


The New Beginning: Nunsignor Book I

by NxnsxgnorsDxmon



Category: AHS - Fandom, American Horror Story
Genre: 20th Century, AHS, Accidental Kissing, Adorable, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Priests, Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Asylum, Awkward Kissing, Best Friends, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Book - Freeform, Briarcliff, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Car Sex, Character Death, Church Sex, Couple, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Dark, Dark Character, Dark Past, Death, Developing Friendships, Domestic Violence, Drama, Drama & Romance, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional Sex, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemies, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Enemy Lovers, English, Epic Friendship, Escape, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Fandom, Female Friendship, Female Homosexuality, French Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Gentle Kissing, Girls Kissing, Growing Old, Growing Old Together, Happy Ending, Heterosexual Character, Heterosexual Sex, Heterosexuality, Homosexuality, I Ship It, Imagine your OTP, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Life Partners, Long-Term Relationship(s), Loss of Parent(s), Love, Love Confessions, Loving Marriage, Major Original Character(s), Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Mild Blood, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Kink, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Character Death, Minor Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Minor Violence, Near Death, Neck Kissing, No Romance, No Sex, No Smut, Non-Consensual Kissing, Nuns, OTP Feels, Old Age, Old Friends, Old Married Couple, Older Characters, Older Man/Younger Man, Older Woman/Younger Man, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Female Character, POV Male Character, Partner Betrayal, Partners in Crime, Partners to Lovers, Partnership, Past, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Past Tense, Past Torture, Past Violence, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Life Partners, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Romance, Platonic Sex, Platonic Soulmates, Pre Relationship, Pre-Relationship, Priest Abuse, Priest Kink, Priestesses, Priests, Realistic, Religion, Religion Kink, Religious Conflict, Religious Content, Rival Sex, Rivalry, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Romantic Gestures, Romantic Soulmates, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Season 2, Secret Admirer, Secret Crush, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Sensual Play, Sensuality, Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sexual Violence, Sharing a Bed, Ship, Sibling Rivalry, Slow Romance, Story, Strangers to Lovers, Surprise Kissing, Sweet, Sweet/Hot, Tension, Tragic Romance, Truth or Dare, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Young, Young Love, judothy, my cuties, nunsignor, otp, proposal, relationship, relationships, sister jude x timothy howard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-07-06 01:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 200
Words: 442,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15875856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NxnsxgnorsDxmon/pseuds/NxnsxgnorsDxmon
Summary: Meanwhile her lips pouted as partly the song's line jingled in her ears by sighing.All of a sudden, the common's room double doors opened as the younger man was walking towards the blonde by drawing her attention, transfixing her gape at his as her mouth was agape."He kept his promise?" A rhetorical question echoed in her mind by widening her pair of hazelish-brown irises."T-Timothy!" The former sister of the church murmured timidly as soon as he offered her a benevolent smile."Good morning, Jude!" He placed his mammoth, surprsingly warm hand on the top of her shoulder by ushering her to get from her seat as she took a final drag of her cigarette, before stubbing it out in the ashtray.Jude lost almost everything but not the hope of being rescued. Timothy keeps his promises as he resigns from the church, flee along from Briarcliff's morbid madness and at last but not least, moving somewhere to create their own family and spend the rest of their days as family people. How their lives will change? Will they accomplish genuine happiness together?





	1. Briarcliff's Escape

 

 

December's dayswere elapsing as slowly as the tumbling snowflakes, outside the grand, old asylum in the Boston outskirts especially in Jude's case. 

The former Nazi war criminal, known as the doctor of science, Dr.Arden's spontaneous, odd disappearance was mysterious for Timothy, whilst the once favorite young nun of Jude and Arthur, Mary Eunice passed away, as a result of giving up to resume her life by allowing Shachath to take 2 souls with herself. The devil's which once dwelled in the fragile, taintless sister of the church, who joined the church scarcely in her late teens and the fiendish soul, which tormented her body by commanding it to do unspeakable, diabolical things against the others' wills and their expectations since she was known as the purest and least harmless soul in the mental institution. It vibrantly contrasted with the gloomy nuthouse's atmosphere which highly affected its jailed lunatics and staff members' demeanors. The criminally insane patients wore masks of glassy, emotionless faces which expressed nothing as an emotion than just their sorrow and grotesque frowns, cradling their once waxen lips that smiled. Furthermore, the juvenile nun's soul was in Shachath's gloved hands as soon as she kissed with her bloody red lips her recent victim of her kiss of the death. Her soul was richness of goodwill and undeniable purity, which somebody rarely would possess and wear it smugly as an armor, liting up their egos. She was just gone.

Shortly after the juvenile woman of the cloth's death, Jude mourned over her death as she was deemed as her daughter figure by giving her piece of advice as always, encouraging her and disproving the blunt inner voices, which lingered on her tongue by convincing to spit it out even if she has done the pettiest, dumbest mistake ever.  _Stupid_  was the adjective which the young blonde framed herself as usually after she has done the pettiest mistake by regretting her personal decision or action, which exasperated her mentor. Despite the fact, the former promiscuous nightclub singer always lived with the relentless, dismal circumstance of being infertile and empty, nonetheless Mary Eunice was her ray of hope and happiness. 

Swarm of snowflakes tumbled down as they blanketed in white as snow everything in the mid-December days. Dim sun rays bathed in dim light the pile of snow, despite the chilly wind which whirled in the air as the weather didn't warm at all.

The Monsignor, who was now the head of Briarcliff was sitting in the austere, old-fashioned former Jude's office by reviewing once again his former lover's patient file though he was supposed to return it back in the bottom drawer with the rest of the other patients' a quarter an hour ago. He just couldn't. Something urged him to leave his right hand's file, laying motionlessly on the hardwood, coated in dust bureau. Remorses gapped his heart as scars, tormenting him not just for hours. The hours turned into days and the days into a few weeks. 

A brief biography and the reason why she was committed as a patient were not only visible in the corner of his eye, but also her mugshot on the top of the document. They were rather 2 in black and white. His trembling fingers timidly reached up for her mugshot photo, tipping it gingerly by imagining her porcelain, parchment once silken as satin complexion, layer of filth, lack of hygiene and glee layers greazed it though it didn't change his opinion on her physical looks. Her once lion mane of old Hollywood, sheeny golden curls which ideally framed her pure, angelic face, were smeared in filth and unkempt condition as they lost its glossiness. Hazelish-brown pools darted directly to the camera glinted sadness and unemotionality. Her mugshot was peculiarly haunting him, already picturing the words of the stark, ugly truth which zinged her naturally rosy-coloured lips by confronting him in the common room. They were as honed arrows as the demon's unsatiable, inescapable sins which sweetly poured its sinful potion in his heart to relish the sip of the sinful beverage, howsoever, affecting his morality and solemn vows. 

_"Have you fully recognized the irony here? You relinquished your virtue not to a loving woman, but to the Devil." One of her brittle, petite hands pawed the new jukebox, which was the new entertaiment in the common room since the former sister of the church demolished with her both bare hands the Dominique song's gramophone disk on abundance of pieces. Her voice tone was as calm as sarcastic in the same time. The administrator of the mental hospital's chocolate brown orbs were darted to her face as he paid absently attention to her speech, in spite of his lack of belief in her monologues as if he listened to the speech of a madwoman, instead of his Jude. His rara avis._

_"It's so perfect. It's perfect, it's perfect." The younger man was opting to evade her by walking away from her though she didn't give up easily by spinning around the lacquered tall column, gripping it with one of her hands, gritting her teeth as the blood vigorously boiled in her veins._

_"I don't want to hear you talk like this." The revered man of the cloth was approaching one of the seats as their proximity was increasing. "I don't know this person." He sat on the wooden chair, replying dryly, softly as a wry chuckle escaped his berry-coloured lips, meanwhile, she faked her tempting, smug facial expression which she wore by transfixing her honey brown orbs, fueled with sore, unhealed wound of his betrayal glistening her irises._   
  


_"What have you decided to do?" Her sole free hand shifted down to the table by pawing it as her other one was bracing the polished column. First rhetorical question bewildered him since he could never imagine the love of his life or rather his former love interest's speech to be as emphatic as now. She was always soft, demure and bashful around him as a schoolgirl just before she lost everything and her clerical title, possessions were no longer in her hands. His milky temple creased at her unbelievable, peculiar declaration. In the interval, he pursed his lips by furrowing quzzically his eyebrows in a pair of befuddlement. "Renounce your vows?"_

_In the meantime, he averted his stare from her by thinking rationally to riposte her. At the moment, the remorses weren't severely affecting medicament for his ego, whose radiant light resurrected it unlike his guilty consience after losing drastically trust in his favorite former nun._

_"Not at all. I'm going to stay the course." Meantime, the inmate shifted her position from the right to the left by strolling up to her once favorite priest, whom they shared together a celestial dream by becoming a Pope and a Mother Superior as they pass sea of nuns, addressing them with their revered, ecclesiatical titles by stepping on the crimson red aisle of the divine realm of their miracle. "I have too much to give, too much to offer. I can't just throw it all away." A couple of inches gapped their proximity as her face grimaced as a frustrated frown blossomed upon her grimaced face._

_"I thought you hung the moon, Timothy. I had impure thoughts, I'll admit to that. But I would have done anything for you, I would've done anything you asked me to do, that's how much I believed in your fantasy of the magic carpet ride to Rome."  The middle-aged lady made a revelation, which lingered on her tongue for a long time to spill the tea in front of Timothy, in spite of the God's judgmental glares she'd earn by the time she was a devotional servant of God and the church back then. Embarrassment was tattooed on his pale as ghost complexion._

As soon as his train carriages of thoughts railed briskly, buzzing by recalling readily her words which haunted him more than his remorses, mellow, honeyed whisper danced in his oral caverns, verging to mumble it. 

"Rare bird? I'll do everything to get you out of this hellhole." He allowed himself to blink frequently for a while as his brittle eyelids' were pooled with dew as tears betrayed to sprung up into his eyeballs. His heart sunk by contemplating the mug shot of the despaired blonde as the bliss wasn't imprinted on this picture, contrasting her charming, extraordinarily beaming smiles which honed up in the corners of her lips then. Yet he could never erase them as tracks of memories of his rara avis, who he messed up by stripping her off the clergy and wipping off the smile of her face that was imprinted on her complexion every time they encountered one another. "I promise I'll do everything for you. Just for you to be happy and radiant again as I can remember! I'm deeply sorry. I'm sorry!" The bitter tears gushed down his creamy, milky as vanilla cheeks by soaking the patient's file in razor-thin dew. A thumb of his solely free hand wiped away the gushing down tears, sobbing and sniffling to himself by allowing his ultimate sorrow erupt. 

It was already 9 o'clock in the morning as the patients were already supposed to be released from their wards for breakfast and afterwards reside the common room by doing variety of activities to fill their time whether until their release or their destined death without having any family members or relatives, grieving over their death. 

Further, the English aristocrat woke up in the wee hours of the morning, due to his hectic schedule and taking his time to pack up Jude's paraphernalia in a box from the Holy Bible to her worn, satin ravishing red slip which he hasn't donated, nor sold. 

The day before, he had a grave discussion with Jude in the kitchen by informing the patients to leave both of them to discuss some important things as the essential topics included her release, his resignation of the church and taking their lives in much different direction. Namely spend the rest of their days in Timothy's owned private property in Boston's countryside outskirts which was far away from Briarcliff and its chilling to bones horrors. Initially, the blonde was beyond flabbergasted even befuddled by his own decision to give up his celestial, golden, Rome dream by looking after her and escape along on the morning after. Abundance of questions flooded her perplexed mind which died on her tongue to pose them. At first, she thought he was teasing with her until he gravely promised her to get her out as soon as possible, besides arranging her release to be circa the late hours of the morning by awaiting for him in the common room. 

After the tornado of horrors he spellbinded her with false hopes and almost unforgiving betrayal, nonetheless the blonde's chances of believing his promise diminished with each elapsing hour, besides the member of the clergy was prone to significantly change the things in no time as his rationality chimed him to aid his rare bird by resigning from the church, flee the asylum's dull walls for better. 

 

\---  ******* \---

_\--- A Few Hours Later or So ---_

 

A few hours have passed since Jude came to her senses by having breakfast nothing than just a deceased patient's blood and poor quality dish, which were the common breakfast meals for each inmate, who was jailed. 

The former nun was seating by herself in the common room, crossing one of her yet drop-dead gorgeous, slender legs by taking a drag at her cigar, thereafter blowing dim carelessly. Hive of lunatics encompassed her whether by banging their heads recklessly in the brick wall, babbling, participating in impulsive, irrational physical fights or smoking cigarettes. Even though their babbles floated in the sufficiently expansive room which housed galore patients, however, the jukebox's song was recently playing a cheerful song, brightly contrasting the room and in general facility's ambience. Honey brown orbs stared emotionlessly into the brick walls and her surroundings as the hours turned into days, perhaps into months, years or most of all, centuries. She didn't even have any clue what time it was right now. 

" _Hold me close and hold me fast! The magic spell you cast! This is la vie en rose!_ " Louis Amstrong's vintage song La Vie en Rose was momentarily playing on the jukebox, although it brought the former lincentious jazz nightclub singer's painful memories of her former lover, mingling with the song's lyrics as the realm of her reverie allowed her to drown herself in the mist, deep seas of her imagination, where impure thoughts were resurfacing as icebergs. The reverie of him taking her into his strong arms by snuggling and watching along the twinkling ocean of stars in the nocturnal sky under the moonlight were partly of her fanciful romantic, old Hollywood film played its scenes. Tantalitizing her mind. Indeed, the man of the cloth was not only her last hope, moreover he was her Achilles' Feet! 

Meanwhile her lips pouted as partly the song's line jingled in her ears by sighing. 

All of a sudden, the common's room double doors opened as the younger man was walking towards the blonde by drawing her attention, transfixing her gape at his as her mouth was agape. 

"He kept his promise?" A rhetorical question echoed in her mind by widening her pair of hazelish-brown irises. 

"T-Timothy!" The former sister of the church murmured timidly as soon as he offered her a benevolent smile. 

" _When you kiss me, Heaven sighs and though I close my eyes! I see la vie en rose!_ "

"Good morning, Jude!" He placed his mammoth, surprsingly warm hand on the top of her shoulder by ushering her to get from her seat as she took a final drag of her cigarette, before stubbing it out in the ashtray.

"Morning, Timothy!" At the moment, he took off his thick coat by drapping it on her shoulders as he dangled a muscular, strong arm around her shoulder as she was accompanying him out of the common room. She obediantly held the coat by the lapels, without peeling like a snake of her frail, trembling of the cold climate skeleton as she was dressed up in nothing more than her amber cardigan and stone blue patient, rigid gown. "Why thank you!" She expressed her gratitude as they were pacing in the long, abysmal hallway of Briarcliff. Slight, radiant smile curled up in the corner of her lips.

"No need to thank me! In addition to, your belongings are packed in my cab as we're about to leave immediately."

Handful of minutes later they've already flew by passing the double front door of the old nuthouse by heading towards the parked vehicle past the stone massive as the glacial wind blew in the both adults' faces. Blush and searing heat crept underneath Jude's cheeks by bobbing her head by opting to eschew from the perky, invisible waves of the wind which whacked her complexion. 

Shortly before he unlocked the back passenger's car door, hence, he pulled her in a tight, warm hug by pecking a tender kiss on her forehead as she couldn't throw her arms around his shoulders, to double the absorbedness of mutual warmness. How long it has been since somebody has kissed her any inch of her flesh especially a representative of the opposite sex? She has longed for tenderness and she has the least expected it from her former lover. 

The older woman's heart raced as it leaped, relishing the moment of his soft, berry-coloured lips scooping her forehead's skin, shutting her eyelids until he unlocked the vehicle by opening the door for her to step inside and laying down to nap. She held yet the drapped black, thick velvet coat as he closed the passenger's back door by getting inside the car by seating the driver's seat. 

"Everything's going to be alright, rare bird! All you need is a good rest, while I'm driving to our new home." In the interim, he turned to the blonde by extending his hand to cup her cheek in the palm of his smooth, warm hand, in order to soothe her as their eyes met, locking up her stare. She found his serene, sincere smile and the cupped cheek of hers in his hand for more alleviating. Fondness sleeved by electroshocking her body. "It won't take a long time, okay?" She nodded her head, affirming his words. "Alright! Relax, Jude!" In this moment, he turned to his side by starting the car engine as he commenced driving his car by fleeing the asylum's area within several seconds. 

Whilst Timothy was utterly focused on the driving process, Jude's eyelids built its ounce by emitting a casual yawn, seconds before falling asleep and closing her eyes, relishing the moment of the catnap.

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	2. Nightmare's Darkness

__

 

 

_Prayers were recited in murmur, whilst the eyelids were clutched shut as the lit up candle holders with it's a handful of candles, illuminating the dim light austere office of the nun in the wee hours of the night. The silhouette of the middle-aged woman was reflected on the wall, due to the candles by ducking her head in the cordial, regular prayer._

_The sound of opening door by shutting it behind the mysterious figure which gave chills to the sister of the church, ushered her to tilt her head as her eyelids' slits were opened. Horrified frown was tattooed upon her porcelain, pale as snow complexion as foreboding and prejudices were painted as an illustration naturally across her facial expression. The grim picture of the fear and deviation of the safety were illustrated altogether. Goosebumps trimmed her mossy, soft as peach skin underneath her conservative, wool habit and the heavily, frequently throbbing in apprehension heart beats varnished her frail heart._

_Seconds of hesitancy flooded her mind whether to turn to and confront the mysterious figure of the uninvited visitor in her office or otherwise let the prejudices and her fear consume her being._

_As soon as she turned to her office glassy mosaic door, the suddenness of noting the murderous Santa Claus in her office in the middle of the night affrighted her as she felt her bones quivering underneath her flesh. A couple of questions pooled her mind as the first one lingered right away on her tongue._

_"What are you doing here?" The blonde questioned the serial killer beyond calmly with hints of jitters by transfixing her stare into him, due to the terror he caused with his presence._

_"I'm here to open my present!" He replied with a tad pride, waxing his words as its sparks of angst glistened past his recent victim._

_In the meanwhile, the young possessed by the devil nun locked her mentor's office by twisting the key, ultimately trapping her in the genuine hell. In the claws of the vicious murderous Santa Claus. The click of the locking door jingled unmelodic tunes in the elder nun's ears as her attention was utterly paid to the predatory inmate, disguised as Santa Claus._

_"Ho, ho, ho!" At the moment, he ambled up to her by opting to cow her with his gruesome gait and demeanor, despite she sped up to the locked door, whilst he seated on her cherry wood bureau, contemplating her._

_"Dr. Arden, open this door!" The former promiscuous nightclub singer rapped on the door with balled fist, emitting sound of somebody to unlock the door by opening it and rescue her from the psychotic lunatic, who was now in her office and sending chills her bones and body of disgust and panic. Leigh gathered the letter opener in one of his hands._

_"_ _I'd put the lion's share of blame on that sexy Little Sister. She really doesn't like you._ _" Leigh replied by gingerly playing with the letter opener, whereas Jude's honey brown pools which were filled with disgust and fear were darted to the murderous Santa Claus as her mouth was mildly agape._

_"What's all this about?"_

_"You left me in that hole to rot." He aimed the letter opener's silver edge to her as if it was directly pointed at her._

_"But you're out now. Anything is possible. Let me pray with you!" He narrowed his eyes at her words as she timidly uttered the caution._

_"_ _I think I'd rather tell you about my fantasies, like the one where I jam this gigantic crucifix up your ass,_ _"_ _He left the letter opener on the hardwood, covered in a tad dust desk the razor as he got from the seat, confessing his abominable fantasies with the elder nun. "O_ _r the other one where I take my rotting teeth and my foul-breathed mouth and chomp down on your dried-up_ _,"_ _The apprehension drastically transformed into loath and exceeding terror as her heart raced once he got from the desk by strolling up to her in gruesome gait, in order to scare the living daylights out of her even with the merest manner of his. Their distance was closing as the elder man was approaching the blonde, who held her both hands. Meanwhile, as Leigh's monologue advanced, he imitated with his mammoth, filth and poor hygienically layering hands claws of a vicious beast by ravaging his prey's flesh with ease, bobbing his head._

_"Help me! Please!" Her palm rapped on the door, in order to somebody hear her pleas and at least unlock the office's door by rescuing her from Leigh, despite Mary Eunice and Arthur Arden stood in the hallway by doing nothing than just relishing the horrid scene of the tormented middle-aged lady. In this moment, Leigh had the ultimate opportunity to mortify her even more as the foul shame, guilt and disgust were on the very top emotions, brewing inside her as a black coffee._

_"_ _Oh, Sister, where's your sense of Christmas spirit?_ _" He posed the question in slightly agitated and joyous way as if his joy bear a semblance of a child on the Christmas morning, who have just received his Christmas present. "_ _I'm just beginning to feel the comfort and joy!_ _"_ _He imitated a boxer by clutching his palms into balled fists, in order to jab Jude in teasing manner, punching her._

_"_ _Help me! Dear God, someone help me! Anyone, help me!_ _"_

_Her emotional protests abided unheard and overlooked as if they resembled a whisper in the desert, dancing on her tongue by wedging its voice decibels._

_At the moment, the possessed juvenile holy woman yanked the key from the key lock by walking away, leaving her mentor all alone in the office with nobody else than her predator._

_"_ _It's just you and me, Sister._ _" In the meantime, Jude sat on the flooring by reclining on the light yellow wall by lightly bobbing her head as the serial killer leaned against her. The back of her hand wiped her nose as dew of perspiration layered her complexion._ _"_ _God's off having schnapps with the nice Santa._ _" She swallowed hard at his words._

_"I'm not the enemy."_

_"_ _You're not the only enemy, you just happen to be the one I'm focusing on right now._ _" The grip of Leigh's hands by grasping her as their proximity closed, scarcely gapping as whirlpool of franticness whirled her mind and the facial expression on her complexion. Their gazes met as his darkened sapphire blue pools were staring right at her soul by opting to not keep the flame of warmness, hopes kindle in her irises. "Whee!" He spun her as her body slugging against the polished armoire with the collection of canes' door, collapsing on the floor._

_In the meanwhile, the armoire's double door opened as a collection of canes, whether thick or thin, drew promptly the serial killer's azure blue eyes which were filled with childish euphoria and hysterical jones to torment even more his recent victim._

_Graphic, explicit images of year ago when he was canned by his favorite nun dawned as they smeared the pain he experienced into his vision. His mouth was mildly agape at the view of abundance of canes, which are used as a method of disciplining rebellious patients, despite their vices he has already put himself in their shoes by figuring out the sore pain of the hardwood, thick even lacquered exquisitely whip contacting the stark skin of his bum._

_He used to feel this pain but he has already fantasized how it might feel to cane a nun especially his tormentor as his pride is gleamed by the light projectors of his revenge he has plotted since she had treated him harshly, numbering the security guard Frank._

_"_ _I take that back. Maybe God is here, and..._ _"He approached the armoire as the opulent choice of whips gave him the opportunity to choose by evading the half conscious body of the sister of the_   _church. He picked up one of the canes with its twisted ending, resembling a spiral. "He's giving me a sign." He set a foot on the right side of Jude as she vaguely rose her head up, gasping in muffled, hoarsely pain._   _Shortly before that he scrutinized cautiously his weapon for his plotted revenge and torment._  
  
 _"_ _My welts never healed. No sunlight, no medicine, no bathing, and you never, ever checked on me! Not once! They're putrid now._ _" Meanwhile, he commenced to drag her by her back by maneuvering her to the desk as she creeped timidly, allowing his physical strength commanding her body as she gasped reluctantly, bending on her hardwood desk as he held the cane in the other hand. "They're seeping pus!" The murderous Santa lisped beyond lividly as the blood ferociously boiled in his veins, due to the stashed ire which brewed inside him by spewing his adrenaline on the middle-aged lady._

_"_ _Maybe I'll have you lick them after I'm done, huh? Remember what you said? Huh?_ _" He withdrew the whip seconds before whipping her exposed rear by lifting up the rigid, dark habit's hem as her hands gripped the bureau._

_Flashback of her words by explaining to him God doesn't have to work hard to enter him with his light were imprinted like patches, sewed into his tattered mind._

_"_ _Guess what? There is no God. But there is a Santa Claus._ _"_  Leigh began whipping her rear as she gathered discreetly the letter opener.

_The whipping process's pain escalated to sorer and searing as soon as the whip brushed her bum's bare skin which was shielded by her satin's bloody red slip. Initially, she flinched when the first whip was reckoned pensively as if children were jumping on the rope and their rejoicing screams spread like eerily cheerful tunes in the background._

_A handful of canes have already welted her bare rear though he thrummed inwardly to himself once the ravishing red lingerie caught his eye as if he was a bull. He knew right away the nun wasn't a virgin anymore due to the unholy lingerie, which hugged her slender, nevertheless indisputably attractive with its ageless and swan curves, highlighting her body muscles._   _At last but not least, the suitable sobriquet flooded his mind to portray her after noticing the provocative sultry, bright red silky, lacy slip. His lip curled by whispering after the 4th whip:_

_"Whore! I don't know who do you plan to seduce, however, my guesses could be either your goody two shoes security guard who licks yar heels or," He paused by clearing his dry, soar throat after starving and not drinking a fresh, cool water to resurrect his body and organs from the barrens. "Or your favorite Monsignor as I'm starting to think he doesn't know a holy whore is coming with him in Rome. And the nuns address her Mother Superior since he's the Pope and don't figure out who's standing next to the Pope." Leigh exclaimed in jeering manner as a hysterical snigger quivered in the corners of his foul-breathed mouth. She vaguely jumped after the 5th cane._

_In this moment, the sister of the church abided quiet as she felt impotent to halt her worst nightmare which was in her office. Right here. Right now._

_She swallowed hard after the shame and guilt concreting her hear, factly, he exposed her pettiest and most forbidden secrets. Wearing the lingerie for nobody else than her favorite priest whom she wore it on every Friday coq-au-vin dinner night. Panic was painted upon her porcelain, sanguinely tinted complexion. The heart beats' frequency encumbered her as she sensed a humongous ounce building in her contracted chest._

_After a couple of whips, he slapped with the cane bluntly the desk by laying it as his callous hand shifted down to her small, perfectly shaped rear which once was as mossy and clean as peach until the welts, bruises and pink tints were illustrated as an artwork of his torture. Fingers traced the softness of her rear's flesh, relishing its silken delicateness._

_Afterwards he dragged her violently towards the en-suite bedroom of hers where she spent the lonely and cold nights without a male companion._

_"_ _Are we having fun yet? Have you softened up enough to receive the light?_ _"_ _He threw her forcefully on the bed as she was groveling, gasping in pain again._  " _Except it won't be God..._ _" He paused by kneeling on the edge of the bed, approaching her as she turned to face him, panting_. _The heart beats pulsated into her sensitive, petite ears which were coiffed in the wimple._   _"A_ _nd, actually, it won't be light._ _"_   _The distance of their faces closed its gap as she felt the light breeze of his foul-breathed mouth hardly brushing her frantic complexion as she expected the worst at last. His hand drifted to her wimple by yanking it in swift motion in no time, releasing her angelic halo ringlet of old Hollywood honey tresses, freely coating her upper back. Her honey brown pools were fixed on his disgusting complexion in horror as it was her ultimate chance to stop him by stabbing his neck with the letter opener, which she found on her bureau._

_When the letter opener's silver edge ramming the crook of his neck, thick, marvelous cataract of blood spewed as his senseless condition commanded him by slumping, releasing the mortified holy woman of his bear trap at last. Her elbows propped her weightless figure in the middle of her compact bad, watching how Leigh laid on the floor in defeatist manner. Blood coated her hand after glimpsing at him, panting in weary way after self-defending herself against the psycho._

A handful of hours have passed since her catnap's episode. 

Explicit, disturbing graphic images of the nightmare she had with her old foe, Leigh Emerson, dawned as variety of tinges tinted her tightly shut eyelids, muttering babbles which lingered on her tongue, whereas Timothy was beyond focused on his path. A waterfall of tears gushed down her cheeks, staining her pale as ghost complexion with layer of dew. 

The blonde commenced wriggling as she wedged as a little child, who had a nightmare by fearing of the dark and the imaginative monsters, which haunted not only him, but also the room, itself. 

Nonetheless Timothy heared her inward sobs which were audible for him, pulsating its unwelcoming tunes into his ears even when his attention was focused on his vehicle. 

"Jude, are you alright?" He enquired anxiously as benevolent concern tarried his utterance, parking his car in the middle of the snowy path and turning to his former lover to check on her. Obnoxious concern was sketched upon his parchment, pale as snow face by scrutinizing the older woman's uncontrallable, hysterical demeanor due to the demons of her nightmares, crawling in her mind by plaguing its cells.

"Argghhhhh! Get away from me, ya hobo Santa Claus! I told ya, I don't have any times for yar games." The middle-aged lady bewailed in agony as Timothy extended his mammoth, creamy hand to cup her cheek as her sobs escalated, floating inside the vehicle as the sound beared a semblance of nails scratching hardwood desk or plank. Suddenly, she opened her eyelids, coming to the conclusion she wasn't dreaming at all by glimpsing at the extended hand which cupped her cheek. Her frail, quivering hand was placed on top of his which cupped her cheek. Thumb featherly traced her well-defined cheekbone as it wiped away the stray tears. "T-Timothy! Where are we?"

"You're in my car. I'm driving you to our new home." Her sobs subdued as soon as her gaze met his, locking up his soothing, affectionate chocolate brown pools which were transfixed on her. His heart ached to behold her in such deliriously vulnerable, unspeakingly despaired condition. "Shu, shu, shu, rare bird! Everything will be okay. You aren't in Briarcliff anymore and I promise the things will be better especially for you as you're now safe and sound."

Silence arched between the both adults as the almost former priest noted the pigments of its sparks, glinting her hazelish-brown irises of sorrow and horror, keeping its flame igniting inside in the visual altars.

Suddenly, the ice was broken by Timothy, who was beyond inquisitve the emanation of her nightmares and delusive babbles:

"Is everything alright? Did you have nightmares?"

"Yes, I had! It was," She stuttered, struggling to resume her exclaimation by sluggishly spelling the syllables, exhaling sharply as her dry throat agonized her. "Him! The murderous Santa Claus!" In the meantime, she murmured his name which lingered on her tongue.

"Leigh Emerson?" At the moment, the former sister of the church bobbed timidly her head, swallowing hard at the thought of her gruesome nightmare and the mortifying memory, she had with him when she was trapped and locked in her austere office with nobody else than her foe. "What about him?"

"I-I was in my office as you remember my old office. I had an appointment with Mary Eunice to enter my office and Arden lock the door and instead, Leigh was the visitor by not only violating and trying to rape me, but also I stabbed him in self-defense. I was locked in my office and trapped with nobody else than with this abominable human being." The former promiscuous nightclub jazz singer stuttered, nibbling on her bottom, plumpish lip as the younger man has already wiped away the last, drying tears which rolled on her cheeks as rain drops. Further, he was beyond disgusted and livid, due to the fact, the serial killer has attempted to rape and violate her. "Afterwards my goose was cooked as I fainted as I was disgusted by the blood and finding myself strapped on bed, being under your supervision."

"I can't believe what this monster did to you! I'm indeed sorry for hearing all this and you don't deserve the worst. Please, no sad faces and tears! The life is too short for so much sorrow."

"Everything is fine! At least, I'm grateful ya listened to me and I'm so relieved."

"I'm the more relieved one for hearing your story, Judy! I will make the brightest things to happen as soon as possible as this misery and fog of nightmares vanish in the thin air." He leaned against her by pecking a tender, feather kiss on the top of her head as his berry-coloured lips scooped her head. She relished the moment of the forehead kiss.

"I hope so! I hope I'm not living a lie anymore."

"You aren't living a lie, Jude! I'm the one, who allowed this mess to fog the light which God granted you. Sooner or later, Briarcliff isn't going to flood your mind with the bomb of obnoxious memories, which will explode to make you upset only and toy with your emotions and feelings." In this moment, his other colossal, smooth hand averted from the steering wheel by taking her petite, mildly trembling hand into his, perfectly fitting by dragging it to his face, peppering a platonically doting, soft kiss on her knuckles as her face flushed. "In addition to, we're near the half way to home until we eat something delicious together. Take a break and when we arrive, I will stop the car in the yard by opening the passenger car's door for you!" Angelic, beaming smiles flourished on their lips as the former man of the cloth attempted to persuade her the things will be alright as soon as they're at home. She nodded humbly, sheepishly her head, affirming his words as the warmness of the palm of his hand, which once cupped her cheek, felicity and calmness were tattooed on her face as he adjusted his position by carrying on with driving up to the two-story mansion without an ado. 

Shortly after the car engine started as it buzzed, the former holy woman shut her eyelids as blinds by feeling her heart melting at the delicate, affectionate touch which her love interest gave her, as a result of the forehead and hand's kisses, besides the cupped cheek in the palm of his hand. It has been a long time since a man has treated her adequately unlike the majority of the men, who brought her rather trouble and messed up her life. Life, known as a dynamic roller coaster with abundance of adventures of trials, blocking her way to accomplish eventual felicity and holy light which she has hankered for ages. 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	3. Home Sweet Home- The Rescue

_Almost an hour later..._

**Jude's POV**

 

 

 

 

 

I was sleeping peacefully like an adopted stray kitty, lying on the mild leather rear seat, feeling the warmth of Monsignor's black coat that is draped on my torso, resisting me from the freezing nightmare outside the car. Suddenly I sensed the car has stopped...it has stopped and parked somewhere actually...I don't know where yet! 

As the car's door opened, pretending to be sleeping, I felt my soft right cheek...a kiss. A kiss given a person who possesses...such staggering, tuneful and bland lips. Timothy! Afterwards I felt my face flushed, wearing a cramped but sweet smile across my lips...followed by an exclamation "Surprise!"...an exclamation that slightly reminds me of a clown who surprises a goofy and gullible child. 

Once I opened my eyes, rubbing them from the almost 2 hour sleep, I saw Timothy...wearing a serene smile, his wood brown eyes meeting my still sleepy eyes. I raised a bit my spine, sitting. 

 

 

 

 

 

-Finally we are at home!- He exclaimed blissfully as we took the packed items in the box including some other items from the car, thereafter walking together towards the door of the 2 story house which looked so vintage and enchanting with its beauty itself. 

It has a large yard with bare trees whose branches and twigs are layered with snow. The house's roof was covered with snow. What a breathtaking and fascinating landscape! I couldn't believe what a magnificent house is front of my eyes! As he unlocked the entrance door, I was in euphoria though not demonstrating recklessly my emotions, screams and jumps of a fan who has seen his/her idol on live. The hall has light yellow walls with excellent matching birch floor, followed by 5 hooks attached to the wall for hanging coats and jackets. Under the hooks, there was a gents dresser which essentially contains shoes, a large sized window,a few centimetres away from the entrance door. Onto the gent dresser there was a vase with winter flowers. There were stairs and 2 mere wooden doors. There were around 3 pictures onto the walls. Pictures of famous artists. How beautous! The hall didn't look huge at all. 

 

 

 

 

 

-Do I need to take off my shoes?- I posed the questioned seriously while hanging on the middle hang the coat.

 

 

 

 

 

-If you have the wish.*handing me a pair of cosy, warm and comfortable slippers while taking off my old pair of shoes from the asylum while abiding with my right hand the wall, thereafter putting on my bare feet the cute slippers* Thank you! - I uttered with gratitude, wearing a shining smile. 

 

 

 

 

 

-You are welcome! Are you hungry and thirsty?- He questioned me with concerned voice, wrapping one of his arms around my left shoulder, feeling the warmth and comfort, walking together to the kitchen. 

 

 

 

 

 

-Yes, very much! 

 

 

 

 

-Alright! We have for lunch some tomato soup, Polish sausages and vegeterian salad. What would you choose? - I took a seat on one of the wooden chairs in the kitchen, placing my moderately warm hands onto the empty table, watching him how he is next to the fridge, holding the unopened door yet.

 

 

 

 

 

-I prefer tomato soup.*scratching my head* May I have a glass with water,please?- I begged politely.

 

 

 

 

-Okay,tomato soup.*opening the fridge by taking the saucepan with the tomato soup, placing it on the retro cooker the saucepan, navigating to warm the soup until it boils.* Yes,of course! Why do you even ask? 

 

 

 

 

 

Meanwhile, I got my glass of water, being grateful to Timothy, consequently drinking instantly in one sip the whole water. Admitting it frankly, I was really thirsty, haven't drank any water for a couple of days. Anyway I was waiting patiently for the lunch, rolling my eyes at other angles of the kitchen unless noticing a clock on the wall, displaying the recent time "12:30PM". I think it is ideally normal time for lunch. Until the silence was shattered with a hammer:

 

 

 

 

-Can you help me with the table preparation,please? 

 

 

 

 

-Yes,of course!- I stated with enthusiasm and initiative, standing off the chair, interracting to one of the drawers where are the pads with spoons and napkins including two round cups for the soup.

 

 

 

 

 

-Thanks!- Timothy thanked me with a candid smile whilst preparing the table for lunch by placing two slices of whole grain bread.

 

 

 

 

 

-No problem! 

 

 

 

 

 

In the following minutes, the tomato soup was hot and has already boiled, stopping the cooker, holding one of the bowls, landing it where I am sitting currently. As we sat for lunch time, I was as hungry as a wolf. 

 

 

 

 

 

-Bon appetit, Jude! 

 

 

 

 

-Thank you! And you too.

 

 

 

 

-Thanks!

 

 

 

 

We started to eat, enjoying the tranquil and placid atmosphere together...during lunch time, we have striked a conversation such as this one:

 

 

 

 

-So are you feeling better,Jude?- He asked me casually.

 

 

 

 

 

-Yes. Much better!- I answered with a wide and smug smile. 

 

 

 

 

 

-Excellent! You are going to feel much better even resurrected after a bath. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

We chuckled along, causing my cheeks to roam more and more due to the embarrassment, leaving his last words unanswered, carrying on with the lunch.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_A several minutes later..._

 

 

 

 

 

After the lunch, we put the dirty bowls including spoons in the sink, being washed by Timothy. Then I told him that I am going to take a bath by washing my hair and he gave me the last clothes that I haven't wore in the asylum, given by the instituion itself. They were a bright red sweater with black skirt, dimly above the knees, followed by a thick black pantyhose with the last pair of underwear that I have except this one which I have worn those days...black lace one including my red slip. Likewise, Timothy landed me a plain white bathrobe, telling me that If I need him or something, to shriek and call him anytime. As a reply to this, I just nodded obediantly, at last entering in the bathroom,located on the 2nd floor, hanging on the hook my bathrobe including my the clean pair of underwear, skirt, pantyhose and sweater. 

As I pulled the crane for hotter water, thus balancing the water warmness by pulling the another one, lastly stripping everything, hanging it on the another hook on the door and sitting in the bath, feeling relieved. The warm water stream including the bubbles that cover my naked chest was one of the greatest feelings that I have ever felt. I was wearing a resilient and reassured smile whilst soaping my entire body with a jasmin soap which has an astounding odor, my nostrils were extremely pleased with the stunning smell. All I could feel is my rebirth after leaving this bathtub with wet hair and still wet naked body.

I spent a half an hour in the bath, relaxing and washing my dirty body including my precious, however, sparse curly long golden hair. The shampoo that I have applied on my hair was actually honey. Afterwards, I stayed for 5 more minutes in the bath, relaxing, feeling the lone and lucid sanctuary of the true life...somewhere far away from Braircliff where the lunatical torture and death dominates. I have closed my eyes like the closed wings of a butterfly that has just landed somewhere nearby. The bathroom, the forest and basically Timothy's house were the only places where I can enjoy and cherish the composure itself. It is such a rare and priceless moment! 

5 minutes later, I got out of the bathtub, abruptly my still soggy feet stepping on the comfortable slippers, stopping the bath cranes by pulling them, hence drying my body with the bathrobe, consequently putting on the solid black pantyhose, black skirt with the bright red sweater. My hair was moist yet, trickling a handful drops per a second at least. I took a quick look in the mirror over the sink...I looked much better and breezier than an hour ago. It was a fresh beginning, freeing myself from the madness.

As I left the bathroom, holding my bathrobe, leaving it expanse where are drying some clothes, I took a small bath towel with which I have dried my hair, brushing it. Eventually, I found 2 gruesome bookshelves in Timothy's bedroom where I have found from classical to European literature. I had such a tough choice by choosing between certain books but I have chosen to read some Russian poetry of Alexander Pushkin. I prefer to spend my afternoon by reading something that conquers my heart and that is precisely the Russian poetry especially from Romantic era. I am into the Russian literature from the Romantic era due to the cardinal problems that are being involved in the 19th century's society. Love, loneliness, escape from the realism, melancholy and sentiments! One of my favorite topics which I can somewhat relate to especially if it is joint a word about the love, loneliness, feelings and melancholy if they aren't even connected with religion. 

After I have finished with one of Pushkin's poetry, I decided to interract to the window with pulled wide curtains, watching through the turbid window glass the falling snow that gradually accumulates, releasing my nerves from the stress, nervousness, hatred and sorrow. To be honest, the winter landscape outside was far interesting for watching rather than to torture by spanking with my whip the least guilty patients in the asylum where I used to work. It was such a joy for me...I felt as a child again...with those inquisitive and optimistic hazel eyes, observing every moment of the snowing process. I was competely alone in Monsignor's bedroom. I wish I could go outside to have some fun with Timothy on the snow, throwing at each other snowballs, making a snow man together, making snow angels by rolling onto the snowy ground, feeling our cheeks reddish but freezingly reddish. One of my hands was touching timidly the window's glass like I am touching one of my family's members' hand for last time, saying goodbye forever. While my left one was holding the compact book with the Russian's masterpieces, my thumb infixing the page where is my progression. My heart was beating on a normal pace,luckily. 

 

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _

 


	4. The Snow and The Unconfessed Tragedy

****

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Jude's POV**

 

 

 

 

The serenity was one of my weaknesses, to be honest. It didn't last for long unless I heard somebody to knock on the bedroom's door. I knew it was Timothy by exclaiming with "Yes?!", allowing him to enter in his bedroom. As he arrived in the room, I wasn't far away from the window. He approached me with an angelic and soft smile, striking a conversation between us:

 

 

 

 

 

 

-How are you now,Jude?- He asked with enthusiasm, facing him, our eyes meeting.

 

 

 

 

-I am well. Thanks! And you?- I answered casually, glancing at the gorgeous winter landscape outside through the window.

 

 

 

 

 

-I am well too. Even satisfied!*peeking at the book that I am holding into one of my hands* What are you reading? Russian poetry?- Timothy enquired with a broad smile. He sounded pretty gleeful.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Yes, that's right. Do you commonly like Russian literature?

 

 

 

 

 

-I am not a fan of Russian literature but their poesy from Romantic era is so touching and ravishing.

 

 

 

 

 

-Really? That is good.*raising an eyebrow* I love Russian literature especially poetry from Romantic era. If you aren't into Russian literature then what's your favorite,Timothy?- I avered, sinking into the deeper, the more intriguing part of our conversation where we get to know each other.

 

 

 

 

 

-Great! I am into classical, medieval, English and Scottish literature. There is something about them which enchants me. What about your preference too?

 

 

 

 

 

 

-I am keen into Russian, ancient Greek, German and French literature, admitting it frankly! Mostly I am addicted to poetry, regardless country's origin of the masterpiece. 

 

 

 

 

-You have such interesting and wonderful taste!

 

 

 

 

-Thank you! You have either too.

 

 

 

 

-Aww!*peeping at the window* Also you are watching this stunning winter scenery? 

 

 

 

 

I nodded, therefore he kept on:

 

 

 

 

-Wow! I love the winter. It is such a splendid and unique season with its own beauty especially when it snows and you are outside, enjoying the winter ambience that surrounds you. There are plenty of reasons why the winter is a prominent season, according to me.

 

 

 

 

 

-I agree because I am rather into the winter and spring more as seasons! They are such lovely seasons.*I felt shivers through my spine like I am electrified by warm and tough palm that is cupping my small hand that touches the window glass* That is why they are my favorite seasons. - I responded with an optimistic voice, feeling my cheeks reddened abruptly. 

 

 

 

 

 

-They aren't as lovely as you,Jude!*My face continued to blush, wearing a delicate smile* I agree about the winter. For the spring- somewhat! - I thought he was mocking me by saying that I am lovelier than those seasons. The intense silence lasted for 20 seconds, thus it was hopefully broken. I didn't know what to say during the silence.

 

 

 

 

 

-Excuse me?- My cheeks didn't stop to applying more reddish hue and heating. My conscience and feelings aren't the same anymore. They were betraying me. I knew, I am falling in love with Timothy though I think it is slightly earlier to tell him what I really feel...or presumably not? 

 

 

 

 

 

-You are really lovely, Jude! I am honest. 

 

 

 

 

-Thank you!- I thanked from the bottom of my heart, watching together the majestic winter scenery through the window whilst the warmth of his palm, squeezing my hand was implicitly precious. 

 

 

 

 

-You are welcome anytime, dear! When do you want to go outside in the snow to have some fun?

 

 

 

 

-It doesn't matter! 

 

 

 

 

-What about now? - Timothy suggested as thrilled as a child, being awared of that he has the desperate will to have fun on the snow.  

 

 

 

 

-Okay! - I backed him up, leaving the book onto the night table.

 

 

 

 

 

-Good! 

 

 

 

 

 

Then we started to prepare by taking off my skirt without being watched by Timothy, thereafter putting a thicker leggings. Likewise, I ignored how he was dressing up, by taking off his hallowed outfit. In the next 5 minutes he emerged in front of my eyes with solid black casual trousers, a white wool turtleneck and black boots, knee length. 

I determined to put on my bare feet the only pair of boots that was packed with my other belongings such as a perfume, brush, red slip, some clothes and pair of shoes and some other. Unluckily, I didn't have my own winter coat by telling to Timothy if he had a seperate one for me if it is mildly larger for my small size. He had another winter coat which he wears usually while that one he gave me, is being worn by him rarely. Alternatively, we put on black gloves including scarves and hats, thus going outside in the yard. 

As we were outside, we started to throw at each other snowballs like joyful and nimble children, laughing cheerfully whilst the snow was progressively pouring onto our hats including my clean long curly hair, some of my locks were freely bouncing and snowed due to my vitality. It was questionless the entertaiment itself. We were screaming and laughing, bringing me back to the childhood.

In fact, we fell on the ground onto our backs, next to each other, making snow angels by rolling, expressing our emotions fluently, without being stopped. I am definitely enjoying and appreciating those moments with Timothy especially right now. 

As we were lying on the snowy ground yet, I declared something that was breaking my heart but it is actually true.

 

 

 

 

 

-I cannot remember when it was the last time when I was playing and enjoying the snow like that! Either by myself or with somebody! - I sighed afflicted, stated with stony voice like a robot is speaking to you. My eyes were darted into the pale sky with tumbling snowflakes.

 

 

 

 

All of a sudden, Timothy googled his eyes at my face with baffled expression, his facial expression embodying grotesqued frown, raising his right eyebrow, turning our faces forward against each other, noticing his powerful, besides warm chocolate brown eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

-Oh really? That is quite sad and unbelievable! 

 

 

 

 

-I am deadly serious. I can remember superbly...the last time when I was playing or having fun on the snow was...a little before to become a nun. During my career as a singer in a night club! - I exclaimed with unconditional seriousness.

 

 

 

 

 

-I see!*aburptly widening his eyes pupils like an owl* You used to be a singer?- He questioned in shocked way like I have told him the most abysmal and sinful secret of mine. 

 

 

 

 

 

-Yes, indeed! I used to work as a singer until...- My sentence remained unfinished due to that I felt powerless to carry on by mentioning one of my most sinister sins that I have ever done in my entire life.

 

 

 

 

 

-Until what? - He expressed peculiar curiosity, paying fully attention to every word of mine that I have uttered until this moment. 

 

 

 

 

-Not only I was being replaced as a singer in my band due to my lack of presence the night before, likewise I did one of the worst things for which I am regretting, blaming myself since the incident.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Go ahead! - He insisted with tranquil voice.

 

 

 

 

 

-It was in the middle of the night, smoking my cigarette whilst driving my car and I wanted to delve for some alcohol in my purse unless I...I...was out of control, being totally distracted, crashing a young girl with a blue dress, wearing eyeglasses. On the next morning, I woke up crashed into an angel statue, throughout a nun interracting to my car by asking me if I am okay.

 

 

 

 

 

One of my relaxed hands that was stretching onto the snowy ground abided motionless until feeling warmth of another hand...that sends shivers through my body and spine of sweetness, pleasure and warm sentiments. Instead of noticing wrath and grudge inside Timothy's eyes, I recognized into him a pity and grief. I thought he wouldn't comprehend me, nevertheless the things were much different now. The tense silence between us lasted for around 10 seconds, feeling the falling snowflakes layering a bit of our resonant clothes including accessories and boots. I shed a tear which was wiped, thanks to him. 

 

 

 

 

-I am so sorry for what I am hearing! What has happened to the girl? Is she really dead? 

 

 

 

 

-She isn't dead. I saw with her parents 2 weeks ago, telling them one of my remorse of the happened 15 years ago. *feeling the grip* During our discussion, one young lady that looked very similar to me...wearing glasses, possessing a plump face...Oh God! That was the girl that I had accidently hit back in 1949. I couldn't believe on my eyes when I realised that she was still alive. Likewise, her parents informed that she reborned back at her home with a couple of broken bones. I was tremendously shocked but I was grateful for that her parents understood me, forgiving me for the stupidest thing that I have ever done in my youth except that the grown up young lady is alive yet, had prayed for her soul until the prominent moment. But I am never going to forget and forgive myself the most impulsive thing that was caused by me. - I told him detailed, without missing any details and not exaggerating. 

 

 

 

 

-Jude, please...*squeezing tighter my hand, his fingers touching my palm* I am here to reassure you! You were young and scared back then. Don't blame yourself! I truly understand you even supporting you if it was the wrongest decision of yours. 

 

 

 

 

 

-I am trying to not remind myself of...-I was in the middle of my speech to be kept on until it was interrupted. I was literally speechless, to be honest.

 

 

 

 

 

-Everybody are sinful including both of us! At least, look at the shining side of this accident. The girl is still alive, living her life! 

 

 

 

 

 

-I am delighted due to the fact that she is alive but I cannot handle the bitterness of the misfortune that has possibly affected her life, thanks to me!

 

 

 

 

 

-Don't worry, Judy! Everything is alright! Do you mind if you tell me more about your singing career? - He attempted to affirm me, therefore I was feeling much better and relieved after telling precisely the truth. I could feel recently the weight off my heart has faded away like the summer. 

 

 

 

 

 

-I don't mind! 

 

 

 

 

-Alright then! 

 

 

 

 

 

-I was working as a singer since the beginning of my adulthood. As a band, we haven't singed our own songs. They were mostly covers of other singers and bands. Our perfomances were usually in nightclubs and I used to be seduced a lot from plenty of men until there was one man with whom I fell in love back in my 20s. - I had the feeling that I was essentially telling a fairy tale about a princess that has miserable childhood and life. Whilst my voice can be heard and once I mentioned the man with who we shared our hearts and world, I was observing carefully the former Monsignor's face, studying it precisely. Into his innocent but bold dark brown eyes was burning a flame...a flame that burns in much different color or a color which is giving a terrible sign, noticing his envy. He was quiet, nonetheless a good listener. 

 

 

 

 

 

-It is not what it looks like! *he nodded with his head* Well, it turns out that he was a disgusting and heinous fiance of mine. Not only he was cheating on me with other chicks, sleeping whenever he wants and ruining one of the best days in my life which is the day before our wedding, additionally he infected me with syphilis, ceasing me from having my own biological children. Afterwards, I started to get drunk, get laid with strangers, being numb, losing control of myself with my insobriety. - I confessed categorically gravely, every time when I recall myself about my past including the times when I used to get drunk, opting to heal myself from my ex-boyfriend's cruel damage that has affected my life, followed by heartbreaks, sleeping with men that are unknown to me and so on...my headache reborns by striking into my mind unexpectedly except that it makes me cry. I tried my best to handle my emotions.

 

As soon as we have turned in a lying position against each other, fortunately Timothy took into his palm, warming my another hand. We inhaled and exhaled heavily, consequently he shared his true opinion onto my fiance who has betrayed me and dumped me in such spontaneous moment.

 

 

 

 

-Oh! I am very sorry to hear that,Jude! You don't truly deserve this pain, hardship and torment. I can see and understand your painful past, thanks to what you have just told me! Moreover, your fiance is such a jerk! Luckily, you aren't still with him together. He doesn't deserves to have you and your brittle heart. You are a rare bird! - He was rather outraged to express his opinion on the man who did nothing good for me with exception of being a traitor, compulsive liar and cheater. But wait a second! What he has just said? That I am a rare bird? 

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _

 

 

 


	5. Snowman and Childhood Memories

 

 

 

 

**Jude's POV**

 

 

 

 

 

-Oh! I am very sorry to hear that,Jude! You don't truly deserve this pain, hardship and torment. I can see and understand your painful past, thanks to what you have just told me! Moreover, your fiance is such a jerk! Luckily, you aren't still with him together. He doesn't deserves to have you and your brittle heart. You are a rare bird! - He was rather outraged to express his opinion on the man who did nothing good for me with exception of being a traitor, compulsive liar and cheater. But wait a second! What he has just said? That I am a rare bird?

 

 

 

 

 

 

The strenuous silence occured again like an unexpected electroshock through my body. I could feel my face all flushed over again and again like a high school girl who has a crush on the boy that she likes except that she is being called by him "a rare bird", in spite of her shyness and insecurity to admit her feelings...damned feelings for him. I couldn't hide my face anymore...my hands were cupped into Timothy's warm and gentle palms. It is too late. I am absolutely certain that he has seen my reddened face...the more I blush, the more revealed am I. I tried to pretend like I haven't heard the last word "rare bird" by rolling my eyes at all angles by peeking at the stunning and abstract sky.

 

 

 

 

-Jude, is there anything wrong?- He posed the question like either I am offended or just ignoring him. Oh my God! He has already seen my flushed face...my red cheeks due to the last sweet magical words that came from him "rare bird". 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-No!*sighing coldly* You are absolutely right that he wasn't the right person for me but...*gulping, wearing a genuine but shy smile* you really true mean that...I am actually a rare bird?- I couldn't hide or pretend like it has nothing happened. I have heard every peeled word of his until this second. I inquired, faltering yet.

 

 

 

 

 

-Yes, I truly meant it, Jude! You are so special woman, in my opinion! Pardon me if you have recognised some kind of jealousy while you were telling me about your fiance...because It is going to be extremely excruciating for both of us. I am afraid to lose you again like before. From now, I promise always to be next to you, supporting and respect you and every decision of yours if it is the worst one. 

 

 

 

 

**Timothy's POV**

 

 

 

 

Lying on the snowy ground, speaking to each other. I was quite intrigued to listen to Jude's part of her life such as her previous career as a nightclub singer including the incident with the girl who was unintentionally being crushed by my rare bird though having an encounter in face with her parents. Furthermore, she told me the brutally eerie truth about her ex-future husband who had ruined her life which is among the essential reasons why she tried to heal herself via alchohol, getting drunk, getting laid with another men either if they are married, taken or single. As she told me everything directly, I could notice in her timbre and eyes were filled with guilt, grudge and repentance. I am really sorry for her and for what she has been through. I was dumb enough to hurt and betray the person who I worship and love so much...not forgetting that she is  _my right hand_... _my rare bird_. Thanks to the lady whose attraction wasn't a practical fact, trapped me by rapping me! Mary Eunice! It is all her fault except Dr. Arthur! They were the people who turned me against Jude, by enforcing me to fire her, settling her free from her position. I have been forgiven but that doesn't means Jude will forget what I have done to her before. After listening to her heartbreaking story, my sympathy and affection for her increased significantly, my heart's beats were unstable. I haven't realised until the moment with Jude's rescue from Braircliff how dull, selfish and egocentrical am I in reality. All I cared for was power. Fortunately, I have drastically altered in such difficult and painful but secure and better way for better.

 

 

 

 

-Promise?- She enquired with her pretty impressive Boston accent.

 

 

 

 

-Promise!- In this moment, our pinkies hooked for each other as a sign of our promise, without violating it. 

 

 

 

 

Subsequently, we stood off the ground, shaking off our coats and everywhere else where we are covered with snowflakes, building a snowman together which it didn't took more than 30 minutes. Whilst building the snowman in my yard, I narrate about my earlier years including my childhood:

 

 

 

 

 

-As a child, I adored to go outside, playing with my family and friends on the snow, throwing at each other snowballs, build a snowman together, sliding with the sleigh through the snow, making snow angels. *taking a deep breath, sighing* It brings so many memories! Wow! 

 

 

 

 

 

-That is marvelous to hear it! As I could remember as a little girl, I enjoyed to play very much on the snow either with my friends or by myself! Furthermore, to build snowmans, to throw snowballs and make snow angels! Despite of having a few friends of mine back in my childhood and nowadays. My parents had almost no time to pay attention to me even sit, talking to them for 30 minutes at least. My mother used to work as a maid in a hotel until...she passed away a several years ago. While my father isn't among the alive ones either too. - Jude started to recount about her childhood memories including the inferere of her parents with intense voice tone. In the beginning, it is notable how cheerful she sounds whilst in her final sentences the contrast itself- wretched.

 

 

 

 

 

-Delighted to hear your childhood memories but it sounds sad that you don't have many friends and the fact that you are parents are not only dead, meantime they didn't have enough time for you. I am so sorry for hearing that! 

 

 

 

 

 

-No problem! Everything is fine! You don't need to pity me, Tim! 

 

 

 

 

-Okay. Tell me something as a childhood memory or whatever has abided inside your heart for the rest of your life.- I persisted to listen to more things about her earlier life. Personally, I am undisputedly interested and curious to learn more about this gracious lady whom sight and character has been caught since 1962. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-*exhaling sharply* When I was a child, I brought and kept a baby squirrel in a shoebox. And then one day when I came home, he looked sickly. He was dead already but I didn't know that. I had forgotten to...*breathing in* feed him...for a couple of days...so I took him out of if the box and I layed him on the table. *sniffing* And I prayed...my heart out for several hours. And when my mother came home and found us she screamed like bloody murderer. She picked him up and threw him on the garbage. She worked hard. She was exhausted and she couldn't have known h-how cruel that was...but I cried and cried, saying "God didn't answer my prayers.". Ha. I remember...my mother was pouring herself a whiskey. The motten family cure for everything. She looked at me and laughed..."God always answers our prayers Judy. It's just rarely, the answer we're looking for.". 

 

 

 

 

-Oh wow!*remaining amused* That is cute but tragic this squirrel had died due to starvation. 

 

 

 

 

-I know! It was extremely sad when it had happened. I have a pure weakness for animals especially small ones such as cats, dogs, rabbits and squirrels. I adore them! 

 

 

 

 

 

-Aww! How adorable! I love the animals either too especially the smaller ones. - I stated with euphoric voice. 

 

 

 

 

-How to not fall in love with such cutiepies! Especially the little ones! 

 

 

 

 

 

-Yes, exactly! I remember once when I was a teenager, I brought at home a wild bunny in my house. Most of the time, I used to be home alone while my parents were tremendously busy. Unfortunately, the little bunny died around 2 weeks after I have gathered it from the forest. It was really sad one day that I had found the corpse of the bunny in the box in the morning, before school. It was so...heartbreaking.- I was near the rim to weep, cracking my heart on million of pieces due to the deceased innocent bunny which was far too young to die. Anyway I controlled efficiently the sorrowful emotions that were boiling, expected to erupte like a mighty volcano of emotions filled with sadness, rage, fear and many others. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Oh! That's precious though tragic in the same time. I suppose that we are sharing some similar qualities or similarities.- She was smiling like a holy and radiant angel whose smile could permeates you and your mind permanently with sweet and vulnerable memories. 

 

 

 

 

 

-I guess so! - We burst out laughing together like children, exchanging kisses on the cheeks, feeling Jude's cold but deliriously luscious, dimly dry and gorgeous lips.

 

 

 

 

 

-How about to return back in the yard later on? Tonight?*Jude nodding* Alright! Let's come back inside.

 

 

 

 

As we entered inside the house, we took off from ourselves our coats, boots, gloves, hats, scarves and staying with our casual clothing. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	6. Fireplace

****

 

Once the former devotional members of the church entered in the two-story house after playing on the snow, Judy went upstairs by changing the attires she used to wear outside before equipping herself with the pantaletot, scarf and gloves. When the blonde finished with dressing up herself, she hastily descended the stairway to the first floor, stepping in the kitchen, due to the fact she was longing to drink some water until her former lover's honeyed voice.

"Jude, I've a fireplace in the living room! Do you want to come?" The younger man enquired politely with a beaming, benevolent smile dancing upon his parchment, creamy as velvet complexion.

"Of course, but hold on a second!" At the moment, she took an unused, gleaming of sheerness glass from the high kitchen cabinet and subsequently twisted the faucet, allowing jet of lukewarm, fresh water pool her glass, thrumming inwardly, tunefully to herself. Warmness cemented her flimsy heart as its heart beats pulsated into her ears, when the British compatriot invited her in the living room to behold the fireplace. 

Instead of replying her plain, blissful exclaimation, Timothy just bobbed his head in agreement, walking away from the kitchen as his impending destination was literally the living room, in order to wait for his rara avis.

Meanwhile, the jet of water vanished as it no longer cramming the kitchen sink as the middle-aged lady sipped her glass of fresh, cool water as its liquid laced her tongue and organs, gushing down as a cataract, drenching the dryness's barrens. Shortly after sipping her water, she promptly stormed off the kitchen and heading towards the living room until the middle-aged lady embraced by a couple of enthralling, breathtaking fragments of the comfort and pure warmness. The dancing flames in the fireplace as the woods were igniting. Ashes encircling them as a ritual circle. Balmy warmness levitating in the air. Conveniently, dandily adorned. The former holy man was seating in the middle of the black gothic leather sofa, awaiting for his former lover which caught off guard Judy as she verged to choke with the recently sipped water, compiling her throat. Her caramel brown orbs momentarily, exceedingly widened when she choked, wedging her lips in a reluctant purse as Timothy couldn't suppress a jubilant, embarrassing chuckle, zinging his lips as an ethereally timeless soul, dwelling out of a mortal corpse. In the interval, the former nun joined him, strolling up to him.

When she gulped the compiling water in her throat, thereafter Jude took a deep breath and leaving the glass of water aloof on the goth coffee table, joining her former lover's company on the couch. 

"What an atmosphere!" Immense elation and wonderment were vomited in her soft whisper, nibbling on the silken skin of her bottom, plumpish lip. "Ya have never told me ya did have a fireplace especially here, Timothy!" She kept on with her exclaimation as Timothy stretched his mammoth, milky as vanilla hand, propping the couch backrest. In the meantime, their irises were transfixed on the dancing blazes in the fireplace, bearing a semblance of fiery sanctuary.

"It's a surprise, Jude!"

"Yar always full of surprises!" The former pious woman of the cloth emitted a hoarse, merry chuckle, curling her rosy-coloured lips.

"So as it's a surprise, don't you think it's marvelous, do you?" 

"Definitely! It's more than marvelous." Meantime, she sipped her glass of water and then leaving it aside on the coffee table, exhaling abruptly. 

"It's not as marvelous as your voice, Judy!" All of a sudden, the former sister of the church was dumbfounded by her former lover's kindhearted, velvety words as if she found herself being spellbinded by them at last. Ruddy pigment tinted her well-defined cheeks as sweltering heat crawled underneath her facial skin. 

"Aww, really?"

"I truly mean it." Sheer sincerity lingered on his tongue as she ducked her head modestly as soon as he winked at her, taking her petite, soft hand into his larger, secure one as his thumb managed to knead the back of her hand. Paroxysm and electrifying shivers sweeped her frail skeleton and body muscles. 

Indisputably unexplainable silence arched in the living room as they were relishing the serenity and the cozy ambience, molting their hearts as the blonde rested spontaneously her head on the younger man's broad, muscly shoulder, gasping begrudgingly. The fiery light's silhouette reflexed as dispersing sun rays on the carpeted flooring, gleaming their hairs and complexions. In addition to the grand French window's curtains were widely opened, permitting its day light to crawl through the window's glasses, bathing the room in pale, translucent light. Instead of apologising, the British aristocrat simply squeezed her hand, alleviating her.

"Everything is okay! Don't be shy for resting your head on my shoulder!" They found it for rather comfortable, when she was resting her head on his shoulder, utterly relaxing. 

Suddenly the older woman's eyelids heavier ounce was building inside them, whilst her body was ultimately betraying her as if it wasn't hers. It lead to an eventual passing out, drowning herself in a catnap, keeping the former aspiring Monsignor's wits about the dead body's weight on his shoulder, persuading him that his rare bird has already been kipping just moments ago. Once he sensed her unconscious condition, he laid her on the couch gingerly without disturbing her and commenced to inspect warily her facial features, admiring her ageless, endless grace, oozing of her. The sleep she wore as her eyelids were tightly shut, slits shaped, bewitching his vulnerable, warm chocolate brown pools as a calm, affectionate smile hugged his luscious, berry-coloured lips. The sight of a senseless, slumbering angel was fogging his vision and fogging his train of thoughts with explicit, graphic images which he wasn't supposed even to think of them, despite he couldn't put a finger on them. Kissing her cheek and then shifting his lips, sealing them with hers in a doubtlessly steamy, hardening kiss, interweaving with the muffled in low voice as its decibels gradually were increasing moans heaved their lungs. Romantic and sultry cuddles as their bodies were pressed, contacting mossy flesh with another pair of mossy flesh, whereas their essences mingle altogether. 

In the interim, her head was lying on his lap, diminishing the former man of the cloth's chances to get from the sofa in a jiffy as they peaked to minimal level.

"Rare bird!" The sole words that zinged his berry-coloured, dry lips sounded as a mellow, enticing murmur in the desert. 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	7. Coffee

 

\---  *******  ---

\---  _2 Hours Later_  ---

 

2 hours after a relaxing catnap as the former sister of the church's body utterly relaxed, allowing its lethargy sedate her muscles and bones. All she could feel seconds before opening her brittle eyelids as they formed in slits shape, whilst shut that mammoth, surprisingly warm hands cradled her head in a hold and fingers caressing her halo ringlet of glossy old Hollywood aureate tresses, combing and twirling them. Her head was yet positioned on the former man of the cloth's lap as a black silky blanket was sheeting her passive body. Until Jude came to her senses by rubbing with her fragile, petite fists her drowsy eyelids, managing a mere yawn until she utterly opened her eyelids and she was embraced with the benevolent, soft smile of her former lover, swaying across his baby pinkish lips. 

 

"Good afternoon, dear!" The first words that came to his mind to utter shortly after she came to her senses at last brought her a serene smile, honed up in the corner of her lips, whereas he leant as his baby pinkish, soft as satin lips grease her pale forehead, planting a tender kiss by contacting the lukewarm facial skin. She felt beyond flattered once he called her dear instead with her real name, sensing balmy heat crawling underneath her flesh as it hoarded in her flimsy heart.

"G-Good afternoon, Timothy!" The middle-aged woman mumbled in velvety, somnolent yet voice, lingering on her tongue and stretching her arms at the moment. 

"You fell asleep in the middle of relish. Are you okay? Did you sleep well?" In the meantime, one of his colossal, veiny hands drifted down to her cheek, fondling it gingerly with his long, adroit fingers, enquiring genially. 

"I did. I'm fine and everything is fine." The middle-aged woman replied serenely, exhaling sharply shortly before her response. "I didn't mean to fall asleep a bit too abruptly, but," As she proceed with resuming her sentence, she was suddenly cut off curtly in the middle of it, incapable of finishing it.

"No, no! Do not regret for falling asleep, dear!" At the moment, his fingers were still raking the silken gilt curls, consequently twirling and curling them. His honeyed voice was as soft as a chirping bird in the wee hours of the morning. In the interim, her eyelids frequently blinked like opening and closing blinds as the long, ebon eyelashes flapped like wings, relishing the delicateness of the platonic, pristine touches which sent electrifying shivers and paradoxal paroxysm down her body and spine of sweetness and pleasure. "Have you ever thought of cooking coq-au-vin together?" 

"Why not? I'd like it very much as well." The truth was the older lady liked the concept of cooking coq-au-vin, their favorite meal. Not just by herself but with her former lover and boss in the same time as a part of taking the further step in their toxic relationship as it necessitated to greatly work on it. Furthermore, the former aspiring Monsignor was flabbergasted by the former Briarcliff's administrator response, factly, she may have trust issues and struggle to trust at any worth her former lover, howsoever, at least even the casual activities or collaborating along was bringing them back in the game as team players. 

"I'm glad to hear this. What were you about to say when I interrupted you?"

"Ah, nothing! It doesn't matter anymore."

"In addition to when you were still asleep, I decided to blanket you as I'm really concerned not just about your health, but also about you in general."

"Aww, that's so kind of ya, Timothy! But it wasn't necessary at all." The blonde stubbornly retaliated as she nibbled on the silken skin of her bottom, plumpish lip begrudgingly. Nonetheless Jude genuinely appreciated Timothy's goodwill for being selfless and caring not only for her health condition, moreover for her as well.

"If you get ill or something, what I'm supposed to do then?" A rhetorical, grimly wry question zinged his berry-coloured lips as a ruefully sarcastic giggle escaped the blonde's lips after his rhetorical question.

"Whatever to feel better but I'm surprised how caring are ya eventually." Meantime, they peppered one another's cheeks with affectionate, feather kisses as their lips contacted their milky as snow facial skins. Thereafter the former pious holy woman unwrapped the blanket by leaving it on the sofa as they got from the sofa in a jiff and walking away from the living room as their imminent destination was the kitchen. "What time is now?"

"It's already five o'clock. It's almost evening." Timothy exclaimed out plainly as they set a foot in the kitchen and he picked up an empty kettle, subsequently turning the faucet as jet water was pooling it with fresh, cool water until a quarter a minute later he turned it off. "Would you care for some coffee?"

"Sure, why not?"

"With or without sugar?" In the interval, the younger man placed the kettle with water on the cooker to boil the water and gathering two empty, plain mugs from the upper kitchen cabinet and setting them on the countertop. 

"With sugar and milk, of course!" Meantime, the former priest gathered another kettle by researching the refrigerator for milk and filling it, throughout putting it on the cooker to brew as the box of milk was returned back in the refrigerator. 

"Sure! Do you like coffee?" Their hands were clawing the countertop, looking up at one another's eyes with platonic affection pigmenting them as the former woman of the cloth's pupils widened. 

"Yeah but I don't drink it regularly."

"Alright! It's not healthy at all, in fact, due to its caffeine content."

"What about ya too, Tim? Don't ya like coffee?" The older woman posed the questions slyly with her firm Bostonian accent.

"I like coffee too just like you, however, I don't drink it daily if you get me, Jude!" He paused by swallowing a lump in his throat without averting his stare. "I drink coffee even in the middle of the night when I've astonishingly important tasks to do or otherwise being obnoxiously still sleepy and slothful in the morning." In the meantime, the former devotional member of the clergy managed up to the former nun's hand, taking it into his larger, secure one as the thumb kneaded the back of her hand delicately. Her porcelain, still doubtlessly youthful complexion flushed as sanguine tinges mottled and overspread. 

"Oh, right! What about yar coffee preference? With or without sugar?"

"Without sugar since I don't like it at all. But I don't mind in my coffee as well."

"Why aren't ya into the sugar, Timothy?" The middle-aged lady bobbed her head meekly, faintly.

"Because they aren't my cup of tea with the sweets altogether." The British compatriot explained laconically as the former holy woman wedged her lips in a purse. 

"Oh! I love them, despite I don't eat them a lot." The blonde's naturally rosy-coloured, luscious lips popped up suddenly as she bit her bottom lip. 

Shortly after the milk and the water boiled, then the liquid and the spoon of coffee beans in the mugs mixed altogether until the kettle was filled with water in the kitchen sink, gripping their mugs of hot caffeine beverage and sipping of them, savoring them. 

"I didn't mean to pry or to be way too inquisitive, Judy, but did your former fiancé say anything else as a bad word to you except whore?"

"It's okay, Tim! Ya shouldn't apologize for getting to know me better." In the meanwhile, the former licentious jazz nightclub singer sipped of the caffeine beverage again, licking greedily, gamely her coffee-stained lips with her wet tongue. "And back to yar question, he did."

"Go ahead, Jude!" He insisted to listen attentively her exclaimation, encouraging her without peeling a farther word to demonstrate disrespect to her. 

"He called me a liar." All of a sudden, the Bostonian's inner voice of her former fiancé aggression whirled in her whirlpool of thoughts especially their last moments together after acknowledging she was infected with syphilis and being blamed for this. Her head ducked promptly at the thought of the abhorring words that were echoing through her conscience, enveloping her flimsy heart in obnoxiously incessant heart beats, pulsating into her ears. 

"It's alright! You aren't a liar, nor a whore, rare bird! It's such a shame especially for him to not know your true value." At the moment, the younger man scooped in a tight, warm embrace, absorbing mutual warmness.

"He accused me for being a liar and a whore cluelessly, in fact, I was tremendously loyal to him and he was sleeping around with other women. Moreover, I've never got laid with another man to cheat on him." Meanwhile, the former holy man rubbed lovingly Judy's upper back, in order to alleviate her.

"I swear to God, if I see this hypocritical imbecile, I'll beat the shit out of him for hurting such a pure, loving and loyal soul especially as loyal and pure as yours." Timothy muffled a whisper with mild exasperation, gritting his firm, ivory teeth at the thought of Casey. His blood violently boiled in his veins like erupting volcano. The older woman's face was buried in the crook of Timothy's neck, inhaling inwardly the alluring cologne of his flesh and hair, unable to resist it and to not admire it even for a single second. "And what was his name again?"

"Casey!"

"Casey?" In this moment, the younger man grasped the scooped embrace as its firmness escalated, their chests were pressed on each other.

"Mhm!"

"He will pay for his deeds sooner or later especially whenever I see him in person. I promise I'll never let anyone to hurt you. Even Casey, himself!" Afterwards they broke off the hug by finishing their coffees. 

"I'd imagine an ex-priest beating the ass and mop the floor with it after his defeat for winning the award of the year for being the most incredible asshole." The Bostonian couldn't suppress a joke, escaping her lips along with a husky, heavenly beatrific chuckle, forming a choir along.

"Jude!" Timothy joined her in a hoarse chuckle, tickling the corners of his lips as he choked with some coffee. "That's a bit too much, but I like this joke."

"I'm glad ya get and like it."

"At least, a punch into his face will be the lesson he will be teached."

"Definitely!" As soon as the former pious members of the church finished with drinking their coffees, throughout they washed them in the sink with the kettles. 

 

_**To be continued...** _

 

 


	8. A Romantic Dinner and the Light Kiss

**Jude's POV**

 

 

 

 

_Around 7:30PM the evening..._

 

 

 

 

 

 

We started to prepare the dinner together a half an hour ago. We put many efforts so that our meal to be as much as delicious and enjoyable except with high quality. Whilst preparing the dinner together, collaborating, we were wearing as an overgarment aprons, giggling like children from time to time, talking, getting to know each other on higher level but not getting inside at each other's personal space like creeps. It is so delighting to work in team with somebody who brings me a broad smile on my face and truly satisfies me with its positive energy. Although the little trust that Tim has gained from me for the last hours, he didn't let me down. I could recognize into him a significant change since he rescued me from the sinister and  merciless asylum.

Afterwards we put average portions of my favorite meal coq au vin in our dishes, throughout serving them onto the table with a slice of bread per a person, including some red wine in our wine glasses with the eating tools such as forks and steak knives. 

I know I gave up drinking alcohol since I used to dedicate my career to a nun with a little exception when we had a romantic dinner with the former Monsignor in my room where I am never going to forget the spicy fantasies where he was the main character, imagining it on more abysmal and tense level. Oh, what am I thinking right now? I should cleanse my head from those dirty and sensual thoughts of Timothy. Don't tell me I am going to experience the same romantic dinner again! Anyway, I have the tremendous feeling that there is something wrong with me or not exactly. Every time when I receive a compliment or kind words from Timothy except to feel how he touches or caresses some parts of my body including my long golden hair, it sends shivers through my body, feeling electroshocked; furthermore I am blushing, sensing the thousands of butterflies that flutter inside my stomach as I am head over heels for him. I know I have been a lot through the life, encountering many enchanting, handsome and smart men who have strucked me from first sight, howsoever, not as much as Timothy. 

Back to the recent moment, we sat next to each other again, crumbling our wine glasses together, screaming "Cheers!", thus sipping from our fresh red wines.

I mumbled in ecstatic way, loving the wine's taste, fully enjoying it, closing my eyes for a couple of seconds, tasting the magnificent and authentic red wine's taste, intriguing me from the first time, forcing me to asking one of the questions that has crossed through my mind right on the moment. 

 

 

 

 

-Mmm, this wine...*sipping again* is so delicious! I love it so much, Tim! - I stated delighted like I have tasted one of his cooked meals as a preparation for our first romantic dinner. Smiling like an angel, sounding pretty peaceful, gazing at him.

 

 

 

 

 

-Pleased to hear that, dear!- He gave me a lovely and sincere smile while enjoying our dinner by tasting from our collaborated made meal coq au vin. MMmmm,it is deliriously tasty! 

 

 

 

 

 

-From where have you bought it? I suppose I haven't drank this type of wine, to be honest. - I persisted with whopping curiosity that has flooded my heart.

 

 

 

 

 

-From one alcohol store near my house in England. It is not expensive but...the quality itself is just perfect! 

 

 

 

 

 

-*tasting from the coq au vin, chewing slowly and cautiously, thereafter adding a commentary* It is a British wine. I have never drank such wine in my life with exception of those American and French ones. You have apprended something to the romantic and majestic atmosphere here for which I am applauding you.

 

 

 

 

 

-Yes, I don't want to leave the dinner ambience unfinished with something that enchants. Meantime, I haven't drank any kind of alcohol since our dinner date in Braircliff.

 

 

 

 

 

-Oh really? It would be such a pressure for being sober for a period of time.*sipping wine again* I prefer this one to the French and American ones, admitting it frankly.- Grinning like a pleased child. 

 

 

 

 

 

-It wasn't exactly a torture for me but I handled it! I am delighted to hear that! Well, for me...the British wine is something unique...something precious...especially for me! While the French are classic but aren't as good as the British ones. While for the Americans...*coughing coldly*...they are "Ugh!". 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I couldn't keep on with the dinner anymore. My appetite for coq au vin wasn't as much as to speak to Timothy, enjoying our conversations. Either I was drinking or discussing along interesting stuff. I had the feeling that we spent hours even days to talk rather than doing something else. It took us around 1 hour and 30 minutes to finish our dinner, throughout washing the eating tools including the dishes together. Afterwards we decided to put on our coats including boots with scarves, wrapped around our necks, followed by gloves onto our bare hands, hats covering our heads that are prone to freeze sooner or later. 

As we hopped up outside, we headed to the wooden bench, layered everywhere with snow, cleaning half of it, sitting next to each other, leaning my head onto his left shoulder while feeling his big and protective arm wrapped around my upper back, drawing me closer to him. It wasn't frustrating the fact that we were quiet whilst enjoying the pre-Christmas ambience, meanwhile watching together the winter scenery that surrounds us. We were wearing sparkling smiles. It has stopped snowing which didn't amuse me at all. Once he wrapped his arm around my upper back, the essential sensation that I felt was shivers through my body and down my spine of pleasure and happiness. 

 

 

 

 

 

-What a beautiful winter! Such a beautiful season! - I encouned cheerfully with a fevered sigh with half closed eyelids. 

 

 

 

 

 

-Not as beautiful as you, Jude! - Tim exclaimed with a little laughter. I thought he was rather ironic in this utterance, nonetheless, It is the truth that he admitted.

 

 

 

 

 

-Ahahah! Stop Tim! I am not. - I giggled like an unavailable girl who has been seduced by a bad boy who compliments her. I said with ironic voice tone. 

 

 

 

 

 

-Of course, you are beautiful! 

 

 

 

 

-Aww,thank you!- Attempting to hide my face with my both hands but as soon as he looked at me...I realise it was too late. I blushed again, laughing nervously. 

 

 

 

 

-You are welcome!*grabbing one of my wrists lightly, exposing a part of my reddened face* Why you are hiding your precious face, Jude? 

 

 

 

 

 

It was drawn a severe silence between us that lasted for almost a minute, without peeling a single word. My frail warm heart was constantly beating. I assume that Timothy is slightly dissatisfied for leaving his question unanswered yet.

 

 

 

 

 

-Jude, you aren't obligated to conceal your face! Even if you are blushing, you shouldn't be ashamed of your blushed face. It renders you more radiant and beautiful. 

 

 

 

 

-Aww, do you truly mean it?*giving him a cute smile whilst pierced eyes into his optimistic dark brown eyes* Thank you but...I am just shy. - I justified myself after thanking him for the compliment.

 

 

 

 

 

-Don't worry if you are shy! Better to be shy rather than a suspceptible like some women and girls! - Whilst his left arm was wrapped around my upper back, his right hand reached for my chin, holding it with 2 fingers, supporting; his eyes focused in the current target...exactly said...my eyes, staring right at my soul. Basically I could recognise passion and desire that burns as a flame into his eyes, smiling to each other. He leaned a bit his head, reaching for my lips...having the enormous wish to kiss, crushing our lips, kissing lightly but lusciously, lasting for a several seconds only. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_An hour later..._

 

 

 

 

 

I took a fresh warm shower before bed, feeling much better after this long day. As I didn't have much choice as a sleeping garment, I had only my thin red slip that couldn't resist me from the coldness during the night. I didn't have any proof how I can imagine myself sleeping with the red slip in the freezing nights in Braircliff.  All the same, in Timothy's vila that is located somewhere in the woods of Boston, far away from this insane asylum. 

Whilst the white bathrobe was onto my body with Tim in his bedroom, he recognized into me that I was shivering, asking me:

 

 

 

 

-The red slip is the only garment that you can use as a pajama,right?- He questioned seriously.

 

 

 

 

I nodded with a little smile.

 

 

 

-Alright! *researching his wardrobe for pajamas top and bottoms* Here you are!- He handed them to me, being grateful to him.

 

 

 

 

As he left the bedroom for a while, interracting to the bathroom to brush his teeth, I stripped from myself the bathrobe, putting on his big light blue pajama top and bottoms. I know I might look ridicilous like that but I am feeling more comfortable and better in them, to be honest. They were not only comfortable, further they are cozy and warm. I am already in love with them. As an addition, after the quick shower, I brushed my teeth, drinking a final glass of water for this night except to clean myself. As I know, It might be somewhat awkward to share the bed with Timothy,in spite of I wanted to be reassured and sleeping more peacefully after those lonely, glacial and sleepless nights. One of the moments that I am never going to forget for tonight is...the kiss between us. I was waiting patiently for Tim to arrive as soon as possible whilst sitting onto the bed side where I am going to sleep, a thick silk blanket covering from my chest and below. 

3 minutes later, eventually he arrived, wearing a shining and wide smile, wearing his pajamas, hopping in the bed, next to me, speaking to each other a little before to turn off the night lamps onto the night tables.

 

 

 

 

 

-Since your arrivation, I have noticed that you have barely any clothes. I think we should do some shopping tomorrow,if you don't mind. What do you think, Jude?- He enquired anxiously while cupping my right cheek tenderly with his warm palm.

 

 

 

 

 

-Alright! I don't mind, of course!- I backed him up, staring at his fabulous brown eyes, being speechless due to his kindness.

 

 

 

 

 

-Good, my rare bird! Tomorrow after the shopping, we can find a new job via the newspapers if you read them. 

 

 

 

 

 

-That is amazing! I do read them though rarely. How about you too? 

 

 

 

 

-*chuckling* I do either too.

 

 

 

 

*chuckling together, kissing lightly his mellow left cheek, therefore he touched the kissed spot with his fingertips, feeling much better* I don't know which day of the week is since I was locked up in the solitary room, not knowing what time is it. Do you know what day is tomorrow? 

 

 

 

 

-It is Tuesday, 15th of December. 

 

 

 

 

-Okay! Thank you for telling me!- Feeling my eyelids getting heavier, sensing the sensation that I will fall asleep extremely soon rather than the expected.

 

 

 

 

 

-You are welcome! *exchaning a light kiss on the lips* Good night, Jude! Have sweet and hallowed dreams and see you on the next morning! 

 

 

 

 

-Thank you! Good night to you too! Wishing you sweet and holy dreams, Tim! 

 

 

 

 

Then we turned off the night lamps' lights, closing our eyes abruptly, our bodies positioned against each other, cuddling firmly. I am feeling much better to sleep with him even if we aren't  a couple rather than to sleep by myself, freezing, dying of coldness. My heart was relieved, beating normally. 

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	9. Breakfast and The Precious Bracelet

__

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_The next morning..._

 

 

 

**Timothy's POV**

 

 

 

 

 

 

As usually, I am waking up between 6 and 7 o'clock in the morning. I have convened with that regime since I have dedicated to my career as a priest. Meantime, Jude was sleeping deeply enough, wearing such a precious angelic smile. I got up from the bed in the delicatest way, without waking her up by pulling slowly and gradually the blanket that was wrapped around me. 

I was in sitting position, putting on casual clothing such as black sweater, followed by pair of the latest trend 60s jeans with black thick socks onto my feet, hopped up in the slippers. Heading to the bathroom, cleaning myself, washing my hands, face and brushing my teeth, thereafter brushing my hair in front of the dressing table. 

Then I descended stairs, walking to the kitchen, opening the refrigerator, taking the needed products for the breakfast preparation such as bacon and eggs. As an addition, I decided to prepare to hot chocolate for both of us whilst boiling the eggs. I suspect that Jude will fall in love with my food once she notices my cooking skills. Or who knows? 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Around 30 minutes later..._

 

 

 

 

**Jude's POV**

 

 

 

 

 

I got up from the bed, rubbing my eyes; not feeling those masculine, big and powerful arms wrapped around me, cuddling along. As I opened my eyes fully, the spot where Tim slept was empty! I thought there is something behind it or probably I am dreaming. Suddenly something didn't stop to taunt my nostrils with its scent. A scent of delicious breakfast, coming from the kitchen, downstairs. It was so pleasant so that It made me to rush to brush my messy hair and teeth, wash my face and hands, a little before that cleaning myself;  change my clothing from mere large sized pajamas into my black skirt, with around 7-8 centimetres above the knees; bright red sweater, black thick pantyhose, lastly putting my pantyhosed feet into the cozy slippers. 

I hastened downstairs as an excited child for ice-cream, being amused by witnessing one of the loveliest things that I have ever seen in my life. Timothy has already prepared the breakfast, waiting for me patiently by standing next to his chair where he is planning to sit down. As he heard the noises of creaky stairs due to my running speed, it instantly focused his attention on me, expecting me in gladdening way. He gave me a serene smile, rendering me to smile right away.

 

 

 

 

-Good morning, Tim!- I arrived in the kitchen, kissing each other's cheeks, embracing together, therefore sitting on the table next to each other, having a breakfast.

 

 

 

 

 

-Good morning, Jude! - His British accent is so marvelous and decent, in fact it melts my heart. I am in love with his British accent the first time we have ever encountered in our lives. Bringing opulence of memories! 

 

 

 

 

 

-How are you? How you slept? - I asked with caring voice, while sipping from my hot chocolate, holding the porcelain cup with my both hands like a child.

 

 

 

 

-I am excellent and I slept decently. Thanks! And you, my rare bird?

 

 

 

 

-Pleased to hear that! I am fantastic and have slept well, thank you!

 

 

 

 

-Excellent, dear! Have you tasted from the breakfast that I made?

 

 

 

 

-*tasting second bite of it, chewing it slowly, enjoying the succulent bacon and boiled eggs with closed eyes* Mmmm, it is very tasty! I love it! * exhaling sharply* You have woken up this earlier morning to surprise me like that? - I questioned with glee voice, throughout sipping from my chocolate.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Not only that! Likewise thank you a lot, Jude! Aww, you are so kind! - Tim's face started to blush after complimenting his breakfast with an extensive smile.

 

 

 

 

 

-You are welcome! Aww! *chewing the 3rd bite of the delicious breakfast noticing how Timothy was observing gingerly my puffy precious lips moving forward and backwards* What forces you to get up between 6 and 7AM in the morning if I have guessed right? 

 

 

 

 

 

-Well, that is my regime since the time I became a priest! Accordingly I have convened with it by the time. - He replicated with a pungent sigh.

 

 

 

 

 

-I see.* sipping from the warm chocolate with closed eyes* You aren't a priest anymore! You have resigned, receiving your pension according to the documents. 

 

 

 

 

 

-That's right! I have already received this month's pension but that doesn't means we can survive with that pension of mine even if we are either living by ourselves or with a child, either adopted or made with a lot of love and happiness from us. 

 

 

 

 

-I understand you well. But I must...find a job as soon as possible so that provide for both of us bigger daily budget. I am not thinking of finding a heavy job where I should spend the rest of my day working like a demented. 

 

 

 

 

 

-That is so wise and promising of your side! I completely understood you when you used to be a nun it wasn't easy for you. It was rather exhausting for you to being sleepless at certain nights except that there were some disobediant patients, wenting off the rails. 

 

 

 

 

 

-Yes, totally agreed! *inhaling and exhaling, placing my right hand onto the wooden table, thereafter in the upcoming seconds Tim cupped it into his warm and pleasant palm* I am planning to work as a waitress even if it sounds tremendously absurd.- I exclaimed insecurely due to that I don't know how Timothy is going to accept the fact that I have decided to work as a waitress instead of a nun or something that has to do with religion.

 

 

 

 

 

-It's not absurd, Jude! Otherwise it is a clever choice of yours. You might work on terms either morning or evening ones but it is better rather than you know. - Raising an eyebrow, strongly supporting and respecting my decision. 

 

 

 

 

 

-*giggling unsophisticated* Yes, that's right! I don't know what are you planning to do after you started to receive your pension. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Me? Well, I-I am planning to attend a church, praying, prepare something for eating for both of us, wandering around the woods and take care of our sweet home, dear. 

 

 

 

 

 

-That is amazing! You have already planned what to do with your life. Tim, in addition to that, you can visit me on my working place anytime and whenever you have the opportunity. 

 

 

 

 

Of course! With enormous pleasure, Jude!- Grabbing my hand, pulling it towards him, kissing it gently like a gentleman. 

 

 

 

 

 

It took us almost an hour to finish our breakfast, thus washing together the dishes in the sink. Afterwards, we started to prepare for going out by putting on something else as clothing. 

I took off my home clothing, replacing it with one of the clothes that I had received from the institution such as a fashionable black turtleneck that warms your torso so much, a pair of retro jeans with wide legs, black leather mid-calf boots, one of former Monsignor's coats that I wore the last time when we were outside, the only pair of earrings that have remained in my belongings in the box; they were glistening silver and so beautiful. I had bought them almost 20 years ago. It was a long time ago when I was a singer in a night club with Bohemian life. It is one of the rarest jewelries and items that I have ever carried with myself even wore them before and after becoming a nun. Let's not forget that among my most unique items that I have ever carried in the box is an antique bracelet with ruby and sapphire gemstones from my mother a little before she passed away. It was right on my 17th birthday, a 11th grader. I have always worn this bracelet, regardless of the ocassion if it is either a formal or informal. I just treasure these items very much...with my entire heart, feeling the heartache every time when I got reminded of my mother who gave to me something incredibly stunning. It was her final year of her life and so that to not leave the things unfinished especially with me, she decided to give me something unique as a present, to recall myself of her affection, love, self-sacrifice and everything else that reminded me of my amazing mother. 

Once I put on my pearly bracelet, It rendered me to stop for a while, recalling myself of my mother, motionlessly, staring at the ruby-sapphiric bracelet, trying too hard to not shed a tear but instead of...the tears betrayed me, a couple of tears were shed, sensing my heart breaking per a second, being cracked the first time as my eyes were goggled into the flawless item. 

I heard a tranquil murmuring behind me, posing the question to me if I am alright:

 

 

 

 

-Jude...are you okay?- He approached me, wrapping one of his arms around my upper back, pulling towards me. 

 

 

 

 

 

My silence could be an answer to the most recent questions of his that circle around his mind. My still tilted head, not revealing my flushed and saddened face yet. I didn't know what to say, unfortunately. As he glanced at the bracelet of mine that was into my both palms, he probably comprehended what was behind my spontaneous sadness.

 

 

 

 

 

-Your bracelet? Is there some story behind it?- He kept on with peaceful voice tone, holding with his both fingers my chin, tilting my head, facing him directly. Oh, he has already noticed my reddish and swollen eyes! 

 

 

 

 

 

-*wiping my tears with my only free hand therefore putting the only free arm onto his shoulder* Yes!- I whispered modestly.

 

 

 

 

-Tell me about it!- He insisted benevolently.

 

 

 

 

-Well, I was 17 years old teenager yet, a 11th grader...it was right on my birthday when I received this precious gift from my mother who hadn't a lot of time to live her life. It had remained only one year life for her. *sheding a handful tears, thereafter being wipped by the fingertips of Timothy, sobbing quietly, gazing at his corcened brown eyes* As she didn't want to finish her life without complacency, she decided to surprise me with something that is going to remain in my items forever...whenever I am a widow, grandmother or even dead, to being reminded of this unique bracelet of mine. I am in love with it! I fell in love with the bracelet from first sight! I could remember my mother's speech as she was giving me the bracelet, extending her hand, placing it on my right wrist:

 

 

_Dear Jude, I don't have a lot of time to live my short life but I don't want to leave the things beyond the void. As one of my presents to you...frankly one of the last ones, I am going to give you this...this* reaching my right forearm, throughout setting on my wrist the distinctive bracelet while sobbing along, sheding a several tears; our eyes getting reddish and tumid* down to earth and gorgeous bracelet. But not as gorgeous as you, Judy! This bracelet is going to be a present to a young woman like you and that is you...*smiling like a sacred angel* who is loved by her mother and vice versa! Every time whenever you see or wear this bracelet, just remember about me and possibly my final words to you, whispering in your head "I love you, Jude! My precious little angel!". I love you with my whole heart until the death seperates us!*hugging tightly and warmly each other, a tight hug that lasted for more than a minute*_

Every time when I recall myself of this memory that has remained since my late teen period, It was quite heartbreaking for me, leaving me numb for a signifcant period of time until I can peel the first word. 

As our eyes were pierced into each other, I could notice grief and solicitude as a small flame that burns. He didn't look happy at all. He was rather heartbroken and speechless due to the story that I have told him recently. 

 

 

 

 

 

-Oh! That is really...*pulling me in firmer and warmer hug, my head resting on his chest that was overlayed with larger sized of thicker material clothes* heartrending! I am sorry. 

 

 

 

 

-You don't need to be sorry! Everything is fine. I can relate to that feeling!*breathing heavily, my nostrils could smell one of the most majestic odors that I have taunted my nostrils, weakening it with a classical masculine perfume which could seduce me in a few seconds* By the way, your bracelet is extremely pretty that your mother gave you. It looks like your mother used to be a generous, loving and wonderful person. 

 

 

 

 

 

-Thank you! *wearing a genuine and soothed smile* Yes, true! She used to be! I really love her! Unlike my father who not only was being busy, howsoever, had abandoned us in my early childhood, leaving her as a single mother, furthermore It rendered me to be more compassionate, caring and sincere person, taughting me as a life lesson to show affection and compassion to the people who truly deserve it. 

 

 

 

 

 

-No problem! Aww, that is absolutely tender to hear it! For unknown reason, I have sympathy for your mother even if she isn't among the alive. I am delighted to hear that you have learnt by yourself something about the life. - Swapping kisses on the cheeks, embracing together once again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Aww! Let's go shopping anyway!- We have already put on our boots, gloves, scarves and hats onto ourselves, protecting us from the merciless and freezing December winter. We have took with ourselves wallet with money, the keys for home and the car and some other important items, eventually locking the 2 story house's entrance door, heading to the car, hopping up inside, sitting next to Timothy as we buckled the belts.

 

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	10. Shopping and Finding a new job

_1 hour later..._

 

 

 

**Jude's POV**

 

 

 

 

 

After Tim drave both of us to one marvelous clothes store 15 minutes away from his villa, parking somewhere where it is allowed, thereafter hopping out of the car with the keys, wallet and everything else, entering inside the shop, greeting the seller graciously. Tim was accompanying me and it was odd with his utterance about the shopping whilst searching for beautiful and proper in the same time clothes, currently looking for a decent skirt:

 

 

 

 

 

-I know I might sound odd but I don't mind to accompany the woman that I am being concerned for while shopping. It doesn't bother me!- His utterance was rather tranquil, amusing me due to that the majority of the men dislike the shopping so much. I have never expected his answer to be that obvious.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Really? *blushing* Aww, that is so sweet of your side! How like that? - I was searching for the best cloth that could catch my attention but for the recent moment there was one fabulous pale red dress with long sleeves, jewel neckline, knee length was the only alternative. I inquired perplexed the first time, not believing on my eyes. 

 

 

 

 

 

-Well, I dislike to go by myself shopping, however, the feeling is much different when I am with somebody who brings me a positive energy, besides rendering me to smile from the bottom of my heart! You are the right company for me. - He kept on with his angelic timid smile. All I can tell is I am touched by his words, to be honest. Wearing a broad and optimistic smile.

 

 

 

 

 

-Aww, that is really tender to hear it, honestly! I am delighted to hear that Tim because I am in the same way though I am not exactly fan of the shopping by myself but as soon as I am with somebody who makes me laugh and smile, the shopping process is much different, you know?! - I admitted frankly while biting my bottom lip nervously as I was facing him, looking at his eyes that are filled with glee and patience.

 

 

 

 

 

-Aww! 

 

 

 

 

 

Then I carried on to search for more attractive and neat clothes, liking 2 pairs of trousers in black color which are leather and mere ones. Furthermore, I liked one blouse in red bright red color, plain white turtleneck, charming black skirt a little above the knees, brown leather snow boots, black knee boots, black ankle boots and a pair of thin black pantyhose. I demonstrated to Timothy, asking for his opinion and he liked them so much, by trying them in the fitting room, thus showing him which fascinated him even more, complimenting me candidly with adjectives such as beautiful, pretty, cute, adorable, gorgeous and so on. Every time he saw me with something different, his smile expanded, his eyes pupils widened. Besides his compliments were one of the cardinal reasons why I was blushing so hard so many times after trying on and he approves it.

Afterwards we paid for them, putting them folded in a large shopping bag, placing it inside the boot, eventually jumping in the car by driving back at home, putting the new clothes inside the retro washing machine, located in the cellar. 

 

 

 

 

 

_A several hours later..._

 

 

 

 

 

It was the late afternoon, reading newspapers with my eyeglasses on my face, sitting on the goth sofa in the living room, opting to find a job as soon as possible. Especially observing the job ads for a waitress. Tim was cleaning the snow outside with snow shovel, rendering a path for easier walking. I was wearing the same casual clothes that I wore this morning and the day before. I sipped from the glass with fresh water whilst paying utterly attention to the advertisement that has grabbed my attention instantly. To work as a waitress in one retro restaurant, located not too far away from Timothy's villa though I would need a transport sometimes. Meanwhile, I found the phone number of the restaurant so that to contact them immediately. 

I got off the chair, folding the newspaper, displaying the phone number as I interracted to the nearest phone in the living room, typing the numbers on it, pressing the button for calling, holding the handset firmly, waiting for a response unless one echo emerged via the handset:

 

 

 

 

-Hello?!- An unknown masculine voice uttered unassertively.

 

 

 

 

-Hello Sir! As I was watching the newspapers, looking for a job, I have found your ad which intrigued me!- I stated mildly nervously, feeling my cheeks reddened like a Rudolph nose.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Good! May I know your name, Ms.? - The unknown man who I suppose it is the chief of the restaurant questioned me with stern voice.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Yes,of course! I am Judith Martin. 

 

 

 

 

-Judith Martin? Ms. Martin, my name is Elvis Smith, the boss of the retro restaurant where you might have chance to work as a waitress. I would like to inform you about our first interview is going to be tomorrow at 10:30AM in the morning. You shouldn't be neither late, nor wearing too extravagant clothes right on your first interview with me. Understood, Ms. Martin?- I recognized in Mr.Smith's voice some arrogance. Apparently, it is perfectly normal since he is the boss to be more bossy and insistent towards his employers. 

 

 

 

 

 

-Understood!- I gulped, answering gravely.

 

 

 

 

-Excellent! Tomorrow at 10:30AM the interview! Have a nice day, Madame Martin!

 

 

 

 

 

-Alright! Thank you, sir! Goodbye and have a nice day too!

 

 

 

 

 

I closed the phone as Tim arrived in the living room with his precious smile. I was really delighted and feeling honored to being interviewed tomorrow by my presumed boss in the upcoming days, meantime to inform the former Monsignor for the fantastic news which he would find for wonderful.

 

 

 

 

 

-Hey, Timothy! Guess! - I asked a rhetorical question with euphoric voice tone except fevered due to my glee, approaching him, our eyes meeting, wearing an infantile smile.

 

 

 

 

 

-You have found a job, right? - He questioned cheerfully.

 

 

 

 

-Yes, I guess so. Furthermore I am going to be interviewed tomorrow in the morning where I am planning to work. 

 

 

 

 

-Oh really? That is super!- We embraced each other tightly, being congratulated by my crush, therefore resting my head on his warm chest during the embrace with hardly opened eyes, feeling his big, muscular and mighty arms wrapped around my lower back.

 

 

 

 

 

-Thank you! *laughing nervously and happily in the same time* I am quite impatient for tomorrow to being interviewed and get my job at last. If my future boss endorses me, we should celebrate the prominent ocassion. I hope he approves me.

 

 

 

 

-Of course! *chuckling along* Do not hope! Just believe in yourself, Judy! Because I believe you are going to be accepted by him, fulfilling your wish. - Timothy's smooth voice especially by applying that British accent into his own words was driving me crazy.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-I do believe somewhat in myself for being endorsed but sometimes the hopes are broken! 

 

 

 

 

 

-Oh, don't be that pessimistic, rare bird! Everything is going to be alright and alternatively you are going to be a waitress in that retro restaurant. Believe me, you can do it! 

 

 

 

 

 

-Aww, that is very kind of your side, Tim! *withdrawing my head from his torso, reaching my head for his face, kissing his left cheek softly* Thank you! 

 

 

 

 

-Aww! You don't need to thank me, dear! 

 

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	11. The Interview and Finally Being Hired

_The next morning..._

 

 

 

**Jude's POV**

 

 

 

 

 

I woke up impulsively, without feeling sleepy anymore. I rubbed my eyes as quickly as possible, noticing that Tim was in the kitchen again...this time preparing breakfast for me again how he did the morning before. I don't have any idea what time it was right now. I brushed my teeth, cleaned myself, washing my hands including my face, thereafter brushing my hair, remaining still in my oversized Tim's pajamas which were so comfortable and warm in the same time.  

As I left the bathroom, I took a brief look at the antique clock that is located on the upper wall, displaying the recent time is "9:15AM". Whoa! I thought I was going to be late but as I remember my obligation to visit the retro restaurant for my very first interview with Mr.Smith at 10:30AM, soothed me. Meanwhile, I went downstairs, heading to the kitchen as I got the same surprise like the previous morning, despite the different breakfast. 

Tim was wearing his pajamas yet, assuming that he is too slothful or probably he is going to change his clothing later on. As I emerged in front of his eyes, his face brightened abruptly, his eyes pupils' widened, wearing a broad smile of a Sunshine.

 

 

 

 

 

-Good morning, Jude! - He exclaimed with gleeful voice by kissing my left cheek, hugging each other.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Morning, Tim!- I replied back in ecstatic voice, kissing his both cheeks back, feeling the warmth and pleasurable sensation of his both muscular and big arms wrapped around my upper back.

 

 

 

 

 

We sat on the table, next to each other. This time was served on the table such as orange juice in two regular glasses, omelette with vegetables and cheese. The breakfast was warm and my nostrils being weakened spontaneously by the flavouring odor of roses and tulips. I sipped fresh orange juice on empty stomach, a little before to start to eat from the omelette.

 

 

 

 

 

-How are you, dear? - Timothy questioned in caring way, our eyes meeting, noticing his handsome and juvenile face with its expressive and aesthetic brown eyes which are unique and ideal for me...they are my moonlight. I love the way he stares at me especially when our eye contact is long-lasting, enchanting and tense.

 

 

 

 

 

-I am extremely excited and cheerful! Thank you! *during this second chewing the first bite of the delicious breakfast, throughout returning back to the conversation* How about you too? How you slept? 

 

 

 

 

 

-Because of your interview, right? *giggling along like naughty children who had just got themselves in a big trouble* Anyway I am blissful and satisfied due to the fact that you are going to be interviewed and looking forward for the approval. Besides I slept well. Thanks!

 

 

 

 

 

-You know already! *laughing nervously whilst sipping my orange juice* Pleased to hear that, Tim! I slept well either too. It is going to be such a grandiose day if they approve you after the interview. 

 

 

 

 

 

-Yes, of course! What are you planning to do during the interview? Any plans? - I posed the question with an enormous curiosity.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Well...I am planning to attend the church and to pray. Then I have plans for later on though my lack of organisation in day time. - Timothy admitted frankly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-I see! Anyway you know what are you going to do after breakfast at least. 

 

 

 

 

 

-That's right, Jude! Are you seriously feeling jumpy for your interview? 

 

 

 

 

 

-Somewhat yes! Since I heard my boss's stringent and haughty voice that has remained as a trail of my memories about him. I usually know that the bosses are known as a strict, decesive, tremendously responsible and clever leaders who hardly would be fooled by a mere employer but Mr. Smith is...*sighing* he is slightly overdoing it.- I mumbled disssatisfied of that fact, in spite of that I must cope with Mr.Smith's character and attitude.

 

 

 

 

 

-Don't worry, rare bird! I believe you are going to make it! I mean...*grabbing my only free hand, cupping it into his warm and delicate palm, feeling the majestic and gentle sensation of the reassuring process, bringing me a wider smile* you are a warrior! You remember when everybody feared of you? 

 

 

 

 

 

-*nodding my head* Yes, I do! - I replicated with moderate confidence, blinking, my long black eyelashes blinking like a lucid star in the nocturnal sky.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Excellent! Now you should keep fighting for your own and your beloved ones' justice, regardless how much sacrifation is required. 

 

 

 

 

 

We finished our breakfast in the next 15 minutes, thus checking asking Tim for the current time. His answer was "9:35AM". Oh no! I should leave this house as soon as possible so that to not be late for my interview.

I rushed to upstairs by running for my life, opening the another wardrobe which contains my clothes including underwear and socks even if they aren't plenty. I determined myself to choose to wear something smarter and a bit more conservative. Well, yes...because of the interview! Or Mr.Smith isn't going to hire me as a waitress even if it is without warning. I don't want any trouble!

Anyway I took off my oversized pajamas, by putting on instantly my essential white underwear that I used to wear almost a week ago but it was pure this time. I was wandering around our bedroom with nothing on but my lingerie. It would be pretty embarrassing if Timothy arrives in the room in the least predictable moment.  Back to this moment, I have chosen to put on a black turtleneck from thicker material which doesn't tickles my skin, making it itchy. Followed by dark jeans, white retro scarf with black dots, black ankle boots, not forgetting to put in addition to my interview outfit the sapphire ruby bracelet on my left wrist with the silver earrings and at last my black coat which used to be Tim's mother one, howsoever, he gave it to me as a present though it was unnecessary. I brushed my hair once again, aromatising my neck, wrists and hair with the only perfume that I have for this moment. I checked myself in the mirror via the dressing table once again, making sure if I am looking ideally for the prominent event where I am somewhat certain that the interview will be successful. 

A little before to leave, grabbing my purse which contains a pen, a notebook, wallet with money, keys, a pocket mirror, ID card, CV and some other remarkable things, Tim stepped in the bedroom, seperating us with a several centimetres, surprising me in a positive way.

 

 

 

 

 

-Good luck with the interview, Jude!- He approached me, standing behind me, his both hands touching my biceps, pinching the thick material of the coat, bending his head on my ear level, watching our reflection via the mirror. Oh Wow! We looked like a married couple for a long time, thanks to the mirror's fair reflection. 

 

 

 

 

-Thank you a lot, Tim! I truly need that luck for my interview.- I felt his mellow lips contacting my left cheek, closing my eyes for a while like the most marvelous miracle has ever happened in my life, wearing a shining smile.

 

 

 

 

-You are welcome anytime, Judy!

 

 

 

 

I turned, facing him, cupping with my right hand his jawline gently, reaching his left cheek, kissing it. After the cheek kisses, I felt much better and relieved, nonetheless the upcoming stress and pressure. I left the house by exchanging a warm and firm hug, telling to each other "Bye and see you later!", leaving the house with everything that I suppose it will be needed. I hope I haven't forgotten something in home, whispering to myself anxiously.

 

 

 

 

 

_Several minutes later..._

 

 

 

 

 

 

As I left the woods, finding myself in a place which is connected between the urban life and nature, my eyes darted into an object which looked quite similar, shouting out loud inside my heart to hurry up as soon as possible, without wasting any valuable second. It was the only restaurant but an unusual one. The retro one where I will work. The name of the restaurant was "The Wonderful 60s". I interracted to the 2 floored facade, throughout opening by myself the huge door, arriving inside lastly. There were a handful people inside the institution until one unknown man whined at me whose voice sounded similar, according to my instincts.

 

 

 

 

-Hey you! Over here! - His voice sounded less arrogant this time though it was coarsing as well.

 

 

 

 

I said nothing but following the man who was holding one of the rooms' doors, helping me to arrive inside his small office, thanking him for being a gentleman by letting the ladies first, therefore we handshaked, being welcomed warmly by him with an artifical smile, eventually sitting against his desk. He asked for my CV, by searching it in my purse, afterwards giving it to him with the words "Here you are, sir!", receiving a cold-blooded "Thanks!" by observing carefulyl his body language and attitude. Without missing a single detail! 

The leader could be described in the ideal way what my eyes are seeing:

 

A tall man around 6'1 with fit body, tanned skin color, black curly hair in afro style, black like the midnight eyes which are filled with possession and steel. He didn't look young, nor too old. His assumed age could be between his early and late 40s. It is notable via his dim wrinkled face. His current outfit was a plain white shirt with black tight trousers that outline his perfectly shaped pelvis and hips with black Oxford shoes. 

 

 

 

 

Mr.Smith's face grimacing, frowning, with his eyeglasses onto his pensive and concetrated face, reading my CV while I remained immobile and quiet so that to not cause any trouble whilst waiting for his next order. I sighed coldly, rolling my eyes at all angles of his compact, besides comfortable and tidy office with a big oak desk, a black spinning chair, 3 normal chairs against the desk, a printer, a clock hanging in the upper far-right corner of the wall, a huge in brick color pot in the far left angle of the room. Behind me there was a bookshelf with variety of books and files. The window was in front of the bossy and insolent Mr.Smith. Unless the intense silence was broken by putting upon his desk grossly my CV, cracking against the desk like a ruler.

 

 

 

 

 

-Well, Miss Martin, it is quite odd that you aren't married and you are childless! But...that doesn't means that you should be underestimated by me and your colleagues.- He started to deliver a speech like he is the president of the USA, my eyes pierced into his quite expressive face. During his speech, he was demonstrating hand gestures. I bet it is his habit whenever he opens his mouth.

 

 

 

 

 

I just nodded my head obediantly, not causing any different sound or noise, listening cautiously.

 

 

 

 

 

-Whatever gibberish am I talking...*panting disappointed* according to your CV, you used to work as a nightclub singer in a jazz band and a nun in an asylum. Is that right, Miss? - He questioned with a glare at me, stretching his eyesbrows sharply.

 

 

 

 

 

-Yes!- I uttered in self-conscious way.

 

 

 

 

 

-Alright! Let's go ahead! What brings you here to work as a waitress since you have graduated in a normal high school, thereafter studying in a musical college in singing class? 

 

 

 

 

 

-Well...*taking a deep breath, thus exhaling and inhaling nervously* One of my main motives to work as a waitress is to experiment...*stammering whilst being observed in a suspicious way by sir Smith* I mean to work something different rather than something that envenoms my life by yelling, screaming, punishing and applying some type of violence from time to time in alternative cases. 

 

 

 

 

-I see! *sipping water from his glass* Miss, that is an interesting and intelligent response from your side! Could you answer my question which is do you live by yourself since you are an unmarried woman yet?

 

 

 

 

 

-I don't live alone! I live with...my crush or he is between a crush and friend of mine.- I blushed so hard, trying my best to supress the pressure and nervousness that torments me like a rotten prisoner. The question he asked me was extremely awkward for me...especially if it is joint a word about Timothy. I know I have feelings for him though being shy and insecure to admit to him directly.

 

 

 

 

 

-Okay! I won't ask other questions anymore. And I would like to declare officially that you are being hired as a waitress...*that provoked from my side a broad smile, grinning like an angel* BUT you should be at work tomorrow in 10AM in the morning. *returning me back the CV whilst extending his hand by giving me a sheet of paper with my schedule from Monday to Saturday* Check your schedule and the first three days you are going to work in the morning term while the last 3 days of the week- 2nd term. Also I would like to add a few words to that the schedule I mean the terms for those days will change per 2 weeks, understood? 

 

 

 

 

-Understood!- Nodding while smiling softly, putting the sheet in my purse with my CV, standing from the chair, near the verge to leave the office.

 

 

 

 

 

-Excellent! Have a nice and splendid day, Miss Martin! - This time, his voice tone changed from husky and arrogant into something that is a glistening contrast of it earlier. 

 

 

 

 

-Thank you! And you too, sir! - I left the office, not believing for being hired as a waitress in the retro restaurant. I had the feeling that I am going to have a heart attack. My blood was boiling and boiling like the temperature has significantly increased due to my euphoria, wearing a genuine smile, grinning. I can't wait to return back at home and to tell those great news! I was feeling like a child who had just got bought from his mother an ice cream. 

 

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	12. Good News

**Timothy's POV**

 

 

 

 

_30 minutes later..._

 

 

 

 

 

As I was reading the daily newspaper in the living room, sitting on the goth sofa, the light that beams through the window into the wall like a projector, sipping my water from time to time. I read all the same time nonsence on the newspapers- lottery winners, car crashes, some celebrity rumours and so on. Suddenly I hear the sound of unlocking door until it creaks, being closed. 

I left the newspaper on the coffee table, immediately dashing from the living room to the hall, noticing Jude's euphoric face as her deliriously gorgeous brown eyes meeting mine, forming a long eye contact, she jumped immediately like my wife into my arms, bear hugging warmly and firmly, without letting each other, hearing from her the fantastic news:

 

 

 

 

 

-Tim, I am officially hired as a waitress in the retro restaurant! Yasss!- Jude cried out loud hysterically. My heart was near the verge to jump out of my chest due to happiness.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Yes! Bravo, Jude! You did it! Congratulations!

 

 

 

 

 

A several seconds later, we withdraw our bodies, facing each other by gazing at each other's eyes with broad and serene smiles. Likewise we have kissed each other's cheeks, thereafter heading to the kitchen along, discussing the remarkable ocassion.

 

 

 

 

 

-Thank you! You were absolutely right...*taking a deep breath, hardly breathing due to the ectsas* They are going to hire me! They did it!- We sat against each other. 

 

 

 

 

 

-Don't you know how happy am I to hear that about my rare bird? I was absolutely right, of course! You should be moderate between the pessimistic and optimistic line, without crossing either of the far points.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-You were right! I think I needed to believe in myself a bit more. Of course, I do know how blissful are you for me! But can't you realise my infinite gleeness after the interview, can you, Tim?- Jude was faintly emotional than the usual, thanks to the elation. Anyway I am tolerant towards the overemotional moments because she can scream, shout, yell or whatever, nevertheless I cannot live without her and I cannot throw her out of my house like a stray dog.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-I know and I can realise it, dear! How your interview passed? What about your new boss?- I asked with tranquil voice whilst holding, squeezing warmly and toughly her hand into my palm, warming it. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-It passed...well. He was more than rigorous, to be honest! *caughing coldly* - She uttered aloofly while cupping with her only free hand palm my hand.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-What do you mean with this?- I enquired confused.

 

 

 

 

 

-Sometimes his speech is too weird. Also I would dislike him but I should endure him, regardless if he is either my boss or even a stranger. His name is Mr. Smith! *exhaling acutely* In the beginning of the brief interview, he mentioned the fact that I am not married without children and his last question to me was rather useless to being inquired. - Jude didn't dramatize. She is rather outspoken in what she is saying especially recently.

 

 

 

 

 

There was a strenous silence between us awhile whilst squeezing her small but lovely and fragile hand. She rolled her eyes in other angles of the kitchen, thus returning her stare directly at my eyes with her down to earth and formidable hazel eyes, her perfect face flushed like a blooming rose. Every time she blushes, it renders me to fall in love with her even more.  I love how she blushes. 

 

 

 

 

-Mr.Smith is might attemtping to mock you for being childless and single woman or who knows? I hope he didn't hurt you because you have a chance to have your own family even a child. 

 

 

 

 

 

-I assume! He didn't hurt me but it was rather annoying and infantile of his side to mention it out loud. Furthermore, he asked me do I live by myself. Then I replied his question by sharing a roof with you though we are something like friends and crushes. It was one of the oddest questions that he has ever asked me. - Jude was struggling with her emotions, opting to be as calm as possible but it didn't work. Luckily, I am here next to her so that to soothe the situation. Her emotions are due to her interview and that is why I find it for perfectly normal to see her a bit emotional now after being hired.

 

 

 

 

 

-Oh! I don't know what to say with exception of trying to ignore his weird speech when he starts and to obey his rules and orders as much as possible. That is my piece of advice that you can receive from me. - I advised Jude wisely, kissing her left cheek tenderly. 

 

 

 

 

 

-In spite of knowing what are my obligations on my working place, I would like to thank you for the advice, Tim! Thank you for supporting me even if I am not 100% right.

 

 

 

 

-You don't need to thank me, Judy! You are always welcome anytime to being advised and aided from me. - I told her with serene voice, wearing a composed smile. 

 

 

 

 

-How do you plan to celebrate this especial ocassion together, Tim?

 

 

 

 

 

-Well...*being pensive for a couple of seconds* I am planning to take you in the snowy woods tonight, doing a picnic together if you appreciate the idea.- I suggested. 

 

 

 

 

 

-Oh wow! Really? That is wonderful! A winter picnic is something amazing. I believe...*exhaling and inhaling abysmally* it is going to be such a splendid and adventorous experience. - Jude sounded like she will have a winter picnic in the snowy woods with me for first time like she is already prepared to fulfill her miracle.

 

 

 

 

 

-You sound like you have never been on a winter picnic, haven't you, Jude? *chuckling together, thereafter she nod by awaring me of that she has never been on a winter picnic* You are going to love it, believe me! It is such breathtaking and monumental experience which is going to leave you speechless for the rest of your life.- I stated with beatific voice, promising to Jude that she is going to fall in love with the winter picnic in the forest.

 

 

 

 

 

-Awww! *blushing so hard* 

 

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	13. Winter Picnic in the Lovely Night

__

 

 

 

 

 

_A several hours later..._

 

 

 

**Jude's POV**

 

 

 

 

 

 

As I was wearing my casual clothes for home such as white sweater, followed by black pantyhose with black skirt over the pantyhose itself, reading a non fictional book in the living room, sitting on the goth sofa, sipping my cold water. Whilst Timothy was preparing some food and drinks for the winter picnic in the nearest forest, putting them in wooden picnic basket. It was the early evening, already dark outside, filling the ambience with spookiness but mysticism and unconditional beauty. It was hardly snowing today. According to the weather forecast, the snow is going to reborn in the next 2-3 days, almost a week before Christmas. Actually it shall be a marvel if it snows right on Christmas in midnight. 

Oh! When I was talking about the marvel to snow right in midnight on the Christmas day, I put afield the non-fictional book on the coffee table, dividing a several centimetres distance with the glass of water, recalling myself  _once time when I have just lost my mother, remaining a hopeless orphan at age 18, with the only thing that remained as a ruin and memory from my lovely mother- the ruby sapphire bracelet. Onto my wrist, wearing a red sweater; a several months before to graduate from high school...I was living in the modest house which was desolated like it was dominating darkness, loneliness and void...a home where I used to share a roof with my mother mostly...It was possibly one of the most secluded Christmas that I have ever had in my entire life...without my family, being only child...have prepared by myself some Christmas meals with many efforts, surviving by working as a singer in a jazz group since they found out that I am actually quite talented in the singing. There were a handful minutes until midnight, watching the snowless landscape outside with the freezing wind how blasts every fragile object. I was rather enthusiastic if it is going to snow right in midnight on Christmas. I hoped for it! Howsoever, the phenomenon happened actually. As the antique clock hit 12AM, all what I could see through the bedroom dirty window's fuzzy glass was snow, gradually falling. Suddenly I could sense a couple of tears flowing through my soft and pale face. It wasn't due to the loneliness that I have convened with it since my childhood. The real motive why I was crying is actually of exuberance. It is the second midnight on Christmas when it has ever snowed for 18 years. My frown drastically changed, stretching its lips, smiling broad, touching with my flimsy, thin and mellow fingers the window's glass like a curious and satisfied child, bringing back childhood memories. My grimaced faced faded away as the plague hasn't got any dominant effect upon the survivors anymore, lost its strength to doom everything that layers the endangered and assumably endangered area._

I am never going to forget this memory of mine which is going to last inside my lurking and unwarranted soul after my death, somehow emollienting it as I relaxed on the couch, my both hands extended, abiding, crossing my left leg with closed eyes once I thought of this memory. 

 

 

 

 

-Jude?!- I heard Tim's yelling name from the kitchen, opening my eyes fully, my heart's beats were rapid. His scream sounded like there's currently something urgent.

 

 

 

 

-Yes, Tim? - I shouted as soon as I got out of the couch, heading to the kitchen as quickly as I could.

 

 

 

 

Once I arrived in the kitchen, all I could see is a prepared picinic basket with food and drinks including a retro silk blanket with white dots. Tim welcomed me with a broad and serene smile, goggled at me especially into my eyes. He posed the question if I am ready though I replied with simply "Not yet!", asking him if he is either ready. Then he answered me with brief "Almost!" which forced me to go upstairs, preparing myself by taking off my skirt, changing it into warmer trousers, leather mid-calf boots, black coat, my gloves, hat and a fashionable scarf, coddling my bare neck that is endangered to catch a cold. 

A few minutes later, I returned back downstairs, noticing that Tim was already prepared with the stuff that we should carry with ourselves during the winter picnic time in the woods. I felt a bit awkward for rendering him to wait for me, excusing myself:

 

 

 

 

-I am so sorry for constraining you to wait for me, Tim! - I justified myself by having the wish to grip the picnic basket. Instead of misunderstanding, I received forgiveness and a kiss on the forehead by weakly hoisting the warm and cozy hat.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-No problem, Jude! Everything is fine! *taking me into his arms for a while by not realising what am I holding in the another hand until the hug descended as a process* I should be sorry for rushing up a bit due to my manners, you know! Pardon me! - Tim excused himself either too, although I do forgive him. I am always going to forgive him even for the pettiest things which aren't such a big deal. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Do you mind if I hold the picnic basket instead of you? - I asked by taking a quick look at everything else around us in the house once again in case if we have forgotten something. 

 

 

 

 

-No, of course, I don't mind, Jude! You are so gracious.

 

 

 

 

 

-Aww!*blushing as we have turned off every light in the room, arriving outside as we were already prepared to go in the nearest forest, walking normally* Thank you! You are either too. 

 

 

 

 

 

-You are welcome! *cackling* Not as much as you! Aww, every time whenever you blush or being embarrassed, you are cute! - He kept on by complimenting me for being every time when my face is reddened. He is really relishing to compliment me and reassure me. 

 

 

 

 

 

-You are rather cuter when you are caring and being concerned about me!- I spoke my mind clearly as we locked the house's door, walking together to the forest in the eternal but earthy and flawless winter night. 

 

 

 

 

The temperatures were around minus 3 or probably lower. It was gelidly cold, barely snowing. Moreover, our boots stamping onto the snow blanket, leaving a trace per a footstep. It took us around a couple of minutes until we establish on the right place in the gloomy snowy forest. Luckily, there wasn't a powerful glacial wind that could redden our face with its strength. 

Once we occupied our area, setting the blanket onto the snow, thereafter sitting on it, we began to take out of the basket some food and drinks such as a wine bottle with 2 wine glasses, vegeterian sandwiches and Boston salad in a bowl, followed by eating tools with napkins and some other remarkable items. It was such an amazing and impossible for describing moment! To spend it with someone for whom you have mighty, besides expressed in another way feelings. 

We sipped in our wine glasses some British wine, toasting for it by shrieking "Cheers!", sipping a handful of sips from the tasty wine, therefore eating a several bites of our sandwiches while exchanging commentary, developing a topic for discussion with the passing time. There were plenty and diversity of little, howsoever, visible with a naked eye, blinking stars in the nocturnal sky, followed by a full moon.

 

 

 

 

 

-Jude, when you were a child or a teenager, what you wished to work as an adult?- Timothy posed the question with curiosity, glancing at me whilst he took one of my hands into his warm and strong one, observing wondered the nightly sky's scenery including the nearby naked trees, covered with snow from the naked crowns to their branches.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Well...*gulping* One of my dreams which I wanted to come true to work as something in the future was...a singer or something with which I may bring happiness to the others, bringing them smiles from the bottom of their hearts, either if they are harmed or immaculated. It is either something to do with the religion or something where you do crave for fame, money, popularity and kind of respect. - I responded to the question honestly, naturally coming out of my heart as I rested my head onto his left shoulder, feeling much safer with Tim rather than being completely isolated, despite I am a warrior who can survive the loneliness and pass every obstacle no matter if it is difficult or simple.

 

 

 

 

 

-That is wonderful! One of your dreams had been fulfilled or it's, at least! You became a singer not only because of your wish and hardwork, besides it depended of your natural talent that was exhibited back in your high school years. I presuppose that you had rendered a lot of people to be happy. With your talent, your kind heart, your charisma and your intelligence!

 

 

 

 

 

-*chuckling quietly* It depends! Some people were gleeful whilst another people weren't that at all. It's so controversial, Tim! Personally, I don't care if the others are happy than your and mine happiness which matters  unreservedly more.- I stated in intelligent way with a broad smile, stretching my lips.

 

 

 

 

 

-Aww, how precisely said, Jude! I am quite astonished by your intelligence. I am wondering how did you success, although the dark past including your lack of spare time.

 

 

 

 

-*exhaling abruptly* Thank you for your kind and sweet words, Tim! You are such a lovely gentleman! Anyway it wasn't easy for me to success, gain a lot of knowledge and experience as you know as well. When I was a nun and before my nun years, somehow I seperated a few hours daily to read a decent book which conquers my heart mostly, being obsessed with until I finish it. Especially when I am available. 

 

 

 

 

-Oh wow! That is marvelous to hear it! I do enjoy and love to read books whenever my opportunities are possible due to my hectic life as a former priest. 

 

 

 

 

-By the way, let's return back to the previous question! 

 

 

 

 

 

-As a little boy, since I had grown up in a religious family especially parents who had devoted their life to the church, God and religion, I got addicted to the religion amidst them, regardless how irreligious people there were who were perceiving the religion for a harm or corruption. 

 

 

 

 

 

-I comprehend! *suddenly turning our faces, facing each other, our eyes meeting, forming an intense eye contact that didn't last for a handful seconds, it lasted longer than the expected with intensity* Everyone has the right to express their opinion on every topic including religion even if it is a negative one. I think it is better to not pay attention to those opinions who aren't sharing the same opinion as yours. Just whatever! - I felt one of his arms, rubbing gently with his thumb my upper back, massaging on circles. I advanced firmly my position with tranquil, nonetheless smooth voice, barely opening my eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

-I know but you know how much the religion means a lot to me including God to me!*sighing resiliently* But not as much as you, Jude! 

 

 

 

 

After hearing what he has just said in this moment, I remained speechless, without peeling a single word for straight 30 seconds, just blankly watching the sky with a pure angelic smile, stretching lips. I felt my heart melting per a second after hearing those touching and priceless words! I cannot believe how religion and God could mean a lot to Timothy, however, I mean much more to him rather than those both strengths which shined in our lives, leading us to another path. Consequently, soft but melodic lips with little scruffy beard tickling my smooth like a baby cheek, kissing my forehead preciously like a baby, My left hand was wrapped around his left arm, holding tightly, feeling protected and safe in the same time. 

 

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	14. The Worst Day at Work

 

 

 

 

**Jude's POV**

 

 

 

_18th of December, 1964_

 

 

 

 

 

My first days as a waitress passed incredible despite being so clumsy and confused on my first working day, earning critics by my new boss Mr.Smith who observed cautiously every action of mine. With every day, I learnt more things about this man who rules this restaurant business with an iron fist. Especially during my short breaks which lasted no more than 20 minutes where we drink a cup of tea or coffee, smoking cigarettes outside or in the smokers' zone where are allowed smokers only. I was obligated to wear as an overgarment a white apron with magenta logo of the restaurant with its name in the locker room that is located on the last floor. I thought the first time Mr.Smith is mean man with heart of steel. On other hand, as I was getting to know him, I realised that he went in military school at age 16 because he used to be a disobediant and horrible student at school not because of his grades, it is because of his discipline which was under whatever criticism. Additionally, when he finished military school at age 19, he went in a management university with business and foreign language- Italian. He has such iron discipline since his military school graduation which makes him a perfectionist, tactical and excellently disciplined. The day after the intense interview, he started to treat me as an equal, swapping kinder words. 

But today the things were out of the balanced harmony as I was working as a waitress, taking orders from the clients, serving them diversity of food and drinks that they have ordered for themselves. As I sighed fatigued, wiping my sweating forehead, my elbow supporting the wall, taking a break from work by serving for the moment the last order, one unknown man pulled harshly the restaurant's wings, interracting to me like a bull by stomping severely with his leather black leather boots which didn't look American at all. Shouting "JUDE!" with all voice which I recognized immediately, watching with horrified facial expression how this psychopath got farest close to me, glaring at me, his face grimaced, frowning. His breathing is nothing unlike of a mere person. It was rather heavy, filled with reinforced rage, undeniable vengeance and tremendous hatred. Oh! I can perfectly recognize who is that. That is my former fiancé or exactly said ex-boyfriend Casey. Ugh, since he dumped me, I began to loathe and cannot stand this rotten soul! 

His appearance could be described alike this description:

 

 

A tall man around 6'0 with chubby body structure though he used to be lean and muscular almost 2-3 decades ago. He has still attractive facial features, in spite of that I perceive him as a ugly outside and inside in the same time once he hurted me in such vile and unforgivable way. Moreover, if I compare him to Timothy, he is nothing but a trash bin compared to the former Monsignor. They were much different men which is totally rationally. His short spiked blond hair matched well with his deep blue eyes and pale skin color. As I remember, Casey's outfits were usually cowboy ones. Somehow I noticed that he has changed in appearance with exception of his dressing style that remains all the same. His face was wrinkled more than mine which made him to look older than me with 3-5 years at least. Unlike his physical age, his actual age is slightier younger than mine. How sarcastic, isn't it? The last time when I saw him though it was a long time ago, he was actually tanned, demonstrating proudly with a broad smile on his greasy face his tattooed right shoulder like a cowboy star, with medium straight blond hair, taking after a Hollywood's sex symbol who have starred as a character in Wild West movie.

 

 

 

 

I was near the edge to have a heart attack of Casey who ruined my life. My 6th sense was telling me that he is either to going to grip me, without letting me to escape by choking my neck until I completely lose my breath or something even more atrocious than this. I felt my back pressed against the wall as much as I could retire from this jerk, opting to not shed a tear from fear and anxiety, being motionless. I didn't dare to move or else, awaiting for the worst. Casey didn't have a pleasant odor- it was rather disgusting. His scent was of a particular alcoholic psychopath. I didn't know what to say with exception to ask him what he was doing here.

 

 

 

 

 

-Casey...*gulping insecurely whilst trying my best evading eye contact with him as much as possible with grimaced face, frowning, barely having its might to speak more anymore* What are you doing here? I thought you abandoned me forever. - I uttered shyly, howsoever, with courage. I am definitely disgusted even to look at his malicious face.

 

 

 

 

 

-I came here for...*whispering in my ear by leaning his head against my ear which was certainly bizzare* revenge, you whore! - He shouted out loud so that everyone are able to hear his roar after his arcane whisper into my ear.

 

 

 

 

 

I restrained myself the crying and the screams which were one of the options that might lead to much worse even lethal path either dying on place or being unconditionally harmed. This time, I glared at him with my hazel eyes whose flame was burning nothing but adrenaline which could sweep with its whole wrath everybody around except the toughest guys. I might be a woman with awful childhood and past that have remained inside my brittle me but I can be actually a rough cookie. 

 

 

 

 

 

-Don't you ever dare to call me a whore! - I said through clenched teeth with mildly emotional than the usual voice. I comprehend to being insulted or judged by my appearance and attitude but somebody who dares to label me as a whore,slut or whatever he/she wants, there is going to be a war. Not physical! A mental one!

 

 

 

 

 

We were being watched by a few clients who were in the restaurant. They were astonished by what they are witnessing, sadly. I felt powerless due to that a man is standing against me and who can kill me with the weakest slap or punch. I hope Casey doesn't emerges in my life ever again. Forever and ever! 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-*giggling maliciously* Don't be fooled, Jude! Nobody is going to rescue you! - His arrogance didn't have its peak to end. He was tremendously cocky when I used to be with him until he dumped me. 

 

 

 

 

I gulped modestly. Fortunately, my boss's office door opened, thereafter noticing that Mr.Smith is leaving his office, being shocked by what he could see now. 

 

 

 

 

-Who are you? Get out of Miss Jude, you punk!- Mr.Smith yelled at Casey, his voice filled with rage, strength and discpline, glaring at my former fiancé, gripping him by the wrists, pushing him to the exit door. 

 

 

 

 

 

-Never! *spitting on Mr.Smith's face* I will return back, Jude! Again! - His echo could be heard from a several metres, being out of the institution as my boss was done with the "dirty" work. 

 

 

 

 

My boss wiped the spitted part of his face with his fingertips, somehow one of the young clients has goggled his eyes still at me, observing me carefully with raised eyebrows as I stayed paralised after the happened, asking me:

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Are you okay, Miss? - He asked concerned.

 

 

 

 

-I think so!- I answered quickly, scarcely being able to breath normally for this moment, gasping painfully.

 

 

 

 

 

-Are you okay, Jude?- My boss questioned me by wrapping one of his hands around my shoulder, giving at me a worried look into my eyes, smiling to me.

 

 

 

 

 

-Yes, I am!- I somewhat justified myself, failing to hide the torture that I experienced just a moments ago. 

 

 

 

 

 

-You don't seem to be, Miss! You deserve some rest. Do you want a glass of water?- He took me in his office like I am a wounded wild animal, reassuring me, taking a seat onto the chair that I sat for his interview.

 

 

 

 

 

I nodded silently, gazing at the floor, taking a deep breath as much as my ability allows, unluckily. My both hands were upon my knees like an abruptly panicked girl who had been lost in the woods for hours even days. I didn't anticipated Mr.Smith to intervene by aiding me to stay away from this sick toy boy.

30 seconds later, my boss arrived, holding a glass of fresh water, giving it to me by thanking him in return, ultimately sitting on his spinning chair against me, spotting my already pale and flushed face due to uneasiness. I sipped my cool water a little before to break the silence, feeling much better after the happened.

 

 

 

 

 

-Feeling better?- He questioned in caring way.

 

 

 

 

-Yeah!- I replied briefly, therefore drinking in a handful sips the entire water like I haven't drank water for a straight week or perhaps more, wearing an innocent smile.

 

 

 

 

 

-Glad to hear that! You should relax, Miss Jude!

 

 

 

 

 

I nodded my head humbly, leaving the empty glass onto his desk, exhaling and inhaling in the same time.

 

 

 

 

 

-Pardon for the question but who was this unknown man?

 

 

 

 

-He? That was my former fiancé...*stammering, endeavoring to keep on with my speech* Casey! The last time when I have seen and encountered him was around 2-3 decades ago. I cannot say accurately in numbers when was our last encounter. 

 

 

 

 

 

-I see. *sipping from his hot afternoon Brazilian coffee* Why he is so aggressive? 

 

 

 

 

-It's a long story, Mister Smith! *exhaling, managing to form an eye contact* He is like that for a long time. Even when dumped me and a little before that, calling me bad names cluelessly due to my former career as a jazz band vocalist in the night clubs. I have never cheated on him and I swear to God, I was tremendously loyal to him, without lying to him a single time. - I spilled the stone directly.

 

 

 

 

 

-I understand! For example, how he had hurted you except calling you with uncensored labelled names and being truculent?

 

 

 

 

 

-Well, he was cheating on me more than 10 times, sleeping with plenty of more attractive and popular gals, infecting me with a syphilis, incapable to have my own precious, beautiful and serene children. Once I told him that I had a syphilis as a young woman yet, he couldn't believe me, thus being appalled. - I stated everything on more abysmal level, recognizing sympathy from my boss's side which was quite soothing.

 

 

 

 

 

-Understood! He doesn't have the right to abuse you, besides to call you bad names without having any proof of violating the relationship's vows. Why don't you report him to the office right away?- Mister Smith inquired wisely.

 

 

 

 

 

-I don't...know! If he carries on with the terrorism over me, I will actually report him at last! I won't leave the things like that. 

 

 

 

 

 

-Excellent! I hope he goes in jail as soon as possible.

 

 

 

 

 

-I hope either too! *standing off the chair, approaching me by patting my right shoulder friendly by chuckling along* Don't worry, Jude! Take a break for 5-10 minutes, at least. Then you can return back to work.

 

 

 

 

-Thank you, sir! - I exclaimed graciously, sitting on the same chair again, taking a break from the pressure.

 

 

 

 

-No need to thank me, Jude! *leaving a gap before to close fully the door* Whenever you need in endangered case, look for me around the facility.

 

 

 

 

-Alright!- I said by smiling to myself, pierced my eyes vainly into the blurry freezed window glass from a far distance.

 

 

 

 

 

In the next 10 minutes after I took a comforting break, I returned back to work, serving food and drinks to the clients, accepting upcoming orders from them. Since I was being hired as a waitress in this restaurant, my life has drastically changed. Not only my boss was treating me as an equal, furthermore the cliens liked me, smiling to me and vice versa. In fact, the atmosphere was quite fascinating and effulgenting, bringing me a smile from the bottom of my heart and natural happiness that lasted until the end of the day, reborning back at home with positive energy, doing interesting and enjoyable things together. 

Nevertheless, this time the things were absolutely different. Today could be described as one of my worst ones especially on work. Because of Casey who ruined it in the least predictable moment! I haven't expected this imbecile to surprise me in such vicious way by knowing where I am working, where I am living and more personal data about me.

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _

 


	15. Compassion

_A several hours later..._

 

 

**Jude's POV**

 

 

 

 

 

 

I returned back at home, feeling somewhat better after the happened and being soothed by my boss. My first term ends usually at 6PM the evening. As I got back at home, unlocking the door, I entered, closing the door behind me, locking it again, receiving a warm welcome by Timothy, taking off my boots, followed by the coat, hanging it on the hang in the hall. Afterwards, I was wearing my white turtleneck with black pants, slippers slipped into my feet. Then we discussed how my day passed by sitting on the sofa in the living room, next to each other.

 

 

 

 

 

-How your day passed, Jude?- Timothy questioned corcened, recognizing something more than odd in me, facing me directly, our eyes meeting lastly.

 

 

 

 

 

-It passed fine with one exception.- I answered restrained, scarcely showing some kind of an emotion in my own words.

 

 

 

 

 

-Jude? What's wrong? *he took me into his arms, leaning my head onto his chest, sensing the mere white shirt's fabric material, kissing my head* Is everything alright?- I could feel the pleasant sensation of his fingers touching my upper back with grimaced face, despite the spiritual orgasm. My eyes were apart opened.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-This imbecile...*attempting to not sob, feeling impotent with clenched fists, with my arms around his delicate neck* Casey...humiliated me on my working place by arriving unscrupulously, feeling weaker physically against him. Once he arrived I asked him what he was doing here by assuming that he had abandoned me forever but I bet it wasn't enough for him unless his vengeance isn't a fact by realising that he came for revenge, calling me a whore into my face. My adrenaline reached its verge, telling him to not ever dare to call me a whore, hence, Casey kept on by bullying me that nobody is going to rescue me and I mustn't be fooled. Eventually, one of the best things that happened was actually when my boss witnessed ocassionally, shouting at the intruder what he was doing here, thus getting him out of the restaurant except that Casey hollered that he is going to reborn again. Further, one of the clients who attested by himself during the conflict, asked me if I am okay and I just replied with "I think so!". Throughout, my boss helped me by asking me if I am okay, visiting his office so that to take a break, giving me a glass of water. We have discussed with him who was that hooligan that dared to sneak in burglary way, explaining to him utterly about my former fiance. Mr.Smith suggested me to report this jerk to the police which provoked me to reciprocating if he continues to terrorise me, leaving me to rest in his office for a while. - I unraveled the whole story behind my bad day at work, be aware of the former Monsignor's hands squeezing even tighter my upper back- tigther arms, firmer hug. 

 

 

 

_Casey...*gulping insecurely whilst trying my best evading eye contact with him as much as possible with grimaced face, frowning, barely having its might to speak more anymore* What are you doing here? I thought you abandoned me forever._

 

 

_I came here for...*whispering in my ear by leaning his head against my ear which was certainly bizzare* revenge, you whore!_

 

 

 

_Don't you ever dare to call me a whore!_

 

 

 

 _*giggling maliciously* Don't be fooled, Jude! Nobody is going to rescue you!_  

 

 

 

 

 

This brief, however, disturbing conversation between me and my former fiance Casey was swimming into my mind again, recalling it again, hearing the echos of those bitter words from a person who backstabbed me and threw me out of his life like a rag doll between 20 and 30 years ago, consequently reborning again by willing for revenge. 

Then Tim was near the rim to explode because of Casey. Especially the way he spoke to me in the restaurant was degrading and vulgar. Anyway it didn't prevent him from some commentary after hearing my whole story:

 

 

 

 

 

-Oh that...*saying through clenched teeth*this person doesn't deserves to have mentioned its name. Except the fact that to treat and speak to you as he was the superior whilst you are inferior compared to him. The next time he tries to get his hands on you or speak to you like a carrior, we will directly report him to the authorities, preventing him from the ability to disturb you whenever his adrenaline is boiling for revenge. - Timothy sounded radical in his last sentence by expressing more emotions and wrath rather than in the previous ones.

 

 

 

 

 

I nodded in agreement. I didn't want to break off the tight hug. I would prefer to drown in Timothy's arms, feeling much safer and warmer even if it is either the lightest or firmest embrace rather than to be somewhere where I am feeling cold and tremble.

 

 

 

 

 

_** To be continued... ** _


	16. Unexpected Meeting with 2 former Briarcliff Inmates

_The next day..._

 

 

 

**Timothy's POV**

 

 

 

 

It was Saturday. This time, it is was one of the warmest days since the beginning of December. Without snow, without blizzards, without glacier paths! The snow and ice were melting. Further, little did I know how strange it was. This is the among the few warm days of December for the last 7 years.

By the way, I determined myself to pay a visit to Jude's working place and that is literally the retro restaurant where is currently working. I attended a church earlier today, had already prepared the dinner, readen a thick book with classical literature.

I had on myself a pair of deep blue trousers with shallow pockets, followed by practical white long-sleeved blouse of silk material, black socks onto my feet, retro black and white sneakers, light chestnut leather jacket. I left my villa by taking with myself keys, wallet containing money and a handful other remarkable items.

 

 

 

 

 

_A several minutes later..._

 

 

 

 

It was 9:30PM in the night. It was already dark outside! As I noticed glowing logo of a 2 story building with its name "The Wonderful 60s" from far away, somehow it hinted me it was the place where she is working right now. I trusted my insticts, therefore interracting to the facility like a silly and easily-fooled little boy, walking forwards until I noticed inside the restaurant an attractive waitress with long curly golden hair whose hair was bouncing by walking per a second, serving the clients' orders. I couldn't believe on my eyes since the beginning how younger she looked especially without her nun's veil and habit in which I see her daily in Briarcliff. Regardless, if she is either with her nun outfit or being casual, she is always perfect in my eyes and forever. 

From far away, I can notice that under her white and magenta apron she has on herself a pair of fashionable and modern for the 60s jeans with regular pockets, black and white stripped blouse, wearing her precious ruby-sapphire bracelet on her left wrist, silver earrings. Furthermore, she was natural- definitely wearing no gram make up.

As I pushed the both large doors of the restaurant, she has just finished serving to 2 clients, turning her face, facing me directly, shouting:

 

 

 

-Hi Tim!- She greeted me warmly with a radiant smile, stretching lips, our eyes meeting as I entered timidly inside the institution.

 

 

 

 

 

-Jude...Hi!- We embraced each other friendly, wearing a satisfied smile, afterward withdrawing our bodies, gazing at her splendid brown eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

-I am glad to see you here. *sighing gently and gleefully* How are you?

 

 

 

 

 

-I am either too! I am well! Aren't you being busy? - I replied frankly, my heart sinking in a bath of nervousness due to that I sense that I haven't arrived in the right time to see Jude. 

 

 

 

 

 

-I am not actually now! I have served what I needed for until somebody orders. - She patted my shoulder delicately by giggling together like we are a teenage couple.

 

 

 

 

 

-That's good! Anyway back to the question, how are you, Judy?- I questioned in caring way, putting my hands in the pockets nervously, feeling uncomfortable to come on her working place due to the prejudical feeling that her boss Mr.Smith is going to see me extremely soon, consequently kicking me out of the restaurant.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-I am well, thanks! It is much better the ambience here rather than in the asylum, you know. *chuckling quietly* You are here to see me, right?

 

 

 

 

 

-Indeed! I had already prepared the dinner. It is going to be something delightful as always even if it barely encompassing calories.

 

 

 

 

-I know, I know! You are an amazing cook! - Jude complimented my cooking skills with a broad smile, enlarged eyes pupils like she was being mesmerised by an enchanting phenomenon.

 

 

 

 

-Aww! *my face abruptly turning red, thanks to the commendation* Thank you, Jude! You are either too. - I praised her cordially, thereafter her cheeks bloomed, attached more pinkish hue.

 

 

 

 

 

-You are welcome.*raising an eyebrow dubiously* Seriously?- Giving me a hilarious stare which made me to chuckle, nevertheless it made the things worse, being the main reason why she is blushing so hard except that she has a passive aggression apparently.

 

 

 

 

 

-I am not joking! Of course, you are an amazing cook too, Judy! Don't be mad at me for cackling!- I stated fluently whilst recognizing a little change between the face that she gave me just a several seconds ago and recently. Currently Jude didn't look annoyed at all.

 

 

 

 

 

-Aww, thank you, Tim! You are so nice! - Suddenly I heard stern masculine voice yelling at me something, throughout turning my face to see from who was coming.

 

 

 

 

 

-Hello, sir! Do I know you?- Mr.Smith interracted to us, wearing a little but open minded smile, speaking to me with a bit stern Afro-American accent. I had just put my hands off the pockets.

 

 

 

 

 

-Mm,no! Hello, Mister!- I responded boldly with tranquil timbre.

 

 

 

 

 

-Mr.Smith! *looking at his midnight black eyes in enthusiastic way*That is Tim! Tim! *glancing at me* That is Mr.Smith, my boss!

 

 

 

 

-It is my enormous pleasure to meet you, Mister Smith! I am Timothy Howard, Judy's crush!- I briefly introduced myself to her boss, handshaking each other's hands.

 

 

 

 

 

-Pleased to meet you, Mr.Howard! I am Jonathan Smith, Jude's boss!

 

 

 

 

 

**Jude's POV**

 

 

 

 

As the both gentlemen have finished with their handshakes and introductions, my face was already layered in reddish tinge after hearing the last two words that came from Timothy's mouth by moving his melodic like piano keys and luscious lips " _Judy's crush_ ", enforcing my steep jumpy smile.

 

 

 

 

 

-Excuse me sir if I disturb Judy on her work place or If I am probelmatic...- Tim's sentence remained unfinished as soon as Jonathan interrupted him in polite way with a smirk.

 

 

 

 

 

-Don't worry, Mr.Howard! It is not such a big deal! Jude isn't that busy now at all as you can see. I don't mind if you stay here to speak to her for 5 minutes. *gulping guiltily with grimaced face, pierced his black eyes into Timothy's chocolate eyes* Excuse me for my interruption, sir! Sometimes I am really uncontrollable. 

 

 

 

 

 

-Alright! That's amazing! *patting his shoulder in friendly way* You don't need to excuse yourself for one interruption! Everything is fine! Meantime, you can call me either Tim or Timothy. It is your own choice!- I abided quiet, listening with humongous pleasure, smiling innocently, watching how they face each other.

 

 

 

 

 

-Okay, Tim! You can call me either Jonathan, John or Johnny! You choose either too!

 

 

 

 

In the next 2 minutes, in the restaurant arrived two new clients who looked quite similar, according to my perceptions. Furthermore, Jonathan invited my crush into his office to talk in private without speculating and divining for what they are even talking about. As I gazed at them, I can excellently recognize their facial features. They were 2 ex Briarcliff inmates that I remember what I have done to them for which I am rather regretting, to be honest. They were Kit Walker and the French young lady Grace. Initially, they didn't notice me, totally ignoring me by passing me like a stranger, taking a seat against each other next to the window.

Kit was wearing a gray slacks, followed by white long-sleeved blouse that outlines his muscular torso, black and gray sneakers. Whilst Grace has on herself a leather chocolate jacket, elbow length sleeves, ripped jeans, black tank top, black leather ankle boots. They were discussing together something which wasn't my business, of course. 

Once I approached their seats, awaiting their orders by taking notes with my pen scribbling in the notebook, all I could observe in their eyes was spontaneous shock, not believing on their eyes who they are seeing right now. They remained speechless for a while as I was standing in front of them, their jaws dropped, murmured a rhetorical question by exclaiming my name " _Jude_?!". 

 

 

 

 

-Kit? Grace? - I burst out timidly with an embarrassed smile.

 

 

 

 

-Jude? *rolling eyes* Wait a second! You are a waitress? - Kit questioned in awe with his decent voice.

 

 

 

 

 

-Yes, I am.

 

 

 

 

-I cannot believe...*the shocked faces turned abruptly in joyful faces* that we are seeing each other! I am rather to see you in much different light especially now. 

 

 

 

 

-Not working as a nun anymore! Otherwise, a waitress...a waitress.- The French woman stuttered insecurely with an optimistic wide smile, stretching lips.

 

 

 

 

 

-Yes, that's right! I love to work as a waitress, honestly! Also I am glad to see you guys again.

 

 

 

 

 

-Pleased to hear that! Admitting it frankly, I am extremely amused to see you working as a waitress rather than as a nun. I have convened to see you in your nun habit and veil, wandering in the asylum.

 

 

 

 

-*giggling along* That's right. But from now on you will see me as a waitress instead as a nun. As an addition, I would like to apologize for the torture that I have applied to you, Kit and Grace. I am candidly sorry!

 

 

 

 

-No need to apologize, Jude! Everything is okay! *extending his hand, giving me a small sheet of paper with his phone number in case to phone him whenever the opportunities are possible* Here is my phone number in case to call me to speak to each other as friends and see each other on hiking including the fact to hang out together with Tim if you don't mind. 

 

 

 

 

-Thank you, Kit! *putting the sheet of paper in my jeans' pockets with a big smile* I don't mind, of course! Sorry for the deviation, I want your orders now. - Then I reborned with my professional side where I am grave and I shouldn't be distracted by random stuff, hence, they started to list what they want to drink and eat, taking notes in the notebook.

 

 

 

 

 

Luckily, Mr.Smith didn't notice how I stuck a conversation with them, not being criticised for my awhile irresponsibility. Meanwhile, I promised them that their orders will arrive as soon as possible, getting back to work. 

I am never going to stop to repeat all the same, howsoever, this pleasant surprise especially by encountering former patients from the asylum where I used to treat them as inferior was one of the thrillingest moments that have ever happened after I have been employed, escaping from the sinister Briarcliff, living under a roof with Timothy and living my life happily. 

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	17. Christmas Eve 1 + Damned Feelings

__

 

 

 

 

 

 

_24th of December, 1964_

 

 

 

**Jude's POV**

 

 

 

 

 

It was Christmas Eve's day. Finally! It was the early morning of this prominent day when I woke up this time earlier than Timothy, wearing my loud red pajamas, fitting in them, luckily. They were bought with my first salary as a waitress which was earned in the end of the previous week as a reward to my responsible and diligent work for the first days. 

As I rubbed my eyes, opting to not wake up "The Sleeping Beauty" Tim, I glanced at the clock that stood on the night table, displaying 5:30AM in the morning. It was high time for me to wake up during this time when I used to be a nun. What it amused me in ironic way was the fact that Timothy isn't awake yet. In fact, he usually wakes up between 6 and 7AM and sometimes mildly earlier than the usual which isn't a problem. Furthermore, I restrain myself from providing any kind of a sound. 

I wiggled carefully, leaving the bed, heading to the bathroom by cleaning myself, washing my hands, face and teeth. Afterwards I brushed my hair in front of the mirror's dressing table in the bedroom, descending stairs by going directly to the kitchen, sipping a glass of cool water, opening the refrigerator by taking the needed ingredients such as mere cheese, bread and some butter. I am planning to do some grilled sandwiches as a breakfast with hot chocolate.

 

 

 

 

_A several minutes later..._

 

 

 

**Timothy's POV**

 

 

 

 

 

I woke up, rubbing my eyes as quickly as possible, noticing that the bed was empty, rendering me to wonder where Judy was gone recently. As I hopped up into my slippers, going to the bathroom doing the daily stuff as always, hence, I remained still in my pajamas. 

As I got out of the bathroom, wandering around the 2nd floor I smelled something delicious, coming from the kitchen. My nostrils' couldn't resist its scent of something grilled, if I am not wrong, right? It is actually a grilled cheese. That is all what I can smell from far away. 

Then I rushed downstairs, having the huge impatience itself to discover what I am pending for breakfast except grilled cheese. As soon as I took my first steps inside the kitchen, I was greeted warmly by my crush Jude, her both hands touching the kitchen plot which was against the window. The light that was coming from the window, was gleaming as it was the moonlight, enlighting the rest of the room. What a sanctuary!

 

 

 

 

-Morning, dear!- I saluted her pleasantly, hugging each other.

 

 

 

 

-Morning, Tim! - She greeted me back by cupping my both soft cheeks with her small fragile palms, grinning like an angel, throughout kissing my lips normally by wrapping my both hands around her upper back, sliding from her upper back, slowly and gradually until its peak - the lower back. 

 

 

 

 

-*giggling nervously* How are you, Judy?- I asked her frankly. My heart was pulsating as swiftly as the speed of lighting, actually non stop. 

 

 

 

 

 

-I am super, thank you! How about you too, handsomer?- She attempted to flirt with me in shy, however, cute way with a little grin, revealing her still firm and gorgeous white teeth. It fascinates me the fact that she is almost near her 50s but possessing teeth of a young lady yet. She is so lucky! Like me!

 

 

 

 

 

-*cackling spontaneously with a daredevil smile* I am fantastic! Thanks! I haven't expected from you to wake up earlier than me...*gaping in intense way into her irresistable hazel eyes by raising an eyebrow* especially this morning! Right on Christmas Eve! 

 

 

 

 

 

-*shrugged* What am I supposed to do? *chuckling once again with her sweet grin* Just joking! I wanted to surprise you this time, Tim.

 

 

 

 

-I see! You made a grilled cheese for breakfast, right? 

 

 

 

 

-Grilled cheese sandwiches with hot chocolate, silly!- She teased me in friendly way, without offending me by bursting out laugh together.

 

 

 

 

 

-Alright! *taking seats against each other by smelling from closer the grilled cheese sandwich* Mmmm, it smells tasty! 

 

 

 

 

-It is more delicious once you try it. 

 

 

 

 

 

-Ahahahah!*laughing along* Very funny!* biting from the sandwich, chewing at moderate pace* You are obviously right! It is palatable, honestly. 

 

 

 

 

-Ha! I told you! *sipping from my hot chocolate, looking at my sandwiches* After the breakfast, we should begin to prepare the Christmas meals. - I alleged gravely whilst smiling.

 

 

 

 

-Oh God, that will take plenty of hours! - Tim gasped dissatisfied.

 

 

 

 

-At least, it will be worth especially for both of us to eat and enjoy such delicious and exoctic holiday food which we eat a few times in the year!- I kept on by disagreeing with Timothy.

 

 

 

 

 

-Well, that is the point of those remarkable holidays such Easter, Christmas, New Year and Thanksgiving.

 

 

 

-Mhm!

 

 

 

 

We continued with the breakfast until we have eaten everything, thus washing the empty but filthy dishes including porcelain cups. Whilst I was rubbing with the sponge the dirty plates and cups, primarily I had a ticklish feeling due to Tim's touch by wrapping his both powerful and muscular arms around my waist, holding me, accompanying me. The first time I felt awkward but loved, protected and pleasured in the same time. It sent directly shivers through my body of sweetness. My face burst into reddish hue, literally the whole face. 

If I need to be outright, I have never felt such affection and feelings from the opposite gender. Meanwhile, anticipating it from someone unlike Tim who is among the minority of the men or perhaps the only man who cordially does loves me secretly and cares about me, regardless the past. I don't know if he either secretly, evidently or definitely loves me, however, he shows undoubtedly signs of solicitude. 

 

 

 

 

-*cackling embarrassedly* Timothy! How sweet!- I called impulsively with a nervous laugh, wearing an insecure smile.

 

 

 

 

 

-I know, Judy! You deserve the entire world and love!- He murmured which was sheer heard by my ears, thanks to my preemient hearing. I could already imagine his facial expression right away. I bet he indeed smirks.

 

 

 

 

 

-Who? Me?- I asked puzzled, raising an eyebrow as I was near the edge to finish with one of the daily chores.

 

 

 

 

-Yes, I meant you!- Tim replied bravely like a knight who is fighting for justice and has already grabbed the lady of his heart's core. 

 

 

 

 

 

-Ha! I don't think I deserve it.- That was my last dish which I needed to wash and as soon as I have done it, Tim spun me in a few seconds like he spun the lucky wheel, standing against him, facing each other's faces, lifting with his both fingers my chin, piercing each other's looks, staring right at my soul with his passionate chocolate eyes with a broad and intelligent smile.

 

 

 

 

 

-Judy! What are you even saying? Of course, you deserve it! No man hasn't delivered the whole world and love to you because they have underestimated and seen you as a pretty woman only. But they haven't seen you in your entire light, spotting your inner beauty instead of judging you by its book cover. Do you hear me?- His both hands cupped my both cheeks in tender way, sensing his fingertips touching my smooth skin. I was ultimately speechless. 

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _

 

 

 


	18. Christmas Eve 2

**Jude's POV**

 

 

 

 

-Ha! I don't think I deserve it.- That was my last dish which I needed to wash and as soon as I have done it, Tim spun me in a few seconds like he spun the lucky wheel, standing against him, facing each other's faces, lifting with his both fingers my chin, piercing each other's looks, staring right at my soul with his passionate chocolate eyes with a broad and intelligent smile.

 

 

 

 

-Judy! What are you even saying? Of course, you deserve it! No man hasn't delivered the whole world and love to you because they have underestimated and seen you as a pretty woman only. But they haven't seen you in your entire light, spotting your inner beauty instead of judging you by its book cover. Do you hear me?- His both hands cupped my both cheeks in tender way, sensing his fingertips touching my smooth skin. I was ultimately speechless. 

 

 

 

 

 

I nodded frugally, whispering with a simple "Yes!" just to not carry on with the dramatic moment. Then he leant his head, his lips getting closer, striving for an invasion of mine. Once our lips crashed, our kisses became more tense and sensual, followed by a duel between our tongues, throughout his tongue won, making its own way as an entrance inside my mouth, developing a French kiss. During the kissing process, one of his hands' fingers tangling in its roots one of my curly golden hair locks, playing with it. His left hand squeezing my tiny waist whilst my both arms were wrapped around his mellow neck, feeling the creamy his skin being crossed by my fingers through it smoothly. He bit my bottom lip with his sharp teeth in sexy way, causing me to moan in delighting way. Our eyes were closed, enjoying with enormous pleasure the special moment until I muttered by interrupting the kiss:

 

 

 

 

-Mmm,I love it! It is sweet but Tim...Tim! Don't you think we should go to the church to pray and then to begin to prepare the Christmas meals, do you? - Opening my eyes by muttering with my brittle Boston accent.

 

 

 

 

 

-Oh yes, we almost forgot about it, Jude! Pardon if we are hasting slightly.- Timothy apologized with a guilty face by blushing like a school boy.

 

 

 

 

-We aren't hasting, dear! Everything is fine! I do enjoy this prominent moment. I haven't experienced it cordially especially with the right person, admitting it frankly.

 

 

 

 

-Glad to hear that! *I didn't take seriously his joke about the rushing by chuckling again* I already know this, you know. 

 

 

 

 

-Of course! Let's go to the church.

 

 

 

 

 

We went to the bedroom by going upstairs, changing ourselves from pajamas by putting on our underwears as undergarment such as for me black lace one that matches perfectly the top and the bottom along. Followed by black leather leggings that resist my legs from the remorseless and freezing cold outside, a pale blue turtleneck, black with white squares scarf, black leather boots, knee length; and as a cherry of the cake my ruby-sapphire bracelet, layering my right wrist with Timothy's mother coat. It was no surprise that it was 6:35AM in the morning. It was early yet but whatever. The churches open here usually around 6AM.

When I mentioned that I was rather comfortable and loving the moment when we are kissing with more lust though we haven't told each other "I love you!" directly yet, that doesn't means I don't love him. I love him without even telling him into his face. Furthermore, we were getting closer together as learning more facts about Tim and vice versa daily which gradually renders us to fall more in love. Except that, we were telling each other personal stories, filled with laughs, smiles, joys and tears.

 

 

_True love comes quietly, without banners or flashing lights. If you hear bells, get your ears checked. ( Erich Segal)_   
  


_Love does not appear with any warning signs. You fall into it as if pushed from a high diving board. No time to think about what’s happening. It’s inevitable. An event you can’t control. A crazy, heart-stopping, roller-coaster ride that just has to take its course.   (Jackie Collins)_

 

 

 

 

_1 hour later..._

 

 

 

 

 

After we attended the church, we forgot to include in our Christmas Eve's schedule that we should go shopping for Christmas presents and some Christmas things with our money though Timothy's fortune can be more realiable rather than my pretty average salary which is 3000 dollars weekly at least which is definitely nothing, compared to the fortune that is in former Monsignor's hands.

We went to shopping in the supermarket for ingredients which are going to be part of our cooking and bakery of Christmas meals and sweets. There were plenty of people who were busy shopping, crowding the supermarket like a bird swarm. As we have already picked up what we should, once we arrived on one of the queues, it took us around more than an hour to wait in jiterry way, frowning and glaring at the queue, our echoing mutters posing the questions "When it is our turn?", "Why that suffering?" and many other questions sailing in our minds. Anyway we withhold our raving emotions which could be scattered if we were either ignorant or wrathful people though I tend to get dimly easy angrier than Tim himself. As we got quite bored to wait the people whose turn was their and afterwards, Timothy leant his head, approaching his face to mine, his down to earth and deliriously amorous lips to attack mine with desperate yearning with his halfly opened eyes which forced me to interrupt him, preventing the unhappened still kiss in public with the words: 

 

 

 

 

-Sorry Tim, howsoever, we cannot do that in public! I am really sorry.- I exclaimed with tranquil voice by giving him an angelic and innocent smile, opting my best to not being harsh as possible.

 

 

 

 

 

-No problem, everything is fine, sweetheart! *stroking my right cheek gently* Don't you know how much do I crave for you?- He whispered arcanely.

 

 

 

 

I felt my face all flushed once he called me "sweetheart" instead of Jude, Judy or regularly this time. I gave him a perplexed look initially, besides grinning shyly after hearing his last sentence which was sweet too. I attempted to play it as a silly:

 

 

 

-No, I don't!- I declared with ironic voice.

 

 

 

 

-Of course, you know! Don't be silly!- We cackled silently together so that to not being heard and get weird gapes by the others. 

 

 

 

 

 

Phew, we had a luck this time! We just had a regular conversation which isn't anyone's business, honestly. Moreover, the society's opinion doesn't bother me at all,tho. Otherwise, they can perceive everything else that surrounds them in whatsoever way they want actually even if it is false in reality. 

 

 

 

 

_A several hours later..._

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was nearly 3PM in the afternoon, have already baked some Christmas sweets such as delicious Boston cookies which were one of my favorite Boston sweets, to be honest. We started to prepare together the other Christmas meals such as the chicken, small flat loafs with hazelnuts and some cheese and many other meals, wearing aprons as overgarments, keeping our clothes pure and unspotted. We were having so much together to not only prepare together by ourselves the delicious repast withal our childish laughs, joys and jests.

Until the phone rang:

 

 

 

-Don't worry, Jude! I am going to take care of this.

 

 

 

-Okay, thank you, Tim! You are so sweet!- I praised him with an expanded smile, recognizing his graciousness, my eyes shining like a sunshine.

 

 

 

-You are welcome anytime, sweetheart!

 

 

 

 

"Ha, he repeated that sweet word again!", I whispered to myself by interracting to the another part of the kitchen, grabbing the phone, answering it right away:

 

 

 

 

-Hello!- A similar female voice echoed. I presuppose it is Grace.

 

 

 

-Hi Grace!- I replied with cheerful voice.

 

 

 

 

-Oh hi Jude! How are you doing? - She questioned with enthusiasm.

 

 

 

 

-I am well. Moreover, me and Tim are preparing the Christmas meals. Thanks! How about you too?

 

 

 

 

 

-We are fine with Kit, thank you! Pleased to hear that! *sighing sharply* We have already bought some Christmas presents including ingredients and beginning very soon to cook and bake in the same time.

 

 

 

 

 

-That is awesome! I am satisfied to hear that you are doing well with Kit! How are your children anyway?- I asked in intrigued way whilst wearing a tender smile.

 

 

 

 

 

-Julia and Thomas? They are super. They are playing outside on the snow, laughing, had made a snowman and didn't stop to throw at each other snowballs. Our house's yard became officially a battlefield for snowballs!- Grace stated with ecstatic voice, consequently giggling together by glancing at Timothy, noticing his large smile, stretching his lips, being delighted for my happiness except that he enjoys and cherishes every time when I either chuckle or laugh.

 

 

 

 

-Aww, that is adorable! I haven't seen them, admitting it frankly! One day we should see 4 of us together including your children.

 

 

 

 

-Yes, that's right! It will happen very soon, I promise. 

 

 

 

 

-I can't wait to see each other again, Grace! 

 

 

 

 

-Same, Jude!

 

 

 

 

-How do you plan to celebrate Christmas Eve and Christmas?

 

 

 

 

-Well, as you know just me, Kit and our beloved and lovely children. How about you too?

 

 

 

 

-Uhmm...*sheding a little tear that drops like a hopeless except last day of a wretched soul's life* Just me and Tim!- I hold in my tears by not letting myself to weep, despite the fact that I have the despairing need of weeping for a while not because of celebrating it by ourselves, it is due to the motive that no family member from my family is on this world anymore in spite of that I am unsure about my father, unluckily. My mother Hazel, one of the best and most affectionate mothers that I used to have in my life until her demise. Unfortunately, I am the only child in my  family who had been a half orphan with her mother by my father forsakening us when I was a little girl. Angel observing me with a monstrous smile, loving me for eternity and wishing me the best.

 

 

 

 

-That sounds sad! Why don't you celebrate it with some of your family members?- The French young woman rather sounded mildly sad like we are the most desolated people on this planet.

 

 

 

-Tim's family is in England while for mine...*sobbing silently* Can't we discuss about my family another time rather than now?- I justified myself by not having the wish itself to ruin those prominent Christian days with what my family had been through including me. It was definitely difficult to talk about it even as a woman in her late 40s.

 

 

 

 

 

-Okay, I am really sorry if I questioned it. Forgive me, Jude! 

 

 

 

 

-No problem, everything is fine, Grace! By the way, I need to close so that to get back to work. We can discuss those days when we can encounter again and send greetings to Kit and your amazing children. Kisses and hugs Grace and bye!- I said hastily.

 

 

 

 

-Okay, Jude! Thank you and send greetings forward to Timothy and hugs and kisses to you too guys. Bye!

 

 

 

 

I closed the phone, ending the phone conversation, getting back to the cooking and baking process with the former Monsignor. I was quite relieved and blissful to hear Grace especially by speaking to her via the phone. Further, me and Tim commented the phone conversation between me and Grace whilst doing our important tasks.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _

 

 

 

 

**A Brief Note: Well, I decided in this story to portrait Jude as a bit younger, compared to the tv series AHS: Asylum whilst the same with Tim. As I have already mentioned in this brief note about Jude and Timothy's ages, Jude's actual age in this fanfiction is between her 40s and 50s but mostly I prefered to choose the perfect age for her- 46. Whilst Tim in this story is tending to be slightly younger than her with a few years, consequently he is actually 41-42 years old.**


	19. Christmas Eve 3 + "...Remember Our First ever Encounter?

__

 

 

 

 

 

_Later that day..._

**Jude's POV**

 

 

 

 

 

It was 10PM in the night, sitting against each other on the uniquelly decorated table with a lot of food such as Boston cookies, chicken and many other meals including champange in prominent glasses with two holy red candles with its burning flames that stuff the ambience with its sacredness, romance, peace and rapport. 

I was wearing some special clothing this time due to that it is Christmas's eve such as a red long sleeved dress with round neckline that doesn't reveals my cleavage a little above the knees with black thin pantyhose, slippers onto my feet and at last my precious bracelet which I haven't taken from my wrist since the beginning of the day. Whilst Timothy has on himself black trousers with a plain white shirt, black socks onto his feet with slippers. 

The atmosphere was unexplainable in a handful words...It could be written an essay on the atmosphere, spending hours behind the desk, writing it, describing detailed what are the sentiments, how, why and when they do actually appear.

We spent our time in discussions of diversity of topics rather than to eat and drink though we haven't forgotten our physical needs as humans.

 

 

 

 

 

-So what is one of your favorite Christmas memories, Tim? Or more accurately said your most memorable Christmas memory? - I posed the question with a huge enthusiasm, pending for an answer as soon as possible by sipping from my champange, my right hand's frail fingers holding, supporting its balance of the champange flute with the liquid.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Well, one of my favorite or basically unforgettable memories is actually *exhaling and inhaling by preparing to narrate* when I was a little boy at age 10, on Christmas we usually celebrated the entire family but my father got sick, for sadly. He was accepted in the hospital several days before the holidays, suffering from a kidney disease which brang me bitter tears and keep praying for his soul, remaining damageless, regardless everything. I mean I don't want his soul being taken and sent either in paradise or hell. I was extremely young back then. My father meant everything to me and still means everything to me. A day before Christmas, one of the greatest and most glorious presents that I have ever been given was actually when my father William was discharged from the hospital, surprising our family by arriving in the least expected moment. As he reborned back at home, his bags were filled with presents for our family- from my mother to my siblings and me. He had brought a classy, howsoever, humble and beautiful jade necklace to my mother while I received as a new book whose cardinal summary and topic was actually the religion including God himself. Once me and everybody else from my family saw him arriving at home, it brang us an unconditional euphoria, hopping up into dad's arms for tight and warm hugs. - I paid fully attention to every said word of his, without distracting myself by glancing or doing something else, wearing a genuine smile, staring at his chocolate eyes which were filled with glee. 

 

 

 

 

-Aww, that is extremely adorable! I love it! Nonetheless, It was really sad and touching the part where you mentioned that your father was in hospital due to kidney problem. 

 

 

 

 

 

-I know! It was a difficult experience for me especially as 10 year old me back in the time which happened more than 30 years ago. 

 

 

 

-The most marvelous thing is that he returned back at home still alive.

 

 

 

 

-Exactly! *suddenly the smile significantly widened* What about your most momentous either too? - He questioned by being even more interested to discover me as a person with deep secrets. 

 

 

 

 

-I remember it was one of the most tragic and saddest Christmas that I have ever had in my whole life but remaining in my heart forever. *Tim nod his head by warning me to keep on with the story* I was already 18 years old young woman, a little after my mother Hazel passed away.*praying for her soul, whispering "God bless her to rest in peace!"* had already cooked and baked some Christmas food and sweets by myself, celebrating completely lone Christmas. There were a few minutes until midnight...the hour of the...the truth...*stammering with a tear, flowing down through my left cheek which was wipped by Timothy's thumb* as the clock hit 12AM, it began to snow like a miracle.*gasping* A literal boon! Before midnight, it was snowless outside. I am never going to forget this unique treasure that I treasure with my whole heart, regardless of my dark and abysmal past. - Exhaling and inhaling along in serene way, sensing my heart relieved as I placed my right hand onto the table, throughout being cupped in Timothy's both palms, feeling appreciated, loved and safe, recognizing his compassion that burns as a flame into the ashes of his chocolate brown eyes. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-That sounds extremely sad! I am so sorry to hear about your lonely Christmas back in your youth though being fascinated. - He pitied me with grieved voice, squeezing tightly the cupped hand into his warm and pleasant palms.

 

 

 

 

 

-I know! It brings me tears every time when I recall myself about it.- I stated with husky voice, therefore sipping from my fresh champange with pleasure, enjoying and valuing each sip. 

 

 

 

 

 

-I can relate to that feeling! You are not alone here, Judy!- He gripped my cupped hand, kissing it delicately like a gentleman.

 

 

 

 

 

-I am grateful for that I am being comprehended, realising the fact that I am not alone in this critical situation. 

 

 

 

 

 

-Everybody has them! All humans and animals do,of course.

 

 

 

 

I smiled gently, approaching our faces by exchanging a sultry kiss by crashing our lips into each others for a while, thus hauled by continuing with our dinner.

 

 

 

 

 

-God bless us! Amen! - We prayed a couple of seconds before to eat intermediately.

 

 

 

 

_A several minutes later..._

 

 

 

 

-Jude, follow me!- Timothy insisted by taking his hand firmly like a child, ready to travel around the world, wearing a joyful smile.

 

 

 

-Okay!- I responded obediantly.

 

 

 

Once I followed him by taking his hand, pulling me towards him, his weight dominating its direction by ending up in the living room where was located the Christmas tree with its rich and doubtlessly magnificent decoration, standing a several centimetres away from the fireplace by standing in the corner of the room. It has everything: from mere balls that are hanging on every branch to glowing green, baby blue and bright pink tinsels with lights that enlight the tree and the darkened room. I had the whopping feeling that I am in the heavens apparently. 

 

 

 

-Oh Wow! This Christmas tree is so beautiful, Tim! What an amazing surprise, dear!- We tumbled on the goth couch onto our backs like children with a little laughter that fills the room with pre-Christmas spirit.

 

 

 

 

-Agreed though it is not as beautiful as you, Judy!- He stated brutally honest by pinching each other's reddened and steaming cheeks.

 

 

 

-Ahahah! Is that true? -I played it like a silly again. I truly enjoy to play in the role of the stupid while Timothy - the smart one.

 

 

 

 

-Of course, it is. I am not sarcastic at all! I always find you for beautiful, no matter how enraged, sad, disgruntled or blissful are you. Just remember my words now and forever!

 

 

 

-I will! Thank you for this kindness and concern, darling!- I grabbed his hand while cupping his left cheek with my only available palm, looking at each other's faces in love, smiling to each other in delicate way. I whispered as soon as I reached to the last word with which I finished the sentence " _darling_ " at last.

 

 

 

 

-Excellent, sweetheart! In the beginning I discovered something special and that is your beauty in the both cases- outer and inner. Do you remember our first ever encounter?

 

 

 

 

-Yes, I do!- I spoke softly, his only free hand's fingers tilting my chin, holding it by balancing our views, possessing the ability itself to gape at each other's eyes more intensely.

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	20. Back in the Late 50s- The initial Encounter

__

 

 

 

 

 

_Monologue_

 

 

_5 years earlier_

 

 

 

_13th of September, 1959_

 

 

 

 

_Back in the late 50s, 3 months before the new decade._

_It was an usual early afternoon of September when it drizzles, the grass was moist, the sky covered with a blanket of light gray clouds, hardly allowing the sun to beam its rays spontaneously towards the ground._

_A retro black car, style 50s, parked, stopping near the angel statue in the yard of Briarcliff. A man left his retro car, wearing his priest outfit, nothing more. He had such stylish though simple hair, being warmly welcomed by Mother Claudia as he took a couple of steps on the grass by approaching the older lady, one of the kindest and most generous people that you are going to encounter ever in your entire life. They greeted each other with "Good day!", meantime a swarm of nuns arriving in the yard by walking normally towards the Monsignor and their beloved Mother._

_Amongst these nuns were one of the youngest ones- barely 17 years old with her flimsy and extraordinary feminine nature Sister Mary Eunice who keeps her infant heart and benevolent nature even until nowadays; she was a fresher in the asylum as a nun, scarcely possessing any kind of an experience. Next to her was standing one of the most respected, nevertheless outstanding, stern and charismatic nun Sister Jude Martin who works in Briarcliff for 10 years._

_Their heels's clap upon the stairs could be heard from a few metres, taunting Timothy's attention by gaping his eyes at the nuns, especially noticing mostly 2 of them which were the most attractive and sympathetic in his eyes by gaping more in the stricter one- Jude. He was wearing a delicate smile, not taking his eyes off her, observing her until Mother Claudia interrupted him:_

 

 

 

 

_-Excuse me Monsignor, those nuns are going to greet you either too! - Claudia stated perplexed by gazing secretively and oddly at Mr.Howard, raising an eyebrow._

 

 

 

 

_-Oh yes, no problem! Pardon me, Mother!- He excused himself like a little boy with a genuine smile._

 

 

 

_-Everything is fine! - The leader amongst the nuns forgave Timothy's clumsiness and distraction with a buoyant smile._

 

 

 

 

_As they faced each other, Mother Claudia introduced the Monsignor to each nun including Sister Jude herself too who was quite delighted to encounter the priest. It was rather evidently at this part:_

 

 

 

 

_-It is my enormous pleasure to meet you, Sister! I am Timothy Howard, the Monsignor.- He introduced himself politely, handshaking with the slightly older lady than him who looked older with her nun habit and veil but as soon as she liberates herself from them, her juvenility reborns again, wearing a sincere smile, stretching his lips._

 

 

 

 

_-It is mine pleasure too, Monsignor! I am Sister Jude Martin. Just call me either Jude or Judy! - Once we handshaked, I felt an unusual, somehow arcane and unexplainable sensation as our hands touched. Perhaps is Timothy in love? Meanwhile, he felt butterflies, a thousand of butterflies literally fluttering inside his stomach...It is supposed the same for Jude if she is feeling the same like him. His smile widened during and after the handshake._

 

 

 

 

_-Since I am choosing for the Monsignor one of the most suitable sisters...is going to be...*they all pierced their eyes in the leader and the only man who was with them like they are pending to announce the lottery's winner name with widely opened eyes, their hearts near their crysis, prepared for the most dynamic- heart attack* Sister Jude! - Once she heard her name, she was euphoric inside by wearing an astonished smile, scarcely believing on her eyes that she is tremendously lucky to being chosen by Mother Claudia as a Sister who is going to be with the priest._

 

 

 

 

 

_-What about us? What are we going to do, Mother?- Sister Eunice questioned by raising an eyebrow, enquring with her grave, besides youthful voice. She was like the child amidst the other 4 nuns._

 

 

 

 

_-Well, you and the other nuns are going to get back to work by taking care and looking after the inmates in the asylum...*they withdrawn from the 3 adults by entering discontented back in the institution without whining, huffed mimics on their pale faces* while you Jude as the chosen sister, you are going to guide and tour Timothy. - The older nun ordered with her gentle but lucid voice to the other 2 sacred high ranked people of the religion and the church._

 

 

 

 

 

_-Okay, Mother!*nodded, walking together by climbing the stairs, entering inside the facility* Welcome in Briarcliff, Mr.Howard! - I smiled vividly by opening the large fresh doors._

 

 

 

 

 

_-Thank you! *he wore a delighted smile by touring him initally on the first floor* Just call me Tim or Timothy instead of Mr.Howard, Jude!- She glanced at him by noticing his eyes gazing at her including his bona fide smile._

 

 

 

 

_-Alright, Timothy!- They cackled along by heading to the first rooms of the first floor, thereafter climbing the next floors by guiding him which room for what is it, introducing him to some prominent personalities who work here in the asylum._

 

 

 

 

_ A several minutes later... _

 

 

 

 

 

_They were eventually inside Jude's office where she is basically the boss herself. He let Jude to enter inside her office as a gentleman with the proper words "Ladies first!" by receiving a grateful reply to his magic words "Thank you very much, Tim!" as he sat on the chair against her desk, discussing together some remarkable topics from religion and business to a bit personal ones such as their interests though their perturbation especially of Sister Jude's side who was shyer among men since she became a nun, making a colemn vow which is a sympton of her virgin-like demeanor when she is with somebody from the opposite gender._

_With the passing hours, she was getting more comfortable in Timothy's presence, despite her vows and keeping the faith in herself, acting still shyly around him. Fortunately, she hasn't discussed with him one of the most painful experience she has ever had- that is literally her gloomy past._

_Unless the younger man invited Sister Jude on a dinner in her room privately in the next 5 days. What she did? She actually accepted immediately his invitation. Especially with a pure, virgin and breathtaking angelic smile, spreading her lips, clugging the frown and melancholy. She couldn't believe on her eyes that the new Monsignor of the mental institution invited her on a private dinner by themselves._

_Jude was rather ecstatic, not stopping to sink in her pensive mood where she is constantly anxious, wondering how the first private dinner with the Monsignor is going to pass, what kind of an impression she is going to demonstrate to him, somehow caring about his opinion except about her worldview either too; likewise how she will organise the dinner by thinking what to cook and should she be either natural or wearing dimly some type of make up such as blameless red lipstick, blanketing her perfectly shaped and soft lips for example. One of her favorite meals was actually coq au vin which she prepared it for herself twice a week due to the fact that she isn't rich at all due to her profession. In addition to that, she didn't know if Timothy is going to like her favorite food, besides her cooking skills, adapting to them._

_She kept in secret that she is going to have a private dinner with the Monsignor by sharing with the only people who she trusts mostly- the juvenile Mary Eunice and Mother Claudia. Once they heard her promised dinner with the priest, they were extremely jubilant for her. They promised Jude that they will definitely keep in secret, of course. They did it! They hadn't betrayed her by spreading it everywhere else in Briarcliff. She could be misunderstood and being scolded for this, nonetheless all she cared for was to not being distributed the secret, being heard by everyone else, gossiping behind the middle aged nun's back._

_After they seperated by ending the tour around and inside the facility, they embraced each other just a little before they to scatter formally. First of all, the handshake and their first words to each other, then the tour including the gentleman action of Timothy, thirdly the discussion and abysmal talk inside the stern nun's office, at last the private invitation with a bonus the warm, friendly and tough hug between them made them to fall crazily in love with each other, sensing plenty and diversity of damned sensations that have occured inside their not loved from the right person and hallowed sanctuaries, not stopping to think of each other daily which leaded to distraction and perplexion. It is pretty visible, isn't it?_

_Accordingly it is entirely beholding that they are made for each other since the beginning, developing for each other accursed feelings. The chemistry was toughly obvious that this bond needs improvement with the time, having a fresh, however, good start of the development. It is cardinally their own choice to decide for each other, additionally being trapped by the transpired feelings that don't have a lot of explaination, whether or not. Part of the proof for their pressumed early romance or not exactly is Timothy's concerness for Jude except her selflessness and sincerity towards him._

_ **To be continued...** _


	21. Christmas Eve 4 + Confessions

__

 

 

 

 

 

_Back in the 60s_

 

 

 

**Jude's POV**

 

 

 

 

 

As I recalled myself of our ever first encounter which was 5 years ago as well. I can perfectly memorise those embarrassing, howsoever, adorable moments between us. They truly meant a lot to me except bringing me delirious happiness and pleasure, rendering me to blush especially in front of my crush.

I fell asleep as soon as I started to daydream about the happened, sensing my face cupped in two warm, besides tender palms, soothing me. 

A half an hour later, I fell asleep too deeply, feeling how my shoulders were rocked, muttering my name "Jude, Jude! Sweetheart, wake up!". His British accent was amongst one of my weaknesses, admitting it frankly. 

Once I abroached my shutted eyes, blinking, the first thing what I saw after waking up from the short abysmal sleep was Timothy's chocolate eyes staring at my delighted smile and already opened eyes with his genuine smile, stretching his lips. My both hands cupped his face instantly, looking directly at his eyes with love and glee.

 

 

 

 

-Jude, you fell asleep. I was concerned for you! - Tim uttered worried by kissing my forehead in sweet way.

 

 

 

 

-I know, sweetie! Sorry for that. 

 

 

 

-No problem, everything is fine!

 

 

 

-I had the tremendous feeling that I have slept 3 hours at least. - I exclaimed horrified, having the feeling that I woke up in the middle of the night in Timothy's presence, being resisted, thanks to him.

 

 

 

 

 

-No, silly! You have slept a half an hour only.- He giggled, thereafter enforcing my usual giggle.Moreover, he mocked me in ungrave way.

 

 

 

 

-Oh really?*rubbing my eyes like a newborn baby* What time is it now, dear?- I questioned insecurely with a broad smile whilst watching his precious face. 

 

 

 

 

 

-*glancing at the clock, hanging on the wall* It is 11:45PM.- He answered lucidly. It is quite amusing that he didn't get drunk of just one glass of champange.

 

 

 

 

-15 minutes until Christmas and midnight! Wooohooo!- Squealing in euphoria, being extremely gleeful and impatient until midnight, showing my infant side of my character. Tim showed euphoric mood, in spite of not getting up from the sofa, high fiving.

 

 

 

 

 

-Yes, Judy! Only 15 more minutes until the miracle. - He stated with louder than the usual, besides fevered voice.

 

 

 

 

Then we calmed down by twittering like babies due to our impatience and rejoice. 15 seconds later, the laughter faded out, just gaping at each other's faces in affectionate and blissful way, the room was blanketed in lurking silence. We decided to play one smart game by expressing our confessions which should be acknowledged until midnight when it will be the time to wish each other "Merry Christmas!", jumping and spinning around the living room like hysterical little children who had received as a Christmas present ponies and stuffed dolls; further, rushing to the Christmas tree by opening by ourselves the gifts that we have bought for each other earlier today. 

 

 

 

-Who starts first with the confession?- I asked puzzled, raising an eyebrow whilst staring at his amorous chocolate brown eyes that are filled with lust, affection, concerness and joy.

 

 

 

 

-How about you, Jude? I am stepping out of the podium, giving my place to you. Truly deserved!

 

 

 

 

 

-Aww, that is really kind of your side! Thank you, Tim! But aren't you supposed to be the first person who should admit its avowal? 

 

 

 

 

 

-You are welcome. *sighing sharply* Come on, Judy! The ladies first. I am patient anyway.

 

 

 

 

-Aww! Okay. I am starting.*Tim nod his head in this moment* Well, as you already remember our first encounter back in September 1959 like me...I am never going to forget this day...the day when we saw each other in face-to-face by shaking each other's hands for first time, uttering the first words between us, Mother Claudia had chosen me as a sister to guide and tour you around and inside Briarcliff, therefore speaking to each other in my office by finishing the encounter with an invitation on a private dinner from you by seperating with a tight,warm and kind hug.*exhaling and inhaling in the same time with rapture, widening its smile, kneading gently with my thumb his left cheek by gaping at his eyes, staring right at his soul* God made us for each other and it was estimated in the beginning that we are rendered for each other, no matter what we had been through in the past. It was pretty obviously initially how much do you care for me, demonstrating your affection and frank kindness, darting my heart like a cupidon with its heart arrow, conquering my heart like a prince, a sacred prince, sent from God to rescue me from my eerie past.*sheding a tear* You didn't know how madly in love I fell and how I felt the first time when we met each other...it was such unbelievable moment, to be honest! Ever in my life! One true miracle after the grief and pain that I am struggling to deal with yet, eating me alive though I am attempting to survive, without thinking about the gloomy times. I am not only grateful for rescuing me from Briarcliff and keeping your promise to leave this insane place, furthermore you care for me, being interested to listen to my personal stories and experience when it's joint a word either a tragedy or something else. I have never shared on more abysmal level about my personal life with exception of you and a few more people who are amidst the most trustworthy people, in my opinion! Meanwhile, I have never fallen insanely in love until nowadays. Casey failed, my former one night stand lovers failed too...they have failed to invade my heart and vice versa. They aren't you, they aren't like you, Tim! Remember that, sweetie! Even when I forgave you for what you have done to me due to your happily forsaken motive to become a Pope, selfishness and your viridity which used to be smitten by that...*sobbing peacefully whilst Timothy cupped my face, stroking my head like a puppy, whispering to me "Jude, please don't cry,  sweetie!"* used to be an innocent child Sister Mary Eunice who got possessed by the devil himself, turning her into a grotesque...an incarnation from the pure innocence into a sinister monster who yearns for nothing more than revenge on the people who had always supported and loved her, regardless her innocence, stupidity and lack of experience compared to her older colleagues. In spite of your mistakes, my forgiveness is still worth, recognizing the ginormous change in you from the egoistical and goofy Monsignor into a loving, recking, gracious, candid and unique gentleman who made me rather happy, ensuring happiness, warmness, roof and everything else which gratify my primary and secondary needs. Additionally, you make me smile every time when I see or hear your voice...fulfilling my day with hallowed light and felicity. For which I am deliriously grateful! Just my heart tells me with storming voice "You just cannot leave or dump Timothy, despite the things he had caused to you!"*imitating the echo* You know what, darling?* he inquired with a simple "What?", wearing a confident and wide smile, his fingertips brushing against my cheeks' skin delicately* I love you very much most of all! -I began to narrate my confession, lecturing like a famous but controversial politician with its brilliant speech skills and undoubted intelligence and stamina. Every word that was peeled from my mouth, it was cordial, filled with the emotions which are coming from the bottom of my heart. I couldn't help to smile whilst my long lectural confession. 

 

 

 

 

 

-Aww, that is...*snivelling in blissful way, feeling my cheeks even warmer like a heater* utterly adorable and breathtaking to listen to your voice, shooting per a word, expressing your confession which I adore so much! I cannot believe what I heard until this moment, my rara avis! Don't you know how it touched me and made me significantly cheerful, do you?*I murmured with a plain "Yes?!" with vague, howsoever, velvet voice* Good, sweetie! If you listen to my confession, you are going to feel the same like me, Judy. 

 

 

 

 

-Of course, I have the monstrous wish to listen to your confession! Go ahead, darling!- I insisted slightly avidly with a sweet infantile grin.

 

 

 

 

 

-Okay so...*taking a deep breath, exhaling and inhaling, thus ending the retrospection* When we met each other 5 years ago, one of the best days in my life actually...it changed my life forever, seeing my ray of sunshine glowing among the other responsible, hardworking and sympathetic nuns who didn't make me to fall in the hole of thought provocation unlike you, Jude! As a man who had scarcely being in a relationship with the beloved person of my life, definitely having lack of experience and being scared to hop up in a relationship with every woman for whom my sympathy and liking was on moderate level at least. Fearing of being neglected, hated and perceived in the incorrect way by the person who is next to me! Moreover, I was concetrating on my dedication to the career as a priest until I met you, God echoing to me that you are the right person to be my right hand as a Monsignor and nun to work along, collaborating in the name of God, the church and religion. As opposed to the other past possible suggestions of women or girls to be in relationship with them, you are the only woman who overpowered my heart by not fearing to express the real myself, aiding me to be myself, discovering my softer and more true side. Like you, I am never going to put behind the memory which happened exactly on 13th of September, 1959. The fatal 13th! When it could be believed as a superstition which is interpreted as a fatal day except of the unluckiness itself with exceptions apparently. For example, it was for both of us one of the luckiest days in our lives...two souls who don't know yet if they are either to for each other yet or not exactly, are secretly made for each other in such arcane and unexplainable way which cannot be described by either of us. I love plenty and diversity traits of yours since the first day when I fell in love with you and by all means they are actually your courage, honesty, not afraiding to speak your mind even if it is absolutely inappropiate and fugly, your kindness, soft side, loving and caring nature as a woman who has still the chance to become a mother or have her own family, at least.*noticing a couple of tears, dropping like a waterfall down her precious smooth cheeks by wiping them with my thumb, reassuring her with the majestic words "Babydoll, please don't cry! I truly mean that you have chance yet. It is never too late." which calmed her down like a toddler who had already earned attention from his/her lovely parents* You aren't a terrible person, Jude! It is desperately understanding what you have been through and why you used to be "The Iron Lady" of Briarcliff, running the instituion under the command of your steel hand. You tried your best and put a lot of efforts to help to those patients who have still hope to live their own lives but being required to be cured. Because I appreciate and admire your efforts and hardwork that you have put in your work, Judy! On top of that, you are attractive, doubtlessly the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen in my entire life. You deserve the whole world and love including all delights of this world...only for you and pressumably for our future child...*sheding a tear once again, thereafter wiping it mellowly with a genuine smile, calming her down, holding her face like she is the only treasure that is in my hands and once it is gone, my life is completed* I am never going to forgive myself for what I have all done to you in the past weeks when I changed your name, fired you from your position as a nun and messed all this stuff in case, you know. I realised my mistake a little after we got rid off Mary Eunice who didn't deserve it, nonetheless she was destined due to her unholy soul. You have already fascinated me right from the first day, making me to smile every time when I see you or even I hear your voice. When I saw how brittle are you though hiding under the mask of the strict and conservative nun, you unlocked naturally my instincts to be caring and affectionate towards you. I knew back then you deserve a strong arm on your fragile...small shoulder that supports you in overwhelmed situations and moments. As well, I love for who you are, accepting for what are you really. With every day I was falling more and more in love with you, sweetheart! *kissing my forehead* Eventually, all I can say in a few words though I am careless if you are either not a virgin anymore, slept with plenty of men in the past or have done something else which remains in the lurking past, I love you very very much to bones! Forever, Judy! - Timothy began with tranquility, howsoever, the tension and emotions grew like he is singing an emotional balad or love song to me. I am astonished and touched by his words, beholding his inner and outer beauty which has already been exposed into my eyes. His confession truly means a lot to me, in fact he changed drastically, exposing a new himself which is the much better version of him- a true gentleman with his own principes who cares for the lady next to him instead of his essential needs.

 

 

 

 

-Awww! *bawling helplessly in gleeful way, being extremely touched by what I have just heard, crawling slowly closer to him, my head resting on his muscular chest that was layered with a mere shirt, one of his hands touching, cupping my apart of my head, kissing my forehead whilst his another hand was wrapped around my shoulder, soothing me, my both hands touching his forearm* That left me speechless! I just don't know what to say, although it is not rather enough to express my true thoughts on it. It is uniquelly adorable and sweet of your side in the same time. How sincerely of your side! Thank you a lot, darling! Especially a handful minutes before midnight.

 

 

 

 

-You don't need to thank me, sweetie! You are always welcome. I am always here for you. Whenever you need me, I am coming. I know how do you feel! *drowning into the silence of the tic-tacing clock whilst the fireplace's flames were dancing, warming the living room like a romantic sanctuary* Because I feel the same either too. 

 

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	22. The First Kiss Before Christmas

**Jude's POV**

 

 

 

 

The intense silence grew into something more until was broken with its invincible punch, betraying the tranquil ambience, thanks to Timothy who uttered a few minutes until midnight:

 

 

 

-It is unbelievable how many things we haven't shared with each other...- Tim exclaimed, his sentence remained unfinished and won't be finished by interrupting him.

 

 

 

 

-Darling?- I questioned gently, my left palm resting on his chest as my head, staring at his chocolate eyes, keeping on with the powerful and amorous eye contact.

 

 

 

 

-Yes, my rare bird?- He replied me with a question in frisky way, smirking, stroking my long honey curly hair.

 

 

 

 

-I love you! Very much! - I interracted my face to his, scarcely dividing any centimetre proximity. I really desire to kiss him and I guess he does either too. 

 

 

 

 

-I love you even more and more than anything, Judy!

 

 

 

 

 

The clock kept on with its ordinary sounds whilst we began an invasion of each other, our lips prepared for its dynamic clash. 

Consequently, our lips crashed into each other with half shutted eyes, starting its attack. Our kisses grew into something more prominent per a second. Accordingly, they became more lustful and delighting, groaning once Tim bit my bottom lip roughly with his sharp but white yet teeth. Our tongues danced, dueling each other, fighting for its domination which was in Timothy's favor. My both hands were wrapped around his neck, stroking his amazing short hair during this moment his both hands were wrapped around my upper back, hence, sliding from my upper back through my spine unless reaching its vedge- the waist, squeezing with his entire strength, moaning softly along. Then he moved his precious mellow lips from my lips, gliding slowly and sensually until sensing the touch of his lips onto my neck which was the real cause to gasp much louder in pleasure and glee, rumbling "I love you Tim! I want more...MORE!" as I said the last word by raising my fevered voice. He obeyed what I have just ordered. Our kisses especially his became more truculent, filling the atmosphere with Christmas romance, putting in the background everything else which surrounds us. 

As his hands were wrapped around my waist, his fingers slided from my waist's well exquisite curves to my buttocks, gripping them, rubbing them on circles with his strength whilst his lips were attacking my neck into kisses, moaning together especially me more and more as he whispered "I love you to bones, babydoll!", breathing heavily as he had passed plenty of exhausting obstacles. 

 

 

 

 

-I love you much more, darling!- I responded back by feeling powerless, thanks to the neck kisses and the delights that he ensures me, sending shivers down my spine and body of sweetness, pleasure and affection. I was breathing heavily either too. Like him!

 

 

 

 

 

Then he left a trail and dim marks on my neck of his teeth that nibbled my neck's smooth and delicate skin, one of my erogenous zone, admitting it frankly. After the neck, his lips moved abruptly from my neck, down to the only bare part of my chest, kissing and sniffing the perfume scent which melted his nostrils, causing him to hum:

 

 

 

-Mmmmm, you are so beautiful, Jude! Further, you are a great kisser, don't you realise it?!- As he collapsed onto my chest like a baby whilst my both hands were holding his head back, stroking his hair, leaning my face against his, staring at each other's eyes with passion.

 

 

 

 

 

-Aww, thank you! *blushing embarrassedly due to the compliment* Nobody has never told me that I am a great kisser. I am thinking that I am okay in the kissing. - I was somewhat pessimistic in my last two sentences.

 

 

 

 

 

-You are welcome! *sighing febrile* Seriously? Nobody has proven to you that you are a great kisser,right,Judy? *nodding my head which meant a clear "Yes!"*  Don't be a pessimistic, my rare bird! Of course, you are an amazing kisser. It's sad that nobody hadn't the chance to tell you in your face.- He reassured me by our noses' tips rubbing against each other considerately.

 

 

 

 

-Aww, thank you once again for this lovely compliment, Timothy! Don't you know that your kisses are irresistable and marvelous? You are a great kisser either too. Better than me! 

 

 

 

 

-You are welcome, sweetheart! *feeling his face all flushed due to my frank compliment* Aww, that is extremely sweet of your side, Jude! Thank you!*cackling along* Let's not argue about it. We are equally great in the kissing, is that right?

 

 

 

 

-You are welcome! *confirming by humming to his rhetoric question* Mhm!

 

 

 

 

-Excellent!- He stated his last words, a handful of seconds before to fall asleep, holding him in my fragile arms like I have saved his holy soul from the demonic sinister force.

 

 

 

 

In the least predictable moment, as my body relaxed, lying helplessly next to Timothy's immobile body as his heart was beating tensely, my ear against his pulsating heart, had already shutted my eyes, keeping on our faces content smiles, exhaling and inhaling in peaceful and cold-blooded way. We were trapped by the deep sleep, cuddling together.

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	23. Merry Christmas

_3 hours later..._

**Timothy's POV**

 

 

 

 

 

I woke up, opening my eyes from the tranquil sleep for a handful hours, rubbing my eyes, without causing any sound, in fact that Jude still sleeps like a baby squirrel, her both hands wrapped around my head. I looked up at the clock, displaying 3AM in the morning which tremendously astonished me. Whoa! I have slept 3 straight hours. I was motionless. 

Suddenly, Jude woke up, opening her down to earth and ravishing hazel eyes, looking at me, thereafter her look turned into a gape, filled with love, passion and joy, smiling to me like a radiant angel, sent from God to guard me. 

 

 

 

 

-Merry Christmas, sweetie!- I said with gleeful voice by stroking pleasantly Judy's stunning long golden hair, her curls sailing through my refined, thin fingers like waves that are swaying in the splendid golden sea of the miracles.

 

 

 

 

 

-Merry Christmas to you too, darling!- She replied with a broad smile, cuddling against each other's bodies warmly and tightly, consequently our lips meeting, swapping a light, howsoever, brief romantic kiss.

 

 

 

 

 

-What are we waiting for?*I raised an eyebrow onbnoxiously*Let's raid the presents under the Christmas tree.- Tim insisted like a hectit little boy who has lack of patience to check what is hiding behind his Christmas present, grinning along.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Let's do it!

 

 

 

 

We hopped out of the goth couch, hasting to the Christmas tree, crouching in sitting position by taking the boxes with the abstract ribbons upon them. As I was eaged to check what is inside the "pandora" box, Timothy stopped me with an interruption:

 

 

 

-Sweetheart, don't be too blunt and quick! First of all, I have an idea.- His words darted right into my conscience, hopefully interrupting me before it was too late to unbox the present. 

 

 

 

 

-What an idea?- I turned back, facing him, our eyes meeting as the time has stopped. He wore such a daredevil smirk.

 

 

 

 

-Well, let's open the presents by taking turns I mean for example you open firstly the gift, thus I am after you and vice versa. You know this manner, right?* nodding my head by backing him up* Good! It's your turn, sweetie. The ladies first as always.- He gestured, awaring me to start first.

 

 

 

 

-Okay. Let me see...*unwrapping the very first Christmas gift, thereafter remaining speechless, my enthusiasm burning in my heart, my blood boiling violently in my vains due to childish excitement* Aww, that is really sweet of your side, Tim! A humble red petal necklace...*caressing the necklace from the both edges cautiously* for me?- My swiftly throbbing heart was near the rim to leap out of my chest. I couldn't believe what my darling gave me as a Christmas gift- I am absolutely in love with the classical jewelries and clothes despite they are so common, he had chosen smartly the best one for me. My eyes pupils' abruptly widened rapidly.

 

 

 

 

 

-Yes, for you, my rara avis, of course!*kissing my right cheek* Thank you very much!*my cheeks heating even more* Check your present too, honey! - I requested with rejoicing smile, awaiting for Tim's primary reaction as soon as he beholds his gift.

 

 

 

 

 

-You are welcome! Okay, it is my turn at last.*opening the Christmas gift, checking what is inside* Oh my! What a cute and pretty gift! An antique black watch. *wowing* I am in love with it already. But not as much as in you, Judy! Don't ever forget that.- He patted my upper back friendly, giggling together.

 

 

 

 

 

We carried on to uncase the last 2 gifts per person which contained unique and ultra rare items such as a retro satin red scarf, floral style and shiny black stilettos whilst Timothy received two remarkable presents such as the most recent masculine perfume brand with its alluring odor once you sprayed it wherever you desire; the last present he got was actually a new chestnut velvet jacket. Thanks to those precious gifts which we had exchanged along, they brang us more smiles and happiness. 

Then we sensed our bodies completely fatigued, thereafter doing the last things a little before bed as the usual such as brushing our teeth, taking a quick but fresh shower,cleaning ourselves, washing our hands, changing our clothing from what we wore during the Christmas Eve celebration into our pajamas as I wore this time my appealing red slip though it might remind Tim of the younger nun Sister Mary Eunice who used to wear only once my slip by raping him. Despite the happened, he accomodated to see me in the red slip which penetrated sharply his chocolate eyes, his eyes pupils' widened in spite of restraining ourselves from rushing up in the beginning to be sexually active. 

Eventually we went in bed around 3:30AM, sinking in our firm and devoted cuddles, wishing each other "Good night!", finishing the night with kisses on our lips and positioning ourselves against each other, facing each other.

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	24. An Ordinary Christmas day

_The next morning..._

 

 

 

**Jude's POV**

 

 

 

 

 

 

I woke up around 8AM in the morning, a ray that reflects the rest of the room via the window, enlighted my hair, making it to look pale golden. I stretched dimly, rubbing slightly my eyes with my knuckles, waking up next to my beloved man Tim who sensed and smelled that I am already awake, opening his eyes widely, giving me a blissful look.

 

 

 

 

-Good morning, sweetie!- I uttered with still sleepy voice, kissing each other's lips.

 

 

 

 

-Morning, my rare bird!- He syllabled with his decent British accent, however, with drowsy voice. 

 

 

 

 

-How you slept, darling?- I posed the question with a vivid, broad smile, stroking gently his face like I am his mother.

 

 

 

 

-I slept well. How about you too, Judy?- He answered with cheerful voice, wearing a pure angelic smile, staring at my eyes. 

 

 

 

 

 

-Glad to hear that! I slept well either too. Thanks for asking! 

 

 

 

 

-No problem! I am pleased to hear that my rare bird slept well. This sleep is important...*raising an eyebrow of mine side* for your beauty, sweetheart!- He teased me initially, howsoever, turning out to be true.

 

 

 

 

-*burst out laughing* Not exactly but how you say it!- I stated in ironic way with an infantile grin. 

 

 

 

 

 

As Tim glanced lazily at the clock, it displayed 8 o'clock in the morning. It was pretty normal around this time to wake up, perhaps a bit late to wake up, according to us. We didn't have the wish itself to leave the warm and cosy bed a.k.a our love nest where we are cuddling and kissing. We were rather idle. It was Christmas! Anyway I can take a brief break from work by reborning back at the retro restaurant where I am currently working as a waitress in the next 48 hours. 

We kept on to cuddle by feeling much warmer, safer and loved in Timothy's muscly arms, wrapped around my cool, fragile bare shoulders, her curly golden locks tickling my forearms' pajama thin material. 

 

 

 

 

 

_Around 3 hours later..._

 

 

 

 

 

In an hour we are going to have a lunch. 

I wore my wool lavender peignoir, followed by matching ordinary white lingerie as as undergarment with white socks, slipped into slippers. My long curly blond hair was flowning, abiding to my upper back fluently, bouncing once I move.

As I was in the living room with my eyeglasses on my nose, reading some classical literature this time with a cup of hot herbal tea that lies onto the coffee table, lying upon my head on the goth sofa, Tim was in the kitchen speaking via the phone with Kit and Grace especially Kit until he didn't emerge, announcing me that the both former Briarcliff inmates coveting to speak to me for a few minutes only. I accepted instantly by jumping out of the couch, leaving the book on the goth sofa, thereafter heading to the kitchen, approaching Tim as he was holding the phone, warning the young couple with the accurate words "Hold on, Grace and Kit,please! Judy is coming!".

As soon as I hang on, I started:

 

 

 

 

-Hello?- I echoed through the headphone.

 

 

 

 

 

-Hi Jude!- Kit called with euphoric voice.

 

 

 

 

-Hi Kit! Merry Christmas! 

 

 

 

 

-Thank you! Merry Christmas to you too! How are you?

 

 

 

 

-I am fantastic, thank you. How about you too?- I questioned joyfully as I smiled to myself whilst Tim was sipping from his glass of fresh cool water, standing next to me by leaning his head, kissing my cheek by tuckling a couple of golden locks behind my ear, causing me to blush.

 

 

 

 

-I am super, thanks. We unpacked a couple of presents with Grace and our children. It was such a miracle to behold their excited faces.*sighing* How about your Christmas with Timothy?- Kit asked inquisitively.

 

 

 

 

 

-That is awesome! It is actually wonderful, Kit. We uncased basically 6 presents- 3 for me and 3 for him. I couldn't be happier to spend such a remarkable holiday with somebody who I...-My face flushed as I was about to continue my sentence, paying utterly attention to what am I saying especially in the last sentence.

 

 

 

 

 

-With who you love,right?- He questioned in leery way.

 

 

 

 

 

-Y-yes.- I exclaimed with confidence, without fearing of what am I telling in Kit's face.

 

 

 

 

-Wait a second! You love the person who had lied to you, was being selfish to you when he fired you as a nun by not believing your words how Mary Eunice was smitten by the Satan and you became a regular patient like the others because of him? Right?

 

 

 

 

-Ugh, Kit! Do not ruin my mood right now, please. I can explain everything.*taking a deep breath, exhaling and inhaling dramatically* First of all, Tim apologized me for his selfishness and for everything else with which he affected my last days in Briarcliff. Second, I forgave him, accordingly giving him a second chance. Alternatively, I am madly in love with this man since the first day when I met him and vice versa. He has drastically changed. Furthermore, he isn't a Monsignor anymore. We are living a normal life in his villa.*Kit sighed annoyed* I forgot to mention that he isn't egoistical, craving for strength and honor man anymore.- I defended Timothy confidently by stating the main motives why he isn't selfish anymore.

 

 

 

 

 

-Ohh, Tim! When he became that selfless man? Prove to me with what he has changed! - Kit snapped at me in coarsing way, throughout remaining calm yet. Further, I wasn't frowning during the conflict between us which was quite amusing for me, admitting it frankly. Tim was next to me, keeping his mouth shut.

 

 

 

 

-Let's take for example how much does he cares for me, moreover he rescued me from the snake pit called Briarcliff, signing out of the church by discussing with Father Malachi, in spite of Father's disenchantement. We are away from hell, living currently in the paradise itself by ourselves. 

 

 

 

 

-Alright!*caughing* Somehow I doubt that he rescued you from Briarcliff like that. As an addition, do you want to speak to Grace now?- Kit tried to change the subject once he expressed his prejudice about Tim.

 

 

 

 

-Oh yes,of course! Give me her on the phone now if she can right away.

 

 

 

-Alright!*shrieking at Grace to arrive and she promised to be on the phone in the upcoming seconds* Here, Grace!

 

 

 

 

-Hi Grace.- I greeted the young French woman with blunt cheerful voice.

 

 

 

-Oh hi,Jude. Excuse Kit's atrocious attitude towards you but he couldn't believe on his eyes how Timothy had rescued you by forgiving him after what he had done to you.- Grace stated with serene voice timbre, recognizing her French accent that dominates per a syllable.

 

 

 

 

-No problem, everything is fine! I beholded it for which I forgive him. By the way, how are you?- I attempted to change the subject as far as I could, not affecting my Christmas mood, thus destroying it in disturbing way.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-I am excellent! I am satisfied that our children are having so much fun and had received such nice presents due to their obediance this year. Thanks!- Once I heard that Grace was telling me positive stuff, It brang me larger smile, stretching my lips even more, without thinking about the petty argue between me and Kit just a few minutes ago.

 

 

 

 

-Aww, how adorable to hear that! I am delighted for your children that they have got for Christmas what they want. I pressume that they are very obediant and clever children.

 

 

 

 

-Of course, they are, Judy! How to not adore such little angels like them! Especially if you are their mother or somebody from their family.

 

 

 

 

-It doesn't matter if you are their family member or somebody relative to the family itself, it matters more if the person loves and cares for them even if it is not exactly a family member.

 

 

 

-That's right, Jude! How are you, tho?

 

 

 

 

-Me? I am doing fantastic either too. Thank you! We had definitely an amazing Christmas eve the night before. We unboxed a couple of presents. I cannot believe what Tim gave me as Christmas gifts which I truly value but not as much as his caring and loving nature which he demonstrates in my presence.

 

 

 

 

-Oh wow! I am frankly pleased to hear that he loves you except the fact that he cares for you. I believe that he had changed for better lately especially for you, regardless the awful things that you have done along in the asylum to me and the others. You know that I have already forgiven you. 

 

 

 

-Aww, thank you so much, Grace! Meanwhile, I know that for which I am very grateful. - I stated with ectstatic voice whilst Tim bended his head, prepared to attack my naked neck by biting it slowly, nibbling my frail neck skin with his sharp like a vampire teeth, leaving kissing marks with his delicate but luscious lips, consequently causing me to moan silently, halfly shutted my eyes, forcing me to mutter to Tim by deflecting myself from the phone conversation, telling him with a light chuckle "Tim, you naughty Monsignor! We will leave this stuff for later on." which didn't stop him. It rather render the things much worse. He carried on by ignoring him as I was opting to pay attention to Grace.

 

 

 

 

-You are welcome! *hearing clearly well the silent gasps* What is happening, Judy? What are those gasps?- She questioned suspiciously.

 

 

 

 

 

-Ah, nothing! I think I am just a little too much excited for this Christmas.*cackling by justifying myself in the best way, despite that I am not a good liar* When do you want to see each other in face?- I asked.

 

 

 

 

-Oh okay!*scratching her head obnoxiously* How about to see each other tomorrow in my and Kit's house at 2PM in the afternoon if you don't mind?

 

 

 

-Of course, I don't mind! Can Timothy come with me?

 

 

 

-He can definitely join your company,of course. As far as Kit restrains himself from some kind of violence.

 

 

 

 

-I hope unless it is something really grave.

 

 

 

 

-Yeah! Likewise, I can't wait to see each other. Bye for now and send greetings to Timothy!

 

 

 

 

-Same! Also thank you and I am gotta send him greetings. Send greetings,hugs and kisses to your children and Kit! Bye, Grace!

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	25. Proposal

__

 

 

 

 

 

 

_The next day..._

 

 

 

**Jude's POV**

 

 

 

 

 

We went on church in the early morning of 26th of December with Tim, praying, thereafter we cleaned all rooms of the 2 floored house, taking breaks from time to time, spending our spare time together cuddling on the goth sofa in the living room until it was high time for lunch by eating the last remaining meals which were for Christmas and the day before the special Christian day. After lunch, I needed to prepare by changing myself from my casual clothes into black slacks, followed by navy blue sweater, made of bearable material; my ruby-sapphire bracelet on the left wrist, my new red scarf, black knee length boots and a black coat with black velvet gloves. Whilst Timothy had on himself a white turtleneck black polkadots, a pair of jeans, black ankle boots with white wool gloves, his black coat. 

Thankfully, Grace told me the night before via a phone conversation where she lives with Kit, rendering me to write on a sheet of paper the address. We orientated ourselves, thanks to Tim who knew where it was exactly located. Fortunately, we didn't have so much to walk.

 

 

 

 

_A several minutes later..._

 

 

 

 

As our boots were wading the snow, leaving traces of boots on the snow, from a far away we found a modest, nevertheless, pretty, cosy and wonderful 1 story house, noticing two little children playing in the yard by throwing at each other snowballs, screaming and shouting in euphoria, rendering the after-Christmas ambience alive, reviving it with its childish laughs, jests and screams of joy. 

We wore radiant smiles as we were interracting to the house where Kit lives. Once me and Tim were in the yard, not peeling a word in front of the children, they turned their backs, facing us, yelling their parents' names loudly, pending for them to emerge in the following seconds.

We did nothing but standing, smiling to the children, watching them. It was quite embarrassing the moment, howsoever, the door opened, recognizing the younger man as he approached us with a little smile across his mellow lips, his eyes didn't shine at all as soon as he noticed Timothy. Anyway he must be gracious and polite when he welcomes people who he hardly knows.

Further, Kit had on himself just a plain pair of contemporary jeans, an ocean blue turtleneck and slippers onto his feet. He looked so good in them especially as a winter casual clothing for home. 

 

 

 

-Hello Kit.- Timothy greeted him with a handshake.

 

 

 

-Hi Kit.- I greeted warmly the younger man who used to be a patient in Briarcliff with a serene smile whilst the children kept on to play on the snow, having so much fun together.

 

 

 

 

-Oh hi Judy and Kit! Welcome in my home.- Kit welcomed us heartily, shaking our hands.

 

 

 

 

-Thank you a lot!*we thanked cordially* I assume that those both little angels are your children, right? - Pointing with my little index finger at the children who were still playing.

 

 

 

 

-Yes, they are.*scratching his head nervously* Kids, we have guests here.- He called the children immediately ,without trying to embarrass them.

 

 

 

 

As soon as they heard their father's voice, they stopped playing, therefore hiding behind their father's back shyly. From a distance, you could tell that their cheeks had applied such an adorable rosy hue, smiling awkwardly.

 

 

 

 

-Thomas and Julia! *turning to the kids, throughout to us* Those are my old friends Judy and Timothy.- We got closer with a handful steps as they overcomed with their shyness, by diving a few centimetres proximity.

 

 

 

 

 

-It is big pleasure to meet you little angels. I am Jude, your father's old friend.- I handshaked with each child, wearing a mother-like smile.

 

 

 

-I am Timothy, Jude's crush. It is my enormous pleasure to meet you children!

 

 

 

-I am Julia and that is my brother Thomas.- The little cute swarthy girl introduced her brother to us with an insecure smile.

 

 

 

 

-My pleasure, Jude and Timothy. I am Thomas, Julia's sister.- Thomas demonstrated somewhat more confidence than his sister, of course. What a surprise, isn't it? 

 

 

 

 

The children had the ginormous desire to carry on to play on the snow until their father snapped at them, failed to being as nice as possible to them, recognizing some roughness in his voice timbre:

 

 

 

 

-Daddy, we want to play more on the snow, can't we?- Julia insisted, opting to not weep.

 

 

 

-I know how much do you want to play on the snow but I think it is enough for now...*stuttering by glancing at me and Tim's closeness than the usual and before which made him to blush, although his happiness in the same time, enforcing his moderate smile* since we have guests here who wouldn't be satisfied for that the hosts' children don't want to be closer with those amazing people. 

 

 

 

 

-Oh, we are really sorry, dad! We promise to be with you now.- Thomas apologized, somehow feeling guilty.

 

 

 

 

 

-Don't be sorry, children!*bending his head on their level, kissing their cold foreheads by stroking their hats* Let's go inside.- He opened the door by letting everybody including both of us with Tim to arrive inside his comfortable house.

 

 

 

 

Meanwhile, we entered inside, being fascinated by the house's humbleness, rolling our eyes at each room's angle, gazing detailed, scanning the room, leaving us speechless especially me. I am more into the little things which can be that simple but ideal in the same time. 

 

 

 

-Your house...is Wow!- We woowed with Timothy especially me with a broad smile, my eyes widened due to what we had just seen.

 

 

 

 

-Thank you!

 

 

 

 

Suddenly I heard Grace's voice, coming from the living room as we were heading to the living, a little before that me and my crush posed the question to the host himself if we should take off our shoes as he replied to our question by requiring from us to take off our shoes, ensuring us with slippers. Then we took off our heavy coats, hanging them on the hooks in the corridor, eventually entering in the living room with the children, Kit and the young French woman who welcomed us warmly either too with a friendly hug, thus sitting on the large sofa. 

Grace wore a light pink sweater, followed by white slacks from solider material and bunny slippers on her small, shivering yet feet. 

 

 

-Feel like a home, guys.- Grace told to me and Tim as we were feeling mildly nervous especially when we are in somebody's home for first time as their guests. 

 

 

 

 

-O-okay.- I stammered as our backs rested on the couch's backrests, wearing radiant smiles across our lips.

 

 

 

-What do you want to drink Judy and Tim?- Kit questioned in hospitable way.

 

 

 

 

-I would like a glass of water, please.- I ordered.

 

 

 

 

-I would like the same too.- Timothy responded swiftly.

 

 

 

 

-Alright! I will be right back in less than a minute. Just be patient!

 

 

 

-Alright.

 

 

 

 

Once Kit left us by 5 of us in the living room. As we got in a dicussion with Grace, Thomas and Julia started to invade me and Tim in infantile but adorable way by being more curious about us, sitting bluntly next to us as we petted their heads tenderly, meantime they giggled sweetly. As the younger man kept his promise to arrive nearly soon with the glasses of water, he did it actually! He placed them upon the wooden table, discussing all together variety of topics whilst the children kept distracting me and Timothy which on other hand converged us to be more relative with those little precious angels who started to call us from the first day already "Auntie Judy" and "Uncle Tim". It was awfully cute, in my opinion. 

As Julia and Tom suggested to their father to come to play with them on the snow, he couldn't reject their invitation by managing himself to put on his coat, boots, scarf, gloves and hat, hopping up in the snow to have fun with the children by throwing at each other snowballs, filling the winter's atmosphere spiritually, clogged by rejoicing laughs and squeals. Me, Tim and Grace were watching how the kids were having so much fun with their father with extensive smiles on our shining smiles.

 

 

 

-*sighing in relief* Aww! What a miracle is to have your own children!- I kept smiling as Timothy's both hands were placed on my shoulders, warming them with his palms.

 

 

 

 

-Yes, totally agreed! - Grace exclaimed delighted.

 

 

 

 

-Exactly! Despite it is not everyone's fix idea to have their own children and family. - He uttered with his tranquil voice.

 

 

 

 

-Unfortunately! I am unlucky person if it is joint a word about children.- I lowered my head abruptly, sensing a couple of tears incidencing dynamically.

 

 

 

-Jude!- Grace took me into her skinny, however, warm arms, attempting to reassure me.

 

 

 

-Sweetie, what's wrong?- In the same moment, I felt Timothy's both muscular arms wrapped around my back, feeling the support and warm sensation in the same time as I couldn't stop to sob, losing control over my emotions and feelings.  My heart sank under the melanholic sea, somewhat possible to emerge again.

 

 

 

 

-I just...-I felt powerless to continue my own speech until Grace broke off the embrace, looking at my red, swollen eyes as my tears were wipped by Timothy's thumb, fortunately.

 

 

 

 

-I am listening.- The French woman insisted to hear my problem, regardless the consequences.

 

 

 

 

-I cannot have children since this...this jerk Casey infected me with syphilis, preventing me from having my own children and family. And the day before our wedding, as I told him directly the truth, he put the blame on me, followed by vilifies such as a liar, worthless whore who cheats and sleeps around with me with that sickness in me, at last forsakening me forever. - I started impulsively to syllable with pressured voice, my powers near their twilight. My throat was dry as I peeled the bitter speech, sensing the tight hugs from Tim and Grace, sobbing yet.

 

 

 

-Is that even true?- Grace asked shocked, scarcely believing into my words.

 

 

 

 

-It's true, for sadly.

 

 

 

 

-Every time...whenever I see children or only one child with either one of their parents or both parents along, my envy is being encouraged. I wish I had my own children. That is one of the main things that I want in my life.

 

 

 

 

-Don't worry, dear! There is a chance to have your own kids some day. Believe me! 

 

 

 

-Sweetheart! Grace is absolutely right. There's a chance one day or extremely soon to have our own children, trust me. 

 

 

 

-I hardly believe it. I have lost hope in myself as a future loving mother since this imbecile abandoned me just because I couldn't give him my children.*snivelling* Moreover, I am rather old to have babies anymore. - I said as Grace broke off the hug, thereafter heading to the living room, promising me to give me a glass of water so that to calm down.

 

 

 

 

-Judy, look at me!*as our hug was interrutped, therefore he tilted my chin with his two fingers, his reliable chocolate eyes staring at mine with concerness and love* Even if we cannot have our own children, we can either adopt or live by ourselves which doesn't stops me from loving you.*leaning his head for a kiss as I blushed, finally being soothed* 

 

 

 

 

 

-Aww, do you truly meant it, sweetie? Promise to not abandon me though my lack of fertility?- I questioned anxiously, my cheeks heated. 

 

 

 

 

As once Grace announced me that she is back with mine glass of water, instead of interrupting our process, she just stood whilst holding the glass of fresh water, watching us with a charming smile.

 

 

 

 

 

-Honey, if I was dumb enough to leave you just because you cannot give me your kids, I wouldn't be here now. With you!*his thumb massaging softly my bottom lip as I bit my upper lip nervously, gazing at each other's eyes with desire and love* I am tremendously lucky to have you as my own woman though we aren't married yet. I am cardinally with you because I love you and I fell in love with you since the first day when we met each other. Back in 1959! Our marriage is going to be very soon. I promise! I really can't wait to marry you and make you my own wife and vice versa.- All of a sudden he took out from his jeans' pocket something really priceless...which filled my eyes with tears of joy once he was on one of his knees, kneeling against me, holding the small dark red box with the diamond proposal ring, as I covered with my both palms my mouth.

 

 

 

-Do you know how much I yearn to marry you either too, Mr.Howard? To share each other's last names and live a peaceful family life together? As a wife and a husband? Do you know, darling?- I asked a few rhetoric questions with gleeful tears that flowed down my face.

 

 

 

 

 

-Daddy, look!- Thomas pointed his index finger right at the older couple.

 

 

 

-What is it?*he stood off the ground, looking up at the former priest and nun as he witnessed something fabulous which took his breath away as he was already dead* Oh my...sweet Jesus! That is really cute.- Kit whispered.

 

 

 

 

Julia, Thomas, Grace and the love of her life witnessed one of the most beauteous thing which had recently happened...especially in their home. Unless Timothy delivered a short but amorous and alluring speech which made me to fall more in love with him.

 

 

 

 

-Judith Martin, my ray of sunshine, my galaxy, my universe, my whole world, my stars, my moon, my love, my everything. The most beautiful creature as you are who had conquered my heart from 5 years and so when was our first encounter, it was pretty evident that we are made for each other, therefore awaited from God who preserve us from the darkness and the evil powers to form and develop a strong, loving and hallowed bond! You are like an angel, sent from God who arranged accurately the plans by rendenring us for each other. Meanwhile, I owe you everything that you need as I received from you the forgiveness for the sinful mistakes that I made by harming you except your love and flimsy heart that beats for me! Every time when I behold you, you make me smile and vice versa. I sacrificed myself by leaving the church just because I want to live with my future wife a beatific, peaceable and majestic life, don't you? I am grateful for staying away from that snake pit where we had our worst and not exactly best moments, although the worst dominate all the way.*I sniffled once again* Judy, sweetheart, my Angel, my sacred Princess, my worship Queen, my Goddess...do you want to marry me?

 

 

 

 

-Awww!*jumping due to hysterical happiness* How to not neglect such a proposal from somebody who is caring, affectionate, candid and unique like you, Timothy! Of course, my answer is yes! - I responded optimistically, my wiping my tears as soon as he placed the ring on my ring finger on my right hand. It was such a priceless and stunning diamond ring which was definitely eye-catching.

 

 

 

 

 

-Yes!- Everybody else shouted euphorically.

 

 

 

 

Once he stood, raising his body, standing against me, we bear hugged, resting my head on his chest as he wiped my tears, convincing me with his soothing voice:

 

 

 

-Babydoll, please don't cry! Because we are going to organise the wedding extremely soon. I am glad to see your ectstatic reaction as your eyes pupils' widened instantly as you saw one of the proofs with which I am proving to you that you are my future wife!- One of his hands travelled from my upper back to my long curly hair, stroking it by relishing what he possesses now. I felt powerless in my speech to utter even a word. Everyone that surrounded us, congratulated us.

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	26. Initial Wedding Plans

 

 

**Timothy's POV**

 

 

 

 

As I proposed to Jude in front of not only Kit and Grace, besides their children, furthermore they were astonished, wearing glistening smiles on their flashy faces. Eyes pupils' widened inenvitably, scarcely believing on their eyes what Jude told us especially to Kit about me by defending me, clashing him via the last phone conversation. As the both lovely children of Kit curled in their parents' legs with amused childish faces, being pleased to behold the most enchanting moment. 

 

 

 

 

 

-Mama...dad...they are so ciute together,aren't they?- Julia asked her parents by turning her face to them, looking with persisting stare, starving for many answers without an exaggeration. 

 

 

 

 

-They are actually, Julia!- Grace replied by rocking gently her precious son's shoudler with a light cackle.

 

 

 

 

 

-They are...*Kit sighed dramatically* but that's not enough. - Kit exclaimed mildly outrageously, being blissful for us by the lovely moment whilst not getting out of his head the old Monsignor's manners. 

 

 

 

 

 

-Excuse me,Kit! What do you mean with this? - Grace questioned dubiously the man of her life with a perplexed stare. 

 

 

 

 

-Due to the fact that he proposed her especially now, that doesn't means he had really changed. I hope he doesn't hurt her as much as he used to back in the snake pit. 

 

 

 

 

 

-I know. But let's stay away from those pessimistic and negative thoughts, Kit, can't we? 

 

 

 

 

 

-Oh okay, Grace!- The younger man replied with a cold sigh whilst wearing an artificial smile.

 

 

 

 

 

-Aww, Tom, don't you think that our auntie Judy and uncle Timothy are so adorable together?- Julia asked her brother with her sweet voice.

 

 

 

 

 

-I do think,of course. They are just made for each other.

 

 

 

 

 

-I agree here either too, brother!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 _A several hours later..._                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                     

 

 

 

 

We stayed in Grace and Kit's house as guests for 3 more hours, conversing about diversity topics that intrigue us mostly, playing with the children, getting to know them better, eventually preparing ourselves to return back at home, doing our usual stuff. 

However, this evening was quite special. As soon as I proposed to Jude to marry her tremendously soon, we started to discuss together the wedding plans in the library on the 2nd floor of my house once I caught her to read an interesting book. 

She had on herself her crimson peignoir with her eyeglasses onto her nose tip. 

As usually, I wore my casual clothes such as a white turtleneck with a mere pair of jeans and slippers. 

She interrupted the reading process, thus leaving the book on the table in her left side, taking a seat against her on the another scarlet red armchair, facing her face. Our distance could be measured within 5 centimetres or hardly 5 centimetres. He face shined once she noticed my presence in the library.

 

 

 

 

-How are you doing, sweetie?- I posed the question in caring way, noticing her ravishing angelic smile, my eyes meeting her ethereal hazel eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

-I am a reading a classical literature. Moreover, I am super blissful, thank you for your concerness, darling!- She responded to my question with her amazing Boston firm accent.

 

 

 

 

-You are welcome, honey!*extending my arm to hold her hand, cupping* I came to see how are you doing...*she sighed in a relief with her gorgeous broad smile* except to discuss something really serious.- Suddenly Jude raised an eyebrow, whispering with the question "About the wedding?" with playful voice.

 

 

 

 

 

-Yes, exactly, sweetie. A serious discussion about it.

 

 

 

 

-Okay!

 

 

 

-Which month or day do you think it is best to marry each other, Judy?- I inquired gravely whilst holding her hand.

 

 

 

 

 

-Well, I think in the beginning of February is the best time when we can marry each other. How do you think?- She enquired a bit insecurely with a soothing smile.

 

 

 

 

 

-February? I like your idea very much! I assume the months between January and April are the best. 

 

 

 

 

-According to me, it doesn't matter which month is the best for marriage because there is neither better, nor worse month for a marriage. 

 

 

 

 

-It's true but I am just expressing myself. 

 

 

 

 

-I know, darling! I don't think it is a good idea from now to think what is going to be our wedding cake and outfits yet, do you?- Jude inquired with her adorable and mellow voice though her demureness.

 

 

 

 

-I guess so! Since it is late December, we have still time to think wisely about the another elements of our future prominent wedding ceremony, my future wife Mrs. Jude Howard. - I teased her, hence, kissing her small, feminine and soft hand.

 

 

 

 

 

-That's right, Tim! What are you doing right now? - She questioned with infantile curiousity. All what I could barely resist are her insurmountable hazel eyes that stared at me with glee.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Me? I am planning to take a fresh air outside since the air is so stuffy due to the freezing weather outside.- I stated, being fed up with breathing the stagnant air per almost each room.

 

 

 

 

 

-Good! Do I need to help with something around the house? - She posed the question by trying her best to be helpful and affable with her splendid grin.

 

 

 

 

-I don't think so. You don't need to exhaust your frail body so much. Especially now! It is your final chance to rest until tomorrow when you should reborn back at your work place.

 

 

 

 

-Aww, that is really sweet of your side! Nevertheless, I doubt it there is nothing to do around your house. In fact, your villa isn't that small at all. Additionally, I love and I am grateful for your concerness, darling.

 

 

 

 

 

-Ahahah! Don't be silly, Judy! It is clearly visible when there should be some things to do around the house, you know!?*cackling along* Aww, you are welcome, my rare bird.

 

 

 

 

-I know, I know! Howsoever, I like to be helpful and take an initiative, Tim.

 

 

 

 

-That is so promising and kind of your side though it is somewhat useless for now. Since we cleaned every room the day before. 

 

 

 

 

-Yes, you are right. We did it actually! Did you wish somebody "Merry Christmas!" yesterday?- I enquired with an ethusiastic and sympathetic smile.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Yes, I did! To my family in England and Mother Claudia. - Once Jude heard how I mentioned Mother Claudia's name, her facial expression changed from blissful into shocked, speechless, gaping at me with bewildered face like she was telling me "Excuse me?!".

 

 

 

 

 

-Mother...Claudia?- She sttuttered puzzled, raising suspiciously eyebrow.

 

 

 

 

 

-Yes!?- I exclaimed fluently.

 

 

 

 

-What about her? Did you discuss two of you something else except to wish each other "Merry Christmas"? - Jude began to interrogate me with immense curiosity, paying fully attention to me.

 

 

 

 

 

-Well, rare bird...she began to question me if we are alright, how and why you are out of Briarcliff including me why I left the church so that to live a normal life with you. Further, she promised to pay a visit here around the upcoming week. - I explained to my rare bird cardinally for what we have talked about with the Mother Superior.

 

 

 

 

 

-I see! *exhaling sharply* I would be rather satisfied to see her. Anyway how she reacted as soon as you explained to her why we are out of Briarcliff and everything else which you mentioned?

 

 

 

 

 

_The day before_

 

_Back to the phone conversation between Mother Claudia and Timothy..._

_-Hello?- A voice of an older woman echoed._

_-Hello Mother Claudia! Merry Christmas!- I responded with gleeful voice._

_-Oh hello there, Monsignor! Thank you and Merry Christmas to you too!_

_-Thanks! How are you?- I interrogated with enthusiasm, smiling in daredevil way to myself._

_-I am well, thank you! And how about you too?_

_-I am super, thank you anyway!_

_-I suppose you sound more than super.*suddenly feeling my cheeks heating* You aren't in Briarcliff to celebrate Christmas with the patients._

_-What? Excuse me, Mother? - I questioned puzzled, raising an eyebrow._

_-Where are you both with Jude? How did you dare to escape from Briarcliff secretly except the fact that you have spoken to Father Malachi about leaving the church?*swallowing the lump in my throat in jiterry way* I need your honesty to hear your explaination, Monsignor.- Unfortunately, Mother Claudia's tone changed from tranquil into dimly vicious, demonstrating dominance._

_-First of all, I am not a Monsignor anymore. I left the church because for my beloved Jude. I couldn't leave her to root in such sinister poverty that Briarcliff sank lately. Accordingly, I realised my immature and dull mistakes with which I didn't believe her initially. Second, both of us have dwelled into my villa, somewhere in the countryside to live a normal and peaceful life by ourselves, creating our own family. Conceivably I promised to her to get her out of this place though our promises and dreams during her nun times to visit Rome, me as a Cardinal whilst my right hand is actually Mother Superior- Jude. I kept one of my main promises to her, by neglecting the another one with Rome.- I argumented myself with serene voice, remaining aloof._

_-I comprehend at last, Timothy! Why didn't you inform me earlier about it?*caughing sanely* It would be better and I wouldn't be that anxious for both of you like now._

_-I know...but...*stammering, struggling with what I must say* I didn't want to frustrate you, Mother Superior! I didn't think it was a good idea to tell you in the beginning yet. However, now, I don't care. You know why?*she whispered with a simple "Yes?"* Because I am not in Briarcliff and part of the church anymore, Mother Claudia!_

_-By the way, let's change the subject. I really would like to see both of you. Do you mind if I visit you the upcoming week especially around Tuesday the evening?_

_-Of course, I  don't mind. We will be rather cheerful to behold you directly, Claudia._

_-Glad to hear that, dear Timothy! See you soon and send greetings to Judy from me!_

_-I will, thanks! See you soon, Mother Superior!_

Back to the main moment...

 

 

 

 

 

-Tim, are you alright? -Jude rocked my shoulders by standing behind me, sensing her small, thin and precious fingers how they were like massaging and rubbing my shoulders instead of rocking. I remained paralised due to my daydreaming about the phone conversation between me and the Mother Superior.

 

 

 

 

 

-Yes, I am. Sorry, my rare bird!- She bended her head, our faces facing against each other, staring at each other's eyes in tense way with smirks, thereafter she kissed my lips lightly as her both hands were upon my shoulders. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-No problem, everything is forgiven, honey! *kissing her right cheek* She didn't react well at all though she accepted the fact that we are away from Briarcliff, having the wish to see us very soon. 

 

 

 

 

 

-I know how frustrated she is but we cannot just stay in Briarcliff, struggling with those gruesome conditions where you can scarcely survive as a patient. 

 

 

 

 

 

-Yes, that is the point! I hope she understands how truly you mean to me instead of my dedication to the church and Rome. 

 

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	27. The First Working day after Christmas

_The next day..._

_27th of December, 1964_

**Jude's POV**

 

 

 

 

Today I needed to reborn back at work due to my boss's order, otherwise I would be fired if I didn't. 

As I had on myself a pair of deep gray trousers, followed by white blouse with long sleeves, an apron, black knee length boots, the precious sapphire-ruby bracelet on my right wrist, ending with the silver earrings on my ears currently.

It was my first working day after Christmas. It was miserable the feeling when I needed to seperate with Tim and home for a several hours due to my schedule, whilst on other hand I love and relish a lot to be in that restaurant by serving the clients' ordered food and drinks. 

Moreover, it was snowing outside again, the ground blanketed in a pure, solid and white snow. Luckily, there weren't any blizzards and powerful winds. 

Until I was interrutped by my boss Mr.Smith as soon as I finished with the serving process:

 

 

 

 

-Excuse me, Jude! Would you like to come with me and light a cigarette with me by taking a brief break, please?- I couldn't decline Jonathan's invitation to smoke together outside whilst taking a break for a handful minutes.

 

 

 

 

-Of course, Mr.Smith!- I answered hastily by putting on my coat in case to not freeze outside though it was a bit warmer than the last days. 

 

 

 

 

I gripped my coat, going outside by insisting from Jonathan one cigarette, lighting it for me as I was grateful to him for his politeness, striking a conversation along:

 

 

 

 

 

-How your Christmas holidays passed, Miss Judy?- He questioned with a light chuckle, puffing from him cigarette.

 

 

 

 

-*giggling in goofy way, our eyes meeting, developing an outgoing eye contact* They passed super! Thank you. How about yours, Johnny?- I inquired with a kind smile.

 

 

 

 

 

-Glad to hear that! Mine passed well, thanks. 

 

 

 

 

 

-That is amazing! With your entire family, right?- Puffing of my cigarette casually as I questioned with a little envy by noticing how the others are blissful and blessed to have their whole family together on Christmas or another remarkable day with their own grandchildren and children unlike me who don't have somebody from my family who could be that relative to me. I am such unlucky lady for sadly. One of my most precious things that I recently possess is my Tim including his home or with other words said our sanctuary and the fact that I am still alive.

 

 

 

 

 

-Yes! Including My wife, mine and my wife's parents, our 2 sons and 1 daughter, my younger brother. How about you too?- Once he posed the question to me, I blushed, feeling totally embarassed, not knowing what to give him as a response to the question or not exactly knowing his primary reaction until he listens to me. I dislike very much those mixed emotions or 2 faces that are living inside me- my first face is careless about the society's worldview and visions on me and what I like or even dislike whilst my second one is the unconditional opposition of my first face, wondering and caring, being hurted once the society's opinion is being heard by me. It renders me quite desperate, to be honest.

 

 

 

 

 

-I am delighted to hear that!*afterwards mumbling* Just me and Timothy only.- I uttered insecurely, attempting to avoid the awkwardness.

 

 

 

 

 

-Just you and Tim, right?*nodding my head by confirming* That sounds sad. Don't you have somebody from your family with whom you celebrated Christmas except by yourselves? - Jonathan didn't sound cheerful as he syllabled.

 

 

 

 

 

-Tim's family is in England whilst...*swallowing a lump in my throat, inhaling and exhaling in the same time* I don't want to talk about my family, admitting it frankly. - I exclaimed slightly annoyed.

 

 

 

 

 

-Okay. Pardon for the question, Judy!- My boss apologized me cordially while puffing of a cigarette, near the end.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-No problem! Everything is fine, Johnny. I just would like to discuss by ourselves about my family another time. I don't think...it is really comfortable currently. To open it as a topic, you know.

 

 

 

 

 

He just nod his head with a little smile across his dark lips during this second he had finished smoking by puffing the last centimetre of his cigarette, a dim surrounding us like a fog.  A couple of minutes later, I got back to work by stripping my coat, hanging it in the locker room, carrying on to take orders and serve the clients what they do require. 

In addition to that, I hope I don't see this imbecile Casey either on my working place or somewhere else ever again. I don't want any dramas, nerves, consequently ruining my good and joyful mood that was fulfilled since Christmas Eve's day. 

 

 

 

 

_Later on..._

 

 

 

 

It was high time to end my working day by going home, saluting with my boss by taking off from myself the apron, thus putting on my fragile torso my black coat and as my boss were about to leave with a couple of colleagues who were 2 more waitresses. They were younger than me with 20 years at least. Nonetheless, one of the young waiteresses was rather chubby but she looked cute and pretty, although she wore usually under her apron light clothes like an angel. Whilst the another one was pretty skinny, in spite of her old-fashioned dressing style in teal, yellow and pale pink colors. The chubbier waitress's name was Charlotte Rose while the skinny one's is actually Ramona Grace. 

As I pulled the both doors, letting Charlotte and Ramona to arrive outside as well disciplined lady, the slim waitress noticed on my ring finger the proposal ring, given by Timothy which rendered her to be like "Woow!" with widely opened eyes, her mouth widely opened, remaining speechless, announcing in front of Jonathan and Charlotte Rose with loud voice:

 

 

 

 

-Oh my! Judy, you have been proposed? Congratulations!

 

 

 

 

My face all flushed like a blossoming rose with its exquisite and glittering rosy petals, little did I know what to say right away. Meanwhile, Jonathan and Charlotte turned their backs, pierced their eyes into my proposal ring, woowing. All what I can recognize their facial expressions were stunned and euphoric, wearing rejoiced smiles. 

 

 

 

 

-Wow!- The plump young woman woowed.

 

 

 

-That is wonderful, Jude! Tim proposed you? - Johnny enquired in awe with a large and radiant smile across his lips.

 

 

 

 

I was such breathtaking moment once I got proposed, besides my both colleagues including my boss himself to find out what a miracle has happened to me. Thanks to that, I was somewhat prepared to say something but I was rather impotent, just nodding my head instead of exclaiming with a plain "Yes!".

 

 

 

 

-That is not particularly believable. Anyway you deserve congratulations and applauds from us, dear!- The skinnier colleague of mine patted my back friendly as she was with 4 inches taller than me, bending her head as peaking at my face's level, kissing my cheek tenderly.

 

 

 

 

-Thank you...thank you very much for your kind words, girls and Jonathan! I couldn't be much happier for that. - As I spoke the first words after the speechless reactions, I stuttered with heating cheeks, hugging my both colleagues, swapping cheek kisses together.

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _

 

 


	28. Back At Home Reassured

_27th of December,1964_

_A several minutes later..._

**Jude's POV**

Once I reborned back at home by opening the door, thereafter closing it behind me, I heard Timothy's voice yelling my name in ecstas, sprinting from the kitchen to the hall to take me instantly into his arms for a firm and warm hug after my exhausting but pleasant working day after Christmas holidays. I felt helpless and powerless into his hugs, admitting it frankly.

 

 

 

 

-Good evening, darling!- I saluted him a little before the hug process with a broad smile across my lips.

 

 

 

 

-Rare bird, you are back finally!*standing in the hall,at the border between the kitchen and the corridor,smirking to me, his chocolate eyes glowing, thus interracting to me in quicker pace within less than 3 seconds*  Good evening to you too!- He stated with gleeful voice as soon as he syllabled, his both hands patting friendly and lightly my upper back through the coat's material.

 

 

 

 

I couldn't be much happier to be in my future husband's arms especially after a fatiguing day on work that could efficiently sooth my body in spiritual way, my energy, my mind and everything else that pressures me. The embrace lasted for about a minute, followed by a romantic, for sadly short lasting kiss on the lips, therefore breaking off the hug by kicking off my boots, hanging the coat on the hook in the hall, hopping up my bare feet in the cosy and comfortable slippers, heading to the kitchen together whilst discussing along how my working day after the holidays passed until we sat down on the kitchen table next to each other, placing my both hands on the wooden table as I was dying of hunger and thirst. 

During the discussion, Timothy did study my expression and body language, noticing something, hinting him that I haven't eaten and drank something for the last 4-5-6 hours.

 

 

 

-Did your colleagues including your boss behold your proposal ring from me, rare bird?- He questioned with a broad smile, awaiting for my answer, his eyes didn't stop to gaze at mine with desire, affection and unconditional glee.

 

 

 

 

-Yes, two of them except Jonathan. They were tremendously glad for me, congratulating me. Likewise, they were totally shocked especially my younger colleagues Charlotte and Ramona. - I replied his question brutally honest, he cupped my both hands in his palms, sensing the warm sensation that could render me to fall asleep as far as my body was betraying me, being much weaker than my body. 

 

 

 

 

-That is so delighting to hear it. They were obviously speechless, sweetheart.- Timothy was rather contended to hear it than to express dissatisfaction.

 

 

 

 

-They were!- I responded with a dry throat, still surviving without water and food for more than 4-5 hours.

 

 

 

-Rare Bird?*I stared at him even more intensely with a wide smile, squeezing my hands as he observed my face more cautiously* You seem weak I mean...you haven't eaten and drank within hours. Don't you need some fuel so that refill yourself with some energy at least?- He posed the question with concerness, worrying for strong body.

 

 

 

 

 

-I am not hungry at all. I am rather thirsty.- I uttered frankly, without any hesitations as I stood off the chair, gripping an empty glass, filling it with fresh water, sipping as I returned back on the table.

 

 

 

 

 

-Honey, I am caring for you!*sighing anxiously* You need some food for your beautiful skinny body. 

 

 

 

 

-I know, darling!*sipping* It is almost midnight and I am planning very soon to go to sleep. And now we are talking about eating. I have handled hours even a few days without any food.*Suddenly he cupped my both cheeks in his both palms which could reassure me too* I have gained a couple of pounds after I left Briarcliff but that doesn't offset my bony body.- I glanced at my thin biceps with an innocent smile.

 

 

 

 

-Judy, I don't care about your weight! You are always going to remain my gorgeous and perfect Queen into my eyes even if you were either far too skinny or chubby. You are unique and so prominent, without judging your slender body! 

 

 

 

 

-*feeling my cheeks heating due to those kind and adorable words* Aww, thank you, Tim! You are perfect for me even if you had issues with your weight also.*he stroked my both cheeks with his thumbs tenderly* Do you know how those compliments truly mean a lot to me? I mean...-My sentence remained unfinished whilst I syllabled with velvet voice.

 

 

 

 

 

-I know what do you mean. Damn those who underestimated your colorful personality and divine beauty, rare bird! Because they haven't discovered you fully as a character, developing utterly their own worldview of you. They gave up in the fight too early, letting themselves the fear to conquer their bodies and minds, corrupting them to become marionettes of the fear to discover your inner and complex beauty, Judy!

 

 

 

 

 

Then the silence grew into a tense retribution that dominated in the kitchen for a while, without being interrupted. I couldn't be more delighted to hear from somebody such touching and mighty words especially from the man who drastically changed himself from the selfish, willing for glory and possession priest into a loving, caring and frank future husband of mine. I haven't expected from his mouth to come such interlacing your heart words that could melt your heart until it sinks in a melted liquid pool that. My smile grew even more. 

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	29. The First encounter with Mother Superior after Briarcliff's break

_A few days later..._

 

 

_29th of December,1964_

 

 

 

**Jude's POV**

 

 

 

 

 

Those 2 days passed as swiftly as the summer's breeze. How unbelievable is it, isn't it actually? 

Anyway I was back at home a half an hour ago, had already changed myself from my outdoor outfit which contained a pale green sweater, followed by pair of black trousers with swallow pockets, black knee length boots into my casual clothing for indoors only such as my white overgarment to the ankles that I used to wear as a nightgown in Briarcliff, over my red slip. Additionally, I wore a pair of plain clean white socks onto my bare feet, hopped up into red polka dot slippers which were pretty comfortable, cosy and keeping your feet warm. 

In this moment, I was watching TV with Tim in the living room, lying on the couch as I was positioned my head lying on his chest, whilst my legs touching his, stretched and relaxing in the same time. Currently we were watching an interesting and amazing retro romantic comedy movie from the late 30s. It wasn't my cup of tea but I relished to watch it with the most special person on this world with me instead of complaining cluelessly and in infantile way. Meanwhile, our glasses of orange juice were onto the coffee table, next to each other. Unfortunately, today it didn't snow and it carries on with the snowless weather though the ordinary winter temperatures in the end of the year. 

All of a sudden we heard sounds of ringing door around 2 times at least. I was pretty sure it was Mother Claudia. 

 

 

 

-I am going to open the door, darling!- I exclaimed hastily.

 

 

 

-No, no. I am going to, sweetheart! Don't worry! *kissing my lips romantically as he got out of the sofa whilst I turned off the TV via the remote* I am coming. - Timothy whispered to himself as he hopped up in his slippers, rushing to the hall so that to take care of what he had promised just a moments ago.

 

 

 

 

Once I turned off the TV, further, I stood off the sofa, stretching my body, thereafter following Tim as I was approaching him. 

 

 

 

 

-Hi Timothy!- Mother Claudia shaked his hand friendly as he let her to arrive inside. 

 

 

 

 

 

-Hello Mother Superior! Feel welcome in my and Judy's sanctuary! - He welcomed her warmly with a hospitable smile across his lips.

 

 

 

 

 

-Thank you!*taking her very first steps in the hall, meantime glancing at me, thus our eyes meeting* Judy!- The older nun evoked my name with dimly louder voice than the usual.

 

 

 

 

-Mother Superior!- I woowed, my eyes widely opened, my jawline dropped for a while, consequently embracing Claudia.

 

 

 

 

 

-You have really changed for this period of time.- As we broke the embrace, she studied my appearance from head to toes, being astonished what she beholds currently. It was like she sees another person instead of Sister Jude who I used to be, remembered with the primitive black habit, ankle length; including the veil that covered almost my hair, leaving a few long curly locks to prance. 

 

 

 

 

 

-Well, the only difference between the old me and the new me is that I don't wear the sainted habit and veil, being a part of the invincible God's army. - I stated with a pretty obvious irony, thereafter cackling all together.

 

 

 

 

-I am deadly serious, Jude! Just look at yourself! *touching my mellow hair with her thin, wrinkled but cold and delicate fingers,  enacting them through honey hair locks like a traveler* You look much younger, fresh and wonderful! Even happier. - Claudia's sky blue eyes staring at every detail of mine, rendered dumbfoudned by what she is beholding. Her smile grew since the first seconds she saw me.

 

 

 

 

 

-Aww!*blushing so hard and nervously* Thank you a lot, Mother Claudia! 

 

 

 

 

-You are welcome, dear child! You aren't obligated to address me officially how you convinced. Just call me Claudia, okay? *nodding my head* Good! -Dabbing lightly my left shoulder, followed by chuckles.

 

 

 

 

-Pardon Claudia but every time when Judy receives a compliment, she blushes so hard and her trepidation is tougher than her! I think you have to get used to it as soon as possible or I suppose you had already.- Tim grinned to us by justifying me and my demeanor in the same time.

 

 

 

 

 

-I convened with that though I haven't seen her for a few weeks which rendered me to forget a bit about her. 

 

 

 

 

-Don't worry at all! You can come in the living room if you wish. - Tim suggested to the Mother Superior who couldn't neglect his suggestion due to her benevolent nature. 

 

 

 

 

-Of course, I do, Timothy!- We headed all together to the living room as I sat on the couch whilst Mother Claudia took a seat on the deep purple goth sofa, feeling comfortable to sit on its leather material. 

 

 

 

 

-What do you want to drink or eat, Claudia?- My darling asked graciously the nun with a broad smile across his lips.

 

 

 

 

-No, no, no, Timothy. I don't want to eat or drink anything with exception of glass of water which I couldn't reject, of course.

 

 

 

 

-Okay. I will be right back in the next few minutes!

 

 

 

 

When he went to the kitchen to bring a glass of water for the Mother Superior, the older lady striked the conversation with me, discussing together from how we are to some personal questions once she glanced at my hand especially noticing the proposal ring which left her speechless. Concurrently it attached her conscience to interrogate me about it including the fact that she opened the topic about my future husband in not pleasant gratifying way at all.

 

 

 

 

-You have a proposal ring?*tilting my ring finger, looking at the ring more detailed with timid facial expression, her blue eyes widened like she has seen the most majestic marvel in the world* Timothy did that? *nodding my head in agreement with a humble smile* That is really promising and splendid, dear. But how did it happened? - At this acute second, all I can recognize in Claudia's tone and expression was not only astonishment, besides bewilderment and somewhat aloofness.

 

 

 

 

-He just proposed me. We are loving each other as a future husband and wife. Moreover, he proposed me in front of Kit, Grace and their children. They were shocked, however, extremely joyous to witness it. It was unbelievable and breath...*stammering, gulping embarrassedly* breathtaking experience!- I explained the essential part, without missing an exaggeration, gaping at her light eyes without taking my eyes away from hers, managing a long-lasting and tenseful eye contact.

 

 

 

 

-Proposed you? *meanwhile Timothy arrived with a glass of fresh water for the elder woman, giving it to her immediately* Thank you, Timothy! You are so kind!*sipping of her water around 2 seconds* He proposed you? That is marvelous though I doubt he is going to be next to you during the marriage.- Lastly the drama began as Tim sat next to me, one of his hands wrapped around my shoulder, pulling me towards him.

 

 

 

 

-I am deadly serious. He proposed me! I don't believe he is going to dump me ever again. How he did once back in Briarcliff! That snake pit! Where my chance to stay away from the gloomy past was a lost cause...that spitted on my cracked soul.- For sadly, I noticed Mother Claudia to glare at both of us especially at me, hardly believing what am I uttering right away. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-I comprehend that discrimination against you back in Briarcliff due to that you were one of the most powerful women in the institution who was and is still madly in love with the former Monsignor but it is unbearable and pathetically how you are giving to this man a second chance. How you dare, you dear girl of the God?

 

 

 

 

-Wait a second, Judy! I am going to take care of this business. *Tim interrupted me once I was near the verge to respond to Claudia's verbal attack by promising him to keep quiet until it is found the solution itself* Firstly, I have changed a lot especially for Jude because I realised how dumb, goofy and vulnerable I were especially when Mary Eunice was still alive whilst being smitten by the devil himself. She was that little girl with the Satan's soul who raped me and somewhat ruined my life, trying to make me to stay away from Jude. I understood the contrast between those ladies and the cardinal motive why I have chosen Jude is because she is a deliriously loyal, compassionate, comprehending, affectionate and amazing woman. Whilst I realised what kind of a person is actually that innocent "girl" Mary Eunice. Second of all, I owed an apology to Jude for everything that I have done to her. Because I know how much it did hurt her to realise how I fell in the tangled trap of the Satan and his minions by being manipulated by them instead of listening to the discriminated victim. I discerned between the love and concerness of Jude including her warning and the nonsence that was spoken from Dr.Arden and Judy's rivals. In fact, I love Jude either too...*holding her hands into my palms, cupping them* with my entire heart...to the moon and back! My love for her started since 1959, despite it was pretty awkward back then. Compared to nowadays! That is the first and the last woman who has my heart and vice versa.*exhaling and inhaling in the same time* Likewise, we are planning our wedding to be in the beginning of February the next year. That is 2 months until we are married and we can happily call each other with Jude a husband and a wife for eternity. Until the death seperates us! - Timothy defended me by definitely clashing Claudia's words like an indomitable fallen angel, punished from God to defend the good, innocent and harmless people. As soon as he syllabled every sentence like he is a delivering a political speech, Mother Superior's reaction was rather apparent, recognizing her bashfulness, feeling numb and incapable to fight against his speech which could be delivered rather from a lettered person.

 

 

 

 

 

-I see.*stated timidly, impotent to keep on with the argue, hence, defending her own thesis* A wedding in February?- Claudia was about to get a heart attack as soon as she heard that our wedding is going to be quite soon especially in February the next year. Her eyes rolled by glancing at every room's angle like she was wriggling though she didn't actually. 

 

 

 

 

-Yes, we had already planned when the wedding is. Whilst the rest of the wedding stuff is going to be planned very soon also. - I answered directly and bluntly in the same time with a smile that gradually grows. 

 

 

 

 

 

-Oh Wow! That is amazing. I am looking forward to hear more about the upcoming wedding. My future children of the God to be married, possessing the last name Howard especially Judy. Judy Howard!*exclaiming proudly* As an addition, I would like to apologize for my stubborness just a moments ago.- Lowering her head due to shame and remorse.

 

 

 

 

 

-No problem, Claudia! Everything is fine.*rocking her right shoulder gently* We are rather too euphoric and impatient for the wedding except that we don't have the patience itself to plan the rest of the wedding stuff. - Meantime, my soulmate forgave her as I watched them how cute they were in my eyes, sheding a small tear. 

 

 

 

 

 

In this moment, they noticed my tear as it was wipped instantly from the love of my life, soothing me with the words "Babydoll, please don't weep! I am right next to you. Always and forever!", taking me into his strong arms, hugging him tightly. Whilst we were drowning into each other's embraces, I am wondering about Mother Superior's recent reaction.

 

 

 

 

**Mother Claudia's POV**

 

 

 

 

 

As soon as I spotted one of the sweetest things and that is literally the firm and warm hug of the both young birds in love, I couldn't resist it. Nevertheless, watching them how they were cuddling into each other with a broad, radiant and angelic smile, barely believing on my eyes what I am beholding currently. Judy was absolutely right. Timothy too! He had drastically changed, promised as a loyal, loving, studious and staunch future husband to keep his promises for themselves. Prone to be more frank to her, without pretending or faking it! I am indeed pleased to see and experience their happiness in my eyes. I hope they have a sparkling and stupendous future together! As a married couple!

 

 

 

 

 

**_To be continued..._ **


	30. The Wise Mother Claudia

**Mother Claudia's POV**

 

 

 

As soon as I spotted one of the sweetest things and that is literally the firm and warm hug of the both young birds in love, I couldn't resist it. Nevertheless, watching them how they were cuddling into each other with a broad, radiant and angelic smile, barely believing on my eyes what I am beholding currently. Judy was absolutely right. Timothy too! He had drastically changed, promised as a loyal, loving, studious and staunch future husband to keep his promises for themselves. Prone to be more frank to her, without pretending or faking it! I am indeed pleased to see and experience their happiness in my eyes. I hope they have a sparkling and stupendous future together! As a married couple!  

After the embrace was broken, the things restored in the ordinary rhythm. 

From one side, I am tremendously delighted to behold them as a blissful couple, awaiting them a bright future, whilst on other hand I am afflicted due to what Timothy had done to her in Briarcliff by removing her from her position as a nun and administrator of the institution and some other things which don't deserve to be mentioned at all. 

Accordingly, we carried on to discuss something else such as how the things are going in Briarcliff:

 

 

 

 

-How are the things in Briarcliff now?- Timothy questioned in aloof way, being grave in his tone whilst holding Judy's both hands in his palms. Suddenly his frown emerged like a fog.

 

 

 

 

 

-Since you are both out of this institution, the things got worse. Especially the conditions except the patients are unbearable and do insane things.- I responded to the question by arching an eyebrow, expressing seriousness.

 

 

 

 

-It makes sense!- Judy replied bluntly, rested her head on his left shoulder.

 

 

 

 

-How do you deal with the issues in the institution afterward?- Timothy asked with enthusiasm as one of his hands stroke Judy's fabulous soft curly golden hair.

 

 

 

 

-It's not easy, Timothy. It's not just easy for me. The other nuns and security guards are having a difficult time with them. Just ask them in face to face!

 

 

 

 

-Well, it is particularly visible how they are struggling to deal with those inmates except you, Claudia.- Jude stated in flexible way.

 

 

 

 

-Exactly, my dear girl of God!*sighing in relief* Let's talk about something else rather than about this snake pit. *receiving perplexed looks at me* I didn't mean to offend you, guys. But...Judy, tell me how is your life going after Briarcliff. After your Prince Charming rescued you and you are established here in his villa, your sanctuary.- I insisted to listen to Jude's worldview since my curiosity was near the verge to choke my mind, not leaving it alone unless those thoughts and questions are scattered. Additionally, after I mentioned "Prince Charming", we all giggled along in hysterical way.

 

 

 

 

 

-Okay! *taking a deep breath, followed by exhaling and inhaling process for a while,preparing to answer* Well, I am much happier after I left this place where one of the worst things ever happened to me. Meanwhile, I cannot be more grateful to this amazing man next to me, my future husband Tim who strives for my happiness and our general happiness rather than for his own needs.*panting pleasantly* And I have great news for you, Claudia.

 

 

 

 

 

-Oh really? What are they, Jude?

 

 

 

 

-I have found a job just a few weeks ago, working as a waitress in one awesome restaurant with serene ambience, open minded clients, sympathetic colleagues and boss, in spite of that my boss is somewhat rather strict. - She announced the great news like she has won millions of dollars via the lottery.

 

 

 

 

-Really? That is fantastic to hear it, dear! I am really delighted to hear it because you deserve the best although the difficult times.- Sipping of my cool water whilst my smile grew as it was a radiant one. 

 

 

 

 

-Yes. I am feeling much better and comfortable to work as a waitress rather than as a nun or nightclub singer how I used to before.- Jude's smile was one of the evidential part to tell me how does she feels now. I can definitely tell that she is more blissful to live her normal life rather than to work as a stern nun who was discriminated by her colleagues especially the men and Mary Eunice.

 

 

 

 

 

-Excellent! *sipping* I am wishing you the best for the upcoming future if you are planning to form a family together. I mean to have your angels who are going to exactly look like you.*until recognizing Jude's frown, shaking her head by disagreeing* You cannot have your own kids, right? Oh, I forgot that you had a syphillis by your fiancé. I am so sorry, dear!- I apologized directly without to pretend like I am a sycopath.

 

 

 

 

-Everything is okay! This topic about the children really renders me...It doesn't matter! Every time whenever I behold parents with children or one child at least. I am getting quite envy, watching how truly cheerful and blessed they are unlike me.

 

 

 

 

 

-Don't worry, Judy! You have a chance to have your own child sooner...or later.*witnessing how Timothy is attempting to sooth her by wiping her shed tears, squeezing her brittle, bony body into his strong, muscly arms, telling her that everything is going to be okay and she shouldn't be miserable* You might be infected with syphillis for more than 20 years but somehow you have a chance to have your own child even if you are near your 50s, darling. - I uttered with confidence and calmness that dominated in my speech as I was taught a long time ago, wearing a holy smile across my lips, extending my arm to cup Jude's right shoulder, patting her friendly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-From...where...do...you...know...that,Claudia?- She stammered by stating dramatically every word with an assuring smile. I hated to see Jude how desperately wretched she is. I can perfectly understand her issue by being paranoid for not having your own child, howsoever, she has the chance yet even if she is in her late 40s, further, she has a syphillis.

 

 

 

 

 

-I know it from experience, dear child! Because I know one former nun who was in her late 30s who shares similar story like yours before she to become a nun by excluding the fact that she was completely innocent, without commiting an accidental crime. She was infected by her fiance with syphillis and dumped by him a few days before their wedding, thereafter she was getting drunk, getting number by losing control and sleeping around. When she left the institution by marrying a History teacher, living together in their villa that is located in Texas, her birthplace, she was desperate exactly like you for not having her own heir who could look like either one of their parents or cheer her up at least. Around 2-3 months later, she realised that she was pregnant which was one of the most fabulous things that had ever happened to them. And nowadays, they are living together with their 3 beautiful children in their home. Don't be fooled by your pessimism because you will regret for not living your life by accepting it as an opportunity to have fun, relish the things that you do and possess.

 

 

 

 

-This story...*woowing along* is really breathtaking and splendid. Do you still keep in touch with the former nun who used to work in Briarcliff?- Jude questioned like a 1st grader who was tremendously curious to learn about the things that surround her. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Yes, I do! In spite of that it is not usually.

 

 

 

 

-I see. Could you do a favor for me, please?- Jude insisted.

 

 

 

-Yes?!

 

 

-Can you introduce me to this lady one day the next time whenever you call or see her on live,please?

 

 

 

 

-Of course,Jude! I am going to keep my promise. The next when I see or call her, I am going to. You shouldn't be that anxious at all!

 

 

 

 

-Thank you,Claudia!- Stated with a handful of shed tears which were wipped by Timothy's thumb. All I could recognize in Jude was tears of happiness rather than of grief or something more specific and grave.

 

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _

 

                                                                                                                               


	31. The Prominent Sweet First Time

 

__

 

 

 

 

 

_Around a few days later..._

 

_31st of December,1964_

 

 

 

 

**Jude's POV**

 

 

 

 

 

_It was the last day of 1964. The last day of early 60s. Walking forwards to a new era! The mid 60s! Looking forward not only for changes, besides for the bright future that is anticipated by me. Tomorrow we are going to wake up in the mid 60s. Where we are starting from the beginning until the year is finished, thereafter proving our virtues and vices which were demonstrated in every part of the year, regardless if it is either in the beginning, in the middle or even the end of the year. I hope 1965 is much better and luckier year for me including mostly both of us._

 

 

It was the early afternoon of the last day of 1964 when I had a lack of motivation to prepare the New Year's food and sweets. I was desiring for something which could be recouped for several years of missing it. It was exactly the passionate and genuine love,of course! By the way, I was reading a classical Spanish literature in the library with my eyeglasses upon my nose tip whilst having on myself my white long-sleeved nightgown, ankle length, followed by slippers with plain pair of white socks on my almost bare feet. Luckily, today wasn't a working day. Moreover, I should reborn back at work in the next 48 hours. This time, I tied my hair in a messy bun, a handful long curly locks seperated from the bun, by tickling the bare neck skin. 

Whilst I didn't have any idea what Tim was currently doing. 

Once I heard a loud romantic music, coming from the bathroom, I was slightly annoyed due to that it doesn't helps me to concetrate at all. Otherwise it just renders the things worse. It was looped for more than 30 seconds. 

Anyway I decided to check what was going on by leaving the book on the table whilst getting out of the library as I stepped in the hall, approaching the bathroom's door, hearing the loud romantic song yet. I knocked lightly on the bathroom door, without receiving a simple "Yes?!". Then I pended for around 15-30 seconds, standing unto the door. therefore sighing in fatigued way by opening roughly the door itself as I witnessed one of the hottest, although most embarrassing moments. 

Timothy was relaxing absolutely naked in the bath, soap bubbles blanketing his muscular, hairy chest including his shoulders and collarbones. His eyes shut, his hair was dry as a grass. The scent of shampoos, soaps and shower gels were clutering the bathroom's odor like a drug store with its extraordinary smells. Wearing an angelic smile. A smile of a Seraphim! The radio music was still playing in the background, plugged in the plug as the window's curtains were pushed, letting the light to irradiate the bathroom like a paradise. I thought he has fallen asleep or he is relaxing or possibly doing the both in the same time. I smiled to him nervously, cackling silently so that to not disturb him, my cheeks heating enough to be recognized from a far away, whispering to myself with a weak gasp "Oh Timothy!", sneaking cautiously in the bathroom as I am willed to turn off the radio, without interrupting his relaxation in the bath. Once I stopped the radio, I heard a quiet but dubious sound behind me.

I turned my back immediately as soon as I stopped the playing radio, beholding how Timothy yawned, stretching his arms upwards like he has just woken up from a long nap, opening mildly his eyes gradually until they were utterly opened like windows. The first thing those chocolate brown eyes stared was at me, as I startled like a guilty dog who had done the worst trick to his master. My smile widened abruptly even though if it was an insecure one, my cheeks heating more and more. The ambience became more intermediate due to the happened. Tim couldn't help but giving me a broad, frolicsome smile which turned into a smirk in the next seconds. I bet I disappointed him a bit due to my disturbance and ignorance, nonetheless the things weren't like that. His both hands' thin fingers were supporting the bath,

 

 

 

-Oh! I am so sorry for my insolent invasion but the radio's music didn't make the things better when I was reading in the library. - I excused myself with a velvet voice whilst lowering my head, staring at the emerald green's bathroom tiles which were definitely abstract.

 

 

 

 

-Don't worry, sweetheart! Everything is fine. I don't judge you.- His smirk was pretty obvious in this moment, his eyes were filled with lust and willingness. His voice this time was a bit flirtaous though somewhat drowsy.

 

 

 

 

 

-Uhm! I think I disturb you, Tim.- I was extremely nervous. Being deadly serious! On other hand, I couldn't resist his sexiness which was layered in soap bubbles, rendering me to have impure fantasies. 

 

 

 

 

-*chuckling like an ebitrated though he isn't drinking a lot of alcohol and he isn't a fan of it* Don't be silly, rare bird! You can join me.*my face was officially more flushed than a several seconds ago; my smile turned into a grin* If you wish to.

 

 

 

 

-O-okay!- I uttered whilst biting my bottom lip in nervous way, undo every button of my long white long sleeved nightgown in front of him.

 

 

 

 

The bathroom was muted like the silence has doomed everything, dominating its chaos. Timothy couldn't resist himself from what he is beholding in this moment. Watching how his future wife is stripping for him by unhooking every nightgown's button until the last button was undoned, the overgarment slipping like a sack from my shoulders and body, just remaining in my red slip that was my last hope not only to seduce, besides to protect my body from coldness if I didn't have anything else to wear as pajamas. His jawline dropped like a fish. His eyes pupils' widened, seeing his rara avis half naked, just wearing her red slip and under it my regular white underwear. His hair cocked up like he had been electroshocked on an electric chair. 

 

 

 

 

-Oh God, Judy! You look insatiable in this red slip. But I would like you to do for me a favor. - The intension increased rapidly. It was absolutely evident!

 

 

 

 

 

-What a favor for my darling? - I approached him bashfully in slow pace as I was pretending to imitate an innocent teenage girl or a maiden who is rather inexperienced when it's joint a word about relationships and more intimate stuff whilst my curly honey long hair was bouncing which increased his appetite apparently, thus left hand's fingers tilting his chin as our eyes met from much closer proximity, gaping at each other's eyes with delirious fervor, grinning to each other.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-This garment...*pushing slowly and delicately the red slip's straps as they were little by little gliding from my smooth, bare and brittle shoulders until they reached its peak the wrists' level, feeling free to set myself freely from them as I watched his careful thin fingers managing the process with a smirk*to be out of your body!*in this second the red slip established on the ground with my white nightgown, just remaining in my ordinary white lingerie* And this out of your body, Mistress Judy Howard!*stripping them in the quickest way and as he called me "Mistress Judy Howard" made me to giggle like a fool* 

 

 

 

 

 

I nod my head, wearing nothing but kicking off my slippers, being naturally naked, standing in front of Timothy with his astonished look that he gave me especially by staring at my body. 

 

 

 

 

-Now come!- He ordered.

 

 

 

 

I obediantly joined him in the bath rather than either to argue or pule like a horrified little girl. It would be such a dramatic retrospection. As I stepped in the bath, positioning myself against him, my body from the shoulders and below sinking in the soap bubbles shrouded. The silence dominated for a while until he grabbed my hand under the bath's hot steaming water, pulling me towards him as the distance between us was scarcely decreasing, the centimetres became millimetres even less.

Our lips crashed as I wrapped my both hands around his hair, caressing and stroking it in the same time whilst my legs were wrapped around his waist as letting his both arms to be wrapped around my waist, squeezing tightly with his remaining strength, our eyes halfly shutted. The kisses progressively became more sultry and breathtaking as our tongues started dancing, fighting for its domination. My tongue was lucky enough to win its domination by biting his bottom lip, moaning until he didn't remove one of his hands from my waist, delicately sliding his fingers, travelling from my neck to my round breast. As those fingers slowly descended through the skin like an elevator for the lower floors, he grasped my nipple during this moment his lips moved from mine by gliding in a slow and ravenous way to my neck, beginning to nibble my tender neck's skin, leaving marks of kisses, licking it from most sides, arching my head and neck in the same time, meantime feeling the delighting sensation of neck kisses and my breast being kneaded. Afterwards his lips moved from my neck to my erected nipple, licking it in slow pace on circles as I groaned louder in pleasure.

 

 

 

-Ooohh, that feels so good!- I shrieked with fevered voice as soon as he started to kiss my hard nipple, cupping the rest of my breast's flesh. 

 

 

 

-I love you, rare bird!

 

 

 

-I love you even more, darling!

 

 

 

 

Around a half a minute later the luscious process was interrupted to his shushing to me by placing his index finger between my mellow lips, whispering in my ear "The show isn't over, rare bird! Especially in the bedroom!" as we left the bath, drying our bodies with bath robes. Eventually he gripped my hand violently, leading me to our bedroom. There was a path of rose petals that guided to the king sized bed. Our bedroom was drowning in a majestic scent of roses. 

Once we arrived in the bedroom, he pushed me on the bed, lying on my back helplessly, meantime he got on top of me as our kisses were ravishing and opulent, as my hands were wrapped around his neck while his hands were wrapped around my thin waist, touching my lavish curves. 

Then positioned himself the entrance, being prepared for the most marvelous moment as I was lying on my back whilst my hands were on his neck, pushing his solid member inside my entrance, initially starting to bang me in slow pace which were somehow painful for me but the pain faded down in the next seconds. We were groaning as during this moment my fingers were sliding down his back, leaving trails of scratched flesh via my manicured red nails. In the following seconds, his thrusts became more pleasurable, unbearable due to the pleasure and quicker, holding my pelvis roughly. Consequently, I moved one of my hands from his neck to my left breast, cupping it in coarse way.

 

 

 

 

-OOooOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHhhhh! You are so amazing, TIM! KEEPPP onnnnnn!

 

 

 

 

He continued with the crude thrusts which were more gratifying. I didn't want he to stop. All I desire for is to last longer and for eternity. I rather relish it with my whole heart, healing my heart from my wounds that were from my dread and sinister past. He started to grasp more expressively "I am comiiiing, Jude! Oooohhhh ohhhh!" unless he fulfilled my moist core, finishing inside me with a big amount of cum. Afterwards, he pulled out of my core his member, by licking and rubbing on circles my hard clit with 4 fingers. I moaned, demanding for more as I closed my eyes like I was daydreaming, my arms relaxing onto the bed silky sheets. 

 

 

 

-You like it, rare bird?- He questioned with a light chuckle.

 

 

 

-I don't like it! I love it, honey!- I replied dimly more emotionally than the usual. 

 

 

 

-Excellent, Judy! That is all I want to hear, baby. Because I love you very much to bones.- He didn't stop to tease my clit and licking it in such precise way with his tongue.

 

 

 

-I love you a lot too, sweetheart! With my entire heart! 

 

 

 

 

Unfortunately, we collapsed on the bed fecklessly, totally fatigued, our sweaty bodies rubbing against the bed sheets' silk fabric, heavily breathing. We didn't have the might enough to peel even a word. Then we fell asleep next to each other's weary naked bodies. 

All I can express as my personal opinion is that my first time with Timothy is going to be not only memorable. Furthermore, it is going to be really-really unique, hallowed and splendid experience amongst the best ones which I ever have and had with the love of my life. One of my marvels came true at last. I have always wanted that special moment between us to happen and it happened finally. 

 

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	32. New Year 1 + Surprise for Mother Claudia

_The next morning..._

_1st of January, 1965_

  
  


**Jude's POV**

  
  
  
  


At last it was the very first day of 1965. In the morning, me and Tim wished to each other "Happy New Year!", followed by wishes what we are definitely wishing to each other to happen as pleasant things this year.

Anyway I had on myself a pair of jeans with wine purple blouse from thicker material and slippers on my bare feet. Whilst Timothy wore a scarlet red sweater with dark gray slacks and slippers. We spent the morning not only cuddling and kissing in the bed, besides going to church by praying, having a breakfast. Moreover, we played cards for a half an hour in the living room. It was rather entertaining. I really like to play cards game, admitting it frankly. I have been a fan of those type of games since my early teen years that is around at age 13-14. 

_I remember exquisitely well when I was a high school junior student, my last year as a student who studies in a primary school, playing with my 2 of my most sympathetic classmates. They were girls named Gabriella and Susan Love. They were my only friends back in primary school and in my childhood and early teenage years. Thanks to them, not only I know how to play cards game, besides I am obsessed with this kind of games. According to my crystal memory, in the weekends, 3 of us spent 3 hours daily to play cards either in Susan Love's house or somewhere outdoors. We have known each other for a long period of time- it's exactly since we ovesteped the threshold of school back in 1st grade when we were such adorable and frisky 6 years old little girls. Unfortunately, when we began our high school education, they moved in another states to live due to sophisticated reasons- Susan Love moved in New York due to her wealthy family who are owners of the most popular and successful theater in Boston; whilst Gabrielle moved in Connecticut with her family because her grandparents were ill and she and her family were forced to take care of the elders until they passed away a little after she turned 15 years old. God bless them and may they rest in peace peacefully! Although Susan's family fortune, she wasn't these type of people and kids who were inflated and neglecting those who were rather living and growing in more frugal family even if one of the parents is either a widow or just single mother/father._

_As I was in my middle teens in high school, nobody wasn't my friend. Most of them were definitely my rivals due to their demeanor towards me. They were judging me because I was a modest girl, living in a small house with a single mother who used to work as a maid in a hotel, without any siblings of my side. Further, they were bullying me for being shy and a bitch towards them without a reason and for ignoring their insults to me. Their compliments were rather hypocritical and quite ironic every time whenever they do compliment me, followed by my ejection, without responding to their insults unless if they are extremely brutal by stating rumours behind my back and clashing them with the ideal words which are bitter and painful to being heard from a young lady that I were back then. What the life taught me since a little girl when my father left me at age 5 that the world with its human beings are so cruel and flawless liars, hiding their hypocrisy, manipulation and lies behind a mask, demonstrating their not true selves. Me and my mother had already perceived me as a big girl who has to collide with many impediments in this unfair life. Additionally, I was much more mature mentally than my own peers. I am grateful that this sore experience granted me a lot of wisdom, power, stability and staying strong against the general fears._

 

 

Back to the main moment, this afternoon we spent it as we were watching some television, lying next to each other's bodies on the goth sofa, relaxing, although it is a New Year. I was feeling extra even not struggling with my appetite and primary needs yet. We were cuddling, sensing the warmth and delighting feeling of being loved, safe, pleasured and so on. Especially as a loved woman who has a man next to her who does the best so that to deliver her happiness. This day was particularly relaxing and idle in the same time. As an addition, we received a handful phone calls from Mother Claudia, Kit, Grace including my both colleagues Charlotte, Ramona and the cherry of the cake my boss Jonathan, of course! We wished to each other "Happy New Year!", followed by wishes which were certainly warm, gracious and promising. 

Afterwards we decided to bake a big amount of gingerbread cookies just for us and our friends including my boss, Mother Superior and colleagues which are going to be eaten in the upcoming days even a week. Essentially our New Year's day was wasted by spending the rest of our leisure time by cuddling, collaborating along in doing some things and not going out very much with exception of the church. 

We went by ourselves to deliver a couple of gingerbread cookies for Grace, Kit and their both precious children by spending around 15-30 minutes, thereafter going to Briarcliff the snake pit in case to deliver a handful quantity of cookies to Mother Claudia as a sign of our friendly and loyal terms. 

As we put on ourselves somewhat different clothes such as for me a thick black pantyhose, followed by a casual wool black and white dress with long sleeves, V neckline, my ordinary black knee length boots, my unique and priceless sapphire-ruby bracelet with black leather gloves, black puffy hat and black coat. Whilst Timothy had on himself the same clothing which he wore in home by putting on the regular winter equip such as a coat, gloves, hat and gloves. I was carrying a plastic box with gingerbreads cookies for the older nun.

Once we entered inside the institution, we told to one of the guards that we would like to see Mother Claudia by guiding us if she is either busy or available at this moment, thereafter going upstairs as we headed directly to her office, located on the final floor. While we were inside this snake pit, I was hoping to not see this jerk Dr.Arden. I am hoping he to not recognize me either too. Or even to acknowledge the fact that the former Monsignor is in my company by recognizing him visually. 

When we established ourselves on the floor where is located the Mother Superior's office, we walked normally beyond the hall until reaching her office's door, knocking, awaiting for answer until she shrieked with "Yes?!", entering in her office.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	33. New Year 2

**Jude's POV**

  
  


Once we entered inside the institution, we told to one of the guards that we would like to see Mother Claudia by guiding us if she is either busy or available at this moment, thereafter going upstairs as we headed directly to her office, located on the final floor. While we were inside this snake pit, I was hoping to not see this jerk Dr.Arden. I am hoping he to not recognize me either too. Or even to acknowledge the fact that the former Monsignor is in my company by recognizing him visually.

When we established ourselves on the floor where is located the Mother Superior's office, we walked normally beyond the hall until reaching her office's door, knocking, awaiting for answer until she shrieked with "Yes?!", entering in her office.

Once she allowed us to enter in her office, thus noticing her astonished and timid face that she gave at us, her mouth widely opened, suddenly her radiant and hospitable smile emerged across her soft pink lips. We couldn't help but naturally smile to her as we greeted her whilst carrying in my frail hands the plastic box with the gingerbread cookies. Also she stood, accordingly being amused by having visitors especially former employers of Briarcliff. 

 

  
  
  
  
  


-Hello Claudia! - Once she approached us, we embraced each other warmly and firmly in the same time. We greeted her politely. 

 

 

  
  
  


-Oh hello, dear God's children! -The older nun saluted us in gracious way, therefore letting us to take a sit against her desk. 

 

 

  
  
  


-Happy New Year again!

 

 

  
  
  
  


-Thank you, Judy and Timothy! Happy new year once again to you too! *nodding our heads with large smiles across our cold lips.* What a surprise to see both of you here! What brings you here? - She enquired puzzled, her both hands placed upon her desk as me and my future husband were sitting next to each other. 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  


-We wanted to see you! And...*demonstrating the box with the baked gingerbread cookies* here is something remarkable for you, Mother Superior. - I handed the box with the delicious baked sweets as she extended one of her arms so that to grasp it by opening the box, watching them with an infantile smile that appeared.   
  
  


 

 

  
  


-Oooooh cookies! Just for me? *she stared at us with gleeful and gruesome face during this moment nodding our heads in agreement modestly* Aww, that is so kind and sweet of your side! Thank you for this one. I am going to taste them.   
  
  
  


 

 

  
  


-You are welcome anytime. I assure you that you are going to like them, Claudia! - Timothy told to the Mother Superior with tranquil and cheerful voice in the same time whilst holding, cupping in his hand my hand, exactly hand for hand, feeling the warm and gentle sensation.   
  


 

 

  
  


-With ginormous pleasure. *taking one of the baked gingerbread sweets into her frail hand, thereafter putting in her mouth by chewing it at slow pace, her natural lips moving upwards until she swallowed the petty chewed parts in her gulp* They are so...tasty! You have baked them, right?   
  


 

 

 

 

-Yes,of course. We did it! - We exclaimed in one voice along.

 

 

 

 

-Even if I manage to repeat myself again by praising your cooking and baking skills, your gingerbread cookies are amazing. Great job, Jude and Timothy!- She tasted from the second one after she stated her own speech.

 

 

 

 

 

-Aww, thank you a lot! It didn't take us plenty of time so that to bake the wonderful ones.- Timothy said with a little giggle afterwards.

 

 

 

 

-*cackling all together* Have you delivered some cookies to other people like that except me?

 

 

 

 

-Yes, we did! Kit and Grace with the children are examples who had received cookies from us.- I answered the question in swift and sly way. 

 

 

 

 

 

-That is so sweet of your side! You are rather particularly generous people as I can notice. 

 

 

 

 

-It depends with whom we are bountiful, Claudia.- My soulmate mocked as he was grinning. 

 

 

 

 

-Exactly! Anyway what have you been doing all day?

 

 

 

 

-Urm...we spent most of our time at home and the only time when we weren't at home today was when we went to church and at Kit's house on a short visit. It is nothing special, to be honest.- I responded to the question somewhat reticently.

 

 

 

 

 

-I see! Perhaps today is your indeed sluggish day by doing nothing but procrastinating.

 

 

 

 

-Yeah, frankly.- Timothy replied the question simply, without any hesitation whilst keep smiling optimistically.

 

 

 

 

We stayed yet in Mother Claudia's office for 30 more minutes until we determined ourselves to leave as soon as possible. In our final 30 minutes inside the elder nun's office were discussing together diversity of interesting and impressive topics. Then we left her office by exchanging a hug for last time and once we left the office, as we were about to descend the spiral stairs, we saw from a distance the wicked Dr. Arden going upstairs for the 2nd floor as he was carrying in his hands which were layered with white medicine nylon gloves some kind of a box. We opted to not cause any sound which could taunt him eventually so we started to descend the stairs slowly like we are on the catwalk, exhibiting the latest for the season clothes. 

 

 

 

 

 

-Don't worry, sweetheart! Even if he beholds us, he won't do anything so that to stop us. - Timothy soothed me as he whispered to me by looking at my eyes, tilting my chin directly as we could form an eye contact. His chocolate eyes are amongst the things which are capable to snatch my confusion, stress, melancholy, worries and problems away just in seconds like a wizard.

 

 

 

 

I glanced from high the lower floors including the spiral stairs, observing the Nazi American heading to his office directly, as it was one of our fewest opportunities to go downstairs as quickly as we can by leaving the asylum, without being caught. Hence, I turned my face, looking at Timothy, nodding my head obediantly as we were holding each other's hands like he is my prince whilst I am his princess, going on a royal party. 

As we were descending the stairs by being cautious, cold-blooded and prompt, I had already felt my forehead sweating. I really dislike to sweat, if I need to be precise. My heart beats were desperately slow, strenous and feeling discomfort and abomination once I am inside this snake pit or smell the loathing odor of sick patients, medicines and many other obnoxious smells. It didn't take us more than 5 minutes to leave this place. After we arrived outside, we headed directly to home at last with broad smiles and glistening consciences that fulfill our hearts with joy, complacency and rapport.

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	34. A Week later It's planned the Wedding Cake

_A week later..._   
  
  
  


_7th of January, 1965_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Jude's POV**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A week has already passed since the beginning of 1965. There was only a month until one of the most prominent events in mine and Timothy's life and that is namely the wedding. I have never been married and that is going to be my first and last wedding in my life. To share a marriage with the man who I love, have forgiven, giving a second chance, had and have fallen madly in love with and wear the proposal ring including the wedding one with pride. I am still paranoid when it's joint a word about the upcoming wedding in February, besides being impatient and excited in the same time. It is going to be a fascinating when my last name is transfered from Martin to Howard. Being proudly called Mrs.Jude Howard instead of Miss Jude Martin.

Anyway this week me and Tim determined ourselves to come up with some plans for the wedding for example to choose wisely who we are going to be the guests, how it is going to be celebrated and what cake we will choose for us and our guests. It was such a tough and irresolute decision, draining a lot of energy, time and thoughts. But that is our wedding! It is going to be something extraordinary since I am going to spend the rest of my life married to Timothy, the man who allured me with its charm, intelligence; powerful and pretty impressive character though he is a benevolent and tremendously religious like me.

It was near the end of this week. An usual Thursday, a several hours before I go to a second term working time to work until almost midnight. It was around the early afternoon. As usually, we were at home during this part of the day. This time, I was wearing my white nightgown that I wore under my nun habit and as an overgarment of my thin red slip, my bare feet be protected via slippers which were on my feet. Whilst Tim had on himself a sage green peignoir, followed by slippers and underwear, of course.

We were in our bedroom, lying on our backs in the center of the king-sized bed, next to each other like siamese twins though we aren't actually. What a sarcasm! We were gaping at the ceiling, wearing serene smiles. 

 

 

  
  
  


-Honey, do you realise how impatient am I to the wedding? - I exclaimed with a sigh of relief.   
  
  
  


 

 

 

-Yes. Don't you realize the same thing for me? - Timothy enquired in serene way.  
  
  


 

 

  
  


-I do.*taking a look at him with a slight but cute giggle* It is obvious that, isn't it Tim?-I mocked him.   
  
  
  


 

 

-*cackling along* It is, Judy ! But do you think we should watch for wedding cakes, don't you?   
  
  
  


 

 

-Of course!*abiding silent for a while, the room sinking in a tense and numb hue* From where we are going to watch for wedding cakes?   
  
  
  


 

 

-I have a special magazine about it. I bought it a few days ago. I am going to bring it here so that to arrange the things together. I am going to find it. And I will be right back in the next few minutes,okay?- He stated with tranquil voice by stroking gently my cheek, thereafter kissing each other a little before he to get up from the bed, searching for the prominent magazine.

 

 

 

 

 

I just nodded humbly whilst Timothy got out of the bed by searching for the magazine in the drawers and everywhere else. It took rather 30 seconds to find it in one of the night table's drawers by wiping his forehead, exclaiming "Phew! The task is finally done!" with derisive voice which couldn't help me more with exception to giggle. He giggled either too. Then he joined me onto the bed with the magazine, unfolding the first two pages by watching for the perfect wedding cake. It started from the plainest ones to the most exquisite ones which were on the last 3 pages. We added a commentary about each cake by choosing per a page the minority of those who appeal us mostly. Admitting it frankly, my favorite ones from the entire magazine are the first one which is a traditional wedding cake including a few ones which are followed by some syrops and decorations. At last, we have already decided to have a simple wedding cake with figures of the brides on top of the cake with some chocolate and cinnamon syrops. Afterwards we began to discuss along about the wedding costumes such as my wedding dress and his suit though it was somewhat early now:

 

 

 

 

-Hmm, what do you think about watching for wedding suits and dresses from now?-  Timothy posed the question gravely. 

 

 

 

 

 

-Urm, I don't think it is a good idea now. Because they can sell much better looking and magnificent wedding outfits in the upcoming weeks especially the final week before our wedding. What do you think? - I expressed my opinion without a hesitation or concealing in leery way. As the magazine was closed, lying on side's night table where I am sleeping usually and every night. 

 

 

 

 

 

-I thought you wanted to go out to look for some wedding outfits earlier. On other hand, really wise decision of yours. Bravo, darling! - My soulmate said, arching his left eyebrow.

 

 

 

 

 

-I know, I know, thank you, sweetie!- I responded with a little chuckle.

 

 

 

-You are welcome, rare bird!

 

 

 

 

We stayed in our bed, our nest to cuddle within a few hours, hearing the ticking clock which didn't bother us at all. 

 

 

 

 

_A several hours later..._

 

 

 

 

 

 

I was at the restaurant, working on a second term. I had on myself leather scarlet red trousers, followed by black long sleeved top with round neckline, black knee length boots, the precious ruby-sapphire bracelet on my right wrist, silver earrings and the apron over my top. 

It was getting closer to 8PM in the evening.

I have noticed from the beginning of this week that my boss made a decision to apply a new change to the restaurant by adding a radio that plays awesome retro music from all genres such as rock, pop, jazz, classical and many others. One of the main motives which managed him to make that decision is that to render the restaurant's atmosphere for the clients more entertaining and amazing, attracting more clients. The majority of the clients were rather rejoicing and liking the radio's music, without complaining. Some of them didn't bother to talk about the retro restaurant's radio music rather than to discuss something else. The progress was evidently visible. More extras, more clients. Although my boss and my colleagues including me mustn't violate with its facilities for the clients by spoiling them too much. Accordingly, we attempt our best to tempt more clients with our delicious and variety choices of food and drinks which can be ordered here. Even with the radio music was more delighting the ambience itself.

Back to the main moment, I finished serving to 3 elder clients whilst Charlotte announced my name to come with her outside to smoke for a while by chilling for 5 minutes. As we had already put our coats and took with ourselves a cigarette per a person including a lighter, we lighted our cigarettes, starting a grave discussion which was organised by the younger waitress:

 

 

 

 

-So have you already planned anything for the upcoming wedding between you and your future husband, Judy?- She puffed a small smoke whilst asking me with her smooth Italian accent, her chestnut eyes staring at mine in tranquil way, smiling to me in such tender way.

 

 

 

 

 

-Not exactly but still organising. - I replied her question with a little sigh after puffing the dim swiftly. 

 

 

 

 

-Okay. Go ahead!- Her velvet voice insisted to listen more from my speech.

 

 

 

 

 

-For example, me and Timothy had already planned what is going to be our wedding cake and when is our formal wedding.- I kept on without stammering, smiling to her in sociable way, pierced my eyes into her lovely childish eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

-That is amazing, Judy! Have you planned more things for the enchanting event except the date and the cake?

 

 

 

 

 

-Not yet such as wedding outfits and our guests.*she gazed at me puzzled, lifting her left eyebrow in questionable way* Don't worry, you are going to be amongst the guests too, sweetie.- I reassured her with soft voice, constantly smiling to her without changing my smile into something else. 

 

 

 

 

-Oh really? Thank you! That sounds so promising and reliable.- She exclaimed with hysterical voice, grinning.

 

 

 

 

-No problem. You know that we are friends even if we are colleagues and not having enough time to afford by striking such an abysmal and long conversation, for sadly. 

 

 

 

 

 

-I do know, of course! Unfortunately, it's true. Due to our hectic working schedule! But as always, you and Ramona have the opportunity to visit my home anytime or to visit each other like friends whenever we can when we are out of work. 

 

 

 

 

-Yes, we can do it! - The chubby brunette young lady answered with more emotional voice like she was impulsive in her own response. 

 

 

 

 

-Additionally, we have each other's phone numbers to call each other in case for encounters or something else.

 

 

 

 

Around 3 minutes later, we have finished with the smoking, consequently entering inside the restaurant by hanging in the locker room our coats, getting back to work. 

 

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	35. Choosing a Wedding dress

__

 

 

 

 

 

_Around a few weeks later..._

 

_4th of February, 1965_   
  
  
  


 

 

 

**Jude's POV**   
  
  
  
  
  


2 more days until the wedding! Two more days! It is clearly unbelievable for me. Especially to believe that one of my wishes is going to come true except that my happiness will be for eternity even if I am still living with Timothy as unmarried couple. I have been so euphoric and impatient like an excited and frisky child lately. Furthermore, my future husband is in the same way like me too. My colleagues Charlotte and Ramona were excited either too including my boss with Mother Claudia though there aren't going to be plenty of guests on our wedding in the following 2 days. Me and my fiance have already determined ourselves which are the guests by marrying each other in the nearest church that is about 500 metres away from the former Monsignor's villa, located in the countryside. The wedding's preparation started from the beginning of this week in monstrous pace. I was extremely paranoid when it's joint a word about the wedding ceremony. If I need to be candid, I have never been that joyous in my life especially as a middle aged woman though certain people could tell I'm not exactly a middle aged woman, judging me visually.

Anyway back to the main moment, as we had the last night a discussion with Tim about Thursday which is exactly today that after work I am going to be slightly late by not mentioning the real motive why, without rendering him to being some kind of envious or outraged with me. In my Thursday plans for those 2 days as a Miss Jude Martin, I had already planned after finishing work either accurately in 6PM or a little bit earlier with a couple of minutes with my squad Charlotte and Ramona to attend a shop for wedding dresses. I forgot to mention that I didn't want to mention the reason why I am going to be a bit late after work because I don't want the surprise to be ruined by promising to astound him in joyful way. I know exactly! He backed me up, of course! Except that he supported and respected my decision.

After work me and my colleagues and friends in the same time went in the nearest store for wedding dresses by being warmly welcomed by one seller who could be described precisely in this way:

A young lady in the beginning of her 30s, with medium crimson straight hair, black eyes like the gloomy and arcane midnight, pale skin color, wearing bright pink turtleneck, followed by black leather pants with black and pink ankle boots, dark gray sleeveless vest with silver bracelet on her left wrist and amethyst ring on her ring finger which sparkled from a long distance like an extraordinary star.

 

 

 

-Hello ladies! How may I help you?- The seller inquired in openhearted way, smiling in lovely and welcoming way to us.  
  
  
  


 

 

 

-Hello!*inhaling and exhaling* We are just going to watch the wedding dresses. - I replied to the younger woman who demonstrated politeness whilst Charlotte was standing nervously next to me unlike Ramona who was prone to be more confident and secure.   
  
  
  


 

 

 

-Okay! In case if you need me, call me anytime for some guide. - The red-haired lady said with soothing voice, possessing the ginormous wish to be helpful, still smiling.   
  
  
  


 

 

-Alright!  
  
  


 

 

 

We began our initiative to watch wedding dresses which were pretty ravishing and gorgeous even if they are the merest ones. I am not in the most ornament ones, tobe honest. With a handful exceptions, of course! If I need to more candid, the classy ones fascinate me more. This time we left work with 10 minutes earlier which was rather natural for us.   
  
  
  


 

 

_Sometime later..._

 

 

  
  
  
  


30 minutes have already passed like we had less than 24 hours life according to the hourglass. We have watched, commented every wedding dress. I like a few amongst them that were 2 ordinary ones while the last 3 ones were tending to be more exquisite. It was such a tough choice. Thanks to my younger colleagues, they were my right hand in choosing smartly the best wedding gown. I tried in the dressing room those 5 dresses, receiving all the same compliments such as "Oh Wow! You look so stunning, Judy!". More compliments, more heated cheeks of my side! For every compliment, I thanked cordially with flushed face and an insecure smile.  
Then the culmination part had arrived as soon as possible. To choose the best gown that I am going to wear for the rest of my life and on our wedding.   
The first wedding dress was the traditional one as we know, strapless, in cream white color, ankle length. The second one was a humble one with V neckline, long floral transparent sleeves, a little above the knees. The third dress was a sleeveless with thin beige spaghetti straps with alluring gemstones such as sapphires, moonstones, amethysts and emeralds attached to the neckline, knee lenght. The last two ones were similar as the first one with a few deviations such as the sleeves, having floral and non-floral either in beige or white unlike the first 3 choices. I liked and perceived myself for pretty enough in every dress, although I should choose only one from the 4 ones.

Suddenly the friendly seller emerged in the leaat predictable moment as she dimly startled us especially me.  
  
  
  


 

 

-I am so sorry ladies for scaring you. I didn't want it but I supposed you need some help. - The young woman apologized rrom the bottom of her heart as we calmed down once she warned us.  
  
  


 

 

 

  
  


-Everything is fine! I am placed in a difficult choice by choosing between those 5 wedding gowns which is the better one. - I stated in grave way whilst smiling tenderly.  
  


 

 

 

 

-I comprehend you, Madame ! First of all, can you try once again those dresses that you had already selected? Just for me, please?  
  


 

 

 

  
  


-A-alright! - I agreed with a modest smile across my lips whilst returning back in the dressing room as Charlotte, Ramona and the unnamed seller walked behind me like they were my assistants.  
  


 

 

 

Once I stepped in the dressing room, pushing the violet vintage curtain so that to not being watched and cause a turmoil, I started with the traditional ones until I tried my favorite one which was with the floral transparent long sleeves. Every time whenever I try the first 4 dresses, I received the same compliments as Charlotte and Ramona's ones. Unless I tried my favorite one which astonished the red-haired woman who had pierced her eyes in abysmal way with a broad and luminous smile across her full lips. Even my colleagues reacted in the same way like her.   
  


 

 

  
  
  


-Oh Wow! You look very beautiful in this dress. It perfectly fits in your fit body. Bravo! - The seller clapped her hands, by complimenting me in hospitable way. The real season why I was blushing so hard now.

 

 

 

  
  
  
  


-Thank you very much! *looking down as I gazed at my hardly visible belly, skinny legs and small feet in a little bit ashamed way as I was wearing an anxious smile, being asked from the same woman "Is everything okay?" as she approached me, placing her right hand onto my shoulder, studying my face carefully* Everything is okay! I am just shy and embarrassed every time whenever somebody compliments me. - I raised my head, facing the young lady as my hands were sashaying freely like a released eagle.

 

 

 

  
  
  


-You shouldn't be that precarious, dear. You are rather looking amazing for your age. You are still fresh, young and beautiful regardless the aging process.  
  


 

 

 

 

  
  
  


-*sensing my cheeks heating even more* Aww, thank you very much! 

 

 

 

 

 

A few minutes have passed by changing from my future wedding dress into my casual clothing, thus me and my colleagues placing back the other tried wedding gowns as I took my favorite one, heading to the cash desk against the seller. The frugal dress didn't cost more than $300 though it is unique by itself. Eventually, It was packed, enveloped by placing it in my purse as we waved to the seller, thaking to her and saying goodbye to her and vice versa. We left the shop delighted as I headed directly to home by seperating with the younger ladies, hugging each of them. 

I am really wondering how Timothy is going to react once he beholds the dress and sees me in that dress. I am convinced that he is going to be insanely astounded as soon as he sees me wearing this dress, near the rim to have a heart attack. I am going to be the real reason of his death.

 

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	36. Demonstrating the Wedding dress in front of Timothy

 

 

 

 

**Timothy's POV**

 

 

 

 

 

As I was wearing a white turtleneck, followed by black slacks and slippers, cleaning the last furnitures of the dust around the house until I heard the sound of unlocking door which ensharped my ears immediately as I had already finished with one of the cardinal chores, sighing in a relief, echoing to myself silently "Phew! Finally my rare bird reborns!". I was ultimately prepared to see the love of my life since I haven't seen her for hours. I have already missed her and vice versa. 

I remember perfectly the night before how we discussed together something which was related with one of her plans after she finishes her working schedule though she didn't mention it out loud as she wished. I know exactly what she had planned to do after work even without to being acknowledged to me. It is to surprise me by buying either a wedding gown or something else which is a part of our wedding ceremony, in my opinion. Anyway I didn't want to ruin her surprise by either attempting to guess what is it during our last night's discussion or to open it as a topic whenever I have the chance. 

Anyway back to the essential moment, once my future wife entered in the hall as she closed behind herself the entrance door, I approached in the quickest pace by shouting each other's names in ecstatic way, smiling broadly to each other, taking her by the waist whilst her frail skinny arms were wrapped around my upper back, embracing each other tightly and warmly like a couple, kissing each other passionately after this long and exhausting day for Judy by being at work.

 

 

 

 

 

-Hi Tim! I have really missed you, darling!- She exclaimed, struggling to breath whilst being in my arms like a puppy, sensing her fragile heart's pulsating...pulsating for me. It was such comforting sensation. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Rara Avis! I have missed you so much! You know,rare bird?!- I stated with blissful voice, shutting my eyes for a while as I was holding Jude's waist with my muscular arms. 

 

 

 

 

 

-I love you so much, Tim! *after 15 seconds we broke off the hug by exhaling and inhaling in the same time, staring at each other's bright faces*  I have a surprise for you!- She uttered with an euphoric voice, shuffling for the bought wedding dress in this moment.

 

 

 

 

 

-Oh really? Show me immediately!

 

 

 

 

As she demonstrated the packed wedding dress that she bought for herself, I couldn't resist, however, my smile rapidly grew. I was timelessly glad for her by widening my eyes, throughout I insisted:

 

 

 

-It looks amazing, sweetie! Nonetheless, may you try it just for me...*arching an eyebrow in playful way, my smile abruptly turned into a smirk* to see how my beloved Judy Howard is going to look in the next 2 days? 

 

 

 

 

Of course, sweetheart! Especially for you, everything is possible.- Jude said with frisky voice as she kicked off her boots in swift pace by hanging the coat on the hook, rushed upstairs, shrieking "I will be right back!" like a child who had just being told that there are plenty of delicious candies only for him/her.

 

 

 

 

 

-Okay!- I chuckled as I headed to the kitchen to sip from my glass of water, thereafter going upstairs as I wanted to surprise my future wife, of course. On other hand, I didn't enter in our bedroom in case to not ruin her surprise. I was awaiting for her in the corridor as I gazed at the surrounding objects just to kill my time whilst waiting for her.

 

 

 

 

 

In the next 2 minutes, our bedroom's door opened widely as she jumped like a ballerina, shouting "Ta-daa!", demonstrating herself in her gorgeous and down to earth wedding dress a little above the knees with its floral transparent long sleeves, V neckline. Accordingly, her smile glistened since she left the bedroom by exhibiting what she bought. All I could recognize in her is an obvious felicity and hysteria in the same time. She asked me with somewhat emotional voice:

 

 

 

 

-What do you think, honey? Do you like it? 

 

 

 

 

 

She left me definitely speechless as soon as I witnessed this heavenly and amorous dress onto her, outlining her sexy body which is followed by her luscious curves such as normally shaped and fit legs, tiny waist and many other features which could be mentioned and portray along.  Admitting it frankly, I am currently rather mesmerized by what am I beholding. My jawline dropped, heart's beats were as quick as the light's speed. It was scarcely believable how beautiful is my rare bird. 

 

 

 

 

 

-Woow!*woowing as she cackled at my reaction, consequently it rendered me to cackle either too* You are so beautiful in this dress and generally, rare bird! I just don't like it. I adore it! You look incredible and perfect!

 

 

 

 

 

-Aww, thank you a lot, babe! *blushing so hard when I complimented her cordially, noticing her bashful smile* You are so nice every time whenever you compliment me or treat me as an equal.  - She hopped up instantly into my arms for a firm hug that lasted for a minute.

 

 

 

 

 

-You are welcome anytime, my rare bird! *feeling her heating cheeks against my muscular chest, warming* Aww! You definitely deserve it, honey. Because you are the whole world to me and you deserve the best. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Jude's POV**

 

 

 

 

 

After I noticed the gleeful and magnetized reaction of Timothy once he saw me in my favorite wedding dress, I was completely delighted and proud not only of me, besides of him. I am really satisfied he has already fallen in love with the dress itself. Especially to note it on myself. 

Then we broke off the hug, our lips crashed in dynamic way, starting to kiss passionately once the process was actually a fact, wrapping my both hands around his neck, hence, sliding from his neck to his hair, stroking his soft short hair, my half shutted eyes. During the kiss, Tim managed to wrap his both hands around my slim waist, squeezing with his entire might, biting my bottom lip, moaning. As our kisses grew ardenter and priceless including our dancing tongues, dueling together for its domination, suddenly he contrived to slide his hands from my waist to my buttocks, kneading them, thus smacking lightly my left buttock through the silky dress's material.

 

 

 

 

 

-You naughty Sister Jude!- He giggled as he ironised, gliding his mellow lips from my lips to my neck slowly as he sucked on and nibbled my delicate neck's skin with his sharp teeth in aggressive way, gasping both of us especially me. 

 

 

 

 

 

-Yeah, Monsignor?- I ironised, opting to simulate my nun's version with the stern and firm Boston accent that dominated in my speeches. Giggling together as well! 

 

 

 

 

 

-Do not pretend to be an innocent nun, Sister! Because we saw already who is that nun with the red slip under her classy black nun habit which covered every inch of her torso including her legs. 

 

 

 

 

-I guess that I know already who is she.- I played it like a silly, biting my bottom lip nervously.

 

 

 

 

 

-Ahahah! *bursting out a loud laughter along* Do not be silly! Because that is you, Judy!- Throughout we broke off the kiss by not stoping ourselves from those pretty hilarious jokes and somehow like roleplays between us by imitating ourselves as our former positions, going together in the bedroom as Timothy aided me to take off my dress which was extremely kind of his side, despite the pointless opportunity to being helped by changing myself from the wedding dress that I am deliriously impatient to wear it in the following 2 days into my casual clothes such as a red wool peignoir.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	37. Wedding 1

_2 days later..._

 

 

 

**Jude's POV**

 

 

 

 

 

2 days passed at last! So quickly! As swiftly as rain drops. I couldn't believe today is our wedding day. The crucial day of our destiny to choose between Mr and Mrs. Howard or to remain with how we do still Mr Howard and Miss Martin. 

Anyway today it was surprisingly a bit warmer than the last days. The temperatures were a little above 7 degrees. It hasn't snow for the last 5 days which rendered me quite nostalgic. The sun was beaming into every object which could soak up with its rays. The snow began gradually to melt. 

Today was the only day which I could afford to not go because of the wedding. I have spoken with my boss Jonathan about it the last 2-3 days which couldn't help him but release me from work just for one day. Furthermore, he is going to be a guest on the wedding with my colleagues Charlotte and Ramona including Mother Claudia. Jonathan and Claudia found substitute who is going to be extremely responsible for the rest of the stuff in their institutions whilst they will take a break from work. 

It was around 10AM in the morning. Neither we haven't slept, nor our eyes had blinked even for a second. 

The night before was just our night to spend our hours and hours cuddling in our bed by wearing our pajamas, speaking to each other, discussing and asking plenty and diversity of questions about our upcoming wedding, wondering like callow children who haven't experienced it yet. Before coffee time we took a shower, washing our hairs together. After 7AM we made coffees for ourselves so that to remain still awake for the rest of the day, followed by a regular breakfast that we have on 2 mornings in the week. 

Back to the basic moment, Charlotte and Ramona were in our house since 9AM, wearing cocktail dresses winter style which looked wonderful; putting on some make up on my face such as white eyeshadows, red lipstick, some light red rouge on my cheeks, make a formal hairstyle by spending a few hours with me in front of the mirror of the dressing table as I was sitting, watching my reflection with a broad and optimistic smile across my red lips. As I was watching my own reflection, I couldn't believe to behold myself as a bride, wearing my favorite wedding dress, my silver earrings, my ruby-sapphire bracelet, my proposal ring, wearing make-up in moderate quantity. During the preparation, Tim fixed his tie as he was almost prepared unlike me. Further, me and the younger women discussed variety of topics:

 

 

 

 

-So your Prince Charming is waiting for you whilst we are making a prominent hairstyle and applying the another part of the make up for you. He is going to be pretty amazed to see his Princess like that.- Ramona said with cheerful voice as she was applying carefully the white eyeshadows.

 

 

 

 

 

-I don't have any clue what is he doing now but I hope he likes me that. - I uttered slightly insecure as the room was filled with chuckles by us the feminine kingdom.

 

 

 

 

-Aww! You are so cute every time when you are shy or playing it as a shy schoolgirl.- Ramona teased me as Charlotte was cautious enough to not ruin my hairstyle, despite it doesn't prevent her from not speaking.

 

 

 

 

-Don't be that pessimistic, Jude! Of course, he isn't just going to like you with that amount of make up and hairstyle. He is going to adore you as the way you look usually. You can have the messiest and most inwrought hair on this world but he still loves you and the way your hair looks. - Charlotte soothed me with a bit grave voice, smiling to me. 

 

 

 

 

 

-Aww, you are so nice girls, thank you from the bottom of my heart for the compliments! 

 

 

 

 

-You don't need to thank us for anything, Jude! Because you are our friend and that's what are the friends for.- Charlotte avered.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Around an hour later..._

 

 

 

 

-Taa-daa!- Charlotte and Ramona shrieked blissfuly like children as they had already finished with my make up and hairstyle which was 60s style wedding hairstyle, resembling me the Hollywood retro actresses, in spite of that Timothy is going to tell me into my face that I look much better than them. 

 

 

 

 

-Ayyyy!- We screamed all together as I saw my own reflexion into the mirror of the dressing table, woowing like an excited schoolgirl who had just finished and graduated from high school, being deliriously impatient for her prom. 

 

 

 

 

 

-You look marvelous, Judy!- The both young women complimented me which managed my cheeks to heat as soon as I received this nice compliment, my smile grew rapidly.

 

 

 

 

-Aww, thank you a lot, girls! Thank you for the make up, for the hairstyle and everything! I can't wait to celebrate all together this ceremony. - I hugged them as I was prudent enough to not ruin my hairstyle and make up.

 

 

 

 

-You are welcome! *thereafter breaking off the hug* You should go and show yourself to Timothy right now!- They assured me.

 

 

 

 

-I will!- I rushed as my white high heels began clicking against the floor, having the ginormous impatience the love of my life to see me like that, wearing a nervous and hysterical smile as it was a permanent and sticky, my heart beats were as quick as a falling star. 

 

 

 

 

Once I left our sanctuary, our bedroom I meant, I descended the stairs as I hasted to the kitchen, beholding Timothy watching through the clean window's glass of the kitchen as he turned his face, facing me, his eyes were like hypnotised as he saw me approaching him. His broad and charming smile hopped up on his face once he heard the clicking heels' sounds. He took me into his hands as he wanted to be careful enough to not wrack the efforts that the younger ladies had put to render me to look like a princess. His both veiny hands wrapped around my upper back as I felt how his thin fingers were touching delicately my wedding dress's thin fabric, panting.

 

 

 

 

-You look perfect, my love! You are such an angel.- He complimented me as I sensed my cheeks heating once again whilst feeling his heart beating against mine.

 

 

 

 

 

-Aww, thank you! You look perfect either too, sweetheart! It is barely unbelievable, my Prince Charming!

 

 

 

 

-No problem. Thank you a lot, my rare bird! *breaking off the hug, therefore heading all together outside as we locked the entrance door whilst Timothy holding my hand with its proposal ring on the ring finger, seeing my boss Jonathan and Mother Claudia expecting us as we greeted them, receiving compliments from them and getting in the classical limousine with my future husband, being driven from a prominent chaffeur whilst Charlotte and Ramona jumped in my boss's car with Mother Claudia by their side. Additionally, they wore official, howsoever, splendid clothes too* 

 

 

 

 

It is just the beginning of our miracle!

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _

 


	38. Wedding 2 + Officially Married

 

 

_6th of February, 1965_

**Jude's POV**

 

 

 

Once we took seats next to each other in the limousine, the chaffeur started to drive us to the church where we are planning to marry. As we couldn't wait to marry each other lastly, we were holding each other's hands, peeping through the car's crystal glasses, thereafter looking at each other's felicity faces as our eyes met, grinning, followed by a kiss on my head from Timothy, squeezing the grip as he cupped my small, feminine hand with the manicured in red fingernails whilst he hummed pleasantly when his look turned into goggled chocolate eyes into my shining face.

 

 

 

 

 

-I can't wait to be your wife, darling!- I exclaimed with hysterical voice as I rested my head on his shoulder whilst relishing the moment between us as the chaffeur was driving us to the special place. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-In my opinion, you are already my wife though not according to the law yet, sweetie. *as I gazed at his chocolate eyes in fathomless way* Where we are going to be formally married!- He uttered with his sweet voice as his another hand was touching the leather backseat. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Aww! You are so adorable, Tim! Because you are already my husband in all cases with exception the law one. 

 

 

 

 

The car behind our limousine was beeping constantly, signalising that there are bridegrooms and there is going to be a wedding ceremony very soon. We couldn't help, however, being so delighted and impatient to the upcoming event. Preparing mentally and physically for the ceremony that is on the horizon.

 

 

 

 

 

_A several minutes later..._

 

 

 

 

As the limousine and the another car in front of us stopped near the paving curb, we stepped out of the cars by arriving outside me and my beloved Timothy as our arms were under each other's forearms while Mother Claudia, Charlotte, Ramona and Jonathan took a deep breath once I saw from a couple of metres Grace and Kit with their children who wore formal clothes like everyone else. We interracted to each other by greeting each other with warm and friendly hugs, kisses on the cheeks as I was cautious enough with my make up. Meantime, I received lovely compliments from Kit and Grace including their children which were so gracious.

Then we walked all together inside the church as they sat on the wooden benches with exception of me and Timothy, walking in slow but romantic way as we rolled our eyes in each angle. The priest was expecting us.

The priest could be described in the ideal way:

Visually he looked above 50 years old with short silver straight hair, with balding spots on some parts of his head; his face was as white as a snow, followed by his well-formed facial traits which perfectly fit into his face, rendering him to look more youthful unlike his naturally gray hair. His eye color was an almond brown. The priest himself wasn't tall at all- he was rather 5'4, with an inch shorter than me. His body structure was mildly chubby, compared to his height. His sacred habit was actually in white with golden lines and figures, holding in one of his wrinkled but timid and pale hand the Bible. 

 

Once we were approaching the elder man, he pierced his almond eyes filled with holy energy, his broad smile emerged across his lips as he was playing in the role of God, noticing how two young angels, devoted and loyal to God, walking along, arm under arm like a couple that anticipates to be married as soon as possible, wearing glistening smiles across their mellow lips, their eyes sparkling like stars; we were the angels in the priest's eyes. The guests had utterly paid their attention to us. 

As we stepped against each other, awaiting for priest's boring long speech and religious songs by rolling our eyes, consequently looking at each other's faces with a large smile across our lips, our hearts scarcely beating as the time has stopped abruptly. I murmured dissatisfied due to the boredom "When he is going to finish with this part?" as Timothy fixed his eyes on me in soothing way which could calm me down and mesmerize me like a minute has passed although I would stare at his pragmatical and flawless chocolate eyes whose first thing to stare at is actually me. He cupped my cheek with one of his palms whilst the priest kept on with the reciting process, sensing the warm and unique sensation that pacifies me.

 

 

 

 

-Don't worry, my rare bird! You will realize too soon that his reciting process had just ended so quickly. - He whispered to me with tranquil voice.

 

 

 

 

I nod my head in modest way as 30 more seconds have passed until the epilogue was a fact by closing the hallowed book, speaking with sacred voice as each guest's eyes were fixed on us as they were waiting and waiting for the most priceless moment.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Mrs.Judith Howard, do you take Mr.Timothy Howard as your husband? - The priest posed the question in grave way as he looked at my eyes.

 

 

 

 

-Yes, I do!- I replied his question with a monstrous pride, a broad smile which was shining as Timothy grasped my hand, holding it tightly as we had already formed a powerful and unbreakable bond. 

 

 

 

 

 

-Mr.Timothy Howard, do you take Mrs.Judith Howard as your wife? - The older man directly faced my darling as he enquired the same question to me. 

 

 

 

 

 

-Yes!- With a loud, lucid and sublime voice. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-You may kiss your bride now!- The priest announced formally as we earned plenty of applauds in the background whilst we kissed each other normally initially, thereafter our kisses tended to be more aggressive. Throughout we broke off the kiss as soon as we realised that we are in publib and we cannot afford more luscious kisses as we do in private. 

 

 

 

 

 

-Bravo to the bridegrooms!- The younger women Charlotte and Ramona cheered us as they were shouting with an enormous pride in their hearts. Their euphoria was particularly visible, of course. 

 

 

 

 

 

Per a second, the applauds faded down, decreasing its decibels as the guests stood off the bench, heading all along outside by starting to celebrate as we ate, drank, dancing and jabbering for random stuff. 

Charlotte and Ramona were talking like best friends to each other whilst tasting from the wedding cake with mine and Timothy's figures upon the cake's top whilst Mother Claudia and my boss Jonathan Smith were sitting like outsiders, discussing together something personal as they watched us how we were having so much fun together with Kit, Grace, Julia, Thomas and my official husband Tim, of course. They were smiling in humble way, their eyes, filled with joy observing us, barely making any eye contact between them. 

The children wanted to dance with us so much as their parents were dancing and having so much fun, laughing together like cheerful and frisky children whilst the background music was playing. 

 

 _Hey, where did we go_  
Days when the rains came ?  
Down in the hollow  
Playing a new game,  
Laughing and a-running, hey, hey,  
Skipping and a-jumping  
In the misty morning fog with  
Our, our hearts a-thumping  
And you, my brown-eyed girl,  
You, my brown-eyed girl.  

 

 

 

Tim sang that to me as he was holding Julia's tiny hands as I cackled unconditionally. 

 

 

 _So hard to find my way_  
Now that I'm all on my own.  
I saw you just the other day,  
My, how you have grown!  
Cast my memory back there, Lord,  
Sometime I'm overcome thinking about  
Making love in the green grass  
Behind the stadium  
With you, my brown-eyed girl,  
You, my brown-eyed girl.  

 

 

 

 

If I need to be frank, this song was a viral to me once Tim started to sing it to me by teasing me in non-hostile way. Afterward, one more romantic and slower in its rhythm wedding song started which enforced our dancing partners to be changed instantly as Timothy moved to me quickly whilst Kit grabbed Grace by her thin waist with his both hands wrapped, her head lying next to his as it was leaned. We positioned ourselves in the same dancing pose as my both hands were wrapped around Timothy's brittle neck, my fingers touching his costume's blazer fabric. 

During the dance process, Thomas and Julia were cheering us by enjoying the moment how their parents and their aunt and uncle were dancing either too, smiling to us in such serene and cute way as they couldn't resist the amorous moment. They were commenting something:

 

 

 

-Just look at our mommy and daddy including auntie and uncle how they dance.- Thomas exclaimed with his childish voice by piercing his eyes into his parents and us in the same time.

 

 

 

 

-Aww, aren't they adorable together actually? - Julia asked a rhetorical question as she grinned, playing with her hair nervously.

 

 

 

 

 

We carried on to dance. The song's instrumental was so reassuring, magnificent and ravishing. It was melting my pulsating heart that was beating for the man who conquered it with his courage and strong personality. 

 

 

 

-I love you very much, Mr. Howard! - I whispered in his ear as we danced.

 

 

 

 

-I love you a lot to death, my rare bird Mrs.Howard!- He murmured with seductive voice in his British accent.

 

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	39. Wedding Night

_A several hours later..._

 

 

 

**Jude's POV**

 

 

 

 

 

The wedding ceremony passed incredibly! It was filled with felicity, laughs, childish joys, smiles. Additionally, me, my husband Timothy, Kit, Grace including their lovely children, Charlotte Rose, Ramona Grace, my boss Jonathan and Mother Claudia were photographed by a professional photographer, giving to each person the wedding photo with the bridegrooms and their prominent guests. We looked so good on the photo, to be honest. Our photo could glisten like a blinking star in the nocturnal sky with its our smiles, shining eyes, fancy outfit, euphoric mood that dominates in each person especially the just married couple, leaving plenty and diversity of remarkable and rejoicing memories.

After the wedding ceremony ended in the early evening, we returned back at home immediately, unlocking our house's entrance door, letting ourselves to enter. Likewise we were slightly drunk especially I since one of my pure weaknesses since my youth is the alcohol actually though it is not definitely easy to struggle the addictions before they have finished your life. Thanks to Timothy's accompany, we returned back at home by being safe and unharmed. But one of the things that was torturing us is that we hadn't a sex since 2 days before bed. 

Anyway we kicked off our shoes, heading upstairs together as he helped me to not hinder and hit myself in the pettiest object which could harm me brutally even leaving a scar after the happened. Afterward he opened the bedroom's door widely as he let both of us to enter inside our sanctuary, pushing me onto the king-sized bed where I was expecting him whilst giggling, meantime he closed promised me to be right back in the next few minutes by locking the entrance door. I just nod my head in agreement, lying onto my back like a resurrected soul, watching the wall where is hanged the clock. The recent time is 9:20PM. 

In the next 30 seconds, I heard Timothy's moderately loud steps going upstairs, heading directly to the bedroom, entering inside our sanctum as he closed the door behind himself, watching me with his stunning and dizzy chocolate eyes, filled with delirious lust, desire and tremendous impatience. I posed in a sexy way for my husband as I straddled one of my legs, my both hands backwards supporting my body, developing a balance as I goggled my eyes which were filled with the same feelings that he currently has. Especially for his rare bird!

He joined me upon the bed as we started stripping each other's clothes, our hands too busy unbuttoning and taking off each garment with little efforts as our smiles grew into something more. Smirks! Afterwards, we remained in our lingeries only by wearing nothing else. 

Timothy gripped me by the waist immediately as it was his ultimate chance to prove his domination as he was the top unlike me as a bottom. Our lips crashed as our kisses were initially sweet and sensual, hence, growing more aggressive and unforgettable ones during all this time my both hands were wrapped around his bare neck, my fingers dimly tickling his skin, beginning to moan as he bit my bottom lip in truculent way. Our tongues started dancing, therefore forming a French kiss. Subsequently, his soft, perfectly shaped lips from my lips to my neck, sliding them slowly and delicately as he started kissing my neck, nibbling the skin, rendering me to groan even louder, arching my head in pleasure, having the opportunity to glide slowly and sensually my lace panties, therefore possessing the genuine opportunity to unclasp my bra, one of his hands cupping my left breast, kneading it, feeling how his palm was warming my erected nipple, the real reason why I gasped out loud. As my both hands traveled all over his naked chest, leaving scratched marks of my manicured nails like a beast. I couldn't help but feeling quite horny and I presuppose the same for my fabulous husband.

 

 

 

 

-Lie on your stomach!- He ordered me as I obediantly followed his order, thus lying on my belly, absolutely naked.

 

 

 

 

 

-Good girl!- He stroked my ruined hairstyle as he released my curly hair from the silver ribbon, leaving it at his side's night table, consequently concetrating on me as I shaked my head off, my hair covering my naked back including my shoulders as I pierced my eyes into his with passion and eagerness as I turned my face to look at him. All of a sudden his chocolate eyes were basically focused on me. His voice was dominating frisky timber, of course. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I chuckled once when he uttered with seductive voice "Oh Judy! You are so sexy like that." as he divided my long curly hair on two parts, seperating them from my body by being scattered elsewhere. He started to massage my back from my upper back as he rubbed with his fine fingers and warm palms in the same time my smooth skin, sending shivers down my spine while I was motionless. Accordingly, Timothy moved his hands from my upper back to my lower one as he glided them in delicate way. During this moment, I was humming to myself and to the unique sensation, enjoying the massage as well with my shutted eyes, sensing my saint regenation, my heart beats were slowed. 

 

 

 

-Your massages are awesome, sweetheart! I love them so much!- I complimented Timothy's kneading skills as he looked at my face with a smirk, meanwhile his massages became rougher.

 

 

 

 

 

-Thank you so much, rare bird! I am really rejoiced to hear that you do enjoy and love my massages.- He thanked me cordially as he kept on with the process, his hands feeling every inch of my bare back.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-You are welcome! *exhaling and inhaling in the same time as I felt the stronger rub from my spine* Your...massages...are...becoming...more...cruding...lately...especially...*taking a deep breath with a fevered voice*...now, h-honey!

 

 

 

 

 

 

-They aren't just crude, rara avis! You have caught cold, besides your back is stiffed. I know from where comes that.- He stated with concerned voice tone, sensing how my back's skin was detached in transmission meaning. 

 

 

 

 

-The cold nights as an inmate in Briarcliff. -I grumbled.

 

 

 

 

-Exactly, rare bird! You have guessed right. This is from where it comes.

 

 

 

 

 

Around a couple of minutes later, we collapsed on the bed exhausted, our bodies sweating, being too slothful to take a shower and do another activities with exception of kisses, cuddles and sleeping. 

Nevertheless Timothy creeped to me as we kissed each other once again as I rested my head on his muscular, hairy chest, one of my hands touching his abs whilst my another hand pulled towards us a silk blanket to cover our naked bodies as his arms were wrapped around my slim waist, falling asleep like wounded ducks. 

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	40. Taking Family Photos at home

_The next morning..._

 

 

_7th of February, 1965_

 

 

 

 

**Timothy's POV**

 

 

 

 

 

I woke up next to my amazing wife who woke up as soon as I opened my eyes, rubbing them, throughout stretching my naked but sleepy yet body. She looked at me with a serene and broad smile across her lips, her eyes constantly blinking as her amorous eyelashes were moving upwards and downwards. She was my Queen while I am her King!

 

 

 

 

-Good morning, sweetheart!- She exclaimed with her still drowsy voice, smiling to me, whilst leaning my head as our lips met, a several seconds before their crash.

 

 

 

 

 

-Morning, my rare bird!- I said with more vital as our lips crashed, swapping a luscious brief kiss.

 

 

 

 

We weren't that sleepy anymore as we got from our beds, heading along to the bathroom as we cleaned ourselves, washing our hands, teeth, faces and taking a quick fresh shower, therefore dressing in our peignoirs by going downstairs to prepare together a coffee and breakfast such as bacon and eggs. Whilst preparing the breakfast, we striked a regular, howsoever, cute conversation. 

 

 

 

-How are you, Mrs.Howard?- I questioned her with ironising voice as I kept my eyes on the coffee-pot and boiling eggs whilst paying attention to my lovely wife who was standing next to me with her adorable grin.

 

 

 

 

 

-I am fantastic, thank you, honey! *playing with some of her curly golden long locks, rooting them onto her index finger* How about you too? - She asked with a light chuckle, her hazel eyes pierced into mine.

 

 

 

 

 

-Glad to hear it, Judy! *leaning head, kissing her forehead* I am super. I haven't felt so blissful to be married to the woman who truly deserves my heart. Further, you are bringing me a smile every time whenever I hear your sweet voice or I behold you. I am such a lucky man to have you, my rare bird!- I stated with gleeful voice as I couldn't resist her natural beauty especially when we are at home to see her face without that vain make up, although she looks always beautiful and she is going to be that beauteous wife and woman into my eyes and heart.

 

 

 

 

 

-Awww!*feeling her cheeks heating as a blooming rose* I am so delighted to hear that, darling. Because you always render my smile to intervene once either I see you or hear your magnificent voice especially with that decent British accent.*cupping with her both palms my cheeks as her hazel eyes were darted into mine like arrows; feeling like mellow kitten's paws are touching my cheeks* I am the luckiest woman that has such fabulous, faithful and affectionate man like you, Tim! 

 

 

 

 

 

-I am rather the luckiest man in the world to have you! Even the happiest.- I said with tempting voice tone as the breakfast and the coffee was already done, preparing two porcelain cups per a person including a dish for each person, serving them onto the table. Likewise, my wife's smile grew crustily a little after I mentioned that I am the luckiest and happiest man in the world.

 

 

 

 

Eventually we sat on the table, next to each other, having a rejoicing and fresh breakfast in the same time.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_An hour later..._

 

 

 

 

 

 

After finishing with our breakfast, washing the dishes and porcelain cups, thereafter we attended the church, praying and then we returned back at home as we have planned to take a family photo with my polaroid camera in the yard and afore the fireplace in the living room.

For this purpose, I wore my plain white shirt, a pair of jeans, slippers whilst Jude had on herself her red sweater, black pantyhose, black skirt a little above her knees with slippers on her barefeet. 

Firstly, we determined ourselves to photograph ourselves in front of the fireplace in the living room as I set the camera after 5 seconds to snap the photo automatically as I hurried up to pose next to my precious wife, shrieking with joyous voices "Cheese!" as we grinned, consequently the photo was took. As a result of the taken photo, we were pretty impatient to behold our first family photo by ourselves only, interracting to the positioned polaroid camera, hence, checking how we came off. We looked really cute along since it is our first formal photo of us except the wedding one with the guests which is in the same room where we are currently.

 

 

 

 

 

-How do you think we look, sweetie?- Judy questioned as she giggled artifically at her facial expression on the polaroid photo, pointing her face as she looked at me with her hazel eyes, fulfilled with infant, flimsy and feminine nature.

 

 

 

 

-Of course, we look fabulous! *cackling together* Just look at yourself, Mr.Howard.- She mocked me in non-offensive and vulgar way as she expressed more love and amicability rather than aversion and scepticism.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-*chuckling bluntly* No! Look at your sassy but beautiful face, darling! 

 

 

 

 

-Well! *sensing her cheeks heating even more than the usual* I look cute at least. 

 

 

 

 

 

-Hey, don't underestimate yourself, rare bird! Of course, you look beautiful as always and for eternity when your hair starts to apply more grayish hue, wrinkled face and gaining extra pounds compared to your contemporary golden like a Greek Goddess, your still juvenile face and slender body...*exhaling sharply* you will still be that gorgeous woman and wife of mine in my eyes. 

 

 

 

 

 

-Aww...*being speechless due to my courtesy as her face was all flushed once again, smiling to me in such delicate and adorable way as I was beholding an angel* Thank you so much, Tim! Though I am thinking and sharing the same opinion as yours for you. Howsoever, it matters more to me your inward beauty that renders you even more handsome outside. - She proclaimed directly.

 

 

 

 

 

-You are welcome! Also thank you, rare bird. I love you, sweetheart!

 

 

 

 

-No problem! I love you too very much, darling! 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Afterward we went outdoors by putting on our feet something more suitable for outdoors rather than indoors such as our boots or another winter shoes. I set the camera to take a photo in the next 5 seconds by posing next to my wife, thus watching the photo as we cackled and commented, being not only satisfied, besides proud of ourselves for doing this. It was a high time to do it, in case to have plenty and diversity of memories in the forthcoming future as we age more to watch our photos from our younger years with smiles, laughs and glee. I have always loved the family photos and had the luck, in fact that I have a huge family with one older brother, 2 younger sisters and alive yet parents, despite the long distance between us as well. Whilst I really don't know about Judy but she seems extremely cheerful since she has the chance to accomplish one of her fewest chances in her life- to have family photos with me and possibly she has with her own mother. On other hand, I pitied her for being the only child in her own family without her own family, although I am the only person who is her actual family. It was like a marvel for her to possess her own family or to be fostered as a foster family member by someone with a big, golden and open minded heart to somebody who had been through a lot...just like her! I worship so much such types of females like her who have a persisten, powerful though their frail nature, without underestimating their gender and potential. I am so crazy about them. Correspondingly, I had already found a representative of this category of women and I love her even more than anything on this world, regardless how sweet or bitter is it. 

 

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	41. 1st Month Wedding Anniversary + Is Jude Pregnant?

 

 

 

_Around 4 weeks later..._

 

_5th of March, 1965_

  
  


**Jude's POV**   
  
  
  
  
  
  


It has been around 28 days since our marriage is an "American" dream that came true and those days we shouldn't miss and underestimate with Tim our opportunity to celebrate this special ocassion- a month wedding anniversary. Namely today is amongst the days which we have decided to celebrate our prominent ocassion by ourselves. 

It was Friday night. I was lastly back from a long and fatiguing day which I spent half of it exhausted as a rabid dog to work in the retro restaurant. As I reborned back at home by closing the door behind myself, locking it, thereafter hanging my leather jacket, kicking off my ankle boots, hopping up in slippers. As I wore a white long sleeved blouse with thin black pantyhose, red skirt, knee length including my most precious accessories on my wrist and ears.  

The 2 story house sank into a dead silence, making me to wonder what was going on as I yelled:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


-Tim? Sweetie?- My eyes goggled into every room's exteriors especially the living room, arching an eyebrow in confusion with grimaced face, frowning.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I wandered around the living room, searching for Timothy but once I was about to leave the living room, he jumped from nowhere, scaring me by letting his mouth to exclaim "Boooo!". I haven't expected that, besides my heart was near the verge to have a heart attack, sensing my face all blushed due to the awkward but adorable situation, placing a palm in front of my mouth, hiding it nervously whilst my another hand was on my chest.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

-Darling...*inhaling and exhaling as I took a deep breath* good evening to you! - I said with mildly emotional voice, meanwhile cackling in the same time.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

  
  


-Good evening to you too, rare bird!- He chuckled as well too.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


-It was pretty unnecessary to spook me like that.- I stated with slightly dissatisfied and sarcastic voice tone as my arms were crossed, abiding gravely with a smirk.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


-Well...it seems that you didn't take that spookiness from the bottom of your heart, right?- He teased me with a question which didn't annoy me at all. It rather rendered me to giggle again.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


-I didn't.- I replied his question modestly as he cupped my cheek, swallowing gulp in throat.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


-Excellent, honey! Can you guess what is our special event today, marking a month since its rebirth?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


-Our 1st month wedding anniversary as well. - I winked at him, meantime grinning in the same time as I knew ideally the answer to the simple question.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


-Exactly, rara avis! You are so clever. This crystal memory of yours...*pointing whilst poking my head with his index finger as we cackled along once again* memorizes many things, is that right?   
  
  
  
  
  
  


I nod my head as an obediant child, thus he exclaimed proudly:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


-And for this ocassion...*grabbing my hand as he exclaimed with his velvet voice* I have prepared something, sweetheart! *covering with one of his available hands as he didn't permit me to open my eyes unless he says, while pulling me towards him as we headed directly to the kitchen* Do not open your eyes unless I command. *hence, removing my only arm that prevented Jude from beholding the things as soon as she let her eyes open mechanically, she betrayed herself as her smile grew rapidly, filled with affection, ecstas and astonishment* Oh Wow! A romantic dinner for both of us?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


-Yes, rare bird! Only for us. *approaching the decorated table with its coq au vin per a person's dish with wine glasses that are filled with white wine this time, a small azure porcelain vase in the middle of the table, mixed with spring and winter flowers with its impressive and amorous scent, satiating it in versed way.* Let me help you! *handing the chair as he jestured to help me, thereafter sitting normally*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

-Thank you! It is just...wonderful. *sighing in a delighted relief as soon as Timothy took a seat next to me* I spent 2 hours to prepare all this not because only for me. It is mainly because of you and our remarkable ocassion which is going to be marked with its first month anniversary, babydoll! *tossing wine glasses, shrieking "Cheers!", thus sipping a little of my white wines*   
  
  
  


 

 

-Aww, you are such a gentleman, darling! You know!? - I enquired with tenfold delighted face as we relished the romantic dinner as we ate, drank and discussing together topics that intrigue us mostly.   
  
  
  


 

 

-Of course, I do know, sweetie. - Timothy soothed me as he responded by cupping my hand into his palm in gentle way. His smile to me was so reassuring.   
  
  
  


 

 

After the dinner, we washed together the dishes and empty and filthy wine glasses, hence, spending the rest of the evening in cuddles, listening to splendid retro romantic music via the gramophone tile in the living room as Timothy sat on one of the armchairs in the living room, whilst I was sitting on his lap, our warm bodies cuddling into each other, humming sweetly and silently in the same time. Our eyes were halfly shutted, cherishing such an unforgettable and marvelous moment.

Likewise those days especially the last ones which have passed until today, the weather changed significantly as the snow and the winter ambience vanished. The temperature's increase was a fact as well. We stashed the thicker clothes and a handful part of the shoes whilst had already prepared the spring clothes including some summer ones in our wardrobe, divided on two parts for both of us.   
  
  
  
  


 

 

_Sometime later..._

_6th of March, 1965_   
  
  


 

 

 

Suddenly something naturally tormented my body. I didn't feel well. I thought I have an essential need which I should...work on right away.

As I wore my big light red T-shirt with a pair of black lace panties in the bed, I woke up in the middle of the night, heading to the bathroom as soon as I hasted to hop up in my slippers during this second being quite gingerly with my actions so that to not wake up my husband who was deeply sleeping currently.

As I opened the bathroom's door quietly and swiftly along, my messy hair bounced as I do something such as an action or walk. I closed the door behind myself, turning the lights on as I opened widely the toilet seat, letting myself to disgorge out loud.

 

 

 

 

**Timothy's POV**

 

 

 

 

Unfortunately, I heard some kind of sounds coming from the bathroom due to that it is the closest room with the hall. Moreover, it was pretty evident that Judy wasn't in the bed with me, warming it. I rubbed my eyes, quickly getting out of the bed as I rushed to the bathroom, noticing my wife crouching up to the toilet seat as she puked as soon as I interracted to her, holding her protruding messy golden locks as I withdrawn them with my palms. She didn't seem to feel very well from first sight. 

Then she heavily breathed as her crouching body was still on the tiles as we looked at each other's eyes, noticing her pale, drained face, concerning me whilst wrapped one of my arms around her upper back.

 

 

 

 

-Are you okay, rare bird?- I posed the question as I frankly cared for her.

 

 

 

 

 

-Not really. I think I had violated with the amount of food on this special dinner as we marked...*stuttering, struggling to pronounce with an ease each word after the vomiting process* our 1st month anniversary since we are already married.- She muttered as her eyelids were swollen and red in the same time. She looked like a zombie but my beautiful and precious zombie, of course. 

 

 

 

 

 

-Well, I doubt that you have violated with its food quantity consumption this evening, honey! *thereafter she gave me a puzzled look as her opened mouth let out another gasp* This afternoon when you weren't at home, I was interested to gain some knowledge as I read a book about symptoms of pregnancy. - Consequently Jude was even more perplexed as soon as I syllablled the last sentence especially when the last three words were included in my speech "symptoms of pregnancy" which left my wife totally speechless as well, her eyes widened as a cat who had just seen meat nearby, aiming to eat it instantly. 

 

 

 

 

-What about it? - I hold her body, helping her to raise it as we went to the sink as I washed her face including her nostrils and mouth whilst she was washing her own hands with a soap. She was too inquisitive as her questions sounded lately. 

 

 

 

 

-Amongst the pregnancy symptomps are the early morning throwing ups. The woman is prone to be more emotional than the usual. So forth on which could be listed for eternity. 

 

 

 

 

-Wait a second!* wiping her mouth with some of her fingers as I carried her tired and fragile body, keeping the balance* You are telling me that there is a chance to being pregnant? - My rare bird questioned with more emotional, however, weary voice as she arched an eyebrow in the same time. 

 

 

 

 

 

-I suppose! *leaving the bathroom as soon as possible as I turned off the lights, returning back to bed, kicking off our slippers, lying next to each other, cupping her face with my both hands as I gazed at stunning but darkened hazel eyes* It would be a miracle if you are. Regardless if you are pregnant or not, I will always love for who you are and you forever and ever with my entire heart, my rara avis! 

 

 

 

 

 

-I love you too very much with my whole heart, sweetheart!

 

 

 

 

Then we cuddled as we carried on to sleep. It was 4AM in the morning of Saturday. I am certainly convinced that Jude is pregnant in 2nd month even if it is not clearly visible physically. Just a few minutes ago she demonstrated something in her which I haven't seen before. My wife is tending to be more emotional and sensitive except the fact that she felt nauseous for now. I am completely sure that she is going to feel the same way tomorrow. It is not her fault. I am definitely sure that she is pregnant when she even doesn't realises it yet. Until she takes a pregnancy test and we visit a doctor to consultate with him more about it as he advices us as pressumably future parents how to handle her mood swings for the upcoming months and many other things. 

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	42. Pregnancy

 

 

_The same day later..._

 

_6th of March, 1965_

 

 

 

**Jude's POV**

 

 

 

 

Today was a wonderful day though my morning sickness in 4AM which was a total disaster. Further, I wasn't feeling well, being quite moody and having food cravs. Basically I was feeling like a much different woman. Not like the woman who I were with the slender body, balanced appetite, moderate mood swings unlike the current ones. And many other features which are totally changed since I am feeling like that lately especially since today. 

Anyway the weather like outside was sunnier than the last week. Certainly the temperature's advancement was admittedly visible. The first spring phenomenons could be seen with a naked eye though it is just the beginning of March. It is unreservedly astonishing due to that it's expected in the end of March the warmer temperatures, more raining and the snow gradually melting as usually.

I have already finished my first term as a waitress, having an appointment with my husband to wait for me right in 6:30PM in front of the retro restaurant as well. Unluckily, today at the least expected moment I needed to excuse myself in front of my colleagues and friends Charlotte and Ramona as I went to the bathroom of the locker room, neasing, thereafter puking the food that I had eaten earlier. Initially, they were on the opinion that I had a food poisoning or I haven't consumed the proper food. They were deliriously confused like me. By the way, I cleaned after the mess that I have done in the bathroom. It was abominable experience for me to do in a public bathroom where me and my colleagues have access to only. 

When I said goodbye to my colleagues and my boss Jonathan, I gripped my leather jacket as I left the institution, putting on the jacket,  being warmly and pleasantly welcomed by my husband who was awaiting for me as we hugged each other tightly and warmly, my head resting on his chest, exclaiming our first words:

 

 

 

 

-Sweetheart! I am so excited to see you lastly. Hi!- I exclaimed with ecstatic voice as my smile grew and it was like a soothed one, my eyes shutted for a while, sensing his fine fingers touching my leather jacket's fabric as well as they kneaded my upper back gently.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-I am either too, rare bird! I have missed you so much! - He uttered with his velvet British accent, hence, we broke off the hug as well as a minute had already passed since our hug, kissing each other's lips lightly in amorous way due to my yearning to kiss my babe right now after this long and fatiguing working day especially on a weekend day. 

 

 

 

 

 

-I have missed you a lot either too, babe! I had the tremendous perception that it has been centuries since the last time when we had seen each other.- I syllablled as we broke off the kiss by grabbing each other's hands, heading to the nearest supermarket that is located in the countryside.

 

 

 

 

-Aww! Judy, don't you know how cute do you look when you are expressing yourself how much did you miss me and vice versa? 

 

 

 

 

-Really? *glancing at him with heated cheeks, my face already flushed due to the compliment as my long curly silky honey hair bounced per a second* You are so kind with those words, thank you. But you are so adorable like that, honey. - We cackled afterward.

 

 

 

 

 

-You don't need to thank me for that, rara avis. *giving me a flirtaous look with a smirk and wink in the same time, therefore keeping on with the cautious walking so that to not bump into either something or someone by an accident* How your day passed at work, sweetie? - He questioned casually with a broad smile across his face.

 

 

 

 

 

-It passed well, despite that I needed to vomit like this early morning for sadly. By the way thank you for asking. How about your day at home too, darling?

 

 

 

 

 

-Oh, that's awful for the neasing part, Jude! But I am glad to hear that you are doing well at work with exception of the disgusting part. *exhaling and inhaling in the same time* Mine day passed fine. I spent all day at home as I was doing some chores, reading books outdoors due to the marvelous weather and I am planning soon to find a new job for myself though my family and general fortune including the fact that you are the only person with its frail nature to work in our lovely family with majestic future. - Timothy said with deadly grave tone when he mentioned that he is going to find a job as soon as possible as I was initially about to question, nevertheless being reassured that I am not going to be the only person who strives for its survive of our family with its 2 members only- me and him. 

 

 

 

 

 

-You are planning...*stammering as I exhaled sharply, hardly finding the right words to ask the proper question rather than to let it go awkwardly* to find a job? That's nice but...have you already planned what do you want actually to work?- I asked with enormous inquisitiveness that was tormenting my mind, striving to know more. I wanted to know everything about Timothy,of course. I presuppose the same thing for him to me too.

 

 

 

 

 

-Yes, of course, I have determined myself to work something. But it is a tough choice between a kindergarten teacher or an ice-cream and sweets seller in one local shop near our kingdom.- He hesistated himself to choose between either of those professions which he would work with ginormous pleasure, regardless how much they would pay him. It was pretty evident in his voice tone and the way he pronounced each word in his last sentence how difficult is to choose between 2 humble professions. 

 

 

 

 

 

-Urm...you are right, both professions are amazing, in spite of their risks and minuses. If I were you, I would choose to be both especially to work with children but...it is your personal choice. It's your life, darling!- I answered with pragmatic voice, being halfway to the supermarket that is 2 minutes from our villa. The cardinal reason why I declared that I would prefer to work with children when he was hesistating between a kindergarten teacher and ice-cream and sweets seller is because I love the children very much and one of my main wishes is to have one child at least in my life though Timothy and Mother Claudia's words somewhat doubt me. I have always found the topic about the children and pregnancy always melancholic and sensitive.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-As I know the fact about myself that I love the children, consequently leading to the conclusion that...I am going to work as a kindergarten teacher. - Timothy enounced with strong-willed voice as I wasn't surprised that he is going to work with kids due to the fact that I already have acknowledged that he loves the children just like me. Nonetheless what he chooses to work as in the upcoming days and weeks, I respect and support his choice. I want him to work what delights him mostly. 

 

 

 

 

 

-That is splendid to hear it, Tim! Where did you search for employment offers? Via the newspapers like me?

 

 

 

 

-Exactly, darling! Also I wanted to bring the subject up so that to let you know as well. I didn't want to do it behind your back since you are the most relative person in our beloved family.  

 

 

 

 

 

-I couldn't be more grateful for bringing this urgent topic especially of your side when it's joint a word about your employing in the upcoming days. Accordingly call those people about this job offer so that to being interviewed in the following days. 

 

 

 

 

 

Then we arrived outside to the supermarket as we entered inside the building, shopping for the required ingredients for home, of course. 

 

 

 

 

 

_Sometime later..._

 

 

 

 

 

As we reborned back at home from the supermarket, kicking off our shoes, hanging on the hangs our jackets in the corridor, unpacking the ingredients, establishing them in the refrigerator with exception of some of them, changing our clothes as I put on a white silk peignoir as an overgarment, covering my half naked body which was hugged my pair of black lace lingerie such as bra and panties,  hopped up in slippers. I promised Timothy that I will be right back in the next few minutes to start preparing the dinner as I went in the bathroom, delving the medicine cabinet as it was opened by me prior, finding the pregnancy test as I was obligated to await for my result in the next 5 minutes maximun. 

I wanted to make sure if I am either pregnant or that is a sequential bluff according to the written sources such as books, encyclopedias and etc. My face was all flared in its rose hue, holding the test with 2 fingers of my right hand whilst my left palm behind my mouth. My forehead had already perspirated of anxiety, worrying for my fate in the upcoming weeks if it is going to be actually glistening or otherwise a fugly grotesque, a silhouette of the colorful. My eyes couldn't detach from the pregnancy test, my patience was going to detonate quite soon. I am quite sure of it! I was completely lonely and desolated in the bathroom, observing the pregnancy test. Exactly same's voices in my head echoed, sending me variety of messages "Jude, calm down! Even if you are not pregnant, you shouldn't be that disappointed! Be happy for having a wonderful husband next to you!", "If you are otherwise pregnant, be happy!", "You are pregnant, Queen!" and many other messages which couldn't be listed as the intensity had remounted its summit per a second. Heart beats' rhythms were as swift as an Olympic runner champion! Unbelievably rapid!

Bom! A couple of minutes have passed, hearing my husband's voice shouting my name through the house, noticing concerness that dominated in his voice. His voice was nearer, hearing his moderately loud footsteps appoarching the bathroom. Two lines appeared on the pregnancy test, meantime the bathroom's door opening as my face was still flushed, Tim watching me as he exclaimed my name once again, holding the doorknob. I glanced at my test's final results with shocked expression. I AM PREGNANT?!

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	43. Amazing News

**Jude's POV**

 

_Sometime later..._

As we reborned back at home from the supermarket, kicking off our shoes, hanging on the hangs our jackets in the corridor, unpacking the ingredients, establishing them in the refrigerator with exception of some of them, changing our clothes as I put on a white silk peignoir as an overgarment, covering my half naked body which was hugged my pair of black lace lingerie such as bra and panties, hopped up in slippers. I promised Timothy that I will be right back in the next few minutes to start preparing the dinner as I went in the bathroom, delving the medicine cabinet as it was opened by me prior, finding the pregnancy test as I was obligated to await for my result in the next 5 minutes maximun.

I wanted to make sure if I am either pregnant or that is a sequential bluff according to the written sources such as books, encyclopedias and etc. My face was all flared in its rose hue, holding the test with 2 fingers of my right hand whilst my left palm behind my mouth. My forehead had already perspirated of anxiety, worrying for my fate in the upcoming weeks if it is going to be actually glistening or otherwise a fugly grotesque, a silhouette of the colorful. My eyes couldn't detach from the pregnancy test, my patience was going to detonate quite soon. I am quite sure of it! I was completely lonely and desolated in the bathroom, observing the pregnancy test. Exactly same's voices in my head echoed, sending me variety of messages "Jude, calm down! Even if you are not pregnant, you shouldn't be that disappointed! Be happy for having a wonderful husband next to you!", "If you are otherwise pregnant, be happy!", "You are pregnant, Queen!" and many other messages which couldn't be listed as the intensity had remounted its summit per a second. Heart beats' rhythms were as swift as an Olympic runner champion! Unbelievably rapid!

Bom! A couple of minutes have passed, hearing my husband's voice shouting my name through the house, noticing concerness that dominated in his voice. His voice was nearer, hearing his moderately loud footsteps appoarching the bathroom. Two lines appeared on the pregnancy test, meantime the bathroom's door opening as my face was still flushed, Tim watching me as he exclaimed my name once again, holding the doorknob. I glanced at my test's final results with shocked expression. I AM PREGNANT?!

 

 

 

 

-Jude, are you okay?- Timothy question as he was concerned about me, closing the bathroom door behind himself as let himself to step in. 

 

 

 

 

 

The room was sinking into a tense silence. I slowly rotated my face like in a horror or drama movie, sheding a handful tears of happiness due to that I am eventually pregnant. My smile grew drastically as Tim's astonished look turned into gleeful one. His chocolate eyes were darted into my face as he was observing cautiously my reaction, studying it in wise way. His broad smile emerged across his face like he fell with a parachute from the highest point of the sky, relishing and experiencing the amazing cascade.

 

 

 

 

 

-I am okay. I am mostly rather...*sobbing as he interracted to me, scarcely having a few centimetres proximity between us, cupping my both cheeks in his warm and delicate palms as he tilted my head as his level as we gaped at each others' eyes, attempting to sooth me by whispering to me "Please, don't cry, baby! I am next to you!" as his stare was more focused into my eyes rather than somewhere else* blissful! Because I am...pregnant!- I stuttered due to the fact that I am obnoxiously speechless as I realised what the destiny had granted me. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Pregnant? What marvelous news am I hearing now! It is clearly unbelievable! *he took me into his arms as we embraced each other in a firm, affectionate and warm embrace that lasted more than a minute, kissing my forehead, sensing his fingers kneading my upper back* I am extremely rejoiced that you are pregnant, Jude! I was right that you were pregnant. I knew it!

 

 

 

 

 

 

-You were absolutely right, yes, babe! I can't wait to see our baby in the next 7 months, you know. Because I am hysterically satisfied for that we are going to have a baby. - We broke off the hug as I wipped my tears with my thumb, my sob stopped, fortunately, wearing a broad smile across my lips.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Yes, we should celebrate this special ocassion! - Our voice sounded more than hysteric as I dropped the pregnancy test on the floor accidently, washing my face as It was heating, eventually leaving the bathroom by turning off the lights. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

As we left the bathroom, we plumped down onto the bed, lying on our back as we extended each other's arms, holding each other's hands like a couple, goggled our eyes into each other's faces which shined like rays of sunshine especially my husband's.

I couldn't be happier, in fact that I am pregnant in 2nd month though it is not physically visible yet. It is my first ever chance to have my own child, despite the fact that I must be careful to not lose the baby and avoid to do some habits which could harm the new life inside my belly. I bet I have lived in an entire life until I fell in love with Timothy and he got me out of the snake pit as we settled down in his villa in the Boston countryside, giving up his golden and hallowed wishes with Rome, becoming a pope whilst I would be his right hand, being called by plenty of nuns and people "Mother Superior" which could render our lifes better with its glory, honor and reputation, however, not delighted at all. Somehow I am into more the humble life, living in a smaller house with my beloved one, forming a strong bond as we dwelled in our love nest, creating our own family, living happily after somewhere where is peacefully, aesthetically gorgeous and colorful rather than to feel like a hostage, kept in an unholy, rowdy and gray place where I cannot find a single minute to rest and enjoy my life as I live it as well, cherishing each passed second and moment. 

Anyway after 30 minutes of lying upon the king sized bed, we returned back in the kitchen as we descended the stairs, starting to prepare something for dinner such as a fruit salad with some meat. It was such an odd dinner meal but my body was desiring for this, admitting it frankly. Timothy backed me up, although he gave me a perplexed and wacky look once when I announced what am I going to prepare for dinner. I have decided something more modest, healthier and fresher to eat for dinner. Whilst I was slicing some fruits such as apples, pears, a half banana and strawberries, my husband was helping me whilst having a grave conversation.

 

 

 

 

 

-I think we should consultate with a doctor to inform you more what should you do during your pregnancy.

 

 

 

 

 

-Yes, that's right. But when are we going to see a doctor?- I posed the question with serious voice tone as I was paying attention to the dinner as well.

 

 

 

 

 

-On Monday, for example? - He questioned as he arched an eyebrow with a lovely smile across his soft lips.

 

 

 

 

 

-Yes. Unfortunately, we cannot tomorrow due to that it is Sunday. Tomorrow we can do whatever we want as much as it is our day to take a break from everything. 

 

 

 

 

-Exactly, darling! I am so excited to learn what is going to be the baby's gender. - I stated with euphoric voice as I was tremendously inquisitive to look forward for my first child's gender as soon as possible. 

 

 

 

 

 

-Same for me, Jude! *suddenly he stood in front of me as he was pending for the meat to be ready as it will take some time to bake* I love you so much, rare bird!- He leaned his head a bit as his lips were absolutely ready to attack my neck but before that he was expecting my answer, of course.

 

 

 

 

 

-I love you with my whole heart. Very much, sweetheart!

 

 

 

 

 

 

Afterward his lips started sensually to kiss my neck as his both hands were wrapped around my waist whilst I couldn't resist this sinful phenomenon as I arched my back and head a bit in the same time, opening my mouth, letting out a dim moan with halfly shutted eyes. Shivers down my spine and body of sweetness and pleasure together! His lips were so mellow so that from sensual and light neck kisses turned into more aggressive and intense ones as my groans increased significantly, squeezing tightly my waist with his mighty hands, his fingers slightly tickling my peignoir's silk material, sensing how his fingertips touching amongst my weakest spots- my belly area including the waist's curves. I was quite distracted as soon as I have already finished with the fruits which were sliced and added in each dish. 

 

 

 

 

 

-That feels soo gooood, sweetie! OOoooh!- I let out a blunt gasp. 

 

 

 

 

 

-Glad to hear that, babydoll!- I could smell how his smile turned into a smirk, his cunning chocolate eyes observing me from such closer distance as a beast. I felt already horny and spritiual orgasm, to be honest.

 

 

 

 

 

The process didn't stop until the meat was baked, therefore putting it in each dish which adjusted us to stop it for a while as we could have the alternative to have a dinner along.

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	44. Visit a Doctor + 2nd Encounter with Missy Stone?

 

 

 

 

_2 days later..._

 

**Timothy's POV**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The weekend passed serenely, splendid and flowingly. On Sunday, we went on hikes in the nearest woods, located a few minutes away from our sanctuary in the first early days of the young, down to earth and dizzy spring. The sun rays were twinkling into our youthful yet and fresh faces, hairs, our glowing skin and light-weight garments. We had so much fun in the forest in the early afternoon of Sunday. Not only we brought with ourselves a picnic basket with fruits and sandwiches and bottles with water and natural juice, besides we photographed with my polaroid camera, snapping the resurrected Mother nature, cuddling as we relished our only day off the pressure. Before going to hike in the forest, we attended the church for prayers and cleaned the entire house until Jude is available yet as well. I mean she is certainly pregnant in 2nd month and it's not clearly visible yet. But she was prone to be more emotional and sensitive, she was almost permanently hungry as a puberty adolescent. In the evening of the last weekend day, we prepared a dinner together except that we took a bath as we washed our foul hairs and bodies. 

Back to the main moment, today was Monday. Jude should go back at work, of course. We needed to get up in 6am as always. The reason why we must get up earlier is to visit a doctor just before my wife to go work. Nonetheless, once we waked up, we cuddled with romantic and sensual kisses around more 30 minutes in the bed, wearing nothing but our underwear, howsoever, when Jude glanced at the clock, it displayed "6:30AM" in the morning.  
Her hazel eyes widened as she shrieked, meantime interrupting our romantic process:  
  
  
  
  


 

 

-Oh! We should go to doctor as soon as possible. - Her shriek sounded fevered and mildly insecure as we got out of the bed in the swiftest way as we made our beds, heading to the bathroom, doing our daily and cliché stuff as usually.

  
  
  


 

 

 

The stress and compulsion to be scrupulous wasn't an easy task, however, we need to be. After we put on as overgarments our peignoirs, hugging our bodies, hopped up in slippers, we rushed downstairs, heading directly to the kitchen as we ate for breakfast two ordinary sandwiches with a glass of cold milk.

Consequently we washed the dishes, going upstairs to change ourselves into more formal outfits. She took off her peignoir, hence, putting on a pair of black floral skirt,a knee length, followed by crimson red top with long sleeves and round neckline, black Moccasins, ruby-sapphire bracelet on my left wrist, silver earrings,a floral necklace with thin black pantyhose and black leather jacket. Whilst I changed myself from a peignoir into an ocean blue long-sleeved top with a pair of jeans with wide legs, gray trainers and my chestnut leather jacket. Once we dressed up, brushed our hair scruffy hairs, perfuming ourselves, Jude grabbed her purse instantly as we gathered the house's keys as we rushed to leave the house. It was already 8AM in the morning. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_A several minutes later..._

 

 

 

 

 

 

When we were waiting for the doctor whilst there were two elder ladies in their late 60s, awaiting for their doctors to call them as soon as possible, we took a seat next to one of the doctor's offices' doors as we had the impatience to see a doctor especially Jude. It was definitely obvious especially in her's demeanor, her quick heart beats, her blushed face, her slightly trembling hand that is being hold by mine as well. She was impatient and nervous in the same time. Her body and mind had already betrayed her. Further, my rare bird rested her head onto my right shoulder, dozens of her curly honey locks were scattered and flowing fluently, touching slightly my shoulder and upper back, causing a tickling sensation; as I opted to sooth her as far as I could with a broad smile across my lips.

 

 

 

 

 

-Don't worry, rare bird! Everything is going to be fine! You just need to chill. - Her anxiety could remind me of a little kid who hasn't got the wish itself to visit a doctor with his parents. It was evident in her body language itself. 

 

 

 

**Jude's POV**

 

 

 

In the next 30 seconds, in the corridor of the 3rd floor walked one ocassional doctor who questioned us like that:

 

 

 

 

 

-Excuse me, Madame and Sir! For what are you here waiting Dr. Murphy? - The ocassional doctor was actually a young woman, wearing glasses, her brunette hair tied on a bun, wearing her sky blue nurse outfit including her small hat. Moreover, her body structure was unmistakably moderate for her height. This young lady looked so similar, according to my insticts and senses. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I was speechless for a while, with widely opened mouth as my eyes were widely opened either too as well. I was tremendously shocked to see that girl who I accidently hit with my car more than 16 years ago for second time. I haven't known that she works here. The last time I had seen her was 3 months ago when I was at her parents' home, having a grave and unflinching conversation with them by confessing in front of them for my sinful act before my nunnery. I sensed my body paralised, my mind had just stop functionating for eternity as the time has stopped. Timothy rotated his face as he recognized my paranoid stare, realising that there's something wrong, accordingly being concerned for me as he questioned "Sweetheart, are you alright?" as I continued to gape at the young nurse, as our eyes met, locked in tenseful gaze which was rather abysmal and hadn't any end. Meanwhile, I totally ignored Timothy and everybody else with exception of my current target- the juvenile nurse.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Yes, Ms! We are expecting the doctor to consulate with him about my 2nd month pregnancy. - I responded to the young woman in the upcoming several seconds as I regenerated more courage and less fear inwardly. 

 

 

 

 

 

-Okay! But unfortunately Doctor Murphy is being occupied so much for this moment. *then her frail smile grew as she could recognize my voice and facial features, however, instead of running through the wrong path in its retrospection, she kept on professionally with her aloof but sweet voice* You can come in my office instead of waiting here with hours.- She gestured to being escorted by her to her office in the facade as we stood off of our seats, accompanying the nurse.

 

 

 

 

 

Tim was still holding my hand, assuring me that everything is going to pass, nevertheless I should be patient. I was wearing a jumpy smile as Timothy aided me, adjusting my neural condition as the tense increased rapidly once the young woman allowed us to enter inside her office in warm and friendly way by unlocking her door's office, located on the 5th floor of the institution, accepting us with no devations and excuses. 

As soon as we established all along in the room, sitting, initially the young nurse with the glasses started with her questions as she sat on her desk against us:

 

 

 

 

 

-So Ms. you are pregnant a little after the 8th week, right? *I nod my head in agreement in modest way as she continued with the interrogation* Well, could you be more specific how do you feel lately, please?- She posed the question as her eyes met mine, pending for an explaination either from me or Timothy especially from me as I felt the support and love that comes from my husband as he was gripping my hand into his, not letting me go.

 

 

 

 

 

-In fact, I am having food cravings, mood swings, being more sensitive and pressured due to the stress! Additionally I had a handful morning sicknesses in the previous mornings including today. - I explained concisely, without an exaggeration, nor lies. 

 

 

 

 

 

-Okay! Those are amongst the main symptoms of a normal pregnancy especially the first ones. *sighing in a relief* Madame, I would like to ask you something about the question that you brang and it is...do you feel quite fatigued lately as a bonus symptom of your pregnancy?

 

 

 

 

 

-Not exactly but I do a bit. - I exhaled sharply as I took a deep breath after my pronounced words.

 

 

 

 

 

-Alright! My simple advices which you must follow in the upcoming weeks and months until your baby comes on this world are: Firstly do not drink, smoke and do drugs. That would render the things much worse. Second of all, do not eat food to which you are absolutely allergic or you have apprehension or danger to be allergic to. My alternative advices are to not exhaust yourself too much especially when you become bigger, needing a helping hand. Meantime, follow a balanced diet as you avoid some foods and drinks which could be afforded either once or twice a week for eating and drinking. And my last basic advice to you is to avoid stress as much as you can.

 

 

 

 

 

-Thank you a lot for the advices, Doctor! I want to ask something.- I was pretty grateful to the nurse for the advices as I had a serious and urgent question to the nurse.

 

 

 

 

 

-You are welcome! What would you like to ask, ma'am? 

 

 

 

 

 

-When I can return for more tests and examations...*stammering as I was more suspensed to speak to the nurse who is the current young woman who used to be the girl who I crashed by an incident a long time ago* for example to learn about my future baby's gender? 

 

 

 

 

 

-You can come back here again in the next 3 weeks so that to let you know what's going to be your baby's gender, okay? *I nod my head once again, thanking her in openhearted way with a gracious smile across my face* Wait a second! Aren't you that lady who came in my parents' house, having a discussion about them with our accident almost 17 years ago?- The nurse's brow raised as she studied my face carefully like a hunter, her eyes essentially focused on my face and mimics whilst Tim was to my side to support me. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Yes, I am. I am that woman who was in your parents' home 3 months ago, having a serious dicussion with them. *thereafter the younger lady looked at me with a little smile across her lips, hoping it's not an artifical one* Why do you even ask, madam? 

 

 

 

 

 

-Because you are exactly the same person who visits my office, consulting me about your pregnancy. Furthermore, once I noticed that you and my parents were speaking to each other, I couldn't help myself but recognizing your facial features including your golden curly hair which I can exactly recall from a long time ago. Though you don't look changed at all. You are still the same not aging woman. 

 

 

 

 

-Oh! And what about it?- I questioned as I insisted for continuation, expecting from the nurse to go ahead with her own speech whilst glancing at Timothy as his smile blossoming on his face, giving me a quick look, therefore paying attention to the younger woman.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-And you are that woman who lose a control over her car by hitting me accidently, without getting out of your car.*my jawline dropped* But that's not all! I am capable to recognize into you your regret and guilt that lives in your brittle soul for plenty of years, living in a full lie about the happened more than 15 years ago. Luckily, I survived it, reborning back at home with a couple of broken bones. My parents were furious especially my father once he learnt that from me, striving for revenge over the person who did it. Although the happened...*I was deeply shocked, expecting the culmination part as soon as possible* I am forgiving you and I had already forgiven you for what you have done to me. Because you were younger and scared back then. *I felt numb internally, tho; as an addition, my heart beats were rapid* Is that true that when you believed that I was murdered by you via this car accident, you prayed for my soul daily and you are actually a nun? - The question that came from the nurse increased the intensity even more.

 

 

 

 

 

-Yes, I prayed for your soul daily. But...I am not a nun anymore for sadly. - I replied her question desperately as I was near to sob, sheding my very first tears. I couldn't regret more for harming this once time a young girl who grew into an amazing young woman who pursued to become a nurse. Meanwhile, Timothy took me into his arms, attempting to comfort me into a tight and warm hug in a sitting position as he wiped with his thumb my tumbling tears. I could sense how comforting are Timothy's hugs as his arms were wrapped around my upper back. The young lady couldn't resist her dark brown eyes from watching us but giving us a large, radiant and childish smile across her beautiful lips, gradually growing. I could hear my precious husband's murmured into my ear with his velvet voice, applying his British accent "Babe, please don't cry! Everything is fine! The girl that you harmed, blamed yourself for almost 2 decades, had given you a second chance and it is clearly apparent that you are frankly sorry for what you have done!". When I stopped to sob, she kept on with the dialoge between us. Meanwhile, we broke off the hug with Timothy as he continued to hold my hand, remaining neutral in our conversation.

 

 

 

 

 

-What had happened so that to not work as a nun anymore? 

 

 

 

 

-It's a long story. I wish I could tell you...but I am...powerless right now, unfortunately. I am so sorry, Ms.- I justified myself in insecure way as my swollen and reddish eyes were goggled into her chestnut eyes which were darted like sharp arrows into mine with her lovely and frail like a snowflake smile. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Don't be that anxious, Mrs! Everything is going to be okay! You don't need to answer me directly. Likewise, I am not Ms. I am Missy Stone, also calling me on shorter Missy if you are comfortable.

 

 

 

 

 

-Thank you! *extending our arms as we handshaked each other's hands, therefore Timothy stretched his arm either too for a warm and kind handshake with Missy Stone with a large smile across my lips* That is my husband with who you handshaked. He is Timothy Howard!

 

 

 

 

-It is mine pleasure, Missy Stone! I am this lady's husband whose name is actually Jude Howard. 

 

 

 

 

-It is mine pleasure either too Mrs. and Mr. Howard! *grinning like an innocent and frisky infant* I am so pleased for our meet in my office today. But also I would like to exchange my phone number with you Jude, if you don't mind, of course. *we cackled all together as she handed me a small piece of paper with her phone number to phone her anytime as I gave her our domestic phone number in case to being phoned* Thank you, Jude and Timothy! You are so kind people, besides an affectionate and brilliant couple along!

 

 

 

 

-Aww! *sensing our cheeks heating especially mine as we weren't sitting anymore, standing against the desk and Miss Stone herself* Thank you a lot! You are such an amazing young woman and excellent professionalist though...the jerk who ruined your life a long time ago.- Then my husband took me into his arms, opting to reassure me once again due to my dramatic last words in the last sentence. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-No dramas, rare bird! *He echoed with his playful voice in my ear* Anyway thank you for your kind words and everything else, Missy Stone! We are looking forward to see you in the upcoming weeks again. Have a nice and splendid day! Goodbye!- We were about to leave her office as she was behind us so that to accept her next patient who wants either a cure or consultation.

 

 

 

 

 

-You are welcome anytime! Thank you! Goodbye and have a nice and wonderful day too!

 

 

 

 

 

Throughout we left her office as we were the only people in the hall when the next patient was accepted in Missy Stone's office as Timothy kissed my forehead whilst cupping with one of his palms my cheeks, reassuring me, without peeling a word, eventually crouching down as he kissed lightlymy bump 2nd month pregnant belly, touching and rubbing it in the same time gently, syllablying:

 

 

 

 

-Regardless if you are either a babygirl, baby boy or even twins, Mommy and Daddy will always love you! Loving you baby! *betraying my conscience as I giggled mildly, thus Timothy raised his crouching body as our eyes met, his chocolate eyes pierced into mine like a hallowed angel* Loving you too, my hallowed rare bird!

 

 

 

 

 

-I love you too, darling!

 

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	45. After Doctor, Back at Work again

**Jude's POV**   
  


 

 

  
  
  


After the doctor, my amorous and caring husband accompanied me until we reached to my working place as we seperated with a sensual and priceless kiss, followed by a tight and warm hug, thereafter establishing myself inside the retro restaurant as it was empty like a graveyard. 

What it struck me first was the entire silence as well! I am completely convinced that my boss Jonathan Smith is in his office, doing his task as a responsible, studious and wise leader as usually. 

Anyway I went in the locker room as I took off my leather jacket, hanging it on the hang, putting on the apron with the restaurant's logo, consequently leaving the locker room by getting to back to work as initially I was startled by Jonathan as he was standing behind me, smelling his mint breath that tickles my smooth and sensitive skin.  I rotated my face, facing him directly as our eyes met, noticing his open minded smile.  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

-Good morning, Jonathan!- I greeted him warmly as I withdrawn with a handful centimetres away from him due to our too close proximity that seperates us. Moreover, my cheeks were heating due to the awkward situation.  
  
  
  


 

 

  
  
  


-Good morning, Judy! You seem nervous. *studying my face carefully as he wrinkled his nose and lips in the same time, his velvet Afro-American accent was velvet, arching an eyebrow* What's wrong?- He posed the question in stern way, immune to not leaving it unaswered on the moment.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

-I just...went...to doctor, Johnny!- I stuttered timidly as my heart beats were as swift as the quickest animal in the world, wearing jumpy smile across my flushed face. The ambience was actually intense rather than serene.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

-And?- Johnny insisted to keep on with my speech.  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

-I am...*my cheeks carried on to heat as flames, burning my face, sensing the shame inside my self that gnaws in a slow pace, gradually my jittery soul shatters on millions of small pieces* pregnant!- I uttered with blissful voice as I dimly lowered my head in the same time.  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

-You are pregnant? That's amazing to hear it, Jude! Congratulations!- He grabbed my hand as he stretched it to kiss it lightly as a gentleman. His congratulation meant truly a lot to me, if I need to be frank. His smile grew rapidly as his midnight black eyes glowed.  
  
  
  
  


 

 

  
  


-Aww, thank you so much, Johnny! That really signifies to me a lot! I have never been that lucky, besides gleeful to have such marvelous and fabulous husband who loves and cares for me, granting me to carry in my belly for 6-7 more straight months a little copy-paste of us, either acquiring more his mother or his father's traits. - My smile was rather hysterical and radiating charm, certainly visible satisfaction. Lastly the pressure vaporized signifcantly as the atmopshere regulated to its harmonic and the balance itself.  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

  
  
  


-No problem! I am extremely delighted to hear that you have such extraordinary husband like Timothy with whom you have down to earth and unique family. I pressume that your baby is going to be marvelous...just like you, Jude.- Jonathan complimented the new life that lives inside my belly for 2 months.  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

-Tim is deliriously extraordinary man and husband, you are absolutely right! I don't doubt that, of course.   
  
  
  


 

 

At this moment, Charlotte and Ramona entered inside the restaurant as they greeted us by waving in the same time, swapping a friendly and warm embrace with them as friends and colleagues in the same time as they were far rejoiced to behold me again. Especially today!   
  
  


 

 

 

 

-Oh hi Jude! It is such pleasure to see you again. - The both young women stated in one voice along as their pleasant, quaint and velvet voices were fulfilling my soul like a crystal limpid.   
  
  


 

 

 

 

-Hello young ladies! - Our boss saluted them warmly, exhibiting his softer side with a broad and agreeable smile across his lips.   
  
  


 

 

 

 

-Hi girls! I am so rejoiced to see you again either too. - All of a sudden my nervousness  vanished like a phantom of the fear.   
  
  


 

 

 

  
  


-It is our too... - The both young ladies didn't continue their sentence which was interrupted, thanks to Jonathan.   
  


 

 

 

  
  


-Ramona and Charlotte! The locker room, NOW! - My boss said with stern voice as they executed his command in obediant way and guilty smile, excusing themselves, meantime the first clients crossed the threshold at last.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

I got back to work as well as once the clients took seats, I gave to each of them the menu to take a good look at it, taking their time to think and choose wisely what they actually want to order.   
  
  
  


 

 

 

  
  
  


_Sometime later..._

It was 1PM in the afternoon. I was outside with Charlotte and Ramona, taking a brief break from our work as I was eating a red apple whilst Charlotte was about to light her cigarette as I interrupted her, astonishing her with my speech:

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Don't do it! It will kill my baby if you do it once! -I stated with grave, however, a little annoyed voice as I rubbed my 2nd month bump, looking down at my slightly swollen belly. 

 

 

 

 

 

Initially the both girls gave me a puzzled look. Then they tilted their heads as they noticed my mildly tumid belly with widely opened eyes, dropped jawlines as they were like "Whaat?", being totally astounded once they saw that I carry another life inwardly with myself.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-You are pregnant? Congratulations, Jude! We didn't know that, dear.- We immediately hugged each other in firmly and amorous way as well.

 

 

 

 

 

-Aww, thank you a lot, gals! I didn't know that until the last few days. *exhaling sharply* It is such a God bless for me to have my own baby finally. - I said with ecstatic voice as we broke off the hug a couple of seconds ago.

 

 

 

 

 

-You don't need to thank us. You are always welcome, Judy! It is such felicity phenomenon to have a child. Even a blessing! - Charlotte uttered with a large smile across her plump face.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-That's right! We are so glad for you for that you are pregnant. We can't wait to see your angel on this world once it establishes. - Ramona stroked my long curly honey hair as I like when somebody who I know personally, touches my hair and strokes it in the same time.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-I can't wait either too!- I exclaimed with ginormous pride as my smile turned into a grin.

 

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _

 


	46. Brothers

_Meanwhile..._

 

 

 

**Timothy's POV**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was the early afternoon as well. My wife was at work. Anyway I was at home, wearing a black long-sleeved blouse with a pair of ordinary jeans and slippers on my feet, drinking a green tea in the living room as I had already determined myself to phone the job's offer for kindergarden's teacher via the newspapers. 

Once I started to phone the phone number, pending for a response as soon as possible. A female husky voice answered as she enquired:

 

 

 

 

-Hello?- A middle aged woman answered my call as she echoed.

 

 

 

 

-Hello Ma'am! I am amongst one of the candidates who is tremendously enthusiased to work with kindergarden children as their teacher. Furthermore, your job offer on the newspapers grabbed my attention instantly once it was related with a collaboration with children.- I replied to the older woman as she coughed in the end of my last sentence.

 

 

 

 

-Very good, Mister! I am glad to hear that. It would be quite delighting if we know your name as you could tell us right away.- The unknown lady's voice kept on as she insisted to know my name as well. 

 

 

 

 

 

-Timothy Howard! - I replicated abruptly as I was aloof, nevertheless, I am going to be extremely proud and gleeful if they suggest me an interview on my supposed new working place.

 

 

 

 

-Timothy Howard, right? *I hummed with a brief "Yes!" then the elder female continued* Mr.Howard, my name is Angela Lynch! Your future boss if you pass your interview apparently.- Angela inhaled and exhaled in hoarse way as she permitted herself to cough for second time since the beginning of our phone conversation which annoyed me a bit though I didn't express my pretentions at all.

 

 

 

 

 

-It is my enormous pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Angela Lynch!

 

 

 

 

-It is mine either too, Mr.Howard! Likewise your interview is going to be tomorrow...*puffing a cigarette in this moment* exactly in 11 o'clock in the late morning. I will be awaiting for you inside the kindergarden. Don't worry if you feel lost and sluggish, I am going to be your guide in my facility. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-*sighing in a relief, throughout replying at last* Thank you once again, Mrs.Lynch! Goodbye and have a wonderful day! 

 

 

 

 

 

-Goodbye, Mr Howard! Have a nice and splendid day too!

 

 

 

 

 

 

Thereafter the phone conversation ended as I closed the phone as I decided to breath some fresh air outside whilst holding my mug with green tea in my left hand, rejoicing in wandering around my fabulous and breathtaking yard. 

Personally, I couldn't resist the first day of the spring's natural beauty and charm that seduces me spiritually with its enchanting landscape of the beaming sun in the lucid, barely cloudy sky, the breeze blowing into my hair meanwhile the sunrays touching, fondling gently my head with its warm sensation. The trees and flowers that surround me were blooming rapidly like little children. The nature was literally blossoming like a sacred fruit of God! 

All of a sudden, there was a mailman who put a new message inside the mailbox, then he vanished as he kept on. I cannot remember the last time when I checked my messages via the mailbox, nonetheless I pressume that currently is a better idea as well. As soon as I interracted to the mailbox, opening the compact door, there was a message, checking what is inside and there was a letter for me with similar handwriting which could remind me of somebody who I know clearly well. It is my older brother John from England who wrote such a touching, heartbreaking and adorable letter to me. It was written in this way as I began reading it, my eyes utterly focused on the letter rather than on anything else:

 

 

 

 

 

_Hello my younger brother Timothy!_

_It has been a long time since we haven't spoken to each other. Perhaps 10 years since you have established in the USA!_

_I don't know how is hurting me that we haven't spoken to each other for the last 10 years. I don't know how is your recent life. Are you successful? Are you blissful? Are you feeling much better? Or otherwise worse?_

_Recently, I and my current wife are expecting our first grandchild in June this year! My both children are living happily after though they struggled in the beginning. I don't know about your love life yet. I would be definitely pleased to hear of you._

_All I want to tell you directly my brother is that I truly love you and I really miss you, regardless the conflicts between you and our beloved mother Julietta. She is currently living with us, although she torments us with its her caprices._

_Looking forward to hear from you as you can call me via this phone number: ..._

 

 

_From your beloved brother who loves you_

_John_

 

 

 

 

 

 

Once I took my time to read it, I was touched and I shed a handful tears, in spite of my powerful and pragmatic character, scarcely the grief and sadness to win over my soul and mind along. They trailed like a waterfall, meantime wiping them with my thumb, silently sobbing to myself. It would be a shame if Jude or somebody who loves me with their whole heart beholds me in such a condition like this one for example. As I lowered my head, gaping at the glistening grass, then I soothed myself inwardly in a particular way as it stopped momentarily. I recalled my older brother John who was with 2 years older than me. He was about Judy's age, admitting it frankly.

 

 

 

 

 

-J-John?- My last flowing tears were wipped lastly as I whispered timidly my elder brother's name with a little trouble.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Consequently, I tilted my head as I went immediately back, calling my brother as I pressed each number's button until the response is an actual fact. Unless I heard that masculine voice which reminded me of my sibling:

 

 

 

 

 

-Hello?- John exclaimed with his decent British accent.

 

 

 

 

 

-Hi John. It's me!- I said fluently as I was somewhat insecure.

 

 

 

 

-Oh hello there, Tim! My Brother! I have missed you so much!- He stated with desperate voice. 

 

 

 

 

 

-I have missed you very much too, John!*sighing in a relief* How are you, brother?- I questioned in caring way.

 

 

 

 

 

-I am well, thank you. How about you too, Tim?

 

 

 

 

 

-I-I am fantastic, thanks. Also I am so delighted to hear that you are doing well. - As I pronounced the first words in my first sentence, I stuttered accidently.

 

 

 

 

 

-Glad to hear that! *exhaling crustily* How is your life going? Are you completely sure that you are fantastic?- John doubted in me once I stammered.

 

 

 

 

 

-My life is rather ideal! Everything is alright. Even myself! - I justified myself as I sensed that John is going to ask me something really awkward. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-*cackling* Great! I thought there was something dubious in your speech but please don't be offended, Tim! Are you still that divine and striving for power and glory Monsignor or properly said priest?

 

 

 

 

 

-Not anymore!- I uttered with a firm voice.

 

 

 

 

 

-Excuse me? Tim? I knew you since a little boy how you wanted to become one of the most staunched, respected and worshiped Anglo-American priests you even declared that speech in front of us with our mother, father and our siblings a little before your emigration to the USA.- Suddenly I felt my face all flushed like a tomato as the intense moment knocked on the door.

 

 

 

 

 

-I had already changed my mind for those passed 3-4 months. I don't want to be a priest anymore. You hear me?

 

 

 

 

 

-Why, tho? Explain to me if you are feeling comfortable.- John begged me for more detailed explaination as it was obvious.

 

 

 

 

 

-Because I made one of the biggest sins that I have ever done in my life, barely forgiving myself for doing it during my times as a priest in the asylum where I used to work with somebody significant.- I stated brutally honest as I wasn't afraid what my brother is going to think of me afterward.

 

 

 

 

 

-Go ahead!- My elder sibling was paying fully attention to each word that I had syllablled until this moment.

 

 

 

 

 

-The sin that I have done was actually to harm the person who mostly cared and loved me and she still does though we are much far away from that snake pit. Moreover, I was quite naive when I fired her meanwhile believing her enemies as I wasn't fighting by her side instead. I realised that mistake as soon as one of the nuns who is the younger one was possessed by the Satan, doing atrocious and sinister things to me and my nowadays wife such as raping me on the bed where Jude used to sleep and had spent her insomniac nights of Briarcliff. Eventually, I earned forgiveness from Jude as I promised her to get her out of this naemous place as we left in December the last year, taking her into my car with her packed items and belongings as she was scruffy like the other inmates in the facility, a little before that Father Malachi wasn't satisfied at all for listening to my final decision which was to resign of the church, starting my life from the beginning.*swallowing a gulp in my throat, therefore I heard John telling me to keep on with the story* I drove ourselves in our villa that is located a far away from Briarcliff as we began from the beginning everything. One of my hugest sins is and will always be for abandoing Jude when she needed me mostly.- I narrated as my heart felt relieved when I told everything straightforward.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-You have a wife? And her name is Jude? That's very exciting and marvelous, Tim! I am truly glad for you for that you are together nowadays. Also I am rather cheerful to hear that you have realised your goofy mistakes for forsakening her when you had to stand for her. Otherwise as a wise younger sibling of mine, that is so mature and well done of your side. Bravo, Timothy! - My older brother applauded me for telling him the story how exactly it is actually.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Aww, thank you! *inhaling and exhaling in the same time* I have never felt that euphoric and proud for having an unique woman with me who loves, cares, supports and respects me, no matter what I used to do to her when I removed her from her position as a nun. 

 

 

 

 

 

-You are such a lucky man to have a splendid and down to earth wife. Tell me more about this woman!

 

 

 

 

 

-Well, I don't know from where to begin...but there is so much to tell you about her like she is an abysmal and abstract novel, without an ending. I can recall perfectly well in the late 50s as it was September 1959 when it was the first time when I had encountered her, a little before that I parked my car near an angel statue that belongs to the institution's zone as I was warmly welcomed by the Mother Superior Mother Claudia, thus 5 nuns including the youngest one who used to be obediant and something like a teacher's pet nun Mary Eunice to the most charismatic one, despite a little older age than mine- Judy! As I handshaked with each nun, I sensed indifferent sensation unless I shaked Jude's hand, feeling something totally different and enthralling in the same time that trembles my sprituality. After the introduction, Mother Claudia had chosen Jude to guide me around the institution as she took me on a tour around Briarcliff, meeting with certain inmates and most of her colleagues and helpers including her best friend Frank who...unfortunately, passed away. *whispering "God bless him! May he rest in peace!" with a few tears that I shed moments ago* Thereafter we came into her office where we had a short discussion as we organised for the upcoming 5 days a first private dinner between us. In the end of our first encounter, we swapped an embrace. We didn't want to scatter, however, the destiny played its own cards. After all, we have crush on each other for many years...possibly 5 years if we aren't mistaking the facts. We are currently married and the cherry of the cake is...we are expecting our very first child in the next 6-7 months. 

 

 

 

 

 

-Oh Wow! What a brilliant love story of both of you! *taking a deep breath in desperate way* I wish I could be with you brother so that to see your wife and when your wife gives a birth to see your holy angel. Howsoever...howsoever, I don't know when I could pay a visit to you to behold you and your wife Jude for a few days only.- He exclaimed with deeply shocked voice as he was even more intrigued to listen to my love story with Jude. It was pretty evident, of course. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Awww! *feeling my cheeks heating even more per a second, not resisting myself from the widening smile across my shining face* I wish I could see you right now, John! By the way, you can actually pay a visit here anytime. Whenever you are available and you wish!- I reassured my brother as I remained tranquil and smart.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Oh really? Thank you! I am planning to buy a ticket for Boston, Massachusetts either today or tomorrow for one person so that to visit you this weekend if you don't mind. 

 

 

 

 

 

-Of course, I don't mind, John! I told you already that you can visit us anytime. Whenever your heart tells you the appropiate time! - I proclaimed with an enormous confidence, wearing a broad smile.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Alright! For sadly, we should seperate for this moment due to that our mother didn't stop mumbled dissatisfied for the last 30 minutes that have passed so quickly. 

 

 

 

 

-Oh, no problem! Everything is okay. I didn't know that we are already speaking to each other for straight a half an hour. 

 

 

 

 

 

-Oh the same feeling! Anyway send greetings to your lovely wife and wishing you a nice and splendid day, brother! Bye!

 

 

 

 

 

-I will forthwith as soon as I behold her. Send greetings to mother, father and siblings! Bye and wishing you a wonderful and peaceful day too! Thanks for this amazing phone conversation between us, John!

 

 

 

 

-You are welcome. I will either too! Bye!

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lastly we finished our conversation as I couldn't be more joyous due to that I am speaking to my brother 10 years later. The last time when we spoke to each other was a long time ago...around the beginning of 1955, a little before my deportation in the another part of the world. As I spent around a couple of minutes, reading John's letter via the mailbox, I eventually recalled myself of one of my most relative people in my British family. Further, I am so cheerful due to the fact that John didn't insult me and was supporting and respecting in the entire time as I told him everything about our essential facts about my relationship with my rara avis and how I am candidly regretting for the caused damaged to her. He wished to learn more about this extaordinary wife that I possess though the limited time and outlying distances between us. It's such a long story about me and my brother how we seperated 10 years ago including with my family, saying to them goodbye, a few hours before my luggage was into my bare hands, travelling in the USA, pursuing one of my dreams which wouldn't render me satisfied at all. It would rather adjust my needs but dying completely alone, without love, without warmness, without romance, without sensuality. A definite self-centered and fanatical life, dedicated to the religion, the church and God! Those 3 things aren't as remarkable as the only person who I frankly worship with my whole heart to the moon and back- Judy! My rare bird! As an addition, I can't wait to see my brother as soon as possible, besides my wife to reborn back at home because I was dying without her. On other hand, I am quite rejoiced due to that I am going to be interviewed tomorrow, subjected on a difficult choice from the fate and my boss if I am either going to employed until I retire or the interview is going to be an intact failure. Even if I am not employed, I am going to live with my wife happily with my fortune.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	47. The Mid 50s- Emigration

_Monologue_

 

 

_10 years ago..._

 

_21st of January, 1955_

 

 

 

 

 

 

_It was one of the days of late January when the British winter could have some mercy with its snow quantity, freezed grounds,blanketed in glacial transparent ice with snow surrounding them as a layer. It was sunny, despite the low temperatures outside._

_Anyway Timothy had determined himself to emigrate in the USA since his early childhood though his audacity sent an inward message to his conscience that he should wait when he is fully prepared, being responsible to establish in the another part of the world where he hasn't got any friends, a lover or somebody with whom he could trust. Everything was particularly obscure for him in the USA. He was rather one of the most popular and remarkable priests in London, deliriously devoted and loyal person to the church, to the Catholicism and God himself who answers his questions if they are either positive or negative. He has an intact reputation as a priest since his early adulthood._  

_The 35 years old man had already discussed with his entire family including his siblings that he is relocating himself from England in the USA, living in a smaller state as he had always dreamt to live in Boston, Massachusetts where he could find some serenity, a fresh air and frendlier people as well. The discussion they had was a week before his flight to Boston, Massachusetts, the USA._

_What his heart is going to be wretched for is actually his family including his mother Julietta, his father Timon, his siblings John, Daniel and Anna once he grabbed his suitcases with his luggage, leaving his fatherland as he emigrates in another one. However, he feels like he doesn't belongs to live where he was born._

_It wasn't a simple decision of his but London wasn't his cup of a tea by the way. He spent a sleepless night, by preparing his luggage, constantly thinking and wondering how the life is going to be as soon as he moves somewhere else. A place where he could feel more tranquility surrounding him, developing his own life either following the better or worse path. Accordingly, he won't feel in the same way once he establishes himself somewhere else rather than in his fatherland where he was born, was raised by his affectionate parents and siblings. It was such a heartache for him for those thoughts which were swimming in his head the night before his flight. Furthermore, he was thinking of his family and how they will apparently live with one family member less in their family. The young Monsignor has a handful motives why he prefers to move in the USA. One of them is not only the unruffled life in Boston, besides the fact that he wants to pursue his dream of becoming the first prominent, respected and honored Anglo-American priest in a large country. His flight is going to be in the late afternoon of 21st of January._

_As he wore his sacred clothes a little before his baggage being checked by the staff for carriage of leery items in priest's suitcases, his whole family from his siblings to his biological parents spoke to him like it was their final time before the lethal and versatile apocalypse itself. They discussed all along about their childhood and youth memories as well. Further, Timothy exchanged pretty tight, warm and reassuring hugs for goodbye with Julietta, Timon, Anna, John and Daniel as they shed a couple of tears including the aspiring and headstrong Monsignor who couldn't help, nevertheless sobbing as he bearhugged each family member, promising them that one day in the future he is going to see them again, just a several seconds before his luggage's check from the airport's staff. When it was a high time he to leave, he did it as his whole family started to watch, observing how their significant family member is walking with his turned back until he vanishes from their sight. Their bodies betrayed them as they shed tears again and starting to sob, meantime soothing each other in firm and comforting hug._

_By the way, the young priest as he was already in the airplane, sitting by himself next to one of the air windows which was fortunately closed, he was watching from high the winter landscape as his chocolate brown eyes were swollen and somewhat reddish, the nostalgia is going to torture him for the rest of his life until he doesn't reborns back at England. Furthermore, he could recall the words which he and some of his family members exchanged to each other in their last discussion about the flight to Boston._

 

 

 

 

 

_As you know already one of my childhood memories which I don't want to miss and neglect it is actually to move in the USA, becoming one of the notablest Anglo-American priest in Massachusetts, where I wish I could live and sense the serenity and magnificent nature though it is not that populated and large like London. (Timothy)_

 

 

 

 

_But...Timothy, my son! Can't you realise how nostalgic are you going to feel once you are far away not only from us, besides from where do you come actually? (Julietta)_

 

 

 

 

 

_Son, I like the way you think and perceive the things though we will miss you so much. (Timon)_

 

 

 

 

 

_Brother? How could you dare to do such egocentric thing due to that the entire London knows you and you just want the same thing in Boston?! (Daniel)_

 

 

 

 

_Timothy? If you dare to do it, how I am going to live without you? (John)_

 

 

 

 

_You cannot do this to us. Just because of your wish, you might not care about our family and forget if either somebody from our family has passed away. (Anna)_

 

 

 

 

 

 

_In spite of the majority of Timothy's family disagreement, they respected and supported his decision. He explained to them smartly every detail about his inducements to emigrate somewhere else where he could feel like a human being with a saint soul again. The only family members of the juvenile priest who backed him up were his older brother John and their father Timon as usually. Whilst the ones who disagreed mostly were Julietta and Anna, of course!_

_As the plane was in an action, Timothy whispered to himself whilst watching how the airplane was slowly flying "Goodbye England!" as his both hands were on his thighs, sitting in a normal masculine position. He smiled a little as he wiped his own tears with his hand, feeling his forehead sweating as it was wiped either too. His heart beats were rapid as they were aching, bleeding from his scatter with his parents and siblings. It couldn't help him, howsoever, breaking his fragile heart with every passed second as the silhouette of the invisible but invulnerable knife was slowly penetrating his chest in a languid way as the sharp tip was already, gradually digging its undiscovered areas of his skin's chest. The only person who was by his side when he is withdrawing every kilometre from his birthplace is actually God, sending plenty and diversity of holy messages to him as warnings and answers to his questions and responses._

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	48. The Baby's Room

_Back to nowadays..._

 

 

_A several hours later..._

 

 

 

**Jude's POV**

 

 

 

 

 

 

I was tremendously excited to tell my husband Timothy about my boss and my colleagues' reactions once they found out that I am pregnant after 6th week. I am absolutely convinced he is going to react in euphoric way as well. 

As I reborned back at home, unlocking the entrance door, thereafter locking it as I closed behind myself, I kicked off my shoes, taking off my black leather jacket, hanging it on the hang, hopping up in comfortable slippers as the house was sinking in a morbid silence which quite frightened me, sending shivers down my spine of dubious prejudices which were spinning around my mind right now. I looked at living room's exterior, uttering timidly:

 

 

 

 

-Timothy? Darling, where are you?

 

 

 

 

 

 

I arrived in the living room, it was definitely empty. There wasn't any living figure that could catch my attention. I raised an eyebrow as I checked the living room without any results. Then I headed directly to the next destination- the kitchen. The dinner was already served on the table with two filled to the end wine glasses with some British red wine, Coq Au Vin in two dishes and a vegeterian salad in the middle of the table, in front of the porcelain vase with the spring flowers. I panted as I was capable to take a deep breath, murmuring something with sarcastic voice:

 

 

 

 

-Ha! I think you are opting to surprise me. - As I hasted upstairs, opening bluntly the bedroom door, the bathroom's door was opened, giving me the hint that Timothy was.

 

 

 

 

 

Once I left the bedroom's door somewhat opened, Tim turned his face with shaving cream, layering his beard area.. His smile grew as soon as I emerged beyond him as his eyes widened abruptly, shouting: 

 

 

 

 

 

-Jude! My rare bird, good evening, my love!- He left the razor as he rushed to take me into his arms, sensing his strong arms wrapped around my upper back as I spontaneously wrapped my both hands around his neck, my fingers touching delicately his neck's soft skin. I couldn't help but smile with a broad smile across my lips even grinning when I saw the love of my life. His heart beat could be heard as I sensed the slight vibration against my body.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Good evening, darling! I was looking for you around the entire house. How you surprised me!- I said with soft voice as I finished my last sentence with a chuckle as well, our eyes met once the hug broke off, his chocolate eyes were filled with felicity and passion in the same time, darted into my hazel eyes which were dying to gape at his breathtaking and aesthetically unique chestnut eyes which are amongst my favorite Timothy's physical features.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-*cackling like an infant* Don't be silly, Judy! Due to that I am not on the first floor, that doesn't means that the house is dead.- We kissed each other as I was cautious enough the shaving cream to not slush my face accidently.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Anyway how are you? Why are you shaving?- I stared at his chestnut eyes as I couldn't resist his look into my eyes which was rather evident. He was giving me a frisky smirk as I know what exactly he wants.

 

 

 

 

 

-I am super! How about you too, my rare bird? *cupping my both cheeks with his warm palms* I am going on a job interview tomorrow as I wished to work as a kindergarten teacher. Even I have spoken to the boss itself.- He inquired with hysterically blissful voice.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-I am fantastic. Thanks! *suddenly widening my eyes as I realised that my husband is going to be interviewed tomorrow for his new job, my mouth opened due to the astonishment itself* What? Are you...Bravo, sweetheart! I am deliriously happy to hear that!- He clasped his hands around my waist whilst my abided around his neck yet as we jumped in joyous way due to the great news.

 

 

 

 

 

-Yes, same! Even my interview is going to be tomorrow at 11 o'clock. I couldn't be more impassioned about it. I hope I get employed as soon as possible to work with fabulous children with a beaming future coming beyond them. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-I strongly believe in you that they will hire you! *giggling together again* So don't you realise that you look sexy even with a stubble beard? - I stated with a playful voice the last sentence unlike the first one where I expressed my optimism as he started kneading my cheeks like a child, his chocolate eyes pierced into mine, staring right at my soul.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Oh you naughty Sister!*spanking my bum as he removed one of his palms from my cupped cheek, thus placing the used hand upon my shoulder*  You do really think like that?

 

 

 

 

I hummed with a positive response to his question as he replied:

 

 

 

 

-Thank you anyway for your compliment, my rara avis! But it's an interview which awaits me tomorrow. I don't want to make a bad impression to the interviewer by the way.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-You won't until you demonstrate you know what I do mean actually.- I started to strip the clothes that I wore earlier today as I tossed them on floor, remaining in my lingerie as Timothy was watching me with his widely opened eyes which were goggled into me especially my body as every garment that is removed, his appetite was pretty obvious. Furthermore, his goggled eyes couldn't resist every inch of my half naked body with its cream flesh.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Oh wow, rare bird!- His dropped jawline turned into a growing smirk as he carried on to watch me, restraining himself from swearing or mentioning some words.

 

 

 

 

 

-I know!- I replied sarcastically.

 

 

 

 

 

-You look gorgeous and ravishing even with that bump tummy of yours.

 

 

 

 

-Really? *cackling as I interracted to the dresser table's mirror, whilst looking down at my belly, kneading it as I was half naked yet, Tim by my side as he kissed my earlobe, therefore nibbing with his sharp white teeth, sensing his both strong, muscular arms wrapped around my 2nd month pregnant belly, touching delicately as I could feel his pleasant breath that tickles dimly my curly golden hair's locks, gracefully blanketing my bare back; meantime my cheeks heated as well* Aww, thank you a lot, sweetie! Despite that I am getting chubbier with every passed day and week.- I stated with fragile voice initially as I pronounced my last sentence with despairing voice. 

 

 

 

 

 

-You are welcome! *Bending his head as my neck level, his nose buried in my neck, sniffing the scent of my amorous perfume which tempted him like a lion who is nigh his lioness, protecting her from larger sized and more dangerous animals which endanger their lives especially hers, kissing my neck as he left a couple of kisses on my neck as I gasped, shortly before that opening my mouth as I released the fevered sound*  Oh babydoll! *stroking lightly my bump as he withdrawn his head from my neck as he kissed my right cheek* Don't be that self-criticising due to your larger body image. You are still stunning and looking amazing for your age and for your size. If you were anorexic or morbid obese, I would still love for who you are and your figure. You are a treasure for me, you know, rare bird?!

 

 

 

 

 

 

-*sighing in a relief as my smile turned into a sweet grin, my face blushed like a powdered sweet with gruesome quantity of powder* Thank you once again, honey! I am just insecure and self-hating person from time to time. - I just accepted the compliment so that to prevent more drama and awkward situations as I chuckled in the end of my final sentence.

 

 

 

 

 

-No problem, Judy! Take your time to take some break while I am shaving my beard. I promise that I will leave it grow out, abiding stubble *whispering into my ear with his velvet British accent* just only for you, rara avis!- The culmination part of his sentence sounded pretty fliratious as he went back in the bathroom to shave himself as he was utterly paying attention to his creamed beard, meanwhile grabbed the razor. Further, I put on a peignoir as an overgarment as I went with my filthy and worn clothes in the laundry room, putting them for washing. 

 

 

 

 

 

_A few hours later..._

 

 

 

 

 

-Do not open your eyes until I say!- As his clasped veiny hands were covering my eyes which were actually shutted as I was grinning like a naughty child, leading me to an unknown room as he guided me to not stumble on something by an incident. I could hear his chuckle as well.

 

 

 

 

 

 

A handful seconds later, he unclasped his hands as he commanded me to open mine immediately. Once I opened them, I couldn't believe on my eyes what I recently beholded. Especially now! Like I am dreaming or I am actually in the saint pink paradise itself as the room was enlightened, thanks to the turned on lights. 

In front of my eyes I could see the baby's room with a cot, a wooden swinging chair in the left corner of the room, a couple of abstract and vivid paintings as some walls of the room were painted in yellow, not having any clue what is going to be the baby's gender yet. Top of that there was an ordinary teddy bear in the crib, a huge French window with its pushed curtains against each other, forbidding external people to see what's going on and what's in there from a far away. As the bucket with the yellow paint was on the ground with its brush, immersed in the bucket itself. As we take a step, the oak wooden floor was mildly creaking which concerned us a bit especially me. Additionally, there was a dresser as nothing more upon it except a small porcelain vase with artifical flowers. 

I couldn't help, however, smile as my smile grew significantly, my face gleaming like a sacred God blessing as I sighed in a relief, just moments before my initial speech as Timothy asked me:

 

 

 

 

-So, rare bird, do you like the baby's room?- He posed the question as he expected from me a response as soon as possible with a broad and alluring smile across his lips.

 

 

 

 

 

-Woow! *woowing* It's tremendously adorable and gorgeous! I am in love with this baby's room, Timothy, you know!- I rotated as we faced each other with my beloved husband, our eyes meeting directly as my eyes were dazzed by the lovely present for our first baby, a blessed present. Once I goggled my eyes into Timothy's chestnut eyes, I clasped my both hands around his neck as our lips were about to clash for a kiss, hence, kissing his luscious lips of a man who I could call a great kisser.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Aww, I am so satisfied to hear that, my love! I painted some walls of this new baby's room as I visited today a furniture store, searching for the proper furnitures which could be exactly the best looking and with high quality ones in the same time. If you are wondering why I have chosen to paint the walls in yellow, the baby's gender is unindentified for us yet.- He exclaimed with gleeful voice as he stroked my hair whilst his another hand was tilting my head as his two fine fingers composed to hold my chin as our eyes were equal level in its stare.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Yes, for sadly. I am still wondering what is going to be the baby's gender yet. Nonetheless, in the upcoming 3 weeks we are going to find out what is going to be our first child's gender. I am extremely impatient for this as you know me.

 

 

 

 

 

-I am either too! *kissing each other's lips in passionate and insaintable way as the serenity that dominated in our bodies betrayed us rather than our savage sides which unlocked automatically by themselves, therefore interrupting the kissing process which lasted for 30 seconds* If they are twins, the things are going to be more difficult due to that we should buy one more cot for the another baby and buy more toys for the both kids.

 

 

 

 

 

-Do you believe that there is a chance actually to have twins? *shaking my head as I gave a definite "No!" as my body language was clearly evident* I don't think so! But it would be such a boom to have 2 children in the same time, who are born in the same day and hour. 

 

 

 

 

 

-It would be, of course, Judy! Besides somehow I do believe that you might have twins. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-But how do you know it? 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-I am just an extra sense who can predict the things how they will be. I told you a few days ago that you are pregnant due to the usual pregnancy symptoms. Initially, you didn't believe me, thus believing me after you tested yourself with the pregnancy test. And now about the twins, honey! 

 

 

 

 

-The first time you were absolutely right while I am agnostic about your second prediction. *taking a deep breath as we couldn't stop watching the cute baby room for our future baby; Timothy didn't stop to stroke my hair as he was grinning in this moment* I see why the room isn't decorated enough... I mean there aren't a big amount of furnitures by the way. 

 

 

 

 

 

-We know already, sweetheart! *I rested my head on his shoulder as my eyes gaped into the child's room which is going to be full of life in the next 6-7 months with half closed eyes whilst Tim wrapped one of his big, muscular arm around my waist* Soon this room is going to have more furnitures and one habitant at least. Not in one year, in a half a year.

 

 

 

 

 

-Exactly! Anyway I would like to thank you for showing me this as early as your opportunities permitted you, darling. I couldn't be more excited for beholding this eyecatching room as well.

 

 

 

 

 

-You don't need to thank me, sweetie! I am rather delighted to see your reaction and hear your opinion on our little angels' new room. *he took my petite hand into his big one, gripped it firmly, escorting him as Tim turned off the baby's room lights, closing the door, heading to the living room as we descended the stairs in a normal pace* Now let's watch some old photos of me...even if you have yours in your belongings.- Timothy said with tranquil voice as he was wearing a smirk across his face, glancing for my reaction after he syllabled the last sentence.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-That would be awesome but first of all I need to find my photos as I should find them in the attic with the box where I used to keep the items which were packed after...*cackling by myself as I stammered* you know already!- We had already established ourselves in the living room as I replicated to his words with a velvet voice, clasping one of my hands around his shoulder, touching it with my thin, frail and feminine fingers.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Alright, babygirl! Do you need some help...for example to accompany you or go by myself in the attic room to take the kept photos of yours in the box?- He asked me as he recognized the brittle me, meanwhile he had the enormous wish to help me though I can do it by myself.

 

 

 

 

 

-No, thank you! I can do it by myself. - I said back with a broad smile across my natural lips, during this second he kissed my hand which sent me shivers down my body of sweetness, affection and pleasure, just seconds before I left the living room, going upstairs in the attic room that is located behind one of the bookshelves with its arcane door, leading to a lurking, nevertheless intriguing place where I have never been before.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	49. Watching Old Photos

**Timothy's POV**

 

 

 

 

Whilst Jude was gone to the attic so that to gather all photos she has, I got the huge photo album with its velvet cover from one of the drawers as I had some time until she returns. As I wiped the photo album's dusty cover due to that it hasn't been touched and cleaned for the last 6 years. I don't have any clue when it was the last time when I had seen my old photos the last time. Anyway as I wiped the photo album's cover, thereafter closing the drawer as the photo album was in my hands, expecting my wife to arrive as soon as possible, I could hear her moderately loud footsteps, coming from upstairs as well. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Jude's POV**

 

 

 

 

 

 

It wasn't easy for me to find all photos that I have from a long time ago due to not only the creepiness of the attic room with its spiderwebs in the most upper corner of each wall with its dusty furnitures, barely having any idea when they have been cleaned and shined like stars the last time. 

As I hasted to descend the stairs, thus heading to the living room back so that to watch photos with my soulmate in the living room. Once I established myself in the living room, I sat next to Timothy as I questioned with whose photos we shall begin firstly:

 

 

 

 

-So whose photos do you prefer to watch more now?- I posed the question as I looked down at my photos and his photo album which was in his hands.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-It really doesn't matter, rare bird!- He answered in sassy way as he rendered me to cackle as well which enforced his cackle from other side either too.

 

 

 

 

 

-Well, I am curious how you used to look when you were younger as we...*sighing in a relief* start with yours first.- I replied in cold-blooded way as I wore a broad smile across my lips.

 

 

 

 

 

-Okay. *starting to show me his first photos where he was very young as it was clearly evident on which photo how old he was* Here is me when I was born actually and the second one is a several days after my birth. Whilst the third one is my parents with my older brothers who were mildly older than me unlike me who was the newborn baby in his mother's arms as well. - Timothy couldn't help, however, smiling whilst showing me his older photos which made my smile to grow significantly as my eyes moisted slightly, my fingertips delicately touching each photo.

 

 

 

 

 

-Aww, you looked so adorable like a baby. When you used to be a baby, did you used to cry a lot as you would render somebody's ears to bleed? - As I took a look at each early childhood photo of Timothy, I couldn't resist that cuteness as he used to be a cute little boy who grew in an attractive, charismatic and marvelous man. Once I finished with the pronounciation of the final sentence, we giggled when I enquired my husband.

 

 

 

 

 

-*cackling* Thank you, honey! Well, it was somehow in the middle. I used to be that annoying baby that weeps until it isn't soothed, while on other hand I restrained myself from crying, inflating the house with baby cries and screams. *kissing my lips lightly as we rotated our faces, consequently, keeping on with the photos* How about you too?

 

 

 

 

 

-When I was baby as how my mom told me was that I didn't cry a lot. Further, she gave me the ideal nickname for me since my first days of birth a lioness.- We let ourselves to burst out laughing in hysterical way which lasted for a while.

 

 

 

 

 

-Oh, you were such a courageous baby, weren't you, Judy?- He teased me as it made the things worse. We released a cackle that fulfilled the living room with spirituality. 

 

 

 

 

 

-I was. Unlike you, Mister Howard!- I mocked Timothy as he tickled playfully my waist with his thin fingers as I giggled and wriggled a bit, sensing my cheeks heating once again.

 

 

 

 

 

-Hey! 

 

 

 

 

After the tickling, we continued to watch the photos along. Then we watched the other photos where he was barely 1 years old, a little after his 1st birthday since his birth and many others. Futhermore, I was quite fascinated and pretty impressed when I beholded the first photos of his adulthood where I can tell that he was really handsome, despite that he is currently much handsomer, in my opinion. The next a half an hour period of time passed as quickly as we didn't realise, adding commentary for each photo as we cackle almost every time.

Afterwards it was my turn to show some photos which had remained as my unique treasure, in spite of their not large quantity in numbers. They were about 20, unfortunately. By the way, it's better to keep 20 older photos of me rather than zero. When I took a deep breath whilst holding my initial photo, Timothy was betrayed by himself as his smile grew rapidly as he watched my childhood, teenage years and early adulthood photos. 

 

 

 

 

-Just look at yourself, Mrs.Howard! You were such an adorable and pretty baby.- As he touched gently with his index finger's tip my baby face on the photo as I could remember that baby which I used to be with the blonde hair, big like moon eclipse hazel eyes, white like the snow skin color which were amongst my essential memories of me when I used to be a newborn baby. 

 

 

 

 

-Aww!- I restrained myself from peeling more words as I was cherishing and relishing this moment where we watch ourselves as babies, little children, teenagers and young adults with laughters, smiles, joys and so forth, besides some sneering commentaries as they haven't been took definitely serious at all. I have never watched old photos of myself and somebody else who had the ginormous wish as well, sadly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Thereafter I leaped on the next photos where I was with my mother Hazel including my father when I used to be 6 months old only as I grew rapidly like a tree for a half an year period of time.

 

 

 

 

 

-You are bigger girl here.- He commented the photo where I was 6 months old toddler.

 

 

 

 

-*giggling innocently* Yeah but not as much as on the other photos where you are going to see me as bigger girl.- Then we moved on the third photo where I was 1 year old only where it was obnoxiously obvious how I evolutated with the time, gradually changing myself.

 

 

 

 

-Aww, you are so cute here as you hold this red balloon! 

 

 

 

 

-I know, thank you anyway, sweetie!

 

 

 

 

Hence, we skipped on the forthcoming photos where I was 3 years old on my 3rd birthday, wearing a floral light red dress with my mother by my side whose smile was twinkling like a ray of sunshine, giving a life to the photo itself, regardless how old is it apparently. We discussed each photo a little before to pass on the upcoming one. The 4th one is me as a 5 years old little girl who was playing with 2 girls from my kindergarden, just a year before to go to school. It was a painful and sorrowful year when my father left me and my mother, two women orientating by themselves through the mist and abysmal seas of the sophisticated world. The 5th photo of mine was actually my first day at school, a little before to turn 6 years old. 

 

 

 

 

 

_A several minutes later..._

 

 

 

 

 

When we reached the last photos, there was a photo with me and Casey when we were 20 years old. It was the 18th one. Once I glanced at the photo my former fiancé, I felt extremely ashamed and guilty in the same time as I sensed remorses that eat me alive with every passed second. Further, I can recognize some jealousy in Timothy as he looked at the photo with the person who particularly ruined my life as he sighed dissatisfied, panting as well. His chocolate eyes were focused on the photo by the way, his smile faded abruptly.

 

 

 

 

-Oh...that photo with the person who did the worst to you.- Timothy stated in dim annoyance through his cletched teeth.

 

 

 

 

 

-I know! - I lowered my head as I felt guilty and ashamed for that my recent husband beholds a photo which absolutely ruined his ecstatic mood as I was holding the photograph in the same time.

 

 

 

 

-Don't be abashed! *he tilted my head as he hold my chin as I looked aboved right at his ravishing chestnut eyes which were filled with serenity from all of a sudden as his broad and radiant smile emerged again like a rocket across his face* Honey, I know that it is amongst your memory photos but that is in the past between you and Casey. Pardon for my jealousy and wrath, Judy!- He excused himself as we were staring at each other's eyes. 

 

 

 

 

 

-Everything is fine, my love! I am completely comprehending how do you feel every time when you see me with somebody who is definitely atrocious. 

 

 

 

 

-Exactly, babydoll!- He leaned slightly his head as we kissed each other's lips in luscious and precious way, therefore continuing to watch my older photos.

 

 

 

 

Afterwards we moved on the last two ones after that jerk left me. The 19th one was me with my jazz band whilst the last one was me as I participated in Briarcliff, back in 1949, posing with around 8 more nuns and Mother Claudia herself. 

 

 

 

 

-And this one...*pointing at my final photo with the other nuns* is the cherry of the cake in Briarcliff with Mother Claudia, me and other nuns. 

 

 

 

 

-It looks so good. *chuckling* Honestly, you are the most beautiful nun that I had and have ever seen in my entire life! - Tim admitted candidly what does he thinks of me especially when I used to be a nun as he added a commentary about the photo itself. 

 

 

 

 

-You are not rather serious, are you?- I asked a rhetorical question in mordant way as we giggled again.

 

 

 

 

 

-Of course, it is deliriously obvious that I am grave! Don't be silly, sweetheart!

 

 

 

 

-I know. I am just playing. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_A several minutes later..._

 

 

 

 

 

I was quite lazy to prepare something for dinner as I decided to make a simple vegeterian salad for both of us as I managed myself to drink a glass of water instead of an alcoholic beverage now due to my pregnancy. 

Once we saw next to each other on the dinner table, having a humble romantic dinner in our own way, we started discussing together about our brilliant news which had happened to us today:

 

 

 

 

-How did your day passed at work, my love?- My husband questioned as he was paying fully attention to me as his splendid, glistening chocolate eyes were pierced into mine.

 

 

 

 

-It passed super, darling. *he nod his head as he was pending from me to keep on, gesturing* My boss and my colleagues found out that I am already pregnant in the 2nd month. - I said with gleeful voice as after finishing my sentence I bit from my vegeterian salad with the lettuce, cut carrots and other green vegetables.

 

 

 

 

 

-That is wonderful to hear it! Weren't they shocked once they learnt it from you?

 

 

 

 

-They did.- I answered in ordinary way as I sipped of my glass with fresh water, wearing a broad smile across my lips.

 

 

 

 

-Pleased to hear that! Anyway as I have informed you that I am tomorrow on interview that I need to tell you something really important.

 

 

 

 

-What is it, darling? I am listening.- Suddenly I felt like Tim is going to tell me something very grave like he is prepared with the pauses from time to time during his speech.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Today I received via the mailbox a letter from my older brother John who contacted me 10 years later after I left England, writing on the letter his phone number as I phoned him, speaking to him for a half an hour. After dinner I can even show you the letter if you are rather enthusiased.- Tim responded with his velvet, tranquil voice as he surprised me due to that his dish with the meal was intact as some veggies were missing. It was certainly apparent that he is more intrigued to speak to me rather than to take some of his time to eat.

 

 

 

 

 

-Your brother John? That sounds really interesting. What you have exactly discussed with him?

 

 

 

 

-Well, we have discussed together how our lives are nowadays, even mentioning the fact that I am not a priest as I smartly and diplomatically explained to him my motives as I gave up one of my biggest dreams so that to sacrify for the happiness for the person who I cordially love mostly. I mentioned your name as I discussed wih him one of my most gruesome sins which I have ever done that you can recall ideally as a result to this,  I realised what a fool I was until I had our final discussion with you in the asylum, a little before to get you out of the snake pit. Additionally, John promised to pay a visit to us in the upcoming weekend.- Timothy explained to me everything as he didn't miss anything during this second concetrating to each word he had syllabled until this moment.

 

 

 

 

 

-That is awesome! What you have talked about me except about your biggest and worst sin of yours? - I asked with more enthusiasm as my inquisitive side was unlocked, sipping my water.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-I told him that we are a married couple, expecting in the next 6-7 months our first child. He was tremendously rejoiced to hear those news. 

 

 

 

 

 

-Aww, that is really cute! I suppose that your brother is a nice person.

 

 

 

 

 

-He is actually. He is the only person in our family with my father Timon who support and respect my decisions mostly. *inhaling and exhaling in the same time* Unlike my another elder brother Daniel, my younger sister Anna and my mother Julietta.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Well, I am delighted to hear that somebody from your family actually cares and respects and supports your decisions and perceptions if they aren't the most proper ones.- I said with soothing voice as took Timothy's big, veiny hand into my petite, mellow one. 

 

 

 

 

-Same! 

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	50. First St.Valentine Along

 

 

 

 

_Monologue_

 

 

_A month earlier..._

 

 

_14th of February, 1965_

 

 

 

 

 

 

_It was one of the most remarkable days for every young or old couple especially the young ones who are crazy for each other. It could be given a perfect example with the former priest and former nun._

_Anyway when Jude woke up as she wore in the bed bright red pajamas, she woke up, without feeling the warmth and pleasure that her husband Timothy was giving her such as his presence and cuddles for example. As she rubbed her stunning but still drowsy eyes, yawning as she put a hand behind her mouth, without revealing her inner organs, stretching her body, she took a quick look at every angle of the room except where Timothy is sleeping always. She was quite astonished to realise that she woke up in an empty bed by herself. Jude immediately hopped up in her slippers as she made the bed, walking towards the bathroom as she washed her face, cleaning herself, throughout washing her hands and teeth. As she left the bathroom by wearing nothing but her pajamas, she descended the stairs as she shouted "Timothy, darling, where are you?" while searching for him._

_Once she established downstairs, she could smell from a closer distance the breathtaking and alluring odor of breakfast that comes from the kitchen as usually. Her nostrils couldn't resist its nice scent of pancakes with cheese and raspberries like she was a lioness, smelling her next victim, awaiting her to attack very soon._

_As she entered in the kitchen, Timothy was preparing the pancakes as he was holding the pan with two pancakes, flipping them from the another side as he was distracted enough by looking at her with his chocolate eyes, filled with lust and happiness in the same time. His smile grew as soon as he beholded her for first time this morning, wearing his pajamas as well like her too. Meantime her smile grew abruptly as Jude noticed how her loving husband was preparing the breakfast for her, playing it like a silly bashful girl, approaching her husband as his attention was focused on Jude rather than on his pancakes:_

 

 

 

 

 

 

_-Good morning, sweetie!- The former nun clasped her both hands around his neck as he managed to wrap his both hands around her slim yet waist, gazing at her ravishing hazel eyes with a broad smile across his lips. She greeted sweetly Timothy, smiling to each other._

 

 

 

 

 

_-Morning, rara avis! - He said with tranquil voice as his British accent dominated in his pronounciation._

 

 

 

 

 

_-I see why you are awake in this early morning.- She teased him with frisky voice as Jude touched delicately his neck with her fine fingers._

 

 

 

 

 

_-Ha! I know why...because today is a special day. It is our day since I am preparing the breakfast!- Timothy enquired, meanwhile holding her waist._

 

 

 

 

 

_-You are preparing almost every morning the breakfast, silly! *cackling, hence, exhaling crustily as she grinned slightly* Saint Valentine! - Jude guessed correctly the answer._

 

 

 

 

 

_-That's right! Happy St.Valentine, my beautiful Judy!_

 

 

 

 

 

_-Happy Saint Valentine to you too, my handsome Tim! *interracting each other's lips as they crashed, kissing sensually, therefore they broke off the kiss so that to keep on with the conversation* Anyway how are you?- Jude unclasped her hands from his neck as she cupped his cheeks, stroking them gently as she questioned him frankly._

 

 

 

 

 

_-I am fantastic. How about you too?_

 

 

 

 

_-I am either too. Thanks! Since when are you here preparing the breakfast for both of us? - Jude peered at the pan with the pancakes as she was deliriously gleeful due to the fact that her partner makes a breakfast for themselves which she finds for tremendously sweet._

 

 

 

 

 

_-Since 8AM in the morning.- Tim smirked to her as she blushed like a blossoming rose._

 

 

 

 

_-Okay. What time is it right now?- Jude posed the question as she arched an eyebrow whilst Timothy kept an eye on the pancakes._

 

 

 

_-It is almost 10AM in the morning._

 

 

 

 

_-10AM in the morning?- Her facial expression exhibited actually an astonishment as her facial skin color went pale like a ghost._

 

 

 

 

 

_-Yes, Jude._

 

 

 

 

_-But how it is...*momentally she paused, realising that she doesn't want dramas on St.Valentine except she restrained herself from questions* Alright! - Jude responded in a plain way._

 

 

 

 

 

_Several minutes have passed after the pancakes were finally done, putting in each dish with its cheese and raspberries inside them, serving the dishes where they are planning to sit. As always they sit next to each other, although there are times when they are sitting against each, consequently sitting next to each other as they started to eat and speaking to each other whenever they want._

_After breakfast, Jude washed the dishes, whilst Timothy wiped the whole table with a cloth. Then they went in the bedroom as they collided in the middle of the bed, cuddling as Jude rested her head on his chest, one of her hands touching his firm abs through the pajamas' fabric whilst one of his hands was clasped around her waist, pulled her towards him. Their eyes were halfly shutted especially Timothy's as their eyes were goggled in the ceiling as the light beamed, coming from the window._

 

 

 

 

_-Honey, I have a plan for later on if you might think me for...- Jude was at the verge to keep on with her speech until Timothy interrupted her, knowing what exactly she wants as a St.Valentine plan as he panted._

 

 

 

 

 

_-To drive to the lake and park the car near the lake as we can have a sensual romance in the car?- It was clearly obvious how he read her mind instantly._

 

 

 

 

 

_-Exactly! *she opened her eyes widely as she looked at him with a desire and shock in the same time, touching his abs with her frail, thin fingers* From where do you know what comes on my mind, sweetie?- Jude questioned, playing as a silly._

 

 

 

 

 

_-I can read your mind with an ease, sweetheart._

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Thereafter they cackled as she moved her hand from his abs to his chest as she kneaded slowly and gently with her palm upon. Timothy rather relished each touch of every inch of his body and vice versa._

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Around a several minutes later..._

 

 

 

 

 

 

_As soon as Timothy fell asleep, Judy determined herself secretly to leave the house as she has planned to buy something notable and enthralling present for her partner due to the special ocassion today. As she wriggled, removing her hand that was onto Tim's chest, she was cautious enough to not wake him up, heading to the closet where she could find something to wear comfortable and casual for outside._

_The weather today wasn't pleasant at all. A lucid contrast of the prominent ocassion's mood! Freezing weather couldn't be compared to hot, passionate, down to earth, majestic and ravishing love bond including the Western feast day itself._

_As Jude delved carefully in the wardrobe, she found exactly what she needed. She stripped her pajamas, instead putting on her pair of black lace underwear, followed by a silver gray turtleneck, a pair of navy blue slacks with her knee length black boots, her black coat, ruby-sapphire bracelet and the cherry of the cake- her black purse with her wallet with money, keys._

_Once she was already, she decided to write a short note in case if Tim wakes up by himself, to not being concerned about his wife, as an addition to being informed where is she going, what is she is doing and so forth questions which could be asked, howsoever, be answered on the sheet of paper. In the end of the note, she finished with a smile and "xoxo" as she left it by his side of the night table, sneaking like an assassin, attempting to leave the bedroom, descending the stairs, unlocking the door as she locked it as soon as she arrived outside._

_Jude was humming whilst walking until she found the nearest drugstore, opting to find a splendid perfume for her husband to surprise him. It took her around more than a half an hour to find the perfect perfume for him until she found it, buying, enveloping it in a bow with his favorite color black. Afterwards, Jude reborned back at home as she wanted to surprise her husband on St.Valentine._

_When she was back at home lastly, she heard footsteps, coming from the 2nd floor as well. Due to her inquisitive nature, she kicked off her boots, taking off her coat as she, alternatively, went upstairs, exclaiming in grave tone:_

 

 

 

 

 

_-Timothy? Darling? - Jude exclaimed as loud as she could like she is in a horror movie, looking for her partner in crime in a forsaken facility. Meanwhile her heart beats were as brisk as a twinkling ball, studious hazel eyes gazing at each angle. Behind her, near her, next to her!_

 

 

 

 

 

 

_As she interracted to the bedroom, pushing a bit the door with her timid hands whilst hiding her Valentine present for her husband beyond her waist, the former nun couldn't help but smile when she found Timothy, lying on the bed as his chocolate eyes were initially goggled into the ceiling until he heard the door's joggle, thus his eyes looked in another direction as they didn't stop to stare at the woman of his life. His broad smile across his lips emerged like a cursed spell, panting._

 

 

 

 

 

_-Hi darling! *entering in the bedroom as she approached her husband during this moment she was hiding yet his present, not having the wish to ruin the surprise, of course* I have something exciting for you. - She bended her head to kiss his parched lips as she left a moist trail. Her voice was tremendously velvet like an angel._

 

 

 

 

 

_-Hi, my rare bird! I know where you have been. - He sat onto the bed as he enjoyed the kiss, knowing exactly where Judy was an hour ago. Timothy's smile turned into an expanded smirk as his cunning chocolate eyes gaped into her eyes with desire._

 

 

 

 

 

_-*chuckling along* I know too! Because I have written this letter. *gripping the letter as waving it* You should guess what I have brought for you as a St.Valentine gift._

 

 

 

 

 

_-Let me guess...-Timothy attempted to guess what his partner has brought him as a present until she showed off what she actually has. The remarkable perfume for him!_

 

 

 

 

_-Here is what I think you are going to love and appreciate._

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Hardly the former priest could believe what his soulmate brought him, his eyes widened, his jawline dropped, woowing as he took from his wife the perfume into his hands, sniffing the magnificent scent as he placed it next to him, cupping his wife's both cheeks in his palms, pierced eyes into hers._

 

 

 

 

 

 

_-It's really nice of your side. I love your present so much, Judy! *then his smile vanished once he recalled himself by forgetting to buy her a St.Valentine gift* But I have nothing to give you for this remarkable ocassion, darling!- Suddenly Timothy's head lowered due to his shame, sensing his cheeks heating like a little boy who has been accused by his own neighbour for rebelling against the neighbourhood rules, instead of following them strictly._

 

 

 

 

 

_-Oh, don't worry, sweetheart! Even if you haven't anything to give me as a present for St.Valentine, your presence, the time you spend with me, the kisses and hugs you give me and vice versa, the cuddles with each other, our naughty time as you know. *then he tilted his head as he was still cupping his wife's cheeks with warm palms; A smile emerged from all of a sudden like a sunshine whilst Jude placed her hands onto his shoulders, holding them* The compliments that I receive from you, your kindness, your gentleman behaviour, your sweet and tempting words. They are actually enough for me rather than the material. *inhaling and exhaling in the same time* I love you very much to bones, darling!_

 

 

 

 

 

_-Aww, that is really sweet of your side, Jude! However, I am feeling guilty for not buying anything for my rare bird. Especially for today's ocassion. *Jude shushed to him to stop with the drama in cute way as she positioned her index finger on his lips as he gave her a look of baby which enforced the couple to giggle hysterically* I love you much more to the moon and back, babygirl!- They kissed each other's lips in luscious way, therefore their kisses's aggression and intensity increased significantly as their tongues started dancing as Jude managed to bit his bottom lip, gasping in pleasure as their gore was boiling._

 

 

 

 

_The kiss lasted for a little more than a minute, as a result it was broke off as Jude changed herself from her outdoor clothing into her casual ones._

 

 

 

 

 

 

_A several hours later..._

 

 

 

 

 

 

_It was around 6:15PM in the evening. The both partners put on themselves warm clothes such as sweaters, slacks, boots, coats, hats, gloves and scarves, taking with themselves nothing else with exception of house's keys, a thick plush blanket in bordo color and car keys as they checked around the house once again in case if they have forgotten something._

_As they locked their house's door, hopping up in the car as they sat next to each other, buckling themselves, Timothy started the car's engine as he managed to drive whilst Jude was humming in adorable way, soothing her husband who adores every time whenever she hummes. It was deliriously evident that she has splendid and alluring voice. By the way, the former priest was a prudent and wise driver when it's joint a word about driving._

 

 

 

 

_A several minutes later..._

 

 

 

 

_When they finally arrived near the lake, the car stopped as they established themselves akin frozen lake where they are planning actually to spend a handful hours of their night, dividing around 20 centimetres between the car and the lake as a proximity._

_They didn't get themselves out of the car due to the fact it was quite cold outside enough as they prefered as an alternative to abide in the car as well. The couple determined themselves to push the forward forcing car seats as they could allow themselves to lay as they could enjoy some cuddling and romantic, besides sensual moments by themselves as they had prepared the blanket. The only thing which they needed to do was to take off their clothes so that to render the ambience even more erotical and romantic in the same time._

_As they were stripping each other's clothes and lingerie in the swiftest pace, they tossed them elsewhere where, scarcely, could touch them unintentionally. As they were released from natural weight that kept their bare bodies warm and safe. Hence, they established themselves as their bodies were lying to each other, blanketed from the shoulders and below in a thick plush blanket, warming their naked bodies as they were cuddling._

_Meantime Timothy wrapped one of his muscular, big arm around her small, brittle freezing shoulder as she felt much better once he pulled her closer to him, barely divving a millimeter. Jude's long curly honey hair was scattered around her head's area like a sacred sea, some curly locks tickling accidentally Timothy's head and bare neck which didn't bother him at all. He was rather cool with that!_

_The atmopshere itself was absolutely priceless and tremendously exciting for them as they grinned, motionless. Suddenly Timothy whispered in her ear something with a sensuous voice:_

 

 

 

 

 

_-Rare bird, do you like it?- He questioned casually as he cared about her opinion with a grin across his bright face._

 

 

 

 

_-I just don't like it. I love it! Thank you for this amazing gift of yours, sweetie! - Jude responded firmly as her voice was filled with felicity, rotating her position as she could, letting her palm to cup his cheek as she directly looked at his chocolate eyes with brutal honesty and passion once he faced her face, being capable to watch her gorgeous face._

 

 

 

 

 

 

_-I am delighted to hear that, honey! You don't need to thank me._

 

 

 

 

_-Aww! *sensing her face all flushed* You are so sweet! I am convinced that you love it like me too._

 

 

 

 

 

_-I do,of course! But anyway It's not important how much do I enjoy it or like it. It matters more your happiness as I am striving to sacrifice everything for your blissfulness._

 

 

 

 

 

_Thereafter they kissed each other's lips in sensual way as Jude managed her both hands clasped around his muscular upper back, pinning him as the blanket didn't allow them to die of coldness, meanwhile Timothy wrapped his both hands around her slim waist as he was holding her. With every passed second, their kisses grew into something more. Into more aggressive, burning and breathtaking as the lust was definitely evident. Their tongues began dancing, during this second Tim didn't help but biting Jude's bottom lip as he squeezed her waist with his strength, his partner opened her mouth widely, releasing a soft moan. Afterwards, the former powerful Monsignor moved his lips from her lips to her throat as he nibbed her fragile skin beyond his sharp teeth, leaving kissing traces all over her neck as she arched her back, moaning more and more with almost shutted eyes. The petite hands of the former singer and nun were travelling all over from upper to the bottom part of his back slowly, as she left some grazled marks of her nails, relishing every inch of his pale flesh. All of a sudden, Jude collapsed on her back as her husband pinned her, yelling:_

 

 

 

_-Ha! Got you!- Timothy yelled with serene, nonetheless, joking voice as he was under the blanket as she was lying on her back, feeling his both hands touching her hips as he pursued to spread her legs, whilst he could smell the pleasurable odor of her core as he started licking her clit, meanwhile massaging on circles with his thumb as she groaned with fevered voice with widely opened mouth, letting her blunt speech to come out as an arrow:_

 

 

 

 

_-Ooooh! That feels so good, Tim! Keep on._

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Judy's legs started to writhe as soon as possible when she feels his enchanting hand spreading her leg whilst the another one, managing his thumb kneading her swollen and solid clit as her core was damp since the first moment when his hands are on her. She was near the verge to orgasm, thanks to what her husband can accomplish for both of them especially for her. During this second, her both hands cupped her round breasts, kneading them in a slow rhythm, her palms squashing her erected nipples. Once they were finished, Timothy finished his task at last as he crashed onto his back, next to his wife, panting together as their breathing was gradually regenerating with scarcely opened eyes as Jude praised his skills in the bed though that is his real love partner with whom he had and has attached his skills which were excellent for a person with a little experience as well. They clasped one of their arms around each other's shoulders as they syllabled their last words, a little before to fall asleep due to their heavy eyelids:_

 

 

 

_-I love you so much to death, Tim!- She kissed his lips delicately as he could feel her breath._

 

 

 

 

_-I love you much more than anything, my rara avis!_

 

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _

 

 


	51. Timothy's job Interview

__

 

 

 

 

_A month later..._

 

_8th of March, 1965_   
  
  


 

 

**Timothy's POV**   
  
  
  
  


 

 

  
  


Today was my interview as well. Today it is my judgment's day. Either if I am going to be hired, as a result of the successful interview. Or otherwise the failure is apparent. It is so dependable of many factors.

Anyway I woke up around 6AM in the morning with my wife Jude as we rubbed our eyes, whikst stretching our bodies as I wore pajamas unlike Jude who had on herself a big white T-shirt with black lace panties as a sole undergarment. As the first sun rays beamed through the window, enlighting with its light the room itself. 

Then we kissed each other sweetly as we chuckled.   
  
  
  


 

 

 

-Morning, Tim! - She uttered with her soft voice, applying her firm Boston accent.   
  
  
  


 

 

 

-Morning, Jude! - I said with somnolent yet voice as got out of the bed as soon as possible, doing our daily, cliché things every morning, of course.   
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

Around a couple of minutes later, we descended the stairs, heading directly to the kitchen as we started to prepare the breakfast along such as a fruit salad with fruits like apples, bananas, strawberries and some other exoctic fruits, as a result being sliced. Further we haven't changed our current clothing yet. Meanwhile we took off 2 mugs from the kitchen cupboards above us as we waited for the tea to boil on one of the hobs in the pot. It didn't take more than 15 minutes for the breakfast. 

Once it was ready, we served each mug and dish with fruit salad per a person as we remember perfectly well where we are sitting with Jude every morning and every evening. When we sat next to each other, sipping from the hot herbal tea whilst tasting from the fruit salad, we striked a conversation during our early morning breakfast:

 

 

 

 

 

-How you slept, honey?- I questioned her with a broad smile across my lips as my voice sounded tranquil and casual one. 

 

 

 

 

 

-I slept well. Furthermore, I am well, thanks. How about you too?- She inquired as usually, with her amorous voice which sounds like a tweeting bird in the woods, her smile was vivid, our eyes met as we developed a long eye contact, eye for eye.

 

 

 

 

 

-Great! I slept well, besides I am anxious and excited for the interview in the same time. - I sip from my tea in submissive way.

 

 

 

 

 

-*she extended her arm as she reached for my hand, taking it into her small, brittle feminine one, squeezing tightly, whilst her ashing hazel eyes were gradually encouranging me with its burning flame in these eyes* Well, all I am capable to do is to wish you good luck with your interview. Besides there is a high chance to be hired on your working place unless the boss has a mercy and knows what she or he does want actually. - Jude opted to reassure me, subsequently it was successful as her broad smile could soothe me as my insecurity drastically reduced except her eyes and the way she syllabled each word. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Thank you, rare bird! Though I do somewhat believe that the interview isn't going to be a particular failure. - I cupped Jude's cheek with my only available hand for this moment, as she smiled, purring like a cat with halfly opened eyes, sensing the warmness. I couldn't benefit myself but my smile grew, consequently she sipped of her warm tea, leaving it aside as she cupped apart of my face with her small palm.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-It's not going to be a failure, sweetheart! I am the only person who truly believes in you that you are going to take this position once you pass your interview today. 

 

 

 

 

 

-Aww, you are so sweet, Jude! *sensing my cheeks heating unlike hers which were prone to be more reddish in its hue* If I am being hired from tomorrow to work as a kindergarden teacher, do you plan to visit me whenever you can?- I posed the question with enthusiasm as I couldn't feel the fear, prejudices and self-consciousness that used to gnaw me anymore.

 

 

 

 

 

-Of course, I do,Tim. *her fingertips touching in downy way my cheek's skin including my cheekbone like a mother; her smile was candidly shining* However, it depends of my schedule and if I am either a second or first term at work.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The breakfast continued as we discussed some things and drinking from our already cooled teas. As soon as we had finished with our breakfast, Jude decided to wash the dishes and the mugs with the eating tools until I told her:

 

 

 

 

 

-Rare bird, you don't need to exhaust yourself. Save your energy for work while I will do all this.- We kissed our lips after my promise to her.

 

 

 

 

 

-Thank you, sweetie!- It was clearly evident her gratitude as she dissipated the dining table.

 

 

 

 

 

_A couple of hours later..._

 

 

 

 

Jude was gone to work from a long time ago. I was home alone as well. Once I remained home alone, I determined myself to take a fresh air for a while in my villa's yard as I wandered around the alluring yard with its ablooming flowers, trees. On the whole, an extraordinary spring landscape in front of me which couldn't be better drawn. Neither by an amateur or hobbyist artist, nor even a professionalist. The air was so fresh, the sky was clear and lucid, scarcely having any clouds, hiding the gleaming sun. What a sanctuary! It was around 9:30AM in the morning yet. I had still time until the interview.

As I took enough fresh air outdoors, all of a sudden, unexpectedly, the phone was ringing in the kitchen as I couldn't miss the opportunity to remain the call unanswered. Rushing to the kitchen, I hanged the phone as I heard similar voice of an elder woman calling me. Mother Claudia!

 

 

 

 

-Hello?

 

 

 

-Hello Claudia!- I exclaimed calmly as I scratched my head with my fingertips.

 

 

 

 

-Oh hello Timothy! How are you?- Her voice with that firm accent, inquired in a gleeful way as she was rather delighted to call me again.

 

 

 

 

 

-I am excited and excellent, thank you. What about you too?

 

 

 

 

-Pleased to hear that! I am well, thanks. As always, being occupied with nuns, doctors and whatever comes to your mind when you hear about Briarcliff.

 

 

 

 

-Yes. The almost same thing which me and Jude used to do when we worked along in the institution. 

 

 

 

 

 

-Exactly! *bursting out in a giggle together, thereafter abiding grave* Why are you that excited, Timothy?- She questioned inquisitively.

 

 

 

 

 

-Today is my job interview which should take a part around 11 o'clock. Besides I am very excited for one more thing which you might not believe or somehow you had predicted.- I responded with serene voice as I couldn't avoid to apply my British accent in every word that was spelled until this moment.

 

 

 

 

 

-That is amazing. *exhaling sharply* Is it something to do either with you or Jude?- Her posed question sounded rather concerned and brutally serious.

 

 

 

 

-With both of us especially Jude. *pausing for a moment as I swallowed a gulp in my throat* She's pregnant! - I answered Mother Superior's question, neither attaching any kind of a sarcasm,joke or even irony, nor exaggeration. Despite some people might find it for astonishing and fascinating in the same time how a woman who was infected with syphilis a long time ago could be pregnant either if she is 40 or whatever age, wearing a large smile across my face. My heart raced as I was pending for the elder nun's response especially expecting as a positive one.

 

 

 

 

 

-What? *coughing like she had caught cold* Jude is pregnant? If you say so, that's marvelous news to hear, Timothy! - Suddenly it was certainly visible that her voice changed from stern and grave into cheerful. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Indeed! I have never been that happy in my life for having a woman who loves me and vice versa. Especially with our whole hearts! Even expecting a child in the upcoming months. 

 

 

 

 

 

-That's a God Bless, remember that! Also I am afraid that you are going to leave Jude again during her pregnancy or after she gives a birth to her baby. 

 

 

 

 

 

-I am never going to leave my rare bird ever again. I had already promised her and had declared my utter love to her. I am going to be always next to her, regardless our painful and sorrowful past. 

 

 

 

 

 

-Well then! I hope you are behind your words. 

 

 

 

 

 

-I am behind my words as well.

 

 

 

 

-Alright! When Jude is going to be available so that to see her again? Even you?

 

 

 

 

-She is available in daylight for 3 days when she is at 2nd term work so that to pay a visit to Briarcliff to behold you. Likewise I cannot say anything about me when I will be available if the interview passes successfully. We can talk about it later on if you wish or whatever.

 

 

 

 

-Okay! By the way, I am wishing you a nice and wonderful day, moreover good luck with the interview and send greetings to your beloved wife Jude. Bye, Timothy!

 

 

 

 

-Thank you and you too, Claudia! Goodbye!

 

 

 

 

 

 

As the phone conversation ended, I checked the clock what time it was and it was around 10:15AM in the morning. My hairs bristened once when I saw the clock that was hanged on the wall as I hasted to go upstairs, starting to prepare myself for the interview as I have a big clothing choice. 

As I opened the wardrobe, I decided to put on something neutral such as a light gray, long-sleeved shirt, buttoned; followed by a pair of dark pants, a red tie, black Oxford shoes. I sprayed on certain parts of my body with the newest perfume that Jude brought me such as palms, collar, hair and muscular chest. I brushed my messy hair, checking myself in front of the dresser table's mirror, as I could see my neat reflection, smiling to myself. I took with myself my CV and keys which were the most important items that would be needed. It was already 10:34AM. I really should leave before it was too late.

 

 

 

 

 

_A several minutes later..._

 

 

 

 

 

As I walked in the region where we are currently living with my wife, I asked one of the strangers where is located the kindergarden that I am looking for, hence, receiving an efficient answer to what I am searcing. Thanks to the stranger who orientated me where is exactly located the facility, I found it within a few minutes. 

When I established myself in the yard of the kindergarden, there were plenty of little children, playing, laughing, jumping, screaming and so forth. They were accompanied by a teacher who was a young woman, visually looking in her late 20s. A red-haired, slight tanned skin color like a premature mango, wearing yellow clothes. She looked sympathetic at least. That is all what I could say about her, without entering in a direct conversation with her in face-to-face. 

Unfortunately as I gazed at the children how they were playing and having so much fun, suddenly somebody touched my shoulder, asking me:

 

 

 

 

 

-Sir?- This woman's voice sounded rather similar to me. I am completely sure it's Angela Lynch, my future boss. Firstly, I startled as I turned my back, facing the older woman who was visually in her 50s with a plump face and cheeks, brunette with neck length, straight hair; chocolate brown eyes like mine, mildly wrinkled face especially having bags under her eyes like she had spent sleepless nights.

 

 

 

 

-Hello Madame! Are you Mrs. Lynch? -I posed the question a bit awkwardly so that to make sure if it is either the woman who was on the phone, arranging our interview or somebody else who is amongst the kindergarden's working staff. I wore a nervous, unsure smile, sensing my cheeks dimly heating.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Yes, I am, Mr.Howard!- She extended her hand as a sign to handshake each other's hands in friendly and professional way. Meantime her pleasant, mildly grinned smile emerged from nowhere else a little after the awkward situation.

 

 

 

 

-It's such a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Lynch. I am actually the candidate for the kindergarten's teacher position, Timothy Howard!

 

 

 

 

-It's my enormous pleasure to meet you, Mr.Howard. I am Angela Lynch, your boss. *thereafter we broke off the short lasting handshake as she gestured to enter inside the institution which she runs* This is the kindergarden "Felicity" where you might have the chance to work if you pass your interview if you are lucky enough, young man.

 

 

 

 

 

When she called me a "young man" with somehow ironic tone, I felt my face weakly blushed as she guided me to her office. My heart beats were extremely rapid and intenseful in the same time. Howsoever, I am believing in myself that she is going to hire me.  As we established on the 4th floor of the building, she unlocked her office's door, letting her to step inside her office as I was taught to be a gentleman since my early childhood, syllabling the magical words "Ladies first!", throughout receiving from her "Thank you, Mister Howard!", meanwhile taking a seat on her swivel chair beyond the desk as she ordered me to take a seat against her. There were prepared two glasses of cool and fresh water. The first one was of Mrs.Lynch whilst the another glass is possibly mine. 

 

 

 

 

-That is your glass of water for the interview if you are either thirsty or sensing your throat parched. - Angela pointed at the glasses of water with her manicured in royal blue index finger with a stern voice.

 

 

 

 

I nod my head as I awaiting for my very first question from Madame Lynch. I sipped of the glass of water, consequently earning my first question at last.

 

 

 

 

-So Mister Howard...*stretching her fingers against each other, placing her both elbows upon her desk* could you explain once again what brings you here to work as a kindergarden teacher? I mean why do you want to be a kindergarten teacher. 

 

 

 

 

 

-My real motive why I would like to work as a kindergarten teacher is due to the essential fact that I love children very much. They are such wonderful little human beings who are curious about the world that surrounds them, besides the fact that they are our future as heirs of their parents and relatives or the people who have the versatility and stamina enough to change the world altogether. They can be forgiven for each mistake that they have done or a naughty accident. They just do deserve forgiveness like each of us but mostly they do unlike the adults. Furthermore, it is such a miracle to work with children or to have your own children either if they are biological or adopted.- Madame Lynch paid utterly attention to what am I saying as our eyes met, her assertive and secretive chocolate eyes were glued into mine, observing cautiously my body language and my manners as well. She was barely smiling, demonstrating any sign of happiness.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Very good, sir! I like your philosophy so much even appreciating it! Are you married and do you have your own children? 

 

 

 

 

 

-Yes, I am actually married. If we are talking about children, not yet until the end of this year.- I replied cold-blooded as usually.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Good! *nodding her head gently* It is so exciting to hear that you are expecting a child with your wife.- She smiled for a while, demonstrating felicity for a while, thus her smile disappeared as she kept on with the interview process.

 

 

 

 

-Yes, it is.- I replied in goofy and blunt way with a broad smile across my lips.

 

 

 

 

-Let's jump on the next question, gentleman! What you used to work before? 

 

 

 

 

-I used to be a priest. I have a long career as a priest not only in the USA, besides in England. 

 

 

 

 

-Well...*scrunitizing my face in a complex way with mesmerized eyes whilst her eyebrows were wrinkled* Are you British, Mr.Howard? *nodding my head in agreement which meant clearly "Yes!"* That sounds so amusing and marvelous! In my long career as an administrator of this facility, I have never employed or interviewed for a position an English priest or somebody who used to be a priest. You are the first one. *smiling timidly as she grinned* Do you feel so special?- Mrs.Lynch questioned sarcastically with a grin, her chocolate eyes twinkling like stars in the nocturnal sky. 

 

 

 

 

 

-I am! *cackling quietly as I wanted to abide serious* It is quite strange that you had never hired priests or other religious faces to work in this institution. 

 

 

 

 

 

-I know, sir! But that's how the things are apparently. And my last question before the interview ends is...*pausing for a while as she permitted herself to sip of her glass with water, asking me for a permission to hold on for a second* Would you rather work because of the high salary or to work due to your enthusiasm, ambition, talents and desire?

 

 

 

 

 

 

-I prefer to work something that delights me because the life is too short. The money would buy some things which you might like and appreciate even cherish for a while until you find something much better in the upcoming days, giving up from the older one like a trash. As an addition, I would like to add to my opinion the reason why I would prefer to work something that delights me is that you are going at work daily with a broad smile, enthusiased nature and open minded heart to everything. I am not interested in something that pays me a lot, in spite of the lack of motivation, ambition and happiness. 

 

 

 

 

-I like your worldview so much, Mr.Howard! I am cordially grateful for receiving you. You are officially promoted to work as a kindergarten teacher as I am going to show you tomorrow the children with which you are going to work from the next day. Congratulations! *I felt satisfied inwardly and externally in the same time, meanwhile the older woman gave me a sheet of paper with my schedule from Monday to Friday, starting in 8AM in the morning, consequently finishing my working day at 6PM* Here is your schedule! Thank you once again!

 

 

 

 

-Thank you very much for the schedule and for everything else, Mrs.Lynch! *swapping a final handshake a little before to leave Angela's office, wearing a vivid smile across her plump lips, standing off the chairs as she sended me to the door* Goodbye and have a nice day! 

 

 

 

 

-No problem. Also thank you and goodbye. Have a marvelous day! See you tomorrow.

 

 

 

 

Then I left her office in euphoria as I descended the spiral stairs, heading to the exit, passing through nurses and aunties who were taking care of the little children. I couldn't be much happier and proud of myself for being hired especially where I wish mostly. I can already foretell my rara avis's reaction. She would be insanely blissful due to the brilliant news!

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	52. A Special Occasion

**Timothy's POV**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


After leaving the kindergarden where I am starting to work from tomorrow, I determined myself to treat Jude by buying a box with chocolate candies in the grocery store due to the special ocassion for receiving my position as a kindergarden teacher. I am extremely impatient to announce my wife about the brilliant news as soon as possible.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Sometime later..._   
  
  
  
  
  


**Jude's POV**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I hadn't any clue what time it was right now. I was doing my job yet as serving the ordered food and beverages for the clients except to take notes what they want to order, of course. My working day was still passing serenely and perfectly normal. Nonetheless, the only issues that bother me are my bump and my ginormous appetite as well. Especially lately! Anyway whenever either I don't have many clients to serve or I am absolutely free which happens per a half an hour period of time or around an hour, not having a lot of time to consume properly due to the stress at work and when there are plenty of clients, occupying my schedule. 

All of a sudden, my boss Jonathan opened his office's door slightly which initially startled me:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


-Jude, I am expecting you in my office now!- His words sounded rather far grave like he is willing to fire me or decrease my salary though I can rely on Timothy's wealth for our family. That is the final case if either I lost my position or my salary plummets.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I just didn't answer or muttering to wait for a while. I just momentally hasted to his office, closing his office's door behind myself once I entered as he was sitting as he gestured me to approach him even to grab the phone, telling me that my husband is urgently calling me which reinforced my heart to race as it had skipped a beat, thinking that there's something dubious or there's something wrong. Whilst I was on the phone as I sat on Mr.Smith's chair as he allowed me, one of the main things which I can recall myself even when the significant person isn't with me. Alternatively, Mr. Smith stayed in his office, not looking at me directly. Timothy's voice, that echoes in my head, reminding myself of what he has said to me as a compliment, kind words and romantic phrases.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


-Rare bird? Are you here?- He echoed through the phone handset as I could hear his velvet, worried voice. I couldn't aid myself as I felt my conscience and reserved mind betraying me, however, smiling. A smile that grew abruptly!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


-Hi sweetie!- I said with euphoric tone as I was tremendously excited to hear my husband's voice and having the opportunity to speak to him even through a retro phone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


-Judy! Rare Bird! I have great news to announce you though you aren't at home yet, unfortunately.- This time, It was clearly evident that Timothy's voice drastically changed from concerned and serious into cheerful and nonchalant.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


-You are formally employed as a teacher, right?- I bet and do strongly believe that they had already hired him since his euphoria is indeed visible via his demeanor, the way he talks and his voice.   
  


 

  
  
  
  


-Definitely! I am so happy about it! - He uttered a syllable in joyous way, as I am unconditionally persuaded that his smile is as broad as a sunshine.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

-Congratulations, honey! I am really proud of you, besides contended of those fantastic news! - I congratulated Timothy when it's joint a word about an achievement as usual.   
  
  
  
  
  


 

  
  


-Thank you, Judy! I can't wait for your return at home so that to celebrate this prominent occasion.   
  
  


 

 

  
  
  


-Same! Anyway how is your day at work currently, sweetie?   
  
  
  
  


 

 

-It is composed and nice. Thanks!   
  
  


 

 

  
  
  
  


-Glad to hear that! By the way, I have a surprise for you when you reborn back at home.   
  
  
  
  


 

 

-I can smell the surprise from a far way. I am not stupid at all.   
  
  


 

  
  
  
  


-Ah! Ha! I prefer to not mention the surprise. It will surely ruin your imagination as revealing its little secret.   
  
  
  
  


 

  
  


-*cackling* I know, I know. *sighing*  I am so sorry, sweetheart. But I should get back to work. See you later and I love you so much, Tim!   
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

-No problem! I love you too very very much, my rare bird. See you tonight!   
  
  
  
  
  
  


I closed the handset as the phone conversation ended. I stepped out of my boss's zone in his office as I stood off, heading to the door, a little before to leave, I posed him a question as well.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

  
  


-What a overwhelming surprise, Jonathan! Howsoever, Initially I thought you were about to strip me off my position or decrease my salary. - I said with grave voice the last sentence unlike the first one which could be described as amused.   
  
  
  
  


 

  
  
  


-It is not what it looks like, Jude! Don't speak like a defeatist about yourself! Otherwise I can describe you as a responsible, sly, hardworking, sassy and pragmatic waitress. What renders you to think like this way about yourself? - My boss questioned his last sentence in perplexed way as he arched an eyebrow, opting to reassure me, purifying my negative thoughts of myself, as a result of efficiency.

 

 

 

 

 

-I always expect the worst.- I answered in pragmatic way. 

 

 

 

 

 

-That's not good of one side, whilst on other hand it's good that you aren't prone to optimism.

 

 

 

 

 

-That's right, sir! *sighing in a relief* I am going to get back to work. - Holding the doorknob as I opened the door, leaving my boss's ofice.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_A several hours later..._

 

 

 

 

 

 

When I was back from work after 6:30PM in the early evening, unlocking the door as I let myself stepping inside the house, establishing in the hall, possessing the enormous impatience to celebrate the remarkable occasion of Timothy's new job. I kicked off my shoes, thereafter hanging my jacket onto the hang as I smelled abruptly something scrumptious, coming from the kitchen, fueling my nostrils with pleasant scent. 

 

 

 

 

 

-Sweetheart, I am home. - I shouted as it could be perfectly heard from Timothy's ears, wearing a cocksure smile across my lips.

 

 

 

 

Less than 5 seconds passed and my husband emerged as he was deliriously blissful to behold me as always, rushing to me by jumping in his arms as bear hugging each other tightly and warmly:

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Hi rare bird! - He said with his velvet voice, wearing a gleaming, broad smile across his face as I rested my head on his wide shoulder, feeling his strong, muscular arms clasped around my upper back, his fingertips dimly tickling my top's fabric.

 

 

 

 

-Hi my love.- I stated with gleeful voice as I was relishing this firm, warm and affectionate hug very much. 

 

 

 

 

 

After a couple of seconds, we broke off the hug as we kissed each other's lips, having a desperate crave to kiss since the last time when we kissed. Our desires are stronger than our bodies. Then he took my small, fragile hand into his big, veiny one, telling me to close my eyes as he guided me to the kitchen until he calls out.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

-How are you, darling? How your working day passed?- He guided me to the kitchen slowly whilst striking a conversation which was rather rejoicing.

 

 

 

 

 

-I am super due to that you are being hired at your new working place. Likewise my working day passed well, thanks. How are you too?- I asked with euphoric voice tone.

 

 

 

 

 

-I am excellent too! Thank you! Now you can open your eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

Once I opened my eyes like shells, scarcely I could believe what kind of marvels my husband has done when I weren't at home yet. He had prepared the dinner table with salad, Coq au Vin, a box of chocolate candies upon the end of the table, sole glass of wine filled with red wine whilst the another glass had natural juice liquid. As an addition, the porcelain vase with the redolent spring flowers abided in the vase yet with a lighting candle in the center of the table. I praised Timothy for his efforts that he had put, a little before that I woowed, demonstrating shockness. 

Then we took seats as he managed to help me to sit, thus thanking him for helping me as eventually he sat next to me, starting to eat and drink even speaking, subsequently taking a short break from eating and drinking in the same time as we deeply lost ourselves in those philosophical and mere conversations. The way my husband had cooked Coq au Vin was pricelessly delectable and overwhelming. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Do you like it? - Tim questioned when I tasted my first bits of his Coq au Vin, studying my face as he observed for my reaction, wearing a vivid smirk.

 

 

 

 

 

-Of course! It is so scrumptious.- I spoke my mind, hence, sipping of my banana juice, a handful seconds later leaving the glass with natural juice aside. 

 

 

 

 

-Pleased to hear that, my rare bird! - Timothy touched gently my hand as I reached my both hands for face, cupping his cheeks into my warm, petite palms, as our eyes met, gaping at his chocolate eyes, radiating smug and lust. Meanwhile, his hand was aside, cupping one of my hands.

 

 

 

 

I nod my head in agreement humbly as we stared at each other's eyes as our stares turned into timeless ones, an abysmal and enchanting eternity as the time had stopped. My pounding heart's beat was more intenseful than a several seconds ago. Suddenly I broke off the silence as he kept on with his pierced eyes into my face with his charming and radiant smile.

 

 

 

 

-What?- I asked, attempting to break off the embarrassing silence.

 

 

 

 

 

-You are so beautiful, Judy!- As he managed to cup with his another hand my, sensing the warm and savoring moment. His compliment couldn't resist me from my conscience as I felt my face all flushed, thanks to his kind words. Further his smile grew after the compliment and vice versa. I could feel how his fingertips are touching my manicured in bright red fingernails. 

 

 

 

 

-You are very handsome either too, Tim!- I complimented him back in modest way as the candle kept on with its enlighting the almost dark kitchen.

 

 

 

 

-You are the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen in this world. I love you very much, my rare bird!

 

 

 

 

 

-I love you too so much, my love! 

 

 

 

 

We interracted our heads as our lips crashed in dainty way. The kiss didn't last for a long time as we continued to have a dinner until we had eaten and drank everything, putting the filthy dishes and glasses in the sink as I washed every dish. At last, we tasted from the chocolate candies which were bought for this occasion. They were tremendously ambrosial, like a moltening chocolate that gradually moltens in my mouth like a cube of ice, unless I could sense the gelid liquids fusing in my oral cavity, running down my throat. 

 

 

 

-Mmm, those chocolate candies are so marvelous. I cannot recall the last time when I have eaten them.- I exclaimed as I hummed initially when I was savoring the chocolate taste.

 

 

 

 

 

-I have chosen the best ones so that to grant complacency for both of us especially you, my rara avis. *throughout raising an eyebrow in puzzled way* Really? I have eaten a chocolate candy before devotion to my priest career as well. 

 

 

 

 

-I comprehend why. *thereafter we giggled, of course; followed by grins on our bright faces* I truly missed the times when I had eaten a chocolate candy. 

 

 

 

-What a nostalgia, isn't it? - Timothy enquired a little bit in despairing way.

 

 

 

-It is actually.- I responded in mildly mocking way.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _

 


	53. John 1

__

 

 

 

 

_A several days later..._   
  
  


_13th of March,1965_   
  
  


 

**Timothy's POV**

  
  
  
  


The days passed so quickly like a summer breeze. What an imperceptible sensation, isn't it? Thanks to my new job as a kindergarden teacher and my partner who supports and loves me for who I am, regardless everything else back in the past. The first days at work passed rather marvelous. I am not only gleeful and proud of receiving this position to work with children, besides it is such ginormous pleasure to work and communicate with them including with some teachers as well. The teachers, aunties and my boss Mrs.Lynch are so kind to me and vice versa. The children are obediant, inquisitive in child-like way and amiable as usually. My wife visited my working place, spending around 2-3 hours with me and the kindergarden children, thanks to Mrs.Lynch's permission which I had received right on the first day as she guided me with which children I am really going to work this year. Once the children realised that I am married and my wife is with me, they were friendly and open minded to her either too even asking her plenty and diversity of questions though she answered them with brutal honesty that she particularly has. It is such a pleasure to work with children around 8 hours daily from Monday to Friday as well. Every evening when we return back at home, I share with Jude how delighting is to be a kindergarden teacher, listening to my daily stories which rendered us to giggle. 

Furthermore, my older brother John phoned me a few days ago, planning at what time he is going to arrive at Boston as he promised us to pay a visit in the early afternoon at 1PM. We arranged everything for Saturday the early afternoon. 

Anyway today was Saturday. Jude was a second term at work until the late night. Accordingly we woke up at the same time as always-  6 o'clock. We did every morning's daily stuff such as brushing our teeth, cleaning ourselves, washing our faces and hands, having a breakfast, brushing our hairs and changing ourselves in casual clothes. 

Since we are going to have a visitor and that's my brother John from England, we determined ourselves with Jude to clean the entire house from vacuuming every room to cleaning the windows' glasses from inner and outer sides. The house cleaning took around 2 hours and 30 minutes as a total time. 

Afterward we decided to take a break by watching some TV as we were drowning in each other's cuddles, my both protective, muscular arms clasped around Jude's petite, brittle shoulders, my fingers softly touching the T-shirt's fabric;  as we positioned ourselves in lying pose, whilst being capable to watch. It was still 9AM in the morning. The pulled curtains in the living room as the sun's rays illuminated the room. I was behind Jude.

At this moment, I wore a plain long-sleeved white blouse with round neckline, barely revealing any chest skin with exception of my nape and collarbone; followed by a pair of light blue slacks with white socks; Whilst Jude had on herself a floral T-shirt in scarlet red with square neckline, a pair of denim jeans. 

During this second, Jude was humming sweetly and silently to herself like a chirping bird in the woods, satiating the forest with its spectacular lovely singing voice. I couldn't help myself but my smile growing as my body was betraying me, commanding technically the next primary action like the animal side of me was dominating instead of my normal one. Currently we were watching a retro romantic comedy on the TV as well. It's deliriously alluring, despite there were moments when the movie really bores me. I wasn't alone in this squad. Jude didn't make any exception about the movie either too! 

Suddenly Jude fell asleep whilst the TV was still playing as I restrained myself from falling sleep. I wasn't fatigued at all. Presumably her eyelids were heavy enough to fall asleep, as her body had already betrayed her apparently.

All of a sudden, I approached mildly and slowly my mellow lips, kissing lightly her nape as my nose tip waa against her collar, burried her curly golden hair. She remained motionless. Neither wriggling, nor shuddering! Meantime, I moved to her ear as I whispered inwardly:  
  
  
  


 

 

-I love you to bones, rare bird!- Firmly gripping her shoulders as they were clasped my hands around them.   
  
  
  


 

 

_A couple of hours later..._

**Jude's POV**

  
  
  


We had already lunch with my beloved husband. Afterward I washed each dish in the sink aa we decided with Timothy to spend our final minutes to wander in our fabulous and majestic yard, holding hands.

The sun was shining with its heliacal rays, illuminating everything below. There was hardly any breeze. The sky was so light, fulfilled with life and scarcely any clouds, hindering the radiant and glowing sun. The flowers in Timothy's garden were still blossoming, maturing with every passed day. It was clearly evident! The yard starts to resemble like a paradise with flowers that embody life, besides the trees with amorous large crowns, the clean, unpolluted and fresh air, purifying your nostrils from another scents in mesmerizing way. What a marvel!

As we wandered, savoring each moment, spent together as married partners and basically. Unfortunately, I stopped as I got slightly exhausted of wandering for a several minutes, taking a deep breath, meanwhile breathing heavily as Timothy rotated his face, facing each other's faces as he gave me an odd and distraught way, seperating our hands from the grip as my husband rotated his body, cupping my right cheek as his chocolate brown eyes stared into mine with trepidation:  
  
  
  
  


 

 

-Honey, is there anything wrong? - He questioned in anxious way as he carried on to cup my cheek, feeling the gratifying sensation of my husband's palm cupping my cheek into his hand. The smallest gesture of his can soothe me without any problem.   
  
  


 

 

  
  
  
  
  


-Not exactly! *sighing as I cupped his left cheek gently to reassure him, giving him a hint that everything is okay* I am just fatigued lately. Having critically large appetite these days. - I answered with dissatisfied voice as his chocolate eyes could set on fire any harm or somebody who is opting to harm me in different ways. Also I sounded a bit emotional in my tone as well.   
  
  


 

 

  
  
  
  


-Oh rare bird...*slightly moaning as our lips slowly interracting, already prepared for an apocalypstic collision as they crashed, kissing sensually, as I managed to cup his another cheek in my another palm, holding his face, my fingertips touching delicately his bright facial skin, whilst he removed his palm from my cheek as he wrapped his both muscular, powerful arms around my lower back; gradually our kisses grew into more luscious and aggressive as our moist, hissing tongues began dancing against each one, biting his upper lip as he groaned, his hands abruptly moved from my lower back to my bum, grabbing it tightly, squeezing both beginnings of enlarging buttocks which rendered our process even hotter and insatiable in the same time; the kiss didn't last long as we broke off the kiss especially I as I managed to open my shutted eyes, gazing at his down to earth, charismatic and fiercing chocolate brown eyes with desire and love, staring right at his transparent soul* Everything is fine. You are going to be okay. *cupping my cheeks as he was holding my head whilst my arms were clasped around his collar, goggling into each other's faces* It's just a pregnancy that you are going to survive because you are a warrior.

 

 

 

 

 

-I know, babe! But this spring scenery is so gorgeous. It is purely unbelievable, personally! - I attempted to change the subject so that to not talk about my dramatic fatigue and pregnancy as I started to talk about the spring landscape we behold currently with a broad smile across my lips, staring together at the clear sky, avoiding to look at the sun.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Yeah, it is so gorgeous. *pausing for a moment* But not as gorgeous as you, My Queen and Princess!- Initially Timothy pierced his chestnut eyes into the sky, consequently looking at me with a broad smile across his glossing face.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Aww, thank you, darling! But it was unnecessary.- I sensed my cheeks to heat once he complimented me, as my heart skipped a beat. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-No problem, sweetheart! You deserve compliments since you are gorgeous even if you are exhausted, upset or in whatever mood are you. 

 

 

 

 

 

-I know but...whatever. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

All of a sudden, we turned our backs once we saw a man who shouted out loud the name of my husband "Timothy!" as he awaited behind the gates, expecting somebody to let him in our territory. We headed immediately to the iron gates. Once we opened them, letting the guest to step in our home, it was definitely evident it's my husband's older brother John for whom he was talking about a few days ago. I can perfectly recall.

John was around Timothy's height 6'2, possessing normal body structure, visually looking slightly older than him with a handful years; He had almost the same facial features, eyes and hair like Timothy. Unlike him, John possesses hazel green mixed with gray and brown eyes. By the way, he wore a light gray shirt, followed by a velvet brown vest, black trousers, black Oxford shoes, a red tie, a deep brown top hat upon his dense chestnut hair. He had nice facial features, howsoever, his handsomeness couldn't be compared to Timothy's one.

My husband's elder sibling wore a charming smile as he greeted us warmly, receiving from us a warm welcome, of course:

 

 

 

 

 

-Hello brother and Jude! - He greeted us pleasantly.

 

 

 

 

 

-Hello!- I just greeted, feeling dimly jumpy and wearing a shy smile in the same time.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Hello John!- Timothy and his brother handshaked as they smiled friendly to each other.

 

 

 

 

 

-John, this is my wife Jude Howard. Jude, that's my older brother John. 

 

 

 

 

 

-It's my huge pleasure to meet you, John. I am Jude Howard, Timothy's wife.- I shaked John's hand.

 

 

 

 

 

-It's a pleasure to meet you, Jude! I am John Howard, your husband's brother.

 

 

 

 

 

-Okay, how about to go in the living room or the kitchen? Which room do you prefer, brother? - Timothy asked directly his brother as he wanted a quick response.

 

 

 

 

-I prefer the living room.- John replied quickly and cold bloodedly as we had expected.

 

 

 

 

-Good!

 

 

 

 

 

We entered inside the house as my husband managed to close the gates whilst we were waiting for Tim so that to enter all along in the same time. Once we established ourselves in the hall, the older man questioned:

 

 

 

 

 

-Should I take off my shoes?

 

 

 

 

 

-It's not necessary.- I responded swiftly as Tim stood next to me after I closed the entrance door behind us.

 

 

 

 

 

Therefore the guest took off his hat, hanging it on the hat hanger as we went in the living room. I asked the visitor what does he wants and he wanted nothing with exception of a glass of water. I went directly to the kitchen to fill an empty glass with some fresh water for John as I returned in the living room in the next 30 seconds. Meanwhile Timothy took a seat on the right armchair while his brother sat on the goth sofa, speaking to him about personal stuff that doesn't concerns me at all. I served the glass of water onto the coffee table as I received a cordial "Thank you!" from my partner's brother.

As soon as I sat on the another armchair, 3 of us striked a conversation:

 

 

 

 

 

-So how are you doing both together?- John questioned in ethusiastic way, wearing a large smile across his vanilla face, sipping of the glass with water.

 

 

 

 

 

-We are doing super though the pressure and some problems sometimes.- I replied his question as our eyes met, forming an eye contact.

 

 

 

 

 

-Delighted to hear that you are doing super! *inhaling and exhaling* What kind of a pressure or problems do you mean, Jude?- This question rather embarrassed me a little bit, rendering me to lower dimly my head in shame, feeling my face blushing.

 

 

 

 

 

-Well, such as to deal with Jude's pregnancy which isn't easy, nevertheless it is such a blessing that we have the opportunity to have our own child finally. - My husband replied his own brother's question instead of me due to my bashful demeanor as I watched how the both brothers communicated.

 

 

 

 

 

-That's amazing! I am glad for both of you that you are pending a baby soon. *kneading delicately my bump in 2nd month as I couldn't help, however, smiling like a sunshine* Just look at your wife! Her smile is of a sunshine whilst massaging the bump. - John exclaimed with blissful voice, his eyes darted at me.

 

 

 

 

 

-It's not exactly soon. She has 7 more months until she gives a birth officially either to a girl or a boy. *suddenly Timothy's eyes moved from his brother's face to me, watching me with a broad, radiant smile across his soft, luscious lips* Aww! You are right. She's my sunshine and our baby that's in her belly is going to be a sunshine just like her mother.- Once I heard how Tim mentioned "her" when it was joint a word about our future copy-paste, I hardly could believe as I was speechless, tilting my head as my eyes goggled directly at his radiant, filled with glee face with a perplexed look. How he is supposed to know its baby's gender when I am not pregnant in 3rd month yet?

 

 

 

 

-Her?- I asked as I arched an eyebrow in puzzled way.

 

 

 

 

-What's wrong?- John asked worried.

 

 

 

 

-Judy, honey, are you alright?- Tim questioned much more concerned about me rather than his elder brother which was purely visible, raising a left eyebrow as he looked at me.

 

 

 

 

 

-John, it's not your business. Excuse me! *I snapped accidentally at John, meanwhile sheding a couple of crystal tears, ready to sob and weep, although I tried to restrain as much as my strength and stamina enabled me* I am just confused how you could know it's baby gender when I am scarcely pregnant in 3rd month. - I enquired with an unusual emotional voice, too far apparent how Timothy's pronoun that used for the baby "her" touched me, melting gradually my heart. 

 

 

 

 

 

-No problem, Jude! My wife was like that when she used to be pregnant either too. - John forgave me for my open demonstration of emotions and feelings with serene voice.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Meantime Timothy stood off the armchair, walking to me as he crouched down, taking my right hand into his, cupping, whilst his thumb stroked the back of my hand, while his another hand touched softly my curly golden hair as his fingers burried in the long, sleek curly locks, tilting my head as we were capable to stare at each other's eyes in face-to-face from much closer proximity. His chocolate eyes radiated compassion and concerness in the same time.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Rare bird, everything is fine! I truly understand how confused are you especially when it's joint a word about the baby's gender as it is unidentified yet until we visit the doctor in the next 3 weeks. *feeling how his thumb wiped my tears* I am completely sure that we are going to have a girl. Even if it was a boy, I would love him still as my son whilst you as his mother, of course. 

 

 

 

 

 

-But...but...*stammering, struggling to peel the upcoming word* I don't care about baby's gender. The most important thing of all is I am going to worship this baby with my entire heart like a treasure. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

While Timothy succeed to reassure me, John couldn't help himself to watch us as his smile rapidly grew, relishing the adorable moment, recognizing a huge difference between the brother that he had seen a long time ago, who strived for nothing but for strength, glory and to accomplish his wishes to become an Anglo-American Pope in the USA and the nowadays man, a recent husband of mine, who is a bright contrast of his younger version by portraying him as a loving, caring, frank and marvelous person,man, husband and a future father, of course!

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	54. John 2

**Jude's POV**   
  
  
  
  


-Awww! You are actually a splendid and very affectionate couple together.- John couldn't resist his eyes from what he is currently witnessing as his smile grew like. Moreover he spoke his mind in emancipated way.  
  
  
  
  


 

 

  
  


-I am fine, nonetheless you astonished me once when you called the baby "her".- I stated with tranquil voice as I was soothed at last, smiling to Timothy in radiant way, cupping his cheeks in my palms, gaping into his glistening chocolate eyes.  
  
  
  
  


 

 

  
  


-I know, sweetie! *uttering each syllable with his velvet voice* I am glad you are feeling better now.- Kissing my forehead as he stood, returning to his armchair so that to not ignore and show disrespect to our prominent guest John, Timothy's elder sibling.   
  
  


 

 

  
  
  
  


-Pardon us, John! I am really sorry for snapping at you once again, besides me and Tim totally ignored you a moments ago.- I immediately apologised the man who visually looked around my age as well with a sincere smile, our hazel eyes meeting as they developed a friendly eye contact.  
  
  
  


 

 

-No problem, Jude! Everything is okay. It's pretty unnecessary that apologise, to be honest. Because I used to be like that with my wife before too. I mean...we had a tough experience. - John accepted instantly my apology, in spite of his perception that I owe him absolutely nothing especially an apology.   
  
  
  


 

 

-I am really sorry about it, brother. I didn't mean to ignore you...- Timothy paused once he was interrupted, thanks to his brother.  
  
  


 

 

  
  


-Don't worry about it, both of you! Me and my wife Samantha had much tougher experience together when she was pregnant.- Meanwhile the elder brother sipped of his water as he opted to comfort us with his own speech, uttering each syllable with his amazing British accent.  
  
  


 

 

  
  


-Oh really? *my eyes widened as my curiosity drastically increased* Tell me more if you are feeling comfortable.- I insisted.  
  
  
  


 

 

-Well, the things happened just 11 years ago. When she was pregnant with our ever first child...*exhaling crustily, taking a deep breath, sipping of his glass with fresh water*, she was just like you, Jude! Extremely sensitive and emotional, permanently hungry, almost every day weeping or about to cry at least. Further she was perplexed, staring at me in weird way every time whenever I address the unborn angel "him", as I was convinced there is higher chance to have a babyboy instead of babygirl. Until she gave a birth to a little boy who resembles his mother so much, besides having my nose and hair. Additionally there were scandals between me and my long-time wife Samantha about the pettiest and most pointless things which irritate her.  
  
  


 

 

-It doesn't sounds enthralling that you had an arduous experience with your pregnant wife, admitting it frankly. Howsoever, I am so content and proud of you and Samantha that you are having a healthy and wonderful son.- I said with mildly jittery voice as I wore an insecure but gleeful smile across my face.  
  
  
  
  


 

 

-Aww, thank you! Timothy should had told you that, hadn't he?  
  
  


 

 

-Unfortunately, I didn't.- All of a sudden Tim exclaimed as he responded negatively to his older sibling's question with a grin, thereafter chuckling all together.  
  
  
  


 

 

-Ah! Ha! What a surprise! What kind of thoughts trapped you from telling your wife about my chaotic experience with Samantha's first pregnancy which was rather embarrassing, despite satisfying?- John posed the question in mocking way as we didn't stop to cackle especially Timothy's cackle sounded slightly hysterical as he didn't take the question too inwardly.  
  
  
  


 

 

-Perhaps you know already.  
  
  


 

 

-To know? Don't play it like a silly, Tim. You are in love, of course.- John jocked again as our laughs fulfilled the living room's ambience with vitality.  
  
  
  
  


 

 

-*giggling* I don't play it. I pressume that you already know. You don't need to be informed at all. - My husband didn't miss the opportunity to add a sarcastic comment as he pronounced each word in graver way.   
  
  


 

 

-Hey, hey, whatever! *sighing in a relief,hence, changing the subject* How your wedding ceremony passed?   
  


 

 

-It passed excellently and extraordinarily. - I answered boldly and briefly in the same time.   
  


 

 

-I could describe it as memorable and awesome. We had so much fun along, besides it was one of the best days in our lives, admitting it frankly. - Timothy replied his question with pure optimism.   
  
  


 

 

  
  


-So pleasant for hearing it! Do you have actually a photo of your wedding?   
  
  
  


 

 

-Yes, we do, of course. Do you want to see them? - Tim enquired as his gleeful chocolate brown eyes were focused on his brother's mixed eyes and me in the same time.   
  
  
  
  


-Definitely yes! - John whimered with rather ecstatic voice.   
  


 

 

-Okay then.   
  
  


 

Then my husband stood as he headed to the fireplace, ordering his older brother to follow him as he did actually. Whilst I approached slightly sluggishly due to my fatigue. Once we were behind the fireplace all along, John looked at the framed wedding photograph of the wedding with me, my soulmate, Mother Superior Claudia, Jonathan my boss, Charlotte, Ramona, Kit and Grace with their cute little children Thomas and Julia. We all posed ideally for the photo apparently. Further, the elder man's eyes couldn't resist the photo's aesthetics as his smile significantly grew, touching gently with his thin and long like a piano keys fingers the photo's frame. The unconditional silence that dwelled, didn't last for more than 25 seconds as me and my husband observed John how he watches the photo, scrutinizing very cautiously his facial expressions as his eyes were darted like a mesmerized victim into the wedding photo. Suddenly me and Tim looked at each other as we cackled quietly along. That taunted John as he didn't turn his face to look at us, instead he just uttered due to his inquisitive character  
  
  
  
  


 

-What? Anything hilarious? - He questioned perplexed as he ignored any eye contaxt with us.   
  
  
  
  


 

  
  
  


-Hmm, no! - We responded recklessly as we grinned.   
  
  
  
  


 

  
  


-Okay. *rotating his head as he turned his face, our eyes met as he wore a little smile across his natural light pink lips* You look so lovely all along on the wedding picture especially you both.   
  
  
  
  
  


 

-Aww! That's really kind and sweet of your side, John. Thanks! - I thanked John for his kind words as my face dimly flushed instantly.   
  
  


 

 

  
  
  


-Thank you! - Tim showed his gratitude as well, wearing a little smile, feeling the warmth and pleasant sensation after the compliment.   
  
  
  


 

  
  
  


-You don't need to thank me, Jude and Tim! You are such a lucky man, Timothy! For having a splendid and gracious woman next to you. You were obnoxiously right about her via our phone conversation. - He patted in friendly way his younger brother's shoulder like brothers as we giggled 3 of us.   
  
  
  
  


 

 

  
  


-I couldn't be much luckier man for having such a treasure who is going to be a fabulous Mama in a half an year.   
  


 

 

  
  
  


-I can deliriously tell you are the happiest couple that I have ever seen. *both of us with Tim opened our eyes widely, scarcely believing what John's words with astonished facial expressions* I am deadly serious. - He said in soft voice.   
  
  


 

 

  
  
  


-We are just made for each other and...*stuttering as I played nervously with my fingers, mildly lowering my head due to my insecurity* we are rejoiced to be together. Since the first day, we had discovered that though the institution where we used to work, couldn't grant us such opportunities to demonstrate on more abysmal and fluent level our feelings and emotions. It would be considered as a sin. - I told John with dimly bashful voice as Timothy wrapped one of his arms around my shoulders, pulling me closer towards him, hardly dividing any centimetre proximity. 

 

 

 

 

 

-It's undeniable! I definitely agree. Do you have any family photos together? I mean just both of you only.

 

 

 

 

 

-Of course, we do! *delving in one of the drawers, researching for polaroid photos until finding the recent ones as Timothy signaled* Ha! Here are them finally. *holding the most recent polaroid photographs of us as he showed them directly to his brother* Here are me and Jude near the fireplace. *pointing at the second photo with an index finger as I was watching the photos with them* And here are us in our enchanting yard.

 

 

 

 

 

-Wow! You look incredible on both photos, to be honest. 

 

 

 

 

-Thank you anyway, John! 

 

 

 

 

 

_Around 2 hours later..._

 

 

 

 

 

I really needed to rest for an hour only whilst my husband was with his elder sibling in the yard, wandering along and talking. My legs hurt with my pregnant belly, despite the slight pain which wasn't a gruesome issue at all. I was lying on the bed with a silky blanket, blanketing my body as I stared at the window that illuminates every sun's ray. I could watch it all day long. One of the reasons why I should rest for an hour at least is because I am going to return back at work in 6:30PM when eventually the first term ends. 

All of a sudden, the bedroom's door opened as Timothy entered where we sleep actually as he was holding a mug of hot herbal tea, leaving it upon the night table, kissing my lips as he crouched down afterward. Once he established in the bedroom, I couldn't help but be euphoric spiritually and basically, my eyes moved from the window to him. I love how caring is my husband. 

 

 

 

 

 

-Are you relaxing, rare bird? Also I am brought for you a cup of tea. - He asked with his velvet voice, stroking with his another hand my hair, his fingers burried in my curly golden locks, smiling to me like a radiant and sacred angel. He sat before me, cupping my cheek in his palm, our eyes met as his chocolate eyes were filled with care and affection. 

 

 

 

 

 

-I do. - I responded with weary voice, halfly shutted eyes as my eyelids were heavy as rocks, blinking like a glistening star.

 

 

 

 

-Glad to hear! You deserve some break. I am so sorry for not being with you whilst my brother is here.

 

 

 

-You mustn't be sorry. I am rather okay. I am just...- I hadn't enough strength to keep on with my sentence until Timothy cut off.

 

 

 

 

 

-Judy...babe...comprehend me. You need some rest. How my rare bird is willed to work when she is very tired? - He posed a rhetorical question as he caressed with his fingers my curly locks, tangling them at roots.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Barely.- I replied with an ironic reply as we giggled together. 

 

 

 

 

-*yawning* That's right. Do you mind if I lie next to you? 

 

 

 

 

-Sure.

 

 

 

 

Then Timothy joined me in the bed as he cuddled me, while sipping of my hot herbal tea as I left the mug onto the night table, thereafter falling asleep along in each other's arms, cuddling.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**John's POV**

 

 

 

 

 

I was concerned for my brother what happened to him since he promised me to give a cup of tea to his wife but he hadn't returned yet as a result of those wasted minutes of waiting. I determined myself to check everywhere else around his 2 story house, crying out loud his name. Eventually I went upstairs, searching for my younger brother until I didn't saw him cuddling with his wife in the bed as they had already fallen asleep. All I could do currently is to watch them with a broad smile across my lips this adorable and wonderful couple cuddling in each other's arms as their bodies were motionless. I just whispered to myself:

 

 

 

-What cuties!

 

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	55. What a Surprise!

__

 

 

 

 

_3 weeks later..._

_29th of March, 1965_   
  
  
  
  


**Jude's POV**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The weeks passed so quickly like falling autumn leaves from dismantling trees. I was almost pregnant in the 3rd month as a week prior to mark the special month as I need to be patient exactly 6 more months until the new life actually arrives on this world from my belly. As we had arranged with Doctor Missy Stone that I need to come back around 3 weeks later for a baby gender's test. I visited from time to time Timothy's working place so that to spend some of my leisure time with him and the children he works with. Even I had the chance to meet with Angela Lynch, Timothy's boss. She is actually very courteous and gentle lady though her stern and persistent character. My days at the retro restaurant were successful and amazing too. Spending my time with the girls Charlotte and Ramona by speaking to each other during our breaks Sometimes I do speak to my boss during my break. My husband had contacted his boss Mrs.Lynch about Monday that he will be a bit late and she didn't mind if he is a bit late. As an addition, Mrs.Lynch gave him 30 minutes as a bonus due to his responsibility and scrupulous work, observing accurately and detailed how he does work actually.

Anyway back to the main moment. Today I should be back at work in the upcoming hours. But before that, I really need to visit a doctor for the prominent test.

I woke up around in 6:20AM in the morning. As usual time! I woke up in an empty bed, a lack of warmness and masculinity which could comfort me. I knew right away that Timothy is downstairs, preparing the breakfast with some tea or somewhere else gone. I rubbed my eyes whilst stretching my arms as soon as I got up, hopping up in the comfortable slippers as the early morning sun rays irradiated its holy light into my face, hair and big deep blue T-shirt. My bump grew a bit bigger for the past weeks. I went directly in the bathroom, doing the usual stuff as always. 

A few minutes passed as I left the bathroom, leaving the bedroom as I descended the stairs, smelling the amorous scent of green tea and pancakes with cheese and strawberries. My nostrils were particularly sapped due to the scrumptious breakfast which is going to molten in my mouth like a chocolate. 

As my hands supported the doorframe, managing my fine, fragile fingers touching the wood material, watching how Timothy was flipping and flopping the pancakes while the tea hasn't boiled yet, exactly like an inquisitive child who watches how his parents are preparing his or her dinner. I couldn't help myself as my conscience betrayed me, wearing a broad, innocent smile across my lips. What I sincerely relish to do is to observe carefully Timothy's cooking skills! 

All of a sudden, he turned his face, giving me a pure angelic stare once he beholded me. His smile emerged from no where else. An overjoyed, broad and elastic smile across his face as his face brightened under the projectors of the felicity. Sanctified chocolate brown eyes, radiating love, desire, vigor and glee in the same time. I slowly and bashfully entered in the kitchen as I stepped on the kitchen floor as it took centuries until our moment. He was rather distracted, essentially focusing on me like the breakfast wasn't a big deal at all.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


-Good morning, Tim!- I exclaimed with velvet voice as we had hardly dividing between us an inch proximity.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


-Morning, Judy! *hugging each other tightly and warmly in the same time as he echoed in my left ear* Rare bird!- He said with his soft voice as his sharp British accent flickered through his stringed voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

Then we kissed our lips lightly, meantime managing his both palms to cup my both cheeks as I clasped my both hands around the back of his head. as he left for a while the pan. After the kiss, we just gaped at each other's eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  


 

  
  
  


-Rare bird?!- Timothy inquired softly as he scrutinized my face, studying it carefully.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


-Y-yes?- I questioned as our stares crossed, locked with padlock which requires a key. The key of destruction of our romance, love story and everything about us. This key is impossible for finding, fortunately.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


-You are so beautiful this morning and always will be!- His fingertips delicately touched my mellow cream facial skin as I sensed my eyes halfly shutting, blinking a few times per a second, my heart raced in intenseful way.    
  
  
  
  


 

 

-Just look at me. My hair is messy yet, wearing pajamas. - I huffed, meanwhile Timothy stroked kneaded my cheeks with his thumbs, shushing to me.   
  
  
  


 

 

  
  


-My Queen, even if you wear the fugliest clothes and have the messiest hair that you have had ever in your life, I will stikl perceive you and you are going to remain beautiful into my eyes. - Once he addressed me "My Queen" for second time, I was rather astonished. Like a shoot small hare!   
  
  
  
  
  


 

  
  


-I have never been called Queen or Princess by somebody. *lowering my head as he tilted my head, shushing to me as he paused my last sentence with his index finger, whilst caressing my cheek and curly locks* I-I...- I was cut off by Timothy, my sentence abiding unfinished.   
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

-Ssshhh, rare bird! I am your King and Prince while you are my Queen and Princess, got it?- He questioned with soft voice as his face approximated, our nose tips touched, rubbing along flimsily.

 

 

 

 

 

 

I nod my head in agreement as his only words afterwards were "Great, sweetheart!", throughout he called:

 

 

 

 

 

-Nobody hadn't called you either Princess or Queen? That sounds really upsetting. *I looked at him with wide eye pupils like a stray puppy as I nodded again* Don't be desperate, Judy! Because you know what? Nobody had never called me either King or Prince. 

 

 

 

 

 

I didn't know what to say so that to not look dumb but that's Timothy. He would still love me even if I was stupid. I am just fool in love. Just like him! 

 

 

 

 

 

-How you slept and how are you, my King?- I posed the question when he took care of the pancakes and already boiled water for the tea as I wrapped my both hands around his chest, as he wore his pajamas yet. Furthermore I decided to change the subject so that to break the awkward hush that didn't last for a long time.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-I slept well and I am so excited for the baby gender's test. How about you too, my Queen?

 

 

 

 

 

-Delighted to hear that! I slept well too though I am so nervous for the baby gender's test after breakfast. 

 

 

 

 

 

-Oh Judy! I am nervous about it either too. *turning his face as he was facing me directly; kissing my temple as we embraced each other tightly and warmly; an embrace that didn't last longer than 30 seconds, consequently broke off the hug* But we are going to be alright.- Timothy soothed me with his pragmatical words as he had already finished with the preparation of the breakfast, slipping a pancake per a dish as we put in our pancakes cheese and strawberries.

 

 

 

 

 

 

We served the mugs with green tea and the dishes with pancakes on the table as I put in the sink for washing the pot.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_An hour later..._

 

 

 

 

 

It was 7:20AM in the morning. This time our breakfast lasted for 20 minutes as I washed every dish and mug in the sink, thereafter preparing ourselves for going to the doctor as I put on a floral white T-shirt with round neckline, followed by dark jeans, black leather jacket, ruby-sapphire bracelet on my right wrist, silver earrings and 3 inches high heels including my purse with keys, wallet and some other items I would need in case. 

Once we were ready, we checked every room in case if we had forgotten something, eventually descending the stairs as we arrived outside.

 

 

 

 

_20 minutes later..._

 

 

 

 

We were waiting for Doctor Missy Stone to arrive as we haven't seen the young nurse yet. I rested my head on Timothy's left shoulder, as I had shutted my eyes, regenerating physically and mentally in the same time, despite my nervousness. Meanwhile I hold his veiny, secure hand as he cupped my active one into his, his thumb kneading gently the back of my hand, whispering in my ear sweetly and in comforting way:

 

 

 

 

-Everything's gonna be alright, in spite of my nervousness too.

 

 

 

 

All of a sudden, I heard clicking high heels, scarcely opening my eyes as I could somewhat recognize those clicking shoes. Hence, the woman exclaimed:

 

 

 

 

 

-You two, in my office for the baby gender's test. - Initially Missy Stone's utterance startled me as I opened in terrified way my eyes like I had a nightmare.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Then we stood off the chairs in the corridor where we used to sit as we pended for the nurse, entering in her office as she let us. Finally we sat when Missy Stone sat on her chair, against us and the desk. 

 

 

 

 

-How are you feeling today, Mrs.Howard?- The nurse questioned in frankly concerned way with a little smile across her snow face.

 

 

 

 

 

-I am fine, thank you. - I responded to her quickly, wearing a broad smile across my lips.

 

 

 

 

 

-Are you ready for the test?- She questioned seriously, fixing her glasses. 

 

 

 

 

-Yes, I am. - I uttered valiantly.

 

 

 

 

 

_Around 15 minutes later..._

 

 

 

 

 

We should wait for the results as we expect them very soon, exhibiting the final result if either I am going to have a girl or otherwise a boy. My heart beats were lingering due to my agitation. My husband Tim was in the same way like me either too. I took already the test for the baby's gender and it is a simple one. 

Suddenly the young doctor's door opened as she called us immediately:

 

 

 

 

-Mr. and Mrs.Howard! The results are ready!- She called us as we headed to her office, being welcomed by her again.

 

 

 

 

 It was a high time to hear the results which could be rather declared in this way:

 

 

 

 

 

 

-The finals results show that, there is 80% chance the baby will be a girl. Whilst the another 20% are for a male one. - Missy Stone pierced her eyes into the documents, showing the final test results which were conducively.

 

 

 

 

 

-A girl? *woowing both along as I opened my mouth widely, being extremely euphoric* We are going to have a girl, Tim! I had always wanted to have a girl.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-That's fantastic news though a babyboy won't be a big problem at all. 

 

 

 

 

-I agree.

 

 

 

 

 

-But...*we abruptly turned our ecstastic faces as our grins faded down like shadows of unknown creatures* you should return when you are in the 7th month pregnant again! So that to make sure if your baby is well and your life isn't endangered!- The young lady stated in stern way as she left the test result upon her desk.

 

 

 

 

 

-Okay! Thank you very much for the test results and letting us know about everything else that we need. - We handshaked with the doctor, taking with myself the sheet of paper of the results, therefore putting it in my purse, at last leaving the office as we said to each other "Goodbye and have a nice day!". 

 

 

 

 

 

As soon as we left Missy Stone's office, we were about to leave the hospital as we discussed bustlingly about the test's results and the baby's gender:

 

 

 

 

 

-It is still unbelievable that we are expecting a babygirl! *sighing in a relief, grinning, meanwhile descending the hospital's stairs* What a marvel, isn't it, sweetie?!- I asked a rhetorical question with hysterically gleeful voice.

 

 

 

 

 

-It is actually though I don't pay attention to baby's gender especially if it is our precious, you know.

 

 

 

 

-Yeah, I know! It's not occasionally how you addressed our baby in my bump "her". 

 

 

 

 

-Exactly! Though at first you didn't believe me.- After my husband's last sentence as he uttered each syllable with tranquil and cheerful voice in the same time, we giggled innocently, continuing our way.

 

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	56. Visit Mother Claudia's Office Again

_A several days later..._

_3rd of April, 1965_

 

 

 

 

**Timothy's POV**

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was finally Saturday! For some people this day could be a fortunate one while for others, for sadly, not exactly! We determined ourselves with my wife Jude to visit Mother Superior Claudia in Briarcliff to see her due to the fact that we haven't seen her since the wedding ceremony. A couple of days until the 2nd month wedding anniversary though it's not as prominent as an 1st year anniversary.

By the way, today wasn't a fabulous weekend day of April! A swarm of dark grayish, resonant clouds, layering the entire sky, hiding subtly the sun that opted to show off its face though the failed attempt, thanks to the clouds which were too many. The wind was blowing stubbornly and strongly in the same time. Like an invincible natural power that could spontaneously vanish whenever it is capable. It hasn't started to rain yet, luckily! 

Anyway I had on myself pebble gray trousers with shallow pockets, black T-shirt with a chestnut leather jacket, black trainers, whilst Jude wore practical white slacks with a light gray shirt with long sleeves, leaving 2 buttons unbuttoned, revealing her luscious cream collarbone and neck with her ruby-sapphire bracelet on her left wrist and black flats.

Due to the horrible weather and the upcoming raining, we determined ourselves to use a transport instead of walking on foot to the asylum. Taking for an example my car! 

A little before to leave, we examined every room for an item that we have forgotten in case and checking if everything is alright as well. Alternatively, we left our house as we locked the entrance door, hopping up in the car, driving to Briarcliff whilst my partner hummed, singing silently to herself with her magnificent, alluring singing voice. I really savored the way Jude sings. She is deliriously talented and marvelous singer, although she used to be once time back in her youth. 

 

 

 

 

 

_A few hours later..._

 

 

 

 

 

Once we arrived behind the institution's gates, 2 male guards stood from both angles of the gates, guarding, of course! One of the guards approached to my car as I opened my car's window. 

This security man didn't look older than his early 40s visually as he wasn't tall at all. He was rather 5'6, having a lean, but muscular body, followed by short straight chestnut hair, nape length; his eyes were gray as the silver itself. His skin color was actually weakly tanned. His facial features gave me the impression that he looks a sympathetic person at least, if I am not lying myself or my conscience. He wore his military uniform.

 

 

 

 

 

-Hello Mrs. and Mr? For what are you here in Briarcliff? - He questioned in hospitable way with a little, howsoever, reliable smile across his tanned face.

 

 

 

 

 

-We would like to see Mother Superior Claudia. - I answered the guardman's question with politeness.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Alright!

 

 

 

 

Meanwhile the both guards opened the iron black gates, letting us to establish in the facility's yard as I parked my car nigh the angel's statue. Once I stopped my car, we got out of the car, locking it as we headed directly to the facade, noticing a handful inmates taking a fresh air outdoors by doing variety of activities. Furthermore, the landscape could be portrayed with walking nuns, gloomy ambience.

As soon as we entered inside Briarcliff, we were surrounded by plenty of mentally ill patients who were wandering with some doctors or nuns. I hope we don't behold even meet in face-to-face with Dr. Arden. In this moment, me and Jude went upstairs, heading directly to Mother Claudia's office, located on the last floor. 

Once we climbed each stair of the spiral stairs, we walked through the illuminated corridor of the final floor until reaching to the last door, as we knocked lightly on the door a few times, awaiting for a response. In the next 3 seconds, we had actually received a response. 

Thereafter we arrived in the older nun's office as she was sitting on her chair, welcoming us warmly:

 

 

 

 

 

-Oh hello, future parents! *all of a sudden woowing after seeing how Jude is growing gradually bigger with the passed weeks, scarcely believing on her eyes what is she currently witnessing, not helping herself, nevertheless smiling cordially* Wow, Judy! You look bigger than the last time I had seen you, dear.- Mother Superior greeted us warmly as she embraced us friendly and firmly, thus taking seats. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Hello Claudia. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Oh hello! *looking at her bump as I goggled my eyes into Jude's recent action as she rubbed her belly, therefore returning her eyes onto the elder nun's face, wearing a broad smile across her naturally rose lips* Yes, it's true. *chuckling awkwardly* It's growing yet. - She replicated blissfully as I held my wife's left hand, cupping with my another one, keeping it warm, whilst my thumb managed to knead gently the back of her hand.

 

 

 

 

 

-How splendid and delighting for hearing! How are you by the way?- She asked enthusiastically as her smile significantly mounted up.

 

 

 

 

 

-We are doing well though Judy's tough pregnancy. *exhaling crustily* It is such a blessing to have a child.- I answered initially, throughout Jude couldn't restrain herself from saying her magic words with cheerful voice.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-That sounds wonderful! By the way, I am well, in spite of being very occupied in the weekdays.  Thank you!

 

 

 

 

 

-It's a pleasure to hear that! A day after the wedding, we took 2 polaroid photographs of ourselves inside and outside our villa. - I said with tranquil voice.

 

 

 

 

 

-Oh really? Are they with you so that to see them? 

 

 

 

 

-Unfortunately, we hadn't brought them with us. They are at home. - Jude replied her question honestly as she kept caressing with her sole available hand her bump with a pure, crystal angelic smile.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Oh! Pardon! Perhaps I really have the enormous wish to see them. - Claudia spoke her mind with mildly desperaious voice tone.

 

 

 

 

 

-Don't worry! You can visit our home again to see them anytime! - I reassured the older lady whilst caressing my wife's hand in my both hands, cupping her frail, petite, insecure palm as it gained warmness. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-I will soon. First of all, I should be invited by you.

 

 

 

 

 

-You are always welcome to visit us. Just inform us via the phone when and what time are you actually planning to pay a visit to us.

 

 

 

 

 

-Of course, I will. Wait a second! *then we questioned with perplexed facial expressions as we questioned "What?"* From where are you completely sure that the baby's going to be a girl?- All of a sudden, Mother Claudia posed the question gravely, as she arched an eyebrow in bewilderment. 

 

 

 

 

 

-We visited the doctor for baby gender's test earlier this week. Moreover I was convinced that we are expecting a babygirl,a couple of weeks before to visit a doctor, addressing the baby "her". 

 

 

 

 

 

-Fantastic! How many children have you planned for this moment?

 

 

 

 

 

-For now 1. After the birth of the first child, we are going to decide for the upcoming future. - Judy responded in dimly miserable way as she lowered her head due to the uncomfortable question though her boldness to reply it, recognizing her flushed, blossoming like a supreme, delectable rose in regal gardens. 

 

 

 

 

 

-J-Jude, are you alright? *Mother Claudia stood off her chair as she walked up to her, mildly crouching, stroking gently her scalp with her thin, pale fingers* I regret for the question I asked you moments ago. I was just inquisitve. Nothing more!

 

 

 

 

 

 

-I-I am alright though this question desperates me, admitting it frankly.- She muttered dissatisfied and anxious. 

 

 

 

 

 

-Rare bird, look at me! *hence, Jude gave me a stained tear face as her big, conquering, fiercly aesthetic hazel eyes met mine, a little smile emerged on her cream face as she managed to move her hand from her bump to my cheek, cupping it delicately* After this pregnancy, you are always available to tell me if either you are rather prepared and want to have children or just one child is enough for us.    

 

 

 

 

 

 

-I know. But I had always wanted to have my own children to teach them and love them as my treasure, besides to have a fabulous and loving father...*staring at me with tears of happiness in her moist eyes, wearing a broad smile across her lips* Nonetheless, I have already you as my affectionate and secure husband and future father of our angels. For which I am tremendously delighted to have you and have an unborn baby yet, besides lucky!

 

 

 

During this moment when I comforted my wife as I cupped her both cheeks, kissing her lips lightly including her bump as I bended my head as enough as the pregnant belly's level, Claudia pierced her eyes with joyousness in her eyes, smiling like her broad smile across her lips. She really could tell that we are madly in love with each other and crazy for each other, despite our past especially of mine side. I am current proving one of the main reasons why I am never going to leave my wife again, either whenever she has issues or not.

 

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	57. Tomato Soup

_A several hours later..._

 

_The same day..._

 

 

 

 

**Timothy's POV**

 

 

 

 

 

It was already 8PM in the evening. My wife was gone to work on night term until midnight, unfortunately. As well, I was home alone! I was far too bored, sensing the surrounding coldness and loneliness that had invaded me since I am home alone. 

In this moment, I was reading Saturday's newspaper in the kitchen as I had my eyeglasses on my nose tip, wearing a mere navy blue T-shirt, followed by a pair of jeans and slippers. As I sipped of my glass with fresh, crystal water, all of a sudden the phone rang as I stood off, leaving the newspaper dissolved, heading to the retro telephone onto the kitchen plot, answering directly:

 

 

 

 

-Hello?!- This time Grace's voice emerged on the phone handset like an echo from the 4th wall.

 

 

 

 

 

-Hello! Grace!- I greeted the young French woman kindly as I sipped of the water.

 

 

 

 

-Hello Timothy! How are you?- She enquired casually.

 

 

 

 

 

-I am well, thank you. How about you too?- I pretended like everything is normal while on other hand I wasn't particularly fine for being lonely at home, without the love of my life who adjusts the another part of our bond. 

 

 

 

 

 

-I am fine, thanks! Is Jude with you?

 

 

 

 

 

-No, she isn't here, unfortunately. She is working a night term until midnight today.

 

 

 

 

 

-Alright! So send her greetings! And how she is doing, by the way?- The young lady questioned with her tender voice, mildly notable French accent.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-I will immediately. *sighing in a relief* She is doing well. Probably I haven't told you something which is going to send you on the 7th sky.- I exclaimed with reassuring voice as I smirked abruptly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-What is it? Is it something to do with you or Jude?- She continued with the questions as well. She was more than curious to find out. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Yes with both of us especially her. *pausing for a moment as the French lady asked with a simple "What?" aloofly* Jude's pregnant in the 3rd month! - I stated jubilating as I was extremely proud to tell other people who I know personally that my wife is pregnant and we are expecting the new life like never before.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Whaat? Pregnant? *woowing, meantime being speechless for hearing my own words, scarcely believing them due to the fact that it is presumably true she heard from somewhere rumours or via the man of her life Kit that Jude's supposed infertility as it was living in a full life for decades, keep believing yourself that you are going to be forever naturally childless, without your own sweethearts who are semblance of you* How's that possible?- Grace posed the question very seriously as she insisted for response quite soon.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-She's actually pregnant, yeah. Nevertheless, initially, we didn't believe Jude could get pregnant until it happened actually. She was so pessimistic the first time unlike me, when I discovered her mood swings, morning sicknesses and food cravings lately. - I replied, explaining tersely the essential information, of course.

 

 

 

 

 

-That sounds interesting and wonderful! When do you plan with your wife to see us?

 

 

 

 

-Urm... *being in pensive mood for a while as the awkward pause appeared from nowhere, tilting my head with 2 fingers under my chin, meanwhile glancing at the ceiling as I was unsure what to say* What about you both with Kit and your children visit our love nest? - I posed the question with a chuckle, thereafter finished with a cackle from Grace's side. She thought I am just joking though the ginormous difference.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-*cackling innocently* Yes, we hadn't visited your house yet. True! I am thinking about the next week to come visit you both.

 

 

 

 

 

-Good! What day? 

 

 

 

 

-How about Saturday or Sunday?

 

 

 

 

-I would rather choose Sunday. 

 

 

 

 

-Alright! So we are going to visit you the next Sunday in the afternoon, agreed?

 

 

 

 

-Agreed!- I answered boldly.

 

 

 

 

-Well! I am glad that we called each other. Send greetings to your wife and I need to hang off because I need to take care of Thomas and Julia! Bye Timothy!

 

 

 

 

 

-Either too. Thank you and send to the children and Kit greetings too! No problem. Bye Grace!

 

 

 

 

 

 

Then I hanged off as I headed to the fridge, checking for ingredients. Luckily, they were still here. 

One of the fragments of the house is still missing. The house sank in dead silence like that since 6PM. I know already how Jude is feeling when she is far away from me. It's so heartaching. 

As I was in the kitchen, I decided to prepare a tomato soup which Jude ate the first day when I got her out of the snake pit. Furthermore I would like to surprise her with something healthy and scrumptious in the same time. I determined myself to prepare a green salad with some eggs. The salad didn't take more than 15-20 minutes unlike the tomato soup which took an hour to be ready at least. Anyway I was really relishing the moments when I cook something for us especially my wife which I am deliriously convinced that she loves or likes. 

For a short time we had already discovered ourselves as personalities who used to know each other for its friendship and collaboration in work in Briarcliff. Nonetheless, the things are definitely much different than before. When I betrayed her due to my stubborness and ambition to become an Archbishop of New York, one of my most remarkable miracles, used to live in the past, now it is just a particle of broken dreams which could grant me pride, good reputation, glory and selfish happiness if either I had never encountered Jude in my life or I didn't care about her at all. Once realising how much I harmed her mentally and affecting her brittle physic by stripping her off her position, changing her name, throwing her in a merciless, mortifying  way, locked in the asylum where she used to run and be an inmate in the same time, my conscience couldn't stop haunt me with its dark messages and echoes to me, remiding me that the hire of Dr.Arden as a doctor in the institution was a total mistake. Even Mary Eunice's possession by the Satan himself cannot tuck away my scars which were clearly visible by a naked eye. It's not true that I am rather sluggish or something. I just cannot leave an innocent soul that had given me all of her affection, attention, support and respect, being treated as more inferior being who has emotions, feelings and needs. Just like each of us! Additionally my wish about Rome is never going to utterly satisfy me, compared to devote my life to the love of my life, living an ordinary life, far away from the church and our once time miracles, where we craved for honor, glory and respect.  It is still unbelievable for me how after resigning of the church, we left with Jude the hell hole, moving to live in my villa that I had bought since my arrival in Boston, marrying each other just 2 months after the pain and suffery and nowadays expecting a baby. As a former priest, who had wishes for being the first most glorious Anglo-American priest, now this wish isn't that important to me. It was rather too useless and ridiculous, in my opinion. A former priest with abysmal secrets and yearns for things which are considered as a compulsive sin for religious faces.

 

 

 

 

 

_A few hours later..._

 

 

 

 

 

It was 10:30PM in the night. All I could do now is watching an intriguing documentary film on the television, sitting on the couch. All of a sudden, I dimly startled when I heard a sound of unlocking door, muting the television's noise. What it astonished me that Jude is back at home slightly earlier than the usual. I haven't expected that, to be honest. Once I heard how she kicked off her flats, I could sense her behind me as I stood off the sofa, heading directly to take into my arms:

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Oh good evening, sweetie!- She said gleefully as our hug grew tighter than the usual, her both hands clasped around my nape, her fingers delicately touching my smooth, sensitive skin. I could feel on my shoulders how her bended long curly honey locks are tickling my biceps' bare skin. I wore a broad smile across my lips and vice versa. 

 

 

 

 

-Good evening, rara avis!- I exclaimed euphorically, my fingers from her upper back, sliding slowly through her spine until my hands reached her enlarging waist, as her slight bump was pressed against my abs. 

 

 

 

 

 

-I know I might have amused you but I am back at home earlier than the usual.-  Jude uttered once we broke off the embrace, then we kissed each other's lips lusciously but lightly.

 

 

 

 

 

-Slightly earlier than the usual.- We giggled afterwards.

 

 

 

 

 

-Mmm! *humming as she sniffed the delectable scent of hot tomato soup, coming from the kitchen, shutting her eyes for a while like she was daydreaming*  You have cooked a tomato soup?! *nodding my head in agreement* I can ideally recall when it was the last time when we ate tomato soup.- I was staring irresistably into her big, gorgeous hazel eyes which were radiating rejoice. I felt lost in her unique eyes when the embarrassing silence rocketed up, totally ignoring what was the last sentence that she had said.

 

 

 

 

 

-Tim? Timothy...darling?- She rocked my shoulders weakly as I came to my senses at last.

 

 

 

 

 

-Oh y-yes, rare bird? I am sorry for ignoring you. I just...whatever.- Jude snapped me as I was too inattentive, darting my eyes into her ravishing hazel eyes which could burn somebody who she detests so much. 

 

 

 

 

 

-What is it, darling?- Her fingertips started touching the bottom of my hair, her palm caressing the back of my head. Her velvet voice soothed me.

 

 

 

 

 

-I just got lost, distracting myself by gaping for too long at your eyes. Pardon me, Judy!

 

 

 

 

-Everything is alright, darling! Do not feel that insecure!- I really could tell that her hazel eyes stared right at my soul as we giggled, hence, going in the kitchen, pleasantly surprising my wife with tomato soups in large bowls, followed by a green salad with eggs in each dish and sipped in the second glass some natural juice. She was rather too overwhelmed due to my surprise to her.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Wow! That's amazing, sweetie.- Her petite hand reaching for my mammoth one as she grabbed it into hers, kissing as our eyes met again like cupid arrows, smiling to each other. 

 

 

 

 

 

-Thank you! I just decided to prepare something much healthier and more humble for dinner as well.

 

 

 

 

-*chuckling sweetly like a schoolgirl as I helped her to take a sit on the chair, throughout sitting next to her* No problem! How your day passed when I weren't at home?

 

 

 

 

 

-It passed well! I received a phone call from Grace.

 

 

 

 

-What about her?- Jude asked with a little smile across her naturally beautiful rose lips, tasting from the tomato soup. 

 

 

 

 

 

-We just talked and announced her that you are pregnant in the 3rd month. Moreover you have greetings from her. - I answered directly as I sipped of my glass with water, taking a few bites of the green salad with eggs.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Aww, that is really kind of her side! Thanks! Send her greetings forward from me too. 

 

 

 

 

-I will immediately the next time. And how about your working day on Saturday?- I enquired enthusiastically.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-It passed well. Without problems or something! The real reason why I returned earlier at home was that my boss told me I can go earlier due to my responsibility, wisdom and stamina. He even showed some kind of compassion due to my pregnancy.- Jude responded.

 

 

 

 

 

-That's marvelous and so pleasing for hearing it, Judy! *exhaling sharply* Grace, Kit and their children are going to visit us the next Sunday the afternoon.

 

 

 

 

 

-Glad to hear that! We haven't seen them for weeks, if I need to be more precise.

 

 

 

 

-Exactly! And I would like to suggest you something for tomorrow. You are going to like it a lot, believe me!

 

 

 

 

 

-What is it?- Taking a handful bites of the green salad, sticking the lettuces with her fork, consequently extending the fork, reaching for her opened mouth, chewing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-What about to take you on a private restaurant in the countryside and thereafter drive you to the lake where we spent our first Valentine together?- I suggested as I knew right away that Jude is going to be crazily in love with my idea.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Oh really? I love it. Let's do it!- She immediately accepted as I was completely sure.

 

 

 

 

 

_A few hours later..._

 

 

 

 

 

Shortly after the dinner, Jude washed every dish and bowl, thereafter managing to take a shower before bed as we were exhausted as well especially my hardworking wife. Then put on ourselves our pajamas, therefore brushing our teeth and cleaning ourselves by washing our hands, eventually going to bed as we turned off the night lamps by our side, wishing each other good night as we kissed, cuddling in the bed, our bodies positioned against each other.

It was heavily raining outside, followed by lighting bolts that smash the ground from time to time. I wasn't scared of lighting bolts at all. Unlike my wife who couldn't sleep peacefully! She was scared enough to open her eyes and utter a word which was certainly evident due to her body language such as her trembling, gradually enlarging, frail body against mine. I clasped tightly my both muscular arms around her shoulders, pulling her towards myself closer, milimetres dividing our actual proximity. Her messy, motionless, curly locks tickled my forearms though I didn't react to the tickle at all. Jude's heart was pounding against my naked chest as I whispered inwardly to myself "I hope she's alright! She doesn't needs to be frightened at all especially where she is feeling and is actually safe and secured!". Thanks to the sanctuary where her security is guranteed, she can eventually sleep serenely. Hopefully, she has a nice sleep, of course!

 

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	58. The Baby Moved

_The next day..._

 

_4th of April,1965_

 

 

 

**Jude's POV**

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was still unbelievable how Timothy invited me on a dinner in a restaurant tonight. It is going to be such exciting experience!

Anyway a little before leaving the house, I was sitting on the stool, in front of the dressing table as I was applying prudently my red lipstick on my bottom and upper lips, my long, black eyelashes moving upwards and downwards like piano keys per a blink. I was almost ready as my classy, a little above the knees, ruffled short sleeved with V neckline black dress abided unzipped yet as I needed help, of course. I had put already my jewelries on myself such as my memorable ruby-sapphire bracelet, silver earrings and my wedding ring. The only thing that I needed to do is to put on my bare feet my black stilettos and apply red lipstick. 

Meanwhile Timothy was already prepared as I could smell, my nostrils being weakened, charmed due to his amazing perfume that I gave him on Christmas. He wore a deep gray trousers with white shirt, combined with a dark navy blue tie, black Oxford shoes. He looked so sexy especially when he wears a tie and belt as a flawless combination. His stubble beard was definitely visible, barely shaved days prior. 

I could see through the dressing table mirror's reflection how Timothy was observing me, smirking ligthening his cream face, his mesmerized chocolate eyes focused on each action of me like I am the center of the world, according to him. What an unusual silence!

 

 

 

 

-You look so beautiful and are so beautiful, rare bird!- He approached me as he started to massage my small shoulders with his veiny, monstrous hands, tilting his head as he looked directly into my eyes, complimenting me nicely whilst finishing with application of some make up.

 

 

 

 

 

-I am not even ready yet, darling.- Before to begin with my speech, I chuckled lightly as I felt his fingers how started roughly to knead my flesh through my dress's material, sensing the relieving sensation, his palms warming my shoulder blades. I opened widely my mouth, restraining myself from making any kind of a sound during the massaging process.

 

 

 

 

 

 

His smirk stained as it illuminated from distance, studying my fevered face with my almost shutted eyes from the another angle, as I really enjoyed the massage itself. 

 

 

 

 

 

-Sweetheart! *his face approximated to my neck as his nose was burried in my long golden curls, sniffing my flowery scent of my hair and perfumed neck's odor which sent him in the paradise instantly; whilst rubbing my shoulders and bare nape in the same time* You are always going to be my stunning wife. Your beauty, charisma and charm are of an extraordinary Goddess. You don't need to wear fancy clothes and wear the most luxurious make up in the world so that to be perfect. You have always been the perfectest woman into my eyes even with the scruffy clothes with which I got you out of Briarcliff.

 

 

 

 

 

-I know already but thank you anyway.- I answered humbly as I kept smiling to myself and him in the same time.

 

 

 

 

-No need to thank me! - Then he helped me by zipping up my dress, kissing my nape as I moaned mildly, thanking him for zipping my dress as I was already ready after putting my stilettos on my bare feet, taking with ourselves the house's keys including the car ones with a wallet which is going to be in Timothy's pockets of his trousers, of course.

 

 

 

 

After turning off the lights in the bedroom, descending the stairs for the 1st floor, I checked myself in the hall's mirror once again in case If something had disfigured, unluckily. Fortunately, I had luck as my husband checked each room in case if we had forgotten something or something and as soon as I heard his footsteps, his Oxford shoes clicking upon the wooden stairs, he walked to me as he watched me with a benevolent smile across his snow face, beholding a little part of his in front of the antique Victorian rectangle mirror glass's reflection.

 

 

 

 

-How do I look?- I turned my face, facing Timothy as he stood against me, our eyes met, developing an eye contact.

 

 

 

 

 

-Oh, you look just perfect, rare bird! Perfect as always!- My husband replied honestly, his chocolate brown eyes were rather dazzled by what he is currently seeing.

 

 

 

 

 

-Aww, thank you, sweetheart! You look incredible either too. Just look at yourself how hot are you with this tie of yours!- I teased him as I touched delicately his tie with my fingers, savoring how my fingertips are sensing his tie's fabric. 

 

 

 

 

 

-You don't need to thank me, honey! Thank you anyway for your kind words! *grabbing the keys as he kissed my left cheek* Let's go!

 

 

 

 

 

 

Once we turned off the lights in the hall, we left the house as we locked the door, heading to the car directly, thus hopping up as we buckled ourselves with car's belts. Timothy started his car as he started driving through the only path which was available through the dark woods. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_A several minutes later..._

 

 

 

 

Once we found the parking lot, Timothy parked his car in the only available parking area unlike the others. As we got out of the car, we went directly to the restaurant. The transport didn't take a lot of time. It was rather 10 minutes only. We were walking towards the restaurant with its glowing neon banner, displaying its name "Boston Paradise", holding each other's hands, hand in hand. The moonlight illuminated my bouncing curly hair. Timothy helped me as he stepped out, letting me to enter inside the restaurant, mentioning the magic words "Ladies first!" as I wore a broad smile across my excited face. 

As we established inside the restaurant, it was surprisingly uncrowded. A retro song playing in the background, a waiter and a waitress discussing together something in the bar zone. We were astonished due to the fact that there weren't any customers, meanwhile taking seats as minds were focused on something else. The restaurant's desolace! What a particular bizzare phenomenon! 

We stared at each other as we sat against each other to the wall with a vintage artwork, hanging on the 50s floral dark purple wall. The ice was broken at last:

 

 

 

 

 

-Have you noticed something odd here?- Timothy questioned as he arched his right eyebrow, grimaced, his chocolate eyes were so confused like a little lost boy.

 

 

 

 

 

-Yes, of course! Just like you. - I answered as I glanced at each angle of the restaurant once again in case to make sure if I am precise in my own words.

 

 

 

 

 

-I don't know what's going on but I sense that this restaurant is pretty underrated. - He said with particularly astonished voice.

 

 

 

 

 

-I think so. But I don't have any opinion about it yet. I mean the restaurant, besides it is...- I was near the verge to finish my sentence until one of the waiters especially a good-looking one in his early 30s cut me off as he emerged from nowhere, mildly startled us especially me.

 

 

 

 

-Here you are your menus, Mister and Madame. - The young waiter gave us the menus to choose what we shall order for ourselves.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Thank you very much, sir!- We thanked him graciously as we opened immediately the menu, checking what are we going to order for ourselves.

 

 

 

 

 

-You are welcome.

 

 

 

 

Then the waiter walked away as we striked a conversation with my husband about the food and drinks that are we going to order in the upcoming minutes. Even discussing them! It took us around a couple of minutes to make our minds up. I chose to order for myself a mineral water, followed by a mango cheesecake, Coq au Vin and some Texas salad whilst Timothy decided to order for himself Coq au Vin, just like me; followed by some French white wine and that was all.  I gestured the waiter to arrive as he immediately commanded himself to take our orders, taking notes what we would like to order for ourselves as he accepted our orders, promising us that they will be served in couple of minutes. 

We waited around 5 minutes and the food and drinks were finally served on our tables. The hospitable waiter wished us to enjoy the food and drinks as we thanked him in return, starting to taste from our food and drinks. Furthermore we spoke to each other during our romantic dinner in the restaurant. As I took a few bites of the Coq au Vin, cooked by the restaurant's cook hands, I was amused of the cook's talent as we didn't forgot to add a commentary about my favorite meal:

 

 

 

 

-Mmm! It is really toothsome *humming pleasantly* but not as much as your mouthwatering Coq au Vin, of course!- My husband stated delighted.

 

 

 

 

 

-I do agree. *chewing my 3rd bite of the nummy meal* But your Coq au Vin rocks either too!- I said with enormous pride in my pleased heart.

 

 

 

 

 

-Aww! *sipping of the white wine* However your meals are deliriously ambrosial especially your favorite meal, you know.- We chuckled as I was about to choke, meanwhile felt an unknown move inside my belly. 

 

 

 

 

 

All of a sudden, when the baby moved in dissatisfaction after chewing my 3rd bite of my favorite dish, my eyes were widely opened like I am experiencing some kind of dubious medical experiment, dropping my fork accidentally on the floor, holding with my both hands my bump as I looked at the ceiling for 5 straight seconds, thereafter returning my look at the bump that grew with every passed week, a little by little. This baby's first move frightened me initally, leaving me numb for a while in secretive and unexplainable way, while Timothy's eyes were basically focused on me, darted in my paralysed, shocked facial expression, being very worried for me and my condition as he asked:

 

 

 

-Judy, are you okay?- He witnessed everything which was obvious.

 

 

 

 

 

-I think the baby moved.- I could sound quite wacky though I am deadly serious as my husband's chocolate eyes widened like an owl, barely believing me firstly, thereafter a little, gradually growing smile grew on his face, exulting.

 

 

 

 

 

-The baby moved? *he raised an eyebrow in perplexed way as he came back to the real world* How?

 

 

 

 

 

-It just moved after I chew the 3rd bite of Coq au Vin. 

 

 

 

 

-Well...probably the little angel doesn't likes the restaurant made Coq au Vin unlike their parents' ones.

 

 

 

 

 

-*cackling quietly along* I guess so!- I mocked. 

 

 

Suddenly I felt a pleasurable, desirable kneading on circles of my knee. They were coming from Timothy's one hand which was under the table as he dared to extend his hand, my face blushed due to the fact that we are in public. What are going to think of us the waiters and waitresses? Even the strangers!? The kneading process of my knee on circles was so beguiling, sending shivers through my body of sweetness and embarrassment in the same time as I interrupted the process by moving away a bit my knee:

 

 

 

 

 

-I am so sorry, darling but...*stuttering as he realised lastly what he was doing, feeling dimly guilty of his action* we cannot do it here. I didn't mean to offend you. I really love and relish it though that's not the right place. - I snapped at Tim with tranquil voice as he nod his head as he felt a bit peccantly.

 

 

 

 

 

-You don't need to be sorry! I am the person who should actually apologise.- My husband responded serenely to my words as he swallowed the fact that we cannot do it here.  

 

 

 

-You are forgiven. We can do it somewhere else.- I whispered as I uttered my last sentence seductively, throughout sipping of my fresh mineral water.

 

 

 

 

_A few hours later..._

 

 

 

 

We spent around 2 hours in the restaurant as Tim paid for everything, thereafter going on our next destination- the lake. 

As soon as we established near the lake in the eerie but peaceful, serene and majestic forest, we sat on the black car hood, next to each as I rested my head on his shoulder as I hold his forearm with my both hands whilst his only available hand was clasped around my shoulder, cuddling. We watched the spectacular lake with its glowing, illuminated with its moonlight, dropping spontaneously its light beyond abysmal waters of the lake, enjoying the nocturnal scenery as I felt protected, warm and comforted, thanks to Timothy's presence, essentially himself and his secure hand, wrapped around my shoulder. 

 

 

 

 

-Are you definitely serious that the baby moved?- He posed the question as he was brutally grave.

 

 

 

 

 

-Of course! It was only once. *Then he rotated his face as our eyes met in the darkness, a smile turned into a smirk* When I took a 3rd bite of my favorite dish. - I said gravely and calmly in the same time as I kept on with the magnetising stare at my husband's chocolate brown eyes which were darted like sharp knives into my eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-That's marvelous! *he bended his head, his ear against my bump as he wanted to know what's going on in my belly* Oh! I really can hear the baby's heart pounding. 

 

 

 

 

 

-If you say so...I am tremendously happy about it. I am in my 3rd month already and I can't believe it. The baby moves, besides the heart beat is far evident.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	59. A Prominent Night

_The same night later..._

 

 

 

**Jude's POV**

 

 

 

 

 

 

We spent an hour to watch the alluring scenery of the lake under the moonlight as we cuddled. The majority of our moments as we watched the lake, we didn't peel a single word, as the nocturnal landscape of the lake was the center of our attention and vision, of course. Whilst spending our time on the car hood, I hummed lowly as I savored this priceless moment, spent with the man of my dreams. 

As now we were at home, already kicked off our shoes, I was lying onto my back upon the king-sized bed, spreading my legs negligently, whilst watching how Timothy was taking off his tie slowly in front of the dressing table's mirror, as his fingers caressed the tie's fabric in such casual way, although I find it rather extremely appealing, in my opinion. I wore a broad smile across my enlightened face as our bedroom's curtains were drawn closed, as the turned lights in our bedroom couldn't be a huge issue at all. My long curly hair, scattered around me like a mermaid. Furthermore I hadn't removed my evening dress yet whilst my husband wore the same clothes again. After he untied his tie, he left it upon the dressing table as he managed to unbutton a handful buttons of his shirt, revealing some skin as his collarbone and apart of his muscular, hairy chest, unable to control myself as everything about him was much tougher than my brittle nature as well. 

I sighed in a relief as he rotated his face, our eyes met as I grinned when he interracted to the king-sized bed as he lied next to me. I lied on one side as I faced him, smelling the scent of his perfume, fueling my nostrils with its conquering smell which drives me crazy.

 

 

 

 

-What do you think about this nocturnal adventure? - He posed the question enthusiastically as his chocolate eyes were darted like sharp knives into mine.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-It was pretty interesting and amazing. What's yours opinion too?- I enquired as I bit my bottom lip nervously as my layered in red lips faded down, as a result of eating and drinking even wiping my lips and chin. 

 

 

 

 

 

-Totally agreed! I could describe it as awesome. Especially when we watched along onto my car hood's the nightly lake's landscape.- He answered as he extended his arm, reaching for my waist, clasped around with his mammoth hand as his fingers gently went for the zipper, consequently unzipping my dress as I released myself from the dress, tossing it on the floor as I wore only slightly larger size lingerie such as red lace bra and panties.

 

 

 

 

-Yes, it's true!- I stretched my right hand that rested on the pillow, over my head.

 

 

 

 

Suddenly Timothy gestured me to unbuckle each button of his shirt, complaining from sweating as I went immediately for his buttons, as I wore a cocky smirk across my face, undoing them with ease until the shirt could be exempted from his body, tossing it on the floor like a rag. Showing every inch of his light, muscular flesh with muscular torso, abs, muscular, big and secure arms! All I could sense is my core tightened as grew wet, hopefully not visible through my underwear's fabric as well. Thereafter I unbuckled swiftly his belt, thus unzipping his trousers as they made their way to be tossed on the floor with the other garments which used to be on each inch of our body. 

Once we established ourselves just in our undergarments, Timothy pinned me as his weight was onto me, bending his head as he crouched, our faces were with milimetres away from each as his lips crashed into mine as I weakly rose my head, while his left muscular hand managed to be wrapped around my upper back unlike the another one that grabbed the back of my head. Meanwhile my both hands clasped around his broad, brawny shoulders, as our kisses grew more aggressive and rejoicing as our tongues began dancing, fighting for domination, throughout my tongue won the competition as we French kissed, my hands slowly sliding through his muscular back as my nails digged into his flesh, leaving traces of grazes until my fingers reached for his underwear, divesting from his hips to his ankles when he managed his left hand to unclasp my bra, tossing on the floor as his final target was my lace panties which laid on the ground too, his lips moving from my lips to my neck as he was sucking on slowly, leaving kissing marks of my erogenous zone, arching my back and rose a head in the same time, opening my mouth as I released a quiet groan, hence, he removed his another hand from my back of my head, holding my already spreaded legs with his both hands as he withdrawn a little his body, his tongue started to glide from my neck, slowly through my collarbone, chest as he reached for my left erected nipple, sucking it for a while, nibbling as I let a louder moan this time. I clasped my hands around his head, holding as his moist tongue traveled from my erected nipple to my soaked core as he started biting my hard clit, feeling his tongue how stimulated my mound as I shut my eyes as I poised his head in my small hands. My legs began wriggle forwards, as a result of enjoying this stimulating, exclaiming:

 

 

 

 

-Oooohh, ohhhh, Tim, don't stop eating me out! It feels so good. - I exclaimed with fevered voice as I struggled to utter a syllable lately due to the adjustment. Moreover I shrieked his name through the house's voidness which was sinking into silence, making an exception our love nest's sanctuary where the hush isn't actually obvious.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Thereafter the warmth of his damp tongue vanished as he pushed 4 fingers inside my core whilst his thumb kneaded my clit on circles. Double trouble, double pleasure! My moans were electrifying, my toes curled up as it felt much better when he does 2 things in the same time: stimulating my solid clit and putting inside my core a handful fingers whose fingertips were already wet. 

 

 

 

 

-You like it?- He looked at my face as his chocolate eyes were focused on my reactions which are going to send him on the 7th sky when he realises how much I do savor it, without even asking.

 

 

 

 

 

-Ooooh!- My gasp was absolutely evident what does that mean as response to his simple question. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

His smirk flickered across his excited face like a star in the nocturnal sky with trillions of stars every night with sole moon. Then he removed his fingers from my mouth as he licked his fingers in tempting way beyond me, tasting as he hummed, liking it. I grinned silently as he pinned me upon the bed as I grabbed his member firmly, stroked it strongly enough so that to excite him as my thumb rubbed his cock head as he didn't stop to moan, craving for much more as his eyes shutted. Whilst my left hand was focused on his hard member, I gripped his hand as I placed it on my breast, subsequently cupping into his large, warm palm my cleavage's flesh as his thumb rubbed on circles my rigid nipple, placing my only available hand onto his, my petite palm on his veiny, colossal hand, as he kept on to cup my round, a bit larger breast than before my pregnancy. 

 

 

 

 

 

-Don't render me to come early!- He let out a moan with his deep, horny voice, whilst positioned his member inside my core's entrance as he wrapped his only hand around my waist, holding it tightly as he didn't stop to cup my breast into his palm. 

 

 

 

 

Firstly his thrusts were light as my groans were moderate ones until his pace increased as his thrusts became more coarsing, opening our mouth as we let out louder at this moment and before that. My sole full breast and curly hair bounced as the thrusts triggered us. 

 

 

 

 

-Ooooh, oohh, Timothy...Timothy, don't stop, please! But in one condition only!- I stammered as my febrile voice uttered each syllable.

 

 

 

 

-To be more cautious?- My husband questioned.

 

 

 

 

-Exactly, my smart King!- I answered quickly.

 

 

 

 

 

Once I addressed him "my smart King", I haven't realised that we are near the verge to come, orgasming along as he finished inside me, my core oozed. Afterwards he pulled his hard cock as we kissed each other as he bended his body over me, cupping cheekbones in my petite hands as his both hands, wrapped around my waist as those monstrous hands grasped my waist, sensing the poke of his erected member against my left thigh. As our sweating bodies were rubbing against each other, our kiss was prone to become more truculent and luscious in the same time, as our last seconds before to fall asleep on the king-sized bed due to our intimate process, heavily breathing, our tongues began dancing again as his hands drastically moved from my waist to my buttocks, squeezing and massaging them in one grip. A little after, we collapsed as Timothy onto his back while I was on his bare, muscular chest, like a shattered bridge, my naked, round breasts pressed against his cleavage. We hadn't enough energy to do anything else. We were already contended and stimulated in the same time.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _

 

 

 

 


	60. Old Friends= Guests

 

 

 

_A week later..._   
  


_11th of April, 1965_   
  
  
  
  
  


**Jude's POV**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A week had already passed since Timothy had arranged with Grace to visit us with her family. 

By the way, me and my husband woke up in the early morning as usually, doing every day the daily stuff for our evocation, had a breakfast, washed every filthy dish and mug. Then we started to clean every room by vacuuming the floor, wiping the furnitures of the dust with a rag cloth, opening the windows in every room for around a half an hour at least. Purifying the stagnaty air itself as a new, fresh air could be naturally smelled. 

As I wore a watermelon pink floral short sleeved top with square neckline, followed by a black, loose, knee length skirt. My hair was tied in messy bun as a handful honey curls of my hair weren't attached to the tied part of the hair, as they bounced loosely every time whatever I do either as an action or move. 

The baby's room walls abided in yellow color yet, yesterday had shopped with Timothy for furnitures, buying a few more furnitures such as toys, doll house, one more crib in case if I give a birth to twins instead of just a sole child; a rectangle mattress and a handful more eye-catching, sumptuous paintings vintage ones. It was more embellished unlike a several weeks ago when there were a couple of furnitures though the only missing fragment was actually the life in the room, for sadly. 

As we had already cleaned the entire house which took us 2 hours and 30 minutes as a total time, we determined ourselves to bombshell our guests with something remarkable. Baking cookies! The baking process didn't take us a lot of time. Just an hour took us to bake the cookies as it was already 11:30AM in the late morning.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Sometime later..._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It was already 1 o'clock in the afternoon as we were still expecting our guests to arrive as soon as possible. As I sipped of my fresh, cool water, all of a sudden someone rang on the door as I chocked accidentally the water that I swallowed, coughing as I headed directly to the door whilst coughing. Meanwhile Timothy came from the living room as he read the newest weekend newspaper, witnessing my coughing as he asked me just a little before to unlock the door:  
  
  
  
  
  


-Rare bird, are you okay?- He asked concerned as his eyes were filled with care and affection.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


-Yes, I am. I just chocked some water unintentionally.- Coughed for a last time as I hope this tedious cough evaporates momentally, covering my mouth with my palm.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


-Alright! *unlocking the door as we stood next to each other, hence, opening it with broad, promising smiles across our lips* Here we go! Hi Grace, Kit and children!- We embraced each guest friendly and warmly in the same time as they were rather too euphoric to see us.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


-Hi Judy and Timothy!- The both guests greeted us politely in one voice as our embrace didn't last for long time.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


-Hi Grace, Kit and cutiepies! - I told them including to Julia and Thomas as I crouched down to take them into my arms, hugging them firmly and warmly, then broke off the hug as it was Timothy's turn.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


-Hello auntie Judy and uncle Timothy!- The both children addressed us "auntie" and "uncle" which I find for tremendously adorable and melting my heart, to be honest.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Then Kit, Grace and their children entered in our house as they established themselves in the corridor, asking us if they should take off their shoes as they removed their lightweight jackets, hanging them on the hooks. We didn't mind if they were with shoes at home unless if they don't render any mess afterwards. 

When everybody went in the living room including both of us with my husband, we asked the guests including the children what they want to drink and eat as Grace and Kit weren't hungry at all as they requested for a glass of water whilst declaring in front of the children that we have a surprise for them once I am right back while Tim took a seat on the left armchair as the children watched and observed carefully how my husband and their parents were communicating verbally, meanwhile I was in the kitchen, putting in a seperate plate plenty of baked, scrumptious cookies, sipping in two empty glasses some orange juice for Thomas and Julia as I set them with two more glasses of fresh water on the platter, subsequently holding carefully from the both verges as I headed directly to the living room, serving the platter along with the glasses of water and juice including the cookies as I shouted, taunting the children's attention:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


-Surprise, surprise, children!- They interracted to the coffee table immediately once I meld about the baked cookies as they giggled.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


-Yayy!- The both siblings shouted euphorically as they lunged at the cookies in the plate.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


-Hey, hey, Thomas and Julia, slow down!- Kit brabbled them with reserved voice as he restrained from increasing his voice's decibels.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Me and Timothy's eyes were condensed on the kids, watching them with little grins across our faces, expressing felicity due to the fact that we love children and how lucky are Grace and Kit for having a family not sole of loving partners. We knew right away our boom will happen soon too as we are going to be more harmonic family with one more family member who truly belongs in our pious family.

Whilst Kit's children relished the sweets as they chewed them as each bite moltened in their little mouths, we chuckled due to Kit's words, scarcely withholding our seriousness especially Grace and me as I took a seat on the right armchair, joining the group conversation, meantime the chuckle faded down.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


-Kit, they are just children! They love sweets and with everything which we spoil them. - I rotated my face to Kit as I faced him, our eyes met, uttering every syllable with serene voice, my voice tone didn't change neither deficiting, nor swelled up significantly as I wore a grin across my face.  
  
  


 

 

  
  
  
In this moment, Grace attempted to reassure the man of her life who couldn't restrain himself for animadverting as she murmured to him as it was almost elusive for us with Tim and the children to hear it whilst Kit sipped of his glass of water from the platter.

 

 

 

 

 

-Sweetie, let's not ruin their delicious moment! I cannot exactly remember when it was the last time when they haven't eaten cookies but it was a long time ago.- Grace pulled Kit closer to her as her wrapped arm around his shoulder as the French woman managed to place on his chest her only available flimsy,pale hand, opting to soothe him, although it wasn't possible for now. 

  
  
  


 

 

 

 

-I know but...*removing Grace's hand from his chest as he had endured enough; glancing at Thomas and Julia, throughout returning his look at me with a frown* they shouldn't embezzle with its consumned quantity of sweets. In the future, they might become spoiled, infantile and irresponsible adults who care about their needs to be adjusted rather than about their beloved ones'. - Kit responded dramatically.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


-They are just too young to realise what are they even doing. As they grow up, they will realise and start control themselves about the pettiest things.- I spoke my mind as I stayed calm yet.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


-Oh alright! *muttering, attempting to change the subject, in order evade conflict and drama* Anyway how are you? - Kit's frustration dissipated pretty quickly as his questioning sounded suave.   
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

  
  


-We are doing well especially as we are extremely excited for our still unborn baby. Thank you! How about you too?- Timothy responded to Kit's question sympathetically as their smiles irradiated meanwhile looking down at my bump as I started rubbing, touching lightly with my fine fingers through the short sleeved floral top's fabric.

 

 

 

 

 

-Pleased to hear it! Anyway me and Grace are doing well. Even our lovely children! *all of a sudden looking into the children as his syrup brown eyes darted into his cute little angels who left a handful cookies in the plate yet as they toured around the room as they were more inquisitive of each furniture that surrounded their little themselves; he couldn't help himself, nevertheless he observed them with a resplendent smile across his shining face* Thanks for asking back!- He responded absentmindedly as he couldn't stop to contemplates at Thomas and Julia who chuckled childishly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Excuse our husband Judy and Timothy but it looks like Thomas and Julia are muderously fascinated by your house. As your house is deliriously gorgeous!- Grace stated with a light tittering as everybody in this room's eyes were goggled into the little curious hares. 

 

 

 

 

 

-No problem, everything is fine! Likewise thank you for this compliment, Grace!- Timothy was grateful for the compliment as well.

 

 

 

 

 

-Kit, I know how curious are our angels, howsoever, let's not disappoint the hosts by the way.- Grace hold his shoulders as we returned in our conversation, our eyes met as the eye contact was evident.

 

 

 

 

-I know, Grace! I am so sorry.- Kit apologised the lady of his heart as he kissed softly her cheek, thereafter we forgave the young couple for their distraction.

 

 

 

 

 

-Everything is fine! You are just for first time here and that's why you...- The verge of my sentence was clearly visible until Grace interrupted me.

 

 

 

 

 

-So Jude in which month are you pregnant right now? 

 

 

 

 

 

-I am currently in 11-12th week pregnant.- I replied shamelessly with a broad smile.

 

 

 

 

-Whoa! You don't seem the petite, bony woman who I had seen in Briarcliff and a little after your rescue.- Grace stared at my 3rd month pregnant bump as her eyes widened abruptly, her jawline widely opened due to amazement whilst rubbing my pregnant belly with proud smile.

 

 

 

 

 

-Not exactly! I mean...I had gained a few extra pounds, despite that's not certainly visible at all.- I said in derided way. 

 

 

 

 

 

-If it's a few extra pounds, it's literally something.- The young French lady said as she sipped of her glass of water afterwards.

 

 

 

 

 

-Better than nothing, rare bird!- Timothy exclaimed spontaneously with a grin that illumined his fresh, still juvenile face for his age. 

 

 

 

 

-Bingo!- I stood from the armchair as I approached the children who were beyond the gothic fireplace.

 

 

 

 

 

-Auntie Jude, what's that?- They baby talked to me as they pointed at the fireplace with their tiny index fingers whilst stroking their petite heads with my both hands as I crouched to their level. 

 

 

 

 

 

-That's a fireplace, Julia and Thomas!- After stroking their heads as soon as I answered their question, I kissed their temples.

 

 

 

 

 

-It is really magnificent. Like a castle!

 

 

 

 

 

 

-*tittering* It's not a castle. It's a piece of furniture where you can put woods to fire them, consequently warming the room. - I explained to them as I wore a grin. I desperately enjoy to communicate with children especially with Thomas and Julia. How to not love them!

 

 

 

 

 

-Whoa! That's awesome.

 

 

 

 

-Yes. Isn't it?

 

 

 

 

-Ya! Auntie, did you bake the cookies which we ate?- Julia questioned as they managed to hold my both hands with their elvish hands as I looked down at them, rose my body.

 

 

 

 

-I didn't bake them alone. I actually baked them with your uncle Timothy.- I responded.

 

 

 

 

 

-They are so...mmmm!- Thomas hummed.

 

 

 

 

 

-Tasty! - Julia replied as she licked her plump, small lips with her tongue.

 

 

 

 

 

-Aww, you are such nice and adorable kids, Thomas and Julia! Thank you!

 

 

 

 

 

**Timothy's POV**

 

 

 

 

 

When my wife stood from the right armchair, she headed directly to Thomas and Julia as she spoke to them, relishing every moment spent with them. What the conspicious is that Jude adores children to death! It can be beholded in her attitude towards them, besides the attention and affection she gives them without faking.

Me, Kit and Grace watched that moment with enormous pleasure, rejoicing it, barely dared to ruin it with irrelevant comments. 

 

 

 

 

 

-Just look at the future mother, guys!- Grace whispered to both of us as she continued to pierce her eyes into our recent center of the attention.

 

 

 

 

 

-Aww! They are like an aunt,nephew and niece.- Kit commented quietly as he didn't want my soulmate to hear everything that we discuss like we are spying on a warcriminal, collecting some evidence against. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-I just see a woman with maternal instict who is becoming a mama very soon, surrounded by 2 little, precious angels.- I didn't forget to say something to our discussion.

 

 

 

 

 

-Auntie Jude, can we play in the yard?- Thomas asked with puppy eyes my wife as my smile grew, not able to resist myself from this pure mellowness.

 

 

 

 

 

-Of course, you can!- She let them as she patted their backs friendly, kissing their warm foreheads once again.

 

 

 

 

 

-Thank you!- They immediately rushed to the garden, savoring the outdoors' aesthetics and environment as well.

 

 

 

 

Subsequently Jude sat on the armchair again, carrying on with our conversation between 4 of us.

 

 

 

-They are so sweet! They do really love our cookies. 

 

 

 

 

-Absolutely delighting for hearing, sweetheart! Because we put efforts to spoil them as we are the hosts themselves.- I exclaimed blissfully.

 

 

 

 

 

-That's right, Timothy! Sadly, Kit and Grace didn't taste from our baked cookies.

 

 

 

 

-Don't worry! We will now.- The younger man replied as he took one cookie in his hand meantime Grace did the same too, started chewing as their gripped cookies were behind their mouths.

 

 

 

 

 

-How do they taste?- Jude posed the question with a little smile on her sparkling like a porcelain face.

 

 

 

 

 

-Mmm! *humming for a while* They are amazing!- The younger lady expressed her true opinion as she finished with the first 2 bites of the scrumptious baked sweet.

 

 

 

 

-Brilliant job!

 

 

 

 

-Thank you a lot, Kit and Grace! It's such ginormous pleasure to hear such kind words of yours.- I cordially thanked them as I sensed how my heart melted once when I heard those words, coming from them.

 

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	61. Kindergarden Visit

_4 days later..._

 

 

 

**Jude's POV**

 

 

 

 

 

The days passed quite quickly, compared to the cold, sinisterly ferocious days in Briarcliff as an inmate. What beatifical days!

Today I was on a night term at work and I had almost nothing to do at home except to read some sources such as books, encyclopedias or newspapers, watching TV, cook or bake something delectable or else, I have determined myself to attend my husband's working place to behold him and the children with which he works. 

As I was in my bedroom, already opened the wardrobe, looking for something to put on for outdoors, I picked up a larger size shirt in pastel red, buttoning to my collarbone, showing less skin due to that when it's joint a word about casual occasions, I am demonstrating less flesh of mine, besides my pregnancy that is among my cardinal motives why I haven't left a handful shirt's buttons unclasped. 

Back to my outfit choice, I put on myself a pair of white trousers with deep pockets, my ruby-sapphire bracelet on my right wrist, silver earrings, a white floral, cotton headband, drawing back scalp hair,  vintage black pumps with my black purse, comprises the house's keys and a couple of important items. I sprayed my neck, palms, settled, curly golden hair like a waterfall. 

I examined every room in the 2 story mansion in case to check if I have forgotten something incidentally. 

At last I left the house as I locked the room, starting to walk to the kindergarden institution.

 

 

 

 

 

_A several minutes later..._

 

 

 

**Jude's POV**

 

 

 

 

 

As I loured, the sun rays blanketed with its illuminating sun rays my body image and my face, as my long curly honey hair bounced per each step, with a high chin up as I straight looked at my path that I crossed on foot, my pumps clicking cement ground. Surrounded by blossoming trees with vast crowns in diversity of colors such as green, yellow, crepe pink and orange. Clear sky, even a cloud hadn't dwelled like a steady settler. The weak breeze with its invinsible but agreeable sensation, blowing through my hair like a blade.

Earlier in the morning of this day, it rained heavily as each rain drop moistened everything below the dark, grayish, solid clouds which lasted for a few hours only, fortunately. Thereafter the rainbow emerged as the clouds moved slowly forward with every passed second, scouring the sky with its pure, aesthetically sky blue sky like it hasn't rained for a long time. 

Once I established myself near the kindegarden's zone, I pushed lightly one of the gates as I let stepping in the area. My clicking pumps couldn't be obviously abide unheard but from the nearby people especially Timothy and the children with which he works as he talked to them. I closed the gate behind me, pursuing my husband who currently, crouched down to 2 of the children's level as he communicated with them just like a teacher-student relationship only. Nothing more special than this! 

When I shared the closest distance with the kindergarden children and Timothy who recently had on himself a space blue long sleeve tartan shirt with 2 unbuttoned buttons, revealing apart of his neck's flesh and hairy, muscular chest, followed by a pair of practical black trousers, black shoes. He looked handsome as always! As he rose up his body, initially I startled him with my unpredictable presence as we chuckled awkwardly due to the happened:

 

 

 

 

 

-Oh hi, Mrs. Howard!- He greeted me as he pronounced my last name in nickering way as our eyes met, his chocolate eyes darted into mine like sharp arrows in the prey's core. His little, humble smile resurfaced on his face.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Hi, Mr.Howard!- I greeted him back as I wore a broad, jaunty smile across my lips. I sounded rather mocking just like Timothy either too. 

 

 

 

 

-How are you, my love?- We embraced each other, an embrace that didn't last for more than 30 seconds. As our torsos were pressed against each one, feeling how Timothy's heart was beating against mine. 

 

 

 

 

-I am well, thank you. How about you too, sweetie?- I questioned enthusiastically.

 

 

 

 

-Oh, I am super. *thereafter turning his back as he shouted at the kids, subsequently they questioned him with a simple "Yes?" as he commanded them to come and say "Hi!" to me* Children, say hi to this lovely lady over there. My wife! 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Once the children pursued us, they waved at me as they greeted me warmly with a brief "Hi Judy!", recalling perfectly my name as they wore resplendent smiles across their little, plump lips. It was pretty apparent that they were so excited to see me again as always. The group of children was about with 16 members, resulting the fact that there were more little girls rather than boys with 5-6 numbers only. I had spent some of my time with those amazing little angles as I have the actual permission from Mrs.Lynch to spend a few hours with them and my husband on his working place. After greeting one of the children, we striked a brief conversation as a couple about personal stuff unless one of the kindergarten's kids cut off our conversation as she stood before me with a little, adorable, delicate smile across her face.

This little girl looked visually 4 years old as she had blond hair on pigtails, possessing glacial blue eyes, pale skin color, naturally sakura pink lips, wearing iris purple T-shirt as an undergarment of her jeans overalls and white sneakers. Her name is Abbigail.

Initially Abbigali startled me with her unsolicited presence as I wore a nervous smile as she managed to look up at me with her big glacial blue eyes meantime both of us with Timothy tittered due to the happened a couple of seconds ago:

 

 

 

 

-Oh hi!- I exclaimed pertrubed as I sensed my cheeks heating in this moment as I looked down at the little hare, our eyes met, developing an eye contact.

 

 

 

 

 

-Judy, why your belly is a bit bloated?- Abbigail pointed precisely at my belly with her thin index finger.

 

 

 

 

 

-*cackling innocently as I crouched down to Abbigali's level, staring at her eyes* I am just pregnant. When woman's belly is unusually bigger than a slight bloated one, that should means the female is actually pregnant. You understood? *she nod her head in agreement with a modest smile* Good, sweetheart!- I stroke her head gently as I smiled to her.

 

 

 

 

 

As I rose up my body, Timothy apprended a commentary with a light sniggle when Abbigail didn't walk away.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Aww, what a curious discoverer she is!- He uttered derisively.

 

 

 

 

 

-She is definitely! Without an exaggeration!- I said candidly as I grinned.

 

 

 

 

 

-Yeah! *crouching down as he stroked tenderly the little girl's sunshine blonde pigtails with his mammoth hand as he looked at her eyes* Abbigail, why don't you play with the other kids for example with...*glimpsing at the other children who were rather entertained with plenty and diversity of activities as his chocolate eyes darted for a while into Edward, a black haired boy with light complexion whose laugh could be heard from a couple of meters distance* Edward, for example! - He proffered her to play with another kids by mentioning Edward, one of the kindergarden's kids as well.

 

 

 

 

 

-I don't want to! *her grotesque crabby face ideally outcropped, expressing frustration due to the fact that she doesn't wants to play with her peers; it was admittedly unmistakeable that she prefers our company to her compeers* I want to be with you. - She recalcitrated stubbornly as she didn't give up as a little lionhearted princess with grumpy face, frowning.

 

 

 

 

 

-Well then! We cannot stop you since you wish this.- I replied.

 

 

 

 

 

-Isn't too sad for you for that you desolate yourself from your peers, Abbigail?- Timothy asked her with velvet and tranquil voice in the same time as he pended for her answer, in spite of her dissatisfaction.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-It's not at all. They are so boring!- Abbigail responded boldly.

 

 

 

 

 

-Okay, okay!- We sighed as my husband answered her speech.

 

 

 

 

 

-What interests you, Abbigail?- I enquired the little angel as I opted to change the subject so that to not let down, hence, all we could behold on her small, plump face was a vivid, infantile smile that glittered.

 

 

 

 

 

-Your p-pregancy.- Firstly, she amused us that she is far enthusiastic to discuss my pregnancy, although the dim perturbation but turmoil, blended in the same time. Further the little girl stammered as she spoke her mind as her face turned red, momentally acquired more reddish hue.

 

 

 

 

 

-Okay so...what does interests you about my pregnancy?- Meanwhile Timothy stood next to me as he clasped his hand around my left shoulder as we lowered our heads so that to have easier eye contact connection between 3 of us.

 

 

 

 

 

-In which month are you pregnant?

 

 

 

 

-I am actually...*swallowing a gulp in my throat* pregnant in 11-12th week.

 

 

 

 

-How much time you should wait until the baby's born?

 

 

 

 

-9 months maximun! There are cases when the baby wants to come earlier on this world, despite the foolhardy prejudices and consequences.- Tim explained to her in consice way as he kept his speech compact, lucid and accurate in the same time, smiling to the innocent Abbigail.

 

 

 

 

 

-Woow! That's marvelous. *she woowed as her widely opened huge, blue eyes were astonished, her mouth opened, letting out the "Wow!" sound come like a music note from a musical instrument* You will have a baby very soon!

 

 

 

 

 

-Not exactly soon but in October, personally! Likewise it is marvelous and morbidly painful in the same time. It's not easy to be a grown woman especially either a future mother or mother with multiple children. 

 

 

 

 

 

She just nod in such cute and frugal way. 

Abbigail was much different girl than her own peers with exception of the unmistaken fact that she is exactly curious like them. She was tremendously interested and to support friendships even conversation with adults unlike the rest of the girls and boys on her fiercely brittle age. Additionally, she wishes to become a singer and philosopher in the same time once when she grows up as she hadn't gone to school yet. 

 

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	62. Picnic Invitation

**Angela Lynch's POV**

 

 

 

 

 

As I was constantly occupied with work, I determined myself to leave my office for a while as I wanted to check one of my hired employers, the fresher, Mister Timothy Howard! As I descended the stairs from the last to the first floor, my heels clicking, establishing outside as I left the facility, beholding from a several metres 2 adults with a group of 16 children. Furthermore Abbigail, one of infants with whom Timothy works and collaborates, suprised me initially due to her isolation from her peers. 

Once I walked up to Timothy, his wife and Abbigail, they turned their backs as they instantly recognized the another person's presence due to their insticts and hearing. As the 2 adults and 1 child faced me, our eyes met as their smiles had already resurfaced on their faces, radiating felicity to see me.

 

 

 

 

-Oh hello Mrs.Howard!- I greeted Mr.Howard's wife who looked so fresh and beautiful as always. Further I had heard how her husband compliments her looks and everything else about her.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Hello Mrs.Lynch! It's a pleasure to encounter you again.- Jude stated with mild anxious voice, as her smile was rather pertrubed. The dim red hue of blush had invaded her face as I pressume her heart raced when she saw me.

 

 

 

 

 

-It's pleasure to see you too. You aren't obligated to call me Mrs.Lynch. You can address me informally from now on!- I told the blonde as she completely comprehended me as well. Her insecure smile still abided across her still juvenile face though the wrinkles don't affect her beauty and her physical age at all. They rather rendered her more attractive lady, of course. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Whilst Abbigail attempted to reach for Jude and Timothy's hands like she is their baby daughter, although she isn't, for sadly. The little blonde lady felt so prominent in the couple's company or in the former priest's company, at least. The both adults looked down at her with broad, serene smiles across their bright faces as they lightly giggled as their attention was focused on the little girl who resembled their little precious daughter who would love so much with their hearts. I couldn't help, howsoever, watching the cute moment as I smiled to them, my eyes goggled in the young girl, besides my employer and his wife. The hush couldn't be more strenous apparently. 

I knew her since she participated in the kindergarden at age 3 which wasn't a long time ago. Generally she is keen to speak to adults rather than to children around her age or exactly as young as her. Jude and Timothy didn't make exception as her company, of course.

All of a sudden Jude dared to break the ice as she snapped at me:

 

 

 

 

 

-Angela, are you okay?- She questioned concerned as Timothy kept quiet, hardly peeling a word since the beginning of the acute hush which was defeated like a fallen hero in battle. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Oh yes! *gasping* Excuse me but Abbigail is such sweet girl for watching! I didn't mean to be that too absentminded.- I justified myself as I could recognize in the couple that they had already forgiven me with gazes or an ordinary eye contact, scarcely uttering something. I looked up at Jude and Timothy as our eyes met once again, hence, developing a smart eye contact.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-No problem, Mrs.Lynch! Everything is fine. It seems that this girl really likes us.- Timothy responded serenely as he kissed his wife's cheek, subsequently the couple chortled heavenly.

 

 

 

 

 

-I would like to inform you that I am inviting both of you on picnic with me and my family this Sunday if you don't mind and have definitely spare time as well.- I offered them something which they are frankly going to appreciate and like as their smiles rapidly grew instantly, as I had already planted a seed of glee in their souls, content them with joys, smiles and laughs.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Oh! That's wonderful. Thank you very much for inviting both of us! *exhaling and inhaling in the same time* At what time we should be on the picnic?- Judy questioned as she insisted for more information about the appointment as soon as possible. 

 

 

 

 

 

-It's such ginormous pleasure to meet such people like you. Likewise the picnic is going to be at 1PM in the noon.

 

 

 

 

 

-Alright!

 

 

 

 

 

Afterward I left them alone as I went back to my office to get back to my work.

 

 

 

 

 

**Jude's POV**

 

 

 

 

 

When Angela Lynch, my husband's boss left us alone as she pursued to the institution's front door, we just remained 3 of us as an amiable company. 

I stayed with my husband around an hour and 30 minutes as a bonus time, speaking to him, Abbigail and some of the children who had the actual chance to interract to us especially me. 

When it was time to leave, a little before to scatter with Timothy, we exchanged a firm and warm embrace, followed by a light, romantic kiss as we promised to see each other tonight as always.

 

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	63. Apple Pie

_Sometime later..._

**Jude's POV**   
  


 

 

 

When I reborned back at home as I had 2 more hours until work, I kicked off my pumps, going upstairs to change my current clothing in the bedroom.

Once I arrived in the bedroom as the sun ryas illuminated our love nest with the pulled back curtains, I opened the wooden wardrobe, picking up the casual garments that I wear either every day or a couple of times a week.

As I took off my shirt and trousers including ny jewelleries, I put on my half naked body a pair of plaon denim jeans, a scarlet red tank top with with V neckline and my slippers on my feet.

As soon as I changed, I put the worn clothes in the washing machine as I adjusted the program in the bathroom.

Afterward I descended the stairs as I headed to the kitchen, sipping in a seperate, clean glass with some fresh, cool water. What I have decided to do is actually to bake a traditional apple pie which is going to take almost an hour for basic preparation!

I just cannot recall the last time when I had chewed a bite of an apple pie. It is among one of my favorite baked sweets, admitting it frankly. Every time when I remind myself of this appetizing thing, I betrayed myself, my scarcely opened mouth slobbered as colorless salivas, oozing from my mouth. The last time when I had tasted from this scrumptious baked sweet was actually a long-long time ago. Perhaps my late teen years when me and my mother baked along just a several months before her decease.

As these abundant thoughts swam in my mind like waves in a bellowing, invincible sea where a single sailor with its compact, modest boat won't survive the storm, I cut off myself from those thoughts as I opened the refrigerator, delving for the required ingredients for the apple pie.

Subsequently they were found as I closed the fridge, starting to prepare as I checked the cooking book, pursuing each step properly, rendering the ideal one.

When I put the apple pie to bake in the oven, I sipped a handful sips of my water as I wioped my perspiring forehead with my bare forearm as my cream flesh of my forearm rubbed against my temple. Little did I know what to do recently especially when I am obligated to pend. I couldn't be that patient anymore.

Moreover I was to some extent, quite precarious due to the fact that my bare hands hadn't baked anything that sweet and mouthwatering. As an addition,  what is going to be my partner's perception? Is he going to like it?

Those cardinal 2 questions spinned around my mind as my mind was the universe itself.

As a distraction and purification for my mind of negative thoughts, I went in the living room, turning on the TV, watching the afternoon news. On the news broadcasted something that had to do with the facility where I and my husband used to run not a long time ago.   
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

_For the last months since Briarcliff's prominent Monsignor Timothy Howard resigned from the church, the institution hadn't found a new  monsignor yet. Additionally, the conditions inside the mental facility are worse. As a result to the poverty and sinister misery, more unusual things are happening lately such as more birth rates among inmates'  who were either sexually assaulted or consented in an intimate act, more patients either commiting suicide or  passing away due to variety of reasons and so forth for listing. Briarcliff Manor cannot provide the best for each inmate, unfortunately._

After I heard what the reporter said about this snake pit, besides mentioning fluently my husband's name, I got goose bumps as my epidermis bristled. The good thing is they hadn't stated more information, related with him or something about me, at least. Phew! I am already relieved. 

Thereafter I returned back at the kitchen as I checked the oven, looking after the apple pie

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Around a couple of hours later..._

 

 

 

**Timothy's POV**

 

 

 

 

 

 

When I got back at home, closing the door behind me as I kicked my shoes off, all of a sudden something an unusual but gratifying scent of apple pie came from the kitchen, fueling my nostrils with its redolent fragrance.

Once I headed directly to the kitchen, checking where is the recent location of the apple pie, I found it in the oven, slightly less warmer than a handful hours ago. And upon the kitchen plot there was a brief note as I grabbed it, subsequently reading it as my eyes were focused on every word in the letter:

 

 

 

 

_Sweetheart, I made and baked an apple pie for both of us, despite I won't eat a lot. I made it specially for you! I hope you like and enjoy it!_

 

 

_With lots of love_

_Your wife Jude_

_Hugs and Kisses_

As soon as I finished reading the note, I took the tray with circle apple pie as I took a fork and a knife, pared the sole part of the apple pie which I am going to eat, consequently placing it in a seperate plate, serving on the table as I sat down, starting to taste it. 

 

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	64. Later that Night

_Later that night..._   
  
  


**Jude's POV**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


As my working day ended, being prepared to go home as always, I was more precisely astonished to be surprised near Thursday's night. 

Once I left the retro restaurant, I heard similar masculine voice which I can excellently recognize though the lurking, eerie darkness which ceased me to behold anything, unluckily.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


-Judy?- This voice and the way it sounded ultimately mesmerized me as I glanced at the voice's source,  consequently looking down at the ground and my pumps in the same time, wearing a diffident smile across my naturally rose lips. The moon didn't manage to illuminate that surrounds me though it essentially gleamed my hair and my face.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


-T-Timothy, is that you, darling?- I questioned timidly as I stuttered initially, struggling to utter a syllable smoothly, as I sensed my cowering heart, meanwhile racing like I am near the verge of a heart attack. Suddenly my cheeks heated as a mammoth hand grabbed my relaxed one as he cupped into his, his thumb massaging the back of my hand, startled me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


-Yes, I am.*as his hand cupped my, I placed my sole available hand on my chest, soothing myself, thereafter his another hand was upon the another one on my chest, as I could behold his face at last* Don't be scared, rare bird!- Firstly what had crossed my mind was that either a stranger or Casey, my former fiancé is planning something vicious to do to me especially nigh midnight. My eyes were pierced into our hands as well.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


-I'm not. - I lied as it was certainly discernible how exactly the things are right away. Timothy's smile shifted into a gleaming, unmistaken smirk across his mildly irradiated face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


-Don't lie to me, sweetie! *chuckling along as he removed his cupping hand into mine, his 2 fingers tilting my head, commanding me with tranquil, nonetheless tempting voice in the same time* Look at me! Don't be scared, I didn't mean to scare you.- Once I rose my head as our eyes met, his chocolate brown eyes could be seen in darker shade due to the dim moonlight's serene.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


-I know...*then I removed my hand from my chest as he grabbed me by the waist, pulling me closer to him as we hugged each other tightly and warmly, clasping my both arms around his wide shoulders, whilst his both ones held me by the waist, wrapped as his forearms' rubbed against my lower body's curves, my head resting on his chest, hearing his heart's rhythm, of course* I missed you so much! - I murmured as my velvet voice could be somewhat heard, sensing how my brittle heart moltens every time when the love of my life actually comforts me, compliments me, see or hear his decent British accent, directly speaking to me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


-*breaking off the hug as his soft smile emerged on his face, meanwhile his smirk faded away* I missed you a lot too! I am already here. *kissing each other's lips lightly as his lips pursued mine a little before the kissing process* I came here to pick you up from your working place due to the fact that you are endangered to be attacked while walking down.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


-It's so kind and romantic of your side though it's not always necessary at all.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


-I know, sweetie! There are days when you come back at home by yourself. *cupping my both cheeks in his warm, mellow palms; his smile enlightened, meantime flames, burning in his chocolate eyes, radiating concerness, love and passion* While there are another days when I can escort you to our sanctuary. I don't even want somebody to dare to harm you too. - I extended my arms as they pusillanimously cupped his chin, looking straight into his mighty, down to earth chocolate eyes. As my last sentence sounded particularly ludicrous, my cheeks keep on to blush.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


-You shouldn't be worried about me, Judy! What I want is you to be safe...*my thumbs gently kneading his jaw* okay?- He mumbled.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Okay!- I consented.

 

 

 

 

 

-Good!- He pulled me in a hug once again a little before to start walking to home as wandering around the dark streets. The hug didn't last for a long time.

 

 

 

 

During our walk we discussed together how our working day passed, besides some personal stuff.

 

 

 

 

 

_** To be continued... ** _

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	65. An Apple Pie Night

_A several minutes later..._

 

 

 

**Jude's POV**

 

 

 

 

 

Once we got back at home as we walked through the murky streets nigh midnight. Thanks to Timothy, I felt much safer, as his escort truly meant a lot to me! Besides it encouraged me to walk with more confidence when I am with my significant person with exception when I am completely lonely. He was definitely right! There were some insane people who would harm me when I am walking in the lurking, tenebrous streets with nothing more but by myself. 

Sensing unidentified men's eyes goggled at me, stalking me, observing every action of mine in the middle of the night when I am precisely alone walking, without holding my partner's warm, colossal hand, hand in hand. Sensing a strong, secure hand to protect me from the dark and the brutish coldness of psychopaths who either dare to touch or hurt me in various way. Vicious, malicious grins gleaming in the lurking darkness like I am beholding the last thing before the worst happened thing. The moonlight didn't help me at all. It didn't illuminate my path. 

By the way, I was much far away from those haunting illusions which could be somewhat seen in Briarcliff, although the Briarcliff's nightmare is different. Further those haunting illusions swam in my mind like waves in a storm sea.

As we arrived at home, we kicked off our shoes, changing ourselves into our casual clothes as I wore one of Timothy's T-shirts with long sleeves, a sage one. 

Once I saw myself in the dressing table's mirror as I stood against it, my husband was behind me as he clasped his both hands around my bump as I could feel his palms, caressing my pregnant belly as he rested his chin on my right shoulder, wearing a lucid, optimistic smile across his lips, knowing what he is capable to tell me right in my face. His chocolate eyes gaped right into the dressing table mirror's glass as it reflected our two selves. I couldn't help, nonetheless grin as well. 

 

 

 

 

-How do I look in your T-shirt, honey?- I questioned bashfully as I kept gazing at our reflexion, letting out a light tittering.

 

 

 

 

 

-Do not insult yourself! *winking* Of course, you look incredible as always, rara avis! - Timothy rather didn't miss his chance to compliment me as usually especially when I put on something dinstinct especially for me, tuckling my hair behind my ear, therefore his hand was on my bump again.

 

 

 

 

 

-Thank you! *placing my both hands upon his veiny hands, my fingers caressing his fingernails and fine fingers in the same time* I don't look chubbier due to the larger size garment which amuses me.- Meantime I arched an eyebrow as I uttered the last sentence in perplexed way, consequently giggling together.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-No need to thank me, Jude! *rotating his face as his nose was burried in my long curly honey locks, sensing his nose sniffing the abided perfume scent with his timid nostrils, kissing my nape lightly as I closed my eyes for a handful seconds, subsequently opening them* That's right! You shouldn't be ashamed of your body fat. You are becoming a mama soon and this weight of yours...*withdrawing his face slowly from my nape as his chin rested on my small, fragile shoulder again as he kept watching our mirror reflection over again* is because of the new life that is planted, gradually growing with every passed month or possibly a week. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-*tittering innocently* I am not ashamed of my extra weight. I am just...*sighing* Oh! It happens to me for very first time and I am just quite nervous to experience it...like I am not *rotating my face as my face was next to his, pursuing for his radiant chocolate brown eyes as my nose tip rubbed against his chin, staring right at his soul, sighing in a relief* ready!- I murmured insecurely. 

 

 

 

 

 

-Sweetheart...*his thumbs stroked my fingers backwards, squeezing tightly my hands* I am like you, however, we are going to undergo this pregnancy. Every parent is like that though we had never experienced our parenthood yet!- My partner opted to comfort me with his velvet voice as his chin wasn't resting on my shoulder anymore, kissing my temple.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Sometime later..._

 

 

 

 

 

 

As we went in the kitchen, sitting next to each other on the dining table with served dish of the traditional apple pie for me whilst Timothy ate definitely nothing as I was aware of the fact that he had already a dinner. 

Whilst I tasted of my tasty baked sweet, my husband couldn't stop observing me how I was eating, relishing each bite that melts in my mouth with every passed second. Afterward we striked a conversation:

 

 

 

 

-You pretty suprised me with a baked apple pie, sweetheart! I love it very much.- He spoke his mind as our eye contact lasted for much longer time like almost every time. His glistening smile could aware me of his delightment after savor. His chocolate brown eyes radiated felicity and affection.

 

 

 

-Thanks! Though I hadn't baked it for almost 3 decades at least. I know it's imperfect! 

 

 

 

 

 

-It doesn't matter! *all of a sudden taking my hand into his as his thumb massaged the back of my hand during this moment my another hand was on my hip* In my opinion, the imperfect is actually sweeter and prettier than the flawless one.- My husband whispered with tranquil voice.

 

 

 

 

 

-You are probably...right!

 

 

 

 

 

 

-It's the truth itself, besides my personal opinion. Of course, we seek the ideal ones, while the imperfect are dwelling into our hearts with its imperfection.

 

 

 

 

 

-Exactly! Unfortunately, initially everybody are into the perfect ones whilst in the end, they actually choose something different. *exhaling crustily* Moreover today I heard something that has to do with Briarcliff.- I declared urgently.

 

 

 

 

 

-Go ahead.- Thankfully Timothy was utterly paying attention to me as his ears sharpened, prepared to listen to me.

 

 

 

 

 

-They mentioned your name but nothing more, besides being stated that the conditions in the institution got worse due to the lack of supplies and money which can the facility afford for its inmates. In fact, birth rates increase, while on other hand the deaths rocketed up also. In addition to that, they hadn't found a new monsignor yet.

 

 

 

 

 

-Interesting! What about my name? Is it anything notorious?- He posed the question as his inqusitiveness was certainly evident in his speech and facial expression.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-No. They just started like that "For the last months since Briarcliff's prominent Monsignor Timothy Howard resigned from the church...".They hadn't said anything against you which is hopefully good news, of course.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Oh! *sighing in relief* Great! I thought they would say something against me. 

 

 

 

-Have you ever tasted how an apple pie kiss is?- I asked.

 

 

 

 

-Not really. How about you?

 

 

 

-Neither too!

 

 

 

-We can experiment. It can be tremendously romantic and sensual in the same time.- Raising an eyebrow as his virgin smile managed to turn in a savage, glittering smirk across his excited face.

 

 

 

 

Our lips pursued for each other as I slowly began shutting my eyes, subsequently our lips crashed, starting to kiss as my both hands dangled around his nape as his both hands managed to be wrapped around my upper back, sensing the scrumptious apple pie aroma, invading my slightly opened mouth and pursed lips into prominent ones. His teeth bit aggressively my bottom lip as a result of intensely increase of more truculent kisses, our dances started dancing against each other, developing a French kiss. 

Then we broke off the kiss as we elongated our faces in its distance from each one as we just gazed at each other's eyes with lust and love, a silence dominating over our echoes and words. Timothy's silence mildly worried me as I questioned him:

 

 

 

-What is it, darling?- I pet his left cheek as my thumb stroked softly his cheekbone, wearing a maternal smile.

 

 

 

 

-I just love you a little bit too much, rare bird!- He responded as took a deep breath a little before his response.

 

 

 

 

-I love you much more!

 

 

 

 

 

Around a several minutes of discussion and eventually eating my apple pie, we went in the bathroom, taking a quick and lukewarm shower, thus changing my lingerie as I replaced it from my black lace one into my newest one, a silver lace one. 

After the shower, Timothy put on himself a pair of pajamas, hopping up in the bed finally as I tied my hair in a messy bun, wearing the same Timothy's shirt which he permitted me to give me as well. It was extremely comfortable and cosy.

Then we kissed each other's lips lightly as we wished each other good night including sweet dreams as we turned off the lights of night lamps by our side. Our fatigued bodies lying against each other as we drowned into warm, romantic cuddles, warming our love nest.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	66. The Picnic 1

_3 days later..._

_14th of April, 1965_

  


As the passed days rewinded like twinkling stars in a nocturnal, spatial sky, the picnic day had finally popped.

The weather like outside could be exactly defined as deliriously fantastic. A gleaming sun with its warming, radiant, rigid rays glinted the sky itself, besides every passive and active object below. The sky was distinctly cloudless. A slight breeze wouldn't be a ginormous issue if it blows a little bit from time to time.

It was nearly around 1 o'clock in the afternoon as the recently married couple were preparing for the picnic as making sandwiches, consequently packing them in a wooden picnic basket with two bottles of water, some fruit such as red apples, mature pears and cherries with napkins.

Then Jude and Timothy managed to change their clothing from casual into something more specific due to the picnic.

As they researched the wardrobe for clothes, Jude grabbed white overalls, a maroon red floral tank top, a black headband, white flats on her bare feet. Whilst Timothy decided to have on himself Prussian blue slacks, followed by a white short sleeve shirt, leaving a handful buttons unbuttoned, revealing some of his muscular, hairy cleavage, finishing with pair of black and white trainers.

Afterward they didn't miss the chance to brush their slovenly hairs aith their hairbrush, spraying some perfume on their necks and palms as they were near their rim with the preparation as they checked themselves before the dressing table's mirror in case if they look fine.

As the blonde stood with a several centimeters away from her reflection as her husband was in front of her, his both secure hands clasped around her collarbones as his fingers caressed the tank top and overalls fabric in the same time, his chocolate brown eyes looked down at her frail, glistening face with its dim fainted of felicity and a bit anxiety cheeks with a broad, radiant like a sunshine smile.

Her hazel eyes looked up at his as their eyes pursued for each other's attention with desire, glee and passion in the same time, as her already emerged amorous, refined smile illuminated like a star, under the spectacular projectors on a stage, across her face.

What it was incredibly apparent that they had the desperately immense yearn to kiss each other like the time had stopped abruptly, their kisses being eternal, leaving plenty of sweet, romantic memories in their healing yet, blissful souls.

For sadly, they were mortal mere human beings who are insanely crazy for each other, on other hand, had already prosecuted and accomplish one of their most marvelous wishes which came true by excluding the one with Rome.

By the way, Judy let out a nervous, virgin like giggle as she watched her own reflexion in the dressing table's pure, lucid like a crystal mirror, expecting at last the ice to being shattered on trillions of pieces, the intense silence being smashed with its invincible voices and echoes.   
  
  
  


 

 

-You look so fresh, youthful and fabulous when you wear overalls with tank top, my love!- The former priest didn't skip his opportunity to compliment the lady of his heart with heartwarming words which prove her one of the proofs that he is obsessed with her.   
  
  
  


 

 

 

  
  
  


-Aww, that's so sweet of your side! Thank you, darling! *her both hands reached for his hands which were wrapped around her collarbone as she cupped his hands, her thumbs rubbing delicately his fingers* You are looking incredible as always. Still the handsomer that I love and stan since our first encounter!-  The former nun's gratitude was more than expressively obvious especially in her  eloquent speech as her eyes and smile, more glistened like sharp knives with its unconditionally dangerous tips that might stab to death each object, destroying it like a nothing, howsoever, a stabbed to death victim.

 

 

 

 

 

Then they kissed each other's lips a little before to carry on with their task.

When Timothy saw his own wife in overalls, it sent him in the 7th sky due to that how mesmerizing does she looks in more informal garments especially overalls. It sent him back in the previous decades when he was younger than 35 when it was the last time when he was in England, living in his family's mansion, located in London's countryside, when his younger sister Anna wore overalls in the summer and spring time's weekends when she is pottering their alluring garden with its abounding of winsome flowers, taking care of them as she exposed them on sunlight's zone and watering them with a watercan a few times daily. The former monsignor could perfectly recall how pretty she looked back then though he hadn't seen her in overalls. But his personal perception could be much different if he should differentiate his sister and his wife. He would see every woman and girl less attractive than Judy, of course! The answer's implicitly simple!

After a few minutes, they grabbed every item, taking it with themselves by putting in the trunk of the car with exception of the car keys and house's keys, checking every room in case, eventually hopping up in the car as they locked the house's door, driving to the arranged place.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_A several minutes later..._

 

 

 

 

 

Once they parked their car in the grass, they got out of the car as they took from the car trunk the picnic basket with themselves as they saw from a far distance Angela Lynch, Timothy's boss, with her only child, her daughter Dariela, Dariela's toddler who is actually a babyboy named Mathias,who visually looked hardly 2 years old.

 

When the couple walked up to their target location where the picnic blanket was located with its already prepared another family's picnic basket, Angela and Dariela couldn't be more serene but excited to welcome warmly the religious couple as well. As they stood from their picnic blanket, Angela shook Timothy and Jude's hands as they swapped a friendly hug:

 

 

 

 

 

-Oh hello Judy and Timothy! It's a pleasure to see you.- Mrs.Lynch greeted the both, recently arrived adults as this time especially when she is out of the professional sphere, she demonstrates her softer side, wearing a little smile across her naturally rouge lips.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Hi Angela! *thereafter broke off the hug* It's our enormous pleasure to see you again too!

 

 

 

 

 

Dariela just stared nervously at the couple as she wore an artifical, amiable smile as she didn't peel a single word since the former nun and monsignor's arrival as the toddler was upon the picnic basket, looking up with its huge hazel eyes at the unknown guests. 

Angela Lynch's daughter could be portrayed in this way:

 

She looked visually in the beginning of her 20s- possibly around 23-24 years old. Her hair color was definitely chestnut just like her mother. Anyway her medium length, straight chestnut hair looked so fabulous. Dariela's eyes were hazel, her complexion was deliriously light. She didn't look tall at all. She was rather around Jude's height- 5'5, possessing an average body structure. As an addition, Dariela wore a velvet violet, short sleeved dress with round neckline with white polka dots. It looked so good on her figure, outlining her juvenile curves through her casual overgarment after even having a baby 1-2 years prior.  In first sight, you can resemble her a charming and hospitable lady.

Meantime Dariela just helplessly goggled her hazel eyes into the older blonde's limpid face, radiating rejoice. Once the both ladies' eyes met as Timothy striked a conversation with his boss, as the younger brunette and the older light-haired women gazed at each other awkwardly with timid smiles. 

Then Timothy slightly rocked his wife as he snapped her daydreaming whilst Angela declared out loud:

 

 

 

 

-Dariela, those are my employer Timothy and his wife Judy! *looking up at the couple* Judy and Timothy, this is my sole daughter Dariela! Introduce yourselves!

 

 

 

 

 

 

-It's my pleasure to meet you both! *handshaking every hand* I am Dariela.- The innocent young lady introduced herself politely as she wore a welcoming smile across her face, forming a short lasting eye contact with their special guests.

 

 

 

 

 

-It's our pleasure to meet you too, Dariela! We are Judy and Timothy! *throughout breaking off the handshake as the both in love birds glanced at Mathias who gorged playfully his fingers in his baby mouth as it didn't take his big eyes off the middle aged couple who actually looked younger* You have a toddler?- She asked thrilled.

 

 

 

 

 

-Yes, I do. *ordering her baby boy to come* So here is Mathias! *pursuing each other's eyes like a mother and a son as she crouched down to his level* Mathias, say hi to those amazing people.

 

 

 

 

 

-Hi!- Mathias said shyly as he waved with his wee hand to Judy and Timothy.

 

 

 

 

-Just look at this cutiepie! Isn't he too cute?- Jude added a commentary as she inquired her next sentence with velvet voice.

 

 

 

 

 

-Of course, he is! *patting friendly his wife's shoulder, thus clasped his hand around her left shoulder, kissing her cheek lightly* Our baby is going to be as cute as Mathias!

 

 

 

 

 

-Definitely!

 

 

 

 

 

Afterwards they sat all together on the picnic blanket as they offloaded the food and drinks which were being comprises their picnic basket as they started discussing random stuff that interests them, besides eating and drinking, having an entertaining time outdoors.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	67. The Picnic 2

Once they established along onto the picnic blanket, they started every kind of a dialogue.

 

 

 

 

-So how are you doing? - Madame Lynch posed the question to the couple in amiable way as she sipped a handful sips of her bottle with water, her plump face shimmered through the sunshine rays, illuminating every inch of her cream face and chestnut hair.

 

 

 

 

 

-We are doing well, thank you! Even being more excited than before. - Jude answered the question with brutal honesty as her hazel eyes developed a mere, long lasting eye contact with the another middle aged woman who looked optically older than the blonde herself.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-That's awesome to hear it!- Dariela responded as she held her babyboy in her safe, small arms, wearing an optimistic, prepossessing smile across her light complexed face as her hazel eyes looked down at the older woman's pregnant belly, noticing and recognizing in the same time, the fact that she is actually pregnant as a part of her evidence that Jude is definitely pregnant without an exaggeration. 

 

 

 

 

 

When the former nun noticed how she is being watched by the sole daughter of Angela especially as the younger woman's hazel eyes were focused on the middle aged pregnant woman belly, astonishing the future mother herself, meanwhile Timothy didn't miss the chance to spot what was going on apparently as he glanced at his wife and his boss's daughter in the same time, arching his right eyebrown blissfully as he realised that everything is alright whilst holding his wife's hand, cupping it into his hand as his thumb managed to massage the back of her hand.

Further the toddler didn't stop to gape at the remarkable guests who had such entertaining and cunning conversations with the both females as well. 

 

 

 

 

-Are you actually pregnant, Jude? - Mrs.Lynch questioned as she glanced at the bigger bump than it used to be a few weeks ago. It wasn't all the same time! 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-I am absolutely pregnant!- The former nun replied her question frankly as she admitted the fact with formidably candidness which couldn't never be replaced with anything else in her speech such as an exaggeration or lie as those words didn't exist in her vocabulary. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Oh wow! *the both ladies especially the former priest's boss and her daughter woowed in awe as they just blankly goggled their hazel eyes in Judy and Timothy in the same time with embarrassing smiles* That's unbelievable! Congratulations, Jude!- The both ladies didn't skip the opportunity itself to congratulate Mrs.Howard.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Aww, thank you! That's really means a lot to me! *afterward biting a handful bites of her sandwich whilst feeling the support of her affectionate, caring husband yet* Further I am currently pregnant in 3rd month with a little girl.- Jude answered after chewing her sandwich bite as she stretched her hand so that to stroke Mathias's dark brown hair that kept to grow as he responded with joy, wearing a soft smile across his toddler's face as he dimly shutted his eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

-No need to thank me, dear! It's really enthralling the feeling to have a baby either in your belly or by your side.

 

 

 

 

 

-Yes! *sighing in a relief* Oh, that maternal phenomenon! Finally one of my miracles is actually coming true.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Oh really? You had never been a mother before?- The both brunettes pierced their eyes in bewild way as they raised an eyebrow, realising that Jude hadn't got any children yet especially as a middle aged woman, their faces grimaced.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Sophisticated story but definitely yes is the answer.- She replied as she felt somewhat uncomfortable to talk about her tragic past which had corrupted her flimsy heart since she was left by her former fiancé. All Jude can sense currently is actually her face all flushed as her hazel eyes radiated anxiety if she even speaks a little bit about her past.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Oh! *exhaling and inhaling in the same time* You don't seem very comfortable to talk about a motherhood especially if it is joint a word about yours. 

 

 

 

 

 

-Mhm! *hummed as Timothy took her immediately into his invulnerable arms as she rested her head on his chest as her husband managed to comfort her, telling her that everything is okay* It's just a sensitive topic. - She didn't want to continue as it will result to lead to her gloomy past.

 

 

 

 

 

-Don't worry, don't be afraid, Jude!- The both ladies reassured her.

 

 

 

 

-Rare bird, I am with you! You just need some soothing sometime.- He stated as his lips pursued for her temple, kissing it lightly with his mellow lips.

 

 

 

 

-By the way, let's change the topic. *sipping of the bottle with water* For example, who wants some apple pie?- Angela enquired.

 

 

 

 

 

-We have already one in our picnic basket. Thanks!- Timothy answered as he wore a mild grin. 

 

 

 

 

-*sighing in astonishment* Well, let's make a deal. Let's taste from each other's apple pies if you don't mind.- Mrs.Lynch suggested.

 

 

 

 

 

-Okay then!- The couple's answer couldn't be more overt.

 

 

 

 

 

As soon as Timothy delved in their picnic basket, searching for the apple pie, he found it at last. As he gave 3 pieces of their traditional, homemade apple pie whilst the another 2 ladies gave them from their as they started biting a couple of bites from the baked sweet, savor each bite as their smiles moltened like chocolates. After chewing them, they were eventually capable to speak:

 

 

 

 

-Mmm! It's really scrumptious.- The both brunettes praised Jude's baked sweet as she put abundant efforts though she had a cooking book as her own guide.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Thanks! Your apple pie is well-made and amazing too.

 

 

 

 

 

-How to not thank you, Jude and Timothy! *all of a sudden looking at the youngest member of the picnic cult who still chewed of the apple pie's piece as his big hazel eyes blankly in the space* Just look at this little prince especially how he chews!- Angela was very talkative lady especially when she is surrounded by her inner circle people unlike her professional realm, where her communication with her employers and everyone else, has a boundary, of course! 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Aww!- Everybody were in awe as this moment when Mathias chewed the apple pie in his wee mouth was an absolute treasure. 

 

 

 

 

 

Once when the babyboy had finished with the apple pie's piece, he didn't know how to describe ideally how scrumptious it was, in spite of the pretty noticeable body language and mimics which signaled the adults that he likes it very much. Moreover, Mathias was 2 years old who had a confined vocabulary for now due to his tremendous young age. 

He licked his tiny fingers as he shoved them into his mouth as the dominant part of the group, the women with only one man didn't help themselves as they were already betrayed by their conscience, tittering lightly so that to not embarrass him conceivably. 

Then Dariela took off from her shorts' pocket a napkin to wip her son's mouth and fingers as she pointed her index finger at him, yelling at him in composed way:

 

 

 

 

 

-Mathias, that's not polite at all especially to do it in front of another people! *as she finished wiping his mouth and fingers, hence, kissing his cheek as the babyboy sniggered blissfully, somewhat comprehending his mother's words* That's why the napkins are for wiping your mouth and fingers after eating.- She demonstrated to her son the napkin to prove him the difference between shoving your fingers and hands in your mouth and the napkin part.

 

 

 

 

 

-He's just a little boy! He will understand it as he grows up.- Angela chuckled as she rocketed the toddler as she took him in her arms, wearing a radiant like a sunshine smile.

 

 

 

 

 

The couple didn't know what to say with exception to fulfill the ambience with their giggles as they relished each moment and second, spent outdoors, with an amicable family especially 3 family members which was among the usual ones as well. 

Jude had already removed her rested head on Timothy's chest as she was already reassured after the inconvient discussion not a long time ago as her hands were upon the picnic table, supporting her kneeling body. Meanwhile her partner petted the little boy and his wife's heads in the same time.

Something enforced inwardly Jude to pose predictably quite unhandy question promptly as she took a deep breath, thus exhaling crustily.

 

 

 

 

-Angela, I need to ask you something.

 

 

 

 

-What is it?- All of a sudden the older woman's face grimaced as her heart was near the verge to race.

 

 

 

 

 

-I don't want to ruin your mood but...where's your husband or boyfriend at least?- The former nun stuttered as she bestired to ask it initially, afterwards her boldness's level didn't shoot up at all. Her prejudice thoughts swam in her mind like doomed sailor ships due to the storming sea.

 

 

 

 

 

-Urm...well, I don't have actually a husband, for sadly! *panting* I lost my husband almost 2 years ago as a result of an atrocious disease which deceased his body. May he rest in peace!- Suddenly the part of Madame Lynch's devastated story resurfaced like a half destroyed iceberg in a glacial ocean. Anyway it didn't restricted the older lady of telling her upsetting story without any shame though her tough experience to embrace her own husband's death.

 

 

 

 

 

 

A silence manifest itself for a while as it had invaded their circle. The hush, itself, wasn't actually deep-rooted at all. Otherwise it was brief like a moment. Afterward the silence was hopefully broken.

 

 

 

 

 

-That's really sad! May he rest in peace! Amen!- Jude stated with soft voice this time.

 

 

 

 

 

-It wasn't easy for me to adapt the fact of being a widow with a grandchild and a daughter by my side. Howsoever, I embraced it.- Timothy's boss said with aloof voice, restraining herself from weeping though her strong character.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-At least, he is on better place, at least!

 

 

 

 

 

-He is but it's not the same without him.- Unfortunately, Mrs.Lynch was betrayed by her refrain as her first shed tears were certainly visible, consequently her daughter took her into her arms as she attempted to soothe her mother as much as possible.

 

 

 

 

 

-Mom, please! Don't cry!

 

 

 

 

 

The couple just stared at them with grotesque grumpy faced as they wanted to help the older woman to calm down though it wasn't easy at all. It took around a handful minutes of the widow to stop sobbing until her cry stopped, wiping with her own fingers,  the last flowed quartz tears.

 

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	68. The Picnic 3

-Are you feeling better now?- Jude and Timothy asked in concerned way Angela as she accomplished an eye contact lastly, meantime the mother and the daughter broke off the warm, firm embrace.

 

 

 

 

 

-I suppose!- Timothy's boss answered directly as she sipped a few sips of bottle with water.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Who actually baked from both of you the traditional apple pie?- Dariela inquired intrigued due to her indulgence after consuming the religious couple's apple pie.

 

 

 

 

 

-I did!- The blonde replied the young brunette's question gamely with a small grin across her illuminated face.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-You did a great job, Judy!- The young lady didn't omit the chance to praise the middle aged madam's cooking and baking skills as well. Her fresh, juvenile yet voice was fulfilled with life and serenity in the same time every time when she opens her mouth to speak, despite the rigid Boston accent.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Thank you! From you who did bake the apple pie?

 

 

 

 

-Well, we did it together. It was simple.

 

 

 

 

 

After a several minutes, traversing diversity of topics and stuff which the adults intrested them, besides paying some of their attention to Mathias, all of a sudden Dariela offered Jude, subsequently to hold Dariela's son in her petite, tender maternal arms, safekeeping sanctuary for each child once that commits.

 

 

 

 

-Jude, do you want to hold the toddler?

 

 

 

 

 

-Yes!- The former nun's answer was as quick as a falling leaf.

 

 

 

 

 

-*delivering Mathias in Jude's arms, therefore stroking her son's head once when the boy established in the blonde's protective arms as she goggled her eyes in awe into his big, round hazel eyes* Here you are, dear! 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Oh hello there, mister! *chuckling whilst Mathias babbled sunnily in the barely known for him woman* I am just your mother's acquaintance and your grandmother, of course! *fondling delicately his brittle head with his grown hair to the back of the head with her thin, velvety fingers through his smooth skin* Don't worry! 

 

 

 

 

Timothy and the another 2 female adults couldn't resist this adorable landscape that they currently behold. Their attention and eyes were mainly focused on Jude with the little boy in her arms. 

What it could be resembled this scenery was actually a mother with her babyson into her arms, poising him in her maternal, softhearted arms, providing security, love and care. Many painters, either popular or not, would opt to paint this painting though, on live, it's not actually painted by an amateur or a professional one. At least the painters would put possibly their best efforts in their masterpieces.

Meanwhile, despite Mathias's biological mother was lost in gaping at the former nun with the boy into her hands, she felt a little ounce of envy, run down her fragile body, from head to toes. In her blood boiled bitter, gelid blood of acridity jealousy. Not because she detests Jude or something but she noted and witnessed how Mathias got deliriously comfortable in the older woman's arms. Whose arms had almost never caressed and hold any child with exceptions,of course! 

 

 

 

 

 

-You really look alike his mother!- Ms.Lynch commented with reticent voice, as her pellucid smile, that still shone, was glued on her face permanently. 

 

 

 

 

 

-Aww! What a miracle!- Jude let out a light laugh.

 

 

 

 

 

-He is! Nonetheless we are expecting our marvel in the upcoming months. 

 

 

 

 

 

-That's right, my love!

 

 

 

 

 

-Is this young mister actually 2 years old?- The blonde asked with enormous curiosity that boils in her blood and veins in the same time.

 

 

 

 

 

-Yes! Mathias turned 2 years old in the middle of February.- The young brunette woman responded with an enthusiastic smile. Her heart had already melted since she saw her own son in Mrs.Howard's arms though she wanted her inwardly her son back.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Wow! I guessed right.- Afterward Jude chuckled once again with the another adults who chuckled along with her. Furthermore her brief response was sufficiently hilarious to render them laugh.

 

 

 

 

 

_A several hours later..._

 

 

 

 

 

A few minutes left until midnight!

The couple was weary physically and mentally enough after having such an entertaining day with Angela Lynch's family on the picnic outdoors. They had already taken a shower as they washed their hairs, consequently dressing up in their pajamas as Timothy wore in the bed his navy blue pajama trousers, followed by a plain white tank top, hugging his torso, displaying his muscular, secure arms and apart of his muscular, hairy chest. Whilst Jude wore her silky, baby blue nightgown in bed.

A little before shutting their heavy eyelids as the nightlamps were turned on yet, in this moment they wished each other good night and sweet dreams with swift, precious kisses. Additionally they toldhow much they love each other, calling each other by their romantic nicknames. Subsequently they turned off the nightlamps by their side as they fell asleep pretty quickly, as their timid eyes closed abruptly, cuddling as always, in their genial, bewitiching love nest. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	69. Dreams

 

 

 

_Jude wore the same clothes which she used to on the picnic with Lynch's family, as she was accompanied by her husband Timothy, Angela, Dariela and the little angel Mathias, who was currently in his mother's secure, affectionate arms._

_They were surrounded by a picnic blanket with picnic baskets, food and drinks, besides with grass, huge trees and everything else that the nature itself possesses._

_What the former nun held in her petite, small, but protective arms was actually a little girl. Her biological daughter, who was barely 1 years old. She resembled so much her parents._

_As the little girl had her mother's gorgeous eyebrows, curly, silky hair, her alluring hazel eyes, small, cute ears. On other hand, she had her precious father's chestnut hair color, his nose and an admixture, between her mother and father's lips._

_The both pious parents determined themselves since their daughter's birth to name her Ellie, signifying "God is my light" or "God is my candle"._

_When Ellie was into her mother's arms, wearing jeans overalls with a rose T-shirt and white sneakers on her tiny feet. Her little hands extended as they yearned to touch Jude's long honey curls, playing with them as her mother relished this moment, when somebody either touches, strokes or plays with her hair._

_Timothy couldn't take his excited chocolate brown eyes from this cute moment. He and his wife perceived it as a God blessing whilst Mathias looked up at the another family with astonished, being uncertain with the situation, nevertheless having radiant vibes as he wore his lovely smile across his plumpy face, contended for beholding how truly beatrific they are. Dariela and Angela's hazel eyes were darted, in awe of the morbid cuteness they are recently witnessing with broad smiles across their lips._

_As the little Ellie babbled to her mother, unable to speak her first own word yet, the older blonde rocked the almost toddler who mildly wriggled in her arms as the former priest chuckled along with the love of his life, meanwhile his both hands were upon Jude's narrow shoulders, speaking to the babygirl._

 

 

 

 

 

_-Aww! Just look at yourself, you little beautiful, Miss Ellie Howards!- Jude said cheerfully._

 

 

 

 

_-Ad-a!- The young girl babbled blissfully._

 

 

 

 

_-She is candidly beautiful little princess just like her mother Queen!- Timothy didn't omit his likelihood to add a comment as he was tremendously blessed, lucky and elated for having 2 most remarkable things in his life: his wife Judy and their daughter Ellie. He poked his likeness's nose as Ellie let out her infant laugh, fulfilling their ears and hearts with more glee._

 

 

 

 

 

_-Aww! She has some facial features of her handsome father too!- Jude emphasized with a light giggle as she wore a little grin._

 

 

 

 

 

 

_-Hah! I love you very much, my rare bird! *kissing quickly his wife's lips as they didn't paid attention that they were surrounded by another 2 female adults and 1 boy infant* I love you too so much, Ellie!- He leaned his head as he kissed the little girl's smooth, cream cheek._

 

 

 

 

 

_-I love you much more both of you!- She kissed her daughter's temple with her mellow, naturally rose lips as she kept swaying the little pearly gem._

 

 

 

 

 

_-Just look at them, Dariela!- Angela uttered each syllable as she stammered due to her awe of watching such loving couple, demonstrating openly their affection and concerness, without regarding as an issue at all. It's just perfectly normal,according to their norms as well!_

 

 

 

 

 

_-Yeah! Aren't they just more than adorable as a defined word for such splendid couple like them?_

 

 

 

 

 

_-They are definitely!_

 

 

 

 

 

 

_-Ma-ma!- Ellie opened her mouth as she carried on with her sweet babbling until her first word was actually a pure glee._

 

 

 

 

 

_-What?- The both parents were in awe, once they heard their baby daughter spelling the first word boldly and spontatenously in the same time. Moreover, Jude was indeed astounded as the baby and her mother's eyes met._

 

 

 

 

 

 

Back to the reality, it was nearly 5 o'clock in the morning as the first morning wee light gleamed through the closed curtains, letting out a dim light enlighting the couple's sanctuary.

All of a sudden, Jude slightly jiggled in her husband's arms, held her by the waist, as she didn't permit her eyelids to open yet, rambling in her sleep "Mama is your first word! Bravo to you...little...!". Meanwhile Timothy rocked his wife's body as he attempted to soothe the blonde, murmuring her name out loud "Judy!" as he opened his chocolate brown eyes in the somewhat dark room, scarcely behold anything especially his partner's face clearly. Judy was still residing her own dream which was harshly out of the reality itself.

"Oh yeah, Timothy! Our Ellie is such a clever girl!", the former nun continued as her somnolent voice implemented in the bedroom's background hush, her clasped hand around his nape as her hand went from his nape to his hair, stroking gently his short, messy hair, accordingly the former priest exclaimed serenely "Judy, rare bird!". 

Once she heard a masculine voice that passed through her ears, as she touched her husband's hair, it brang her to the reality at last, as her hazel eyes opened abruptly, hardly detecting his eyes in the haoctic blackness, echoing a susurrus, addressing his name "Tim...darling!".

"Yes?", he enquired as they rose their bodies as they positioned themselves in sitting pose, turning on the night lamps upon the night tables by their sid, eventually having the opportunity to see each other's faces, illuminated via the artifical light at least.

 

 

 

 

-What's wrong?- Judy asked awkwardly as she felt her face all blushed.

 

 

 

 

 

-You had just raved something that had to do with Ellie, calling her our little daughter. That's just a dream, sweetheart!- He responded in composed way as his hand reached for her face, cupping her cheek as her eyes were halfly closed, purring, savoring it like a cat.

 

 

 

 

 

-I know. I dreamt it! I dreamt our future daughter, named Ellie...*exhaling sharply as her both hands were onto his his active hand in this moment* holding her in my arms as we wore the same clothes on the picnic with Lynch's family, as they gaped at us, commenting us whilst we spoke to the babygirl who was in my arms, babbling sweetly to us. Then, suddenly...our little princess...uttered faintly her first word...*whispering* "Mama", thereafter we were in awe due to her first word as I enquired "What?". 

 

 

 

 

-Wow! That's enchanting how you dreamt of our little daughter who had dwelled in...*his sole available hand pursued for her pregnant belly as he rubbed it mildly, sensing his warm palm how has a contact and connection along with their future child* this belly of yours! How exactly Ellie emerged in your dreams?

 

 

 

 

 

-Well, she was a brunette with the same nose as yours, possessing mingled lips between your and mine, while, on the contrary, her hair was curly, exactly like mine, besides having my hazel eyes and my eyebrows, of course! 

 

 

 

 

-That sounds interesting! I am convinced that she appeared in your dreams very cute and pretty girl.

 

 

 

 

-She was definitely very pretty and cute girl!

 

 

 

-Aww! *ricocheting his chocolate brown eyes at the clock as he scanned what time it was* Oh, it's almost 5 o'clock in the morning. We should get back to sleep for one more hour only.

 

 

 

 

 

-Unfortunately, yes! *pursuing each other's lips for a feather, romantic kiss before turning off the night lamps* See you in an hour, rare bird!

 

 

 

 

-See you in an hour too, babe!

 

 

 

 

Then they got back to sleep as they turned off the night lamps, positioned themselves in comfortable sleeping pose, cuddling as usually.

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	70. Pain

_A month later..._

 

_15th of May, 1965_

 

 

 

 

 

It was around the late night of Saturday! Jude had already finished her late night term as a waitress in the retro restaurant "The Wonderful 60s", where she is currently working for a few months as a successful, sly, liable and marvelous waitress, doing whatever her boss tells her. Her success is due to her skimpy demonstration of whining or fickling like a little girl.

As the days got warmer, the evidence was actually in the warmer temperatures and the lighter clothes unlike the lukewarm nights of May in Boston. 

Jude was currently pregnant in 4th month. As a result of gaining weight, she determined to wear larger tops. Her current clothing was a black short sleeve blouse, followed by pair of jeans, black leather jacket, black flats, her silver earrings, ruby-sapphire bracelet and her black purse as well. Her long curly golden hair was fluently bouncing with each took step.

After work, she needed to go to the nearest grocery store due to the fact that the Howard family was out of some ingredients such as bread, milk and some vegetables such as potatoes and onions.

Once she finished with the shopping, Jude left the grocery store as her final destination was home, walking peacefully though timidly down the dark, ominous, uncertain streets. Unfortunately she felt a monstrous hand touching her wrist initially, thereafter twisting in ease due to the masculine strength which could instantly kill feminine's one as she started aching out loud in the idleness.

At first, the blonde thought it was actually a burglar who wants to sneak away with her purse. Subsequently one of her worst rivals actually had returned again as she was tremendously physically powerless to fight him again. If she even dared, he would either sent her in coma, injure her and her unborn baby or definitely murder her and her baby with his bare hands. Luckily, it wasn't the sadistic Dr.Arden himself at least. However, it doesn't changes the things. 

A calluous, wicked laugh could be heard in the shadowy streets as Jude panted, holding with her only available hand her injured wrist, aching as her sore, painful groan was pretty apparent. 

The middle aged lady was terrified to bones especially right away. She was alone, she was literally alone! Nobody escorting her to the Howard couple's villa. The pain was sufficiently acute so that to cause perturbation and dread along. 

When a tall man figure attempted to approach her, she slowly withdrawn, stepping backwards cautiously, clandestinely as her sudoriferour forehead was wiped with her forearm, as her forearm rubbed against her forehead's damp flesh. The obvious tall man figure was Jude's former fiancé, Casey. 

What he would do in the middle of the night, stalking and chasing the former nun whose life was generally ruined by this man, who accused her of being a lying tramp though she was definitely loyal, loving and compassionate girlfriend of his? Copious of question swam in Mrs.Howard's head, rendering her to wonder how this imbecile returned back for his retaliation on a completely innocent woman.

 

 

 

 

-Oh, the tramp is pregnant, expecting her either newborn hussy or toy boy...*exhaling crudily* or both...just to be like her mother and probably...their father!- Casey's voice was rather husky, obnoxiously nonchalance, besides merciless as he felt like a Demi-God due to his physical strength and aggressive nature.

 

 

 

 

 

-Don't you ever dare...either to call me a tramp or insult my children and husband...like that, you sadist! Don't you get sick and tired of chasing me, not having something prominent thing to do in your life, besides seeking for vengeance on me cluelessly?- Jude protected herself when her black purse was on her shoulder while rubbing her bump with her sole free hand, as her glaring eyes were darted in her former fiance, wearing a grimaced face, a grotesque frown. This time, her voice was velvety as pressed piano keys, letting out an euphonious melody.

 

 

 

 

 

-I don't think so! *laughing wickedly* It's so sweet to chase such a pitable woman just like you, Judy! Who deserves nothing but hell and torment.

 

 

 

 

 

-If you ever dare to touch me or insult either of us, I guarantee your consequences will be morbidly dire!- Jude threatened Casey as she was on the verge of her stamina, being extremely impatient to go back at home as her heart raced, incapable of taking a break for a single minute, panting yet, struggling to utter almost each word.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-For example? *arching an eyebrow* By calling your pathetic husband to come and beat me, right, hmm?- With every spelled sentence of the atrocious man, his cockiness, ruthless ferocity aggrandized drastically. Furthermore his current sentence sounded contemptuous and sneering as his conceited grin bloomed on his darkened face.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Much worse! I can sue and put you to rot behind jail bars for the rest of your miserable life, mister!

 

 

 

 

 

-We will see...

 

 

 

 

 

He paused as he sprinted to the pregnant woman, opting to harm her physically again as she was really prepared this time by sidekicking as she stretched her leg downwards, stumbling him as he collapsed, hence, lying down on the ground as scrunitizing the woman he abandoned a long time ago as he ached in pain, suffering from the only opportunity that Jude had to rescue herself from the paroxysmal moment, where she was strongly endangered in both cases- physically and mentally. Meantime his mammoth hands were upon the rugged cement, his fingertips touching the ground as he felt the rough sensation that passed through his fingers' skin. 

When Jude had a several seconds to get out, she looked down at Casey as she wheezed exhaustedly moments before to flee. She sensed an ounce of complacency in her liberated, contended soul, besides her boiling blood flowed sober blood of her victorious act. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-You slut!- Casey shrieked in pain through his clutch teeth, as soon as the former nun scurried as much as she could. Much far away from this heartbreaker, observing helplessly how the blonde escaped swiftly like a feather.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Judy opted to rush to home as much as her stamina and force allowed her, whilst still panting. Luckily, the grocery store wasn't far away from the 2 story villa.

When she established in her home's yard, she sustained a balance as her hand was supporting the porch's pillar, while her another hand was kneading gently her pregnant belly, shushing to her moving, kicking baby, barely suspecting that Timothy watches her through the baby room's window as he was deliriously worried for his wife's arrival and condition in the same time. He could really hear her feckless voices, panting together.

Mr.Howard hasted immediately downstairs when Mrs.Howard was comforting her baby as her palm could irrefutably sense tha baby's tiny feet for first time. What an astonishing experience!

 

 

 

 

 

-Don't worry, sweetheart! *rubbing delicately her belly as she looked down* I promise you are much safer with mama and father, regardless of the dangers which will try to hurt me. Stay strong! - She whispered to herself and the babygirl that is sow in her bump. 

 

 

 

 

 

In this moment, the front door opened as Timothy rushed to his wife, hugging each other like they had never seen before.

 

 

 

 

-Rare bird, you are finally at home! 

 

 

 

 

-Fortunately, yes, my savior!- Her sound momentally sounded desperate as she was near the edge to shed a couple of tears.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Then they broke off the hug as they quickly kissed their lips, taking her hand into his as they held each other's hands, arriving inside as the door was locked by the former priest. Meanwhile his thumb massaged her knuckles as Jude restrained from making different sound. 

After locking the door, they went in the kitchen as Timothy helped his partner to sit on the chair as she nod her head frugally, murmuring simple "Thank you!" as she placed her both hands on the table while Timothy suggested her a glass of water though she rejected, signaling him that there was indisputably wrong, noting her odd demeanor.

 

 

 

 

-You don't want a glass of water, right, honey?- He questioned perplexed as he looked back at her when he wanted to help her by serving him either something for eating or drinking, as she left her purse on the another chair, scarcely zipping forward.

 

 

 

 

 

-Mhm!- She hummed peccantly as she lowered her face, hiding under the table her faintly bruised, injured wrist. Her blond locks concealed apart of her face.

 

 

 

 

 

-Anything wrong, Judy?- He walked up to her as he sat next to her, recognizing something leery as well.

 

 

 

 

 

 

At this moment, the blonde didn't respond his question as she peeked at his concerned chocolate brown eyes, goggled into her desperate hazel eyes. The silence was a stimulation for Timothy to take her hand which wrist was bruised, examining it carefully as she prefered to hide her face behind her hair.

It didn't take him a lot of time to scruminitize her injured wrist as he tuckled a couple of honey locks behind her ear, investigating her tear stained face as his thumb managed to wipe her crystal tears as he held from the least painful part of her hand. She totally ignored an eye contact with him as her sole available hand was onto the table yet.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Do not pretend like there's nothing wrong! Tell me *showing her the wounded wrist, as a piece of evidence* who did this!- His composed voice was grave in the same time as he didn't want to skip the chance to find out who dared to touch even afflicting the love of his life as his fingers brushed through her glossy, silky blond scalp.

 

 

 

 

 

-Ca-Cas...- What it tormented her to utter the last two letters of her tormenter's name, was factually her stress, terror and fatigue along. Every shed tear of hers, was wiped by Timothy's thumb as he shushed to her, comforting her. Thankfully she felt more secure and better in her husband's company and presence, besides their home, although the happened a several minutes ago.

 

 

 

 

 

-Casey, right?- He asked.

 

 

 

 

 

-Mhm!- She hummed as she nod her head in agreement, confirming officially who's the actual monster that had caused her this agony.

 

 

 

 

 

-Don't worry, sweetheart! *lastly Jude's head was tilted as he held her chin with 2 fingers, having the potential to develop an eye contact as their fiercely in love eyes met* This person won't get away with this nonsence anymore. His lesson is going to be taught to him very soon. Even the liberty won't last for so long. 

 

 

 

 

 

Afterward the former nun didn't answer as she prefered to abide quiet, taking a break from her working day except the accident. She would prefer to gaze in her partner's eyes rather than to speak. As an addition, the brunette was more inquisitive of the happened:

 

 

 

 

-Did he dare to insult you?

 

 

 

 

-He actually did...he called me a tramp, besides insulting our future pressumed girl or boy as for the girl is a hussy, while the babyboy a toy boy. Moreover he said the both children are going to be like their mother and father. 

 

 

 

 

 

-Oh! That's really unpleasant. This...idiot...if he ever dares to insult you or either of us once more time, he won't see the light ever again. *exhaling and inhaling in the same time* You need something to eat or drink, babygirl! I don't want you to go in the bed with empty stomach. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Okay, okay! I am fine! 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jude got out of her purse the ingredients that she bought from the grocery store, sorting them in the right place in the refrigerator, thereafter grabbing her unzipped purse as she went upstairs, placing on the chair her purse, managing to strip every garment from herself once she established in the bathroom to take a fresh and cool shower for relaxation.

Meantime Timothy filled an empty, clean glass with some water for Jude as he rushed upstairs, leaving the glass of water onto her night table when she was out of the shower, drying her bare, humid body with a white bath towel, putting on a net pair of underwear such as her scarlet red one, braless, dressing up her body with one of Timothy's pajama shirts which looked so good on her body. 

 

 

 

 

-You need some break and peace, sweetie!- He stroked her slightly messy hair as she lay down on the bed as he bended to kiss her temple as her hands were slack, holding the silk blanket that blanketed her half naked body.

 

 

 

 

 

-W-why are you even caring for me?- She questioned paranoid as her face was pale, lost its glosiness.

 

 

 

 

 

-Because you are everything in my life and world! You are the first woman with whom I am madly in love, the first woman who had conquered my heart in such specific, unexplainable way. Further you are my ray of sunshine and there's no girl or woman who is more gorgeous and loving than you, Judy! *stroking gently the left part of her face as he cupped her left warm cheek, smiling to her* Additionally, I left a glass of water for you on your night table.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The blonde couldn't help, nevertheless widening her smile once when she heard her husband's alluring speech as an explaination to her serious question as it gleamed her face, hair and eyes in the same time. Her hands reached for his shoulders as she pulled him towards him for a short but sensual kiss, throughout breaking off the kiss as she told him right into his face:

 

 

 

-I love you very much, darling!

 

 

 

 

-I love you so much to bones, rare bird! *kissing her cheek as he cupped her cheek for last time* If you need me, call me. I am currently disassembling the newest furnitures that I have bought for baby's room.- He pet her head once again as she nod humbly to his words, leaving her to rest as the night lamp upon the night table was turned on only.

 

 

 

 

When Timothy was gone in the baby's room, Jude managed to pick up the glass of water, drinking it within less than 2 seconds like a shark. 

Her husband was right! He was being busy to unjoint some furnitures that he bought for their little daughter's room as the room's walls were already painted in yellow, taking an enough period of time. 

 

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	71. Nightmare

 

 

 

_A month later..._

 

 

_15th of June, 1965_

 

 

 

 

 

As the couple had fallen asleep since midnight time, initially Judy spent peaceful hours during her sleep in Timothy's muscular, secure, warming arms as their motionless bodies, tucked in a mint flossy blanket. 

The blonde was currently pregnant in 5th month, complaining from back pains lately, besides her body got wearier with every passed week as her body frame grew bigger, looking huger than the last months when she looked like an elfin doll. Her mood swings could cause discomfort and irritation amidst another people though Timothy and the people, who are taking part of Jude's inner circle, beared her and loving her for who she is actually, regardless her miracle, awaiting her in maximun 4 months only.

Unfortunately, the former nun began dreaming of something which brang her in netherworld, despite the unreality of which she had currently trouble to sleep serenely.

_As Jude laid on solid, wooden plank floor in a blank room, sensing how cold was the floor itself as her arms, legs and some other body parts who were connected with the ground, were nigh the verge to freeze._

_Once she opened slowly her hazel, half somnolent eyes, rubbing them, subsequently she had already realised by what she is being surrounded as she rubbed her eyes, opened her mouth in shock, sensing how her body trembled in the shadowy, empty room._

_Her hair was definitely messy, lost its splendor, wild like an untamed beast. What she recently wore was her negligent, plain white lingerie. Without an exaggeration, no other garment had hugged apart of her half bare body which yearned for possibly warmer and comfortable cloth on her body. She was incapable of doing anything so that to shield her body with exception of underwear, providing some kind of convenience at least._

_She rose her cold, shaking body as she couldn't see anything. It was too dark! There weren't any lights, neither other flashing sources to ensure her with some light._

_An unknown female voice couldn't be discerned, as it was velvety, composed in its utterance. Firstly, the trapped in the idle room Jude thought that she wasn't alone as this serene female voice called her name effortlessly "Jude!"._

_Mrs.Howard was rather addled, in fact of the obscure feminine voice, addressing her name, although the lack of another female's presence even of somebody else. The blonde peeped at the old, rusted door, pondering as she pressumed the echo came out of the room. What she actually did was to question in perplexed way "Who dares to call me Jude? Who are you?"._

_"Follow me!" was the only replication that she received in this moment, as she walked up forward to the door, looking for the doorknob as she grope until sensing beyond her fingers and palms a doorknob, subsequently pressing it as she opened slightly timid the door, checking as she peeked what encircles her recently._

_What she thought was actually the rescue from the grim, vacuum room! Howsoever, the things leaded the puzzled woman somewhere else, where every marvel of hers is obviously broken, cracked on trillions of pieces via the sinister nightmare's hammer._

_What she beholded was Dr.Arden's lab where is something like his workshop, instead of rescuing and saving mentally ill patients' lives, he torments them in the most unrelenting way, scarcely having any compassion for them! He had such a manipulative, stubborn and tough character as an experienced doctor of torture and science since his early years, spent in Nazi Germany. In the lab, as she opted to not being noted, could see 2 figures. Dr.Arden, a woman who looked like a widow and fallen angel in the same time, wearing black garments, possessing pale complexion from her beauteous porcelain face to toes, fierce, unpertrubed blue eyes. This angel is either best known as the angel of death or named Shachath._

_When Jude loomed, her worst enemy and the fallen angel turned their backs, rotating their faces as they noticed the half naked lady, whose hazel eyes radiated great dread, sensing her end. Furthermore she soothed her baby in her bump by rubbing, whispering in the crysis moment:_

_-Sshh! Mommy and you gonna be alright, no matter the hazards and coldness. I am your shield though I cannot find anything better to wear right away. - She shushed to the unborn baby, implementing a communication with her future little angel, in spite of her apprehension Arden to harm either her or her baby, perhaps the both whilst finishing as a cherry of the cake with Shachath's kiss of death. She wore a little smile across her naturally rose lips, relishing possibly her last moment with one of her most precious treasures which she is going to have very soon._

_That didn't leave unheeded by the former Nazi doctor who caught the former nun in action as he interracted to her:_

 

 

 

 

 

_-Ha! You just cannot either escape, nor hide from me, Jude!- His utterance was derisory as well as his shoes clicked against the cyment ground, grabbing the pregnant lady by her petite, fragile hand, putting her on the patient bed, meantime she protested, shouting for help, struggling in his tight grip._

 

 

 

 

 

_-Somebody help me! *looking at Shachath who blankly gaped at the helpless blonde* You, fallen angel! Please, do something to escape...- Jude's sentence remained unfinished due to Arthur's snap as he chained her arms, neck and legs._

 

 

 

 

 

_When the future mother was rooted, barely able to move a single muscle of her body as her tear stained face was illuminated via patient bed's lamp as the flashing light as the light was sufficiently too bright for her eyes, meanwhile the angel of death stood by her right side, watching her agony with her tranquil smile across her bright pink, lustrous lips, keeping herself quiet from uttering a syllable._

_As soon as Jude was endeavoring to rescue herself, feeling totally hopeless, as her baby kicked dim violently, hence, she flinched, shrieking out loud for help as nobody was by her side. Dr.Arden prepared each tool with which he might start his project- to kill Jude's baby by aborting her, without her consent._

_-Stop whining!- Arden warned the still protesting for liberty former nun as he held in his gloved hand a syringe, putting her to fall asleep as he could win time to do his own procedure._

_As she opted to defend herself, in this second Shachath approached the fighting yet woman as she stroked her disheveled, curly honey hair, pursuing for her hazel eyes to form an eye contact like it's their final._

_-Are you sure you want a rescue, Jude?- Shachath posed the question leisurely as her glacial blue eyes could freeze, terrifying her own preys to death with its frigid look._

_-If you think of killing me, then my baby dies with me._

_-Don't worry! *her glowing pink lips burried in the crook of blonde's neck, as she already prepared to kiss her brittle lips, but a little before that whispering in her neck*  You will be safe!- The lady in black whispered in her small ear as her wee echo, surmising as a false hope._

_Hopefully Dr.Arden couldn't witness Shachath who actually managed to kiss Jude as she could stay away from the sadistic doctor, resting in peace rather than to probe, experiencing the worst part- the torture itself, besides the unsolicited abortion which is going to kill outright the desperate mother, sensing her life as completely pointless once when she loses everything that she valued with her entire heart especially her unborn child. As the uncanny, eldritch angel kissed the former nun's lips, laying her to lie on the patient bed, as the peace had invaded her stock-still, deceased body._

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _

 

 

 

 


	72. In The Middle of The Night

When Jude woke up before dawn, around 3 o'clock in the morning, she hardly could believe herself what she had just dreamed. What the ironic was actually the fact that she had rather a morbid nightmare than a sweet dream like some nights.

The blonde had a trouble her slumbering, of course! Once she opened her eyes as she rubebd them, hopefully, Jude realized that Timothy had fallen asleep abysmally, scarcely blinking as his snore fulfilled the composed, nocturnal ambience of the hush. The curtains were closed enough, hardly exposing any light, unfortunately.

What Jude did after she wake up was to wriggle, in fact to not wake up her partner who slept exactly next to her. Further, she didn't want to disturb him as the former nun prefered his better sleep rather than a haoctic one.

Once she got up from the bed, she hopped up in her snug slippers as she sneaked stealthily, without rendering any noise, leaving the bedroom as soundless as she could be, despite her misgivings of being caught to be awake in 3 o'clock in the morning.

She felt more than twice extortionate kicks inside her bump. Initially, she thought her pressumed future daughter is kicking her but in consequence, the kicks weren't caused by sole baby. There was more than one baby in her pregnant belly though her lack of awareness yet.

The first time when she sensed the kick after waking up, was actually when was in the bed as she widened her eyes abruptly, restraining herself from causing trouble. The second one was when she established in the corridor in the darkness.

By the way, she attempted to soothe her baby as she rubbed her belly gently, looking down at the shadowy, barely perceptible for her hazel eyes, currently radiating overwhelmed angst.

"Don't worry, sweetheart! Mama just had a nightmare. We are strong, we will handle!", Jude whispered as she descended slowly the stairs, caressing with her sole available hand her belly as she held wooden stairs railing,  consequently heading directly to the kitchen, as a result of her insomnia that anguished her bigger, howsoever, flimsy and incontestable sensitive body, besides the paranoid traces of her nightmare had already dwelled in her mind and her worries for carrying one more valuable life in her bump.

From one side, she is in tremendous awe due to the fact that she might have two babies in the same time, instead of only one. While on other hand, she was quite insecure of herself, plentiful questions and concerns swam in her mind as it made the blonde wonder what kind of a mother she is going to be towards the kids, how are they going to look, how she is going to work morning term as a waitress when she has on her back an occupied husband and babies in the same time and so forth.

She knew right away what a tough challenge is to be a mother with bonus responsibilities, changing her worldview and the way she perceives that encircles the perplexed, inexperienced in motherhood woman.

As Jude was in the dark kitchen, she grabbed an empty glass, filling with some fresh, lukewarm water, in case to purify her negative thoughts, as a result of her sleepless night. She thanked herself for not waking up Timothy or otherwise he would be wholly solicitious about her, her condition and the way she behaves. As she held the glass of water in her hand, whilst kneading her bump, opening curtains, watching the nocturnal view of their ravishing, majestic garden with its already effloresced flowers in their villa's gardens, the moonlight illuminating some of those magnificent, eye-catching flowers. 

She smiled a little, comforting herself as she was accompanied by her unborn baby and herself along.

All of a sudden, Timothy woke up spontaneously, sensing how his arms didn't cuddle his wife's body which rather worried him, questioning himself where's Jude gone now as he jumped out of the bed as he hopped up in his slippers, walking downstairs as he wore his mere white tank top, followed by his denim blue pajama trousers. Meantime he shouted his wife's name as he searched for her "Judy? Rare bird, are you...?", he paused when he arrived in the kitchen, recognizing the shorter figure's silhouette that holds a glass of water. 

Her face rotated when she heard her concerned partner yelling her name in the darkness. She gaped at the tall figure of her husband that walked up to her. Once they shared the closest proximity, scarcely dividing any milimetre distance, Jude sipped of her glass with water ,leaving it on the kitchen plot as she looked up at his shadowed face.

 

 

 

 

-Timothy, what are you doing here in 3 o'clock? - She questioned puzzled.

 

 

 

 

 

-I am concerned about you since I woke up in empty bed. You cannot sleep?- He cupped her face in his both hands, asking serenely, looking at her face which he perceived as still gorgeous.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Y-yes!- She answered laconically with almost implausible voice as she timidly stretched her arms, reaching his shoulders as she placed them upon his vast shoulders.

 

 

 

 

 

-What's bothering you, rare bird? 

 

 

 

 

-I had a nightmare. It's atrocious!- She exhaled abruptly.

 

 

 

 

 

-Tell me, sweetheart! *grabbing her hand as he kissed it, thereafter holding her hand as they headed directly to the table, taking seats as he helped her* I am with you!

 

 

 

 

-Well, I wore my ordinary pair of underwear in white, being closed in a void room with nothing more than a rusty door in the dimness as I laid on a cold wooden plank floor. Once I rose my body, pursuing for the exit of this room, the things got worse. I opened slightly the door in case, as I had already a prejudice and the thing that I beholded was actually that the next room was actually Dr.Arden's lab where he was with Shachath, the angel of death. Unluckily, I got caught by Arthur, a little before being put on the patient's bed for brutal experiments, I reassured my unborn baby as I rubbed my bump and told it that we are gonna be alright though the hazards and coldness. Once he gripped my wrist, putting me on the patient's bed as my arms, legs and neck were enfetter, abiding motionless in his sadistic hands which were ready either to kill or torment me slowly and painfully, I asked for help from the angel of death, watching me in composed way with her brushed in bright pink smile across her porcelain face and when Arden was preparing, meanwhile yelling at me to halt whining, the angel of death attempted to comfort me with her words of the type am I sure of wishing for a rescue, as I didn't want a rescue where my baby and I die in the same time. Nevertheless she kissed me without her consent as her final words were "You will be safe!". Eventually I woke up afterwards!- The former nun narrated as her husband held her hand, his thumb massaging the back of her hand while she managed to stroke his hair.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Oh, that's sound horrible! Did Arden wanted to perform an abortion?

 

 

 

 

 

-Yes, he wanted! *sheding a couple of tears which were wiped immediately as he stroke gently her chin, his thumb wiping the crystal tears, cupping her chin* I am afraid sooner or later, he is going to find out where we are living or I am going to see him on live as he will manage to kidnap me in his lab, murdering my baby and probably me in the same time.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Ooh, sweetie! *comforting her as he took her into his muscular, protective arms, embracing each other tightly and warmly as her head rested on his chest, sensing how damp is his muscular chest due to his wife's tears, which kept on; at the same time, his arms were clasped around her spine while hers were wrapped around his upper back* You are safe. He is never going to find out where is our current residence. Believe me! - Timothy opted to relieve Jude's grief and fear as their hug was a result of success, fortunately.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

After they broke off the hug, withdrawing their bodies, their lips captured another in another kiss swiftly but featherly and sensually. Afterward, Jude felt much better and relieved, thanks to her loving and caring husband, though she needed to share with him something, in spite of refraining herself of raising the topic yet, awaiting for the remarkable moment as well.

He continued to cup her face in his veiny, mammoth hands as they gazed at each other's eyes with growing smiles across their faces. In this moment, her hands were on the table as she couldn't take her eyes off his chocolate, passionate ones.

 

 

 

 

 

-Are you feeling better?- He inquired.

 

 

 

 

 

-I think so!- She responded humbly.

 

 

 

 

 

-Is there something else that bothers you, besides this awful nightmare?

 

 

 

 

 

-Urm...*pausing herself for a handful, straight seconds, being convinced that he is going to like her idea, of course* I felt not sole one baby kicking violently in my bump.- She spoke her mind as she spitted the stone fluently with dim blush, layering her face.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-What does that mean?- He asked perplexed, arching an eyebrow as his thumbs kneaded her cheekbones.

 

 

 

 

 

-I might have twins instead of just a girl.- Jude replied barefacedly with bashful smile, her heart raced as she announced the pressumable news, expecting either positive or negative reaction from her most trustworthy person for now.

 

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	73. Reassurance

 

 

-I might have twins instead of just a girl.- Jude replied barefacedly with bashful smile, her heart raced as she announced the pressumable news, expecting either positive or negative reaction from her most trustworthy person for now.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Primarily Timothy scantily believed what she said as he though she was just joking unless he witnessed her blunt reaction when she felt another violent kicks in her bump, soothing them as she rubbed with her petite, secure hand, her last hope if the worst happens to her husband, one of the most beloved people whom she can rely. Meantime she shushed to her kicking babies with her velvety voice as Timothy managed to put his hand onto her, rubbing with her along the 5th month belly.

"Shh, sweethearts! Mommy is better. You have your Daddy's support.", then one of the babies kicked even more forcible as she gasped fatigued, "Ahh! I know how does it feel to talk about you, sweeties!". 

After the uttered every syllable as she struggled due to her mild heavily breathing, Timothy couldn't restrain himself from a light chuckle, commenting with a grin across his steamy lips "Oh, it seems they rather enjoy to hear either how mama or daddy is discussing them. They feel so special!", nonetheless his thumb managed to rub her knuckles softly and Jude tittered.

 

 

 

"Those children are and will always be prominent, Timothy!", she stated with excited voice as they swapped a tender kiss.

 

 

 

 

"Always and forever!", he kept on.

 

 

 

After their giggle, Jude subsided as the intense silence emerged abruptly under the projector's lights as well. She exhaled sharply, as she knew right away what's going to be her husband's reponse once she enquires a question that is decisive for her and her babies' future lives, besides Timothy's life might be affected altogether.

 

 

 

 

"Anything wrong, Judy?", her partner asked as her carried on to knead the belly as the silence was certainly evident to the former priest as a negative sign. A sign of something which is being untold, abiding secretive for a certain period of time!

 

 

 

 

"Not exactly but I am on the opinion that we should see doctor as soon as possible. For example this morning!"

 

 

 

 

 

"However Dr.Stone said that we should visit her again when you are in 7th month pregnant."- Mr.Howard expostulated initially, as he ideally recalled what the doctor had told them the last time.

 

 

 

 

 

"It doesn't matter because I want to make sure if I do really carry either twins or just sole unborn child."- Jude boldly defended her opinion as she persisted, complying with her own tone as it was momentally serene. 

 

 

 

 

"Well, since you insist...then we shall go.", he sighed in a relief as he kissed her temple, as his last alternative was to agree and support his wife's decision though the doctor's warning about upcoming visit when it should take place when Jude's pregnant in 7th month. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Timothy just acquiesced, without protests, nor with yammering like an infant. He was the man who was a cinnamon roll around his wife- just like her when she is around him. But he was the midst the minority group of people even the sole one and man, who is going to sacrifice everything in her name and for her glee, although the perils, one of his essential tasks to render her happy, subsequently being proud of himself and jaunty to see a smile on her face.

Thereafter they stood from the table as Jude went to the kitchen plot as she told her husband "Hold on a second!", as she sipped of her glass of water, finishing it as she left the empty glass on the plot, thus closing the window's curtains, returning back to the man of her life as they went upstairs, going back to sleep as it was around 3:15AM in the very early morning.

Once they jumped in the bed, blanketing themselves, they kissed each other's lips sensually, wishing each other to sleep well as their bodies cuddled another in another bodies, as the former nun hummed for a while until she fell asleep.

 

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	74. Double Trouble

_The next morning..._

_15th of June, 1965_

It was 6 o'clock in the morning when Timothy woke up as he wriggled, in fact to not wake up and disturb along his wife, who was still sleeping peacefully, sweetly as she savored every moment, either spent with Timothy or in the bed, or definitely both , relaxing, preparing mentally and physically for her working day except her upcoming doctor visit in the hospital.

Once he got from the bed, he hopped up in cozy slippers, his first direction was the bathroom, doing the same daily stuff as usually.

Afterwards he descended the stairs as he headed to the kitchen, searching in the refrigerator for ingredients such as bacon and eggs including some milk. He wore still his sleeping garments as well. He determined himself to prepare a breakfast for his wife such as boiled eggs with bacon and some warm milk.

Meanwhile Jude woke up in an empty bed as she rubbed her still somnolent eyes, stretching her body and arms in the same time. It somewhat astonished the blonde for waking up lonely, while on other hand she relieved herself, swallow a gulp in her dry throat, telling herself:

"Perhaps he is preparing the breakfast."

Then she got from the bed as she hopped up in her snug slippers, walking up to the bathroom, doing the daily stuff as always which doesn't takes more than 5 minutes for having it done manually.

Once she left the bathroom, she beholded momentally her husband, serving a platter onto her night table, containing bacon, eggs and a glass of warm milk, just for her.

She couldn't be happier, nevertheless, her brittle heart molten like a chocolate due to the downtime's high temperature, her smile emerged from nowhere else, but it emerged as a broad, radiant like a Sunshine. Her abstract, down to earth hazel eyes glistened, resembling limpid, hallow blinking stars in nightly sky. What it was domineering in her facial expression was a particular felicity.

 

 

 

"Morning, rare bird!", Timothy stated rejoiced with a broad, radial smile across his shining face of béatification as he was always cheerful to contemplate his amorous wife every second and momen when his opportunities actually permit him. 

 

 

 

"Morning, darling! ", she said with rather overjoyed but dim composed voice as she interacted to Timothy, pursuing for each other's luscious morning kisses, as soonas he left the platter upon the night table, before the night lamp. 

 

 

After their kiss as he cupped her cheeks, gaining a greater view of her face in his warm, colossal palms as he held her face whilst she managed to clasp her hands around his nape, her fine, flimsy fingers caressing delicately her smooth, white like snow neck's skin.

In this moment, the former nun hummed as Timothy couldn't shield himself, howsoever, his smile grew as his heart heated abruptly.   
  


 

 

"How did you sleep and how are you, my ray of sunshine?"   
  
  
  


 

 

"I slept well though... I am a bit anxious and excited in the same time for the doctor's visit. Thanks! How about you too?", Mrs. Howard enquired as her cheeks slightly applied naturally rose hue once she recalled what's coming in a few hours, meanwhile Timothy tucked her hair behind her ear.  
  
  
  


 

 

 

"I am well and I slept well too, thank you!", he declared casually. "You don't need to be that nervous, sweetheart! The doctor's visit will pass fine." He kept on by comforting his wife as he played with her hair, as his fleecy voice, suddenly, calmed her down.

 

 

 

 

"I hope so, babe!", then she sat on the edge of the bed as she started to eat from her breakfast over the platter, being cautious, her nostrils sensing the strong aroma of bacon, eggs and warm milk while her husband Mr.Howard observed how Jude savored each bite of the scrumptious breakfast. It brought him a smile, of course.

 

 

 

 

 

_Sometime later..._

  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

Once Jude was over with the breakfast, Timothy promised to wash the filthy plate and glass as she started preparing by making their bed and choose something to wear for the rest of her day. 

When Timothy finished with one of the main chores, he came back at their bedroom as he finds Jude sitting in front of the dressing table, as she managed to put on her pierced ears her silver earrings, having on her larger sized body a casual red tartan dress with flutter short sleeves, boat neckline, black classy chunks, her ruby-sapphire bracelet on her right wrist as always. As she was sitting behind the dressing table, Jude brushed her hair with her hair brush, as the hair brush's teeth crossed flowingly through the scalp and locks like a crusade.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"You look so beautiful in this dress and generally, honey!", Timothy approached her as he left a kiss on her cheek as he bended, his fingers brushing her shoulders' flesh, wearing a broad, satisfied smile across his natural lips.

 

 

 

 

 

"Aww, thank you, my love! But I am almost ready!", she said as he opened widely the wardrobe which they shared it with each other as it comprises their clothes and underwear, looking for something to put on himself.

 

 

 

 

"It doesn't matter because you will be still my beautiful rare bird even if you had the trashiest clothes on yourself,  being absolutely natural."

 

 

 

 

 

"Aww! You are so sweet, Tim!", she finished with brushing her hair as she sprayed some perfume on her bouncy, silky, long curly honey hair, her neck, her chest and arms, stood from the dressing table's stool. 

 

 

 

 

 

_A several minutes later..._

  
  
  
  


 

 

 

As they went in the hospital, awaiting before Missy Stone's office, Jude held her pregnant belly, meantime Timothy soothing her, telling her that everything is going to be fine. Likewise she rested her head on his chest, her ear attached to his ribs as the blonde could hear the sweet, adequate heart beats of the former monsignor, as his hand held her waist, his hand caressing her belly as it was upon her petite one. Jude sighed in a relief as soon as Missy Stone's office door opened, noticing the both adults sitting as the young nurse accepted them directly.

Once they established themselves inside the young woman's cabinet, they sat on the chairs as they started a grave discussion, a little before the conversation, greeting each other with a handshake:

 

 

 

 

 

"So what brings you here again?"

 

 

 

 

"I had sensed that there's more than one baby that kicks violently my belly lately. Is it possible to have twins?", the blonde replied Dr.Missy Stone's questions frankly as she abided composed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Well, it is possible.", sighing in a relief as the younger lady answered the older lady's question, keeping on."First of all, we should monitor your belly to make sure if you are really candid behind your words, Mrs.Howard!"

 

 

 

 

 

"Alright! Furthermore I am currently in the 5th month pregnant.", the younger woman gestured the couple to go in the next room that is attached to Missy Stone's office, to monitor Jude's bump as well.

 

 

 

 

 

"I perfectly remember of telling you to arrive when you are about in 7th month pregnant. However, since you insist to monitor your baby, besides your urgent arrival...the things will be done as you wish."

 

 

 

 

 

As the couple arrived the neighbouring doorless room as Jude laid on the patient's bed when Missy Stone placed in the center of the former nun's bump the fetal tool, as she sat on her royal blue swivel chair, checking the monitor, reassuring the future mother that the results will be released immediately in the upcoming few minutes, when Timothy sat before Jude, grabbing her hand as his thumb kneaded the back of her small, frail hand, gaping at each other's eyes, smiling to each other, shushing to her:

 

 

 

 

"Everything is going to be alright, sweetie!", he smiled as Timothy kissed her forehead, stroking her hair whilst holding her hand. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

When on the monitor displayed how the things are exactly going with Jude's pregnancy, it could be clearly seen how there are 2 babies in the middle aged woman's belly instead of 1, as she scarcely believed in the beginning.

 

 

 

 

"It seems you are having twins, Mrs.Howard!", Missy Stone exclaimed recklessly as her charming smile was pretty evident to the couple for being delighted for them that they are expecting to have twins very soon.

 

 

 

 

 

"Twins? I knew it.", the blonde uttered hysterically blissful as they were overwhelmed due to their anticipation for more than 1 unborn child.

 

 

 

 

"Aren't you euphorically delighted about it, rara avis?", Timothy inquired as he arched an eyebrow rejoiced.

 

 

 

 

 

"Of course, I am, Timothy! Can't you see my actual happiness?"

 

 

 

 

"Of course, I can see! Since you are carrying our babies, your smile and blissfulness are the most important things!"

 

 

 

 

"We are done with everything. I would like to thank you for attending my office, Mr. and Mrs.Howard!"

 

 

 

 

"No problem! We couldn't be more delighted and grateful for this and everything else, Mrs. Stone!"

 

 

 

 

"No need to thank me!", the nurse let out a light chuckle as she was about to send them out of her office, saying goodbye to them.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Goodbye and have a nice day, madam Stone!", the both partners in love smiled to the doctor as they were about to leave her office.

 

 

 

 

"Goodbye and thank you! Have a wonderful day!"

 

 

 

 

Then the door slammed as they established themselves in the hall of the hospital, taking an elevator as they pressed the button for the first floor as they kissed each other passionately as they couldn't be much gleeful for awaiting in the next 4 months twins. When they were in the elevator, they striked a short conversation:

 

 

 

"Double trouble, honey! We are so lucky for expecting them very soon.", Judy said cheerfully as she wrapped her both hands around his neck as he grabbed her by her waist, kissing each other lusciously, stating with slightly fevered, horny voice, overstraining her breath as their kisses grew more aggressive, consequently their tongues started dancing against each one.

 

 

 

 

 

"Yeah, babydoll!", he moaned quietly as she did too when his monstrous, protective hands moved precisely from her waist to her magnifying buttocks, grasping them firmly, a handful seconds before the elevator stop right on the first floor. "What a fortunate luck, isn't it, hm?"

 

 

 

 

 

"Indeed, that's right!"

 

 

 

They broke off the steamy kiss, once the elevator rendered a sound of stopping on the accurate floor as they stepped out of the elevator, leaving the facility as it was 7:30AM in the morning as Jude wanted to spend some of her time on Timothy's working place until she should reborn back at the restaurant.

 

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	75. Abbigail's Bouquet for the Rare Bird

_Meanwhile at Jude's working place..._

  
  
  
  


As it was around 4 o'clock in the afternoon when Jude with her colleagues Ramona and Charlotte had their last brief break for a couple of minutes for today, they went outside as the ladies striked a conversation.

The weather like was more than amazing. The temperatures were approximetaly around 23-24 degrees. Sun rays illuminated every motionless and mobile object below as the sky was definitely clear,lucid , scarcely any cloud daring to ruin the early summer vibes as well. The last days that had passed until nowadays, had already passed through sunny, warmer phenomenons. As the summer's dawn was remarked formally for a lot of people, living in Boston. Jude and Timothy didn't make exception apparently. The taintless, juvenile summer air as it smelled of life, possessing mighty, indisputable scent, irrupting in every person's nostrils like well welcomed guest.

By the way, let's return to the essential moment.

 

  
  


"Are you sure that you have twins, Jude?", the skinnier woman enquired with hesistating smile across her naturally rose lips, looking down at the future mother's bump with widened chestnut eyes.  
  
  
  


 

 

"I am definitely sure! Today I visited the doctor to make sure if I am right.", Jude responded Charlotte's enquiry with unflappable smirk, as her hands reached down for her pregnant belly as she rubbed it, sensing the marvelous sensation to feel how the new lives are living inside their mother's shield that lasted for 9 months or probably less.  
  
  


 

 

  
  
  
  


"If you say so, that's brilliant news, dear!", the both youthful women congratulated in exulted way as they exchanged a friendly, tight embrace altogether like best friends.   
  
  


 

 

  
  


"Thank you, girls!", Jude couldn't demonstrate how grateful is she actually for having allies, besides colleagues with whom she could share mutual interests, diversity of perceptions and personal stories.  
  
  
  
  


 

 

"You aren't obligated to thank us! It's just great to hear that you are going to be a mother of 2 amorous children.", they broke off the hug as Ramona said with ecstatic voice, adjusting her voice tone.  
  


 

 

  
  
  


Afterward they entered inside the restaurant as they got back to work, working as their final hours started passing pretty quickly like the flowing sand downside inside a hourglass.

Moreover Jude announced the breathtaking, striking news to her boss, Jonathan Smith, who was unconditionally delighted to hear them, hence, he felicitated her with a diplomatic, stiff hug as a boss and an employer, and acquaintances relationship.  
  
  
  


 

 

  
  
  


_Meanwhile at Timothy's working place..._   
  
  
  


 

 

As the former priest was sitting on the bench, taking care of the kindergarden's children group with which he works as they went on the playground to play, relish every spent moment under the rays of the effulgent, authentic sun, illuminating the kids' faces, jolting featherly hairs and their body frames.

Timothy couldn't help as he observed the children with a broad, optimistic smile across his gleamed face, his chocolate brown eyes radiating vivid contentedness as his heart was melting. He isn't sufficiently patient just like his wife, his rare bird for their little angels to establish in this world in the upcoming months.

His infinite euphoria, the thought of having not just sole child, but 2 healthy, adorable, precious twins had already subjugated his heart since the early morning. This thought would render the former priest to feel like the luckiest, besides the most blissful man in this world.

He has essential like every adult so that to be blessed, lucky and gleeful in the same time. What he possesses currently are a family with affectionate, caring and unique wife, a home which he had bought a long time ago, consequently turning it in their love nost with Jude after they left the agony, poverty and horror of midst the wicked mental institutions or possibly places of Boston, Massachusetts; one of the primitive dreams of the former priest to have his wife's children is going to come true extremely soon, bringing more sense to live his own life in more regular way rather than as a Cardinal and Archbishop.

Nonetheless Abbigail favored to evade her peers' horde as she ran towards the still juvenile man, who looked attractive and barely aging as a 42 years old man, as he momentally sat on the bench by himself, staring in perplexed way at the little girl.

Thus she stood before Timothy with her little smile, childish smile across her snow complexion, watching with her big blue eyes his puzzled, however, cool as a cucumber, radiant chocolate eyes.   
  


 

 

"Anything wrong, Abbigail?", he inquired concerned. 

 

 

 

"No. I don't want to be with them.", the little blonde replicated shyly as her cheeks evidently heated, grimacing face as her grumpiness was visible.  
  
  


 

 

"I know Abbigail. I comprehend your lack of wish to play and befriends with the children.", petting her head faintly as his fingers caressed her wee pigtails.   
  
  


 

 

 

 

"You are so happy. Why?", Abbigail asked the adult with her ginormous curiosity.   
  
  
  
  


 

 

"Well.", exhaling crustily "My wife and I are expecting twins instead of just only one baby!", Timothy replied her enquiry honestly as he sensed a bit awkward for answering her question, due to the fact to not render an embarrassing situation, thereafter being blamed for being a weirdo.   
  


 

 

 

  
  
  


"Wow! That's amazing!"   
  
  
  


 

 

 

"I know, Abbigail! It is more than a marvel for me and Jude." 

 

 

 

 

 

Then Abbigail went to the bushes with white, iris and red roses as she picked off with her bare, miniature cream hands, a small bouquet with white, iris and red roses, counting 3 roses as a total sum, being careless how painful is going to interract to rose's thorns that they could graze her sensitive, glowing skin. Throughout she returned to the kindergarden teacher who sat on the bench, taking a responsiblity for the young kids. 

When Timothy saw what flowers the little girl gathered, he was rather astonished once she extended her petite arms as he questioned "For who are those gorgeous roses, Abby?" as his chocolate brown eyes with its burning flame of incredulity, glancing at the little girl as his eyes were more drawn to be darted at the magnificent, breathtaking bouquet of 3 roses in varied colors.

 

 

"For your rare bird!"

  
  
  
  


 

 

Once he heard those words as he kept on with caressing with his long, thin fingers the compact bouquet with 3 roses, he looked up at the little girl as his warm smile grew rapidly, sensing how his brittle, affectionate heart thaw from the prospect. Further he valued so much this gesture which Abby did.

If the little girl gave a sole flower to Jude as Timothy put himself in her shoes, imagining how she would indeed react to this kind, humanitarian, enthralling gesture. Especially from a young girl who is hardly either's daughter or family member but a friend and acquaintance only. 

If he brang this compact, frugal bouquet with roses to his wife, she would be exceedingly overwhelmed and gleeful along, despite he is overwhelmed right away. 

 

 

 

 

"Thank you so much, Abby! That's really kind of your side.", they swop smiles to each other as the little blonde's face was all flushed again. "Do you know my wife's real name, right?", Timothy posed the question enthusiastically.

 

 

 

 

The bashful young girl nod her head, confirming the formal answer as "yes", followed by another question from Mr.Howard's side "Then her name is...?", awaiting for her answer, of course.

 

 

 

"Rare bird?"

 

 

 

 

They tittered together as Timothy refute Abbigail's guess. 

 

 

 

 

 

"It's not rare bird. That's the romantic nickname that I address her.", he inhaled and exhaled pointedly, still smiling with a broad smile across his lips. "Try again!"

 

 

 

 

 

"Jud-Jude?!"

 

 

 

 

"Yes, that's right! You are so clever, Abby! Bravo!"

 

 

 

 

Abby giggled sweetly as she jumped ecstatically, felicitating her own victory, meantime Timothy's boss, Ms. Lynch emerged as she looked at the younger man with a dubious grin as she noted the bouquet of 3 roses in his mammoth hands.

 

 

 

 

"You picked up those flowers, Timothy?"

 

 

 

 

"No! Abby did for my wife.", the former monsignor answered brutally honest as he abided balanced in his own speech, without deviating as their eyes were goggled at each other, developing a regular eye contact. 

 

 

 

 

"Oh!", gasping amused as Angela carried on. "That's extremely kind gesture of Abby's side. I am convinced how grateful are you for it but Jude is going to be even more."

 

 

 

 

"Exactly! My rare bird's going to love it!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	76. Flower Crown

_Sometime later..._   
  
  


 

When Timothy came back at home from work with a handful minutes earlier as often, he determined himself to surprise his wife in possibly the best way. What came to his mind when he received a bouquet with iris, white and red roses from Abbigail, to render a fabulous flower crown for his wife Jude, collecting from his garden's sanctuary of flowers' abundance, variety of flowers, dabbling them as each flower from roses to daisies to orchids and many others are attached to each one.

As soon as he left cautiously on the veranda the bouquet with roses, he gathered from his gardening tools from the workshop, located somewhere on the 1st floor of the 2 story mansion, the former priest went outside as he started cutting some flowers for a flower crown, thereafter collecting them.

When Mr.Howard finished with cutting them, he took the bouquet as he concealed behind his lower back as he held the rose bouquet, made by the little precious angel Abbigail. Meantime Jude was coming back from work as her lassitude gleamed from far away like a silhouette of the destruction, exterminating her frail nature, augmented in its extra pounds body of pregnancy, draining every essence of energy and chakra, wandering around her body.

As Timothy headed towards the widely opened iron, tall gates, welcoming his wife as he still managed to hide the bouquet behind his back, embracing each other.  
  
  
  
  


 

 

"Hi rare bird! You seem quite fatigued as well!", Timothy stated sincerely as he wore a broad smile that rapidly grew as soon as he beholded the love of his life returning back at home. What it brings him life in his soul is Judy, their love, the real significance of Howards' lives, their pending baby twins and many reasons, which fetch a cordial felicity from the bottom of his heart.  
  
  
  


 

 

"Hi, my love!", Mrs.Howard exhaled sharply once they broke off the hug, regenerating some of her breathing in natural way, thus their lips met, as a result colliding deliberately due to their yearn for lust and love in the same time. Every time they kiss especially if they are the faintest ones, subsequently they can be descried as eternal ones, identical to kisses, that haven't been swopped for centuries as those kisses are embodied to the couple's bond immortality. "For sadly, yes! Phew!", the older woman commanded her forearm as it wipped her sudorifeous forehead.   
  
  
  


 

 

"Perhaps you hadn't any problems at your working place, right?", Timothy asked concerned as he wanted to make sure if Jude is doing excellently or otherwise the hidden signs of prejudices are optically exposed with a naked eye, stark like a sword instincts, vivid like a luminous crystal wisdom, chronic like the quantity of the plague's victims, who just gave up to fight for their lives as their diminished physically, spiritually bodies betrayed, either their wretched or abstract souls of its owners.  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

"No! Otherwise Ramona, Charlotte and my boss were tremendously joyous for hearing the fantastic news of expecting twins soon!"  
  
  
  


 

 

  
  


"Oh, that's pretty impressive!", their eyes had already met, as Jude's hazel like the forest eyes gaped at Timothy's chocolate brown eyes, hence, developing longer lasting, more heartfelt, desiring eye contacts, between sacred couple who didn't just started having crush on each other since 1962; apparently, the enchantment began more than 5-6 years ago, of course.   
  


 

 

 

  
  


"Yeah!", walking up along to the veranda as Timothy kept on hiding the bouquet that he held, meanwhile holding with his sole available giant, veiny, secure hand her small, crying for shielding, frail one.   
  


 

 

"And I have something for you!"   
  


 

 

 

Then they stood against each others as Jude rendered a questionable expression, asking with a modest smile across her naturally gorgeous rose lips, as her fierce, fulfilled with passion, desire, glee and happiness eyes illuminated, awaiting for the best surprise. The blond nod her head timidly.

All of a sudden, he demonstrated the bouquet with iris, white and red roses, giving to it to Jude right away as she was overwhelmed, wowing in awe with her abruptly widened eyes like luminous moon circles, likewise stuttering "Timothy...that's so kind of your side, babe!".

Timothy couldn't be more proud of himself, besides a fountain of complacency vibes resurfaced momentarily.

Moreover Judy's glee was purely apparent not only in her primary reaction. Her heart melted as she held the compact but unique bouquet in her lovely hands, as she secured the roses in her both mellow, warm palms. In this moment, she dragged the bouquet closer to her face especially her nose ass her nostrils permitted themselves to sniff the beauteous fragrance.   
  
  
  


 

 

 

"They are so wonderful, Tim!"   
  
  
  


 

 

They chuckled as well as his response proved, "I know, sweetie! You truly deserve everything even the paradise."   
  
  
  


 

 

"You picked them up for me?"   
  
  
  


 

 

"Abbigail actually did, by giving them to me as she mentioned that this bouquet is for the rare bird- you!"   
  
  
  


 

 

  
  


"Aww, she did?", Jude clasped her both arms tightly around his upper back as she kept holding the roses in her hand, meanwhile smiling brightly like a Sunshine. "What a little precious angel she is! That's so sweet of her side, besides yours!"   
  
  
  
  


 

 

  
  


"Yeah, I have a better present for you to deliver too!", they went inside as they broke off the hug quite soon, as Jude left the bouquet onto the gents dresser, kicking off her pumps, meantime Timothy kicked off his shoes too before the gents dresser, hopping up in comfortable slippers, throughout grabbing again the bouquet as they headed to the kitchen.

 

 

 

 

 

 

At this moment, Jude took a regular empty glass, filling with some fresh cool water via the sink, meanwhile striking a conversation with her partner who sat, had already started to make the flower crown. Afterwards she joined her husband as she took a seat carefully, next to her partner.

Once she noted that he was currently doing, she couldn't take her eyes off, as she observed like a puppy with widened eyes how his fine fingers attached per a flower to the wire crown linear. Moreover her smile grew gradually on her sparkling face.

 

 

 

"Is this a gift for me?", the older partner questioned as she carried in her right hand the glass of water, consequently sipping a few sips, thereafter leaving it aside, somewhere in the center of the dining table.

 

 

 

 

 

"Yes! First of all, patience is required, my rare bird!", the younger's lover responded in sensual way as he kept on with making the flower crown process.

 

 

 

 

 

After a couple of minutes, lastly the flower crown was done as Timothy put the flower crown on her head as she incarcerated her eyes for a while, wearing a radiant, elated smile, feeling honored and glorious by the way he held the flower crown, putting on her honey scalp, thus she opened her eyes like a window.

 

 

 

 

 

"How do I look, darling?", she asked with vast curiosity as their eyes met, developing goggled eyes at each other as her hands reached for the flower crown, her fingertips caressing fairly light, her heart irradiated like a sun.

 

 

 

 

 

"You look incredible, my love!", Timothy's lips pursued for her cheek as he left a kissing trace on her left cheek, complimenting her as always, subsequently heating her heart as his palm cupped her chin, tilting her head as their eyes could straightforward be locked into a dilemmic stare, filled with eagerness, ashing love and fervor altogether.

 

 

 

 

 

"Thank you!", meanwhile she felt 2 violent kicks from her unborn baby twins as she groaned in pain, "Ahh! I think...the babies agreed with you!", in the same time Timothy helped her to stand from the chair as she left the kitchen, walking slowly towards the corridor until standing before the mirror.

 

 

 

 

 

They let out a giggle after Jude's opinion how the babies reacted when she earned a compliment for looking incredible with a flower crown. Timothy didn't miss the chance to follow her to the hall as he stood next to her in front of the Victorian mirror, watching their own reflection.

Once she faced herself behind the mirror, dividing a couple of centimetres proximity between herself and the reflexion, she grinned as she spitted it out:

 

 

 

 

"You are absolutely right! I do look pretty fabulous in this flower crown! I would like to thank you a lot for this present, babe!"

 

 

 

 

"No need to thank me, Jude! Of course, you are fabulous!"

 

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	77. Weekend Plan

_Later that night..._

As the couple had already took a fresh, lukewarm shower after their exhausting day at work as well, recently wearing their sleeping garments.

Once they jumped in the bed, as they sat on the bed under the iris silky blanket, blanketing their half bare bodies.

Jude spent the rest of the evening since Timothy made for her a prominent flower crown, with her present on her head, declared formally for Queen from her husband as they like to address each other the highest reyal ranks especially "King" and "Queen", despite the rare usage of the magic words.

Timothy had already proclaimed, inwardly in his heart and his conscience Judy, his rare bird, his right hand, his friend, nowadays his wife, his lover, his genuine motive to continue his life, his world, part of him, shared with each other their affectionate, full of sensuality, warmness and rapport hearts but never sharing their already taken hearts with another people that opt to seperate the couple in diversity of ways, briefly said, his everything like a man who had changed from worse for better, as a sacrifice for the person he loves mostly with his entire heart doubtlessly.

While Jude did the same, if we exclude the facts that she didn't need to change for him in case to sacrifice for his best. She is definitely his ray of sunshine.

As the night lamps were turned on, lay upon the both night tables, the charcoal, silk curtains were almost closed, letting out a dim illumination via the moonlight as a spontaneous light refraction, enlighting a little part of the couple's love nest, the partners didn't miss the opportunity to speak to each other before falling asleep,of course.

 

 

 

"I am thinking of going to the lake and hike in the woods this weekend. What do you think, sweetie?" All of a sudden, a thought collided in Timothy's mind, as he shared an idea that is going to occupy their weekend schedule for a few hours with something pleasing to do along.

 

 

 

Once Jude listened to him, her smile grew irresistibly rapid, as a result of the incredible idea how she could describe it. Furthermore the silence didn't last for too long. 

 

 

 

"I love this idea. Just of us, right?" She enquired euphoric as their eyes had already pursued for each other's attention with radiant smiles. Consequently their eyes were smiling like geaming sunshines.   
  


 

 

 

"Yes, my rare bird.", Mr. Howard replied her enquiry as their faced were against each one, facing, meantime his long, fine, equivalenting piano keys fingers, caressed her hair as his fingertips were burried in her flowing like a waterfall long golden locks, resemble to a Greek Goddess. Jude felt the warm, pleasant sensation of her hair being caressed especially the love of her life doing it, as she hummed. "Yes, just 2 of us only!"

 

 

Their smiles flashed abruptly as they mildly chuckled, staring at each other's eyes with passion, desire and love.

Then their lips pursued as they slowly, gradually approached until crashed, as the mellow lips' touched, starting kissing like there's no tomorrow, thereafter their kisses grew more aggressive, almost breathless, scarcely reluctant ones as their tongues began dancing against each one, meanwhile they moaned as Jude's hands were clasped around his bare nape, when Timothy managed to wrap his both arms around her upper back, eventually gliding his fingers as they caressed her thin rosewood nightgown's silk fabric, down through her spine to her lower back, holding her by the waist as his fingers touched her waist's widened curves, in this moment the former monsignor pinned her as he was clearheaded sufficiently as Jude managed to rose slightly her backbone up as much as her stamina allowed her, avoiding to rose her spine up instantly.

Suddenly Timothy's lips moved from her lips to her neck as she arched her back and head, moaning in pleasure whilst he plants kisses on her tender neck, nibbling her soft neck's skin as she couldn't resist this sensual moment, meantime her fingers travelling downside through his back as her nails scratched his flesh, leaving grazed marks on his back as they still gasped.

Further Timothy had the ginormous wish to make love to his rara avis. Neverthrless since Jude gained more extra pounds, besides her 5th month pregnancy with the pains in her back, abundant appetite, her mood swings, nauseau and some other symptoms of pregnancy, they prefered to restrain themselves from riskier consequences which might harm the unborn twins due to the advanced pregnancy. Additionally her husband couldn't be less objective

Once they broke off the romantic kiss, they collapsed upon the bed under the sheets, heavily breathing with almost shutted eyes, regenerating some breath as their nostrils gained some air though it's slightly stuffy in the room. 

In this moment, Timothy's head laid on his partner's cleavage, nigh to fall asleep extremely soon just like Jude, however, in her case she was more fatigued. She laid on her back as well, panting along in the same second. 

 

 

 

"I...love...you, babe!" Jude uttered per a syllable in toiling way.

 

 

 

 

 

"I love you too so much, my rare bird!" Timothy said with weary voice, a couple of seconds before to fall asleep.

 

 

 

 

As Jude with her considerate, smallish fingers caressed gently Timothy's chest, admiring every feature of his as her arms were wrapped around his muscular back, meanwhile one of his arms, wrapped around her waist, helding her as he fainly squeezed. 

Somehow he felt a little bit either like a baby or a child, in fact how his head is upon her fleshy chest, as Mrs.Howard was the mother. 

 

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	78. Romantic Hike in the Woods

_4 days later..._

 

 

_19th of June, 1965_

 

 

 

 

 

Once the days passed pretty quickly like yesterday was Tuesday but the things are actually much different.

When the first rays of Saturday's morning early summer sun illuminated the couple's bedroom through the slightly opened curtains, Jude went in the bathroom in almost 6 o'clock in the morning to the bathroom, as her pregnancy was one of the reasons for going in the bathroom, cleaning herself too often than a several months ago. 

Once the blonde rubbed her eyes, wriggling as she managed to settle free herself from Timothy's secure, affectionate arms which provided her security, love, warmth, were currently resting on the empty, gradually chilling area, where Jude's half bare body with its rosewood slip laid unless she was gone again.

When she hopped up in her slippers, walking up towards the bathroom as she sneaked, despite the middle aged lady experienced some back pains the same night, it didn't prevent her from giving up to go the bathroom or do something else that isn't very fatiguing, as she hoped she hadn't woken up Timothy as well. Alternatively, she glimpsed the younger man as she turned her back abruptly noiselessly, noting how his muscular arms rested on the void bed sheets as he wore a radiant, jaunty smile across his lips. 

Jude restrained herself from chuckling or causing even the faintest sound which could wake up her partner. As she turned her back, entering in the bathroom as she closed the bathroom's door, she cleaned herself, thereafter washing her hands as she dared to look at herself for a couple of seconds in the mere, but crystal mirror's glass, watching her own reflexion as 15 seconds passed. 

Her eyes were darted in her own reflection yet, observing her unwashed yet face, messy, bouncy honey hair, layering apart of her shoulders, collarbone and neck. Her hazel like the Mother nature eyes were sleepy yet, in spite of their brilliance that lasted for eternity due to her delirious beauty and charm with which she was definitely born. Her naturally rose lips stood motionless as they barely moved as her way too focused eyes on her image in the bathroom mirror was worrying her a bit.

She was anxious as always even for her looks whenever she is either natural or embellished with jewelries, more formal garments hugging her body and make up. Initially, she thought the pregnancy had changed her face, as a result she bet she aged with a few years, at least. Otherwise Timothy is going to dispute it as he will refute whatever negative perception comes from her, hence, comforting her, proving to her not just with simple, loving words. The real evidence goes along with his pure affection and obsession with her that she's truly that unique, rare bird. Further, he would apprend to his own speech that she scarcely had aged even if it's her first ever pregnancy especially in the middle of her own 40s, apart from that he could tell that she looks more youthful when her nun habit and nun veil aren't playing any role in her outfits, as she is utterly available to show off her zippy, full of life, silken like satin long golden curly hair.

On other hand, she was rather far blissful to carry 2 unborn children, feeling so lucky for having the overwhelming chance to have her own children in the upcoming months which are going to take a room into her heart, although they had already took a seperate room in her healed, still recovering from the hatred, coldness heart, full of love, compassion and warm feelings, subsequently the room enlarges as her love, obsession with her unborn twins grew rapidly, loving them a little too much than Timothy himself. 

Meanwhile Timothy grope with his palm where Jude's body was recently missing next to him, as a result he opened widely his eyes in the gleaming room, stretching his body as his heart pound, getting up from the bed, echoes whispering in his mind "Judy, where are you? Are you okay?", roaming around their love nest until the bathroom's turned on lights gave him a hint that somebody was in the bathroom, consequently hopping up in his slippers, managing to interract to the door as he knocked, awaiting for response.

In this moment, Jude heard a light door tapping, resulting to her clear exclaimation "Yes, darling?!". Timothy opened the bathroom's door as he stepped behind her, pursuing for her eyes as she turned her back as their faces were against each one, their eyes met as their eye contact was actuality. 

 

 

 

 

"Anything wrong, sweetheart?" Mr.Howard questioned her as he was concerned for her, of course!

 

 

 

 

 

"N-no! I just needed to clean myself." She responded as honest as she could be with a little smile that emerged on her face.

 

 

 

 

"Except that?" He asked as if she hided something very suspicious from him, pretending like there's nothing wrong momentarily.

 

 

 

 

 

"Do you think I have aged? I mean facially." Her fingertips mildly touched her ideal cheekbones.

 

 

 

 

 

"Oh, honey!", meanwhile he exclaimed with a weak moan as he leant to kiss her temple, thereafter taking her hands into his big, protective ones, as his thumbs managed to knead the back of the former nun's hands. "You look the same even before your pregnancy but with one exception.", Judy couldn't restrain herself as her heart melted, her smile grew as her hazel eyes twinkled, her heart raced, expecting more of his words. "You seem much happier, in spite of the exhausting weeks and months."

 

 

 

 

 

Then Jude didn't know what to say except she kissed his lips featherly as they hugged each other tightly, withholding from debates over her face and the aging process, not after long they broke off the hug, going returning back to bed as they turned off the lights in the bathroom, kicking off their slippers as they kept on cuddling.

 

 

 

 

 

_A several hours later..._

 

 

 

 

 

As the afternoon sun illuminated everything, the birds sweetly chirping as their enchanting songs came from the top of their lungs, implementing the early summer's ambience with vitality. The sky was definitely clear, exhibiting fluently the sun with its fonding, warm rays. There was barely any wind or even breeze that could remind of the spring which had already passed like a guest through the seasonal gates, alternating the upcoming guest with its gifts and disasters that shall bring for a straight handful months as well.

It was near around 12:30 o'clock in the noon when the couple had already some Coq au Vin, prepared by Judy for lunch. They satiated themselves with the scrumptious dish afterward Timothy washed the filthy, used plates and eating tools which didn't take him more than a few minutes.

Meanwhile Jude was sent in her bedroom to start preparing as she should choose some comfortable clothing for their hike in the woods and nigh the lake.

As soon as she climbed every stair with a little struggling, she finally established on the 2nd floor, heading directly to the bedroom, opening their wardrobe which is being shared with her husband.

When the blonde determined to choose garments for herself, first of all, she took off her rosewood nightgown, folding as she put it under the bed sheets where she sleeps usually. Then she remained in her larger sized, black, lace panties that accommodated her comfort, thereafter putting on herself a larger sized, black, lace bra that ideally matched with her undergarment, consequently putting on herself resolute three quarters trousers, knee length, followed by a gray T-shirt, round neckline with white and black trainers, black leather fingerless gloves.

Meanwhile Timothy arrived in the bedroom as he noticed how Jude was brushing her hair as she sat before the hair dresser, watching her own reflexion with a little, humble smile across her naturally gorgeous, rose lips. He approached her as he stood behind her, attempting to not startle her. 

Once she noted who was in front of her, instead of startling, her smile turned abruptly into a smirk, as her husband leant his head to kiss her forehead:

 

 

"You look so fresh and incredible as always, Judy!"

 

 

 

 

"Thank you!" Jude demonstrated her gratitude to his compliments and kind words as always, smiling in jaunty way as his colossal hands were upon her narrow, tender shoulders. 

 

 

 

 

 

After finishing with brushing her hair, Timothy started to prepare as he put on himself something else such as navy blue T-shirt, denim jeans, white and gray sneakers, meantime Jude descended the stairs as she put in each rucksack per a person food, drinks, a polaroid camera, camera stick in case, pocket knives in case if they are endangered to be attacked by psychopaths or something else and some other remarkable items. 

When they finished with the preparation, left the house, locking the front door, going through the abysmal but enthrallingly aesthetic forest, as their backpacks were on their backs as well.

They were surrounded by objects and subobjects of the life, inside the greenish sanctuary, full of peppiness. Trees with ginormous crowns kept shadowy certain areas in the woods especially under them. 

The couple hiked, relishing each moment spent outdoors especially on a hike in the forest as they determined themselves to take a couple of photos near some trees or enormous stones who are taller than the tallest living person on the earth. The sparrows's tweeting was extended, scarcely ending as their singing, tuneful, eloquent voices fulfilled the serene woods with even more life. The fresh, pure air was more than promising. 

Some polaroid photographs comprised either Jude or Timothy, while on other hand included the happily married couple, smiling like a harmonic, balanced and charismatic family, leaving abundance of memories behind themselves for the rest of their lives. 

After taking a couple of polaroid photographs, they kept on with their journey as their current destination was apparently the lake, sitting on the grass as they removed from their backs their heavy rucksacks, placing them behind their backs, supporting their spines in case if either of them falls asleep, at this moment watching the heavenly, aesthetically composed lake as they were next to each other, their eyes goggled in the early summer's aesthetics which encircled them. The outdoor hikes especially in the woodland was their remedy for curing their accumulated stress, negative energy, melancholy and fatigue, besides their cardinal quandaries that they had been through or yet will experience. 

All of a sudden, due to the fresh, countryside's atmosphere and scenery, Jude's eyelids grew heavier, near the dawn of falling asleep whilst her head rested on her husband's broad shoulder, her smile glistened on her shining like a sunshine face as her both hands were upon her belly. Meantime one of Timothy's muscular, strong arms was wrapped around her upper back, keeping her closer to him, not allowing to divide less than milimetres proximity. 

 

 

 

"It's such a beautiful scenery, isn't it?" The former nun questioned as she barely looked at her husband's face due to her sleepiness very soon as her body almost betrayed her like a rag doll. 

 

 

 

 

"It's actually but not as beautiful as my amorous wife!" Timothy responded with confidence as they faintly giggled, meanwhile she felt his sole hand was onto her, his thumb massaging her frail knuckles.

 

 

 

"You are way more handsome, Tim!" she teased him though she truly meant and it's the actual truth that Timothy is really handsome man, wearing a grin.

 

 

 

 

 

"In my opinion, you are the most beautiful woman who had ever borned in this world!"

 

 

 

 

Then he took one of her hands into his sole available hand reaching for his lips, kissing it with his mellow lips, thereafter holding her hand as she recently fell asleep like a cat.

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	79. Baby Twins 1

_3-4 months later..._

 

 

_30th of September, 1965_

 

 

 

 

As the last day of September knocked on the door, the autumn's scourge was nigh to invade its days and weeks with falling leaves, dismantling trees, more gray clouds floating in the sky, more rainy days and hours instead of dry, sunny. 

Today's weather like wasn't pleasant at all. Otherwise it was cloudy, windy and lukewarm in the same time. The solid, dark grayish clouds hovered in the dim silver sky, scarcely permitting the sun to loom from somewhere. It started to rain since the early morning of Thursday. Moreover the rain encouraged Timothy to drive his wife to her working place as she is nearly pregnant in 9th month.

Timothy got up around 5:30AM in the morning, as a result of not being sleepy anymore, determining himself to prepare a breakfast for themselves, meanwhile wearing his sleeping garments yet, ensuring warmth and comfort in the same time.

As Jude woke up around 6 and something in the morning, barely having any strength to get up as she experienced contractions especially now, enforcing her roar to be heard, without opening her eyes. Anyway she didn't give up easily as she stretched her body, hopping up in her slippers, meantime she heard masculine voice, inquiring her name from downstairs "Judy, are you okay? Rare bird?" as his voice vanished a few seconds later when she entered in the bathroom, despite she had a hard time walking, dragging herself like a walking dead, her body being hugged into Timothy's pajamas and her undergarment.

Once she established in the bathroom, she cleaned herself as it was her initial need she should do every morning. Afterward the blonde washed her hands, her face and teeth.

Meanwhile Timothy went upstairs as he left behind the pancakes, as he was extremely concerned for his wife who should give a birth very soon when he heard her shrieking that came from their bedroom. As soon as he established in the bedroom, beholding his wife sitting on the edge of the bed after finishing with her daily stuff in the bathroom as her elbows were upon her thighs, somehow her hands covering her face, sobbing helplessly like a wounded wild little animal, which was recently injured abominably by a hunter.

 

 

"Oh, rare bird! What's wrong?" he hasted as he joined her by sitting next to her, while she kept on sobbing, experiencing one more contraction in this moment, enquiring her in disputedly solicitious way, taking her into his secure, affectionate arms.  

 

 

 

 

"It's hurting so much! I had already experienced a handful of contractions this morning." the former nun confessed, barely hesistating either to answer or to abide silent, removing her hands from her face as her arms managed to clasp around his upper back, her lukewarm palms and fingers caressing his T-shirt's cotton fabric.

 

 

 

 

"Do you need to be driven to the hospital?", he questioned as they continued to embrace in each others' arms, whilst Jude regenetated some breathing as she panted after the experienced contractions.

 

 

 

 

 

"It's a bit early now."

 

 

 

 

"O-okay!" then eventually they broke off the hug as he stroked her still savage, slovenly long curly honey hair, his fingers burried in her long, curly locks, meantime his fingertips touching every silky hair as their eyes finally met as long as he pursued for her down to earth, however, swollen hazel eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

Then he helped her to stand from the bed as the former monsignor assisted Judy when they left the bedroom, descending the stairs as she held one of his hands while with her another one, poising as her sole available hand held stairs wooden railing, heading directly to the kitchen as the breakfast was already done.

As soon as they arrived in the kitchen, the future father helped his wife to take a seat as he kissed her temple, telling her that everything is gonna be okay, meanwhile checking the pancakes as he put a pancake per a plate, putting the pan in the sink, soaking up with some water, asking Jude who rubbed her bump as her eyes were focused on her enormous belly.

 

 

 

"Do you want a glass of water? Or you prefer to make a tea for you?" the gentleman asked her as he served the plates with their breakfast with some cheese and strawberry syrup.

 

 

 

 

 

"I prefer a glass of water only. Nothing more!" she replied mildly more emotional and peeved because of her contractions, proceeding her imminent birth. Further her throat was as dry as a desert.

 

 

 

 

 

Timothy complied with what she recently wished for as he grabbed immediately an empty glass, filling it with some fresh, cool water, thereafter giving to Jude as he walked to the table, subsequently sitting next to her, as they started eating, wishing her "Bon appeti!". That leaded to her frugal nod with her little smile across her naturally pink lips, a couple of seconds before starting moving downward and upward, as her sharp, white like snow teeth managed to chew the pancake with cheese and strawberry syrup. After chewing her first bite for breakfast, she moved on her glass of water, located aside of her right arm. Jude gripped the glass of water, sipping as her sips weren't small and modest ones. They were euqivalent to shark bites as the water, transparent liquid swiftly glided through her throat, sensing how the consumed water fluid ushered vitality in her throat as the aridity faded down like a silhouette of the fear.

 

After they finished with their breakfast, Jude went upstairs, starting to prepare for work, meanwhile Timothy took care of the dishes by washing them, hence, he climbed the wooden stairs with ease, heading directly to their love nest, choosing wisely what is going to be his today's outfit.

In this moment, Judy selected to put on herself something more comfortable such as wider crimson shirt that looked perfect on her, leaving a handful of buttons unbuttoned, somewhat outlining her enlarged arms and bump, followed by dark denim jeans with wide legs, her black leather jacket, black flats, ruby-sapphire bracelet on her left wrist, silver earrings and tying her hair in messy ponytail. Then she sprayed a few body parts with her fashionable, aromatic perfume. 

Once they were done, they left their home as Jude sat in Timothy's car, when he managed to drive to the kindergarden where he is working, meanwhile the heavy raining couldn't be justified with walking on foot. Jude spent almost the entire day with her husband and the children as Ms.Lynch allowed her employer to spend some time with his pregnant lady of his heart, barely having anything to do at home, due to her 3rd semester that drained her energy, tormenting the middle aged woman to experience sleepless nights lately, swirling and turning on another side, opting to find a better sleeping position but nothing worked. Her back pains, her violently kicking twins, mood swings and another factors were like pierced sharp knives into her body as she was the voodoo victim of a witch. 

 

 

 

 

_Sometime later..._

 

 

 

 

As Jude's first minutes at work passed smoothly, without complaining and whining about her contractions and back pains, all of a sudden something went out of control, as she accidentally dropped the platter when another contraction hit her like an unexpected hurdle, thus 2 empty glasses with ordered food and drinks spilled on the floor's black and white tiles, excusing herself with slightly more emotive voice "I am so sorry!", almost near the verge to blubber, feeling ashamed and guilty of dropping inadvertently the customers' ordered food and drinks, her face all flushed in rosy hue, crouching down as she rubbed her bump.

Meanwhile Jonathan, Charlotte and Ramona ran over her, crouching down as the skinnier waitress cupped the older's waitress chin, tilting her head, meeting her red, swollen eyes, radiating grief, grudge and somewhat glee which wasn't visible at all. 

 

"Ahh! This...contraction..." Jude yelped as her hands were fixed on her huge belly, almost ignoring the younger blonde's eyes.

 

 

 

"Jude, are you okay?" Jonathan placed a hand upon her left shoulder, pursuing for her eyes to develop a brief eye contact.

 

 

 

"Of course, I am not!" she screamed in agony, almost her body betrayed the future mother as her yelps taunted the clients' eyes to be focused more on the pregnant waitress, who struggled to do anything as an action. Furthermore her shrieks hollowed deafened as they were much louder than the background's playing music, coming from the playing radio. Additionally the clients couldn't be more perplexed than watching how a middle aged woman especially a waitress is sitting on the floor, questioning themselves though they prefered to not intervene immediately as they prefered to relish the retro restaurant's atmosphere with its fascinating embellishment, uniqueness, eloquent music and scrumptious food that can be offered for every customer. 

Mrs.Howard continued to pant as Ramona asked concerned. "We should call the ambulance right away! You cannot deliver a baby in the restaurant."

As Ramona and Charlotte prefered to stay with Jude, preserve the former nun who began recently sobbing, her tear stained face shining under the restaurant's illuminated common room, Mr.Smith rose his body as he was about to go in his office until the blonde shouted his name behind him "Jonathan? Please tell my husband via the phone that I am awaiting for him in the hospital very soon because...I am going to have my babies soon.", as she endeavoring to adjust her breathing though her constant panting, meanwhile the both young women soothed her as they held her both hands into their small, smooth ones, kissing hers, relieving her with the magic words. "Please, Jude, do not cry! We are here with you!"

Once Jonathan heard Jude's last words, moments before to enter in his office, he accepted her words by neither responding her, nor nodding his head as he rushed to open his office's door, closing it as he went quickly to his phone, dialling Timothy's number, expecting for a quick response until masculine voice emerged on the phone hanger.

 

 

 

"Hello?"

 

 

 

"Hello Timothy! Your wife experiences contractions. She is going to be driven to the nearest hospital in the countryside very soon." Jonathan hurried to tell Timothy with swift voice, not missing any detail of what he should say to the another man.

 

 

 

 

"Okay! I am going to be in the hospital soon. Send her greetings!"

 

 

 

"Thank you! Bye!"

 

 

 

"Bye!"

 

 

 

Then their phone conversation ended as the former nun's boss dialled the ambulance's phone number, throughout awaiting for their response unless a youthful feminine voice called.

 

 

 

"Hello?!"

 

 

 

 

"Hello ma'am! We have a woman who is about to give a birth, currently located in the retro restaurant "The Wonderful 60s"."

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Okay, sir! The ambulance will arrive in 3 minutes maximun."

 

 

 

 

Afterward the phone pipped, as a result of ended phone call. Then Jonathan walked out of his office, informing the ladies that the ambulance will arrive in a few minutes, reassuring the woman in labor. 

 

 

 

 

"How about Tim? Isn't he informed?" Jude enquired in slight annoyance, meanwhile Ramona and Charlotte helped her to rose her body from the floor, guiding her to the exit door like they were her daughters.

 

 

 

 

"Of course, he is! Likewise he wanted me to send you greetings forward. " Judy's boss answered in composed way as he apologized to the clients who didn't received their ordered food and drinks due to Jude's contraction, leading to the accidental clumsiness. 

 

 

 

 

Once they established outside the facade, waiting for ambulance's arrival, Jude peeped at the both girls' faces with a little smile, showing her delirious gratitude to them for helping her. Moreover she didn't have enough time to apologize her boss as she felt her heart being grawled by this petty remorse. 

Within 2-3 minutes, the ambulance's sirens could be heard from nearby as the ambulance parked before the sidewalk, stopping as 2 doctors opened widely the car's backdoors, interracting to Mrs.Howard as she was commanded to lay on the ambulance bed as the women had the enormous wish to join her, witnessing the double trouble's birth though they couldn't as they were busy.

A little before the ambulance car being driven to the hospital, Jude thanked once again to the girls, consequently the backdoors closed as the emergency's sirens activated, started driving to the next destination- the hospital.

 

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	80. Baby Twins 2

It didn't take a long time to the emergency's team to transport Jude to the nearest hospital. The hospital which she attended twice for consultation with the young nurse Missy Stone, the former Jude's hit-and-run victim. Meantime Timothy was driving to the hospital as the compilation of pouring rain was midst his fewest recent problems, his blood boiling of impatience, his heart was feverishly pounding, being desperately impatient to behold his wife and to help her with delivering their lovely twins even witnessing the labour process. 

Once he arrived near the hospital, he parked his car a few metres away from the ambulance, getting out of the car as he locked his car, meanwhile the doctors got out of the emergency's car, drifting Jude as she laid on the ambulance's bed, wearing a patient's robe in baby blue, hugging her body especially contouring her 9th month bump. She was motionless like a feather, scarcely attempting to open her eyes, preparing for the most glorious and beatific moment in her life, besides in her husband's either too.  Mr.Howard followed the both doctors including his wife as the assistants outside helped the doctors to pass through the pushing doors with an ease, thereafter the former priest entered inside the facility, pursuing them. 

In this moment, the doctors who held the ambulance's bed where their recent patient was lying upon it, shouted through the corridors as they searched for a seperate room, where they can accept a woman in labour. "We have a woman in labour! It's very urgent due to the future mother's violent contractions." until one of the doctors gestured them to enter in the first 5th room on the 2nd floor.

There was no time for losing in fudges or chatting with the occupied doctors as Timothy entered in the same room, located on the 2nd floor, named 205, where Mrs.Howard is enrolled as a patient, who is going to give a birth quite soon. 

When Jude was transmitted on the patient's bed in room 205 as she kept sleeping, she was being surrounded by her husband and 2 doctors. Meanwhile Timothy sat on the bed, watching how his wife was sleeping peacefully.

Suddenly Jude slowly opened her eyes as her vision was blurry yet, seeing sundry objects nigh her, uncertain who is next to her, how and why. When she rubbed her eyes, then her vision was much better. At last Jude can behold the things more lucid. 

Anyway she was safe, a cotton blanket blanketing her body, keeping her warm. 

As her hazel eyes were met with his stunning, solicitious chocolate brown eyes, they look into one another's eyes with intensity, affection, as they had just irradiated as a sunrise. Timothy still wore his genuine, pure smile across his lips whilst Jude's little smile, emerged from nowhere once she woke up. Jude's slightly disheveled, wild curly golden hair perfectly framed her face as she looked gorgeous into her partner's eyes even when her clothing is an ordinary patient's robe and underwear, what she recently is dressed in right away.

One of his mammoth hands managed to take her left one, grabbing it as he extended to reach for his lips, kissing her small, fragile hand, thereafter still holding her hand as he utterly supported her during labour. 

 

 

 

"Hi Timothy!" she said with timid, composed voice as she smiled to him.

 

 

 

"Hi my angel!" he answered her back with a broad, radiant smile whilst his another hand stroked her long hair, his fingertips gently caressing her curly locks.

 

 

 

 

Nonetheless the doctors cut off the couple who were about to communicate, carry on with their conversation, as they approached their patient's bed, observing the monitor and the patient in the same time as the first doctor, who was male, supervised the results on the monitor with the baby, whilst the female one managed to help the woman in labour with the giving birth process as Jude spread her legs as the second doctor can have an access to observe the labour's process as if either there's progress with the first babies' arrival on this world or otherwise there's something wrong.

In this moment, Timothy held her hand as she got asked from the doctors if she's ready as her bold reply was a clear "Yes!". A couple of seconds before starting to push as her strength and stamina could permit her, the first doctor who supervised the ultrasound monitor, he warned his patient in labour.

 

 

 

"Mrs.Howard, if you are truly ready for labouring process, you will realize what a pain and nightmare is." the male doctor didn't miss the opportunity to warn the fresher labouring future mother as his voice sounded quite stern, aloof in the same time.

 

 

 

 

"Are you sure, ma'am?" the female doctor questioned once again the middle aged woman with a little, sympathetic smile across her naturally pink lips, her voice sounded more serene unlike her colleague's, peeping at the couple.

 

 

 

 

"Yes...I am!"

 

 

 

 

"Excellent!"

 

 

 

 

 

Then Jude started pushing through clutched teeth as she had Timothy's support by squeezing her hand. Initially she did an extraordinary job as she was being praised by the both doctors including her husband. 

 

 

 

"You are doing very well, madam!" The female doctor exclaimed with blissful, tranquil voice as she oversees the dim progress as one of the babies' head loomed per a push even if it's faintest. 

 

 

 

"Bravo, rare bird!" 

 

 

 

"T-thank you!" stuttering with panting voice as she expressed her gratitude as she persistently continued to push, sensing her perspiring forehead, unable to wipe it currently as she was focused on more important task to do.

 

 

 

 

Afterward the former nun didn't stop to push through clenched teeth as Jude's roars could be heard on the first 2 floors as she temporarily dwelled on the 2nd floor for the labour process. When she was nigh her strength's edges, she panted, regenerating her breathing condition which was under the average level as she exclaimed with desperate voice: 

 

 

 

"I can't do it!" sensing her hazel eyes moist as she was about to cry as she was in the middle of labouring her first child, feeling her body absolutely helpless, bland to struggle with the twins' birth.

 

 

 

 

"Of course, you can do it, ma'am!" the female doctor attempted to reassure her anxious patient, whose face was tear stained, all flushed like a blooming rose.

 

 

 

 

"Rare bird, believe us!" Timothy tilted her head as he held her chin with 2 fingers only as he searched for her eyes to tell her directly what he has to, admiring her amorous, ethereal hazel eyes. "Our first baby is almost going to be on this world. You shouldn't give up since you are doing an incredible job!"

 

 

 

 

"I know...but..." Mrs.Howard was cut off, thanks to her husband who interrupted her stammering speech, her sentence abiding unfinished as well.

 

 

 

 

 

"There's no "but", sweetheart! You are a warrior, you have always overcame every fear of yours." he squeezed even tighter her petite, warm yet hand in his secure, veiny hand as his thumb managed to massage the back of her hand and knuckles in the same time. Further he opted to comfort her with words and proving to her how mighty woman she is basically. "This time your efforts must be slightlier more than you had invested." 

 

 

 

 

 

Jude abided silent for a while, smiling to him as she kept watching his caring, moltening chocolate brown eyes, noting his optimism unlike her pessimism that gnawed her brittle, compact, full of love and compassion heart. She thought what to tell him until eventually she came out with her reply:

 

 

 

"I will do it! Just I need a little more time." 

 

 

 

 

 

Then he leant over her head, wiping her sweaty forehead, thus planting a tender kiss on her temple, hence, carrying on with her labouring process. 

She started with her tenacious pushes, incapable of giving up as it was her fixed goal to deliver her first baby as soon as possible, throughout starting with the 2nd labour, delivering the second one. 

 

 

 

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Jude screamed in agony from the top of her lungs, fulfilling the facility with screams which either startled or perstered some patients, whilst the majority of the medical staff weren't bothered as they were already aware of having a woman in labour in room 205. 

 

 

 

"Your first baby's almost on this world. Keep pushing, Mrs.Howard!" the female doctor declared as she took care of the unborned baby yet.

 

 

 

 

"You can do it, Jude! Only one push and the baby's..." Timothy firmly squeezed her hand yet as her eyes were shut as he was about to finish his sentence until the first baby's cry floated in the entire room as Jude relaxed on her pillow, collapsing abruptly as a little, self-congratulatory smile loomed on her lips, meantime her husband held her hand whose smile grew drastically, as a result of the first successful labour.

 

 

 

 

"Waaaahhh!" the baby's blubber was commonly loud as the second doctor took the first baby, delivering it immediately to the couple to hold it, a handful seconds before, announcing the baby's gender. "It's a girl!"

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	81. Baby Twins 3

Once the female doctor delivered firstly to the mother her newborn, Jude opened her eyes as her vision was fuzzy as she held one of the most precious things that had ever happened to her in her entire life, fulfilled with contradictory's feelings and emotions that she had experienced, between love and despiseness, between happiness and misery, between laughs and cries, between anger and smiles. Timothy couldn't take his excited chocolate brown eyes off his wife who held the baby as he admired very much the sight, his smile spontaneously grew as his loving, brittle heart gradually moltened. Jude's broad, luminous smile across her bright face was pretty evident how indisputable is her infinite felicity. 

As soon as she saw her little mini me, she was about to have a heart attack as she barely could believe that it's her and Timothy's biological daughter who just looks like their parents. She had a small chestnut hair, ungrown yet. The unnamed babygirl had alluring hazel eyes, small, cute ears, gorgeous shaped eyebrows just like her mothers, while on other hand, the little girl had her father's nose and admixture of his mother and father's lips. Moreover nameless newborn couldn't stop crying in her mother's protective, affectionate arms, as Jude attempted to soothe her daugher with shushing, meanwhile rocking her body as she cradled it.

"No, no, please, don't cry, babygirl! You are in your mommy's arms!" Jude opted to soothe her newborn daughter, who didn't stop crying and crying, stroking her baby's hair. "Even your daddy is here, rejoicing for your birth!", then the baby's crying had declined abruptly as the first baby's babbling could be perceptible for the parents' ear. "Yeah, you are babbling, my precious! You are such a tiny treasure, aren't you?" The fresher mother kept on communicating with her treasure how she recently addressed her most priceless thing in this world with Timothy altogether.  
  
  


"It looks like our babygirl's weakness are your arms, sweetie!" Timothy teased Jude as they both lightly chuckled, savoring their first moments, spent in the hospital with their mini copy-paste.  
  
  
  
  


"Ahahah! Possibly yes! However, probably our little, precious daughter is going to love and appreciate more your company." the middle aged woman tittered whilst ironically uttering each syllable as her supportive husband joined her titter.  
  
  


 

 

"Hey, don't be pessimistic!"   
  


 

 

"I am not pessimistic. There are some parents who appreciate more the opposite gender's parent company. Just saying it, darling!"

 

 

"If you say so..." the former monsignor was cut off when Jude interrupted him by smiling to him in tender way as she smelled for what he is yearning for, besides his wife in labour.  
  
  


 

 

"Do you want to hold the baby?"

 

 

"Oh yes, of course! But when you finish first, okay?"

 

 

  
  


Jude just nod her head in agreement, confirming her response as she continued to relish the little pearl that was in her secure, small arms, baby talking to the baby as the newborn girl couldn't stop babbling, feeling much snug. It lasted around 15 minutes, as the last minutes passed in breastfeeding as Jude unbuttoned around a couple of buttons of her baby blue's patient robe. Then she handed her partner to spend some time with their daughter, in this moment she buttoned back her robe's buttons as the baby wanted to discover her father as her widely opened, big hazel eyes stared uncertainly at him initially, thereafter adapting to him, pleasantly babbling to him too.  
  
  


 

 

"Oooh, just look at yourself, babygirl! You are so mixed between me and your mama!" Timothy's jawline was opened in awe, holding their nameless yet newborn child in his big, muscular arms, ensuring love, warmth and protection. "You are so beautiful just like your amazing mother!", then the baby babbled as her babbling meant agreement, besides glee, pinching her father's nose which rendered him to giggle quietly. "Yes, that's right!"  
  
  


 

 

 

The former nun couldn't help herself when her eyes were darted in her both most extraordinary things in this world, that truly signified to her, costing plenty of efforts, patience and time to achieve them: her husband and the first twin. Despite she felt like there was anything wrong under her as something like gore, faint liquid had already oozed from her core, flooding certain sheet area with blood as she had already bleeded, she totally ignored it as she concetrated to watch the amorous scenery into her damp eyes, filled with their first crystal tears of happiness. A happiness that she has since she left the mental institution with her husband, as a result of a rescue of his side, of course! 

She silently sobbed to herself, hoping to not being visible to her husband whilst the doctors discussed a remarkable issue. Suddenly her hope of barely being noticed her quiet sob by Timothy was already dead.

Once he peeped at Jude as the unnamed babygirl was into his arms, cheerfully babbling to her father, the former priest was rather anxious what currently bothers the love of his life as he arched an eyebrow, velvety murmuring to her "Jude? Honey? Are you alright?", managing to pat her shoulder lightly.

She just looked up into his eyes with beatific stare as she wiped her own tears with a thumb, opting to stop cry, exhaling sharply. 

 

 

"I am not just sad. I am crying of happiness..." then Timothy's smile rapidly grew as she sees a gleaming, glorious crescent in shape of smile as his ears were eager to listen, perceive what does she says in this moment, abiding obediantly silent as he considered for impolite to snap at his wife while she has the first word. 

 

 

"For having finally what I had always wanted in my whole life!" meanwhile Timothy held the baby with only one arm, extending his another hand to grab Jude's loose one, firmly squeezing as his thumb kneaded her knuckles. "A loving partner of mine, a family, one child at least!" The blonde kept on with her narration. 

 

 

 

 

Timothy abided silent as his hush was undeniably apparent as he smiled to her, his thumb still rubbing her brittle knuckles. 

 

 

 

"How do you plan to name her?" Timothy handed the baby to Jude without warning but she accepted it anyway. Further, her husband posed the question seriously.

 

 

 

 

"Ellie!" She declared formally their newborn's name with a broad smile across her shining face.

 

 

 

"Ellie?! That's such a beauteous name for a girl! Isn't it, honey?"

 

 

 

"Of course, it is! Especially for a beautiful girl. It just reminded me of the dream that I had a several months ago."

 

 

 

"Oh yeah! I can recall what you told me from your dream."

 

 

 

 

Afterward they let out a silent cackle along whilst Jude swayed Ellie in her defensive, fond arms as her hazel eyes were more focalized onto her little me rather than anything else as the other things in the world didn't exist to her unlike her most precious heir.

Unfortunately, the male doctor interrupted the relishing moments between the married couple and their newborn girl as the male doctor asked Jude if she does mind to hand the baby so that to be cleaned, to issue a birth certificate of Ellie with her 3 names including her birth date, birth place, her parents' name and birth time as well. 

 

 

"But Doctor, what time is it?" Jude questioned as she scarcely had any idea what time it was right now as her eyelids grew heavier, near the verge to fall asleep.

 

 

 

 

"It is a little after midnight, Mrs.Howard!" The female doctor answered instead the first one who was busy to hold the baby, rocketing it as it began crying once when it didn't feel the warmth, comfort and love which Ellie's parents gave her, meanwhile Jude's heart was broken for seperating with her babygirl who should be with the another babies until Jude gives a birth to the second baby, besides taking a break as she gets some rest.

 

 

 

 

 

"At what time I gave a birth?"

 

 

 

 

  
"It was around 11 o'clock in the night."

 

 

 

"How much does Ellie weigh?"

 

 

 

"Mmm! Her weight is actually 6 pounds 2 ounces. Perfectly healthy!"

 

 

 

 

Then the blonde nod as the doctors told Timothy to leave the hospital as a little before that, he said goodbye with Jude as they kissed each other, stroking with his fine, delicate fingers her flossy, aesthetic long curly golden hair, saying to each other "I love you!", promising her that he is going to buy to the baby twins diapers and some other items which are required for looking after newborns as he told the doctors to phone him anytime whenever his wife is labouring, thereafter they confirmed the promise as he left the facility finally, returning back at home in 1 o'clock in the early morning.

When Mr.Howard was gone, Mrs.Howard had already fallen asleep, taking a break as she could perfectly recall Ellie's babbling, supernatural beauty and cuteness that she possessed just like her parents and everything else, though all she could hear in the hospital's void, her daughter's blubber from the another part of the same floor, where she is settled. It stuck in her head like a trace which barely could be erased. Since it's her little daughter Ellie, how she is supposed to do it? It's impossible! It is one of her favorite people in this world with Timothy and her unborn second twin. By the way, she should cope with this situation.

Once Timothy returned back at home after buying a big quantity of diapers, baby bottles and some other remarkable items for the baby twins, he spent a sleepless night as he laid upon the king-sized bed in their bedroom, gaping at the shadowy ceiling in the darkness as he was lost in his thoughts of the former nun including their newborn baby, which is reckoned as a God blessing and present to the tremendously religious family that used to dedicate their lives to the church, but they don't do anymore since they had chosen to spent the rest of their life's days as regular human beings by creating their own family, with their own children and making new friends if they have the chance. 

As his half naked body laid on the ginormous bed which was utterly nothing, however, a complete lacuna without Jude, with whom he shared this bed for 9 straight months even a bit more. The curtains were fully opened, letting out the moonlight to dwell in their love nest, an hour after it's officially marked 1st of October. Suddenly, he sighed in a relief, sensing his undoubtedly sank heart, whispering to himself:

 

 

 

"Oh Jude and Ellie! I wish you were with me!" his susurration to himself, echoed the room that drowned in lurking darkness, meantime his toned, lukewarm arms were above his head, taking a deep breath, as he wore nothing else than his charcoal boxers, a plain white tank top, hugging apart of his muscly torso.

 

 

 

 

He didn't sense the warmness that he experiences either with the love of his life, Ellie or definitely both altogether which is much powerful bond, a mother and a daughter, once unites as a triangle family bond, subsequently it develops such an exuberant, adoring and harmonic trio. 

What it concerned him was that how is Jude going to take care of their baby twins once she is being resigned from the hospital, besides being obligated to visit her working place from Monday to Saturday, working either a morning or an evening term. Nevertheless, he thought about it as he determined the next morning to contact with her boss, Mr. Jonathan Smith, about her labour as she successfully delivered her first baby, therefore pending for the second one when it's the proper time as he hardly blinked, spending the entire early morning in thoughts, unanswered and in process yet questions that swam in the former priest's mind.

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	82. Baby Twins 4

_Meanwhile in the hospital..._   
  
  
  
  
  


As the clock hit 3AM in the very early morning, the doctors who were currently working a late night term as they had some prominent, urgent patients to take care of, Jude didn't make an exception as well. 

In this moment, the mother in labour who had one more baby to deliver in this world, was sleeping peacefully, taking a break from labouring as she realized what is awaiting her in a few hours or even a several hours. Neither the former nun had eaten anything, nor hadn't drank any sip of water. She had spent plenty of hours without food and drinks even the healthiest. 

All of a sudden, one of the doctors who supervised on her during her labour process, woke her up as he silently questioned her "Excuse me, Mrs.Howard! Do you need some water or a tomato soup?", meantime when the aloof speech crossed through her ears, she opened abruptly her somnolent hazel eyes, rubbing them as she replied. "Yes, please! Both!" 

"Okay! You will have your glass of water and a bowl of tomato soup in a few minutes. Please, be patient!" The male doctor reassured the blonde whose hair was rather disheveled as her glossy, silky curly long hair rolled on the pure white, cotton pillow. As she navigated herself in sitting position, being prepared to eat and drink in the same time, meanwhile she held her slightly smaller bump with her both hands, kneading it gently.  
  
  
  


 

 

"Sshhh! I know your little sissy is already in this world but be patient for beholding your mama, daddy and sissy!" she shushed to her bump as she implemented a verbal contact with her unborn second child though it can hardly communicate, howsoever, thanks to the kicks and moves, she can lastly realize what does the unborn child says.   
  
  


 

 

"Your mommy loves you too!" Jude continued, meantime the female doctor arrived with a platter of a glass of water and bowl of hot tomato soup with a spoon inside the bowl, placing on the night stand the platter with served food and drink for the labouring patient.  
  
  
  
  


 

 

  
  
  


"Mrs.Howard, here are your water and tomato soup! Bon appeti!" The female doctor was actually a bit younger than Jude with a couple of years behind the blonde as it was visually evident, besides her kindness rendered her to look even more juvenile into the fatigued mother's eyes, who was yearning to eat and drink something so that to fill her stomach with something, at least. Better than leaving it unconditionally empty!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Thank you!" At this moment, initially the patient gripped the glass of water, drinking each sip in a few seconds, thereafter placing it back upon the platter as she took the spoon and bowl into her both hands, starting to eat of the tomato soup like an eagle, craving for nothing more but much debilitated preys and human's flesh especially if it's a corpse one.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The younger woman peeped once again at her patient, wearing a little, candid smile across her pale face, thus leaving the patient totally alone as she had more tasks to do in 3 o'clock in the morning.

Gradually Jude's hunger and thirst were repleted, sensing how her body is craving for less food and thirst, nevertheless more to be with her husband Timothy, their newborn daughter Ellie and to give a birth to her unborn twin yet, as soon as possible. She was desperately desolated, in room 205. 

Firstly, she was lonely due to the fact that nobody was here to speak to her, comfort her a couple of hours after giving a birth to her very first child, whilst, on other hand, the solitude was affecting her mentality very well as she frankly deserves sufficient break from pressuring her body of giving a birth to the new life, soothing her heart rhythms, nerves and muscles, leading to the final result of easier labouring of the impending baby.

By the way, she was extremely gleeful for having the chance to spend a handful of hours with Timothy and they to behold their little, precious pearl, spending almost within more than a half an hour with her as they held her into their secure, affectionate arms, ensuring her warmth, love, harmony and auspice, speaking to Ellie as she friendly babbled to her parents, piercing her hazel eyes in uncertain, howsoever, so sweet and soft way as they contemplate an angel in front of them. 

Their little angel, a little warrior of God, a heir of a pious family, a future grown-up individual with its emancipation in her own decisions, beliefs and interests, somehow not permitting anyone to doom her future and her worldview for what she lives, believes in and stands for. 

As soon as the former nun finished with the tomato soup, she placed the filthy, empty bowl back in the platter as she laid down to relax.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Meanwhile at home..._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Timothy didn't fall asleep even for a single second. He spent the entire morning in thoughts of what kind of a father he is going to be, besides his millions of thoughts of Jude, Ellie and the still unborn child. 

As he put on a black cotton peignoir on his pretty attractive, athletic body, hopping up in slippers as he got from the bed, eventually he descended the stairs, heading to the kitchen as he decided to make a coffee.

Whilst preparing the coffee as took out from the cupboard a mug, meanwhile the retro phone rang in the kitchen as he rushed to the phone, answering it immediately.  
  
  
  
  
  


"H-hello!?" He uttered unsure of himself.  
  
  
  
  
  


"Hello Timothy! It's been a while since you and Jude had phoned me. How are you?" Mother Claudia enquired concerned for the former monsignor.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"I know..." he paused as he sighed in a relief, hence, answering her question honestly. "I am super euphoric but a little worried. Thank you! And how about you too?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Oh, tell me more about it! By the way, I am well."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Jude is currently in the hospital as she is taking a break from labouring, expecting to get another contraction again so that to labour our next child, besides we have a babygirl! On other hand, I am worried how Jude is going to take care of baby twins when she should go working as a waitress."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"I see! That's fantastic news that you have a babygirl! Congratulations to you!" Then she paused for a while after the Mother Superior's voice was prone to be more grave. "As a piece of advice to you is either you or her especially she should speak to her boss and if her boss is obligating her to attend her working place at any cost, then find a babysitter or someone who you trust mostly, subsequently looking after your children. Otherwise her boss can settle her free from her working place for a while in a half a year period of time at least, until the baby grows up a little."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Thank you very much for the advice and felicitations, Claudia! That cordially means a lot to me and Jude who are awfully lucky and delighted to have children at last. Furthermore guess how we named our baby daughter!" Mr.Howard uttered each syllable with hysterically jaunty voice as his fair complexion glimmered abruptly, when Mother Claudia congratulated the former priest. Meanwhile his smile irresistably grew like an ideally healthy, fertilized plant in a pot.   
  
  
  


"No need to, Timothy! You are always welcome, child! How did you name your amorous daughter?" The older nun inquired blissfully as it was evident in her beatific voice, besides adjusting the voice tone, without increasing the decibels, nor their deficit.   
  
  
  


" We named her Ellie! This name came to our mind, in fact once my wife dreamt how we have a baby daughter named Ellie, resembling so much us." The former priest responded with ginormous pride in his heart as his worldview had changed lately.   
  
  
  
  


"Ellie, right?" Claudia enquired, as a result of Timothy's forthcoming brief response "Mhm!.

 

 

 

 

"That's such a splendid name for a babygirl." 

 

 

 

 

"Thank you! When do you plan to visit us again?"

 

 

 

 

"How about this weekend especially on Saturday?"

 

 

 

 

"Good! Anyway how is the work at Briarcliff?" Timothy asked a vexed question which could disappoint the older woman who was decisively devoted to the church and her job, despite her explicit wish the mental institution being shut down, as a result of the aggravating conditions, the more violent patients' demeanor as the facility accepted more mentally ill inmates since Briarcliff Manor is sold to the state.

 

 

 

"Well! It's not fantastic, for sadly." What it was necessarily apparent in Mother Superior's utterance was pity and misfortune to work in a manor, where she truly doesn't belongs to, whereupon of her old age which could be around with 15 or even 20 years older than Jude's actual age.

 

 

 

 

 

"Then why don't you either resign from the church, start a fresh beginning just like me and Jude or go somewhere else to work, still as a nun?"Timothy enquired worriedly for the elder lady, whose character was vigorous too, in spite of her 60s didn't permit her to be robust easily anymore as she used to be back in her youth.

 

 

 

 

 

"I don't know yet! I have so many fluctuations in the same time along, hand in hand. I am hesistating between either leaving the church and initiate from the beginning or just working somewhere else, although my loyal dedication to the church."

 

 

"Well then! It's your own decision. I am so grateful for speaking to you, Claudia! Bye and see you on Saturday the afternoon!"

 

 

 

"Bye and see you soon!"

 

 

 

 

Then Timothy checked the coffee as the water had already started boiling like an erupting volcano in Latin America, as he stopped the cooker hot plate, preparing his coffee as he put the coffee pot in the sink, drenching with water, meanwhile he started to sip a few sips of his hot classical coffee, taking a seat on the dining table in the kitchen, reading the morning newspaper with his eyeglasses on his nose's tip. 

After drinking his morning coffee, he washed the coffee pot including the mug, thus determining to call his boss Ms.Lynch for arriving either late at his working place or otherwise not coming to work today because he should witness his wife's second labour, which is going to be extremely soon. His boss understood him as he mentioned the fact that Jude and he have a baby daughter, named Ellie, thereafter receiving congratulations and encourage for being a honest, staunched and affectionate husband of his wife. Afterwards he spoke via the phone with Jonathan Smith, Judy's boss, as he said almost the same things about Jude to him as he reacted adequate, completely comprehending the former priest, declaring officially that Jude is going to be in a motherhood for a several months until the babies grow up and stop being nursed. That means Judy is going to spend more time with her newborn twins once she is temporarily out of work all day, all night long unlike her husband, who is otherwise obliged to attend his working place during the weekdays.

As soon as he phoned the both people who took the highest positions in the kindergarden and retro restaurant "The Wonderful 60s", Timothy turned on the TV as he wanted to watch something interesting, switching per a channel, scarcely finding something that grabs his eye and attention like an eagle. He was completely bored. He couldn't have an access to room 205 where Jude was resting, pending for her second labour soon, besides he couldn't take at home their first child Ellie yet. Anyway, Timothy and Jude went along for baby clothes' shopping around a handful of weeks before the labour process. 

Suddenly the retro phone rang as he turned off the TV, hasting to the phone as he held the phone handset behind his ear, answering directly:

 

 

 

"H-Hello!? Who's calling?" He enquired.

 

 

 

Then he didn't receive an answer, awaiting disappointed somebody to say something, meanwhile the phone pipped, escaping sounds of the type that either there's no connection or there isn't such a phone number that exists. Until a feminine voice via the phone startled him initially, thought of some kind of a joke, despite his seriousness.

 

 

 

 

"Mr.Howard! Your wife's second labour had just begun!" The same younger doctor was, who helped Jude's first labour, as her voice sounded quite similar to the still juvenile physically and  spiritually man. 

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	83. Baby Twins 5

"Okay! I will be right on time. Thank you for warning me! Goodbye!" He swiftly answered as he hadn't any patience to behold his wife, besides their second unborn twin, sensing his raced heart in this moment once the female doctor declared formally's Jude second labour.  
  
  
  
  
  


"You are welcome, sir! Goodbye!" The last words of the doctor weren't ignored at all.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


As soon as the short phone call ended, he rushed upstairs, changing himself in a plain pale blue shirt with long sleeves, followed by black slacks, black and white trainers, grabbing in hurry the house and car keys in the same time as he went immediately in his retro car, starting the engine as he managed to take a control of the vehicle in the first day of October.

In this dynamic moment, it was urgent due to its dynamicy, overwhelming and exciting emotions that predominated in his body, his blood stealthily boiling without any inhibitions as it was an animal, primordial phenomenon. He had a limited time to visit the hospital, go on the 2nd floor as he establishes himself in room 205, where his brittle, however, still struggling wife is labouring for second time, awaiting for the impending child that was completely ready to establish in this world, without any hesistations. Timothy hadn't any time for dissipation at this critical moment.  
  
  
  


 

 

 

_Meanwhile in the hospital..._   
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

As the former nun was napping restfully, her body utterly relaxed upon the patient's bed, abiding motionless as her snoring floated room 205's ambience as the unpredictable hush dominated over anything else. Her fatigued hazel eyes found a rest as they were shut, wearing a little, content smile across her natural, mellow lips. All she was seeking for were sole 3 things: to earn one more tough contraction, regardless how murderously painful will be so that to be prone to give a birth easier to her next unborn angel, to gather her both children with Timothy as he supports her during the labour process and to leave the hospital, relishing and spending their valuable, golden time with their newborn twins.

The newborn babies' blubber could be heard for extended period of time since the first hours of the October's morning dawned on the horizon. Reckoning even Ellie's blubber, amixed with the other babies who laid as they wriggled in their cots, whilst the midwife was looking after them, not taking her eyes off them even for a second.

Once the second contraction hit the blonde like an another circumstance with its fatal pluses and minuses, she opened widely her mouth as her yelp escaped like a rebellious prisoner, consequently the both doctors who supervised her during her first labour, entered instantly in room 205 as they rushed to take their own positions as the male doctor observed the ultrasound monitor where the second twin could be illustrated more detailed, meanwhile the younger woman fend for Jude as she faintly unwrapped the cotton blanket of her patient, revealing her broadly sprode legs as it allowed her to have an access to observe the labour's process, declaring vocally if the baby's feet looms per a push even if it's the mildest one.   
  


 

 

"Arrgghhhhhhhhh! Where's Timothy?" Jude squealed out loud from the top of her lungs as it tire out her vocal strings, leading to worse upshots. Anyway she didn't manage either to wriggle or to move a single muscle, halfly shutted her eyes like she is about to underego a barbarous, harsh medical experiment which ideally reminded her of the typical epitome- that is literally Dr.Arden himself.   
  
  
  


 

 

  
  


When the male doctor heard how the middle aged mother squealed, he restrained himself from yelling at his labouring patient as he focused more on the results on the ultrasound monitor, pretending like he barely had heard her feckless screams. He had much more important task to do as an excellent, professional doctor in his sphere, behind his back plenty of years of experience with variety of abundant patients, who had already passed through his office, efficient method of cure or consultations, rather than to involve a conflict with screaming in agony mother in labour, especially his current one, who had 2 faces.

The Iron lady which she was since the beginning of her nunnery, subsequently forming her personality in wise and sly way and she is still the Iron lady when she should be. Further she is quite stubborn and hardly trusts anyone; on other hand, her second face exposes the cinnamon roll she truly is, who has been through a lot of hazards and impediments, preventing her from having the nowadays life that she has, fulfilled with nothing more, nevertheless, with delirious glee, love, warmness, comprehending, heavenly hopes, finding the perfect, unique man of her dreams that she always craved for and wished she had before her nunnery and all balderdash that happened, almost like her life didn't grant her what she had always wanted before her golden age- when she reached the middle aged phase of her life; children she had always wanted to have, despite her belief of unable to have her own mini me for 2 straight decades. All she wanted through those years of her life was her own family and children, teaching them and loving them with her entire being. As an addition, her second face embodies a frail natured woman, who actually loves and is concerned for each person who had won her heart or just deserves compassion, according to her. There was an apocalypstic difference between the young and the recent Jude. The young one was granted with beauty, charm, appeal and novelty, hence, seducting plenty of men as they were bewitched of her indisputable general uniqueness outside after her fiance left her and she became the woman she had never wished to be in her life. Whereas the aging process and her nunnery gifted her with wisdom, versatility, decisiveness and tougher stamina, though her curly honey hair, white like a snow flesh abided still untouched by another man as the church didn't allow her, meantime figuring it as something against the religion and the church until a little before Jude's release and long before that, after toasting with Dr.Arden, she went in a bar and get laid with the first man, who spoke to her.

By the way, back to the cardinal moment, the younger doctor attempted to reassure her patient in labour after her excruciating squeals verbally.  
  
  
  


 

 

"Mrs.Howard, everything is fine! Your husband is already informed about your second labour!" The younger lady informed the former nun with composed voice as she interracted to her bed as she stroke her head with her small, smooth hand through her golden scalp, throughout soothing her in the best way she could. "He is going to be here in a few minutes." She kept on as she kept an eye under her patient's robe.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


What currently Jude felt when Timothy's presence was absented, it was like a slowly killing, tormenting, cold-blooded venom for her whole body, empoisoning her organs until her body conveys finally, losing the decisive fight between the life and death. Howsoever, her soul is eternal, roaming around the world especially the most visited places by her before her decease. Her pale, tear stained face can express every emotion and feeling that she felt right away like nobody doesn't needs to oppugn it. Shed a handful of sufficient crystal, wee tears tumbling down her milky face.

When she was alone with the doctors, she hadn't a right hand to help her, hold her hand during her morbid pushes.

All of a sudden, the door opened where is Jude currently transmitted as a patient, almost spending 12 hours in the same room with stew, abominable air, a scent of medicine, mixed with stinky blood and some other unpleasant odors. The person who was standing on the doorway with widely opened door was actually the angel of death, Shachath.

The gothic lady with porcelain, creamy complexion, glowing rose lipstick, layering her bottom and upper lips, her fierce, glacial blue eyes, her tender smile like a fallen angel signified something secretive. Like the blonde's days were already reckoned. Her tall, slim, elegant figure walked towards the patient bed, where the former nun laid, her black stilettos clicking against the floor. 

 

 

"Your time had came, Jude!" Shachath uttered each syllable with her serene voice tone as it taunted the blonde's inward protests for continuing to live her life, regardless the afflicting labour, draining her muscles' energy until her strength completely vanishes in the somewhere universe.   
  
  
  


 

 

"Noooooo!" Mrs. Howard shrieked helplessly, almost ready to weep though her self-control.   
  
  
  


 

 

Meanwhile the angel of death faded away as on her place was Timothy who arrived right on time, closing the door as he rushed to his wife, exclaiming. "Judy, rare bird, are you fine?"   
  
  


 

 

"Tim!" An astonished exclamation escaped from her widely opened mouth as she urgently needed his support and help in the same time. "Help me, honey!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  


"I am already here!" He interacted to her as he sat on the bed's edge, directly next to her, meanwhile he held her hand tightly, whilst his another sole available hand  managed to stroke gently her feral hair, his fingers caressed through her silky, fabulous locks, thereafter his fingers went to her chin, tilting her head as their eyes already met, developing an abysmal, mystic connection, smiling to her.   
  
  
  


 

 

 

"Thank God, you are here! I sincerely needed you and need you now!"

 

 

 

 

"Don't worry, rare bird! I am with you!" 

 

 

 

 

"Push, Mrs.Howard!"

 

 

 

 

"Aaaaaaah!" Jude pushed as much as she could, meantime she was more forceful in her stamina and strength in the same time especially with her partner's intervene rather than when she is dealing with the labour by herself. 

 

 

 

 

The next minutes passed in oppressive pushes and yelps, although Judy didn't give up that easily. She ideally recalled the first time of her labouring when she mentioned one of the worst words, which mustn't exist in somebody's dictionary especially hers. All the same, she carried on with her combat. The doctor and Timothy praised her for doing a great job as the professionalists announced the progress of the former nun, until she had a handful of pushes until the another twin is in this world at last.

 

 

 

 

"One more push, ma'am!" The younger female doctor declared blissfully as she had told the couple that the baby's feet is already visible.

 

 

 

 

"Arrgghhhhhh!" Jude's last push was efficient as the first another twin's cry was a fact, floating in room 205, bringing the agog parents gleaming smiles across their blushed, sweaty faces after plenty of efforts.

 

 

 

 

At this second, the female doctor took into her hands the second child as she scanned it for enough time, proclaiming its baby's gender.

 

 

 

 

 

"It's a boy!" Meantime the younger woman delivered the baby to Jude initially, as she held in her secure, affectionate arms her newborn son. All what the parents currently felt was a ginormous euphoria as their son had already captured their hearts.

 

 

 

 

"Hi my little son!" Mrs.Howard spoke to the baby with cute, baby-like voice as she swayed the little boy in her arms as she studied his appearance categorically cauitious, her hazel eyes were more focused on him rather than on anything else. "Yes, I am your mother!" The blonde continued as the baby stopped crying, thereafter starting to babble eloquently into her arms as Timothy couldn't take his mesmerized chocolate brown eyes off his baby boy, meanwhile his smile grew abruptly.

 

 

 

 

"A-da!" That's all what the baby boy babbled to her parents especially his biological mother as it opened his big chocolate brown eyes, which stared in uncertain way at his mother's stunning, rejoiced face which was even much cuter than all sweets and temptations in this world. 

 

 

 

 

After the first 2 babbles of their unnamed yet child, Timothy and Jude couldn't restrain themselves from the giggle they escaped from themselves, as their wisdom and emotions betrayed them. They were as extremely lucky as they were with Ellie, who awaited for them to being picked up and being brought back at home with her parents. Moreover they spent around almost an hour with their newborn son, initially in Jude's arms, hence, transmitted from her arms to her husband's as he can have the opportunity to communicate and relish each spent moment with their nameless baby. When it was posed the question about naming the baby, Jude took a time for a while in pensive mode until the name "Tristan" popped out in her mind, naming her baby with such beautiful name with which Timothy agreed. 

Afterward the doctors told the former priest that he can take the babies and leave his wife to rest for a few hours, as he spent his leisure time in the hospital's hall, sitting before room 205 where his lovely wife is taking a break from labouring, her strength was near its edges. Before the doctors' warning and after the proud parents of twins spent some of their time with Tristan, the baby was washed, besides Tristan's birth certificate was already issued, remarking as his birth date "1st of October, 1965" as his birth time was around in 7:30AM in the morning, including his biological's parents, his birthplace and his full name as well. 

Timothy spent in his baby twins' company, speaking to them in adorable way as they babbled to him, meanwhile his muscular, protective, loving arms were holding Tristan and Ellie, swinging them, despite their biological mother's presence was lacking, unfortunately.

 

 

 

"What a pain is to wait for the mother to rest, meanwhile the father is the only person, who can ensure them with attention and love in their first lives' hours!" The former monsignor spoke to himself silently, consequently sighing in a relief as he looked down, gaping at the precious treasures that Jude gave to their unique, perfect family.

 

 

 

 

What was common between Timothy and Tristan was actually that, they possessed the same huge chocolate eyes, eyebrows, ears, hair texture unlike to compare the little Tristan's another physical features as his golden hair color, his lips, nose which were the same as his mother, Judy Martin Howard.

 

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	84. Back at home After Labour

As Timothy's patience was reckoned, his heart pulsating, awaiting already around 3 hours the doctors let Jude being released from the hospital, so that the beatific family can go home at last. 

Meanwhile the younger female doctor, who guided Jude during her both labours about her baby progress, interracted to her middle aged patient who laid on the patient bed yet, her body relaxing from the heavy but exciting experience that she had a several hours ago twice, delicating stroking her untamed, still unbrushed for more than 12 hours golden hair like an Old Hollywood actress, which was still under the projector's lights with its tempting charm, glossiness, sleekness. 

 

 

 

"Mrs.Howard, it's high time to being released!"  The doctor told the former nun as she opened her eyes widely, looking at the doctor in overwhelming way, once she heard the splendid news, her ears sharpened like a bat, her heart skipped a beat abruptly. 

 

 

 

 

 

The patient just nod her head as she stood from the patient bed, dressing up herself into her casual clothes that she wore before being accepted in the hospital as she stripped from her slightly chubbier than before her pregnancy body, thus leaving room 205 as she emerged in front of her husband's eyes for first time, a little after the second labour as he looked up at her with petrified, howsoever, gleeful face.

His radiant, illuminating smile grew as his heart raced, as soon as his wife left outright room 205. Meanwhile she took a seat next to him as her smile twinkled, rapidly growing, sensing her epidermis bristeled of excitement to behold her husband and children again. She took Ellie into her arms as Timothy permitted her, lastly uttering her first words after her release, breaking the intense, however, romantic hush between them.

 

 

 

"It's such an enormous pleasure to see three of you again, you know!" She stated proudly as she swayed her daughter into her petite, nonetheless, protective arms, kissing every family member's cheek, peeping at Mr.Howard to make sure if either his eyes were darted into his wife or their children more.

 

 

 

 

"Yes, it is! I had waited for almost four straight hours. However, It was entertaining and nice how I had the chance to be with the children, rare bird!" Timothy said the first sentence with somewhat exasperated voice, thereafter continuing with his speech that was contrary to the first one. He pursued for Jude's gorgeous, cunning hazel eyes which were one of his favorite physical features of his wife as well.

 

 

 

 

"Don't worry, everything is fine! At least, we can go home finally!" She turned her face as she could note Timothy's cheerful, obsessed gape into her face especially her eyes, grinning as they kissed their lips with a short, feather, howsoever, romantic kiss, which healed and compensating the painful hours of Mrs.Howard's absence. 

 

 

 

Then the couple giggled as their giggle was mixed with their baby twins' babbling in this moment, standing from the chairs as they walked through the artifically illuminated hospital's corridors, searching for the exit so that to get back at home. 

As the couple were discussing along their babies and how are they, hearing the pleasant babbling of Ellie and Tristan, Jude's eyes were more focused, glued into her newborn daughter, Ellie, who was the brunette version of Jude, rendering similar mimics as hers, which reminded the blonde of herself as a baby. Whilst Tristan was more like his father, excluding the fact that he has blonde hair, his lips and nose were as the same as his mother's. 

All of a sudden, one female doctor who was approximately around the former nun's age, bumped into the proud mother of 2 newborn twins by an incident, therefore Ellie's babbling stopped as she started to cry, without any inhibitions, nor any control over herself since she is just a newborn baby girl, who appeared a several hours ago in this new world. The world embracing a new angel, a new life, a new person to participate in the 3 billion human population.

Meanwhile the middle aged doctor stood before the couple as she candidly apologized her for the accident:

 

 

"I am so sorry, Mrs. and Mr! It's all my fault!" The doctor apologized, blaming herself for the happened with grimaced face, frowning disappointed. 

 

 

 

 

"No, no, doctor! Everything is fine!" Jude rocked her baby daughter, throughout her deficit cry was more than an actual fact, meanwhile her babble dawned even if it was quiet, scarcely discernible for the recently distracted middle aged mother, who had a regular conversation with one of the doctors. "I am just so clumsy and..." The former nun was cut off her husband as her sentence abided barely continued as she wore an embarrassed smile, her face all flushed in embarrassment and bashfulness.

 

 

 

"We are so sorry, doctor..." Timothy's eyes were pierced into the slightlier shorter woman than Judy's ID card necklace, scanning her primary information especially researching for her last name to address her formally as the awkward silence floated for a while. "Ms. Azarova?!" In the meantime, the former priest arched an eyebrow, whilst Jude stood dovelike as she swinged her newborn daughter into her arms, relishing and cherishing each moment, spent with her new family member as the female doctor nod her head, confirming to be called Ms.Azarova how she is actually called.

 

 

 

 

"Just my wife had given birth to twins and she is so obsessed with either of them. We didn't truly mean to intrude and trouble you at all!" Mr.Howard's utterance was completely composed unlike his wife's jumpy one, smiling a little to Ms.Azarova.

 

 

 

 

"Everything is fine! You don't need to accuse yourselves. Because this isn't a single situation that I had been. I have bumped accidentally into many fresher, ecstatic parents whose eyes were more aimed at their own newborn kids rather than their path." Ms.Azarova's speech was sedate, of course. She hardly applied any kind of an emotion in her exclaimation, open mindedly smiling to the pious couple as she remained motionless, barely demonstrating any body language.

 

 

 

 

"Thank you very much, Dr.Azarova! Farewell and have a nice and splendid day!"

 

 

 

 

"No problem! Thank you and you too! Farewell!"

 

 

 

 

Then the couple left the hospital as they hopped up in the retro car as Jude held the twins that babbled pleasantly to her, meanwhile being ensured with reassurance, affection and protection when Timothy started the car's engine, driving directly to their final destination. Their home.

 

 

 

 

_Sometime later..._

 

 

 

When Jude finished with her breastfeeding process of Ellie and Tristan, changing their diapers, putting them to sleep in their cots which were transferred from their baby rooms to their parents' bedroom so that to have a supervision anytime, any part of the twenty-four-hour period, whenever either their parents are asleep as squirrels or being insomniacs in the middle of the night, due to certain alerts, she stayed in the same room where her children were sleeping peacefully like immortal, hallowed angels, watching over their cots how their shutted, nevertheless, smiling eyes twinkled even when they are utterly closed, 2 cotton, tiny blankets wrapped around their wee bodies from the shoulders and below, having an access to behold their beauteous faces as the opened curtains gleamed the couple's sanctuary. 

The middle aged woman couldn't help herself as her mind betrayed her, but smiling to her pearly treasures which she granted them lives, their first food- namely their mother's milk, roof over their heads, a place where they can have a full access to food, sleep, survive the hottest and glaciest days of the year, everything that any child needs and some children wish this was accomplished in their lives, consequently improving their lives, fulfilling with more smiles, laughs, felicity. Her both hands held the top of the wooden cot, initally observing Ellie and Tristan in the same time, her hazel eyes shed a handful of tears as she was lonely with her own children in the room. Her heart beats were quite slow, sluggish ones as the time had stopped. Anyway she wiped her own poured tears with a thumb. 

 

 

 

 

"I could watch both of you with hours even days, my little angels!" Jude murmured, smiling to them broadly, her eyes couldn't resist its twins' cuteness, beauty and uniqueness, besides she was precisely right. She could watch them all day, all night long, without taking her eyes off them. 

 

 

 

 

Then she sighed in a relief, keeping on with her glued, radiant eyes into her precious mini mes who render her emphatically proud, elated mother, constantly thinking of them. 

 

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	85. Some time Together

As Jude's burden eyelids grew abruptly, a several hours after leaving the hospital, she felt fatigued again, meanwhile yawned inwardly, putting a hand before her opened mouth. Her body betrayed the middle aged mother, who would appreciate more to spend her time with her children and husband even watching their little angels, when they are asleep as well, rather than to lay on the bed completely desolated. Without warmth, without any beloved company if it is either her husband, Timothy, or either any of the twins, Tristan or Ellie, or probably the both siblings. 

All of a sudden, the bedroom's door opened in squeaky way as Jude knew who was entering in their bedroom. It was Timothy, who wore his black peignoir as he held a cup of hot herbal tea for his wife, who had a hard time for the last 24 hours. Once he established himself inside their bedroom, he closed the door behind himself, heading slowly towards his wife as she turned her back, facing him as their eyes met, smiling to each other.

 

 

 

 

"Honey, this cup of herbal tea is for you!" He handed her as her smile grew, receiving a kiss on her temple, sensing her cheeks, dimly heating. 

 

 

 

 

"T-Thank you, sweetie!" She held the cup of tea in one of her hands as she sip a bit of her hot tea, sensing the hot herbal tea burning inside her body. As Timothy stood next to Jude, watching along their baby twins sleeping peacefully, they didn't miss the chance to spend some time together in communication and doing some activities, despite Jude's fatigue.

 

 

 

 

"You don't need to thank me!" His response was lucid as they smiled broadly to Ellie and Tristan, who hardly rendered any noise. "Those children are special!" Timothy kept on, as well.

 

 

 

 

"They are actually! You are absolutely right!" Sipping of the hot tea, meanwhile sighing in a relief. 

 

 

 

"After you finish with your tea, do you want to join me in the bed?" Mr.Howard enquired with a looming smirk across his lips as Mrs.Howard couldn't help, however, grin afterward. In this moment, he went up to the bed, collapsing in the middle as he kicked off his slippers. 

 

 

 

 

"Of course, my love!" She chuckled a little before her exclaimation as her eyes moved from her children to Timothy, who laid on the mildly wrinkled cotton blanket. She bit her bottom lip nervously.

 

 

 

 

 

Once she finished with her tea, she left the cup of tea by her side upon the night table, settling free her feet from the slippers, joining her partner in their king sized bed as they laid on one side, looking up in one another's eyes with passion, desire, yearning for something more than romantic and cute, in spite of the blonde's imminent protests. They cackled once their eye's contact acquired on more abysmal, intense level. Then they kissed each other's lips passionately, with compelling desire as Jude clasped her both arms around his neck as her thin, warm fingers caressed his nape's vanilla flesh, meantime he managed to wrap his both arms around her waist, holding her as his grip squeezed her outlined curves through her casual black and red striped, long sleeved blouse, his fingertips gently fondling her top's fabric. Their kisses became more truculent and luscious as their tongues started dancing against one another's damp tongues, heavily breathing along as Timothy managed to peel blouse's sleeves slowly, but steamy as she let out a soft moan with shutted eyes.

 

 

 

"Tim, we can't do it in front of the kids!" Jude muttered as she warned him gravely, meantime he removed his hands from her shoulders, breaking the kiss off like there was something wrong.

 

 

 

 

"Oh, they are just too little to realise what Mommy and Daddy are doing." He defended his own position as they just stared at each other's eyes with overwhelming lust and love in the same time, despite the restrictions as they have newborn twins which can wake up, thanks to their parents' intimate uproars.

 

 

 

 

"But darling..." She paused as she cupped his face into her both tiny, warm palms, looking directly at him as she slightly pulled his head towards her, scarcely dividing any centimetre proximity. "I comprehend you very well due to that our intimate life has lost its splendor, howsoever, we can do it somewhere else." 

 

 

 

 

"I know that we hadn't sex for a several weeks but you are right!" The former priest smirked as he cupped her both cheeks in his hands, spelling each syllable with seductive, faint voice. "We just cannot be the intruders to the children with our uproars."

 

 

 

 

"That's right!" Then Jude mellow, naturally rose lips pursued for his as they kissed swiftly, nonetheless, romantically, panting a bit. 

 

 

 

 

Then she hummed pleasantly as they fall asleep into each one's tight nearly soon, warm cuddles, barely wrapping a blanket to warm their bodies.

 

 

 

 

_A few hours later..._

 

 

 

 

As the night dawned, a nocturnal mysticism, serenity dominated in Boston's countryside where the couple had dwelled to live for straight 9 months, this night is going to be sleepless as well.

As Howards family welcomed 2 new family members from Jude's womb, apprending 2 more family members to their generation, heirs, a new generation, a future of Howards family, to inherit their sterling heirlooms from their ancestors and proto-ancestors, they had straightfoward but rigorous rules in their family to their future inheritors and many other future generations after them. First of all, the couple must await for their children to grow up, mature enough so that to explain them every rule of their heirs' codex without any exceptions. Second, once the future generation grows up and matures sufficiently, thereafter they should obey each rule of their family name, otherwise their guilty conscience will torture them for the rest of their lives. This guilty coscience doesn't emerges just in the first second after rebelling against either of inheritors' rules, it emerges after being condemned to live with guzhen conscience for the rest of their lives like a plagued curse that affects, demoralizing them. 

Initially, it could be perceived as a joke, although it's not actually. One of Timothy's family members had such murderously sinister experience from the late 90s of 19th century. It was actually his great grandfather who actually sold his already passed away wife's items especially her moonstone earrings, which would be born by the future generation females of Howards' family. Whereupon after vending them to one of the best London's local jewelry shops from first-person's perspective, without telling any family member, hence, the curse of guzhen conscience caught him up in action as he passed away in the first years of 1900s. Little did he know what tormented his frail, ancient soul in his last years of his life, unless when he felt something utterly odd, however, startling, gnawing his soul slowly, painfully. 

By the way, back to the essential moment, as the couple had already put their newborn twins to sleep with changed clothes, diapers and being nursed by Mrs.Howard, sleeping smoothly in their cribs in their parents' bedroom, the couple determined themselves to watch the stars and moon as they sit on the bench in the yard. 

As Jude wore the same blouse, followed by a pair of denim jeans, holding a glass of water, in the meantime Timothy wore a charcoal gray T-shirt, followed by black slacks, holding a glass of wine as he made an exception of drinking a weak alcohol, whilst his wife cannot as it might affect Tristan and Ellie's health condition during the breastfeeding process, besides harming them. 

As soon as they went outside, taking a seat next to each one on the bench, their eyes were glued into the spectacular swarm of stars in the dark sky, a mist moon dropping its moonlight below them, faintly illuminating their faces and hairs. 

The blonde rested her head on his shoudler as she sipped a few sips of her fresh water, meanwhile he sipped of his appetizing wine.

 

 

 

 

"This night couldn't be more than stunning, could it?" Jude inquired a rhetorical question in poetric way as her soft voice was so melodic for Mr.Howard's ears, of course. Igniting his heart as dragon's breath ashes his true feelings. 

 

 

 

 

He sighed as his response was direct and honest as well. "It could be! But it's much less stunning than you and the miracle that happened to us earlier today." 

 

 

 

 

Then she chuckled sweetly as she replied back. "For the last one I do agree...unlike the first one."

 

 

 

 

"Don't be pessimistic, rare bird!" He grabbed her sole available hand as his tight grip was more than comforting and pleasant, attempting to reassure her, his thumb massaging the back of her petite hand. "Of course, you are stunning! I am so lucky to have you and our kids."

 

 

 

 

"I know but I don't see the things about me in the same way as you."

 

 

 

"Don't worry, Jude! You are just perfect into my eyes!"

 

 

 

Then they rotated their faces as they can have an access to face each other, their eyes pursuing for deeper eye contact as their lips were more than craving for ordinary kisses. Once they approached their faces, they kissed one another's lips for brief period of time, but sensually as Jude sensed the wine's liquor touching her lips as she closed her eyes for a while, feeling herself in much different universe after the short but splendid kiss as the wine liquid tickled her upper and bottom lips, subsequently cackling along. 

Afterward they discussed about tomorrow morning's christening of Ellie and Tristan in the nearest church which they used to attend, praying and lighting candles. They carried on to watch the magnificent nightly scenery in front of them.

 

 

 

"I love you, my love!"

 

 

"I love you much more, rare bird!"

 

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	86. Christening

_The next day..._

 

_2nd of October, 1965_

 

 

 

 

As the first rays of sunshine illuminated the half opened curtains in the couple's sanctuary, gleaming the cute, extraordinary baby twins' faces, Jude and Timothy drowned into each one's warm, loosen cuddles, wearing nothing else but their sleep garments, hugging their bodies. In the meantime the sleeping twins, whose sleep was peaceful, suddenly their cries spread in the room like echoes. 

Once Ellie and Tristan started blubbered, the parents woke up either too as they turned on the other side, rubbing their eyes as they rose slightly their bodies, stretching.

 

 

 

"I am going to take care of this business!" Jude promised as she got from the bed, unwrapping the blanket that blanketed her.

 

 

 

"Okay, sweetheart!" Mr.Howard replied simply to her question, meanwhile he got from the bed as he headed directly to the bathroom to do the basic daily things every morning, as he hopped up into his slippers.

 

 

 

Once the blonde interracted to her baby twins', she took each of them per an arm, opting to soothe them as she shushed, rocking them in the same time.

 

 

"Ssssshh! Ellie..." Her eyes moved from Ellie to Tristan, moving them as swiftly as a compass's arrow, smiling to each twin, watching their puffy, but still beauteous faces. "Tristan! Mama is here." She continued as their cries faded down abruptly, then their huge eyes looked up into their mother's face in uncertain, howsoever, loving way.

 

 

 

"I think you are hungry!" She sat on the bed as she peeled her flossy azure nightgown's spaghetti straps, meanwhile the both siblings began babbling, yearning for their mother's milk as they were quite hungry, one of the cardinal reasons why they woke up their parents, perceived as perfectly normal phase of their lives since it's nearly their second day since they are residing in this world. 

 

 

 

 

 

"Ada!" Each baby's babbling sounded eloquent for her barely rhythmic ears in the early Saturday morning, as she began nursing them once her slip's cleavage part was peeled from clinging her full, round breasts with its sensitive tiny pink nipples.

 

 

When the nursing process was still in action as the blonde held her babies in dexterous way, her palm touching the back of their heads, Timothy left the bathroom as he witnessed how his wife's chest was bare as she breastfeeded her children, abiding mesmerized by the landscape, his chocolate eyes were filled with fervor, his eyes were goggled in her current action as she peeped at him oddly initially, thereafter a chuckle escaped from her mouth as he sat next to her, cupping her chin as he pursued for her magnificent, entrancing hazel eyes, that were focused on the children when all of a sudden they moved from her children to his husband's.

 

 

 

"Good morning, rare bird!" He exclaimed with his twinkling, soft lips, broadly smiling to her.

 

 

 

 

"Good morning...my love!" She stuttered when Tristan, her son bite her nipple, restraining herself from shrieking. Her smile grew after uttering each word with beatific voice.

 

 

 

 

"I am so sorry for not telling each other good morning when the children woke us up." She kept on as she excused herself, feeling somewhat shamefaced as her cheeks began heating lightly.

 

 

 

 

"You don't need to be sorry." The former priest cupped her both cheeks into his mammoth, veiny hands, attempting to reassure her. "The children are important to being supervised." 

 

 

 

"You are right! I love you, darling!"

 

 

 

"I love you too, honey!" Then their lips crashed as they kissed romantically and sweetly, in spite of the brief kiss, quite soon breaking off the kiss. "I am going to make a breakfast. It will be a suprise, of course!" He continued a several seconds before he stands, underneath his palms sensing her creamy, vanilla flesh of her cheeks as he could watch her still gorgeous face for a middle aged woman, her unbrushed yet, curly honey hair ideally framing her face's shape, all day all night long. As she placed her hands over his, sensing the warm, astounding sensation, meantime they smiled warmly to one another's as he kissed her temple, thereafter getting from the bed, heading to the kitchen as he descended the stairs.

 

 

 

As soon as Mrs.Howard finished with nursing her twins, fixing her slip's spaghetti straps, she changed their diapers, despite her revolt of the smell since she hasn't convened so much with changing a baby's diapers as well. Once she changed them, she dressed them up in casual, comfy clothes as she kissed each one's foreheads, stroking their heads as she promised them to not leave them for longer time as she had to clean herself, brush her teeth, wash her face and hands. 

 

 

 

 

 

_An hour later..._

 

 

 

 

Once they finished their breakfast as Timothy washed the dishes, thereafter the couple took off their pajamas as they settle free their bodies from their sleep garments into casual clothes, putting Ellie and Tristan in the double badger basket, throughout leaving the house as the front door was locked, walking to the church in the Saturday's fog that prevented them from beholding from farer distance certain things, opting to orientate as much as they could.

During the walk as they spoke to each other and the baby twins' tunable babbles fulfilling their hearts with felicity, ataraxis, Jude's heart sank since they arrived outside, drowning into the abysmal, stormy seas of her mind, where either any insecure or even serene thought swam, floating if it is severer when she thought of christening their baby twins in the nearby church, constantly thinking how the nuns and some priests are going to perceive her since she has 2 children on her back, a husband on whose shoulder she can cry and she isn't devoted to the church as much as she used to be during her nunnery. She can already imagine how some nuns and priests would be capable of recognizing both of them, as former members to the church, a former nun and a former monsignor. 

All of a sudden, she sighed in a relief when they were their halfway, a handful of minutes dividing them to enter in the church. Timothy was definitely concerned, noting anything wrong in her, sensing something to bedeviling her heart and mind in the same time. Her sigh in a relief was a sign either of anxiety or just a simple sigh.

 

 

"Anything wrong, Jude?" He questioned her as they kept on with their walking, being extremely concerned about her and her condition as well, grimacing his face.

 

 

 

"N-No!" She lied, pretending like there's anything wrong. The former priest could excellently smell and sense whenever his wife either is pretending, playing it silly or is telling the truth. His intuition had already informed him after receiving her simple answer "No!" means that the things aren't well.

 

 

 

"But rare bird?" He insisted to find out what's the grotesque thing that tormented his wife, despite she didn't want to bother him with problems after the twins' birth.

 

 

 

 

"I know that you would like to know it, however, it's so dull and immature." Mrs.Howard's pigheaded reply urged Mr.Howard, himself, to stop their walking as he grabbed her by the elbow, spinning her as their directions were against each one, lastly having an access to eye contacts as the blonde lowered her head slowly, gradually in shame.

 

 

 

 

"Sweetie!" He slightly cocked up her head as he pursued for her hazel eyes that radiated peccantness, holding her chin with 2 fingers, his smile mildly grew, meanwhile her heart raced sharply. "I know everything about you! Even if it's the immaturest thing that I am going to hear from you, it won't bother me at all." He continued.

 

 

 

 

"If you say so..." She was cutt off in the middle of her sentence, barely having the chance to continue it ever again.

 

 

 

"I know that you don't want to tell me something which tortures your mind, not willing to ruin our mood of having our baby twins, right?" 

 

 

 

She nod modestly instead of peeling a single word. Then he carried on.

 

 

 

"Are you so anxious to attend the church for christening our little angels?" He enquired even more serious, in spite of his composed tone, holding her chin as their faces inch forward, almost no space between their faces as their intenseful stares magnified with its ferocity strength of passion and love. 

 

 

 

 

She whispered humbly with a quiet agreement as he managed to comfort her in a tight, warm hug, wrapping his both arms around her upper back, pulling her closer towards him as their chests pressed against each one, in the meantime, she clasped her both arms around his broad, strong shoulders. Their pounding hearts beated against another one's with immensity. After they broke off the hug, he soothed her with the magic words:

 

 

"Don't worry, sweetheart! You shouldn't be so influenced of their opinions about you. Because we aren't part of the church, secularism anymore. We are just a pious family or just used to be secular faces of Boston."

 

 

 

 

"You are absolutely right!"

 

 

 

"All you need is to relax," He said with tranquil voice as he grabbed her hand, dragging out to his lips, kissing it lightly as she blinked. "Okay, Jude?" Then she nod her head, concuring with his inquire. "Good!" He kissed her forehead a little before to continue their own way as she felt the impressible feeling of comfort, encouraging her to ignore the godly church figures.

 

 

 

 

After a couple of minutes walking in the fog as they orientated, finding the church at last, there were a handful of wandering nuns around the saint building. Once they climbed each stair, Timothy rotated her head as he placed his palm on her scalp, spinning her head as they faced each one, aiming for her unique, glistening hazel eyes, noting her dimly flushed face as he cupped one cheek in his only available hand for this moment, looking up in another one's eyes, smiling to her like an Archangel.

 

 

"Are you okay?" Mr.Howard posed the question, seeking for her honest response.

 

 

 

"I think so!" The former nun replied quite nervously.

 

 

 

"Don't be nervous! That is all I would like to tell you before entering in the church and christening our little angels."

 

 

 

"Okay! Pardon me!"

 

 

 

"No need to pardon yourself. It's understanding this feeling as well."

 

 

 

 

As soon as they pushed the wide church's wings, establishing inside the empty church where Father Malachi's eyes were darted on his forthcoming speech in a few hours, the sound of opening wings distracted his attention as he looked at the walking figures which he perfectly can recall as they held a badger basket with their baby twins. 

Initially the priest smiled a little as he wanted to render a good impression of the couple, acknowledging the fact that they would like their newborn children be baptized. The 3 adults arranged the baptizing, despite Ellie and Tristan began blubbering once the old priest took each of them as he executed the christening process.

 

 

"I christen thee, Ellie Martin Howard, in the name of the father, the son and the holy spirit." The ancient priest uttered each syllable with saint voice, meanwhile pouring some holy water over the first twin's head. 

 

 

 

Then he handed the baptized baby to Jude as the parents watched normally, wearing  faint smiles across their lips as Timothy handed Tristan to the elder man. In this moment, the middle aged woman managed to sway into her protective, affectionate arms her baby daughter after the christening, soothing her as Timothy peeped at them with a broad smile as he was impatient to witness his baby boy's christening.

 

 

 

"Don't worry, Ellie! It was just baptizing!" Once the blonde comforted her babygirl as each composed syllable crossed through the little girl's ears, her cry vanished as she started babbling to her mother as her big hazel eyes were darted into her mother's shining face, like her eyes were smiling. 

 

 

 

"I baptize thee, Tristan Martin Howard, in the name of the father, the son and the holy spirit." Afterward Father Malachi handed Tristan to Mr.Howard as he held his son by his back, watching his huge chocolate eyes smiling to him as he didn't cry so much a little after the baptize unlike his slightly older sister with a few hours. 

 

 

 

 

Then Father Malachi questioned the couple if they don't mind to be photographed altogether after the christening as they didn't mind at all, accepting with a smile to be photographed as a professional photographer snapped a photo, aiming alongside at the priest, the former secular faces of the church with their twins. Hence, they thanked him for baptizing Ellie and Tristan, besides the photograph as the both sides had a polaroid photo, collecting it as an eventful photograph, saving in their photoalbums. Eventually the couple left the church as they went back at home satisfied.

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	87. Mother Claudia and The Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! As you have noticed with each chapter that I hardly add any chapter notes or even summary, however, this time's different as I would like to thank everyone for voting and taking some of their time to read my story, which I truly appreciate and means a lot to me as I had put plenty of efforts in writing a story with its fascinating fragments. Thank you very much for over 500 reads and nearly 5 kudos! :))

_Sometime later..._

As Jude had already nursed her baby twins for third time since the beginning of the day as Timothy collaborated with her in cleaning their house, mainly Mr.Howard was doing the majority of the cleaning unlike his wife, who had extra pounds assigned into her body after labouring 2 perfectly healthy babies, cleaning certain things, despite her easy fatigue, that betrayed her body which could handle with its tough, immenseful resilience every prejudice that attempts to prevent her from accomplish whatever she wants. Moreover she changed their diapers per a several hours.

As they had finished with their cleaning process which took within 2 hours, then they had lunch as their meal was Judy's favorite, Coq au Vin. She hadn't eaten the divine meal for a handful of weeks as Ellie and Tristan were sleeping peacefully in their cots.

Afterward they washed along the filthy dishes and silverwares, subsequently they spent some time as they still sitting on the dining table, speaking to each other as they spent some of their time in discussions of variety of topics.

Once they heard babies' bubble, coming from their parents' bedroom, meanwhile the door's ringing, the couple were so puzzled, not having any clue who and what to do on first place. So Jude managed to go upstairs and check on her twins, whilst Timothy promised to answer the door.

As soon as the middle aged lady hasted upstairs as fast as her stamima, strength permitted her, she opened widely the bedroom's door, increasing its walking pace as it prone to be more trotting, taking each twin per a small, howsoever, fragile arm as the twin laid on its back upon her arm, diminishing its bubbling as she rocked, swinging her both twins, shushing to them that everything is going to be alright with composed voice, scarcely apprehending any kind of ferocity emotion to her utterance. Then she left the bedroom as Timothy welcomed warmly the Mother Superior, letting her to step in.

 

 

"Hi Claudia!" Mr.Howard greeted her warmly as he smiled hospitably to her, their eyes met.

 

 

 

"Hello Timothy! It's such pleasure to see you again."

 

 

 

"Yeah! How are you?"

 

 

 

 

"I am doing well, thank you! How about you?" 

 

 

 

"Me too!" Then the both adults chuckled inwardly, hence, Timothy gestured the elder nun to enter in the living room. "Honey!" He shouted out loud, from the top of his lungs, his wife's first name as she rushed to descend the stairs with Tristan and Ellie into her arms.

 

 

 

 

"I am coming, sweetie!" She exclaimed as she panted, descending the stairs, throughout arriving along in the living room as the older lady sat on the gothic sofa. 

 

 

 

 

Once Mother Claudia heard the couple's arrival in the living room with the silently babbling babies, she turned her back as she looked over her couch how the former priest, former nun walked up to her as they sat next to the nun, in the meantime Jude rocked her daughter and son into her secure, affectionate arms. 

 

 

 

"Hello Claudia!" Mrs.Howard greeted politely Claudia with a broad smile across her lips as she peeped at the twins.

 

 

 

"Oh hello, dear!" The older lady's azure blue eyes were rather pierced into the little angels, who babbled uncertainly to their mother in rejoicing way. Further she was overwhelmed to behold one of her former sisters to have such magnificent children, who just resemble so much their parents, sharing diversity of physical traits as 2 days old only. 

 

 

 

 

Then the elder woman cackled when Tristan looked at the Mother Superior with beatific look as he was fascinated to see a nun in their home, in spite of his lack of concept what does nun actually mean as a position, besides not being capable of figuring out what is she currently doing here. Meanwhile the secular face pinched Ellie's nose as they cannot stop babbling to her, rendering the couple in love titter, when they contemplate how their twins, Tristan and Ellie, are actually relishing and having so much in their guest's company as well. 

 

 

 

 

 

"Excuse me, Claudia?" Jude cut off the older woman with aloof voice, caughting instantly the nun's attention. In the interim she peeped in perplexed way at the blonde with a broad, warmhearted smile across her natural lips, illuminated face. "Would you like anything to eat or drink?" She continued with her inquire as Claudia shook her head in disagreement, exclaiming "No, thank you, dear!". 

 

 

 

 

"Alright!" The younger lady's response was obvious enough to evade any dramas with the person she used to work after the run-and-hit accident with the little girl. Furthermore Jude restrained herself from asking more additional questions about to treat her guest, stroking her twins' heads delicately.

 

 

 

"So how are you doing as a family?" Mother Superior questioned the both Howards family members as she cocked up her head so that to be able to face, meet their eyes. 

 

 

 

"We are excellently as a family. Thank you!" The former priest answered frankly as the former nun exclaimed with "Yeah!", grinning, confirming his words as truth as they let out a giggle, fulfilling the room with vitality.

 

 

 

"How about your work and your general condition as well?" Mrs.Howard posed the question in return.

 

 

 

"Oh!" Sighing in a relief as the recent Briarcliff's work tormented Mother Claudia since they had found a new Monsignor, who wasn't as better as the prior one. It was deliriously evident in her body language and speech. "It's not better my work, unfortunately. But I am attempting to cope with anything to be between." She carried on with her narration as her eyes moved from the former secular faces of Boston to the still awake babies, barely opting to take her eyes from them as she was already dazzled by what she had beholded until this moment, smiling broadly to them, meanwhile being prone to purify her mind about the factors that influence her mood negatively, corrupting it with nothing else, nonetheless, negative thoughts that float on the surface.

 

 

 

 

"Well, that's not okay." Jude replied briefly as she swayed into her arms her mini mes who just resemble their creators with certain physical traits, in spite of their progressive development, grimaced face when she heard Mother Superior's dry words. "Besides the insane inmates..." The blonde was near the verge to continue her sentence until she was interrupted by her guest, who wanted to add a commentary, a little before it she excused herself.

 

 

 

"Besides the insane inmates, we had found a new monsignor who is far worse than the prior one." 

 

 

 

 

"Well..." Timothy struggled to utter a word as he was almost numb, possibly speechless after hearing the nun's monologue, understanding her situation. "What about him? With what he differs me but in the less virtuous sphere?" The former priest was undeniably inquisitive to find out what anguished her as he didn't dare to touch or do any physical contact with her since she is a nun. The handshake was the sole possible physical contact which legally can be implemented, according to the church's rules.

 

 

 

 

"He is worse than you, Timothy! Trust me!" She paused as she requested the middle aged mother to deliver her guest a glass of water as she accepted mousily, handing the twins to Mother Claudia as she asked her if she could spend some time with the twins, besides holding them, subsequently receiving the direct response. 

 

 

 

A couple of seconds later, the former nun was back with a glass of water, giving it directly to her guest as she thanked in return, sipping a handful of sips from the fresh, cool water as she regained more vocal endurance after her throat was moistened. In the meantime, Jude sat by the right side of Mother Superior, listening to her friend and husband's conversation, wearing a little, timid smile across her lips.

 

 

 

 

"He yells at the sisters! He totally ignores their complains and had fired, put a few of them in the solitarity, stripping them off their positions due to their complains about the unfair treatment of the inmates. Moreover the death rate of patients in Briarcliff had drastically increased since this institution's conditions became worse, for sadly."

 

 

 

 

Once the couple listened to the shocking monologue of the secular face who works in Briarcliff yet, Jude's smile vanished as her frown loomed on her amorous, smooth face as a mossy peach, meanwhile Timothy's face became pale due to what he hears, besides he had paid utterly attention to each uttered word as he pitied the asylum patients who currently are straining with their recent horrid conditions, tearing up their lives like a light cloth's fabric, easily being ripped off on more pieces. 

 

 

 

"Isn't he actually collaborating with Dr.Arden?"

 

 

 

 

"No, he's not, Jude! Dr.Arden isn't..." Sipping of her glass with water, lingering her reply. "Midst Briarcliff's staff anymore!"

 

 

 

 

Initially the couple was astonished, timidly believing any word when it had to do with Dr. Arthur Arden, the barbarian doctor, the doctor of science in Briarcliff, as he was well-known, although his sadistic, merciless experiments on innocent patients, whose wretched lives were fated to spend the rest of their lives in a mental institution, where no one is an angel to you, in spite of the belief in God which is amidst the last hopes of any inmate to pray, to think of God's patronage over themselves, observing each action, being either forgiven or punished in their final days, weeks or probably months of their lives. 

 

 

 

"Dr.Arden..." Mrs.Howard placed a palm under her chin, supporting her head's balance as she stared straightly at the elder woman's glacial blue eyes. "isn't working in Briarcliff anymore? Is that what you mean to tell me?"She enquired fully her enquire with an arched eyebrow.

 

 

 

 

"No, dear Judy! He had already passed away."

 

 

 

"He passed?" Mr.Howard asked bewildered.

 

 

 

"Yes, that's right! He cremated himself with Sister Mary Eunice in the crematory furnace after her loss which he scarcely couldn't handle anymore, as he gave up to behold the meaning of living his life." 

 

 

 

Then the intense silence floated in the living room's air, fulfilling the ambience with mysticism as Howards family was rather dumbstruck to utter a single word after hearing about Dr.Arden's death and the new monsignor, who dooms the mental facility with every passed day. At last the iceberg's peak shined.

 

 

 

"If you say so...let's just change the topic."

 

 

 

"Oh yes, Judy! You are right, let's talk about something more positive rather than this snake pit." 

 

 

 

 

 

Afterwards the nun's eyes looked down at Ellie and Tristan who babbled friendly, open mindedly to the guest though they didn't have any clue who she was actually as their big, mesmerised eyes were pierced into her wrinkled, however fresh, glinting face. 

 

 

 

"Oh, look at yourselves, you little angels!"

 

 

 

"Aren't they actually cute, Claudia?"  
  


 

 

 

"Of course, they are, Jude!" Rocking in her arms each baby twin, smiling to them. "I pressume the girl is Ellie, right?" Then the couple nod their heads, confirming the answer as lucid, bold "Yes!". 

 

 

 

"How about the baby boy?" The Mother Superior kept on with her inquire.

 

 

 

"He's Tristan Martin Howard!" Timothy replicated.

 

 

 

"Ah! Haa! Tristan!?" Consequently the baby didn't stop babbling to her in gleeful way, gazing at her completely innocently, unblemishedly. "What a lovely and different name than a biblical one for baby boy!" 

 

 

 

 

Then the 3 adults chuckled together.

 

 

 

"Well, yes! Something indeed different!" 

 

 

 

"Tristan and Ellie are definitely as lovely as both of you, of course!" She kissed each baby's temple. "Tristan really looks like his father's blond version whilst the little Ellie is her mother's brunette version with a few exceptions as well." The secular personality exclaimed proudly and boldly with blissful voice as her heart was moltening with every passed second, due to the twins' murderous cuteness.

 

 

 

 

"Yes! But certain facial features differ between our little angels and us."

 

 

 

"You have got it right! I would like to ask if they are baptized."

 

 

 

 

"They are actually christened today, Claudia! We have even a photo after the baptize with the priest and our family altogether." Jude said cheerfully as she poked, pinching faintly each twin's nose, a little after she stood from the couch as walking up to the cupboard, delving, searching for the photo album where the family gathers photos of their early life, including their contemporary days as an united family. 

 

 

 

As soon as she found the photo album, sitting back on the sofa, opening the photo album's cover, showing the guest's recent professional photograph with Father Malachi, Judy, Timothy and their children smiling along as their faces sparkled through the photo.

 

 

 

"You look incredible!"

 

 

 

"Thank you!"

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	88. Halloween 1

 

_A few weeks later..._

 

 

_31st of October, 1965_

 

 

 

 

Around the early afternoon of the last Sunday of October dawned, the entire Howards family were so excited for Halloween's party as well. Not only the couple were doing it for themselves, furthermore for Tristan and Ellie. To have some fun and to have great memories of their first Halloween altogether! Despite the fact that the baby twins were a month old only, narrowly to recall it proximately 10 years later at least, unless somebody reminds them, either Jude or Timothy, or probably their both loving parents! The Halloween party is going to take a place at Howards family 2 story house with a handful of guests who are invited by the former secular faces of the church. They were Kit, Grace with Thomas and Julia, Ramona and Charlotte. 

The day before Halloween, the Howards family went to shop for some Halloween costumes, trying, trying and trying, hesistating between 2 or even 3, buying 2 per a family member in case for the next Halloween, instead of wearing all the same suit every year. 

The last 10 days of October's temperatures decreased drastically as the real power of the autumn had conquered with its windy, rainy days, colder days. Not exactly freezing ones yet! 

Mr and Mrs.Howard spent some of their leisure time in cleaning the house, every room, every furniture from its unbearable dust and filth that had dwelled upon them for the last couple of days. It all began in the morning, an hour after their breakfast, looking after the babies by nursing them, changing their diapers, changing their clothes and eventually putting them to sleep in their cribs.

Once the both adults had finished with their chores, they decided to decorate the house in Halloween theme style, thereafter having lunch, washing the dishes and taking a brief afternoon nap until 4 o'clock in the afternoon.

When the clock hit 4 o'clock in the afternoon, besides the twins faintly jogged their cots which taunted the parents to haste and check what was going on, awaring their mother to feed them and they want love, attention. 

As they got from the bed, picking up each twin, speaking to them as they babbled friendly to them, Jude spent around 5 minutes breastfeeding them, whilst Timothy opened in each room the doors to come some fresh air, factly the guests will arrive after 1-2 hours maximun. 

After the middle aged mother finished with the nursing process, she held her both twins as she went in their room, dressing each of them in their Halloween costumes. Tristan wore a pumpkin suit whilst his slightlier older sibling had on her tiny body, a princess costume. 

 

 

 

"Don't worry, Tristan and Ellie!" She crouched down as she kissed each child's forehead as her hands cupped their cheeks, gazing at their faces with a broad, radiant smile across her natural lips. They gaped at their mother's face with their huge, sweet eyes as they saw a chocolate bar because they love very much their own mother though they were mildly younger to say their first ever word to express verbally how much they do love her actually. 

 

 

 

"You look incredible in those Halloween suits." The blonde complimented her own kids how they perfectly fit in their special event's suits, which rendered them to look even cuter in her eyes. Meanwhile she managed to stroke their heads, kissing their both cheeks so that to not upset them if either someone's cheek was being kissed only once or there aren't any cheek kisses. "Mama won't delay a lot! She will just change her clothing, right?" 

 

 

 

 

Then Ellie and Tristan let out a light, babyish chuckle as she joined in their chuckle either too, fulfilling the children's room with vitality, sunniness which could be heard from Mr.Howard, who was currently in their love nest, taking off his casual clothes as he delved in their wardrobe for his Halloween costume, abided just in his boxers only. Once the proud father of baby twins heard his wife collaborating with the children in the chuckles, he couldn't help himself but smile, in the meantime finding his Halloween costume which was actually a vampire one. 

The kit included a sheer, ordinary white shirt, followed by black slacks with narrow pockets, black Bluchers, a satin red and black vampire cloak, blanketing his back and bouncy in the same time, artifical vampire teeth. 

Once he dressed up himself in the vampire suit, meantime his wife watched, observed how Mr.Howard was checking himself in front of the dressing table's crystal mirror, thereafter entered in their bedroom as she headed towards him as he turned his back, facing her, their eyes met with sparkling smiles.

 

 

 

"Oh Tim, you look fantastic in this vampire suit!" Jude didn't miss her chance to compliment the love of her life as he smirked, cupping her both cheeks as she managed to hold his forearms into her small, brittle hands, looking up at another one's eyes with desire, love. Besides she grinned.

 

 

 

 

"Aww, how to not thank you, my rare bird!" He replied with velvety voice, his thumbs kneading her face's creamy, vanilla skin. "How about your Halloween costume too?" He continued as he arched an eyebrow playfully.

 

 

 

 

"I was...I haven't prepared it yet. Sorry!" The former nun excused herself with soft voice as her lips pursued for his mellow, luscious lips, their faces approaching as their lips crashed each one, as their kiss didn't last for longer, but it was quite passionate and majestic.

 

 

 

"No problem, sweetheart! Everything's fine!" 

 

 

 

Then she smiled like an angel, hence, walking up to the wardrobe, researching at her side for the Halloween costumes that she bought for herself the day before as they were a witch and an eerie nurse one. She pendulated between the both suits, placing her index finger between the gap of her pursed lips. 

 

 

 

"Darling, I have a problem!" She still held the wardrobe's first wooden wing goggled her puzzled hazel eyes at the both splendid costumes which would look extraordinarily on her figure, despite her extra pounds after nursing twice. 

 

 

 

Her husband came next to her as he asked her. "What's wrong, babygirl?" Afterward he looked at the both Halloween costumes, shaking his head cluelessly, realizing why his wife was so perplexed, conditioned in such sophisticated situation where she temporizes to look even for 100th time at the both costumes, glancing at them per a few seconds, unsure yet of what to wear as well. 

 

 

 

 

"Ha! The Halloween costumes are the current issue?" He drowned into his thoughts, improvising how the love of his life is going to look in the both suits of an eerie nurse and a witch. "I think the witch outfit would be a better choice, in my opinion."

 

 

 

"Do you think so?"

 

 

 

"Oh yes, I am sure, Jude!" He turned to her as he stroke her wild, curly long honey hair, feeling her silky, flabby curly locks under his fingers gliding through the golden path to the paradise, smiling to her broadly as his sole available hand cupped her forehead, leaving a kissing trace as she closed her eyes for a while, looking straight at his down to earth chocolate eyes, smiling to him graciously like a pure angel.

 

 

 

 

"Alright! Let me try it." 

 

 

 

 

She picked up the witch outfit which included a big, black witch hat with a black enveloped bond bow, followed by a black, ankle length witch robe with long, fishnet lace sleeves, V neckline, revealing apart of her cleavage's flesh including her collarbone, round diamond buttons, onyx black stilettos. As she managed to start first with her robe, doing each button, throughout sitting on the stool before the dressing table, watching her own reflexion as she put on her silver earrings, her humble, classy red petal necklace, gathering her hairbrush as she brushed her long like a mermaid, golden curly hair like a divine woman, in the interim Timothy watched her as he stood in front of the dressing table, bending to pick up his perfume which Jude gave him the last Christmas, spraying his neck, hair and wrists, thus brushing his hair as he complimented his amorous wife as always.

 

 

"You are so beautiful...incredibly sexy, honey!" His kind words melted her heart, although she was about stubbornly to convince him that she isn't ready yet, wearing a velvet, faint smile across his lips. Meantime she managed to apply some red lipstick.

 

 

 

 

"I am not even ready yet!" All of a sudden, her cheeks started faintly to heat as her heart skipped a beat.

 

 

 

 

"It doesn't matter!" He raised an eyebrow, leant forward as his was onto her shoulder, placing his both mammoth, veiny, secure hands on her shoulders as his fingertips caressed her cotton witch's robe.

 

 

 

 

  
"Aww, thank you!" After she finished applying her favorite color's lipstick on her perfectly shaped, symmetric lips, he kissed her shoulders smoothly as she slightly let out a soft moan, opening her mouth as her lips were like opened window to the new world. Moreover she answered bashfully as she wasn't sure if she looked nice sufficiently since she's near the edge to be prepared for Halloween party, putting on her onyx stilettos on her pantyhose feet.

 

 

 

"No need to thank me, sweetheart!" Alternatively she perfumed certain body parts with her precious perfume, thereafter she looked at herself in the mirror once again, making sure if she looked neatly fine.

 

 

 

 

Afterward Timothy grabbed her by the waist as he spinned her, facing her as their lips crashed spontaneously especially due to their immense lust, desire for each one, as their kisses grew more aggressive and breathtaking ones as the blonde clasped her both arms around his shoulders, meanwhile his hands squeezed her waist, his palms's warmth warmed her slightly wider, nevertheless still ideal curves, which always will remain the most beautiful, according to Mr.Howard's perception. Their sensual groans were as loud as a breaking glass, fulfilling the room with steamy, but romantic ambience as their tongues started dancing against one another's as he managed to nibble to her bottom lip, his incisors smirched in red lipstick. Subsequently her hands moved from his shoulders to the back of his head, her fingers ran through his dark brown hair. 

Then they broke off the kiss as they had the chance to look up at each one's eyes with desperate crave which flame constantly blazed in their eyes every time, when their eyes meet, connecting an intenseful eye contact which couldn't be described just in a sentence. Their eyes were piereced into each one's, staring right at their own souls, as Timothy cupped her face in his both hands, while she placed her both hands on his shoulders.

 

 

 

"I love you so much, babe!"

 

 

 

"I love you very much, rare bird!"

 

 

 

 

Lastly they left the bedroom as they almost forgot for Tristan and Ellie after this short adventorous, romantic moment between them as they held each twin by their backs, turning off the lights in the children's room, in this moment descending the stairs as they communicated with the 1 month old siblings.

 

 

 

"Aren't you excited for Halloween, are you?" Jude questioned Tristan as it was her turn to hold him this time, whilst the little Ellie was into her father's arms.

 

 

 

The both babies babbled to their creators especially Tristan's adorable, innocent babbling, gave a hint to Jude as he confirmed her enquire.

 

 

 

"Yes?" She asked with soft, cold-blooded voice as she rocked her son, hearing his eloquent babbling as the couple sat on the goth couch, relishing their lonely final minutes. "I am going to accept it as yes."

 

 

 

"They are probably super excited to see the guests too."

 

 

 

"Without a doubt!"

 

 

 

A few weak taps on the entrance door, followed by rings enforced the couple to get from the sofa as they headed directly to the entrance door, welcoming their invited guests for the Halloween party. As they unlocked the door, opening it widely, every guest who is welcome appeared from Kit and Grace's children to Mrs.Howard's colleagues, Ramona and Charlotte.

They were all dressed fancy as Julia and Thomas wore werewolf and the red hood outfits, whilst Kit and Grace wore zombie outfits, Charlotte had on herself a sinister nurse uniform and her friend Ramona was dressed up in angel of the death's costume. They wore glistening smiles across their bright faces. They welcomed each guest with greetings, besides warm and firm hug, letting them to enter in Howards mansion as Jude guided them to the living room where they all are going to celebrate. On the coffee table were prepared plenty of empty glasses including bowls with candies and sweets, empty plates for a cherry pie.

The guests felt like a home as well.

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	89. Halloween 2

As the guests either sat on the armchair, sofa or even didn't manage themselves to sit as they held their drinks, speaking to each one. The Halloween party was going perfectly well. Without any problems, without any conflicts! The ambience is more than astounding.

It was Howards family first time to organize such a party, regardless how big was it. Either with 5 guests or even 30. Despite the former secular faces of the church's prejudices of forthcoming apocalypstic party end, their stressful thoughts had just faded away once they spoke to the invited guests about variety of interesting topics, whose enthusiasm accelerated as soon as possible.

The party was basically drinking, eating, some personal conversations between certain guests and hosts themselves. 

For example when Jude opted to reassure Tristan and Ellie with shushing, as the siblings watched in uncertain, odd way the guests, Julia and Thomas walked up to the middle aged lady with her baby twins as they giggled, taking a seat next to her. Meantime Timothy was discussing something personal with Kit as the both adults chuckled, while Charlotte and Ramona sang songs to each one, in spite of their paucity of singing skills.   
  


 

 

"What are your names?" Julia asked the blonde's 1 month old kids with a soft, infant smile across her lips.   
  
  
  
  


 

 

As the both babies babbled, their lips not abiding motionless, at last Mrs.Howard responded the young girl's question. "Ellie and Tristan." Her response was so simple, quick, smiling to Kit's children.  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

"What pwetty names! How owd are they, auntie?" The young Thomas enquired as he praised the former nun for giving marvelous names to her baby twins.  
  


 

 

  
  
  


"Thank you!" She said with grateful voice as she sipped of her apple juice as she was amongst the only adults, who didn't dare to sip a single sip of an alcoholic beverage. "They are 1 month old only."  
  
  
  


 

 

"Whoa! They grow up so fast." Julia replied joyously as she held her glass of orange juice, sipping a handful of sips.  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

"They are actually!" Then they burst out laughing as the decibels were sufficiently bearable. "Just like the trees."  
  


 

 

  
  
  


All of a sudden, Grace intervened as she joined them by sitting on the goth sofa, scolding at her children with composed voice, telling them to not annoy so much their aunt as otherwise Mrs.Howard's response was different.  
  


 

 

 

"They don't actually annoy or disturb me, Grace! They are such fantastic company those children." The blonde didn't miss the opportunity to stroke each child's head with her fine, smooth fingers their small heads with sheer angelic smile.  
  
  


 

 

 

"I know, Jude!" Sipping a few sips of the whiskey as Jude's nostrils got bewitchered by the whiskey's scent, as this alcoholic beverage was Martin's cure, besides it was midst her favorite drinks, having a pure weakness for, although her recent restricitions that cease her from tasting once from the alluring booze, especially as a nursing mother who should nurse her children with clean, pretty natural milk, instead of affecting them during the breastfeeding process after her alcohol or another hazard addiction consummation.  
  
  
  


 

 

"But there are always borderlines as well." The French young lady contiued sternly as this time her blue eyes were rather pierced into the little mes of Mr. and Mrs.Howard, smiling to them broadly, aesthetically, as she laid eyes on the little angels, scarcely taking her eyes in awe from them.  
  
  
  


 

 

 

"I know, Grace! But they are just children. Looking for friendships!" The blonde exclaimed serenely as she spotted the younger woman's eyes being irresisted by her rays of sunshine. In the meantime, Thomas and Julia listened to the both adults communicating to one another, helplessly wearing looming, gleaming smiles.   
  
  
  


 

 

 

"Yeah but..." Suddenly Tristan and Ellie started friendly to babble, looking up right at the French woman who dared to stroke timidly, gently their growing hairs, as she was lost in much different universe. "Judy, how did you named your fabulous twins?" Moreover Grace prefered to change the topic as her next phrase was evidential. Her unobstrusive inquisitiveness was visible.  
  
  


 

 

 

 

"Ellie and Tristan!" The mother of 2 children proudly declared her children's names to the former Briarcliff patient as she kept on swaying them into her secure, loving arms.  
  
  
  


 

 

 

"Ellie and Tristan? They have such beautiful names, besides they are so beautiful and they just resemble so much their parents."   
  
  
  


 

 

 

"Aren't they actually? How to not thank you!" The both adult women opened a bit their mouths as they escaped a faint but memorable cackle. Eventually their conversation hadn't a laconic end at all.   
  


 

 

 

"Tristan... Ellie say hi to the wonderful aunt, Grace." The blonde's eyes fell upon her children, savoring every moment, spent in the gleeful climate, the spooky but entertaining Halloween atmosphere. 

 

 

 

 

The both baby twins just looked up at the younger woman's radiant crystal blue eyes as they babbled amiably to her, which rendered her to sniggered inwardly. As a result, Jude joined her sniggering either too as the both female adults had so much fun to speak to each other. Their friendship is much better than their nun-patient relationship back in Briarcliff, where the former nun didn't truly belong.

 

 

 

"It seems they said hi to me in secret way."

 

 

 

"They had actually though they are slightly young to be taught how to speak."

 

 

 

 

Once Grace got from the sofa, leaving Jude with her little angels as Julia and Thomas went up to the fireplace, examining studiously the authentic furniture with their mesmerised, striving for knowledge eyes. 

In the meantime, Charlotte and Ramona sat on the couch as they eventually noticed that their older colleague has twins as they were definitely enthralled, smiling softly to the blonde as they striked a conversation.

 

 

 

 

"I am so sorry for not noticing your children, Judy!" Charlotte sensed her guilty conscience as she candidly apologised to the middle aged adult as Mrs.Howard hand stroke gently each child's tender, ivory face. 

 

 

 

 

Her smile could articulate many things. As an example, it could signify the former nun's serenity, scarcely being offended and act like an offended prey, embarrassing herself. It abided like an unsolved, arcane mystery with its abysmally, barely being solved even in the merest way. Generally Jude wasn't huffed at all. 

 

 

 

 

"No, everything is fine, Charlotte!" 

 

 

 

 

"How old are those little angels?" Ramona asked.

 

 

 

 

"They marked 1 month anniversary either today or the day before, in fact Ellie came on this world a couple of hours before her younger brother."

 

 

 

 

"Wow! They had grown enough within a month." The both colleagues of the blonde were in awe once they heard how old are actually the baby twins. 

 

 

 

 

"Yes, it's true!" The proud mother of twins replied as she sighed merrily, wearing a broad, complacent smile across her painted lips. "Tristan and Ellie are such special children, so lucky to have them with my husband."

 

 

 

 

 

The both young women cannot shield themselves from their mother-like colleague's monologue, however, with blissful, charming smiles. Further they really enjoyed to listen to her speaking, besides delivering speech. They couldn't be luckier for having such an amicable colleague and friend, who collaborates with them at work.

During the party, Timothy peeped at his wife, who usually communicated or hanged out with females rather than males. Nevertheless since the party had 2 adult men, whilst 2 younger males who were actually a child and a baby, it was unconditionally indisputable. There were times during the Halloween party, when Mr.Howard's eyes weren't just looking at his gorgeous wife. His chocolate eyes were actually staring at her as he yearned to spend some time with her and their children, whilst, on other hand, a ferocity, constantly blazing flame of passion, immense desire to touch her still magnificent for her age body and be intimate how they were a several weeks ago, even probably months. By the way, his heart told him that he should be intimate with her but not being rough with her, since she is a mother of newborns, who should nurse her babies with relieved pain instead of already builded anguishing, double pain. His mind echoed a message to the former priest either to wait for her consent or just to be wiser, if their intimacy is going to be accomplished, revived back to life very soon. Little did he know how apparently confused is he, hardly acknowledging his side which to follow more: either his heart or his mind. As an addition, he was mildly intoxicated, although his self-control over his body's equilibrium, adjusting the angle that his body posed and stood.  He could see everything around him in dimly dizzy, blurry way. 

Around an hour and half an hour, the party was over as the Howards family determined themselves to go outside, trick or treating nigh the nearest houses which can be possibly found in the Boston's countryside, where the couple are currently residing. 

A little before to leave their house for trick or treating, they said goodbye to every guest, leaving the mess for cleaning after they are back at home. As soon as they picked up the trick or treat basket, they went outside in the morbidly gloomy, mystic nearest sides of their current location as the family was careful enough to not get in trouble by themselves. 

During their trick or treating as they walked to each house, collecting candies for the entire family, suddenly Jude could recognize her mildly inebriated husband slightly swinging though she restrained herself from dramas and embarrassing him about his current condition in public. 

She found it for adorable to behold Mr.Howard in this condition, whilst in the contrary, it made her even more concerned about him as she didn't want he to do anything inadequate or to do a hogwash for which he might regret for the rest of his life. Luckily, they didn't need to go somewhere farer away with a car especially if the former monsignor should take the driver's role. The former nun has almost never seen Timothy either too or moderately intoxicated.

Anyway Ellie and Tristan weren't bothered from their father's condition, despite every time he does anything weirder than the usual during the trick or treat, they looked oddly at him with their huge, sympathetic dark eyes as their babbling didn't stop, constantly expressing what do they feel, see and so forth in unknown language.

 

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	90. After Trick or Treat

 

 

 

 

 

After the couple came back at home with Tristan and Ellie from trick or treating, the both in love birds kicked off their shoes as Jude sighed fatigued when she saw the enormous mess in the living room, having on her mind the troubling thought of spending a certain period of time to clean after the guests. The cleaning activity wasn't her cup of tea, of course. As it wasn't Timothy's either too! But they really had to do, in spite of Mr.Howard's dim intoxicated condition. The baby twins were already asleep into their badger baskets with tiny cotton blankets, blanketing their little, immobile bodies from their shoulders and below as their small hearts beated in their chests. They wore a little smile across their shining faces. 

As Jude's absent-minded eyes were goggled into her and Timothy's little precious angels, who slept peacefully like they were in the paradise, she could hear how her husband yelled her name as her distracted mind shone, noting him how he stood from the inner part of the living room, propping his elbow on the wooden doorway, watching his wife with a broad, radiant smile, deliriously delighted to see her blissful and to be with Ellie and Tristan. Meantime she looked up straight at his beatific eyes.

 

 

"Anything wrong, honey?" She enquired.

 

 

 

"Well, I think it is better idea you to take care of the twins, take a fresh shower and have some rest, while I am going to take care of this mess. Okay? - He moved his only available arm as his hand reached for her shoulder, placing it as their gazes locked. He really prefered his wife to take a break after the party, despite she is going to be home alone with Tristan and Ellie. All he wanted is she to be happy, safe and healthy. Additionally her partner's speech sounded slightly like lisping.

 

 

 

"Okay, thank you!" Then she gaped suspiciously at him as he can tell. "Are you actually drunk?"

 

 

 

 

"What?" Initially he inquired perplexed as he raised an eyebrow, thereafter he reminded himself inwardly what she truly meant, stepping on the earth. "Perhaps a little." He said with assertive voice due to his condition with a grin.

 

 

 

"I can see that. Do you need some water or probably tea?"

 

 

 

"No, thank you. Everything is going to be fine."

 

 

 

Then she sighed in a relief, going upstairs as she changed each twins' diapers after stripping their Halloween costumes, changing them in another clothes. Afterward she nursed them, going in their parents' bedroom, sitting on the edge of the bed as she swinged each of them in her both arms, singing them lullaby.

 

 

_How I wonder what you are!_

_Up above the world so high_

_Like a diamond in the sky_

_How I wonder what you are._

Her mellifluent, sweet, extremely talented voice in singing after singing a lullaby for Ellie and Tristan was more than overwhelming experience. It wasn't her first time to sing a lullaby to her twins. She sang plenty of times to them after their birth even the same lullaby during her pregnancy. It was so soothing, beguiling with its melody, lyrics. 

In this moment, Ellie had already fallen asleep, her eyes utterly shutted. Unlike her younger brother, who still stared at his mother, refraining himself from crying as he didn't want to cause trouble. He was sufficiently clever boy for 1 month old baby, besides bubbling wasn't his thing. His big, chocolate eyes were focused on his mother's gleaming with its gorgeous facial features face. She looked down at him with a broad, imperturbable smile across her lips.

 

 

"Tristan, you should go to sleep like your sister." She murmured to him as her hazel eyes stared right at his soul, stroking delicately each baby's small head.

 

 

 

He just babbled dissatisfied of what his mother said, whilst, hopefully, the older sibling didn't wake up. Meanwhile Jude chuckled silently.

 

 

 

"You aren't sleepy, right?" Then she received a response from his with a babble, which he meant "Yes!". "That's not good, my baby boy! You should sleep so that to grow up more."

 

 

 

 

Afterwards they looked at each one's eyes, abiding completely silent. Eventually she sighed, kissing her baby twins' foreheads and cheeks, putting them to sleep in their cribs, wishing them sweet and peaceful dreams. Then she gathered the Micellar water with a plain cloth, which she uses to clean her makeup in front of the dressing table's mirror, as she sat on the stool, having much better optical vision of her complexion. As she rubbed the cloth on each part of her face including her lips, subsequently she tied her hair in a messy bun after cleaning her makeup on her face. Then she went in the bathroom with a bath towel in her hands as she hang it on the door, taking off every garment on her body, stepping up in a shower as she took a quick, hot shower. 

Once she finished, she put her bath towel on her moist, bare body as she headed back to their bedroom, putting on a new, clean underwear. Black, lace lingerie such as she left the panties to cover her body, thus putting on another nightgown in obsidian black, which looked perfect on her body, regardless if she hasn't lost her extra pounds yet or she's skinny. 

Meanwhile Timothy entered in their bedroom as he finished with cleaning the living room, noticing his stunning wife taking a quick look at the mirror once again, a little before to hop up in the bed. He walked up to her as he hugged her from behind as his arms were wrapped around her waist, pulling her lighter weight towards him as she startled, thereafter sensing the warm, pleasant sensation of being hugged from behind, resting her head on her shoulder as she grinned shyly.

 

 

"Hello again, sweetheart!" He teased her as she couldn't help but giggle as well.

 

 

 

"Oh hi, darling!" She said with blissful voice, pursuing for his eyes as she rotated her face, their eyes met at last. "Have you cleaned the living room?"

 

 

 

"Yes, I did." Then one of his hands moved moved from her waist to her breast, cupping her round, full breast as he kissed her bare nape's skin, letting out a soft moan with halfly opened eyes. 

 

 

"I love this sensation but we can't don't it in front of the kids. I mean to be far intimate in this room." 

 

 

 

"Don't worry, Judy!" His intoxicated voice was mystically turning her on, in the meantime he managed to pick her up in a bridal lift, heading to their king sized bed as he dropped her in the middle of their love nest. 

 

 

 

As she established on the bed, watching him how he was taking his clothes off which rendered her to think of plenty impure fantasies, that she had back in Briarcliff since she fell in love with him and vice versa, she asked him huffed as she jumped under the warm bed sheets, blanketing her body with a cotton blanket. "Don't you need some water, a coffee or a tea to sober you up at least?"

 

 

 

"That's not what I need. What all I need now is...you!" He turned to her when he uttered with fiercely tempting voice the pronoun "you" as she sensed her cheeks slightly reddish, unable to sober him which was certainly evident. Luckily the children hadn't woken up yet, to hear and witness their parents'. 

 

 

 

 

"I know, darling. But you need some rest at least. You are slightly intoxicated if I need to be frank."

 

 

 

 

When he remained in his boxers only, he warned her that he is going to take a quick shower and will be right back in a few minutes. It was her time to go downstairs, to prepare a coffee for him as she put some water in the kettle, awaiting the water to boil for approximately 3-5 minutes, in the interim, she took one mug from the cupboard, spooning average amount of coffee in his mug. Suddenly the water began boiling as the temperature increased drastically, steam coming from the kettle. Once she prepared his coffee, she washed the kettle as she grabbed his mug, going upstairs, finding him posing a sexy, enticing pose with a smirk across his lips as his arm supported his head, staring at her with ginormous desire, lust in the same time. 

As soon as she crouched down to him when he still posed for her in seductive way as she held his mug with hot coffee, she looked up at his excited chocolate eyes, maternally smiling to him as she reached her only available hand for his face, cupping his cheek.

 

 

"Darling, I had prepared some coffee for you." 

 

 

 

"I don't want a coffee. Did you hear me?" His response was rather persistent as his smirk lit their faces especially his.

 

 

 

 

"It doesn't matter. Just drink from this coffee to sober you up." She refuted to have sex with him especially after Halloween party's evening, besides Tristan and Ellie were already asleep. It was pretty apparent what she does want and what he did. Completely opposite to one another!

 

 

 

 

"Noo!" He pushed her hand which managed to reach for his to take forcefully the mug, as she accidentally spilled some hot coffee on her bare, slender legs, besides apart of her nightgown which was bedraggled, thanks to his stubborn refusal. 

 

 

 

The uneasy hush floated in their bedroom like a solid cloud as her mouth was widely opened, initially glaring at him, in spite of nobody's innocent in this situation and all she wanted to do is to help him to sober himself up. He gaped at her with guilty, pleading eyes for forgiveness. Anyway he wasn't near the verge to weep.

 

 

 

"I am so sorry, rare bird! I didn't mean to ruin your slip and everything. It's not your fault for being caring to me." He apologized directly to her as he changed his position, sitting on the bed as he cupped her both cheeks into his mammoth, warm palms, looking straightly at her eyes, their foreheads leant against each one.

 

 

 

 

"You don't need to be sorry! It's my fault for forcing you to drink something as I showed how stubborn I am eventually, whilst on other hand you aren't the innocent little boy."

 

 

 

 

"I know how caring are you for me!" Then he removed one of his hands from her cheeks as he gripped the mug with coffee, sipping a handful of sips, hence, feeling himself much better as his condition improved, his soberness loomed. His fingers managed to knead faintly her cheek's creamy skin. 

 

 

 

 

"But I am much more caring for you. I sincerely would like to apologize from the bottom of my heart for what I have done to you moments ago. You don't deserve it, dear!" He continued with soft voice.

 

 

 

 

"Everything is okay. I am glad that you sipped a few sips from your coffee. You just one more thing." She stroked his short dark brown hair as every hair of his could be felt like a path beneath her fingers. 

 

 

 

He arched an eyebrow as he sipped from the coffee for last time, throughout leaving it on the night table by his side, smiling like a sheer, tremendously innoxious angel. He nod his head after her utterance.

 

 

 

"To sleep!" She announced as she stroked his head, kissing his lips as she questioned him if he is going to drink more from the coffee as he refused to drink anymore. 

 

 

 

 

 

He installed himself as he laid on the bed, wrapping the blanket around his almost bare body, falling asleep very soon. In the forthcoming minutes after Jude sank the mug for washing, she went upstairs, noting how her husband had fallen asleep as she smiled cunningly, going to bed as she kissed his naked back and nape with planted soft, sensual kisses, whispering to him. "Good night, babe! Have sweet and serene dreams! I love you!"

Then she turned each night lamp as she needed to extend her arm so that to turn off his night lamp, cuddling as her slept against his back. 

 

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	91. Hiking Outdoors

__

 

 

 

 

 

_2 weeks later..._   
  
  


_14th of November, 1965_

  
  
  


2 Sundays passed as quickly as a flash. Ellie and Tristan got bigger for the past 2 weeks. They continued to be nursed by their mother as well.

As the lukewarm weekend day in the middle of November was passing smoothly, the sun rays didn't stop to illuminate below everything, despite the windy weather. The trees were already bare like snails as the colorful leaves blanketed every inch of the ground. The violent wind was blowing through the citizens of Boston's countryside.

During lunch time after Jude had nursed for second time her little angels for today, as the partners ate chicken soup. The middle aged woman abided silent during the entire lunch, without peeling a single word. Initially Timothy thought she was probably not in mood to speak or there's something too personal for sharing, howsoever, he cannot leave his wife like that. She hardly spoke to him, during lunch, because almost 2 months after she laboured her baby twins, her extra pounds, extra flesh was still clinged to her body, which was an essential problem, in her opinion. She wanted to lose some weight as she was slender back in her nunnery and before that but not overdoing it. Her husband knew right away that there's something suspiciously wrong since her hush is evident.

 

 

"Anything wrong, rare bird?" He enquired concerned as his eyes were fixed on her pale, still splendid face.

 

 

"N-No!" She replied bitterly, aloofly as she kept on to eat her hot chicken soup. She can already envisage how he would react when she tells him about this petty common problem amongst women and girls.

 

 

The silence built its intensity by itself as it didn't last longer. It vanished within a couple of seconds later. Then Timothy broke off the ice as he sighed in a relief, dissatisfied for noticing his wife's nervousness as he was convinced that something was bothering, gnawing her inside.

 

 

 

"Jude...tell me, please." He begged her to spit it out as she could settle free her shoulders from the ounce. He took her hand into his, his thumb massaging the back of her hand.

 

 

"Well..." Exhaling and inhaling in the same time as she placed her another hand on his. sensing the warm, pleasant sensation. "I haven't lost the weight that I gained after my pregnancy. That's the problem!"

 

 

 

He peeped at her still magnificent body for her almost 46, arching an eyebrow as he perceived her as perfect yet even if she wasn't a top model. Then he returned his gaze as they developed more tenseful eye contact. He smiled softly, abiding composed as always.

 

 

 

"I don't see any kind of a problem, dear! You still look perfect into my eyes either if you are super skinny or chubby." Mr.Howard cupped her cheek with his sole available hand, his thumb wiping her dropping crystal tears.

 

 

 

"I do look as chubby as a cow, don't I?" Mrs.Howard's exclaimation was rather obstinate as she narrowly believed his words, not perceiving the things in the same way.

 

 

 

"Firstly, you don't look like a cow. Second of all," His lips pursued for her temple, planting a tender, reassuring kiss on her temple. "You aren't chubby. Don't underestimate your body and weight, my love! Don't be upset about it, please!" He continued as he opted to comfort her.

 

 

Then she weeped as her tears were wiped from the love of her life's thumb, pulling her face closer to his as their eyes were approximately as close as they can be momentarily, scarcely leaving a gap of distance between. What all she can see and recognize into his chocolate eyes' blazing flame radiated actually compassion, love and care. The blonde didn't want to fash him, in spite of her eventual eagerness to spit it out directly as it was the better variant to confess what was bothering her rather than to stay silent about it like nothing had happened, torturing even more herself inward. Since it's Timothy by her side and utterly trusts him as he does either too, she can express her pain anytime.

 

 

 

"But...I am planning to start a diet from tomorrow!"

 

 

 

"Do whatever you want with your body, I will still love it even if you either lose weight or abide in the same shape!" His mammoth, warm, veiny hand moved from her cheek to her hair, stroking it like a fluffy, majestic cat. Furthermore his voice was so soft, velvety like a vanilla cream, soothing her.

 

 

 

She didn't know what to say as she kept on to eat from the chicken soup. When suddenly the former priest suggested her to go in the nearest park the whole family to hike, discover the natural, enchanting beauty of November's autumn vibe. Not only they are going to have so much fun along and dedicate more of their spare time to each family member, moreover it will distract the former nun from her atrocious, negative thoughts that resurfaced intently, purifying her mind from prejudices to overtake her being and mind. She accepted with a smile his suggestion, of course.

 

 

 

_An hour later..._

After the Howards family finished their lunch, washing each filthy, used bowl and silverwares, they went upstairs, heading to their bedroom as they picked up something different to wear.

Jude determined herself to put on a fern green cotton top with long sleeves, charcoal grayish slacks, white and black sneakers, a black purse to carry some important items such as house's keys, diapers, baby bottle and so forth, a black leather jacket as she didn't miss to put on her wrist her most precious item and present that she had ever had from her mother. Her ruby-sapphire bracelet.

Whilst Mr. Howard changed himself into a navy blue cotton top with long sleeves, round neckline that reveals apart of his creamy nape and torso's flesh, followed by practical beige slacks, black trainers, a chestnut leather jacket.

After they were done with dressing up, they dressed up Ellie and Tristan in warmer, nonetheless comfy clothes with a thick coat per a twin. As an addition, they equiped wee hats and scarves.

Once the couple's hairs were brushed, they made their own way to the first floor with bagder baskets where the siblings laid, babbling friendly but they wete uncertain yet where their parents were about to take them altogether.   
  
  


 

 

 

_A several minutes later..._   
  
  
  


As the Howards family found the nearest park where can be found nigh their home in the Boston's countryside, there were plenty of benches, bare trees, a vast carpet of leaves, sheeting the grass, an extortionate wind that blew Judy's curly golden hair in her face. As a bonus, there was a stone statue in the park, symbolizing something remarkable. The sun rays illuminated every inch below. The sky was somewhat lucid as beads. The fresh, sheer fall's air was all what every person needed to breath as their nostrils are being spellbinded by its freshness. The couple with their almost 2 months old children didn't make any exception as well.

Luckily the park wasn't crowded at all. Otherwise it was almost empty with a handful of surrounding human beings who are relaxing, relishing the enthralling, amorous nature's beauty of November. Like they were in Wonderland. Especially the proud parents of twins.

Once the couple found a seperate bench, they sat and took their children by grabbing them by the back, holding them as rocking their small bodies in their arms, looking at their beautiful, sparkling faces. Luckily they were still awake. 

Jude rested her head on his shoulder as they watched along the superb, insanely beauteous autumn scenery as the babies babbled to them pleasantly. Meanwhile Jude's eyes looked down at her little gorgeous princess Ellie's face who was hugging her mother's torso as her petite arms were clasped around Mrs.Howard's neck. The parents communicated with their babies with questions and answers as well. 

 

 

 

 

 

_Sometime later..._

 

 

 

 

As the partners took a shower, bathing their children, changing their diapers and dressing them up in their pajamas, nursing, alternatively putting them to sleep, they were already wearing their sleeping garments as they laid on the bed on one side, cuddling as they were still awake. In the interim, they smiled to one another with broadly, radiantly smiles across their gleaming faces, their eyes locked in each one's gazes. 

Jude wore her lace black slip whilst Timothy's athletic body was hugged in a pair of cotton pajama top and trousers in the same time. The blonde didn't tremble so much anymore since she was into her husband's arms that provided her so much warmth, protection and love. That is the exact formula for their happiness especially Jude's. This formula hasn't never been used so that to lead to the final conclusion of her murderous felicity that she experiences nowadays. She has everything in this world that plenty of people yearn for years and decades. She used to be once time, howsoever, the things are much different and changed. Her misfortune just remains like ruins in her past. Intact, bare and scarcely visible optically anymore. It just like dust. Nothing more! What she has recently is a love partner who tremendously loves her with his entire heart and cares about her, leaving behind his Rome's miracle. Not only just a love partner next to her, moreover she has her own family, new friends like Charlotte, Grace, Kit, Ramona and some other people, who understand her, support her, love her for what she is actually, regardless her sore past before her nunnery, no friends, no family to turn to and speak about the issues that bother her. Even she has 2 lovely, healthy baby twins who resemble very much their parents, sharing either similar or mixed physical traits with them. 

A couple of minutes after the blonde's cold body heated as her chest was pressed against his, sensing how their pulsating hearts beated in their chests. Timothy managed to plant some kisses on her bare, creamy shoulders whilst she shutted her eyes as she hummed pleasantly with her alluring voice, feeling his strong, muscular arms wrapped around her upper back's flesh, his fingers caressing every inch of her brittle muscles. She paused her humming as she let out a soft moan, sensing his lips leaving traces of feather kisses on her shoulders. She uttered each syllable with slightly fevered voice.

 

 

 

"I love you, my love!"

 

 

 

When he stopped the shoulder kisses, his head was burried in her long, glossy, wild golden strands as his nose sniffed her flowerly scent of her hair and body's epidermis after she took a fresh, relaxing shower. He whispered in her ear lucidly. "I love you too, my rare bird!"

 

 

Then she positioned herself to sleep on her back as he managed to change his pose too as he allowed his head to rest on her bare chest as his arms were clasped around her torso as her lips pursued for his, kissing each one's mellow lips for good night as she leant down her head before their final kiss. Eventually he fell asleep quickly as she turned off the night lamps by both sides of the night table. At last, she closed her eyes as her arms were clasped around his broad, powerful shoulders as her fingers caressed, mildly tickling his muscles. They couldn't help but smile broadly even during their unconscious condition.

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	92. A Day With Mommy

 

 

_The next day..._

_15th of November, 1965_

One of the common working days for Timothy had already dawned with its first sun rays that illuminated the couple's sanctuary opened curtains, as it permitted the sun rays to fondled every gleamed inch. Moreover a dose of treefold surprise in the kitchen will be even more delighting, despite its initial astonishment.

The middle aged mother woke up and got up from bed a several minutes before Timothy to awake as she did the casual morning things, thereafter picking up the twins as she changed their diapers, nursing them and going with them in the kitchen as she placed each of them in their baby high chairs, in the interim she took from the refrigerator the ingredients for breakfast as she decided to do bacon with grilled cheese and toast. Furthermore she put some water to boil in the kettle, taking 2 clean mugs from the cupboard for the black tea. Ellie and Tristan babbled to their mother as they communicated with her in unknown language, although she can acknowledge what do they actually try to say.

Timothy woke up in an empty, freezing bed as he felt his warm sensation had already vanished, lost its dominative strength. He stretched his body as he yawned, rubbing his eyes, realizing that Jude was gone. Like magic dust. He arched an eyebrow as he got from the bed, murmuring as he questioned to himself in the hush "Judy? Tristan and Ellie?" as he approached the cots, checking them as he figured out that they were empty. He continued asking himself. "Where are you all?"

Then he headed in the bathroom to clean himself, wash his hands and face, brush his teeth, hence, when he finished with all this stuff, he went downstairs as he smelled the scrumptious fragrance of grilled cheese with bacon and toast, his nostrils being weakened by its aroma. He realized what is imminent for him. Something that will melt his heart. Something that will bring him a smile instantly once he beholds it clearly. His rejoice will lit his heart and face momentarily.

As his fingers caressed the wooden doorway, observing how Jude wore an apron over her lace black seductive slip, her long, curly, wild honey hair layered apart of her upper back. In the meantime, the baby twins sat on their baby high chairs, babbling to themselves, besides to their mother.

He couldn't urgently shield himself as his emotions and feelings were already damned, besides finished as soon as he witnessed one of the cutest prospect especially in the morning. His smile kept growing, his eyes sparkled like twinkling stars in the nocturnal sky. He was deliriously pleasantly surprised. All he wants do now is to surprise his wife back as he sneaked in the kitchen, abiding silent as much as he can so that to not taunt anyone's attention, consequently being exposed.

His faint steps in the kitchen could be barely heard, besides discernible with an ear. He wore a mischievous smirk, whilst the babies didn't note their father's arrival yet, luckily. His pounding heart beated with immense pressure in his chest, having prejudices of the imminent seconds, judging the forthcoming seconds what would happen as he posed a handful of questions to himself. Will Ellie and Tristan detect the moving, tall figure or they wouldn't be far certain at all? If the twins expose their father whilst their mother is being busy with the breakfast preparation, then is she going to react as soon as possible? There were answers to these questions, nonetheless the last question might confirm every answer which is looked for.

As the former nun was still doing her breakfast as the water was nigh the verge to boil, it was Timothy's chance to surprise her as he wrapped his both big, strong arms around her waist, slightly pulling her lightweight body towards him, smiling genuinely and radiantly in the same time. Initially she startled as she felt thrill, besides shivers down her body and spine of sweetness, faint embarrassment in the same time. Further she was unconditionally gleeful as she stopped the cooker plot where the kettle heated. What she currently can sense was her heating, reddening cheeks like red stream clouds.

 

 

"M-Morning, Tim!" She stuttered as she faintly struggled to utter each syllable as she let out a giggle.

 

 

 

"Morning, Judy!" He leant to kiss her neck as she moaned softly as her mouth parted out. Sensing his thin, long fingers caressing her slip's thin fabric as she weakly trembled. "How are you?"

 

 

 

"I am well. Thank you! How about you too?"

 

 

 

"Me too! Thanks!"

 

 

 

Her lips pursued for his as they faced each one as their lips pressed together, sweetly kissing for a while as she left behind the breakfast, gradually losing her focus over it as their kisses grew more passionate and aggressive as he bited her bottom lip, groaning as his hands moved from her waist to her buttocks, grabbing them into his warm, colossal palms, kneading through the slip's fabric. Their moist tongues started dancing against one another's as his tongue penetrated her mouth as it slided through her oral cavity, meantime she clasped her both hands around his neck, thereafter moving to his hair, her fingers stroked smoothly, slowly every inch of his hair. Suddenly Jude broke off the kiss as her husband was overwhelmed of their little romantic moment but vaguely disappointed that it lasted shorter. Jude was either too, although she needed to look after the breakfast if it isn't overcooked and their children are watching uncertainly, howsoever, adorable way how their parents are expressing their love.

 

 

 

"Tim, darling, sorry but..." She let out a soft moan, smiling bashfully as she checked the grilled cheese with bacon and toast, pouring tea in their mugs as he stood behind her. "The breakfast is already done." The former nun carried on with her velvety voice.

 

 

 

"No problem, sweetie! Everything is fine." He accepted her apology as he leant to kiss the top of her head, stroking her honey scalp a little before taking the mugs as he placed each one on the dining table, helping his partner with serving the breakfast on the table.

 

 

 

Ellie and Tristan didn't stop to babble pleasantly to their creators as their baby high chairs were located next to their chairs, fortunately.

Once the couple sat down as they shall have breakfast, they spoke, ate and drank. All of a sudden, they started discussing about their brief romantic moment during the breakfast preparation as they were being watched as well. 

 

 

 

"Don't you think it's awkward what we did in front of the kids? Do you?"  Mrs. Howard inquired a bit shyly as she sipped of her hot black tea, her eyes gaping into his chocolate eyes.   
  
  
  


 

 

"Why to be awkward? We haven't done anything wrong in front of them." He replied her question in intelligible way, followed by a chuckle.   
  
  
  


 

  
  


"You are right but didn't you notice how they looked at us?" Mrs. Howard asked in questionable way as she arched an eyebrow.   
  
  


 

 

"Why?" He asked as he was optimistic as well. "Of course, they were in awe to see how their Mommy and Daddy are expressing their love."

 

 

 

 

"You are right! You can see how truly blissful are they actually."

 

 

 

"Exactly!"

 

 

 

"At least, we weren't intimate at all." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Then they cackled as they continued to have breakfast and commenting their babies as an essential topic, besides Jude's upcoming birthday which is coming less than 10 days. After breakfast, the blonde washed every mug and dish whilst Timothy went upstairs to dress up for work, consequently brushing his hair as he went downstairs, saying goodbye to his wife and their lovely children with kisses on their cheeks and temples as he handed each of them to hug them for a while as they babbled to him. Then Judy and Timothy embraced each one as they didn't miss the opportunity to kiss once again. Afterward Mr.Howard left the house as he went to the kindergarden where he is currently working.

 

 

 

 

_Sometime later..._

 

 

 

 

After Jude nursed Ellie and Tristan and changed their diapers, as they were into her arms as she held a book in her 2 fingers with fairy tales for children from the children's room, reading them as she soothed them with her presence, as they were into her arms, hearing her velvety, beautiful voice. Meanwhile she swayed them into her arms as they did fall asleep in the imminent minutes, their shutted, nonetheless, still smiling eyes flattered as their sensitive, wee ears were listening their mother narrating them. Unfortunately she stopped as she noted their unconscious condition as she offered a smile.

She left the book on the night table as she laid down to relax, to take a nap as she hugged tightly her children, echoing to them a couple of seconds before to fall asleep at last.

 

 

 

"I love you so much, my precious!" 

 

 

 

She kissed each one's temple featherly, thereafter falling asleep as them, firmly embracing them as their tiny heads were pressed against her chest as they had a small gap to let them to breath a bit. 

It was more than unique and authentic this feeling for her! It was more than overwhelming. It was her first time to fall asleep with Ellie and Tristan into her secure, small arms. Since their birth which happened actually almost 2 months ago. There was a ginormous difference between falling asleep with a man next to her and with children into her arms. The second variant was much better, vulnerable to irresistible cuteness, more new to Jude. She had fallen asleep into men's arms with one exception who used her for her beauty and body only, without a bead of love and care about her at least. It was much different this sensation back then, despite the lack of love back then but fulfilling her needs. Unlike the man who made an exception midst the men with whom she got laid with, was actually her husband, whose arms provided her absorbation of warmth, love, security. It's deliriously much better sensation rather than her needs to be fulfilled unlike her rottened, cracked heart. But thanks to her husband with whom they have amorous, pretty children especially twins, the sensation of taking them into her arms, hugging them as they were asleep was definitely the cherry of the cake. Of course!

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	93. Their Night

_A few hours later..._   
  
  
  


Mr.Howard had already finished his working day as he returned back at home. Furthermore it was raining as he didn't figure it out until he experienced it as he walked out of the kindergarden after his working schedule was over for today. As he wore his chestnut leather jacket, a black and white stripped cotton top with long sleeves, navy blue slacks, black and white trainers, every garment that was on his body was soaked. Even his hair was wet, ruining its hairstyle. Hopefully the kindergarden wasn't far away from his villa that he bought around a decade ago.

Once he unlocked the front door, closing behind himself the door as he kicked off his shoes, hanging the jacket as the house sank in an immense hush. An usual hush! As always and everyday, he expected to be welcomed by the love of his life, Jude. Howsoever, something suspicious could be smelled by him as he peeped at every room on the first floor, even without making his own way to them, exclaiming velvety as his decibels gradually increased.

In the meantime, Jude woke up as she faintly opened her eyes as the babies still slept into her arms. Hopefully they didn't open their eyes and being influented by Timothy addressing his wife's name downstairs. The blonde's heart melted once when she heard her husband's voice and door slam, smiling irresistably, nonetheless she had a wonderful company which kept her from getting up. Ellie and Tristan! They were one of the cardinal reasons why she didn't want to leave them by themselves in the bedroom, with nobody else but with themselves- the siblings. Secondly, isn't there anything more pleasant as a sensation and phenomenon than to cuddle your children or child in your arms as you lay on the bed? Especially as a parent, whose wish came true lastly.

 

 

"Jude?" He checked in the living room, the kitchen and even the workshop if his wife is nearby. Unfortunately it was actually a trace of false hope. "Judy? Rare bird? I am already at home."  
  
  


 

 

 

He raised an eyebrow as no track of Jude can be visible. A thought pop up in his mind. What actually occured into his mind was to check the second floor especially one of the most visited rooms by her. The bedroom.

Alternatively, the former priest went upstairs as his footsteps approached the couple's saunctary, he opened slightly the door as it let out a squeaky noise, provoking the middle aged woman's ears as her eyes were opened yet like an owl, her pulsating heart beating in her chest. She knew right away it was her husband.

As he stood before the doorway as the door was somewhat opened, he peeked as he didn't want to cause any trouble or to disturb her in particular way. In the interim, he wore a mischievous smile across his lips.   
  


 

 

"Do not pretend like you haven't seen anything!" She whispered as her whisper was almost inaudible for his ears, however he can really tell what she murmured to him as she turned her back, laying on one side with Ellie and Tristan, their little angels into her arms.   
  


 

 

 

"You are awake?" He enquired with puzzled but rather gleeful voice as he stepped in the bedroom, closing the door, afterwards walking up to her bashfully, smiling. 

 

 

 

He narrowly believed to see his wife with their little precious angels in her arms, hugging them firmly. He honestly beholded such a cute, overwhelming moment as he was in awe to witness it. For first time, he can see the woman of his life with their most precious things in this world especially into her arms. 

 

 

 

"Hi sweethearts!" He greeted friendly his partner and their children as she crouched down, stroking their heads delicately.   
  


 

 

  
  


"Hi darling." Her smile grew abruptly as a result of the bonus that renders her gleeful too. It's her husband, of course. Additionally she said with soft voice, meanwhile thr twins were still asleep. 

 

 

 

"How are you?" He cupped her cheek as she held the children yet, looking up at one another's eyes, developing eye contact. Further Mrs. Howard had the enormous wish to cup his cheek or stroke his head, in spite of she isn't currently capable.   
  
  
  


 

 

"I am... excellent, thank you! And you?"   
  
  


 

 

 

"Glad to hear it. I am fantastic too, thanks." Timothy responded blissfully as his another hand managed to fondle each baby's teeny heads. "Tell me what were you doing with the..." He was cut off by his wife as she shushed to him  
  


 

 

 

"Shhhh! I am going to tell you." She smirked a little as she raised an eyebrow. "Do you want to join us?"   
  


 

 

 

"Oh yes! With huge pleasure."   
  


 

 

  
  


Then the former monsignor joined his wife and their children as he laid next to his soulmate as she turned to face him, positioning herself to lay on one side. He clasped his both strong, musly, protective arms around her and their children, pulling her towards him, absorbing warmness as well. As the blonde felt more protected with her children, thanks to her husband's arms.

In the interim, Timothy kissed each one's foreheads until it was his turn to kiss hers too, planting a feather kiss on her temple, thereafter they looked straightly at one another's eyes with desire, love and passion. Afterwards Jude's lips pursued for his as they pressed lightly their lips against one another's as his tongue penetrated her mouth as her lips parted, giving an access to the moist tongue to make its own way.

Unfortunately, they broke off the kiss as it didn't last for longer. Then they carried on with their longer lasting eye contact as they spoke to each other.   
  
  


 

 

"How was your day at work?"   
  
  


 

 

"It passed well. The children had so much fun today, besides they were so obediant. Thanks!" He grinned faintly to her as his chocolate eyes radiated felicity. "What about your day with Ellie and Tristan?" He enquired.   
  
  
  


 

 

"Pleased to hear it." She smirked, exhaling and inhaling in the same time. "It was super to be with Ellie and Tristan. They were so obediant and amazing as always."   
  
  
  


 

 

  
  


"That's fantastic, sweetheart! Tell me more." He insisted to listen to more about her day with the children home alone.   
  
  
  
  
  


"Well," She chuckled nervously as her cheeks mildly heated, reddening. "I read them fairy tales for children, I sang them their lullaby as we communicated. I wandered in the yard, showing them our majestic, extraordinary garden as their big eyes were in awe." Judy narrated more detailed as she abided honest. 

 

 

 

"Aww, that's adorable!"

 

 

 

 

"Definitely!" All of a sudden his soaked clothes dried, thanks to their tight, warm cuddle in the bed. Furthermore she restrained herself from raising the topic about his drenched garments. That would ruin her husband's current gleaming mood as well.

 

 

 

 

_Later on tonight..._

  
  
  
  


 

After Ellie and Tristan were fed, bathed, changed their diapers and changed into new clothes as they were put to sleep, their parents took a quick shower as they changed themselves immediately into their sleeping garments. 

Moreover it kept on to rain outside as it didn't stop for hours. The couple had determined themselves after leaving their twins to sleep in their bedroom, to go downstairs in the living room as they watch under the big French window the heavy pouring rain as they cuddle into one another's body. Luckily no thunder bolt either hit the ground or the sky, as a result of terrifying the twins, waking them up in bubbling and worry the former nun. 

As they walked up to the living room as they descended the stairs, they headed to the big French window as they crouched down, huddled in the corner, Jude having the opportunity to lay her head on her partner's chest as they kept staring at the nocturnal rain, cuddling together as his arms were clasped around her waist. Most of the time they were speaking with more velvety voice as they prefered to relish every unique moment especially this one. In silence. Only the silence is the missing fragment. They wore sparkling, broad smiles across their slightly enlightened faces via the moonlight as the living room's lights were turned off for better experience. In the meantime, they told each other as they didn't miss the chance to look up at one another's eyes.

 

 

"I love you so much, darling!"

 

 

 

"I love you too very much, rare bird!"

 

 

 

Then Timothy kissed her temple as it gave her skin goosebumps of the pleasant, phenomenal sensation as they continued to cuddle, admiring the nocturnal rainy scenery from the living room's French window. 

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	94. Thanksgiving 1

_A several days later..._

_24th of November, 1965_

The days passed like ships in the night. Filled with swift frequence but lovingly, splendidly. But they just passed quickly. Thanksgiving was coming. 2 more prominent holidays were on the horizon too. Just after Thanksgiving. 

Jude's birthday was tomorrow. Just right on Thanksgiving's day. She hadn't cared so much about her birthday since her mother passed away. Or perhaps earlier. Because she had grew in modest household, just her and her mother. The times when the poverty dominated over the opportunity to afford anything that will be a fragment of their survival. However, they were strong women and one of them is still alive, who is still strong, struggling with the unrighteous life. It's not their fault at all. It was just the fate that the life granted them. Almost on every birthday Jude didn't receive anything with a few exceptions as well. One of her most precious presents that she had ever received from her mother was her ruby-sapphire bracelet. It can be a classy, simple one, nonetheless authentic, fabulous in such specific way. Unfortunately it was her last present that she had ever received especially at age 17. Her first ever present for her birthday was actually a teddy bear when she just turned 1 year old toddler. She had such terrible but some notable and enchanting memories from her birthday back in her childhood and teen years. The teddy bear and the special bracelet were midst the best gifts she had ever had in her life. She can perfectly recall how she couldn't sleep with this unique item, hugging it tightly into her tiny arms every night. To protect her from the loneliness, coldness, the disease, the death, the plague that knocked on the door of her household. She wasn't luckily near the edge of the death as some critically conditioned children. Even she gave a name to her fewest toys that she ever had in her life. It was actually Bethany with its own significance "house of song" from Hebrew. The last time, she had Bethany the plush bear into her arms was just days after her mother passed away. It was so painful and upsetting to accept her mother's death after burrying her corpse in their small house's yard, as she placed the last surrounding flowers on her mother's grave. The days after Jude's mother passes quite quickly like they hadn't been felt. The placed flowers on the grave swiftly faded as they lost its colorness, magnificent flowery scent that allured every person's nostrils, bewitching them. Just days after the young Judy Martin abided by herself. Without a mother, it meant she had lost almost everything she got. It was like a fragment, missing from her heart so that to be repaired and the things could be better. At least, the young Jude had belongings of her mother and her own including the most unique gifts she had ever had by her most special person, who is amongst her, unfortunately. As the young woman determined to move somewhere to rent a room somewhere in the city so that to have a fresh start by picking up every belonging in her suitcases, she almost forgot about her teddy bear Bethany, leaving it to lay down on her small, old bed in her bedroom as her first house had 4 rooms only. They were bedroom, living room, bathroom and kitchen. Once the aspiring Jude left her house as she locked the door with chains and a few padlocks, she went as far as she can from her birth place, emigrating in the urban part of Boston. Furthermore, as her fresh start begins in the city, she debuted her career as a singer, starting to sing in night bars with her band.

But her upcoming birthday is going to be one of the best not because of living a much better life especially in her middle aged phase. It was because of Thanksgiving with her family, thereafter accomplishing a planned night out in a restaurant the entire family along the day after the special American day. Though Mrs. Howard should conform in her first months as a mother to 2 months old little angels, not endangering their lives. It's her 2nd of soberty after giving a birth to healthy twins. One after one.

As Jude held two badger baskets with Ellie and Tristan on her elbows as she awaited with ginormous impatience her husband to end eventually his working schedule for today. Her patience dwindled abruptly after the 5th minute, sighing, whilst her children babbled to her friendly, opting to reassure her, snapping her out of the toxic thoughts, her impatience to see Timothy. She had the immense feeling of receiving a heart attack very soon, once she beholds him. All of a sudden the middle aged woman saw a tall man figure walking out from the kindergarden's building, walking up towards her.

 

 

 

"Hi rare bird!" He took his wife into his arms immediately as her arms were around his shoulders, whilst his around her upper back. It was pretty evident how they were yearning for one another. Jude's head rested on his toned, warm chest, her ear propped on his rib, hearing his sluggish heart beats in his chest.

 

 

 

"Hi, babe!" Her voice was so excited. Eventually they broke off the hug as they adjusted their breathing as well.

 

 

 

"Oh, say hi to you, little beautiful angels." He waved at Tristan and Ellie as he spoke to them with velvety voice, meanwhile thry just stared at him. Then the couple's lips escaped chuckles as the babies joined them with their baby laughing.

 

 

 

"Sorry for the delay but Mrs. Lynch wanted me in her office." In this sentence, the former nun had urgent and suspicious thoughts because not of the thought of cheating on his wife or something. But something that has to do with his job and probably his reputation.

 

 

 

"No problem, honey! Everything is fine." She stroked his thin haired, elegant hair through her fingers, pressing her mellow lips to his, featherly kissing him as they felt relieved. "Does it has to do with your reputation and job?" She enquired worried.

 

 

 

"Well, she just said kind words about my work since I started working here. However she encouraged me to keep on in the same way for greater success." Mr. Howard answered frankly with smug smile across his sparkling face.

 

 

"That's great, sweetie! Congratulations!"

 

 

 

"Thank you a lot, rare bird!" He thanked her as he tittered, subsequently she joined him.

 

 

 

"Be proud of yourself because you know how proud we are with Ellie and Tristan." Her beatific hazel eyes moved from his gleeful chocolate eyes to their petite, frail faces. "Aren't you proud with your father?" The blonde questioned them as she faintly poked their nose tips as they let out a babyish chuckle.

 

 

"It seems they are so proud of their father."

 

 

"They are actually. Just look at them."

 

 

The couple gaped at their little pearly angels with broad, radiant smiles. Then Timothy grabbed the badger basket where Ellie slept as his lips pursued for Jude's, kissing lightly as they walked out of the facility yard, heading to the grocery store to buy ingredients for Thanksgiving preparation.

 

 

 

_A couple of minutes later..._

As they arrived inside the grocery store as they took a shopping cart since they are going to buy plenty of groceries. They went to the milky products section. Whilst Timothy was scrutinizing each product and looking for the qualitative one, all of a sudden the blonde peeped at the other corners of the supermarket as she saw the same woman with whom Howards family bumped into accidentally not a long time ago. 

She wasn't tall at all. She was rather 5'3 tall, middle aged like Jude but prone to be older visually looking than her, chocolate eyed, with chestnut shoulder length straight hair with forehead bangs, wearing red clothes. Next to her stood much younger looking woman in her mid 20s with long currant red straight hair, 5'4 tall only, slender body, pale skin color, hazel green eyes as she wore generally black garments that hugged every part of her unrevealed flesh. They weren't alone. There was a little girl who didn't look older than 6 years old, holding the younger woman's hand. 

As Mrs.Howard got so easily distracted by gawking at her with abysmally lost hazel eyes as she was somewhat shocked to see the same doctor, that she had seen occasionally in hospital's corridor after resting from the second labour. Suddenly the both ladies stared oddly at the former nun as she turned her face away in shame and guilt for gaping at them cluelessly, lowering her head to see how her little son was. 

In the interim, Timothy noted her awkwardness and bashfulness in the same time as he placed a hand on her shoulder as he kept the shopping cart in front of him. He rubbed her cheekbone with his fingers as he pursued for her eyes to soothe her, find out what was currently bothering her.

 

 

"Judy, my love, is it everything fine?" Further, her face was even more flushed after being asked about her condition as she looked at his warm, caring chocolate eyes. 

 

 

 

 

"Yes. I am fine." She replied as she panted, a smile grew spontaneously on her lips. "I just saw somebody who I can recall."

 

 

 

Then they rose their bodies as they glanced behind them where the drinks section was located as the same female figures stood, choosing wisely, meanwhile observing the pious couple whenever they don't even look at them. 

 

 

 

"You mean the brunette, right?" 

 

 

 

"Yes. Doctor Azarova." The former nun whispered as she didn't want the unknown women hear her whisper, taunting them and even glaring at her.

 

 

 

"Oh yeah!" He forehead palmed, whilst sighing as he was certain what she was talking about. "The doctor into whom we bumped by an incident."

 

 

 

"Yes, that's right." They picked up 2 liter milk carton with a few other milky products, putting them swiftly in the cart. "Okay, let's move on." Jude uttered each syllable with struggling breath as they moved forward for shopping as they totally ignored the mysterious ladies' stares.

 

 

 

 

"Yeah, yeah! They look such sympathetic couple, Velika."- The red haired said with her firm, husky voice as her Russian accent can be clearly evident, fixing her hair as she goggled her hazel eyes at the couple with their twins in badger baskets. 

 

 

 

"They are actually, honey. I do agree!" She nod her head modestly as she stroked the little girl's braided red hair. "Perhaps I can recall them when I bumped into them accidentally in the hospital hall."

 

 

 

 

"Yep, I remember you told me that." Then she put some 2 liter bottle with fizzy water in the shopping cart as they walked forward, shopping whilst discussing the couple. "But the man who accompanied the mother of those twins is such a cupcake." 

 

 

 

"Valerie, don't you mean her husband?" Then the Russian women let out a light chuckle whilst Valerie held her little daughter's wee hand into her as the little girl joined the both female adults. "However you hate men."

 

 

 

"I might hate almost every male being in this world but he is making an exception." 

 

 

 

"At least, he seems to be cute. I bet how lucky is the blonde to have him."

 

 

 

Then Valerie and Velika cackled out loud sufficiently as they didn't jolt the entire grocery store with their cackle as they passed Howards family, who were choosing better diapers for Ellie and Tristan. The couple definitely overlooked the Russian female company who were shopping just like them for Thanksgiving. 

Unfortunately, as Jude put a whole package of solid, stable diapers in the cart, her elbow hit unintentionally Velika's back as the blonde yelped "Oops!", turning to the young lady as she apologized her for the accident. 

 

 

 

"I am so sorry, Ms." 

 

 

"You don't need to apologize. Everything is fine." Velika responded calmly as she extended her hand, awaiting for a handshake with a genuine smile across her lips. 

 

 

 

"W-What? A handshake for my apology?" Mrs.Howard inquired bashfully as her already reddened cheeks heated not only her face, besides her lower body parts, covering them in faint perspiration of embarrassment. 

 

 

 

"No!" Afterwards Jude extended her hand as she shook slowly Valerie's hand into her as her condition of turmoil peaked. "I am Valerie Volkova. It's such a pleasure to meet you." The both ladies smiled to each one as their partners didn't help, nevertheless smiling with them too.

 

 

 

"It's my huge pleasure to meet you, Valerie. I am Judy Martin Howard." She introduced her husband and showing her children to Ms.Volkova including her company. "This is my marvelous husband Timothy and our lovely twins Ellie and Tristan."

 

 

 

"How nice!" Then Judy moved out as she went to handshake with the other 2 females, Velika and the little girl while Timothy went to the red haired. "It's my pleasure to meet you, Timothy."

 

 

 

"It's a pleasure for me too."

 

 

 

After they introduced one another, they spoke together for no longer than a few minutes, discussing the topic about the happened in the hospital almost 2 months ago between Howards family and Dr.Azarova. They cannot shield themselves, howsoever, burst out laughing including the little Shona, Valerie's sole daughter. For sadly, every family needed to continue in their own path as they told one another goodbye, promising to see each other again as they carried on with shopping process.

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The new characters that I included Valerie, Velika and Shona are going to be in the future chapters too. I had so much fun to describe the both women's hilarious conversation in the end of the chapter, to be honest. Likewise what do you really think of them, do you like them and what are your first impressions of them and why?   
> In the imminent chapters, every reader is going to learn more about their both wacky, however, unique and complex characters especially Valerie's tremendous hatred towards men with a few exceptions as well. Furthermore we will find out how her detest towards men developed and who stands behind it. As a little spoiler part and connection between Jude and Valerie is that they have the same enemy. You can guess who is it!


	95. Thanksgiving 2

After Howards family shopped in the nearest grocery store, they went back at home as they spent the rest of the evening with their children in front of the TV, watching some vintage sitcoms for entertaiment to purify their minds from the problems, negative thoughts and so forth. Afterwards, Tristan and Ellie were fed with their mother's milk as they were bathed, hence, put in their cribs to sleep with changed diapers and comfy, warmer clothes whilst the parents weren't sleepy at all. They were rather excited for the next day, besides Jude's birthday. 

 

 

As Mr. and Mrs. Howard were in the living room, sitting on the goth sofa, discussing variety of topics in 11 o'clock in the evening, they even raised the topic about Jude's birthday.

 

 

"After Thanksgiving, how do you want to celebrate your birthday, sweetie? What do you want for your birthday?"- Timothy enquired her seriously as she managed to sip her glass with water. 

 

 

"I don't have any clue how to celebrate my birthday. I don't want anything special for my birthday as much as to be with my family." She responded honestly with her soft, amorous voice as her hand was on his nape, her thin, long fingers caressing his cotton long sleeve top's fabric. She offered him a genuine smile as she was grateful sufficiently for having a family, uniting as a mighty, integral bond along, for having a man, who stands for her when somebody speaks nonsence about her, besides supporting, respect her, treating her as an equal and an extraordinary lady, strongly loving her, for having children which she wants to teach them and loving them with her whole being and heart. 

 

 

"I completely comprehend you, sweetheart!" He cupped her both cheeks in his mammoth, heating palms, tilting her head as he can have a full access to her eyes, pursuing for one of her most flawless physical feature, in his opinion. As his thumb managed to massage her both lips featherly. "However all I want is your happiness to be in your favour as well." 

 

 

Jude let out a sigh escaping her lungs as she spitted it out. "I know that you want to see me happy with a shining smile on my face but...I don't really have an idea of how to celebrate my birthday. Furthermore I hadn't considered my birthdays as special events."

 

 

"Well, do not pretend like you haven't considered your birthday as a remarkable event." Then her eyes widened of overwhelmingness, eyeing her glass of water whilst her still cupped cheeks in his palms were far more gratifying sensation. After his voice underlined the entire sentence, she could perfectly recall on every birthday in Briarcliff, where she used to work with him, regaining memories of the years when Timothy's position as monsignor even before that, he didn't miss every birthday of Jude. Likewise, what she can recall from those birthdays, spent with nobody else special than Mr.Howard himself. Initially a friend and colleague of hers, thereafter becoming her love interest and vice versa. Passing through the phase of pre-relationship, becoming a couple and eventually marrying one another for eternity.

 

 

"Oh, I have those sole great memories from Briarcliff." She closed her eyes as she can really figure how promiment and unique are they especially with her love interest. Every year, on every birthday, when they desolate themselves as they spend approximately 2 hours together in Jude's room, was like a phenomenon for the former nun who was on 7th sky on every birthday. Further, a titter escaped her lips as she dtsrted day dreaming.

 

 

 

 

_Flashback_

 

_25th of November, 1959_

_It was a cold, rainy day. As the rain poured mercilessly, rain drops faintly clicking the walls, the roof and the closed windows, a savage, strong wind emerged from nowhere, blowing moving and motionless objects outside. The nocturnal scenery embodying the late November's vibes was bearable for Boston's citizens._

_As Jude invited on secret dinner the young British priest, Timothy Howard, to have a dinner in the nun's office due to a promiment occasion. Despite nobody didn't care about anyone's birthday in the facility, Timothy rendered an exception with Jude. For example, since his arrivation and being somewhat familiar with the institution, he hadn't any patience to the end of November so that to spend a few hours with the sister that Motehr Claudia had chosen for him. Not only his presence meant so much to Jude, besides the mere, small presents he gives her. It rendered her rather gleeful, grateful._

_As today was the nun's birthday which can be almost ignored as a fact in Briarcliff, due to the abundance of work with patients, it cannot be ignored by sole person, Mr. Howard himself._

_As their dinner appointment was at 8 o'clock in the evening, little did she know how limited time she had actually. It was around 6:30pm and she was in the kitchen, informing the patients to go in their rooms earlier, as a result to have a full-bodied, nutritious sleep. The whole kitchen was hers now. She prepared each ingredient for her favorite meal Coq au Vin. Moreover, it wasn't actually Mr. Howard's time to attend their private dinner. Whenever he had the chance to visit her especially once a month, savoring every spent moment and the meal he fell in love with since their first private dinner together. He liked her cooking a lot._

_Whilst the nun started cooking, overwhelmed by distressed, uneasy thoughts that recently swam in her mind, as her heart sluggishly beated in her chest as she recited her prayer, attempting to distract herself, though it didn't help her at all._

_She was so nervous for the imminent dinner, she wanted everything to be in the exact position. Namely perfect. Without any flaw in her plans._

_It took her an hour for the dinner as she put in each dish Coq au Vin, followed by empty glasses for beverages, silverwares in a tray._

_A half an hour until the dinner. She hadn't so much time as she should hold the tray with their dinner dishes and empty glasses for beverage cautiously, climbing every stair until reaching her office, her elbow pressing the door knob as she permitted herself to enter, laying the platter on her desk, consequently shutting the door._

_Then Jude determined herself to put under long, cotton, white, ankle length nightgown her red slip as she almost forgot it's her birthday and she will receive a remarkable visitor in her office even if he doesn't works in this institution, however he is devoted himself to God and the church at least. Afterwards she perfumed her collarbone and certain body parts such as her neck and wrists. Then she dressed herself back over her seductive silk red slip, her overgarments such as her cotton nightgown and her solid, wool hallowed robe._

_Then she looked herself in her compact pocket mirror once again, making sure if she looks good. Her nervousness grew even more, her thoughts tormenting her, without leaving her alone as her anxiety conquered her entire body._

_She smiled timidly to herself as her sole available hand stroked her cheek, her fingertips caressing every inch of her creamy, pale flesh. Her hazel eyes's brightness was as bright as an illuminated room._

_"I think I look fine at least." The blonde whispered sarcastically to herself, quietly chuckling to herself._

 

 

_A handful of door taps interrupted her as she put in her drawer the pocket mirror back, meanwhile her hands jouncing her thick wool dark habit. A tall, good-looking male figure stood in front of Jude's office as it was pretty evident through the door's mosaic glass. She knew right away it was Timothy._

_The nun responded with a shout. "Yes? Come in."_

_Afterward the door opened as he shutted the door, stepping a little in Miss Martin's office, offering a smile, his chocolate brown eyes darted to her shorter figure especially pursuing for her eyes as she stood before her chair, smiling to him shyly._

 

 

 

_"Hello Judy. It's been a month since we had seen one another." He greeted her warmly as his velvety voice especially his British composed accent sent her directly in the paradise._

 

 

_"H-Hi!" She nod her head humbly as she confirmed his words as he walked up to her desk._

 

 

_"Happy Birthday, Jude! All I am wishing you is the best such a lot of prosperity, luck, happiness, love and to smile more often."_

 

 

_"Th-thank you very much for your kindness and your wishes. That truly means a lot to me." The nun's smile grew rapidly on her more sparkling face, expressing her gratitude cordially._

_"You are welcome." In the interim, they took their own dishes and silverwaves as they were ready for dinner but pending for Miss Martin's approval. "Shall we start?" He meant the dinner as Jude knew right away what he wants to say._

 

 

_She nod her head as she answered like a schoolgirl. "Mhm."_

_As they sat against each one, they chewed each bite from the scrumptious meal with murderously ginormous pleasure as it melted in their mouths like glaciers._

_Right in the middle of their dinner, they left their plates upon the desk as they gaped into one another's faces with gleaming smiles. A hus built in the room, dwelling like a settler. Jude didn't say anything as the awkward silence dominated over them. She was so reticent, scarcely peeling a word as she was afraid to not ruin their dinner, besides her own image, rendering a bad impression to the priest who had feelings for her either too, despite she overlooked it._

_"Anyway how are you?" He inquired her candidly, his chocolate eyes pierced into her hazel eyes._

_"I couldn't be more excited and blissful. Thank you for asking! How about you too?"_

 

 

_"I am either too. Thanks!" The juvenile priest replied her question honestly, in the meantime delving into his large corduroy coat for something as he distracted himself. "Hold on for a second, please."_

_She waited patiently as she swallowed a gulp in her throat as he slammed a bottle of cognac on the desk as it was located next to her phone. At first she widened her eyes abruptly as she saw the cognac, her mouth widely opened as she was panicked a priest to bring alcohol since she vowed to herself after being part of the Catholic church for straight 10 years to not drink any alcoholic beverage, changing utterly herself from the tramp vixen girl to the humble, dedicated to God woman._

_"But Timothy, I cannot..." She exclaimed perplexed, disappointed, being cut off by her love interest._

_"Oh, I am sorry." Then he opened the cognac's cap, pouring in his empty glass some cognac. "Then I will have some drink."_

_"Wait a second...Haven't you taken your vows about the alcohol too?" She interrupted him when he planned to sip of his cognac as the scent of the strong alcohol allured her nostrils._

_"I had. But that's just amongst the fewest moments when I can allow myself something much different than the traditional." The priest's response was rather ambivalent against church's laws._

_As he sipped his beverage, he gestured her to wait for a while after placing his glass of cognac on her desk as she stared at the cognac with sorrowful eyes, yearning to try a handful of sips at least. Though her solid vow to the God. Then Timothy took from his coat's flap pocket a red ribbon hair pin. It was just unique once she gaped in awe the tiny present for her, not resisting herself from smiling broadly, covering her mouth with her both frail, small hands like she was being proposed by her crush._

_"Wow! That wasn't necessary at all." She responded slightly pessimistically with a radiant, contended smile across her sparkling face. "By the way, thank you very much for this present of yours though I don't deserve it."_

_"Why, Judy?" He looked up at her with puzzled expression, raising an eyebrow. "It's your birthday today. Furthermore you deserve a present and respect at least."_

_"I am working in such facility where those gestures could be so kind but aren't for women like me. I mean...who are dedicated to God."_

_"Well, that doesn't means that one lady cannot receive a present from a gentleman." The nun examined the stunning, modest, compact ribbon hair pin as her fingers played with it. A smile lit on her face after hearing those melting, genuine words especially coming from a priest. A slow heart beat pulsed in her chest. She had never heard such breathtaking words coming from a man especially the man who she respects and likes, besides his devotion to God and the church.  She was really touched by his words, a warm, pleasant sensation of feeling special had invaded her body, her heart, her mind._

_"I bet you have a beautiful, silky hair. Especially for this ribbon hair pin that I gave you." He complimented her as her face all flushed, gradually reddening._

_She had never expected from the priest to compliment her especially speculating what is her hair though he had seen a couple of snagged curly locks. They smiled to one another as she thanked him for the compliment, besides the birthday present. Moreover she was too shy to take off her veil, revealing fluently her bouncy, long, glossy curly golden hair like a Greek Goddess that had abided untouched for years since the beginning of her pious life as a nun, leaving behind her Bohemian life with one night stands, alcoholism, singing career._

***

 

 

_Back to nowadays_

_24th of November, 1965_

 

 

 

 

 

"Jude, Judy?" Jude's abdomen rested on Timothy's hips as his arms rocking her immobile, asleep body as she daydreamed of her birthday 6 years ago when she received from her husband, back then friend of hers a ribbon hair pin that she wore from time to time, as a fragment to remember about the most prominent person in this world. 

 

 

"Oh!" She muttered as she sensed the pleasant sensation of daydreaming but realising it was just 6 years ago. 6 Novembers ago. Waking up as she opened her eyes, as she looked up at his chocolate eyes. "I am sorry but I fell asleep due to daydreaming."

 

 

 

"It's okay." He stroked her hair as he leant, planting a kiss on her ear lobe as she closed her eyes for a while, starting to experience the phenomenal sensation of the love that she experiences nowadays unlike a several years ago. "What were you daydreaming about?"

 

 

 

"I daydreamed about us 6 years ago. How we celebrated my birthday in my office as I received a ribbon hair pin from you which was completely innocent and sweet."

 

 

 

"Aww! Yes, I can ideally recall it." He hummed to her with velvety voice as his fingers caressed every long golden curl beneath his fingers' skin. 

 

 

 

"Same! It's so great for being capable of remembering even things from more than 5 years ago." 

 

 

 

 

_The next day..._

 

 

 

 

As Tristan and Ellie were sitting at their high chairs, watching how their parents had so much fun preparing meals, sweets for Thanksgiving. They babbled to each one as their eyes were far focused at their current targets. Judy and Timothy. The couple woke up in 5 o'clock in the morning so that to be prepared for Thanksgiving as early as possible, without wasting their time for futile things and stuff. They were already in the kitchen, cooking and baking after their breakfast. They had so much work to do.

 

 

 

***

 

 

Today was an unfortunate for Ms. Volkova as she had to work on a special American day. Her partner Velika was currently working her morning shift in the hospital, whilst the little Shona was home alone, taking care of herself. She was taught and being adviced by the both women how to fend herself, helping her to mature at young age. 

As Valerie had to go in Casey's small apartment in the urban part of Boston as she used a transport as usually, she was so disappointed for having to clean after not only Jude's rival, besides the Russian maid's one. Casey and Valerie were hostile towards each one especially Casey discriminating her, further underestimating her efforts for keeping sheer, immaculate every furniture and room of his. 

In the interim, the young maid traveled with a public transport, watching through the bus's window as she had to ruin her mood and day for Thanksgiving, thanks to be a maid of person who she detests with her entire being, her fierce heart, striving to forsaken to be his maid as she is being hired in another residence. Nevertheless, she hadn't many opportunities. If she isn't being Casey's maid anymore, otherwise she would lose her job, besides the family's budget would be declined, subsequently minus one person who works for the women's family survival. 

The red haired Russian American had already worked for more than a year as a maid in Jude's ex fiance compact apartment, located in a small town. It was insanely fatiguing for the young woman to be with a man, who enrages her, despite she abides serene, trying to ignore his fatuity. She had never known that her new acquaintance, Mrs.Howard, is an enemy of the person who threw her like a rag doll from his life. 

As soon as the bus stopped the nearest bus stop, she got out from the bus, walking up towards Casey Goodman's apartment, in spite of her lack of aspiration as she prefered to spend the rest of the day with her daughter or even her lover Velika rather than with somebody, who tends to get on her nerves unconditionally. 

Once she stood in front of the iron door, she pressed the family name "Goodman", awaiting for response. Thereafter she had an access as she climbed every stair until 8th floor. Eventually when she reached the final floor, the 8th one, she rang before Goodman's door, pending. 

When she was accepted by Casey, whose apartment contained 3 rooms such as kitchen, bedroom and bathroom with a small, barely spacious balcon including the hall itself which isn't considered as a room, she could smell the abominable smell of tobaccos, alcohol and one another stenching scent which doesn't even deserves a commentary. She was frowning in the entire time, attempting to do her task instead of falling in his venomous spiderwebs. 

As she hanged her coat on the hang, starting from the bedroom to clean, she was feeling much better whenever he isn't nigh her. As an addition, Valerie hummed to herself as she dusted the wallnut flooring with an ordinary cloth, every inch with her bare hands. The initial minutes after her arrival passed smoothly. Without any conflicts. Without any clashs. Without hassles. 

After she finished with dusting the floor, then she moved on with her task as she commenced to dust every furniture with another cloth. 

Suddenly the bedroom's door slammed as Jude's ex fiance entered in his bedroom, eyeing her with glare, a grotesque frown as he grabbed her by her long, flossy straight red hair as she glared at him.

 

 

"You are bullshit." His collosal hand gripped as tightly as he could her red hair, not settling free the composed Valerie who was certainly frustrated for hindering her work. On top of that his voice was menancing, uttering the last word through clutched teeth.

 

 

 

"No, you are bullshit! A bullshit man for whom I need to clean and dust after daily. Not valuing my hardwork. What do you expect more, Mr.Goodman?" She snapped at him with serene, but husky and intelligent voice, without applying any kind of an emotion in her own speech. 

 

 

 

After he heard her words, he abided silent for a while as the silence didn't last for longer. Then the ice was already broken.

 

 

 

"Who deserves to value a maid's work like you especially who is a psychopath that contemns every man?"

 

 

 

"I have my own reasons for everything. Howsoever, you act like a misogynist." Afterward he arched an eyebrow as he smirked mischievously vile to her as his being was already exposed as under his core laid a soul of a man whose life was like a mist fog, filled with hatred towards women especially Jude, Valerie and Velika. "Perhaps you are actually a misogynist." She kept on with a grin across her pale face as she was almost prepared to laugh right at his face of his foolhardiness towards a younger woman, who clashed him verbally. 

 

 

 

"If you say so..." He paused as he tittered viciously with grimaced face. "I can see in which case is worse to be."

 

 

 

"What do you mean?" Hence, she carried on to interrupt him, hardly allowing him to finish his sentence. "One more snap at me, I am going to be a maid in somebody else's house. Am I clear, Mister Casey Goodman?" This time, the young mother's voice was more than imperiling the middle aged man as she pointed with finger at him, still glaring at his eyes, fulfilled with tremendous hatred. 

 

 

 

 

"Who is going to be clear, Miss Valerie Volkova? Who?" He grabbed her hand with which she pointed with finger at him, lowering her petite, fragile hand. "I can eventually realize who is worse."

 

 

 

Valerie stared in perplexed way at Casey as he wasn't able to control his wrath as his hot-tempered nature permitted him to erupt hastily. Meanwhile swallowed a gulp in his throat, gazing at her hazel eyes, staring right at her soul in unrelenting way. 

 

 

 

"The whore who I threw out of my life is horrible though she isn't as morbidly horrible as you, Valerie."

 

 

 

Intially, Valerie didn't have any clue for who he was talking about. Nonetheless she had never spoken on more abysmal level with the former nun especially about her past, she can crystally guess for whom he was talking about. 

 

 

 

 "I don't think you had a reason so that to dump her. I pressume she used to be a loving, caring lover until you insulted her and abandoned her, besides I bet you had cheated on her." The young woman debated the menacing man as she was particularly evident how wise and mature she was unlike Casey's temper. In addition, the older man's hands loosened as he released the red-haired lady from his rough grips. "Now leave me alone and have a nice day!" She swiftly withdrawn herself from him as much as she could, leaving the bedroom as she slammed the door violently, grabbing her coat and fleeing from the aggressive man's apartment as she slammed the front door, going downstairs, returning back at home disgruntledly due to his ignorance and haughtiness. 

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: If you ever notice by reading this story especially the latest chapters after the new 3 characters' appearance, you can clearly see how Valerie and Velika are going to be mentioned more often, although they are prone to be more secondary characters. Just like the main ones of this story. 
> 
> Pardon if I have any grammar or another kind of mistakes but I hope you like and enjoy my book as well! :))


	96. Thanksgiving 3

 

 

 

 

 

As Valerie came back at home frustrated from her working day which couldn't be actually described as, she slammed the front door as her daughter Shona was in the living room, hearing her mother's slamming door. Meantime the young woman kicked off her shoes and took off from her frail skeleton her copruon obsidian coat, hanging it the hang in the hall, beholding her precious little angel with desperate eyes, restraining herself from grabbing any item nearby to throw it directly at the wall from anger.

 

 

"Mama, are you alright?" The little girl questioned wisely as she grabbed her mother's hand.  
  


 

 

The young lady sighed as she wiped her temple with the back of her hand, looking down at her sole child with a little smile across her pale face, in the meantime stroking her red braided hair.   
The only things that could rejoice and soothe the Russian were undeniably her daughter Shona, her partner Velika, her friends and smoking as well.

 

"Yes, I am. I just left work earlier." She answered as she pretended like there wasn't anything wrong so that to not stress her daughter though this little girl knew many things about Casey, the man who is being detested by the Russian family, besides the Howards. Moreover Shona was deliriously intelligent, talented and reliable gal, who doesn't cries like a completely helpless prey. As an addition, Shona was taught by her mother and her aunt to not trust strangers or even anyone easily. 

 

 

Then Ms.Volkova crouched down to her daughter's level as she hugged tightly, warmly Shona as her petite body was pressed against her torso as the little girl's heart beat was slightly quicker than her mother's due to her lack of stress and pressure. The both females smiled to one another during the embrace as the older female was comforted, feeling much better in her treasure's embrace, purifying her negative thoughts about Casey and the happened at his apartment.

 

"I love you so much, my little cupcake!" The Russian lady said with pretending blissful voice as she didn't want to demonstrate her real emotions of the happened earlier today.

 

 

"I love you too very much, mommy!" The little girl responded with beatific, shrill voice, hence, kissing her mother's cheek.

 

After they broke off the hug, the mother went in the small kitchen with beige furnitures, the big window between the refrigerator and cook, with opened black and white stripped curtains, letting out the late November sun to illuminate the compact kitchen. But also the kitchen comprises a large dining table with 6 chairs in case if they have guests. The walls were painted in pale yellow whilst the floor was with black and white tiles. 

As she dragged a chair to take a sit, taking a cigarette from her pack, lighting it as she put the cigarette in her mouth, in the interim opening the window widely so that to come some fresh air and not pollute the kitchen's air with a heinous tobacco scent, she puffed of her cigarette, a smoke escaping her mouth, as she sat down again, relishing the pleasant feeling of smoking especially when she's extremely disgruntled. 

Despite it was obnoxiously unhealthy for her health, besides the people nearby the smoker, she didn't mind to lit 3 cigarettes daily especially when Mr.Goodman gets on her nerves. She wasn't a smoker until she became a maid, struggling with mental harassment from his side. It wasn't easy for her to visit his apartment which reeks of tobaccos, alcohol and another repulsive smell. It rather nauseas her nostrils and her body to visit his apartment that sinks in a total mess.

On other hand, she was tremendously gleeful for going back at home earlier, factly to prepare Thanksgiving meals and to spend more time with her family. Though her family are Shona and Velika only. For sadly Velika would return back at home after 8 o'clock in the evening. 

All of a sudden, Shona arrived silently in the kitchen as the red-haired woman put her cigarette in the glass ashtray, looking down at the young girl who sat next to her. It was absolutely obvious that her daughter noted her mother's condition, being convinced that the things weren't alright how she admitted a few minutes ago. 

 

"Mommy,  are you really okay?" The little girl enquired with ginormous inquisitiveness as she gaped at her mother's pale face with drawn anxious expression on her wee face.

 

 

 

"Yes, I am. I just need some rest." The older female's reply was purporting rather than sincere. She just didn't want to worry her daughter with stuff from adulthood such as stress, problems on the working place. 

 

 

 

A silence built in the kitchen for a while as it gradually formed its essential walls, barriers between the mysterious and straightforward. Eventually Shona can ideally guess what was bothering her mother as she extended her small hand, wanting to feel her mother's touch, warmth and love. Meanwhile Valerie placed her hand on the dining table as her daughter managed to place hers upon the young lady's. 

 

 

 

"Mom, is he making you angry again?" 

 

 

 

 

She sighed, thereafter speaking her mind. "Yes, as always. Especially today."

 

 

 

"What he told you or had done to you?"

 

 

 

"He grabbed me by my hair as he pulled me closer to him, bullying me as always. Howsoever I didn't give up. I threatened him to not being his maid anymore if she snaps at me once again, besides the another part of our argue isn't that important at all."

 

 

 

"You are a strong mama!" Then they smiled to each one broadly, brightly as the little girl kept on. "But what are we going to do, if you don't work as a maid for Casey anymore?" The girl's curiosity grew rapidly.

 

 

 

"Well, that's really difficult question, honey." She sensed the loving, warm sensation of her only daughter's petite fingers kneading her mother's knuckles and fist in the same time, in the meantime Valerie cupped her daughter's cheek, smiling to her even more radiantly. "It won't be easy to be hired as a maid in somebody else's household. However we will find alternatives to survive even if your aunt Velika works as doctor, sustaining us financially with her salary. Okay?" 

 

 

"Okay, mommy!" The little girl answered boldly with a mild giggle escaping her lungs. 

 

 

 

"Good girl! We are strong. We can do it!" Valerie's tone sounded even more encouraging her little daughter to follow her own mother's steps by excluding the fact to not inherit her smoking habits. "Do you want to cook along Thanksgiving meals, darling?"

 

 

 

"Yes!" Shona's response was more than evident how euphoric she was especially to cook with her mother. She loved to be around her mother and aunt, doing collectively the things together such as cooking, playing games, baking, reading, talking and so forth. She was growing in such conducive environment, in spite of the lacking paternal pressence. But it didn't bother the little girl to live just with her mother and her aunt. 

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

_Flashback earlier today..._

 

 

 

 

As Jude rubbed her eyes, a yawn escaping her mouth as she wore her rosewood slip in the bed, she woke up in empty bed again as she opened her eyes, being perplexed what was going. She put on her fragile body her gray wool peignoir, hopping up into her slippers as she hasted to check the cribs. They were empty as well, since she didn't hear any sounds of babbling, baby cries. 

What it came to Mrs.Howard's mind was actually that the whole family was awaiting for her downstairs as she orientated her steps in their somewhat dark bedroom as the curtains were already opened, she exited the bedroom, descending the stairs. It was 5 past 5 in the morning. 

Once she established on the first floor, holding the door frame as she watched how her husband was feeding Ellie and Tristan with their mother's milk through baby bottles, she darted to them with a broad, shining smile on her face as she pushed her wild, messy hair apart from her face that prevented her from gazing at the paradisal scenery. 

As soon as she stepped in the kitchen, she didn't remain unnoticed by Mr.Howard and the children as he wore his pajamas yet, turning to face her as their eyes met as she approached him.

 

 

"Good morning, rare bird!" They pressed their lips, kissing featherly one another. 

 

 

 

"Good morning, babe!" 

 

 

 

"How are you and how you slept, my Queen?"

 

 

 

"I slept well and I am super. Thank you! How about you too?"

 

 

 

"I am more than excited, besides I slept well. Thanks!" He responded her with soft, blissful voice. "But guess what day is today!" He inquired a rhetoric question as a smirk flashed on his face, liting Jude's conscience to chuckle.

 

 

 

"Thanksgiving!" The former nun answered couragesly after her chuckle.

 

 

 

"Besides Thanksgiving? Hmm?" He arched an eyebrow, expecting more from her. 

 

 

 

 

"My birthday?" She questioned in precarious way as she smiled bashfully. 

 

 

 

"Exactly, sweetie! You have guessed correctly." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, in the interim pinching her nose playfully as they grinned.

 

 

 

 

"I almost forgot about my birthday." She played it like a silly as they couldn't help, nonetheless titter altogether.

 

 

 

"It's okay. At least, there is somebody who can perfectly memorize your birthday."

 

 

 

"Yes, that's right."

 

 

 

 

Then Timothy expressed his all wishes for her birthday for example a lot of love, success, luck, prosperity and to abide the same beautiful and best woman in the roles of mother and lady. Furthermore he expressed how lucky he is actually to possess such woman just like her, barely regretting for his personal choice for rescuing her from the snake pit and living together under one roof, sharing a whole mansion with each other. Even sharing it with their little angels, Ellie and Tristan. At any rate, he regretted for stripping off his wife from her position as a nun as she became an inmate and giving his virtue to the woman he had never loved. That was literally the smitten Sister Mary Eunice, who hopefully rests in peace and is recently residing much better place than this crude, cold world. After her death, Jude used to pray for her soul daily until she moved on in her life as her life changed on 360 degrees. 

After the blonde expressed her gratitude for the wishes, they kissed one another as they hugged tightly, warmly. As an addition, her husband gave her a new red cocktail, short, sleeveless with semi-sweetheart neckline. He advised her better to try the new dress as she fell in love with it, thereafter rushing to the bedroom as she put it over her skinnier body, as a result of her successful lost extra pounds that bothered her. Once Timothy saw her in her new cocktail dress, he was more than mesmerized to see his amorous wife in a new garment especially that was appealing, eye-catching. Moreover he complimented her as she was flattered, subsequently thanking him as she changed herself back in her pajamas with her peignoir as an overgarment again, as she spent around 15 minutes with Ellie and Tristan. At last, they got back to work as they should. 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	97. Thanksgiving 4

_A several hours later..._

 

 

 

As Howards family were already done with every meal including the turkey, they prepared everything on the dining table in the kitchen as Ellie and Tristan were nursed and put to sleep, as a result of their fatigue and necessity of energy and sleep to grow up more, the family eventually sat and wished to one another "Happy Thanksgiving!" as Jude couldn't drink alcohol yet unlike Timothy who poured himself some red wine. 

This time, the partners changed their garments as they wore their casual ones. Jude wore a black skirt, knee length, followed by a cotton white top with long sleeves, round neckline, revealing a little part of her snow flesh, a thick black pantyhose, layering every inch of her slender, long, still magnificent for her age legs. Her hair was tied in messy updo.

Whilst her husband, Timothy had on himself a cotton black and white stripped top with long sleeves, corduroy gray trousers as his hair was dimly messy, wild though it was brushed earlier today. 

As they savoured from everything in small quantities, discussing variety of topics along especially those which are either necessary for discussing or just interest them at least.

 

 

 

"Have you already thought how do you want to celebrate your birthday especially tomorrow?" Timothy enquired her after he masticated a few bites from the turkey in his dish.

 

 

 

"I am not sure if you are going to like it." She answered somewhat in downbeating way as she smiled bashfully, unsure if Timothy is going to like her idea as well as she sipped her fresh, cold water.

 

 

 

"Rare bird!" He exhaled sharply as a result of her pessimistic response, meanwhile pronouncing with fevered voice her love name by the way he calls her usually. "Even if I don't like or approve it at all, it matters more your happiness." Mr.Howard carried on with an optimistic smile as he grabbed her hand, kissing her fist, afterward his thumb kneading the back of her hand. 

 

 

 

"So how about to take the whole family tomorrow at the same restaurant where we had a dinner once a long time ago?" That thought popped up abruptly in her mind as her radiant, stunning hazel eyes darted to their hands as his mammoth, secure hand was her salvation. 

 

 

 

 

"That's rather fantastic idea, dear! It's going to be so fun to be with our children altogether somewhere else especially for your birthday ocassion. Though it's today."

 

 

 

"You are absolutely right! But we cannot order for them food yet, unfortunately."

 

 

 

"Yeah, you are right." He sighed. As he sipped his red wine a handful of sips as the swallowed sips of red wine burned in his body. "At least, they won't be alone." 

 

 

 

"Mhm." Mrs.Howard answered as she hummed, murmuring through her mouth as her vocal string tuned an eloquent, quiet humming as Timothy relished, adoring her singing. 

 

 

 

"Do you know that you have such beautiful voice, regardless if you either sing or not?" He asked a rhetorical question as the answer was obvious from both sides.

 

 

 

She nod her head humbly, smiling to him gently. 

 

 

 

"I had heard plenty of singers even female ones who have splendid singing voices, however yours is unique as a gold. Ugh, it's more unique than the gold itself." 

 

 

 

"You are so sweet, sweetie!" She thanked him hat in hand. "Would you like to sing something for you after dinner?" The middle-aged woman enquired with a broad smile across her glistening rosy lips as she knew right away what's going to be Timothy's immediate response.

 

 

 

 

"Yes, of course, darling! I would love to hear your precious voice like a symphony through my ears."

 

 

 

Consequently her face all flushed shortly after his kind words which melted her heart. Her skin all goosebumped as her heart heavily beated in her brittle chest. She had already convened with it since she fell in love with him. 

After they had finished with their dinner around 2 hours later of discussing, eating and drinking, they washed all foul silverwaves, dishes altogether. 

Thereafter they went upstairs as they headed directly in their bedrood as they opened faintly the door, making sure if Ellie and Tristan weren't awake and aren't going to wake up after their parents's arrival. They sneaked stealthily in their bedrooms, closing slowly the door behind them as they collapsed in the middle of the bed, watching the darkened by its shadows ceiling as Jude's hair was ruffled in a halo form around her, slightly tickling Timothy's delicate cheek skin as he tittered quietly to himself as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him.

 

 

"It was such wonderful Thanksgiving day especially with our small but lovey-dovey family." Jude exclaimed as she decreased her vocal decibels, in fact Ellie and Tristan were asleep.

 

 

 

"Yes. Better than nothing!" Timothy responded optimistically and radiantly. "Such marvelous times especially when the entire family is united." He continued as he exhaled and inhaled in the same time.

 

 

 

"Definitely! I love the times when the family is cohesive." 

 

 

 

"I used to be like that with my English family a long time ago until I emigrated here in the USA."

 

 

 

"That's marvelous!" She answered with frank felicity. "Though I had never the chance to be with a family with exception of my mother until she passed away." Her voice tone changed abruptly from beatific into upsetting as a couple of tears trickled from her eyes through her vanilla cheeks, quietly sobbing to herself, wiping every crystal tear.

 

 

 

 

"Oh, I know. It's extremely terrible and tragic. You deserve everything that renders you happy, Jude!"

 

 

 

"How can I deserve everything due to my horrid, gloomy past especially sinning back then?"

 

 

 

"All humans are sinful. Just like us. You are a good person which means you deserve anything that rejoices you."

 

 

 

 

Then she backed him up, in case to not go on more abysmal level in their ambivalent discussion as the subject was necessarily changed as Jude started singing to her husband with halfly opened eyes. A song that she used to sang back in her younger years as a night bar singer.

 

 

 _A little bit later on  
A little bit later on  
Just wait and you'll see  
How lonely you'll be  
A little bit later on_  
  
 _Just wait till you start missin'_  
My huggin' and my kissin'  
Now, baby, better listen  
You'll be cryin', boo, hoo, hoo  
  
  


_A little bit later on_

_You're gonna wake up some day_

_And open your eyes_

_To a great big surprise, baby_

__  
Don't forget it  
You'll regret it  
After I'm gone  

 

 

 

Every word that she sang with her mellifluous voice, it moltened his heart like a chocolate due to her sultry, melodic voice as his ears sharpened like bat's ears, listening with ginormous pleasure her singing as he closed his eyes, starting to imagine her singing him even in his dreams and in the paradise. Moreover he smiled broadly, near the verge to fall asleep. 

 

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	98. A Night Out

_A day later..._

_26th of November, 1965_

As Valerie, Velika and Shona were altogether gathered in the living room as collectively family, they sat on every armchair as they enjoyed to discuss variety of topics especially on Friday the evening after the both occupied, responsible women had already finished their working schedules. 

All of a sudden, the red-haired young lady rose the topic about her job as Casey's maid. Even the topic itself was debatable. In the meantime, the young mother told her daughter to leave her and her aunt for a while on their own as they needed to discuss something important.

 

 

"Shona? Sweetheart?" Velika exclaimed her daughter's name with composed voice as the little girl stood from her couch, standing in front of her mother like a slave.

 

 

"Yes, mommy?" The little girl enquired mousily.

 

 

"Could you leave me and your auntie Velika to discuss something for adults, please?" As the young maid's plea sounded rather insistent, meanwhile she stroke her medium red-haired braided hair.

 

 

"Yes." She answered, thereafter rushing to her bedroom to play with her own toys.

 

 

 

As soon as the both female adults were lonely, they started their urgent, serious discussion.

 

 

"So Velika, I need to say something."

 

 

"What is it, sweetie?" The doctor questioned with concerned voice as she sipped her hot herbal tea as she wore her eyeglasses. In her chocolate eyes can be certainly visible her concerness for her partner, begging inwardly to receive her answer on her question at last.

 

 

"As I told you about the happened earlier the day before. Between me and Casey." Afterward the young woman exhaled sharply as she paused for a while, mustering up some courage to tell her the final decision, deciding her own fate if either to be still Casey's maid or clean somebody else's house though, first of all, she should be hired.

 

 

 

"I think I am not going to be his maid anymore." She continued as she looked down at Ms.Azarova's glass of water, pending for her partner's alternative response.

 

 

 

"But it won't be easy somebody else to hire you as their domestical maid, you know?"

 

 

"Yes, I know. But I think I should risk sooner or later, regardless if I lost my job and our family's crysis to commence." 

 

 

"It's your own decision. In spite of I can completely comprehend you why you don't want to be his maid due to his aggression and haughtiness towards you. You should be treated better."

 

 

 

In this moment, Valerie sighed as she hesistated between keep working as a maid of a person, who she detests mostly and vice versa, or otherwise to leave her position as a maid of Mr.Goodman, whenever she determines herself. 

 

 

 

"That's the main reason why I would like to leave, besides his disrespect towards me."

 

 

 

"I know. But don't you think about your child at least?"

 

 

 

"I care about my child, although I can be somebody else's maid rather than of a misogynist, who discrimnates me constantly."

 

 

"I can see how much do you care about your mental and physical health rather than about the money and your family." Velika snapped at her own lover as she slammed her small fist severely on the round table, glaring at the younger lady as she got from the armchair, exiting the living room as she headed outside to relax, besides for some fresh air, of course.

 

 

 

Once the young woman was all alone in the living room, she couldn't believe how tartly Velika reacted actually. It was more than her hopes. Furthermore she felt void, cold even upset for being misunderstood by her most beloved person in this world after her little precious angel Shona. As her heart went into her stomach. Except she felt so numb after this vexed discussion between them. 

Then Shona came out from her bedroom as she headed directly to the living room a little after the heated disputation ultimately ended, without any winners or even champions. As soon as she saw her mother's mood changed abruptly, she ran towards her as she jumped into her protective, affectionate arms as she sat on her lap, her head against her fiercely heart that currently beated in pain in her chest. Words hadn't been pelled yet. Until the hug broke off as the young girl prefered to sit on her mother's lap yet, opting to comfort her, thanks to her presence.

 

 

"Mommy, are you okay?" The little girl's big hazel eyes gazed at her frantic eyes as she can figure out her mother's recent mood, seeking the truth.

"How do you think, darling?" 

 

 

"You are upset." Shona guessed correctly as she replied boldly to her question.

 

 

"Yes, I am." She hugged even tighter her own daughter, leant down her head as she kissed the top of her head. "I cannot believe how your aunt misunderstands my alternative decision to not being Casey's maid anymore."

 

 

 

"You don't deserve to be that fool's maid."

 

 

 

"I have only 2 choices." She paused as she was frustrated with her older partner Velika, whilst, in the contrary, she forgave her. By the way, the red-haired woman restrained herself from sobbing. "If I am not Casey's maid, subsequently looking for somebody to hire me as a maid, I can spend more time with you."

 

 

 

***

 

 

As 7 o'clock in the evening hit, the Howards family started preparing for their night out in the restaurant that they used to be a several months ago. They had such splendid memories with the great food, the extraordinary atmosphere, the amazing retro music that played in the background, the nice and hospitable waiters. 

Ellie and Tristan's diapers were changed, their outfits were changed either too, besides they were already fed. 

As Jude had on herself an emerald green dress, slightly above the knees length with transparent long sleeves, square neckline, followed by a thick black pantyhose, her ruby-sapphire bracelet, silver earrings, her black coat due to the gradually chilling days especially in late November, Timothy dressed up himself in elegant, onyx tuxedo with black bow tie, dark formal shoes. His stubble beard framed his attractive, sparkling face.

Once he fixed his bow tie as his wife sat in front of the dressing table, watching her own reflexion as her manicured hand with ravishing red fingernails, held the lipstick, applying it on her naturally rosy lips as they were layered in extravagant red, she asked Mr. Howard to come help her to pull up the dress's zipper as he obediently helped her,  a little before that he kissed her back's delicate, sensitive skin as the phenomenal, breathtaking planted kisses on her back fascinated Mrs. Howard, complimenting him for being an incredible kisser, followed by teases between them as he admitted frankly that Jude is the first woman that he kisses on her lips, besides kissing steamy her body parts, hence, it left the former nun even more speechless, receiving one more answer to his questionable inexperience with women especially in intimate terms.

Thanks to his wife, he was being taught on many things in intimacy especially erotic as it influented him favorably, without a dubious drop. Further he wasn't ashamed at all. In the contrary, he knew how exactly to pleasure her since they inhabited in a mansion, much far away from horrid and violence of Briarcliff. As it was their sole savation.

As he pulled up her dress's zipper, she finished with applying her lipstick on her ethereally mesmerizing lips, as she started applying some mascara on her long black like piano keys eyelashes.

 

 

 

"Looking good, Jude." Timothy exclaimed as he massaged gently her shoulders as he placed hands on them, his fingers kneading her muscles through her dress's fabric. In the interim, he smiled broadly, genuinely.

 

 

 

"Almost ready, sweetheart." She responded with slight chuckle as she finished applying her mascara, putting it back in the dressing table's drawer with her make-up. 

 

 

 

Her bouncy curly golden hair was already brushed as she couldn't shield herself from the pleasant sensation. As her shoulders were being massaged by her most prominent person in this world. She threw her head back as the former priest can have an ultimate access to her neck, planting sensual, feather kisses on her neck, followed by nibbles of her sensitive, creamy skin as she moaned softly with utterly shutted eyes. She wanted to experience this all day, all night long. For eternity. In spite of their limited time as they had much different things to do rather than this, for sadly. 

Then he stopped as she put on her feet her special classy black stilettos that Timothy gave her on the last Christmas. Eventually she sprayed some perfume on her neck, hair and her wrists, thereafter taking their own children in badger baskets as they put on themselves coats, besides their children. They didn't have so much time to waste. Their night out was dawning on the horrizon, awaiting for its commencement. 

As Timothy took the car keys, Jude held the badger baskets, sitting on front seat next to the driver as she buckled her belt, meanwhile her husband locked the front door as he rushed to the car, buckling his belt as he started driving. Jude made sure Ellie and Tristan weren't afraid to being driven since it's their first time to be at car.

After he parked his car at the sole free parking lot, they left the car as they arrived inside the restaurant, taking their seats next to the wall. Furthermore there were a few people in this restaurant as it brang them some hope about the facitlity's spiritual revival. It astonished the couple how there were people in this restaurant unlike the last time. In fact, it wasn't their first time to attend this place.

As the waiter arrived who looked quite similar to the both adults as they left by their side the badger baskets, the waiter delivered them their menus to take their time to choose what they want to order such as food and drinks. Once they had chosen what they want to order, the waiter came back a few minutes later, taking notes in his notebook for each client's ordered food and drinks. As they ordered, they were being told to wait and their food and drinks will be served within a couple of minutes. After their promised patience served their ordered food and drinks, they thanked to the waiter and started tasting from their meals and drinks, sipping a handful of sips. Moreover they striked a conversation along.

They definitely savoured and loved the restaurant's meals and drinks, besides its ambience since the beginning. In the meantime, Tristan and Ellie were asleep, babbling silently, blissfully. 

 

 

"It's such a blessing for having a family with whom to celebrate your birthday." Jude exclaimed beatifically after munching her diet salad. 

 

 

 

"Not only, besides it's based on luck and God if he either heard your questions, delivering you precisely the answers." Mr.Howard replied her back in pragmatic way. 

 

 

 

"Absolutely!" She paused as she sipped her fresh, mineral water. "Oh God! Do you know how much I love this place?"She asked a rhetorical question with overwhelmed voice as her decibels mildly escalated.

 

 

 

 

"I know it especially when we arrived here for first time." A satisfied sigh escaped his lungs with an authentic smile on his glistening face. 

 

 

 

 

"But do you know what?" He arched an eyebrow, permitting her to continue. "This place isn't as lovingly as our "home sweet home", you and our children."

 

 

 

Then a smile grew, litting his face like a candle of the eternity, bright hopes and felicity. He knew right away that she is going to say it, nonetheless she prefered to express her perceptions directly rather than to hide them deep inside her heart and mind like oblivious memory. He admired so much her speech and vice versa. 

 

 

 

"I know. Because I love you, our children and our love nest more than this place." The former monsignor said softly. "Factly, they are more precious than here. They are more spacious than here. Our home embodies our freedom, love space unlike here where we cannot be open by doing more spicy things between us." Then a smirk flashed on her light complexion, staring at his affectionate, marvelous chocolate eyes in reprobated way like she was deeply losted into his eyes, entrancing the abysmal spiral like transmitted soul, falling in the depths of love like she had already drank a love potion though she naturally fell in love with him. Ever since first day though passing through the lunar days of mysticism, keeping her impure thoughts, her sincere feelings towards him inside herself with barriers, defending her from being betrayed, lied, hurted even penny for her thoughts. 

 

 

 

 

Afterward Jude agreed with his opinion, followed by chuckles as they carried on to talk, eat and drink. 

 

 

 

 

*** 

 

 

 

 

As it remained an hour before midngiht, Velika had relieved herself as she breathed some clean air outside as she went back in the 1 story house, shutting the door behind her as she locked, heading immediately to her first destination- the living room. To make sure if Valerie was there. 

 

 

 

"Valerie? Shona?" The doctor shouted their names in the punctured hollow, looking for her only family since she emigrated in the USA a little after WW2 in a secretive way, without the communist government to expose a Russian rebel, as the middle aged doctor prefered to live in more liberal country rather than in a restricted one such as the current Soviet Union. She peeped as she saw no soul in the living room, guessing correctly that they probably would be in Shona's bedroom.

 

 

 

Once she knocked on the litle girl's bedroom door, awaiting for a response, nobody answered. She pressed the door knob as she opened lightly the creaky door as she was completely sure they were already asleep. She was apparently right as she peeped through the opened door's gap.

The mother and the daughter were already asleep, collapsed like helpless corpses on the regular little girl's bed which was surprisingly fitting one more body. The Russian doctor couldn't help but smiling innocently as she stepped in the room, leaving the door opened as she sneaked to their bed side, planting kisses on their cheeks as she stroked Shona and Valerie's ruffled hairs all over the pillows, her fine, softly wrinkled fingers caressed every inch of their silk, youthful hairs. Then the red-haired young lady woke up as she stretched her body, as a result of waking up, rubbing her eyes, subsequently opening them.

 

 

"Hi, honey." The older woman said in purely innocent way like she hadn't done anything wrong.

 

 

 

"Hi!" Ms.Volkova muttered with still somnolent voice. "What do you want from me?" She enquired slightly cocky.

 

 

 

"I would like to apologize you for my acute reaction earlier tonight." Her thumb kneaded her forehead, gazing at her drowsy hazel green eyes. "I didn't mean to hurt you or something." Ms.Azarova kept on with her apology.

 

 

 

"What apology?" Then she tittered virulently. "That's how you support your partner especially when she is halting between not being an imbecile's maid or keeping her position, still envenoming her mental and physical health?"

 

 

 

"I didn't mean to you to do but I had already warned you about the risks."

 

 

 

"I know already what awaits me though somebody else can hire me as a maid otherwise. Rather than to go daily in this snake pit, sniffing his plenty of smoked cigarettes, drank alcohol beverages and banged hoes."

 

 

 

"But I have an idea, at least."

 

 

 

"What's your idea, sweetie?"

 

 

 

"How about to be Howards' family maid?"

 

 

 

Then the red-haired young woman let out a chuckle that escaped her mouth, scarcely believing any word that her partner told her. Especially being Howards' family maid. In fact, she didn't know them sufficiently personally so that to ask them if they even cry for a maid's help around the house.

 

 

 

"Are you serious? I don't know them well enough."

 

 

 

"All you need to do is to arrange the things about being their maid after you stop being Casey's one, okay?" Then she patted friendly her shoulder, smiling to one another amicably as Ms.Volkova's anger vanished abruptly in the vacuum. "Furthermore you can invite Jude over there one day. Only if you want."

 

 

 

"I would like to. However thank you so much for your help, Velika."

 

 

 

"You are welcome. Likewise I am so sorry once again for the happened earlier. All I wanted to do is to protect you and our family, despite the health hazards."

 

 

 

"No need to apologize, dear. It's okay." Then she joined them as the entire family united, cuddling in one another's arms, falling asleep shortly after their discussion.

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	99. First Children's Christmas

__

 

 

 

 

_A month later..._

_25th of December, 1965_   
  
  
  
  


As a month passed as swiftly as the wind, the Christmas day arrived at last. Since the beginning of December, the days were snowy, freezing but embracing the astrological winter with a warm welcome, smiles. Howsoever, they were magnificent, memorable days with its winter vibes.

It was eventually marked more than a year anniversary since Jude and Timothy left the snake pit, Briarcliff, though the immense risk. In the contrary, the former priest who resigned from the church, he proceed in stealthily, daredevil way. Even without being caught by Dr.Arden, nor anyone else who was taking a higher position in the institution. No one was aware of their abscene.

The day before, the couple spent the entire day in the grocery store for ingredients as there were huge queues. They spent 2 hours waiting like rabid dogs, thereafter returning back at home with their children who were always under their eyes since they were nearly 3 months old, marking almost 30 days of their habitation in this world, besides Howards family, welcoming 2 new family members which cannot be replaced with anyone else.

2 more months until the couple marks formally their first wedding anniversary.

Moreover Judy and Timothy spent more time with preparing the Christmas meals and baking rather than with their children, unfortunately. They realised how much time they actually had until Christmas. It wasn't just a day. It was hours. Literally hours.

After a couple of hours of cooking and baking, they served each dish and glass, including silverwaves on the dining table with its blanketing cotton tartan cover over the table. They spent some time with their children even taking care of them, besides celebrating. As an addition, they decorated along the Christmas tree in the first days of December. There were some presents beneath the Christmas tree, located in the living room.

As Timothy woke up first in 6 o'clock on Christmas morning as he wore his cotton pajamas, whilst his wife, Judy was still sleeping as her snoring floated in the entire room as the curtains were opened, penetrating light as illuminating the entire room as Ellie and Tristan were sleeping peacefully, meekly like lambs. Once he glanced at the clock, noting what time it was, he rocked lightly his wife's shoulder as she wore one of his pajamas in the bed. As a result of rocking her shoulder, she opened her eyes as she rubbed them with her petite, brittle fists, a yawn escaping her mouth. Her lips trembled like a thrown rock in a limpid lake. 

"Good morning, sweetheart!" The blonde exclaimed as her savage golden hair ruffled all over her blanket, offering a smile as she smiled sacredly.  
  
  


 

"Good morning, rare bird!" His lips pressed hers as he held the back of her head, his fingers playing with her soft hair. "Merry Christmas!" He continued with rather beatific voice.   
  
  


 

"Merry Christmas to you too, Tim!" She responded simply. "Aren't you excited for today, are you?" The former nun inquired with infant-like, sweet smile. As her smile grew rapidly once she saw her husband's smile shone on his face, in the interim liting her face.   
  
  


 

"Of course, I am. Can't you see it?" He responded her enquiry with a giggle as their laziness had already corrupted their bodies, betraying them. Nevertheless the couple had more opportunities to stay in the bed yet, cuddling, talking, kissing and so forth.   
  
  


 

 

"It's indeed visible." She mocked him as they chuckled silently to one another as his elation was pretty obvious. "How about me?"  
  


 

"You are either too." He said honestly with a gleaming smile across his lips, playing with her hair as she enjoyed it so much.

 

 

"I can't wait to check what's under the Christmas tree."  
  


 

 

"Either too." Mr.Howard exhaled. "Why don't we do it right now?" He questioned quizically.

 

 

"Can't we just say in the bed for a while?" She pleaded with tranquil, mildly tempting voice as she held his arm with her both hands, not letting him to get from the bed without her.  
  
  


 

 

"Sure." He replied her as they continued to spend more time in the bed, cuddling, kissing, talking and caressing each other as it felt like centuries had passed since their habitation in the bed sheets.  
  
  


 

 

All of a sudden, they fell asleep again as their eyes closed abruptly, their warm bodies pressed against one another, sensing the electro shocking sensation that sent them directly on the 7th sky.

 

 

 

_Sometime later..._

As the whole family was in the living room after breakfast. Rather excited to see what's under the Christmas tree, their patience's walls were already damaged, destroying slowly.

As Jude held Tristan whilst Timothy's arm was occupied to hold Ellie, the both proud parents of twins crouched down as they started traditionally to open every present. Just like their last Christmas. On turns.

It was Jude's turn to umwrap, discovering what's behind the box that contained her gift. Once she did it, she was in awe, whilst holding by its satin spaghetti straps as she studied the present she got. Her eyes widened momentarily as her mouth was widely opened, unable to pronounce individually vowels. What she got for Christmas was actually another slip as this one was more amorous than her mere red one with which she presumed to be noted by the Monsignor during her nunnery. The slip was in scarlet red, besides thr fabric was satin. It quite reminded her of her old one.

 

 

 

"Wow! That's just splendid." She wowed like a little child who had just received their Christmas present. Beyond their excitement. Then she looked up at her husband with a broad, sunny smile. "I love it a lot, honey!" She continued as he chuckled due to her ecstasy as Mrs. Howard joined him, chuckling together. Furthermore, he couldn't be more than happy for his wife and for noticing immediately her primary reaction.

 

 

"You know what's my secret so that cheer you up, right, rare bird?" He winked at her playfully as they smiled to one another as they didn't stop giggling once again.

 

 

"I definitely do know. This secret of yours isn't actually a secret anymore." She mocked him as her voice sounded ironical.

 

 

He just smiled to her, satisfied to behold her euphoric face as she bited her bottom lip nervously. 

 

 

"Your turn, Tim!" 

 

 

As the former priest started unwrapping the bigger box with his present, he was in awe jjst like his wife. His glee was deliriously visible as he took in his only available hand a classy crimson red tie, which would perfectly suit his suits as well. Afterwards he looked up at his beautiful wife as he offered her possibly one of the most charming smile. 

 

 

"It's so beautiful, sweetie." He exclaimed blissfully as he scrutinized the crimson tie as the tiny thing abided in his palm. 

 

 

"It would look fantastic with your costumes." Hence, titter escaped their mouths. "Don't you think?" 

 

 

"I do." He confirmed otherwise. 

 

Then they unwrapped the another presents which were their children's as they were Barbie dolls for Ellie. Whilst Tristan got a toy truck. Once they were done with unwrapping the Christmas presents, Jude and Timothy rose up as they watched the spectacular, aesthetically embellished Christmas tree with variety of toys in front of their eyes. 

As the couple commenced discussing about Santa Claus as Mr.Howard rose the topic whilst holding each twin per a parent in their arms as he questioned each child, Jude didn't seem to be far cheerful when she was reminded of Santa Claus. 

 

 

"And so children, do you believe in Santa Claus?" He asked joyfully the both twins as he pinched lightly every twin's nose as they wrinkled their tiny noses, whilst Jude didn't seem radiant at all. She was rather disgusted to hear about this old man in whom the majority of the children believed he actually existed.

 

 

 

In the meantime, Ellie and Tristan babbled as they meant lucid, loud "Yes!" unlike Mrs.Howard who lowered her head as a handful of tears welled her gorgeous, light complexion, looking desperately at her son, Tristan who was babbling euphorically. Suddenly Mr.Howard can note his wife's current condition due to her lowered head, signaling him that the things weren't alright at all, placing a hand on her shoulder. She didn't cock her head, despite the pleasant sensation of warmness had just passed through her body like an electro shook. 

 

 

 

"Anything wrong, rare bird?" He pursued for her eyes but initially he prefered to wait for her to raise her head, besides her response. He smelled anything behind her misfortune, probably shame. 

 

 

 

No answer was heard. No answer was returned. It was just like an idle question or perhaps the blonde was too ashamed to say why "Santa Claus" was the main reason of her remorse that she felt almost powerless to share it directly. 

 

 

"Rare bird? Is it something that had to do with that weird rapist Leigh Emerson?" Eventually he realised the essential reason why she was so quiet, arcane as well.

 

 

 

Afterward she cocked her head as their eyes met, noticing her puffy, mildly reddish eyes at last as he wiped every welling tear from her enchanting hazel eyes as he left Ellie on the couch for a while so that to embrace firmer, warmer his wife, as she murmured as an answer to his question with a mere "Yes!". Tristan felt the warmth of their parents hug, whilst Ellie stared uncertainly at her parents especially her upset mother as she was wondering what was going on. Why she was like that? Although she was lacking of knowledge about her biography and what she had been through, besides one of her nightmares that happened the early days of December the last year. Especially with that murderer and rapist Leigh Emerson, who had done malicious, unhallowed things such as attempting to rape her mother, opting to kill her father after being christened as he purified himself from his wrongdoings. 

After they managed to break the hug off, they sat on the sofa as Timothy took Ellie into his arms back as he wrapped one of his arms around his wife's shoulders, throughout to comfort her as he had weight on his shoulders. Just like her too. He tucked her hair behind her small ear as his courage prevailed to share his story.

 

 

 

"Honey, do you know that you aren't alone?" 

 

 

 

"What?" Firstly she was so confused, scarcely having an idea for what he is talking about as her sobs stopped abruptly. "I know that you are always by my side." She carried on as her absent-mind dominated over her concetration.

 

 

 

"Not only that." He paused as he exhaled and inhaled sharply. "I was attacked by him too. Mr. Emerson himself."

 

 

 

Jude was quite astonished to hear that she wasn't alone as it joints a word about Leigh Emerson and the people he attacked in this institution when they were working along yet. She hadn't heard from her husband to raise the topic about this murderer, who was sent in the solitary, thanks to the former nun. She expected more answers to her inward question what this imbecile had done to the man of her dreams and her life as she restrained herself from asking, awaiting for his first and last word.

 

 

"After my mistake by stripping you off your position due to my stuborness, besides being blinded and dazzed by those monsters Dr.Arden and the possessed Sister Mary Eunice, when I was about to baptize Lee, then he attempted to drown me." The former priest continued with his monologue as Jude's tears didn't stop welling since she heard from her loving, sincere husband to being attacked by the criminal, who was disguised as Santa Claus himself. 

 

 

"Despite your wrongdoings either too, you don't deserve it. But gladly you realised who is actually this person that tried to kill you with his bare hands." Her sobs can be alternatively heard as Timothy shushed to her, comforting her as he pulled her closer to him, resting her head on his broad shoulder. 

 

 

 

"It's okay, darling." He planted a kiss on her forehead, factly to soothe her as she felt somewhat much better though she cannot forgive even more to Leigh for not only for hurting 2 people who she admires, respects and loves so much but in different ways loving them: Frank and Timothy. Including herself. 

 

 

 

"You were actually right about him. He is such atrocious and abominable person, besides a rapist and offender."

 

 

 

 

After the comfort, they spent the rest of their Christmas day at home as they didn't miss their chance to attend the church too, besides receiving phone calls from their friends Mother Superior Claudia, Grace and Kit, wishing one another "Merry Christmas!". 

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	100. First Wedding's Anniversary

_A several weeks later..._

_6th of February, 1966_

The Christmas and New Year's holidays of Howards family passed excellently, as a result of their stable union as a beatific, inseverable family with its own traditions and beliefs, but their unconditional love for each one as family members. Fulfilled holidays with plenty and diversity of marvelous, radiant memories, abiding in their hearts and consciousness for eternity. 

The days spent indoors and outdoors, having so much fun on the snow, building a snowman, making snow angels like excited infants, throwing at one another snowballs as their children watched them though they were too litttle. The memorable New Year's eve in the kitchen with the opulently embellished dining table and the champange, stayed untouched yet until midnight dawned on the horizon as Judy and Timothy shouted out loud hysterically gleeful to embrace the new year with new imminent hindrances that are going to face for the next 365 days as Ellie and Tristan couldn't help but babble, cooing cheerfully, responding to their excitement. 

The last 2 months were spent perfectly as well. But when it arrived February, the month, when the couple married formally, vowing to be faithful to one another in the everlasting space, they didn't underestimate the 6th of February. As they adjusted their minds how to celebrate the prominent occasion.

For the past weeks, Ellie and Tristan's growth were clearly visible. They developed some functions for ordinary 4 months old babies which was perfectly normal. But the couple had plenty of ideas how to spend their first wedding anniversary, despite their limited possible possibilities. 

First of all, they thought of staying at home with the children, being more creative how their first wedding anniversary is going to be marked. Whilst on other hand, they hesitated to go somewhere but the children being supervised either by Jude's closest friends and colleagues, Charlotte and Ramona. Or the couple's old friends, Grace and Kit. In spite of the tough choice, the couple put their children to sleep in their cribs shortly after being bathed, fed and their diapers were changed.

As Mr. and Mrs.Howard were in the kitchen with mugs of hot, streamy herbal tea aside as they had a grave discussion. 

 

 

"Darling, have you ever thought of celebrating our first wedding's anniversary outdoors?" Timothy enquired his wife as he sipped his hot tea as the swallowed sips burned in his mouth and body. He was enthusiastic to look forward for her response as soon as possible. Furthermore he was conquered by the idea of noticing her excited face if it's being mentioned their remarkable day to be spent somewhere else, whilst having somebody trustworthy to look after Ellie and Tristan.

 

 

"Yes." She exhaled sharply, giving her final response though she was uncertain about the kids as this thought absent-minded her to think about them more than anything else in this world. "But Tim?" The former nun questioned as she was uneasy about the children. 

 

 

"Yes, Jude?" He exclaimed as he listened attentively every word of hers, coming from her mouth that spoke wonders.

 

 

"What about our little angels during our celebration? I mean who will look after them, sweetie." A panic had already vanquished her as her grotesque, grimaced face radiated what she felt right now.

 

 

"Oh, babydoll!" He moved his hand as his thumb managed to massage her bottom lip gently whilst his other 4 fingers cupped her jawline, attempting to reassure her in the best way he could. "We know sufficient amount of people who we trust and can look after them. But I don't know who is going to be better babysitter either of them."

 

 

"I suppose Ramona and Charlotte might be fine whilst Kit and Grace are going to be better choice, due to the fact that they have already children." 

 

 

"You are right. But we can trust both of them though we can hire either of them."

 

 

"Yes, but the point is..." She paused as she sipped her still hot tea that melted her dry mouth and throat. "To hire somebody. However I can trust those who are already with family." She left the mug aside as she cupped his face in her both small, warm palms.

 

 

"Just like Kit and Grace , right?"

 

 

"Exactly!"

 

 

Then they voted who to hire as a babysitter, being responsible for Ellie and Tristan in the forthcoming hours as the couple have their chance to be seperated from their most precious things that had ever happened im their lives, unfortunately. Just for a couple of hours to not see one another. It will be a tough time, in spite of they cannot be forever like that.

After the Howards family prefered the slightly older adults as thry have decided it,  Timothy determined himself to call their old friends as he wanted to hear them if they are doing fine, besides the suggestion.

As Jude grab her mug as she walked away, going upstairs to check if the twins were alright, in the meantime the former monsignor dialed the numbers as he held the handset, pending for response. It didn't lastes for too long the silence when a young masculime voice echoed. The both men spoke to one another in casual way, throughout Timothy rose the topic about babysitting their children whilst the couple are planning to visit a different restaurant , where they hadn't set a foot. Kit didn't mimd at all, otherwise accepting with ginormous pleasure to take care of Ellie and Tristan as he promised to arrive very soon in Howards' mansion.

After the phone conversation, without wasting any time, Jude descended the stairs after checking her children, meanwhile returning in the kitchen with empty mug as she bumped into her husband as they discussed how to arrange the things for tonight. Eventually Mrs. Howard was so delighted to hear how her partner and their old friend arranged the things about the evening and the babysitting as well.

It didn't pass longer than 15 minutes when Jude was in the middle of her preparation as she had already researched her wardrobe for warmer but elegant, eye-catching not with its provocacy. It is with its style, charm and beauty.

She changed herself from her casual garments into more official ones as she had on herself a cotton bloody red dress with moderately transparent long sleeves, almost knee length and V neckline. Followed by black stilettos, clugged silver earrings in her wee pierced ears as her hair covered every inch of her classy, however, lovely earrings. Her ruby-sapphire bracelet, black thick pantyhose, layering every centimetre of her long like tower, slender like a model perfect legs. Her long fabulous, flossy golden hair was brushed, as she had already applied her conservative red lipstick, perfuming certain body parts with her alluring perfume, contributing more charm, self-confidence in the middle aged woman as she smiled to herself in front od the dressing table's mirror, noting her husband's fingers caressing his tie's fabric as he fixed his old-fashioned, but posh tie, rendering him to look even handsomer in suits with ties. His costume was dark, of course. He brushed his hair as he managed to say some perfume on his neck, wrists and hair.

When Jude was about to put her coat on her back, a mild door tap attracted the couple's attention as Timothy held Tristan and Ellie, reassuring them as Jude briskly put on herself her coat, opening the front door as she welcomed warmly Kit, chatting altogether for a while. 

 

 

 

_Sometime later..._

 

 

 

The early hours of Sunday's evening were snowy, certainly chilling. 

As Timothy parked his car in the fewest free parking lots nigh one Asian restaurant as they decided to go visit another restaurant with much different theme and food, partaking of their romantic adventures. As they left the car and got in the restaurant, taking seats next to the window as they were mesmerized by the restaurant's main theme, leaving them speechless. 

The restaurant had such esthetic furniture, abstract pictures hanged on the wall, a tunable, honey-mouthed Asian music playing in the background of the restaurant. The restaurant's staff including the waiters and waitresses were amiable, open-minded people, representatives of the gargantuan continent such as Chinese, Japanese and Koreans, in some cases Russians. 

The Howards family had never eaten Asian food especially Jude, herself. As they got their menus, having still their chance to choose wisely what to order for themselves, they took their time until gesturing one of the waiters for being ready, telling what exactly they want as they were being told to wait as their order will be lastly served within minutes. 

Further, what the awe-inspiring about this place was actually not lacking of clients, who either like Asian kitchen, are inquisite to taste something much different and unusual or another reasons as well.

When Judy and Timothy's ordered food and drinks settled on their tables at last, they started eating and drinking as they striked a conversation, discussing essentialy the restaurant, besides the scrumptious food as the food was alienating for them.

 

 

 

"Mmm, the food is so scrumptious. Like never before." Jude hummed as she finished munching some bites of her ordered Asian food.

 

 

 

"It is actually!" He confirmed her words. "But not as scrumptious as you, dear!" He exclaimed boldly as suddenly she felt embarrassment as her cheeks heated, a suffusion diffused on her face as she tittered nervously, in the interim Mr.Howard joined her.

 

 

 

"Wh-what?" A guttural titter escaped her vocal strings. "I am aging and my beauty, my appeal just fades." She played nervously with her fingers as she left aside her dish, bashfully smiling, looking down at her manicured in bright red fingernails as her head was lowered. 

 

 

 

"Jude, that's not true." He held her chin, tilting her head with two fingers, having an access to gape at her spectacular hazel eyes for eternity. "With every passing year, you are becoming more beautiful. Don't you remember when I looked at your younger photographs?"

 

 

 

"I do." Mrs.Howard replicated. 

 

 

 

"Well, you were so beautiful back in your younger years even as a child." He stated unflappable, encouraging her to believe in his words and in her divine beauty. "Howsoever, you are prone to be more beautiful even gorgeous than your younger years. Because you know why? There is a proverb which portrays you perfectly."

 

 

 

She listened attentively as she nod her head in agreement with his speech, murmurming "Thank you!" as it can be heard by the love of her life only. Nobody else.

 

 

 

"Women are like fine wine...they get better with time." 

 

 

 

"That's so sweet of your side...though I don't think there are women, who correspond with this quote. You know what I mean."

 

 

 

 

"There are though you haven't analysed and observed them. But I can give such an example with you, despite we know one another for almost 7 years but being married for 1 year with twins."

 

 

 

"I have seen many young girls and ladies who turn out to be either prettier or fuglier in their older years. I had already embraced the aging process."

 

 

 

"You are amongst the prettier ones. Believe me!"

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: So this is actually the 100th chapter and marking its prominent anniversary of this book as well. I would like to thank cordially to everyone who gave efforted to read, vote and even comment my book. We are almost near the 1000 reads and 250 votes. You know how much this truly means a lot to me especially as a writer, who has still to learn and develop its own books. :))


	101. The First Wedding Anniversary's Present

_Sometime later on..._

As Howards' family old friend, Kit Walker, had already supervised Ellie and Tristan as he spent the majority of his time to being a responsible, diligent babysitter by taking care of them, speaking to them as he received as a replication back from them their adorable babbling, cooing, eventually he put them to sleep in their cots, located in the couple's grandiose, spacious bedroom.

As Jude and Timothy had a great time at the Asian restaurant, located far away from their home, they determined to return back at home right in the midnight hours, as their mouths had already savored every mouth-watering bite of every Asian meal that had abided in their stomachs, satiate every scintille, leading to their hunger.

The both partners couldn't be more gleeful for spending some time outside their house especially on their first wedding anniversary. Their radiant smiles were glued on their faces permanently like it was midst one of the best days in their dynamic, splendid lives.

When the both lovers returned back at home as Timothy parked his car, in the interim Kit was watching TV from the goth sofa whilst the twins were sleeping peacefully in their cribs upstairs. A sound of rattling keys and unlocking the front door taunted the young man's ears as he decreased the TV's decibels via the remote, turning his back as he noted his old friends greeting him friendly as they kicked off their shoes and hanging their thick coats on the coat hangers, hopping up in their slippers as they headed directly to the living room to speak with Mr.Walker who abided in sitting position on the sofa. Once Mr. and Mrs.Howard established in the living room as they had the opportunity to chat with the younger man, they sat on the armchairs, striking a conversation.

 

 

"How was the babysitting?" Jude enquired concerned about her children if either she trusts her former patient from the institution where he used to be imprisoned for condemning him to spend the rest of his days in the morbidly sinister Briarcliff, due to the false accusation of being the famous serial killer, Bloodyface. Or otherwise she might mistrust him, due to the fact that she hasn't been close friend of his, despite she had being forgiven by him and the love of his life, Grace, for all sorrows and suffery they had been through, thanks to her and the former Monsignor.

 

 

"It was fine." The younger gentleman smiled broadly, radiantly as his heart melted, begetting inward sympathy and affection for Jude and Timothy's children, Ellie and Tristan. Furthermore, he was himself as he didn't impose any emotions in his speech. "They were such obediant little angels." He continued. 

 

 

"That's great, Kit!" Timothy responded as he intervened in the conversation, being inquisite about the twins' condition, subsequently rating Mr.Walker's babysitting skills. A flash, amicable smile gleamed on his face. "How are they now?" He asked.

 

 

"They are well. They are already asleep as I put them to sleep a half an hour ago." He paused as he exhaled softly, wearing his youthful, open-minded smile. "I had took a good care of them. You shouldn't be worried at all. You are being guranted once you check out for yourselves." 

 

 

The both parents couldn't help but smile as their hopes were just more than hopes. Their convictions to believe his hardwork rocket up. 

A little before Kit to leave, he turned off the TV as he apologised for the awkwardness, consequently being forgiven. After their discussion as they were tremendously grateful to Kit for looking after the children as they took a goodbye with him, alternatively the couple were along with the children, as a handful of minutes divided from midnight.

As they went upstairs to make sure if the task was excellently done as they pushed slightly the squeaky bedroom's door, leading to their sanctuary, they sneaked through the dark room, walking up to the wooden cribs, peeping up as they recognized the heavenly motionless, howsoever, cute, beatific babies. 

Jude and Timothy's hearts moltened like chocolate as their eyes shone, their smiles abruptly growing, irresistably staring in their wee bodies. It was such unbelievable miracle for the both pious parents to have children especially Jude. 

She had lived in a full lie since the doctor informed her about having a syphilis, incapable of having her own children; Until the day, she discovered by herself the symptoms of her almost hopeless in her consciousness. Namely being impregnated by the man of her dreams and life, who did controversial things to her. Initially calling her a rare bird, his right hand, promising to take her with him in Rome, fulfilling their dreams as he tended to become a Pope whilst his partner being addressed "Mother Superior", thereafter betraying her by stripping off her position and giving his virtue to a vicious, unloving woman, who was never his cup of tea as well. Ultimately the nowadays Mrs.Howard being promised to leave Briarcliff with the man who did variety of things to her just before their escape from the eerieness, misery and violence of facility for mentally ill criminals. 

 

 

"He's right. The children are alright." Timothy exclaimed satisfied as his smile illuminated his face even in the darkest part of the room like a lantern of the hopes, his hands holding his son's crib as the fingers touched delicately a handful of inches. 

 

 

"Definitely!" She tittered faintly, smiling to the children and her husband in the same time. "He's really responsible and staid man, besides babysitter."

 

 

"I cannot disagree with you." Timothy paused as his lips pursued to press them on her glowing, snowy flesh and her mellow, naturally rosy lips, nevertheless her lipstick remained layering her upper and bottom lips. Meanwhile he approached her as he kissed her cheek moving on the next twin's crib as his distsnce with Jude was approximately no shorter of millimeters.

 

 

"Perhaps we can trust him about babysitting our children the next time when we plan to spend some of our time as a couple." She stated delighted.

 

 

"Yes. Howsoever it depends of him." The former priest paused as he wrapped an arm around his wife's upper back, pulling her closer to him as they relished the majestic scenery of each twin sleeping. A scenery they hadn't seen for a long time.

 

 

"Because in the contrary, we can hire somebody else if he cannot." He carried on.

 

"Yes, we can. But it depends if we trust them either."

 

 

"Absolutely."

 

 

Then they sighed satisfied as they left the room, going downstairs in the kitchen to pour themselves some fresh, cool water in seperate glasses as they stood in front of the kitchen plot.

Suddenly the hush was broken as Timothy sipped from his beverage.

 

 

"Jude, I have something for you." He uttered every syllable with velvety voice, smiling broadly to her as he left his glass of water aside, grabbing her free hand into his as his thumb kneaded her soft, fragile knuckles.

 

 

"What's it?" She inquired curious like a little child, excited to behold what is her forthcoming surprise.

 

 

"Just close your eyes for a while, okay? Sweetheart?" He insisted as she covered her eyes with her palm, grinning gleefully.

 

 

 

Instead of answering his order, she just did what she was being told. Whilst her warm palm covered her eyes, in the meantime Timothy delved in his costume's pocket as he was a magician from circus. He took off something from his pocket as it was something like coupon.

 

 

"Now open your gorgeous eyes." He ordered with soft voice as his breath tickled her delicate face's skin, offering her a broad, sunny smile on his excited face.

 

 

As soon as she opened her eyes,managing to remove her hand, beholding her present first wedding anniversary's gift as her facial expression was in awe. Her eyes widely opened like sleepless owl, a widely opened mouth as her jawline dropped, meantime her fingers holding the coupon with trip to Ireland in any weekend day of August. Her smile contracted its brightness, scarcely believing as she was deliriously wonderstrucked, peeping at her husband with exhilarated look, thereafter returning her eyes into the their trip's coupon for the entire family to Ireland.

 

 

"You should be crazy. It's amazing." She exclaimed, near her verge to have a heart attack, grinning as she covered her mouth with a hand, being overwhelmingly amused.

 

 

"I am actually." He cackled as Jude joined him either too, cackling along. "A trip to Ireland as we can choose which weekend day to travel for a few days."

 

 

 

"Yeah, that's wonderful. I can't wait until the summer to go altogether." 

 

 

 

The couple couldn't be much happier until the next 6 months when they will be able to discover some European nature's mysticism, comeliness and allurement as they will bring with themselves Ellie and Tristan as almost 1 year old children. 

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	102. A Common Rival 1

__

 

 

 

 

_2 weeks later..._

_20th of February, 1966_

The late February with its frigid weather responded to the late winter days as a month remained until spring. The last days even today have been nothing special but with glacial instead of snowy unlike the beginning of the month. The last time when it snowed was in the beginning of February.

Moreover the Howards' family had spent their days with their children especially in their leisure time as Timothy was working in the week days, whilst his wife stayed in home with Ellie and Tristan as they were almost 5 months old babies. They had seen almost every time in the grocery store Valerie and Velika especially Valerie, the young maid. For sadly, they had a few minutes to spend them in brief conversations how are they and so forth. Howsoever, the last time when Jude went shopping in the supermarket, she saw the red-haired woman again as they striked a conversation, as a result leading to an appointment. Mrs.Howard was invited to the Russian family in the weekend. 

The days passed quickly as the both adorable twins grew abruptly with every passing day, besides they enchanted, glistened like stars. Whilst their parents were aging slowly, gradually but aging beautifully as their wisdom was prevailing their physical appeal. 

As Jude was already to leave her home as she wore casual, nonetheless comfy, warm garments, due to her appointment with Ms.Volkova, she said goodbye to her lovely husband, Timothy, and their children, of course. As an addition, Mr.Howard promised his wife to look after them during her abscence. A several seconds before their seperation for a couple of hours, they embraced and kissed one another.

Additionally, the middle aged woman knew already where's exactly located Valerie and Velika's house, thanks to her helpful source. Valerie. 

 

 

*******

 

The young Russian-American maid stopped visiting Casey's apartment as she gave up to being his maid, cleaning after his tobaccos, empty bottles of strong alcohol beverages and messed up hollow. She was currently jobless since the beginning of the month, despite her partner's cardinal contribution in their month budget. But still Velika's salary was decent enough to nourish 3 throats. Inlcuding herself in this number. 

As Velika was first shift at work since the morning, Valerie and Shona stayed at home as the little red-haired girl helped her mother with cleaning and sorting their cosy, sweet, humble home as they expected a visitor quite soon. 

Once they had finished with their chores, cleaning and sorting process, the 1 story house, located nigh the groccery store, was sinking in glamor. No dust on any furniture. No spiderwebs in the corner of the walls. No residues of garbage, eaten food and pollution contacted the floor, the practical carpets and rugs. No dust on the window glasses. No traces of lacking house hygiene. Every room's air was sheer, fresh as a vegetable. Everything was in matter-of-course. 

Whilst Shona was reading a book for adults in her bedroom as she sat in the middle of her bed in yoga position, being surrounded by the loneliness, but the radiant shining sun rays that tied up with her petite hands' skin, her face, her denim overalls with solid iris turtleneck under her overalls, keeping her brittle skeleton warm. Her mother, Valerie was smoking her cigarette in the kitchen as the window's wings were widely opened, purifying the fumy room's air. As she agaped her mouth, in the meantime puffing of her cigarette, a dim escaping her mouth and nostrils like an igneous dragon, a few rings on the front door, followed by mild door taps, enticed the young woman as she sighed a sigh in relief, shrieking "I am coming!" with her husky voice, leaving her unsmoked yet cigarette in the ashtray, exiting the kitchen as she headed directly to the hall, unlocking the door as she saw her invited guest, the former nun, Judy Martin Howard. 

The middle-aged woman stood with a frugal smile, spreading on her youthful face. Her ideal, long, glossy golden wavy hair immaculately framing her face, outlining her flawless facial traits such as her naturally rose-colored lips, her twinkling hazel eyes, her pale complexion, her cute button nose, her uniquelly formed dark eyebrows matching well and contrasting her golden hair.

A smile illuminated the young former maid as she saw her new guest, standing in front of her. What it radiated off from the both women was actually glee. In Mrs. Howard's case is mostly nervous glee as she settled a feet in her property for first time.

 

 

"Hello Valerie." She said with a smile on her brighter than before face.

 

 

"Hi Judy." The red-haired exclaimed blissfully.

 

 

Then the blonde stepped in the hall as she settled free herself from the thick, warm coat, hanging it on the hanger, in the interim asking her host if she should take her shoes. As a reply back, she was being told to take them if she wants actually. As she had convened with visiting different properties, the first and the last thing she should do is to kick off her boots.

 

 

"Don't worry, dear. You can come either with me in the kitchen or wait for me in the living room." Ms.Volkova's yelling came from the kitchen as she turned off her cigarette in the ashtray.

 

 

"Okay." Jude's sole possible response told Ms. Volkova that she's definitely nervous and bashful especially by the way she spells the words.

 

 

When Jude stepped in the cozy, abstract living room with slippers on her feet, first and foremost, she was rather fascinated by its room's creative abstraction even if it's very modest, mere looking from first sight. Her amused hazel eyes liked every detail, besides she liked anything that she sees.

Hanged on the walls discrete paintings even if they are a handful of them, lacquered floor lamps, surrounding the leather chestnut couch from both sides like guardian angels. The coffee table that was located in the middle of the living room, encircling the sofa and armchairs. A vase, a small white cotton cover, embellishing humbly the almost emptiness on the table. After the impressive paintings, the furnitures, something grabbed immediately the former nun's eyes as her eyes met a record player that stood next to the left armchair.

A smile enveloped on her face, in the meantime she heard Valerie's voice, coming from the kitchen as it got closer with every inch per a millisecond as she saw her new guest in the living room. The red-haired lady gestured the blonde to take a seat.

As they sat on the armchairs, they started mutually to chat.

 

 

"So how are you?" The younger woman enquired with genuine smile.

 

 

"I am well, thank you. How about you?" Mrs. Howard replicated her question honestly.

 

 

"I am too. Thank you for asking back!"

 

 

"Would you like some coffee, tea, glass of water or anything?" The hostess asked candidly as she was caring for her guests as always.

 

 

"No, no, thank you."

 

 

"Okay. May I offer you a cigarette, Judy?"

 

 

"No!" Her firm response astonished the younger lady as she smiled slyly.

 

 

"Why?" The Russian-American arched an eyebrow in perplexed way as she was perplexed to hear her guest rejecting a cigarette offer as her tranquil voice inquired with a simple why.

 

 

"I quit smoking since the beginning of my pregnancy.  And alternatively the last time when I puffed and smoked a cigarette was actually in December 1964." The former nun explained everything detailed as she didn't miss a single detail, despite the fact that she was an inmate and a nun in the mental institution where she spent almost 16 years, luckily.

 

 

"Oh. I forgot you have such little angels that I saw no longer than a few months ago." The unemployed maid sighed a sigh in relief as she recalled lastly to see Ellie and Tristan in their baskets with their parents in the grocery store. "Pardon my memory, madam." The younger lady excused herself.

 

 

"It's okay, Valerie." She stood from her armchair, walking up to her hostess, comforting her in a tight, friendly embrace as she crouched down, clasping her arms around her upper back as Valerie managed to pull closer the blonde towards her.

 

 

"Everyone hasn't a crystal, lucid memory at all." After they broke off the hug as it reassured the younger lady, warm, authentic sensation diffusing her heart, due to Mrs. Howard's positive, radiant energy, Jude re-sat on the armchair. "You are like everyone of us."

 

 

"At least, I am not 80 years old granny with dementia." She demonstrated her dark humor as well, followed by chuckles by the both adults.

 

 

"Yeah, but please don't mock the elders."

 

 

"I'm not. I just possess dark humor. The minority of the people could comprehend the non-literal meaning behind my jokes." The red-haired lady justified herself as she defended herself with composed, slightly sarcastic voice. "Oh , I almost forgot anything. How old are Ellie and Tristan?"

 

 

"Uhm, Ellie was born in the late night of 30th of September whilst I laboured Tristan in the morning of 1st of October. The last year."

 

 

"Ah! Ha! That's so sweet. They are currently almost 5 months old only." Thereafter the former nun nod her head. "It is true... it's evident they are twins." Ms. Volkova exclaimed frankly as she stammered initially.

 

 

"Exactly!"  As Mrs. Howard was about to carry on with her speech after her exclamation, then the noises of opening and closing squeaky door prevailed the discussion between the both female adults. Interrupting them as Shona left her bedroom, walking up in the living room as she stood in front of the lacquered wooden doorway, her face all flushed in embarrassment as she beholded the hardly known lady. In the meantime, the both women's eyes were darted to the little girl, smiling amicably to her.

 

 

"Oh, I am sorry for Interrupting you, ma'am. I didn't mean to." Miss Volkova went up to the couch timidly, slowly taking a seat like she had been late for work, smiling uneasily to Jude, besides apologizing her.

 

 

 

The both adults accepted her apology as Shona greeted warmly the eldest person in the room, speaking yet to one another until the both ladies started discussing their jobs.

 

 

"So what are you working, Judy?"

 

 

 

"I used to be a nun in an institution for mentally sick criminals for the last 15 years but afterwards I started to work as a waitress until I got pregnant and I cannot return back at work when I am still in maternity." She confessed honestly as she felt somewhat guilty for being a nun especially tormenting some innocent inmates and imprisoning them cluelessly, besides she had aboundancy of horrible memories from the place, where she was an administrator and a patient alternating one after another. 

 

 

"Oh."

 

 

 

"It's a long story. I just cannot..." When Jude was about to keep on with her utterance, she was cut off by Valerie.

 

 

 

"You don't have to explain everything. I mean, if you don't feel comfortable to be more specific in details, just don't go for it."

 

 

 

"Oh okay, thank God!" She whispered to herself with a sigh of relief. "What are you currently working, Val?" The former nun questioned as she noted Valerie's grin when she was being called "Val" instead her full name as the hush dominated thereafter. Then the hush was cut off when Jude stuttered as she posed another question. "Do you mind to be called Val?"

 

 

"Sure." Valerie confirmed as she didn't mind to being called on shorter name. "Well, I worked as a maid for somebody until I didn't quit my job, because of this imbecile." A little before to start with her monologue, as a sharp exhale escaped her lungs.

 

 

 

"Oh! That's not good. I am really sorry to hear it."

 

 

 

"Don't be sorry!" Then Valerie's smirk emerged on her face it illuminated all over her shining face, her smirk admiring Jude's facial traits especially her facial expression. "I am rather proud to get rid off him."

 

 

 

As the middle aged mother listened attentively the younger one, she was more than curious to find out who is that imbecile who compelled herself to quit his home as a domestic maid. 

 

 

 

"Well...good for you!?" Mrs.Howard replied as she didn't know what else to say whilst Shona was listening cautiously each adult's speech as she kept herself quiet.

 

 

 

"Yeah. Away from his stinky apartment with smoked cigarretes, drank and left away glass bottles of alcohol and fragnance of banged women."

 

 

 

Once Jude heard the keywords alcohol, smoked cigarettes and banged women, she was completely certain who she meant as she could guess the monster that tortured the poor former Casey's maid. The blonde was sure that Casey is involved in this case as she was deliriously panicked to hear those words, coming from another woman especially who has something to do with Jude's former fiancé, that forsakened her like a pest. Her heart missed a beat, awaiting more from the red-haired lady/

 

 

 

"Urm, as I think of what you had told me..." 

 

 

 

"Let's not mention that a few months ago when he snapped at me and I clashed him verbally with my snakish tongue, he mentioned the word "whore", telling me about the woman he had dumped without spitting out her name, besides comparing me to her as I was worse than her." As soon as the red-haired lady admitted the dialogue between her and Mr.Goodman, she can perfectly recall the flashbacks that happened back then as her mind's thoughts stormly waves sailed in the morbidly eerie, deep sea.

 

 

 

_Flashback_

_25th of November, 1965_

 

 

 

_"You are bullshit."_

 

_"No, you are bullshit! A bullshit man for whom I need to clean and dust after daily. Not valuing my hardwork. What do you expect more, Mr.Goodman?"_

 

 

_"Who deserves to value a maid's work like you especially who is a psychopath that contemns every man?"_

 

 

 

_"I have my own reasons for everything. Howsoever, you act like a misogynist."_

 

 

_"If you say so..."_

 

_"I can see in which case is worse to be."_

 

 

_"What do you mean?"_

 

_"One more snap at me, I am going to be a maid in somebody else's house. Am I clear, Mister Casey Goodman?"_

 

 

 

_"Who is going to be clear, Miss Valerie Volkova? Who?"_

 

 

 

_"I can eventually realize who is worse."_

 

 

 

_"The whore who I threw out of my life is horrible though she isn't as morbidly horrible as you, Valerie."_

 

 

_"I don't think you had a reason so that to dump her. I pressume she used to be a loving, caring lover until you insulted her and abandoned her, besides I bet you had cheated on her."_

 

 

 

 

Back to nowadays...

 

 

As Valerie closed her eyes for a while, imagining the ideally recalled drama between her and Casey, Jude looked up at her with puzzled expression as she was uncertain what was going. In the meantime, Shona rocked her mother by grabbing her by the shoulders with her tiny hands.

 

 

 

"Mommy, are you okay?" The little girl asked concerned.

 

 

 

"I am just okay." She rose her body as her back relaxed on the armchair, rubbing her eyes with her knuckles of her vanilla, smooth flesh as she gave her sole daughter a cheek kiss as she stood right in front of her, rubbing her back to relieve her that everything is alright.

 

 

Jude eventually realized for what she was talking about as she was getting closer to the truth, figuring out that she couldn't be the only woman who is being detested by a man, who left her and had ruined her life. It would be great if she had an ally with whom to collaborate in her fight with Casey, besides Timothy was always by her side. 

 

 

 

"So I am glad that he didn't mention its woman's name." She pretended like she didn't know its female's name. 

 

 

 

"Yes, besides I defended the woman who was forsaken by him in our debate as I called him before that a misogynist."

 

 

 

"Just wait a second, Val!" Jude interrupted the younger woman as she finally came to the conclusion for whom she was talking about. "The man for whom you were a maid was Casey, right?"

 

 

 

"How do you know that?" The red-haired lady abruptly emitted her words like a powerful volcano with mildly emotional voice as the both women realised that they had something like a spiritual or not exactly a spiritual connection. Nevertheless, they had something in common. Judy and Valerie.

 

 

"He was my first boyfriend and my former fiancé." 

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	103. A Common Rival 2

As Timothy was at home with Ellie and Tristan, the sole company, that could entertain the former priest and vice versa, he was rather so beatific to be with his and his wife's creations. Especially right at home, right now.

On other hand, the only fragment that was missing of the perfect house's ambience to reach its apogee of felicity, harmony and balance is actually absenting somebody special. Not anyone but Jude herself. Not only she is the sparklet and the soul of the mansion where she currently resides with her loving, amazing husband, furthermore she is Timothy's and Ellie and Tristan's sparklet. 

As the chilling Sunday afternoon was on the horizon, Mr.Howard was in the living room with the twins, holding each of them into his big, muscular arms as he blanketed with a quilt his lower body, holding and hugging the siblings as they were surrounded by their father's security, warmness, love. Moreover the children were already fed and with changed diapers. 

He couldn't help, nonetheless, smiling broadly to them and himself as well. As his eyes glimpsed the aesthetically magnificent, lucid late winter scenery outside from far away through the opened window's curtains. Then he looked up at Ellie and Tristan as they were already asleep peacefully and abysmally. His hands managed to stroke their wee heads with its growing hair, his thumb kneading the back of their fragile heads, planting kisses on the top of their heads as his eyelids built its heavier ounce, nowhere to abide awake as he verged to fall asleep with his precious children into his arms. 

As an addition, before they were on the couch, Timothy had readen them some fairy tales for children via the children's book, watching along the beauteous, extraordinary snowy landscape outside through the mist window's glasses as they were windows to the new world. To the new world of the wonders and esthetics. 

*******   
  


"He was my first boyfriend and my former fiancé." Jude exclaimed as she panted, noting the scarcely serene facial expression of the younger lady. Her heart pulsated as severe as a rock. What she could feel apparently was her cheeks blushing, of course.  
  
  


"Wh-what? This imbecile used to be your boyfriend. When he did to you?" Furiously Valerie questioned as she wanted to be informed what Casey had done to Jude as she just admitted that her former fiance took a certain part of her life.   
  
  


"Please, Val, calm down!" Mrs.Howard said with panting voice as she begged the younger lady to be more tranquil through bitter tears that welled from her pale, gorgeous face. In the meantime, Shona just sat on the couch, watching how the both female adults were communicating with one another as she listened considerately.

 

"It took a place more than 20 years ago." Jude gestured with opened palm behind her face, opting to convince her hostess to be less enraged. Howsoever, the things didn't work at all. It leaded even more to Ms.Volkova's inquisitiveness to find out the truth because she was unconditionally sure that this monster had done anything horrid to the former nun.  
  
  


"It doesn't matter. I would like to listen to your story anyway."  
  
  


Seconds before the beginning of Mrs.Howard's narration, she exhaled crudily as she regained as much strength as she could to overcome one of her the gloomiest secrets that was beyond in her past. In the interim, Valerie scratched her head, awaiting extremely patiently for her guest's broken ice.  
  
  


"Well, it all began when I was in the beginning of my 20s, falling in love with the man that I believed the love, his presence, his affection, his concerness and everything will save me from my atrocious childhood and youth. He used to be handsome, kind, comprehending even selfless and loving. Until a year and so passed since the commencement of our relationship, building on much higher level as well." She paused as she wanted a glass of water, meanwhile Shona was being ordered by her mother to deliver a glass of water for the guest as it took seconds to do it by getting from the sofa, exiting the living room, walking up to the kitchen as she filled a seperate, empty glass of water, returning back as she gave it at last to Mrs. Howard who thanked the young girl. She just nod her head mousily as she sat on the couch again.   
  


When the older lady sipped from her glass of fresh water, she left the glass aside on the table.   
  


"And I visited a doctor who informed me that I have syphilis. It was from Casey. Not only he infected me with that gruesome infection, further he cheated on me as he slept with other women and when..." The former nun lingered, she was about to sob, sensing welling crystal like beads tears. Even Valerie can recognize her friend's grief and grudge all over this, hating to see Judy sobbing even weeping and crying helplessly. Just like in a desert.   
  
  


"When I announced him what the doctor had told me, he was more than outraged." The blonde commenced to wipe her own bitter tears with her thumb as she shared an eye contact with Ms. Volkova, who wore grimaced but composed face.   
  
  


"The imbecile called me a liar and a whore as It was all my fault, putting the blame on me for the syphilis as I was the whore that I became after he dumped me. When... when I was already heart broken with almost nothing left but my grotesque youth and my soul, I was... I became what he called me actually. The whore he meant. The notorious woman who sleeps around with handsomers and non-handsomers, being tramp as I was numbing myself to forget about it. Even one day I woke up in my vomit and I decided to escape somewhere else as I had gathered my suitcase with my entire luggage until my car crashed, establishing outside a mental institution where I spent 15 straight years in nunnery."  
  


In the interim, the little girl left the living room as she went back in her bedroom as she didn't wish to perturb them. Whilst Valerie was more than shocked to hear Casey's interference in her life and her grim past as well. The unemployed maid couldn't feel nothing more than compassion for the middle aged lady.   
  
  
  


"It is unbelievable what he had done to you. But you don't deserve this pain." All of a sudden Valerie couldn't stand to watch her friend sobbing and her tear stained face as she got from the armchair as Jude did, approaching one another as they hugged tightly, warmly.  
  
  


It was such pleasant, unique sensation especially for the both women to be in each other's arms, reassuring. In the same time, Jude's heart lost its enormous ounce as she was relieved to share her somber song of her lost juvescence. She was somewhat worried that Valerie will hardly figure out what she had been through until it came to the conclusion of being shielded and sharing something very common mutually.

They had the same rival. The same monster who not only doomed Jude's past, furthermore was tremendously hostile towards another person. The enemy's enemy is my friend. This phrase perfectly describes the friendship between Valerie and Judy.   
  
  


"It's okay, dear. I hope this monster is away from your life."   
  
  
  


They eventually broke off the hug after they relished the brief but promising, amicably moment, sensing their beating hearts against one another in their chests; their ribs pressed severely against one another's, absorbing more warmth. Their smiles still gleamed on their faces as Mrs. Howard stopped sobbing as her tears dried.    
  
  
  


"I am okay." Jude murmured with the sole abided strength of her vocal strings.  
  
  


Then Valerie questioned if she had encountered the questionable man as they told each other their stories how Valerie was his maid for a year and how she is obligated to clean and dust after him, whilst the former nun told her how she had seen him after many years, abiding the same abominable man from 20 years prior.

As they re-sat on the leather armchairs again as Jude sipped from her water. A temporary silence floated in the living room until the bells tolled as the silence had descended, thanks to the source that caused it.   
  
  


"It is such a suffery to work with a person who underestimates your work and harasses you mentally." Ms. Volkova paused as she her exclamation was rather dramatic. "But I can contemplate that a heart break is even more painful and makes no exception." She kept on as she tucked her hair behind her ear.   
  
  
  


"Yeah, especially a misogynist to stand between both of us."   
  
  


"You are right. But do you know what, Judy?"   
  


"What's it, Val?"   
  
  


"I will render this," Meanwhile the red-haired woman's eyes widened as she was prepared one of the most gregarious things to Jude, though she would do it one day. "son of the bitch to apologize you for everything." Ms. Volkova hissed as she uttered each syllable through clutched teeth.   
  
  
  


"Hah! How he is going to do?" Suddenly the older woman chortled out loud unlike the younger one raised an eyebrow. "Is this kind of a joke?"   
  
  
  
  


"Definitely not! I am deadly serious, Judy." The younger lady spoke her mind. "I promise you it will happen, believe me."   
  
  
  
  
  


_** To be continued...  ** _


	104. Home Sweet Home

_Sometime later..._

When the early evening dawned, everything outside abruptly darkened as it shadowed every edge, feature of it. It was the lunar's hour. Of the undiscovered mysticism and stark death.

Jude had such entertaining though somewhat grave conversation with her friend Valerie, who shared such a common thing with the former nun. Enmity with the man who is a symbol of the destruction, corruption and misogynie. Embodying the chaos itself. Nothing special.

Moreover Mrs. Howard was grateful to Ms. Volkova's spontaneous inspired hope though she didn't believe it initially as she didn't take it intermediately serious at all, followed by a chortle. Thereafter her promised hope illuminated as it loomed on the horizon like a sun. The sun of the life, sanctuary and all promised hopes.

Anyway when Jude stood in front of the front door, delving in her purse the keys, in the meantime Timothy wasn't aware of her presence outside, as he cuddled his little angels into his secure, loving arms as the quilt covered from his pelvis and below, warming it.

All of a sudden his sharpened ears like a bat were provoced by sound of slowly unlocking door as he opened slowly, gradually his chocolate brown eyes with looming smile on his light complexion. The twins opened their precious, down to earth eyes either too as their dainty, little smiles spread on their faces, as their petite hearts raced, being excited to behold their mother at last. They had such a fantastic time with their father though their another creator, Jude herself, wasn't excluded at all. She was the another factor who was in the center of their undiscovered yet, filled with dangers, circumstances and plenty of imminent wonderful and horrible moments to take a part of their lives.

Eventually she unlocked the front door, arriving inside as she yelled "Honey, I am at home!" as she closed the front door, kickimg off her boots and hanging the coat, hadn't glimpsed through the living room's doorframe, smiling like a radiant angel, lastly excited to be back at home with her family.

Timothy and the twins heard Jude's eloquent, melodic voice diffusing the entire floor especially the coriddor and living room. He rose his head as he looked back, noting the shorter figure that approached the couch as he smiled broadly, gleefully to the love of his life.

 

 

"Hi rare bird!" He exclaimed blissfully as she leant her head, pressing their lips for short but amorous, sweet kiss. Afterward she sat next to him as they turned to one another as euphoric chocolate eyes met hazel, locked into one another with a potent steel padlock, unable to be unlocked.

 

 

"Hi, sweetie." She stroke his head like a mother as her fingers caressed his chestnut hair, grinning to him as her heart rapidly heated in her chest. In the interim, he cupped her cheek whilst her another hand managed to stroke the twins' heads, her thumb massaging each of back of their heads.

 

 

"Hi little angels." Mrs. Howard looked down at the ecstatic Ellie and Tristan with a broad, sunny smile. Her voice was so velvety and moltening in the same time.

 

 

"Aren't you excited to see your Mommy, are you?" Mr. Howard questioned the twins as he looked down at them as his decent British accent melted the children's hearts, conquering them effortlessly.

 

 

Then Ellie and Tristan babbled sweetly as they meant "Yes!". Consequently, the parents lightly chuckled as they stared at them. 

 

 

"It looks like they are." 

 

 

"Definitely, sweetheart!" 

 

  
  
  


*******   
  
  
  


When Velika returned back at home at last, she was pleasantly welcomed by her partner Valerie and Shona as she jumped into the lesbian maid's arms and the little girl joined the both adults as well.   
  


"Oh hi, dear." Ms. Volkova's euphoria was pretty evident as she had pressed her ribs against her elder partner's ones, her head resting on her shoulder as her nose was burried in her long red hair's strands, her button nose sniffing the crook of her neck flowery scent as her nostrils couldn't resist its enchanting fragrance. 

 

"Val, my love. Hey!" The older woman said with enthusiastically eloquent voice mumbling nigh Ms. Volkova's ear. 

 

  
  


"Auntie Velika!" Shona exclaimed excitedly as she was delighted to see her aunt.

 

 

"Hi to you little princess too!" When the embrace broke off, the both female lovers kissed their lips lightly as Velika crouched down to her to kiss her cheek too.

 

 

 

Meanwhile Dr.Azarova hanged her coat as she took it off from her frail skeleton, thereafter kicking off her boots as she hopped up in slippers, walking up to the living room as they took seats on the couch, next to one another as they discussed how their day passed and Jude's guesting. As the topic about Mrs.Howard was available yet, Valerie shared her impression and her personal opinion as she liked her, sharing something in common, besides perceiving her as a sympathetic and marvelous woman with her own position though the grim past that rendered her even much tougher than before. Further, Miss Shona spoke her mind as she was deliriously delighted and perceiving the middle aged mother as a nice lady, besides liking her a lot. 

 

 

 

"So what do you think of Judy?" The red-haired woman enquired with appetizing inquisitiveness, striving to find out about her lover's worldview.

 

 

"Yeah, auntie Velika. Do you like her?" Shona insisted her aunt as she grabbed her forearm with her both wee, brittle arms, looking up at her dark brown eyes with pupil hazel eyes.

 

 

 

The middle aged doctor sighed a sigh in relief as a speech escaped the top of her lungs, spitting it out lastly.

 

 

 

"I don't know personally very much Judy but all I can say is she is actually an amiable and decent person." 

 

 

 

"With other words said, you like her?" Ms.Volkova inquired her partner dubiously.

 

 

 

"Probably yes."

 

 

 

"I see." The unemployed maid responded as she stroked gently her partner's soft, medium length straight hair, her fingers playing with every straight lock, tangling them as her fingertips can feel the smoothness. 

 

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

 

When Ellie and Tristan were finally in their cribs with changed diapers and garments and bathed before bed, Judy and Timothy had the chance to spend some time along. For example, they were in sitting position under the quilt, blanketing their bodies as their backs relaxed on the pillows, looking up in one another's eyes with vigorously passion, megawatt desire and undisputed love. They didn't stop cuddling as the night lamps were the essential source for lighting in the bedroom unlike the general lights which were turned off. Apart of the room illuminated, thanks to the artificial light. 

The ambience itself was so amorous, romantic and sensual, of course. As the couple wore their comfy pajama attires, Jude's sexual yearning for Timothy was more than she had. They hadn't had sex for months. It was a total nightmare for them. It was pretty evident. Howsoever, Mrs.Howard's horniness crossed the borders. 

Whilst they were discussing how their days passed today, during Mr.Howard's utterance, Jude started undoing the first pajama top's buttons as she moaned softly, hungrily desiring for kissing his neck and bare muscular chest, almost ignoring what he was saying. As he carried on, a couple of buttons were already undone, exposing apart of his cleavage as Jude pressed her head to his chest, her head rubbing his naked exposed hairy, toned chest, purring as she planted light, sensual kisses from his ribs to his neck, her natural lips touching his sensitive, creamy skin as he groaned softly, looking down at his wife, whose hand was kneading his nape, whilst the another one went to his pajama trousers and she was about to pull them off steamy until his perplexed facial expression as his already built heavy eyelids were about to execute their imminent order. He interrupted her process as one of his mammoth hands reached for her one that was about to pull off his bottoms, whilst his another hand cupped her chin, looking straight in her stunning, phenomenal hazel eyes with composed face, smiling to her saintly as he admired utterly her eyes and full face. 

 

 

"I know how much do you yearn for sex, sweetie but I might disappoint you." 

 

 

"Oh!" She sighed as her fevered panting aroused the both partners, therefore she held his wrist as she pecked a kiss on his fist, looking pleadingly into his eyes with luscious stare as one of her hands released his wrist as she flipped apart of her wild, golden wavy hair, smirking temptingly to him. 

 

 

 

"Aren't you actually in mood for something," She paused as her sole free hand's fingers reached for his hair, stroking it. "Special, darling?" The blonde continued as her fevered voice verged everything as her lips slightly opened, expecting more than she wanted.

 

 

 

"I am sorry, rare bird." His thumb kneaded her cheekbone, admiring her beauteous face as he replied her with soft voice. "But your King is so exhausted and tomorrow I should get up early."

 

 

 

Then she removed her hands from his hair and wrist as she cupped his face into her both small, smooth palms, gaping right into his splendid chocolate eyes though her disappointment for not being intimate for months before twins' birth and during the pregnancy as well. 

 

 

 

"No problem, darling. It's okay." She accepted his excuse as she pressed her naturally rose lips to his, hence, breaking off the kiss quite soon as she pursued for his perfect eyes. "We can do it whenever you can and want."

 

 

 

"Mhm." He hummed velvety. "I promise it will be these days, Judy. Okay?"

 

 

 

She nod her head in agreement as they told one another good night, kissing for last time as their bodies collapsed on the bed sheets, subsequently turning off the night lamps by their sides, cuddling with each other as they were feeling much potent, safe, warm and loved in one another's arms and cuddles. 

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	105. Timothy's Birthday

_A few weeks later..._

_7th of March, 1966_   
  
  
  


The days passed swiftly. Like it was yesterday.

The weather today was so sophisticated, due to the fact it was almost spring time. Whilst on other hand, the temperatures abided low with its glacial paths of Boston. It was risky. Nonetheless, it is indisputably fascinating, eye-catching the scenery itself. It hadn't snowed for days, unluckily. Rightfully so, there were very early signs of slight blossoming trees and flowers.

The first morning of the new week had its own occasion. It was Jude's husband birthday. Timothy.

As the first sun rays illuminated the couple's room as it was brighter than before through the opened curtains, the clock slightly ticked on the wall. The recent time was 5 o'clock. 

The couple and Ellie and Tristan were asleep as well. 

Jude opened her eyes as she rubbed them with her fist, scanning the wall clock what time it was as she realised it was 5 o'clock in the morning. 

Firstly, she pondered for a brief period of time as she didn't feel sleepy anymore as her body fully relaxed in the warm, secure cuddles with her husband. On other hand, something popped out in her mind. 

As she glimpsed at Timothy who was in a deep sleep, his both muscular, protective arms wrapped around her upper back as she sighed lightly, smirking to him. She felt lucky for not waking up him yet. 

Then she looked away at the clock and the wall, an echo reminding her that today is her husband's birthday. 

Once the echo spoke to her inwardly in her head, she carefully wriggled herself as she released herself from his strong arms as she sat on the rim of the bed as she wore her comfy, warm pajamas, hopping up in her slippers, stretching lightly her body, without making any sound or noise. 

Afterward she walked up to the bathroom, doing the daily stuff as it took within 5 minutes to finish them as her next destination was the children to supervise them. 

When she left the bathroom with brushed teeth, washed face and hands, she went up to the cribs, supervising the twins as they opened widely their eyes once when they noted their mother watching them. They offered her a smile as she smiled broadly to them, reaching her both hands to stroke their wee, tender heads. 

The older twin, Ellie babbled quietly to her mother as she was extremely excited and emotional to feel her mother's touch, warmness and love. Whilst Tristan was so blissful for feeling the same that she gave to Ellie, howsoever, he wasn't that emotionally expressive as he just humbly smiled to Mrs.Howard. The mother of 2 couldn't shield herself from those adorable smiles that were given to her especially from her own creations. 

She can scarcely to regard as true it was her and Timothy's children. Especially for those wasted 2 decades and half, believing in an out-and-out bluff of not having any children, due to the syphilis that she was infected by her former fiancé, her biggest rival. When she found out about being ceased to not have children anymore back in her 20s, besides she was heart broken by Casey for dumping her and addressing her with atrocious names, furthermore she thought her life is finished and she doesn't have any choice, but to put an end to the plaguing, deplorable affliction that was tormenting her. She attempted to commit suicide back in her younger years without a visible success. Generally suicide is considered as a sin but in her case, God gave her an opportunity to continue living her life, despite the suffering, sending her a prominent message to carry on with her life and one day a remarkable, loving man will knock on her door, awaiting for her to render her happy for the rest of her days, protecting her from every harm and wanting her only instead of another women, who can impress him with their charisma, beauty, intelligence, sense of humor and wit. This actually happened no longer than 7 years ago with her, encountering a man, formerly priest as he was considered a regular person nowadays. A man who changed her life utterly, rotating it on 360 degrees since their first encounter, thereafter followed by their monthly dinners together, including her birthday ocassions as he gave her simple, however, lovely presents that gratified, fancied her. As it abided a secret between them, without spreading the word in the facility. Until their dinners were prone to be more often especially the Friday nights especially in 1962. They actually happened when the inmates were in their cells, having extra sleep whilst the guards were on high alert, being responsible to not escape or otherwise the sanctions for the both sides would be crueler especially the inmates, who are being canned for either violating the rules or disrespecting somebody from the staff. By the way, her main wishes came true as she accomplished them sooner or later, regardless how old is she eventually. 

When Ellie's babbling increased its decibels, Jude was anxious for not waking up her sleeping yet husband as she shushed to her as she took the both twins into her arms, walking away from the bedroom as she descended the stairs, telling her daughter to be quiet with tranquil voice, whilst incapable of taking her eyes off them. 

As soon as they were in the kitchen, she unbuttoned her first pajama top's buttons as she let out to breastfeed Ellie and Tristan until they were repleted with maternal milk. After nursing them, she put each of them in their high chairs as she walked up to the refrigerator as she determined to prepare sandwiches for herself and her husband with some herbal tea for breakfast as it didn't take her more than a half an hour.

When the breakfast was done as she served the dishes with sandwiches and the mugs with herbal tea per a person, in the interim she can hear somebody descending the creaky wooden stairs as she was definitely sure it was Timothy. 

Once he propped his shoulder on the wooden doorframe, his smile rapidly grew as he beholded his most precious things in this world: his wife and their children, Ellie and Tristan. 

 

 

 

"Morning, rare bird." He exclaimed with slightly drowsy, but deep, soft voice that fulfilled her ears with eloquent melody. 

 

 

 

Initially she faintly startled as she flinched, turning her back to face him as she looked up at him, a smile curl on her rosy-colored lips as her heart raced. 

 

 

 

"Morning, sweetheart!" He walked up to her as they hugged tightly and warmly each other as they wrapped their arms around their upper backs as Jude's head rested on his broad shoulder, her ruffled, wild wavy honey hair slightly tickled his nape of the neck.

 

 

 

Afterwards they broke off the hug as they looked up in one another's eyes with abysmal passion, desire and felicity, admiring one another's eyes with broad smiles on their shining faces. Meanwhile she cupped his face in her both warm palms, looking straightly into his eyes without deviate her eyes off him as hazel eyes met chocolate ones. Whilst his both arms were clasped around her waist.

 

 

"Happy Birthday, Sunshine!" She smiled broadly to him, admiring every facial feature of his with her alluring smile, grinning to him as her thumbs kneaded his skin, being aware of his smirk. "All I am wishing you is a lot of prosperity, love, warmness, glee, harmony, every beautiful thing to happen to you and to be with me!"

 

 

 

He couldn't help but his fingertips rubbing her waist as she felt shivers down her spine, pulling her closer to him as her braless breasts pressed against his chest. 

 

 

 

"Most of all, all I want to tell you is," She paused as she inhaled. "I love you very much, my love!" She moved her thumb from his cheekbone to his lips, massaging his bottom lip with a thumb. 

 

 

 

"I love you too, my rare bird!" 

 

 

 

Their lips crashed as the kiss didn't last for too long. Thereafter they went up to the dining table as they sat, having a breakfast and speaking to each other, sharing with themselves how are they, how they slept, what they had dreamt and so forth. 

 

 

 

_Sometime later..._

 

 

 

 

After they had finished with their breakfast, followed by washing the empty, filthy dishes and mugs, Jude told Timothy to wait as she got a surprise for him, nevertheless, first and foremost, he should wait for her in the kitchen as she walked out of the kitchen, heading directly to the living room as she concealed something in one of the drawers. Something special. Which she kept away from her husband since she bought it on Friday during his working schedule, without informing him yet as she didn't want to ruin his pearly surprise. As she rummaged in every drawer, she found it eventually in the second one. She bought him a new polaroid photo camera that is out in the shops since the beginning of this year. With better quality photos, with better resolution with one snap. 

When she grabbed the new polaroid camera, she closed the drawer, walking out from the living room as she reentered the kitchen as she concealed behind her back the polaroid photo camera, not being sure if he is either going to like it or otherwise his opinion will be much different as she had spent sufficient amount of money for this splendid present.

 

 

 

"I have something for you." She exclaimed as his eyes pierced into her as he glanced down at her hands beyond her back, without peeping what is the thing she holds actually.

 

 

 

He nod his head as she demonstrated to him what she had bought for him as he hardly believed on his eyes what she gave him as a birthday present. It was a new polaroid photo camera. For him. His chocolate eyes were in awe as his mouth agaped. 

 

 

 

"It's such a lovely gift, babydoll! Thank you!" He held the new camera as he scrutinized the rare object, thereafter looking out for her gorgeous, warm hazel eyes. "But... isn't it slightly expensive, according to your standarts?" 

 

 

 

"What? According to my standarts?" She enquired as she paused, flipping her hair with a hand. "No. The sum itself was a decent enough, besides the seller suggested me to buy this camera as it guranted me the best camera with its high quality polaroid photos, better resolution. Doubtlessly!" She bit her bottom lip nervously as she continued.

 

 

 

"That's great! Then we will have better photos along."

 

 

 

_Later that day..._

 

 

 

 

As Timothy returned back at home after work, changed himself from his outdoor garments into his casual ones, he planned to take a family photo with himself, Jude and the twins, Ellie and Tristan. 

When he set everything such as the polaroid camera, including everything else as the camera was stuck in a camera stick, alongside aimed at Jude who held the little angels who were beyond happy to be photographed as they looked up at their mother with their huge, cute dark eyes, babbling to her as her eyes were focused on their small, glistening faces. As Mr.Howard set up the camera to snap a photo in a couple of seconds, he sped up as he stepped next to his wife, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, shouting "Cheese!" as they grinned whilst the camera ticked 3...2...1. 

It was a took family photo with the entire Howards family as Timothy took the polaroid photo, showing it to her wife as they discussed the photo, besides their euphoria. 

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	106. 4th of July 1

__

 

 

 

 

 

_4 months later..._

 

_4th of July, 1966_

 

 

 

It has been more than 10 days since the beginning of a new season. A new season with its abstract, flamboyant vibes and aesthetics. For short period of time to collect priceless memories that abide in your heart forever. 

4 months had already passed. It was just in the middle of the year. Roughly said. Ellie and Tristan were already 9 months old as they developed plenty of skills through these months for example, they were almost able to utter their first word but mostly they babbled, making sounds as they practiced by using their lips to address their parents. It wasn't easy for them, nor Howards themselves. Furthermore, Jude commenced nursing Ellie and Tristan less than a several weeks ago as beginnings of weaning her infants. 

Moreover whenever Jude goes to the supermarket, she had hired somebody to look after the children during her abscene. It was her friend who revived her career as a maid. Valerie has been Howards' family maid for 3 months as she had a solid, serious discussion with Judy and Timothy, receiving a salary approximately $300 per an hour. The red-haired maid usually spends 8 hours in Howards' mansion daily as she got to know better more the both adults, having a good time with the children when the both parents are absent or just occupied so much. Despite her underestimated, mere profession, she still enjoyed to go visit her friends' house daily, spending her leisure time in discussions with Jude and possibly Timothy if he is eventually at home. Mother Claudia, Kit and Grace with their children, besides Charlotte and Ramona had paid to Howards' family house as they wanted to see Judy and Timothy with their lovely growing yet little angels that drastically change with every passing week, every passing day. In addition, they had the chance to encounter Ms.Volkova, the maid herself, who shared common things with Jude. 

Actually Valerie hadn't one of the best childhoods, howsoever, she was a half orphan. Just like Jude. But in Valerie's case, she hadn't got a mother, who was unconditionally similar to Jude's unidentified father that left their family when they needed them mostly. Valerie's father, who was a Russian emigrant named Maksim, was tremendously loving, caring and hardworking father that had ensured sufficiently enough for himself and his daughter to survive the hot and freezing months of the year. According to her words, her father had always supported her daughter, regardless if she is either wrong or right in certain situations. Additionally, she had talked with Jude many times about her father Maksim and her younger years including her school years especially the high school ones which can be considered as the most critical, the difficultest ones in her life. She hadn't got any friends in her high school, they bullied her even more, calling her a nerd, anti-social and so forth. She just prefered to read books, educate herself and to speak to some teachers which were her last hope at school, discussing and arguing philosophically over some vexed topics especially in the sphere of the Literature, Philosophy and Psychology. The teachers were like her friends. She had always spoken to teachers since 1st grade until she graduated from high school. She was much different than her peers. The boys loved and relished to get on her nerves, in spite of her overlook and lack of attention that she delivered them.  Valerie usually felt misunderstood by them as she was like an old soul unlike them. Her father, Maksim, had called her a special child since her birth, according to her words. The difference between Jude and Valerie's first love was ruthlessly evident. When the both women madly fell in love with their first crushes, they vowed to themselves and them to be loyal, loving girlfriends though they ended their relationships heart broken. Jude's relationship with her first boyfriend, Casey, ended when she found out she was infected with syphilis, ceased to have her own biological children and when she announced it to her fiance a day before their wedding, he got murderously mad at her, slapping her face, addressing her with inappropiate, irreverent names that left her desolated, fearing of loving another man again, having trust issues and bitter tears welling on her face. Whilst in Valerie's case was that when she fell in love with the boy, who had captured her heart in her last 2 years as a high school student, thereafter she spent less time to read her textbooks as she prefered her partner's company and the night on her graduation, she was being proposed by him, initially she thought it for any kind of a joke though he was deadly serious. After she was proposed, 3 months later she got impregnated by him as they lived blissfully the first year together as she wanted to study philosophy in the Boston university. Nevertheless after Shona's birth, perhaps when she was 3 months old, Valerie's husband named Carlos cheated on her with a high school senior student and leaving behind her wife and her daughter to handle all circumstances that they were dealing with. Furthermore, Valerie debuted her career as a maid a little after her graduation as she wanted to have her own money. When she was neglected by Carlos, struggling with the heart break, no sooner she resigned from the university she wished to study and filled the divorce documents as her final words to Carlos were to never and ever return back and dare to touch or say anything to her and Shona. At least, she had her little daughter's and her father Maksim's support. Luckily, he was still alive, according to her monologue. After she broke up and divorced with Carlos, she developed trust issues, besides she started hating men as she stared at them with scornful stare or approximate glare, sensing in her stormly boiling blood her intense hatred towards the opposite gender. The only male she loved cordially is actually her father. As an addition, she wasn't religious at all and she hadn't attended a church since her teenage years. However, she respected everybody for who are they until they disrespect her. 

Briefly, she and Jude are alook like in certain things but Valerie could be something like either Jude's spiritual daughter or much younger sister, who is indifferent about the religion and God, besides she has such intellect and wittiness that enthralls everyone and detests men, scarcely believing in falling in love with a person from the opposite gender. 

As Jude and her maid, Valerie were having lunch whilst Ellie and Tristan were already fed as they were playing with their toys on the kitchen floor, the both female adults couldn't help but smile at them with a curling, broad smile on their faces as they were the only sources to lit their faces of happiness. In the meantime, Timothy was gone at work. 

The both women were eating Coq au Vin, the Howards' family favorite meal as they had glasses of water aside. Furthermore, they losed a focus on their lunch as their eyes were rather pierced into the little angels, scrunitizing each action and step of their as they didn't stop babbling, rendering unfinished word sounds. 

 

 

 

"Just look at those cinnamon rolls!" Valerie said with a laughter as Jude joined her laughter either too. Eyes glued to Ellie and Tristan, hardly looking away from them. "Tristan reminds me so much of my daughter Shona." The red-haired lady carried on as she sipped from her glass of water.

 

 

 

"They are my cinnamon rolls, Val. Don't forget it!" Mrs.Howard responded sarcastically as she increased her decibels when she spelled the possession pronoun. Thereafter Valerie let out a mischievous titter as she placed her hands on her thighs instead of holding her silverware spoon in her hand. 

 

 

"How? Why?" The blonde enquired as she was curious with what Tristan resembles Shona.

 

 

"Well, just look at your son." Jude looked away as she glimpsed at the younger woman, throughout her eyes moved from her interluctor on the children especially the younger twin. "He is so mature. I mean, he barely cries and whines. He is a witty baby boy."

 

 

"Ahahah! You are actually right." A light chuckle escaped from the former nun as she observed Ellie and Tristan's play with the toys. "I remember how you told me about Shona when she was nearly my son's age even younger she hardly cried. Besides after you laboured her, she didn't cry at all."

 

 

 

"Definitely! However, Ellie and Tristan cried after their birth, right?"

 

 

 

"They did but not for too long. Especially Tristan hadn't cried since the last time he let out a blubber when he was born."

 

 

 

"Oh, they are such special children, Judy! Believe me!" All of a sudden, Mrs.Howard flinched as she felt her hands being held, cupped in the younger lady's ones, feeling the warmth sensation as her eyes moved from the twins to Ms.Volkova's warm, splendid hazel green eyes. Hazel encounters hazel. An awkward smile curled on her rosy-colored lips. 

 

 

 

"I know they are special, Val! However Shona is too." 

 

 

 

"She is too. Our children are meant to be much different than this cruel society."

 

 

 

"Definitely!"

 

 

 

 

_Sometime later on..._

 

 

 

 

As Jude put Ellie and Tristan to sleep in their cots, gaining an extra afternoon nap, with the help of her maid, kissing each twin's temples, singing to them a lullaby as Valerie joined her duet, despite her artificial singing skills which were nothing compared to the former nun. Jude was quite talented in singing as her eloquent, precious singing voice helped the children to fall asleep, flatter as their shutted eyes and radiant smiles were evidence of their enjoyment of the lullaby.

Afterward they walked out of the couple's bedroom as Jude walked in the corridor with the maid who was behind her, descending the stairs, heading to the living room as walking up to the goth sofa, taking a seat, meanwhile Valerie sat alongside the middle aged woman as they faced one another, hazel eyes meeting hazel ones like identical sisters though in Valerie's case the green hue prevailed a little bit more than Jude's. Gleaming smiles on pale faces. To one another as well.

 

 

"Have you ever kissed a girl?" All of a sudden, this question popped up from Ms.Volkova as her friend was perplexed initially, staring strangely at her. 

 

 

"W-what? I am confused." Mrs.Howard inquired as she stuttered puzzled even frantic as she sensed her cheeks slowly heating, her heart raced. She didn't know what to feel recently. 

 

 

"Have you ever kissed a female on the lips?"

 

 

 

The former nun swallowed a gulp in her throat as she was about to have a heart attack after that question, regenerating some strength to speak her mind, inhaling sharply as Valerie expected the worst, seductively smiling to the middle aged lady.

 

 

 

"N-no. Why would you ask me such a question, Val? It's so weird." Mrs.Howard gazed oddly at the maid that she employed to clean and dust after in Howards' house as she didn't know either if she should sob or even cackle. The homosexuality was just like another universe, another world to her. Not her cup of tea, of course. 

 

 

 

"Because...you are beautiful." Ms.Volkova didn't miss her opportunity to compliment the older woman than her as a smirk spreaded across her lips. She slowly raised her small, creamy hand as she cupped her chin, tilting her head to have a direct eye contact with her. "I am not just telling you like that. I truly mean it."

 

 

 

A hush floated in the living room like a fog as Mrs.Howard was undisputably embarrassed by her maid, incapable of uttering a single syllable until her power recovered. 

 

 

 

"I am sorry to tell you, dear Val," Jude paused as she exhaled sharply, noting how she is going to disappoint the red-haired maid but she couldn't be more direct rather than to disguise herself as Tartuffe himself. "But I am not a lesbian." 

 

 

 

"It's evident, however, you drive me crazy." The red-haired maid moved even closer to the former nun as her another hand cupped her face, pursuing for her abysmal, amorous hazel eyes to look at them for eternity like she didn't wish this moment to have a border, an end line. 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	107. 4th of July 2

Jude withdrawn her body as she wanted to divide some proximity with her maid, realizing it's completely wrong to not only cheat on her beloved husband with more attractive person, in her opinion; regardless of the gender. Furthermore, she felt extremely embarrassed and undisputably frantic, besides she shared the solid opinion of perceiving the homosexualism as an abomination. Though she would accept her friends and acquaintances for who are they, not judging their beliefs, interests, sexual orientation. 

Valerie had feelings for Jude, of course. It was pretty evident in her demeanor today as she was more opened. The red-haired was a lesbian and since she was being around Howards' family especially frequently nigh the blonde, she fell in love with a married woman, who was perceived as beautiful, intelligent, charismatic and friendly, in her opinion. The first 2 months passed perfectly normal. Without conflicts. With amiable feelings only. 

Nonetheless something changed into her worldview. With every day, she noted something more specific about the former nun. She had never a crush on somebody who was tremendously pious especially a former nun. She was like her rare bird though she knew she would be in a huge trouble, being blamed by both sides. By Timothy, Jude's husband who is going to be very angry with the young maid. Whilst Velika wouldn't make a big exception at all. She would be heart-broken to find out that her partner she relied on mostly for 3 years is cheating on her or has an interest in another lover, at least. Additionally, the trouble would double eventually.

Ms.Volkova opted to move closer to Mrs.Howard until her arms pushed her away as their distance wasn't more than 7 inches. As she was pushed away, she grimaced face as she recognized the middle aged woman's disgusted face, reproaching to what could happen if otherwise Jude didn't defend herself from her lesbian maid, already imagining how repelling this scene is going to be. But if Timothy was here, what would happen? She wondered. She imaged his anger as he would push away the younger lady, huffing at her, menancing to strip her off from her work, besides his jealousy would boil stormly in his blood and veins as his heart raced. His overprotectiveness over his wife was definitely apparent. He doesn't want to share his rare bird, his right hand with somebody else. Neither with an interested man, nor with interested woman in romantic relationship. 

 

 

 

 

"I don't want to insult you, Ms.Volkova," Jude paused as she exhaled sharply, her stamina and strength verged as she flipped her hair with one hand in uneasiness, all flushed face. 

 

 

 

"But I am not romantically interested in you." The former nun stood for herself as an ueasy smile spread in the corner of her rosy-colored lips. Brutally honest hazel eyes met another upset hazel eyes. "I am married woman, you have a partner. You just cannot embarrass 2 families for your attraction to me." She placed a hand on her shoulder as she pulled her in a hug to comfort her as the red-haired felt betrayed, besides heart broken for noticing the older lady that didn't have the same feelings as hers to one another.

 

 

 

"I don't care what would Velika say. She is constantly working in the hospital, either a morning or a night shift. Even a double shift." Ms.Volkova was near the rim to sob in her friend's arms as she rested her head on her chest, her ear delicately tickling her magnificent casual mint polka dot dress's fabric as her long straight red strands teased her creamy, vanilla hips' sensitive skin. Valerie's arms were wrapped around Jude's back, wearing a timid smile as tears welled on her face.

 

 

 

"It doesn't matter. It would still damage your family and even mine, if you ever did kiss me on the lips."

 

 

 

A temporary hush floated in the living room as the both women were in one another's arms, embracing tightly, warmly. All of a sudden, Valerie's sobs stopped. She was a strong young woman, who had struggled a lot, howsoever, she felt neglected when Mrs.Howard approved to being kissed on the lips. Then the silence was already broken as soon as they broke off the hug at last. As they pursued for each one's abysmal, down to earth eyes that wanted to share plenty of secrets and confessions though it was like the forbidden fruit. The blonde offered an amiable, platonic smile on her shining face as it lit immediately the younger woman's face, who smiled to her back. 

 

 

 

"Please, dear. Don't feel neglected and unloved as I stood for myself, protecting my marriage and your relationship with Velika!" 

 

 

 

"I will try to handle it," When Ms.Volkova's sentence abided unfinished, thanks to the unlocking door's sounds, it was unmistakeable who was back at home from work.

 

 

 

"Rare bird, I am back from work." The former priest kicked off his shoes as the both ladies startled but Jude was beyond frenzied inside as a broad smile rapidly grew across her lips whilst the maid's heart raced, when she heard a masculine voice coming from the corridor. 

 

 

 

Thus Valerie told Jude that she should go and wished her a nice evening, in the meantime she sped up as she told Timothy to have a nice evening, ignoring to eye him as her imminent direction was the front door. After he hopped up in slippers, he overlooked at the mildly opened door as he shutted it down, locking it. 

In the interim, Jude's elbows propped on her knees as her hands held her head, pushing apart of her hair, bending her head as she looked down at her painted red toes nails on her bare feet. What would her husband say if he find out that her wife's friend is a lesbian who attempted to kiss his wife on the lips? Of course, he would be as mad as a rabid dog. Even his jealousy would peak its borders. He was afraid of losing his most precious thing in the world. She was afraid either too. Just like him. 

All of a sudden, Mr.Howard walked up to her as he walked in the living room, noting his wife sitting on the goth sofa with bended head in her hands as he sped up a bit to join her. Moreover, he noticed the suspicious exiting of Valerie via the front door, without a clear, reasonable explaination yet. 

Once he sat alongside his wife, he wanted to look in her face as she evaded his concerned, warm chocolate eyes as her grimaced face prevailed her sunshine face, whenever she was happy as it can be accomplished by a handful of people only. 

 

 

"Judy, rare bird?" He questioned as she remained silent yet, without responding physically, nor verbally. "Is everything alright?" He clasped his both muscular, secure arms around her upper back, pulling her closer to him.

 

 

 

No reply. Her silence emphasized more than a prejudice. He detested to behold his wife in such a condition. Helpless like a wounded hare. As silent as a deep water. All he wanted to do is to comfort her, figure out what was in her mind, no matter how would it hurt him or even her,  thereafter being next to her as they continue to be next to each other. Even he want to hear her eloquent voice, telling the circumstances beyond her worries and remorses. 

 

 

 

"Rare bird? I am here." He leant his head as he whispered softly in her ear.

 

 

 

Then she moved away her elbows from her knees, raising her body as she looked up at him, hazel eyes meeting chocolate. A little, timid smile emerged on her face, realizing that the love of her life is with her at last. One of the fewest people or perhaps the sole person whose comfort can help her to overcome her melancholy, grim thoughts. 

 

 

 

"Oh, sweetie!" She faintly sobbed as he carried on to comfort her as her chin was upon his shoulder, feeling vulnerable as well. "I am just okay." She pretended like nothing was wrong.

 

 

 

"You aren't okay. Something had happened between you and Valerie?" His concerness reached the next level as he smiled to her, kissing her lips, awaiting for her response.

 

 

 

"Urm," She sensed her disadvantages invading her body, mind and soul, her cheeks were more heated than they used to be in the maid's presence. "She asked me if I had ever kissed a girl as I was initially confused, thereafter she repeated her question as she questioned me if I had kissed a female on the lips as I responded back to her with no and inquiring her why she would ask me such a question as it was weird to me. Then she complimented me as she truly meant it, unless I apologized her as I told her I am not a lesbian as she continued to tell me that I am driving her crazy. Afterward she moved closer to me as our proximity diminished abruptly as I told her I am not romantically interested in her, meantime pushing her away from me. Lastly she began sobbing as I had never seen her in such vulnerable condition like before as I comforted her, explaining to her what would actually detriment and a little after that she left. I think you had witnessed her leaving."

 

 

 

"Oh!" He gasped in disbelief initially as he irrefutably believed every word of her, hardly believing what kind of a harm is the maid, starting to argue with his wife. Then they broke off the hug. "Don't you realise that Valerie is trying to gloss your eyes, hm? Can't you see she just wants to render Velika more jealous?" 

 

 

 

"I..." Mrs.Howard stammered as she was cut off by her husband.

 

 

"How we can trust a lesbian maid? Especially who wants to take away you from me."

 

 

"Listen, darling." She reached for his hand as she gripped, holding firmly for support as she took no one's sides, not wanting Valerie to lose her job since she trusts her and she's her friend. In the meantime, Timothy's heart slightly warmed as it increased its temperatures due to the pleasant, loving sensation of feeling his wife holding his hand. "She's my friend. Besides she is here to look after our kids and clean and dust after us whenever we cannot. I don't want her to lose her job just because of failed kiss on the lips, in spite of she isn't innocent in this situation."

 

 

"She's your friend? Hah! She tried to take you away from me."

 

 

 

"She's just a friend of mine. I don't have any romantic interest in this woman. Furthermore she doesn't attracts me and I am not particularly a lesbian."

 

 

 

"Then why we had trusted her and let her to let us down?"

 

 

 

"No, honey, no. She's just young and confused lady. Perhaps either she is fed up with Velika or she wants to interleave her life. Moreover, don't ever forget she can help us to receive an apology from the imbecile for whom she used to be a maid."

 

 

 

"As I muse who do you mean actually, It's Casey, right?" The blonde nod her head as he cupped her cheeks in his warm palms, tilting her head, pursuing for her enthralling hazel eyes with authentic smile across his lips. "Well, she will be helpful there. But as an addition, go speak to her tomorrow as you pay a visit to her house and discuss with her partner about the happened today, okay?"

 

 

 

The couple negotiated as they came to the conclusion what's the forthcoming step in diplomatic way though it commenced with misapprehension. Nevertheless Timothy owed an apology for his tone and demeanor earlier in their conversation as she always forgave him, embracing tightly one another, kissing each other's lips sensually, lovingly.

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	108. 4th of July 3

As soon as Valerie returned back at home from Howards' family mansion, she was lucky her partner Velika hadn't been at home yet. But somebody else was at home. It was Shona, Valerie's daughter, who jumped into her arms once when she came back, followed by a kiss on the cheek as Ms.Volkova pretended like nothing had happened no longer than a half an hour ago.

After kicking off her heeled sandals, she went directly to the kitchen with headlong speed, completely ignoring what was near her like she was the sole thing that existed in this gargantuan, spacious world. Likewise Shona scrutinized her mother as she walked up to the kitchen's doorframe, watching her how she took a cigarette from her box, grabbing the lighter in the another hand as her elbow was upon the covered dining table, holding in her two fingers a cigarette, liting it as she puffed of her cigarette, a dim escaping her mouth and nostrils as the kitchen window was opened, ventilating the stuffy air in the room.

In the interim, the little girl innocently smiled to her mother as her hazel green eyes looked down at the petite figure that observed her.

 

 

"Anything wrong, mommy?" Shona questioned as she stepped in the kitchen, sitting against her as she attempted to evade her smoking, not envenoming her very young body with its toxicity.

 

 

The red-haired maid just stared at her own little minion as her grimaced face exposed every kind of an emotion that she felt. Especially remorse and guilt. Gnawing her at a snail's pace. She exhaled sharply as she wasn't prepared at all to tell her the ugly truth about the happened in Howards' family today. Her failed attempted kiss on Jude's lips.

Also Shona was the first person and source who gains information from her mother about her daily routine, telling her everything as they were so relative in their mother-daughter relationship.

 

 

"How do you think, darling?" She left the cigarette in the ashtray as she placed a hand that supported her head, her hazel green eyes glued to the precious young girl, who was inquisitive to find out what was bothering Valerie.

 

 

"Something's particularly wrong." The little girl responded with a reliable smile on her slightly tanned complexion.

 

 

"You are so clever, Shona!" She reached a hand to stroke her red braided hair as she runned her fingers through her flossy scalp. Hence, her sole free hand moved to her cigarette as she held it in two fingers, puffing of her cigarette, a dim surrounding her.

 

 

"Does it has to do with your amazing friend Judy?"

 

 

"From where do you know, my smart cookie?"

 

 

"It's visible. Tell me."

 

 

"...oh okay!" The young woman sighed a sigh of relief as she gathered sufficient courage to tell her the truth.

 

 

It didn't take her longer than a few minutes to explain to her what she had done though she didn't kiss the former nun on the lips, luckily. If she did it, in the contrary she would be in much bigger, grimmer trouble. After her story was being heard by Shona, the young girl was always open minded to her mother, always forgiving every mistake and idiocy that she had done. Instead of blaming her mother, she utterly supported and respected her, regardless how wrong she was back then. Subsequently the little girl opened the topic about what Velika did no longer than a year and half ago.

 

 

"Mom, do not blame yourself for this. Becsuse Velika doesn't makes an exception." Shona reached her hand as soon as Valerie responded back with a hand oon he daughter's small, brittle one. "She was worse than you."

 

 

"I can recall it. Yeah." Ms. Volkova exclaimed with husky voice as she had already finished with smoking, stubbing out her cigarette in the glass ashtray. A mild but lucid smirk spread on her lips. "When..." She was cut off by her daughter who kept on with the sentence.

 

 

"When she returned back at home from night shift with lipstick stains on her shirt with tobacco and alcohol fragrance, reminding your nostrils of something suspicious. Doesn't she?"

 

 

"Yes, exactly. I just forgave her with bitter tears and cracked heart." The red-haired woman admitted frankly as she had flashbacks from the happened a handful of years ago. The heart breaking feeling hit her reluctantly as she smiled through welling tears. She was strong woman, of course. She had been through a lot of affliction, nevertheless she needed some time to weep.

 

 

"But you shouldn't. She broke your heart but you coped with the pain, letting her to take a part of your life again."

 

 

The young lady wiped her own tears with a thumb as her slightly tear stained face dried abruptly.

 

 

"My goose is cooked when either she finds out or I tell her directly."

 

 

"Then tell her. Better than hiding it beneath your secretive heart and to observe your weird demeanor with weeks and months as she suspects you, being questionable."

 

 

"...I am hesitating." She sighed fatigued as a forearm wiped her sweaty forehead, closing her eyes as she gaped at the ceiling." You are right. It will rescue me and you rather than tolerating a cheater. " Alternatively the young woman came to the conclusion as she figured out what her daughter meant. In spite of the tough choice, she didn't give up at all. The Howards forgave her but what about her lover Velika? Would she embrace it?

 

 

After the negotiation, they got from their chairs as Valerie crouched down, hugging tightly and warmly her daughter that clasped her both wee arms around her nape of the neck, burrying her head in the crook of her neck, smellimg her flowery hair scent as her youthful nostrils betrayed her.

 

 

 

*******

After the comfort between Judy and Timothy, Judy rested her head on his lap as her body laid on the goth sofa, her hazel eyes encountering chocolate ones. With a broad, radiant smile on her lovely, glistening face. As his mammoth hand managed to stroke her soft golden hair, whilst the another one cupped her chin, cupping it. Her hands rested on her upper thighs, speaking to each other, discussing how are they and their day passed as well.

All of a sudden, during their verbal chat, Jude's hands timidly, slowly reached for his shoulders to pull off his navy blue T-shirt from his head as one of his hands moved out from her hair to her one that was on his shoulder, interrupting her.

 

 

"Sorry, honey. But how about to save it as a cherry for the cake before bed?"

 

 

 

"No problem, my love." 

 

 

He leaned his head as he pressed his lips to hers as he cupped her cheek, whilst her hands abided on his shoulders, gripping them as she pulled his closer to him, scarcely dividing an inch. Their had a hard time breathing as their kiss intensified and they became more aggressive, their tongues starting dancing against one another as Timothy managed to bite her bottom lip as she moaned softly. Thereafter Jude's hands moved from his shoulders to his back, traveling  all over his muscular back, whilst his lips moved from hers to her neck, planting feather and sensual kisses, followed by nibbles as her moans were embarrassingly louder including his while his arms were wrapped around her shoulders.

Their romantic, sensual moment didn't last for longer as Jude relished the moment her head laying on his laps as he stroked her soft hair, combing her honey curly strands.

 

 

 

 

_Later that day..._

 

 

 

 

As the couple had bathed Ellie and Tristan, feeding them, changing their diapers and garments, putting them to sleep in their special room, taking a shower before having sex and bed, they laid on their king sized bed naked as they watched through the half illuminated room's opened curtains the colorful fireworks in the sky with broad smiles across their lips, smug ones. They had such a splendid day especially in the end of the day. Combination of cuddles, love, kisses, hugs, great sex, spending time with their beloved children and most of all before falling asleep under their silk blanket, watching the aesthetically magnifying scenery of fireworks in the summer nocturnal sky.

In the meantime, they were cuddling as Mrs.Howard's head rested on Timothy's toned chest, her wild glossy golden hair tickling his delicate skin as her hand rested on his abs as he clasped a big, muscular arm around her shoulder, feeling each other's breaths. She looked up at his chocolate eyes as he overlooked her, looking out at the window with its majestic scenery that fascinated them. 

 

 

 

"Happy 4th of July, my love!" Running her thin, smooth fingers caressing every inch of his creamy, barely tanned flesh especially his abs as she exclaimed with euphoric voice, smiling to him as he looked up at her, chocolate eyes meeting hazel, admiring her sex appeal, beauty and every feature of hers with a broad, genuine smile.

 

 

 

"Happy 4th of July to you too, my rare bird!" He bended his head to kiss her temple, throughout her dazzling naturally rosy-coloured lips. 

 

 

 

"I love you, sweetheart!"

 

 

 

"I love you too, darling!"

 

 

 

Eventually they continued to contemplate the alluring, esthetic landscape, feeling much safer, more gleeful, warmer as united bond.

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	109. Apology 1

__

 

 

 

_The next day..._

_5th of July, 1966_

The day before was wonderful not only for Jude and the children themselves, besides for Timothy. As they had the opportunity to celebrate the 4th of July with their creativity that prevailed their stress, dark thoughts. They were rather positively tuned yesterday. But what would happen today especially to Mrs.Howard when she bumps into her friend's house to have a discussion with the both female adults face-to-face. Without holding back any detail. Better the directness and cook its person's goose rather than the arcane, purposeful hush looms relucantly.

Whilst Jude was home alone with her precious little angels, Ellie and Tristan, as her husband Timothy was working in the kindergarden, she was reading an interesting book, taken from one of the bookshelves in the library on the 2nd floor. Her body utterly relaxed on the goth leather sofa as she wore her mint polka dot dress as apart of her cleavage was exposed. Her long, slender, creamy legs slightly spreaded as her bare feet rested on the couch's arm. Holding in one hand the book as her eyes glued to the yellowish pages of the book, her hazel eyes enthusiasted by every phrase that was being scanned, readen, assimilated, moving on forward. Head resting behind her arm as it poised her head position.

In the interim, Ellie and Tristan were playing with their toys on the carpeted floor, babbling and syllabling unfinished words and names which were heart pleasing for their mother, of course. Every time she heard their amorous, adorable infant voices, floating in the room with life, her lips curling into a sunny, merry smile as her heart raced, bring it back to life after abiding lifeless of the numbing silence, losing herself in the world of the literature. Likewise, she kept an eye on them in case if something goes out of the predictable.

The book she was currently reading was actually a criminal one as she was curious, to discover much different world. In the criminal literature as she hadn't readen such a book genre for decades. Perhaps since her late teens. By the way, the book grabbed her since its commencement for her surprise. She had been reading it for a handful of hours, almost revoking her eyes off every page that was in front of her with exception to look after the twins. Luckily, the book wasn't as addictive as her family and her affection towards the most important things in her life.

As she paged through per a page of the book in a few minutes, all of a sudden the retro phone rang as it taunted her to sigh frustratedly when she established herself in the most intriguing part of the book, leaving the book away especially upon the coffee table, getting from the couch whilst her children totally ignored the phone's ringing noises which were pretty common either daily or a couple of times a week. She walked up to the phone's location as her bare feet contacted the lukewarm floor until she gripped the handset, holding it behind either of her ears as she tucked her golden hair behind her tiny ear, answering directly the phone.

 

 

"Hello?" She echoed through the handset, awaiting for response, whilst glimpsing at Ellie and Tristan, smiling to them.

 

 

"Hello, rare bird." A similar masculine voice replied back as her smile grew rapidly, instantly formed on her shining face.

 

 

"Oh hi, sweetheart." She was beyond gleeful to hear her husband's sweet voice though he is supposed to be recently busy. "Aren't you supposed to be busy?" She played it like a silly as she enquired.

 

 

"No. I am in short break, thus I decided to call you since I missed you so much." Timothy responded blissfully with his soft voice as his British accent rather aroused, excited her, transmitting her on much higher level in the happiness. She can feel her folds already moistened every time she hears him talking to her.

 

 

" By the way, how are you, honey?" He continued as he asked concerned.

 

 

"Just a little nervous but I am well, thank you. How about you too?"

 

 

"Oh, don't worry, sweetie! It's okay. Back to the question, I am well too. Thank you!"

 

 

"I know. As an addition, the children are well too."

 

 

"Glad to hear it. How about Valerie? Is she alright too?"

 

 

"Not exactly! She had got a terrible headache and that's why she left earlier today. Further, she was upset, evading to tell me what's going on."

 

 

"That's not good to hear it." Mr. Howard answered rather upset, composed. "What are you doing now?"

 

 

"I am reading a book whilst supervising Ellie and Tristan. How about you too?" She peeped at the beautiful children as Ellie was pulling in her wee arms Tristan's toy truck as the little boy was quiet but didn't seem chuffed at all. Unlike his older sister who whimpered, wanting to play with the toy.

 

 

"I am taking a break as I speak to you." He said. "What kind of a book are you reading?"

 

 

"A criminal one." She answered with a smug smile and tone.

 

 

"That's nice."

 

 

"Ma-ma." The little girl stuttered as she carried on to whimper out loud, pulling as strong as she can the toy towards her, despite she was weaker than her slightly younger brother.

 

 

"Hang on for a second!" Jude apologized as she withdrawn the handset. "Tristan let your sister to play with your toy truck." She told with stern voice at her baby son.

 

 

Tristan ignored his mother's warning as he didn't give up. His stubbornness prevailed his generosity.

 

 

"What happened? Anything wrong with the kids?"

 

 

"They are fine. Just Tristan doesn't gives his toy truck to Ellie."

 

 

"He is such a bad boy." He emitted a titter as his wife joined him too, having a good time.

 

 

"Particularly now." She teased ironically.

 

 

"I am sorry, rare bird. But I need to get back to work so that Ms.Lynch to not yell at me."

 

 

"No problem, everything is okay. Bye and see you tonight, babe. I love you!"

 

 

"See you tonight. Loving you much more, rare bird!"

 

 

Then Jude placed the handset to the phone back, running up to the still struggling children as she crouched down, plucked from Tristan's small hands his toy truck as she gave it to Ellie as she smiled broadly, as she felt so prominent, whilst her younger brother pouted, his magnificent chocolate brown eyes's temperature diminished abruptly as it lost its own warmness, besides the blankness was pretty evident, unfortunately.

 

 

"Yaa!" The little girl bellowed jubilantly, pulling towards her the toy truck as she played.

 

 

 

She stroked her children's heads softly as her fingers caressed every inch of their creamy, vanilla skin. She smiled to them as she looked up at her son's frustrated face.

She took him into her protective arms as she hekd him from the back, hugging him as he clasped his petite arms around his mother's nape, in the meantime she soothed him not only with a hug and love, moreover with words.

 

 

"Ma-ma!" He exclaimed with his sweet infant voice, demonstrating his dissatisfaction of his older sister, whilst feeling much better in his mother's arms.

 

 

"Tristan, honey!" Running her fingers through his brittle face as she looked up straightly into his warmer chocolate eyes. She smiled broadly to him. "It looks like Ellie likes your toy so much. Why don't you allow her to study them and play with them, while you can have hers too?"

 

 

The silence was indisputably evident what his response is. However, all he can do is to shake a head, nod and say minority of basic vocabulary unfinished words. Hence, his response was a simpel nod as she stated. "Good."

 

 

 

_Sometime later..._

 

 

 

After Jude had spoken with Grace on the telephone to take care of Ellie and Tristan, the middle aged woman changed her garments from casual into a fabulous floral summer white dress, strapless, a knee length, followed by wooden platform white sandals, silver earrings and her ruby-sapphire bracelet.

She was desperate for seperating herself from the children if it's for an hour. Nonetheless, she was relieved by the fact that there's someone who she can rely on when she isn't at home, hardly having the opportunity to look after them. 

As she walked up to Valerie and Velika's house in the sunny, heating streets of the Boston countryside as the sun rays shone every inch of hers especially her astounding silky golden wavy hair, bouncing per a step that she stepped as she walked. Her heart was pounding with uneasiness in her chest, realizing what's expecting her. She was wearing a jaunty smile, persuading herself inwardly that everything will be alright. All she needs to do is to chill and relax, regardless the circumstances.

When she stood in front of the front door, her fist tapped lightly on the door a handful of times, pending for response. She heard approaching footsteps as she was completely sure it was either her friend Valerie or Dr.Azarova. Meanwhile she rolled her eyes until she heard the click of unlocking door, subsequently another click of opened door as her eyes looked up at the person who opened the door. 

 

 

"Hi." Velika greeted her rather dully as hazel eyes met chocolate eyes. Nevertheless there was something in those chocolate eyes. They gazed blankly, aloofly at her visitor's eyes. Grimaced, grim face. Layered by the shadows of its untold secrets yet. What a cheerless welcome!

 

 

"Hi Velika." Mrs.Howard attempted to be positive though she noted instantly what her interluctor's mood was. 

 

 

 

"What do you want?"

 

 

 

"Would you like to let me to see Valerie?"

 

 

 

"Sure." Dr. Azarova answered hastily as she let her guest to step in their house as she thanked.

 

 

 

When Velika shutted the door, in the meantime Jude asked if she should take off her sandals, throughout she wasn't obligated at all, as the house dwelled in a benumbing silence, her anxiety escalated as high as a rocketed up rocket in the sky. She walked up to Shona's bedroom door, tapping faintly as she awaited for response as soon as possible.

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	110. Apology 2

 

 

 

 

In the meantime, Valerie was reading a book with her daughter, sitting in the middle of the large bed as the opened window aerated the stagnant, stench air in the room, sun rays penetrating through the bordered up window, fondling gently with its genial, bright rays their exposed flesh. They didn't know what was awaiting for them in the imminent seconds.

The red-haired maid, hired to clean and dust after in Howards' mansion, was really upset since the day before. Especially after she had a grave conversation with her lover Velika about the abortive kiss on Jude's lips though if the kiss was efficient, subsequently the both sides would suffer. Who was actually the more damaged partner? First and foremost, Valerie had forgiven her partner for the happened 2 years ago, in spite of not omitting out of her mind what kind of a mental, spiritual injury is to her.

On other hand, Velika didn't render an exception too. She was either too. Like she felt a heartache, as a sharp dagger stabbed in her heart as it thrusted in her fleshy bosom slowly, disseminates a big dose of black, solid blood. The blood of grief-stricken, heartbreak, betrayal and truth. Was this actually a game? Or conspiracy against the doctor, who wasn't exactly loving her partner at all? It rather resembled revenge due to the happened 2 years ago. The karma always receives its question but it's just rarely the answers are looked for.

Valerie and Velika hadn't spoken to one another since the last night as the sole times were together when they are sitting on the dining table in the kitchen for dinner and breakfast. They hasted to finish their meals as soon as possible, ultimately ignoring one another's eye contacts, overlooking as their eyes were darted to their gradually consumed meal. Furthermore, they spent their almost sleepless, abysmal night by sleeping in seperate beds, lacking of warm, comfort, love and benevolence. By the way, Ms.Volkova was lucky to have one more family member, who can listen to her pain, comprehending her, comforting her without judging her. Her last hope Shona. She slept with her mother as a mother and a daughter in their sanctuary.

Anyway, back to the main moment, as the both females were drowning in the rejoicing, breathtaking silence of the summer with its silver-tongued chirping birds outside, fulfilling the ambience with overwhelming serenity. The birds' songs were more than prime as they soothed the both exhausted females especially Valerie.

All of a sudden, a few light door taps interrupted the reading process as the young girl stared up at the door blandly, smiling timidly whilst her mother left the book aside on the night stand, exclaiming to the unknown person to come in. As the door opened, thereafter being shutted, Shona was beyond gleeful to see her another aunt Judy, while Valerie was shocked, scarcely realising to live in the real world, initially thinking that it was just a dream. It wasn't a dream. It was actually her visitor, her friend, the person who hired her as a housekeeper in her household. Agaped mouth as her lips curled in a little smile, refraining herself from asking tedious questions, retrospecting what they should tell each other.

Shona's face lit as her mother's did too.

 

 

"Hi Val and Shona! It's a pleasure to see you." Jude stood in front of them as they sat on the rim of the bed, hazel meeting 2 hazels. She smiled to the females with a radiant, broad smile across her rosy-painted lips.

 

 

"Hi Judy!" The maid greeted her with embittered voice as she was huffed by her partner almost 24 hours ago.

 

 

"Auntie Judy!" Shona exclaimed euphorically as she jumped from her bed, walking up to Mrs.Howard with a faint giggle, wrapping her petite arms around her upper back as soon as she crouched down to the little girl's level, momentarily clasping her secure, affectionate arms around her wee skeleton's back.

 

 

After the little girl and the middle aged woman broke off the hug as soon as possible, Jude stood as she stroked her long straight red hair as she managed to run her fingers through her scarlet red scalp, Shona purring eloquently, whilst the maid looked out at the bordered up window. In the interim, Mrs.Howard sat alongside the grumpy young woman, placing her both hands, holding tightly the mattress.

The maid can feel a mint, light breath tickling her sensitive skin as her bristled hairs of the back of her neck alarmed her to turn away to face Jude. She sighed a sigh in relief whilst Shona watched with her amorous, big hazel eyes the both women as her inquisitiveness escalated as she commenced to wonder what would happen next.

It was visible that Ms. Volkova is upset, misunderstood though she doesn't bawls her eyes out.

 

 

"Is there anything wrong? Is somebody angry with you, dear?" The former nun enquired concerned as hazel eyes met hazel green ones, locking in one another's gape.

 

 

The young woman just simply nod her head as she didn't help, nevertheless a humble smile sprode in her lips' verges.

 

 

"It's evident due to my silence, isn't it?"

 

 

"Absolutely. Tell me what's bothering you."

 

 

"Okay." On the top of her lungs emitted inhaled sigh, exhaling as she gained strength and courage to tell her everything she wanted and needed. "It all began when Velika was back from work and I told her everything as she was outraged by what I had told her. Hence, we stopped speaking to each other, although our presences." Her speech was filled with indisputable disgust from her partner, wrapping an arm around the blonde's shoulder, pulling closer to her as she wantes to sense warm, pleasant sensation. Further, she restrained her salty tears that would well on her gleaming, fresh face.

 

 

"She must be very mad, honey." Jude kept on as she grabbed her another hand, cupping it as her thumb stroke the back of her smooth, white like a milk fleshy hand.

 

 

"Definitely! But also she's aloof." In the meantime, she felt much better with Judy, still having damned feelings for her that tormented and intoxicated not only her, besides the both couples.

 

 

"I know. She wasn't rejoicing and warm welcoming at all."

 

 

Then Valerie sighed as she rested her head on Jude's bosom, her ear slightly tickling her sensitive, creamy skin's cleavage. Her scarlet red straight strands teasing her white floral dress's silk fabric. Smiles lit on their magnificent, juvenile faces. Likewise, Shona walked up to the opened window, gazing out at the aesthetic summer scenery outside that had caught her eye.

A hand placed on Valerie's shoulder sent shivers down her spine of sweetness and a mild embarrassment as she sensed her cheeks heated abruptly, acquiring rosy hue. During the comfort, the red-haired lady murmured.

 

 

"If I can trust you, can you keep it in secret between us only?" The young woman inquired.

 

 

"Yes, of course."

 

 

"Okay so. Velika did a horrid thing to me 2 years ago. When she got back at home from night shift, she reeked of alcohol and cigarettes, besides her shirt was lipstick stained. I swallowed it hard, forgiving her through aggrieved tears. It was the first time that she had broken, ripped my heart like she had grabbed the hammer, smacking my fragile bones and heart perpetually."

 

 

After Ms. Volkova's monologue, she felt the same heart-breaking sensation as it accursed her body, oozing of nauseating feeling every time whenever she thinks of her lover who she dedicated her love, heart, life and world. Though they were reluctantly hopeless, preventing her from believing and trusting the love of her life. The woman who had changed her life for the past 3 years.

In the contrary, the young maid was feeling much better by being comforted by somebody else especially her spontaneous love interest, friend in the same time. It grasped her melancholy, dark energy that she possessed, inhabiting her body. Thereafter throwing them away as they fled as swiftly as the speed's light.

She felt the former nun's fingers caressing her shoulder's mellow skin, sinking in an enchanting world, full of fantasies which were rather impure.

Eventually the chilling hush was interrupted as it was alresdy smashed.

 

 

"It looks like, there's somebody much worse than your action."

 

 

"Exactly! It's so agonizing to think of it."

 

 

"You shouldn't, sweetheart!" Afterward the both women captured one another in a tight, amiably embrace that lasted for a minute. "She had broken your heart. She had cheated on you. She doesn't deserves a second chance. Do not feel hopelessly romantic for somebody who doesn't even deserves your attention and affection."

 

 

"I know, I know. I will do whatever my will allows me to." 

 

 

After the both ladies exited the bedroom as Shona sat in front of her desk, scribbling childish drawings on a plain paper, the both women to the kitchen, noting Dr. Azarova's presence as the brunette was sitting, drinking her classical coffee in a small mug, relaxing. As soon as she glimpsed with loathful glare at them especially her partner, her grimaced face acquired possibly the most grotesque frown, arching an eyebrow as her chocolate eyes focused on the both women, who sat next to each other. They pretended to ignore the intruder opposite them, that was sitting by herself in the end of the table.

Suddenly the serene silence was cut off, thanks to the intruder itself. 

 

 

 

"I am so disgusted by you, red-haired slut!" Severe raised voice escaped the middle aged doctor as she glared continously the both women especially her partner with grimaced face. 

 

 

"I don't think I can stand you for what you have done to me 2 years ago." During the conflict, Ms.Volkova was quite composed, infuriating even more Dr.Azarova with her tranquil tone.

 

 

 

Meanwhile Mrs.Howard was quiet as she was neutral, despite her potent support for the younger woman. 

 

 

 

"It was just an accident. I didn't mean to do it." Velika sipped in overweening way, eyeing her hot black coffee and the women with who she spoke to. 

 

 

 

"An accident? I knew right away it was intentional, besides it broke my heart on trillions of pieces like shattered glass." 

 

 

 

"This failed kiss on Jude's lips wasn't intentional, right?"

 

 

 

"Do you know what, Velika? Get out of my house!" In this moment, the blonde held the red-haired maid's hand into hers as she wanted to diminish the pressure between the both homosexual partners. Further Ms.Volkova's voice sounded more than haughty and urgent.

 

 

 

"Wait for me to drink my coffee, hussy." She was in the middle of her coffee as she rushed to drink it as soon as possible before Valerie and possibly Jude call the police. 

 

 

 

"You cannot talk to her like that. Have some respect for her." Mrs.Howard intervened as she scolded with reticent, bossy voice, defending her friend. Even her firm, down to earth Boston accent aroused the youngest woman in the room as she felt on the 7th sky every time whenever she starts to speak.

 

 

 

"I cannot have respect for somebody who opted to ruin romance with especially the person that I devoted my love."- The doctor carried on with the adversely vehement debate, showing her horns, scarcely giving up and showing any mercy.

 

 

 

"It's visible you have never loved her. What she had told me about you 2 years prior, you really did something atrocious, disloyal to her. At least, you owe her an apology."

 

 

 

"Never!" She stood arrogantly from the chair, throwing the filthy empty mug in the sink as it broke, scattered on plenty of porcelain pieces in the sink, whilst walking out of the kitchen, approaching the bedroom as she took a suitcase to prepare her luggage to get out as soon as possible.

 

 

Whilst Dr.Azarova was in the room, preparing her baggage to leave her partner's house as soon as possible, her nerves towering its apogee, Jude attempted to comfort Valerie, hugging her for no longer than a minute, thereafter cleaning the mess that Velika had done as a sound of slamming door provoced them, totally ignoring its source as they were careless about the brunette from now on until her apology is a fact. Subsequently, the doctor left her partner's house, without saying goodbye with the both ladies, going in the hospital where she works. 

After they cleaned the mess, they sat on the table as they spent some time together in discussions as always. They really relished one another's company. It was deliriously evident by the way they are speaking to each other, although Mrs.Howard isn't romantically interested in the woman 21 years her junior. 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	111. Apology 3

After Velika left her partner's house, she went in the hospital, where she currently works as a doctor for more than 20 years. As a tremendously experienced doctor with long career behind her life, she hadn't always a decent life.

For example, she has a son who is 25 years old nowadays, named Denis after his beloved uncle and had forsaken his mother when his adulthood had just began. He was just sick and tired of his mother as his path leaded him to worse life with rock and roll, crapulence and sex. He befriended with people in high school in 10th grade who shattered his life rather than to improving it, despite his vulnerability back then. In spite of Dr.Azarova's attempts to try to cease her son's future failure beginnings, it just got worse. When he left her, she started taking antidepressants to soothe her down, heal her pain over the loss of her son. The most significant person who left her life forever as he walked away like a stranger in the voidness. In the same time, Ms.Azarova is single as her husband died in a car accident when Denis was barely 4 years old boy as she must raise her son by herself. With her 2 bare hands. With no one by her side to support, aid her. She was a single mother after her husband passed away, unluckily. When she met Valerie 3 years ago, she was madly in love with her and vice versa.

As soon as she stepped in the hospital to work a night shift, she greeted cold-bloodedly each colleague of hers with an artificial, sensing her blood boiling infernally impetus as she oozed of bleak energy, opting to recover herself from the anger and everything else that influence her negatively. Her self-control depended of her.

By the way, she momentarily prefered to work, instead of returning back at the hollow where she felt the rage building gradually, slowly. She determined herself to stay in the hospital all night long to work, distract herself from the happened 2 days prior, reckoning today as the second day.

 

 

*******

In the meantime, when the young mother and her daughter abided in their marvelous 1 story house, Valerie was smoking her cigarette to calm her nerves down whilst Shona was part of her company, eyeing blankly the pale yellow wall past her. One of the fewest hopes that she can rely on right now. Especially in tough moments. Whenever she can't put a finger on it. Furthermore, the house where she inhabited was feeling so empty. So empty as a pocket with nothing to lose. On other hand, it was quite serene, morbidly quiet. Like almost never before.

The night itself was mystic, unexplainable, besides so comforting. As she puffed of her cigarette, avoiding to smoke nearby her daughter who sat in the another part of the table, watching the wall yet.

 

 

"It looks like this night is going to be way longer than before." The maid exclaimed as a dim escaped her wee nostrils and her mouth, vaporing a halo of dim around herself, showering in tobacco's stench that had adhered to her amorous garments.

 

 

"Eventually yes." The little girl answered as she turned to face her mother with grave response.

 

 

"Honestly, do you like your aunt Velika?"

 

 

"Not exactly but..." Shona was cut off by her mother when she was in the middle of her sentence.

 

 

"Pardon, however, she is such a traitor. With the happened 2 years ago, she will find plenty of ways to excuse herself when she should be frank." Ms. Volkova puffed of her cigarette as she felt her erupting blood to chill down its temperature.

 

 

"Perhaps she will reborn sooner or later, asking for your forgiveness."

 

 

"To ask me for forgiveness?" The red-haired lady questioned derisively as she grinned. "Ha! She's a cheap cliché." She continued.

 

 

"At least, it will take a time for a redemption."

 

 

"Definitely, dear."

 

 

*******

Once when Jude get back at home as she delved for the keys in her purse to unlock herself, Timothy was in the living room having a good time with Ellie and Tristan who still played with their toys, being aware of his current surroundings.

As soon as he got from the armchair, he exited the living room as he approached the front door, unlocking the door as he took immediately Judy in his arms, whilst her arms clasped around his toned upper back.They greeted each other as they wore radiant, splendid smiles. After they broke off the embrace, Jude shutted down the front door, locking it as she kicked off her sandals, hopping up in comfy, humble slippers as they walked up to the living room, sitting on the goth sofa as they watched their children, discussing variety of topics especially their children, how their day passed, Grace and the most problematic of all - the scandal between the homosexuals.

As the living room was sinking in an intense hush that had invaded, plagued every corner of the room as the sole noise sources were Ellie and Tristan's babbling, uttered unfinished words and clattering toys as they were in their tiny arms, having fun with them as they were reckless how firm are they until thry are broken.

Timothy can particularly note something out of the normal borders. The unusual silence was worrying him a lot. It was unconditionally evident. As the both parents didn't peel a single word for the last handful of minutes, the former priest didn't miss his chance to scrutinize his wife. He offered her an innocent smile as he looked up at her face, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, whilst his another hand managed to push apart of her soft hair to have a visual access to her face and her facial expressions.

 

 

"Anything wrong, Judy?" He enquired concerned as he sensed something dubious.

 

 

She released a sigh of relief as she looked up at him as their eyes momentarily encountered. Hazel meets chocolate eyes. She pursed her lips anxiously as she responded.

 

 

"It worries me my friend Valerie. I mean how challenging is going to be the life for her after her partner got out of the house with her luggage."

 

 

He pulled her towards him as he pecked a kiss on her lips lightly.

 

 

"I know, sweetheart. But tell me more about it."

 

 

She agreed to tell him laconically the happened a few hours ago as she revealed not only their scandal, further Valerie's secret as they promised to one another to not spread the word and to abide between them. After listening to her story, their eyes darted to the twins as they seeked to soothe themselves, purifying themselves spiritually from the stress and negative thoughts. They couldn't help but smile broadly to their little pearly twins, who were the center of their world and taking deliriously important role in their lives as they were the sole thing or amidst them to live for. Otherwise if they were a childless couple, it wouldn't be a big issue at all. In fact, they crave for one another more than their dreams and problems.

 

 

"Don't worry! I am completely convinced that she will get back to her sooner or later." Mr. Howard stated optimistically as he stared at Ellie and Tristan. 

 

 

"Do you think so after the handled cheating  as she disguised herself in the mask of forgiveness with salty tears, ripped heart?" She inquired pesimistically, scarcely noticing any chance to be a gleeful lesbian couple again. 

 

 

"Well, it depends of the lovers." He stroked her flossy golden curly hair as his fingers tangled in her long curly strands.

 

 

 

_Sometime later..._

 

 

 

After the couple put their children to sleep in their prominent room, thereafter taking a shower as Timothy was first and dressing up himself in a tank top with his underpants for bed whilst Judy was taking a quick, relaxing lukewarm shower as the running water touched her bare, white like a vanilla skin as her hair was tied in a messy bun, a handful of honey curls bouncing. When she finished with showering, she grabbed a towel to cover her body as she stepped out of the shower, stopping the running water, hopping up in her flip flops, balling her towel from her boson and below, opening door as she noted her husband in front of the bathroom's door as he was extremely impatient for his wife, who spent less than 15 minutes in the bathroom. 

As soon as he beholded her with nothing else on her but her towel that covered every inch from her chest and below as it abided an unexplainable secret for him as his allured chocolate eyes admired her indisputable beauty, appeal and charm as well. She was a sheer grace, in his opinion. 

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	112. Apology 4

Jude admired his broad smile and his chocolate eyes which were dazzled by her grace as well. Furthermore, a smirk curled up on her lips as her sensitive, moisten yet skin dotted goosebumps. Hazel eyes darted like arrows to chocolate ones as they locked, unable to take their eyes off one another.

 

 

"You look so beautiful, Judy." He didn't miss his chance to compliment her as her face lit abruptly.

 

 

Her cheeks mildly blushed, heated as they acquired more rosy hue as she thanked him modestly for the compliment, thereafter he carried on.

 

 

"You are even more beautiful without any garments or this," Pointing at her towel as she still grasp it. "Towel that covers your perfect body." Mr.Howard placed a hand on her bare shoulder as her free hand reached for his to be on top of his, her thumb kneading his knuckles.

 

 

Likewise her folds had already aroused, moistened as she listened to his sweet, eloquent kind words and compliments that please her heart, besides render her face to flush. She wasn't alone as he was aroused, feeling his manhood in his underpants rapidly tightening, besides bulging.

 

 

 

"You are always so handsome, do you know that?" She enquired as she grasped the towel with her sole free hand at this moment, whilst she wanted to trace with her fingers his bulge and to be already inmate with his as her horniness crossed every border.

 

 

A smirk flashed on his fresh, juvenile yet face. He hadn't perceived himself handsome. His wife and probably the other women perceive him as attractive man. Especially in the beginning of his 40s, he looked indisputably perfect. Then he walked up to her as their proximity decreased as he removed his hand from her bare shoulder, moving up his hand on her petite, fragile one that balled the bath towel yet, his fingers delicately caressing hers.

His fingers tickled them as she got weakened due to the tickle, thereafter her fingers withdrawn from her towel that peeled of her torso and apart of her bottom, gradually replacing the towel fabric with skin, revealing every inch of her slightly tanned naked flesh as his eyes' pupils widened whilst her smirk sanctified even brighter than a twinkling star in the nocturnal sky. It was pretty evident for what they yearned for. She pursed her rosy-colored lips as she released her hair from the messy bun, her long soft golden hair like a Greek Goddess flowed as it peaked to her upper back, her golden curly strands glistening in front of his eyes as she winked playfully at him, biting her bottom lip just moments before their passionate kiss.

She stepped as their proximity was approximately within milimetres even less as she cupped his face in her both small, brittle hands, tilting his head to have an access to his luscious lips as her gorgeous lips popped out, whilst his hands were clasped around her thin waist, holding it as his hands tightened, their lips crashed as Mrs.Howard commenced to grind on his body as she occassionally felt his hard crotch growing tighter when she felt against his, settling free a soft moan when their kisses grew more aggressive and savage as their wet tongues started dancing against one another, whilst his hands moved from her waist as they traveled smoothily from her toothsome back and downwards. Once his mammoth hands reached for her buttocks, he grabbed her by the buttocks, squeezing them as he nibbed lightly her bottom lip as her moans were slightly louder than moments ago. Then she walked backwards, barely having any idea if she is going to stumble on something to fall on her back by an incident. As their aggressive, breathtaking kisses kept on as their eyes were apart closed as she moved her hands from his face to his shoulders, pulling closer to him as they eventually ended upon the king-sized bed as Timothy was on top of her.

As he pinned her, she stripped his tank top, tossing it on the floor like a rag cloth as he wore nothing else except his boxers. In the interim, he bended over her as he planted feather, light and sweet kisses on her creamy, amorous body as her damp core dampened more. Her honey hair ruffled around her, forming a sacred halo, as she felt his hands travelling all over her body whilst her hands were traveling up and down his cheekbones , as her fingers runned every inch of his milky toned torso until her fingers felt something different. As soon as her hands reached for his boxer briefs, she pulled swiftly the waistband as it peeled inches of his light skin until they verged his ankles, tossing them on the floor too, as she winked at him when his hard member springed in front of her mesmerized eyes in awe, as her mouth agaped a bit when his hands clasped around her shoulders as he leant his head to peck her neck, attacking it with nibbles and sensual, steamy kisses as his lips slowly managed to tease her delicate neck's skin as plenty of soft and mildly loud fevered gasps escaped her opened mouth, shutting her eyes tightly as he started grinning on her. Furthermore, his erected member poked her upper hip as her breathing grew heavier, relishing the fiery sensation as her hands moved down to his member, grabbing it in her hand as she squeeze it, whilst her another one cupped his testicled, massaging them. Once her thumb kneaded his member tip, he moaned even louder as she whispered to him as she struggled to overcome the marvelous sensation, throwing her head back as she gave him a better access to his neck.

 

 

"Not too loud, darling." She warned as her folds got moistened even more than a couple of seconds ago, her eyes tightly closed yet as she wanted this phenomenal feeling to last for longer and possibly for eternity.

 

 

 

"You make me feel so... good," He paused as his lips transported from her frail neck that savoured every kiss and teeth's touch to her bare chest immediately.

 

 

"Rare bird!" He groaned her name as his lips moved on her already erected pink nipples as either of them was surrounded by his lips, as he started licking on circles whilst his another hand moved from her back to her another nipple, cupping her breast.

 

 

She kept on teasing his cock and balls as he was near the rim to his climax though it was early. It was way too early. She can sense it too.

 

 

 

"It's too early." He said as he struggled, hesitate between his voice and his breathing with firmly shutted eyes. "Fuck!" He was incapable of controlling his language, factly his body was betraying him.

 

 

Instead of answering him, she pushed him at last as she can raise her body as she was on her knees, sitting as his hand reached for her wild honey hair as his fingers tangled through her beaming curly strands, smiling to her as he was sitting against her. She giggled lightly as she cupped his cheeks, looking directly with igneous desire, passion into his warm chocolate eyes.

 

 

"You make me the happiest woman in this world, huh?" She inquired with mocking voice as she was indisputably naughty, eager to get whatever she pleases.

 

 

"Yes, babydoll." In this moment, he still played with her glossy magnificent hair that was midst his pure weaknesses. Her eyes closed like windows once she felt his fingers caressing every span of her hair, purring and humming in the same time. "It's pretty apparent we are made for each other."

 

 

"Exactly! I am so lucky to have you."

 

 

Then he cackled lightly like a schoolboy as Mrs. Howard joined him too, their cackles as one.

 

 

"I am the happpiest and luckiest man to have such gorgeous, smart and kind hearted woman. Exactly just like you."

 

 

"Aww!" She couldn't aid herself, scarcely restraining and controlling herself as she sensed her smooth cheeks heating momentarily. "It's called fate that brang us and decided to choose wisely on which day is going to be," His another hand cupped her chin as he tilted her head to look straight at her aesthetically hypnotizing hazel eyes. Her voice was so velvety, so moltening.

 

 

"Our prominent day, sweetie." He continued as he moaned inwardly. Moreover Jude's folds moistened even more after his velvety voice emitted as he cut her off. Afterward they chuckled sweetly.

 

 

Then she moved out her hands from his cheeks to his bare, broad shoulders, rubbing them with her fingers.

No longer than a half a minute, she sat on his crotch as their bodies positioned against one another, their chests pressed against one another, pressing her naturally roseate lips on his as their lips contacted, locked in an ashing, alluring kiss as their kisses grew more fiercely truculent, their tongues starting dancing against one another, whilst Jude's hands squeezed his shoulders to poise her. Unlike his big, secure hands traveled all over her bare ideal back, his fingertips faintly tickling her sensitive skin, peaking to her buttocks as she removed one of her hands from his shoulder as it moved down to his member, positioning it at her core entrance as she felt his manhood inside her, filling her core that craved for it.

He began thrusting in her slowly initially, thereafter increasing his pace as their moans floated in the numb romantic sanctuary. Her eyes were tightly closed as she enjoyed the sexy moment, her hips grinding on his as his thrusts were harder and quicker.

 

 

"Oooh... Ooooohh!" Her hands traveled all over his muscular back, upward and downward, digging her red manicured nails deeply in his flesh, leaving scratched marks as his groans were loud, almost verging to wake up the twins. Jude's groans didn't make an exception too.

 

 

"Hell yeah!" She threw her head back, her long, savage golden hair falling down as Timothy candidly enjoyed the sight. Her bouncing full, round breasts were fulfilling the perfect erotic scenery.

 

 

Additionally she was unable to control her body as their climaxes were almost nigh their edges, in the meantime she cupped one of her breasts, squeezing whilst holding tightly the bed sheet that hadn't arranged proportionally on the bed.

Nonetheless, her words were almost ignored as she opened halfly her eyes to observe his handsome face as he watched her facial expressions, besides her body with immense lust, desire. A smirk spread across his lips, noting her agape mouth as she was speechless, besides she wanted to say anything with horny voice.

 

 

"What about the condoms?" She questioned as she knew right away his answer will contrast her perception.

 

 

First and foremost, he didn't hear her due to the moans whose decibels were higher than her enquiry. He arched an eyebrow, convincing her to repeat what she said.

 

 

"Condoms?" She inquired as she raised her tone, without changing its emotional's temperature.

 

 

"...It doesn't matter." He replied as he needed a couple of seconds until he plants his seed in her core after the rougher, swifter thrusts as her wetness layered his member's tip, triggering quicker to his climax, first of all.

 

 

"Why?"

 

 

"Because I prefer to feel your skin rather than a nylon thing that prevents us from pleasure."

 

 

After his final thrust, at last he planted his seed in her core as it started oozing his cum, whilst he gripped his member, pulling it out of her entrance. Moans escaped from the top of their lungs, screaming in pleasure. Their mildly perspiratory bodies collapsed as Jude's slender body was on top of his, her bare breasts pressed against his toned chest, her head laying on his shoulder, her nostrils sniffing the crook of his neck, smelling the pleasant, sweaty fragrance after shower and sex.

Their eyelids built its ounce as they were almost asleep as Timothy's hand rested between her legs whilst his another one clasped around her waist, holding her. 

Despite everything, Jude adjusted her breath as she spoke, followed by a chuckle of her side.

 

 

"Well, it makes sense until I am impregnated 9 months after having twins." 

 

 

 

"We haven't spoken about having more children yet. Besides Tristan and Ellie." Timothy stated seriously.

 

 

 

"I know. But I would like to ask you something seriously. Please, be honest with me." She looked up at his eyes as she pursued for his eyes to confirm her forthcoming question. She offered him a little, radiant smile.

 

 

 

"Okay, dear. Go ahead." She runned her fine fingers through his toned chest.

 

 

 

"Would you like to have more of my children? You know what I mean." Mrs.Howard inquired.

 

 

 

"Look, honey! I would always love to have our children even more, regardless if it is either just 1 or 10. I am not forcing you for your current response to your question."

 

 

"It would be so sweet but wouldn't get too tired of me having more than just 2 children, would you?"

 

 

 

"No and never. It's so tender to adopt a child though it's not the same as much as to have your own."

 

 

 

"I know." She inhaled sharply. "However, it's so difficult for me to choose..." She was cut off by Timothy who replied instead of her as her hesitancy didn't permit her to choose either of the choices that she had.

 

 

 

"Judy, take your time to think about it and come up with your final decision whenever you are ready." He removed his hand between her legs as he reached his hand for her soft, wild hair, playing with it as she hummed in low voice. What it obvious that the former nun was really exhausted, needing a rest. "All you need now is to rest, okay?" He leant his head as he kissed her lukewarm temple.

 

 

She just nod her head, instead of peeling a word or even arguing, a metaphoric, tedious drama right before falling asleep in one another's cuddles, feeling much safer, warmer, although they didn't care what they are wearing to bed. Further, they ignored that they were naked from head to toes. 

 

 

"Good. Good night and I love you, rare bird!"

 

 

 

"Good night and I love you too, babe!"

 

 

 

Then they kissed each other, just seconds before turning off the lamps by their sides, falling asleep.

 

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

 

A couple of minutes before midnight were passing casually. Just like the strangers that walked down on the street, no matter if it is either daylight or night time. 

In the meantime, Dr.Azarova was in her compact office. By herself. With no one around. She wasn't sleepy at all. She was rather too fatigued spiritually and mentally. Scarcely having the opportunity just to arrange her thoughts in her head. Besides she felt uncondintional void in her still pounding heart. She was feeling empty without her beloved Valerie and her only daughter Shona. She felt like a soulless being with nothing left except her soul, that dwelled in her body for approximately 47 years. After she just greeted professionally her colleagues and patients, she was closed by herself in her small world. Her office. Sitting on her chair, welling salty tears on her pale face as her elbows were upon her desk, her hands cupping her eyes. She regretted for leaving her partner's house with her luggage in suitcase, besides her atrocious behaviour towards both men especially the love of her life. 

All she wanted to do is to behold her lover and apologize her directly. 

As she felt helpless, almost verging to survive all this mental hellish torment, she delved in her desk's drawers, seeking for her antidepresants as her glass of water stood aside her. As soon as she took her antidepressants in her hand, she immediately rammed almost all of them, swigging her glass of water. All of a sudden, her body betrayed her as she fell asleep, being unconscious after drinking the antidepressants, leaving her drawer opened, subsequently giving a hint to the others to find out by themselves what she had done to her and what led her to this condition.

Whilst her unconsciousness overtook her frail body, in the interim one of her colleagues tapped on her door, yelling her name. 

 

 

"Doctor Azarova? May I," As the young male doctor tapped lightly on the door, yelled her name for her response, he didn't receive the wished replication, unfortunately.

 

 

 

No longer than one quarter of the minute, his hand reached down for the doorknob, pressing it timidly as he was afraid to behold her enraged face once when either she is being far occupied with work or the voices and sounds aren't perceptible sufficiently for her. As it lightly opened the door, he peeped at the current scenery as he was too horrified, covering with one hand his mouth, restraining himself from screaming and shouting in the late night of Tuesday as his amber eyes were disgusted by her senseless condition. 

He opened widely the door, leaving it open as he sped up to her desk, scrutinizing her from closer as he attempted to rock her shoulders without any success. She was motionless as a mummy. Then he made a detour as he can see more detailed what's the real reason behind her state as he looked down at the opened drawer, noting the glass bottle with antidepressants as the cap was opened.

The young man sighed frustrated, wiping his sudoriferous forehead with a forearm. In this moment, he glimpsed backwards as he noticed some of his colleagues, wandering in the halls of the hospital, calling them urgently as they came to hospitalize Velika, putting her body in a patient bed, whilst the doctor who found her like that, grabbed the handset, dialing the numbers as he wanted to contact Ms.Volkova, Dr.Azarova's lover. So that to inform her about the happened just a few minutes ago. 

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	113. Apology 5

Whilst the maid was sleeping peacefully with her daughter in the abysmal, mystic summer night with its pleasant breeze that played with their thin silky blanket, blanketing their clothed, motionless bodies, a numb, ghastly serenity prepronderated in the house like the house was empty with one more person, who was currently missing. It was Valerie's right hand, the love of her life. Despite the scandal between both women in the past few days, the house wasn't the same at all. Especially when Dr.Azarova was gone tonight. At her workplace. 

The red-haired lady attempted to forget about the fierce conflict between her and Velika, in spite of the difficultness itself. It was more than a tough crux. Besides her perplexed mind with its mingled feelings of her lover, between love and hatred, between grudge and sympathy, between rage and peace. She loved her and hated her in the same time. 

By the way, she let her mind rest whilst her daughter Shona was the only company with whom she could share a bed, in this moment. In a platonic way. Just like a mother and a daughter. Nothing else. Shona sleeps rarely with her mother as she prefered to sleep, hugging by herself in the lukewarm bed sheets.

All of a sudden, something interrupted the both females to sleep serenely as a noise of ringing phone taunted the young woman's ears as she stirred up, rubbing her drowsy eyes as she emitted an impulsive yawn, noting how her daughter woke up abruptly as her big, adorable hazel eyes stared at her mother, expressing her puzzle. In the interim, Ms.Volkova rose her body as she got from the bed, hopping up in her slippers as she wore her onyx black lacy nightgown, walking up to the door as her daughter enquired her, whilst the sounds of ringing phone didn't stop, looping in the foreground.

 

 

"What's going on?" The little girl asked as she didn't dare to get from her bed to follow her mother, instead she abided in lying position, watching the taller, slimer figure of her mother standing behind the door as she stopped immediately when her daughter striked a conversation.

 

 

"I don't know really, sweetheart. I will check right now." She answered as she put her hand on the doorknob, pressing it as she reassured her daughter with her final words a few moments before fleeing. "All you need is to stay here, okay?"

 

 

The red-haired little girl nod her head, instead of arguing with her mother, raising the topic behind the ringing phone in the middle of the night. It was not exactly in the middle of the night. The current time was actually 2 o'clock in the morning.

As soon as, the maid wandered in the dark corridor of her house, looking for the phone, she found it eventually on the night stand that stood next to the bedroom's door as she orientated perfectly in the darkness. She grabbed the handset, putting it behind her ear as she answered lastly the phone call.

 

 

"H-Hello? Who's there?" Valerie questioned uncertainly.

 

 

 

"Hello! Is this Ms.Volkova, Dr.Azarova's partner with whom I am talking to?" A masculine voice echoed through the handset.

 

 

 

"Yes, I am. What's going on?"

 

 

 

"We have good and bad news." The male doctor paused as the young woman inhaled sharply, barely having an idea what he was talking about right away. "First and foremost, the bad news are Velika is unconscious after dosing with antidepressants for unknown reason. In the contrary, the good news are she is transmitted in a room where you are able to visit her anytime, Miss Volkova." 

 

 

 

After hearing those shocking news especially the first one, the young lady didn't restrain as her heart raced, getting smashed with a hammer that creaked her flimsy heart, leaving unhealed spots. Furthermore, her face acquired its palish hue, initially not taking it seriously until the male doctor informed her about the good news, fortunately. 

 

 

 

"Thank you for informing me doctor. Could you tell me where is located Ms.Azarova?"

 

 

 

"Yes, of course. She's in room 201."

 

 

 

"Thank you very much, sir! Goodbye!"

 

 

 

"Goodbye!"

 

 

 

Then she put the handset back, once the phone conversation ended as she rushed to the bedroom, pressing the doorknob as she noticed her daughter was still awake. 

Meanwhile she walked up to her bed, sitting in the rim of the bed, stroking her soft, thick scarlet braided red hair with grimaced face as there was something wrong, whilst her hazel green eyes darted to Shona's precious face.

 

 

"Mom, is there anything wrong? Who called you?" The little girl's inquisitiveness was pretty evident as she noted something suspicious behind her mother's grimaced face.

 

 

 

"Well, one of your aunt Velika's colleagues phoned me as he informed that your aunt had overdosed with antidepressants, currenty located in room 201." She paused as she sighed a sigh of relief as she kept on stroking Shona's youthful, vivacious hair.

 

 

 

"But didn't you call her a cheap cliché earlier tonight?"

 

 

"What? It was just a few hours..." As the young maid was about to continue her sentence, her daughter cut her off momentarily, unfortunately.

 

 

 

"Isn't it hypocritical to call her whatever you want especially with bad words? How about now when you want to pay a visit in the hospital to see her?" The little girl snapped at her mother, expressing her dissatisfaction for her volatility in her opinions.

 

 

 

"You cannot understand what's the difference between hypocrisy and sincerity." In the meantime, the young mother gestured her daughter to get from the bed as they should commence prepare themselves by changing their garments from their pajamas into casual ones.

 

 

 

"Of course,I can." At last, Shona got from her bed as she hopped up in her slippers as she wore her pajamas, walking up to her small wardrobe that comprises her clothes and lingerie. Moreover, the young girl obstinately debated her mother.

 

 

 

"Look, dear. I can call your aunt whatever I want, despite my frustration back then. But I still love her and cannot dump her like a stray dog." Ms.Volkova explained laconically to her daughter as she was deadly serious behind her words, scarcely acquiring any emotion in her speech. In the interim, she was looking for a casual, ordinary summer dress that she can wear to her partner's visit in the hospital.

 

 

 

Afterward a morbid hush occured in the room as it blurred with its mistiness, diffusing everywhere. Until the hush was disrupted as Shona owed her apology to her mother for her bland stubborness, subsequently being forgiven.

 

 

 

_A several minutes later..._

 

 

 

As the both females entered in the hospital as they were lucky the hospital wasn't located far away from their home, they entered in the lobby floor, going upstairs as they were in the middle of their path, one of the doctors stopped them, asking them where they were going as the red-haired woman notified the doctor that she should visit urgently room 201, where is her partner transmitted. Thereafter the doctor let them pass as they rushed upstairs as they walked in the long, almost endless 2nd floor's corridor, looking for room 201.

Once they found the door, she felt so nervous as her pounding heart raced, her blood phlogistically walloping as she knew right away how would react her lover if she encounters her. Although the circumstances, she put her hand on the doorknob, pressing as she opened the door, establishing in an empty room with nobody else except Velika, glimpsing at the motionless body as she stepped in the patient's room with her daughter, shutting the door as she approached Velika, who laid on the bed. 

The middle aged woman who was unconscious, slept peacefully like a helpless corpse with shutted eyes as her heart beated swiftly in her chest, her rosy-coloured lips not moved a single muscle. Her hand rested on her abdomen over the blanket, whilst the another one was beneath the cotton blanket.

A little, timid smile spread across Valerie's lips unlike her daughter who gazed blankly at the motionless lady with a frown on her childish, amorous face.

All of a sudden, Ms.Volkova sat next to Ms.Azarova as she grabbed her lover's hand, pulling it towards her mouth to press her lips on her brittle hand, leaving a feather kiss mark, thereafter holding her hand as her thumb kneaded the back of her hand, looking up at her pale, mildly wrinkled face due to the irreversible aging process, admiring her grace especially for a middle woman as her smile rapidly grew efortlessly. A vivid, radiant smile on her sparkling, youthful face.

 

 

"Forgive me for snapping at you, Velika. I am forgiving you for the anger that you got it on me." She paused as her another hand reached for her chin, cupping it as her fingers kneaded her white like a milk flesh. "I truly believe you are strong and will recover. All I want to tell you is," She glimpsed at her daughter as she looked away from her lover for a while. She couldn't help, nonetheless, smiling to her daughter back as her rare, sunny smile loomed on her face as she watched her mother's immense support and love for Velika. 

 

 

"I love you!" The younger woman whispered, stroking her cheek yet. 

 

 

 

Suddenly one of the doctors opened the door as he entered in the room, noting the visitors as Ms.Volkova turned her back frantically, her face vapored in slight flush as she smiled amiably to the doctor, loosing Velika's hand as she moved her own hand on the bed's edge, balancing her sitting position.

 

 

"It's pleasant to have visitors, Ms.Volkova." 

 

 

"Indeed, Doctor!" 

 

 

"As an addition, Ms.Azarova is going to recover yet under our control until Wednesday the morning." The doctor was particularly hospitable and open-minded, who striked a conversation with the red-haired maid whilst the little girl rolled her eyes. He looked visually in his late 20s. Approximately Valerie's age and slightlier older than her. His skin color was dimly tanned with silver blond hair, black eyes like the midnight. Furthermore, he was much taller than the Russian-American with a couple of inches behind her, besides his body structure was well built especially for a young man. 

 

 

"Until Wednesday the morning?" Initially, she hardly believe she should wait until Wednesday the morning so that Velika can go back at home and behold her family at last. "Alright. May I visit her anytime?"

 

 

 

"Yes,of course, Ms.Volkova! You are always welcome to pay a visit to our patient anytime."

 

 

 

*******

 

 

_The next morning..._

 

 

 

 

As Timothy was gone at work, leaving behind his mansion under Jude's supevision with her children, she wasn't particularly alone at home at all. Not only she had Tristan and Ellie who were currently playing with the toys on the kitchen's tiled floor, furthermore she had an authentic company with whom she could spill the tea. It was Valerie, who wore her maid's outfit, whilst drinking hot herbal tea with her friend, sitting on the dining table in the kitchen as they glimpsed at the children, whilst their eyes were more focused in shaping mutual eye contacts. The both ladies offered one another smiles, speaking to each other.

 

 

 

"How was your evening, Judy?" The younger lady questioned as she sipped of her hot tea.

 

 

 

"It was excellent. How about yours, Val?" Mrs.Howard answered enthusiastically.

 

 

The younger woman exhaled sharply after wiping her moisten chin with a satin floral handkerchief, hence, encouraging herself to speak her mind.

 

 

"Well, it wasn't exactly as excellent as yours. I mean...I had such a tough evening the day before."

 

 

"It's clearly visible." She peeped at Tristan and Ellie, consequently looking back in maid's stunning hazel eyes, recognizing readily grief, wintriness. "Haven't you overcome Velika's affliction towards you the day before when we were in the kitchen?" The blonde carried on.

 

 

 

"It's not that, Judy. The issue is completely different unlike this one with her rage."

 

 

"What are you talking about?"

 

 

 

"She was hospitalized the last night for overdosing with antidepressants. I paid a visit in the room where she was transmitted, staying with her for just 5 minutes to see if my lover is still alive." 

 

 

"Oh, that's horrible. I hope she's alright."

 

 

"I hope either too. The greatest thing of all is actually she is still alive as I noted her still beating heart. I realized what pain it was to behold her in such condition especially after the intense storm between us."

 

 

 

"I know, dear. At least, I bet you forgave her for everything."

 

 

 

"I did." The red-haired replied as she sipped of her tea, cupping the mug in her both hands. "I have a heart, I am not just doing it for myself, nor for her. Just my heart prompted me." Ms.Volkova said with husky, composed voice.

 

 

 

"It's apparent how exactly compassionate you are. You remind me of somebody special with this prominent trait of yours." Jude overlined as she raised her voice's decibels when she spelled the phrase "somebody special" with a smirk curled up on her illuminated face.

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	114. "Somebody Special"

Initially the young woman couldn't believe as she would be compared to someone. It would either amuse her or not, if actually Jude exposes herself as an older twin of the red-haired lady. Not via genetical bloodline. It's up to their spirituality resemblance. 

 

 

"Who it could be this ''somebody special' ' that this lady talks about?" An echo enquired her inwardly in her puzzled, mashed mind, containing not only emotions and feelings about the love her of life, besides her arcane crush on another woman which is considered a rebellious act in her solemn, romantic homosexual relationship with Velika. 

 

 

Valerie was rather absent-minded as she focused her eyes, glued them to the playing twins, who babbled and uttering unfinished words especially for 9 months old babies who weren't exactly babies longer. They would be considered as their physique and age was nigh in the beginning of toddlerhood. 

 

"Val, is everything alright?" The former nun questioned her as she snapped her out of her absent-minded condition. In the meantime, Valerie turned her head, facing Jude as hazel green met hazel eyes. Face-to-face directly. 

 

 

First and foremost, Mrs. Howard thought it was far painful for the young woman to speak, due to the fact that her partner is currently recovering from overdosing with antidepressants.

 

 

"Yes, I suppose." She responded to the blonde's question. 

 

 

 

"Well," Jude paused as she sipped of her hot herbal tea, thereafter leaving her mug aside as she played with her fingers as her elbows were on the wooden table as her hazel eyes gazed at Valerie's hazel green eyes, staring right at her soul. "This special person who possess compassion is actually me."

 

 

 

"What do you mean with this?" Ms.Volkova was rather confused as little she did know what they shared in common, besides they were enemies with person, who they detest equally, besides their discernment. "You mean...not only we are enemies with Casey as it's part of our similarities, moreover we grew up with a single parent to take care of us so that to provide enough for 2 family members. Right?" 

 

 

 

"Further, I am compassionate person. For example when," The older woman swallowed a gulp in her throat as she still played with her fingers continiously. "I informed my former fiance that I have a syphilis, unable to have his children as he got mad at me, I was compassionate about that we won't have our own children as it was impossible, pitying me and him for not," She paused as bitter tears welled in her eyes down her creamy cheeks as they already built by themselves in her fragile, beauteous eyes. 

 

 

 

"For not able to have my own kids anymore. I have already told you about him and the syphilis that I had as you can recall."

 

 

 

"Yes, I do." The red-haired woman answered sharply as she sipped of her colder tea with a lucid, lovely smile across her lips. 

 

 

 

"Good." The former nun said with humble voice as she stopped playing with her fingers, putting her hands on her porcelain mug. "That's why I see something in you which I can relate to, Val." She continued. 

 

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

 

As the motionless, exhausted yet Velika was laying on her patient bed in room 201 in the hospital where she worked, one of the doctors with whom she collaborates mostly in her morning shifts was supervising her, besides reporting her condition and the food and the drinks that she consumed whenever she needs urgently. 

Likewise the middle aged doctor's condition readily improved unlike the night before, when plenty of antidepressant pills bunged in her mouth, besides her throat. 

As an addition, Velika was currently experiencing a tough headache that tortured her since she woke up as she opened her closed eyes that protected her from the bright sun. The first thing she saw was actually Dr.Miller, the younger male doctor, who helped her when her unconsciousness occured a little after midnight. She hardly smiled as her grimaced face looked up at her surrounding, being aware she was safe. 

Meanwhile, Dr.Miller was sitting on his chair, placing his hands on his hips as his eyes were darted to the brunette. Ms.Azarova's was clothed in patient's white cotton robe, short sleeved, ankle length. She resembled so much the asylum inmates, besides of a classic horror movie mentally ill patient, in spite of her mentality was perfectly normal for a middle aged woman. 

Her chocolate brown eyes were filled with pertrubation as she didn't have any clue how she was transported in a single patient room, where it requires screaming need of supervision. Little did she know what happened to her after falling asleep as it led to her senseless condition. She can't really put her finger on how and why she is in a patient room especially in daylight time when she is supposed to be at home with her partner.

 

"Ms.Azarova, are you awake?" Mr.Miller asked her as he noted her already opened eyes like windows, offering her a tender, amiable smile as his black eyes focused on her facial expressions. 

 

 

 

Initially, Dr.Azarova startled as she turned her face to him as chocolate eyes met midnight black ones. She didn't smile in return, unfortunately. She just released a cold inhale, scartching her head.

 

 

 

"It's evident, Doctor Miller." She answered cold-bloodedly. 

 

 

"Good, Ms.Azarova. May I call you Velika instead of addressing you formally?"

 

 

 

"Yes, sure." She didn't mind to being called casually at all. She disliked the others especially acquaintances to address her formally as she was either the president of the USA or a teacher.

 

 

 

"Well, Velika. I need to announce you the good news for now." Her colleague admited frankly as his eyeglasses were on his nose's tip, observing his patient's daily notes report, where it's listed what she is eating, drinking and what's the progress of her improvement.

 

 

"What are they?" Her question sounded fatigued as her drowsy voice floated in the room like foggy clouds. 

 

 

 

"All I can tell you is actually that your condition is much better compared to the night before when you consumed the antidepressants relucantly."

 

 

 

All of a sudden, shame and guilt covered her pounding heart as she couldn't believe what she had done to herself, barely believing that she had consumed impulsively the antidepressant pills. Like they were candies as if she was the child. Her face all flushed like an offender, accused in an atrocious crime that would lead him to a capital punishment very soon. On other hand, she was feeling better after hearing the good news about her recent condition which wasn't as problematic as a several hours ago. A huge difference as well. 

 

 

"Oh my," She emitted bluntly words that weren't appropiate to being heard from a respected woman. "God!" Velika carried on as she lowered her voice tone, glimpsing at the other room's angles.

 

 

"Everything is alright, Velika. All you need is to chill and relax." The younger doctor reassured her with words.

 

 

"I want to be at home finally." She protested as she felt she was about to being cut off by him in the middle of her sentence.

 

 

 

"You are going to be at home. Let's be exact on Wednesday the morning." 

 

 

 

"But it's...excuse me what day is it today?"

 

 

 

"Oh my bad, Velika! Today is actually Wednesday. You should stay in the same bed 24 more hours until your utter recover, okay?"

 

 

 

She just nod her head humbly, swallowing hard, in fact she should lay on the same bed 1 more day until she can be resigned as a patient from the institution where she had devoted her career. 

 

 

"As an addition, I would like to tell you that you had 2 visitors the night before."

 

 

 

"Who were they?" She enquired even more puzzled as she shook her head firstly.

 

 

"Your partner Valerie and her daughter Shona. They were relieved that you were still alive." Mr.Miller responded honestly as he noticed mix between hot and cold, love and hatred in her chocolate brown eyes. A flame of assorted feelings and emotions predominated in its fiery energy. 

 

 

 

"Oh. Good for them." Velika replied rather carelessly as she didn't want to sob, hence, weeping in front of her colleague, embarrassing herself in such situation as she wanted not just to cry for herself. The tears that built in her eyes were for her partner Valerie who cared for her and proved it with her visit.

 

 

 

"She was tremendously worried for you. Believe me!" 

 

 

Instead of bland argues over their discussion, she told her doctor to phone her partner to inform her that she is going to be at home on Thursday the morning, besides she was relieved she is going to be visited by Valerie and probably her daughter later. 

Not sooner, Velika fell asleep again as she shutted her eyes again.

 

 

*******

 

 

 

Whilst Ellie and Tristan were put to sleep in their cribs for an extra afternoon nap, the both women were wandering as Jude toured her maid in her garden, guiding her as she showed every corner of the aesthetically magnificent gardens of Howards' mansion. In the interim, they were speaking to one another. 

 

 

"Whoa! You have such an abundance of flowers, Judy!" The red-haired lady was in awe as her eyes gaped at seeded flowers' bedding in certain soil areas, distributed on their variety as well. Her eyes wide in overwhelmed shock.

 

 

 

The blonde couldn't help herself as she settled free a chuckle, holding her friend's hand just like friends, instead of like lovers or a married couple.

 

 

"I know, dear. Do you like actually flowers?" Mrs.Howard inquired as she glimpsed at her face.

 

 

"I just don't like them. I love them, despite me and my partner don't have plenty of flowers just like you." Ms.Volkova responded as she exhaled deeply, sensing the pleasant sensation of holding hands with Jude, although she knew right away it would be much worse either if she attempted to kiss her on the lips or kiss her efficiently on the lips.

 

 

 

"That's great. Do you have favorite flowers?"

 

 

 

"Yes, I do. Such as tulips and lavenders. How about you too?"

 

 

"That's fantastic. I love all flowers. I just cannot choose and hesitate between multiple choices." She paused as they walked slowly, their feet stomping the fresh green short grass  that tickled their toes. A broad, smug smile spread across her rosy-colored lips. 

 

 

 

"Everyone with their own taste. Haven't Ellie and Tristan seen this divine beauty?" 

 

 

 

"They had already seen it. I made for them flowercrowns a month ago as they didn't last for longer, unluckily."

 

 

"Aww, that's adorable. I used to make flower crowns for Shona when she was slightlier older than Ellie and Tristan altogether."

 

 

 

"Mhm." Mrs.Howard hummed as she gave a sign to Ms.Volkova to keep on with her eloquent monologue.

 

 

"And her flower crown was made of daisies, marigolds and lilacs. Oh!" After the younger woman finished her first sentence, an inhale escaped the top of her lungs as they sat on the bench, watching their surroundings with ginormous pleasure. "Those great memories! I used to have plenty of flowers in my modest house's yard until me and my partner's presences at work were required as our pearly flowers began fading as Shona was little back then."

 

 

 

"It's so painful to hear it. It's such splendid hobby to garden, besides have flowers in your garden, seeded either in a pot or the soil, embellishing your home, transforming it in a majestic palace."

 

 

 

"Oh, I used to garden back then, in addition to what I had forgotten to mention earlier."

 

 

"You used to?"

 

 

"Yeah. It was such an extraordinary hobby to have your own flowers and just gardening, watering them a couple of times daily. But now, this miracle is gone."

 

 

 

"At least, I can give you some of my flowers, shaping it in a bouquet for home or a flowercrown."

 

 

"It's so kind of your side, dear. Nevertheless, I don't really deserve this kindness of yours."

 

 

 

"What are you even talking about, Val?"

 

 

"I mean with this incident when I was so inadequate as you know what I mean, opted to kiss you on the lips though you pushed me away, fortunately. I attempted to ruin your family."

 

 

 

In the interim, the older woman comforted the younger one as she took her into her arms as she clasped her both protective arms around her short sleeved fabric shoulders. A twinkling smile loomed on Valerie's face.

 

 

 

"I don't care. You are a special person."

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	115. Ellie and Tristan's First Words

A sudden benumb of confusion, tightened the young lady's heart as she arched an eyebrow, hearing the magical words which she had heard from her partner and certain people who appreciate and like her for what she is. But in this case, it was much different. Jude genuinely perceived the red-haired woman not only as her spiritual twin due to their similarities, moreover as a special person. One of the fewest female friends with whom she would have the ginormous pleasure to spill the tea and cry on her shoulder. Ramona and Charlotte were part of her female friends' group though they paid a visit to her colleague twice a month. Likewise, Jude's friendship with Valerie grew rapidly in the past months as they gained more mutual trust. Due to the fact, they were often along. Especially when Timothy's gone to work on weekdays. Leaving 2 women, his wife and their maid with Ellie and Tristan. 

 

 

"This incident that occured this week isn't as remarkable as our mutual trust and friendship, Val. You are sincere, sly and amazing person. You are outspoken as you aren't afraid which fool is going to criticize you." The older woman held the younger one"s hand in hers, exchanging gazes with smiles, as the first one was reliable and the another one a vulnerable.

 

 

Valerie had always being suppressed in her entire life like Jude. Valerie was a tough cookie just like her. Nonetheless, when she was in beloved or trustworthy people's presence, she isn't a tough cookie. She was as impotent and sweet as a cinnamon roll. The both women had grown with one parent, being bullied at school, having bad luck with men as it formed their character as they get used to ignore what the others think of them eventually, besides they are much potent characters especially in their adulthood. 

 

 

 

"That's so kind of you though I already know who I am." The younger woman murmured as Mrs.Howard observed her moving lips.

 

 

 

"I am proud of you, Val." Jude pat her friend's shoulder with her only free hand as they cackled along afterwards.

 

 

"You are so special for me, Judy." The younger woman uttered each syllable in low voice with a sunny, optimistic smile illuminating her face. 

 

 

A silence floated, encircling them with its shadows as Jude's smile grew abruptly as she heard those heartwarming, genuine words coming from the red-haired woman that sat next to her. In the interim, the former nun's hand released the maid's one as Valerie's hands transported on her hips, sensing her lukewarm palms contacting her creamy flesh. 

As they commenced to discuss something else as their topic changed, all of a sudden somethign struck them as they turned their faces to behold from where the click of unlocking gates's noise was coming. For Jude's surprise, Timothy was earlier at home. An euphoria reigned in her heart, freezing her mind immediately as she was numb to see the love of her life earlier back from work. It was just rarely when Mr.Howard is back at home earlier than the usual. It depends of his schedule and boss, of course. 

After the laquered in black iron gates' wings dissolved widely as the former priest stepped in his and his wife's territory, locking the gates as the both women got from the bench, walking up to him to welcome him as Jude cheerfully jumped into his protective arms, dangling her arms as they encircled his upper back whilst his around her mid back. Ms.Volkova couldn't help as she watched them with true delight, a coy, delighted smile developed on her face. On other hand, she had such powerful feelings for the blonde as she wished it was her woman. As soon as, she realised she had a woman next to her, she kicked out her lesbian thoughts on Jude after the couple swapped a short, however, loving, sweet kiss as Timothy moved on to greet the younger lady with a simple nod, kind words. 

 

 

 

"It's a surprise you are back at home earlier, sweetie." Mrs.Howard exclaimed as she gave him a sarcastic, tempting smile.

 

 

"I know. Ms.Lynch couldn't stop praising my hardwork as she allowed me to leave work earlier today." 

 

 

"That's great, Timothy. You deserve congratulations for this."

 

 

"...Thank you, rare bird!" He cupped her face in his both mammoth hands, pressing his lips on her forehead as her hands were on his shoulders, her thumb kneading his muscular, broad shoulders through his shirt's fabric. 

 

 

In the meanwhile, the young maid gaped at the magnificent, breathtaking diversity of flowers as they were distributed on plots. Her hazel green eyes were already lost in its polychromatic scenery as nothing else mattered to her, barely paying attention if anyone was nearby or not, walking up to the tulips plot as she crouched down, scrunitizing as she held delicetely with two fingers the tulip's leaf, the short, mildly prickly grass teasing her toes and feet's sensitive skin.

Suddenly the couple approached the crouched woman as they looked down at her, attempting to not scare her, whereas they had a maid, a guest who shouldn't underestimate as much as their love blinds the Howards. 

 

"I know you are behind me." Valerie exclaimed casually as she turned her back to face them as she looked up at them with a smirk spreading across her lips. It was particularly amusing she didn't flinch when she noted their presence behind her. 

 

 

"Glad to hear it." Jude replied amiably with a slight giggle. 

 

 

"I hope we didn't scare you." Timothy said.

 

 

 

"You haven't actually." She rose her body as she stood against them, patting the former monsignor's shoulder friendly as they chuckled altogether. "You are lucky." The younger woman mocked them.

 

 

 

"Eventually you are the lucky one who didn't flinch." The former nun exclaimed sarcastically.

 

 

"I don't get scared easily. I am fearless." 

 

 

 

"That's a God blessing." 

 

 

"There's no God. We have somebody who is somewhere in the sky, rulling us, nevertheless we don't have any clue who it could be." It was certainly evident that Ms.Volkova wasn't pious at all. Despite the Howards were slightly disappointed of her lack of belief in God and the heavenly stuff, they prefered to oppress their disappointment as they didn't want to awaken negative impressions beyond the young lady's worldview. 

 

 

 

"There's always someone who rules over us but I am clearly sure it's God."

 

 

 

After Jude expressed her opinion, the 3 adults entered in the house as Timothy let the ladies enter first, thereafter shutting the door as they walked up to the living room whilst Timothy kicked off his shoes, joining the ladies. 

What astonished Mr.Howard was actually that Ellie and Tristan weren't with them. He was sure that they were either sleeping or playing in their special room upstairs. As he wanted to make sure if the children were alright during the both women's discussion, he interrupted them as excused himself politely, asking Jude if their little angels were asleep in their cots, as a response in return he received that they were already asleep, taking an afternoon nap. 

 

 

 

_Sometime later..._

 

 

 

As the afternoon's lightness peaked, starting to descend the sun itself as it was the moon's turn to climb the heavenly, divine stairs in the nocturnal sky, dropping its moonlight spontaneously anywhere, the night was another tentative part of the day.

Whilst Timothy and Judy sat on the carpeted living room's floor, spending extra time with their children as they wanted to teach Ellie and Tristan to speak their first words fluently, without any struggling, the oldest child was in his mother's arms as she felt more relatively closer to her mother rather than to her father, whereas Tristan was baby Timothy.

The Howards family had already a dinner altogether as Jude decided to cook something more exoctic, connecting with the summer's vibes rather than her favorite meal of all time- Coq au Vin. 

 

 

"So you babyboy, can you say "dadda" or "mama"?" Timothy pinched playfully his son's nose as he looked up at his big chocolate eyes which reminded of him when he used to be a child. A typical resemblance as Mr.Howard can ideally see in his own son's brittle, fair complexion his younger self, excluding that Tristan is blond and has his mother's sweet button nose. 

 

 

Primarily, the little boy pursed his tiny lips as he sucked his thumb nervously as he stared with his huge chocolate brown eyes at his father's warm, sympathetic eyes, cooing beatifically as his father warned him that it's not good for him to suck his thumb with composed voice. 

 

 

 

"Da-da." The little boy uttered unfinished word as he opted to spell the word utterly, taking the first steps to abstain himself from using his limited vocabulary which is going to be part of his daily life until it improves, apprending a few more words.

 

 

"Close enough, cinnamon roll." Jude swinged her daughter in her arms as she watched how the younger child is trying to pronounce without difficulty his first word.

 

 

"Say it again, Tristan." 

 

 

"Mama." He turned his head away as he looked at his mother as he giggled gleefully to his mother as he felt pride in his wee, still beating heart. 

 

 

Timothy wasn't offended that his son utter his word "mama" instead of "dadda" though "mama" was the easier word for the little boy himself. Likewise Tristan's older sister looked up at him with uncertain gaze as her puzzled, howsoever, excited hazel eyes looked up at her younger brother's genuinely happy facial expression. Jude narrowed her eyes at her daughter as she rocked her in her arms, announcing her with a silent, eloquent murmur "It will be your turn too, big girl. Don't worry!". 

Afterwards Jude's eyes returned to her slightly younger son whose determination and courage resolved the bids. 

 

"Congratulations, daredevil!" 

 

 

"Bravo to you, Tristan. You did it!" The parents didn't miss their opportunity to encourage not only Tristan and praise him for his success, furthermore it motivated the little girl Ellie to utter abruptly her first word relucantly. Without warning.

 

 

"Mama." A female infant voice could be heard from Jude's arms that echoed in the living room, fulfilling Judy and Timothy's hearts with warmness, love and pride. Especially overwhelmness that invaded the proud parents of twins' hearts, melting them. 

 

 

Suddenly they turned their heads as they faced Ellie, glued eyes to the brave little girl who had just said her word without a fear. She received congratulations too like her brother. No longer after 5 minutes, the both twins spelled correctly and fluently their second word "dadda" as it rendered the former pious faces of a notorious institution even more gleeful than ever. They had realised what a miracle to hear a baby especially their own creation to utter their first words, although the hurdles. 

They felt guilty as they were collaborating even before their union as a nun and a priest, when they were urged to send the inmates' children and babies in the orphanage "St.Ursula", hearing abundance of baby, toddlers and children crying, squawks of being lonely, abandoned, seperated from their biological parents. Besides perfectly recalling their cooing, babbling, unfinished words even fluently spelled simple words for a baby that broke their hearts though they used to be a part of the church as it was their morbid, abominable obligation. 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An author note + spoiler in the future chapters: I have thought of adding one more friendly character in this story, who used to be one of the loyalest people to Jude during her nunnery in Briarcliff until he was murdered by the possessed Sister Mary Eunice (according to AHS series). However, he is going to be an inmate due to the new Monsignor's scepticism and possessed Sister Mary Eunice, despite Mother Claudia's attempts to rescue one of Jude's beloved old friends. Moreover, he survives after his throat was being sliced by Sister Mary Eunice's razor, thereafter being stripped off of his position as a security guard of Briarcliff as he is sent in the solitary as the younger nun knows that he would be endangering her and her reputation by communicating and seeing more often with Jude, subsequently planning their escape from Briarcliff. As an addition, I won't mention it's character's name until the chapter where he is going appear. One last thing, I would like to add to this spoiler is actually that one day Howards are being informed in the late 60s that one of the former security guards is being hospitalized in the crumbling asylum, who is well-known to the Howards family as well. :))


	116. Visit in the Hospital

_Sometime later..._   
  
  
  
  
  


After domineering euphoria midst the proud parents of twins as they spoke their first words at last, sooner the children were put to sleep as they were already exhausted and sleepy, put to sleep in their special room, located upstairs. As in Tristan's case it wasn't exactly forced unlike in Ellie's case when she spoke her first word "mama", without any hurdles. Jude and Timothy couldn't be more happier to see their 9 months old almost toddlers speaking their parents' names, in spite of not trying to find out and being taught how to spell their parents' real names. As an addition, Ellie and Tristan were already fed, had a warm bath, their diapers changed as they were put to sleep in their cots with new, sheer clothes that clothed their wee bodies.

As soon as Ellie and Tristan were asleep, the Howards were always on the alert in case if either of the twins or the both children's cry is being heard, giving them hints of being hungry, having nightmares, being alone and lacking of love and warmness.

Eventually Judy and Timothy can spend some time together as they were cuddling their bodies on the gothic leather sofa in the living room as Jude's body laid behind his as his strong, protective arms encompassed around her collarbones as her back was pressed against his toned chest. Furthermore, she wore her casual pale blue checkered sundress with deep V neckline, sleeveless, above the knees length, hugging her svelte body for her age. Whilst Timothy wore simple white cotton T-shirt with a pair of denim jeans.

In the interim, the television was turned on as Jude and Timothy watched the evening news, following every detail with focused darted eyes to the television as they expected to watch one of the favorite movies to be broadcast on the television after the evening news.

As they cuddled on the sofa, all of a sudden something interrupted their sweet, serene summer evening as the phone ringing rendered Jude to emit a frustrated sigh, muttering. "Who's that intruder?"

She moved out from the couch as she released herself from warm, secure arms of her loving husband as she walked up barefoot to the phone, answering the call immediately, whilst Timothy grabbed the TV remote, muting the sound.   
  
  
  


"H-Hello?" The former nun echoed through the handset as she held it in her hand behind her small ear, whereas her only free hand tucked hair behind her ear.  
  
  
  


"Hi Judy." A similar youthful feminine voice exclaimed as Jude wasn't surprised it was her friend, her maid Ms.Volkova.  
  
  
  
  
  


"Oh hi, Val. It's such a pleasure to hear you."   
  
  
  


"It's not as pleasurable as you think." The maid answered despondently.  
  
  
  


"W-why? Is there anything wrong? Is your partner already back at home or what?" Jude was wondering why her maid, trustworthy friend was pessimistic especially right now. She hoped, praying inwardly in her heart that everything should be alright, believing in the divine, posivitism, pragmatism and benignity.   
  
  
  


"For sadly, yes." The younger woman couldn't restrain as she released an inhale, swallowing hard as she was about to inform her friend about her partner that she loved and yearned for mostly. "Dr.Miller called me when I returned back at home as he informed that Velika is going to be out of the hospital tomorrow morning."  
  
  
  
  
  


"Oh, that's disappointing. Likewise what's her condition?"  
  
  
  


"Her condition is improving as it's nothing compared to the beginning when she was established in the patient room." Alternatively the red-haired lady felt her heart relieved, as soon as, she informed the blonde straightforward.  
  
  
  


"Good." Mrs.Howard replied modestly with velvety voice.   
  
  
  


"As an addition, I don't want to go alone on visit in the hospital. Furthermore, my daughter doesn't likes her aunt."  
  
  
  


"Oh, well." The older lady stuttered as she wanted to sort her mind what she wants to say as she glimpsed at her husband as she turned back as he didn't gossip what the both ladies were discussing.   
  
  
  


"Uhm, what I can do about it, Val?" She continued as she knew right away Valerie will require somebody to accompany her to the hospital to pay a visit to Velika. Meanwhile, Jude lowered her head as she stared at her manicured barefeet as her vivid painted red nails perfectly accented her slightly tanned feet.  
  
  
  
  
  


"I wouldn't mind you to accompany me. But first and foremost, would you like to?"  
  
  
  


"Sure."  
  
  
  


"Alright. I will be waiting for you in my home as our arrangement is in maximun 40 minutes, okay?"  
  
  
  


"Okay."  
  
  
  


"Excellent. See you soon and send greetings to your husband and family."  
  
  
  
  
  


"Thank you and you too. See you soon!"  
  
  
  


After Jude put the handset back to the phone, she walked up to the couch as she sat behind her husband as they discussed generally how the phone conversation passed, besides discussing Valerie and Velika.  
  
  
  


"So for what Val called you so urgently?" He asked enthusiastically.  
  
  
  


"She wanted to inform me about Velika's condition, besides she is going to be out of the hospital tomorrow morning and Val will need a company as her daughter doesn't wants to see her aunt." The former nun explained everything straightforward without missing a single detail.   
  
  


"Oh, I see." He answeted as he inhaled serenely. "Well, if you are about to be with Val, when you should encounter her?"   
  
  


"She told me after 40 minutes to be in front of her house."   
  


 

 

"Okay. I promise to look after Ellie and Tristan while you are away at home."

 

 

 

Then she bended her head as she kissed his cheek, whilst her hands were on his shoulders. 

 

 

"I love you, darling."

 

 

"I love you, sweetheart."

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

Jude had already said bye to her husband as they kissed each other's lips as their kiss didn't last for longer though its passion, desire. Furthermore, it sickened and upset her to be away from her most precious, relishing thing in this world. Which she can hardly replace with anything else in this world. It was her family, her husband and her children. It hurted her to be away from them though she had some marvelous friends who trust, like and support her. 

After she left her house, walking up down the dark, mystic streets as she was unassertive, afraid to walk all alone as she smelled the danger from far away, her heeled sandals clicked on the sidewalk, sourcing sounds on the numb, deaf street as they were the sole noise source in the late night. She wore a chestnut brown cotton floral skirt, knee length, followed by a plain white short sleeve shirt that hugged her skinny waist, highlighted her round, perfectly shaped breasts for her age. She grasped her old black purse as her left wrist was being encircled by her ruby-sapphire bracelet. Her long, flossy, shining curly golden hair bounced with every step she took, in the interim the flowery scent of her hair and rose perfume were finishing the ideal woman's picture. 

When she got Valerie from her house as the young maid left her sole child to be responsible for herself, the both women walked up, talking as they aimed their walking direction to the hospital. 

As soon as, they arrived in the hospital on foot, they walked up in the lobby hall, going upstairs as they headed to room 201 to visit one prominent patient. When they climbed every stair that led them to the second floor, they walked down the long corridor, not taking their eyes off the door's sign with its number for a patient room or doctor's office. As Jude's studious hazel eyes scanned room "number 201", the both ladies stopped in front of the door as Ms.Volkova knocked lightly on the door, awaiting for doctor's response. 

Dr.Miller's response was lucid. "Yes?"

Once Valerie pressed  the doorknob, letting Jude to enter in the patient's room, consequently closing the door behind herself as they greeted the doctor, in the meantime walking up to Velika's bed as her eyes slightly opened, as they used to shield them from the artificial light in the room. 

Further, the younger woman permitted herself to sit next to her partner as she took her hand into her, offering her a smile. 

Initially, Velika's eyes beholded every detail of her surrounding with blurry vision, as a result of waking up lastly. Thereafter her vision purified itself as she can see her lover with her friend as they paid a visit to her.

The middle aged doctor couldn't help but smile to both of them as she was deliriously beatific to recognize their care for her, without neglecting her, despite the commotion between the red-haired and brunette ladies. 

 

"Judy and Val, I have missed you so much." Ms.Azarova said with composed voice as she reached her another hand for her friend's one as Jude was on the other bed's side, sitting alongside her. 

 

 

"We have missed you too." The maid and the former nun exclaimed in one voice as Valerie managed her another hand to stroke her partner's wild medium chestnut hair, her fingers playing with her straight locks as Dr.Miller was gone, luckily.

 

 

 

"Very much." The young maid continued as her smile rapidly grew, her blood boiling hecticly.

 

 

 

"I know, dear." She grabbed her partner's hand that held hers, stretching to her face as she pressed her mellow lips on her small, mildly tanned hand. 

 

 

Afterwards, the younger woman's face flushed like a rose as she watched efortlessly as she fell in love with Dr.Azarova again, her smile glistening on her face.

 

 

"What brings you here, Jude?" Jude's peer turned to Mrs.Howard, inquiring her uncertain as chocolate eyes met hazel eyes, developing an amiable mutual eye contact.

 

 

"Well, since Val told me that her daughter doesn't wants to accompany her, thereafter I didn't reject the opportunity that she gave me." The former nun explained as she was frank, smiling yet.

 

 

"It's so nice." The blonde carried on.

 

 

 

"I know." Velika murmured, subsequently turning to her lover. "Well, this kiddo Shona isn't a good girl at all." She muttered as she teased.

 

 

"It wasn't easy to persuade her to come with me. You know her, Velika."

 

 

 

"Yes. She's odd but clever girl. Although I love her."

 

 

"I love her much more than anything else in this world."

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	117. Summer Lake Vibes

_3 weeks later..._

_27th of July, 1966_

3 weeks have passed so quickly. So swiftly like the wind. It was approximately in the middle of the summer. With every passing day of July, the days were getting warmer. The sun was brighter than the moon's moonlight.

3 days prior Ellie and Tristan could mark their 10th month anniversary since their birth as they grew up a little, getting bigger unlike the past weeks. Timothy and Jude, of course, couldn't be more overwhelmingly gleeful to watch how their little angels had rapidly grew since their birth. They could remember them like they were born the day before. As their first moments of their life had just begun. In spite of they are already 10 months in this world, still rendering their parents proud and beatifically happy. Additionally, it was inconceivable for them to wake up every morning, beholding Ellie and Tristan's gradual growth as they wished to slow down the time. To slow down the time not because of their aging process. It's was unconditionally simple. They wanted their children to be still the same little, adorable angels that make them smile even on their worst day.

As the Howards family had gone with the another amiable family by taking their children with themselves to the lake, organising an afternoon summer picnic altogether, they wore under their fresh, lightweight clothes their swimming suits. Jude wore a beige summer straw hat that hugged apart of her head as her hair was tied in a messy bun, a handful of glossy golden strands released from her fabulous messy bun; a fresh, beige juvenile-like silky short summer dress with thin, spaghetti straps, her slightly tanned skin beneath the tight straps, leaving traces after being worn for too long; she was already barefoot as she took off her platform sandals as her toes dwelled on the picnic carpet's rim as she held Ellie, rocking her in her protective, loving arms, humming to her in the company of Velika who was in her orange one piece swimsuit as she had already took off her overgarments that embraced her chubbier body. The luggage was under Jude and Velika's control as the both middle aged women preferred to speak to each other rather than to join the another two adults with their two children.

In the interim, Timothy was wearing nothing but his navy blue swimming trunks as Tristan was sitting on his neck as he held his wee, brittle hands into his as the younger woman Valerie wore her obsidian black bikinis as Shona was wearing her taffy bikinis, swimming around her group. They couldn't stop cackling as they swam in the lucid lake, chatting whilst they weren't overlooked by Jude and Velika.

 

 

"Just look at you, little Tris." Timothy looked up at his little blond copy-paste, grinning as he held tightly his hands, tightly enough to not harm him or something. The sun rays lit her face as they highlighted her mildly tanned skin.

 

"Dada." The little boy spoke fluently as he chuckled infantly, showing a handful quantity of his still growing teeth.

 

"When you grow up a little bit, I promise I am gonna teach you how to swim. Got it, daredevil?" He question as ahalf of his tall figure was dunking in the shallow, howsoever, aesthetically ethereal lake.

 

"Yaa." The little boy carried on as he answered boldly as his voice sounded more like a baby rather than a toddler.

 

"I have actually taught my daughter to swim when she was just 4 and a half years old." Valerie exclaimed.

 

"That's fascinating. She's quick learner as I can see."

 

"She's deliriously such a genius."

 

The eldest child of all just couldn't help, however, a radiant smug spreading across her rosy-coloured lips as she watched how Timothy was talking to Tristan.

Suddenly, Valerie determined herself to call the other two ladies join them in the lake as she shouted to them.

 

 

"Hey, Judy and Velika!" She waved as her shout was sufficiently heard.

 

 

When the both middle aged women heard their names, they couldn't help but turn to face the younger woman who was currently swimmimg. Velika arched an eyebrow as she was puzzled why they are addressed.

 

 

"What do you want, dear?" The red-haired's lover enquired as she increased her voice's decibels.

 

 

"To join us in the lake, as you can see." She responded excitedly.

 

 

"Oh." Jude released a sigh in relief, scarcely having the desire to go swim in the warm waters of the lake with her extraordinary, entertaining company.

 

 

"It seems somebody doesn't want to join us." The young woman mockingly whispered to herself her recent thought, although it was sure they prefered to be out of the water.

 

 

"Timothy? Sweetie?" In the meantime, Mrs.Howard yelled as soon as he turned his back to face her face from far away.

 

 

"Yes, Judy?" He asked like there was anything special or serious, a smile curled up in his lips' corners.

 

 

"Be careful with Tristan. He's slightly younger to be taught how to swim if you have planned it eventually."

 

 

"I know, I know, honey. But I have already promised him when he grows up a bit."

 

 

"Oh, what a wonderful idea!" She inhaled amused as she grinned. "Have fun!"

 

 

"Thank you." He said blissfully.

 

 

Whilst the another two adults were having fun in the lake with Shona and Tristan, Velika was eating a slice of watermelon that hydrated her body with coldness, energy and freshness, speaking to Judy who was with Ellie in her arms as she cradled her, scrutinizing her gorgeous, more toddler like face that ideally embodied baby Jude. Admiring her loveliness.

 

 

"She is so beautiful, Judy." Dr. Azarova complimented as she felt her heart melting abruptly, watching the little angel with ginormous delight.

 

 

"Thank you, dear. She is perfect in my eyes."

 

 

"It's impressive how you really alook like. As a mother and a daughter." Velika kept on as she resched her hand to stroke the little girl's growing chestnut hair which she inherited from her father.

 

 

"Yes, but my brunette version." Mrs. Howard said through a titter, unable to take her mesmerized hazel eyes off her amorous daughter.

 

 

"Definitely." All of a sudden, the middle aged doctor exhaled crudily as she ran delicately fingers through small head. "Shona is the only child that I can give my love to, despite she doesn't like me at all." She continued as she couldn't take her eyes off the cinnamon roll, a few tears building in her eyes effortlessly. In the contrary, sdhe felt a heartache when her son left her family forever, as a result of alienating himself from his mother.

 

 

"Oh." Jude inhaled astonished as she knew right away the things weren't alright. "You cannot have children or you are just...alienated from your children?" The former nun posed the question concerned, her hazel eyes looking up in her pale face.

 

 

"Not exactly! My son estranged himself from me a couple of years ago."

 

 

"W-what do you mean? How he is supposed to do it to you?"

 

 

"Well," The brunette munched continously the watermelon's slice as the fruit's freshness molten in her mouth, gesturing the blonde to wait for her with an index finger. "He used to be a good boy until 10th grade when he befriended with people who led him to the worse path as he rendered many bids to himself. As he turned 18, he left my life by utterly alienating from me. I cnanot even remember the last time when I have seen him."

 

 

"Oh, that's horrible. I am sure he loves you."

 

 

"No, he doesn't. The drugs, alcohol and his terrible company had influenced him a lot."

 

 

"But he is supposed to love you, despite his addictions." Mrs. Howard exclaimed exasperated as her anger began building by its self after hearing about Velika's son story who abandoned his mother.

 

 

"He doesn't, unfortunately. Denis isn't..." The middle aged brunette exhaled heavily, swallowing hard as she can already imagine the framed pain after her son forsaken his mother, because of the alcohol, drugs. "...the same little boy that I can recall."

 

 

Jude was more than disgusted to hear it. She knew there were certain people with such issues but she was lucky to be friends with either of those people. Moreover the former nun was inquisitive to learn more about Velika's life with questions, of course, in spite of she thought it would be rude and unwelcoming to ask her about her son's age, her love life and so forth. She wasn't the type person who would sneak secretly in somebody's personal space. She prefered somebody to permit her.

In the meantime, the former nun just swallowed hard, refraining to be sociable on this topic. She can really tell it was gravely deplorable though she was somewhat familiar with her kind of family issues.

 

 

"I have been a single mother since my husband experienced a car accident, as a result of passing away when my dear... my dear Denis grew up without a father for the rest of his youth." Velika carried on as she lowered her head, staring down at the picnic blanket with the food, drinks and some extra items.

 

 

"Oh, I am so sorry to hear it. When your husband exactly passed away?" Jude expressed her condolences as her voice was desperate.

 

 

"The car accident happened when Denis was just 4 years old."

 

 

"I see..." Mrs.Howard took her glass of water as she sipped as she felt her throat becoming dry. 

 

 

"It's not easy to survive with only one family member."

 

 

"My father left me when I was 5. Therefore me and my mother lived along until she passed away right on my 18th birthday." The blonde felt even more relieved when she told apart of her life about growing up without a father. 

 

 

 

"Oh, I can see that I know many people who or whose children grew up actually without fathers."

 

 

All of a sudden, the middle aged woman glanced as her glance turned into a gaze at her daughter, who was already asleep in her arms, awakening her smile. Somebody even joined her gaze at Ellie. As they ultimately admired her beauty and cuteness for 10 months old toddler, abiding silent as they silently watched the sleeping baby. 

Suddenly Valerie and Timothy got out of the lake with Tristan as they had spent enough time in the water, whereas Shona prefered to swim in the lake as she loved to swim. 

 

 

"Jude, sweetheart?!" Timothy addressed his wife as her eyes looked up at the tall figure, handing him a bath towel and Valerie bended as she grabbed her towel, rubbing her wet body parts, setting the towel on the picnic basket where she would sit next to her partner as she lost her eyes into the petite sleeping figure.

 

 

 

"Y-Yes, Timothy?!" Jude enquired as he placed the bath towel, sitting next to her after he wiped all over his body with a towel.

 

 

 

"Are you sure you don't want to go swim in the lake?" He asked her, offering her a smile as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. 

 

 

"I am sure." She answered simply as hazel eyes met chocolate ones, smiling to him.

 

 

"I see. I am sorry for asking this question for second time."

 

 

"No problem. It's fine, darling." She forgave him as always.

 

 

 

"Can you actually swim?" Mr.Howard asked his wife as his smile grew as she rested her head on his dry shoulder.

 

 

"No."

 

 

"Are you serious?" He kept on as this time he sounded like he was teasing her rather than being composed.

 

 

"Yes, I am. I really can't swim." She said with irritable voice.

 

 

Whilst Valerie and Velika were speaking to each other, Jude and Timothy didn't make an except as they were couple either too. Timothy was pretty amused to realise that his wife cannot swim as she was a native Bostonian. On other hand, he felt sorry for her as he had the immense wish to teach her how to swim especially teaching her the crucial technics and mechanics for beginners. 

 

 

"Do you know what, sweetheart?" 

 

 

"What's it?"

 

 

He pecked a kiss on her cheek, pulling her closer to him as his another hand managed to hold hers as their eyes darted to the lake and the swimming little girl as she squealed in joy, rejoicing as her surroundings were shining around her. 

 

 

"I promise, when we go to the lake the next time one afternoon, I will teach you how to swim. All you need to do is to be calm, okay?"

 

 

"Okay." She replied velvety. 

 

 

"That's my woman." He exclaimed rejoiced. "You remind me so much of that Sister Jude who punishes with canes and whips her patients when you are angry." He mocked her as his hand tightened her hand into his. 

 

 

"Excuse me?" She looked up at him in slight vexation as she narrowed her eyebrows, pouting her face.

 

 

"No, no, no, rare bird." He pushed a bit of her released honey strands away from her face, tucking them behind her ear as he cupped her chin, having an access to her eyes. "It's cute, isn't it?" He questioned rhetorically.

 

 

Thereafter she chuckled as Timothy joined her too as they conformed with their decibels to not wake up Ellie, whilst Tristan was crawling on the picnic basket, climbing on his mother's hip as when she looked down at the crawling Tristan, taking her in her arm as he laid on her forearm, enjoying the sight of his parents, grinning blissfully. The Howards had almost ignored their the others who were nearby like they weren't existing and have never existed actually. 

The both proud parents of twins couldn't help but watch with broad, beaming faces that spread on their fresh faces.

 

 

**_ To be continued _ **


	118. Children and Home Before Ireland

_A few weeks later..._

_12th of August, 1966_

The weeks had already swiftly gone like it was yesterday. August welcomed its days and weeks with hotter weather than July, as a result of the heating, unbearable and wearing days especially at daylight time. There were some rainy days of August though they weren't apparently many.

At last, it was Friday. The always expected day after four rough weekdays, passed under pressure and stress.

The Howards had already booked their tickets for Dublin, Ireland, in the beginning of the week as they had a tough family discussion to make their final decision what they should do with their children. They were pendulating between taking them to their short, but cloak-and-dagger trip or leave them under somebody's care whom they can trust mostly.

 

 

 

_4 days earlier..._

_8th of August, 1966_

_"Honey, I am going to put the children to sleep as you prepare our green teas before our grave family discussion, okay?" Jude promised to put Ellie and Tristan to sleep after her husband helped her to bath them and change the twins in new, sheer garments._

_"Yes, sure." He didn't take his chocolate eyes off the pot as he waited patiently the water to boil._

_Then Jude walked away from the kitchen as she went upstairs as held, opening the children's room door as she left the room's door halfly opened, putting each twin in their wooden cots, singing to them a lullaby with her mesmesrizing, eloquent voice. Whereas her both smooth, protective hands managed to move down to their soft heads, stroking slowly as she continued lullabying them sweetly._

_Their eyelids grew heavy with every passing moment. Their mouths emitting a rough infant yawn, whilst flattering in their mother's lullaby._

_All through the night_  
_I'll be awake and I'll be with you_  
_All through the night_  
_This precious time when time is new_  
_Oh, all through the night today_  
_Knowing that we feel the same without saying_

_Not after a while, after singing a little part of the lullaby, she peeped at every cot, noting their sleepy condition as they were already asleep, their motionless bodies resting from their dynamic day. Their shutted eyes protecting them from the turned on lights in the room. She couldn't aid herself as she watched them with a curling up broad smile spreading across her lips, stroking each twin's head with affection, warmness._

_"Good night, my little angels!" She leaned down every cot as she kissed their foreheads._

**_***_ **

****

****

_"It's ready the tea." Timothy announced as he put the mugs with hot luquid on the dining table as they took seats next to each other._

_"I know." In the interim, she pulled the chair closer to the table as she sat momentarily._

_"So, I have already booked our tickets to Dublin, Ireland." He commenced to speak as his fingers played nervously with his hot mug, his fingertips warming after contact._

_"Mhm." She hummed, listening to him attentively as she expected more to hear._

_"And..." He nervously scratched his head precariously. "I thought about what to do with Ellie and Tristan though it might be a difficult choice to go without them." Mr.Howard carried on anxiously._

_"What you have thought about it?" She inquired as she sipped of her hot tea._

_"Well, leaving the children under the supervision of somebody whom we really trust."_

_She swallowed a gulp in her throat, opting to figure out as she had already imagined the heartache that she will experience when their children far away from them, despite being looked after by either of their friends during their abscence. She craved to take the children with her, although her heart told her exactly the opposite. Timothy didn't want to leave Ellie and Tristan under somebody's care either too. But their alternatives were limited._

_"Oh. That will be really tough to be seperated from our children for 2 days." She sighed frustrated as she held her face with two hands, looking up at his warm, sympathetic chocolate eyes._

_"I know. But it's just 2 days under Valerie's supervision, sweetheart. You need to chill." Timothy replied her calmly as he refrained himself from demonstrating any kind of an emotion as it would otherwise exasperate his wife especially during a serious discussion._

_"To chill?" She slammed a fist on the dining table as the mugs' luquids slightly flinched as her voice turned from serene to frustrated, even disappointed. "It's just..." Tears built in her eyes as they poured down like rain her face as she felt powerless to speak. Her anger hadn't crossed borders yet, although Timothy abided composed yet, for her surprise._

_"...heartbreaking...to be away from our little precious angels." She continued as she attempted to regain her tranquility, wiping her tears as she sipped of her hot tea to calm down._

_Initially Timothy wasn't afraid when she slammed the table, illustrating her frustration, disapprovement of not taking Ellie and Tristan with them to Ireland. He knew how painful is going to be this decision. But they need to solve it sooner or later. Luckily, they sat next to one another as he took her small hand into his large, secure one, squeezing it as he ensured her love, serenity and understanding._

_"I know it's going to be such a morbid experience to be on a trip without Ellie and Tris." He soothed her as his unlooked-for composure soothed her even more than the usual as it granted her a hope. "But they are still young. There will be always time to take them with us on our trips."_

_She sipped of her hot green tea as she verged to sob even weep moments ago when her bitter tears welled in her eyes._

_"I just cannot disagree they are slightly young to come with us on a trip." Jude agreed finally as she retrieved her composure._

 

 

_"Absolutely. So, who we are going to hire to look after Ellie and Tristan?"_

 

 

_"Val?"_

 

 

_"Good idea. She is the ideal candidate to look after them during our absence."_

 

 

_"Yes but first and foremost, we should inform her." Timothy clarified as he sipped of his colder tea._

_"That's the only thing we should do. On Friday night, we should pack our things in a suitcase as..." She stuttered, scarcely having memories at what time they should be out of their house to the airport. "What time we should flee from home, darling?" She asked as she moved from one sentence to another._

 

 

_"In midnight." He answered honestly._

 

 

_"Oh. Then Val should be earlier here, besides our luggage be packed 24 hours before our flight."_

 

 

_"Of course. It will be a sleepless Friday night after four days." He exclaimed teasingly._

_"I know..." In the meantime, she cupped his cheek in her sole free hand, looking up directly into his chocolate eyes with a deep regret that inhabited her soul for showing her anger a few minutes ago, besides slamming with a fist on the table._

 

 

_"I would like to apologize for my rage and slamming the dining table with a fist." She confessed with regretful voice. "It drove me insane the idea of being far away from the children for 48 hours. Just imagine the pain and sorrow without them. Even their when Mommy and Daddy aren't with them."_

_"It's okay, Judy. I really can relate to this insane feeling." He squeezed tighter her hand, his thumb kneading the back of her hand._

 

 

 

*******

The Howards had already informed Valerie to look after Ellie and Tristan for the weekend, besides packing every piece of their baggage in small suitcases with their important stuff such as clothes, shoes, money, food and so forth.

It was 9 o'clock as Timothy had already took a relaxing shower, thereafter changing his garments as he put something different than casual. Further, Jude wore a satin amber sundress, knee length, with white wooden platform sandals, her ruby-sapphire bracelet encircling her wrist. Additionally, she wore her glossy golden curly hair down as it cascaded down her upper back and shoulders. It framed perfectly her face, full of excitement, nervousness and frustration.

She was beyond excited to travel somewhere especially out of America. To discover a new world with its mystic, undiscovered mysteries, places, landmarks, culture and history. On one hand, she was nervous too, because Ireland is utterly alienating country to her as she scarcely has any idea how she is going to adapt to the Irish, the obscure atmosphere. On other hand, she was frustrated for being unable to take Ellie and Tristan, in fact they were almost a year old.

Whilst Ellie and Tristan were in their room, playing with their toys as Judy and Timothy watched them playing, spending their final hour with them, they couldn't be more gleeful.

Likewise, they have already had a dinner. They should leave the house exactly at 10 as the maid should arrive fifteen minutes prior.

Whereas the twins were vigorous, crawling on the carpet as they played with their wee toys. They weren't sleepy at all. It was quite odd for almost 11 months old twins to be more active during nighttime. They had a lot of energy tonight. It's not due to anything. They were quite clever. They had sensed that they weren't going to be with their parents in the weekend, factly somebody else will fend for them. Besides they noted, recognized anything much different in their parents especially in the last hour with them. 

 

"Just look at those vigorous cuties." Jude commented as she rested her head on her husband's shoulder.

 

 

 

"Aren't they?" He asked a rhetorical question as he kissed his wife's face. 

 

 

"Yeah." She confirmed contented. 

 

 

"They are beautiful children too."

 

 

"Definitely."

 

 

Then they chuckled as they kept watching Ellie and Tristan moving forward and backward their toys, playing with them whilst crowling on the carpeted floor, babbling to themselves. 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	119. Ireland 1

"Aww, look at you, little Tris." Valerie exclaimed blissfully as her hand managed to stroke the little boy's tiny head as he had somewhat more hair than his sister.

 

 

The young red-haired maid couldn't help but smile at the both twins who eventually put them to sleep in their bassinets a few minutes prior. She bathed them and changed their outfits so quickly as she was agile, besides she knew how to take care of a baby as she get used to Shona when she was their age even younger.

A broad smile diffused on her shining, youthful face as her eyes clarified, watching efortlessly Ellie and Tristan.

 

 

"How about you, Ellie?" She poked with index her shoulder as she giggled sweetly to her babysitter, relishing the love, warmness and attention that she earned. Likewise, Valerie didn't want to disappoint the another baby for lacking of attention, subsequently fussing.

 

 

"Yaaaaaa-aaaah!" The baby boy squealed satisfied as she stroked the twins' heads in the same time. Tristan was beyond blissful for earning attention, love and warmness just like his older sibling though he sensed something was missing. It wasn't just missing. It was like a fragment. A fragment of the family.

 

 

"Oh, sweethearts. Aren't you already tired?" She enquired, noting their pout faces when she just mentioned the word "tired". She knew right away that they weren't sleepy at all. Otherwise, they wanted to play more and their parents.

 

 

"Naa, mama." Ellie replied as her other tiny hand reached for her large one compared to their, reclining them on her palm as she sensed the softness.

 

 

Afterwards the young lady stared down at the little girl as her hazel eyes moved from the first to the second twin reluctantly, offering her a smile.

 

 

"Mama isn't here, sorry, Ellie. I am Valerie. Your Mommy's and Daddy's friend."

 

 

"Nana." The younger boy squealed louder than his sister for Ms.Volkova's surprise as she looked down with amused face.

 

 

"Aww, Tris! You are so cute. Just like your parents, you know that?" She inquired as he started babbling to her, enforcing her megawatt smile to curl up across her lips. "Good. Because your sister is cute too. Making no exception."

 

 

After Ellie heard how Valerie was discussing her even mentioning the keyword "cute" as it indicated her including her brother, she couldn't be more delighted as she giggled.

On other hand, the red-haired maid was further off heartbroken for not being with her real family, Shona and Velika. Despite the circumstances, Velika was looking after Shona whenever her chances allow her, not because of anything. It's crucially because of her hectic shifts in the hospital. Either morning or night shifts, she is an occupied lady.

 

 

 

*******

The couple were already in the airplane, travelling to Dublin, Ireland, as they must survive a several hours though they sat next to one another. Furthermore, they weren't hungry at all especially Jude. There weren't plenty of people in the plane whose destination is actually Dublin. As an addition, the former nun have never been travelling to another country or even different location with an airplane in her entire life. It was like a miracle for her to travel around the world, whereas, on other hand, she had a motion sickness that she had developed when she journeys longer distance journeys.

 

 

"Auuurghhh." Jude refrained herself from vomiting as she held her closed mouth with a hand. "Timothy? Darling?" She poked him as he watched through the plane's circle window.

 

 

"Yes, my love?" He turned to face her as she noted her current condition.

 

 

"I cannot handle it with that nausea." She grumbled.

 

 

"It is the second time you are nauseating since we are here." He exclaimed calmly. "But do you want some help?"

 

 

"No, thank you." She got from her seat as she hasted to the resting room.

 

Thereafter she shutted the door as she crouched down, sitting on her knees as she opened the toilet seat, throwing up as she grasped firmly the toilet by both sides.

Then she stood as she released the toilet water, cleaning the toilet seat as she walked up to the sink, washing her mouth and nose. Further, she washed her hands and face.

Once she was done, she checked her own reflexion in the mirror that perfectly indicated her face. She inhaled reluctantly, studying her face as she approached the mirror. She didn't notice anything out of the borderline. Everything was fine after washing.

The artificial light illuminated every inch of her weary face, mildly wild hair, forming a halo around her face.

When she left the resting room, she sat next to Timothy again as he comforted her by wrapping an arm around her shoulder, whilst his another hand took hers into his. She didn't even sob. What she was feeling was actually ginormous fatigue, encircling her body that was betraying her. 

"Don't worry, my love. All you need is a fresh rest until we land, okay?" In the meantime, she rested her head on his shoulder, sensing her eyelids growing heavy as her eyes were half opened.

 

 

"Mhm." She hummed softly.

 

 

"Good. Do you need anything?"

 

 

"N-No." She stammered a several seconds before falling asleep.

 

 

"Alright." His lips pursued for hers as he pressed his on hers in a deep, loving kiss.

 

 

"Good night."

 

 

"Night, rare bird."

 

 

*******

"Good morning, sweethearts." Valerie lifted the twins in her hands from their bassinets, saying with soft voice.

 

 

"Nana." The both babies said as one.

 

 

"Have you had a splendid sleep, haven't you?" She walked away from the children's room as she descended the stairs, heading to the kitchen as their hands were on her shoulders.

 

 

"Yaa." Ellie replied boldly, hence, giggling.

 

 

"Great, Ellie." She pat lightly her back. "How about you too, little daredevil?" She questioned the another twin, placing each of them in their highchairs.

 

 

"Yaa." Tristan answered as he scarcely squealed, smiling to Ms. Volkova.

 

 

"Excellent! Let me see what do you have for breakfast?"

 

 

In the interim, she approached the refrigerator as she opened it, looking for the baby food that they started eating for a month as they have already weaned.

 

 

"Nana." Ellie's significant hunger was indisputably evident as her squeal floated in the kitchen, whereas Tristan waited patiently for his breakfast.

 

 

"Ellie! Nana Val will feed both of you." She rummaged every corner of the fridge as much as she could.

 

 

When she found the jars with baby food, she grabbed them by closing the refrigerator, taking petite silverware spoons to feed every twin as she walked up to them,  bending as she opened the jars' caps, spooning some baby food.

 

 

*******

 

_13th of August, 1966_

 

 

"Mr. and Mrs.Howard, we had already landed on Irish territory." One of the stewardesses sternly informed them as Jude snored as her head rested on Timothy's shoulder, who was asleep as well. 

 

 

Then the couple stired as they rubed their eyes, emitting a yawn as the stewardess glared at them for not being awake earlier, crossing her arms as she kept gazing them. They stretched their bodies as they got from their seats as they took their luggage, excusing themselves to the exasperated stewardess, leaving the plane immediately as they established inside the biggest airport in Dublin.

 

 

"Morning, Judy." Timothy said in velvety voice.

 

 

"Morning." She exclaimed as she lurched awkwardly, feeling that she is going to roll on the ground quite soon. Luckily, she has her husband by her side who to poise her.

 

 

 

It was approximately 8 o'clock in the morning, as a result of the shining sun rays that illuminated the airport through the transparent gigantic windows. from every corner of the facade. The sea of people who crowded the airport even outside, were encircling the couple as they darted their eyes to the Howards family especially Judy. Initially, they thought she was far intoxicated though she was just weary and sleepy for not gaining enough sleep in the plane. The couple attempted to ignore the strangers' perplexed looks that they had already caught. As he held in his hand his suitcases, his another one tightly held hers, aiding her to keep her balance.

 

 

"How are you, babydoll?" He questioned concerned about her, as soon as, they left the airport, arriving outside as they weren't certain where is the nearest hotel that they might find in no time. 

 

 

"Tired." She answered idly, her hazel eyes as they sparkled past sun rays, acquiring more amber greenish hue. Thus, a bland yawn escaped her as she covered her mouth with a hand.

 

 

"Don't worry. I will find the nearest hotel to book for both of us and I will speak to Val, whilst you are napping, okay?"

 

 

"Okay." 

 

"That's how I want to see my lovely woman. Persistent!" 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	120. Ireland 2

As soon as Timothy and Jude booked a room in the nearest hotel for 48 hours until tomorrow afternoon as their flight to Boston is at 6 o'clock in the evening, the couple can rest after their exhausting, long flight at last.

Jude just laid down to nap under the silk blanket on the king-sized bed, whilst Timothy was reading a magazine. When he told his wife about his promise to phone Valerie and how are the children, he actually thought of calling her later on, as a result of the difference in the time zones between Ireland and the USA.

The magazine he was reading as his eyeglasses were on his nose tip as he was sitting on a chair, was actually about unsolved mysteries that grabbed instantly his attention from first sight. The sun rays that swept in the opened curtains window, illuminated the vintage hotel room that was located on 4th floor.

Furthermore, the hotel room that they had reserved was posh one. With three chairs encircling a round table, night stands from both sides of the king-sized bed, a wardrobe that stood next to the French window with open curtains. Two abstract, alluring pictures hanging on the Bordeaux red walls. A porcelain floral vase stumbled on the right night stand with artificial Bordeaux roses that ideally matched with the room's walls. There was an en-suite-bathroom and a balcony. An unplugged retro red radio laid on the round table. Right in the middle. A retro phone laid on the left night stand. The room wasn't that large at all. It can be portrayed rather as a spacious, snug and comfortable enough for a couple in love or just two people. Like Howards for example.

The atmosphere was more than serene. Serene, in fact far away from the problems and bigger crowds. Whereas, on other hand, they hadn't the same feeling like they are in Boston with their friends and children. There was a ginormous difference between their trip to Dublin and their hometown Boston. A ginormous difference.

Howsoever, they were having a great time at Dublin.

Once he peeped over his magazine to look at his unconscious wife, whose faint snore floated in the silent room. His peep over turned into a stare with drastically growing smile on his shining face. He adored so much to watch how his wife was sweetly sleeping, despite the slightly exasperating snooring sounds that had hurted his ears.

When his eyelids built its heavier ounce, he determined himself to take a nap as he left the magazine on the round table, taking off his eyeglasses, walking up to the large bed as he kicked off his shoes, joining his asleep wife, laying against her back, clasping his big, muscular arms around her waist as their distances diminished. Her flowery hair's scent reached his nostrils, intoxicating his body with her fragrance that left abundance of traces which will never dare to leave him. Since it's his right hand, his rare bird, his wife, the love of his life that he have already devoted to.  
  
  
  


*******   
  


In the interim, the young maid slept on the king-sized bed where the couple always slept and napped, as she didn't have a lot of choice, besides the idea of sleeping on the couch downstairs wasn't a good idea either too. She wore nothing special but her panties that covered her bare, slender body under the silky blanket that blanketed every inch of her creaminess. As an addition, the another reason why slept en-suite bedroom to the children's room was to be aware in case if either of the twins or both commence to cry, squeal or joggle their bassinets.

Little before bed, she had the opportunity to call her partner Velika and her daughter within a few minutes to hear them, speaking to one another about daily, cliché stuff.   
  


"It's amazing to sleep here. It's so spacious unlike my bed." The red-haired maid thought to herself as she was ultimately alone with her thoughts.

 

She really liked Howards' king-sized bed, besides their house. Furthermore, she was a splendid housekeeper and babysitter. She was doing her work with immense passion and enthusiasm.   
  
  
  
  


*******   
  


_2 hours later..._   
  
  
  


When Jude woke up from her nap as her eyes opened that used to protect them from the August bright sun, she felt something that warmed her lower back, a smug curling up across her lips as she peeped over her shoulder to behold her husband. He was sleeping yet, cuddling with his wife. Her messy bun laid on the pillow. She turned to his side, scarcely attempting to wake him up.

Further, she was feeling much better and less sleepier than she used to be a few hours ago. It was almost lunch time as she pinched his nose tip, giggling inwardly as he stirred, slowly opening his drowsy chocolate eyes as he was met with vigorous, amorous hazel ones that darted to him.

A wee grin spread across his face as it lit his face. He was more than beatific to be with his wife and share mutually their stuff.   
  
  


"Hi sweetheart." She exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
  


"Hi." He said in velvety voice as they kissed sweetly as they pursued for one another's lips.  
  
  


"How are you?" She enquired enthusiastically and caringly.  
  


"I am excited. How about you?"   
  


"I am either too." His hand reached for her messy bun, untying her hair from the bun as her exempted glossy golden hair ruffled all over her cotton pillow. Another hand of his cupped her cheek.   
  
  
  


"Are you still sleepy, honey?"   
  
  
  


"No." She purred softly.  
  
  
  


"Oh." His mammoth hand buried in her long curly strands that tickled his knuckles, his fingers playing with her hair gently. Further, he gasped questionably. "It looks like somebody is going to be a night bird tonight." He teased her with his dry sense of humor.  
  
  
  


"We will see." She responded with mocking voice and a chuckle in the same time. He joined her chuckle as well.  
  
  
  


Then their noses rubbed together as Jude didn't stop to purr, besides inwardly hum. Stretched her bare feet as reached for his, slightly, playfully kicking.  
  
  
  


"We haven't even thought what are we going to do tonight, dear."  
  
  
  


"I know. We are going to gradually build our plans."  
  
  
  


"How about to phone Val?"  
  
  
  


"Judy, it's 5 o'clock in the morning in Boston." Timothy clarified as he removed his hand from her cheek, thereafter pinching frolically her nose, despite their lack of space between their faces.   
  
  
  


"Oh, my bad." She ironised herself as she cackled. "I am the silly Sister."  
  
  
  


"...A Monsignor with a silly Sister. The perfect matching." They didn't stop ridiculing one another. "You are not actually silly, Sister."  
  
  
  


"Father...how dare you to call me Sister?" She growled sarcastically.   
  


"How dare you to call me Father even Monsignor?" He responded her as they exchanged mutually grins.   
  


"The one who dares me to call you Sister."   
  


Afterwards a loud, guttural laugh escaped their mouths as tears started welling in their eyes from their humor and jokes.   
  
  
  


*******   
  
  
  


After they rested for a while, they determined to leave their hotel room as they wanted to discover the Irish capital with its arcane, but enthralling and unknown surroundings around them. 

Therefor, Jude changed her outfit as she dressed up herself in more casual garments. A long, large sized white shirt with a handful of undone buttons that revealed her delicious collarbones and neck, leather black trousers hugging her legs as the leather clinged, highlighting her ideal shapes, wood platform sandals shielding her feet as she wore oversized sunglasses, concealing, however, resisting her mesmerizing hazel eyes from the shining sun. As an addition, she wore her hair down. 

As they walked down the crowded Dublin streets, holding each other's hands as they were more than curious to discover the modest city. They had passed plenty of walking strangers that encircled them. 

Their eyes traveled to everywhere. Gaping at every corner of their surroundings. In awe, of course.

All of a sudden, it started raining as the shady, solid clouds trapped the bright sun, starting to pour down rain drops, swarming everything as the couple were amused it began raining, opting to find a place where they can hide and wait until it stops. 

Fortunately, they sped up as they found a cafe where they pushed the big door, entering in the almost empty facility as there weren't many people at all. The cafe wasn't small at all. It was rather spacious, medium sized one. 

As soon as they ordered their coffees, they took their seats next to the window as they had an access to look out the window, watching the rain peppering everything outside. Eventually, the waiter served their coffees as they drank their caffeine beverages, staring out at the window, speaking to each other.  
  
  
  


**_ To be continued... _ **

 


	121. Ireland 3

 

 

 

Whilst a rain poured outside as Jude and Timothy drank their coffee, watching in silence the cascading rain drops, suddenly a familiar voice jingled in Timothy's ears, recognizing its source.  
  
  
  


"T-Timothy?" A masculine voice questioned as he stuttered, notying the former priest with a woman that sat against him. It was actually Timothy's old friend who was half Irish and half British.  
  
  
  


In the interim, the both married partners turned their backs as they faced the man who stood past their seats, offering a smile to Mrs.Howard. Timothy was in awe as he recognized his old friend James before his emigration to the USA as he looked almost the same person. Jude didn't help but smiling bashfully, uncertainly to the unknown man who bumped into them.   
  
  
  


"James? You haven't changed so much since the last time." The former priest replied amiably as he left his coffee mug aside, shaking one another's hands after long time.  
  
  
  


"But you have changed a lot, Tim." After the both men shook one another's hands, James's emerald green eyes transported to the lady that caught his interest since she hadn't peeled a single word yet.  
  
  
  


"You have guessed correctly." He smiled to him as he turned to Jude and thereafter to his old buddy. "James, let me introduce my wife."  
  
  
  


James was about Timothy's age as he had pale skin, chestnut with reddish hue short hair that capped his head, emerald green eyes, being tall around 6'1 as he was fairly tall for a middle aged man with perfectly normal body structure, wearing green garments. He had such an amicable and open-minded character.  
  
  
  


"Judy, that's my old friend James." Mr.Howard turned to his wife as Jude extended her hand, reaching for the other man's hand as they swapped smiles and an eye contact.  
  
  
  


"It's a pleasure to meet you, Judy. I am James, Timothy's old friend." James stated.  
  
  
  


"James, I'm Timothy's wife, Judy. It's my pleasure too." She introduced herself casually as her equanimity adjusted.  
  
  
  


"Do you want to join us? I mean to take a seat?" Timothy suggested his old friend as his hands were in his pickle green slacks' deep pockets as his eyes were darted to the blonde, completely ignoring his friend's chocolate eyes.  
  
  
  


"If you don't mind, of course." He answered boldly as he turned to face Mr.Howard, taking his hands out of his slacks' pockets.  
  
  
  


"Of course, I don't mind." He released a seat for the another gentleman, gesturing him with a hand to feel free to sit down. "Feel welcome in Howards' family."  
  
  
  
  
  


Initially, Timothy's old friend, James felt quite nervous midst his friend and his wife because the love of his life had passed away 5 years ago, as a result of breast cancer. Thus, after seeing his buddy being happily married and pressuming to have children together, Jude reminded him of his deceased wife. Very much. More than he could imagine. As he saw his deceased wife, implying her phantom to wander.   
  
  
  


"So Tim, I really need to tell you that you have changed for much better, fella." James pat friendly his friend's shoulder as he chuckled whilst Jude sipped of her still warm coffee as the strong beverage's aroma reached her nostrils.  
  
  
  


"If you say so," Meanwhile the former monsignor paused as his chocolate eyes met the another gentleman's emerald green eyes. "...you have guessed correctly." He responded cleverly.  
  
  
  


"Yeah, for example," James didn't miss his opportunity to peep at Jude whose face was all flushed, sprinkled her cheeks in reddish hue. "Judy, the love of your life and probably your life out of the church."  
  
  
  


"You are absolutely right! But you had missed something to mention." Mrs.Howard participated in the conversation.  
  
  
  


"You have children, right?" James enquired unsure.  
  
  
  


"Exactly." The couple answered as one.   
  
  
  


"How much children do you have actually?"  
  
  
  


"They are twins though dividing them hours difference in their birth time." The former nun clarified boldly.  
  
  
  
  
  


"Oh, that's great. You are so lucky to have twins. How old are they?"  
  
  
  


"Ellie will be 1 year old the next month while Tristan on the next day."  
  
  
  


"Splendid. I really can assure you you are lucky couple to have twins. It's just midst the fewest cases that have ever happened to parents. Let's not mention about triplets."  
  
  
  


"Thank you, thank you, James. We cannot be more lucky to have those little angels, borned exactly almost on the same day with couple of hours difference behind them." Mrs.Howard said proudly.   
  
  
  


"No need to thank me, madam. Moreover, I have the luck to have just one child. At least."  
  
  
  


*******   
  
  
  
  
  


In the meantime, Velika was at her workplace, working a night shift as well. As she was in her office, looking out the window as her chocolate eyes goggled to every detail outside the tall facade. The sunrising process as the first sun rays dropped as they illuminated every surrounding even the fatigued doctor's face, radiating stress, fatigue and melancholy. 

She was feeling empty without her partner Valerie, who should supervise Howards' children for the weekend. Additionally, every time when she comes back at home with nobody else but Shona herself, there was anything lacking in the feminine family altar. For example, not only Valerie's presence was absenting, besides the caresses, the intimacy, the romance were cut off, thanks to the distance that divided them. 

She didn't take her eyes, fascinated by the scenery that she watched in awe.

An abrupt door tap interrupted her thoughts and a frustrated, fizzled sigh escapd the top of her lungs, not turning her back to face the closed door yet.  
  
  
  


"Come in." She commanded as she didn't take her magnetized eyes off the morning view from the fifth floor.  
  
  
  


Meanwhile Dr.Miller entered inwardly as he tiptoped in his colleague's office, walking up to her desk as they greeted one another though she avoided eye contact even to turn her back.   
  
  
  


"Velika, I have somebody significant as my patient." Mr. Miller called out as she didn't turn her back, acting like a cold-blooded boss.    
  


"Who it could be?" Lastly, she turned her back as she faced Dr. Miller with a stern look on her face, pursing her lips.   
  
  
  


*******   
  


Whilst Valerie was outside with Ellie and Tristan who played with their  spargers, their cotton clothes mildly soaked after the spargers' jet water splashed, she was looking after them as she drank a dietic lemonade, sitting on a summer chair, whilst between her thumb and forefinger held her cigarette, puffing of as a dim exuded her nostrils and mouth. 

She wore her maid outfit as usually, tied her hair in a ponytail, relaxing as sun rays illuminated her face.

Suddenly she heard the phone to ring as she left the cigarette in the ashtray and her lemonade on the table aside, rushing to the hall, thereafter walking up to the living room as she sped up, picking up the phone as she answered.

 

 

"Hello?" The young maid exclaimed.

 

 

"Hello sweetie." Velika said anxiously and hastily.

 

 

"Hi sweetheart. Is there anything wrong?"

 

 

"Yes. You wouldn't believe me who I saw as a patient." 

 

 

"W-why? Tell me everything."

 

 

"I saw my own son. He was beaten up and he was scarcely alive though his heart was beating but very...slowly." The middle aged doctor paused as she inhaled sharply. Initially the red-haired lady didn't believe on her eyes what she heard.

 

 

"I really can't put my finger on that. I mean...the monster who did all this to Denis." Valerie was rather concerned for her partner and her son, despite the fact that her heart was heavily pounding.

 

 

"The monster who did this was...you know," In the meantime, Velika swallowed a gulp in her throat as she lingered with her response to mention actually the intruder's name, due to the fact it would be unbelievable from first sight. "Casey did it." She carried on as she sipped of her fresh water.

 

 

"How is possible that? This imbecile to hurt your son..." Valerie was cut off by her partner.

 

 

"It's actually possible. They used to be friends until what this imbecile did to my son because Denis was accused in a lie by him though he had done nothing wrong."

 

 

"Oh."

 

 

"And he got the deserved."

 

 

"Is there anything else to tell me about it?"

 

 

"Yes. My son told me for first time that he loves me."

 

 

After hearing this, Ms.Volkova verged to drop the handset as phone cord poises it. Her mouth agape when she heard it.

 

 

"He told you he loves you?"

 

 

"He did it. It was unbelievable to hear it after several years of alienation."

 

 

 *******                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                 

 

The night arrived too quickly in Ireland after the rain stopped when the Howards left the cafe to discover more the Irish beauty by visiting with native Irish and tourists the ginormous Dublin castle, thereafter paying a visit to the Christ Church Cathedral and Jeanie Jonston Tallship and Famina museum. What's more by having a guide by their side when they attended the three famous Dublin landmarks, touring them every corner as the guide told them the concise story about the places for example when they were built, what they used to be back then and so forth. 

But tonight the couple had decided to attend a party in the hotel where they had reserved, as a result to release their spirits and have fun, besides getting drunk. 

Jude had changed her clothing from casual into formal as she put her black dress with ruffled short sleeves and V neckline a little above the knees, ruby-sapphire bracelet, her silver earrings and black stilettos, wearing her silky wavy golden hair down as she had already applied red lipstick. Whilst Timothy wore a black tuxedo with black Oxford shoes. As an addition, they had sprayed some perfume on their necks, hairs and wrists.

As soon as, they locked room 405, they used the elevator to go on the lower floors as they held each other's hands, staring at one another.

 

 

"You look so glamorous for tonight, rare bird." He complimented her in velvety voice whilst the elevator cascaded as swift as a coursing river as the alluring perfume's fragnance reached his nostrils.

 

 

"Thank you." She blushed as she responded humbly, looking up at the elevator's door. "You are more than handsome, darling." Then she returned her gaze to his warm, impassioned chocolate eyes, offering him a broad, charming smile.

 

 

"Thank you, my lady." He took her hand as he extended it to dab a gentle kiss on her hand. Then she giggled prissily as soon as the elevator stopped right on the first floor, leaving it as they walked down the hall to the party zone.

 

 

Once they stepped in the night club, they ordered for themselves some vodka as their alcoholic beverages were being served in the next couple of minutes as they sat in the corner, speaking to each other, whereas watching their surroundings especially people who drank, danced and talked. Muisc was playing in the background as The Beatles' song I need you floated in the night club, jingling in Jude and Timothy's ears as their smiles drastically grew. 

 

 _You don't realize how much I need you,_  
Love you all the time  
And never leave you.  
Please come on back to me.  

 

All of a sudden, the former nun gobbled her alcoholic beverage in seconds as she gazed at her husband's amorous chocolate eyes, giving him a flirtatious wink. They cackled as he sipped of his vodka.

 

"Hey, Mrs.Howard! Control yourself a bit." He teased her as she greedily cackled, covering her mouth as tears of happiness poured down on her face.

 

 

"Wouldn't it be splendid to get drunk, thereafter having the kinkiest and wonderfulest sex?" She enquired impertintly as the consumed vodka burned in her mouth, flipping her hair in tempting way as she offered him a smirk that spread across her red lips. 

 

 

"It would be..." He paused as he tittered as she joined him with her louder, bold titter. "...but if..." Timothy was interrupted by his wife.

 

_I need you_

_Said you had a thing or two to tell me_

_How was I to know you would upset me?_

_I didn't realize as I looked in your eyes_

_You told me_

 

 

 

"There are no buts. Be frank, come on!" She exclaimed harshly as she reached for his mammoth hand that held his glass of vodka, her fingers playfully teasing his knuckles.

 

 

"Ellie and Tristan had already weaned off being nursed and being fed with my milk." Jude continued as she pout her lips, goggling her hazel eyes into his, staring right at his soul.

 

 

"I know, sweetheart." In the meantime, he ingurgitated his vodka as his condition wasn't near better than Jude's recent one. They had already boozed as their typsiness overtook their bodies especially the former nun who used to be intoxicated back in her younger years as a singer.

 

 

"A dance?" He suggested as he arched an eyebrow.

 

 

"I will never reject a dance for my babyboy." She took his hand as they left their empty glasses on the table, walking up to the middle of the club as they started dancing.

 

 _Oh yes, you told me, you don't want my lovin' anymore_  
 _That's when it hurt me and feeling like this I just can't go on anymore_   

 

A secure arm wrapped around her slim waist, whilst another hand held her hand as she clasped an arm around the nape of his neck, throughout spinning her as he grasped her hand as she turned around, a forearm balancing her back as they looked up at one another's eyes with tremendous desire and lust. She emitted a sweet giggle, as soon as, when the background's music changed from vigorous, energetic into a slow but romantic one. They changed their positions too quickly than the expected as her arms were now dangled around his neck whilst his both secure, big arms were wrapped around her neck, her chin resting on his shoulder as she peeped here and there.

The background's music was at slow pace, her long golden strands tickling his shoulders. A hush had environed them, their chests pressed against one another as their hearts beated strenuously. Closed eyes as they flattered in one another's arms, refraining themselves to speak, in fact to ruin their prominent moment.

Further, Jude had never danced such slow, romantic dances with another men. Back in her previous life as a singer, the majority of the men who either offered her a dance or she actually did, they were dancing swiftly with her, their hands travelling all over their bodies and vice versa. It was much different compared to her dances with Timothy as he was solicitous, delicate as much as the sweetness and passion last for eternity unlike the evanescent lust for one night stands between her and her lovers. Their pine for every inch of her flesh and curves with an exception of Timothy himself. 

 

 

"I have never danced such slow dances before." She lisped inwardly.

 

 

"Urm, it doesn't matter how you used to dance back in the past. It matters with who do you share this remarkable dance, dear." Timothy replied reasonably as he tap lightly her shoulder.

 

 

"You are right. Despite..." She was interrupted by her husband as well.

 

 

"I feel so special for sharing a slow dance with me, you know?" A coy smile loomed on his face that beamed due to the neon glows in the club.

 

 

"I know." Then they withdrawn their bodies as she had the opportunity to look up straight at one another's eyes with unfathomable desire and passion. Her breath of vodka punched his face, feeling the beverage's coldness to pinch his heated cheeks.

 

 

"Are you tired?" She kept on as she questioned, raising an eyebrow temptingly.

 

 

"Why?" He asked.

 

 

"You know, babe." She bit her bottom lip seductively as she chuckled faintly. 

 

 

"But we should call Val about the children." 

 

 

"Screw it. Let's spend some time together."

 

 

"We will. First of all, I need to phone her."

 

 

*******

 

As Ellie and Tristan were sleeping peacefully in their cribs whilst Valerie was reading a book in the living room after tidying and dusting every room of the two story mansion. The book she was reading was actually an adventorous one, gathered from the library. Her petite body laid on the goth sofa as her hazel green eyes readily drained with a look every word, every sentence, every page of the intriguing book, all of a sudden the ringing phone struck her as she left the book on the sofa as she got from the sofa, rushing to the ringing phone as she answered it.

 

 

"H-hello?" The young woman answered the phone call immediately as she was inconsentably convinced the Howards were calling her.

 

"Hi Val. How are you?" Timothy inquired concerned whilst the low moans of his wife were inaudible, fortunately. 

 

 

"I am good. How about you, Tim?" 

 

 

"I am well...urm, just a bit intoxicated." He stuttered as Jude nibbed his earlobe as she grinded on him, her hands on his shoulders.

 

 

"Just a bit? Gosh, Timothy, you are more than a bit intoxicated." The younger woman mocked the former priest with her witty irony.

 

 

"Oh yes, pardon me. We had a wonderful night and..." He lisped as Jude whispered through the handset. "And we will have so much fun extremely soon. Just two of us." 

 

 

After Ms.Volkova heard her words, she blushed and felt awkward as another hand managed to reach up for her face, touching her cheek as it was heated. 

 

 

"That's splendid. I am glad to hear that you are having so much fun." Valerie cackled as the both adults joined her. "If you want to know about Ellie and Tristan, they are fine and they are sleeping now."

 

"Great! I am so relieved to hear that they are well." He rushed to end the phone conversation as soon as possible because of his greedy wife for making love to her. 

 

"Timothy? Darling?" Jude's hand moved down to his trousers, attempting to unbuckle with ease his belt as his only free hand slightly removed her hand from his belt as she pout her lips, planting luscious, delicate kisses on the nape of neck.

 

 

"Sorry Val, but I have to go. Take care of Ellie and Tristan."

 

 

"Okay, I promise to look after them. Bye Timothy and send greetings to Judy."

 

"By all means. Bye Val and send greetings to Velika, Shona and our children, of course."

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	122. Ireland 4

"Jude, it was quite embarrassing to speak to her without a permission." Timothy scolded as he lisped each syllable as his chocolate eyes met her hazel eyes.  
  
  
  


Her hazel eyes radiated desire and most of all salacity. Red lips pursued for his as she pout seductively to appear sexier though his scold just moments ago. Even an inch didn't divide their proximity. Jude's petite, smooth hands pawned his shoulders, her fingers faintly tickling his tuxedo jacket's fabric. He blushed though his retentions were almost wasted as he was unable to resist her indisputable attractiveness and provocative demeanor that drived him even more insane though it would be obnoxiously embarrassing if they make it out out of their hotel room or somewhere where almost a human doesn't dares to step in.  
  


"...What I can do about it, sweetheart?" She moved out one of her hands from his shoulder to cup his cheek as her thumb kneaded his cheekbone, gazing at his eyes like she was playing dangerous games with him. Moreover, Jude's tone was approximately overbearing especially in inebriated condition that had invaded her body after boozing.   
  
  
  


"Ah, I can clearly see how retentions have loosened, Mrs.Howard." He mocked her as he clasped his mammoth, strong hand around her waist, steering her as they walked through the hallway to the elevator.  
  
  
  


When they stood in front of the elevator's closed doors, Timothy pressed the button as the current's location of the elevator was 6th floor, diminishing the number of the floor while Jude bit her bottom lip flirtatiously as Timothy glimpsed at her to make sure if she's alright. 

As soon as the elevator's doors opened, a handful of people leaving it, the couple joined the desolated elevator, pressing the button for 4th button as Timothy's hand extended to press, whereas Jude pushed him against the wall, trapping him with her smaller figure, breathing in his face as his nostrils were attacked by her vodka's breath, thereafter capturing his lips into her ravishing red, whilst her both arms clasped around his shoulders greedily, a big, mighty arm wrapped around her slender waist. 

Their kisses grew even more passionate and savage as the elevator started passing upward every floor, entirely ignoring their surroundings until the elevator stopped abruptly as they established on the 4th floor as they broke off the kiss, in case to avoid awkward situations.

Once Timothy took the keys for their reserved room from his tuxedo jacket's pocket as they walked down the long corridor, searching for room 405, he unlocked their room as he let his wife to enter first in the room, whereas she kicked off her stilettos, collapsing on the king-sized bed, cackling uncontrollably. Meanwhile Timothy shutted the door, locking themselves as he kicked off his oxford shoes as she rose her body, sitting on the edge of the bed as she dragged him by his tuxedo jacket, starting undoing the buttons, throughout peeling off his tuxedo jacket as it glided down until contacting the carpeted floor.

His hands moved up to her dress, unzipping it whilst she unbuttoned each button, thereafter peeling the cotton shirt, tossing it on the floor as he wore his tuxedo bottoms and boxers as undergarments only. 

As soon as they were half naked, Timothy crawled to the bed as he trapped her with his weight, pinning her down as his hands poised him in a spider pose, bending his head as he pressed his lips on hers as her both hands worked on his belt unbuckling it as she abided in red lace lingerie as piece of garments that covered her almost bare body. 

Once she unbuckled his belt, she unzipped his trousers, pulling them down slowly, gallantly, tossing them on the floor as his knees rubbed against hers, unclasping her bra, therefore throwing it on the floor with the other attires. 

They wore nothing but their underpants as well as their kisses grew more aggressive and wild, their tongues starting to dance against one another as Judy's arms clasped around his back as her nails digged into his flesh as they glided smoothily down, leaving marks on his back, as a result of what's coming next. They deepened the kiss as she opened her mouth as he had a better access to bit her bottom lip, desperately groaning. Then he wrapped his arms around her waist as he flipped her as she was on top of his, sitting on his tight crotch as she rubbed, rided herself as he refrained from coming out earlier, whilst her dark eyes eagerly looked down at him with a greed smile on her lips, her hands travelling all over his toned torso, her soft honey hair bouncing as he held her hips.  
  


"Ugh, fuck!" He emitted as he licked his lips, sensing the already burned alcohol in the corner of his mouth, almost tightly shut his eyes as seconds before he stared up at Jude's adrenalized face, admiring her grace, while her hands moved down to his boxers' waistband, pulling them slowly as it pelled his thighs until tossing them on the floor as his erected manhood spring up.

A smirk flashed on her face beyond insatiableness and eagerness as she grabbed his manhood in her hand as another one cupped, kneaded his balls, supervising his lightly tear stained face of indisputable pleasure, releasing inflammatorily moans and shutting tightly his eyes, almost incapable of refraining himself to utter another syllable and resist himself due to his inevitable condition. He grasped her hips, thereafter moving his hands to cup her full breasts, his thumbs rubbing her erected nipples. Jude leant as her lips yearned to taste his again as she pressed her lips on his, losing themselves in their kisses ad touches as Jude threw her head back, giving an access to Timothy to move his lips from hers to her neck, gliding through her milky skin as he began nibbing the sensitive skin of her neck as she released guttural passionate cries and groans.

In the interim, her thumb teased the tip of his member as her fingers grasped his length, whereas he planted kisses on her neck.   
  


"Ooooh Fuck." He murmured inwardly, unable to control his language and tone.  
  


"Don't come yet." Her core was already drenched as it rubbed against his hips, his skin sensing her hard clit that aroused them more.  
  
  


He was incapable to even peel a word as he flipped her down as he was on top of her, cupping one of her round breast as she felt the warmth of his palm that brushed her erected nipple, whilst another hand cupping her cheek as her both hands were dangled around his neck, running her fingers through his hair, moments before starting to pump into her core as he admired gracefully every detail of her beauty and charm. 

"You are so beautiful... so sexy, my love!" He exclaimed wildly as she giggled.

 

"Who's the handsomest priest I have ever seen? Ha?" She asked a rhetoric question in mocking way.

 

 

It wasn't needed an answer to her rhetoric question.  He positioned his member at her entrance as he moved up his hand to her hip, holding it tightly as he started grinding on her, thrusting his length into her slowly as their sultry cries floated in their hotel room, completely ignoring their surroundings as well. 

In the meantime, Jude's eyes were tightly closed as plenty of moans escaped the top of her lungs, besides panting, adjusting her breathing, as soon as, he increased frenzily his speed, feeling his stiffness fulfilling her core. He moved his hand from her breast to her neck as she tilted head as he had a better access to her bare neck, pecking sensual kisses and nibbing the skin of her neck as louder, steamy, violenty groans escaped her. His fingers tangled her bouncy long hair strands between his fingers.

 

 

 

*******

 

_The next morning..._

_14th of August, 1966_

 

 

 

Ms.Volkova was outside with the children as she wore something a bit different than her maid outfit. She wore denim shorts that hugged her hips, a black floral T-shirt. Tristan and Ellie were sitting on her lap as she held them, sitting on the summer chair, looking down at their little precious faces, admiring their unique features. 

The sun was shining as the sunlight illuminated every span below, sun rays beaming the ground. 

The young maid had already drunk her morning coffee with two cigarettes after feeding Howards' children who liked her a lot and calling her "Nana" especially Tristan. He was the twin who liked his aunt Valerie because she spends the majority of her leisure time with them by supervising them, feeding them, playing together, talking and so forth. Moreover, around their "nana" they learnt bonus more basic words that apprended to their infant vocabulary.

All of a sudden, Ellie burst out crying as her blubber jingled Tristan and Valerie's ears as she commenced soothing the desperate Ellie.

 

 

"Mama and Dadda, where?" The little girl asked as she looked around her surroundings whilst Tristan abided quiet but he watched his upset older sister.

 

 

"Shu...shu, little lovely Ellie." The maid shushed as she rocked the both almost toddlers in her affectionate, secure arms. "Mama and Dadda are on trip. They will be back at home tonight." 

 

 

The little girl understood her aunt as her tiny arms reached for her head as her wee hands cupped her chin as much as she can reach the red-haired lady. In this time, the eldest twin calmed down as she stopped crying in her aunt's arms, comprehending and perceiving every word of her speech. A radiant, sweet smile loomed on the little Jude's face.

Ms.Volkova couldn't help, however, being extremely delighted to behold the children's smiles as she pinched playfully their noses, lightly chuckling.

 

"That's what I want to see on your faces. Not your pout faces." 

 

 

*******

 

Birds' eloquent chirping songs floated in the wee hours of Sunday morning. 

Jude got a faint headache that tormented her head. Her still closed eyes resisted them from the bright sunlight that illuminated their spacious hotel room. She slightly stretched her body though she couldn't move almost any muscle of her body anymore until she realised she had nothing on herself, besides something else. She felt the warm sensation of an arm wrapped around her waist as she wanted to make sure who was actually though her almost dizzy memories from the last night with its graphic, explicit flashbacks. 

As she rubbed her eyes with her petite, smooth knuckles as soon as she opened them, emitting a glutaral yawn, her haze questions' were already found answered. She turned to the right, finding out her husband asleep, wearing an elvish smug smile across his lips as his pride gleamed under the projectors. 

She was relieved he wasn't awake yet as she had the opportunity to regain her memory to recall the events from the night before. All she remembers was she was tremendously pleased, emotionally and sexually woman. Fulfilling her adventorous aura during her trip with Timothy to Ireland even more romantic. 

 

_"Ooooh Fuck."_

 

_"Don't come yet."_

 

 

That's the first things that she successfully collected and recalled from last night's memories. Erotic moans and explicit language of Timothy's side. A smirk spread across her half red stained lips as she had some red lipstick around her chin and mouth. She looked around her surroundings, scrutinizing carefully as she inhaled deeply as soon as she started studying more detailed with her mildly blurry hazel eyes. She noted the the wrinkled bedsheets underneath her warm, pleased body. The pillows out of their initial location as they were jogged. Clothes and lingerie tossed on the floor as they laid like rag dolls. She was more than astonished, wondering what she can recall even more from the night beyond today. 

All of a sudden, she heard her husband moving as he yawned, rubbing his eyes, as a result of waking up after a hibernation that overtook his content, relaxed body.

 

"Morning, my love." She turned to face to him as her hazel eyes met his drowsy chocolate, offering him a smile.

 

 

"Morning, rare bird." He smiled to her. 

 

 

"Do you have seriously any memories from the night before?" Their booziness peaked as it escalated on much higher level with their blurry memories especially in Jude's case. 

 

 

"All I recall is I was very satisfied husband, feeling your soft skin underneath mine and tasting your alcoholic, but luscious mouth." He exclaimed as he recalled some prominent events from their inebriated, nonetheless special night after the party.

 

 

"Is that all you can remember?" She pat lightly his bare, muscular shoulder as she was deliriously grateful for receiving an answer to her question. 

 

 

 

"Well...you were a naughty wife and sexy beast."

 

 

"More?" Her smirk grew intensely more as she observed his slightly flushed face, admiring every fascinating feature of his. She insisted greedily for more details.

 

 

A hush loomed on the horizon as he didn't peel a word afterward, leaving her question unanswered yet as his another hand managed to cup her face, staring silently at one another's eyes with enormous desire, passion as always. He gave her a boyish, composed smile.

 

"Did we get caught by somebody else or complaining about our cries and moans?" She changed the question as she inquired didn't stop.

 

 

"No, no one did. The night was so mist and abysmal as a sea but we didn't care about our retentions at all, sweetheart."

 

 

 

Meanwhile, she took his face in her both hands, cupping his cheeks. Her smirk acquired more bighead form rather than a regular one.  

 

 

"What time is it now, sweetie?" She enquired naively.

 

 

"It's..." He looked out from her eyes as he glimpsed at the clock wall that hanged on the antique, regal patterned wall. "It's ten o'clock in the morning." 

 

 

She was beyond panicked to hear they woke up quite late, according to their worldview. 

 

 

"Oh." She sighed dramatically, dissatisfied. "I thought it was already twelve o'clock in the noon."

 

 

"Wrong!" He said ironically. "Honey, but can I tell you a secret?"

 

 

She just nod her head hat in head as he had the opportunity to share his secret with her.

 

 

"All I want is to keep the night before's intoxicated and lustful sex as a memory from our trip to Ireland, besides in my heart."

 

 

She couldn't help but sensing an immense pride overtaking her heart, her skin dotted goosebumps as she pressed her lips lightly on his.

 

 

"Do you know what, Timothy?" She asked as he awaited for her response in silence. "I want to keep it as a memory from our Ireland trip, besides our romantic experience. Because I have always wanted to get drunk with the love of my life and have brilliant sex once ever in my life."

 

 

"Me too." Her thumbs kneaded his cheekbones as beneath her fingertips she felt the heating sensation contacting her warm fingers. He responded boldly in velvety voice.

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	123. From Ireland to Home

Whilst Ellie and Tristan were playing on the tiled kitchen floor with their toys as they babbled, uttering unfinished words to one another, Valerie was cooking the lunch as she supervised the soup and the children in the same time, not restraining herself as her smile lit her face. In the meantime, she wore an apron as she wore the same clothes the day before though she wore different garments for bedtime. Her long silky scarlet red hair was tied in an ordinary ponytail, sensing her sweaty forehead as she wiped it with a forearm, taking a short break from cooking and slicing the vegetables as she walked up to the twins, crouching down as she didn't take her eyes off them. Her hazel green eyes radiated affection, maternal instinct, warmness and felicity.

Once she crouched down to watch how they were playing and relishing the time she spends with them until Jude and Timothy are back from their trip to Ireland, Ellie was playing with her doll, totally ignoring the maid's presence unlike Tristan, who turned back to face the young woman as his big chocolate eyes met her hazel green, developing an amiable and platonic eye contact as he offered her the sweetest smile that he had ever gave to her.

 

 

"Nana." Tristan exclaimed blissfully as he slightly giggled to see Valerie.

 

 

"Tris, little cinnamon roll." She addressed him as she have already get used to. "You have a nice truck." Valerie complimented his colorful toy.

 

 

"Thank, Nana." The youngest twin expressed his gratitude with an infant grin across his tiny pink lips. What the young maid sees in him was actually mini Timothy while Ellie was mini Jude. Furthermore, the both twins were well-disciplined and behaved especially Tristan as he was prone to decorum, discipline and maturity.

 

 

She just smiled to him in response instead of answering his gratitude as it wasn't necessary at all. She was fully aware of his decorum and being grateful when somebody compliments frankly either him or his items, besides greeting either adults or peers.

Then Ms.Volkova poked kindly the eldest twin's back as she called her name, thereafter she turned her back as she faced Valerie, giving her a small, coy smile on her wee rosy-coloured lips. This smile just reminded Valerie of Jude whenever she's self-conscious especially her much younger version that was crawling on the floor with her younger sibling. In the interim, the little girl held innocently in her both small arms the medium sized doll, sufficiently proportionate to the 10th month old baby.

 

 

"Hi Ellie."

 

 

"Hi." The little girl responded bashfully as her small, chubby cheeks heated, acquiring rose hue.

 

 

"You are having a great time to play with your doll and brother, right?" The maid inquired inqusitive as she loved so much to spend time with children and talking with them, acting like she was more their mother rather than a babysitter or just a mere stranger.

 

 

"Yaa." The little brunette girl replied back as she attempted to hand to her babysitter the doll.

 

 

Without hesitation, Ms.Volkova accepted the doll in her hands, watching the adorable toy which was Ellie's favorite since a handful of weeks.

 

 

"By judging by the way this doll looks," The red-haired woman paused as she glimpsed up at the both twins with a broad, smug smile on her naturally pink lips, hence, looking down at the doll that was in her palms. "is actually beautiful. But not as beautiful as both of you." She carried on.

 

 

The twins were almost speechless when they heard their aunt complimenting them, calling them beautiful as they somewhat perceived the word though they were almost incapable of spelling it fluently.

Suddenly the phone rang, leading to result Valerie's casual sigh as she pat their backs amiably.

 

 

"Nana will be back soon." She said, as soon as, she rose her body, walking up to the kitchen plot as she glimpsed at the soup.

 

 

When she grabbed the handset, she put it behind her ear.

 

 

"H-Hello?"

 

"Hi Val."

 

"Hi Judy. Are you going to take a flight back to home?"

 

"Yes. That's why I am calling for." She answered boldly. "And now we are at the airport, waiting for our flight as there are chances to be a bit late. But don't worry about us at all, okay?" Mrs. Howard inquired composed.

 

"Alright." The young maid replied simply.

 

"Good. How are the children?"

 

"They are fine. They are currently playing with their toys on the floor. Likewise the lunch will be ready soon."

 

"That's great. I hope you have some fantastic time along until we are at home."

 

"Thank you! Bye and see you tonight."

 

"Bye and see you tonight."

 

 

*******

During Howards flight back to home as they had an authentic time in Dublin, Ireland, Jude didn't have actually a prime, marvelous flight as her occured nausea tormented her and her still juvenile body with its luscious curves and killer, ideally shaped legs.

In spite of her husband's attempts to soothe her as he held her hand tightly, besides she clutched firmly her teeth, she didn't find solution to the problem at all. The things got worse with passing time as well.

She just couldn't handle it anymore. A plague planted in her body. Like it will be for eternity when she travels via airplane. She grasped Timothy's mammoth , secure hand as much as her strength and stamina allows her. Her fatigue verged as they were in the middle of their flight. She wasn't just sleepy. Her body was powerless but thanks to her company, she was encouraged to survive and reckon with the challenge, in fact it wasn't her first time.

 

 

"Do you need anything, honey?" Timothy turned to face his wife as he noted her panicked, pale face like the death. He inquired concerned.   
  


A timid, frantic smile glistened in the corner of her lips that she gave him, resting her head on his chest as she resembled horrified, innocent and little wounded hare.

 

 

"I need some bourbon." She answered as her body trembled, sending her signals of prejudices. 

 

"Are you sure?" He arched suspiciously an eyebrow as he questioned. 

 

"Yes, I am." 

 

"Alright. Do you need anything else?" He asked as he insisted to hear more from her.   
  


"No, not at all." Jude replied humbly as she pursed her plump, magnificent lips.   
  


"Okay. If you need anything urgently, tell me immediately. I am always here." He wrapped another arm around her shoulder to comfort her as he kissed her cheek.   
  


She just nod her head. A young stewardess with elegant outfit passed as Timothy gestured her as a sign to order something for his wife. 

 

"Yes, sir?" A courteous inquery as it trembled from her bright pink painted lips, smiling to the former priest and nun as they looked up at her in languor. 

 

 

"I would like to order some bourbon. Just for me, please." Jude responded importunately. 

 

 

"Sorry to inform you, Mrs. But it's not recommended to order an alcoholic beverage during a flight especially if your body hasn't experienced long flights. Would you like to order something different?" What Jude felt was a sheer frustration that overtook her retching body, arching an eyebrow as her heart fell into her stomach. 

 

 

"No. That's all I want to order." She answered stubbornly whilst her husband grasped her hand into his, preparing for the imminent part of their flight. In the interim, Timothy looked confused in his wife as he listened attentively the stewardess's words, figuring out the dynamic risks behind drinking some alcohol during a flight back to home.

 

 

"Whatever, ma'am. If something happens after the consumed bourbon and either you vomit or something, neither of the staff will be responsible for your condition." The younger woman clarified the former nun wisely as she opted to be persuasive as much as she could though Mrs.Howard's insistence.

 

 

Then the young lady fled as she went in the another corner of the airplane where she would take with herself the ordered drinks and food for the traveling people, returning in the matter of few minutes later. 

After Jude heard the crude, howsoever, intelligible warning of the younger woman, her face lost its nuances, freshness as it turned in matter of seconds palish. In the meantime, Mr.Howard looked up at her face as he pursued for her eyes as she attempted to abide as cold-blooded as she could, without giving up her hopes and letting herself to believe in the juvenile stewardess.

 

"Perhaps she's right." He uttered as his words sounded almost like a whisper through her ears, offering her a gentle, reassuring smile as she pout like an overbearing, scolded teenager, who was extremely stubborn and rebellious against her parents and their rules.

 

"Look Timothy. It's my second time in airplane as I have never drank any alcoholic beverage, scarcely having any idea what would happen during a flight."

 

"As you haven't tried any alcoholic drink in the plane, then why do you want to risk all this for your health, thereafter nobody else being responsible for the outcome?"

 

 

"You defend her?" She growled lightly as she clutched her teeth, her face blushing in aggravation, avoiding his question.

 

 

"Look, sweetheart. I really can see how much do you yearn to sip some bourbon but she's actually a stewardess behind herself years of career, passing through plenty of passengers who had ordered alcoholic beverages, therefore nauseating and throwing up." Jude tried to wriggle, evading his dangled arm around her shoulder and release her elegant hand from his larger one though her failure as he pulled her closer reluctantly. 

 

 

Afterwards Jude felt almost powerless to answer his words as she didn't know how to answer next as she emitted a disgruntled sigh, resting her head on his chest as she felt remorse for blandly arguing with him over bourbon during a flight. Her warm breath tickled Timothy's neck and face as a boyish, serene smile lit across his lips, his fingers rubbing her back. Meanwhile, the same stewardess who disputed with Jude held a platter with a glass of bourbon, handing it to her as she thanked with an artificial smile on her lips, holding the bourbon as she sipped per a handful of minutes. In the contrary, the bourbon helped her as she wasn't feeling sick anymore.

Once she finished drinking it, she gestured the stewardess to take the empty glass, hence, the younger lady vanished as she walked away. 

 

"Timothy? Sweetie?" She looked up at his face as she offered him a genuine, guilty smile.

 

"Yes, rare bird?" He enquired.

 

"I would like to apologise for my teenage stubborness a few minutes ago. I know how stupid and cussed I were." She pressed her head in his chest, absorbing warmness as her ear heard his slowing down heartbeat in his chest. "Would you forgive me, wouldn't you?" She said in soft voice.

 

 

He inhaled as his fingers moved from her upper back to her hair, tangling her soft glossy golden curls between his fingers, playing with them as he looked down at her face that digged in his chest. 

 

 

"Judy, my love, you are going to be always forgiven for whatever you have done." He leaned as he pressed his lips on her head, leaving a kissing mark, pausing for a while to admire her pure innocence, despite her sinful past before her nunnery. "You aren't obligated to ask for my forgiveness. I owe it to you whenever you are apologising. Moreover, I cannot abandon you."

 

All of a sudden, she sensed her heart melting after hearing those touching, loving words, coming from his mouth with its melodic, golden words that allured her ears, heart, body and mind. She couldn't help as her smile significantly grew, sparkling on her relieved face as she wrapped her both arms around his back, tighting their embrace.

 

 

*******

 

When Valerie was having a hard time to feed with a baby food and spoon in her hand Ellie who was recently sitting in her high chair whilst her younger sibling was playing with his truck in his high chair, the radio was playing an entertaining retro music in the early evening to reassure the young maid's hopes for Howards' delayed reborn. The Rolling Stones were currently playing on the old radio in the kitchen, floating in the dull, silent background.

 

 _Well this could be the last time_  
This could be the last time  
Maybe the last time  
I don't know, oh no, oh no  

 

 

"Come on, little daredevil girl! Eat your baby food." Valerie yelled as she held the spoon with some baby food that was untouched by the pretentious little girl who refused to eat her food, whilst Tristan was ignoring the females.

 

 

"Naaaahh." Ellie whined disgusted as she pushed away with her tiny arms the spoon and Ms.Volkova's larger hand.

 

"That's not good, Ellie. Mommy and Daddy won't be satisfied to see you still little if you don't eat your food." The red-haired maid insisted as she didn't give up.

 

 

The little girl babbled desperately as her mouth was still open as it was Valerie's chance to feed her even without her consent, approaching the spoon as the eldest twin swallowed the baby food, feeling its taste sliding down in her brittle, wee skeleton, subsequently spitting the residues of baby food into her cotton short sleeved top, slushing it as she giggled to the eldest female in the room who sighed, looking down at her foul top, grimacing face as her frown overtook her fresh, youthful face.

 

"Look what have you done, little rebel." 

 

_Well I told you once and I told you twice  
That someone will have to pay the price_

_But here's a chance to change your mind                                                                                                      'Cause I'll be gone a long, long time_

 

 

Suddenly, the clicking sound of unlocking door caught the young woman's attention as she gasped inwardly to herself "Goddamn it!", hoping the children haven't heard her swearing as she glanced down at them. Ellie's cunning hazel eyes darted to the hall as she heard the sounds of unlocking door as another clicking sound was of an opening door as Jude and Timothy were at home from Ireland, at last. 

 

 

"Hi." The young lady shouted as she greeted the couple who kicked off their shoes, leaving their suitcases in the hall after shutting the door.

 

 

"Hi Val." The both partners greeted her altogether.

 

Once they stepped in the kitchen especially Judy, she looked down at the maid's top as her hazel eyes recognized the spitted baby food stain, scratching her eyebrow in confusion as she hummed "Hmm!". Whereas Timothy walked up to Tristan and Ellie, looking down at them as he offered them a genuine, loving smile as he was beyond ecstatic to see his children. Mrs.Howard was beyond euphoric to behold her children, despite the prejudice behind Ms.Volkova.

 

"Why your top is messed up? Who did this?" She pointed at the spot with her forefinger.

 

"Ellie did this as she refused to eat from her baby food, as a result I forced her to eat it, thereafter spitting on my top." Valerie explained candidly as she noted Jude's glare directly at her eldest child, who smiled wickedly to her.

 

"Ellie!" Jude looked down at the little girl who expressed her superficial proud malicious with hands on her hips whilst Timothy held in his both arms the twins, rocking them. "Why you did this to your aunt Val?"

 

 

"Mama, no." The little girl didn't know more words so that to develop fuller, logical sentence as she possessed limited vocabulary for 10th month old baby. She wanted to defend herself from the young adult who complained to her mother.

 

 

"There's no mama. There's nana who complained and look what you did to her top. That's not the good girls do with the others."

 

 

"Come on, Jude. She's just little, vulnerable girl. She probably did it accidentally." Timothy justified Ellie as he wore a sheepish smile across his lips.

 

 

"She just cannot do it accidentally, Timothy." Jude was outraged though her abstinence of showing her direct anger because that would aggravate just the things, demonstrating her immature, infantile side rather than the diplomatic, wise one.

 

 

"Look what she had done with her nana's top. Do you see the filthiness?" Timothy looked down at the slender lady's top as he noted lastly what Jude actually meant.

 

 

"Oh." He sighed a sigh of relief as he looked at his daughter sternly with a modest smile. "Do not repeat the same mistake again, Ellie. You are a good girl as well but this time you proved to us for first time that you are a little riot."

 

 

Tristan couldn't help but giggling as he heard how the adults discussed his older sibling due to her rebellion. 

 

"Look, Ellie. I know how nauseating is the baby food, in your opinion. But you should eat it, regardless your desires." In the meantime, she walked up to Timothy and the twins as she took Ellie in her arms to soothe her, give her some of her love as she shook her head, putting her forefinger on her lips. "Do not disappoint your nana Val ever again. I love you and have missed you so much, sweetheart." Then she kissed Ellie's temple as the little girl felt much better in her mother's arms, giggling sweetly to her as her hands stroked playfully her mother's chin.

 

 

Valerie was rather astonished to see the close connection between Jude and Ellie. They were just like one person in older and younger years. A humble smile loomed on her juvenile face as she kept watching the loving family scenery in front of her eyes. In this time, Timothy as he held Tristan, he determined himself to reassure Valerie as he walked up to her, kissing her cheek innocently as her cheeks flushed, acquiring rosy tinge. She turned to face Timothy as their eyes met, developing an amiable eye contact.

 

"Don't worry, Val. Ellie is a little rebel. She doesn't likes the rules at all."

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	124. Twins' First Birthday

_A couple of weeks later..._

_30th of September, 1966_

The weeks passed reluctantly quick in a matter of abundance of authentic, unique family memories and moments in Howards family. The summer passed as the autumn days have already approached with its rainy, colder days.

Furthermore, it was the twins' anniversary though it was somewhat contentious, in fact Tristan was born a several hours after his elder sibling Ellie. Although their birth time difference, Tristan's first birthday anniversary was considered either too, fortunately.

Judy and Timothy couldn't be more than euphorically excited for their children's first birthday, planning to celebrate it at home as Timothy left work earlier, factly to buy for Ellie and Tristan presents, whilst Jude was tidying and cleaning the house, cooking and baking a home made vanilla biscuit cake.

The first days and weeks after the couple's trip to Ireland, Jude felt her soul and spirits purified as she had never been in a foreign country especially an European one, as a result of her abstinence and lack of opportunity for almost over forty seven years. One of her main wishes once one of her biggest miracles came true to have her own family, husband and children is actually to travel worldwide especially wherever she and Timothy want.

But what was bothering Jude in the last couple of days was actually her condition. She wasn't exactly ill. Nonetheless, her morning sicknesses were tormenting her body, facing her tough challenges that she used to face her pregnancy with Ellie and Tristan the last year. Not only her morning sicknesses were exhausting her, further, let's not forget, on other hand, her body's energy was drained almost instantly just like a stardust in a vacuum. Timothy was indisputably aware of her condition, supposing her imminent pregnancy via the symptomps she exposed. It was deliriously evident a new life was inhabiting her tiny, swelled bump for a month and a half.

Whilst Timothy was gone at work as Tristan and Ellie were playing with their new toys which their mother gave them as birthday presents earlier today, Jude was baking the cake in the kitchen as she was in the middle of baking process, sensing her beginnings of sharp pains in her back overtaking her brittle skeleton.

A hand touched her lower back, the exact spot where the agonising back pains were gnawing her slowly. As her another hand opened the kitchen window's curtain to stare out through the window as the pouring rain from heavens resembled more like profound , endless weep. The idea of watching the extraordinary natural scenery was soothing for her, diminishing her pain backs as she have omitted them spontaneously. A raspy gasp escaped her lungs, floating in the kitchen as single sound source bringing the dull room to life.

She hadn't tested herself if she was pregnant, nor she hadn't announced Timothy about her second, impending pregnancy. If he had heard the enthralling news of expecting a third child, he would have been on 7th sky just like his wife. In spite of not having a grave discussion of having more children, heirs in their family as well. That was a chivying, vexed topic for both of them especially Jude herself. She had wondered as she was upset in the same time, asking herself questions with complicated answers. She have thought when they welcome one more family member as a new heir arrives officially in Howards family, either a girl or a boy, will earn much more affection and attention rather than his or her siblings.

By the way, Mrs.Howard was hysterically impatient and excited to celebrate with her husband and children one of the most prominent days in their lives as an entire, harmonious family with values, traditions.

 

 

"All I want is he to be here with all of us and celebrate this marvelous occasion as a whole family." She thought inwardly to herself, hearing her inner voice spelling her thought as a genuine smile lit her fresh, soothed face as her eyes darted to mist, soaking window glasses with its interminably tumbling millions of rain drops that invaded the ground, a sparkle of dew flashed in her eyes.

 

 

Furthermore, she spent all day with the chidlren and in preparatiom for their birthday as well. Whereas the cake was baking, she walked away from the kitchen as she rushed to climb the stairs, walking up to the children's room as she opened the door, noting the twins were already asleep with their toys in their arms.

She couldn't help but cackle faintly to herself as she stood on doorway, thus walking up to them as she crouched down, picking them up as she lifted them in her arms, placing in their cribs to sleep with their toys aside.

As their arms tightened around their new toys as their obsession was visible, Mrs. Howard watched the sleeping twins with a broad, radiant smile across her lips as her hands stroked their tiny heads, sensing the softness against her hands' skin. Her hazel eyes flickered as a sheer spark twinkled in her eyes.

 

 

"I couldn't be much luckier to have you a year ago, Ellie," She paused as her hand stroke the eldest sibling, looking down at Ellie's elegant face. "Tristan," Jude admired their cuteness as she looked down at the younger twin as she spelled her son'sname in velvety voice.

 

 

"Sweethearts. I love you more than anything." In the meantime, she leaned as she kissed each twin's temples lightly. 

 

 

*******   
  


 

 

"Rare bird, I am home." Timothy shouted as he was kicking off his shoes, dousing his leather jacket as he hanged it on a hang.

 

 

Meanwhile Jude was wearing an apron as soon as she finished with baking the cake, leaving it in the oven. She hasted to walk out of the kitchen to welcome him, jumping in his arms immediately. 

 

 

"Timothy!" She was beyond euphoric about their prominent day when they welcomed two new family members, two more heirs who can inherit wealth, property. She clasped her arms around his waist.

 

 

"Judy!" He dangled his strong, muscular arms around her waist, pulling her in a warmer, firmer embrace. He didn't render an exception as his visible euphoria. 

 

 

After they broke off the hug, their faces approached as their lips weren't inches away from another one. Lips were exactly densely close to one another, pressing on each other as their sweetness, insatiable sensation felt so good for them in matter of hours of abscene. When they broke off the kiss, they walked up to the kitchen.

For Timothy's surprise, the twins weren't in the kitchen as he was panicked to find the kitchen empty. Moreover, she explained to him they were sleeping.

 

 

"Guess what I have bought for them." Mr. Howard sad playfully. 

 

 

"What?" She enquired profoundly excited as he concealed the presents that he bought for them with a smirk across his lips. 

 

 

"These." He demonstrated to his wife the presents he brought for Ellie and Tristan.   
  


 

"Aww." She covered her mouth with her elegant, flimsy hands as she stared in awe at Tristan's new rocket toy and Ellie's new doll house.   
  


 

"That's tremendously adorable. I like them so much." She expressed her frank opinion as her voice was beyond ecstatic.   
  
  


"I can already imagine their shining faces once they behold them." 

 

 

"Yeah. Just after they wake up." A smirk curled up in the corner of her naturally rosy plump lips as her eyes darkened.   
  


 

 

*******   
  
  
  
  


"Happy Birthday, my little precious angels!" The both parents shrieked beyond excited as Timothy helped a bit to his wife with serving plates with food and cake on the dining table. In the interim, the both, bigger nowadays toddlers, Ellie and Tristan giggled joyfully as they sat in their high chairs, 

 

It was true, Ellie and Tristan had grown a lot in the past weeks, besides developing their vocabulary as they started speaking a bit more words than they used in the beginning. The new toys which Timothy brought for them were spilled over the kitchen tiled floor. They really liked them from first sight, in fact they were obsessed with their new toys that their parents have brought them with all love.

Likewise the couple were sitting next to one another. Jude and Timothy tossed their glasses of some red wine that Jude fell in love just 2 years ago after they left Briarcliff, their old life behind forever. 

 

"Cheers, sweetie!" Jude yelled as she giggled softly, the glasses clinking after tossing, thereafter sipping of the authentic British red wine.

 

"Cheers for everyone of us from this marvelous family! Especially having this miracle accomplished just a year ago."

 

 

The twins couldn't be more than euphorically excited and proud when their parents were crucially talking about them as their wee smiles formed on their fresh, sparkling faces. Moreover, Jude and Timothy watched in hush their cheerful children as the idea of having them delivered in this world a year ago was more than overwhelming. Not on account of anything. It was just one of the grandest miracle that have ever happened midst them especially in Judy's life as she had always wanted. Before her nunnery and during her nunnery, she has always wanted to have her own children whom to teach and love, despite believing in the bluff of having syphilis as her fertility was taken away.

Further when the both parents's eyes darted to Ellie and Tristan as they have noted significant changes them such as not only getting bigger, additionally their sparse hairs had grown fairly enough in the past months as they started wearing a bit larger sized clothes unlike the old days in the tiniest garments that they have ever worn since their birth. Hazel and chocolate eyes radiated astonishment, delirious glee and most of all encucumbering them with plenty of questions whose certain answers were found at last. 

Today they had received many phone calls from friends such as Kit, Grace, Valerie, Velika, Jude's colleagues, Jonathan and Mother Claudia who congratulated them for twins' first anniversary. Even some Timothy's family members whose platonic relationship with his mother Julietta, his brother John and father Timon didn't miss their opportunities to congratulate the former priest and former nun.

 

 

*******

 

_Later that night..._

 

 

 

Jude stirred as she wanted to take a pregnancy test in the bathroom without being caught by her husband, scarcely wishing to wake him up in the middle of the night. Once she woke up in the lurking darkness in their room that embraced her though sensing the warmth that absorbed their clinged bodies. She attempted to wriggle, releasing herself from Timothy's secure, loving arms without hesitation and waking him up as she sat on the bed, hopping up in slippers, reeling directly to the en-suite bathroom as she shutted the door behind herself once she stepped in the compact but spacious bathroom, turning on the lights. 

She opened the cabinet that stood in front of her, searching for the pregnancy test. Once she found it, she took it in her trembling, timid hands as she looked down, awaiting in impatience for the imminent results that might either shock or not shock her. Her hazel eyes grew anxious as they built crystal tears, pouring down her precious, pale face. Looking down at her feet as she lowered her head, her forehead pressed against cabinet's opened door. One hand held the pregnancy test as another hand massaged her unshaped, small yet bump, sensing her palm's warmness protecting the unborn life that lived in her during her first trimester. She prayed inwardly to herself, whilst caressing the still small bump, smiling tremulously.

 

"No matter if you are either a girl or a boy, I will always love for who you are. I love you, honey!" She whispered as she looked at her pregnancy test, lastly showing the final results. She couldn't be more than positively mortified of eyeing two lines that displayed on the test. 

 

She sobbed quietly to herself as her tears trickled down her face, sliding slowly as she sat on the tiled bathroom floor, hugging herself as her knees to her chest, looking up in dimly lit ceiling. Jude haven't discussed with Timothy of having more than two children as it scared her idea away, in spite of she would prefer to keep the still growing unborn child in her rather than having an abortion as this idea profoundly revolted and terrified her. She detested the abortion as it can not only endanger her baby's life as it murders the unborn one inside her bump, furthermore she can lose her fecundity forever like she thought in her 20s. 

In a matter of minutes, she took her time to soothe herself, figuring out the circumstances as she wiped her tears from her dry face as she stopped sobbing and weeping, scarcely daring to rose her body from the floor to go back to sleep.

All of a sudden, she heard light footsteps approaching the bathroom as she stared at the shutted door as soon as the faint door taps taunted her ears, hearing Timothy's voice from outside.

 

"Jude? Are you okay, dear?"

 

 

She didn't answer as she watched sinisterly timid the door as she was inches away from it.

 

"Rare bird? Is there anything wrong?" He tapped for last time until he pressed the doorknob, opening the squeaky door as he saw his wife hugged herself as her knees were brought to her chest. That panicked him as she kneeled down to cup her cheek with one hand as his another managed to reach for her one that was on her knee.

 

 

"Judy, are you upset about anything?"

 

 

"We haven't even discussed it though you already know it."

 

"What are you talking about? About kids?" He inquired as his warm sensation felt uniquely good for her, comforting her. His chocolate eyes met her hazel as he noted insecurity in hers.

 

 

"Yes. I am pregnant again." She said in desperate voice as she allowed herself to be embraced in Timothy's arms. 

 

 

"But sweetheart...that's great news. Why are you even desperate and ashamed to announce me such God blessing news?"

 

 

"Because we haven't even discussed to have more children besides Ellie and Tristan. Moreover imagine them to be abandoned and being less loved by me when I deliver a baby in the next 7 months and spend more time with the youngest family member." She stated through salty tears that poured down her face as her face was burried in his chest, moistening it with her tear stained face. 

 

 

"No, no, no, rare bird! I don't mind to have more children as it's up to you if you have the wish. Furthermore, we won't neglect Ellie and Tristan when we have another baby." She couldn't feel less insecure once the hug, warmness, support and love that she was being ensured by Timothy soothed her, preventing her from crying and feeling down again. A wee, genuine smile curled up in the corner of her lips after hearing those heartwarming words from the person she loved mostly after her children.

 

 

She was beyond speechless after hearing those kind words as she couldn't be more grateful to him for granting her support, love and respect in almost 2 years as they were officially together far away from the snake pit that brought them a lot of misfortunes back in their forbidden years of closer, intimate interraction. 

After they broke off the hug, she offered possibly one of the most beautiful smiles that she had ever given to him especially in rare, prominent moments.

 

 

_**To be continued...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: In the next chapter expect 2 years later in the future of events (not mentioning which are as it will be considered as a spoiler) as I don't want to spoil so much the story with plenty of chapters though I would like to, but I can see how the followers and the readers are getting tired easily after 124 chapters in matter of 3 months. I know how difficult is for me to publish a chapter daily as I opt to write it as perfect as possible though I have future projects that I am extremely impatient to publish and share with my readers as soon as possible, regardless before the Christmas holidays or after them. If I need to be truthful, I don't want to end this book early as I love to describe and write piece of adorable moments with my favorite AHS ship/couple of all time (besides Jessica Lange's characters' love interest). On other hand, I have to end this book as I am going to skip some timelines for example couple of weeks later and so forth. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you so much my dear reader! xoxo
> 
>  
> 
> Alex <3


	125. 1968

_2 years later..._

_10th of October, 1968_

2 years have already passed briskly quick. On one hand, Jude and Timothy were tremendously blissful to welcome one new family member in May 1967 as they had one more daughter, who was named Agnes Jude as her middle name was took after her mother's changed name when she became a nun, officially recognized face of the church as she was a nun in Briarcliff. The little girl resemble so much her mother as she inherited almost every physical trait of hers including her golden curly hair, her well-shaped eyebrows, her down to earth and beauteous hazel eyes, her wee ears, her sheer white like milk skin color that was mingled between her and Timothy as well, her button nose and her facial expressions whenever she's either exasperated, blissful or miserable. In the contrary, she had her father's plump, extraordinary lips as it was the single thing that Agnes derived from her biological father. Agnes's nature was rather pure, virgin like as she reminded her parents so much of the young nun who used to collaborate with both of them a several years ago. Every time whenever either Jude or Timothy especially in Jude's case held Agnes Jude in her arms, she can see Mary Eunice in her arms as she recalled the times during her nunnery how Mary Eunice was like her daughter, the sole child that she profoundly loved until the devil overtook her body as she lost her pure virginity and innocence, including in that number her virtue as she raped Jude's nowadays husband.

Agnes was treated excellently by her older siblings Ellie and Tristan, besides Jude and Timothy's friends and acquaintances even Mother Claudia herself, who was the first person with Valerie and Velika who paid a visit a little after Agnes's birth. Shona had already met Howards' children as she made friends with three of them, but her friendship with Tristan was much deeper as they shared something in common. They were quite mature mentally for their age though their mild age gap.

When the youngest Howard's member appeared in this world, she was tiny compared to Ellie and Tristan who were perfectly normal sized newborn babies.   
  
  


*******

_Flashback_

_15th of May, 1967_

_"Mrs.Howard, here's your daughter." One of the nurses handed the nameless baby firstly to the mother as she was beyond ecstatic and impatient to hold the newborn in her arms after labouring as Timothy was on the other side of the bed, congratulating her for her courage and equanimity._

_"Aww, hello there, little angel!" She giggled as she held the tiny baby in her arms, rocking her as Timothy stared down at his gleeful wife and crying newborn daughter who just established in this world._

_"She's so special." Timothy exclaimed as a broad, endless smile curled up in the corner of his lips as he sat beside his wife, stroking her soft, wild honey hair to reassure her after spending hours in pains and pushing as her body and face was sweat stained._

_"She's. Just look at her." She looked up at Timothy's warm chocolate eyes who goggled to the new life that was brought, thanks not only to the nurse and Jude herself, besides his support and aid. A smug smile lit her face as she still panted, trying to regain her breath as much as she could after her strength and stamina was all drained._

_In the interim, the newborn didn't stop crying as her cry floated all over the room where Jude was transmitted twelve hours ago. It was one of her toughest labours, honestly. She hadn't such issues with giving birth to Ellie and Tristan, despite the unutterable suffer of spending hours motionless on a bed as one of her hands was held, grasped by her husband, pushing painfully as she was breathless, barely having the chance to catch her breath as she panted abysmally._

_"Shu, shu, honey! Mommy and Daddy are here." She shushed to the unnamed yet child, soothing her as she stopped crying as her face changed from palish into rosy-coloured. "Sweetheart, you remember how we planned to name if it's a girl?" She inquired as a smirk flashed on her face as she ignored Timothy's eyes that darted to the marvelous scenery he witnessed as father for third time._

_"Oh yes, of course, darling!" He leant as he kissed his both precious females. "Agnes Jude." He answered boldly._

_"Correct! How about if it was otherwise a boy?"_

_"Jared."_

_"Exactly! You are so precise, Mr.Howard." She teased him as she relished the moment of Agnes's first breaths that she inhaled in her mother's arms and thereafter in her father's as well. Meanwhile, the little Agnes cooed to her parents as she looked uncertainly with her lovely hazel eyes at her parents especially her mother._

*******

_1968_

On other hand, 1968 year wasn't an easy year. Especially in certain people's cases as well.

For example Kit experienced toughly Grace and Alma's deaths, subsequently leaving him a single father with two children from two different women as the first one is his wife, whilst the another one with whom he fell in love in Briarcliff.

Valerie and Velika were struggling as Valerie's partner was diagnosed with breast cancer in progressing stage as she was diagnosed in the beginning of the year. She was in first stage once they had discovered the atrocious sickness that tormented not only her, besides her partner Valerie, their child Shona and their friends as well. Unfortunately, the things got worse as the time passed and the new seasons were approaching. The person whose love Ms. Volkova has devoted for more than 5 years hadn't actually a lot of time living, struggling. In the beginning of September, she was in third stage as almost nothing helped her to improve her own condition. Her partner and friends including her daughter did everything to save her life from the hollow darkness after thr death. Nevertheless, the last bells tolled in mid October for sadly.

 

 

*******

_"Do not leave me, my love, please!" Valerie said desperately through bittersweet tears that had poured down her face for a couple of minutes when she entered her bedroom to say good-bye to the love of her life._

_"Please, auntie, do not do it!"_   _Shona clarified upset._

_The middle aged doctor laid on the bed as she wore a white cotton long sleeve nightgown ankle length as the quilt blanketed her body, spending her final minutes being encircled from her only family to her acquaintances and friends Jude, Timothy, Ellie, Tristan and Agnes Jude. The adults hardly smiled unlike the children who wore small, timid smiles across their tiny lips._

_Her chocolate eyes gazed at her surroundings with a small, radiant, warm smile across her lips as her eyes were fixed on Valerie and then the Howards._

_"I don't have many opportunities, kiddos. All I want is peace." She murmured as her words sounded almost like a whisper byond the pre-death grim scenery. "Kill me!" She stated boldly as she opted to catch her breath._

_What Velika craved for was either to die painlessly or to be killed by either of her friends or family's though their goose would be cooked if they have done it. Dr.Azarova was feeling much weaker, physically and mentally in the last weeks of her life even after diagnosing her as she was in the very early stages of the eerie illness. She couldn't continue her job as doctor anymore as Valerie was the sole person in the entire family, who endured three family members including herself in this number with her salary. Velika retired shortly after._

_"We cannot kill you." Jude shook her head in disagreement as she sat beside her, taking her hand into her elegant one, pecking it with a light kiss. "You are a friend."_

_"That's right. Furthermore, murder is actually a sin." Timothy stated sternly as he placed a hand on his wife's shoulder, offering a genuine, soft smile to the helpless lady._

_"At least, I will be on better place, thanks to you." Velika smiled as she cupped her cheek in one hand._

_"Mom!" Denis sat on other side of the bed as he placed his mammoth hand on his mother's petite one. "Don't leave me, please!"_

_"I won't, my son."_

_"Jude and Timothy, would you like to leave us for a while as I and the kids stay here, okay?" Valerie inquired imploringly with a bittersweet smile on her face._

_"Okay." The Howards answered humbly,_ _subduedly, leaving the room._

_"Thank you!" Valerie exclaimed inwardly as the both parents of three children left the room._

_"Kiddos! My love! I am so happy to spend my final minutes with you. So happy for seeing Judy and Timothy."_

_All children including Valerie sat on the bed as they stared at the ill woman, offering her possibly the most memorable, most propitious smile that they have offered her as her time descends._

_"I promise to not leave you ever again. I will watch you from the heavens with my husband." She promised as she couldn't help but have already built crystal tears that poured down her tear stained face._

 

 

_"Never and ever!" Everyone exclaimed as one._

_They gave her hugs, kisses on the cheeks even her hands as Valerie was the only person who can kiss more intimately, passionately her dying lover as she had her last chance to press her lips on her pale ones. Moreover, they told her rightfully they love her and vice versa. Whilst Howards' children, Shona, Valerie and Denis encompassed her around her imminent death place as her last minute started passing as the hourglass's sand falling slowly, something illusional emerged in front of her mildly hazy vision. Shachath. The Angel of Death._

_The arcane woman whose hair was raven black hair with fishnet veil that dropped down to her nose tip, framing her palish, porcelain beautiful face with her bloody red lips as she was dressed up in goth black garments and her hands gloved in black leather, shieldhing her hands from wounds and scars. She was so elegant, composed, mysterious. Very unpredictable. She stood beside wooden footboard as a small, tranquil smile curled up on her face, watching the still suffering creature lying on the bed._

_"Do I know you?" Velika questioned as she looked up at the dark, tall woman figure with bitter tears in her eyes that built, welling up her pretty chocolate eyes._

_"I know you, Velika." It shocked the middle aged woman when she realised that Shachath knew her name by heart. Her chocolate eyes widened as the tears didn't stop making their way down to her face._

_She swallowed hard as she looked down at her cold, trembling hands, thereafter returning her stare at the fallen angel._

_"Are you ready for your salvation?" She walked up to the hopeless woman as she slightly bended, cupping her face gently in her gloved hands._

 

_She just nod her head without hesitation, without peeling a word as she definitely agreed to receive her salvation in matter of seconds._

_In the meantime, Shachath dissolved her grand feather black wings as she approached her face, pressing lightly her lips on her ready victim's ones as Velika's eyes were closed, her heart stopping functioning as her last heart beat and breath passed through void's path with nothing left beside it and after passing it._

_Consequently Shachath vanished forever as had nothing happened._

_When Velika's corpse was blanketed in the bed yet, everybody in the room sobbed as they mourned over her death. The children went up to Valerie as she leant to kiss them though Shona was the eldest child as she was halfly her mother's height now. She placed her hands on her daughter and Ellie's heads, watching blankly her already dead partner, unable to look away from the sorrowful, sinister landscape that painted in front of her eyes just moments ago._

_"Have you planned what to do with my mother's corpse?" Denis asked as he lowered his head, too sorrowful to look in his mother's partner who grieved over Velika's death._

_"Yes, I have. I would like her funeral to take its place in my yard as her body and remains are burried on my house's territory." She said through bittersweet, remorseless tears._

_"When is going to be her funeral?"_

_"Tomorrow in 9 o'clock."_

*******

 

Kit and Valerie lost their most prominent people in this world, as a result of horrid circumstances. They were now single parents, dealing and surviving under one roof with their children though the abscence of somebody significant, who can take a special part of their lives.

But actually something can be more than surprising especially when Jude and Timothy learn it sooner or later from nobody else, howsoever, Mother Claudia herself. She was the only person who knew with the new Monsignor of Briarcliff that Frank was actually still alive though he was commited as a patient shortly after Jude was stripped off her position. Nevertheless, the things were brutally complicated. They were seperated due to the possessed Mary Eunice's order when she was still alive until she was killed and Timothy got Jude out of the asylum, leaving something which truly meant a lot to Jude as it took a big part of her life in Briarcliff, not exactly as a love interest. It was actually a genuine, unique friendship between her and the security guard Frank. The person, who actually supported, had ginormous respect for her and liked her during her nunnery. He was amidst the fewest people who she can rely on after Timothy though he betrayed her, thereafter getting her out as soon as possible.

Not only he lost his job as he was an inmate for almost straight 4 years, furthermore the much younger monsignor Father McKenzie who had power over Briarcliff, had ruined everything in the institution as he stole the money that were supposed to be used for improving the conditions, repairing the facility as it started demolish slowly. Father McKenzie treated unfair even Frank himself but the things weren't up to here. Frank had lost drastically weight as he wore ragged clothes just like the other patients, besides he was slovenly. 

Mother Claudia did her best to get Frank out of the mental institution though her failures, thanks to the selfish, cruel and avaricious priest who was profoundly careless if either the inmates were dead or who was being beaten by the violent pack of patients.

 

*******

 

_10th of October, 1968_

 

 

Frank was in the common room where it all gleamed with its better ambience when the jukebox was playing repeatingly song that floated in the room that was remembered once. But after Monsignor McKenzie took in his own hands Briarcliff, everything got much worse. Even the common room didn't have its own jukebox as it was destroyed by either one of the murderously violent inmates that roamed around the room.

He wore nothing but white T-shirt with stone blue wool cardigan and regular jeans as they were the single piece of attires that covered his body, protecting it from the autumn's chilling days. His scruffy hair framed his unwashed but still handsome face from days. He was feeling hopeless as he was trapped in the institution where he used to be a security guard. There were still wandering criminally dangerous and sceptic patients, who were either gathering in small group, beating another patient cluelessly, or otherwise, banging their heads in the wall or the porch, or doing something else.

He sat by himself in the corner, without being noticed by almost no one when suddenly Leigh Emerson, unfortunately, still alive, walked around him as he attempted to taunt Frank in possibly the worst way, despite Frank was wise and sober enough to ignore his enemy.

 

"Hooohoooo!" Leigh taunted him like an infant as he chuckled wickedly, opting to get his attention, in spite of his reluctant failure. "Aren't you actually upset for having no hopes of getting out of here, hm?"

 

Then the wicked light laughter of Leigh was ignored by Frank himself as he gaped blankly the tiny window as the daylight bathed the common room in gloomy light.

 

"How about the whore that used to collaborate with you and punished me in the cruelest way years ago?" Mr.Emerson himself didn't stop with his childish provocations as his malicious cackle clattered in Frank's ears which were fed up with listening to Lee's voice all over again.

 

 

"Don't you..." He got from his chair as he grabbed Leigh by the neck, chocking him with his entire physical strength that abided in his skinnier body. "ever dare to call her a whore. Am I clear, Lee?" He continued as he gritted his teeth through his livid tone.

 

 

"Ooh, calm down, Frank! This town pump escaped with the monsignor three years ago." Leigh carried on to tease the former guard. "Why now? Why do you care about this woman?"

 

"Because she's my friend." He paused as he looked around his surroundings as he grabbed the another inmates' attention who cheered him up, screaming out loud his name. "I am glad for her she is rescued from this hellhole, regardless my current dark fate that I am facing." His azure blue eyes glared at Leigh's horrified eyes.

Furthermore, Frank felt a tight heartache that tugged his heart in sombre, sinister envelope in his chest as he swallowed hard when he heard that his friend Jude was released from the facility almost four years ago. On one hand, he was blissful that she was out of this snake pit. On other hand, he was worried for himself that he will be like the other inmates. Forlorn, godforsaken by everything even by God. Every hope of his collapsed like a dilapidated century fort. 

 

"Hah! This sister is your friend? She had forgotten about you, Frank." Mr.Emerson cannot refrain and conform himself as divulged an unholy chuckle. "She's much far away from this stinky place where we shall all die." 

 

 

"You are disgusting." Then Frank released Leigh from his mammoth, still mighty grasp as he walked away from the common room gloriously as the another patients clapped their hands jubilantly, staring at the inmate who just walked away as Leigh tried to come to his senses after arguing with his old rival. Further, Frank stopped to argue with his old rival mainly because he found it for pretty pointless, besides immature. 

 

Frank felt proud for clashing simply Leigh who was famous as Santa Claus who murdered people and having twisted mind, opted to rape one of Frank's friends back in their times when they were still colleagues to one another.

 

 

*******

 

 

"Well, well, well!" Father McKenzie wanted immediately Frank in his office as he uttered dramatically, his fingertips clicking against the oak wood's desk, flashing a mincing smirk across his youthful face. 

 

Likewise, Frank sat beside Father McKenzie's desk, swallowing a gulp in his throat after hearing his cocky tone. 

 

"Frank, you are in a trouble as always again. How is that supposed to continue in this way?" The young priest posed the question as his cocky tone aggravated Frank though he restrained to show his emotional, enraged side.

 

"It's a conspiracy against me, Father. You can't understand how much it hurts when this person insulted my friend, addressing her with an inappropiate name." Frank spitted it out as he cleared his throat, speaking only the truth, looking up at the juvenile priest's passively aggresive icy blue eyes.

 

 

"Ooh, you have a friend? Since when, Frank?" The priest stated impudently as he showed lack of respect to his inmate. A smug smile curled up in the corner of his lips. 

 

"I have actually an old friend who used to be a nun, then an inmate just before you to be the administrator of this institution. But she's luckily far away from this place."

 

 

"I see." He muttered. "But you cannot attack an inmate especially choking his neck like a beast." Then Father McKenzie slammed his desk toughly with a fist as Frank didn't startle, fortunately. He was rather too calm and prepared to speak whatever he wants, disregarding the priest's menancing words. Frank and Father McKenzie didn't actually like one another since the beginning. 

 

 

"But is he allowed to use a bad language especially calling a person who I liked a lot a whore?"

 

"That's all, Frank!" The monsignor gave up as he noted the stubborness that incited him to not give up easily as the younger man pressumed. "Guards! Take him to the solitary where's exactly his place for such ignorant freaks like him."

 

In the interim, two guards rushed as they entered in Father McKenzie's office, grabbing Frank by his shoulders, dragging him out the office as the middle aged man glared continuously at the ignorant monsignor, without peeling a single word afterward as he opted to wriggle in guards' stronger arms. The failure was evident. 

Once the guards finished their work as they put Frank in the cold, malodorous solitary where he was seperated from Jude since the commencement of their downfall in Briarcliff which nothing looked to post-Jude's one a couple of years ago. The patients weren't murderously unbearable, more insane after taking their tough medication that envenomed their bodies, toxinating their minds with haze vision and loosing their minds as they scarcely can recollect their memories. Frank made an exception as he attempted to evade those risky pills which would worsen his condition as well.

When he sat in the corner of the wall, brought his knees to his chest, his arms encircling his legs as his heart was broken after hearing Leigh mentioning Jude during their debatable collide in the common room. He sobbed quietly as his eyes welled in poignant tears, burrying his pale face in his legs, his nose rubbing jeans' fabric.

 

"I am damned and gonna rot here until my final days." He whispered to himself as he didn't dare to look away as he shutted his eyes, not wanting even to look in another human being anymore.

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	126. A Friend in Need 1

_11th of October, 1968_

During Velika's funeral as she was being encircled by Valerie, Shona, Jude and Timothy with their lovely children, who were enforced everyone of them to wear dark, grim clothes to the prominent, mourning event, tear stained, miserable faces lowered as their eyes fixed on the mere wooden casket that was being burried by one of the grave-diggers. Held firmly the shovel in his both large, monstrously strong hands as he scooped in his shovel the dirt, forming an underground hole that could fit the coffin.

The cold, rainy days of October were passing smoothily like a falling leaf. The crystal drops of the rain poured reluctantly down as it moistened everything below.

Valerie and Shona couldn't stop to sob since the beginning of the funeral as Shona burried her face in her mother's belly as she dangled her secure arms around her daughter's back, dragging her closer to her to comfort her.

Timothy and Jude were hugging into another one's arms as Ellie and Tristan were beside them as Agnes Jude was in her mother's arms, being secured in possibly the best way. Jude's face was burried in the crook of Timothy's neck as she sobbed inwardly, refraining to cry as her moisten, puffy hazel eyes looked down at the fresh dew, bathing the grass.

Timothy's hands were rubbing his wife's back as his fingers caressed every inch of the long black coat that she wore. Further, the former priest informed his boss about one of his friends' funeral, in fact he would arrive at the kindergarden a bit later.

After Jude finished with nursing Ellie, Tristan even Agnes, she left her work place as she prefered to stay at home with the children, supervising them, playing with them, cooking and baking with them and so forth. Nevertheless, Ramona, Charlotte and even Jonathan himself visited Jude from time to time, whenever they can afford to pay a visit to her and her husband's residence. The former nun's years after leaving Briarcliff with her husband even the church, were the brightest, the happiest, by all means. After every passed hazard impediments before and after her downfall in the madhouse, her life's fate played its cards right, walking through the vivid, abstract path to the happiness and salvation. In a much different world, where she would truly belong after decades of misery and false hopes.

 

 

"She was really a splendid person. I have always loved her since the beginning until her last breath." The young maid murmured as she gaped at the coffin with welling in eyes, her tears tumbling down her fresh, youthful face as her heart was enveloped in severe grimness. "She was truly everything to me. I loved her more than my own life. She was the woman who I loved." She admitted candidly as her eyes kept staring at her heeled shoes with straps as her legs were layered in thin black pantyhose, protecting her frail skeleton legs from the fall's coldness.

 

 

"I hope she's on better place. With God and her husband." Timothy and Jude said in unison.

 

 

*******

As Timothy was gone at work, Jude was home alone with the children as she watched with Ellie, Tristan and Agnes through the mist window's glass the autumn view with cascading rain as it resembled the paradise weeped, mourning over one more soul being taken in the heavens, being secured and encompassed by sea of angels.

Ellie and Tristan sat on the armchairs as Agnes was in Judy's protective, loving arms, absorbing warmness that ensured them even more maternal, mutual love.

Agnes was already a year and almost five months old and her parents helped her so much to develop her speaking skills even improving her vocabulary and walking. She started walking without her parents' help no longer than months ago. Further, Jude and Timothy taught Ellie and Tristan to ride a bike in their spacious, huge yard as they got for their third birthday new bikes. The first time when they seated on their bikes, the experience was overwhelming as they were clumsy and having a hard time initially, in spite of Timothy and Jude's intervene. Shortly after they were taught excellently to ride a bike, they fell from their bikes reluctantly as they wounded, abrading their knees as they weeped then after the happened. Nonetheless, they were proud with their parents for riding a bike without their aid.

Tiny, radiant smiles curled up in the corner of the children's lips as they watched out the window.

Suddenly the phone rang as Jude sighed, leaving the twins with Agnes by themselves as she kissed each of them, walking up to the phone, picking it up.

 

 

"H-Hello?!" Jude exclaimed uncertain as she looked behind her, noting Ellie and Tristan were playing with Agnes as the twin boy was nicer and attentive unlike his slightly older sister Ellie, whose games were rougher.

 

 

"Hello Judy. Oh thank God, it's you.". Mother Claudia inhaled sharply as she was relieved to speak with Jude.

 

 

"Is there anything wrong, Mother?" Mrs. Howard questioned sceptically as she recognized something odd in the older nun. Heart beats diminished its pace.

 

 

"Well, I am sorry for telling it right now imstead of earlier but..."The older woman paused to catch her breath as she was currently panting, sensing Jude's imminent dissatisfaction as well.

 

 

"Frank is still alive." The both women were heartbroken especially the former nun who heard her old friend's name, lowering her head as she gazed down at her slippers, panting slowly.

 

 

Frank is pressumed to be murdered by the possessed Mary Eunice as she slit his throat, thereafter putting the blame on Jude as she was utterly innocent. She hadn't known until nowadays that her old friend still roamed around the world. It panicked her as she sensed her heart cracked.

In this time, abundance of questions swam in her mind as her heart sank to find out the truth about him at last. Furthermore, she wondered how Frank survived all loathsome obstacles, in fact she didn't know his current position nowadays.

 

 

"But how he is supposed to be still alive?" The blonde asked incredulously as her pale face lost its vivid colors and glossiness, temperatures dropping drastically.

 

 

"I-I thought he was dead after they falsely involved me in his murder." Jude stammered, scarcely finding peace as her core was drownijg in cauldron, full of bustle and desperate inquisition.

 

 

"I want to know more about him." Jude insisted as she gritted teeth, tears building in her puffy hazel eyes.

 

 

"Quiet down, my child. I owe you credit for telling you all this. He is lucky for surviving after his throat was slit, attempted to be killed by the possessed Mary Eunice." The superior nun paused as she regained her breath as Mrs. Howard was beyond panicked.

 

 

"Oh!"

 

 

"That's not all. Afterward when you remembered that you used to be committed as a patient, he was committed as a patient too but seperating him from you as they put him in the solitary, distancing him as much as far from you."

 

 

"Oh, the poor Frank. Why am I hearing all this now? Right now? Almost four years after being released."

 

 

"I don't know , my child. I tried my best to help him to get out of this horrid place. But the lunatic Father McKenzie menaced me if I do it...I will be killed and Frank's life will be teared down to ruins." Mother Claudia said through bittersweet, fugly tears that cascaded her wrinkled face. Jude didn't refrain as her already built tears poured down her gorgeous face. 

 

 

The former nun had the prejudice of having a heart attack once she listened attentively her mother figure's words.

 

  

"Oh, I really don't know. I should get him out of this morbid misery. His place doesn't belongs in Briarcliff." She said in low, disappointed voice. "But I am so relieved, he is still alive."   
  


"You wouldn't want to know how horribly is treated Frank by the new monsignor, would you?" 

 

 

"Oh. This frustrates me so much, you know. I remember how you told me about him." 

 

 

"Yes, I do. But let's change the topic, if you don't mind." Mother Claudia justified as she didn't want to upset anymore the former nun. 

 

"I don't mind. It is fine."

 

 

*******

 

 

"How your day was?" Timothy enquired as he and Jude were eating their favorite meal Coq au Vin on the dining table as Ellie, Tristan and Agnes were sitting in their highchairs as they held their spoons as the twins ate what their parents were with exception of the youngest child, who actually was eating her baby food.

 

"Oh, it was amazing with the children. As always." Jude held the fork as her hand was trembling, almost not having control over the terror that tormented her, not leaving her mind completely alone to find peace. The eerie thought of realising that Frank is still alive but behind the gray, cold walls of Briarcliff particularly corrupted her mind.

 

 

"Glad to hear it." He closed his eyes as he savoured every bite from his wife's scrumptious meal, munching as he opened his eyes, noting something sceptical about his wife as he looked down at her trembling hand that held a fork as he raised an eyebrow. Plenty of worrisome questions swam in his mind. 

 

"Is there anything wrong, honey?" He left his fork in the plate as he grabbed her hand in his, fitting perfectly as he stared straight into her hazel eyes, a hint of inkling that prompted Timothy. A sheepish smile formed on his lips. 

 

A hush floated in the kitchen as Jude paused, catching her breath to mention the topic as Jude's silence caught the children's attention, giving their parents' confused looks, interrupting themselves to continue with dinner process. 

 

"Mother Claudia called me earlier today. And..." Her eyes were moisten as she sobbed silently, welling with tears eyes. "Frank is alive, fortunately." 

 

Timothy grasped her hand as you can tell she was weeping because she wanted to rescue Frank, give him opportunity to escape from the madness in Briarcliff, deliver him a freedom though she just can't go all alone in the madhouse. Another hand wiped her bitter tears as she was feeling incapable to do all this by herself, thinking that Timothy will strongly disagree with her.

 

 

"She told you this?" Timothy inquired as his wife nodded honestly as her face grimaced. "How is that possible?"

 

 

"I really don't know. But I am so relieved he's still alive after surviving so much pain and sorrow."

 

 

"Even that's not everything what I have being told."

 

 

"What more?" Mr.Howard sipped of his lukewarm glass of water, asking curiously. "I am listening." He stated as he paid utterly attention to his wife's words.

 

"Well, Frank was committed as a patient shortly after me, seperating him from me as they put him in the solitary. But also he was being treated unfairly, inferiorly by the new monsignor himself, Father McKenzie."

 

 

Although listening to Jude's words, he realised that if they rescued Frank, taking care of him until he heals from the physical and mental scars from Briarcliff, otherwise Timothy's jealousy would overtake him whenever he sees his wife with her old friend. Not because of his apathy or something, he was just afraid of the worst that would drive him insane for the rest of his life, unable to forgive himself: to lose Jude in variety of ways. Howsoever, when he realised how much she does love him, he was relieved, in fact she wouldn't fall in love with another man as her heart already belonged to the man who she is madly in love. Furthermore, Timothy doubted that his rare bird would fly away as she finds somebody else to love. 

 

"It's unbelievable how he's being discriminated by this..." Timothy was far speechless after hearing this, completely understanding his wife's sympathy for Frank as he put himself in her shoes, already imagining the bind that she will face when they go back in Briarcliff to rescue one more innocent soul. "Son of the bitch McKenzie." Timothy verged to shout as he kept his voice decibels moderate. 

 

 

"I know he doesn't like you. I mean Frank."

 

"Probably he doesn't like me but we had respect for one another back in the old days at least."

 

 

"Yeah, I know. But McKenzie is nothing but a garbage."

 

 

"He's doubtlessly." As her tears stopped cascading down her face, his hand moved up to her hair, stroking gently her soft hair to soothe her. "After dinner we shall go back in Briarcliff as Valerie will look after Agnes and the twins. Everything will be alright, sweetie, okay?"

 

"Okay, darling." She murmured as their faces approached, pressing their lips on one another as they kept on eating the scrumptious dinner whilst Ellie and Tristan stared at their parents with gleeful looks on their tiny faces as they have grown already much bigger. In the meantime, Agnes continued eating from her babyfood in the jar.

 

 

_**To be continued...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Pardon for not posting in the previous chapter an author's note but here we go. I have promised back in my previous chapters of including a new character who is actually Jude's old friend though he's committed as a patient in the madhouse. I delivered my promise as either I have pleasantly surprised the readers or otherwise disappointing them.


	127. A Friend in Need 2

"Where are Mama and Dadda?" Ellie squealed despairingly in her crib as Valerie picked up the three year old girl into her arms without hesitation to soothe her desperation over her parents' absence tonight.

 

In the interim, Tristan didn't cry like his slightly older sister as he looked up at his aunt who carried the baby though he craved for attention and love. Agnes couldn't sleep as she struggled falling asleep as she burst out crying just like her older sister, yearning for affection, attention and comfort. It wasn't an easy task for the young mother of one daughter to supervise three children in the same time, on the same place.

Valerie's daughter, Shona was already asleep as she should get up early tomorrow and go to school. It was tough for the red-haired maid to leave her daughter on her own in their one story house though she get used to do it when the circumstances were serious, worrisome.

Valerie didn't have many opportunities as she rocked, bouncing up Ellie, thereafter one after one child until they stopped being so capricious and rowdy. She soothed them with rocking up their wee bodies in her protective, maternal arms, planting kisses on their foreheads and cheeks, they couldn't express more their gratitude just with words. They giggled sweetly, cheerfully as she asked them if they were feeling better as they told her they were actually.

 

 

"Sweethearts, your parents aren't here as they told me to look after you." She fondled every child's head tenderly as she runned her elegant, thin fingers through their still growing hairs as Ellie had upper back length curly chestnut hair that resemble the mini Timothy and Jude, inhibiting so much from her both gorgeous parents.

 

"They won't delay for so long. Do you want me to read you something for bedtime?" She asked as she placed them eventually in their bassinets as Ellie and Tristan were almost old to have a single bed for each twin as they were already three years old.

 

"Yaaa, nana." They all replied in unison as Tristan rubbed with his tiny fists his eyes as his eyelids were building its ounce, preventing him from being awake as he sensed the betray of his body. Ellie and Agnes were more than excited to listen to their parents' old friend reading them a bedtime story. Tristan didn't make an exception too, as well.

 

"Well then, just wait for your nana." She walked away from their cribs as she wandered around their room, finding children's book on the cupboard's top as she picked it up, approaching the bassinets as she swallowed a lump in her throat, inhaling before starting to read.

 

"Once upon a time, there was a lady called..." The young woman started reading for the children as her melodic voice jingled mellifluously in their tiny ears.

 

They were smiling as they paid attention to their auntie who loved them, withholding themselves to not ruin the sweet bedtime fairy tale.

 

 

*******

Frank couldn't sleep as he struggled to fall asleep even close his eyes, despite his fatigued body but his frustration over the younger notorious monsignor McKenzie.

He clutched fists as his face was burried in his knees as his body crouched in the corner of the solitary's gray, jejune walls with cold, stodgy floor as his bare feet contacted, trembling as he had almost no strength over his still surviving body over the murderously harsh conditions in the madhouse that hadn't been improved in the last four years. They were rather exarcebating as Briarcliff's apogee would dawn quite soon, facing its ultimate desertion.

He had eaten for almost straight four years severe, disgusting food that nauseated him though he needed some energy and physical strength to survive the seasons annually just like the other neglected by God and society inmates, who had no relatives and family after their miserable death that haunted them daily, due to the worse conditions after Father McKenzie's power dwelled in the asylum, finding a new home as it plagued everything like an epidemy.

Not only he was desperately alone, furthermore, he was like a neglected, forsaken expatriate who lost hope in everything. Frank haven't believed of getting out from Briarcliff alive, unfortunately. He had friends as well but he almost had no family, in fact he is a widow for many years. He has already two wonderful grown-up children.

He lost all hope as the night dawned, scarcely moving a single muscle, spending every second self-pitying himself for having almost the same fate as the other patients. He wanted freedom and to be with his two children though he should temporarily stay with Jude and Timothy under their roof until his wounds and bruises heal. Until he comes to his normal condition.

When an uproar of driving car jingled through his ears, initially he commenced to ponder, losing himself in profound philosophical theories. Until he thought, on other hand, there's still hope. Even out of the grayish walls of Briarcliff.

Headlamps of the lamp flashed as they reflected its light on Frank's solitary small window, illuminating the old iron, rusty grids.

 

 

"Oh, it's too dark." Jude complained as she grunted, holding a sack by her side with some useful items to protect her, in case. In the meantime, Timothy stopped his car's engine as he sighed, pursuing for his wife's lips.

 

 

"But it's not too dark for a kiss." Timothy teased as the both adults chuckled.

 

 

Jude turned to face him as their faces approached, crashing their lips uncontrollably as Jude's arms were around Timothy, encircling him in an embrace. He dangled his strong arms around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him as they deepened the kiss when they opened their mouths as their tongues began dancing against one another.

His mammoth hands traveled up and down her back, moving down to her buttocks, grabbing them as he lifted her up from her seat to his lap, as she sat on his hips whilst her hands eagerly moved up from his shouldera to his hair, running them through his thin hairs as his lips moved from hers to her neck, planting feather, lovely kisses.

Her soft moans floated the car with eloquent, pleasurable sounds. Jude threw her head back when Timothy's lips traveled to her neck, nibbling it with his teeth, kiasimg aggressively every undiscovered spot. Their groans were singing.

Suddenly they stopped aa they broke off, withdrawing their faces as they wanted to look in another one's eye, smiling to one another. Their eyes oozed passion, desire and indisputable lust. Hazel eyes meeting chocolate as they smiled, liting their shining faces in the dim lit car.

Meanwhile, Jude attempted to catch her breath, panting fevered as her hands moved down to the nape of his neck , her fingers playing with his sensitive, creamy neck.

 

 

"I love you, Timothy."

 

 

"I love you too, my rara avis."

 

 

They smiled broadly, radiantly to each other as Timothy's hand was playing with her soft, amorous golden hair. Offering her a sheepish, cute smile. She returned his smile with a flashing smirk across her lips, her eyes darkened like a cloaked figure.

 

 

"I think we should go." Jude pulled off herself as she seated beside Timothy, rummaging for the flashlight in her sack.

 

 

"Oh yes. I almost forgot." Timothy ironised himself as he grabbed the car keys, getting out of the car as he opened the door for Jude to help her to leave the car.

 

 

Once they got out of the car as they parked in front of the collapsed iron fence that once protected the facility's territory from intruders, now it laid on the dry, lost its colorful hues pile of leaves, blanketing the ground. The eerie nocturnal darkness terrified even more Jude herself, mortifying her to death if she faces her lethal destiny in Briarcliff or nearby the territory of the madhouse. She was tremendously lucky for having Timothy by her side.

Jude turned on the flash as the flashlight enlightened apart of the dark path as they walked away from the car as it was locked. 

 

 

"I am... scared." Jude murmured as Timothy took her hand, pulling her closer to secure her as she was the source for light, stepping on the leaves' path. 

 

 

"Sweetie, I am here. You shouldn't be afraid." He clarified as he grasped her hand as they approached the grand building. 

 

 

"I know but this..." When the flash illuminated apart of the huge facade as her face turned pale, losing its chromaticity. She hadn't visited the place for two years. Two years were enoughly long time to figure out how Briarcliff looked much different. 

 

 

The facade itself looked much eerier from outside with its crumbling walls with cracked brick outer walls, destroyed windows' glasses as pile of thousand of shattered glass carpeted under the windows. The roof started to demolish as the building had crying need of repair though Father McKenzie didn't care about the institution and the funding in repairment at all. All he cared for was to steal every cash for himself, discriminate almost every nun and guard, treating everyone as his worst, abhored rivals ever in his life especially for his frail twenty five years old of living in this world. 

Nevertheless, the madhouse looked much creepier not only with its aggravating condition, further, the night rendered its ambience nearby the most notorious mental hospital for mentally ill criminals even much sinister, horrid especially in Jude's eyes though Timothy's thrill downhilled his self-esteem. To believe less in surviving tonight but not as much as Jude who was radically pessimistic that she will survive if she had either rescued Frank or not yet.

Once they climbed the stone stairs, thanks to Jude's flashlight that guided them to the path of the light as their last hope to puncture themselves inside the hints of desertion had prevailed, Timothy held tightly Jude's hand, not leaving her on her own as he feared to release her grip and let her wander alone inside the morbidly dangerous place. 

When Jude's flashlight light gleamed the multiple wing doors, they looked partly broken. Her heart froze as her blood turbulently boiled icy blood in her body and veins, despite she wasn't alone. 

 

"I cannot exactly remember to see Briarcliff in such heinous conditi..." Timothy was cut off by Jude who shushed to him as soon as they moved in the lobby after entering inside the widely opened almost destroyed doors.

 

"Quiet, Timothy!" She murmured exceedingly horrified as every corner of the facility stenched, retching her body even Timothy.

 

The lobby was dim light as they approached the spiral stairs that Judy used to call them "Stairway to Heaven", noting something different about them though it's just a petty detail. A few wooden planks were missing as they laid helplessly on the ground like just regular planks. Squawks from tortured, starving, repenting, perishing inmates collided against the grayish, lustreless walls, ringing in the couple's ears like horror movie's background as they were part of the movie, encircled by nothing more than to face their worst, somber fears. 

Timothy hesitated if he should either leave Jude to search on the second floor for Frank by climbing the stairs as he takes an elaborating discovery all over the first floor especially the men's wing where his first destination begins. His heart fell in his stomach once when a thought of leaving Jude on her own on the second floor crossed his mingled mind. He didn't want to do to it, however, he intended to do it. Moreover, Father McKenzie was always watching everything around him.

Jude scrutinized around her. Namely everything. From the long, almost endless halls to inmates' wings to the upper floors where she noted something even weirder, besides disturbing her. Corpses of dead inmates hanging from the ceiling as it sent chills and shivers down Jude and Timothy's spine of disgust, horror and even worse. 

The lights that hopefully bathed the lobby in dim light, flickered constantly as they verged to stop illuminate every territory's cubic centimetre. 

But also Jude and Timothy eschewed themselves from screaming and shrieking in fear and undeniable dread. 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	128. A Friend in Need 3

"Jude, I shall go find Frank on this floor as you go upstairs, looking for him if I don't find him otherwise." Timothy turned to face her as their eyes met in the dim light lobby, confession as he gathered courage to tell her though his severe heartache, the abominable idea leaving his frantic, brittle wife facing the worst fears that she had just escaped and forgotten about them years ago. 

 

Burning tears built in her eyes as she attempted to stay strong after hearing Timothy's words, dreading over her life and her beloved husband's one if either of them was in tremendous, impossible for getting away bind that would torment either of the partners for the rest of their days. Heart cracked pulsated as it increased drastically its stormy speed. She was feeling like a scared, wee stray cat, surrounded by the coldness, opaque where she would remain unnoticed, still neglected by anyone, exploring the huge world. It reminded her back in the days when she said good-bye to her nunnery as she became an inmate for a few weeks, betrayed by the most prominent person who took a large room in her heart. Until the love of her life actually rescued her, gave her a wonderful home and large yard with gorgeous, pungent flowery abundance of flowers that caught her eyes from every corner of her vision. And most of all, they have perfect, healthy and blissful three children who are so similar to their parents, sharing a lot in common physical traits, besides some personality traits. 

 

 

"But...but..." She was unable to keep on with her sentence as Timothy interrupted her in hasty way, cupping her cheek in his hand as he took his time to admire her beauty, her eyes to imprint enough every track of her in his mind even if she doesn't returns anymore.

 

"I am so sorry, honey. Moreover, If you are endangered, scream and shout as loud as you can. I don't care if the inmates wake up or Father McKenzie finds you. All I want is to be aware of your condition even when I am not nearby, okay?" As Timothy stated all this with burdened heart, they hadn't much time to waste though they were pretty well awared of their another obstacle that they might face. Father McKenzie. 

 

Jude just nod her head humbly as she wiped her dry tears from her tear stained face, craving for Timothy to feel his warmness, absorbing them altogether, in spite of it won't last for too long especially as they were under risk right away. He pressed his lips on hers like it was their last, fatal kiss, moments before to flee to the men's wing, surveying for Frank. 

After they broke off the short but lovely, promising kiss, they embraced tightly as Jude sensed the warmness that they absorbed, sensing the safety, love that she was being ensured. Shortly after, they broke off the hug as they looked up in one another's eyes. 

 

"I love you, sweetie." Jude whispered so softly as her whisper was only perceptible for his ears.

 

"I love you, rare bird. I promise I won't leave you for too long." He uttered sorrowly. 

 

 

Then they went where they should as they seperated from one another as it was their tough challenge that they should embrace. Timothy ran to the men's wing whilst Jude, an aura of intension, oozing from her, climbed hesitantly each stair of the "Stairway to Heaven" as she didn't want to end falling and harm herself accidentally as she clutched tightly in her small hand the turned on flashlight that illuminated partly of her path.

 

 

*******

 

A few hours after reading a bedtime fairy tale to the children and putting them to sleep at last, Valerie was radically desprate as her partner passed away these days even witnessing her burial, experiencing undeniably her loss.

As she sat by herself in the spacious, cosy, marvelous kitchen as she opened the window to weather the smell of cigarettes, she grabbed the lighter, liting a cigarette as she put it in her mouth, thereafter pulling off a puff from her cigarette, sitting on the dining table, watching off blankly the surroundings that encircled the mourning young woman. 

She was beyond upset over her death as it left a trace like a scar in her heart and mind. Valerie opted to find some comfort by smoking when she was lonely, the children sleeping peacefully. It didn't heal her lethal scar at all. Her last hopes were her friends and family as she considered the people as her own family her father Maksim and mostly her daughter Shona. 

 

 

*******

 

It was rather almost sleepless night especially for Father McKanzie who was in his office, piles of deceased and missing patients' documents scattered on his desk. His fingerstips clicking nervously onto the desk as he turned to stare out through the window the dark, arcane night. He noted something in front of the destroyed fence. A car in excellent condition parked on the spot reluctantly.

He arched an eyebrow once he saw the parked car outside, smirking mischievously across his thin, trembling lips. He shook his head, muttering something to himself:

 

"No, no, no! Intruders like always wandering around here." 

 

 

The young priest was not only indisputably vile and greedy, moreover he was a horrendous manipulator and sly. He knew right away the things weren't alright once he noted the car outside as he shouted his both special guards' names to come over his office.

 

"Carl! Graham!" The young priest shouted as loud as he could when he turned away to face the door.

 

"Yes, Father?" The both guards rushed immediately in his office as they bathed in sweat after securing hundreds of inmates daily including Frank himself.

 

"We have a problem." The smirk saturated as the lightness in the room rendered to look even eerier. "Intruders in our territory, as a result of parking their car in front of the fence." He stated haughtily as his eyes darkened.

 

 

"Oh. We will see who are those intruders, Father." Carl promised as he nod his head with his colleague, refraining from smiling as his constant grimaced face exposed his identity.

 

"It's not just to see them, Carl. Just go and find them!" 

 

The both guards just nodded once again as they left mousily the young priest's office in search for the people who dared to sneak around in the middle of the night.

 

Jude was on the second floor after climbing the unstable stairs, hiding whenever she can as she saw two guards going in the another direction of the endless corridor, encouraging her to continue her journey though attentively, tiptoeing as much as possible. Once when she was all alone in the hall, no one by her side to protect her fragile identity or somebody to attack her, she had suspicions now. She prayed inwardly as her sack was on her shoulder. 

She walked in the hall, hearing the wails of some awake, racked patients that rang in her ears like obnoxiously repulsive melody. Her ears would bleed after hearing such morbidly creepy, troublesome wails two-three years when she paid a visit to Mother Claudia. But she withdrawn from Briarcliff almost two years ago. 

When she tiptoed through the dim light hall, she found eventually her old office with its flickering light, no door clinged to the doorframe as the door laid on the ground in the inner part of her old office. Her old office looked like almost nothing, however, left in ruins with scattered documents everywhere that sheeted every corner of the room but not the en-suite bedroom where Jude spent her lonely, cold nights without a male company as she used to be a nun, taking a solemn vow. 

Once she moved in as she snuck in her old office, she gazed scrunitily around her surroundings, studying them enough to make sure if she was safe, in spite of she wasn't peculiarly safe at all. Especially on her own. 

She was more than affrightened once this phenomenally horrid notion subdued her, playing its own cards right. Jude walked up to her old desk as she saw almost nothing but piles of documents, blanketing the ground and the desk even the chair. Then she moved on as she wanted to check in en-suite bedroom as for her own horror she found something more disturbing. 

Leigh Emerson dressed as Santa Claus as he laid on her old bed, snooring like a rabid, tormented bear as it panicked the former nun herself. She placed a hand on her chest, uttering as she swore:

 

"Jesus Christ, no!" She uttered very softly as she didn't want to catch the murderer's attention as he wakes up. 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	129. An Old Danger

 

 

 

Suddenly Leigh stirred up as Jude heard his moves as she was about to leave the office, however, caught her instant attetion as her eyes glued to the leery man. He emitted a yawn as she didn't stop observing him with frantic look on her face. In her body and veins boiled icy blood as her heart frozen abruptly once she realized she was far from secure, unsighted. Furthermore, she was paralysed, conforning herself with the endangered bind in which she's recently involved with almost no opportunities to escape alive. Likewise she didn't emit a scream yet but she could scream if she was being attacked or Leigh was way too close to her, violating her personal space.

She wanted to run away, to flee from her old office, howsoever, it was impossible. She was far paralyzed, too frightened to take a step backward. Too frightened to do anything. It would otherwise taunt Mr.Emerson as he would realize he won't be alone. Especially with his old victim, who attempted to rape, despite she stabbed him with a razor in self-defense. 

Once he rose his body as he sat on the bed, surveying his surroundings, a smirk flashed on his face when he smelled rosy fragrance that reached his nose in the floating lancinating stench that overtook the entire madhouse. 

Why she didn't escape earlier? Why she went in another direction, instead of heading back in the office where she was actually the boss once time? 

These questions mingled in her perplexed, frozen mind. 

In the interim, she prayed inwardly as her prayers were only audible to her and God, listening to her prayers.

 

" _Grant, O Lord, Thy protection_

_And in protection, strength_

_And in strength, understanding_

_And in understanding, knowledge_

_And in knowledge, the knowledge of justice..._ "

 

She recitted her prayer at least triple times, hoping Leigh doesn't find her in the least predictable moment, during her prayers as she tightly closed her eyes.

 

 

*******

 

 

Timothy snuck in the men's wing as he was extremely cautious to not get trouble himself, peeping at every inmate's cell though without results. He sighed frustrated for finding more new inmates who shared a cell with one more patient at least. Nevertheless, Frank wasn't there. Amongst them, unfortunately. 

He kept his gun in one of his slacks' profound pockets, in case if either he, Jude or even both of them are in great danger. 

Further, he was focused on another issue too. If either one of Briarcliff staff's guards run up to him or Jude, they would be questioned by the revolting much younger priest, Father McKenzie. Even hospitalized in the institution as patients. Crucially because of stepping in foreign territory as they foist with their own presence in the dismantling facility that looks nothing compared to four years ago. 

By the way, he looked back and forward if there's nearby any guard. 

Shortly after peeping through the tiny cell doors' windows in search for Frank, Timothy was beyond disappointed for not finding him, grumbling silently to himself.

 

"Goddamn it!"

 

Despite the inappropiate language that wasn't legal to be used, according to his opulently discerning, scholar vocabulary, he didn't refrain himself to utter a curse word especially in vexation that befallen him. 

He remembered well every room, every direction where's exactly located. The next thing that popped up in his mind to check for Frank was actually the solitary.

Once he went upstairs as he moved up to the men's wing through the solitary, he peeped at every iron door's window though he was lucky he hasn't encountered the guards even Carl and Graham, the most loyal guards to Father McKenzie. Luckily, he sensed overwhelming pride prevailing his heart for not facing the worst part after insane inmates: guards and Father McKanzie himself. 

Something rendered him to stop immediately. He saw a man with similar physical characteristics that reminded him of somebody who used to be part of Briarcliff's staff. He looked terrifyingly different compared to four years ago. Timothy's bliss in his heart shone as it illuminated his face and body, giving him a sacred hope for finding a wretched, subdued soul that spent four years in misery by surviving days without food, without bath, without water for a long period of time especially as a punishment when his rebellion reached its apogee. 

Timothy's hand reached down for the door handle as he pressed, pulling the old rusty iron door as he left a gap as soon as he entered in the solitary, finding a man hugging himself as his knees brought to his chest in the corner of the lackluster, cold wall. 

Timothy was beyond panicked even obnoxiously astonished to see Frank in such way. In such vulnerable, poignant way. In a way which he hasn't imagine to behold in such light the former security guard who had lost almost everything. His job, his wife, pressumably his family. But what he hasn't lost yet as he has still hope is actually his fewer friends that surrounded him. How about his life? Why not the sparkling hope to gain his freedom.

The former priest walked up to the forlon man, murmuring:

 

"Frank! I came to rescue you." 

 

Once he murmured, crouching down to the slightly older man than him, Frank cocked up his head as he glimpsed the former young priest, lastly realizing he wasn't alone as his heart raced. Winter blue eyes with distress, coldness, apprehension, sorrow met warm, secure, amiable chocolate eyes. A welcoming look he hasn't seen since he was ravaged by the possessed Mary Eunice plus Father McKenzie who stepped on administrator's position throne shortly after Jude and Timothy fled away from Briarcliff. 

Furthermore, Timothy hadn't any words as he was murderously speechless to find a person who he had respected though their dislike in such condition. He was disgusted and enraged with what the much younger priest had done to him.

 

"Oh my...Frank, they have ruined you!" Timothy muttered as he studied the man who perfectly remembered as a former security guard from head to toes, his chocolate eyes wandered up and down.

 

Frank modestly nod his head as he definitely agreed with the former priest's words, giving him a coy, bashful smile once he saw the charismatic, ambitious former monsignor, who he had known as the shining star of Briarcliff with Jude.

 

"I have thought I dislike you and vice versa, Father." Frank said in soft voice as his words sounded almost like a whisper in a desert.

 

"That's just in the past, Frank. Moreover, I am not a priest anymore." One of his mammoth, smooth hands reached for his pale, filthy face, cupping his cheek in his hand to soothe him friendly. "It's just Timothy, okay?" The former monsignor questioned reliably as a genuine, warm smile flashed on his face. 

 

"Okay, Timothy." Frank responded.

 

"Good. I can see how hungry, thirsty even tired you are. I am here to rescue you with Jude."

 

"Mhm."

 

"And it's evident how cruelly treated are you by this monster."

 

"Yes. I hate him to bones." Frank admitted frankly his opinion on the twenty-five-year-old priest.

 

"That's right. Because he is an awful man. An awful person." Then Timothy removed his hand from his cheek as soon as they heard intruding noise, coming from nearby as the guards, sent by Father McKenzie, wandered in almost every nook of the facility. "I think we should leave now." 

 

Then the both men rose their bodies as Frank felt much better, encouraged due to Timothy's interest, sympathy that he proved to him not only words within a handful of minutes, moreover his promise to rescue him. The both men exited the solitary in men's wing as their forthcoming direction was to find Jude and get out very soon. 

 

 

*******

 

 

Leigh's blurry vision saw everything in front of him like fog that brewed beside him, incapable of seeing anything lucidly as he staggered around old Jude's office, noting in the periphery of his blurry vision a similar woman, who can recognize from first sight. Her long curly golden hair like a Greek Goddess, wearing a practical white shirt with a handful of undone buttons, black leather jacket, casual deep blue slacks with black army boots as her sack abided on her shoulder as she suddenly saw the disgusting man who approached her, moving away as far as she can though she was trapped in her old office.

She panted when she stood behind the chair as Mr.Emerson opted to approach her though his failure as their distance increased. The former nun's face was pale, stiffed in icely terror as her steps backwards stubbed the spilled documents that sheeted the floor as she shouted to Leigh who walked up to her slowly, making her even more uneasy, scarified.

 

"Stay away from me, rapist! Murderer!" She yelped as she was beyond disgusted by Leigh whose steps approached her thin, flimsy figure. 

 

Once she landed on her back on her old bed, she crawled backward as her back rested against the wall, grabbing the sack as she delved into it to find her razor. Her body all trembled as she scrutinized every move of the leery man who wanted nothing more but to anguish and molest her sexually. He slogged his movement as he almost entered in the room where he slept.

 

"Not so quickly, Sister." He stood on the doorway, giving to the disgusted, frightened former nun a loathsome smirk across his rotten mouth with a couple of missing teeth. "You and your Prince Charming left me to rot for the rest of my days as he pitied you when you were an inmate, believing blindly in the whore he shouldn't trust at all."

 

"You are a compulsive, disgusting liar. He rescued me because he loves me, no matter what I have been back in my sinful past." Jude urged to protect herself as she glared at the murderous disgused Santa Claus man. "Timothy! Timothy! Help me!" She screamed out loud as her pleading screams spread inside the facade. 

 

"He won't help you. Priests don't help pathetic whores just like you." Leigh mocked her as a guttural laugh escaped his mouth as his utterance irritated the former nun.

 

 

"If he knew only your identity, Sister..." He paused as his cheerful, haughty voice rang like hollow melody in her ears. Igniting tears commenced building its burning beginning in her startled hazel eyes as she heard his bitter exclaimation. "Otherwise he would leave you to rot...JUST LIKE ME...here." 

 

Then he walked sluggishly up to the compact bed as Jude aimed the razor at his direction as she grasped it firmly in her petite, elegant hand. When he sharest the closest proximity with her as he crawled on the bed, his lousy breath emitted gutturaly as it difussed, reached her pale face as she blinked to evade its stench that approached her eyelids, she aimed the razor at his chest as she regain composure, stabbing his torso with narrowed eyebrows, gritted teeth as he gasped in agony as a vapor of blood spread around their area. Her hands were bloody as blood liquor encircled his stabbed area, abiding on his filthy costume's top, his widely opened eyes scarcely blinked as his hands reached up for his wounded spot, his back collapsing on bed's edge. 

 

"Aaaaaahh!" 

 

 

Leigh was rather numb, almost mightless to utter a word after Jude brutally stabbed him in the chest in self defense. Unfortunately, he was still alive after surviving the stab as she picked up the stabbed razor in his chest, putting it in her sack back as she got from the bed. When she was about to leave her bedroom, Leigh's trumelously shaking hands reached up for her hips as he dragged her as she fell on the floor when he crawled out of the bed as he pinned up her body, being on top of her as his fierce blue eyes gazed at her frantic face, gaining more confidence and courage when her fear escalated. He enjoyed the sight of Jude in such state as she prayed inwardly, closing tightly her eyes as she didn't want to observe the pending torture and his ghast face that haunted her yet. 

 

"I didn't know you were a murderer as far as you are a town pump. Aren't you?" Leigh teased her in possibly the most embarrassing way, placing his foul, big hands on her curvy, slim waist as her terror lit his face. 

 

" _Grant, O Lord, Thy protection_

_And in protection, strength..."_

She recited the same prayer until she heard a shoot that interrupted her prayer, besides saving her life. Timothy entered in old Jude's office as he aimed his gun at Leigh as he fell on the floor on his back like a helpless corpse as Judy panted, trying to catch her breath after the overwhelming event that took its place there. In the interim, Frank accompanied Timothy as he looked sadly at the blonde, somewhat recognizing her as the sole memories he had from her were her white like vanilla skin, her long wavy flossy honey hair, her brutally honest hazel eyes. He had always seen her in the sacklike, dark, conservative, woolen cloth of religion, barely having an idea how much attractive and younger she looked without her wimple and habit. 

 

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" Timothy walked up to his wife who laid on the floor as he extended his hand, awaiting for her response as he inquired concerned.

 

She inhaled sharply, swallowing a solid lump in her throat as she wiped her dried tears, looking up at the both men.

 

"Y-yes." She murmured, taking Timothy's hand as her heart pounded in her chest. 

 

Then she embraced tightly Timothy as she wrapped her arms around him as he clasped his around her back, encircling her with warmness, love and protection. Shortly after they broke off the embrace, he rubbed her back on circles to comfort her as their foreheads rested against one another.

 

"I am so sorry for abandoning you. I am truly sorry." He apologised as an alluring, rare smile spread across her lips as she grabbed his chin, looking up at his warm chocolate eyes blissfully.

 

"No! Everything is fine. The most important thing of all is for rescuing Frank and coming back to me as soon as I screamed and shouted."

 

Timothy just nod his head as they kissed sweetly, thereafter withdrawing their bodies as Jude saw Frank in a condition she has never seen him. 

 

"Oh, Frank!" She inhaled desperately as she walked up to him, catching him in her arms to give him a friendly, warm hug as he wrapped his skinnier arms, surrounding her with a gift from their long friendship and collaboration.

 

"Jude." He whispered sorrowly like he hasn't seen her for ages, perhaps centuries. A smile flashed on his face. 

 

 

Despite Timothy felt some kind of jealousy overtook him, he was rather gleeful to see Jude and Frank reunite as friends as he cannot resist this true friendship moment after years of not seeing one another as his sparkling smile grew. He didn't want to deprive his rare bird from freedom and everything else though on other hand he didn't want to lose his most priceless God blessing he has ever found in his life. 

 

"It's been a long time we have seen each other." Jude exclaimed desperately as she started sniffing because it deeply hurted her for beholding Frank like he was almost like ravaged prey, given to the savage animals. "It's unbelievable what those imbeciles have done to you."

 

 

"I know. I loathe Father McKenzie and his minions for doing all this to me."

 

"He will get what he deserved one day." Timothy reassured them as he moved up to them confidently as he joined their conversation. "One day, God will punish him."

 

"Exactly said!" Jude pat the both men's shoulders once when they heard guards' steps clicking in the empty, dull madhouse's corridors. "I think it's time to leave." 

 

Then the three adults fled from Jude's old office as they ran in a direction where the guards' walking sounds didn't source, heading to the exit as they went downstairs hastily, without wasting any valuable time. 

Once the stairs were descended as they sped up to the exit, they ran up to Timothy's car as they got in the car. 

In the meantime, Graham and Carl ran up to old Jude's office where they heard a patient and two intruders spoke and ran away as they found nothing in the ruins of the former nun's office with exception of something that horrified the both fearless, stubborn guards. Mr.Emerson's corpse laid on the ground as a pool of blood surrounded the chubby man. The blood's odor came from Jude's old en-suite bedroom where their eyes stared down at the motionless body as they didn't believe, hence, wanted to believe it's just a dream instead of the reality. 

When Timothy started the car engine, the headlights flashed bright light as it illuminated their path as soon as the former priest began driving whilst Jude supervised the wounded, scared even miserable Frank, who laid on the front seat. He had abundance of questions to his old friend, despite he was more exhausted rather than talkative. No sooner than a few minutes, he fell asleep as his heavy eyelids betrayed him.

 

_**To be continued...** _


	130. An Old Friend Is Part of the Family

Father McKenzie stared out through the window the driving car that categorically left the institution's territory like burglars. It outraged the only twenty-five-year-old man due to that the intruders not only snuck up in the institution like thieves, moreover something else outraged even more the arrogant young priest. He saw Frank with them, running without looking back towards the parked car until they got in the car, subsequently leaving the place like they will never return ever again. He clutched his fists, gritted his teeth as his abruptly darkened eyes witnessed the escape of one more innocent, wretched soul. The back of his neck's hairs bristled like a ferocity nocturnal werewolf, ready to attack his recent prey. 

 

"How dare ya?" He muttered to himself, without taking his look out of the window, his fists slamming the window's wooden ledge. His grotesque frown on his grimaced face embodied his rage, his frustration, his tremendous hatred towards not only Frank, besides the both intruders who dared to disturb his evening. 

 

A sudden tough wind blowed outside as it played with the dark colored tree crowns as they swinged, dancing their dance. The moonlight dropped its bright light below, illuminating a dim part of the ground and the eerie building.

A few door taps interrupted his thoughts as he yelled without turning back to face the door:

 

"Yes?"

 

In the meantime, Carl and Graham entered in the young monsignor's office as they shut the door behind them as they put their hands nervously in their slacks' pockets.

 

 

"We are so sorry, Father. We don't know who are exactly those intruders." Graham excused as his guilty conscience prevailed his self-confidence.

 

 

"For what are you sorry? For missing your opportunity to stop them even the escaped patient?" Father McKenzie inquired haughtily, still watching the window. He felt ferociously boiling blood in his body and veins with wrath, hatred and contempt.

 

 

"It's not only that, Father. We found Leigh Emerson's corpse, laying in Sister Jude's old office." Carl confessed as he swallowed a lump in his throat.

 

 

"What about him?" The young priest didn't show any kind of compassion of losing one more wretched soul that embodied the misery, poverty of an ordinary insane, criminally dangerous inmate of Briarcliff.

 

 

"He was shot in the head. But also he was stabbed in the chest as the perpretrator's weapon was actually a razor." Graham paused as he gave the opportunity to Carl to continue with the narration. "It's pressumed that the razor didn't kill the inmate but the fatal shot by a gun was the end."

 

 

The young priest coughed cold-bloodedly as he was undeniably disappointed by his most diligent guards who he trusted mostly, besides devoting everything to them. Nevertheless the young man's world of the trust between them and him has actually concluded, as a result of losing his ultimate trust in them. 

 

 

"I trusted both of you!" Father McKenzie began as he slammed his mammoth fists the window's ledge, turning to face them as he gave them a grave, appaling glare, barely showing any expression. "I dedicated myself to you as my most diligent, respected guards. How about your loyalty? Where's gone now, Carl and Graham?"

 

 

The older guards were speechless even unsure what clever thing to tell as to defend themselves against the manipulative, sly and vile priest. Carl figured out that his goose is already cooked. Not only his, but Graham's too. They expected the worst by their beloved, most respected though the most hated person in the entire asylum.

 

 

"I can tell you what I shall. You shall pack your stuff and leave until tomorrow. Am I clear?"

 

 

"Yes, Monsignor." The both already fired guards nod their heads mousily as they said in unison, confirming Father McKenzie's final decision.

 

 

"Good." He walked up to them as they got even more uneasy with every took stomping step as he encircled them slowly, aloofly, still glaring at them. Furthermore, the twenty-five-year-old man really enjoyed to tease, irritate, demean even hinder the others, rendering them to look nothing but inferior compared to him. "Now get out!" 

 

 

Afterward the both guards obediantly left the Monsignor's office as they didn't have a lot of time until the forthcoming morning to pack their stuff and leave Briarcliff's staff at last. 

What have actually assimilated the long-time guard of the mental facility was actually the morbid difference between the former priest and the current one. It was deliriously obvious who prefered mostly over who. Timothy was the monsignor he liked and respected more because he wasn't as aggressive and vigorous as the much younger one. Additionally, Timothy can be remembered as the stern priest but the one who didn't relish and loved the scenes of tormenting, direspecting any Briarcliff's staff members including inmates without a reason. Father McKenzie was the priest who was abhored, earning abundance of hatred and negative comments due to his pointless torture over nuns, guards, sanitarians and inmates. He loved the sight of watching their agonised, pale faces with a mischievous smirk across his plump lips. 

Howsoever, Father McKenzie listened attentively the both guards' explaination when they were in his office, owing to him a serious explaination for their irresponsibility and delay. But when he heard about Sister Jude's old office, a thrill electrified his body as it enforced his mind to assimilate who was actually this former nun. Little did he know about her such as her name and her fifteen years career as a nun, loyaly and painstaking dedication to the church. Nonetheless, he wanted to know more about this woman though he doubted to like her once when he finds out more information about her life before to become the famous Sister Jude even after leaving the church with Timothy. 

When the young priest was all alone in his office, sitting back and chilling, he closed his eyes, starting to daydreaming. Something urged him to think about something else. Who was this former nun? Has he ever seen this unknown woman? If yes, then does he knows her past? How about her contemporary life? 

These questions resurfaced in his mind as well.

 

 

*******

When the couple rescued Frank from the madhouse as Timothy drived their way to home, Frank wanted to speak to ask plenty of questions Jude and Timothy though he was being busy with something else in this time.

Jude watched sadly Frank how she and her husband haven't been informed about him and his condition much earlier, in spite of Mother Claudia announced them a few days ago. It was better late than never.

Jude's old friend a hand propped the leather backseat's backrest as another one rested, closing his eyes. All he wanted is to rest, eat and drink something decent.

 

 

"Don't worry, Frank! We are almost at home." Timothy clarified as he continued his path, driving in the dark countryside.

 

Jude conformed to not disturb Frank with questions as she left him to have some sleep and then seriously take care of him.

 

 

*******

Whilst the children were asleep, Valerie was watching an interesting documentary movie on the TV in the living room as she laid back on the sofa, enjoying the lonely times when she can take a break from everything. It was her evening's distraction, in fact she did every chore, besides changing the children's clothes, bathing them, feeding them and reading them a bedtime story. She was beyond proud and delighted with doing all this.

All of a sudden, a car's sound made her to jump from the couch as she turned off the TV, slightly sped up her speed as she unlocked imemdiately the front door, lastly blissful to see her friends' return.

When she opened the front door, she was Timothy and Jude holding a middle aged man's body as they carried him in their arms. She was beyond panicked to see one more man as she didn't know him well.

Once Judy and Timothy placed Frank to sleep on the sofa, they blanketed with a quirk his shoulders and below as the young woman witnessed all this, smiling cunningly.

 

 

"Another man." She grumbled ironically as she gazed how they wrapped him a quilt to warm his cold, trembling body, propped her shoulder on the doorframe.

 

After the couple helped to the former security guard who was having a peaceful sleep, the both adults exited the living room as Valerie followed them to the kitchen as they sat altogether.

Once they seated, Timothy smelled something that frustrated him. His nostrils sniffed the stench of smoked cigarettes as he halfly closed his eyes.

 

 

"What's that smell?" Timothy inquired with mild exasperation.

 

 

"Oh. Just to chill my nerves, Tim." Valerie answered honestly as she lightly chuckled. Thereafter Jude and Timothy's gazes were focused on the younger lady.

 

 

"But I opened the window as you can see."

 

 

"Yes, but I don't think it's enough." Jude exclaimed. "But anyway how are the children?" The former nun changed the topic as she didn't want any drama qith her friend, hence, ruining their friendship.

 

 

"They are great. They are asleep now."

 

 

"I am so relieved to hear that." Jude and Timothy said in unison.

 

 

"I know. I read a bedtime story for them. They really liked and appreciated it." The maid's broad smile flashed on her youthful, fresh face.

 

 

"Fantastic! It seems they have fallen asleep too quickly." Jude stated.

 

 

"If you say so, you are right about Tristan. He was the sleepy child."

 

 

The three adults cackled as the former faces of the church confirmed the maid's words.

 

 

"Who was that man in the living room?" Valerie asked sceptically.

 

 

"Oh, it's Frank. An old friend of mine."

 

 

"Be more specific." Valerie insisted as she developed profound eye contact witht he middle aged lady.

 

"Well, we used to work together until I learnt from Mother Claudia that he is institutionalized for four straight years. He is a nice guy."

 

  

"I see." She took her cigarette pack from her pocket, grabbing a cigarette as she put it in her mouth with a lighter in her another hand. "Can I smoke?" Valerie enquired kindly.

 

"Sure!"

 

 

Then she lit her cigarette, puffing her cigarette as she released a smoke from her nostrils and mouth tht diffused, reaching the couple's noses. 

 

 

*******   
  


_The next morning..._

When Timothy left as he should go back to work, Jude was home alone with Valerie, Frank and the children. Valerie supervised as she played with them in the living room, talking to them. Whilst Jude was otherwise busy with preparing the breakfast in the kitchen and Frank was still asleep on the goth leather sofa, snoring quietly.

The pleasant, alluring aroma of boiling eggs and grilled cheese floated in the kitchen as the smell spread even in the living room and the hall.

It reached its not only Valerie and the children's nostrils, further, Frank's nostrils couldn't resist its magnificent, extraordinary aroma. He stirred as he inhaled to catch his breath, partly opening his winter blue eyes.

As soon as the middle aged man woke up, therefore grabbing Valerie, Tristan, Ellie and Agnes's attentions as they glanced as their glances became gapes at the former inmate. Startled, their mouths agape, howsoever, not ignoring the man opposite them.

 

"What's this place?" He murmured as he questioned, scarcely having any idea where's his current residence. In the meantime, he rested his head back uncomfortably on the sofa, studying his surroundings as he was encircled by three children who were alook like Jude and Timothy, a red-haired maid entertaining them and Jude cooking.

 

One of the children as Ellie, the eldest child, bravely escaped her maid's circle as she walked up to the sofa to scrutinize Frank, offering him a sweet, amiable smile. The eldest Howard child didn't like to obey the adults as her inquisitiveness overtook her once when she noted her siblings and her nana weren't all alone in the living room. 

Frank just looked down at the little girl with a small, genuine smile flashing across his lips. A smile he hasn't worn for years after being victim of insane patients who encompassed him especially his old rival, Leigh Emerson himself. 

He felt comfort and discomfort, reassurance, warmth and serenity once the little girl appeared in front of his eyes.

 

"You are in Mommy and Daddy's house." She answered his question as he gasped once when he felt his shoulder shuddered as soon as his eyes opened like windows to the new, ethereal world. 

 

"Your parents' house? Hmm!" He pondered as Valerie approached him when she left Tristan and Agnes playing by themselves to check the middle aged man.

 

 

"Yes. She meant Judy and Timothy's house." The young woman replied in raspy voice, cutting off his pondering.

 

"I am so confused." He shook his head to come back to his senses, exhaling drowsily. Moreover, he was overwhelmed, scarcely believing the fact that Jude and Timothy are a couple, having their own children. "Who are you?"

 

 

"I am their friend and maid." She gave him an innocent, sympathetic smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you Frank. I am Valerie Volkova." She tittered awkwardly as she extended her arm, awaiting for his hand to shake one another's hands. 

 

"It's mine too, Valerie. I am Frank McCann, an old Jude's friend and former security guard."

 

"Oh, I know. Jude told me some stuff about you. She was right about you!" 

 

Meanwhile Ellie was with her aunt Valerie, the single enthusiased child who wants to know more about the stranger, in her opinion. 

 

 

"That's wonderful. I really like her as friend, besides I want to thank her and Timothy personally for rescuing me from the hell hole."

 

 

Valerie and Ellie listened to him attentively in silence, wearing radiant, sparkling smiles across their lips. They didn't know what to say afterward as they relished, liking the former security guard's company.

 

 

"Who's this?" He pointed at the brunette girl with look as he wore a coy smile. 

 

"It's Ellie. Their child. Not mine." The young maid replied as she sensed her cheeks heating during her response.

 

"Oh, Ellie! It's my pleasure to meet you, mini Jude." The both adults chuckled as the little girl joined them too. He extended his relaxed hand to shake her tiny hand. "I am Frank, your mother's old friend."

 

 

"Hi! I am Ellie." The little girl extended her arm as she handshaked with him, introducing herself shyly as she was bashful around strangers. "And those are my little sister and little brother."

 

In the meantime, Frank looked up at the both playing children, ignoring Valerie and Ellie's eye contacts as he was focused on Agnes Jude and Tristan. He was beyond enchanted to see how his friend is already married as he wasn't amused to find out that the former monsignor is her husband and the father of their lovely angels. He had diversity and plenty of questions he would like to ask Jude even Timothy though he thought it can be certainly rude if he starts from now with the interrogation.

As far as he recalled a several years ago, when he spent some time alone with Jude, she confessed to him the grim past that led to her sinful life as she was infected by her former fiancé with an atrocious illness that ceased her fertility. Perhaps she was lucky, he thought to himself. 

All of a sudden, Valerie cautioned Tristan and Agnes to say hi to the former security guard as they were hospitable and bashful towards Frank. He liked Jude's children including Valerie though he hasn't met such open-minded and amicable people even having the chance to speak to them. On other hand, he wasn't feeling comfortable when he was in his old friend's mansion with whom she shared with her contemporary husband. 

Suddenly, Jude's voice can be heard, coming from the kitchen:

 

"Breakfast!"  

 

"Okay, Mommy!" Agnes, Tristan and Ellie exclaimed loudly as they stood from the ground with Valerie who waited for Frank to get from the sofa, helping him as she grabbed his hand. He was rather powerless to deal by himself with getting from the sofa or even a bed since he lost drastically weight though he wasn't anorexic at all. 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	131. Family and Friends

"I said breakfast." Jude shouted again as she saw Agnes, Ellie and Tristan already in the kitchen but the both adults were missing as Frank slightly lumped as Valerie assisted him, supporting him until they moved in the kitchen.

 

 

"We are sorry for arriving late but it seems Frank doesn't feel good." Valerie clarified gravely as she helped the middle aged man to go wash his hands, thereafter aided him to sit on the chair.

 

 

"Morning Frank!"

 

 

"Morning, Jude!" He stated in drowsy voice.

 

 

The inveigbling aroma of grilled cheese and eggs were reaching everybody's noses as Judy had already served the plates with breakfast. After Valerie took care of Frank, then she helped to Agnes and the twins to place them in their high chairs with their forks as they were old enough to eat by themselves.

Once everybody washed their hands and seated, Frank munched slowly his breakfast as he savoured every bite since he hasn't eaten such scrumptious, nice food. During the breakfast, Jude inquired him if he would like a glass of water as he didn't reject her suggestion as she got from her chair, delving in the upper cupboard for glass of water, throughout pouring some fresh water.

When she gave it to him, he swigged the water within seconds, without reckoning the duration.

Valerie was beyond astonished of his hasty sip. She can recognize the absenting thrist and hunger in him. She pondered if she had the same fate he used to have for almost four years. Being nothing but a wretched, godforsaken inmate in a mental institution, encircled by dangerous mentally ill patients. She didn't wish to undergo such tough experience in her life. Nor wishing it to anyone else.

They just had a quiet breakfast. Shortly after they had a fantastic, serene breakfast, Frank still seated on the chair as Valerie helped Jude with putting the dishes in the sink, hence, washing them along. Then Jude requested the maid to take the children to play in the yard with her, relishing the autumn aesthetics and ambience. Valerie accepted mousily her suggestion as she left the kitchen just the former nun and the former security guard.

When the both adults sat against one another on the dining table, Judy can note that Frank had stared at her for a long time, barely recognizing her, compared to the old Jude he ideally recalled.

 

 

"How it was the breakfast?" She asked him enthusiastically, offering him an amiable smile.

 

 

"It was so good." Frank responded blissfully as he gave her a genuine smile. She hasn't seen such smile from him for a long time.

 

 

"Glad to hear it!" Then she noticed how he stared at her contiously. Initially, she thought there was anything wrong that bothered him either to spill the tea or spit it out. "How are you? Is everything alright, Frank?"

 

 

"I am fine but I am just merely amused to see you in much different light." He expressed his opinion as he played nervously with his fingers. A bashful smile flashed on his face.

 

 

"I know, Frank. The changes are difficult for accepting." Judy said wisely. "However, you are safe and sound now. Far away from the madness." She continued.

 

 

"I owe you a lot of credit for your rescuing me with Timothy. I truly meant it!" His hand reached for her as her petite one fit in his mammoth, sensing the warmness, support and respect they have as loyal, true friends. Firstly, Jude mildly flinched as she felt her hand into his.

 

 

"We are so sorry for not helping you earlier. I mean Mother Claudia told us right in almost the fourth year after the happened."

 

 

"Everything's fine, Jude. All you need is to relieved."

 

 

"I am actually relieved."

 

 

"Really?"

 

 

"Yes, I do."

 

 

"I doubt it." He mocked her as he laughed as she joined him. "She tried to rescue me from the mischievous claws of this young bastard named Father McKenzie. He menanced her to be murdered and the sanctions over me would be crueler if she helped me to escape otherwise." Frank told Jude the crucial part of his experience as a patient.

 

 

"Oh." She sighed as she listened attentively every word, her hazel eyes developing profound eye contact with his winter blue eyes.

 

 

"I was treated as nothing but a garbage in those years. Moreover, Leigh was still alive, attempting to taunt me bluntly. In my last conflict with him he intervened your name, calling you a whore." After Jude listened to him even hearing the word Leigh addressed her during the men's conflict in the common room, she clawed with her single free hand her mouth.

 

 

"It's not only that. I defended you, of course. In the name of our friendship. He tried to toy with me just like usually." The former security guard kept on with his narration as the former nun perceived every word he said until this time.

 

 

*******

 

 

_Flashback_

 

_A few days ago..._

 

_"Hooohoooo! Aren't you actually upset for having no hopes of getting out of here, hm?"_

_"How about the whore that used to collaborate with you and punished me in the cruelest way years ago?"_

_"Don't you...ever dare to call her a whore. Am I clear, Lee?"_

" _Ooh, calm down, Frank! This town pump escaped with the monsignor three years ago. Why now? Why do you care about this woman?"_

_"I am glad for her she is rescued from this hellhole, regardless my current dark fate that I am facing."_

_"Hah! This sister is your friend? She had forgotten about you, Frank. She's much far away from this stinky place where we shall all die."_

_"You are disgusting."_

 

 

*******

 

 

Frank just gaped Jude with stunned face after emoting the flashbacks in Briarcliff when he was in a conflict with Leigh. Moreover, his eyes wandered down, studying her physique once again.

He didn't believe to see her in such light. Especially out of the church. Remembring the conservative wool dark attires that covered almost every inch of her glorious, still magnificent body, setting an unsolved mystery behind her beauty and grace.

She wore a knee length black skirt with resolutely green cotton top with long sleeves and round neckline, thin black pantyhose layering her slender and attractive legs, slippers on her feet. Her long glossy wavy golden hair cascading down her shoulders, framing her soft, white like a snow face. Her fulgent, genuine smile across her plump lips. Her glistening hazel eyes.

Jude snapped his thoughts, questioning him:

 

 

"Anything wrong, Frank?"

 

 

Then his icy blue eyes looked up at her eyes as their eyes met one another. A coy smile conveyed his shyness and dazzleness he felt. His heart raced when he heard her words, which luckily rescued him from the dream world.

 

 

"Oh, yes. It's okay, Judy. I just..." He stuttered as he paused. Sensing his cheeks heating. "Though about the conflict between me and Leigh in the common room." He carried on.

 

"Oh, do not blame yourself. I know you can't recognize me by the way you gaped at me."

 

 

"You had drastically changed, Jude. It's still unbelievable, isn't it?"

 

 

"Yes." He nod his head humbly. "I see much different person in front of me. Right there. Right now."

 

 

Instead of replying, Jude abided in silence, watching the former security guard with an unpretenious smile spread on her lips. Her face blushed, diffusing rosy tingle all iver her face. She was mesmerized by his words. She didn't know what to say.

 

"It's even more unlikely you have three marvelous children who are exactly minis of both of you."

 

"Thank you!" She said as she hummed in low voice.

 

"No need to thank me. I truly meant it, Jude. I thought you were childless how you told me once." Frank stated beyond amused. Moreover, he thought he offended Jude when they raised the topic about children.

 

"Yes, however the times have changed, Frank! I am so proud of having them, loving them and teaching them." Mrs. Howard was beyond ecstatic to talk about having Ellie, Triatan and Agnes as her lucky was considered a God blessing that awarded her life with nothing replaceable than the children in this world.

 

"It's pretty evident. You are a wonderful mother, in my opinion." He complimented her as her cheeks heated. Her heart pounded solidly in her chest, thrusting her blood and heart pulse with immense pleasure, warmness, hawking her body. Jude was categorically flattered by his kind words. 

 

"Thanks! It has always been my miracle that was accomplished at last. I worshiped it mroe than anything." 

 

 

"I know." He extended his arm as he pat her shoulder friendly, chuckling along. "I have two grown up children though the difficult life of being a widower." He cautioned desperately as burning tears started betraying his eyes. 

 

 

"Oh. It seems it's difficult to be a widower."

 

"That's right. Dorothea and Matt have always been my right hand though I haven't seen them for years. Years since I was institustionalionazed to the facility and being a security guard." He said in velvety voice.

 

 

"Oh. I pressume they are amazing children." Jude confirmed pragmatically.

 

 

*******

 

 

Jude helped to Frank by giving him a towel as he should wash his hair and body as she told him whenever he needs her help to ask him though It might be extremely awkward, due to the fact that she's not only married, furthermore she hasn't seen Frank for years.

In the meantime, Frank was in the bath, already stripped every garment from him as Jude gave him an opportunity to wear some of Timothy's clothes though he would somewhat approve. She was in the bedroom, putting Ellie, Tristan and Agnes to have an afternoon nap shortly after they had a lunch and played with each other. Valerie was vacuuming the living pool's floor after removing the spilled toys on the floor. 

Meanwhile, the former nun have already put every child of hers to sleep as she collapsed helplessly on the large king-sized bed as her stomach laid on the smooth mattress. She pondered a lot about Frank. She and Timothy won't release him from their home until he utterly heals from his wounds and scars from Briarcliff, besides his condition improves as well. 

Jude helped him to fill the bath with warm water, then she left him all alone in the bathroom. 

As soon as he joined in the bath by wearing nothing else, he relaxed in the warm tub, feeling his dunked body as christened once when he took a bath for first time after years of lacking proper hygiene. He closed tightly his eyelids as he wanted this moment to last forever when his skinnier body sunk in the warm, transparent water. His fragile, vanilla skin contacting the warmness of the water as it goosebumped. 

When he took the soap, soaping every inch of his bare flesh and applying a mint shampoo on his filthy gray hair, thereafter wearing being washed precisely, he couldn't feel much better as all foulness has washed. He cannot recall when it was exactly the last time when he washed his body and hair. It was perhaps years ago. The last time before he was committed to the facility as an insane inmate. 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	132. Lana's Reborn 1

 

_A few days later..._

_16th of October, 1968_   
  


A handful of days passed since Frank was rescued from Briarcliff's prodigous madness. He was healing and healing slowly. Physically and mentally from the wounds he got. Despite initial Timothy's disapproval to accept Frank and perceiving the fact that the former security guard and Jude are just friends, he mustered with the circumstance for looking after one more person just after Ellie, Tristan and Agnes. 

Furthermore, the autumn days commenced to become colder and colder. Even more rainy. The crispy colorful leaves continued to fall from the trees, leaving no trace of their youthful, seasonal grace they used to have when they blossomed after the winter passed. 

Not only Jude's friendship with Frank developed more with the passing days as they got closer to one another, moreover Timothy, the Howards' future heirs and Valerie enjoyed his company as well. It was particularly obvious that Valerie and the children liked him so much. It was peculiarly odd how Valerie gets along with Timothy and Frank as they were the only men who haven't a hostile nature, in her opinion. Additionally, if Valerie wasn't friend of Jude, otherwise she would be hostile towards the both men, expressing her undeniable disdain towards them.

Frank started to love Jude and Timothy's children as his affection towards them grew with the approaching days. He loved them as their uncle and they loved him back. He can perfectly recognize something sinisterly similar between the twins and his son and daughter as well. 

Dorothea was brunette like Ellie, inheriting her father's hair color though his contemporary is actually gray. Matt was actually blonde just like Tristan, deriving Frank's deceased wife Louise glimmering like the sun blonde hair.

Likewise Jude's old friend wore Timothy's clothes, helping the Howards with what they need, playing with the children, teaching them when their parents and nana are absent. At last but not least, he promised Jude and Timothy to acquaint them with his children one day. The former security guard would like to stay at his old friend's home until he lastly recovers. He mustered as he got more comfortable with the domestic atmosphere though he didn't want to cross the borderline.

Just a couple of minutes before Timothy to get back at home, Jude and Frank were watching TV as they were sitting on the couch beside one another. In the meantime, Ellie and Tristan were seating on two seperate armchairs with their stuffed animals as Agnes's tiny body laid on her mother's lap, encircled by her mother's smooth, secure hand that shielded her youngest infant. 

Valerie returned back at home earlier, as a result of catching cold as she didn't want to spread it all over the Howards' mansion.

It hasn't stopped to rain since the beginning of the day as the crystal drops cascaded, moistening the ground. It resembled the heaven was weeping.

Currently on the TV was broadcasting the evening news. For Jude and Frank's surprise, they saw somebody who they can discern, in fact it was nobody else than Lana. They glued their eyes to the glowing TV screen as they didn't halt to gape dumbfounded  once they saw their old friend on the news.

She was recently on the news as a couple of TV teams were at the place where Lana presented her new book that became one of the best sellers in a matter of weeks Maniac. 

 

 

_"Ms. Lana Winters was today at one of the libraries in New York, that have been crowded by hundreds of people who were not only her fans and enthusiasts, but also they were inspired by reading her book just in one breath." A juvenile-looking, appealing young reporter with bob chestnut hair declared as she held, squeezing the microphone in her hand. She wore a sympathetic smile across her naturally rosy lips._

_The young woman was in the same library where it took place the book's presentation as Lana was distinctly visible in the background, chatting with her fans. She was encompassed by plenty of admirers and people who liked the book itself._

_"As you can see for yourself, Miss Winters is being surrounded by people who spent hours not only listening to her presentation, furthermore discussing together her book even asking her elaborating questions behind some writings in her book." The reporter who reported was visually looking younger than Lana with a couple of years behind her. Her speech was rather eloquent, heartwarming, captivating the viewers' ears, jingling pleasant, tunable noises._

_Then the younger reporter wandered up to Lana and some of her fans as she wanted to question them about the famous book._   
  


 

"I am home, darling and Frank." Timothy clarified out loud as he shut the front door as soon as he didn't hear his wife and their friend's responses, rendering him to feel strange. Then he kicked off his shoes as he hanged the coat, hearing his wife yelling from the living room.

 

 

"Timothy, come here!" She yelled casually as she peeped back behind the goth sofa.

 

"Just a second." He sped up as he hopped up in comfy slippers, walking up to the living room as he placed a hand on the couch as his another one managed to move up to his wife's soft honey hair, stroking her softness beneath his long, fine fingers. "Lana?" He questioned as he beholded the almost midlife journalist on the TV as he fixed his eyes on the TV picture. 

 

"Lana Banana." Judy rather teased as a response to her husband's enquiry with an acerbic grin on her glistening of joy face. 

 

"Oh." Frank just inhaled serenely as he began cackling gutturaly as the other two adults joined him. 

 

_"Miss Winters, what would you say about your achievement by writing a book, therefore being sold as it gains a lot of fame behind your back? How do you feel as the hero, according to certain fans?" The young reporter posed a question to Lana._

_"Well, my commentary concerning my achievement is actually rendering me proud, not because of the fame that I gained within weeks. It's mainly because my readers read a phenomenal book where they are met with the reality of a madhouse where I was institutionalized and stripped. They are descending in another world. In a sinister one as well." The young journalist said proudly as she wore a smug smile across her bloody red lips. "I just cannot describe this feeling being a hero, according to my fans. However, I am glad I helped plenty of people who were lost and scared. Or even can imagine what is feeling to be hospitalized as an inmate, encircled by hundreds of them as you get tormented daily with getting your medication for example." Lana continued._

_"That's fantastic what are you telling me, Ms. Winters. Would you mind to add a commentary about your captivator and savior in the same time?"_

_"I don't mind at all. What I can say about this person is actually that she isn't a bad person though her strictness peaks, besides her ways of punishing plenty of inmates daily. Sister Jude was probably one nice woman, despite she wasn't the best at all. After she lost her position, unfortunately, then she put herself in my shoes as she experienced almost the same like me every day."_

 

 

_"Oh. Ms. Winters one more question about the woman you mentioned. Is she still an inmate of the institution, besides let's not forget she is part of the book?" The brunette reporter inquired the older journalist enthusiastically._

_"I don't know but I assume she is, unfortunately." Lana emitted a tired inhale from the top of her lungs. "I will return back for her one day." She declared._

_Then the reporter thanked to the ambitious journalist for her commentary, hence, asking a few questions random strangers about the book._

_"Mrs.Williams, what's your personal perception on Ms.Winters' best seller Maniac: One woman's story of survival?"_

_"To be honest, this book was actually breathtaking. I mean, I read it just in one breath, crucially because of her brutal survival story in a madhouse, where she was locked and tortured. She's a strong woman who told us hundreds of stories about this place and her survival as well." A random stranger named Mrs.Williams commented the book that she read as she was overwhelmed by her reading experience._

_"That's wonderful. Thank you for your commentary, ma'am." The twenty-five year old reporter expressed her gratitude with a sincere smile curling up in the corner of her lips, thus moving on with the imminent stranger. "Mr.Johnson, what can you say about the hottest book in the recent weeks?"_

_"If I need to be frank, this woman inspired me a lot not because she's a journalist. It's primitively because of her peculiar stamina, surviving a long path by passing plenty and diversity of dangerous hurdles that didn't let her to live her life normally. There should be more powerful women just like Ms.Winters." Another stranger called Mr.Johnson declared his opinion._

*******

When Frank was in the library, reading a book, Jude and Timothy had already discussed about Lana's reborn as they saw her for first time after fleeing away from Briarcliff, besides they put already Ellie, Tristan and Agnes to sleep as it was late for them. Before bed, they ate, were bathed, dressed in different, sheer clothes, and listened to bedtime fairy tales. Despite everything else, Timothy has determined himself to leave his work place tomorrow as he drives up to New York to buy Lana's book as the couple have the ginormous wish to read the book. Initially, Judy wasn't pleasantly surprised for Timothy's idea to be jobless from tomorrow. Afterwards she was persuaded by him for spending more time with their amorous children and the family on the whole. After he explained his cardinal motive over his work, she was beyond euphoric for his wise explaination that relieved the former nun. 

 

 

**_ To be continued... _ **


	133. Lana's Reborn 2

 

_The next day..._

_17th of October, 1968_

A day wasn't enough to halt its passing time. Another rainy day in Boston as well.

Timothy have already informed his boss about leaving his job as he prefers to spend more time with his family and children though he can keep in touch with his now former boss Angela Lynch. After he left his position as a kindergarden teacher, he commenced driving to New York as it took him four up to five hours with a car. He promised Jude he will be right at home tonight with the new book of Lana, besides he has the opportunity to see the aspiring journalist as she believed Jude was still locked up by the former monsignor in the madhouse.

Rain drops cascaded from the weeping sky as it has rained for hours. The dark, spatial clouds cloacked the sky.

Timothy was driving carefully as his focus was entirely on propulsion only. He was disappointed ofor spending hours without his children, his wife and being nigh the home space. In spite of his constant thoughts of Judy and the twins including in this number Agnes Jude, he must pay attention to his driving as he doesn't wants to end up in a car accident or even something as atrocious as the car accident itself. To smash a hit-and-run victim by an accident. He had never experienced any car crashes or similar tragedies on the road. He was peculiarly responsible, wise driver.

 

 

*******

The weather in New York wasn't rainy at all. It was rather moderate.

As Kit was walking down the large, spacious New York streets, something instantaneously caught his attention in this time. He beheld an older woman with ideally recognizable appearance. She was signing some autographs for her fans near one local cafe.

He recalled the time when they were both inmates, falsely committed to Briarcliff as they were deliriously innocent. It was Lana.

 

 

"Lana?" He whispered to himself as he gaped continuously at the slightly older woman than him as he approached her as she overlooked him, holding a pen in her hand.

 

 

"Thank you so much for this autograph, Ms. Winters!" One of her fans said with beyond euphoric voice as her fan was a teenager sixteen years old.

 

 

"You are welcome, ma'am!" Lana stated graciously as she handed the fan's photo, therafter her fans fled away as they went in another direction.

 

 

In the interim, Kit was too concetrated to stare at the brunette as he bumped into Lana accidentally.

 

 

"Oh, I am so sorry, Lana. It was just an accident." He justified nervously himself for the caused incident as a hand of his managed to scratch his head bashfully, offering her a coy smile.

 

 

"It's okay." She forgave him as her chocolate brown eyes fixed on him, recognizing the younger man that stood before her as seconds passed, scrutinizing his facial features including his full figure. "Kit, you are back?" Ms.Winters questioned self-consciously as she slightly struggled to utter a word.

 

 

"Yes, I am. Not only because of your book, but also I found my chance to come speak to you as we haven't seen each other for years." Kit clarified joyfully as he caught Lana in an amiable, warm embrace. A friendly embrace he haven't given to her for years since they escaped the madness from Briarcliff.

 

 

"Oh, that's nice." She chuckled nervously. "It's been years since we have seen one another."

 

"Yeah, exactly. Do you have spare time to drink a coffee and have a talk?" Kit suggested.

 

 

"Of course, I do. With huge pleasure, Kit." Lana didn't reject his suggestion with a broad, smug smile curling up in the corner of her bloody red lips.

 

 

*******

Once the both adults went inside the local cafe as they seated in the middle of the facility, they ordered regular coffees with a little amount of sugar. Whilst they were awaiting for their ordered caffeine beverages, they started talking about their lives as what happened with them in the last years. They were not only enthusiastic about discovering more facts about one another, moreover they relished their deep, personal conversations as well.

As soon as the waiter served their coffees, suddenly Lana raised the topic about Jude.

 

"So what happened with Jude?" The young journalist questioned as she sipped her hot coffee, expecting a response.

 

"She has a great life. She's already married with children, a loving, understanding and caring husband she can cry on his shoulder." Kit stated optimistically.

 

"Oh." The journalist sighed pretty amused.

 

Initially, Lana didn't believe Kit as she would be tremendously astonished to behold her old friend especially a keeper and savior in such light. Especially married to a wonderful, loving and sincere man, having his children and sharing a harmonic, rejoicing family home together. She was certain with the fact as she remembered who was actually the love of her life though Lana was indisputably disgusted to ponder about Timothy as he was the person, who locked Jude due to his pure, undeniable naivety. Little did she know about his and Jude's nowadays life. Out of the church. Out of the asylum's grayish, dull walls that bordered them.

 

 

"Timothy was actually the person who rescued her and left the church along." The young man carried on as he sipped his hot coffee, sensing its caffeine beverage's liquor moistening his plump lips.

 

Lana was overwhelmingly dazzled by what she was listening to with utter attention.

 

"Good for them! I didn't know they have marvelous life together. Until you tell me and I learnt one more thing."

 

"You believe it right now." Kit paused as he inhaled. "What is it, Lana?"

 

"I was in Briarcliff a few days ago and I encountered somebody much worse than Timothy as a monsignor."

 

"Father McKenzie?"

 

"Yes. It's him." Lana hissed when she heard about the twenty-five year old young man who was famous as the manipulative, notorious, hated and obnoxiously cunning priest.  
  


 

 

_Flashback_

_A few days ago..._   
  


_A slight door tap interrupted Father McKenzie's work as he checked some recently committed inmates to Briarcliff as he seated on his desk, sun rays illuminating his face as it bathed his office in bright sun light._

_"Who is it?" The young priest's aloof, sceptic voice hissed when he flinged down the documents' sheets on his wooden desk, wearing a mischievous smile on his shining, youthful face._

_All of a sudden the door opened abruptly as Lana arrived with two more colleagues of her, assisting her as she held a special court order document that gave her an access to visit the dilapidated facade._

_"It's Ms. Winters and I am looking for one patient." She approached the young man's desk as she didn't take her glaring chocolate eyes off him, observing his facial expression._

_"Oh. A patient? Well, tell me its name."_

_"Judy Martin is her name." Lana said frustrated as she has a crystal sagacity to expose liars and hypocrites just like Father McKenzie._

_"Judy Martin?" He inquired uncertain as he played with his fingers. "Uhum, there isn't such a patient anymore." Father McKenzie responded swiftly._

_"You are a liar, Monsignor. What do you know about her?"_

_"I am not lying, Ms. Winters. I am serious. Have a seat." The twenty-five-year-old priest gestured the young journalist to sit._

_Instead of arguing blandly with the monsignor, she just sat obediently, quietly as he ordered. She emitted an exasperated sigh from the top of her lungs._

_"What do you actually say? She isn't part of sanitarians and nurses' business anymore, right?"_

_"Definitely. She is no longer part of Briarcliff since she fled out with the former monsignor." Although Father McKenzie was speaking the truth, Lana thought he was still lying and hiding the real truth behind Judy Martin and Monsignor Howard. His sly like a serpent smile shone on his face._

_"Oh. Perhaps I have delayed."_

_"But it's never late to sue them for leaving the institution without signing Jude's documents for being rescued." Father McKenzie haughtily snapped at the older woman._

_"Excuse me?" Ms. Winters was livid to hear his voice. To behold his face. His identity. She detested the young priest since the beginning as she heard plenty of negative comments about him._

_In the meantime, the younger man delved in one of the drawers, rummaging for Jude's document as in matter of seconds he found it at last. He slammed the sheet on his desk reluctantly, without conforming with his physical strength that he demonstrated._

_"Here is the proof, Miss Winters." The priest showed to Lana and her colleagues the unsigned documents of Jude's release._

_"You can't do this to her."_

_"I can. It's part of my obligation."  A malicious smirk spread across his lips as he supervised Lana's astonished reaction, gaining more confidence as he placed her in his vicious circle._   
  


 

 

*******

"He told me exactly the same thing as you though he speculated." Lana exclaimed bittersweetly as she sipped her warm coffee. 

 

"Oh. Anything else about Jude?" 

 

"He said he will sue them for unsigned documents of Jude's file. I mean Jude and Timothy." 

 

"That's not okay." The younger man said beyond irritated. 

 

"I know. It's unfair. I want to help her."  
  


"To help her now? Why do you even care about her?"

 

"Oh, not now Kit." Lana wanted to avoid the drama as she sighed as she protested calmly. "I care about her." The older woman kept on as Kit didn't believe any word of her. 

 

"Not only you don't care about her, but also you became a cheap celebrity by writing lies in your book. What's for all that? To disguse yourself as the sympathetic journalist who actually seeks fame. Nothing more than fame." Kit stated firmly as he clutched his fists.

 

After sipping a few more sips her cooling down coffee, she left almost empty the small porcelain mug. She didn't want to argue with Kit as he was a true, benevolent friend who has been through a lot of impedients which didn't render him bad and lame person. He became even stronger, besides keeping his goodwill. The young man was pretty disappointed and resentful not only by Lana herself, furthermore their coffee time along didn't pass well. He noted a significant change in Lana. He remembered her as the sweet, kind, selfless and strong woman when they were both preposterously locked in a mental institution. But now he saw her in a much different light. It was actually the selfish, yearning for fame and vain journalist and author, whose fame matters more than other people's lives.

Lana found a better alternative to get away from Kit's accusal.

 

"I am so sorry, Kit. But fans are waiting for me. We can see another time, okay?" She gave him a mincing, insincere smile as she grabbed her purse and getting from the chair.

 

"We need to talk but fine."

 

Meanwhile, Lana left the cafe as she had an important meeting with fans, signing them autographs and speaking to her for a few minutes only.

 

 

*******

 

 

After Timothy bought Lana's new book Maniac, he wandered around New York's streets, despite he didn't like the city at all. He felt remorses for leaving his wife, his children at home without him. Nevertheless, they were lucky to have Frank's company as he was an old friend. However, not filling yet the missing fragments of Howards' mansion.

As the former priest went to the parking lot, walking up to his car until he saw a similar woman with medium straight flossy chestnut hair unlocking her car. She wore her royal blue pencil skirt, knee length, a royal blue cotton blazer and black high heels. She looked so fabulous as well. 

Timothy sped up to her, approaching her as his footsteps were silent almost like tiptoeing. He exclaimed her name as they were the sole people in the parking lot. 

 

"Lana?" 

 

Afterward the young journalist heart pounded hart in her chest as she turned to face the person who addressed her name as she was mesmerized how he remembered her name yet as years have passed since the last time they have seen one another. 

 

"Monsignor?" She inquired bashfully as their eyes met, two pair of chocolate eyes met another chocolate ones.

 

 

"I am not a monsignor anymore. It's just Timothy, okay?" He extended his arm as he awaited for her hand to shake it in solidarity, due to their reunion four years later though she didn't like Timothy at all. After she locked up Jude and keeping her in the madhouse for a handful of weeks. She heard Kit and Father McKenzie's stories though she wanted the entire truth from Timothy and Judy.

 

"Fine." Then she managed her hand to move up to his, shaking one another's hands. He offered her an amiable smile. "I heard from Kit and Father McKenzie that you aren't part of the church with Jude anymore and you fled out together from Briarcliff." Lana started to speak seriously.

 

 

"It's true, Lana. I left the church and Briarcliff with Jude because I figured out what a fool I was when I believed in Mary Eunice and Dr.Arden's nonsence as they conspired against her." He paused as he attempted to catch his own breath. "I love Jude. We wanted a much different life out of the church as we fled, therefore moving in my expensive two story house, located in Boston's countryside where we made our own family and we have three lovely children. Mainly I did that not because for me. I did it for Jude. She helped me in these years to take the forward step to my holy Rome wish until I thought about it one day, pondering about it. I thought about it so much and I realised an unmarried, childless, vulnerable Cardinal even Pope won't have a happy life as much as an ordinary man with a loving woman and adorable children."

 

"Oh, I like the way you have changed your worldview, Timothy. Because, in the contrary, it's so difficult to see you in different spot. I mean I have never imagined you as a man who would leave the church, dismissing his hallowed miracles, just for one woman who helped you so much in the years and have always been after you, supporting and respecting your decisions." Ms.Winters spoke her mind with a warm, hospitable smile as it lit up her face instantly after hearing those heartwarming words. 

 

She has never heard Timothy to speak such golden words especially after his remarkable change. She saw the man who wore a Catholic cloth of the church with the great, sacred ambitions, ego-centrism and false promises, as the loving, charitable man. A new man's spirit, living in Timothy's body. She hoped everything he has said is true until this time. 

 

"Thank you a lot, Lana!" He smiled broadly, politely to her. 

 

"No problem. What brings you here in New York, Timothy?" The younger lady posed the question as she arched an eyebrow, surprised by his expressed gratitude and velvety, tranquil voice.

 

"Well, I came here not only because of your book, likewise I am here to speak in person with you."

 

"That's wonderful. Do you have actually bought my book Maniac?" 

 

"Yes, of course." He delved in his large, black coat unless he found the red book. "Here is it." A sheepish smile shaped in the corner of his lips.

 

"Great! Do you want an autograph by me?"

 

"Yes, I do." 

 

"Alright. Hang on for a second." 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	134. Maniac 1

Whilst Tristan and Ellie were having fun outside on the rain, wearing warmer jackets that kept their brittle skeletons dry and safe, in the interim Jude and Frank seated on veranda's chairs as Agnes Jude was in her mother's arms as she was slightly young to play fluently with her older siblings.

Gushing rain drops as the sky wept. Gray, grim clouds airbrushed the sky with nothing but its cloudiness. It hasn't been sunny for days as the rainy, cloudy autumn days especially the last ones equivalented the regular London days. The last time when it was sunny was actually a couple of days ago. The sun was just oblivious these days. What a phenomenon!

The youngest child of Howards family was already asleep in her mother's arms, snooring very softly as her snores were almost inaudible. The both adults indisputably relished the sight of two infants squealed in joy, filling the fall's ambience with rejoicing memories, not only of their childhood, but also their mother and their uncle's blissful years. Ellie and Tristan adore the rainy days especially Ellie as she loved to go outside, regardless what she had on herself, the heavy rain dampened her from head to toes.

The clean, sheer countryside's air sailed in every alive surrounder's nostrils, exhaling and inhaling, as they felt their rebirth.

 

 

"You have wonderful children, Judy. I assure ya." Frank stated sincerely as a broad, radiant smile curled up in the corner of his lips.

 

 

"Thank you, Frank! It has always been a miracle for me to have them." Jude said in low, merry voice, her eyes fixed on the cheerful infants.

 

 

"I know." He patted lightly her shoulder without hurting her. "You have already them."

 

 

"Exactly!" Once Frank said those heartwarming words, they lit up her face instantly as they have casted a spell on her, encouraging her pride to prevail her identity. "I am so relieved and happy that they are still little. So tiny." The former nun inhaled.

 

 

"I cannot disagree here." The former security guard clarified rather beatifically. "It's unfortunate how I haven't seem smaller." 

 

"I know but I have polaroid pictures of them at least."

 

 

"Oh, really? If you really have, you can show me."

 

 

"I will, of course."

 

 

Then a sudden silence stumped as they stared in silence at the gleeful twins. The both adults' eyes as Jude's hazel and Frank's winter blue eyes glistened as they carried on eyeing them, liting up their faces per a passing second. All of a sudden, Frank broke the hush, fortunately.

 

 

"Do you know of who they remind me?" Suddenly Frank turned to face Jude, noting her dazzling hazel eyes focused on her little minis yet, pursuing for her eyes as soon as possible to develop a friendly eye contact as his face was centimetres away from hers.

 

"Who?" She shook her head, acknowledging her uncertainty behind his question.

 

"Dorothea and Matt." He exclaimed.

 

"What's their similarity with Ellie and Tristan?" She peeped down at Agnes, making sure that she was profoundly asleep, barely listening to the both middle aged adults speaking to one another.

 

 

"Well, Dorothea has exactly the same hair color just like Ellie and used to be so playful, dynamic little girl. Whilst Matt is just like the grown-up Tristan in my family." The former security guard cackled softly as he returned his gaze to the children, noting in the both Howards heirs something specific. More than specific as resemblance between them and his daughter and son.

 

"That's amazing. Tell me a little bit more about them, if you feel comfortable, Frank." Jude insisted as she was beyond intrigued by his words, loving to listen to his speech as friends, of course.

 

"Okay." He caughed as he paused for a while. "So my youngest child, Dorothea have always loved me as I was her role model, despite I worked as a cop before being a security guard in Briarcliff. Remember about this part with my former job as a cop?" He inquired inquisitively. In the meantime, the former nun just nod her head humbly, confirming his words as she had heard this part about being a police officer. "Good! She has always dreamt to become a police officer. She wanted to defend the innocent from the dangerous guys." He inhaled sharply. "The things just went in the opposite direction. She went in the university with criminology, thus working with her speciality."

 

 

Instead of uttering a word, Jude's abstinence helped Frank to continue speaking.

 

 

"Dorothea is a happily married wife with three beautiful children. Just like you and Timothy. She's lucky my little daughter." He narrated serenely.

 

 

"I am pleased for her for having a family and working she desires. Tell me about Matt too."

 

 

"He used to be the smart, mature and studious little boy. Exactly like Tristan! And he didn't cry so much shortly after his breath. He became eventually a doctor. He has always wanted to rescue innocent people's lives and help people to survive."

 

 

"What about his happy ending, Frank?"

 

 

"Well, he married a woman who loves him more than anything. They met each other when he was just 18. They have only one child."

 

 

*******

The evening hours approached as Jude put them in their high chairs as Frank helped her with washing the dishes and silverware eating tools after having a dinner in silence just like friends. Jude wore an apron in case if Agnes spits the baby food and bedraggles her mother's clothes.

Jude was feeding Agnes with a grasped spoon as the youngest child sat in her high chair, while the twins ate by themselves from their baby food. Agnes weaned off months ago.

The little girl pouted when her mother insisted to eat.

 

"Come on, little sweetheart! That's good for you." The former nun stated in slight frustration.

 

 

"Naah, mama." Agnes Jude whined as she pushed away with her wee arms her mother's larger hand that held the spoon. 

 

 

"You must." 

 

In the interim, the phone rang as Frank promised to feed Agnes whilst Jude to answer the phone.

Once Jude walked up to the ringing phone, she answered it right away, she held the earpiece behind her ear. 

 

"Hello?" The middle aged woman exclaimed uncertain who was calling her as her fingers tangled in the handset cord. 

 

"Hi Judy." Kit echoed as a bashful, modest smile curled up in the corner of Jude's lips.

 

"Hi Kit. How have you been these days?"

 

"I am fine." He spoke rather with doubtful voice, disguising himself as his current condition is normal. "How about you too?" 

 

"I am fine too. You don't seem fine at all. What's wrong?"

 

"Guess who I saw today in New York!"

 

"Miss Lana Banana, right?" Mrs.Howard enquired sarcastically.

 

In the meantime, when Frank fed Agnes with her baby food as they heard Jude calling Lana's last name "Banana", they couldn't help but giggle inwardly to themselves. 

 

"Lana Banana." The former security guard whispered to himself as he grinned.

 

"Yes, it's her." Kit replied seriously.

 

"What she did to you? I would like to know what's bothering you."

 

"Well, we encountered in front of one cafe as she was encircled by fans, signing them autographs as I suggested her to drink some coffee and talk as she didn't reject my suggestion. Therefore we sat, initially commencing to discuss our lives as suddenly when we discussed Father McKenzie, then your name was mentioned, as a result of that she cares about you though I told her she cares about fame, besides writing lies in her book. Eventually she excused herself by having a meeting with fans as she left the cafe."

 

"Oh, It's so unexpected how you met her in person."

 

"I know but I don't know how she started to care for you all of a sudden. She has drastically changed, Jude. I cannot trust her at all."

 

"I understand you but I haven't readen her book. I don't know about you."

 

"Well..." He exhaled sharply, catching his breath as well. As his frustration was murderously apparent. "I have readen it only once and I noticed some facts which are particularly lies." The younger man kept on.

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	135. Maniac 2

 

"What do you mean? Twisting the facts in her book?" Jude questioned sceptically, uncertain as she hasn't readen the young journalist's book, scratching her head nervously, glancing back at Frank, who fed Agnes as Ellie and Tristan have finished with their dinners, thereafter facing the wall as her hazel eyes scanned it. 

 

"Exactly. I don't want to spoil the book for you so much." Kit stated seriously. "Do you plan even to read it?" He furthered.

 

"Well, yes. My husband was in New York for her book and to speak to her in person." 

 

"Is he back at home?" 

 

"Not yet." Jude stuttered as she glimpsed out the window, watching the pouring yet rain as thousands of cascading down drops bathed the ground with dew. "I hope he is back as soon as possible." She continued modestly. Once Kit mentioned about her husband, it hit her like a lighting bolt, jolting her mind as she commenced to be concerned about him if he is going to make it to Boston back with the book and comes back at home safe and sound, alive yet. She missed him so much as she hasn't seen him for a half day. 

 

"Oh, I see. How are your family anyway?" All of a sudden, the younger man changed the topic as he didn't want to talk about Lana who disappointed him.

 

"It's excellent, thank you. How about you and Thomas and Julia?" Jude didn't know what to say about Lana as she heard Kit's side story about her, hence, not being sure what to think of the young journalist. Moreover, she yearned to hear her husband's version story about his meeting with Miss Winters.

 

"That's great! We are doing fine, thanks. Do you know it's such a pleasure to speak to a friend or a person who has children too?"

 

"Yes. I totally agree." Jude confirmed firmly as a grin lit up her face. "It has always been a wonder to me to have them, you know." She kept on blissfully.

 

In the interim, whilst Kit spoke on the earpiece as his speech sounded almost like gabbing, Jude beheld through the window Timothy's car in front of their property's iron fence as he got from his car, opening them, shortly after parking his car as he closed them, although immersed himself as his drenched clothes were his last hope to shield his skeleton from the pouring rain. He sped up with the red book to the veranda.

 

"Is there anything wrong, Judy?" Kit asked anxiously as their phone conversation became rather awkward.

 

"No, no. My husband is back. I think I should go." The former nun stammered.

 

"It's okay. Bye and send greetings to your family!"

 

"Bye and you too!"

 

Meanwhile Timothy entered in the house as he locked the door, kicking off his shoes, shouting:

 

"I am home."

 

Then Jude placed the earpiece back to the phone as she rushed to behold her husband, hours after his abstence was compensated with his arrival. 

 

"Darling, it's been hours since I was dying to see you." Jude exclaimed once when she jumped in his arms, dangled around her back as she clasped hers around his upper back, her chest pressed against his, absorbing and welling up warmth and potent love. 

 

"My love, my rare bird. I have missed you so much!" Timothy confessed beyond beatifically as Judy's chin rested on his broad shoulder, burrying her nose in the crook of his neck, smelling his insatiable masculine perfume's scent that dueled her nostrils. 

Shortly after breaking off the hug, they kissed deeply and sweetly, subsequently they smiled beyond euphorically to one another, taking sufficient time to admire one another's eyes as their locked in a long, profound, romantic gaze.

Whilst the married pair was in the hall, Frank turned to face Jude and Timothy as he couldn't help, however, be happy for them to see one another after apocalypstic hours of abscence. A smile waved up across his lips as he watched his old friends expressing their love. Nevertheless, he felt some kind of jealousy as he liked Jude since the beginning and having a potent, stable friendship. Years of loyalty, understanding, he felt something for Jude as he began to like her even more, due to her strong and refractory character she showed. Something he wouldn't neglect though he is a widower. He had feelings towards her more than a friend, although they were just friends and she liked another man, who initially he didn't like, sensing something leery behind his mask. On other hand, Frank didn't want to intervene in Jude's private life especially her love. 

 

"Mama said Lana Banana." Ellie exclaimed boldly as Frank turned to face the eldest twin who giggled to the middle aged man with an adorable smile. The little girl was beyond curious for who was actually the secretive woman for whom her mother talked about.

 

"Mommy can tell you more. She's just an old friend of your family." Frank ultimately comprehended what the little girl said as he pat her tiny shoulder, smiling broadly to her. He loved Howards' children like an uncle. 

 

"Hi Frank." Timothy snapped the former security guard's stare off Ellie as the older man faced the former priest who became indisputably close friends since Frank's rescue from Briarcliff's madness. In the meantime, Jude walked up to the children, crouching down to their level by fondling their wee, smooth heads with her fingers as she didn't want either of them vexed for lacking of affection and attention. 

 

"Oh hey Timothy. It's been a while we have seen each other." Frank said joyously. 

 

Timothy couldn't restrain but chuckling as Frank joined him.

 

Seconds later, Jude rose her body as she asked Timothy how his day passed in New York, besides expressing her concern over arriving at home in the evening. He told everything and brought Lana's book with her autograph on the first page as the both adults were astonished to beheld signed autograph inside the book. Whilst the adults spoke together, the twins didn't stop talking to her younger sibling about their parents, the book and Lana as they heard occasionally.

 

"Psst, Ellie and Tristy?" Agnes Jude whispered to her elder twins siblings with a grin across her tiny lips. 

 

The both twins eyed her younger sister.

 

"Yes, Agnes?" The both children asked in unison.

 

"Do you know who Lana Banana?"

 

Ellie and Tristan just shook reluctantly their heads as they didn't have any clue who was this lady as they have heard her name only, via their parents especially Jude. 

 

 

*******

_New York_

 

 

The night's hours dawned as the moonlight bathed the tall, alluring New York facades and almost desolated streets. The slightly cloudy sky diminished the moon's opacity. 

Lana was in her small, nonetheless spacious, convenient apartment where she lived for years since she left Boston. She lived all alone. Without a lover. Nor a child by her side to teach and love. She had actually a child but she already gave it in an orphanage "St.Ursula". 

She was careless, adventorous, howsoever, selfish and craving for glory and fame woman with opulent of experience behind her career as a journalist and reporter. Neither she cared for children, nor for lovers. Lana was actually sharing a principle she devoted herself solemnly, firmly, without violating it. She hasn't got time for lovers, nor for children. That was her dogma. 

Miss Winters have never regretted her personal choice to give Johnny, her own son, to St.Ursula's orphanage, without figuring out and putting herself in his shoes what's the actual feeling of being nothing but a hopeless, unloved and isolated orphan, who played a role as an outsider not only in Lana's life, but also in the orphanage's atmosphere. In St.Ursula, every orphan was a neglected outsider with nothing left.

After she published formally her first best seller in the world "Maniac: One woman's story of survival", she gained significant fame, raising her on a pedestal as midst the shining stars of late 60s authors. Lana appreciated very much the drastic popularity of her book that earned in the past weeks as her career and fame mattered to her solely and mostly. Everything else in the life weren't regarded as remarkable priorities to her such as love, family, children, friends and lovers at all. They were oblivious to her. Like they never existed in this world. The fame and her ego were in the center of her world. 

In the meantime, she relaxed back on her wooden chair on her apartment's balcony, liting up her cigarette as she watched the aesthetically magnificent nocturnal view from high facade. She took a drag on her cigarette, emitting dim smoke around her as it diffused. She forced her plagued mind to escape from the conflict between her and Kit earlier today. On other hand, she recalled the brief conversation between her and Timothy as a small, smug smile curled up across her plump lips. Likewise Lana promised the former monsignor to pay a visit at their house so that to see the Howards in person and have a discussion with her former captivator and savior in the same time. 

 

 

*******

_Boston, MS_

 

 

"Mama, we don't wanna sleep." Ellie whined as she wriggled in her mother's stronger hands who lifted up her small body, setting her in her new bed, as a result of her momentous growth in the past weeks and months. Tristan had a new bed with his slightly older twin unlike their youngest sibling Agnes, who slept in her bassinet yet. 

 

Tristan and Agnes started up at their mother as she opted to comfort her daughter to halt with her whining before bedtime. The three of them passed through the bathroom as they were bathed, afterward changed in new sheer clothes. All they wanted was their mother to read them a bedtime story. 

 

"Shu, shu, sweetheart, every child like you is like that. I used to be almost insomniac when I was at your age." The former nun stroke Ellie's head as she runned her elegant, fine fingers through the little girl's medium length flossy chestnut hair. 

 

"But Mommy. A bedtime story!" The eldest child's plea was evident as a dew of implored eyes gleamed its light towards the middle aged woman.

 

"Don't worry, dear Ellie! There is going to be a bedtime story." She walked up to every place where every child slept as she stroked their heads, reassuring them to not being rejected and shunned. 

 

"Mama?" Agnes squealed out loud.

 

"Yes, sweetie?" She walked up to the youngest child's cot with a busy hand that held children's book, wearing an angelic smile.

 

"Who is Lana?" 

 

"Oh, Lana Banana?" Mrs.Howard inquired as the child nod her head, whilst the twins paid utterly attention to their mother's words, at last receiving a response to their question. "She's Mommy's old friend. She's gonna visit us very soon." Jude furthered as she didn't want to descend in more details by mentioning the fact that she locked cluelessly Lana up once in Briarcliff. She thought they were way too young to hear such mortifying things and she didn't want to hurt her children.

 

"Is she a nice lady?" This time, Tristan questioned with immense curiosity, putting his thumb in his mouth uneasy, sucking it.

 

"Yes, she. Although I haven't seen her for ages." Mrs.Howard answered honestly as she recalled the memories she has with the young lesbian journalist.

 

 

*******

 

As the couple had one more bedroom where Frank can spend his evenings and his lonely times by himself, located on the first floor, next to the kitchen, Timothy and Jude spent a sleepless night by reading along Lana's new book "Maniac" after they discussed the young journalist and New York, besides Judy has already readen a bedtime story for the children, lullabing them with her eloquent voice by the way she spells each word.

It was three in the morning as they spent approximately three hours in reading with little, exceptional breaks by cleaning themselves in the en-suite bathroom. 

Jude wore her satin black slip in her bed whilst Timothy had on himself his navy blue cotton pajamas. 

They have readen some lines of the book, mentioning their prior titles they used to wear  _Sister Jude_  and  _Monsignor Howard._  Theywere rather indifferent and weren't offended at all, despite disbelieving some facts and recognizing something cynical in the book. For example, they doubted the fact that Johnny, Lana's single son, was murdered. They knew right away that he was sent in St.Ursula. 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	136. Friends will be Friends 1

_A week later..._

_24th of October, 1968_

 

 

A week passed way too swiftly. The autumn days got not only more rainy, but also colder. Especially in Boston. 

Lana determined herself to go visit Howards as she knew somewhat about their current residence, located in Boston. As she drove attentivelly her car on the highway, she conformed the speed she acquired while driving. She was midst the drivers who didn't enjoy and liked the high speeds like the young ones at all. It wasn't her cup of tea at all.

Fortunately, today it didn't pour any rain as Lana was eager to drive easier on her way to Boston from New York. 

She woke up in the very early hours of the morning as she drank her morning coffee with a cigarette, of course. Further, taking a fresh and warm shower as she dressed up in something more casual such as a practical cotton with long sleeves, round neckline top in white like a snow, matching flawlessly with her complexion and skin color, black leather slacks, black and white sneakers, chestnut thick leather jacket as she tied her hair on medium ponytail. Shortly after doing the regular morning routine things, she hasted to prepare herself to flee from her house, in order to drive to Howards' mansion as it might take hours with a transport.

Whilst driving, she thought about her imminent encounter that she's going to face with Timothy again but including in this number Jude. The young, ambitious journalist was somewhat absent-minded as she drove her car, trying to evade the anxiety that occured in her mind abruptly, prevailing her self-confidence. She didn't know how to imagine the forthcoming meet in face-to-face with Jude. She was excited and mildly uneasy in the same time. 

In spite of her disliking of the former nun in the beginning when she was still the administrator of Briarcliff, yet she has respect for the older woman, noting something that tormented her and she was convinced that she had a sorrowful, afflictive past, embodying the rage and the strength in the canes that she used to whip the inmates, disguising herself as the stern, cold-blooded and possessive nun though she's a cinnamon roll. A cinamon roll who craved for years and decades to be loved and understood at least. Besides having a splendid family with marvelous children and supportive husband. Judy have accomplished every miracle of her that she pursued for years and living a great, indescribable life nowadays. A life she has always demanded as a prior sinful, unloved, obsessionally boozing and lusting, desolated woman. It was like more than a luxury. It was much more worth than all diamonds, pearls and gold in this world.

 

"What if she dislikes me just like before?" Lana thought inwardly to herself as she waited on the red light, fixing her ponytail, looking up at her rear view mirror, her chocolate eyes glimmering uneasiness. Her negative thoughts racked her, draining slowly her youthfulness. These thoughts reminded her of being unwed woman, who thinks about her mother-in-law. 

 

She emitted an exhausted sigh, glancing over the rear view mirror to check her reflection again. When the light went from red to green, she commenced to drive as she smirked uncontrollably, forming on her face. 

 

"I don't care anymore if somebody is going to like me." She whispered audaciously as her self-confidence grew once she reminded herself who she is apparently.

 

 

*******

 

"Wow, it's so clean!" Frank exclaimed amused as his winter blue eyes were in awe once he glimpsed all over the rooms' doorway and the stairs for the second floor, stuck in the hall with a retro navy blue mug with coffee.

 

In the meantime, Timothy was in Frank's company as they drank their morning coffees as they helped Jude with cleaning the entire house, expecting their guest extremely soon. Judy was educating the children by reading for them children book and explaining to them new words in their prominent room. 

The three adults were already awake since 6:30 o'clock in the morning, having a short but healthy breakfast with the children and shortly after the breakfast, they started immediately with the cleaning, tidying and dusting. 

 

"Isn't it?" Timothy mocked the former security guard with a teasing grin across his lips, sipping his warm coffee.

 

"Yes, Tim. It's unbelievable to live in such cleanness." Frank said with an ironic smile on his face.

 

"You have lived in cleanness since we rescued you from Briarcliff." Timothy added.

 

"That's right. I haven't seen such cleanliness for years, honestly."

 

"I know, buddy."

 

*******

 

"Mama!?" Ellie squealed as she sat on window's ledge in the living room, pointing out at the another, unusual car that parked beside Timothy's. 

 

Meanwhile, Tristan held a children's book with pictures, educating himself whilst Agnes Jude was in her mother's arms who sped up to the eldest twin as she left the kitchen, making her way upto the living room. Frank and Timothy looked out the kitchen's window as they supervised almost midlife woman wearing casual clothes getting out of her car as she locked her car.

 

"L-Lana?" Frank enquired naively as he was tremendously astonished their guest is the young journalist who reborns years after she dart off from the sinister institution.

 

"Yes, it's her." Timothy replied.

 

"Mama, Lana is here." Ellie responded even without Jude asked her as the older lady peeped out the window, noting the young woman waiting outside as she tapped on the door.

 

"I know. You promise to be a good girl with her," Meanwhile Jude leant as she pressed her lips on her oldest daughter's temple, pausing for a while. "Okay?" Then she rose up her as Jude rocked Agnes in her secure, warm arms. 

 

"Okay, Mommy." Ellie answered modestly as she pursed her lips as Jude fled out of the living room, walking up to the front door, unlocking and opening it in ease.

 

After opening the door, Lana approached the former nun as they giggled sweetly, dangling her arms around Jude as she was careful to not smother the young child with their tight, warm embrace. Initially, they were speechless to utter a single word since Ms.Winters's arrival. Further, they were overwhelemed to see one another after years, passed through pain, patience and glee. Agnes babbled candiedly as she sensed the absorbed warmness that overtook their bodies.

Likewise Tristan left his children's book aside on the sofa as he crawled, peeped of inquisitiveness as he noted the both women broke off the hug, a coy smile waved up in the corner of the little boy's lips. Ellie was afraid from heights as looked down at the ground with dew, shaping in her eyes as her tears began building. Her heart sunk every time whenever she is watching the sights from high. She had phobia from heights though her mother does but much less as she mustered with them.

 

_**To be continued...** _


	137. Friends will be Friends 2

"Jude, it's been a long time I haven't seen you so..." Lana exclaimed beyond elated as her petite, smooth hands pawed Jude shoulders' fabric as the older woman wore a casual black dress with long sleeves and V neckline, a handful of centimetres over the knees, highlighting her still attractive curves for her midlife age, a thin black pantyhose, coating her long, surprsingly slender legs. Wore her long silky golden hair down as Lana was even more mesmerized. A subtle smile shaped in the corner of her lips. "so fresh and juvenile!" The young journalist continued as she didn't miss her chance to compliment the former nun.

 

"Thank you!" She expressed her gratitude humbly as Timothy and Frank didn't help as they watched the scenery from the kitchen, smiling broadly as their faces lit up.

 

"You haven't changed a lot, Lana Banana." Jude stated with mild irony as they didn't refrain themselves to cackle.

 

"I know. But it's unbelievable how you look now," Lana paused as her chocolate eyes wandered down from her shining stunning wavy golden hair to her slippered feet. Stare in awe glistened on her face that she gave to Jude. The young journalist has ideal, however, horrid and lucid flashbacks of them along. She remembered Mrs.Howard as the stern nun with the conservative Catholic attire and wimple that covered almost every inch of her misfortunate unexposed body and skin as her hands, face and neck made an exception. The habit and the wimple which used to be part of Jude's everyday outfit, rendered her to look older otherwise. Unlike now. When she looked so fresh, indisputably younger and more beautiful as she was dressed up in casual, ordinary clothes.

 

"You are so beautiful, Jude." Miss Winters furthered as the reporter's words melted the proud mother of three children's heart.

 

She just nod her head, acknowledging and accepting her kind words. 

 

*******   
  


"Do you want anything to drink, Lana?" Timothy asked the persistent, charismatic journalist with a warm smile as he sat beside Jude, wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

 

"I would like a coffee, please." Ms.Winters replied boldly.

 

Jude and Timothy sat next to one another as Frank sat on the left armchair whilst Lana sat on the right one as she held Agnes, the youngest child, in her amusingly warm, creamy arms. In the interim, Ellie and Tristan were playing hide and seek around the house especially on the first floor.

The little girl stared up at the young reporter with her huge hazel eyes as she wasn't feeling comfortable with her as much as with her parents at least.

Once Timothy heard Lana's coffee order, he got from the sofa as he excused himself, wandering out of the living room as he went to the kitchen, brewing some coffee for her.

Ms.Winters's chocolate eyes looked down at Agnes Jude as she couldn't help but smiling to her. When she beheld for first time Howards' children, she hardly believed they were Judy's infants as she noted something peculiarly overwhelming about them. They resembled so much their parents, possessing flawless and fascinating physical features, rendering their facial expressions of sadness, exasperation and sheer happiness.

Nevertheless, Lana commenced sensing razor-edged remorses that tormented her once she saw the former nun and the former priest's children. She pondered about her sole son she has. The child she threw away like a stray dog. Initially, attempting to abort it though the failure. Thereafter giving a birth to a healthy, marvelous baby son. Giving it for an adoption in St.Ursula almost four years ago. Plenty echoes of discords diffused in her absent-minded head as she thought about Johnny, her and Oliver's child.

 

"Johnny?" She thought to herself without peeling a word, a peccant echo ringing in her head its tune. Her heart ached when she started to think about Johnny, the only child she has even if it was unwanted.

 

 

In the meantime, the other two adults who were in the living room, recognized something weird, something out of control in Lana. As either she seemed to daydream or to overthink.

 

 

"Lana?" Frank evoked normally as he expected an action from the younger lady. Meanwhile, Lana's chocolate eyes met the former security guard's icy blue eyes. Her chocolate eyes were filled with grief and compulsive regret. "Is everything alright?" He kept on.

 

 

She nod her head, murmuring quietly as she gave him a reassured, serene smile. "Yes, everything is alright!" She pretended the things were alright though the remorse gnawed slowly her fragile, abstract soul as the sickening, mourning thought of leaving her son all alone in an orphanage didn't make her proud. It brang her an immense quantity of shame and guilt. The young reporter opted her best to conceal her regret over one of the worst decisions she have ever done in her entire life.

 

 

"Good." Frank responded simply.

 

Lana was surprised of Jude's amiable and hospitable demeanor since her arrival. She would expected the old nun's spirit to overtake the contemporary wed woman.

 

 

"Jude, you have such pretty children. But..." Lana paused as she glimpsed at the tall figure who held a clean white mug with the hot coffee approaching the company. "Thank you, Timothy!" She held the mug with hot coffee that the former priest handed her.

 

 

In the interim, Timothy sat alongside Jude as he nod his head after Lana expressed her gratitude. She cut herself off what she must say as it took her seconds to bring back the topic, prompting it.

 

 

"But I have never expected you to be their mother. It's mesmerizing." Miss Winters furthered as she stuttered, glancing down at the youngest Howard infant.

 

"I thought I won't have children for the rest of my life until the wonder happened." Judy said beyond euphoric as she was tremendously proud to talk about her almost impossible, lifeless wish to have them so tiny, so amorous. A smug smile developed on her lips, unable to hide her felicity and pride. She didn't want to tell her more about her pressumed inability to be fertile and her past as it saved her plenty and diversity troubles. Furthermore, since they haven't seen one another for years, it was particularly evident how much trust she has to the journalist.

 

"I am so proud of you two." Lana meant the Howards couple as she jubilated for their achievement, meanwhile sipping her warm coffe from the white mug. 

 

 

*******

"Frank?" Timothy called out his name as he turned to face the slightly older man. 

 

"Yes, Tim?" He inquired. 

 

"Would you go look after Tristan and Ellie by reading them a fairy tale?" 

 

"Okey doke!" 

 

Then the former security guard fled from the living room with Ellie and Tristan, guiding them upstairs upto their children room. In this time, in the living room were only Judy, Timothy, Lana and Agnes, in the reporter's arms yet. The little girl was strangely already asleep as she felt somewhat comfort with the stranger woman.

Lana ordered a couple of minutes ago that the Howards should abide in the room, as a result of in the offing, grave conversation. 

 

"Judy and Timothy, we need to talk." The brunette declared as she sipped the last sip from the colder coffee as her smile vanished from nowhere. 

 

"I visited Father McKenzie a week ago as I thought you were still locked in the institution but he told me exactly the opposite, besides he menanced me he will sue both of you for Jude's unsigned documents for her release."

 

The couple nod their heads as they listened carefully the ambitious reporter, without peeling a single word, subsequently interrupting her speech. 

 

"But do you know what am I planning to do for a couple of years even when you were still working in Briarcliff?" Lana inquired like a teacher as she expected from Jude and Timothy to guess her future plan with which she would save plenty of innocent souls and put behind the jail bars an evil-minded, vile, lunatic and manipulative priest who administrates the mental hospital, besides enjoys to torture thousands of wretched and innocent souls, watching them to suffer with a smug grin. 

 

The both former church faces swallowed a lump that formed in their throats as they pended for the answer as they are going to hear the worst or amidst the worst things. 

 

"I am going to expose Briarcliff with not only its atrocities behind its dull walls, moreover I will expose Father McKenzie's selfishness and true face in front of the society." She declared triumphantly as she felt immense hubris, enveloping her heart. "I will make him to pay for all price by adding as a piece of evidence what he had done as stole funded money, donated to the mental hospital."

 

As they listened to the sharp like bloody razors, vicious words of the young journalist, Timothy and Jude figured out that they weren't alone in their case against the young, haughty priest Father McKenzie. They were relieved they will combat against the harrowing gentleman. Three versus one. Plus Frank, hence, rendering it more challenging, grueling the case especially in Father McKenzie's favor. As he has some complains against the only twenty-five-year-old man, including the witnessed unfair treat towards patients, nuns, sanitarians and nurses, reckoning himself amid the violated, discriminated ones. 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	138. Who's Father McKenzie?

"H-how are you supposed to expose this snake pit? I mean...you and your crew won't be allowed to enter in the facility, thanks to McKenzie." Jude enquired anxiously as she didn't have any clue how Lana is going to snuck up with her crew inside the mental facility, thereafter exposing it in front of the entire the USA and the viewers as they look inside the dull walls of an institution, where the patients' number piles up abruptly. The majority of the poor, hapless inmates suffering as they starve, lacking of hygiene, getting ill and die naturally at last.

 

 

"We will find a way, of course, Jude." Lana stated proudly as she didn't fear the young priest though she needed time to arrange the perfect day for Briarcliff's exposion, a smug smirk forming on her sparkling, vanilla face. "What I need is time and my crew to set up the things so that to show to everybody not only what a horrid, undescribable nightmare is inside the facility, furthermore exposing this lunatic's real face." She furthered smartly.

 

 

"It's understood. Because he is a tough cookie and after exposing the abomination inside Briarcliff and proving McKenzie's cruelty towards his toyed victims, it will help us to win the case over him." Timothy said as a hand of his was on his thigh, his chocolate eyes darted to Lana's chocolate ones too.

 

 

"He's doubtlessly a tough cookie. But I want three of you including Frank himself to tell me more about this priest."

 

 

"Well, take it easy." The former nun mocked as she got from the sofa to go survey the house in the searching process for Frank as she recalled ideally where he was now. Upstairs. "I will be right back!" She yelled admonitorily as she rushed upstairs, climbing the stairs in ease, as a result she was pretty overwhelmed how a lady in her late forties is supposed to mount stairs with such swiftness, scarcely exhausting herself.

 

 

*******

In the interim Frank was speaking to Ellie and Tristan as he sat on the edge of Tristan's bed and the twins sat on the bed as they divided a few inches proximity with the former security guard. He was telling them about his childhood with a complacent, amiable smile, curled up in the corner of his lips. Ellie and Tristan didn't utter a word as they listened attentively Frank.

He was beyond ecstatic to spend his leisure time with Jude and Timothy's children as he treated them as his nephews and loved them as uncle.

 

 

"And when I was at your age, I remember how when I was taught to ride a bike, I wasn't perfect at all." He commenced as he chuckled inwardly to himself as the twins giggled. "But when I fell from my bike shortly after getting use to ride a bike, instead of crying and braying, I just...giggled as I scraped my knee. It wasn't painful at all. It was such a great childhood memory that I won't forget." He continued with his auspicious monologue that warmed his heart every time whenever he tells anybody. Especially sharing his childhood experience with Howards altogether, besides Dorothea and Matt when they were younger.

 

 

The both infants' smiles lit up their fresh faces as their eyes glistened, incapable of speaking as they were too intrigued and elated by the middle aged man's speech, cherishing every spent moment with him.

Frank was recovering from his wounds yet. Mentally and physically. It has been more than a week since his rescue. Perhaps more. He didn't have any patience to return back at his home and behold his children soon. He planned to leave the Howards' mansion in the early November as he move in his house, living by himself, despite the misfortunate absent of his passed away wife and his grown children living somewhere else. Luckily, his residence was located somewhere in the Boston countryside, consequently requiring a handful of minutes away from Howards house.

All of a sudden, when the former security guard was about to tell another childhood's memory, the children's room door opened lightly as it was left ajar. Initially, the children and Frank flinched as their widened eyes darted to the ajar door as he scratched in easiness his head. In this time, Jude entered as she excused herself, calling Frank to come downstairs for a serious talk.

 

 

"I am sorry for interrupting your time with the kids, Frank. But Lana asked me to call you due to one discussion we started no longer than an hour." Jude said softly as her hands held the door, showing her head from the door.

 

 

"No problem, everything is fine, Jude." He got from the bed as the children's warmness, glee in their eyes faded down as they felt like neglected children. Their adorable, broad smiles vanished as they shaped forms on their pout, grimaced faces. In the meantime, Frank walked up to the door as he turned to glance Ellie and Tristan. "Don't worry, children! Your uncle just is being called to discuss something important. I will be right back soon. I promise." He exclaimed his last words as he exited the children's room.

 

 

Whilst the former security guard went downstairs, Jude moved up in the room, leaving the door slightly open, wandering up to their bed as she sat on the edge, fondling their smooth, tiny heads. Hence, she leant forward to kiss the top of their heads as these soft, loving kisses moltened the twins' hearts.

 

 

"Do not be upset, sweethearts! Uncle Frank has just serious discussion with your father and dear friend Lana. I will be with you right now." The former nun's fingers ran through their flossy, soft hairs. Her voice was rather serene, soothing the twins.

 

 

*******

When the both men abided with Lana and Agnes in the living room as Jude was upstairs with the twins, Frank seated on the sofa as they had a grave discussion over Father McKenzie and Briarcliff.

The atmosphere was intense not only with its discussion seriousness, furthermore Frank should lift the weight off his shoulders, proving the mischievous young priest guilty. Lana pursed her lips after posing the question about the twenty-five years old priest, whose sinisterly iron fist that currently runs the mental institution, avering grotesque scenery of the recent conditions not only inside the gray, dull walls of Briarcliff.

 

 

"So Frank, could you tell me more about this" ambitious" priest?" Lana insisted as her inquisitiveness overleaped its borders. Her voice was cold-blooded, deadly douring.

 

 

"Father McKenzie has always treated me as an inferior being since the beginning. He does the same with the another nuns, sanitarians, patients and nurses. He enjoys and loves the sight of panicked, frantic and tormented harmless people. Just like us." He commenced with his detailed, complex explanation. Frank abided serious with deadpan facial expression, emotionless tone.

 

 

"He never respected anyone. He had sent me and other inmates, including former nuns and part of the institution's staff in solitary. Due to his effortless haughtiness and abhorrent demeanor." The former security guard carried on as Lana was more than morbidly flabbergasted to hear such lurid facts." Let's not forget on last place, he used the saved and donated money for his own needs and he's being involved in corruption since he started to run the mental facility." Frank's words saturated abysmal grotesque truth behind the juvneile man and his vicious plans.

 

 

Timothy was neutral during the personal conversation between Lana and Frank, discussing Father McKenzie. Lana nod her head every time whenever the older man finished with his utterance, pursing her lips as she didn't know what to do more, besides listening attentively. The former priest played nervously with his fingers, his chocolate eyes fixed on the young reporter. 

 

 

"Is that all?" Ms. Winters asked sceptically as she thought he could go on.

 

  

"Yes and his full name is Alexander Stanley McKenzie. He's coming from Salem from aristocratic, fortune family with two centuries history. He's indisputably well-educated." Frank replied honestly as he knew about the recent monsignor's personal information. 

 

 

"Psst, Frank?" Timothy whispered softly to him as his whisper rang in the slightly older man's ear, discontinue the mutual conversation between the journalist and the former security guard.

 

"Yes?" 

 

"Tell her from where you have this information."

 

"Oh, yes. Thank you for reminding me, Tim!"

 

"Well, I have this information about him as he introduced himself in front of all inmates and everybody else in Briarcliff when he stepped for first time."

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	139. Mourning 1

_A month later..._

26th of November, 1968

 

 

A month passed extremely quickly. Just like a summer breeze. The November days were slightly colder than the October ones. 

Frank left Howards' mansion as he got back at his home in the near neighbourhood in Boston's countryside in the beginning of November shortly after Halloween. He healed from Briarcliff's traumas and stopped having nightmares. The last nightmare he had was more than ten days ago. It was more than a horrid one. It reminded him of his old foe. The man dressed as Santa Claus, however, known as the murderous Santa Claus, Leigh Emerson. 

 

 

 

_Flashback_

_10 days ago..._

_1964_

_Hours after Frank's neck was slit by the possessed Mary Eunice with a sharp, silver razor, luckily, he survived the suffer, pain that he experienced. After his throat was slit, instead of being instantly dead, embracing the demise, one of the inmates who passed their path as they saw the motionless body, laying on the cold, dull floor. One of the inmates informed one of the sisters about the unconscious security guard, thereafter he was transmitted in the infirmary as he laid on a warm, soft matress as his body from the shoulders and below was blanketed with plain white cotton blanket. He was being surrounded by nobody else but Mother Claudia, who was supposed to supervise him. Jude and another nuns paid a visit to the infirmary to see the wounded man as Jude was the sole sister who actually cared about him with Mother Claudia along._

_All of a sudden, his nostrils smelled a pungent scent of medicaments as his shut eyelids trembled, opening his eyes as his vision emerged blurry, looking around his surroundings, thereafter gasping inwardly in pain as his throat's slit wound stopped bleeding shortly after the occured mishap._

_The elder nun stood beside his bed on his left, her warm, benevolent winter blue eyes looked down at the younger man. A small, humble smile shaped on Claudia's wrinkled face, relieved of beholding Frank still alive and recovered from his trauma._

_"Oh, Frank. I am so relieved you are awake." The old nun stated serenely._

_"W-what happened and why am I here in the infirmary?" Frank's azure blue eyes met with another pair of blue ones, locked into one another's gazes. The security guard was beyond perplexed and couldn't really put a finger on how he's in the infirmary and why._

_"You had a terrible accident, according to one inmate who informed the sisters to take you here. You were unconscious." Mother Claudia responded seriously._

_"Oh! Mother Superior, I remember perfectly who slit my throat."_

_"Who it was, dear child?"_

_"It was Mary Eunice herself."_

_"She?" The elder nun was beyond dumstruck to hear all this especially from Frank. Initially, she didn't the security guard, despite she noted something leery in the young nun's demeanor lately._

_"Yes, Mother Superior. I truly meant it. There's something that possesses her body. Something unholy." Frank said as his brutal honesty prevailed his physical strength._

_"Hmmm..." Mother Claudia was pensive as she hummed quietly to herself, thus somewhat believing the security guard's words, in spite of, on other hand, she thought he was exaggerating. She knew for plenty of years not only Frank, but also the young protege Mary Eunice, known as the deliriously innocent, pure and bashful nun. "How are you feeling now?" She furthered as she changed the subject as she didn't want to argue blandly with the wounded guard._

_"I am better, thank you." He answered as he wiped his clammy forehead._

_His slit's trace slight blood stained around the spot where he was accurately attacked._

_In the interim, Claudia was about to leave the infirmary, leaving Frank to rest peacefully on his bed, without peeling another word afterward, leaving him unquestionably with his own thoughts by himself._

_A handful of minutes after the elder nun fled out from the infirmary, Frank's hand escaped from the blanket as he managed to move up to the slit spot, his fingertips fumbling delicately the wound of his silky, sensitive throat skin. He uttered silently:_

_"Oh my god! Does it look so bad?"_

_Then he got from the bed as he unwrapped the blanket away from his body, walking up to the infirmary's front door as he established in the long, almost eternal Briarcliff's corridors._

_He attempted to tidy his own thoughts after the happened, figuring out and assimilating the events before his unconsciousness. The smitten young nun was before him, thereafter swiftly sliting his throat with a single swing with her lethal, compact razor as he lost consciousness and control over his body, blood flowing down from his digged in skin's location. The last thing he recalled from everything was he landed on the freezing, foul floor._

_He walked through the long, profound hall as he was all alone. Until he heard feminine whimpers, coming from Jude's office as he recognized ideally whose voice was. It was Jude. His loyal and long time friend. Prejudices dwelled in his mind as he commenced to think that she was endangered by something._

_As soon as he approached her office's door, his hand reached down as his mammoth hand met the cool doorknob, the glass door swung open as he moved up in her office, beholding the poignant scenery of opened armoire with the canes that the middle aged nun uses to punish the rebellious inmates. One cane was missing from the armoire, as a result of sitting on the wooden desk. There was no one as he sighed a dissatisfied sigh, screaming Judy's name out loud. Sufficiently to be heard._

_"Jude? Jude?" Frank yelled as he searched for her everywhere in her office. There was almost no trace of her. No trace. He lost hope in himself as he surveyed one of her favorite places of Briarcliff where she spent her desolated times by herself with no one around. Further, he didn't hear any voices or noises._

_Once he studied her office as he wandered around, then he determined to check in her en-suite bedroom though he walked up to the ajar door, tapping faintly as he awaited for her response. No response. Then he rapped again and again, hollering her name over again._

_"Jude, please? Are you alright?"  His heart diminished its heart beat's frequency as he sensed prejudices were expecting him. His fingertips caressing her ajar door's glass, feeling beneath his fingertips its coldness._

_When he pushed slightly the door as he snuck up in her en-suite bedroom, he glimpsed down as he gazed her laying,  immobile body as her habit's buttons were opened as her ravishing red négligé was evidently visible, toying with Frank's frantic sapphire blue eyes. Her wimple tossed on the floor as her long glossy wavy golden hair ruffled around her head, framing ideally her angelic face and shaping a holy halo with its brightness. Her body was covered in bruises and wounds as she laid on her back, her legs spread and hands resting on her chest._

_The security guard opted to not admire enough her grace though he swallowed hard when he beheld her with her unbuttoned habit, exposing her smooth, creamy skin with a bloody red slip hugging her luscious curves. Her ruffled, wild honey hair. On other hand, the bruises and the wounds over her arms and legs nauseated him. His heart raced as it froze right away. Whilst his blood's temperature dropped drastically as icy blood boiled in his body._

_"Judee!" He cried her name as he walked up to the small bed, surveying her unconscious body as he noted her heart was beating yet, releiving him. He grabbed her shoulders, rocking her. "Jude, please wake up!" Frank failed to wake her up, despite his attempt. Igniting tears of grief over Jude's vulnerable condition and abhor over the monster who did this to her, began building to well down his pale face. She didn't react at all._

_Frank was a potent man with his own feelings and emotions. Nonetheless after seeing his beloved colleague even partner at work in such distressing indescribable condition, he wanted to bawl his eyes. He was her long time, loyal and only friend of hers she has had in her life with Timothy though the security guard didn't like the Monsignor at all. What if Jude passed away or never wakes up sooner or later!? He didn't want to leave her here but he urged to flee out of her en-suite bedroom, peeping at the both directions of the hall as he saw a tall masculine figure, dressed up in conservative dark clerical attires with pale skin. It was Timothy Howard himself._

_The young priest walked in the long, extended corridor until he reached Jude's office as he beheld Frank, recognizing something unusual behind his mask. He halted to walk as he stood in front of the security guard._

_"Anything wrong, Frank?" Timothy questioned, arching an eyebrow._

_"Mhm." Frank replied desperately as his exclamation sounded like a whisper._

_"Inside Jude's office?"_

_"Exactly!" In the meantime, he nod his head as he let the younger man entered in the nun's office as Frank closed the door as he held the doorknob._

_After the both honored with good reputation men were in Jude's office, Timothy looked around  in scrutiny as he wore a grimaced face, a grotesque frown. He wondered what Frank actually meant with his words. The juvenile priest spinned around her desk as he marched sluggishly, noticing the only cane that was out of the armoire. Initially, he thought Jude punished bloodily cruel one of the inmates. Theb he scratched his eyebrow, asking Frank:_

_"I cannot see the problem with exception of the opened closet with canes and one cane missing from its collection." Timothy exclaimed emotionlessly._

_"Father, you should see this." Frank grabbed him softly by the arm as he guided the younger man to the en-suite bedroom though it was obnoxiously inappropriate to touch him since the monsignor remained staunch to his vows._

 

_When Frank showed to Timothy by releasing his hand from his arm, the priest covered his mouth with one hand as boiling tears began building in his chocolate eyes. He has never seen Jude in such condition. So pregnable. So powerless. So exhausted._

_She was deliriously strong woman with tough stamina and versatility. She wasn't strong physically but sufficiently tough to wound Leigh in self-defense if he is actually the monster who wounded and bruised her._

_"Oh my..." The young priest stuttered as he moved up to the bed where Jude was lying motionlessly, swallowing hard after beholding her visible injured marks from her collarbones to her feet. He was nonplussed and speechless, unable to utter a syllable fluently. He crouched down to Jude's unconscious body, scrutinizing it carefully and detailed._

_Suddenly she stirred up, fortunately. She opened her eyes as her vision appeared blurry. She shook her head as she rose slightly her body as the both men gaped her with astonishingly overwhelmed faces, relieved she was awake and still alive. They were content she wasn't murdered or bruised more gravely. She gasped in pain as Frank was inches away from the bed whilst Timothy inches away from her face._

_The nun's elbows propped her body as they set on bed's soft mattress, flopping with a hand her apart of her untamed curly golden hair strands, thereafter attempting to catch her breath as she looked at the gentlemen, offering them a bright, amorous smile spread across her naturally rosy-coloured lips. Her smile brightly contrasted by the way she looked right now._

_Frank and Timothy were incontestably surprised to behold a nun in such horrid condition. Especially Jude. Frank thought it was Leigh though he was absent when she was physically assaulted by the murderous Santa Claus man, institusionalised in Briarcliff for killing eighteen people from five different families. He knew about Leigh better than Timothy does._

_"W-what are you doing here?" Jude looked up at the both gentlemen who encircled her with their presence as she murmured quizzically to them, feeling almost powerless to utter a word._

_"You don't look well, Jude. You should be in the hospital or infirmary until your wounds and bruises heal." Frank responded honestly._

_Jude emitted a painful sigh, wiping her sweaty forehead with her forehead, sensing her soft, however, injured skin brushing against unblemished skin. Her heart froze as she was being surrounded by two adorable and amiable men with different beliefs and purposes. She truly appreciated their company though she prefered Timothy a little too much because he was her love interest for a long time._

_"Oh."_

_"Frank's right! Your right place is in the infirmary now." Timothy clarified anxiously. He was tremendously worried for Jude's health rather than for anything else._

_"Now?" She questioned as without questions or exceptions the both men approached her bed, lifting her as they held her lightweight body as they fled her bedroom and her office, afterward walking in the corridor._

_Jude was feeling more secure with them though she thought it wasn't appropiate a priest to touch another part of her body than her hand. Timothy wasn't actually sexually experienced man at all. He has always been devoted to God, serving to him as his angel since very young age and origining from an aristocratic, affluent British family. Her heart melted once the both men held her in their protective arms, escorting her to the infirmary where she belonged now, subsequently healing and combating the crude wounds and bruises._

_"Who's that monster who did this to you?" Timothy asked bashfully as he mustered up sufficient courage to ask her about her condition, expressing his concern for her since she's part of the mental institution and its staff._

_"It was Leigh...Leigh Emerson."  She answered breathlessly._

_"I am not surprised such a murderer like him did this to you." Frank exclaimed._

_"I know but there's more to tell you about him."_

_"Go ahead!" Timothy ordered._

_"Well, I spoke to Dr.Arden in the kitchen about arrange a meet with Mary Eunice to visit my office but instead of receiving her as a visitor, it was Leigh Emerson and being locked in my office by Arden and Mary Eunice. Not only the murderous Santa Claus toyed with me as he canned me with one of my canes..." She swallowed a solid lump in her throat as she spoke the bitter truth, her braveness prevailing the consequences of their reactions. "...moreover,he tried to rape me. Despite my protests, I-I was beaten by him physically and injuring my body until I didn't fall asleep by an accident. I can remember I feel mightless to fight him physically." After hearing these words, the both men were almost numb after listening to the middle aged nun complaining about one of the viciously vigorous inmates who was hospitalized in Briarcliff. Furthermore, amidst them Leigh himself. Frank commenced to abhor even more the disgusting patient, disguised in Santa Claus's suit. Whereas Timothy believed his rare bird and being utterly disgusted by the inmate himself._

_***_

_22nd of October, 1968_

_After Frank woke up after the terrifying nightmare, he opened relucantly his drowsy winter blue eyes, realizing it was just a bizzare nightmare. It was in the middle of the night as he was being encompassed by its loneliness, the darkness in the room and warmness of its blanket that blanketed his shoulders and below. He rather realised he was in his old friends' house, sleeping in a spacious, medium sized, homelike room. Warmness comforting his body instead of stenching smell and cold climate surrounding him just like in the madhouse._

_"Thank God, that's not real!"  He murmured piously to himself, blinking spontaneously._

_In the meantime, he heard loud, embarrassing, passionate cries, coming from the second floor. They were Jude's. He ideally recognized her voice. Timothy's steamy, loud cries didn't make an exception either too. They mingled with Jude's ones._

_The former security guard scratched his scalp as he thought to himself:_

_"It looks like somebody isn't sleepy at all."_

_He was worried if their love-making process was about to wake up the children. Luckily, they were profoundly asleep._

_******* _

__

_26th of November, 1968_

_Nowadays..._

 

The day before, it was Jude's birthday as she called Valerie to look after the children tonight, whereas she and Timothy go somewhere to celebrate its prominent occasion as they go in the same restaurant where Jude's first pregnancy in first semester she witnessed and felt her baby's first violent kicks in her bump as the couple had a romantic dinner back then. Three years ago. After their romantic dinner in the restaurant, they returned back at home as they poured themselves some alcohol, consequently intoxicating themselves and making love to one another. 

Howsoever, today Jude and Timothy's plans were different. They decided to take with themselves Ellie, Tristan and Agnes Jude on a hike in Boston's countryside woods and hills. 

Today was midst the fewest days of November where the bright sun exposed, looming in the clear, lucid, cloudless sky. 

All of them wore warm, comfy clothes as they were on hike. Jude decided to go on her mother's grave, marking 40th anniversary since her death. Fortunately, Timothy helped her in finding some wild flowers with which she can place on her mother's grave, in fact to respect her spiritual eternity and physical mortality. Her birthday was actually so controversial day, in her opinion.

Crucially because she lost her mother when she just turned eighteen years old. 

After crossing the woods, they went uphill the verdant hill, blanketed with green, fresh grass. The twins and Agnes babbled to themselves and asked plenty of questions their parents due to their inquisitiveness. 

 

"Mama, where are we going?" Ellie asked boldly as her soft voice molted  her mother and father's hearts.

 

"Sweetheart, we are going to your supposed to be grandmother's grave." She replied laconically as she sensed the melanholic grief overtaking her heart again as icy tears began builiding in her hazel eyes which were focused on her path. 

 

The little girl abided quiet as she completely understood her mother's brief explaination. 

 

"She would love three of you very much if she was still alive." Timothy declared as he held Agnes in his secure arms whilst Jude had the twins in her own, equiped with rucksacks on their backs. 

 

"Of course, she would! She was a marvelous, inspirational woman." The former nun said in velvety, somewhat desperate voice. Every time whenever somebody remind her of her mother or something that has to do with her former family, it upsetted her. 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	140. Mourning 2

When they were on the top of the hill as Jude, Timothy and the children eyed the aesthetically mesmerizing view from high, they can see the swarm of small houses with spacious, gorgeous yards. The sun rays assaulted below with its brightness, warmness, bathing with its sunny light everything. The birds chirped eloquent, sweet bird songs.

 

"Wow! What a stunning landscape!" Timothy exclaimed in awe as his chocolate eyes were focused on the beauteous late autumn scenery. His heart molted when he beheld from a hill everything. It has been years since he had such an elating experience. Especially sharing this prominent, adorable moment with the love of his life and the children they have and unconditionally love.

 

"Isn't it, sweetie?" Jude replied with a rhetorical question as she bit her bottom lip flirtatiously, glancing at Timothy's face.

 

"Definitely!" He reaffirmed then he peeped at Ellie, Tristan and Agnes, giving them a mellow, loving smile on his shining face. "Kids, don't you think it's beautiful?" Timothy's question refered to the three lovely children as they looked down with their huge eyes. They were hypnotised by its undeniable beauty and scared by heights in the same time. Subsequently, they giggled as they turned to face their parents, pursuing for their eyes.

 

"Yaa, Daddy. It's vewy pwetty!" The children said in unison.

 

"That's marvelous." Timothy remarked as they sat on the top of the hill, watching the scenery as Jude and Timothy sat next to one another on the grass, relishing this romantic, wonderful moment along. In the meantime, he inhaled relaxingly as his and Jude's faces lit up after hearing their children's sincere opinion on its natural scenery.

 

 

*******

 

 

Lana couldn't take its agonizing remorse that tormented her mind since she beheld Howards children, reminding her she had a forsaken son in St.Ursula's orphanage. She wanted to bring back her son in her small but luxurious apartment, located in New York. Today was namely the day when she determined to go in the orphanage with special documents which would be tremendously helpful to rescue the little boy from the loneliness, sorrow, growing up motherless as he is encompassed by another children with the same fate just like his and being treated as inferior beings. She experienced a heartache since the last time she met directly with Jude and Timothy, reckoning Ellie, Tristan and Agnes Jude. It changed drastically her worldview in general and on the children, perceiving them in much different way.

Furthermore, whenever Valerie is working as a maid in Howards' mansion and Jude spoke on the phone with the young journalist, the both lesbians had the opportunity to speak to one another as they spent fifteen minutes on the phone at least. They really liked one another since the beginning, besides relishing and cherishing every moment whenever they have the chance to phone each other. Lana promised Valerie to encounter together in Boston one day, without mentioning the day as they haven't arranged it yet.

As the aspiring, juvenile reporter drove her spectacular car as she searched for St.Ursula's orphanage, she wore sunglasses, in case to protect her chocolate eyes from the bright, radiant sun as she drove, ultimately focusing on her driving as it mattered solely now.

What she now was to get her unwanted chwantedild out of the orphanage as soon as possible.

She was awake since six o'clock in the morning, finished drinking her morning coffee with a lit up cigarette to soothe her nerves and prepare her for a long journey in driving until she arrives in Boston to a large extent because of her son.

It took her hours until she established in the small city in the northeast state.

As soon as she was in Boston lastly, her forthcoming destination was St. Ursula as she drove cautiously with moderate speed though there were some aloof drivers who opted to test her patience and toy with her nerves. She didn't supply, as a result of ignoring them as she perceived them as pointless and infantile.

Once she found the orphanage, she parked her car in the nereast park with an available parking lot. She got from the car with her classy black purse as she wore her sunglasses, her silver fur coat, white shirt under her onyx black blazer and skirt, black stilettos as her long, slender legs were layered in thin dark pantyhose.

After she locked her car, she walked jubilantly, flauntingly, ignoring some strangers glares or astonished looks darted into the shining star of New York with her bestseller book Maniac. Her stilettos clicked and clicked. She didn't care about the others' opinions as they were like livid mutters in a desert.

When she stepped in the orphanage's territory, she saw abundance of orphans playing outside, cheerfully screaming and shouting. They ran around as the young, determined journalist walked up to the front door as she wanted to speak to the administrator of its facility.

Suddenly when she passed one group of orphans playing, cruel words floated, rang its unpleasant, reluctant melody in her ears as she turned to face as she saw a pair of three children bullying and insulting an innocent boy, who looked visually four years old.

She casted a glare on the bullies with grotesque frown curling up in the corner of her rosy-coloured plump lips. Her heart raced as she recognized from far away the little boy, who wore eyeglasses. Immensely reminding her of Dr. Thredson. She sped up with her raging clicks of her stilettos, approaching them as her adrenaline boiled, cooked in her body. Her blood boiling wrathfully.

 

 

"Come on, little brat! Play with us!" One of the bullies shouted adamantly to Johnny as he dragged out of his face his black low bridge eyeglasses, tossing them clumsily on the ground. Subsequently the other two bullies bursting out laugh vigorously as Johnny stood before them, watching them blankly with his arcane dark brown eyes, scarcely reacting to their mocking. Moreover, the group of hooligans tried to test the desolated, godforsaken boy's patience though he wasn't enraged. Nevertheless, he was indisputably fed up with them.

 

 

"No, I wont. You tease with other kids." Johnny stood for himself as ginormous courage oozed of him. He snapped at the bad boys as they looked approximately his age or slightly older than him.

 

 

"Oh! That's what the cowards are doing." The second bully exclaimed harshly as he clutched his tiny fist. All of a sudden he felt somebody gripping his arm as he turned frantically with his buddies. They faced and eyeing anxiously the strange woman with her long chestnut hair, wearing her sunglasses yet. 

 

 

"What are you doing, you little scamps? Leave him alone!" She menanced effortlessly the bullies as her chocolate eyes still glared them as two of them ran away as quickly as possible. They were terrified enough to face the experienced, intelligent woman. The bully who attacked verbally his prey stood yet as he eyed Lana with horrified face, abided paralysed as his body awared him to flee without turning back. But he couldn't. He was rooted in a vicious trap where the escape is impossible.  

 

"Or what?" The horrified bully questioned as the young woman grabbed him by the shoulder as her snake chocolate eyes fixed on his apprehensive green eyes. 

 

"Listen, kiddo. I don't want to play your games. Just leave the innocent boy alone, okay?" Ms.Winters warned the slightly older child. 

 

The sole bully who remained just nod his head and scurried as he left Lana and the orphan all alone by themselves.

Meanwhile, Johnny inhaled fatigued as his chocolate eyes met his biological mother's ones as she crouched down to him, offering him a genuine, vivid smile across her plump lips. A smile he hasn't seen for ages. Or rather, the genuniest thing he has ever seen in his life, cherishing it as a treasure after his life. Lana removed her sunglasses as she wanted a better eye contact as she ideally recognized the little boy. He had his parents' eye color, his father's nose, his mother's delicate, thin lips, white like a milk skin color just like his both parents. 

She placed a hand on his shoulder as her another hand managed to reach up for his face, cupping his chin as she tilted his head to scrutinize his facial features as she was in awe to realise he resembles so much her and Oliver. 

 

"Are you alright?" She asked Johnny as she evinced natural sympathy towards him. 

 

"Y-yes, ma'am." He has never seen his biological mother and he had never the chance to see her after his birth as he was way too young to recall it, besides he was given in the orphanage when he was just a few days old only. 

 

"I am glad about it." She furthered to study his appearance as she was absolutely sure it was Johnny, her sole son, as a result of her rape by Dr.Thredson. "I am Lana Winters, your biological mother who gave you for an adoption and do you know what?" She asked as she continued.

 

He shook his head timidly as she shifted her hand from his chin to the tossed eyeglasses on the ground, adjusting them on his face as her smile saturated. 

 

"I am going to adopt you and take you in my home in New York, living together." She encouraged him as she rubbed his shoulder without hurting him physically. "However, first and foremost, I should speak to the administrator of this orphanage and arrange the things. I promise I will get you out of this place as soon as possible." She said jubilantly.

 

 

*******

 

As Jude and Timothy with the children went downhill the hill carefully as they didn't want to injure themselves, Timothy was patient for his wife who held the twins as she had a tougher task for now. 

Shortly after descending the high hill, they established in front of one small, old, somewhat demolished house with a gravestone in its yard. The last flowers which sat on the soil had already faded, as a result of the passing time and climate. Jude recalled the last time when she stepped in her old house's territory. It was exactly when she was eighteen years old and a little before to move in the urban part of Boston. 

Icy tears were building as they were already ready to well down her face as they walked up to the gravestone, placing the flowers as Timothy, Ellie and Jude eyed the gravestone's inscription. 

_Here lays Hazel Evers Martin, a loved woman and a loving mother._

_May rest in peace_

_13.05.1896- 25.11.1936_

 

After the couple placed flowers before the gravestone, Jude crouched down as she set Ellie and Tristan on the ground, unable to control her blubbers and lament over her mother's death as she marked 40th anniversary since her mother's loss. Timothy crouched down to his wife as Ellie and Tristan were motionless as they babbled to one another. He dangled an arm around his wife's shoulder as his colossal hand managed to rub her upper back. He was upset over her death too. Nonetheless, Jude's mourning upsetted him even more, incapable of telling her what to do as she had feelings and emotions too. 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	141. Jude's First Home

"Excuse me, Miss?" One of the nuns in the orphanage stopped the aspiring journalist who was climbing the stairs upto the administrator of St.Ursula.

 

"Yes?" Lana turned to face the nun who visually looked slightly older than Jude as she had a pale skin color, thin full lips, slightly shorter than Lana as her chestnut hair strands were barely covered by her wimple.

 

"What are you upto here?" The elder nun noted something leery behind the almost middle aged woman who rushed to speak to the administrator as soon as possible so that to escort her biological son to her home in New York where's exactly their home. Her stern voice didn't bring apprehension to Ms.Winters at all. She was rather staunch to her own instincts and principles.

 

"I am here to speak to the administrator of this institution." She responded wisely.

 

"Oh, alright." This nun was suspicious and arcane in the same time. She was far inquisitve as she wanted to find out why Lana was in St.Ursula, however, she didn't want to intrude her with more exasperating and exhausting questions anymore, subsequently letting her to pass.

 

Once Lana climbed each stair, she walked in the long, noisy corridors of the orphan, hearing children's screams and shouts, crying, laughing and so forth. Nuns who supervised some orphans, yelling at them for misbehaving. Her stilettos clicked hasty as they produced more uproar in the hall, mingling with nuns and children's voices.

As soon as she eyed by passing the doors, reading the door's label "Administrator's office", she halted in front of as she fixed her hair, breathing nervously as she tapped lightly on the wooden door a few times, awaiting for response. Until a feminine voice called "Yes?".

Afterwards the young lady's hand moved down to the doorknob as her palm, forefinger and thumb met with the cool steel, thereafter pressing it as she opened the door as she closed the door behind, her uneasy chocolate eyes eyed seventy-five years old nun with ample of experience in the church. She sat on her wooden desk as she wore her archaic round eyeglasses on her nose, aiding her eyes as they were being ensured with greater optical vision of the things encompassing her.

She was known as Sister Ségoléne Claire. She ran St.Ursula for thirty straight years. Moreover, she was known as the Iron lady of the facility with French and Swiss roots as she emigrated from France in the USA. Sister Ségoléne used to have a tempestuous love life as a divorced woman with two children, who are peculiarly already grown up and living on their own. Not only a divorced woman, but also a woman, serving to God as a part of his almighty, hallowed army.

 

"Good day to you, Sister!"

 

"Good day to you, Miss Winters!" Lana was amused as this nun knew her name from somewhere. Ségoléne Claire greeted her warmly as she fixed her eyeglasses with her forefinger and thumb, casting a stringent look on the younger woman, gesturing her to take a seat. "You may have a seat."

 

"Thank you!" The juvenile reporter expressed her gratitude as she sat down on the soft leather mocha ottoman, crossing her legs as she wanted to acknowledge the nun's name. "Sister, may I ask you what's your name?" She asked awkwardly as she bit her bottom lip as her chocolate eyes met her sapphire blue eyes.

 

"Oh, dear child! I am Sister Ségoléne Claire. I run this facility as you may know." Lana offered her a genuine, sweet smile across her lips though Ségoléne didn't smile back as she furthered cold-bloodedly. "I think I know you from somewhere, Ms.Winters. Are you actually an author, besides a journalist?"

 

"Yes, I wrote the book Maniac." She stated gravely as she kept on with her smile that lit up her youthful, fresh face. "I am actually here for one thing."

 

"Oh and what it could be?"

 

"It's about adopting one child who I actually..." She paused as she exhaled sharply, unable to accept the severe heartache she experienced every time whenever she talks about her biological son Johnny. "...gave him for an adoption almost four years ago."

 

The stern nun carried on to listen particularly attentivelly the much younger lady as her ears sharepened abruptly.

 

"But unfortunately something urged me to come back for my son whose name is Johnny. I want to adopt him and bring him back in home today and right now."

 

In the interim, an intense silence intervened in the atmosphere as Lana stared the elder nun with a studious face, studying her actions, body language and manners. It somewhat reminded her of her old friend, who used to wear proudly the clerical title  _Sister Jude_.

 

"Hmmm! I think you should sign some documents and show me this child's birth certificate if you have got." Segolene insisted.

 

 

*******

After the couple mourned enough over Jude's deceased mother, then they rose bodies as Timothy took Jude in his secure, affectionate arms, encircling her with arms around her shoulders as she dangled hers around his neck. In the interim, Ellie and Tristan stood in silence as they watched their parents, smiling gently, sweetly as they admired their passionate, potent bond along.

 

"It's unbelievable she isn't no longer with us for 40 years." She sniffed and sobbed on his shoulder as she buried her face in his underarm, her delicate nose slightly tickling his jacket's fabric. Meanwhile, Timothy's hand managed to rub her back to soothe her easily.

 

"I know, sweetheart!" He said in velvety voice as his warm breath mildly teased her nape of her neck's skin. "It's okay." He proceed shortly after they broke off the hug as Agnes was with her siblings.

 

Thereafter Jude took her rucksack out of her back to unzip one of the pockets, looking for the key to her first home. In the meantime, Timothy gazed with scrutiny eyes the old house. A timid, refined smile curled up in the corner of his lips as he had abundance of questions about her property after she found the key. Ellie and Agnes gaped mortified at the ancient, somewhat demolished house as it was encircled by plenty of barren trees, a small, sparkling lake.

 

"Is this your house where you spent your early years?" He asked as he pointed a finger at the modest house.

 

She nod her head as she affirmed his question as she bit her bottom lip approaching the door as the twins and Agnes crawled, following their parents as Timothy escorted his wife who grasped the key, putting it in the keyhole. 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	142. Touring Jude's First Home

As Agnes and Ellie and Tristan babbled and spoke to one another whilst their mother struggled to put the old, rusty bronze key in the keyhole of the front door, in the interim Timothy dangled his protective, secure arms around Jude's waist as he leant his head forward, planting feather and sweet kisses on the nape of her bare neck as her lukewarm skin felt the warm, loving nape kisses, sending shivers down her body of sweetness and sensual arousal. A couple of steamy, light moans escaped the top of her lungs and her delicious, plump lips as she was unable to focus on flipping the key as her fingers tremebled, whilst relishing the luscious moment. In this time, she sensed her cheeks heating, acquiring its rosy tingle. She didn't want this moment to end but she felt somewhat awkward doing it in front of the children as they were too young and they were far inqusitive to acknowledge such stuff.

He started nibbing her neck with his perfect teeth for his age, his warm breathing tickling her delicate, smooth skin as it played tricks on her as her heart raced. She tied her hair in a messy bun as she was lucky to cherish and enjoy it though it would be sexier if she wore her hair down as she felt his nose tip nuzzling her nape of the neck's skin, buried in her long glossy wavy hair, pecking kisses as their breaths were heavier. 

Fortunately, the children didn't hear the low moans of their mother as they were way too busy with babbling and communicating in infant way with one another.   
  


"Oh, Timothy! This is so..." She groaned again and again, incapable of resisiting herself as her husband's was a delicate and considerate lover. Her body was betraying her. "...good!" She continued as she spoke with very soft fevered voice, luckily, perceptible for Ellie, Tristan and Agnes.   
  


"It is..." Timothy was unable to further his sentence as his fingers teased her waist's curves as he whispered in her ear sultrily. "I love you, rare bird!" He forgot what he was about to say as he wanted to smooth out his oblivious foreword.  
  


"I love you too, darling!" She replied back as he carried on to nibble the crook of her neck as she threw her head back, incapable of concetrating on locking the door as her hand managed withdrawal from the bronze key. Jude was beyond absent-minded, lost in Timothy's amorous kisses on her neck.  
  


Shortly after the last light kiss on the crook of her neck, Timothy halted as Jude's folds were already mildly drenched and Timothy was aroused too. Just like her. Moreover, she was able to come to her senses now as her hand timidly was met with the lukewarm, rusty bronze key, flipping it until twice until the door opened by itself after the last key's click. The couple's eyes were met with the frugally furnished living room with slightly tattered red tartan sofa stood against the round wooden table, an old, dusty red rug beneath its sofa and table, an armoire and an antique floral porcelain vase sat on the armoire with its faded magenta peonies and orange marigolds. 

Timothy picked up Agnes from the ground as she was almost two years old toddler, not considering a baby anymore. Whereas Ellie and Tristan were able to walk freely as they stood before their parents' legs as they were mortified by their mother's first home, buried their wee faces in their trousers. 

In the meantime, Jude turned to Ellie and Tristan, facing them as she looked down at them with a genuine, affectionate smile that granted them a hope, natural stimulation without hesitancy. The current place where the twins were with their youngest sibling and parents, was deliriously mysterious, unfamiliar area. Like an undiscovered place in this world. Agnes Jude was even more mortified by the demolishing, unholy scenery. Exuberance of questions span around in their mind as they wanted to pose them immediately, although the scenery was beyond obscure for them, intriguing them than their abstinence of asking right away.

Once they stepped inside, leaving the ajar door open as they moved inside the sufficiently expansive living room, the saturating sun rays bathed the room through the mere medium sized wooden framed window as it was the sole source of light. The pungent stench of stale air taunted their noses as they prefered to clog their noses as they studied the room as Jude toured him then in the kitchen, small en-suite bathroom and the bedroom at last. After touring each room, they became less frightened as they mustered with the conditions as Timothy came with a better idea about a new, fresh change of Jude's first house where she spent her childhood, teenage years and alternatively a slim part of her young adulthood there. Wherever the parents roam, Ellie and Tristan were with them as they accompanied the both adults with one toddler in the former priest's secure, loving arms. 

 

"I have thought of investing a little part of my wealth in repairing this house." Timothy affirmed lastly as a smug saturing smile waved up across his lips. His heart molted once he realized Jude has such a nice house but he sensed a heartache that tormented him in the same time, due to the horrid conditions as it toppled gradually. They realized how this demolishing house is going to turn in paradise in a matter of days even weeks. He genuinely liked the house so much as he wanted to turn it in a second home for him and his rare bird after their mansion in Boston.

 

_**To be continued...** _


	143. Decision

"But Timothy?" Jude stuttered as she looked up at him with overwhelemed look on her palish face. She didn't think he would like the house where she spent her early years. "I would have not been expecting you to like my house." She stated sceptically as she arched an eyebrow in perplexity.

 

"Oh, Judy!" Timothy exclaimed as his warm breath tickled her neck's smooth, milky skin. "I really love your house. I am honest." He furthered as he looked around the house with a smug broad smile across his plump lips. "I think it would be our second home after our mansion. Like our little secret." He teased her as he winked to her as she grinned, giggling inwardly. 

 

"Yeah but have it in mind it's going to take weeks even months to repair all this." She clarified wisely as she genuinely liked and appreciated his genius idea.

 

"I know! However, just imagine in summer when we occupy this cottage as we have such extras: woods, nature and most of all," He paused after he listed a few of the prominent things. "...lake, where to swim." Timothy kept on confindently.

 

"Yes. Every time whenever we desire to go to the lake, we don't need to walk around a half an hour through the woods. It's just takes seconds." 

 

"Exactly!"

 

 

*******

 

After Lana spoke to Sister Ségoléne and signed some special documents as she proved with Johnny's birth certificate that she's his biological mother, then she was informed she should wait an hour at least until Johnny is formally adopted by his real mother. 

Afterward Ms.Winters went outside as she sat on the bench in the extensive, grand yard of the orphanage, casted a fixed void gape on the playing children, whose sweet and eloquent screams and shouts floated St.Ursula's outdoors part. She took out from her purse her cigarette pack, picked up a cigar with the lighter as she lit it up, dragging it as she relished the serene late autumn ambience that encompassed her with the children's voices that rang her ears. 

The young, aspiring journalist was tremendously impatient to gather Johnny from the orphanage and flee to New York as soon as possible. Frustration assaulted her as she was feeling mightless to the system that outraged her to wait an hour until Johnny comes with her at last. Opulent of questions span around her mind as she wondered if she's either going to be a good mother...or otherwise rather a lousy one.  _For example, how she is going to treat her sole son years after her abscence in teaching him and loving him?  How about telling him in the future about the gruesome truth behind her three years of loneliness without a reliable lover and a beauteous child on her shoulders?_   _What about her motive to abandon him in an orphanage after she gave a birth? How she's going to apologize him for these heinous circumstances? How?_

She thought about these questions that resurfaced in the profound pools of her mind and Lana determined to tell Johnny about her harrowing mistakes when he grows up a little since she figured out he's peculiarly young to assimilate this particular information. It was like a deep-rooted scar on her soul, destroying her deliberately. She recalled the story of Oliver, the secretive, wicked doctor who impregnated her how he grew up without a mother and he used to be a much different, arcane boy as he diverged from his peers. Her compassion for Johnny was more potent than her golden achievements and career obsession that blinded her. When she was in the middle of smoking, she took out of her purse her sunglasses, putting them on her face, shielding her eyes from the bright sun.

 

*******

_An hour later..._

"Miss Winters!?" One of the nuns burst out her name shortly after she spoke with the administrator of the facility as she went outside to lit up a cigarette and dragging her second cigarette, walking up to the sitting woman. "Johnny will arrive in a couple of seconds. Just be patient!" The nun furthered as she didn't look younger than 30. She was readily youthful looking with olive skin color, black strand of straight hair out of her wimple and with honey eyes that eyed Lana's chocolate eyes. Further, she wasn't tall at all, besides she was pretty skinny. The young nun was notably hospitable towards the children and the parents who wish to adopt these godforsaken children.

 

"Thank you, Sister!" The juvenile reporter nod her head as a smug smile waved up across her lips. Her heart beats accelerated once she was being informed that Johnny is going at home with his mother. 

 

As she threw the cigarette butt on the ground, stamping it down with her stiletto as she got from the bench, meanwhile a nun guided the little boy to his mother, walking out from the front door of St.Ursula. 

When Lana beheld Johnny with his small rucksack on his back, carrying his luggage with clothes and a few pairs of shoes, she was about to have a heart attack beyond ecstasy to embrace a new family member in her narrow family circle as he was the sole person who was her actual family. She hasn't spoken to her own parents for a long time. She approached them as she couldn't wait to take in her arms the son who she forsaken and accepted in the same time. 

 

"Miss Winters, here's Johnny!" The other nun who aimed Johnny to Lana as they walked in the yard, didn't look older than 45 years old. Moreover, she was polite and open-minded. 

Once Lana and Johnny were mildly closer as their proximity was acceptable for a mother and a son. She has never been so close to a child especially her biological son. She fell in love with him as a mother, sensing an immense love for the young boy as she darted down her warm, twinkling chocolate eyes to his deep brown ones as he looked up shyly at her. The nun couldn't help, howsoever, wearing a smile on her face.

In the meantime, Lana crouched down to Johnny as she dangled her arms around his tiny body as he sensed warmness and love due to her tight, warm embrace. Seconds later, he wrapped his arms around her neck, grasping her as their hug became tighter. Johnny was bashful yet as his face flushed.

 

"Johnny, my baby boy!" Lana murmured softly as her son heard her velvety voice, jingling its melodic tunes through his small ears. His heart melted once he heard for first time his mother calling him "baby boy", besides addressing him with his birth name. 

 

Shortly after they broke off the hug, she scrutinized his physical features as she admired his cuteness and handsomeness, reminding her of Oliver and her in the same time. Likewise a hand lifted up as it cupped his chin, tilting his head as she had a better view of his appearance as she was in awe. He didn't react to her as she whispered:

 

"Oh my god!" Searing tears commenced building in her eyes as they almost verged to tumble down her face. "My beautiful boy!" She continued to belaud her son.

 

Johnny has never felt love and being loved in his life especially as a young boy. His insight awared him that Lana, the mother who she gave a birth to him and adopting him now, was actually a good person and he can really rely on and trust as she was the single person whom he can trust right now. 

A self-effacing smile formed on his thin lips as his chestnut eyes glistened as he sensed the tremendous love that Lana gave him three years later after his birth. He didn't peel a word since the nun brought him outside to his mother, minutes before eventually scraming from the orphanage without returning back ever again. 

Ms.Winters's face approached as she pecked feather, affectionate kisses on his temple and both cheeks as she didn't want to disappoint him as she cupped his chin yet. 

Suddenly she rose her body as her hand requested to join him as his wee hand surprsingly fit into her elegant, larger one as they began walking. The nun who guided Johnny, smiled to Lana and Johnny, waving to them as she wished them to have a nice day and vice versa. 

Lana walked out with her son St.Ursula's yard as they headed to her car. She couldn't wait to bring Johnny in his new home in New York where he truly belonged after years of misery and isolation.  They just spoke to one another as she asked him cliche questions though she didn't want to intrude him with plenty of questions especially now as she recognized slight fatigue in him, besides being rude and far from inquisitive of him. 

 

*******

 

"We are home, Johnny!" Lana exclaimed jubilantly as she opened the front door of her luxurious apartment in New York as she let her son to step in the hallway, meanwhile she turned the lights. 

 

They were at home at last, hours after the tormenting, sluggish driving from Boston to New York. 

Once Johnny moved in the lit corridor of Lana's spacious apartment, he took off his coat as he wasn't tall enough to hang it on the hooks, as a result of his mother helping him a couple of seconds later after she shut the door and locking it up. Afterward he kicked off his shoes as she gave him domestic slippers which she bought him the day before as she wanted to buy some new clothes, shoes and toys for her son to not disappoint him. Luckily, she had chosen one of the best slippers for him during her shopping as well.

Johnny was somewhat bashful yet though his aprehension diminished with the passing hours as he got comfortable in his mother's presence. He had trusting issues, in fact he was abused physically and mentally by his own peers even older children in St.Ursula. He was much different child than them. He was much stronger, kinder and more persistent. 

As soon as they arrived in New York, it started raining heavily as the rain poured down like the heaven weeped bittersweet tears. 

When Lana released her frail skeleton from her coat as she hanged it on the hook as she kicked off her stilettos, subsequently hopping up in comfy, casual slippers, she lifted Johnny in her arms as she walked up to the kitchen, placing him on the chair, announcing him that they are going to have a dinner now, besides she questioned him what he wants to drink. He wanted an apple juice and she made to her son two sandwiches for dinner as she doesn't have enough time to cook as Johnny mattered to her much more rather than her primary needs. 

After she made a sandwich for her son, she served them to him and poured him an apple juice in an empty glass, thereafter giving it to him. He ate and drank in silence as she made a sandwich for herself. 

When they finished with the dinner, Lana gave him a chocolate bar for dessert as she wanted to please him with something sweet and welcome him in his new home. 

Afterwards she bathed him as she washed his hair with jasmine shampoo and lily soap his body days after his lack of personal hygiene that tortured the young boy. After she bathed him and washed his hair, she dressed him in a small bath towel, consequently leading him to her bedroom as she didn't have a lot of choice. She dressed him in pyjamas, putting him to sleep, kissing his forehead with mellow, loving kiss.

When she was still awake, she went in the bathroom as she took a quick, warm shower, thus changing herself in her pyjamas, brushing her teeth and going to bed lastly. 

The rain kept on pouring down and all of a sudden storm commenced brewing outside as it horrified the little boy, waking him in the middle of the night as he rubbed his mother's shoulder as she was deeply asleep for hours. 

 

"Mom! Mom!" He yielped as another lighting bolt jolted down outside, sending shivers down his spine of horror. 

 

"W-what is it, honey?" Lana muttered as she stirred, without opening her eyes. 

 

"Storm! I cannot sleep." He explained to her as he buried his face in her bosom, nuzzling the cotton pyjama top's fabric, sensing its softness. 

 

"Oh my, my little Johnny!" She clasped her warm, protective arms around his, pulling him closer to her to comfort him as she didn't dare to open her eyes. "Mommy is here finally. You shouldn't be afraid of the storm."

 

Instead of replying, he just sensed the comfort as it soothed him, encouraging him to fall asleep quickly and peacefully in the same time. Within a handful of minutes, he fell asleep ultimately as he forgot about the storm, overlooking it, due to his mother's presence and counsel.

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	144. Howards' Christmas

_A month later..._

_25th of December, 1968_

The winter approached as it was Christmas time at last. The Howards have spent hours shopping for Christmas ingredients and presents the day before, thereafter cooking and baking with hours and phoning their friends by wishing them early merry Christmas. The last days were snowy as the rigid snow coated every field of Boston's countryside. As an addition, the couple invested money in repairing Jude's cottage the day after their hike in the woods with their children a month ago. The cottage was almost repaired, in spite of the weather.

As the Christmas morning arrived lastly, Ellie and Tristan got from their beds as they wore their pajamas and their parents were asleep yet in the early Wednesday morning, rushing up to the children's room door as Tristan was slightly taller than his older sibling as she helped him to reach to the doorknob, pressing it as his wee hands dangled around the doorknob, the door opening as it squeaked.

Once the twins fled their room as they left their youngest sibling Agnes Jude sleeping in her bassinet, Ellie and Tristan tiptoed as they descended the stairs, their hands sliding down through the stairway's railing as they rushed to the living room, entering in the room and sped up to the embelished Christmas tree with its glittering lights, colorful balls that and a sparkling star on the top of the tree, crawling to the enveloped boxes with presents as they went up for the more abstract ones, dragging them by its envelop towards them as they unpacked them, giggling beyond euphoria and childish curiosity as it verged when they unboxed their presents as they had new toys, bought by their parents the day before. Tristan got an airplane with remote control whilst Ellie got a handful of Barbie dolls.

Luckily, their parents weren't awake as they thought as Jude and Timothy were just oblivious thoughts for the three years old twins who were unexplainably cheerful. Broad, radiant smug smiles distorted across their thin lips. Their chocolate and hazel eyes twinkled like starsin the nocturnal sky.

Suddenly Agnes commenced to snivel as icy, crystal tears tumbled down her face as her snivel was loud sufficiently to wake up the couple the next room. The essential reason why Agnes Jude was upset as she wasn't big and old enough to cope with the desolation and walking fluently on her own just like her elder siblings.

Once the parents woke on the early Christmas morning, due to toddler's bawl, they opened their eyes reluctantly as their hearts were in their mouth for their youngest child after hearing her yammering cry, they couldn't help as Jude determined to get from the warm, convenient quilt as Timothy interrupted her by grabbing her by the wrist as their eyes locked into one another's irresistible gaze that solely last in a matter of seconds.

 

 

"But sweetie, I am going to see..." She said softly as she was cut off momentarily by her husband.

 

"No, no, honey! I am going to check Agnes as you can stay in the bed and rest." His thumb stroke her smooth, elegant fist. "Okay?" She gave up as she sighed, laying down in the warm bed sheets as he reassured her wisely, expressing her concern for her condition and health.

 

"Alright." Jude murmured in velvety voice as her head collapsed on the cotton pillow, her untamed long wavy golden hair ruffled all over the pillow, forming a hallowed golden halo, framimg her pale face with its indisputably beauteous facial features even when she's disheveled.

 

As soon as Timothy got from the bed as he wore nothing but his pyjamas, hopping up in comfy slippers, he fled out of the  
bedroom instantly without hesitancy, hasting to the children's room as he opened the ajar door as it creaked, zinging in the room as he skittered up to the bassinet where the little Agnes bawled and bawled. Uncontrollably.

 

"Oh, sweetheart!" In the interim, he picked up the crying toddler in his secure arms, lifting up and he swayed her as he should comfort her within seconds. He looked down at her, admiring her cuteness and facial features that she inherited. He leant to peck her temple. "Everything is alright. Daddy's here." He furthered as the little girl halted crying, wiping her dry tears with her tiny thumb. Timothy couldn't help as his smile glowed on his face as his daughter lit up his soul.

 

Agnes's looked up at her father with wide eyes, giggling quietly as he dragged themselves out of the children's room, thereafter descending the stairs as for his surprise, the living room wasn't empty at all. It wasn't hushing at all. Timothy beheld from far Ellie and already have already invaded the Christmas tree as they unenveloped two presents at least.

Nevertheless, when they heard stamps that came from the upstairs, they stopped on one place as they turned to face the stairs in the hall as their instincts echoed to them either of their parents are awake.

When Timothy and Agnes were already in the corridor as Agnes was in her father's arms yet, she babbled sweetly to herself, meanwhile he entered in the living room as he went up directly to the twins, crouching down to them as he couldn't help himself, but smiling. Smiling luminously beyond euphoria. Fortunately, Ellie and Tristan didn't startle in the beginning. They were neither anxious. They were just excited for Chrismas and their presents. 

 

"Morning, Ellie and Tris!" He exclaimed casually as he wore a flashing smile across his lips.

 

"Morning, Daddy!" The siblings said radiantly in unison as their eyes met their father's qarm chocolate ones. "Merry Christmas and here's what Santa gave us!" They raved as they were proud to receive their Christmas gifts as their tone embodied their genuine happiness.

 

In the interim, they showed their new toys as they swanked, their smug giggles floating in the living room.

 

"Oh, look what have you got, my little angels! It looks like you were the nice kids of the year with Agnes." Timothy declared as his sole free hand moved to their heads, stroking their still growing hair. Then his eyes moved to the little girl who was in his secure, affectionate arms. "We are going to open our present too, little princess." His finger poked her nose as she sniggered. 

 

"Daddy?" Ellie cried as he turned to face her immediately once he heard his own name. 

 

"Yes, Ellie? Is there anything bothering you?" He fondled her head smoothly.

 

"Where's Mommy?" 

 

"Mommy? Oh, she's asleep yet." He answered sincerely as he leant to kiss her lukewarm forehead. "But don't worry. She will get up soon and have the opportunity to share a family Christmas together." He said in reassuring voice as he gripped one lightheavy enveloped box, dragging it towards him as he commenced unenveloping swiftly the box. 

 

*******

"Mommy, Mommy, look what we have got." The twins whined as they attempted to catch Jude's attention as she had a peignoir as an overgarment, a white mug of hot morning coffee in her hand. They said in unison as they walked somewhat fluently upto their mother.

In the meantime, Agnes stood in front of the Christmas tree as she played with her new stuffy doll. Her obsession over the doll began once her father and she unboxed the gift.

As the former nun sipped some hot coffee as the caffeine liquor burned in her mouth and body, following the twins as they escorted her to the living room where Agnes was currenty located, peculiarly obsessed with her new doll.

 

"Wait, sweethearts!" She followed them as she eluciated, ambling leisurely. 

 

Meanwhile Timothy was putting some woods in the fireplace, thereafter starting it as he kneeled in front of the fireplace inches away. 

Once Jude approached the Christmas tree with the twins as Timothy started the fireplace, he rose as he walked up to his wife who congratulated Agnes and Ellie and Tristan for having such adorable presents. Shortly after that, she folded their heads as everyone insisted Jude and Timothy to open their presents as they crouched down. Beyond excited to discover what they have got for Christmas. Fortunately, the children didn't remind their mother about Santa Claus as Timothy told them once why Jude prefered to avoid the magic word on Christmas. 

 

"Look, Timothy!" After unwrapping her present box, Jude held by its spaghetti straps her new ravishing red nightgown that resembled just like her older. The one she used to wear in Briarcliff under her dark habit. She surveyed the new lacy slip, her gleeful hazel eyes surveying the new piece of garment. A grin flashed on her face.

 

"Ohoo! That's great, darling!" His eyes transported directly to the négligé she held in her hands, noting her mesmerized reaction as their little angels were delighted for their parents and to behold them elated even beatific. "It will look excellently on you." He furthered as he emitted a slight cackle as she joined him.

 

"I know." She affirmed his words as she gestured him to show his unenveloped gift. 

 

Without hesitancy, he exposed his present with a shining smile across his lips as he showed his new watch that Jude brought him days before Christmas. He was enthralled as well. Likewise Jude didn't miss the chance to compliment his new watch, besides their faces approached one another's as their lips met, pressed against one another's, deepening the kiss as it became more intense, daring and loving though it didn't last for longer. Then they withdrawn their faces as they took their time to admire one another's beautiful facial features, consequently shouting:

 

"Merry Christmas!"

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	145. Lana and Valerie's Christmas 1

Whilst the Howards celebrate a marvelous Christmas together as united family, Valerie and Shona didn't make an exception as well too. 

Valerie got from the old basement a Christmas tree with the carton box, comprising toys such as colorful balls, Christmas bright yellow star, glowing lights in classic colors and abstract garlands. She set the Christmas tree in the living room next to the gramophone, decorating it in particularly unconventional way. Shona helped her mother as she joined her in the adorning process though they used a ladder for putting the star on the top of the tree as they finished it only in a matter of minutes without lingering and hesitancy. They embellished every room with garlands, wrapping them on the windows and walls as the house acquired extraordinary Christmas theme. Christmas spirit, Christmas atmosphere engrossing the one story house where the Russian-American maid lived with her daughter and she invited on Christmas her new friend Lana and her sonly adopted son Johnny. Furthermore, they weren't the sole guests who are going to be hosted by Valerie. But also her father Maksim is going to attend the Christmas evening. 

The Russian-American family were far from patient until Christmas. They were beyond excited and ecstatic to embrace the guests. 

As Valerie set a special disk with Christmas songs in the gramophone as it played in the living room's background, Shona was reading holidays songs in one book that her mother bought her three years ago. They were expecting their guests to arrive quite soon. 

The rooms were already impeccably clear. Without dust. 

The recent song that was playing on the gramophone was actually Winter Wonderland by Dean Martin as the joyous melody rang in the females' ears like chirping birds songs or even much better. In a hushing room as the music was the single noise source. 

 _Sleigh bells ring are you listening_  
In the lane snow is glistening  
A beautiful sight, we're happy tonight  
Walking in a winter wonderland.  

 

"Mommy?" Shona exclaimed as Valerie walked over her where she sat on the armchair with the holidays songs in one book in her hand. 

 

"Yes, sweetie?" Valerie enquired expressively. 

 

"Have you ever sung..." The little girl paused as she pointed at one of the songs' titles named  _Winter Wonderland_  by  _Perry Como_ pointed with her wee forefinger. "...this song?" Shona furthered. 

 

"Oh, sweetheart!" She burst out as her hand shifted to her braided crimson red hair, fondling her head tenderly. "I remember I sung this song back in kindergarden. Unfortunately, I have forgotten its song's lyrics since It has been more than twenty years." She said desperately as her mind was being flooded with profound, mist pool of nostalgia when her daughter reminded her about the song she sang a long time ago. 

"Oh!" The little girl cried as she shifted her stare to her mother. "Did you sing it well?" She continued with her curiosity to learn more about Valerie's childhood. 

 

"No, darling!" She pat faintly her daughter's narrow shoulder as she chuckled lightly. "Your mom wasn't born to have singing talent just like your aunt Judy." The young maid scoffed. 

 

Shona recalled ideally as memories re-surfaced in her mind about her aunt Jude and her natural talent that she inherited since the day of her birth. She remembered once how Judy sang an eloquent, melodious song for Valerie and Shona even Velika when she was still alive.

The little girl got flashback from a year ago when she heard the former promiscuous nightclub singer's enthralling voice. Voice she could never get out of her mind, occupying it with its allure. 

 

_Flashback_

_March 1967_

 

 

_"Auntie Judy?" Shona addressed reluctantly Jude's name as she sat on the ottoman as she was encircled by Ellie and Tristan whilst Valerie and Velika sat on the sofa, cuddling in one another's arms. Jude moved away the gramophone needle as the vintage music halted playing in the background._

_"Yes, little Shona?" Jude turned to Shona, facing her as she walked up to the female company, joining the lesbian couple as she didn't want to interrupt their romantic cuddles, without shifting away her gaze from the red-haired young girl with a flashing smile across her plump lips._

_"Can you sing me anything for me, Mommy and Auntie? Please?" Shona entreated politely as she was being taught to treat the adults as an equal and have immense respect for them._

_"Yes, of course!" She stroke her scalp as her other hand managed to grip her glass of water, sipping cool water seconds before to begin with her singing as she gestured to hold on for a second._

_Afterwards, she commenced to sing as the children's utter attention was paid on the middle aged mother who was already in the third trimester of her pregnancy. Meanwhile Valerie and Velika broke off the hug as they clapped jubilantly with their hands, encouraging Jude to sing. She inhaled sharply as she tried to recall a song she loved to sing to herself when she used to drive her car before nunnery. She was feeling somewhat uneasy since she has not sung one of her favorite songs as she had the premonition of obliving the text._

_Initially, she began with muffling hum, thereafter singing the song's lyrics fluently:_

_The poets say that all_  
who love are blind  
But I'm in love and I  
know what time it is  
The good book says go seek  
and ye shall find  
Well, I have sought and my  
what a climb it is  
My life is just like the weather  
It changes with the hours  

 

_Everyone in the living room listened with vast pleasure as they flattered through her amorous, breathtaking voice that jingled in their ears as Shona closed her eyes tightly as she mused through the song's lyrics, already picturing everything from the song in her dream world._

*******

 

All of a sudden, the noise of ringing door interrupted Shona's reverie as her mother tap lightly her shoulder as the young girl came to her senses eventually. 

 

"Oh, here we are!" She exclaimed impulsively as she pecked her daughter's head a quick, loving kiss as she zinged out of the living room, hasting to the hall as she approached the front door, unlocking it.

 

In the interim, Shona left the book on the coffee table as she got from the sofa as her monstrous inquisitiveness verged, following her mother as she beheld almost middle aged woman with medium silky chestnut hair cascading her shoulders, wearing a thick winter beige coat as she held firmly her sole child's hand with her gloved hand. The little boy with the eyeglasses stood bashfully as he was paralysed by visiting a particular stranger's house with Christmas decoration. His face all flushed when he scrutinized his surroundings as the both women threw their arms around one another's shoulders, grasping their hug as they cried euphorically for seeing one another at last.

 

_**To be continued...** _


	146. Lana and Valerie's Christmas 2

"Lana!" Valerie burst out beyond ectastically as she buried her head in the crook of Lana's neck, sniffing the rose scent of her perfume and mint hair's fragrance that allured her tender nostrils.   
  


"Val!" The older woman's clasped arms pulled the younger one in a firmer, warmer embrace as she said in elated voice once the both ladies met together in person after plenty of phone calls, hearing their echoes through the earpiece daily or twice a day. Meanwhile, the red-haired woman's hands rubbed Lana's back. "I have been expecting you. What a lovely Christmas miracle!" The reporter kept on with a cocky smile distorting across her conservative mauve coloured lips.

"Yeah! The miracles happen on Christmas." Valerie scoffed as soon as they broke off the hug, kissing each other's cheeks.  
  


Whilst the both adults were talking mirthfully, Johnny glimpsed bashfully the older child that stood before him as he fixed uneasily his eyeglasses. His perturbation verged as he wasn't gregarious child at all especially nearby strangers and bigger children as nightmares of bullies and scapegraces, haunting the adopted young boy. Nightmares that haunted him like cryptical beasts, roaming in the dark, profound woods in the middle of the night. He developed a barrier that shielded him against bullies, despite, on other hand, he has an arduous time socializing with his peers.

Then the both mothers shifted their gaze to their children as they folded gently their heads, consequently introducing them to each other as they wanted to shear the awkward hush between them.   
  


"Johnny, that's your mother's new friend daughter Shona!" Lana clarified her only son as she stimulated his confidence as she gave him a soothing smile.   
  


"Shona, that's Lana's boy Johnny."  
  


"It's nice to meet you, Johnny. It's Shona!" The little girl approached the younger boy as she offered him her hand to handshake mutually along. A bold, radiant smile curled up in the corner of her thin lips.  
  


"It's a pleasure...Shona! Johnny!" He stuttered as he was far from assured as he extended his arm as his tinier warm hand met the red-haired girl's amusingly smooth, warm, handshaking within seconds as he gave her a humble smile, blooming on his fresh, pale face. Then he shuddered as he released his hand from his mother's grasp, moving behind her legs as he held her calf, in the meantime he caught the other three females' attention as well.

It was outstandingly apparent the young boy was beyond skittish and shy especially in the presence of child 5 years his senior, his small arms wrapped around the brunette's calf, opting to avoid Valerie and Shona's eyeing. His face all flushed as his cheeks heated abruptly.   
  


"He seems very shy." Valerie stated casually.   
  


"He's actually shy especially nigh strangers. He has trust issues." The young reporter explained wisely as she turned to Johnny, facing him as she overlooked his buried face in her trousered leg. Then she chuckled inwardly to herself as she wanted to help Johnny by pandering him to appear less diffident though she trusted enough the younger woman.   
  


"Johnny? Sweetie?" Lana crouched down as she shifted her position as he dangled his arms around her knee, looking up apprehensively at her eyes as one of her hands managed to lift down to his head, running her thin, long fingers through his dark combed hair. She attempted to attract his attention though her peculiar failure. Then she emitted a disappointed sigh. "Come on, sweetheart! They are just friends. They won't hurt you."

Instead of replying back, no reply came from the young boy. He just looked awkwardly apprehensive at his mother's temperate chocolate eyes that reassured him, despite his barrier.   
  


*******   
  


"Oh, Wow!" The young journalist was in awe as she seated in the right end of the dining table as her son sat in the north path of the dining table, against the older girl. Her chocolate eyes scrutinized sparingly around the kitchen. Her mouth was agape as she waited patiently for Valerie to ask her what she would drink tonight. She liked the concept of living in a small, but beguilling one story house.

It reminded her somewhat of her childhood when she used to be a child even an adolescent, growing with a younger sister and older sister in a frugal household as Lana's parents's jobs weren't prestiguous at all. Howsoever, her father worked as a librarian as her interest for the books and writing aroused notably and she was one of the most flawless students in Literature class, having excellent grades on her essays that entranced the teachers. Thereafter, as a high school student, one of her classmates told her that she should become an author, besides she was nosy and asking plenty of questions that leaded her to follow the path to journalism.

"Your house is wonderful, Val!" Lana complimented kindly as her fingertips gently clattered tauntingly with the empty glass. A smug smile spread across the younger woman's lips as she strolled around the embellished dining table. 

"Thank you!" She accepted the compliment from the bottom of her heart as she gripped a bottle of red wine that stood on the countertop, her fingers wrapped around the glass bottle as she lifted it up, scanning with her hazel eyes the remaining liquid. "Would you like some wine, Lana?" She suggested. 

 

"Sure." The young reporter didn't reject a glass of wine as Valerie walked up to her as she opened the bottle cap effortlessly. Valerie poured some wine in Lana's empty glass, filling it with wine liquor. "Thanks!" 

The children's glasses were already filled with natural juice fluid as its orange fragrance, mingled with its wine aroma diffused quickly in the kitchen. Then Valerie went up to the countertop, leaving the bottle of wine as she rushed to her seat as she seated in a matter of seconds.

Shona's hazel eyes were locked in Johnny's chocolate ones as the both children haven't peeled a single word after seating on the dining table, surveying one another's face as the little girl broke off the embarrassing hush at last.

 

"Is everything alright, Johnny?" She asked him as commotion tingles satured her voice, offering him a radiant, amiable smile. 

 

"Yes. Everything is fine." He responded shyly. 

 

In the interim, Valerie grabbed her glass of wine as she lifted it up, promulgating jubilantly:

 

"Let's raise a toast, Lana!" 

 

The brunette lifted up her grasped glass of wine as she adjusted her glass that tinkled against the other one.

 

"For being welcome and most of all, wishing the best on Christmas!" Valerie furthered as she adjourned seconds later as she sipped lukewarm wine, savouring it as the alcohol beverage rolled down in her body, licking greedily her lips. 

Whilst the both women got to know one another personally, in the meanwhile Shona spoke with the new boy, attempting to not invade his personal space and exhaust him with inquiries. 

As the time passed gradually on the dining table in eating, drinking and talking, then Lana raised the topic about Jude.

 

"It's unbelievable you have been friends for three years with Jude." Lana said sceptically.

 

"Yeah, she's a great friend. I and she have something in common." The Russian-American maid raised an arch of her eyebrow as she pursed her lips as she casted a scrutiny look at the reporter, noting something somewhat leery or not exactly leery. Like the brunette wants to learn more about their friendship though the younger lady didn't want to descend in abysmal, elaborating details as they were personal as well.

 

"Oh really?" Lana gasped amused as she sipped her beverage as she inhaled leisurely. "But do you know what she has done to me?" The young journalist kept on as Valerie gaped absent-mindedly the brunette's face, listening her attentivelly. Instead of saying anything beside, Ms.Winters proceed with her speech:

 

"She was a coldblooded and merciless nun who locked me up in the madhouse shortly after I came in Briarcliff to take notes about the facility, besides her bakery."

 

"I know this, Lana Banana." Valerie cried out exasperated as she narrowed an eyebrow, her gape turned in a glare at the middle aged lady, grimacing face. 

 

"And what do you think about it?" Miss Winters pried as she was beyond curious to hear Valerie's point of view on her question. 

 

"I don't think it's the right thing to discuss it during such merry holidays. And can't you realise it will ruin my friendship with this amazing woman if we still talk behind her back without her knowledge?" The red-haired snapped as she wanted to protect her friendship with Jude as it was questioned by the dubious journalist. 

 

"But can't you realise what she used to be four years ago?"

 

Then Valerie grabbed her head in her hands as she lowered it, her nerves verging as her blood vigorously boiled in her veins. She didn't want bland argues and dramas over the Christmas evening though Lana's inquisitiveness was out of her depth. Furthermore, Valerie wasn't a fan of dramas and scandals as she wanted to halt Lana's inqusitiveness that crossed each borderline within minutes. 

Lana thought Valerie was something like Jude's spiritual doppelganger though she wasn't pious at all, besides she's a gothic maid with crystal intelligence that Jude possessed either too. Especially as a highly-proficent middle aged lady. At last but not least, it reminded her of her first encounter with Jude during her nunnery for the bakery. 

 

"I don't care what she used to be four years ago. Even twenty years ago!" She cautioned menancingly as in her voice was visible her rancor, abiding as calm as possible. "It's Christmas time, Lana! Let's relax instead of arguing cluelessly, okay?"

 

Then the reporter exhaled sharply as she affirmed the stubborn maid's words as she simply nod her head in agreement without disputing anymore, relishing the Christmas vibes as they changed the topic, discussing something else that rejoiced them. Likewise, they spent some time with their children as they didn't want to underestimate them, befriending Shona and Johnny as they became friends, in spite of the young boy's struggles in the beginning. 

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	147. Agnes Jude's Second Birthday

_5 months later_

_15th of May, 1969_

 

The months fled and fled. The seasons were altering casually.

A couple of marvelous things happened in a matter of months as they changed some people's lives like almost never before.

Not only Jude and Timothy celebrated the New Year's eve with Frank, Valerie and Shona, but also the young maid had the opportunity to go on a date with Ms. Winters, in fact the both women were dating shortly after the New Year's holidays. They commenced liking one another, as a result, leading to their dates by attending diversity of places either in Boston or New York. Valerie and her daughter have been in New York at least twice times as they have been in Lana's apartment that she shares a roof with her son Johnny who turned four years old in February.

The spring days were warm and filled with exquisite blooming flowers and trees, chirping birds, genial and radiant sun shining as its light bathed everything in sun light. The life's sensibility ressurected after the winter's morbid chilling days. Nevertheless, the summer days were dawning slowly and gradually. 

By the way, Agnes Jude's birthday was today. Her parents prefered to stay at home with little with the almost four-year-old twins and the youngest child. 

As Jude was filling the tray with biscuits as she determined to bake a home-made vanilla biscuit cake, wearing an apron as an overgarment, the twins were playing outside as their laughs and screams were clearly audible. Agnes Jude was playing with her rag doll that she got for her second birthday from her parents, her obsession over her present was particularly evident. She didn't stop grasping the doll's mellow hand. Timothy was being busy with watering the flower-bed of abundance of colourful, abstract flowers with its alluring fragrance. 

Whilst Ellie was playing hide and seek with her slightly younger twin brother Tristan as she clammed her eyes with her small hands, shouting "1...2...3..." , Timothy listened to their eloquent, infant voices ringing in his ears just like the chirping birds in the mid May's afternoon. Tristan concealed behind a tree, reclined against the severe grand tree, without peeping if his sister is ready though he can ideally hear her counting. 

The former priest hummed inwardly to himself though he wasn't actually talented in the singing unlike his wife who was actually a singing freak with an extraordinary vocal strings. However, he relished the moments when he was alone or he was nigh some people, just dronning to himself as he grasped the water can.

"4...5...6..." The eldest child proceed with counting as she span like a whirl on one place, giggling to herself as her hands covered her eyes yet, without daring to open them. 

 

Timothy candidly adored to hear children's voices jingling his ears. He never felt that content and lucky not only for finding his ideal soulmate especially in a mental institution where they first cooperated and became very close friends after every Friday dinner as he least expected to switch his roles from the aspiring, ego-centrical, proud priest to a mere man with family values, moreover getting the love of his life out of the mental facility, dwelling somewhere where they are being encompassed with serenity and desolation, forming their own family and future generation that will inherit their traits. Much far away from the mortifying and sinister horrors in Briarcliff as the facility gradually demolishes, experiencing an eerie downfall since Jude was stripped off her clerical name and she ran away with Timothy from the place where their soul didn't belong anymore. At last but not least, he never thought of having children when he was still wore the clerical attire until he realized what he had done to his rare bird, his right hand, as a result of his stark impulsivity of blindly believing in the wrong people, instead of consulting and giving Jude's first and last word for her explaination about Frank's speculated murder and Leigh Emerson as she was completely innocent in the case though her foes didn't allow her foreword. 

 

_Flashback_

_December 1964_

 

_"Timothy, why you are such a fool?" He seated in old Jude's office as he was all alone with his thoughts, gripping his face in two hands as his face met the hard wood cold desk, burying his shamefaced in the solid material. His judgmental whispered echoes in his head, full of mingled thoughts and assaulting accurately his cracked heart, full of remorses and guilt._

 

_It was just days after Jude was committed as an inmate to the mental institution for mentally ill criminals. Initially, he believed what Arden, Mary Eunice even Jude's worst rival Leigh Emerson accused her, blindly perciving their words as the truth and without listening to her point of view. Then after a couple of days later, he realised how stupid it was to blindly believe in somebody's words especially which he scarcely would believe about the nun he worshiped mostly._

_The fireplace's fire was dancing as it burned slowly the thick woods, warming its spacious office where once belonged to the woman, who caught his eye and attention since the beginning. Melanholic church songs played on the gramophone in the background._

_He grunted vigorously as he sniffled inwardly, in spite of he almost never cried in his life and attempted to abide strong though he felt powerless without Jude as he instantly lost its power and his mind after she was institutionalized in Briarcliff. The early winter's snowflakes gushed down, blanketing everything with its snow caps. It was already ten o'clock in the morning._

 

_"You stupid foul! What have you done to your rara avis?" He muttered outraged as he scarcely believed he could do such heinous things to the woman, in whom he had an aroused interest for a couple of years. He couldn't get out of the plaguing guilt barrier that absorbed him. Jude thought he was the harmless man who would never do such unbelievable things that could harm her and him. She was actually unsullied lady with her own sinful past._

_"Damn it! Why didn't you listen to her words and stay with her to comfort her for a while for goddamn sake?" He kept on with his self-criticism, unable to escape the beasts of remorses that haunted him in the pitch-black night._

_It took him a few more minutes to calm down as he determined himself something that would be better for him, lifting weight off his shoulders from guilt, shame, ego-centrism and impetuosity. He wanted to pay a visit to Jude's cell, speak to her without anyone disturbing them and listen to her story._

_"You should talk to her! It will purify your mind and lift ounce off your shoulders!" The echo trembled inwardly to him again, clarifying him what's the wisest decision._

_******* _

 

_Once he headed directly to the women's wing as he told one of the guards that he should speak to one of the inmates in person, they let him since he was the boss of the institution with Mary Eunice, the nun who turned from the irreprochable, lovely and naive young woman into the tempting, abhorrent and hating lady whose spirit was smitten by the evil...by the devil himself; or if they didn't give him an access to the women's wing, otherwise the consequences for the guards would be merciless and cold-blooded._

_As soon as one of the guards escorted the young priest as he had the key to the cell, unlocking it specially for him, then the guard stood in the long, cold hallway, without pertubing the monsignor. Once he entered in the dark, stenching and ratty cell, Jude stirred as she yawned drowsily, rubbing with her filthy fists her half-awake eyes as the ajar cell door was left open, slightly illuminating the compact room. She sat on the bed as she rose her torso, beholding a tall, slender figure in clerical clothed garments as he walked up to the terrified, mightless patient who once used to be a confident, almighty nun, running with an iron fist Briarcliff._

_"Jude!?" Timothy took out a simple flashlight from his slacks' pocket as the flashing light darted directly to the dull, gray cell wall. He addressed her name in velvety voice._

_"T-Timothy? What brings you here in the middle of night?" She inquired anxiously as he seated on the edge of the bed, sensing his warm breath tickling her unwashed face and filty, untamed wavy golden hair for days as it lost glossiness after passaging through one of the worst stages in her life- committing as a mentally sick patient to a madhouse._

_"I wanted to talk to you in person." He responded as he knew right away she would react insanely after he shows concern and compassion days after he didn't believe her and throwing her away like a rabid animal in a facility where they collaborated and shared a mutual golden marvel together._

_Her mouth was agape as she tremendously missed so much his soft and comforting touches and hugs that were illegal against the church's norms. Her hazel eyes filled with anxiety darted to Timothy as she breathed effortly._

_"To talk to me?"_

_"Yes!"_

_She sniffled as she couldn't handle the icy tears that were about to well in her eyes, gushing down her gorgeous, pale face. These days she was beyond distressed after losing everything she got. Her heart was broken once the love of her life unquestioningly believed in her rivals. Her heartache stiffed even more when he wanted to speak to her after the cruel betrayal. She sobbed as tears commenced to well in her eyes, pouring down her cheeks._

_"How dare you to be blinded by them?" Under the word **them** he comprehended for who she was exactly talking about. _

_"They didn't even..." Timothy was in the middle of his sentence when she cut him off brashly, incapable of enduring the heartache._

_"You didn't listen to me. You believed in them like a little boy." In the interim, he moved up his hand to her face, wiping her tears as his other one placed on her shoulder. His palm warmed her chilling shoulder as her body was dressed in a rag patient's stone blue dress. She sensed the comfort, warmness and love she truly missed for days even week._

_Timothy's heart cracked even more watching his rare bird in such vulnerable, heart-rending condition. He wanted to cry too as frosty tears commenced building in his chocolate eyes that she adored to contemplate all the time. He sighed desperately as he hasn't plenty of opportunities._

_"I am deeply sorry for this. Tell me everything!"_

_She inhaled wearily, moments before beginning with her monologue._

_"Well, I was in the bakery with Dr.Arden as we had a short discussion about bringing Mary Eunice in my office as he locks the door and then instead of entering Mary Eunice in my office, I got locked with the psychopath Leigh Emerson, dressed as Santa Claus. Not only he violated and canned me with one of my canes, moreover he tried to rape me on my own bed. Luckily, during the canning, I picked up the letter opener and when he removed my wimple on my bed, I stabbed him with his neck in self-defense." The vulnerable inmate continued sobbing as Timothy wiped her tears, approaching her as he threw his arms around her, pulling her in a tight and warm embrace that would comfort her. He couldn't feel more profoundly heartbroken than listening the woman he betrayed what damage withstood, when he was absent. "Then I lost consciousness after smelling the blood scent and suddenly I woke up on a bed in freezing room, wearing nothing but my patient's tattered dress, confined to bed as I couldn't move a single muscle of my arms and legs."  She muttered steadily as her face was buried in Timothy's ribs, sensing the warmness that overtook her body as it was the sole warm source that could shield her freezing body. She grasped their embrace as her arms were dangled around his upper back, pulling him in an embrace, absorbing the heating sensation that ensured her with comfort and warm. It sent shivers down her body of sweetness and pleasure._

_"I am sincerely sorry for what I hear, my Jude! It just breaks my heart what Leigh has done to you." He apologised._

_Jude didn't want to break the hug off as she prefered this moment to last for eternity, sensing his strong arms dangled around her shoulders and reassuring her. She didn't peel a word after his apology as her last tears dryed._

 

_"Are you okay?"  He enquired concerned._

_"I think so." She affirmed as a small, coy smile distort across her lips._

_"Good!" He exclaimed as they broke off the hug as his arms were around her yet, his hands rubbing her back, comforting her as he didn't want to leave her all alone to sleep somewhere where the coldness embraced her like an uninvited guest. "I promise to speak to you in person in the bakery all alone on the next morning. Okay?"_

_"Alright."_

_"Okay!" He pecked a kiss on her lukewarm temple as she closed her eyes, sensing his soft lips contacting her facial skin. "I hope you sleep tight and see you on the imminent morning after breakfast in the bakery." He rubbed her back once again, just seconds before getting from the bed as she flattered after his sympathy and care he demonstrated, besides his memorable and loving touches._

_She just nod her head as he wished her a good night and vice versa, leaving reluctantly the cell as he stepped out of the barely furnished room, closing the iron door as Jude's head relaxingly flopped on the cotton pillow, sensing the warm, loving and amorous touches that overtook her body, leaving wonderful tracks of memories that left her wide-awake in the middle of remorseless night. The smile it tugged on her face, stilled as it heated her face and body._

_The next morning..._

_The imminent morning approached far from sluggishly._

_After the inmates and Jude had a sickening breakfast with a glass of blood, Jude went in the bakery as her hands kneaded a bread dough as she seated on one of the chairs, wearing an apron that shielded her gown and amber cardigan from messing up her clothes as she had much limited choice of wearing anything as a patient. Her grimaced face beamed poker-face as her heart pounded firmly in her chest as she craved Timothy to arrive as soon as possible. To speak to her in person as he promised. Howsoever, the minutes after the breakfast, declined the chance of meeting him._

_All of a sudden, she stopped kneading its bread dough as her hands were on it yet, gaping blankly at the doorframe as she heard clicking foosteps of the young priest as he entered in the kitchen, announcing the inmates that wandered around the bakery and everywhere to leave as he wanted to speak in person with Jude._

_Couple of seconds later, Timothy stepped in the bakery as he was all alone with Jude as he sat against her, his hand reaching for her as he took it in his larger one, their eyes met as they locked up in one another's stares._

_"Jude, remember when I promised you to come here the last night?"_

_"I do!"  She answered timidly as her plump, dry lips trembled._

_"Well..." He inhaled, shortly before starting with his sore monologue that would momentarily break Jude's heart. "_ _Why didn't I listen to you? Why I was so stubborn? She's destroyed you. And now she's destroyed me. My virtue is gone,Jude. She took it from me, violated me. I tried to resist, but I don't know where else to turn. I'm struggling with whether I should renounce my vows. I need your counsel. Should I confess and walk away from my beloved Church and my dream? What should I do?" He stated as he swallowed a heavy lump in his throat after finishing his last sentence._

_Jude casted a panicked look at him as she was unaware how wounded spiritually he was. She wanted to help him but her heart crannied even more after listening attentivelly what he has just told her. She wanted to know more behind his lost virtue who he gave it unintentionally to the devil or rather, he was violated._

_"W-what? What the devil had done to you? You lost your virtue to it?"_

_"Unfortunately, yes. She stole it from me as she raped me these days. I tried to exorcise her as I heard speculations she was possessed by the devil that lived in her body. I saw with my eyes that the Satan played its own cards right and overtook a harmless person's body."_

_"I am so sorry for hearing this. I don't know what should I do." Jude confessed painfully._

_"But I know what to do. I want to escape from this madness." He cautioned briskly as he narrowed his eyebrows. He was beyond ashamed and livid for being incapable of protecting Briarcliff from the possessed young nun._

_Jude's heart sank as her mind flooded with mortifying thoughts that she is going to root for the rest of her days in a madhouse, where she truly didn't belong at all._

 

_"With a prominent woman who gave her life and helped me very much. I truly appreciate and cherish it."_

 

_Jude's abrupt smile loomed on her face as she flattered after hearing his words, despite she didn't trust him as much as during her nunnery. Her heart raced as it molted after hearing such heart-warming words as she was in seventh heaven. She paid utterly attention to his utterance._

_"It's you, Jude." He stated gloriously. "I don't want to be part of the church anymore. It deprives my ability to be a happy and loving man. To be a family man, to be a future father. Briefly, I cannot be fully content man who found peace in his life." He proceed as his thumb kneaded her smooth knuckles._

_Jude had opulent choice of questions that swam in her mind. Her heart flared as a flame of hope stimulated her mind and heart. It kept dancing in her chest, keeping it alive. Immense curiosity prevailed her as she wanted to discover his motive to leave the church, factly to abandon his Rome miracle._

_"W-why do you want to flee the church, besides you want to be with me as a family?"_

_"Because I came in another land to become not only an Anglo-American revered priest, but to relish and worship the beautiful land, the nature and nurtured greenery that God created there. Do you know what, Jude?" He paused as she pursed her lips, without peeling a word. "There will be no Cardinal even a Pope from the both countries. There will be no Rome with a new Pope by his side a Mother Superior. I realised as a regular man with a woman by his side...I can be still pious and believe in God. This Rome dream won't satisfy me to bones as much as to share a mansion with the woman that helped me a lot and I owe her so much, living in a harmony."_

_She smiled encouragingly as a fresh hope just throb her heart. She peculiarly hoped he gets her out of Briarcliff as soon as possible._

_"I promise to get you out of her on the next morning. I am going to pack your things and in 11 o'clock we will meet in the common room, okay?"_

_"Okay." She confirmed._

_******* _

 

"Daddy, Daddy?" Ellie and Tristan encircled their father's motionless body as he fell asleep on the ground, conceiving the painful past five years when he was still a priest. The empty water can was in his hand as it loosened its grasp. The twins cried as they noted him catnapping. 

 

The early evening approached as Jude finished with baking the cake whilst Agnes was accompanying her mother, playing with her rag doll as she was on the chair that her mother helped her to mount and seat and being fed with baby food as she had already weaned off. 

 

Ellie tried to poke her father's shoulder as she crouched down to him whilst Tristan ran to the front door, looking for Jude as she was in the kitchen, placing the tray with home-made biscuit cake on the countertop as her hands were gloved in oven mitts, protecting her arms from the hot tray. The slammed door sound rang in her ears as she heard Tristan sped up, hearing his panting and shouting:

 

"Mommy, Mommy! Daddy's on the grass." 

 

"Is he alright?" She asked concerned.

 

"I don't know. Let's go check him!" 

 

Thereafter Jude and Tristan sprinted as they rushed to check Timothy who stiffed as it startled Ellie. Jude didn't make the effort of taking off her apron and oven mitts as she cared much more for Timothy and his condition in this moment. 

 

"It's Daddy! Don't worry, sweetheart." Timothy murmured as he grunted as he still laid on the grass.

 

"Daddy, are you alright?" Ellie inquired concerned for her father as she planted a kiss on his forehead, meanwhile Jude and Tristan stepped in front of Timothy's body.

 

"What's going on here?" Jude glimpsed around her surroundings as she looked down at her husband. "Timothy? Darling, are you alright? The children told me you were found in the grass..." 

 

"It's fine, sweetie." He shifted his chocolate eyes from Ellie's hazel eyes to Jude's hazel ones as she crouched down to check him, cupping his face in her hands. "I just fell asleep accidentally." He lifted up his hand, reaching for her shoulder, pulling her down as she flinched, her body pinning his toned one, her chest pressed against his. 

 

"I see." She inhaled leisurely. "Did you dream anything?"

 

"Hmm, yeah. I dreamed and recalled the events five years ago how I blamed myself for locking you up in the asylum and I blindly believed in your foes, thereafter paying a visit to your cell, comforting you and listening to your story and I promised to see each other in the bakery tomorrow morning, as a result of telling you my final decision, leaving the church and fleeing together from Briarcliff."

 

*******

 

"Biscuit cake time!" Jude yelled as she cut a piece of cake in each dish for herself, Timothy and the children as they all seated on the dining table, waiting impatiently to savour from the scrumptious home-made cake. 

 

The twins licked greedily their lips as they were unable to wait anymore to taste a bit from the cake as they were keen fans of sweets just like their younger sister. Despite Timothy hasn't eaten sweet things and he refrained from eating sweets as they weren't his cup of tea, he didn't want to offend his wife anyway. 

After Jude cut pieces of cake in every plate, she served them on the table, equiping them with forks, consequently she sat alongside Timothy as they ate in silence the first few minutes as the twins thrummed inwardly as they adored the biscuit cake.

 

"How's the cake, sweethearts?" Jude asked everybody on the table.

 

"Mmm..." Ellie was incapable of uttering a word as the cake's munched piece melted in her esophagus.

 

"It's so perfect, Mommy!" Tristan said amiably after munching.

 

"Glad to hear it, cupcakes!" Then she shifted her eyes to Agnes Jude, the birthday girl in the family, scrutinizing her face as she realized the youngest family member even likes the cake.

 

"How about you too, Timothy?" 

 

"It's scrumptious as always, you know." A smug grin loomed on Jude's face as she heard his response. "You are not only the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen and met, but also you are the most fantastic cook." 

 

She couldn't help but smile once he said these loving and gratifying words as they continued to eat from the biscuit cake.

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	148. Usual July Summer

_2 months later_

_15th of July, 1969_

 

The months passed far from sluggishly. The summer arrived with its hotter weather, the heating and unbearable sun. 

The Howards had plenty of ideas how to spend their summer days though little did they know what a hesitancy tormented them! To choose to go in Jude's cottage, located exactly seconds away from the lake, spending a few days far away from their well-known home or otherwise the parents taking their children for ice-cream and supervise them in the playground as they make new friends. 

After the twins and Agnes Jude had a breakfast shortly before their parents to start drinking their morning coffee, they were playing in the spacious yard as their parents seated on the porch chairs as their hands were equiped with a white mug of hot coffees, contemplating the playing children as they played hide and seek and Tristan was counting as she clamped with his tiny hands his eyes, shouting out loud "1...2...3" until he peaked 15. 

The morning summer sun bathed everything with warm sunlight, saturating Ellie's medium length chestnut straight hair as it highlighted its brightness as she wore her favorite summer floral sky blue dress as she developed taste for prefering lighter colors. The little girl even giggled inwardly as she furthered counting as Jude and Timothy couldn't help but smug broad smiles forming on their faces, whilst sipping of the hot caffeine beverage.

 

"It's pretty evident Ellie is vociferous." Timothy commented sarcastically as he left his mug of coffee aside the porch coffee table. The counting of Tristan, reminded him exactly of Ellie when she played with her sibling.

 

Then Jude chuckled as she choked with some coffee stucked in her throat as she caughed, bending slightly her torso as her other hand moved up to her throat, fingering it softly like a mother who caresses her newborn's baby smooth head. Then she swallowed the coffee that she choked in her chuckle by an accident, muttering to herself:

  
"Goddamn it!" 

 

When she choked, Timothy was extremely concerned for her as he casted a panicked look at his wife as he was visually menanced there would be anything wrong with her as she felt the swallowed coffee gushing down, burning in her body. Timothy threw an arm around her shoulder as he wanted to make sure if the things were alright whilst Tristan verged with counting "14...15!" as she commenced searching for Agnes Jude and Ellie as they hided somewhere in the yard, where they could be hardly found. 

 

"My love...is everything alright?" Timothy's other hand lifted up as he tucked her hair behind her ear as he stared at her face as she adjusted her breathing. 

 

"Yeah, yeah. It's fine." She cackled inwardly as her reassuring hazel eyes locked up in his chocolate. "It was just an accident, darling." Jude justified. 

 

"I thought you choked seriously." 

 

"I did not. And...for what we talked about?" She tried to come to her senses as Timothy's comment of Ellie was oblivious to her.

 

"Oh, we talked about Ellie as I said she was vociferous. She reminded me of Tristan's counting in hide and seek."

 

"Ah, there's a slight difference between them but I cannot disagree with you." In the interim, she sipped of colder coffee, inhaling the fresh summer fragrance that purged her nostrils. 

 

Whilst the parents discussed their children, Tristan wandered around the expansive yard in search for either of his siblings, bursting out, nerving himself:

 

"You cannot hide. I'm in charge." 

 

 

*******

 

After the morning coffee, the Howards started to prepare as they changed themselves in slightly more appropiate clothes for outdoors as they dressed up their children with exception of the capricious Ellie, who didn't want to wear anything else than her lovely sky blue summer dress. Then Agnes was on her mother's hip whilst the twins held their parents hands, walking together as they got out from the woods' area. 

When they reached a colorful fence, there were three more children around the twins' age or possibly slightly older than them as well. They were swinging on the swing as their parents accompanied them, Jude and Timothy seated on one of the nearest benches as Agnes crawled on Jude's lap as Ellie and Tristan didn't overlook the other two girls and one boy that giggled and were playing as Ellie had the immense wish to make friends with new children since she was prone to be more extroverted unlike her slightly younger twin brother and younger sister.  

In the meantime, Ellie poked her mother's stark knee as she wore a peach pink halter dress that dropped almost to her knees as her arms were dangled around the youngest sibling, clunging her in her embrace as her wee arms were wrapped around her torso. Whilst Tristan pouted as he sensed the prejudice of being rejected by the children's group that swinged on the swing.

 

"Mommy, Mommy?!" Ellie cried as she wanted to enquire her, grabbing her instant attention.

 

"Yes, sweetheart?" The both parents enquired in unison as Jude's hand moved up to her chestnut pigtails, fondling her head softly as Timothy's broad smile saturated. 

 

"Can I play with them? Please?" She begged as she pointed with a forefinger at the other children who didn't notice her, meanwhile the couple peeped at the other three infants with their parents as they were rather with their own mothers. 

 

"Yes, of course! You are welcome to make friends with them, you know." Timothy encouraged the brunette infant as he shifted directly his chocolate eyes to Tristan.  "Tristan?" 

 

"Huh?" The younger twin turned to his father, facing him as their chocolate eyes met. Jude's hazel eyes shifted her gaze to the sole son she had as Ellie awaited for her brother, craving to join her as they are willing to befriend with their peers especially Ellie. 

 

"Do you want to play and befriend with these children over there?"

 

Tristan pout his thin lips as he crossed arms as Jude placed a hand on his shoulder as she rubbed his narrow shoulder, pursuing for his eyes under his lowered head. It was certainly apparent he didn't look optimistic and radiant at all. Furthermore, his response to his father's question was far from uncertain. He stood in awkward silence.

 

"Come on, honey! These children seem kind and open-minded. I assure you." She attempted to encourage her son as her other hand as Timothy took Agnes in his arms as Jude's hand reached for the young boy's chin, lifting it as she tilted his head to look in his beautiful chocolate eyes.

 

He inhaled relaxedly as Ellie poked his arm as he shifted his gape to his sibling.

 

"Tris, Mommy and Daddy are right! Let's play together!" 

 

"But what if they reject me?" It was more than unmistakable the Howards children have never interracted to other children especially their peers. Ellie was tend to be mildly more optimistic unlike her brother who had prejudices and was particularly clever child. 

In this moment, even Agnes looked desperately at her older brother as she offered him a sweet, sheerly innocent smile across her thin lips as Timothy stroke her medium length curly golden hair, running his long fingers through her silky scalp, comforting her. 

Jude proceed with rubbing Tristan's shoulder as she pulled him as she leant, planting a kiss on his forehead, opting to comfort him as she threw her arms around him as he buried his head in the crook of her neck, inhaling her extraordinary perfume scent that reached his nostrils. 

 

"Shu, shu, Tris! Believe in yourself a bit. I persuade you they will like you and your sister, of course. They mean no harm just like the other children!" Jude was beyond optimistic when it was joint a word about children until they become teenagers. According to her, the majority of the children were innoxious, loving and infantly inquisitveness to study about their surroundings and the world. She kept on emboldening her diffident son. 

 

After they broke off the embrace, she admired his cuteness and smiled broadly, cheerfully to him as she wanted to enlive him, ressurecting his glee eventually. She kneaded his upper back once again just seconds before he accepted his mother's words. Then he just nod his head as the twins walked away, heading directly to the new children as they interracted to them as soon as possible.

Jude and Timothy couldn't help but watching them ecstatically as they loved the concept of socializing their children as they needed some kind of their own life, shaping it and play with peers around their age as they adapt to the children's world. Agnes watched the twins rejoiced as Timothy kissed the back of her head. 

 

"Hi!" The beauteous twins approached the three children at last as they said in unison as Ellie's voice was bold, whilst Tristan somewhat shy. 

 

"Hi." The other three children turned to face them as their eyes met, greeting the stranger children amicably.

 

The other children's parents didn't help, however, smiling blissfully as they casted a cheerful stare down at Ellie and Tristan who contacted the both brunette girls and the black-haired boy. They stopped to swing on the swings as the twins caught their attention instantly. 

Howsoever, one of the mothers was anxious for the twins as she looked around, noting two parents with a slightly younger infant than the twin siblings, as a result of wiping her sweaty forehead from the sun, pondering inwardly in her head:

 

"Is it possible it's the twins' parents?" The same mother looked down as she casted a scrutinity gape at Ellie and Tristan who introduced themselves to the group of infants. "Oh my bad! It's them." She realised they were actually Ellie and Tristan's parents. 

 

While the twins met new children as their names were Darcy, Louise and Samuel, suggesting them to play together and slided on playground wave slide, snickers and joyful screams floated in the playground's background as the children's parents walked up to the Howards.

 

"E-excuse me?" All of a sudden Jude and Timothy shifted their fixed eyes on Agnes to the other three mothers as smiles loomed on their shining faces. "Are you these twins' parents?"

 

"Yes, we are." The both proud parents of three children responded in unison.

 

"Oh, well." The second mother exclaimed slightly awkwardly.

 

*******

 

The night dawned promptly. Just like the other parts of the day. The ethereal moon hovered in the nocturnal sky with its millions of twinkling bright stars.

The Howards packed their baggage as they determined to go in the other part of the countryside through the woods where they had another sanctuary. Namely Jude's first home- her humble cottage, located to the lake. Due to the motive as they wanted to relax a bit and to be near the lake instead of walking a handful of kilometres with heavy luggage until the lake at their sight. Further, they wanted to stay there until the end of the week as the weekend looms in the horrizon. 

The cottage was renovated as it was worthy for living as the conditions were stabilised. 

Whilst the children were put to sleep on the only bed that the house provided as it was queen-sized as they slept, Jude and Timothy sat on the grass as they watched the late night spectacular sight, inches away from the sparkling of moonlight lake. They were cuddling as Jude was in Timothy's arms, absent-mindedly her head reclined on his chest, a mane of spilling flossy wavy golden hair down her shoulders as the hairtips mildly tickled Timothy's slightly unbuttoned shirt. 

 

 "It's so beautiful." Jude exhaled sharply as her hazel eyes blinked, cherishing from the bottom of her heart this romantic, lonely moment when she was all alone with Timothy. "It has been a while since we did have such romantic nights. Midst the nature." She furthered in velvety voice. 

 

"Yeah, sweetie!" He ran his fingers through her untamed honey hair. "I love these romantic nights together. Especially sharing such a pretty lakefront property of yours." 

 

"Definitely! They are more than lovely and romantic, Timothy!" 

 

They abided in hush in matter of seconds until Timothy broke the silence as the question about the twins attending a kindergarden would be great though he knew somewhat Jude wouldn't pleasantly discuss this topic at all. It would rather upset her, figuring out how her children are far away from her approximately for a half day. Without cuddling them. Without hearing their eloquent laughters and voices that rang mellifluous tunes tunes in her ears. Without comforting them whenever they need. On one hand, she would be desperately upset for seperating from them for first time as they should adapt to the world, socialize a bit more though they made a few new friends earlier today. On other hand, Jude would have the chance to spend more time either with Timothy or any of her friends or acquaintances. 

Suddenly Jude sensed the hush far from tense and serene. It rather worried her that Timothy was silent and it seemed he mused more than the usual. She emitted a sigh as she pursued for his chocolate eyes.

 

"Timothy? My love?" She inquired as he looked below him as their eyes locked up in an intense eye contact. "Is there anything bothering you?" She carried on anxiously. 

 

"Humm...I thought about something that you might not like or you are going to be desperate, unfortunately." He cautioned as his fingers combed her long glossy curly strands. 

 

"No matter will I approve it or not, just share it with me, sweetie!" Jude stated. 

 

"Well, I liked very much the idea of bringing Ellie and Tristan on the playground with you as they interracted to the new kids." He commenced as Jude's broad, alluring smile distort across her lips encouraged him to go on. "As a result develop their lives a bit as they are able to find new friends and play with them." The former nun paid utterly attention to each word of his.

 

"But...but...I know you will disagree as well or criticize me. Howsoever, I think Ellie and Tristan are ready for kindergarten since they didn't seem nervous midst this group of children. But not only this reason is one of the signs they are ready for kindergarden, moreover I think they should interract more with other kids."

 

Jude's heart was in her mouth after she heard the bitter words coming from his lips as she proceed with listening to him yet.

 

"I know how painful it's going to be for both of us to be without children for a half day but we cannot keep them in home without interaction forever. But do you know what? Either of us or Valerie can bring them back to home afterwards." 

 

Instead of answering, Jude just smiled, stimulated, as she somewhat agreed with his decision though she didn't want Ellie and Tristan to be far away from her and Timothy. Then she moved down her hand to her three-quarters silky trousers' pocket, delving for her cigarette pack with her lighter as the took them out of the pocket, unpacking the box as she took a cigarrete in her mouth, liting up, thereafter dragging off her cigarette as dim escaped her nostrils and her mouth. 

Timothy admired her beauty and loved the way she smoked cigarettes, besides his other hand shifted down to her jaw, cupping it as he stared intensely in her dazzling hazel eyes. He always thought she was drop dead gorgeous but when she smoked and had a cigarette in her mouth, it just mesmerizingly amorous. She offered him to drag off her cigarette if he doesn't minds. He just accepted as they chuckled lightly to themselves as her face faintly blushed, contemplating by the way he puffed its length as a smug grin spread across her mouth. Then he asked:

 

"But didn't you quit smoking?" 

 

"I quit smoking when I was pregnant and I breastfeeded Ellie, Tris and Agnes." She answered truthfully as Timothy returned the cigarette, plugging it back in her mouth. 

 

"Oh." He sighed oddly. "I quit smoking since I left Briarcliff but thanks to you, my harmful addiction returned." He exclaimed mockingly. 

 

"On the whole, I am a smoker for a long time though I just smoke when my nerves verge and when my needs require it." Jude confessed fearlessly. "Though our children know it." 

 

"Yeah and they were like curious about smoking and tobaccos, although you explained to them to not try them or they will end like you."

 

"Absolutely!" They burst out laughing as their laughs and voices were the sole sound sources tonight. "You know, I just want to protect them and not inherit their parents' bad habits." 

 

"Especially at such young age, honey!"

 

"Exactly! Better than when it's too late." 

 

"I cannot disagree with you!" Then they swapped jaunty grins as Jude unplugged the cigarette from her mouth as Timothy's face approached hers slowly, pressing his lips on her soft, luscious as they deepened the kiss for a while as she clasped her arms around his neck, pulling him to her until they broke off the short, but sensual kiss, subsequently opening their eyes as they took their time to admire one another's faces. "But Jude, seriously..." She bit her bottom lip when he changed the topic drastically. "...what do you think about Ellie and Tristan going to kindergarden in the forthcoming autumn?" 

 

"I like your concept though you know already what breaks my heart." 

 

"I know, darling! But we should cope with this issue as soon as possible." 

 

"I love you very much, Timothy!"

 

"I love you too more than anything, my rare bird!"

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	149. Summer heats

_The next morning_

_16th of July, 1969_

When Howards woke up in the early hours of the morning as usually, the twins played in the yard around the lakefront house as Agnes Jude was playing with her yoyo in the yard as they were under their mother's supervision, in case not only if either of the infants gets hurts, but also she relished the moments when their screams and laughters floated in the background and jingled in her ears like sweet tunes. Jude reclined on the outdoor lounge red tartan patterned chair as she took a drag off her cigarette as the cigarette pack sat on the round outdoor table. In the itnerim, Timothy was disassembling the new television they bought no longer than a week ago as it was the last time they visited the cottage and renewed anything of it.

Furthermore, Jude's hair was tied in a lazy bun as a handful of untamed strands of hair were tucked behind her ear, wearing a straw summer brim hat that protected her from the searing sun as her hazel eyes were darted to the twins and Agnes Jude. She wore jean overalls with a white tank top as her beauteous arms were exposed on sun, endangered to sunburn. She adored the lakefront vibes and the concept of spending a few days in her first home- her cottage.

Whilst Ellie and Tristan were running after one another in the yard, unfortunately, Agnes's yoyo hit unintentionally Ellie's face as she kneeled on the grass, clamping her face in her both hands as she commenced to cry as Jude was aware the things were out of the depth, leaving the cigarette in the ashtray as she got from the outdoor summer chair, sped up upto the howling eldest twin as Agnes and Tristan walked up to her as the younger siblings wanted to make sure if the brunette was alright.

 

"Sissy, are you alright?" Agnes went to check her older sister as her wee heart pounded solidly in her chest as she felt guilty for overlooking who was nigh her earlier.

 

"Yes." Ellie said as her howl and blubber were almost uncontrollable, floating like a thick radio wave through the transparent nature walls.

 

"I am so sorry for this, Ellie. I didn't want to."

 

"It's okay." Ellie forgave her youngest sibling.

 

In the meantime, Jude crouched down to Ellie as she questioned her condition and threw her arms around her petite body, pulling to her as their bodies absorbed warmness.

 

"Are you alright, my love?"

 

"Yes, Mommy. I am fine. But it hurts."

 

Timothy heard Ellie's howling which rang cautionary tunes in his ears as he abandoned the television for a while as he hasted through the front door, running to his daughter.

 

 

"Shu, shu, Ellie! It's alright. Your young sister wasn't careful enough." The little girl's head rested on her mother's boson as her sobs diminished. Her elegant hand rubbed her back as it moved up to her head, kneading it gently.

 

 

"Is everything alright, sweetie?" Timothy crouched down as he surveyed the oldest child's face as he cupped her face in his mammoth hands, noting her lovely hazel eyes puffy and almost dry. His heart raced as his heart was in his mouth for his daughter if she was seriously hurted. He wiped with a thumb the last tears that gushed down her smooth, slightly tanned cheeks.

 

 

"Yes, Daddy." Ellie responded as she got better though it still itched the spot where the yoyo hit accidentally.

 

Timothy inhaled sharply as he was beyond perplexed what has happened and instead of abstinence, he just posed the question right away. Without hesitancy. Cold-bloodedly.

 

"Sorry for not knowing the reason why Ellie is upset but what an accident befell her?" The former priest inquired tremendously concerned as he pecked affectionate kisses on Ellie's warm temple and cheeks. He didn't shift his chocolate eyes away from her.

 

 

"I hit her accidentally with my yoyo." Agnes Jude explained as she confessed blatantly though she was ashamed of doing it to her sister. "For which I am so sorry. I am a bad girl." She furthered with full of regret that dwelled in her conscience, pooling her heart in sombre, profound and mist waters. Waters where the escape is possible, on the condition if the handdog person is far from determined to face the consequences and exigent tasks that the life grants.

 

"It's okay, Agnes. Come here!" Jude maneuvered the much younger blond doppelganger to come over to take her into her arms. As Agnes waddled up to her mother, she was already welcomed in her firm and warm embrace, dangling her tiny arms around her shoulders. "I am so so sowwy, Mommy. I didn't mean to hurt my Sissy. I didn't want." She murmured after she puffed inwardly. It was deliriously visible she wasn't proud with her action.

 

"I know, sweetheart. I don't blame either of you!" Meanwhile she tapped lightly Agnes's back, holding her close aa they nuzzled, rubbing her nose against hers. She reassured calmly the blonde protège. "I know you didn't want to hurt your sister."

 

 

*******

Frank determined to visit Valerie as their friendship developed since the beginning thought they like each othet as friends only.

As a gentleman, the former security guard grasped a bouquet of yellow daffodils with violet violas behind his back. Likewise, it wasn't his first time to give Valerie a bouquet with alluring flowers. Further, he found a new job as a guard somewhere where they somewhat conformed him.

Once he rang on the door as he tapped, it didn't leave unnoticed by the single mother as he could heard her voice yelling she will be here in a minute. The last time when he gave her a bouquet of dazzling flowers, she was beatific and overwhelmed. Almost no man has treated her ideally as Frank, Timothy and Kit were the sole men who treated her normally.

 

"Hang on for a moment!" Valerie's yelling was audible for Frank's ears.

 

He sighed and inhaled the summer afternoon's fresh, searing air that toyed with his nostrils. 

Suddenly he heard footsteps that were approaching the front door, unlocking the door in one click as the door opened, greeting one another, thereafter demonstrating the prominent, beauteous bouquet for her as Valerie eyed in awe, stunned by his action again and grabbing the bouquet.

 

"Aww, Frank! It wasn't needed but thank you anyway." She expressed her gratitude as she let the former cop enter in her small property, closing behind the door as he realized Valerie was with her daughter at home. As soon as the young maid noted the bouquet, a broad, radiant smile flashed across her lips. She was beyond euphoric to accept it though it was way too nice surprise for her. 

 

"No need to thank me! It's a pleasure, Val." After the Russian-American placed the bouquet in a seperate vase with water, she followed Frank as they went in the living room, seating on the ottomans. 

 

"Would you like something to drink especially in this heating afternoon?" She questioned him as she strolled over the window, opening pulling its wing wider to come more fresh air, as a result of her smoking. "Excuse my bad habits but would you like some lemonade for example?" She turned to Frank, facing him as she wickedly chuckled.

 

"It's okay. Yes, please." He forgave her for the stench of tobaccos as she was about to flee away from the living room for a while.

 

"I will be right back in a second, gentleman." She promised as she hasted up to the kitchen, pouring in an empty glass some fresh, cool lemonade, thereafter exiting the kitchen as she reentered the living room, handing the glass to the guest. "Here you go, Frank!" A smug smile shone on her face as she sat on the ottoman again.

 

"Thanks! You are so nice and hospitable to the guests."

 

"I know but I have been always like that." 

 

"How's your life? I mean generally and Lana." Frank turned to her as his azure blue eyes met her hazel ones, locked up in one another's gapes.

 

"Ah, my life isn't that interesting at all, however, it's fine. Lana is alright too. We have been dating for months and we really like each other." She responded with mildly scoffing voice as the both adults couldn't help but chuckle.

 

"It's okay. Nevertheless it's amazing you are dating Lana and I am wishing you good luck with her." The former security guard said as he sipped his lukewarm, fresh lemonade as his colossal hand was cooled once it met its chilling glass with the summer sweet beverage. Afterward he licked his lips after savouring the lemonade that dwindled the heat in his body. 

 

"Thank you! How is your life going too, Frank?"

 

"My life? It's still processing and processing." Then he emitted a light chortle from the top of his lungs. "But it's not easy to be a security guard of school." Meanwhile Valerie nod her head as she affirmed his words, listening attentively the middle aged man. "Guess in which school for the next school year I am going to be part of the security!" He posed a rhetorical question as a smirk loomed on his face.

 

"In my daughter's school?" She tried to guess as she heard the bedroom's door slammed, hearing sprinting footsteps approaching the living room.

 

Shona stepped in the living room as she caught the both adults' eyes, holding a drawing as she drew with crayons herself with her mother, her deceased aunt, Frank and the Howards altogether in one drawing. 

 

"Oh hi, little princess!" Frank and Valerie said in unison as their smiles saturated through the light room, bathed in sizzling sun light as it illuminated their faces and hairs. 

 

"Hi." Shona replied simply as she headed up to her mother's left side, showing her directly the drawing as the older red-haired female's hazel eyes shifted to the nine-year-old girl. "Mommy, what do you think about my drawing with everyone of us?" She asked for her mother's opinion as she was mesmerized by the drawing for not only including the Howards, Frank and Velika, but also her dearest person- her mother with her daughter. 

 

"Aww, sweetheart!" In the interim, the former cop scrutinized the hostess's reaction to the drawing as he peeped from far distance the child's masterpiece, a spontaneous smile grew on his face. "It's lovely. Great job! I love how we are altogether in one drawing." The single mother commented beyond blissfully, rapping lightly the preteen's shoulder, planting feather kisses on her cheeks. "I am so proud of you, my little artist." 

 

"Thank you, mom!" A modest, conceited smile formed on her tiny face. 

 

"Go show it to your uncle Frank! He will truly like it, I assure ya!" The red-haired maid encouraged her daughter as she rubbed her shoulder, seconds before zinging up to Frank. 

 

"Look, uncle Frank!" 

 

"That's so sweet, sweetie!" He complimented the drawing. "I like it very much! Even I am here." He kept on.

 

 

*******

 

 

"Goddamn it! It's so hot there." Lana muttered to herself groused, unable to resist the July's heat in New York as she was in her office, writing a new article as her mind was occupied with her son and the article that is going to explode with its popularity and intriguing, piquant interest that would being aroused by the society in the imminent days. Luckily, there was no one in her office as she afforded to swear. 

 

When she even wore a ruffle lime green top with lime green skirt that suited perfectly with her black pumps as her silky chestnut hair was tied in a medium ponytail, it didn't aid her at all. The both medium sized windows in her office were opened for hours for sheer, fresh air even though they didn't rescue the reporter from its igniting climate. 

She typed on her retro writing machine the new article's plot including its text as she planned to pay a visit in the last months of 1969 to the demolishing, sinisterly dangerous not only with its conditions, but also with its mentally-ill, starving to demise, suffering occupants as there were some readily far insane inmates that would be more harmful than the most notorious criminal in the crime story. She plans with her crew to record a documentary abouit Briarcliff's exposion and its abominable atrocities behind its dull, lacking of life walls. 

Lana couldn't sleep almost a single summer night as the summer hotness trapped her in the corners of the hollow, where the hopes diminished as well. She was wondering how her son Johnny wasn't struggling with falling asleep especially in the hot days. When the young, aspiring journalist experienced tough nights without a regular, healthy sleep, she was re-reading some of her old articles that indicated her fame. 

Whilst Lana was being busy with her journalistic work, she hired a babysitter for her own son on whom she can rely on, although it was an ordinary stranger. The babysitter who she hired to look after the young boy was actually a teenager who was goody-two-shoes girl and she was tremendously radiant, positive and light-hearted adolescent. Not only she fend for the four-year-old boy, furthermore cleaned, dusted and tidied up the apartment.

The last time when she saw her friend Valerie was a week ago as she took her with her daughter in New York, touring apart of the city as she guided the younger woman. It was an enthralling experience for them as well. They got comfortable with one another's presences with almost every passing date as Lana commenced slowly and gradually falling in love with the maid and vice versa. She sensed something unique behind the single mother as they shared some things in common, regardless their slight age gap. 

 

*******

_Later tonight_

 

 

"Mommy? Daddy?" Agnes yelled puzzled as she watched with her family together television, seated on her mother's lap, sensing her hand travelling up to her head, rubbing her glossy golden scalp as her fingers combed her curly locks. The little girl pointed at the dark blond woman, dressed in exquisite, glittering sky blue suit that hugged her still flexuous, magnificent body for a middle aged woman. 

Tristan and Ellie's eyes were glued on the television as they sat on their father's thighs, his strong, securing arms danged around them. Timothy found the singing artist resembled eerily Jude though the former nun noted something questionable behind the talented woman. Similar facial features as her face was layered in make-up, slender body, silver-tongued voice, hazel eyes darted to the audience. She scratched her head as her arm was wrapped around Agnes's body, holding her as she thought about the middle aged singer, actress and former freak show owner. It was supposed she was already dead as her soul conveyed to the paradise with every anodyne soul. 

  
"It's a famous singer and actress though she possessed a show with freaks." She responded as she looked up at the German-American woman on the TV as she arched an eyebrow, recognizing something that they shared in common, in fact Elsa had an ill-famed past which turned her stomach. It ideally embodied Jude's similar promiscuous, sinful past where she get laid with random strangers and sang in nightclubs, being encompassed by men who liked and used her, essentially because of her body and youthful grace. Nothing else. Howsoever, the difference between the both women was actually evident in that Jude sang in nightclubs, while Elsa's singing skills were staged in front of a grand audience. 

 

"A show with freaks?" Agnes asked with ginormous, childish curiosity, incapable to take her eyes off the Hollywood star.

 

"Yes. But she wasn't famous then...until she joined the Hollywood industry and became famous." She responded laconically as she didn't want to hop up in pettier and major details about Fraülein Elsa Mars.

 

"Oh, that's cool." Agnes replied as she sighed astonished to hear about the cryptical German lady.

 

Timothy somewhat liked Elsa, factly, she was indisputably talented artist, whilst, on other hand, he was beyond disgusted she was a lincentiously corrupt. Likewise he listened attentively the both females speaking to one another, scarcely peeling a word with the twins. 

Agnes and the twins liked immediately Elsa Mars as they debuted to watch her since the beginning of the summer, following almost every show of her. Not only they liked her, furthermore they reminded her of her mother and they got obsessed with Elsa's show after watching the first show.

Jude and Timothy knew from somewhere as Dr.Arden was the single person who knew about Elsa mostly especially during their collaboration in Briarcliff and they recalled flashbacks with the former Nazi warcriminal getting enraged over Elsa's speculated death as she was still alive. He declined to tell them about Elsa Mars but fortunately Jude learnt more about the notorious German lady, thanks to Pepper as she knew more about her. 

 

_Flashback_

_October 1962_

_It was two years anniversary after the speculated death of Fraülein Elsa Mars, who was stabbed by one of her freaks on her Halloween special show._

_Briarcliff turned eventually in a mental hospital for criminally insane patients with incurable mental or physical diseases as the new aspiring, young priest, known as Monsignor Timothy Howard, bought the former tuberculosis hospital as Sister Jude was the chosen sister and right hand for him, cooperating along with saving wretched souls to find a path to the light and God._

_Dr.Arden seated in his office as he took a drag off his cigarette with his eyeglasses on his nose tip, reading the daily newspaper like almost every morning. When his winter blue eyes scanned one of the newspapers' article titles, under the name "Former freak show owner still alive", then he casted a glaring eye on the title with Elsa Mars's photo on the top of the article, puffing off the cigarette as he commenced reading the article when his heart was about to spring up from his chest, his blood vigorously boiling in his veins and body._

_"How for goddamn sake this German harlot is still alive?" He thought himself, verging his wrath as he wanted to find her and kill her though her current residence was somewhere in California, barely realizing the long distance between Boston, Massachusetts and Los Angeles, California. "I ampotised her legs and she still wanders around this big land. I knew it!" His judgmental, inward grumble echoed in his mind as his eyes chanted the article's text._

_**The former freak show, nowadays, known as the Hollywood fame harvesting artist Fraülein Elsa Mars, is fortunately still alive. Not only the German-American continues her career as an actress and singer, but also she lives in her luxurious palace, located in Los Angeles, California.** _

_**The accident that eventuated two years ago on Halloween, one of her freaks stabbed her in her heart, as a result of passing away. Nevertheless, she survived the accident as during her Halloween special show was interrupted as she was transmitted immediately to the hospital, recovered with days from the painful and blood-shattering show. Days later, she was written from the hospital as she continued with her future film projects and singing. Nevertheless, the middle aged woman has two healthy and loving children from her deceased lover as they are growing in environment, where they are readily recognized, thanks to their mother.** _

_"Miss Elsa Mars!" He growled lividly as he flinged the newspaper in the brick wall, meanwhile somebody knocked on the door as he dragged a last drag from his cigarette and stubbing out the cigarette in the glass ashtray that laid on his hard wood desk. "Yes?" He exclaimed, attempting to conceal his anger._

_In the meantime, the door opened as Timothy and Jude arrived in Dr.Arden's office, closing behind themsleves the door as they ambled up to his desk._

_"There's a patient who needs a crying need to be cured with its new medical techonology." Timothy stated professionally whilst Jude glimpsed below, noting thrown newspaper against the brick wall as she opted to not raise the topic about the elder man's condition._

_"Alright, Monsignor." He narrowed his dark, thick eyebrow as he beheld seconds ago the sister of the church peepeing the flinged newspaper. "I will take care of this business."_

_"Dr.Arden, is there anything wrong?" She asked as she was concerned for her rival, noting his ruddy face and his passive wrath that prevailed him._

_"Oh, nothing special, Sister!" He answered sceptically._

_"Indeed?" She asked as she withdraw from the young priest, walking up to the tossed newspaper, picking it up as she unfold it, scanning quickly the article about Elsa Mars. "Former freak show owner still alive."  She recited the article's title with the enormous black letters. "Is that all upsetting you, doctor?" Jude asked as she wandered up to the desk as Timothy casted a calm stare to his favorite sister._

_"Oh, sister! It's not part of your concern what disturbs me." Arthur sighed dissatisfied as he was exasperated by Jude's inquistiveness and shammering concern._

_Instead of answering, she just nod mousily as she didn't want to being petty and disappoint more the doctor of science, getting back to work with the Monsignor as they left his office, tossed the rolled newspaper on the doctor's desk._

_ **To be continued...** _


	150. Family and Roots

"But Mommy, I don't want to go sleep." Agnes's plea was ignored as Jude held her tightly in her secure, loving arms until she stood before the bed, putting her in the right corner of the bed, covering up her shoulders with silky blanket as she slept alongside to her twin siblings. "I want to watch more Elsa Mars's show." She furthered as she pouted, bit her lips uneasily.   
  


"I know, sweetheart." Jude fondled her head gently, leant as she pecked kiss on her forehead as seated on the rim of the bed, her warm hazel eyes fixed on the disappointed little girl as the twins were deeply asleep. Her fingers pushing delicately the scalp of her mane as beneath her fingertips the sensation was indisputably loving, addictive. "But you should sleep because it's unhealthy to go bed late or be insomniac, you know." She explained rationally. "Likewise you don't want to wake up your brother and sister, right?" She maneuvered her to peep at the other direction alongside her, affirming her words.  
  


"Yeah, Mommy. I am so sowwy!" Agnes Jude apologised as she didn't want to wake up Ellie and Tristan, being already awared what's the imminent step to not ignite the wildfire. A coy smile formed across her lips.   
  


"It's okay, Agnes! You can watch your idol tomorrow again, okay?" Jude soothed her daughter as the young girl found comfort in her mother's words at last. In the interim, the youngest child nod her head as Jude caressed her head. "Good girl!" She bended as she pecked kisses on the temple and cheeks once again, afterwards rosing her torso. "Now sleep tight and good night, Agnes! I love you so much, sweetheart!" She moved out from the grand bed as she turned to the door.  
  


"Good night, Mommy! I love you too vewy much!"   
  


Then Jude turned the lights off as the bedroom where was located the sole bed in the entire cottage was actually their last hope, besides the couch in the living room though it might be uncomfortable for some reasons. 

After the youngest sibling was left with Ellie and Tristan, her eyes eyed blankly the pitch-black room as she was apprehensive and having phobia of being left without either her mother or father in the darkness. She was feeling unsafe in a room where she was being encompassed by slightly older twins, nevertheless, too young to protect Agnes. Moreover, they were profoundly asleep, drowning in their own world. Full of infant dreams and miracles. 

Once Jude left the bedroom, she headed to the living room to turn off the TV as Elsa Mars's show verged to its epilogue as Timothy was in the kitchen, pouring some champage in two empty glasses, humming inwardly to himself. Just for him and Jude. Sharing a prominent, romantic night together. As an ardent, monumental couple. 

As soon as she grabbed the remote control as she aimed it at the television, she pressed the button for turning it off, leaving it on the coffee table as she walked out from the living room, stepping up in the kitchen as she attempted to surprise Timothy by sneaking subtly behind him without his knowledge. When he finished with pouring champage in each glass, he left the bottle of champage on the counterplot as he felt two feminine, frail arms thrown around his shoulders as she creeped down, studying his facial expression as he didn't startle at all.  
  


"Oh, I have been expecting you, my love." Timothy said in velvety voice as he turned to Jude, facing her as their eyes met, locked up in one another's gazes. A smirk curled up in the corner of his lips. "Is already Agnes in bed?" He furthered as he inquired concerned.  
  


"Oh yes, she's." She muffled a chuckle as a grin loomed on her face. "I put her to sleep despite her protests to still watch her idol Elsa." Meanwhile Timothy handed her a glass of champage as they raised a toast, celebrating their prominent night along, thereafter their glasses of liquor clincked swiftly as they sipped the lukewarm beverage that cooled down their heating bodies as it gushed down.   
  


"She's obsessed over this German artist just like Ellie and Tristan." In the interim they walked out of the kitchen as they headed to the living room, seating on the couch, reclining on the sofa's arms, admiring one another's beauty and charm as they left their champage glasses on the coffee table. "It's normal to start to develop their interests and preference. I mean..." Jude cut him off a bit coarsely though she apologised.  
  


"Excuse me if I interrupt you, but I understand what do you mean, Timothy! However, I was never into this woman, honestly." The former nun responded in disgust as Elsa indisputably, eerily reminded her of her sinful, somber past. Her face grimaced when her speech about Elsa escaped her plump, dry lips. Timothy wasn't amused that his wife disliked the German-American Hollywood star. "Furthermore, I noted by the way you oddly looked at her when we watched her earlier tonight."   
  


"I know but this woman cryptically looks like you." Then Jude's heart fell in her stomach once she heard the resemblance between the former nun and the former freak show owner. Further, she swallowed hard as she listened attentively, gripping the glass of champage from the coffee table, sipping in one gulp as she finished the alcoholic beverage as the liquor burned in her body like lava, licking her lips devouringly. "Is it possible Elsa to be somebody significant of your family, isn't it?" He posed the question as the blonde arched an eyebrow, putting down the emptied, filthy glass on the coffee table.  
  


"You have mistaken with somebody, honey. This woman has nothing to do with my family. I don't have any siblings. I am just the only child in current Martin's generation."  
  


"Oh." Timothy scratched his slight damp eyebrow with his fingertips as he sighed astonished. "Pardon me but..." He stuttered as he opted to sort his mind, pausing and sipping his cool champage, his fingertips touching delicately its glass like a mother who caresses her newborn baby's creamy head. "...I thought you had something in common." He kept on puzzled.  
  


"I used to be a singer just like her but I didn't sing in front of a huge audience, you know?" The former priest nodded. "I don't know about her family but neither I don't have German roots, nor being a native German like her."   
  


"You don't seem even German or to possess some kind of German roots at all." Timothy verged the conclusion. "You seem to have somewhat Netherland ones, if I am not lying myself."  
  


"Not only fifty percentage Netherland roots, moreover I have French."  
  


"Splendid! Do you know more about your roots?"  
  


"Not exactly but I remember my mother and my grandparents when they were still alive told me the history about our family."  
  


"Go ahead, sweetheart!" He insisted to continue her speech as he paid utterly attention to each word of hers, scarcely daring to cut her off.   
  


*******   
  


_Flashback_

_April 1933_   
  


_As the fourteen-year-old Judy Martin finished with one of her chores, she rushed up to her exhausted mother in the living room as she fled out the kitchen, beholding Hazel fatigued. Her physical stamina peaked after spending hours in a hotel as a maid, working extra hours for higher salary to afford for her family._

_The middle aged woman flinched on the tattered couch, her head resting on the couch's arm leisurely. She gasped sorely as she experienced back pains though Hazel refrained from emitting an impulsive, reluctant sound. She wasn't in condition to do anything that could drain her physical stamina and energy._

_In the interim, Judy ambled up to the sofa, murmuring barely audible for Hazel's ears:_

_"M-mom?"_

_Then the weary woman turned to the young lady as she realized she wasn't alone in the living room. Her dark brown eyes darted to her sole child, offering her a mild, genuine smile as she was irrefutably gleeful to behold the single reason of her life: Namely her daughter and the heir of the Martins!_

 

_"Judy! Sweetheart!" The middle aged mother burst out cheerfully, despite her fatigue tormented her body, infusing with dark holes which must recover if they abide untouched. "How are you?" Meanwhile the teenager seated abreast on the sofa as she lifted down her head to cup her mother's cheek._

 

_"I am fine. And you seem very exhausted."_

 

_"That's right, dear!" She confirmed her reply. "Phew! At last, I can rest until the next morning." Hazel carried on as she wiped her sweaty temple with a forearm. "Is there anything bothering you?"_

_"Not exactly but I have wondered about our family."_

_"What about our family, sweetie?" Meanwhile the older lady's hand lifted up as it reached her forearm, holding it in her warm palm. She wanted Judy to be more specific in her explaination. "Be specific."_

_"I have wondered what are our family roots actually. You know what I mean."  She paused as she inhaled relaxedly, noting her mother's flushed face of fatigue and perspire. "You don't need to answer my question right away."_

_"What a good question, darling! Well, our roots aren't Native American as it's pretty obvious as you know." Afterwards the both ladies tittered as Judy's stomach hurted from such good laughter. Welling in her precious, amorous, innocent hazel eyes tears of joyous laughter. Shortly after the titter, Hazel went ahead as Jude nodded her head, paying utterly attention to her mother._

_"I don't know very much about our roots with exception of having French and Netherland ones as the French ones are via paternal line, whilst the Netherland...you have guessed already which one already!" The blonde nodded her head again, listening attentively. "It's paternal. Exactly!"_

_Then the middle aged mother proceed with her monologue as her single child gained sufficient piece of information about her family and its roots though she informed her daughter to pose this question to her grandparents who are alive yet, fortunately._

_** To be continued... ** _


	151. Champagne Orgy

"So you are telling me your roots are French and Dutch, right?" Timothy asked  her relieved after Jude narrated in details about her family's roots, realizing lastly there's almost nothing in common that she shares with Ms. Mars. It was like a disillusioned dilemma in solving a mystery. 

"Mhm. Exactly!" She replied gamely as a grin saturated across her lips. "But that doesn't compensates my firm Boston accent." Jude scoffed as a light chuckle escaped the top of her lungs. Meanwhile Timothy joined her. 

 

"Oh." He was incapable of halting his laughter though he conformed his decibels. Afterward he took a sip of the lukewarm champagne, consequently leaving its glass of champagne on the coffee table. "Either my British one." He said mockingly.

 

"You are not even American but you have such firm and velvety British accent." She paused as her grin turned into a smug smirk, concealing her teeth. "But guess how I would describe it!" She arched mischievously an eyebrow, approaching him slowly as she shifted her bare legs down from the soft leather's sofa spot to the ground as her manicured in ravishing red toe nails, contacted the pleasantly cold wooden floor. 

 

Timothy's humble smile re-formed into a gamely smirk as soon as his wife got closer to him, their bodies barely sharing centimetres proximity as their faces were inches away from one another. Jude's hazel eyes were filled with sheer lust, love and indisputable desire. She knew right away what she wanted. Whilst his chocolate eyes met her, recognizing exactly what elements glistened in these hazel pools. He swallowed a lump in his throat as she cupped his cheek in her warm, elegant hand, her eyes almost pleaded him.

 

"Sexy!" She murmured as her plump, naturally rosy-coloured lips trembled like guitar strings after uttering the paradoxal word. It was peculiarly apparent she was aroused to listen to his voice as her folds were already soaked. Since it's their special night together after putting their children to sleep. Why don't they use the opportunity to spend it like its their first romantic night like a young-spirited, vital couple? As Timothy heard by the way she complimented his accent, his crouch got already braced as his slacks were the sole issue. He was about to pick up the champagne glass as Jude's hand reached for his mammoth that held the glass, guiding it to his slightly moisten lips, nodding her head as she watched him in awe by the way she enforced the sip to turn in a gulp as he opened his mouth, letting the alcoholic liquor entrance his mouth. 

At last but not least, he put the emptied glass in a gulp on the coffee table, licking a bit on circles his champagne-stained lips.

 

*******

 

"Mommy?" Johnny exclaimed his mother as he noted his still awake mother, sitting and reading in the queen-sized bed one of her book drafts, a future project that will be published and distributes in every bookstore. She didn't take her chocolate eyes off the paper pages, checking the book eventually for mistakes. Howsoever, it didn't mean she hasn't heard her son's exclaimation. "I have trouble sleeping." He furthered.

Then she left the book on the nightstand by her side, turning to Johnny as she faced him, cupping his face in her both warm, smooth hands as their chocolate eyes met along. She sensed right away something out of its depth. Her son even mentioned it. Having trouble with slumbering.

 

"I know, sweetheart. Because Mommy has almost every night this issue either too." She simply explained to him without hesitancy as she comprehended what bothered him. "But you will be alright because you need some extra good night sleep." She reassured him with her soft voice as the heating summer nights were tremendously problematic to the single mother and her sole child. Johnny had already being lectured by his mother what actually meant the extra good night sleep as she explained to him in details the positive and negative sides of sleeping. Fortunately, she had discussed with him such important issue that has being encountered by millions of people daily. 

 

"But I cannot sleep. It's too hot." The young boy complained. 

 

"It's okay, honey!" Lana pulled him a tight and warm hug to comfort him as he clasped his arms around his mother's back, his head buried in her bosom. After they broke off the hug, she withdrawn as she readjusted her sitting posture as she shifted her hand down to his head, fondling it as she ran her fingers through his dark hair. "Just try to ignore the summer heat as you think about something that cheers you up and you will be okay." 

 

"Okay, Mommy!" He took her advice as she leant down to peck his cheeks and forehead so that to not disappoint him and leave him unloved just like his first three years of his life. "Good night!" He felt encouraged to fall asleep alternatively after an ordinary, nevertheless, loving and soothing hug and kisses.

 

"Good night, sweetheart!"

 

*******

 

As Briarcliff demolished with every passing week, month even year, it didn't stopped Father McKenzie to work and administrates the mental institution. 

When all inmates were already in their cells and sleeping peacefully as they felt like it's their final day to live, sleep, breath and their hearts to pound in their chests after plenty of disgusting, nauseating drugs and medicaments that deteriorated their stability and health conditions, the young priest was in his austere, lukewarm office where he checked some inmates' files as he took a drag off his regular cigarette as he didn't want to be pertubed. 

The heat wasn't that vexing issue as much as the inmates' walfare and pretentions though the monsignor didn't bother even to care about the issues. He ignored their objections about colder climate than the nocturnal outdoors. He acted like they were mere strangers who disapprove the president's future laws that will be enforced extremely soon in the constitution. 

A smug smirk stilled across his lips as he checked one of the patients' files. It was actually one of the nuns who wasn't recently institutionalized in Briarcliff. She was midst the fewer nuns that got along with Jude though the blonde was no longer part of the madhouse for years. 

 

*******

 

After the final champage gulp was swallowed, then Jude ferociously assaulted Timothy's still champage-stained lips as their wet lips pressed on each other's, closing their eyes as Jude straddled him, her arms thrown around his neck as his dangled around her waist, his fingertips lingering her satin short casual white sundress as his forehead rested against her. As they deepend the kiss and their oxygen plummeted, their kisses grew vigorous and more sensual as their wet tongues commenced dueling against one another as his hand moved up from her waist to her hair, tied in a lazy bun, untying it swiftly as her mane of glossy wavy golden hair fell down like a waterfall, cascading down her stark shoulders, running his fingers through her light hair, thereafter she tugged his shirt, undoing its buttons and tossing it on the floor. 

Meanwhile he delicately pushed down her sundress's thin straps, peeling slowly her arms' creamy skin as she got off her sundress. He was mesmerized to discover she was braless and wear silky red knickers. As their naked torses pressed against one another, Jude's erected nipples rubbed against his toned chest's flesh as her hands moved down to his slacks as she cocked up her head, allowing his luscious lips to glide from her lips through her jawline as it peaked on her neck, peppering feather and light kisses at first as his kisses grew fiercely aggresive as Jude's moans that escaped firstly the top of her lungs then her lips, were sultry and passionate. Her passionate cries diffused quickly in the living room like sensual echoes as her hand held his head. 

 

"Timothy, that feels so good! Please...don't...stop!" She evoked breathlessly with fevered voice, unable to resist the lovely neck kisses and nibbing. In the interim, she was more than aroused as he was, unbuckling the pants' belt as she unzipped his slacks, dragging them off his hips until they pooled his ankles, pulling them from his ankles as Jude tossed them with the rest of scattered garments, bluntly thrown out. 

He heard her sensual pleas as it stimulated his courage and motivation to please her with neck kisses as his lips slithered from her neck to her stark chest as he pulled off her knickers as she rode his lap, feeling his hard manhood against her pubic bone. As his lips met her erected nipple, cupping the other full, round breast in his colossal hand as her adroit fingers pulled down his boxers' waistband until she chucked them with the following garments and lingerie, his cock springed up as it poked her hard clit, her legs wrapped around his waist as he circled his tongue around her areola, his lips sucking her nipple as her erotical groans didn't stop. In the meantime, she moved one of her hands to her core as her middle finger kneaded slowly, then quickly on circles her clit as her other one grabbed his manhood, teasing it as much as she could as her thumb brushed the tip of his member. They were unable to control their moans of pleasure. Jude couldn't take it anymore as she needed the crying need of him inside her. 

 

"I just want you already to fuck me!" Her muffled moan rang in his ears as she begged, re-adjusting her position as his tongue glided from her erected nipple as it licked all the way down to her core as his hands traveled down all over her torso, sensing his fingertips touching silkily her milky skin. 

 

Eventually she wrapped her arms around his neck as her hands moved up to his head, holding it as his tongue teased her hard core, licking it on circles as his fingers began working by rubbing her hard clit with a thumb, sucking it and nipped it, her breathless moans escaped the top of her lungs. Meanwhile she bucked her hips as it his tongue and fingers work on her core as he plugged a few fingers inside her damp core, thrust in and out as her pleasurable screams collided like radioactive waves in the walls. She verged her climax as his fingers immersed in her juices, in the meantime he planted kisses around her core.

 

"Oooh, fuck, Timothy! More, please!" She pleaded, begging for more as his eyes darkened as his head was still between her legs. He furthered to thrust in and out his inserted fingers inside her core as he increased his pace until her juices gummed on his fingertips.

 

Timothy took off his fingers from her core as he raised his torso as Jude laid on her back on the couch, positioning herself as he was on top of her, pinning her body as Jude guided his member in her entrance, sensing his member, filling inside her as she needed to catch her breath as he licked his fingers slowly, greedily, sensing her juices walzing in his esophagus like the dance of death. They took their time to admire one another's face as smirks flashed across their lips. Then he clasped his arms around her hips as he pulled her to him, starting with slow, painful thrusts as he increased his pace as Jude mustered as she sensed the immense pleasure that overtook her body. She rotated violently her hips. They were beyond ecstatic and excited. His hand moved up from her waist as it traveled up and down her body as she pawed her both breasts, squeezing them. They were near the edge of their climaxes as their moans sashayed in the room like werewolves' growls.

 

"Oooh!" Timothy wreathed as he looked down at Jude's sweaty body as her eyes were tightly shut, enjoying the sight of her naked body, face and her bouncing tits, besides her groans of pleasure. "I am coming!" 

 

"Oooh! Not yet, honey! Please, don't stop!"

 

"I will do whatever you tell me, babydoll! Just tell me right away!" He intercepted as it took him seconds to utter each word as his mouth was capable to evoke syllables and vowels. 

 

She just nodded her head. "I want it faster and harder." Jude insisted. Afterwards he increased his pace as he did what she ordered him.

 

"Dirty talk to me!"

 

"You are so beautiful!"

 

"More!" She yelled obstreperously.

 

"Your pussy tastes so good. The juices are driving me crazy." 

 

Her folds moistened more and more as her juices flooded his cock. 

 

"More!" Their climaxes approached quite soon.

 

"You are a sexy beast!" 

 

"Ooooh!" They screamed in pleasure as his final thrust planted his seed inside her core as they reached their climaxes at last. "Fuck!" She muttered huskily. 

 

Afterwards Timothy collapsed on Jude as his sweaty chest pressed on hers as he plugged off his member out of her core as his face was scarcely an inch away from her. He pressed his lips on her as her threw his strong, muscular arms around her neck, a hand of his shifted up to the back of her head, playing with her soft, untamed honey hair, meantime her arms were around his neck, running her thin, dashing fingers through his chestnut straight hair. Subsequently they deepened the kiss as their tongues started dancing against each other as he bit her bottom lip. Hence, they broke off the kiss as they panted heavily looking at one another's faces as they admired their facial features, smiling mischievously.

 

"I love you so much, darling!"

 

"I love you more than anything, rare bird!"

 

 

**_To be continued..._ **


	152. Dreams

 

Shortly after they made love to each other, they got from the couch as Timothy's body pinned Jude's lightheavy one as they picked up their tossed garments from the ground, putting them on them swiftly as they didn't want to lose their time and miss their chance to soothe Ellie, Tristan and Agnes as they were already asleep. Jude and Timothy have wondered if they have already crossed the borderlines as their children have heard their parents' passionate, sultry cries of love making on the sofa in the living room. What if their children have awoken in the middle of the night solely because of their fervent cries and moans?

Afterwards, they collected the emptied champagne glasses as they headed up to the kitchen, putting the glasses in the sink as they washed them, thereafter walking out of the kitchen as their bodies verged to betray them as they were far from vigorous. Furthermore, Jude and Timothy hesitated if they should either take a quick, lukewarm shower or otherwise leaving it for the imminent morning.

They just stood against one another in the hall like puppets in awkward hush, locked up in one another's stares and smiling radiantly along.

All of a sudden Jude broke the ice as she emitted a guturral chuckle as Timothy joined her, enquiring him as she slapped lightly his shoulder.

"So honey, why that silence?"

"I overthought about either taking a shower or just leave it for the next morning." Timothy responded as he dithered about the dilemma that wasn't simple at all. Flooding his mind a question as its answer is his final decision, solving the dilemma at last. "Which would you choose, sweetie?" He furthered as he was inquisitive of his wife's response to his question.

"Mmm..." She thought for a while as it took her seconds to ponder about it until she culminated with its conclusion. "I think it's better now before bed." The former nun said in velvety voice as a smirk satured on her shining, fresh face.

"If you are going to shower now, why don't I join you?" He asked teasingly a rhetorical question as a smirk flashed across his lips as the both adults tittered inwardly.

"Of course, you can, Tim!" She couldn't help as her smug smirk grew on her face, looming like a sunrise in the sheer, dazzling sky in the wee morning hours. "Anytime!" The blonde replied gamely as she winked at him, taking his hand into her as her face was inches away from his, approaching it slowly as she kissed his lips featherly as her hand cupped his soft jawline as he threw his arms around her shoulders, pulling her to him.

Instead of receiving his reply in return, he merely, merrily hugged her as she dangled her arms around his waist, her chest pressed against his, sensing their steady heart beats in their ribs. After they broke off the hug, they took their time to admire one another's enthralling facial features, telling each other lovingly shortly before to flee to the bedroom to check quickly their children, making sure if they are still slumbering and then to grab two bath towels as their penultimate destination is the bathroom:

"I love you to the moon and back!"

"I love you more than to the moon and back!"

 

*******

"Honey?" Jude inquired as she crawled to the bed after the fresh, lukewarm night shower with her silky red négligé, her hair tied in a messy bun whilst Timothy wore nothing but his boxers and plain white T-shirt to bed. She turned to Timothy as hazel eyes met chocolate, laying under the cotton blanket as the twins and Agnes were profoundly asleep, fortunately.

"Huh?" He inquired as he expressed perplexion, unable to realize what actually bothers her. "Anything wrong, sweetie?" He kept on as he clasped an arm around his shoulder.

"Yeah, we haven't used any kind of contraceptives when we made it on the couch an hour ago." Jude cautioned as she was beyond apprehensive for the impending consequences, letting her head to rest on his shoulder. "Just imagine to have a baby in the beginning of my fifties. Just imagine!" She remarked as on one hand, she would be tremendously content to have more children with Timothy and just to imagine the circle spinning from its beginning again. Just like giving a birth and starting over everything. While on other hand, the former nun's desperation didn't make an exception too. She already knew she was old to have children. She was in such tough age when the minority of the women could really be fecundating and give a birth unlike the majority which has already being in a rough menopause. Bittersweet tears menaced to well in her eyes.

Then Timothy shushed in attempt to reassure Jude, pecking a light kiss on her temple.

"Oh, sweetheart! It's okay. It will be rather wonderful to have one more child."

"But I am too old for this. I should have been through menopause, if I..." Timothy cut her off as she proceed with her silent sobs. In the meantime, he dangled his other arm around her shoulder, pulling her in a warm and comforting hug. He hated to bones to behold his wife in such desperate, vulnerable to melancholy and being tempted by the demons, condition.

"Shu, shu, my rare bird!" She shut her eyes, relishing and loving the moment as she felt somewhat better unlike moments ago. "You can be still fertile which means you can have children yet." Timothy stated serenely without hesitancy hue in his voice. A hand of his managed to rub her back to chill her nerves.

"Yes but what if I lost my baby? Sweetie, that's one of my worst fears if I am impregnated again." She hardly could imagine what kind of agonizing nightmare would be to lose her baby, not only due to the stress and the médicaments that Briarcliff clobbered her, but also her age was a factor. She was no longer in her forties. She was approaching the years of being a grandmother with grandchildren though there's a lot of time until she becomes one.

"No, no! Don't speak like that, Jude! I assure you, the baby won't be murdered in bleeding. All you need is.... to calm down!" He clarified her as he spoke in very velvety voice, meanwhile she took her time to cry as the crystal, bitter tears poured down her face like rain drops. Suddenly a lovely smile distorted across her naturally plump lips as he looked at her face as it gleamed with the spectacular smile, as he couldn't help but a smug, affectionate smile curling up in the corner of his lips. "if you are even pregnant again, I believe the child will survive. Just like Ellie, Tristan and Agnes!"

Instead of replying, she wiped the last dry tears of her mildly tear stained face with a thumb.

"If you say so," The blonde paused as she clasped her both arms around him, pulling him in a tight and warm embrace, sensing his secure, physically potent arms ensuring her protection, love and warmness thqt she lacked during her nunnery and before joining the church. "I believe you! The child is too strong to die spiritually." She added a couple of words to her utterance as she was encouraged by her husband.

"Exactly, Jude!"

Then they yawned as their eyelids grew heavy, unable to resist its urge to fall asleep as soon as possible. At last, they kissed each other and wished one another good night as they cuddled and fell asleep in a handful of minutes. 

 

*******

_Jude was laying on the grass with dew as she wore a retro bright red polka dotted white dress with boat neckline , dropping down slightly above her knees as her manicured in ravishing red toenails were secured in black strapped stilettos. Moreover, her mane of flossy wavy golden hair cascaded down her shoulders as it ruffled around her, forming a hallowed golden halo. Her wrists were embellished with silver bracelets._

_All of a sudden, she opened her eyes that protected her from the bright summer sun, her vision seemed somewhat blurry once she woke up. In a matter of seconds, her vision purified instantly as she was able to scrutinize her surroundings, realizing where she was. The blonde gasped in low voice, her hazel eyes watching around as she was laying in the middle of countryside's vendure fields. There was nothing else than an abstract, colorful grand tent past her._

_It was an unusual one. Perhaps_ paradoxal! _Lodging plenty of secrets! Possibly unsolved and dangerous ones! It was 5 meters tall as its width was incalculable. Nevertheless, it was just wide and tall. Just like a grand tent palace._

_She scratched her head uneasily, bewildered. The bright summer sun illuminated the nooks of the countryside as its location was unidentified._

_Then she got from the ground as she wondered what's inside the vast tent, strolling over as her strapped stilettos stomped the short grass, the hem of her dress swaying as with each step she approached the palace tent, an echo inwardly warning her:_

_"Do you think it's a good idea to check in?" One voice evoked questionably._

_"If I check in, what awaits me? A surprise?" Another nonplussed voice called._

_Meanwhile Jude entered in the tent as she tiptoed as she didn't want to cause any trouble if anyone was here. Furthermore, she didn't know if somebody was actually there. Her curious, adventorous hazel eyes wandered around the almost vacant room as it was actually a hall with three doors in different colors as the first one was crimson red, the second one was apparently emerald and the last one lime green._

_Once she stepped in the middle of the large room, she hesitated as her forefinger played with her lips, chewing them in easiness. The blonde raised an arch eyebrow. Not only inside the tent was so arcane for her, but also it was a home of mysteries until they are discovered and revealed._

_The first inner voice in her head told her to go directly through the lime green door whilst the second one aimed her to enter in the second room- namely with the emerald door._

_Then she preferred to aim at first to the crimson red door as she ambled, having sufficient amount of time though her curiosity was about to scorch._

_As soon as she stepped in front of the crimson red door, there wasn't a door, nor a keyhole to check through it what's inside the tent's room. Lifted down her hand as it met the cold doorknob, twisting it as it clicked, opening the door as she startled and refrained from making a sound when she beheld a young woman with turned back, seated on a boho rocking chair, her petite, deft hands wrapped around a glistening violet crystal ball as it was the sole light source in the partly lit room, illuminating its area around the crystal ball. She hummed unknown melody to herself, relishing the loneliness._

_Jude didn't even dare to move forward as she thought she was dreaming when she saw the young lady ignoring her sight though she knew she wasn't alone. The former nun gritted teeth through her shut mouth, pursing her mauve-coloured, plump lips. Scarcely blinking, scrutinized the other woman who was still sitting and doing some kind of witchery or...she was actually an oracle? Jude bemused. She knew right away she would be screwed if otherwise either she rendered a sound or moves._

_"I know you are here!" In the interim, the unknown woman turned to the blonde, facing her as her passionate hazel eyes met the other pair of puzzled hazel eyes, inducing Jude as her heart raced in her chest, holding yet the door and hardly daring to enter in the halfly lit room. "Come here!" She ordered hospitably as the former nun was astonished by the secretive woman's benignity._

 

_Instead of arguing, Jude just mousily stepped in the room, closing the door behind and strolling over as she awkwardly surveyed the younger lady, meantime the brunette gathered a cigarette from the cigarette pack abreast the ball, picking up the lighter as she lit up her cigarette, took a draw of her cigarette, then she shifted her hazel eyes to Jude, realizing the embarrassed stare she gave her as she had enough time to study the mysterious lady._

 

_"Pardon me!" Jude chuckled bashfully as a sheepish smile formed on her face, excusing herself. "I was just looking at you." She furthered as she justified._

_"Don't apologise, sweetheart! Take a seat and would you like a cigarette?"  She offered._

_"With a huge pleasure." In the meantime, the brunette took another cigarette, handing it to Jude as she put it in her mouth, lighting it up for her, thereafter she dragged off her cigarette and placed it in the wooden boho ashtray. "Thank you!" She thanked from the bottom of her heart._

_"No need to!" She puffed off her cigarette, consequently dim diffusing around her. "I am Sally Whigham, known as the most famous oracle in Massachusetts." Sally introduced herself graciously as her long black eyelashed oscilated regularly, her hazel eyes darted to Judy's hazel ones. She was just confused to behold an oracle plenty of years after the car accident with the little girl, who was alive yet. "May I know your name, Mrs?"_

_"Ah, It's Judy Martin Howard! It's a pleasure, Sally!"  They stretched their arms as their smooth hands met, shaking together  as moments later their hands shifted to their cigarettes, taking a puff off them. Jude's sheepish smile still glowed across her lips._

_"It's mine too, Judy!"_

_It was true Sally was the most famous oracles in Massachusetts how she explained herself! She was actually 22 years old young woman with immense experience in magic and predictions as she worked as an oracle for almost 5 years. She has a long shimmering chestnut straight hair. Waist length.  Olive skin color layered her slender body. Her feline hazel eyes were like daggers for the others' eyes as she exposed each lie. She usually was keen to wear boho clothes such as a satin Bohemian Bordeaux red dress, ankle length with long sleeves and plunging neckline, wooden platform Boho sandals, bronze round hanging earrings, bronze Boho jewelries such as rings and bracelets. Moreover, Sally was natural as she didn't wear any gram make-up. She was as tall as Jude._

_In the interim, she crossed her legs as a part of the long dress's hem revealed partly her stark olive leg._

_"What brings you here, Judy?"_

_The middle aged woman was unable to speak as she attempted to sort her mind and thoughts in her head, building the sentence as she thought what to tell her directly before it was too late. Sally in first sight seemed sympathetic and eccentric woman in the same time. She never believed in oracles though she might give a try. Subsequently Judy scratched her head as she was almost prepared to say what she needed._

_"I don't know really but I just laid on the grass in the middle of the field as nothing else encompassed me than your tent as I was beyond curious to discover this place."_

_"Mhm!" Ms. Whigham paid utterly attention to the older woman, listening attentively as she wanted to carry on._

_"And I just..." Cackled raspily. "...entered here as there was nobody. I thought it was abandoned until you know...I went for the crimson red door and I found you!" She kept on courageously, without hesitancy._

_"Well, probably your curiosity took you here, if I am not mistaking, ma'am?"_

_"If you say so,"  She paused as she took another drag off her cigarette's length as she emitted tobacco smoke spreading around her surroundings including her interlocutor. "...yes!"_

_"Good!" A smug smirk distorted across her naturally plump lips. "Is there something that torments you, Judy?" Sally enquired beyond inquisitve as she wanted to discover more behind the blonde's identity._

_"Hmm? Not too personal if you don't mind?"_

_"Come on! Trust me! I can predict it precisely for you since you are part of my business now."_

_"Okay! As you say!"_

_Seconds before to commence with her monologue, she took a final puff off her cigarette as she stubbered out the cigar in the ashtray, her hands on the round table with its bloody red compact cover._

_"Well, I have actually an issue which one of my old friends informed me and it has actually to do with a young priest who currently runs a mental hospital. His name is Father McKenzie as his full name is Alexander Stanley McKenzie."_

_"What about him?"_

_"Lana informed me about him that he's going to sue me and my husband as he hasn't put his signature on the doccument where it required his signature as well."_

_"Mhm!"_

_"Nevertheless he's known as the most notorious young priest in Boston, who steals funded money for his own needs as they must be invested in the facility's patients needs and renovation.  Even he had imprisoned former guards, sanitarians and nuns, tormenting each living, wretched soul inside the institution. Also he had tortured one of my friends, who used to be a security guard but luckily me and my husband rescued him from McKenzie's claws." Jude skipped the chance to tell to the juvenile oracle about her past including the fact she used to be a nun of the madhouse as she thought it would be a mortifying idea as she wasn't very proud to share her experience as a nun._

_"Just give me some time, Judy, okay?" She cut off the older lady as she nodded her head humbly._

_The much younger woman who was almost 30 years Jude's junior was overthinking pensively, rolling her hazel eyes as she took her time to think about the person who Jude talked about. Father McKenzie. She recalled the explicit and graphic memories she had with the man who actually did such unbelievable things to her and to abundance of harmless people like her._

_The hush flooded the room as the former nun anticipated patiently for the younger lady's response until she came to her senses, remembering the horrid memories with the priest, sighing harshly._

_"Anything wrong, Sally?" Judy questioned absent-mindedly._

_"I think I know this man." Sally responded boldly as she struggled a bit to speak._

_"What about it? If you are way too ashamed to tell me, then don't."  The blonde clarified concerned as she noted something wrong._

_"I am not too ashamed. It still haunts me like ghosts of the past. Hah!" A guturral, counterfeit cackle escaped her lips. "I know this harsh priest! I know him!"_

_"Go ahead!"_

_"I paid a visit to the church on Easter day four years ago until one priest accidentally bumped into me. A young, neat and good-looking one! It was him. Alexander Stanley McKenzie!" She began with her utterance as she inhaled briskily. Meantime Jude nodded. "He seemed amiable and interesting person until he informed me after a few minutes to come with him in his dorm room to pray together though I wasn't religious at all, but I did come with him. When I got in his dorm room and as we started with the prayers, reciting them until he shut and locked the door as I was with tightly shut eyes, felt a hand clamping my mouth, tugged me by my hair to the bed as he raped me without my consent. I opted to protest though my screams were unheard and he was stronger than me." She paused as she took a last drag off her cigarette before continuing with her speech. "When I was impregnated by him, he never returned back ever again as I didn't dare to step in the church ever again as I was horrified if he finds out that I am pregnant. Unfortunately, nobody even the authorities and the other priests and nuns never knew his little secret at all. I gave a birth to a healthy, wonderful baby that inherited the majority of my facial features."_

_Jude was beyond sinisterly shocked as the both women chewed nervously their lips as Sally shared her poignant, grim experience with the priest, who was not only a sadistic manipulator, fraud and liar, as an addition, he was a rapist. She has never realized how far from virgin-like he would be until his vows were broken after he lost his virtue to a stranger woman, who he has never known personally in his life. Judy was incapable of peeling a word._

_"Let's not forget, I was way too ashamed to share with the authorities or inform either a nun or a priest about this sinner. Fortunately, my baby is a girl who I named after my mother Kaitlyn. She's now 4 years and she's an authentic little girl."_

_"Oh my god!" Jude whispered astonished._

_"I know how brash is Father McKenzie's action but he never even bothered to see his child once at least after Kaitlyn's birth. I have always desired to have a child and I got it though due to rape case!" Ms.Whigham said mildly emotionally than moments ago as the jaunty smirk abided on her face yet as she was tremendously lucky to have such improved self-mastery over her emotions, feelings and mind. "But do you know what will happen to this man when he's in the courtroom with you and the others who are by your side?" All of a sudden, haughty smile spread across blonde's lips as she speculated what the oracle would predict._

_"This man...this pseudo man of the cloth...this lunatical rapist and manipulator will repent for his sins and pay for his crimes, I assure ya!" Sally commenced dramatically as her hands were wrapped around the glowing violet crystal ball, her hazel eyes darted to the ball as she was doing her task. Predicting Father McKenzie's downfall and future in the same time. In the interim, Jude contemplated the crystal ball as she was far from apathetic. She swallowed a shaped lump in her throat._

_"One day, the prison bars will be his new home! For his sins! For his crimes!"_

_Jude's stunning hazel eyes widened as she heard the oracle's last words as she predicted the juvenile priest's miserable future that awaited him sooner or later. A grin flashed on blonde's face._

_ **To be continued...** _


	153. Feels Like Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude shares with Timothy her dream. Father McKenzie faces in face-to-face with one of the bravest inmates though the demon who dwelled in her and exposed his deepest secrets. What are they? Is actually Sally Whigham lying?

_The next morning_

_17th of July, 1969_

The morning approached swiftly like a summer breeze. Ellie, Tristan and Agnes had already breakfast as they were playing outside, their laughters and screams levitated, relishing the summer's vibes. What the staggering was actually it has already passed ten o'clock in the morning but there were no traces of awaked Jude. She was still wrapped up with a silken blanket that covered her half bare body that was hugged in nothing more than a satin slip.

Eventually Timothy got up in eight o'clock in the morning as he made the breakfast and fed the children and he didn't want to disturb his wife, interrupting her beauty coma. As the hours reluctantly passed, the former priest's patience waned just like slowly extinguishing flare that blazed for a long time. When he realized it was ten o'clock, he didn't want to leave his wife starving as he determined to storm off in her room with platter, accomodating its made breakfast.

As he held guardedly the platter in a hand, his other hand managed to press the doorknob as it left the door ajar, pushing it a bit and stepped in the bedroom where the entire family slept. Jude was asleep yet. Whereas Timothy ignored the askewly opened door, sauntering up to the large bed.

Sun rays invalided its room darkness as the saturating, scintillating sun bathed the room in light through the window's beige blinds.

He simpered as he watched the love of his life slumbering yet. Admiring each facial featute of her. Once he seated on the edge of the bed with the platter, his sole free arm stretched as lifting a hand to her frizzy, wild honey mane hair, spilled on the pillow, saturated more due to the sunlight. It was so reassuring once he stroked her hair gently as he didn't want Judy to wake up abruptly.

 

"Morning, sweetheart!" Timothy held the platter with the breakfast he prepared not only for the children, but also for his wife, a coy smile distorting across his mouth, sitting on the edge of the bed. In the interim, Jude stirred as she emitted a yawn, rubbing with her fists her drowsy eyes, thereafter positioning herself in a sitting pose.

 

"Morning, Timothy!" She exclaimed blissfully as their lips crashed. After they broke off the kiss, a gleaming, radiant smile loomed on her face shortly after their morning kiss. She was in awe as she looked down at what was her breakfast. A plate with mouth-watering bacon and scrambled eggs with cheese. A mug of hot coffee sat motionlessly on the platter.

 

"How you slept, honey?" He asked her as he handed her the platter with her breakfast.

 

"I slept well. And you?"

 

"Me too. Did you dream anything?" Meanwhile Jude gripped the white mug with its hot caffeine beverage, sipping it as her hazel eyes were locked up with his warm chocolate.

 

"Ugh, yeah!" She recalled the bizarre dream she had the night before as her sole free hand scratched her head uneasily as she chewed her bottom lip. "It was so strange." The blonde furthered.

 

"Just tell me it despite its oddness, sweetie!" He insisted eagerly to listen to her reverie.

 

Jude inhaled after she munched a few bites of her bacon and scrambled eggs as she flipped back her untamed scalp with its sloping golden curls.

 

"I actually dreamed of waking up in the middle of countryside's field as there was nothing else than an enormous, multicoloured tent as I got from the grass, strolling up to the tent until I entered and I faced the toilsome challenge. To choose between three doors in three different colours such as as crimson red, emerald and lime green. The tent itself was cabalistical and so empty until I headed up to the first one, opening it as I met an odd woman, known as the most popular oracle in Massachusetts, introducing each other as I didn't know her and I have never seen her ever before in my life." Timothy nodded as he listened attentively Jude's monologue as she felt much better and relieved since the beginning of her narration, in the meantime she paused as she sipped her coffee, swallowing the coffee's fluid gushing down her body, ressurecting it in seconds.

 

"Her name was Sally Whigham! She wore Boho style garments. She offered me a cigarette and lit it up for me as we discussed together some things but I told her about Father McKenzie and his heinous wrongdoings, besides she knew him as she told me her story about him what he has done to her a couple of years ago. Sally was raped by him and fortunately, she has a child. Despite everything, he never bothered to see his child after her birth. Even Father McKenzie has never seen her ever again after he impregnated her viciously without her consent. And guess what she predicted about this man." The former nun paused once again as she cleared her throat, meantime Timothy placing a hand on her stark, creamy shoulder as his mammoth hand warmed her. Moreover, she gained more confidence and felt loved.

 

"Yes?!" He expressed questionably as he listened yet.

"She predicted his downfall as this young priest is going to be in jail one day. In the forthcoming future!" Smug smirk waved up in the corner of her lips.

 

 

*******

The summer days in Briarcliff weren't that simple. Especially as an inmate or somebody from the staff.

Father McKenzie walked through the dim lit even darker than the usual hallway of the madhouse, his oxford shoes clicking against the cement floor. He wanted to check for naughty and disobedient patients in the common room and enjoy the torture over them.

Once he entered in the common room as some patients were banging their heads in the brick wall, whilst others were procrastinating, talking or just fighting. It wasn't silent at all. Their hysterical screams and shouts indisputably floated through the extensive room.

His azure blue eyes watched around as he ambled aloofly, wearing a smug, wicked grin across his lips. In the meantime, he surveyed scrutiny the common room as he wanted to make sure who is going to be his imminent victim.

The patients felt the juvenile priest's presence as some of them were apprehensive when they beheld him. Whilst there are patients, otherwise who didn't fear him at all, in spite of the inhumane sanctions.

Sun rays assaulted the window as sunlight bathed the common room. It was perhaps amidst the lightest rooms in the entire nut house. The frowst toyed with his nostrils as he checked the inmates once again.

Then he nodded as he left the common room in hushing ease, realizing they were alright.

As he was on his way to flee the room, one inmate jumped from nowhere on his path, scwrcely giving him the opportunity to move forward.

The inmate wore her tattered stone blue gown with short sleeves, amber cardigan as an overgarment and white mere slippers, protecting her bare feet from the cool climate. She was almost middle aged lady with medium length unkempt black hair, cascading down her shoulders with full fringe covering her pale forehead. She wasn't tall at all as her body build was rather slim. Her eye iris changed drastically from honey into moon yellow, glaring the monsignor mischievously.

 

"For Goddamn sake, Cally!" Alexander sighed frustrated as he didn't dare to touch the patient as he was man of the cloth but not exactly, due to his hypocrisy and lunatic manners. He narrowed his dark eyebrows, casting a glaring gape to the slightly older woman. He gritted his white teeth aloofly. "Let me out! I have more business than arguing with a sociopath!" He justified as he strolled to the door though the inmate didn't give him an access at all. 

 

"Oh come on, Father! Don't be such a crybaby!" She jeered at him as she imitated his voice, catching the other inmates' attention instantly as their looks were focused on the priest and the supernatural patient. Meanwhile, a sinister laughter escaped her throat as Alexander refrained from showing any kind of an emotion as he wanted to abide potent. Mentally and physically against his pending hurdle. "It's pretty obvious you are nothing but a hypocritical madcap who hides his grimness and secrets under your filthy clerical attires!" She furthered with teasing him as she relished it from the bottom of her heart, whilst the others' stares were astonished once she continued the searing debates with the hypocrite. His heart raced as he didn't want to give up that easily as he thought he's stronger than anything. Furthermore, he was beyond livid and his dignity was no longer shimmering. 

 

"Shut your filthy mouth, Cally! I swear..." During his grave utterance, in the meantime the supernatural patient's bighead grin gleamed as it saturated through the sunlight. The older lady recognized something in his sapphire blue eyes as deeply inside these eyes, a flame of his genuine emotions and feelings were exposed at last. A flame with somber colors, revealing his salient anger and might. Fortunately, she cut him off as laughed right at his face, seconds before to keep on with her derisive attitude towards him.

 

"Father Alexander Stanley McKenzie!" She stomped as she approached him as he took steps backward when he noted her adrenaline oozing from her. Cally spelled his name loudly as his cheeks heated, slightly apprehensive as he feared of the possessed woman. "I can sense your fear but you try to hide it," She grabbed him by his collar, tugging him towards her as her moon yellow eyes fixed on his winter blue, locked up in each other's gaze, gesturing with her sole free hand in front of the rest of the inhabitants of the common room. "...in this pathetic clerical attire, playing it as the benevolent and hospitable priest!" The brunette stated brashly as her voice decibels rose abruptly just like an electric guitar's strings. She sensed uncanny strength as she dominated over Father McKenzie's mental aggressivity as he struggled, shrieking as he wanted to be released from her grasp though she was much stronger physically than a bodybuilder. 

 

"Release me from this grip, Miss! Somebody help!" The juvenile priest wailed as his wail collided in the dull, gray Briarcliff's walls just like the patients' batty cries. He shifted his eyes at the applauding patients, who triumphed over Cally's rebellion as she was the sole patient in the nut house who was capable to face such monsters, although there was a demon inside her, dwelling its shadow inside her young soul. Some of the madhouse's wretched souls burst out guffawing.

 

"It's your time to shut up, Mister Stanley McKenzie! Because it's my time to speak and reveal to these dear people who are committed here...to figure out what a bastard is rulling us and institutionalized abundance of nuns, sanitarians, security guards and so forth!" She rapped his shoulder teasingly as she emitted a guturral diabolical laugh. It was overwhelming for the other patients to behold Alexander in such spot. As a weak, harebrained ordinary selfish liar and hypocrite, whose deeds were always indecent. As an addition, they loved the sight of the monsignor being toyed and fooled.

 

He swallowed hard as he didn't dare to tremble in her grasp. He was aware of the almost middle aged woman what she would done to him. He ignored her diabolic glare as he felt it without daring to look at the fiendish patient. Alexander preferred to abide quiet as Cally began:

 

"Well, Alexander! I know you joined the church after you finished with passing results your high school education. I don't have any clue how you joined the church as you weren't literate at all. You used to be a bully who made fun of the poorer and weaker children in your school as you came from artistocratic family in Salem." She shook her head as she watched him his vulnerable face acquired palish tingle as Alexander was far ashamed and guilty somebody to know everything about his personal life and his profound secrets. As suspectible as he got, more power Cally got over him. In the interim, she hissed in snaky undertone, thereafter chuckling crookedly. "You joined the church to hide your deepest secrets and I know not only what have you done after Briarcliff got in your hands, but I know something more spicy when you didn't rule us."

 

Alexander hushed as he swallowed a solid lump in his throat, shifted his eyes to the Cally as he felt her stinky breath walloping his face especially his sensitive nostrils and eyes as he blinked. A sheepish frown shaped across his lips, his face grimaced.

 

"Neither a nun or a priest, nor any another living soul has known your lustful sin. How about when you raped one innocent young woman after you asked her to come in your dorm room to pray together until you shut and locked the door and you violated her without her consent?" Cally carried on with jesting voice. "You did never bother to meet her after you impregnated her or she gave a birth to a beautiful girl." Then a vile snigger escaped her lips. Meanwhile Alexander gasped inwardly in perplexion as he recalled the explicit flashbacks of his raped victim four years ago.

 

 

_Flashback_

_April 1965_

 

_It was just days before the young, aspiring priest Father McKenzie was elected as the new monsignor and administrator of the mental hospital in Boston. After he sang church songs with the other priests as the church emptied where the people prayed and lit up candles during the Easter holidays, he bumped accidentally in a young, beauteous brunette who was about to leave the church._

_"Oh, excuse me, Miss!" He wore a boyish smile across his plump lips as his azure eyes met her hazel. "I didn't mean to..."_

_"It's okay!" She forgave him as she was about to leave the church until he stopped her as she was incapable to move forward._

_  
"Would you like to pray with me? I mean in my dorm room."_

_"Alright!" She sighed dramatically as his smile grew._

_******* _

 

_"Repeat after me, Sally!" He ordered her as they adjusted their praying hands, kneeling on the velvet ruby red carpet in the spacious dorm where the young priest slept, ate and spent a couple of years in desolation. They bended their heads as their temples propped their smooth hands. "Father God, my heart is filled with chaos and confusion. I feel as if I am drowning in..."_

 

_"Father God, my heart is filled with chaos and confusion. I feel as if I am drowning in..." She recited the prayer after him as her eyes were shut._

 

_"...my circumstances and my heart is filled with fear and confusion." Then he got from the ground as he tiptoed near her._

_"...my circumstances and my heart is filled with fear and confusion." She was lost in the prayer as his footsteps were far from audible._

_"I really need the strength and peace..."  Likewise he snuck up to the white door, shutting it silently and twisting the old, rusty silver key in the keyhole until it locked the door._

_"I really need the strength and peace..." The juvenile brunette replicated after him._

 

_"...that only You can give." He creeped over her as he was in front of her as she shed a tear._

_"...that only You can give." She proceed._

_"Right now, I choose to rest in You."_

 

_"Right now, I..." In this time, he clamped her mouth with his colossal hand as she struggled to speak as she attempted to get his much stronger, larger hand away from her mouth. She opened her eyes as they widened over the tall figure as his other hand grasped her long silky dark brown hair, dragging her to the bed as she opted to escape his claws, wriggling though Sally was inpotent to stop him. "Father, what are you doing?"_

_He threw her on the bed as she reclined her back against the yellow wall, her elbows propping up her body. In the interim, he stripped off his clerical attires slowly, gently as he expected her to be aroused. Nonetheless, it was exactly the opposite. She was disgusted and apprehensive, her heart pounding heavily in her chest. She was unable to escape him._

_"A reward for your flawless prayer. I mean, you didn't make any mistakes as you recited after me. You deserve some reward, my child!" He cautioned as his clerical shirt's buttons were already undone, peeling off his shoulders as he was in his undershirt and holy white slacks and shoes. A conceited smirk loomed on his fresh, youthful face. He was about to unzip his trousers as she clutched firmly her teeth, her face bloomed in rosy tint. He didn't take his eyes off the appealing woman who wore her garments yet._

_"We haven't even finished the prayer!" Sally uttered through combating tears that poured down her face._

_"The prayers will continue, sweetheart! But first...the reward for you is more promising!"_

 

_"A little rape!" He said in velvety, tempting voice as she was nauseating, yielping from the sight that her hazel eyes witnessed. Beholding a face of the church who is going to rape her, facing her gruesome horror that will haunt her like a ghost for the rest of her days._

_"Aaaaaah! Get your foul hands off me!"_

_"Come on, Sally! Where's your Easter spirit?" Alexander took off almost every garment that hugged his toned body as his sacerdotal attires were already tossed negligently on the floor as he was in his mere white boxers and undershirt, crawling up to his bed as Sally withdrawn with centimetres away from his body._

_Then he tugged her clothes as he teared them off, remaining ragged as she was murderously degraded and her heart and blood froze. His warm breath pinched her face as her bile rose in her throat as she felt remorses and rage for being wobbly to halt the man of the cloth. On other hand, Sally was tremendously desperate. Nobody heard her pleas and shrieks. They were like voices in the void. As her back hit unintentionally, spontaneously the wooden headboard as she withdrawn as much as she could from the vicious, manipulative priest, he shifted down his hand to her underwear, his long, fine fingers a handful of centimetres away from her lace black panties. His winter blue eyes darted to her mortified hazel pools._

_"There's no help...but there's God!" Then his fingers moved up to her panties' fabric, commencing to rubbing her core as she avoided to look at his face as much as she could, continuing to protest, in spite of nobody was there to aid her. Meanwhile his other mammoth hand moved up to her throat, gripping it as much as she didn't suffocate and lose her breathing. Sally's yowls floated in the door room._

_******* _

 

 

"In the name of Christ, ensure me some strength!" Alexander prayed and prayed until he caught her chocolate eyes in his as she scrutinized his handsome face. 

 

"You broke your vows, Father! You are not only a manipulator, liar and a lunatic, but also you are a rapist! Rapist! Rapist!" Cally shouted jubilantly through a bittersweet laughter as he looked up horrified at her pale face. 

 

"Shut up! I said shut up, you sociopath!" He attempted to slap her though she carried on toying with him, lifting her forefinger, blithely cooing to him. 

 

"No, no, no! No slaps allowed, Father!"

 

"How dare you?" After he grunted, he spat on her face as she wiped the spitted spot. 

 

"You are so rude. I haven't been expecting from you to be such jerk but you can go." She released him from her grasp as he shook off some dust from his garments with his hands, without looking at her as he fled the common room.

 

Afterward he heard her malicious laughter, minged with the inmates' cheerful ones as they gloriously cheered her up for the impossible achievement. Moreover, he has never felt that abashed ever in his life. There were only few people who can clash Father McKenzie like a puppet. Not only the older woman exposed his dreadful, deep secrets, but also he heard about the rape where he was the perpetrator. 

 

*******

 

The afternoon hours were searing, tormenting not only the Howards children with its sun's brightness and hotness, howsoever, Jude and Timothy. 

Jude reclined on the outdoor summer chair, tanning her still attractive body as she was dressed up in nothing else but her ravishing red bikinis, her hair tied in a messy bun and dark sunglasses on her nose tip, shielding her eyes from the sun, whereas Ellie and Tristan painted childish drawings on the wooden table as they seated on outdoor summer chairs. Agnes was with her father as he held her in his secure, affectionate arms and he taught his daughter the objects nearby such as pointing at her, explaining to her simply.

 

"What's this, sweetie?" Timothy pointed at the grass with an index finger as he held the youngest Howard heir, rocking her as she giggled joyously in her father's arms as a broad, radiant smile spread across his lips, watching his daughter, admiring her beauty and facial features. 

 

"Grass?" She exclaimed shyly as Timothy pinched playfully her nose after guessing correctly the object.

 

"That's right, my clever girl! It's a grass." Then Timothy gestured his opened palm for a high five as the little girl gave him in return.

 

Jude was absent-minded as she gaped the children and Timothy chuckled rejoiced with her. She couldn't help as a broad, extraordinary smile waved up in the corner of her lips. She was beyond gleeful and overwhelmed. 

The twins held crayons as they drew on the sheet of papers diversity of drawing as Ellie was drawing her entire family, whilst Tristan pressed the crayons on the blank paper as he turned to the lake, watching it as he drew it, according to his infant imagination. 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	154. Just like Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valerie tells Frank about Shona's tough experience in school. Jude and Timothy are spending a brilliant time with their precious children. Father McKenzie is being mocked from now on. Cally's plan works out. What's her plan and is she escaping Briarcliff?

"Mom, do you need help?" Shona enquired her mother who watered with water can the flowers in flower pots.

 

"No, thank you, honey! You are so kind but thank you anyway." Valerie responded after watering the last pot with flower as she turned to Shona, folding her head with a hand that caressed her soft braided red hair.

 

The little girl couldn't help as her broad, amorous smile grew, saturating on her face as she felt her mother playing softly with her hair. Then with her other free hand she left the water can on the grass as she fanned her sweaty, heating face as the summer days in Boston weren't bearable at all. They were far from relaxing. They were mostly like tiresome. 

 

"You are so beautiful, Shona! Do you know that, my girl?" She looked up at her hazel eyes with love and warmness. Her smile grew significantly as she admired her daughter's face. Running her fingers through her scarlet red scalp. 

 

In the interim, Shona nodded her head as she agreed with her mother. A grin flashed on her ruddy face. Her heart molted after hearing such heartwarming words. 

Valerie leaned down as she pecked a kiss on her warm temple, without taking her eyes off her adorable face. In the meantime, she crouched down as she took the young girl in her arms as she dangled her tiny ones around her mother's back, pulling her in a tight and warm hug. The both females shut their eyes as they relished the maternal, platonic and spectacular moment together. As a mother and a daughter. Their pounding hearts in their chests beat along as they united. 

 

"Never forget how much I love you my beautiful girl!" Valerie said in velvety voice as she stimulated Shona's self-esteem. "Never!" She kept on. 

 

Meanwhile they heard a masculine voice, waiting patiently on the fence door as she scratched his head.

 

"Valerie and Shona!" Frank evoked as he saw the both females who momentarily broke off the hug, a smug smile spread across his lips. 

 

"Let's go welcome your uncle Frank!" Valerie rose as she offered her hand as Shona took her hand into her petite one, walking up to the fence door as they were beyond excited to behold him again. 

 

Frank was visiting the single mother with her second grader daughter almost every day as he deliriously likes the amiable females and spending a handful of hours with them. He's going to be murderously busy in the imminent months when the school begins in the early September.

 

*******

 

"It's always pleasure to speak to you Val, you know?!" Frank stated rhetorically as he sipped his ice tea, consequently leaving it on the coffee table as he seated on the right armchair whilst Valerie sat on the left one, propping her elbow on her stark thighs as she held a cigarette. The young maid was dressed up in black with one shoulder short sleeve top and retro denim shorts. 

 

"Yeah, I really enjoy your company, Frank!" A guturral chuckle escaped her naturally rosy-coloured lips. Her hazel green eyes met his after she blinked after taking a drag off her cigarette. 

 

Whilst the both adults were speaking to each other in the living room, Shona was playing outdoors, relishing as she kicked a ball in the yard as she was sufficiently considerate. The sun rays entered through the opened window in the living room as it sun light bathed the room. 

 

"Are you actually serious you are going to work as a security guard in my daughter's school, right?" The Russian-American lady took another puff off her cigarette as dim escaped her nostrils and mouth, diffusing around her surroundings as it reached the former cop's tender nostrils as he preferred to ignore the tobacco's stench, refraining from coughing. 

 

"Of course, I do." He responded valiantly as the red-haired arched an eyebrow, in the meantime he couldn't help, howsoever, bursting out a laugh as he noted his hostess's reaction as she joined him. Shortly after their laughter, the middle aged man sipped the cool beverage again as he sensed his throat soaking as the ice tea gushed down in his body, ressurecting it from the summer's searing weather. A confounded grin curled up in the corner of his mouth. "Why do you ask when we discussed it days ago?" Frank questioned scoffingly.

 

"Because you can change your decision anytime. No one couldn't be that mutable and take steady decisions." The young woman explained wisely as she placed her cigarette in the glass ashtray. 

 

"Yeah, you are right. There are some times when people change their decisions not because of their erratic character. It's essentially because due to bunch of reasons that have affected their lives or might affect them in volatile way."

 

"I cannot argue with you, Frank. Everybody has their own reason why they might change what they have decided earlier."

 

"Absolutely!" 

 

"Frank?"

 

"Yeah?" He enquired as he wiped the perspiration of his eyebrow. 

 

"Would you like a cigarette?" She offered him a cigarette in gracious way.

 

"No, no, thank you, Val! I quit smoking long before to work as a security guard where our friend worked with me." He didn't want to sound coarse as he rejected a cigarette from his hostess, explaining to her his genuine reason. 

 

"Oh, that's a pity!"

 

"Whatever!" Frank wanted to end the discuss about the smoking as he sipped in a gulp the ice tea, subsequently his body revived even more. It was such an overwhelming sensation for him. Shortly before continuining with talking to Valerie, he licked his lukewarm lips. "Is Shona experiencing any kind of issues in school?" 

 

"Be specific!" Valerie replicated tentatively as she pursed her lips.

 

"For example bullying?"

 

"Yes, she does. I mean, the girls are bullying her for being an alien and old-soul. They call her like that." The young lady paused as she took the cigar in her hand, puffing off it as she closed her eyes for a while, relishing the dim encompassing her like a barrier. "Let's not forget, they have took her notebooks and it took her minutes to get them back from their venomous claws." Valerie couldn't resist its urge to share with Frank the vicious story behind the daily school day of Shona. Moreover, she was irritated sensing the heartaching feeling of her child being bullied and tormented mentally by her infantile and blunt peers. She slapped with her single free hand her bare thigh.

 

"Oh, that's horrible! Why they do that?" 

 

"They know from somewhere I am a lesbian and raising my child without a father. They have noted almost every time whenever I take Shona from school after she finishes her classes that...I am the only person who looks after her without needing a further explaination on the question:..." She inhaled heavily as she cleared her throat after taking the final drag off her cigarette, hence, stubbing it out in the ashtray. "Where's the Daddy of this girl?" Then a sarcastic, raspy chuckle escaped her mouth, raising shoulders as she imitated in bullies' voices. 

 

Frank narrowed eyebrows after hearing the poignant story as he was pensive. It was scarcely believable for him such an excellently taught and raised child by a single mother to be treated as an inferior. 

It was particularly true that Shona was being bullied in school. Since she was a first grader, the first school days passed incredibly normal as she befriended with other children, besides Kit's ones as she has a small, inner group of friends. As the October days approached, the majority of her peers especially the girls noted something eccentric in the young girl. They even commenced with the rumours as they turned out to be true that she hasn't got a father and her mother is a homosexual. They attempted to degrade her though she ignored them and she complained to the teachers about their malicious, derogatory demeanor towards the red-haired girl. The bullies who messed with her, took some of her items without her direct permission in a matter of minutes as they were turned safe and sound to Shona. The teachers did their best to prevent the bullying, in spite of it halted for a couple of days. Afterwards it continued and continued. 

 

"I hate to hear it. She deserves much better!" Frank face palmed as his forehead rested on his palm. He wanted to do everything for his friends and protect them though it wasn't simple. His exasperation aroused up as his boiling blood in his veins of ire that was unendurable.

 

"Yeah, I wish they respected her at least. But it doesn't ends until I continue."

 

"Go ahead!"

 

"They call her weird because not only because of me. But also they thought she is an old-soul, thinking it for something terrible at such age as she's way too young to be mature and speak wisely and properly than her peers. And that's why they don't want her near them. Even in their games."

 

"I see!" The security guard wiped the nape of his neck with a hand as he stretched his strong arm. He sounded very livid. Very livid due to the children's abusive behaviour over a peer, who prones to be more mature and grows up with a lesbian single mother and the absence of a parent from the opposite gender. "Look what, Val! The immature kiddos will be always nothing but little demons who never understand the much different and odd children."

 

"That's right! When they hopefully grow up, they will realize how dumb they used to be."

 

"Exactly! Nonetheless I can promise you something which you may truly appreciate." Then Valerie's hazel eyes widened overwhelmingly. A complacent smirk contorted across his lips. "When the school year begins and If somebody dares to bully your daughter, otherwise, I will stop the bullies from messing up with her." Meantime, the young woman's grin loomed on her fresh, shining face as contentedness and pride glistened in her hazel green pools. "I promise, Val!" He kept on. 

 

*******

 

"I didn't know this priest is nothing but a pathetic loser." One of the inmates' jubilant shout was sufficiently audible for the young priest as he strolled in the dim lit hallways of the asylum, heading up to his office to recover from the vigorous apprehensive that overtook him and his conscience. 

 

"Yeah, Cally played her own cards right without letting him to have the first and the last word in the same time!" A second patient gloriously commented as he discussed with the other inmate about the conflict that took its place in the common room. 

 

"Cally is our hero!" Third mentally ill patient yelled contentedly as their hysterical laughters filled the common room with gleeful, more abstract atmosphere. 

 

"Urgh, assholes!" Alexander grunted as he muttered, heading for the third floor, mouting up the "Stairway to Heaven" with efforts as he felt beyond disgusted and loathsome as Cally's grasp by his collar degraded him. 

 

As soon as he went upstairs as he walked up to his office, he storm off inside his office, shutting the door as the juvenile monsginor went over his desk as he seated, litting up a cigarette, in fact, to calm his nerves after the brewed storm between him and the supernatural patient a few minutes ago. His heart pulsated heavily in his ribs, unable to utter anything after his strength was drained by Cally. After he took a puff off his cigarette as the cigar abided between his plump lips, he slammed with a fist the desk as the files bobbed, squawked furiously.

On one hand, he blamed himself for being incapable to stop the inmate who was not only physically and mentally potent, but also letting himself being demeaned in front of the inmates who laughed in his face as he was nothing more than an abject joke. On other hand, he was exceedingly outraged as he wanted to avenge on her as he enforces crude sanctions against the inmates, who opt to deny his authority as an administrator of the mental facility. 

The gloomy secrets that the older lady exposed behind his past and his deeds were far from adequate. They drove him insane to next level. It was too late. Everyone in the madhouse already knew about him more as their glimpses are going to be even more scornful. Their faces grimaced, embodying its grotesque disgust of the young man of the cloth. Harsh and paradoxal comments are going to flood his mind as they assault him with a scourge of insults. 

He never funked anyone or anything. Alexander was always a courageous, obstinate and persistent man with tough cookie and manipulative personality. Unless he confronted with Cally who clashed him by uncovering his profoundest, uninviting secrets' core as he got abhorred more and more by the inmates he should be responsible for their care and so forth though the staff's deficit. 

 

"Alexander Stanley McKenzie, don't give up! These inmates are nothing but garbage. You will find your ways to deal with them emotionally these days." An echo reassured him as his head leant down on his wooden desk, smelling the tobacco stench that reached his nostrils, inhaling eagerly its dim. 

 

 

*******

 

"Mommy, Mommy!" The twins screamed gleefully in unison as they rushed up to their mother who tanned on the bright, igniting sun, moving down the sunglasses from her eyes as she wanted to have a better look at her children's drawings.

 

"Mom, look what we drew!" She took the drawings in her both hands, scanning them quickly as she couldn't help as a broad, content smile flashed on her mildly tanned face. 

 

Her hazel eyes beheld such multicolored in variety of colors drawings such as red, green, yellow, brown and so forth stained on the sheet of papers as she shifted her gaze to the twins, planting them feather, affectionate kisses on their aglow cheeks. 

Whilst the twins stood in front of their mother, Timothy taught Agnes as he carried on with educating her about the most ordinary objects in the nature. He still had her in his secure, loving arms.

 

"Wow! Sweethearts, they are so wonderful." She gave them the drawings as she couldn't take her mesmerized eyes off them, folding their heads beyond ecstatically. Her heart melted once she saw her eldest daughter drawing the entire Howards family together. "Aww! I love them from the bottom of my heart!" She placed a hand on her chest as her smile glowed on her face. 

 

"Thank you, Mommy!" 

 

"You don't need to thank me. I love by the way you express your love and emotions in that way." 

 

All of a sudden, Timothy turned to the twins and Jude as he held Agnes whose hands playfully, idly pinched his father's creamy cheeks as the youngest Howard giggled inwardly. He walked up to them as his chocolate eyes fixed on the both drawings as he was in awe to see how talented were they though their childish compositions, illustrated on mere blankets with crayons and pencils. The twins turned to Timothy and Agnes as the youngest child put a thumb in her mouth, sucking it uneasily as her hazel eyes were darted to the paintings as she liked them. 

 

"Daddy, do you like them?" Tristan posed the question blissfully as a coy smile formed on his face.

 

"Oh, darlings! They are lovely. How to not like them!" 

 

"Thank you, Daddy!"

 

"I am so proud of you, Ellie and Tristan! And when we get back at home, they will be stored on the fridge." Timothy stated proudly his final decision as he crouched down to the twins, kissing their cheeks and temples as he did the same with Agnes. He didn't want to behold his little sweet angels unstrung. 

 

 

*******

 

The night hours dawned on the horizon after the inmates had a poor-quality, nauseating dinner, it was their time to go back in their cells for extra good night sleep how the juvenile priest determined at last. 

 

"Come on, Lesley! Go back in your cell!" One of the guards gathered the inmates as it was high time to get back in their cold, somber and desolated cells where they are supposed to spend their long, unnerving and fatiguing evenings. He shouted at the middle aged woman to go back in her cell as she entered, whilst Cally was escorted by one of the nut house's security guards, guiding her to her cell in the hallway of the women's wing. 

 

Without hesitancy and whining, Lesley, one of the Briarcliff's wretched souls mousily stepped in her chilly cell as she didn't want any bland, heated conflicts with the guard. 

The patients' wails were unfurling like plague in the entire corridor as Cally had an ideal idea for tonight. To escape from the dull walls of the asylum. She was determined to gain her freedom as soon as possible. Not only she loathed this place and its abominable and aggravating conditions, but also its administrator. Father Alexander Stanley McKenzie. Once her plan works out as she plays her cards right, hence, she would never turn her back to the past as she has no intentions to return ever again in Briarcliff. 

 

"The poor they!" Cally looked around her surroundings that encircled her as diabolic fury glistened in her amber eyes. In the interim, she thought to herself as she rued them for being locked up in a madhouse where they didn't really belonged as a lunatic rulled. 

 

"Father McKenzie will pay for his own deeds on judgment's day!" Other thought popped up in her mind when the guard who escorted her as he guided her to her cell, was unlocking with the old, rusty key the door until she charged her head without his acknowledge through gritted teeth.

 

"C'mere in your cell, Call-" The older guard who unlocked her cell, fell on the ground as he grabbed his wounded spot after the black-haired lady bumped her head into him as her irises from amber into moon yellow ones. She peeped down at the flumped guard for last time, yelping in sore pain. "Aaaahhh, you foul bitch!" He hissed through irritated undertone as she began to scramped to the door, leading to the lobby with the "Stairway to Heaven", whilst the injured guard laid on the floor and a swarm of security guards commenced running after the riot.

 

The young woman was sprinting and sprinting as she slammed the door for the women's wing cells, mounting down swiftly the stairs breathlessly, without giving up in her hopes. Her breathing was severe with each passing second as the guards were already out of the women's wing, sped up as they held their batons.

 

"You won't escape from here, Miss!" 

 

While Father McKenzie was whistling inwardly to himself with shut eyes on the second floor's general hall, suddenly he opened reluctantly his sapphire blue eyes as he casted a glaring, sustained gape to the mildly older lady who fled from the second floor, clutched firmly his teeth.

 

"Get her! She mustn't escape!" He commanded with possessive, strident voice. 

 

As soon as she stepped down on the first floor, she aimed to the institution's exit, passing efficiently, seditiously the guards who currently yelled at her:

 

"Hey! You cannot escape, lady! You have been warned!" 

 

As black-haired woman's heart throbbed steadily in her frail chest, fleeing the demolishing, ancient facade as soon as possible, she proceed with her breathless, restless running, murderously stomping the grass with her shabby, lost its sheer white color, muddy slippers, mulishly increasing her running speed as she went through the ruined fence gates that once secured its facility outdoors until the conditions exacerbated with the years as Briarcliff no longer belonged to the church. Cally's face was vapoured in sanguine color of bush and lack of energy though she didn't give up that easily. She continued her destination until her tracks faded away as the guards even Father McKenzie lost a track of her. The guards were not only sluggish, furthermore they were clumsy unlike the daredevil woman. 

Once her figure was no longer visible in the woods, nor in the facility's monumental yards, sea of guards reached to the stairs as they gave up, wiping their sweat out of their glowing foreheads, sighing frustrated.

 

"Gosh, she escaped!"

 

"We missed her!" A second frustrated security guard groused. 

 

"Oops! We are so screwed by Father McKenzie!" The first one cautioned desperately. 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	155. Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Father McKenzie warns his guards. He adds a commentary about Cally in front of a reporter. Jude and Timothy never stop to astonish and excite us.

After Cally fled Briarcliff as soon as possible, she sprinted fidgetly, out of breath in the abysmal woods as the sole light source was actually the moonlight. She didn't pay enough attention to her surroundings at all even if her clothes are going to be teared down by an occult beast. She preferred to be either ravaged by a wolf or be as far as much from the mental hospital rather than to be under Father McKenzie's iron fist. He was not only a tough cookie, further, he was exceedingly irresponsible who all cared about his crucial needs instead of about the inmates welfare and its institution's sustentation. 

Her heart still throbbed ferociously, unceasingly in her ribs as her irises modified as they returned into their mere amber color, her supernatural strength and viltality vanished abruptly, running like a lost little girl through the dark forest in the middle of the night. 

She was committed to Briarcliff almost five years ago because she was accused in mass murder of policemen, who didn't stop to supervise her due to her doubtful actions, concealing variety of jeopardies though she was innocent and they attempted to arrest her for being almost harmless, subsequently using her supernatural powers as the demon lives in her, awaring her whenever she's endangered and she murdered them in self-defense with her hand grasps. Furthermore, she was a married woman to a sailor, having three lovely children along as they were married for over a decade. When her husband heard of her crime that she committed in self-defense, he scarcely believed it and he carried on to love his wife and support her, in spite of her notorious name she achieved, thanks to killing ten police officers and her devilish force. Thanks to her name, the Boston's citizens would know her as the demon woman. On the contrary, they would somewhat like her, due to the fact Cally exposed Father McKenzie's gloomy, profound secrets as once the devil prevails her soul, she knows everything about everybody even the pettiest detail behind their action. Almost no living soul liked the young, aspiring and selfish priest. Especially by judging his morals and wrongdoings yet he does and redoes in one of the most flagrant asylums in Boston, Massachusetts. 

 

*******

As the guards in the women's wing abided motionlessly in the hallway, awaiting for the worst once Father McKenzie entered in the hall as he banged off the door behind, strolling aloofly as his walking gait was far from tactical. His youthful, appealing face grimaced, acquring its grotesque sulk when his vexation verges. The hairs on his neck bristled, as a result of his anger. He glimpsed glaringly each guard as he craved for firing them immediately though the urge of yelling and blaming them and menacing them to be stripped off their positions, otherwise if they keep on with their irresponsibility. 

The guards' eyes widened in deference as they were fixed on the tall figure that sauntered around them, rendering them even more high-strung. The juvenile priest wasn't underestimated. Even more by his upstanding and diligent guards though they failed to prove him this time they are exactly what he thought of them. 

 

"Gentlemen, you failed to stop one riot! That's not what a diligent and responsible employer does!" He commenced substantially with his exclamation, without taking his cold, fulfilled with discontent and disappointment, azure eyes off them. Then he sighed in frustration. "You cannot realize how much does it cost us about her welfare and she should stay here until either she is being cured, she dies or somebody determines to adopt her. She's mentally unstable woman." Alexander proceed gravely. 

 

"But Father, this woman was as quick as a bullet!" One of the guards interrupted him as he expressed his vision on the happened. 

 

"I don't care how quick she was! It mattered yout versatility and swiftness, Mister!" The same guard swallowed a solid lump in his throat shortly after the Monsignor yelled at him exasperated as well. "She needed to be caught by this time. I am clearly disappointed by you, guys!" In he meantime, Father McKenzie wiped his perspiring eyebrow with a thumb. "I expected more from you as guards but not as sluggish fools." 

 

Their biles rose up in their throats as they were livid and affected by the word he addressed them though they refrained to demonstrate their direct, unthinkable wrath they owed to Alexander for his deeds, insults and morals. They just stood and listened to him.

 

"My disappointment will peak if once again it repeats like that. Somebody will be kicked out of their position and I will be just relentless."

 

They just nodded their heads in agreement, affirming his words as they comprehended their consequences at last. Without daring to looking into their eyes, due to the chagrin, he strolled over the women's wing front door just seconds to flee away, he simply said:

 

"Good night, guards!"

 

Afterwards he slammed the door without any regret as he was brazenfaced.

 

 

*******

 

"Mommy, can you sing a lullaby for us?" Tristan insisted as Jude sat on the edge of the bed, fondling each child's heads, running her delicate fingers through their already grown hair. 

 

"Of course, my lovely angels!" She accepted without hesitation as her loving, warm smile radiated profuseness of love, warmness and optimism. The smile that her children worshiped and perceived it as a God blessing. They admired it from the bottom of their hearts. 

 

"What a lullaby?" Ellie's delirious inquisitiveness was sweet and mildly fatiguing in the same time. She was just her mother's brunette version.

 

"Oh, sweetheart!" Jude inhaled serenely as she ran her fingers through her brunette straight strands that framed her pure angelically, beautiful face. "It's a surprise." She responded very softly in mockery. 

 

The twins and Agnes couldn't help, nonetheless, giggling as the blonde joined them as her small stomach laid on the silky blanket, watching them in flabbergasted as she admired their cuteness and grace. She adored them to death. It molted her heart like a heart shaped ice cub, throbbing in her chest of iginiting love. She couldn't take her hazel eyes off the precious angels she and Timothy made with humongous, impassioned love. The children's smiles sparkled like stars as they were beyond excited to listen their bedtime lullaby.

 

" _Baby’s bed’s a silver moon._ _Sailing o’er the sky._ _Sailing o’er the sea of sleep._ _While the stars float by"_ Jude began lullabied them as she caressed their soft hair with her fingers as their eyelids grew its ounce, flattering imaginatively as the former nun's singing voice reassured them whether spiritually, mentally and physically, aiding them to fall asleep rapidly. No words needed to interrupt the lullaby as they cherished and relished it. 

_"_ _Sail, Baby, sail._ _Out upon that sea._ _Only don’t forget to sail._ _Back again to me."_ She furthered  as her song swam in the sufficiently extensive room, fetching a soothing and levelheaded nocturnal atmosphere. Their wee ears rang as they heard her soft voice jingling and tickling like a feather poking their sensitive, milky skin. 

 

*******

The twins and Agnes had a dinner as they were bathed, changed in different clothes as they were put in the bed to sleep, wrapped up in convenient, silk blanket with kisses and lullaby, sang from their mother as she was the sole music talent in the entire family.

Whilst Jude was sitting on the couch, watching attentively as she followed almost every detail, Timothy prepared for himself a tea since he was in mood to drink hot teas and he really liked them, regardless if it's summer or winter. 

All of a sudden, after the new passed about a car crash again just like almost everyday, thereafter the news' journalist commenced with a new that caught Jude's attention instantly, jingling variety of hymns in her ears. Whether astonishing or just panicking:

 

_"Tonight Briarcliff is shook by the escape one of the inmates, who possesses supernatural strength and vitality!"_

In the interim, Jude wiped her sweaty temple with the back of her hand as she didn't want to hear about the snake pit where she spent 15 years as a nun and then a couple of days as an inmate, who was at first destined to spend the rest of her days inside the madhouse's walls though Timothy realized his brutal, loathsome mistake and he got her out as soon as possible. She inhaled sharply to herself as she thought:

 

"Ugh! Again about this hell hole!"

 

"Sweetie? Is everything okay?" Timothy held a mug of hot tea as he came from the kitchen, ambling up to Jude as she seated on the couch, her eyes fixed on the television screen as they watched the night's news after 10pm in the evening. He wore a radiant, optimistic smile. 

 

Jude peeped over as she turned to Timothy as he leant, planting a kiss on her cheek as she giggled uneasily, inviting him to join her on the leather sofa and he sat next to her.

 

"Yeah, everything is okay, Tim! Why do you ask?" She inquired teasingly as he left the mug with the hot beverage on the coffee table, wrapped an arm around Jude's shoulder as her hazel eyes pursued for his, their lips inches away as their proximity diminished as she pressed lightly her lips on his. 

 

"You seem absent-minded." He clarified as she gave him a quizzical look as they couldn't help to not supress chuckles that floated in the living room like radioactive waves. 

 

"If you say so," She paused as she naughtily sat on his lap as he didn't utter a word against it. Meanwhile her head rested on his chest as she slightly reclined, giving him an access to her bare pale neck. Timothy's hands grabbed her by the waist, holding her as she adjusted her sitting posture. Her muffling inward laughter ressurected Timothy as she gave him a gamely grin, gleaming on her face as his smile broaded. "...there's a reason why!" Jude furthered as their eyes were darted to the television screen as one of the news' reporters began:

 

_"This evening something incredibly unbelievable happened in one of the most notorious asylums in Boston, Massachusetts!" It was the same reporter who took a reportage in the bookstore where Lana presented her book Maniac. The young woman's voice sounded stern, emotionless as she was inside the demolishing mental hospital's walls. She was near Father McKenzie's office as he stood in front of the reporter with hands in his pockets, his icy blue eyes staring up directly at the camera._

"Oh!" Jude and Timothy sighed astounded as they beheld on the television screen the young priest who is going to sue the Howards as there isn't any signature of the former priest of the church for releasing the ex-patient Jude. Their utter attention was namely focused on the news' reportage. 

 

Once Jude saw the young priest with the light eyes and dark hair, she was panicked how Alexander is capable to take such severe responsibility. Not only as a priest of the Roman Catholic church at such fragile age, but also being capable to run a private facility with hundreds of mentally ill patients and limited quantity of staff people though it was all Father McKenzie's fault why it experienced its deficit. 

 

 _"According to the staff guards and Father McKenzie himself, a patient under the name Cally with preternatural might as she transformed in something more than a human as her irises' color drastically changed in a matter of seconds and speaking diabolical speech with a deep voice. It's pressumed she's actually possessed by the devil."_  The reporter carried on as she grasped in her hand the microphone whilst Father McKenzie's frown glowed, impatient like a little boy who just visited a toy store to get his present as his parents buy him the toy he yearns for mostly. He chewed his plump, dry lips. 

 

Instead of speaking the coupel, they just attentively listened, catching every remarkable detail behind the journalist's foreword before her brief reportage with the priest who is the most well-informated person in Briarcliff about the transpired issue. 

On one hand, Jude and Timothy were wrily confound as they didn't believe the demon's spirit can dwell with such ease even in patients' bodies, besides vulnerable souls just like Mary Eunice used to be for example. On other hand, it startled them as they hoped they don't encounter Cally in the forthcoming future, in fact she was possessed and if she harms aimlessly any Howard family member, otherwise there's a greater danger for them. If Cally dies, on the contrary the evil can dwell fluently in somebody else's body. Especially of an impotent, inculpable soul. The blonde arched eyebrow in perplexion whilst Timothy held her, relishing the alluring fragrance of her long golden wavy hair that reached momentarily his nostrils. She lifted her hand as she cupped his jawline in her palm, her fingertips caressing gently the senstive skin of his jaw. 

 

 _"However, Cally was lastly seen a few hours ago by the guards even by our prominent guest here."_ The slightly older woman fixed her microphone as she aimed it to the juvenile monsignor as she wanted to hear his worldview on the happened.  _"So Father McKenzie, could you please tell us a bit more about the happened and if it's all that true!?"_ The brunette posed the question professionally as she gave him the opportunity to speak on the microphone, handing it immediately to him and holding it in his colossal hand.

 

 _"Well, Cally was one of the weirdest patients I have ever supervised in Briarcliff since I took this institution in my hands and rulling it with an iron fist. She was actually an odd woman, known as a mass murderess of cops not longer than five years ago as she was subsequently committed to Briarcliff, shortly before the former monsignor resigned from the church!"_  Alexander paused as he swallowed a lump in his throat, seconds before continuining spunkily with his commentary. Meanwhile, the brunette journalist nodded her head as she just evoked a simple  _"Mhm!"_ , without cutting him off as she deeply respected every person who had its chance to add a special commentary on its reportage. 

 

 _"It's true she's possessed by the devil. She has supernatural powers as nobody else does there. Nevertheless, have you ever wondered what was the worst issue that occured tonight?!"_  He scoffed a rhetorical question as a mischievous grin distort across his lips on grotesque face.  _"Guards told me when one of the guards was unlocking her cell to go to sleep, she charged her head with her whole strength, bumping it in his as she ran away though the guards were after her and I witnessed partly this as I walked through the corridors of the institution until I saw her sprinting to the front door breathlessly. She was like a bolt."_ He kept on as he cleared his throat dramatically without hesitancy.

 

Afterwards the couple couldn't help as a guturral cackle brought them joyous tears, gushing down their faces due to Father McKenzie's risibility of his monologue. 

The journalist nigh the young priest cackled too as she didn't suppress successfully her laughter at all. Moments later, the brunette halted to laugh as she took the microphone back, holding it tightly in her hand.

 

 _"So, I would like to thank you for telling us what exactly happened, Father!"_  A smug smirk waved up in the corner of his mouth as his smiling eyes shut for a while, feeling honoured for giving a commentary about Cally and her escape. His forehead creased reluctantly.  _"It was such honor to hear your point of view about this insane woman and her escape! But..."_  When Alexander heard the keyword  _But_ he was extremely sure what would be the imminent question that is going to jab him as his smug smirk faded away, replaced with a sudden unimpressed frown, smoothing out his face.  _"...we have noticed something beneath criticism about this facility and it has to do with the patients and the staff. Furthermore, opulence of patients are complaining about the gruesome conditions and the poor-quality food and maddening meds they are ensured with. Could you explain to us why as an administrator of Briarcliff, the funding money aren't invested in improving the conditions?"_  The brash question that the reporter posed to the aspiring, stiff-necked mosnginor hit him like a lighting bolt from the sky. 

 

 _"With all respect, I reject to answer this question!"_ He aloofly replied, without expressing any kind of an emotion. 

 

_"Okay! It was pleasure and honor to hear your commentary, Father McKenzie!"_

 

Then the news' journalist continued with the farther night news as Jude and Timothy were already absent-minded as they preferred to hear their own soft breaths, moans and low voices rather than the news. 

Meantime, Timothy's lips started assaulting Jude's neck with feather and affecionate kisses until they grew aggressive as he used his teeth to nibble the sensitive skin of her creamy neck as she tightly shut her eyes, groans of pleasure escaped her lips as her other hand held the back of his head as she removed it from his jawline, tugging his hair. 

 

"Oooh!" She felt slightly folds damped as her heart raced, her mouth being capable of uttering in low voice syllables and vowels. "Don't stop!" She begged for more as his fingers circled her abdomen as he slightly lifted up her satin casual halter top to her collarbones, exposing her lacy black bra, his hands traveling all over, up and down her mellow torso as her moans were frequent.

 

In the meantime, she nibbed his earlobe of ginormous pleasure as her moans reached his ears, ringing holy anthems. 

Then he cupped her breasts as his lips moved up to Jude's lips, crashing against hers as they deepened the kiss as she cupped his cheek, without opening her eyes as it increased her pleasure. Beneath his palms, he sensed through the lace bra's fabric her erected nipples as they wanted to make it out though their children were already asleep and didn't want to bustle. Jude rubbed her rear against his hard-on as his groans of pleasure sailed in the living room. 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	156. Pleasure and Vigor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timothy and Jude entertain themselves after watching the evening news especially the reportage with Father McKenzie. Valerie expresses her direct anger on the lame speech of the young priest.

Timothy couldn't help as his hard manhood sensed Jude's rear rubbing against his. His muffled, sultry moan escaped the top of his lungs, mingling with Jude's moans as they sailed in the living room. His chocolate eyes shut tightly as the blonde kept on.

 

"Don't come yet, Timothy!" She evoked softly as they broke off the kiss for seconds as their breathing grewth mildly heavier than before. She sensed his crotch getting tighter. Furthermore she was aware how horny and aroused he was. Just like her.

 

"One last warning and-" Timothy was incapable to carry on with his exclamation until Jude cut him off, acknowledging right away what he's about to say and what he meant actually. She chewed her bottom lip flirtatiously.

 

"And what?" She opened her amorous hazel eyes as the eyelashes fluttered just like butterfly's wings, darting her gape to his chocolate eyes, oozing excitement and horniness. She gave him a wink. Jude opted to play it silly as she didn't know what he meant though she knew instantly, rendering their lone time along even more seductive. Gamely smirk curled up in the corner of her lips.

 

Whereas the couple enjoyed their time along in the living room as Jude was still seating on his lap, the turned on television was oblivious to them as they have already forgotten about their surroundings, scarcely conforming with its border lines.

Moreover, It wasn't necessary an answer to her inquery at all. He removed his hands from her breasts as he cupped her face in his both palms, locked up each other's irresistible gazes. A smug smirk loomed on his face.

 

"What are you going to do?" The blonde questioned joshingly. Sparks of sheer desire and lust glistened in her hazel eyes, revealing its genuine colors. "To fuck me?" She furthered as his manhood couldn't help as it laced between his legs though they haven't begun yet.

Suddenly their faces seared as they commenced turning ruddy. He simply nodded his head in agreement, confirming her words lastly.

 

*******

"This...lying son of the bitch!" Valerie muttered, firmly slammed a fist on the kitchen table as she poured herself a half glass of whiskey as she was beyond outraged by the young priest's commentary on the late night's news. She abhorred to bones Father McKenzie though she didn't know him personally. Howsoever, she was efficiently informed about his wrongdoings, his selfishness and hypocrisy as he proved it in stealing Briarcliff's funded money which should be invested on the facility, instead for his needs.

 

The young maid was all alone in the kitchen, sipping a lukewarm whiskey and taking a drag off her cigarette to tranquil her pitching brain cells with some alcohol beverage and tobacco in the same time.

Fortunately, she put her daughter to sleep almost an hour ago, wrapping her up in a silky blanket.

It was eerily obvious the red-haired woman has already watched the late night's news even beholding the juvenile face of the disingenuous priest that nauseated her. She couldn't stand a single second glimpsing his face. It was abominable, in her opinion.

 

 

_Flashback_

_Earlier tonight_

_"_ _According to the staff guards and Father McKenzie himself, a patient under the name Cally with preternatural might as she transformed in something more than a human as her irises' color drastically changed in a matter of seconds and speaking diabolical speech with a deep voice. It's pressumed she's actually possessed by the devil."_

_"This rat is going to talk about supernaturalism, right?" Valerie huffed inwardly to herself as her bare feet, manicured in obsidian black toenails, rested on the right end of the coffee table, propping her elbow with a hand as she held a cigarette, taking a puff off it. Mist dim promulgating abruptly from her frail nostrils and hardly trembling lips._

_Shona was already asleep as she laid in the bed where she shared it with her mother, encompassed by its pitch darkness. The young girl didn't funk the darkness anymore. She overcame her fear a handful of years ago, thanks to her mother, who taught her diversity of things of the life, subsequently maturing from such brittle, young age._

_In the interim, the young woman's attention was focused on the television as her hazel eyes were pierced into the screen as she prefered to listen, without peeling a word during the news._

 

 _"However, Cally was lastly seen a few hours ago by the guards even by our prominent guest here._   _So Father McKenzie, could you please tell us a bit more about the happened and if it's all that true!?"_

_"Well, Cally was one of the weirdest patients I have ever supervised in Briarcliff since I took this institution in my hands and rulling it with an iron fist. She was actually an odd woman, known as a mass murderess of cops not longer than five years ago as she was subsequently committed to Briarcliff, shortly before the former monsignor resigned from the church!"_  

 

 _"Mhm!"_   

 

 _"It's true she's possessed by the devil. She has supernatural powers as nobody else does there. Nevertheless, have you ever wondered what was the worst issue that occured tonight?!_   _Guards told me when one of the guards was unlocking her cell to go to sleep, she charged her head with her whole strength, bumping it in his as she ran away though the guards were after her and I witnessed partly this as I walked through the corridors of the institution until I saw her sprinting to the front door breathlessly. She was like a bolt."_

 

When Valerie heard the word that the priest used in the last sentence, didn't help her to endure the rejoicing chuckle that is going to be emitted from the top of her lungs within seconds. It wasn't necessary to utter a word so that to express what she felt as an emotion now. Then she progressed with listening the evening news, puffing off the shorter length of her cigarette, dim shunning from her frail nostrils and melodical lips. 

 

 _"So, I would like to thank you for telling us what exactly happened, Father!_ _It was such honor to hear your point of view about this insane woman and her escape! But..._ _we have noticed something beneath criticism about this facility and it has to do with the patients and the staff. Furthermore, opulence of patients are complaining about the gruesome conditions and the poor-quality food and maddening meds they are ensured with. Could you explain to us why as an administrator of Briarcliff, the funding money aren't invested in improving the conditions?"_  

 

 _"With all respect, I reject to answer this question!"_  

 

"How haughty response, you hypocrite!" Valerie mumbled miffed.  

 

 _"Okay! It was pleasure and honor to hear your commentary, Father McKenzie!"_  

 

*******

_"Frank, did you follow the late night news?" Valerie stated enquiring as she held the phone handset behind her ear, taking a drag off a cigarette._

_"Yes, I did. Why do ya ask?" Frank responded puzzled. Then the young red-haired maid inhaled relieved._

_"Urm... You heard Father McKenzie's commentary, right?" Likewise the young lady sensed a pit in her heart of nervousness as she knew how much Frank detested Alexander since the beginning. Instead of giving him a honest response to his posed question, she just kept on by mentioning the priest's name._

_"Yes, I did! He was such a ridiculous rat." The former cop said through a light chuckle as Valerie couldn't help but joining him too. "Especially after he confessed about the escaped patient with the devil power as it's presupposed she's possessed and every brain cell of hers is corrupted." The middle aged man furthered as Valerie sensed his cattish smile formed on his face._

_"Yeah! Let's not forget how he declined to answer the next question of the reporter."_

 

_"How arrogant from him!"_

 

*******

After Valerie sipped in one gulp the whiskey, she licked her lips greedily as the mouth-watering alcohol burned the corner of her mouth. Then she proceed with taking a puff off her cigarette, scarcely blinking as she was impatient to go to bed. 

However, shortly before bed, she determined herself to take a fresh, lukewarm and relaxing shower, washing off the filth of listening to Father McKenzie's commentary on the evening news earlier tonight. Once she heard them, they plagued interiorly her skin and soul. Further, by the way he was being interviewed by the reporter for the reportage, his way of speaking was far from welcoming for her ears. 

 

*******

"Oooh, ooh! Yar mouth is doing wonders to me." Jude exclaimed in raspy voice, unable to suppress the soft moan that escaped her lips.

 

In the meantime, Jude laid on the leather sofa in relaxed position as her knickers and flare satin floral skirt, knee length were dragged down to her ankles, whilst Timothy was between his legs as his he held her hips, straddling them as he had a better access to her soaked folds. His dexterous tongue circled around her wet core, using his teeth, nibbling the sensitive nerves of her hard clit. Her eyes were tightly shut, relishing its erotical sensation that overtook her body. She arched her neck as her soft wild curly honey hair was scattered around her, shaping a hallowed golden halo. Her hands were wrapped around the back of his head, pushing it as his tongue explored deeper its unresolved areas, vigorously bucking her hips.

The soft breaths and moans of the couple floated in the living room like waves of summer's awe-inspiring sea, hitting the golden, iginiting sand. Timothy didn't want to end the sultry, marvelous moment when he tasted her juices with his tongue as he shifted his hand from her hip, pushing two dry fingers inside Jude's drenched core, thrusting in and out as their ardent groans of pleasure as they were the sole noise source in the room. 

Fortunately, after watching the evening news, they turned off the TV as they preferred to spend some of their time along by pleasuring and teasing themselves as they yearned for it far from the moderate. 

 

"Timothy, don't stop eating me! You are so wonderful!" 

 

Due to Jude's propitious words granted him the courage to continue as he felt his fingers already drenched of her juices, he felt more horny as his crotch got tighter and couldn't wait longer as he wished she pleasured him by the way he did marvels to her. 

 

"Don't come yet, sweetheart!" He cautioned as his eyes darkened, scrutinizing her overwhelemed face, her clutched eyelids, opened mouth, trembling rosy-coloured lips, passionate screams swimming like waves in the hollow. "Oh goddamn, you are so tight!" He said in velvety voice as she bucked more violently her hips as he stopped circling his tongue around her core and nibbing her clit. 

 

"Oh fuck, Tim-" She was incapable to keep on with her utterance as she reached her climax significantly, her juices plunging his fingers and fingertips as he pulled off his fingers of her core, rosing up as he licked in front of her slowly, relishing its scrumptiousness. 

 

All of a sudden, she opened her eyes as a mischiveous grin emerged on her face as she watched him by the way he sucked his fingers as her essence dwelled in his throat. Two pair of hazel pools glistened through the dim lit living room like fiendish eyes that observed his satisfied face as he closed his eyes as he didn't stop sucking greedily his long, skillful fingers, like a child who savours with pleasure his favorite ice-cream. 

 

"You taste so good! Mmmm!" 

 

Afterwards he flump on her as his chest was pressed against hers, catching her lips in a luscious kiss as his core stained lips pressed hers as his hand travelled up to her hair, playing with its softness whilst his other hand cupped her face. In the meantime, she wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms thrown around his waist as they deepened the kiss abruptly with tightly shut eyes. Momentarily their kisses grew ferociously lustful as Timothy opened his mouth, giving an access to Jude's wet tongue pushing in his mouth as she nibbed his lip, moaning during their kisses.

When they broke off the kiss, Timothy withdrawn his face as they opened reluctantly their eyes, locking up in one another's desiring stares as they heavily breathed, vigorous heart beats throbbing in their chests as they took their time to admire one another's faces. Smiling broadly, lovingly to each other.

 

"I love you very much, darling!"

 

"I love you way more, rare bird!"

 

_**To be continued...** _


	157. Oblivious Pain 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Howards twins are expected to be kindergarteners whilst Shona is complaining about her first school day before attending it.

_Weeks later..._

_1st of September 1969_

The weeks swam in the timeline just like storming waves in the nocturnal, abysmal sea as it hit golden, however, overshadowed in its somber hue. The twins' birthday was approaching and it was almost in a matter of months to remark their fourth birthday.

It was Ellie and Tristan's first day in the kindergarten. They were no longer toddlers as they were considered young children who were already prepared to attend a public institution to socialize, develop their socializing skills, befriend with peers and spend certain amount of time out of home as they have spent almost four years with their parents and somewhat their friends and acquaintances. Despite whether their seldom or often presence, the children have adapted to them especially Valerie, Frank, Kit and Lana. They have buttload of memories with each friend, family member even an acquaintance. Still collecting these authentic memories.

Jude and Timothy were desperate due to the fact, Ellie and Tristan have grown rapidly for the past months as they resembled slightly more to mere kindergarteners. In Agnes Jude's case was mildly different as she was reckoned as slightly younger to attend regularly a kindergarten just like her older siblings. Although the parents' desperation for not being able to see Ellie and Tristan and spend every wonderful, stupendous moment with them that will abide in their hearts, leaving its track for the rest of their lives and recall it with a smile once their hairs commence to acquire naturally its silver tingles, their children have already grown up and have formed their own family with precious children, they will muster with the crude circumstances the life has supplied them. The Howards couple had flourishing hopes their children will adapt to the others within days even weeks, in spite of their optimism mustn't be overestimated by them at all.

On other hand, whilst Ellie and Tristan's absence whirled in the Howards mansion, the former faces of the Catholic church are capable to spend more time with the youngest Howard heiress, Agnes Jude. At last but not least, they were worried for the twins especially Tristan. Ellie was considered as more extrovert and unreserved child unlike her brother twin, hence, readily accomodating to her peers without oscillation. Whereas Tristan tended to be more introvert and unobstrusive child, subsequently rendering him difficult target to stay in touch with the other kindergarteners. It would take him weeks...possibly months to alter, aiming himself towards the social group.

In the past few weeks, Jude wanted to make sure if Timothy hasn't impregnated her by the previous times when they went in her cottage, as a result of taking a pregnancy test. The result was negative. On one hand, Jude was beyond relieved she wasn't pregnant as three children were enough for her to rejoice her and Timothy. On the contrary, the couple were partly downhearted because they would love to raise whether one more child, twins or even triplets, if the luck play its own cards right. Further, they really can't put a finger on the nostalgic feeling that congealed some of their brain cells with uneasiness. The nostalgic feeling conveyed them back in the time when Ellie, Tristan, calculating Agnes Jude with them, were younger and growing much bigger in the passing weeks.

 

 

 

_Flashback_

_A week ago_

_"What's bothering Mommy? Why she's like that?" Ellie asked wondered Tristan and Agnes as they were gathered along, crawling on the second floor's hallway in front of their parents' room shut door._

_The children noted the former nun's bizarre demeanor these days especially today was the judgment's day when everything verged. The truth was sparkling in the middle of the horizon._

_Not only Ellie, Tristan and Agnes were eerily informed by observing Jude's demeanor that concerned them, nonetheless Timothy was concerned either too. He attempted to figure out what was bothering his wife. Almost no information extracted from her with exception of her huffs, odd moodiness and most of all- rejecting to answer his question as she was harrowed with opulent questions, sailing in her mind. She wasn't prepared for fourth child though she wouldn't mind to have it rather than to lose it in the most painful way._

_"I don't know, sis!" Agnes replied worried as Ellie's siblings rose shoulders as they were uncertain with the situation._

_"Isn't she upset?" The brunette girl inquired inquisitive as her heart ached when the thought of beholding her mother vulnerable and upset pierced her chest slowly, sensing its razor's sharpness digging in her flesh._

_"May be." Tristan answered casually, pursing his lips. Meanwhile, the children's ears were clinged to the door's hardwood material, listening every word that came from the couple and recognizing it, whether it's Jude's or Timothy's._

_"Timothy, I know how we want it and would appreciate it from the bottom of my heart!" Jude howled as she reclined on the bed, her hands clamping her eyes as Timothy sat on the edge of the bed, spending hours discussing the issue that ailed her. She paused as she pretended to clear her throat." But think about having a fourth child after these three lovely angels." The blonde furthered, her face all blushed_.

 

_"Judy, my rara avis..." Timothy began in velvety voice, fondling her head as he stretched an arm, two pair of chocolate eyes locked up with other pair of hazel ones. "I would be very happy if we have another child together. I don't know why you are so upset, my love." Then he flumped on his back as he laid next to her, their proximity diminished. Offering her a little soothing, genuine smile, curled up across his lips._

_"I would be content If we have another baby, darling. But..." In the meantime, she paused as her hand moved up to his, taking it in hers and grasping it for support. "...I am not ready yet for the fourth one. That's the main issue." She carried on desperately._

_"Do not blame yourself, honey!" Timothy pressed gently his lips on her soft, luscious ones, cupping her cheek in a hand. Admiring her ethereal beauty. He hated to see his wife in such condition. Weak. Vulnerable. Self-blaming. "Even if you aren't pregnant with our fourth precious creation, we have three more which bring sufficient glee and pride to us."_

_"Yeah," She sobbed quietly as her searing tears commenced to pour down her cheeks. Timothy shushed to her, wiping with a thumb her crystal tears. "... Ellie, Tristan and Agnes are wonderful! They aren't for underestimating."_

 

_"That's right, Jude! You have just confessed what we have and what we shouldn't lose." He tucked her hair behind her ear. "Look! If you aren't ready for it, otherwise I will be still happy to have you and our little angels." He stroked her milky cheek as his thumb kneaded her cheekbone._

_Jude couldn't supress a broad, charming smile on her face as they chuckled lightly. She was somewhat uneasy as she wanted to make sure if she's pregnant otherwise._

*******

_"It's negative!" The blonde clarified beyond relieved, wiping her forehead with a forearm, leaving the bathroom as she held the pregnancy test. Her heart raced as her perturbation promptly vanished._

_"Oh!" Timothy gasped in low voice as he arched an eyebrow, ambling up to Jude, snaking an arm around her shoulder, his hand idly rubbing her upper back, pursuing for her eyes, wearing a little, smug smile. "I told ya to not worry even if the result was negative. Ya remember, sweetheart?"_

_"Mhm." She rested her head on his shoulder, hummimg eloquently as she affirmed his words. "I am so relieved!" She kept on, inhaling sharply in relief as her nostrils smelled Timothy's neck aroma. In the interim, she closed her eyes._

_Whilst the twins and Agnes overheard their parents' conversation, they were somewhat desperate, factly Jude wasn't pregnant. They craved to have one more sibling though they should be responsible for their whether younger sister or brother._

_"Oh!" Ellie, Tristan and Agnes gasped staggered. "It's not possible." They evoked altogether in one voice._

_******* _

As soon as the first sun rays in the wee hours of the morning settled down on the ground, bathing the rooms in bright sunlight, despite the slight lukewarm weather compared to the last days, embodying the soothing and fresh early autumn atmosphere, Jude and Timothy woke up firstly as the first thing was to wake up the infants as the hopped up quickly in convenient slippers, walked away from their bedroom as they headed directly to the children's room, hence, waking up the twins even Agnes Jude, dressing them up in comfy garments, thus lifting them as they were being held and brought downstairs to the kitchen as Jude was determined to prepare the breakfast, whilst Timothy put them in their high chairs and supervised them.

When Jude walked up to the fridge as she picked up its ingredients for the breakfast, she didn't miss the opportunity to multitask- namely doing the breakfast and chat with Timothy and the children.

 

"Aren't you excited for your first kindergarten day, are you, Ellie and Tris?" Timothy evoked a question as he pecked kisses on each child's temples and cheeks so that to not behold them disappointed and grumpy. Rubbing their shoulders gently.

 

"Yeah, Daddy!" The twins responded boldly in unison especially the eldest child, consequently blissful childish giggles escaping her thin lips. They clapped their hands cheerfully in the air.

 

"That's splendid!" Meanwhile Agnes pouted lips as she wanted to go daily the kindergarten just like Ellie and Tristan though she realised the slight age difference how affected her limited opportunities. Suddenly Timothy shifted his warm, reassuring chocolate eyes to the little blonde girl as he crouched down to her as their eyes met, noting her big hazel eyes, filled with distress, pleading him in manipulative way. "Oh, honey! Agnes, why you are upset, sweetheart?" His hand moved up to her soft golden curly hair, stroking it as he ran his delicate, considerate fingers through her scalp.

 

The little girl didn't answer as her father expected. It was oblivious for the twins why their younger sister was downhearted as her big hazel eyes were fixed on Timothy's warm chocolate eyes, giving her an inquiring look. 

 

"Probably because you aren't old enough to go the kindergarten!?" Jude guessed as she chopped a pineapple on the cooking board. 

 

"Mhm." Agnes confessed as she nodded her head. Putting a thumb in her mouth, sucking it nervously.

 

"Oh, sweetie!" Timothy still stroked the softness of her golden hair, offering her a genuine smile. "One day you will attend a kindergarten just like your sister and brother." He furthered optimistically.

 

"Will I?" 

 

"Exactly, my little princess." He peppered her cheeks with kisses. "You will!" 

 

 

*******

 

"Mom, I hate school because of these imbeciles." Shona huffed as she held the fork with three fingers, thereafter munching the scrambled eggs. 

 

"I know, sweetie!" Valerie opted to reassure her with soothing voice, afterwards sipping her morning coffee. "But you have me and your uncle Frank. We are the last hopes to deal with these hooligans." She carried on as she abided optimistic, having bright hopes that she and Frank will stand for the young girl whenever she's being bullied again. 

 

"What if they don't stop?" Shona questioned despairingly after she masticated the scrambled eggs. 

 

"There are two options though it might be a tough choice."

 

"For example?" The red-haired girl raised an eyebrow in incertitude. "By being moved in other school?" Her childish inquisitiveness grew significantly. 

 

"Not only that alternative, nevertheless the another alternative would be to speak with your class teacher, then with the headmaster and report these bullies. If they don't do what's the right for you, otherwise you are going to visit another school daily."

 

"Oh! It's not being easy to deal with such problematic people." After Shona's last comment then she proceed to finish her breakfast with her mother in silence, without peeling any word afterward. 

 

Valerie wasn't obligated to answer her daughter's exclaimation as she realised instantly how wise was her daughter especially for 8-year-old girl, being raised by one parent only. Just like in Johnny's case as he was being raised by Lana. 

The last time when the both homosexual women have seen each other was a week ago when Lana paid a visit to the Howards and her new girlfriend. The both women had a romantic dinner in Valerie's house, whilst their children were playing in the bedroom.

 

 

_**To be continued...** _

 


	158. Oblivious Pain 2

"So are you ready, my little warrior?" Valerie questioned her daughter as she had already emboldened her for the first day at school, holding her smaller, smooth hand in her, walking together up to the school where not only Shona attended, but also Kit's children did too.

 

"More than anything." Shona's obvious uneasiness was worrisome for the red-haired maid as she was equiped with her daughter's rucksack on her as she didn't want her daughter to endure extra ounce on her light-heavy body. Shona wore a sheepish smile that has formed on her face within seconds after they left their home.

 

"That's good! Are you actually excited?" The Russian-American woman moved on as she relished to speak to her daughter just like mutual best friends as she couldn't suppress a broad, radiant smile on her shining face, illuminated by the warm, glowing sun rays.

 

"Of course, I am, mom! Why wouldn't I be excited?"

 

"You are uneasy. It doesn't seems oblivious to me at all." They kept on with walking as they walked next to one another in one direction. Their clicking footsteps mingled with the strangers' roaming footsteps and the eloquent songs of the chirping birds in the background just like an artist's abstract, life-like landscape. Their four pair of hazel irises darted to their direction, contemplating abundance of trees, people, facades and nature. The young lady execrated whenever her daughter is either melanholic, insecure or even outraged. Her frail heart sorely ached once these disasters dwelled spiritually.

 

"A bit!" The young girl with the red braided hair admitted effortlessly as her mother turned to her, facing her as her hazel green eyes scrutinized sceptically her sole creation from her blood and flesh. "But I can't wait to see uncle Frank, Thomas and Julia." She furthered gleefully as a grin distorted across her lips.

 

"It's evident you have a reason why you like the school itself."

 

Shona nodded her head in agreement, affirming her mother's response for the stark truth. It granted her joy and reassured her that her daughter at least one reason why she liked the school and attended it with ginormous pleasure. The red-haired girl with the bread couldn't help as a sparkling smile loomed on her face, oozing glee and pride.

 

"Yes especially when I have friends and uncle Frank!"

 

"Exactly! I am so proud of you, Shona!"

 

 

*******

When the Howards headed to the twins' kindergarten, the couple hired Kit to look after Agnes as he was amidst the reliable babysitters and old friends.

 

"Mommy, Daddy?" The twins exclaimed in unison as Ellie was sitting on Timothy's neck, whilst Tristan was held in Jude's secure, loving arms. The both siblings were unsure where they were currently located, their eyes scrutinizing the uncertain surroundings for them with startled, huge eyes.

 

Jude and Timothy have been waiting for straight 15 minutes in front of the kindergarten's tutor office in the hallway, encompassed by some parents and children, wandering around the hall with some teachers, whether guiding them or speaking to them in face-to-face. Their impatience escalated as they wanted to meet in person the tutor, who is going to supervise the twins for almost a half day in the week days. They were partly blissful, partly anxious, partly distressed.

The twins' eyes scanned the long, profound corridor as there were variety of multicoloured, expressive, however, incarnating soothing atmosphere, drawings on the pale yellow walls of the old building. Doors galore clinged to the walls. Lockers. Scads of rectangle medium sized windows bathing the hallway with natural sunlight. They were beyond flooded with incredulity, in spite of they weren't at home, where they have mustered lastly.

They were blissful because their eldest children are going to socialize with their peers and expand their inner circle with more friends and acquaintances. In the other case, they were partly anxious, crucially because of they weren't sure how they will adapt since they have acknowledged utterly their children's complex personality even if they are that young. The agitated parents felt some kind of turmoil overtaking them intangibly underneath their skins. At last but not least, they were partly distressed, in fact, they figured out eventually how much the twins have grown and the first four years of their lives passed as swiftly as it had come the time, when they were neither toddlers, nor babies anymore. They were young lovely kids who should tee up themselves by walking forward in their lives with their parents' guidance, of course. And most of all, adapt to the kindergarten. It's going to be like an adventorous mirage for them.

 

"Yes, sweethearts?" Jude enquired as she peered at the twins, offering them a smile that conceals her eager uneasiness, gnawing her slowly as if she was the prey. She enjoyed the moment to be with them until their kindergarten teacher emerges eventually. Her hand caressed the softness of Tristan's downy golden hair, her fingers tangled in its honey curls. "Is everything alright?" She carried on as she tried to soothe them.

 

"Yeah, Mommy! I am so excited and impatient." Ellie confessed cockily as she faintly tapped Timothy's shoulder as they couldn't endure a silver-tongued chuckle. Subsequently a smug grin curled up in the corner of her thin, rosy-coloured lips.

 

"How about you too, sweetheart?" The blonde posed the same question to her son optimistically as she strived to be idle as much as possible, disinfecting her plagued mind with brain cells which are the essential reason for her perturbation.

 

"M-me too, Mommy!" In the interim, Jude pinched playfully her son's nose after he struggled to answer her as he was dumbfounded where he was currently with his slightly older twin sister and parents.

 

"We are either too! I hope the tutor is open-minded and friendly." Timothy said gleefully, although there were sparkles of grief in his voice. It was peculiarly unusual, factly, he and Jude are going to be tormented to be seperated from Ellie and Tristan for a half a day in the week days. Even Jude recognized her husband's undercovered grief in his undertone. "You know how upsetting is its seperation part daily especially from now on." He admitted bluntly as he shed a bittersweet, heavy tear, gushing down his cheek as Jude wiped it from his face, snaking an arm around his upper back as she rested her head on his broad shoulder, opting to comfort him though their hearts throbbed severely in anguish in their chests.

 

"Yeah, Timothy! It's so heartbreaking but we should get to used to it. Our children cannot be forever with us as they used to be constantly in their first four years."

 

"Absolutely, for sadly! But..." Whereas he held Ellie's petite, creamy hand in his larger as his single free hand managed to rap lightly Jude's back as they cackled inwardly to themselves. Meanwhile, one of the presupposed teachers left her office with a young woman and her child standing outside as the little girl grasped her mother's hand into hers. Unfortunately, the former priest stuttered once when he and his wife beheld the strange woman with the child.

 

The pressumed tutor of Ellie and Tristan looked in the beginning of her 40s as she has a fair skin color, average body build, sky blue eyes, dark blonde bob with fringe, blanketing her forehead, heart shaped lips, clothed in black and white garments such as a plaid white shirt with a handful of udone buttons, black trousers with leather belt, black and white pumps, adding two bonus inches to her height as she was considered barely 5'3 tall in barefoot. Her eyes were shielded with round framed eyeglasses, framing her austere but pretty face for her age yet.

When Jude's regular eyeing turned into gape at the younger woman with the child, she was beyond mesmerized. It was her who was in her dreams weeks ago. The most famous oracle in Massachusetts.

 

"This woman was in my dreams and that's her daughter? It's insanely unreal." Jude thought to herself as she surveyed her, incapable to take her eyes off her. She blinked and blinked as the blonde didn't want to comprehend that she wasn't dreaming.

 

"Do not tell me I am dreaming!" The former nun's pensive monologue echoed in her head, her hazel eyes fixed on Sally and Kaitlyn.

 

In this moment, the brunette wore boho garments again, however, smarter ones as she was trim. Whilst her daughter really resembled her mother, although she inherited her father's physical features. The Howards weren't aware Kaitlyn is also Father McKenzie's daughter though via rape case. It was deliriously oblivious for them so that within seconds Sally and Kaitlyn left and the dark blonde woman walked up to the couple with the twins.

 

 

*******

"Where are Mama and Daddy?" Agnes questioned sceptically while she seated on the sofa, equipped with crayons and a sheet of paper as she yearned to draw. In the meantime, Kit was watering with a water can the pots with flowers in the living room.

 

"I don't know, sweetheart! But as far as I know they are supposed to be back at home within hours." Kit explained simply though little did he know how bitter Agnes perceived it and she couldn't wait any longer for her parents and siblings be back at home at last.

 

"Hours?" The little girl inquired ruefully, chewing her lips nervously as her hazel eyes were goggled at the sheet of paper.

 

"Yes but not too long." In the meantime, he left the emptied water for can on the window's ledge. Strolling up to the youngest Howard as he stroked her hair gently, looking down at her face. "And that's why I am here. To look after you!" The young man reassured the little girl as she relished the moment when her hair is being stroked. Little did he know how she loves it when somebody touches her hair even fondling it. A small, genuine smile waved up in the the corner of his lips.

 

"Huh?!" Agnes Jude enquired quizzically as she shook her head bashfully, sensing his hand caressing the softness of her golden hair.

 

"Everything is fine, Agnes Jude! I am your parents' old friend. You should trust me." Agnes liked Kit though she was tremendously shy, innocent. Furthermore, she had trust issues, developing it via her parents and Tristan.

 

"Are ya?"

 

"Yes, of course!" 

 

*******

 

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Howard!"  The middle aged woman, clothed in black and white clothes, walked up to the sitting anxious parents, offering them a handshake with a stern, little smile on her mildly wrinkled face. Timothy faced the lady who was slightly younger than him with a handful of years behind as Jude eyed her sky blue eyes, giving her an embarrassed smile as she didn't want to miss a detail of the odd woman who emerged in her dreams once. She was still in the long kindergarten's hallway with her daughter who had light brown hair, overlooking the both former pious faces of the church.

 

"Oh hello, ma'am! I pressume you are our children's kindergarten tutor, if I am not mistaking." Timothy spoke instead of Jude though she greeted the younger woman, addressing her formally. In this time, the twins looked up as they fixed their big, self-conscious eyes on the woman who stood in front of their parents, disquetly pouting their lips. 

 

"Yes, I am! I am Winter Johnson." The both adults shook their hands as Mrs.Johnson introduced herself. "It's a pleasure, Mr. and Mrs.Howard!" Then she carried on with the brief, professional, firm handshakes as she headed up to Jude. "May you come in my office, please?"

 

 The both parents responded in unison with "Yes!" as they got from the chairs as they held the twins in their arms, escorting the future kindergarten teacher of Ellie and Tristan. It wasn't necessary a reply at all. It was all obvious what a grave discussion awaited them in the office. 

 

 

*******

 

"Oh, hey Frank! You are so early at school." Valerie held Shona's hand, greeting the security guard mockingly as he couldn't suppress a cackle as the young maid joined him. 

 

"Hi Val and Shona!" He cupped the little girl's head as he felt underneath his palm the softness of her silky scarlet red scalp. He was drinking his morning coffee as he seated on school's porch chair, wearing a smug smile on his shining face. "Yeah, they just want me early here before the kids arrive, ya know!" Then he cackled inwardly, joyously. The both females watched him with broad, untroubled smiles.

 

"I see." Then the young woman turned away as she glimpsed quickly the school's yard, looking for Kit and Julia though they weren't here yet. Howsoever, there was a sea of other schoolers from different ages, crowding the yard as they talked to one another, played together and ran and scream and shouted in felicity. Afterwards she shifted her gaze on the middle aged man. "How is the work?"

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	159. Realism and Illusive Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank, Valerie and Shona are uniting as Julia and Thomas's new step-mother, Allison joins their alliance too. The first day at the kindergarten passes well until Judy and Timothy encounter somebody who has visited Jude's dreams in the past weeks. Who's that woman?

"I can't complain, nor to boast about it. It's my first day at work, you know." Frank raised an eyebrow gamely, thereafter unable to suppress a reluctant chuckle. Sipping his warm hot. "But I really can tell how's my job in the forthcoming days." He furthered. 

 

"Oh! It doesn't matter how they pay you for securiting a school, it matters if you enjoy working it. It comes from the bottom of yar heart, Frank!" Valerie cautioned wisely as she wore a smug grin across her plump, dainty lips. "It depends of you and how do you perceive it!" Meanwhile she winked at him amiably, platonically. Without demonstrating a sheer emotion, or rather feeling, as more than a friend. Whilst the both adults were talking, Shona just stood as she grasped her mother's deft, elegant hand, staring up at the both adults who swop variety of mutual words.

 

"That's right! I know it. I have an ample experience not only as a cop, but also as a security guard. Perhaps I have a better luck as a security guard rather than as a cop, who has to deal and arrest offenders." The middle aged man proceed with his monologue as he was proud to have such opulent experience as a man, devoted to the nation's welfare by protecting them by offenders and lunatics. It was peculiarly evident how complicated is his life. 

 

"Well, I am glad for you!" The young lady admitted humbly, content as her thumb kneaded her daughter's velvety knuckels. Her hazel green eyes blinked suddenly. "It's not easy to work as a maid either too." Afterwards the housekeeper didn't help to endure a guturral sniggle, escaping her throat. Frank participated her as the young girl grinned promptly.

 

"It's visible." He wiped his forehead with a forearm, assimilating what Valerie said. "I knew one acquaintance who used to be a housekeeper. Just like you!"

 

"Oh really?"

 

"Yeah. She wasn't one of the best people who I have ever known in my life, however, she was just fine acquaintance. She was young, aspiring, vigorous and neat freak." The security guard took another sip of his coffee that commenced to cool down due its oblivion. He wiped his mouth with his larger, lukewarm fist. In the interim, the both females just smiled, didn't peel a word as they nodded idly. "She was one of my wife's friends. They used to be really close friends. Really close!" He emphasized the last sentence as he recited the word  _really close_. "Marina was a diligent maid. She has never underestimated her own tasks as well." 

 

"Did she like her job?"

 

"Of course, she did! Although she struggled to keep her position after she spent 15 years as a maid!" Then a sardonic chuckle escaped his slightly moist lips, due to the caffeine stained liquid. 

 

"Oh! When you have heard last of her at least?"

 

"It was a long time ago. Urm," He stuttered as he finished in a gulp the rest of his lukewarm coffee beverage in the plain white mug. In the meantime, he paused as he rubbed his head. "...probably before to work as a security guard in Briarcliff with Judy."

 

"Oh okay!" The Russian-American sighed in a relief. "Well, I haven't always desired to work as a maid whether in a hotel or to clean and dust after people in their households, nevertheless..." She lingered to carry on as she inhaled serenely. "...the fate granted me to work as a maid after being a single mother, who hasn't finished her university education." She shrugged unintentionally as she emitted a raspy cackle. "Frank, Frank, my fella! It's such a responsibility to work as a housekeeper and clean all this shit after these people!" 

 

"It's not as difficult as to spy on criminals and dubious people in the society, you know." 

 

"Absolutely!"

 

"I am so sorry for the deviation but how is Shona? Isn't she excited for the pending school year?"

 

"She is! But she's a little bit anxious." Valerie admitted as Frank's dazzling azure blue eyes staring down at the young girl with the braided red-hair, offering her an innocent, amicable smile. 

 

"She's gonna be alright! She is going to play with Kit and Julia whilst I will take care of the nasty bullies." Subsequently he got from the school's porch chair, rapping lightly Valerie's shoulder as he didn't break off the eye contact with the both females. "Would you like a coffee?" He offered her politely.

 

"No, thank you! I have already drank my morning coffee." In spite of her razor-thin coarse rejecting his offer, she attempted to be as geentel as she could be. Her soft voice boated in his ears like jingling bells as he listened the glorious Christmas songs just like hymns ringing its tunes. "All I need is..." Valerie gasped when Frank maneuvered her to turn her back as she faced a young woman with two children from 2 different mothers, holding her hands as they pranced exhilirated, incapable to handle their patience any longer as they wanted to behold their friend Shona again. "Oh, Allison, Julia and Thomas! How wonderful!" 

 

"Julia and Tom!" Shona hollered beyond exuberantly as she sensed her compact, brittle heart leaping in her chest, skipped its heavy, mirthful beat. Her grin shone on her fresh, juvenile face. Valerie released the hand's grasp as soon as Kit's new girlfriend with her step-children approached the security guard and the single mother with her sole daughter.

 

"Shona!" They rushed up to their friend as they hugged altogether, uniting as school allies again. 

 

"Oh hi, Val and sir!" Allison ambled up to the other 2 adults, greeting slightly bashfully the older man with a glowing, charismatic smile waving up in the corner of her lips. 

 

Allison was Kit's new girlfriend since a week though they met along a couple of months ago. They got along easily. Not only Kit's girlfriend was open-minded and affable with the Howards and Valerie and her daughter, but also she didn't know personally Frank, factly, because Kit rarely saw Frank even the Howards and Valerie.

 

"Hi Ally!"

 

"Oh hello, ma'am!" The security guard walked up to the unknown younger woman as his winter blue eyes met her chestnut ones. "I am Kit and Valerie's friend, Frank. It's huge pleasure to meet you. Kit has said many nice things about you!"

 

"It's nice to meet you, Frank! I am Allison, Kit's girlfriend." The both adults handshaked whilst Valerie supervised the children, watching them with a broad, saturating smile across her lips as it acquired its hallowed brightness due to the sunlight that bathed everything below, carpeting with sun rays. The evidence about their happiness after seeing one another days of absence, was driving the children to insanity and obvious by the way they communicated and acted elated.

 

 

*******

Once Mrs. Johnson let the parents with their twins to make their way to her office without hesitancy and abstinence, they perambulated uneasily as they rocked the twins in their affectionate, secure. Ellie and Tristan had particularly negative vibes as it was their first time to face a new hurdle that will intervene in their lives for a few years - namely to survive up to 3 years in thr kindergarten. They have never dived in the depths of the life's stages as the life was the abysmal, mystic sea, embodying cluster of paradoxal secrets whether teaching you a lesson from the life or just stimulating your confidence and courage to keep on living, confronting its challenge. The single comfort where they have found was in Jude and Timothy's arms as their presences were even more soothing, especially when they stood for their little adorable angels, regardless how wrong they were.

Ellie formed a girlish smile on her pale face as her hazel eyes in versatile speed scanned her tutor's austere office. Whereas Tristan buried his head in the crook of his mother's neck, her long curly blond strands of her mane of gold shielding his chubby, helpless face, his tender, sensitive nostrils smelling the scent of her cologne and hair's alluring aroma. He cooed desperately, inwardly. He clutched shut his eyes, his fists clenched as he threw his arms around his mother's neck.

 

"You may take yours seats!" The other middle aged woman gestured them confidently, obligingly the chairs against her hard wood desk with its pile of files as a smug smile glittered in the corner of her lips. In the meantime, she was closing her office door after receiving the Howards.

 

"Thank you, Mrs. Johnson!" They expressed their gratitude as they seated on the chairs, next to one another. Then their eyes shifted down to the twins as Ellie was sucking her thumb, looking up innocently in her father's mesmerizing chocolate eyes.

 

"Ellie, are you feeling nervous?" Timothy questioned his daughter as he stroked her long beautiful straight chestnut hair, running his fingers through her strands as his fingertips relished its softness and silken beneath his smooth, milky skin. Further, the former priest noted something suspiciously odd in his eldest daughter's demeanor.  She wasn't bold how she thought to herself at all.

 

"Not at all, Daddy."

 

"Oh, sweetie! You cannot fool your father. He knows you aren't bold how you might think. It's perfectly normal because it's high time to join the society by communicating and playing with your peers instead of staying at home just like your first four years in your life." Timothy explained further as he sensed ferociously the agitation that conquered his daughter. Then he pecked kisses on her cheeks and temple, opting to reassure her whether she's feeling better now or worse.

 

"Come on, Tris! It is your tutor, she isn't a bad lady who will eat you for breakfast." She tapped lightly his back in attempt to embolden him and he avoids to conceal himself. "She's just going to be your kindergarten's teacher." She dangled her arms around the blond boy's tiny body, pulling him in a tight, warm, reposeful embrace. "I know how shy and unprepared are you but I assure ya..." She paused after breaking off the embrace, taking her time to admire his gorgeous chocolate eyes which he inherited from his father and the short curly golden hair from his mother, framing his cute, plump face as his curly honey hair shaped a glowing halo, illuminating his boyish face.

 

"Mr and Mrs. Howard!" Winter began sternly, adjusting her eyeglasses as soon as she sat on her desk, gazing coldly at the both former pious faces of the church. Unfortunstely, she was the reason why Jude didn't continue her sentence as she opted to persuade her son that everything will be fine.

 

"I assure ya everything will be okay, my baby boy!" The former nun comforted Tristan calmly, then her warm hazel eyes swooped on Winter Johnson's cold-blooded sapphire blue eyes. "Yes, Mrs. Johnson?" The both parents said in unison as they sang triumphing anthems united.

 

"First of all, it's a pleasure to receive 2 more kindergarteners in this institution. I have been a kindergarten teacher for almost 20 years and the majority of the children that have passed in my claws were obediant and sociable." Jude swallowed a heavy lump that has developed in her throat once the other woman emphasized the word sociable. Her heart was in her mouth as she was beyond worried for Tristan how will pass his first year though she was aware he's not only introvert child, moreover he's tending to be less communicative. It scared her away and she was ready to confront anyone who condemns otherwise whether her son or even her daughter.

 

"Sociable?" Judy pondered deeply as this word crossed her mind immediately. "If she thinks the communicative kids can pass the kindergarten year, then is Tristan having a chance to be amongst them?" She kept on with analyzing its situation.

 

"Would you tell us what are the twins' names?" The teacher inquired gravely, without taking her frosty gaze off the parents' dark eyes.

 

"Ellie and Tristan." Jude replied in complacency without wobble. Likewise the dark blond lady peeped down as her peep turned into gape in a matter of seconds, hastily inspecting the healthy twins as her fingers fixed her eyeglasses.

 

"I see." She answered huskily. "Which twin is the older one?" Winter enquired beyond seriously.

 

"Ellie!" In this time, Timothy replicated, whilst Ellie absent-mindedly played with her father's shirt clasped buttons.

 

"I see. How old are they?"

 

"Ellie will turn 4 on 30th of September, while her brother a day after her." Jude answered honestly, abiding sober in her firm answers though she recognized somethkng leery behind Mrs. Johnson's mask. She was unsure if she was either a good or a bad person. It was eccentric and thought-provoking question, in her opinion. Until this moment, Jude had the great impression of the kindergarten tutor as a strict, responsible, wise and nonchalant.

 

"Good! They fit ideally for kindergarteners." Winter stated as she started taking notes in case if she either forgets or hesitates to return a reply.

 

The parents just smiled simply as they pursued for one another's eyes whilst the another middle aged lady was focused on her notes. Two hazel irises met two other chocolate ones as they locked up in each other's irresistible stare.

 

"Tim?" Jude whispered in velvety voice.

 

"Yes, honey?" He arched an eyebrow, glancing down at the twins as they were clinged to their parents.

 

"Are we going to..." When the former nun was about to carry on with her utterance, all of a sudden the mildly younger woman cut her off, placing her both hands on the desk, shuffled.

 

"Well, could you please tell us more about Ellie and Tristan? For example how they spent their first years in this world?"

 

"They always were clinged to us and spent almost every moment with us." Timothy began, fondling gently his daughter's head.

 

"Mhm. Go ahead!" The dark blond woman gestured to go ahead.

 

"They were always at home though in the past weeks, me and my wife took them on the playground and hanging out with other kids. Just like them! They weaned off and began walking and talking without problems at young age." The former nun proceed with her speech, giving more further information about her children as Winter sceptically surveyed not only her body language, but also Timothy and the twins' ones.

 

"Alright!" Meantime the younger lady jotted down on the blanket, taking a few more notes of her future protégés. Then she left the pen on the desk. "So you want to tell me your children lead such a type of life, correct?" 

 

"Yes, ma'am!" The both adults nodded agreement. 

 

"Okay so...let me instruct you the rules here about this kindergarten! The first rule is the children should respect each other and be kind to one another. The imminent one is the children are allowed to play with their peers but they cannot pass the year if they aren't sociable enough. It will be tough for them."

 

*******   
  


After the Howards left Mrs. Johnson's office in a matter of minutes later, they headed up to the front door, leaving the facade as Jude took a cigarette from her cigarette pack from her denim jeans' pocket, gathering the lighter as she let the twins to play in the monumental yard by themselves, liting up her cigarette as Timothy took her other hand into his larger, smooth one.

The sun bathed the ground with its saturating sunlight, illuminating every surrounding. Screams and shouts of children swirled a whirlpool. Crispy, multi-colored, unique leaves falling down from the grand trees with its abstract, aesthetic ginormous crowns, blanketing the ground with bedazzling carpet of leaves.

 

"We should celebrate this occassion with Agnes!" Timothy evoked jubilantly. 

 

"We will, darling." Jude rested her head on his shoulder as she carried on to take a puff off her cigarette, afterwards mist dim escaping her nostrils and mouth. "Guess how I will bring the joyous spirits at home!"

 

"What's going to be, my love?" He enquired teasingly as Jude took another drag off her cigarette, thus handing it to Timothy as he took a quick puff off her cigar's length, inhaling weak dim, vapouring like fog. Consequently he handed her back the cigarette as he zested it. 

 

"Don't be silly, sweetheart!" Meanwhile she paused as she beheld the light chestnut haired girl Kaitlyn who she saw earlier and the bizarre oracle mentioned her name once in her dreams, was interacting to the twins. Ellie and Tristan didn't mind to accept in their company Kaitlyn as she was amicable towards the Howard twins. "Chocolate bars for each child!" A smug smirk contorted on her face. Then the couple chuckled contented. 

 

"They deserve it. They deserve the entire world our little angels!" Timothy said flauntingly. 

 

"Well, hello Judy!" A familiar feminine voice rang in the couple's ears abruptly as they startled especially Jude as they both turned to the much younger woman, wearing the boho garments. It was her. The single mother with her sole child, who was currently playing with the twins. 

 

"S-Sally? You are the..." Timothy was rather speechless to utter an adequate syllable once he beheld the arcane woman who was a few inches away from them. Judy recognized from head to toes, her hazel eyes wandering up and down as she scrutinized from closer the oracle who emerged once in her dreams, wearing a sheepish smile honed on her fresh, slightly olive tanned complexion. As the blonde was about to state her second sentence as she struggled to speak, in fact, only vowels were the sole sounds she can produce, Sally cut her off.

 

"I know you, Judy! Do you remember me?"

 

"W-who are you, ma'am?" Timothy's decent British accent accentuated in his question. He has never seen the strange woman in Boho style outfit with her cunning predictions that smited the others. He heard about a woman under the name Sally in Jude's dreams, according to his wife's words. His chocolate eyes were darted to the petite figure.

 

"I remember you...Sally!" Judy responded at last as she swallowed hard after discovering the brunette was not only unrealistic in her dreams, but also being realistic in the real life. It has been weeks after she recalled utterly its reverie. The former nun's uneasiness was particularly obvious. All of a sudden, a genuine, unbiased smile shaped on Sally's youthful face. "You were in my dreams."

 

"Yeah, Judy!" Then she shifted her hazel green eyes to the former priest's chocolate eyes, giving him a reassuring smile. "I was in your wife's dreams. I am Sally Whigham, the most popular oracle in this state." She offered her hand for a handshake the both bushed parents of three children as Timothy was more bushed than his wife. 

 

"It's a pleasure, Sally! I am Timothy Howard, Judy's wife!" He shook his mammoth hand with her petite, elegant hand. In the interim, the young brunette nodded her head as she groused mockingly as a grin splashed in the corner of her lips. "I know you are Judy's wife, Timothy!" 

 

Then it was high time Jude's turn to handshake with the younger lady though it was peculiarly odd to her to encounter the same person in the both realms- dreams and reality. 

 

"It's not necessary to introduce myself since you know me as we have seen each other in my dreams. It's my huge pleasure, Sally! Judy Martin!" 

 

"Do you mind if I sit next to you, guys?"

 

"Sure!" Timothy allowed the much younger woman to seat next to his wife. 

 

"Thank you!" The oracle expressed her gratitude graciously, remorselessly. She sat next to the blonde as she took a cigarette from her cigarette pack, gathering up her lighter as she lit up her cigarette, taking its first drag off united with Jude as she was near the edge to finish her cigar for now. "It's a pleasure our children are playing together."

 

"Yeah! It doesn't seems oblivious how rejoiced they are." The former monsignor clarified merrily. 

 

"Exactly, Timothy! Are your children first year here in this kindergarten?"

 

"Oh yeah, they are." Jude replied beatifically as a grin curled up in the corner of her mouth. "What about your daughter?"

 

"She's either too." Then the brunette couldn't endure a guturral cackle. "It's apparent they don't have a lot of friends."

 

"You mean Ellie and Tristan?" The former nun asked.

 

"Exactly, dear!" Sally responded.

 

"They have a small inner circle of friends though I hope they will befriend with more kids there." Timothy explained wisely as he was sufficiently laconic in his persuasion. 

 

"I hope for my daughter either too. But it seems they select smartly their friends."

 

"They do, of course!" Then a raspy chuckle absconded her throat. "Is your daughter sociable or some kind of recognized girl?"

 

"Hmm, no! She has no friends." After hearing these bitter words, coming from Sally, the Howard couple not only were tremendously dumbstruck, moreover they pitied the young girl of the single mother for not having any friends. Sally's undertone contrasted its her glee a few minutes ago. 

 

"Oh, that's horrible! We are so sorry to hear it."

 

"Don't be sorry for this! They spurned her because her father is Father McKenzie." Hence, she paused as she took another puff off her cigarette, consequently inhaling sharply as she sensed the heartache that downhearted her generally. "Who would be proud to have for father a hypocritical, lunatical rapist, who disguises himself in a dark cloth to conceal his phantoms?" She posed a rhetorical, sarcastic question as she couldn't suppress another shrewd chuckle. "Nobody does! But I love my child more than anything else in this world. More than anything, I swear!"

 

Timothy was beyond staggered once he realized Sally was raped and her child was experiencing a tough childhood, being raised by a single mother who works as an oracle and earns a lot of money to afford everything that is required in one family. 

It was obnoxiously true Sally's sole daughter Kaitlyn was neglected by her peers just because her biological father is nothing but a sperm donor and rapist, besides he's outstandingly known as a notorious priest, who has sinned and broke his vows constantly or almost every time. He never regretted for his personal choices. Almost every Boston citizen loathed to blood and bones the young, extremely obdurate priest. Kaitlyn's a good, mousily obediant and clever girl. She has never harmed any single soul just like her father does. Her mother astained herself from informing her daughter about her past and the non-consent intimate act as she preferred to warn her daughter about the abomination of her past when she grows up a bit. Little did Sally know how much her rapist is going to be even more detested by her daughter once she hears the entire truth about him and his wrongdoings. What the young girl of the single mother knew about her absent father was actually that he's a priest and his work was priority over the family as the pious faces of the church are being forbidden to be wed with children. 

Although the crude circumstances, Jude and Timothy didn't mind their children to befriend with the desolated Kaitlyn and her mother. 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	160. Briarcliff Exposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valerie encounters Velika's ghost in front of her yard. Lana exposes Briarcliff.

 

_A month later..._

11th of October, 1969

 

 

Within month, events even the time boated quickly in the abysmal space, leaving track of memories. 

The autumn days approached as the crispy, abstractly beauteous, multicoloured leaves slumped down as they blanketed every inch of Boston's fields. The days were rainy, somber. The solid, shadowy clouds swimming in the sky, concealing the saturating sun. Per a handful of days, swarm of millions of gushing down crystal rain drops assaulted everything below, soaking them. 

The first days in the kindergarten of Ellie and Tristan were tough especially for the younger twin as he tended to adapt readily difficult to the society and communicate with other peers. He spent the rest of his time in the kindergarten by being concatenating with his slightly older sister twin and Kaitlyn as they were played with one another only. The other children viewed them as weird especially Kaitlyn and Tristan. Crucially because Kaitlyn inherited some significant facial features of her father such as mingling its hair color with her mother and father's one. Furthermore, her mother was unwed, single, raising on her own an illegimitate child. The other kindergarteners were already alerted via one rumor that was passed that her negligent father's a priest, working in a mental hospital and exceedingly recognized for his wrongdoings and crimes. Further, Tristan was rejected by his peers because he proned to be hushing and introvert boy, who was clinged to Ellie and Sally. 

Subsequently, the kindergarten days were better not just only for the twins, but also for Kaitlyn. There were some of kindergarteners who overlooked the rumors as they didn't care what the others gossiped behind the Howards twins and the oracle's daughter. Their self-esteem rapidly boosted as soon as they made new friends and socialized with other children. Jude, Timothy and Sally couldn't be more contended, in fact, their children are commencing slowly to extend their inner circle with more acquaintances. Little did they know how overwhelming it was. Spiritually. Rendering them even prouder parents. Initially, Mrs.Johnson was peculiarly stern. With the approaching days, the novice kindergarteners mustered with her manners and demeanor as they tolerated her. 

Whilst the Howards twins and Kaitlyn are improving brilliantly in the kindergarten, Shona was constantly with Julia and Thomas at school, uniting as an alliance altogether and they particularly ignored the bullies as Frank confronted them whenever he can and witnessed a heated conflict between schoolers. The first school days were a downright nightmare especially for Shona. Fortunately, there was a Gurdian angel who stood for Shona and Kit's children.

 

 

_Flashback_

_4th of September, 1969_

_"Hey, red-haired weirdo!" One of the bullies from Shona's class attempted to catch her attention, stalking her amokingly though the young girl ignored her classmate. The bully's undertone was obnoxiously vigorous, aloof, besides he sticked out his tongue at her. The red-haired girl walked up to the tree as she preferred to spend with Julia and Thomas her valuable time rather than futily wasting it by facing hooligans._

_Likewise Shona sped up to the Kit's children as their eyes chased their buddy, joining them as she seated on the grass, honing a triangle along. Anyway the bully didn't give up as he opted to catch either of their attention, taunting them with defiant, bland comments. They were far from obtuse to comprehend its consequences if they otherwise reacted to the aggressor's instinctive impulsivity. They knew right away the most sapient choice was to ignore him like he has never existed ever before. He was just like a phantom, roaming around the yard like a lost, ancient soul._

_The school's yard  was crowded with primary schoolers whose joyous, infant squeals and shouts were cruising up in the yard, filling with briskly atmosphere._

_"Oh come on, red-haired alien! Where's your lesbian mama to come and deal with the brat like me?" Her classmate didn't halt to jeer at his peer, twirling provocatively though the group of 3 kids disdained him as it was recklessly oblivious his presence to them. As an addition, the bully evoked chicken, crabbed noises which weren't completely availing for them at all._

_Whereas the blunt boy didn't oppress his rowdy, lackluster comments towards the desolated children, all of a sudden Frank was fed up as he intervened by tramping up to Shona's classmate until he placed his colossal, warm hand on the young boy's shoulder as he sensed something in front of him, flinched as he turned to the security guard, gritting firmly his infant teeth as his grayish emerald eyes met the middle aged man's glaring winter blue eyes, locked up in one another's stares. Grimaced face with a grotesque frown, highlighting his lips. The second grader just gaped blankly, helplessly the much older male, without daring to peel a single word, factly, he was indisputably, readily mortified and embarrassed, sensing his cheeks becoming rosy within seconds after facing his danger._

_"How dare ya to mess up with innocent children, Chester?" Whilst the middle aged man enquired gravely Chester, he swallowed hard after hearing such acute words that stabbed daggers in his heart as his unresponsive, bone-chilling glaring azure eyes were like razors, impaling radically his eyes, gouging them as he drained his juvenile energy in a simple scowl. "It has been 3 days and you don't stop to scoff at Shona. Just stop it!" He furthered menacingly._

_"This freaking alien is ignoring me. Don't you know how rude is to be ignored?" Chester explained as he justified,pointing at Shona with a forefinger and Frank noting the young boy's manipulative demeanor which made him even more livid._

_As soon as the Kit's children and Shona heard the security guard's voice, they turned to him as they watched leisurely the both males. They couldn't oppress a smug, mischievous grins on their faces._

_"If you ever dare to call her whatever you think will catch her attention, your parents would be aware and probably..." He paused as he pretended to clear his throat, peeping down at the group of 3 infants. Then he shifted his scowled face to the bully. "...you will be out of this school whether you like it or not, gentleman. " Frank's voice was far from serene as his tone sounded menacing and deadly serious. He abomimated whenever Shona is being bullied. His heart sorely ached when he witnessed her peers' brutality and aggression._

_Instead of uttering a word, Chester ran away without hesitancy as he was exceedingly abashed as his self-confidence plummet suddenly._

 

_Joyful chuckles evoked Shona, Julia, Thomas and Frank once Chester fled away._

 

*******

_11th of October, 1969_

Whilst Shona was at school, Valerie was home alone as today was the sole day when she's all day available.

Today was actually a cloudy day with mist fog sailing like a longboat in the sky, blurring its nigh vision. Fortunately, it hasn't rained yet.

The last time when the young scarlet haired woman beheld Lana and Johnny was actually a couple of days ago as the both children of the single mothers, played with themselves on the playground though there were swarm of infants, accompanied by their parents. Nonetheless, they evaded Shona and Johnny as they were murderously cautioned about the lesbian single mother's daughter whilst Johnny was known as Bloody Face's unwed child via rape case. Luckily, in Howards case they were exceptional. Little did the other infants know whose children they were. If the entire Howards were exposed, apart from that they would be detested and rejected by their peers as their parents are alerted of the both former pious faces of the church, notoriously famous for giving unwed children in an orphanage.

When Valerie was sauntering in the small yard of her house, she was uprooting a handful of flowers, in fact, it was a year since her partner Velika has passed away due to cancer.

As she gathered a petite, magnificent bouquet with magenta pyons and yellow tulips, she crouched down to the flowerbed as its pungent alluring fragrance that reached her frail nostrils. The young housekeeper, thrumming as she sang to herself a melodious tune:

 

" _Blackbird singing in the dead of night. Take these broken wings and learn to fly. All your life. You were only waiting for this moment to arise._ " The young maid sang to herself as she hummed, emulating its instrumentality in her voice. In spite of her lack of talent in singing, she cottoned the lonely moments when sang to herself as the humming wasn't exceptional. These moments could be rare, nevertheless, Valerie genuinely appreciated and harboring them in her heart, filling its fragment.

 

Valerie loved music especially if it was heavier one such as rock and metal. Although she was keen a rock and metal fan, she didn't mind the other music genres at all. Further, the Beatles were one of her favorite bands. 

 

All of a sudden, her hazel green eyes reluctantly wandered around the yard as she halted humming, eyeing the dull gravestone. Her face became palish once her eyes caught the gravestone as her smile vanished. Her heart ached, bleeding sorely of mourn. In the interim, Valerie rose as she toddled desperately, slowly as she was approaching the gravestone, grasped timidly the modest bouquet of flowers she has just picked up from the flower bed as gelid tears commenced building in her eyes, sniveling when she crouched down beside the grave, placing the nosegay two inches away from its tombstone, dwelling considerately on the soil, whilst the uninterrupted lament as her hand stealthily shifted up to the tombstone as the smooth skin of her hand met its stone coldness. 

In the meantime, she lowered her head as the frosty tears streamed down her face, her hand gently brushing unwillingly the gravestone's text.

 

 

_Here lays a loving woman and strong mother_

_Velika Violet Azarova_

_16.01.1918- 11.10.1968_

_May Rest in Peace_

 

 

"Velika, I miss..." Valerie murmured despairingly as a thumb managed to wipe her tears with her other hand. The young lady struggled to combat her tears and mourn. "...you so much!" The scarlet haired woman furthered as her uncontrollable grief tormented her like a toy. 

 

Suddenly she felt a warm hand on her shoulder, ensuring her unpredictable warmness, comfort and love as she turned to the person as she realized it was actually her deceased partner. Velika! She was glowing as she was like a sent angel from the heaven to soothe the person she truly loved to bones until the cancer combat was over as she lost. The brunette wore a luminous, beautiful smile across her plump lips, radiating her felicity to be back on earth just for a few minutes to behold somebody special. 

The red-haired young lady's hazel eyes widened as they reflected overwhelmness in awe and sheer happiness, scarcely believing Velika is still real or she was just an illusion. An instinctive, howsoever, enthralled smile loomed on her face as the sustained gushing down tears were wiped with the older woman's thumb, shushing as she whispered:

 

"Sweetheart, I miss you too!" In this time, Valerie took in her both hands Velika's creamy, delicate hand, her fingers cupping her brittle knuckles as she rose her body, kissing her hand. 

 

"I know, sweetie! I have to confess something though you won't like it." The young woman said in velvety voice as she felt burden in her heart, in fact, her deceased lover would be livid if she has found another partner, offseting the absence of lover. Their eyes were locked up in one another's gazes. The woman's ghost cupped the maid's jaw, her thumb kneading the sensitve skin of her chin as it glided up to her plump, mildly tremoring lips.

 

"Tell me, Val! Although I won't like it, I still love you!"

 

"I found a new girlfriend who's amazing and understanding. I love her too but not as much as you." Whereas the housekeeper spilled the tea, Velika's smile didn't vanish from her face. It was rather the opposite. She couldn't subdue a growing broader, veritable smile, curled up in the corner of her lips. She was pleased Valerie was loved, nonetheless the heartwarming words which she fathomed them instantly, rejoiced her even more. 

 

"I am so pleased you are loved but our love has no bonds, honey. No matter what have you been through or how many times you have betrayed your own ideals, I will always love you! Don't mistake it with obsession!" The calm response from the former living soul emboldened the young woman as the inestimable moment was far from potraying it in the most vivid, ensharpening its details like a blade. The evidence of their passionate and ethereal eternal love was in their facial expressions, the comfort they have, expressing fluently their feelings and emotions even confessions. It reassured even more the housekeeper as she wanted Velika to be here with her. In this world. For eternity. Although it was impossible. She's just already a mirage ghost. Roaming around the world especially the home she shared with the love of her life before her mortality. 

 

"Thank you for your support and love, Velika! You deserve peace. I wish you stayed here for longer." Valerie insisted though the perputuity won't last forever. "Regardless how sinful you used to be back in your life, just remember the unconditional love that I have for you, sweetheart!" The scarlet-haired woman kept on as Velika wiped the last drying tears of her fresh, youthful face.

 

The phantom of the older woman just smiled, nodding humbly, relieved. The both females felt flattered.

 

"I love your daughter and the people of your inner circle. I am wishing you happiness, prosperity, health and most of all, love and be loved by the people who know you the best." The brunette advised wisely the housekeeper. 

 

Moments later, the ghost of the middle aged woman just vanished in the hollow as Valerie's smile abided on her face as it was lit up by the brief encounter with the love of her life who she didn't expect to emerge as a ghost to reassure her. As an addition, the maid refrained to question whether Velika was real or otherwise just an unusual specter, pandering her to carry on with her life as she was too young to die, but too old to brood. Her heart molted after these poignant words that reached her heart like a summer breeze, fanning vigorously her hair. 

 

*******

 

Whilst Jude and Timothy were seating on the couch as the twins played with their toys and staff dolls on the both armchairs, far from intrigued to dart eyes to the television screen, Agnes was sitting on her mother's lap and the television was turned on as the both former pious faces of the church watched and followed the TV program.

In the interim, the former nun's head rested on Timothy's broad, muscular shoulder as her hazel eyes were fixed on the television screen with combusting enthusiasm. Agnes watched what her parents did. 

In this moment, they currently watched a documentary based on Briarcliff's horrors which are exposed by Howards' old friend, Lana Winters.

 
    
    
      _"The church sold Briarcliff Manor to the state of Massachusetts in the fall of 1965. Since then, conditions have deteriorated. These images and sounds are far more powerful than any words that can be spoken. But how can I describe to you the way it smells? It reeks of filth, of disease. It smells of death." The young, aspiring reporter commenced with the deplorable monologue as she held the microphone, moseying inside the institution as her heels clicked infrequently. She was being encompassed not only by her crew who filmed her, but also by a couple of mentally ill patients who starved, suffered spiritually and physically and they were devastated in every way._
    

"Lana Banana!" Jude whispered to herself derisively, meanwhile the youngest Howard watched mortified the documentary though Timothy glimpsed down at her as he clamped her eyes with a mammoth hand as he didn't want his daughter to have sinister nightmares later on. Further, the twins overlooked the running documentary.

"Sweetheart, you aren't supposed to watch this!" The former priest cautioned his daughter as he shifted his chocolate eyes on the screen, gaping each moment of it.

 
    
    
      _"Who are you? Do you have permission to do this? You are the first attendant we've seen the entire time we've been here." One of the nuthouse's staff sanitarians, clothed in white outfit asked brashly the middle aged journalist._  
    
      
    
    

 

"Is it the policy to leave patients unclothed and unclean, some of them smeared in their own feces?" Lana argued as she posed a grave question in coarsing way.

 

"Uh I'm sorry, there's just too many for us to take care of." The sanitarian apologised the brunette as she kept on with the documentary.

 

_**To be continued...** _

 

 


	161. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Father McKenzie receives 2 sanitarians in his office. He declares his final decision. What's his decision?  
> Agnes Jude experiences a tough night after watching with her family Briarcliff Exposed the documentary.

 

"I told ya to stop her!" Father McKenzie reluctantly slammed a fist on his hard wood desk in his office as a thick files of patients flinched, his voice decibels increased as they reflected instantly his ire. He casted a menacing glare on the both sanitarians who were sent immediately in the juvenile priest's dim light office.

 

"But she invaded its institution's territory without a direct permission and her crew filmed her how she exposed its horrors inside..." Whilst one of the sanitarians was unraveling about Lana's exposion of Briarcliff in front of the young priest's desk, in the interim Alexander clutched firmly his fists as he was almost prepared to bang vigorously on the desk again, however, more violently. He scowled as he didn't peel a word, listening to the older man who spoke. Father McKenzie's temper verged, in fact, Lana and her filming crew entered through Briarcliff's dull, demolishing gray walls without warning. "...this facility."  The same sanitarian kept on whereas Alexander growled ferociously like an untamed animal. 

 

"It's your fault for letting this pathetic journalist to be filmed instead of stopping her with her crew."

 

"At least, we tried!" One of the employers confessed humbly as it was a tough task for him to confront the immensely cussed and cunning man of the cloth. 

 

"It's not apparent what have you done. I don't want to repeat myself again." Alexander stated beyond livid. The blood in his veins boiled frequently igniting as a volcano erupted its own lava in his body, embodying the priest's wrath. His azure blue eyes were darted to the both irresponsible, regretting sanitarians whose hands were in their pockets due to uneasiness. The more uneasy they were, more might the priest had and losing his temper. 

 

"And Father, we shall inform you she has mentioned your name out loud and about your deeds."

 

"Ha! Splendid!" Father McKenzie japed as a mischievous, subtle grin loomed on his illuminated face via his desk's lamp. "I have the right to know about it!" Then his mischievous grin vanished on his face as it was the same grimaced one with a grotesque scowl, imprinting his frustration and indisputable rage. 

 

"Well, Ms.Winters said some things which has to do with your notorious past and malpractice as an administrator of this facility." The second sanitarian spoke calmly, emotionlessly after he inhaled intensely.

 

"For example?" Alexander inquired.

 

 

 

_Flashback_

_Earlier tonight_

_"The church sold Briarcliff Manor to the state of Massachusetts in the fall of 1965. Since then, conditions have deteriorated. These images and sounds are far more powerful than any words that can be spoken. But how can I describe to you the way it smells? It reeks of filth, of disease. It smells of death."_

_"Who are you? Do you have permission to do this? You are the first attendant we've seen the entire time we've been here."_

_"Is it the policy to leave patients unclothed and unclean, some of them smeared in their own feces?"_

_"Uh I'm sorry, there's just too many for us to take care of."_

_"One of the main issues why Briarcliff is demolishing is not only in the lack of funds and staff, but also one person who runs this facility and gave us a contrasting example how it's pressumed an asylum to alook like in normal conditions." The young journalist wandered up in relaxed pace as she held the microphone, her chestnut eyes directly darted to the recording camera like arrows._

_"Father Alexander Stanley McKenzie is actually the administrator of Briarcliff since the spring of 1965. He sold the mental hospital for criminally insane patients to the state shortly after he earned the highest position as it's eerily evident how a regular inmate is being supervised. Just look for yourselves!" The muddling and loathsome images of starving to demise, unclothed, filthy patients roaming around the common room was far from pleasant for viewing especially by the younger, elder and sensitive viewers. Lana, herself, nauseated as soon as she burst in the old facade and her vulnerable nostrils smelled the stench of smeared in their own feces desolated inmates, lack of hygiene and misery, refraining herself from vomiting._

_A silence fell as she glimpsed around the place, surveying it once again, inhaling, although the pungent stench. Then the reporter furthered:_

_"Before Father McKenzie was elected as the next Briarcliff's adiministrator, he used to be a priest in one of the Boston churches as I have collected sufficient evidence to expose him and his atrocities." Lana paused as she caughed raspily. "For example, he raped one young woman four years ago, days before his categorical election. Moreover, he has committed as patients former nuns, sanitarians and security guards as Frank McCann was midst them. Luckily, he's no longer part of Briarcliff's responsiblity as he is living with his family happily ever after. The young priest has tortured hundreds of wretched, godforsaken souls there. Without showing preliminary compassion to them!"_

_******* _

__

"How's that possible this nosy bitch to intervene in my personal life without having any clue what my past used to be?" Alexander slammed a fist on his hard wood desk once again, evoking a predatory yell, escaping the top of his lungs. Moreover, the young man was disorientated what kind of a language he used right away. He was very waxy. Far from its moderate border lines. "I think this pathetic ex-nun or to be exact lewd old nun and her toy boy former priest of the Roman Catholic church are pressumed to have this discreet, forbidden personal information about me..." He dramatically paused as he exhaled reluctantly, scarcely blinking. "...and spreading it like an epidemy in their inner circle."

 

Father McKenzie knew from somewhere that Jude used to be a promiscuous nightclub singer and she had some kind of a relationship with Monsignor Howard generally via the unsigned document for Jude's release as he delved more profoundly about the middle aged woman's personal info in her patient's file. It was a year ago after the misfortune encounter when Lana sezied inside the snake pit with a few journalists by her side and questioned about Jude. Further, he recalled when he has read the Jude's patient file. 

 

 

_Flashback_

_1968_

_The azure blue eyes of the juvenile priest were cautiously scanning Jude's patient file as he frowned, reading it for himself in his dim light office as the flourishing storm brewed outside, lighting bolts jolting and streaming down rain drops. It has been raiing for a straight hour._

_He delved in one of the drawers of the cupboard in the west side of his office a couple of minutes ago as he was beyond curious about the former nun and patient in the same time, Judy Martin. This name sounds so familiar to him._

_Judy Martin is a 45 years old woman. She has never been married with children. She used to be a nightclub singer. Judy spent 15 years, living behind Briarcliff's walls as a nun._

_Her family wasn't huge at all. Her father left her when she was just 5 year old girl. Judy's mother, Hazel, worked as a housekeeper in hotel. Judy had a close relationship with her mother, both cousins, Penelope and Beverly and grandmother, Jacqueline. Miss Martin described herself as a nervous child. She had no friends at school. Moreover, until the age of 10, she rejected to sleep on her own as she feared of the dark and had developed nyctophobia. When she was in her mid-teens, she left school, saying she hated it and the children were coarse to her and monkeyed her over being a fatherless child, besides her peers perceived her as a distant weirdo, according to her words._  She did everything in her power.

_"Whore!" That was the initial impression he got from Jude as she was no longer Briarcliff’s responsibility since her absence was particularly obvious._

_Father McKenzie loathed women who were lewd and judged them by what they did work instead of examining their characters in details, by simply keeping in touch with them instead of judging them by its book cover. The former nun was amidst the type of women he disliked or loathed._

_Then he put her file in the drawer of the cupboard in mousy manner, thereafter getting back to work by checking other patients' files._

 

 

*******

"Father, are you okay?" The first sanitarian concerned enquired the juvenile priest as it renders the ambience even more awkward when the evident frustration of Alexander brewed in him like a big, fat storm.

 

"Of course, I am not okay, Samuel!" Subsequently Samuel swallowed a lump in his throat after hearing the priest's hostile undertone. "Why do you care about me when I am nothing more than your boss?"

 

"Well...it's okay to ask..."

 

"Do you think it's okay to let an endangering reporter to invade my workplace and exposing its horrors, according to her words? Huh?" The man of the cloth responded irritated as his anger began cooking inside him. 

 

The both sanitarians were numb as they didn't utter a word since Alexander's irascibility reached its own edge. They just nod their heads, agreeing with their boss's words or otherwise he would have fired them. He just gave Samuel and Matthew a malicious eyeing, lasting for seconds.

Consequently Father McKenzie ran vexedly fingers through his short light hair, combing its hairs, glimpsing at the ground as he opted to ignore his employers' continuous eyeing, swallowing hard when the hesitancy knocked on the door. The young man vacillated whether to leave his position as a head of Briarcliff for another candidate or stay here. He figured out he's in danger. He would be questioned over its investigation and be put behind the prison bars if he arrives in a courtroom with the Howards and Frank, and the judge's in their favour.

Whilst the hesitation and overthinking tortured Father McKenzie, meanwhile he caught his employers' fret looks. 

 

"Father, are ya overthinking?" Matthew questioned anxiously as he strolled up to the priest's desk, examining his current condition.

 

"How do you think, Matthew?"

 

"It's apparent."

 

"Good!" A derisive smirk distorted across his plump lips as he shifted his contempt eyeing to the second sanitarian. "I was just lost in my thoughts which is perfectly normal for every human being. For every one of us!" Alexander furthered as he justified vapidly.

 

"Oh." The both sanitarians sighed a sigh in relief. "I don't want to sound brash, Father! But..." In the interim, Matthew started as he caught the priest's instant disdain gaze. "...I think it's best to run away as far as you can. Sooner or later, the police will be after you, questioning you over Lana's Briarcliff exposion where...you know!" The older man stuttered as realized the man of the cloth was well informated for what he's going to be investigated about, without giving a further, detailed explaination about the future events. 

 

Silence fell between the 3 men as they just looked at one another in embarrassing perplexion. Eventually Alexander broke the silence:

 

"Perhaps you are right! Since the police would be here very soon to inquire me about there and everything I did as I don't sense any remorses since the beginning..." The young priest paused as he scratched idly his eyebrow. "...I have made my final decision!"

 

The both employers listened attentively the juvenile monsignor without cutting him off as they knew his manners if he was being interrupted otherwise. 

 

"I am going to leave this institution tomorrow the morning. I am going to run as far as I can. From the authorities. From the police. I will still be the pious and well-intentioned priest in the church." Alexander declared his final decision triumphantly at last. He sensed some ounce off his shoulders after determining himself to get out of the mental facility more sooner, the better for him and saving his own skin from the cops who will be at his heels in a matter of days and weeks. 

 

Despite the young priest's decision, the both sanitarians, Samuel and Matthew were secretly happy they will get rid off Father McKenzie within hours, while, on other hand, they weren't exactly content. After Father McKenzie releases his spot for a head of the facility, there would be almost no one who wants to run the slowly, gradually razing down facility. Whether a nun, doctor or even a priest. Not only Briarcliff was being exposed and the investigation will be in the imminent months, but also there's a greater chance the mental hospital for criminally insane being shut down forever and leaving it godforsaken in its ruins. 

 

 

*******

 

Whilst the twins were watching Elsa Mars's show on the television on the couch in the living room as Ellie clinged her rag doll to her chest, Jude seated on the chair as she held one of her old dresses which the mental institution ensured her when she used to be a patient a long time ago, sewing its cotton long sleeve of a yale blue knee length dress since she inspected some of her older, unworn clothes for years and she wanted to check them if they had issues, besides she hesitated whether to sell them, donate them in a charity or otherwise keep them. Meanwhile Timothy was with Agnes in the children's room, reading her a bedtime story since she was sleepy. 

The twins' eyes were transfixed at the television screen, enjoying to watch the former freak show owner singing and perfoming. They have been watching her for a half an hour.

The former nun hummed inwardly to herself as she inserted the one end of the thread through the small hole at the head of the needle, tying the two ends of the thread along in a knot, hence, stitching inside the dress's sleeve through the cotton fabric at the top and to the right of the hole from the inside out. The melodical song that she thrummed to herself was one of her favorites- Surrender by Perry Como.

She sang to herself as her humming simulated its instrumental:

 

"You came, I was alone. I should have known. You were temptation. You smiled, luring me on..."

 

Then she poked through the fabric 2 inches above the hole, afterward pushing the needle down through the hole and then back up through the fabric.

 

 

*******

 

"Waaaahhh!" Agnes Jude's wailing diffused through the bedroom's walls as the both anxious parents opened reluctantly their eyelids as their heart raced once they heard the youngest Howard. 

 

Without hesitancy, Jude got from the bed as she promised her husband she will be right back within minutes as he was still lying in the bed, awaiting patiently for Jude as she got from the bed, hopped up in her comfy slippers as she fled out their bedroom. 

Once she was in the dark hallway, coated in shadows, she scurried up to the children's room as her hand reached the lukewarm door knob, thereafter pressing it as she was met with pitch black room, still hearing the wailing of her youngest daughter. Luckily, Ellie and Tristan were deeply asleep as they overlooked their younger sibling's cry. The door slightly squeaked, leaving it ajar as she walked up to the bassinet where Agnes slept usually. 

When she was beside her daughter's cot, she picked up the little girl in her arms by lifting her up from her sleeping nest, holding her as her cry softened even halted in the hollow, in the meantime, the former nun shushed, trying to reassure her apprehensive daughter, fondling her head with a hand.

 

"Shu, shu, honey! Mommy's here. Mommy's got you!" She rocked the three-year-old child in her arms, pecking a kiss on her cheek as she looked down at her lovely face, admiring her beauty, the ajar door letting a dim light illuminating apart of the pitch black children room. 

 

"Mama!" Agnes murmured as she felt secure and loved in her mother's arms shortly after the nightmare she had. Fortunately, she stopped weeping and sobbing.

 

"Yes, honey! Tell Mommy what's bothering my baby. Is everything alright?" In the meantime, she left the children's room with Agnes in her arms as the little girl threw her arms around Jude's neck.

 

"No!"

 

"Sweetie, what's bothering you? Did you have a nightmare?"

 

"Yeah." Agnes Jude replied as her chin rested on her mother's shoulder, her frail nostrils taunted by rosy scent of her hair. 

 

"About the filthy place you watched with us earlier tonight, right?" The former nun figured out instantly why the young girl had a nightmare as she re-entered in the bedroom after closing the children's room door. 

 

"Mhm." 

 

As soon as the middle aged woman came back in the same room where she shares a bed with her husband for years, Timothy was beyond relieved to behold Jude with Agnes in her arms. A broad, loving smile curled up in the corner of his lips. His heart suddenly melted.

 

"Timothy, it seems Agnes will be bettah sleeping with us." Jude strolled up to the bed with the infant in her arms as she kicked off her slippers as she sat on the edge of the bed.

 

"Is she struggling to sleep?" He asked concerned, unwrapping the blanket for Jude and the child where the blonde always slept. 

 

"She does. She had a nightmare." In the meantime, she laid down to sleep as Agnes was in the middle of the bed, sharing a large sized bed with her both caring parents. 

 

"Mommy and Daddy, can I sleep with you?" Two inquiring adult faces were fixed on the youngest Howard heir.

 

"Of course, you can, darling!" Timothy stroked the young girl's slightly wild golden hair and kissing the top of her head. "Tell us what exactly you dreamt so that to have a hard time be asleep!"

 

"Urm, the movie we watched earlier tonight. With the filthy patients," She stammered as she commenced explaining in details what she exactly dreamt, recalling the graphic memories of the documentary Briarcliff Exposed which aren't supposed to be seen by whether sensitive or young viewer like her. She was too young to behold such cringeworthy images and scenes. Her age was just a little too fragile. The parents' attention was utterly focused on Agnes's words. "the filthy place and Lana Banana."

 

The both parents seriously refrained to laugh after hearing by the way Jude addressed their old friend as they abided beyond serious and worrisome for their daughter. 

 

"Oh! I think my judgment was absolutely right. And that's why yar Daddy clamped your eyes with a hand, preventing you from watching the turmoil images." Jude guessed her own judgment was peculiarly right as she realized that the crucial reason why her daughter was still awake, struggling to fall asleep was actually because of the documentary with its horrid and nauseating pictures of the nuthouse.

 

"Yeah but I couldn't help to peep at it at least."

 

"Agnes, you deserve some rest!" The middle aged mother cautioned gravely as she slept on one side. 

 

"Your mother is right. You need to relax, babygirl! Save your thoughts and energy for tomorrow morning, okay?" Timothy responded calmly. 

 

"Mhm. I love you Mommy and Daddy! Good night!" 

 

"I love you too, sweetheart!" The both parents said at once as they kissed their daughter's cheeks as she felt more comfortable and better, thanks to Jude and Timothy. They soothed her. They provided her love, warmness and welfare she lacked of a handful of minutes ago. "Good night!"

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	162. Escape 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: In this chapter, Jude and Timothy's names are just mentioned.  
> Father McKenzie has a nightmare. He flees Briarcliff as he gives up his position and consults with Father Malachi. Lana writes an article about the most notorious priest in Massachusetts.

 

_The next morning_   
_12th of October, 1969_

After Father McKenzie opened reluctantly his eyelids, protecting him from the dim light that illuminated his en-suite bedroom linked with his office through the compact window on the top of the wall, he gathered his discarded garments by changing himself from his pyjamas in his clerical attires.

Onc he finished with dressing up himself as he was neat, bodacious and revered as always, in spite of his endangered reputation and his notorious secrets and wrongdoings which would never let him to expiation and save his own soul from the searing, remorseless hell where he promptly belonged, he glimpsed at the clock that sat motionlessly on the night stand, scanning quickly the current time. It was "6:39am" in the morning.

 

"Ugh, I think I got up a bit later than the usual!" He thought to himself, grunting in low voice as he rubbed his head.

 

He was somewhat disappointed he got up with an hour later than the usual time as he mustered to wake and get up at 5:30am in the morning. Alexander pondered how he is going to flee Briarcliff as he resigns from his position by speaking to Father Malachi, subsequently carrying on his church activity as a priest.

Whilst he picked up his leather suitcase where he stored his baggage on his first day as a head of Briarcliff, the young priest was gathering every belonging of his and packing it in the suitcase as he opted to escape the authorities' claws in a matter of minutes and forget about the nightmare that swirled in his mind the night before.

As Father McKenzie was packing his luggage, all of a sudden he blinked as he sensed how his mind yielded a concussion as he recalled the explicit images from his nightmare. Then he clamped his mouth with his colossal hand, rolling eyes as he attempted to soothe his nerves efficiently, evading what his mind told him to do otherwise.

 

 

_Alexander laid somewhere as its space was unknown. Unknown place to him._

_He sensed a tight, coarse grip by the nape of his neck, lifting his head down as his face was inches away from the sheer, full of life water in the altar for christening. It wasn't by a man. The feminine, petite hand that grasped the back of his neck was more potent than his physical strength generally. He heard feminine voice growling in his ear._

_"Wake up, sinner!" The unidentified woman evoked a snarling command as she slapped with her sole free hand his face, aversely opening his winter blue eyes._

_Once he opened his eyes, the juvenile priest examined his surroundings as he felt powerless to halt the grasp as he looked up in horror at the oracle, who was dressed up in black lich priestess cassock, dropping down to her ankles as red stole wrapped around the nape of her neck, a chaplet. Her long chestnut hair dropped down to her chest. Her glaring hazel eyes were darted to his deluded face._

_"Sally? The heck are you doing?" Father McKenzie inquired quizzically, impulsively as he realized he wore nothing else than his plain white boxers._

_Without warning, another slap smacked across his face as his fingers brushed lightly his slapped spot on his cheek, eschewing to gasp in faint pain. Ms.Whigham stilled her glare on the man who raped her four years ago and threw her like garbage. In the interim, a mischievous smirk distorted across her plump, naturally rosy-coloured lips, befitting her slightly olive complexion._

_"Language, Father Alexander Stanley...McKenzie!" She paused as she pronounced dramatically his name as it instantly capitulated him, gritted firmly his teeth. Sally's caution was from civilized as her hazel eyes reflected her undeniable ire, loath and scorn she had for the man of the cloth, hence, avenging for his unreciprocated redemption which he doesn't deserves at all. "I haven't known how such a selfish, aloof, revered man of the cloth..." Alexander swallowed a heavy lump in his throat, scarcely daring to confront one of the women, who was not only physically potent, moreover she has magic spells since she was an oracle. "...could swear like a drayman. Ha?"_

_"What are you supposed to do with me?" He ignored her words which incensed the young lady evener though her smirk lingered on her face._

_"What am I supposed to do with you? The question is simple, Monsignor!" She surveyed his face as she was essentially focused on his mimics which rendered her to burst out laughing from the top of her throat as her bile was in her stomach yet. "I will baptize you." The brunette flouting him relentlessly. "You need to be purified from some things which are pressumed to be your ounce."_

_"No, please!" Afterwards she rebelliously buried his face in the water as her grasp yileded like a dead weight, unable to rescue himself from drowning. Furthermore, she overlooked the juvenile priest's plea._

_"I baptize you in the name of Father, Son and Holy Spirit...in the name of your compulsive lies, your peculiar hypocrisy..._ in the name of your wrongdoings, your crimes, your deeds...your sins...your broken vows,"

 

_Whereas the odd oracle woman didn't allow the man to escape her vicious claws, he gobbled gradually immense, mortal quantity of water, swallowing it as he bewailed for aid. Although Alexander was trapped by her. His rape victim, who was wreaking him right now. Returning his "favor"._

_"Aaaarggggg!" The light haired man kept on inaugurating as his sapphire blue eyes were widely opened in mortifying panic._

_Whilst Father McKenzie was being tortured, on the contrary Sally relished its extraordinary moment. She liked the sight of torment, agony and pain. Especially imprinted on Father McKenzie's face. The more agony he yielded, more rejoice._

 

_"...in the name of your hidden secrets! Be blessed with the fate that is destined to afflict you for the rest of your days, Father!" Meanwhile the priest struggled in the young woman's neck grasp like a caught mouse in a mousetrap. His protests were mightless unlike the greater strength that Sally got over her prey."_ _Amen!" Then she released from her grip Alexander as his corpse flumped on the floor like a wounded bird, hitting his face in the christening's altar as his nose commenced bleeding and bleeding. Thick, bright, vague velvet blood streaming down his nostrils._

_Sally couldn't help as she emitted a wicked chuckle that jolted up the small, local church._

Then he blinked... just blinked as he realized he was recalling the memories he got from the last night in his slumber. Alexander wanted to come to his senses, muttering to himself:

 

"Come on, wake up!"

 

When he finished with packing the rest of his luggage, the young priest left his office as soon as possible through the profound, dim lit hallway of the madhouse, opting to not being spotted either by an inmate or a staff employer.

As soon as he established outside, scarcely being caught by anyone with a left track of himself inside the demolishing, old building, he glanced for last time back at the facade as he rambled up to his 60s style car. Alexander's glance at the madhouse was for farewell, seconds before unlocking the vehicle, getting inside and drives away as far as he could as the first thing was to drive to the church and consulting with Father Malachi about leaving his highest post in the mental hospital. His tender nostrils inhaled the countryside's relaxing, sheer air.

 

*******

"Father, understand me I cannot run this facility anymore!" Alexander insisted persistently as he played uneasily with his fingers as he seated against the elder priest's dark wood desk. His palish face radiated rather agitation and grotesque reluctance.

 

"I comprehend your motives, dear child! But what made you to change your decision incontinently?" The elder priest enquired diplomatically, eyeing emotionlessly the younger man of the cloth's azure blue eyes. Their faces grimaced as they frowned.

 

"This responsibility to supervise mentally ill patients who have lost their path to God is just..." The younger man paused as he inhaled self-consciously. "...is a bit too much for me. You understand my fragile age, however, I realized I am not stable enough to handle such wretched souls, for sadly." Alexander lied as his irrational reason to flee Briarcliff’s administration position attempted to justify his transgressions.

 

"Well, Briarcliff isn't a kindergaten. It's a responsibility for grave and diligent people who are capable of handling lunatics!" Father Malachi noted something different in his protège though Father McKenzie tried to hide his sins. "It seems you haven't matured enough to survive such extreme conditions." He furthered seriously.

 

He just nodded his head in agreement, affirming his words without further arguing and dramas. The juvenile priest hesitated if he should inform his tutor about Lana and their friends.

 

"Father, we have an issue!"

 

"What's the problem?"

 

"Lana exposed Briarcliff the day before and not only she exposed the facility, but also she mentioned about me including facts behind my past and my actions."

 

"Oh!" Malachi sighed uncertainly as he arched an eyebrow in perplexion. "What your past and your actions have to do with exposing the mental institution, child?" 

 

"Urm," Father McKenzie pursed his lips as he licked them instinctively, sensing turmoil cooking inside him. "...I am just mentioning it because she has no right to talk about my past and personal life as she speculated."

 

"Don't be that specific, Alexander! We all know what you did as a head of Briarcliff for these four years to be exact!" Father McKenzie was beyond dumbfound when he heard the elder priest's words, teetering whether if he was disappointed, factly, his eye contact and speech were ironically inexpressive. "You ruined thousands of lives of former nuns, sanitarians, security guards and patients. Even you bluntly toyed with one of the former security guards who isn't part of Briarcliff's responsiblity anymore. Frank McCann!" The much older man carried on as he abided exigently serious and negotiating.

 

In the meantime, Alexander just sighed disgruntled, conforming with the situation as he was in front of a revered, senior man of the cloth who hadn't exactly time for games and cock-and-bull stories. 

 

"Father, he was released from Briarcliff without my direct permission. Without signing a single document for his release!" Likewise, Malachi gasped unamused as he wasn't astound by the concept how the former cop was rescued from the nuthouse's dull, lifeless walls. "Just guess who helped him!"

 

"Who it could be this intruder?" Father Malachi questioned as he scratched an eyebrow quizzically. "I shall know."

 

"Your favorite former priest Howard and his favorite former tramp." The younger man replied with a smug smirk, distorting on his face. "They were! And do ya know what else, Father?"

 

Father Malachi wasn't amused by the fact that Frank was rescued by Jude and Timothy as he has never liked the former promiscuous nightclub singer since she was clinged to the slightly younger ex-monsignor and their bond tautened, besides her past. Furthermore, the elder priest wondered what awaited him to slug his face with a pending surprise.

 

"Whether who did it, Leigh Emerson, the murderous Santa Claus was shot and stabbed with a pocket knife."

 

Hush fell between the both men as Father Malachi couldn't believe what the both former monsignor and sister of the church did to two both former inmates as the first one was rescued safe and sound whilst the second one murdered. He had always respected Timothy and Jude though he disliked the former priest's right hand. Unless silence was broken at last.

 

"I am going to sue the Howards and Lana since I am persuaded they will have something agaisnt me." Then he chuckled sarcastically. "And I think I am going to deal by myself with these three. Even Frank who is with them, reckoning them four."

 

"Don't be too pessimistic, Alexander! I am going to team with you. You have my support!"

 

Alexander couldn't suppress a growing rapidly pixy grin, lighting up his face.

 

"I would truly appreciate your support if you say so...Father! I am honored!"

 

Eventually Father McKenzie figured out he isn't alone against the Howards, Lana and Frank as he has a team player, who would ensure his immense support for the juvenile priest. 

 

*******

 

It has been a busy day for the aspiring, persistent journalist Lana as she was sitting in her dim lit office, recently focused on writing one of her new articles about Father McKenzie how he leaves Briarcliff's administrator post. The middle aged reporter wanted to dig out the pettiest information about the hypocrite whose morals were far from acceptable. 

Whilst she was typing on the writing machine the article before being published formally and spread in the entire state, a door tap didn't snap her out of the writing process as she just exclaimed:

  
"Yes?"

 

The door opened as one of her female colleagues named Alice entered in Lana's office with a cup of coffee as she was being ordered by the brunette to deliver her within minutes. 

 

"Oh Alice!" Lana evoked as she halted to type on the writing machine, casting an amiable eyeing on her slightly younger colleague who handed her forthwith the cup of coffee. "Thank you!"

 

"No need to thank me, Lana!" She smiled genuinely as she stood mousily against the journalist's light wood desk. "You can rely on me anytime, you know!"

 

In the interim, Lana gestured with an index finger there's an impending response after she sips her hot caffeine beverage. As she felt the hot caffeine beverage gushing down in her body, burning the corners of her mouth like firecracker. Then she placed the cup of coffee on her desk apart, sympathetically eyeing the younger lady beside her.

 

"I know. This coffee is so good, ya know!"

 

"Of course!" Alice responded humbly, a sheepish smile honing on her plump, rubicund lips. "That's why I brought it specially for you, Lana!"

 

Instead of answering, Lana just smiled modestly, totally girlishly as she kept on with writing the article.

 

"Whatcha yar writing?"

 

"An article about Father McKenzie!" The brunette responded boldly as she took another sip of her coffee.

 

"Oh! About this driveller?" The blonde sighed as she looked down at Lana's chestnut brown eyes. 

 

"Why not? Since I exposed his atrocities, his deepest secrets and most of all, Briarcliff." 

 

"You are brilliant woman, Lana! Ya know?" The both women couldn't oppress a content, caustic cackle along. 

 

"Thank you, Alice! You have been so kind since you arrived there." The middle aged single mother accepted her colleague's compliment with a smug grin, consequently getting back to work. Little did she know when her patience will erupt, factly, she yearned to behold the Boston citizens' not only mortified, further, execrating even more Father McKenzie. 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	163. Escape 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lana publishes an article about the scandalous priest. It gains subsequent popularity in a matter of minutes. Father McKenzie returns in the church. With what Timothy surprises his rare bird?

****

 

**Notorious Priest Break**

_Monsignor Alexander Stanley McKenzie, known as Father McKenzie fled Briarcliff earlier this morning, just a day after Briarcliff Exposed the documentary reached millions of American televisions. Factly, Briarcliff Exposed jolted with millions of audience for the last 24 hours as the viewers themselves were not only revoltingly mortified by the shame of Boston, Massachusetts, but also they were indisputably incensed,due to the fact that the former administrator of the facility is responsible for hundreds of tortured souls, the horrid and ineligible conditions._

_After he fled Briarcliff, he consulted with one of the eldest priests in Boston, Father Malachi, informing him about leaving his post as a head of the asylum, hence, not leaving the church as he keeps on with his clerical duties. The crucial reason why Father McKenzie left was not only because of the documentary's tremendously huge audience, moreover the priest will be investigated and questioned about his scandalous actions for the past four years as the police will be after him in no time._

_Lana Winters_

"Wooohoo!" Valerie shouted ecstatically shortly after reading the morning newspaper as she took a drag off her cigarette, thereafter sipping her hot coffee in the living room as the window was ajar opened, purifying its stew, stenching air of tobacco. "This bastard is going to be questioned by the police extremely soon, Frank!" She furthered as her heart raced once the young maid took her time to read the article.

 

The both adults seated next to one another on the leather sofa as they drank their morning coffees, although Frank wasn't smoking. He deliriously enjoyed his friend's company though his friendship with Jude and Timothy is prone to be slightly more potent than his with Valerie. Shona was still sleeping, relishing her Sunday's morning in the wee hours in the bed since it was a weekend.

 

"Yes especially by judging his criminal deeds and morals," Then he emitted a chuckle as Valerie joined him with her raspy one. Shortly after chuckling along, he sipped his hot caffeine beverage. "It's bloody obvious who's going to root behind prison bars."

 

"Exactly! Lana did a great job. I am so proud of her." The red-haired lady stated contently, taking a puff off her cigarette's length, a weak dim escaping her nostrils and mouth. Subsequently, she propped the chin up as her elbow was on the table, absently eyeing the former cop's azure blue eyes, radiating dew of happiness and warmness.

 

"Indeed! If it wasn't her, who would be that brave enough to expose Briarcliff's horrors," In the interim, the middle aged man's forehead creased as he arched eyebrows swiftly, imitating a clearing throat. "Father McKenzie's nonsense and pathetic woes?" Frank proceed with uttering, attempting to evade the smoke that diffused like a plaguing epidemy in the living room.

 

In the meantime, the young woman couldn't oppress a forthcoming an inward titter as she gritted her teeth through her titter and grin, closing her eyes as her stomach hurted due to Frank's incredible sense of humor.

 

"Frank, your sense of humor is incredible! Haven't they told you this?"

 

"I have being told." He answered with a smirk.

 

"Well, you are lucky! You are an awesome and loyal friend for whom I have been standing and have developed such friendship." Valerie got from the sofa as she strolled up to the gramophone, putting a disk of the Beatles, adjusting its needle in the gap of the grand disk.

 

The Beatles commenced singing in the background as Frank couldn't contain his grin as he was a keen fan of the British band just like Valerie. It wasn't for first time listening to the band's songs with one of his closest friends.

 

" _Yes, I'm lonely. Want to die. Yes, I'm lonely._ " The song swam in the corners of the room as the early birds' chirping were no longer audible for the both adults' ears. Frank's sapphire eyes shifted between the gramophone and his friend.

 

"Mmm, the Beatles are classy!" Valerie shut her eyes, relishing its music's rhythm, standing before the gramophone.

 

"Of course, they are! I have always been their fan." Frank added simply as he sipped his warm coffee.

 

"Me too. For years, I am listening them with other singers and bands which bring me astronomical pleasure once I hear their voices." The lesbian chortled.

 

" _Want to die. If I ain't dead already. Oh, girl, you know the reason why._ "

 

Then she turned to Frank as she returned, resitting on the sofa alongside him as she took a final drag off her cigarette, consequently stubbing it out in the ashtray.

 

 

*******

" _Father McKenzie fled earlier today Briarcliff, in result of the documentary Briarcliff Exposed and the jeopardies that await him to achieve his freedom in a matter of weeks and months. The police will question the former head of the notorious mental hospital these days though he has asked the counsil of the elder priest Father Malachi and the both priests united as they are more than willed to stand for their foes in the courtroom._ " One of the news' reporters declared laconically about Alexander.

 

Jude was folding on the sofa some clothes after the morning laundry as she seated, boosting her physical comfort, whilst Timothy was roaming around the house, searching for his car keys as he wanted to surprise Jude, celebrating along how Lana exposed the sinister dreads behind the nuthouse. The twins were playing outside as they ran after one another, their screams and joyous laughs boating in the yard like colliding sea waves in the rocks. Agnes was on the sofa with her mother as she played with her rag doll, babbling to her new addiction as the television was completely oblivious for the young girl in this moment.

 

 

"I hope the police's investigation over this hypocrite priest yields and gets what he's genuinely destined with." The former nun thought to herself as on one hand, she was content that Father McKenzie will being enquired by the authorities, while on other hand, she was livid by the way the juvenile priest exited the mental institution for criminally insane and turning Father Malachi against not only her and Lana, further, Timothy. Timothy as a former priest was actually well-thought-of by his tutor, the elder priest himself. Unless the manipulative man of the cloth played his cards right.

 

"Where are the car keys?" Timothy yelled irritated as he was currently in the kitchen, looking for them.

 

Seconds later, he re-entered the living room as Jude finished with folding the garments on the sofa's arm, whereas the television was still on.

 

"Sweetie, have you seen anywhere the car keys?" Timothy asked as he scuttled up to the couch within milliseconds.

 

Jude casted a simple eyeing at him as her lips twitched promptly:

 

"They should be somewhere there, honey!"

 

"Ah!" He sighed. "Where exactly somewhere there?" He emphasized the last two words.

 

"Probably one of the drawers. Go look!" Jude engrossed his false hopes as he rushed up to one of the cupboard's drawers, rummaging for the car keys.

 

"Thank you, Jude!"

 

She just merely smiled, shifting her gaze down at the youngest Howard as she beheld her daughter had put in her mouth the doll's arm.

 

"No, no, no, sweetheart!" Jude protested immediately as she dragged away the doll's arm from her mouth as the little girl grunted under her brittle breathing.

 

"Urrghh!"

 

"It's unhealthy to attempt eating your toys even swallow or chew them like an ordinary food."The middle aged mother held the rag doll in her hand as she handed it to Agnes, meantime her other hand managed to stroke her soft curly blond hair, tangling her fingers in the curl strands.

 

"It contains millions of microbes which aren't good for you." Jude proceed with cautioning her daughter as the little girl listened attentively, affirming her words. Her big hazel pools darted up to Jude's hazel ones as 4 pairs of hazel irises locked up in each other's gaze. A reassuring, serene smile curled up in the corner of the older female's lips. "Just imagine how they will affect your health. Of course, inauspicio-"

 

"Eventually I found them." Timothy gathered the keys as Jude released a sigh of relief from the top of her lungs.

 

"O-okay, Tim! Good for ya!"

 

 

*******

Whilst Timothy was gone as he went to buy a surprise piano for Jude though her birthday was weeks away, the middle aged mother was with the children in the living room, reading them a fairy tale for kids as Agnes was sitting in her lap unlike Ellie and Tristan, who encompassed her by the both sides.

The afternoon hours were beyond peaceful and obliviously soothing. Chirping birds. Faint sun rays striking the windows, bathing the room in saturating sunlight. The mild wind blowing outside.

 

"And when the princess..." The phone rang as it snap her out of the reading process.

 

"Oh, pardon, sweethearts! It looks like somebody is ringing!" The blonde stroke each child's head and kissing their temples as she settled Agnes on the couch, joining her siblings' company as she hopped up swiftly in her slippers, careened up to the drawer as the retro phone didn't stop ringing, exasperating the children's ears though they refrained from rendering any noise.

 

Once Jude answered the phone, an unfathomable surprise:

 

"H-Hello?" Her echo sailed up through the earpiece.

 

"Hi Judy, do you remember me?" Timothy's older brother, John responded happily composed.

 

"Oh John!" Jude emitted restless guttural chuckle. "How to not forget you! You are my husband's brother." She guessed correctly as well, a smug grin waving up in the corner of her lips. Jude perfectly knew who it was.

 

In fact, John and Howards haven't called each other for a year since it has been a long time when they saw onr another together. It was just during Jude's first pregnancy.

 

"Indeed! I am. How are you?" John asked amiable.

 

"I am fine. How about you too?"

 

"More than well."

 

"It's apparent. How is Timothy and the children?"

 

"They are doing well. It will be mesmerizing if one day we are being gathered to unite altogether." The former nun replied as she grinned.

 

Whereas Jude was being busy on the phone, the twins spoke to their younger sister.

 

"That's right. Whenever you come here in England. I assure you." His decent British accent accented on his exclaimation. Then he couldn't contain a jubilant snigger as Jude joined him too.

 

"First of all, we aren't invited. Second, we don't like to intrude with Timothy at all." Jude protested stubbornly, rolling eyes.

 

"Oh, come on, Judy! Since you are with my brother, you are part of this big family, ya know!" John exclaimed amiably as he opted to persuadé the former nun to not being that self-conscious.

 

"I know for which I am very grateful. Nonetheless-" Timothy's older brother cut her off when she was in the middle of her speech.

 

"Don't, please! I know how stubborn you are, however," He paused as he heard Anna, Timothy's younger sister calling him. "feel welcome with my brother to come over there."

 

Afterwards the middle aged mother just released a persistent sigh. "Thank you for yar kindness and goodwill! I have thought of coming over there with the whole family in the upcoming spring." 

 

"That's wonderful. You have made your mind earlier as I can see!" 

 

"Exactly, John! Timothy even agreed with me." 

 

" _John!_ " Anna reluctantly shouted at her older sibling. 

 

"Sorry, Judy! Anna is calling me urgently. Send greetings to my brother and your lovely family! Bye!" 

 

Before Jude to return the greetings forward, the phone hanged as pipping sound jingled her ears.

It was a fact the Howards will pay a visit to London where's actually Timothy's household and spend a handful of days somewhere out of the USA. Not only they wanted to relax, moreover, they wanted to behold Jude's mother-in-law and the rest of the family in the other part of the world especially the former nun herself. 

 

*******

 

It was two-thirty in the wee hours of the afternoon as hours after driving off to the local church where he spent his young adulthood years as a clerical face of the church, Father McKenzie noted there are posters everywhere on the Boston streets with his face including the article's name, written by the journalist Lana. To his horror, he found almost everywhere as he drove up to the church, the majority of the people with the newspaper and the revolting article in their hands as they threw at the notorious monsignor glaring, obnoxious glances. 

He didn't care whether they detested him or liked him. His morals, off-putting deeds and crimes rendered the others loathe him. 

He didn't even bother to buy the newspaper for himself, reading it cautiously as he was in his old dorm room as he remembered it ideally how it looked years ago before taking gravely the leader post of Briarcliff. Further, he overlooked the strangers' judgmental glares. 

As he took his time to read the newspaper article, published by one of his foes, he was beyond outraged as he rolled up its paper tubes, throwing them in the garbage can, refraining from uttering a word since Alexander embraced the fact, he's going to be not only being questioned by the police, but also the investigation would play a major role in the forthcoming days, weeks and months. 

Lastly, the notorious priest determined himself to continue with his prayers, in case, to omit about the newspaper that has been out in every corner of Boston, being read by every person. 

As soon as he knelt, bowing his head as he adjusted his hands in praying pose, clutching tight his eyelids, beginning to pray out as much as God hears his voice:

 

" _O My God, I adore Thee and I love Thee with all my heart. I thank Thee for having created me, for having made me a and for having watched over me this day. Pardon me for the I have done this day; and if I have done any good, deign to accept it. Watch over me while I take my rest and deliver me from danger. May Thy be always with me. Amen!_ "

 

After the prayer, he slacked an inhale and went up to his small bed as he laid leisurely, catnapping as he preferred to take a brief break from the morning he had. 

 

*******

 

"Hey, Ellie, Tris...Agnes, guess who's coming!" Jude evoked as she picked up Agnes in her arms as the twins were on the window ledge, gazing out the window as they beheld Timothy's car parking in the yard, hopefully he was back from buying the surprise gift not only for the family, moreover for his wife.

 

"Daddy!" The 3 infants squealed euphorically as one as Ellie giggled through her exclaimation. 

 

"That's right!" She peppered each child with kisses on the cheeks as she leant down, thereafter zinging out of the living room as she unlocked the front door whilst Timothy humped a giant box with piano and its part inside the box.

 

"Timothy!" Jude burst out blissfully shortly after she opened the front door, letting her husband to enter as he lifted down the box as he experienced an adversity with carrying it up to the hall.

 

"Daddy!" The children squawked gleefully as Jude walked up to Timothy as he was kicking off his shoes, whereas the twins got from the window ledge, duckwalking.

 

"Oh, sweethearts!" He rose as he threw his arms around Jude, engrossing a warmness in the mutual embrace as Agnes wrapped her tiny arms around her father's neck,  tugging him in the hug. 

 

After they broke off the hug, he kissed Agnes's forehead as his lips crashed on Jude's, deepening it as the former nun smiled in the kiss. Consequently, they took their time to admire one another's facial features as his hand moved up to her hair, stroking its softness.

When Ellie and Tristan approached as they didn't share almost an inch proximity, they hugged his calves as he shifted down his gaze to the twins, leaning down to embrace them in his secure, affectionate arms.

 

"My lovely twins!"

 

"Daddy!" The twin siblings couldn't contain their smug smiles on their faces as they were contagiously happy to see their father at home after a few hours of absence. 

 

Jude and Agnes looked down at the box as she smiled, thinking to herself:

 

"A piano? If that's the present for our family especially me, I don't have any words!"

 

"You have bought a piano? For us?" Jude questioned as she couldn't take her eyes off the box.

 

"Yes, my rare bird. It's not just for us. It's mostly for you too." Meanwhile Timothy broke off the hug as he rose, dangling an arm around her shoulder. "Do you like its concept of it?"

 

"Of course, I do! I haven't been expecting it so far." The blonde answered demurely.

 

"Oh, honey. Don't be too modest! You would love the piano idea." Timothy paused as he rubbed her upper back as the twins scrutinized the box, inspecting it with a simple stare whilst Agnes was uncertain what it was inside. She has never seen a piano ever in her life. "To play on it. To sing with your mesmerizing voice in the same time."

 

Afterward the middle aged woman couldn't oppress an imminent laughter as Timothy joined her as she rested her head on his shoulder, whilst Agnes was in her arms yet. 

 

"Aww, I love this idea, sweetie! It's tremendously marvelous." In the interim, she blushed, shutting her eyes as she relished it. "If I need to be sincere, I have never played piano. I don't even know how to play this kind of instrument."

 

"Don't be too self-conscious, my Jude! It's never too late to learn for yourself how to play it." The former priest added optimistically as Ellie and Tristan approached the box, hardly daring to touch it with a single touch. 

 

"I will. After you dismantle it." The blonde chuckled. "Just take your time, Tim! Likewise you have greetings with all our fellow angels from your brother John."

 

"Oh? Thank you. He called you today?"

 

"He did."

 

Thereafter they discussed the phone call between her and Timothy's slightly older brother. 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	164. Unforeseen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lana achieves a peculiar success after publishing the scandalous article. Sister Molly confronts Father McKenzie. Father McKenzie leaves Boston in attempt to defy his dangers. Where he goes?

As Lana was sitting in her vintage furnished office as she was drinking a mug of hot herbal tea in her hand, whilst relaxing, almost not having current commitments unless her boss orders her to write another article. She seemed sublime, in fact, the unbelievable amount of audience she gathered not only of the documentary Briarcliff Exposed, but also her article she published earlier today about Father McKenzie's evanescence. The aspiring, persistent journalist's success reached its own peak in the last few days. She was far from failure. She combatted for justice as always.

She omitted a sigh as she relished, watching out the window at the other facades and the walking strangers on the aesthetic New York streets. Sipping her hot beverage.

 

"What a nice time in the day to relax!" Her inner voice spoke to her, expressing her recent thought.

 

All of a sudden, an usual door tap cut her thoughts off as one of her closest colleagues, Alice, entered in her office, opening the door as she closed it.

 

"Lana, I have great news!" The blonde burst out hysterically cheerful as she strolled up to the brunette's desk as their eyes met, locked up in one another's gazes.

 

"It has to do with the article earlier today?" Lana attempted to guess as she pursed her lips for a while, placing the mug of herbal tea aloof.

 

"Exactly! It has reached hundreds of Bostonians." Alice declared jubilantly as her fingertips tipped the hardwood desk, a slight smile distorted across her plump, rubicund lips. "We should celebrate this ocassion, Lana!"

 

"Oh really?" She got from her chair as she threw her arms around the younger woman's upper back, tugging her in a tight and warm embrace that lasted for a half a minute. "We should highlight this tremendous success in less than 48 hours."

 

"Exactly! I am so proud of you." Shortly after they promptly broke off the embrace as Lana seated on her chair again, sipping her tea.

 

"I truly appreciate it."

 

 

*******

The evening settled on the horizon as the moon hovered up in the nocturnal sky, moonlight dropping its luster below, illuminating partly the partly enveloped by the shadows church. Even the night hours were approaching far from sluggish than the expected since it was mid autumn. The tranquility. The nocturnal serenity. That's what the dark hours of the day were for.

Whereas the evening hours were rather relaxing for some, on the contrary, for others they weren't at all. Especially in Father McKenzie's case.

Whilst the young priest, a former administrator of the notorious nuthouse in Boston, was all alone in his dorm room after a tough day, he was praying and praying his heart out, hoping either a nun or a priest doesn't finds out about the inglorious newspaper article. Further, he prayed for the imminent days that awaited him, knocking on his door to live for today and tomorrow, the future. Alexander opted to leave behind as an oblivious prejudice that the cops will chase him and question him over the loathsome atrocities which he has committed.

 

" _Surround us with Your divine hedge of protection. Encompass us round about with Your strength and Your might. Let all who take refuge in You be glad, let them ever sing for joy. And may You shelter us,"_ During the prayer, he was interrupted due to a door tap as he took a frustrated, deep breath, still positioned as he's dwelled on the floor on his knees, bowing as his forehead was barely an inch away from his creamy hands. "Who is it?" Father McKenzie enquired, meanwhile the door opened as one of the nuns he knew since the debut of his priesthood.

The nun who stepped in his dorm was actually approximately middle aged one with slender body build, tall around 5'4, possessing pale, porcelain skin color, cold-blooded amber 2 pair of irises, rosy-coloured lips, chestnut hair, shoulder length as her hair bangs were freely exposed from her wimple, covering every inch of her hair that possessed once its silkiness.

 

"Evening, Father!"

 

"Evening, Sister Molly!"

 

"Pardon me for interrupting your prayer, if I..." She was cut off in the middle of her sentence as she squeaky door behind her. A slight, sympathetic smile curled up in the corner of her lips.

 

"It's okay. I was just praying!" He rose as he adjusted his posture, facing the older nun that stood against him, inches dividing them.

 

"You shouldn't apologize at all. The prayers are the excellent medicament for your soul."

 

"I know." A cocky, mild grin formed on his face. "And that's why..."

 

"What can you say about this, Father? What's your word on this sheet of paper, leaked earlier today?" Sister Molly demonstrated the newspaper with the obnoxious article that popped up in front of his winter blue eyes as their faces grimaced, meantime he scowled, glancing glaringly right at the article's headline. His heart freezed as his bile was in his stomach. His blood vigorously boiling in his veins like lava. Narrowed eyebrows as his temple creased.

 

He swallowed a lump in his throat, trying to figure out how to answer the older nun without much apprehension and impulsiveness. In the meantime, Alexander took a deep breath, imitating cleaning his throat.

 

"Take your time to assimilate it! You don't need to answer me right away."

 

The juvenile priest was as numb as a statue. Little did he know how indignant was the older woman in habit. He sensed it though he should be aware what kind of a response to deliver her. Alexander shook his head as he was ready to reply:

 

"This article is a lie about me. This journalist is the reason why my name is wearing a heinous title."

 

Further, the monsignor opted to lie the older nun as much as he could save his own skin from the venomous claws of his rivals.

Fortunately, Sister Molly was objective in the way she observed and suspected the things in the life generally. She wasn't misguided at all. It was obvious in her practical life experience how she's going to deal with the manipulator's compulsive lies.

 

"Oh, Father! You are so illusional! Can't you realize," She paused, didn't breaking the mutual eye contact, cocking up the newspaper into his eyes. "your lies won't get too far?"

 

Hence, he couldn't suppress a sharp inhale.

 

"The police will begin to search for you. They will inquire you. They will..."

 

"I know what exactly awaits me, Sister." He snapped at her as he drastically changed his tone.

 

"You don't belong here!"

 

"What?" Alexander arched an eyebrow in puzzled way.

 

"You should move somewhere else, Father." The nun exhaled dramatically. "Listen, this isn't about me. If you stay there yet, they will start to enquire me about you as they are perhaps know your current location."

 

Alexander couldn't oppress a dissatisfied sigh as he listened attentively, uninvitingly in the same time.

 

"I am trying to protect you." Molly continued with her caution, eyeing his suddenly darkened azure blue pools as sparkles of ire and lack of power.

 

The hypocritical man of the cloth was dumbfound, in fact, he was endangered and he will be assaulted with abundance of questions over the atrocities which he accounts for. His face became palish immediately.

 

"What tough days lately! You are probably right, Sister. I can't blame you."

 

"W-what is supposed to mean yar pathetic tale of woe?" Molly posed the question sternly, remorselessly. "I am not a fool." On the contrary, she was sceptical if he determines himself to move somewhere else, in case, to shun off as quickly as possible.

 

"Ha! Sister Molly, I am gravely serious. I will leave there and move as far as my stamina allows me." In the interim, the older lady looked up at his azure blue eyes in distrust, unable to cut him off as she perceived it as a brusque. "I promise I will flee in a matter of hours! All I want from you Sistah is...to not divulge me if the police comes here and starts with the questions." 

 

The nun just nodded her head, affirming his words instead of arguing as she yields to keep her promise or otherwise betray the juvenile priest. 

Sister Molly Fischer has been a woman, devoted to God for a decade due to a woe, enforcing her to become a woman of the cloth and marrying herself to God as it owns every cell of hers. She has known Alexander since he joined the church at brittle age. She spent years with him, guiding him to the right thing though his profound, grim secrets which he concealed under the clerical attires, disguising himself as a pious priest. Molly was aware of his actions and hypocrisy. Essentially, she justified him and his actions, factually because of his young age.

 

 

*******

 

"Timothy, the dinner is ready!" Jude exclaimed as her voice could be heard from a hundred metres away. 

 

"I'm there in a second." He was in the middle of dismantling the piano in the living room as he left the unfinished project for later on. Eventually after dinner.

 

Timothy was dismantling the piano for a few hours as he needed more time until he indeedly finishes. 

Once he walked out from the living room as he headed up to the kitchen as he was met with Jude serving plates with pasta on the kitchen table after the green salad and the silverware eating tools. 

The twins seated next to one another as they waited patiently for their father to come and sit with Jude, whilst Agnes was sitting in her high chair. As soon as Timothy was in the kitchen, he washed his hands and the parents seated on the kitchen table as they commenced eating in silence and from time to time talking along.

 

"So how's the piano dismantling going, sweetie?" Jude posed the question leisurely. 

 

"It's well. I am just in the middle of the process." He concluded with an optimistic, versatile smile. 

 

"That's good." The blonde responded after munching some pasta noodles, melting in her mouth. Then she shifted her warm, loving, dazzling hazel eyes to Ellie, Tristan and Agnes, broadly smiling to them as always. "Hey, my lovely little angels!" In this moment, Timothy's chocolate eyes darted to their minis. 

 

"Yeah, Mommy?" Ellie asked gamely after chewing her pasta noodles and sipping her natural orange juice. 

 

"Do ya like the pasta? How does it taste?" 

 

"It's delicious." 

 

"I am delighted to hear it." The former nun agreed as she kept on with eating. 

 

"Do you know what, sweethearts?" Timothy inquired a rhetorical question, awaiting for his children's reaction as they wide-eyed at the former priest, whereas they just masticated and masticated. "If you really like your mama's cooking, I cannot disagree." He chuckled, pausing for a while. "She's doubtlessly an excellent cook. She used to cook for me such scrumptious meals and having wonderful dinners along." Then he couldn't contain the snigger that escaped his lips. 

 

"Timothy!" Jude blushed momentarily as she addressed him in faint jitter, followed by a laughter whilst the children ate in silence. 

 

"I am just telling the truth, rare bird!" Timothy confessed cordially. 

 

Hence, Jude gave him an affectionate smile as she proceed with continuing her dinner meal. Her heart commenced melting after hearing his compliments about her cooking, besides calling her rare bird. 

 

 

*******

 

After the priest finished with his frugal dinner as he was accompanied by other priests and nuns in the local church, located in Boston, he entered in his dorm room where he spent the forsaken, cold nights by himself. With no lover. No family. No children. With no one to turn to. 

Fortunately, during the dinner between the clerical faces of the catholic church, no one raised the topic about the notorious article about Father McKenzie's abominations in the recently exposed ill-famed mental hospital for criminally insane, his successful escape and the documentary, mentioning out loud his name. It was such a relief for the young man himself.

When he was all alone with his thoughts in his dorm, he picked up his leather suitcase, commencing to pack some of his belongings that remained from his childhood as the monsignor determines to leave Boston and go back in his birth city Salem. Alexander attempted to figure out when he establishes in Salem what awaits him, factly, he will be unknown to its citizens. Nevertheless, there's a hurdle will occur. If the notorious priest moves from Boston to Salem and sees his parents, what would happen? Are they going to question him?  Are they going to recognize their son in what kind of a monster he had become since the glory and power are his priorities? 

By the way, he was praying during the luggage prepation, storing his personal items in the suitcase and packing them gradually until he emptied the dorm room, leaving it with its ordinary, intact furnitures just like before his settlement. 

 

" _Lord God, I pray for Your protection as I begin this day. You are my hiding place, and under Your wings I can always find refuge. Protect me from trouble wherever I go, and keep evil far from me._ " He commenced with his prayers, whilst storing his belongings in the leather suitcase in the dim light room, illuminated by a candle as it its flame was the sole source for light. 

 

After Alexander was done with collecting every item of his and recited his prayer, he blew out the candle as he fled his dorm room within seconds, storming off the church as he went up to his car, setting the suitcase next to his seat and driving away as far as he can in the dark countryside's streets of Boston.

Once he began driving through the shadowed asphalt, he turned on the radio to change its station until he heard the radio news speaking in the background, announcing its current news:

 

" _The notorious priest Father Stanley McKenzie will be inquired by the police from tomorrow as they are well aware where's his current location since he left Briarcliff to demolish, have negotiated with Father Malachi and returned back in the church where he used to be before his election._ "

 

"Screw it!" Alexander grumbled, huffed as he changed the radio station as from radio news it switched on a music station, playing in the background an eloquent, melodic music.

 

" _There's a fog upon L.A. And my friends have lost their way.  We'll be over soon they said..._ "

 

In spite of the former head of Briarcliff wasn't fan of the Beatles, he rather liked their music and found it for peculiarly relaxing, serene. Father McKenzie was particularly focused on his driving rather than the echoes of his rivals, haunting him like phantoms, roaming in the hollow. 

 

" _Now they've lost themselves instead. Please don't be long please don't you be very long. Please don't be long or I may be asleep._ " The Beatles sang in the background yet, seizing the priest's problems and negative thoughts as he released himself from them once he doused himself in the mist seas of the placidity. In the meantime, he didn't miss the chance to hum.

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	165. Return To Salem 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Father McKenzie returns in his birth city and spending one night in his car until the next morning. Timothy finishes with the piano.

 

 

The late night hours approached as the abundance of twinkling stars adorned the lucid nocturnal sky.

Lana couldn't be more proud with herself and the success she achieved in the last days especially after filming with her crew the documentary that peaked with millions of viewers in less than 24 hours and now...the article about the ill-famed priest Father McKenzie who fled in attempt to evade the authorities' questions and investigation just a day after the documentary aired on the television. She wanted to open the viewer's eyes. To behold the reality. To figure out the sole truth that predominated. Not only about the abominations behind the demolishing Boston's shame walls, moreover about the infamous juvenile man of the cloth.

She has just put to sleep her own son Johnny, wrapping him up warmly in a cotton blanket. The ambitious, persistent journalist had just took a fresh, hot shower and changed herself in convenient pyjamas, hugging her slender body.

Once she left the bathroom and had dressed up herself for bedtime, the brunette went up to the kitchen, drinking a last glass of fresh, cool water just before going to bed. The moonlight illuminated partly her spacious, snug kitchen, seating on the chair in the left end of the kitchen table, watching out the window at the other tall facades.

The middle aged lady took a deep breath after sipping some water, relishing the night's tranquility, sending shvers down her spine of pleasure and spiritual peace. She hasn't been in such peace for a long time. Further, she hasn't experienced such an amorous, serene moment especially spending it by herself since Lana left Briarcliff.

Little did she know what awaits her tomorrow. The mere stuff like every day. Paparazzi, fans of her and journalists crowding her compact, howsoever, luxurious apartment in the morning on her way to work. Nevertheless, Ms. Winters opted to eschew from them as much as she could, scarcely delivering them a commentary on their questions and comments. Whether they were controversial or just ordinary ones.

A handful of hours ago after she came back at home and paid the babysitter of her son for looking after him, she received a phone call by one of her old friends Kit, discussing together about her one of the most successful days ever in her journalistic career.

 

 

 

_Flashback_

_A few hours ago_

_"Sweetheart, aren't you hungry?" Lana enquired her son who seated on the edge of the queen sized bed, reading a children book, his hands occupied with being wrapped around the book's covers. Johnny_ _couldn't take his eyes off the interesting book that grabbed his attention instantly._

_"No, Mommy! Nana had already gave me a chocolate bar." The young boy explained plainly, in the interim the single mother leant down as she kissed his forehead, her chestnut eyes shifted to the book pages, peeping what literature he was reading in this moment._

_"Oh." Lana gasped as she couldn't oppress the smile that rapidly grew on her fresh, still youthful face. "It looks like nana is spoiling you." She said mockingly._

_"Not at all." He answered dryly as Johnny couldn't resist the smile that loomed across his lips, meanwhile Lana sat alongside him, glancing at the book as her warm, reassuring chocolate eyes were darted to her little angel._

_"Alright! Do you like the book?" She posed the question affably, drastically changed the topic switching it from Johnny's babysitter to books._

_"Yes, I do." He said through a snicker, omitting from his throat._

_"Oh my, baby boy!" Her hand managed to stroke his dark hair, running her fingers delicately through the short locks of his hair. "It seems you have found some kind of an activity that entertains you."_

_A faint smile distort across his thin, infant lips, shifted his eyes to his mother's soothing, affectionate gaze. He didn't know what to say else._

_"The reading is very healthy hobby, you know?" He weakly nodded, agreeing with his mother's exclaimation. "Good! Not only you expand your imagination, highlighting it in a way you just frame it and see the things, but also...let's not forget your vocabulary is improving more and more. Just keep reading books and you will become one day an intelligent, well-scholarized young man with a bright future. I assure you." She dangled an arm around his shoulder, pulling him an embrace as he folded the book, leaving it aloof on the bed, relishing Lana's loving, secure arms thrown around his frail skeleton._

_The hug didn't last for long as shortly after they broke it off, taking their time to admire one another's eyes and shining smiles._

_"All you need is to believe in yourself and never give up, Johnny! Believe me, honey!"_

_All of a sudden, the phone rang as it came from the hall. In this moment, Lana justified herself as she walked away from the bedroom, walking up to the ringing phone and picking it up as the earpiece was behind her ear, grasping it in her petite, smooth hand. As an addition, she was completely unsure who was currently disturbing her. Whether a fan, a colleague of hers or at last but not least, a friend of hers._

_"H-hello? Who's calling?"_

_"Hi Lana!" The masculine voice was ideally recognizable for the reporter._

_"Oh, hi Kit!" Lana stated gleefully through a faint chuckle._ A grin nascented across her plump, rosy-coloured lips. "How are you?"

 

_"I am well, thanks. How about you, Lana?"_

 

_"Great. I shall tell you something delighting if you don't mind at all."_

 

_"I'm listening."_

_"If you have watched Briarcliff Exposed and have read the newspaper article about Father McKenzie, published by me," The aspiring journalist paused as she pretended to clear her throat as Kit insisted to keep on. "you won't believe how many people are aware of his scorpio stings."_

_"Oh. You achieved such an immense success, Lana. Of course, I watched it. I couldn't be kore disgusted by the conditions they live in."_

_"I couldn't be either too. It's all his fault and that's why I exposed this place and wrote the article about him. The police will look for him and guess what?"_

_"What's it?"_

_"He will be enquired and enquired. And thanks to the documentary, and the article," The brunette paused as she inhaled leisurely, sensing the glee has overtook her and her being. "the police will begin to look up for him." Consequently Lana cackled._

_"Congratulations for your success! I hope this priest get whatever he deserves. The fate will be his retribution."_

_******* _

__

In the direction where Father McKenzie aimed to drive for Salem, was enveloped in the envelope of the mystic death and shadows lurking and hiding opulent secrets.

Furthermore, it didn't take him a long time to drive from Boston to Salem since these small cities were approximately close. He still listened the music via the radio station as he restlessly drove through the asphalt, surrounded by gothic and common houses in one of the Salem's neighbourhood. It brought him nostalgia once Alexander arrived in his birth town.

The last time when he was in Salem was actually when he was an young adult and before to leave for Boston, factly, he preferred the recognition which he gained as apriest, besides to depart from his family and live independently.

He had partly wonderful and partly aghast memories in the same time. The man of the cloth had spectacular childhood and youth memories, whereas, on other hand, some of his memories were blurring his happiness, shrouding them to resurface in his mind and not conceal his smile.

While he was driving and driving effortlessly, restlessly, the juvenile priest relished the music's rhythm and lyrics altogether.

 

" _How many times...Have you gone before And how many times...Have I forgiven you once more...Never had to wait..._ " Elton John sang inside the car's background, filling the atmosphere with ataraxis and relief.

 

 

As soon as he parked somewhere in Salem's fields past the cemetery's tall obsidian fence, he stopped his car as he didn't have galore alternatives.

First and foremost, Father McKenzie knew right away his family were already asleep after ten o'clock in the night. He didn't want to bother them in the middle of the mystic night. Second of all, the single opportunity he had for now until the next morning was to sleep in his car like a tramp. And lastly, he felt much safer in the small city of Massachusetts where no one almost know him except his family.

 

" _Like I waited for you...And here's to the next time...Here's to the next time..._ "

 

Alexander turned the car radio off as he enjoyed the nocturnal hush, jingling sacred hymns in his ears. He plainly blinked.

He has determined himself to join Salem's church more than the persecution that crucially bothered him in Boston.

 

 

*******

It was passing 1 o'clock in the wee hours of the morning. The children were already deeply asleep in their room whilst Jude struggled to fall asleep. On the contrary it was obnoxious for her to wait for Timothy to dismantle the piano as he verged to finish it in a matter of minutes.

Timothy was listening music in lower decibels via the radio in the living room, while he was occupied with the piano. The background music composed him though he missed Jude's soft and warm skin, mouth-watering lips and the romantic and sultry touches they mutually shared.

The former nun just rolled her eyes as the oblivious thought of Timothy's absenting presence crossed her mind. She looked out the window at the beauteous night sky with the glistening stars, arrayed variously. She laid as she wore nothing but her black satin nightgown under the heating cotton blanket. 

 

*******

 

Once Timothy finished with disassembling the piano in the living room and drank a fresh, lukewarm glass of water, he towered upstairs as he opened the bedroom's door as it creaked, inflicting irritating sound as Jude's hazel eyes drifted up to the opened door as the former monsignor stepped in the room, an inspiriting smile stretching across his lips, closing the door behind as Jude couldn't stifle an alluring smirk across her lips, her unkempt wavy golden hair ruffled on her pillow. In her hazel eyes glistened dew of lust, love and desire. 

 

"I am sorry for my delay, sweetheart. But I have just finished with the piano." Timothy apologised like a schoolboy as he commenced releasing himself from his daily garments, negligently tossing them on the floor as Jude was watching him like a ferocious beast, her smirk glowing in the dim light bedroom as the night lamp by her side was only the source of light. 

 

Instead of contending with him as he expected her grousing, she spoke softly, temptingly: 

 

"No need to apologise, Timothy!"

 

When he was about to unzip his slacks as Jude scrutinized him carefully every action of his, she commanded:

 

"Take them off but not the boxers!" 

 

A mischievous grin bloomed on his face as once he was finished, he walked up to the king-sized bed, unwrapping Jude's covers. She dangled her arms around his neck as he pinned up her, his knees rubbing against her creamy ones, pulling him as their faces didn't part a single inch from each other, their lips crashed vigorously, his stronger arm wrapped around her shoulder as his other hand was stroking, playing with her soft honey hair. As soon as they deepened the kiss, relishing in it, Timothy's wet tongue maneuvered Jude to open her mouth, giving an access to her, their kisses growing more aggressive like savage animals, his fingers tangling in her curly strands, whilst his other hand pushed up her negligee's hem up to her chest as she ran her delicate, adroit fingers through his dark chestnut hair. In the meantime, her abdomen, legs and breasts were fully exposed and stark. 

She nibbled his bottom lip as they emitted soft, sensual moans, his lips transmitted from her lips, gliding slowly through her milky skin of her jawline until it peaked to her neck, peppering it with feather, gradually fierce kisses and nipping the sensitive skin of her neck as Jude's moans and groans of pleasure diffused in their love nest like radioactive waves and his hand pushed up the spaghetti straps of her silky slip, depriving it off her shoulders as it pooled her wrists. She clutched shut her eyes, groaning in pleasure. 

Then he moved his lips from her neck to her erected nipple as his other hand pawed her other breast, whilst his other hand snaked around the pooling slip around her shoulders, stripping it off utterly from her head and flinging it on the head board as they sunk in the mist seas of their passion and erotica. His moist tongue circled around her areola, his lips parted her hard nipple as he nibbled it with teeth as his other hand rubbed and squeezed her other breast.

 

"Oh my fucking God!" She couldn't handle anymore since her folds were already soaked and she yearned for already aroused manhood to fill her core. Meanwhile she moved her hands from his head to his shoulders, pulling him off as she craved for his luscious lips on her as he snaked his arms around her tiny waist. "C'mere!" She ordered possessively as he did what she said. 

 

He pressed his lips on hers as her hands moved up to his boxers, her legs wrapped around his waist as she dragged down them as his hard manhood sprung up, poking her hip as she giggled in his lips, during their lustful kiss, shut their eyes and initially she ran a forefinger, indicating his cock as he swallowed hard, afterwards starting to caress his length and squeezing it as groans omitted from the top of their lungs, breathlessly. Jude was tremendously impatient to feel his length inside her. Not just in a matter of minutes. She hankered for it promptly. 

 

"I can make you feel real so good, baby boy!" She muffled a whisper as her warm breath brushed his face as her other hand moved up to her core, her middle finger rubbing on circles her hard clit. 

 

It wasn't necessary his response at all. His toned chest rubbed against her stark, round breasts as he sensed underneath his torso her erected nipples as it aroused the both former faces of the church. His crouch tightened even more once her passionate cries and dirty talking prevailed. In the meantime, their tongues began dueling against one another as they deepened the kiss, whereas she positioned his cock inside her core after fingering her clit and she sensed his length inside her, filling it as they withdrawn their faces, in case, to look at one another's face, admiring each other's facial features.

 

"You are incredibly handsome..." She paused as she grunted sultrily under her breath. "...Urgh! Hot!" Jude winked gamely at him as their eyes darkened as he commenced thrusting inside her reluctantly.

 

Their groans and moans in unison paddled in the room as the bed sheets wrinkled, their hips grinding along, whilst Timothy positioned his both hands on her hips and Jude's smooth, petite hands were snaked around his upper back, digging her nails in his skin, raking it as his thrusts behooved more frequency and potent.

 

"Oh fuck! You're feeling so good inside me. Please don't stop!" The blonde begged as her breasts bounced up and she tightly closed her eyes, enjoying the prominent moment. She couldn't refrain herself from using strong language.

 

"You are so tight, Judy!" He yelped huskily. "Oh, God!" Timothy couldn't oppress the words that snuck away from his mouth.

 

Their sweaty bodies were pressed against each other as Jude removed one of her hands from his back as she cupped her breast, kneading it as her palm jammed her erected nipple. She adored when he was using such a language while making love to one another. It triggered her horniness and her folds soaking, longing for his manhood and pleasure. Further, their climaxed approached as the final passionate cries fulfilled the room with erotical, romantic atmosphere. Their silhouettes reflexing on the opened up velvety curtains as their love making was a masterpiece. 

 

"Ohhh! Ohh, yeah. Fuck me more, darling!" She pleaded importunately.

 

"Oooh, honey!" Then he planted his seed inside her core as they achieved their climaxes at last, his darkened chocolate eyes darted to her impassioned look on her face with firmly shut eyes like windows. "Oooh, my sexy beast!" He grunted as his head collapsed on the nape of her neck, his chin resting on her shoulder, the rosy aroma of her hair reaching his nose. 

 

"My love!" Jude panted merely, her hands cupping his face, tilting his head as she pursued for his lips and eyes, kissing lightly, seconds before falling asleep due to their hectic love making. She genuinely appreciated whenever Timothy complimented her and vice versa.

 

"I love you, my rara avis!" 

 

"I love you!" They stared at one another's eyes with abysmal passion and desire in the same time, his toned chest pressed on her breasts and small belly. His hands transported from her hips to her shoulders, gently massaging them as his fingertips worked on her flesh. 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	166. Return To Salem 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude plays the piano and Timothy realizes she's talented though she has never practiced it every before. Sister Molly is being questioned by the polite. Father McKenzie finds a church in Salem. Is he going to join the Salem's local church?

_The next morning_

_13th of October, 1969_

 

 

When the lucid daylight dwelled in the wee hours of the morning in Salem, the first eloquent songs of chirping birds diffused everywhere. Dim somber clouds cloaked the bright sun as the sound of rustling crispy leaves, trinkling down from the grand, partly bare trees carpeted the ground. 

In the interim, Father McKenzie reclined on his leather driver seat, his eyelids shut, shielding them from the light that bathed partly the car in its dim brightness. His snores swirled like a whirlpool inside his car. Fortunately, his car windows were closed, preventing the further sounds leak outside as the ocassionally passing strangers hear them and think him of a weirdo. 

All of a sudden, he reluctantly opened his eyelids, a casual yawn omitting his lips as he rubbed his eyes with his fists until he came to his senses and his vision wasn't blurry at all. Alexander woke up in the his car, hearing the soothing sound of chirping birds though slightly deafing, due to the closed car windows. The autumn zephyr blowed gently the trees' crowns and strangers' hairs. There were a handful of people who paid a visit to the graveyard, mourning over their beloved people's death, placing flowers or cemetery wreath in front of their relatives' gravestones, remarking an anniversary since their days were reckoned. They were all dressed in dark, rigid attires, protecting them from the cold climate of October.

Father McKenzie couldn't take his azure eyes off the lamenting people as he wasn't equiped with food and drinks ever since he left Boston's church and the small city itself, driving to his birth city. 

In spite of the poignant scenery, he inhaled sharply as he turned on the car, starting its engine, driving backward until his car settled on the asphalt, opting to find the nearest church which he can find in the city of the witches and witchcraft that took its place centuries ago.

The juvenile priest was focused on his path rather than the recent issues that took its place back in Boston where he won't return until a circumstance enforces him to head back from where he came and dragged with himself abundance of issues. 

 

*******

 

"Good morning, Sister!" One of the police officers who researched every field of Boston in attempt to find Father McKenzie were a total failure. 

 

"Good morning, sir! What's the matter?" Sister Molly greeted affably the police as there were 2 police officers in front of the church's huge hardwood double door. 

 

"We are officers Cooper and Jackson!" The both cops swapped a firm, indifferent handshake with the middle aged woman, not interrupting their mutual eye contact. "If you are asking us for what we are here eventually...it's because of Father McKenzie, if we don't mistake?" Mr.Jackson spoke as he was slightly confused and uncertain, in case, he didn't want to mistake the priest with somebody else.

 

"Yes, that's his name. I can see you are investigating him." The brunette responded sternly, cold-bloodedly. 

 

"Exactly, Sister!" Mr.Cooper answered this time, darting his chocolate eyes to the notes he took with the questions which are going to be posed about the notorious priest. "Sister...what's your name?" He inquired awkwardly, raising an eyebrow.

 

"Oh, I am Sister Molly! I used to be Father McKenzie's tutor." Her words were far from teasing and serene. She abided composed, expressiveless. 

 

"Oh, Sister Molly?" One of the policemen questioned, affirming her name at last. In the meantime, she nodded simply. "Sister, if you are aware what kind of a criminal is this man of the cloth who he pretends to be...are you ready to answer some of our questions, helping us to collect more evidence if you don't mind?"

 

"Sure!"

 

"Alright!" The second police officer exclaimed plainly. "Let's begin." He furthered blandly.

 

"For how long he has runned Briarcliff?" The first cop commenced with the questions to the clergy woman.

 

"Four years!" 

 

"Well, that's a long time."

 

"Indeed!" She crossed her arms as she spoke with the policemen, unable to expose his current residence or otherwise that would be a betrayal towards the lunatic himself.

 

"The second question is...are you actually well informed what he did as a director of the facility, sold to the state, thanks to him in the fall of 1965?" Officer Jackson was taking notes, penning in the pocket book every word which the middle aged nun has uttered until this second without exceptions. 

 

"Well, Father McKenzie is responsible for not investing the funded money in improving the building's conditions and the patients' supplies, besides torturing innocent souls and being responsible for hundreds of death cases of patients." The woman of the cloth listed the facts, whilst Officer Jackson was scribbling down, humming with "Mhm!", bucking her up to continue with her explaination. "He has institutionalized former security guards, nuns and orderlies."

 

"Alright!" When the younger policeman jotted down with a pen in his hand, he narrowed an eyebrow. "Sister, do you know what else he has done just days before his election for Briarcliff's administrator?"

 

"N-no! What it has to do with him?" She asked in leery way, unaware what shocking information she's going to discover until the authorities leak its cryptical information he has hidden for years. The brunette felt her heart is going to skip a beat within seconds.

 

 

"A lot of things." She arched an eyebrow, wide-eyed as her eyes blinked like clinking wine glasses. Sister Molly refrained to insist, begging to learn more about her former protege. "Urm, Sister, you are making uneasy! Have you watched the documentary Briarcliff Exposed with Lana Winters?"

 

"N-no. There's no television in the church, sorry." 

 

"Well, it's better for you because we can save some information which divulged about him. Since he had joined the church, he has broken his vows in a way you may be surprised, Sistah."

 

"Just go ahead!"

 

"Despite the priests and nuns' lack of knowledge about this case, he has raped a young woman and impregnating her without even bothering to pay a visit to her whether during her pregnancy or when she gave a birth to a girl." Mr.Cooper articulated and Sister Molly gave a dumbfound look, painted on her face after hearing the panicking truth about her former apperantice. 

 

_"Father, what are you doing?"_

 

 _"A reward for your flawless prayer. I mean, you didn't make any mistakes as you recited after me. You deserve some reward, my child!"_  

 

_"We haven't even finished the prayer!"_

 

_"The prayers will continue, sweetheart! But first...the reward for you is more promising! A little rape!"_

 

 _"Aaaaaah! Get your foul hands off me!"_  

 

 _"Come on, Sally! Where's your Easter spirit? There's no help...but there's God!"_  

 

"Sister, are you okay?" One of the cops inquired concerned for the nun who was daydreaming as she had never heard of the rape case of her pupil, picturing how it looked like. At last but not least, she wasn't sure if they were exactly attached to the case or otherwise it's just her imagination, which operated in such specific way.

 

"Oh." Molly gasped as her hand was on her temple, rubbing its soft, creamy skin of her forehead, slightly bowed her head. Then she shifted her amber eyes up to the serious, strict police officers. "Everything is fine. Thank you!" A reassuring smile distort across her lips as she excused herself.

 

"So we are up to the question where we told you in what's being accused this young clergy man."

 

"Mhm. It's a rape?" The nun tried to guess.

 

"Exactly!" Hence, Molly's smile faded and replaced with a cold-blooded frown. "He's a rapist and a sinner." The middle aged woman's eyes widened and gawked at them with agape mouth, indicating her instant first impression after hearing about it just like a bolt from the blue.

 

Whereas the policemen were querring the nun, a priest passed past the authorities and Molly's vision. He wasn't interested to be involved in enquiry as he preferred to remain neutral. Further, he pretended like he hasn't even noted them.

After a few petty questions, all of a sudden they approached its inquery epilogue with the final one:

 

"Sister, is he actually there?" 

 

"No!"

 

"If you could be kind enough to tell us where's his current location, we would be thankful." Officer Cooper cautioned beyond gravely with husky voice, whilst Molly's heart was bleeding sorely if she was up to betray her ex-protege and expose in front of the police even where he has gone. In this moment, the cop himself faked the smile in front of the lady in dark, inelastic habit, mantling every inch of her slender body. 

 

"I cannot. I am sorry but as I know...he isn't in Boston. He's somewhere else." The brunette pretended like she didn't know exactly where's his recent residence as the only fact she knows about him was he's not in Boston.

 

"He's not in Boston? Where he could be?"

 

"Somewhere in Massachusetts."

 

*******

 

While for certain people the morning hours were pendulating, in order to make their own decisions, changing their life path and affect the consequences, Jude and Timothy had a peaceful morning even marvelous, if we cannot mistake how truly beatifically they are together. 

The Howards have already had a breakfast, eating in silence on the kitchen table and afterwards the children were located on the sofa as they wanted to follow the morning news with their parents as Jude was brewing some coffee for her, waiting patiently and Timothy went upstairs to bring the children's toys and rag dolls.

 

 

" _This morning, Father McKenzie vanished again as the only thing we know about the missing notorious priest, who's involved in investigation these days is...actually he couldn't be found in Boston. However, thanks to one nun, who spoke with the authorities this morning...he's somewhere in Massachusetts after her enquery._ " The same brunette reporter spoke as she was past the local Boston church, squeezing tightly the microphone in her hand. In the background was obviously visible where the police have questioned Sister Molly.

 

"He's running away like a wanted criminal." Jude stated in jived way as she strolled in the living room, holding a white mug of coffee as Timothy was opening up the curtains, letting the daylight bathing the room in pale light. 

 

"Exactly, sweetie!" Timothy plainly replied.

 

Afterwards the morning news ended as Ellie held the TV remote control, hugging it as she wanted to change the channel, switching it until she finds something entertaining as she was being encompassed by Tristan and Agnes. 

 

"Boring!" The eldest Howard child bluntly evoked as she switched on the channels until she finds the morning show of Elsa Mars's Hour, pressing the forward button for changing the channels.

 

Her siblings were beyond excited and ecstatic to watch along Elsa with her sister since they were keen fans of her perfomances and show though their parents didn't like the former freak show owner, due to her past, giving them the woman Jude used to be vibes. 

Once on the television screen emerged Elsa Mars, the twins and Agnes hysterically squealed in euphoria as Ellie left the television remote control aloof her.

 

"Elsa!" Agnes, Ellie and Tristan squealed in unison as Jude sipped her caffeine beverage, glimpsing quickly at the woman in extravagant garments and make-up as she rolled her eyes, demonstrating what she really thought of her.

 

Timothy was ignoring the children's euphoric screams as he finished with opening the curtains, walking up to Jude as he sneacked to surprise her, snaking an arm around her waist as she flinched.

 

"Oh, Timothy!" She stood a feet away from the grand darkwood piano as she admired the musical instrument from the bottom of her heart. "You scared me." The former nun confessed through a snigger.

 

"I wanted to surprise my lovely wife, won't I?" He enquired as a gamely smile spread across his lips, his other hand running through her gorgeous glossy unkempt hair, enjoying its softness. "What do you think about the piano?"

 

"It looks great." They chuckled together as her lips pursued for his as they lightly kissed. "You are so sweet, Timothy! You really enjoy to spoil me." Subsequently, she sipped her cooler morning coffee, his lips pressed on the mug as it left slightly coffee stains on the mug topper. 

 

"You deserve the world, sweetheart! Why can't I spoil you?" He asked teasingly as he kissed the top of her head as her other hand was pressed on his forearm. 

 

"I have never been that spoiled before, you know." She admitted as he nodded in accord. Meantime, she chewed sheepishly her bottom lip. "It's just like a phenomenon for me."

 

"Oh, honey!" Then she turned to him as they nuzzled, their foreheads resting against one another, locked up in one another's eyes. "Do not lose faith in the love I give you!"

 

*******

 

When Father McKenzie was driving through the narrow streets in one Salem neighbourhood as he seeked to find a church which he can rely on and spend a certain amount of time until another circumstance loomed on the horizon, clarifies him to leave momentarily, he found a small, gothic church with a couple of gravestones adorning the church's yard. The yard was crowded with sea of priests, priestesses and nuns, mourning and singing church songs for their peaceful souls.

Once he parked in front of the tall tree, he wanted to scrutinize in a simple gape the place without getting out of the car. 

 

"Hmm! Are they kind and accept me for who am I, without acknowledging the deeds I have committed?" He thought as an inner voice murmured inside him, occupying his head with hesitancy whether Alexander must get out of the car and speak to them or otherwise stay in the car.

 

After the grieving hymns, then two clergy faces of the church noted a parked car beside the tree, arching an eyebrow in perplexion and oscillation. Seas of perplexed faces goggled into the car and the person who seated on the driver's seat. 

 

"Who's this?" One of the priests inquered beyond sceptically as he ambled up to the vehicle.

 

"I don't have any clue." Another priest answered uncertain.

 

When Alexander noted a priest approaching his car, he opened the car's window, taking a deep breath as he expected the worst as always.

 

"Excuse me, sir! Is there any woe you have been through?"

 

He shook his head, corresponding:

 

"No, no. Everything is fine. I am fine."

 

Father McKenzie's cocky, reassuring smile spread across his plump lips. 

 

*******

 

After the twins watched TV and were in the kindergarten as the parents were at home with Agnes Jude, who was currently in Timothy's secure, loving arms, talking to her as he got her from the children's room, touring her around the house, Jude seated on the piano stool, her fingers pressed, adjusting its piano instrumental that played in the background though she has never played it ever before.

She hummed as she recalled one of the songs she sang's instrumental, singing to herself the lyrics, sailing in the living room:

 

" _All by myself alone at home a feeling blue. Thoughts keep roaming through my mind, they're all of you! I wonder if you are dancing, with somebody new..._ "

 

Her eloquent, soothing voice accentuated as her focalized hazel eyes were fixed on the piano keys. 

 

"And this is the room where your Daddy and Mommy sleep. It's called the bedroom." The former monsignor opened ajar the door, showing to the young girl as he pointed with an index finger at the room as Agnes Jude confirmed his words, humbly nodding. 

 

The blonde infant giggled softly in her father's arms as she gaped her parents' bedroom, in the interim Timothy pinched playfully her nose. 

 

"What's so funny, Agnes?" He asked enthusiastically. 

 

No response as Timothy inquired concerned after he chuckled:

 

"Cat got your tongue?" 

 

The little girl just shook her head, disagreeing with his statement as her hand stroke gently, idly his jawline as she shifted her big hazel eyes to his mesmerizing chocolate pools, sufficiently comforting her. As they didn't break the eye contact, he noticed something bewitching about the youngest Howard. Judging her facial expressions as they alook like her mother's one. Reminding him of Jude's smile, pout and frown. They ideally indicated on her face as Jude left the majority of her marks, imprinted on Agnes Jude's face, possessing exactly almost every trait of hers.

Then he swayed the blonde as he planted a kiss on her cheek just seconds before descending the stairs.

 

"Let's go see Mommy."

 

"Mama!"

 

In the meantime, he went downstairs as he walked in the living room, his walking pace plummeting as Timothy perambulating, listening how his wife was playing the piano and singing in the same time. Her alluring voice interweaved with the piano keys clicking noises, swimming in the room like a symphony, jingling angelic anthems in his and Agnes's ears.

He couldn't suppress a smile on his face as his daughter darted her hazel eyes to the former nun who played the piano and sang altogether. 

 

"Mama!" Agnes squealed out loud. 

 

"Jude!" 

 

In the meantime, Jude drifted her eyes to Timothy and Agnes as she couldn't oppress a content grin, curling up in the corner of her lips. He approached her as he was overwhelmed by his wife's subtle talent even though she has never practiced.

 

"Oh, my loves!" She inhaled limply as she got from the piano stool, throwing her arms around Timothy's back, her hands rubbed his fabric. Timothy wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her to him as they engrossed mutual warmness with the infant altogether.

 

"Rare bird, you are so talented!" After they broke off the hug, they admired one another's face as well. 

 

"I have never practiced or played piano before." She said mockingly as two pairs of hazel eyes met chocolate ones, whilst Agnes hazel's eyes eyed her mother's beautiful, radiant face. "Why not to thank you, sweetie!"

 

Then the both adults reluctantly chuckled as Timothy just smiled at her. Circa a couple of seconds later, Agnes Jude faintly swatted her father's shoulder, cheerfully giggling. Consequently the both adults stared at the young infant.

 

"Mommy and Daddy?"

 

"Yes, little angel?" The both parents questioned at once as prying looks inked on their faces.

 

"Mommy is tawented!"

 

"Aww, babygirl! Thank you." She pinched delicately Agnes's ruddy cheek as they snickered along. "What have you been doing both together?" The middle aged mother asked beyond inquisitive. 

 

"Oh, I was touring the little princess around our castle and guiding her each room how's named and...you know."

 

"So sweet!" A raspy chuckle escaped her lips. "Every princess shall know every place...every recess of her chateau." 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	167. The Answer We're Looking For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Father McKenzie is feeling like home in the local Salem's church. Sally invites Sister Molly in the oracle's tent and negotiating. Jude has a nightmare. Who's the woman on Valerie's front door?

 

Father McKenzie was overwhelmingly content and proud of himself, in fact, he saved his own skin from the authorities who are currently looking for him in the entire small city Boston. Not only he was ensured with a home or a place which he could call it home- the Salem's local church and the dorm room where he would spend his lonely and peaceful nights, without worrying about the hazards, but also he got along with some of the priests and nuns, whilst other members of the clergy weren't his cup of tea and just gave them cocky, artifical smiles to have their numbers. Furthermore, he introduced himself to them and not amplifying about his life so much, factly, he possesses abundance of secrets. 

The evening hours dawned in the small city of Massachusetts as Alexander was in his dorm after having a dinner with the nuns and the priests. The dorm where he settled down was sufficiently spacious and cozy for him. There was a single plain wall bed with an oak nightstand, keeping some of his belongings in the drawer. An obsidian indochine rug beside the old, creaky door. A middle French window with closed black embossed velvet curtains. A desk against the middle window with a mere wooden chair. A gothic armoire was in the west side of the dorm, empty to basics inside. It's pressumed to be used for storing garments and attires. A candle stood untouched on the desk. He unpacked some of his belongings including clerical attires he kept in his leather suitcase, sorting them in the wardrobe where they exactly belonged. 

Alexander's back collapsed on the bed as his azure eyes fixed on the ceiling as his mind sunk in profound, doubtlessly fuzzy thoughts, sinking in his overwhelmed mind, unable to relax for a second. He really cannot put a finger on his cryptical glee. It was unpredictably soothing for him. Factually because he was much safer, happier far away from the issues he dragged with himself in Boston and Briarcliff's scandalous deeds which he affected the wretched souls and its general conditions. Alexander has never been in peace for months...probably years since his engagements are engulfing him to bones. He relished the nocturnal hush as much as he permitted. 

He took a deep breath, shortly before commencing with his evening prayer as his stamina verged, betraying his frail skeleton to fall asleep in a matter of minutes. 

The flame of the candle light illuminated partly the room as the juvenile monsignor's positioned body loomed a sillhouette, reflecting on the wall.

 

" _O my God, at the end of this day I thank You most heartily for all the graces I have received from You. I am sorry that I have not made a better use of them. I am sorry for all the sins I have committed against You. Forgive me, O my God, and graciously protect me this night. Blessed Virgin Mary, my dear heavenly mother, take me under your protection. St. Joseph, my dear Guardian Angel, and all you saints of God, pray for me. Sweet Jesus, have pity on all poor sinners, and save them from hell. Have mercy on the suffering souls in purgatory..._ " He prayed his heart out, expressing his gratitude to God for sheltering him under his roof of light and safety, despite his inevitable sins he has committed and wrecked with a hammet on trillions of pieces broken vows.

 

Then he got briskly rid off his clerical attire and changed himself in a cotton, comfy pyjamas as he blew out the candle light, consequently hopping up in the bed.

 

 

*******

A door tap caught Sister Molly's attention instantly as she was desolated inside the church after her evening prayer. She walked up to the double goth doors as she sighed dramatically until her hand pushed with force the double doors.

She was met with the darkness and an average tall female figure, dressed in Boho style garments.

 

 

"W-who are you?" The middle aged nun enquired incredulously, arching an eyebrow.

 

"I am Sally Whigham, an oracle." Tbe younger wkman extended her arm, offering a handshake to the older one. A coy smile honed on her face. "And you are..." When Sally was about to further with the sentence, she was cut off by the nun.

 

"Sister Molly!" Molly stretched her arm as thry shook hands together, barely breaking a mutual eye contact. "I am so pleased to meet you!"

 

"I am either too, Sally." The young oracle introduced herself formally. 

 

"Do you know why I am here at last?" Sally asked a rhetorical question as she awaited for Molly's  cunningness to work out like a functioning gear of an old, rusty machine.

 

"No! I am sorry." The nun wasn't aware for what the oracle doing in the church, looking for a nun.

 

"It's alright, Sister. You can come over my tent." Hence, the older brunette gaped sceptically the younger one. 'We should urgently discuss something important just both...of us. Only!" Molly nodded her head in agreement without further arguing and questions.

 

 

*******

"Whoa, is that your tent?" The brunette nun escorted the oracle who guided her to the multicoloured tent, where Sally and Kaitlyn lived. 

 

"Yes, that's my home." The younger woman retorted as they were approaching the grand tent's front door. 

Sister Molly was beyond astound once she figured out that this young lady actually lived in a tent, reminding her of a refugee. It was far eccentric for a young woman like her to live in such place especially during the chilly seasons, wondering how she would survive. As an addition, the sister of the church refrained from asking additional questions Sally as she didn't want to ruin her first impression and sound harsh and brash in the same time. 

Once they arrived inside and Sally guided Molly to the crimson red door's room, she let her guest to enter first as she seated momentarily and expressed her gratitude. When the both women sat against each other, Molly asked reluctantly:

 

"I would like to ask what do you want to speak to me that urgently."

 

"Sister, do you mind if I am actually the person who enquires you?" The oracle questioned seriously as she gathered a cigarette from her cigarette pack, liting it up as she took a puff off it, a dinky dim, omitted from her nostrils and lips. 

 

"Sure."

 

"Good! Before to start, I am offering you a cigarette." 

 

"No, no, thank you, Sally!" It wasn't particularly the first time, addressing the young oracle with her real name. She lifted her forefinger past the cigarette pack that Sally held, rejecting affably, but cold-bloodedly enough to be versatile what she wants. In the meantime, Sally's forehead creased as she arched an eyebrow in perplexion as she knew almost every visitor who attended her tent for predictions didn't ejected the offered cigarette. The member of the clergy offered a warm-hearted, reassuring smile.

 

"Oh come on, Sister! Do not pretend like you are not a smoker."

 

"I have never smoked ever in my life. Therefore, I am not into this thing." 

 

"Oh okay! Pardon me." The juvenile brunette excused herself as she withdrawn the cigarette pack, setting it on the table aloof her as she wiped her sweaty eyebrow. "The majority of the people who have arrived here for my predictions and talk about magic, have never neglected the cigar offer."

 

"Oh!" The nun gasped. "Let's go ahead." She changed the topic as she preferred to discuss the grave issue, finding a solution to it.

 

Without response after taking a drag off her cigar length, the oracle pretended to clear her throat, moments before to raise the topic about the dubious priest.

 

"Do you remember when the police came in the church earlier today?"

 

"Yes, I do." The middle aged woman replied sharply, subsequently releasing an idle inhale.

 

"Did they peculiarly warned you about the man who you used to be his tutor, if I am not correct?"

 

"Exactly!"

 

"So let's be specific in the details," The tension escalated suddenly once the oracle commenced to inquire the woman of the clergy, meantime she hissed, her other hand snaked around the violet crystal ball as she briskly glimpsed down at it, making sure if she hasn't casted unintentionally a spell. "what they did exactly informed you about your ex-apprentice?" Sally aloofly carried on, insisting stubbornly for the details.

 

"I can remember, we discussed with the police about Briarcliff’s tear down, besides the undeniably volatile conditions which not only endangered the staff's lives, but most of all the patients. Starving to death. Left on the threshold of the fate unclothed. Filthy. Bathing themselves in their own feces. " She paused as she attempted to regain a composure in her speech though once she progressed with the monologue, the more nauseated she got especially when the authorities informed her about Father McKenzie's rape case a couple of years ago. Little did she know the epiphany affected her.  She didn't perceive in the same way her former pupil ever again just like before until the rape case that broached her heart, leaving its unfixed holes of the hollow in the foreground.

 

"Mhm!" Sally thrummed, nodding as she affirmed her words. "Go ahead!" Her dangled lips around the cigar length lingered as her hazel eyes stared up at the older woman's amber irises. 

 

"Father McKenzie is responsible for the misery in the notorious madhouse where Lana exposed the horrors inside it. Let's not forget, the cops clarified me about him..." She stuttered as soon as she peaked in the last sentence, whereas Sally raised an eyebrow, her face flushed in rage when the name of the rapist was mentioned out loud."...that...that...he was being involved in rape case, days before his election as an administrator of the mental hospital."

 

When Sister Molly admitted what the police officers have told her as an unrevealed fact about him, the young oracle was far from gleeful and serene, hearing all this. Due to the fact, it's not leaked circumstance by anyone but one of the sisters, who has spent significant years with the sinful, selfish, canting man of the cloth. The blood in her veins boiled vigorously, uncontrollably.

 

"Oh God! The rape case?" Ms. Whigham whispered as she exhaled dissatisfied. Consequently the nun just nodded her head, validating her utterance. "Oh! This sounds so similiar...so plaguing." Further, Ms. Whigham repressing her sobs.

 

Intense sillence fell between the both women as Sally slightly lowered her head, inhaling and exhaling as she had trouble after being reminded about the nightmare she has experienced mishap that delivered her one of the best things in the world she has craved for years. During the intensive silence, the nun had her chance to survey in scrutiny the oracle, noting her shame, guilt and upset state. The young woman's hand crawled on the table as her cigarette sat in the ashtray, the dim diffusing in the room. 

As a predicament for breaking the silence, the middle aged lady extended her arm as she cupped Sally's rested smooth, small hand. In the meantime, a soothing, maternal smile creeped on Molly's face as her amber eyes were fixed on the younger woman, tilting her head and noting the smile looming on her face. She returned the smile with a youthful, emotive one. 

 

"Child, you have been raped by him?" Sister Molly quietly posed the question.

 

"Mhm." Sally responded efortlessly as sparks of distress and pain reflected her gorgeous, evocative hazel eyes. 

 

"What he did to you? Feel free to share it with me."

 

"Urgh," Sally grunted in pain as the graphic flashbacks from four years ago had splashed in her mind. "...Sister Molly, I have to confess something."

 

"What is it, my child?" The elder brunette inquired concerned, squeezing her hand as her thumb managed to knead her fingers.

 

"I was in your head when the police told you about the rape case."

 

"What?" Molly chuckled awkwardly. "What do you mean?"

 

"I was in your head. You recalled the flashbacks as you imagined the rape with Father McKenzie and his victim." Then she dramatically paused, taking another drag off her cigarette as the sister of the church couldn't believe how the supernaturalism still existed especially in the late 60s. "I am his rape victim." All of a sudden, the member of the clergy's face horrified as it became pale and she was now in dumbfounding condition, incapable of combating to release the dark spirits and negative emotions and feelings which infected every cell of her mind. 

 

"W-what? Is that possible?"

 

"Yes, it's possible, unfortunately...Sister Molly, he raped me as he invited me in his dorm to pray and shortly after he locked me and trapped me in his indecent claws. He violated me. He used every part of my body for his own pleasure which the church and God have forbidden him." Sally emphasized the words rape and indecent claws as her voice tone drastically changed in every sentence as her wrath wasn't oblivious for the holy woman at all. "Father McKenzie impregnated me and fortunately, I have a beautiful girl from him." When the nun heard the last words she just smiled innocently to Sally until her smile faded down due to the oracle's razor-edged words, stabbing right into her fragile, enveloped in gold heart of Molly, bleeding and bleeding as the thick blood trinkled down. 

 

"Do not smile, Sister! It's not a punchline. Guess what he has done whether during my pregnancy or when I gave a birth!" Sally kept on with her deplorable monologue as a handful of tears betrayed to well in her mesmerizing hazel eyes, gushing down her soft like peaches cheeks. In this moment, the older lady listened attentively. "He did never bother to pay a visit to the woman who he raped even to see once his lovely child. Made from flesh and blood!"

 

"Luckily, my child mustered up with the fact the father is gone but...the mother is there." Sally bit her bottom lip as she whispered very softly and a thumb of her free hand wiped her tears. "Kaitlyn is an amazing girl. She has inherited the majority of the facial traits by me unlike the hair color and some other significant traits whether her father's or interweaved with ours...Kaitlyn is the mini me."

 

Molly couldn't oppress a smile as Sally sobbed inwardly, wiping her drying tears at last. She felt eventually the ounce off her shoulders, being comforted by the nun.

 

"It's okay, dear. I pressume your child, made of flesh and blood is as splendid as you."

 

"I cannot disagree with you, Sister!"

 

Lastly Sally took a last drag off her cigarette, thereafter stubbing out the cigar in the ashtray nigh her. 

 

"Forget about Father McKenzie! I cannot forgive myself how I didn't inform the police when they questioned exactly where's his current location...and I just pretended like I don't know where's his residence...answering them  _Somewhere in Massachusetts!_."

 

"And do you know where is he now?"

 

"I know." Suddenly the oracle's eyes widened in amusement, placing her other hand on the older woman's one. "In Salem!"

 

*******

 

"Sweetheart, sweetheart?" The first words which Jude heard when she has fallen asleep in a profound sleep on the king sized bed in the bedroom were Timothy's ones. She didn't open her eyelids yet, lying on her tiny stomach as the softness of the matress consoled her. She grunted something and turned on the other side. 

 

Timothy held a floral cup of herbal tea, setting it on the night stand as he held Agnes in his one arm whose big hazel eyes gazed her mother as the former priest crouched down, rocking lightly her shoulder.

 

"Rare bird? I have brought you a tea." He whispered in her ear in velvety voice as she reluctantly blinked.

 

Seconds later after she rubbed her drowsy eyes and stretched her arms, she turned to Timothy as their eyes met, locked up his two pair of chocolate irises. 

 

"Oh, Timothy..." She stared in awe up at her daughter, extending her arm to cup her cheek as she cupped Timothy's cheek with her other hand, her thumb kneading their cheeks featherly. "Agnes! My precious!"

 

"How did you sleep?"

 

"It was a total nightmare." Moments later, she grunted in frustration, ignoring the headache that tortured her head. "Ugh, Christ! My head." She rolled her eyes as she opted to overlook the headache by locking up his chocolate eyes.

 

"Mommy, are ya alright?" The young girl enquired concerned. 

 

"I am fine, sweetie. Mommy's just needs..." Jude evoked calmly as she didn't care about the pain in her head until she released a high-pitched scream in agony when the pain verged. "Arghhhh, my head!" 

 

"Honey, please! I brought you a tea. I am going to look for the aspirin whilst Agnes," He handed the little girl as she removed her hands from their cheeks as she held the youngest Howard in her arms, clinging her to her chest as an angelic smile distort across her lips. "will be in your arms, calming you down."

 

Afterwards the former monsignor storm off in the bathroom, rummaging in the medical cabinet for aspirin until he found it.

 

"Mommy's got you, my little angel!" The middle aged mother exclaimed cheerfully as she peppered with kisses the little girl's temple. 

 

"Mama, I luv you!" 

 

"Mama loves you too, sweetheart!" She tucked Agnes's wavy golden hair behind her ear.

 

In the meantime, Timothy left the en-suite bathroom as he rushed up to Jude, handing her the aspirin as she put it promptly in her mouth, swallowing it as she sipped the warm tea. Agnes Jude couldn't contain a smug smile as she watched her mother as she was busy drinking tea until she utterly swallows the pill for a headache. Timothy stood in the right side of their bed as he crouched down again, observing by the way she drank the herbal tea and the other mini Jude's hand cupped her jawline as she finished with the tea, leaving the cup on her nightstand.

Jude's headache vanished as the unbearable pain her head was oblivious to her and she didn't quarrel about it. 

 

"Are you feeling better, Judy?" Timothy questioned her as he cupped her jaw, watching her happily. 

 

"Yes, I am. Much better!"

 

"Glad to hear it!"

 

"I love both of you so much!"

 

"I love you very much too, Mommy!"

 

"I love you equally very very much to death!" Timothy snaked arms around their shoulders as he dragged them in a loving, warm hug. 

 

*******

 

"Frank, it's amazing we got rid off this imbecile, roaming in Boston." She pulled the top off the beer can as Frank did seconds prior her, seating on the leather sofa in the living room whilst Shona was drawing on the desk in the bedroom.

 

"Yeah, I don't care wherever he's gone. It matters our victory over his missing."  He rose his beer can as the security guard stated jubilantly.

 

"Exactly! Let's raise a toast for us..." Their medium sized cans ticked lightly as they lifted them up. "...for honor and for Father McKenzie's disappearance." Valerie declared gloriously as she sipped the weak alcoholic beverage, subsequently holding it in her hand. 

 

"I hope the cops one day find him and arrest him for his crimes." 

 

"I hope either too, Frank." The red-haired maid swatted lightly his shoulder as they couldn't suppress a snigger, vamoosing her throat. "We will be fine without him."

 

"God is smiling to us and Boston." 

 

"Indeed! When Father McKenzie is there, therefore God is frowning." 

 

"Do not make me laugh so hard, fella!" Frank burst out laughing as the young woman joined him, closing her eyes as she yielded an ecstatic seizure, rejoicing tears tumbling down her face as the laughters swam in the room. 

 

"I cannot! It's your fault to have such a friendly company next to you."

 

All of a sudden, a knock on the door interrupted the both adults as they halted, keeping their tongues behind their teeth. 

 

"Oh!" She sighed in a relief as she left the beer can on the coffee table, rapping faintly the former cop's shoulder, offering him a genuine, amiable smile. "I will be right back, Frank. I am wondering who's disturbing us in the middle of the night."

 

He just smiled as he watched his beer can, his fingers idly playing with the twisted can's top, whereas the housekeeper walked out of the living room and strolled up to the front door, unlocking it until an average tall female figure stood beside the threshold, dressed up in Boho clothes.

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	168. Slumber Ordeal 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valerie accepts Sally in her home, discussing along Father McKenzie. The first part of Jude's nightmare is revealed. What's the worse part that awaits us about her dream?

 

"Good evening, Valerie!" The younger woman wore a coy, reassuring smile across her lips as she greeted politely the red-haired woman, her shoulder propping on the door frame. In the interim, the Russian-American lady just gaped in awe the brunette as it was oblivious to her she knew her name from somewhere.

 

"Good evening...eh...May I know your name?" Ms.Volkova stuttered as she felt somewhat embarrassed in Sally's presence as the both women didn't know one another and it was far from usual somebody to bother her in the middle of the night.

 

"I am Sally Whigham. It's nice to meet you, Valerie." Sally extended her hand as they handshaked, subsequently giving one another genuine smiles, locked up eyes together.

 

"Valerie Volkova or on shorter Val."

 

"What a beautiful name!"

 

"Thank you, Sally! Might I ask you from where do you know...my name?" The housekeeper placed a hand on her chest, pointing at herself when she emphasized with vaguely louder voice tone.

 

"Oh, it's simple. I am friends with Judy and Timothy even the twins." Meanwhile, Sally earned Valerie's bemused as she arched an eyebrow. Conflicting emotions and feelings predominated in the Russian-American. First and foremost, she was blissful that Sally was friends with the Howards. At last but not least, it was eerily questionable, in fact, the younger lady knew a bit about Valerie via Jude and Timothy as she has heard diversity of nice things, spoken about the housekeeper.

 

 

*******

After the single mother let the oracle enter in her house as she introduced herself to the former cop, Valerie seated next to Frank as Sally sat on the left armchair.

 

"Would you like a drink, a cigarette...or with something to treat ya?" The hostess inquired hospitably as she sipped her beer from her beer can as the both older adults eyes were darted to the bizarre woman, clothed in Boho style garments.

 

"Just a cigarette, please." The brunette accepted one of the offers that Valerie suggested to welcome warmly her unknown guest.

 

In the meantime, Valerie left the beer can as she picked up the cigarette pack, taking an unaltered cigarette, extending her hand as she handed it to Ms.Whigham, liting it up for her and thanking her cordially, consequently taking a puff off its nicotine's length.

A sheepish smile crawled on Frank's face as he glimpsed at Valerie, thus, shifting his winter blue eyes up to the odd lady as he has already finished with drinking his beer. As a piece of evidence, an emptied to the edge can sat on the coffee table.

 

"So, for what do you want urgently to talk about, Sally?" Valerie questioned enthusiastically.

 

"I came here to inform you about our "favorite" priest where's gone, if you are thinking he just vanished," Sally paused as she took a drag off her cigarette, omitting razor-thin dim from her vaguely trembling lips and tender nostrils. "in the thin air." She furthered as she scoffed the former head of Briarcliff though Valerie and Frank's ineluctable, inward chuckles escaping their mouths.

 

"Oh really? From where do you know?" Frank posed the question self-consciously as he earned Sally's goofy facial expression.

 

"Oh come on, Frank and Val! I know everything. I am an oracle. It's obvious." A vigorous snicker rambled out of her plump, fine-drawn lips. "Well, It seems I am going to spill the tea since I am the only person in the room where's his current residence."

 

"Do you think he's somewhere in Massachusetts?" The maid stammered in velvety voice.

 

"Of course, he's. But no where except his birth city." Once the oracle spelled the last words, Frank instantly recalled the introduction of the new monsignor in the nuthouse when he used to be a patient. "Salem!" The both older adults couldn't oppress a fixed look with widened eyes on the younger woman especially the maid herself.

 

"What...is that the reason why he left Boston?" Valerie asked cheekily.

 

"He did." A smirk curled up in the corner of the strange woman. "To defy the authorities but guess what will happen to this man of the cloth sooner or later."

 

"He will be arrested?" Frank opted to guess, reclined on the sofa.

 

"Exactly! Moreover, the worst awaits him since his downfall is a fact when Lana exposed Briarcliff, the horrors inside and most of all, his grim past and secrets he has stored inside him."

 

 

*******

_Flashback_

_31st of October, 1964_

_"You are a murderer, Judy. You're a murderer! Murderer! Murderer!" The nun gaped with widened eyes down at the possessed young man, calling her out loud after some graphic, explicit flashbacks of her gloomy past framed her as a the woman she used to be back fifteen years ago. Her mouth was agape, panickingly dumbfound after hearing Jed's honed words, stabbing her throbbing heart in her chest._

_Fortunately, there was no one especially Timothy nearby to hear the word "murderer" which Jed addressed to the former promiscuous nightclub singer._

_"Shut up! You shut up! Shut up! Liar!" Jude cried out desperately, smacking a handful of slaps across the boy's face once she was on the bed's right side, clutching firmly her teeth, ferociously boiling blood in a vicious cauldron filled with venom, ashing her face with unusual anger as she was undeniably quick-tempered._

_"Hit me harder, you old whore."_   _The teenager carried on to taunt the middle aged sister of the church._

_Whilst Jude was struggling to deal with the disobediant, possessed young man who still mocked her with his deep, fiendish voice, Dr. Azarova and Timothy re-entered the ward as the middle aged doctor went up to the left side of the bed, coping with the boy and the demon, dwelled in his frail skeleton, whereas the young priest grabbed his right hand by the shoulders, dragging her hastily off the room as quickly as possible, in spite of her bland prattling. Timothy, himself, peculiarly cared about his rara avis and loved her to bones as it was unconditionally evident when he was struggling to get her out of the ward as soon as possible before it was too late. Well, Jed Potter was important issue right now. But not as much as Jude's safety and mental condition after her belching flares, escaped her lips._

_Dr. Azarova was newly hired doctor in Briarcliff as she was considered as a veteran in her own profession, factly, she has contended with opulent patients, whether unhinged or unable to prevail a physical disease._

_"That's right, Father, protect your whore." Timothy ignored the smitten adolescent's scoff as the diabolic laughter swam in the room._

_"Don't listen to it!" The monsignor clarified Jude, pulling her away from Jed as her wimple fell off her head, fortunately Timothy caught it. A mane of silky golden curly waterfall cascaded down her upper back, framing perfectly her angelic face, vaporized in ruddy tingle. Timothy was focused on rescuing the former nightclub jazz singer though the rosy aroma of her hair reached his nose as it wasn't left unnoticed as well._

 

_"That's right, Father, protect your whore. It's you she thinks of when she touches herself at night."_

_"You're a liar!"_   _The woman of the clergy retorted, whilst the both pious faces of the church verged to flee off the room, exiting the eerie scenery, whereas she wriggled in Timothy's grip as his arms snaked circa her waist, grasping it._

 

_"Oh,yes. Protect your whore." Jed carried on with his daredevil game though Jude and Timothy were already out of the ward like if the young man has never spoken such flabbergasted things._

_"Cover yourself!" The priest encouraged his favorite sister as she bowed her head, pushing her dangling curly locks out of her face, closing her eyes as she felt vulnerable._

 

 _"I was weak."_   _Jude sobbed reluctantly._

_"I'll purge the demon myself. Go, be with the parents. Go." Timothy emboldened her as he wrapped an arm around her back, opting to comfort her as much as he could, despite a task clamantly awaited him the next door._

 

_The nun listened to him as she did docily what he told her lastly, while Timothy was more than decisive to purge the demon himself, who resided his body. He re-entered in the room with Velika._

_Jude was all alone in the lurking somber hallway of the madhouse. Left with her own thoughts and prejudices. She murderously craved for somebody to comfort her and feel a warm, strong hand on her shoulder, telling her the things will be sorted. Most of all, she craved it from Timothy. To feel the warmth of his body, clinged to hers. Or to be, rather in his arms, sensing the safety, affection and warmness which brightly contrasted her eyes' sparks of fear, anxiety, cold-blooded unsafety and fatigue glistened in her two hazel pairs, inflicting her identity as she was infected with them all over again._

_"Little piggies, come out to play." The possessed boy kept on to tease when the priest held the rosary beads up, earning Jed's gaze._

_"Oh Lord, Jesus Christ."_

_After Timothy's prayer, the lights started flicking in the institution, as Jude continued to pray, holding her rosary beads._

_"Do you want to know what your whore says when she touches herself, Father?" Jed asked as the monsignor was rather focused on the exorcism, trying to rescue the possessed young soul though he ignored the young man's question._

_It was obvious how Jed knew that Timothy loved deeply so much Jude though he hadn't revealed to her directly, besides he was curious about her feelings towards him._

_Dr. Azarova was busy, checking the teenager's heart pulse as she was on other side of the bed, while Timothy carried on with the prayers as Mr. Potter's words were particularly ignored as his voice was desert._

_"Oh, Timothy. Please, don't stop!" Jed imitated Jude's moans with his abysmal, diabolic voice. "Oh yeah! It feels so good, Timothy!"_

_Little did he know was it true what the young man said as he was more than horridly embarrassed after hearing the demon speaking to him such impure things. What the Monsignor wanted is actually his secret crush on Jude not being spread as a word all over Briarcliff or otherwise he and Jude were endangered to leave the church. As an addition, Timothy preferred to hear those moans from Jude as he can already imagine the impure scenery between them, her lips trembling as passionate cries escape the top of her lungs, shouting out loudly embarrassed his name with blushed cheeks and tightly shut eyes._

_"I am coming, Timothy!" Jed continued to mock the young priest as he moaned in Jude's voice, chuckling vilely as he observed his reaction._

_Meanwhile, Timothy allowed himself to glimpse at the brunette who was focused on the young patient, hopefully relieving himself as she didn't note his reaction to Jed's words at all._

_"There's no more time for prayers, Monsignor."_

_"His heart can't handle it!"_   _She kept on._

_"Help him! Help him now!"_

_"Help me sedate him!"_

_Timothy intervened as he held Jed down whilst Velika injected the syringe into his arm. The priest looked up at the crucifix above the small bed, seeking strength as soon as the teenager growled and yelled. The light smashed in the room as it panicked the both adults as they ducked to protect themselves from the shattered lightbulb._

_A small amount of froth formed in the young man's mouth, subsequently he began to shake violently as it resembled a seizure._

_The exhausted nun watched through the small iron door's window the exorcism process when Sister Mary Eunice snapped her out of her thoughts as she warned her urgently about one of the inmates' is in the cordiac arrest._

_Instead of responding to the younger nun, she opened the cell's door as she noted, being convinced that Jed won't survive as he was experiencing a heart attack._

_The both nuns witnessed the final seconds of the young man's life, while the Monsignor prayed. "May the lord who frees you from sin save you and grace you."_

_Meanwhile the middle aged doctor gave the teenager's motionless body CRP._

_As Jude and Mary Eunice watched gloomily, Jed let out a sudden gasp, sitting down. He collapsed back on the pillow as Velika gave him CRP again, counting every beat as Timothy's prayers._

_"He's dead."_

_Jude looked at as Timothy looked up at her. An abrupt creaking sound of falling crucifix from the wall, sourced a click on the stone floor. Meantime, the monsignor whose stare was focused on Jude, fell backward on the floor as his brittle skeleton landed on the cold stone floor as the 3 adults' fright awoken in them, due to the flump._

_"Father?" Jude murmured whilst Velika rushed to the younger man's helpless, immobile body._

**_***_ **

****

_When all patients were already in their wards, getting extra night sleep after thr occured aware, Jude paid a visit in the infirmary to see the vulnerable monsignor, who was still recovering though he wasn't the same again. Furthermore, the middle aged nun spoke with Jed's parents, delivering them the piece of information about the woe that yielded as they couldn't be more desperate over their son's loss._

_Jude stood on the right side of the bed, supervising the priest who experienced an accident a few hours ago. Moreover, she wasn't alone as Mary Eunice accompanied her tutor as their eyes were filled with grief sparkles, reflexing what they exactly felt for the man of the cloth who unexpectedly accepted the evil to dwell up in his body._

_Judy and Mary Eunice couldn't be more lucky than if either of them fainted after the young boy passed away as his heart didn't handle anymore everything. They were endangered victims to faint, the demon settle down in their bodies._

_They have been in the infirmary for a quarter an hour, praying for Timothy and his soul and talking about him._

_His motionless body was blanketed in a white cotton blanket, his eyelids shielding his eyes against the artifical light that dimly illuminated the hospital room. The both women's eyes were fixed on the unconscious holy man, mutually whispering to each other._

_"I hope he's alright." Jude said softly, throwing back her head._

_"I hope either too, Sister." The young, innocent nun replied in return as she lowered her head forward. "I am praying for his soul."_

_The older holy woman nodded her head as she gasped idly._

_All of a sudden, they noted he was stirring up, rubbing his eyelids with his fists as he gasped blandly which startled the both sisters as they renounced to emit a high-pitched scream, sailing in the infirmary._

_"F-Father?" Jude and Mary Eunice stammered at once as they casted a wide-eyed look, airbrushing their faces._

_"Oh." He scratched uneasily his head after coming to his senses._

_"You are awake. I am so relieved." The older blonde evoked sternly and concerned in the same time. Inweaved  feelings and emotions were colliding. Mix of compassion, affection, concern and distress predominate generally._

_"W-what's going on, Sister?" Timothy inquired timidly, his cold lips ticked aversingly._

_"You had an accident!" The unsullied sister responded._

_"I fainted during the exorcism?"_

 

_"Yes, you did. You should rest now, Monsignor."_

_"No, no! I am obligated to run this institution with you, Sister." Timothy protested as his words were aimed directly to Jude._

_"You mustn't move! Your rest is important as I can take the responsiblity whilst you have a tight sleep, Father!"_

_"No, you cannot leave me there! Mother Claudia..." The restless, juvenile priest persisted mulishly until Jude cut him off._

_"Don't worry about Mother Claudia, Father! You'd be better be resting now and wake up fresh and recovered." Mary Eunice offered the slightly older man a guiltless smile, creeping on her fresh, youthful face as the other nun forewarned, walking up to the infirmary's door with her protege. "See you on the morning!"_

_Timothy just released a dissatisfied sigh as the both sisters of the church left him to rest for the night without hesitancy. Jude was beyond concerned especially if it refered her to Timothy, Mary Eunice, Frank or anyone with whom she gets along, regardless the circumstances. She didn't want to bother the priest who has chosen her as his right hand anymore for tonight as shortly after leaving the infirmary, she wished good night to her favorite nun and some of the staff, eventually returning in her office, getting rid off her rigid wool conservative gown of the church as she bluntly tossed it and crawled into the bed with her bloody red negligee which she wore it rarely especially during the special dinners with Timothy, swanking herself, factly, she was a nun and the truth was the ecclesiastical faces of the church were forbidden to use cosmetics. Nonetheless, Jude was amidst the fewest holy members who were exceptional and she wanted be actually and feel beautiful, disregarding the hallowed rules and laws._

_ **To be continued...** _


	169. Slumber Ordeal 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after Jed's exorcism and passing away, Jude noted Timothy's leery demeanor. What's the reason for his demeanor?

 

_The next day_

_1st of November, 1964_   
  


_Once the head of Briarcliff, Sister Jude, woke up, she felt somewhat much better than the night before, in fact, the downhearting, razor-edged words which she heard from Jed, the possessed young man, inflicted her mostly the night before unlike today when she was on another wave. In truth, the words which the devil once resided the boy's body addressed her after exposing her grim past, weren't as sorely painful as the last night when she heard them. The worst of all was when Timothy and Dr.Velika Azarova stormed off in the ward immediately when Jude commenced attacking the adolescent and Jed was scoffing even the monsignor inside the vicious circle, telling him to protect his_ **_whore_ ** _and declaring to him what she was doing in the night and thinking of him when she touched herself._

_Although everything, the inner ruckus that fished Jed's words in the mist, somber lake, she wasn't at peace with herself even during the entire day after the exorcism and the misfortunate death of the possessed young man._

_This morning, Jude canned Kit and Grace after the happened the last night when they attempted to escape though their failure. Afterwards, she had the chance to see occassionally Timothy as he has already recovered. However, he brought her the newspaper from 15 years prior, reminding her of her peccant guilt she has unintentionally committed before her nunnery. Not only his demeanor was far from the usual, moreover he was eccentric and didn't behave like the holy man who she ideally remembered. It wasn't all the same again. Initially, Jude noted something leery behind the member of the clergy. His voice undertone was brightly contrasting to the prior one. The days when he was the normal himself before the exorcism, Timothy was perfectly normal. His voice was velvety, molting her heart like a chocolate. Lack of disdain, sorrow, loathing. Nevertheless, his current tone predominated rancorness, authority, ruthlessness and dryness. Unseen by Jude._

_When the night hours approached as the middle-aged nun and the staff were aware of the storm which will mortify the patients, distressing them._

_What eventually Jude did was actually reborning to her old habits, repeating the hazard again which led her to a car accident one night, due to her booziness. She gulped in a single sip the communion wine, left in the glass bottle. Then she introduced the movie as she slurred her own words which made an impression not only to Frank, who was responsible for playing the movie pictures, further, some patients noted the former promiscuous nightclub singer's strange behaviour._

_After the movie's presentation, Jude returned back in her office as she was watching out the madhouse's monumental yard as the paradise was weeping. Rain gushing down frequently. Lighting bolts jolting down as the storm brewed, gleaming the old facade. She inhaled leisurely_ _, wearing a smooth, idle smile, crawled on her face._ _Her vision was fuzzy, due to the consumed alcohol._

_Not only her blood was infected with the alcohol beverage, moreover her body was betraying her and couldn't handle her consciousness anymore as she verged to collapse somewhere and just to fall asleep like a corpse._

_Jude found watching the tumbling down rain for soothing activity even if she was doing nothing else than her eyes lingered on the nocturnal sccenery outside. It could be a tarrying to take her eyes off the scenery and the rain but it was better than to do anything else which exhausted her and drained her energy._

_She was swaying her hips idly, humming melodically, inwardly to herself as fortunately the hallway was numb, factly, no patients'  hysterical wails and cries can be heard through the walls. They assembled to watch the movie pictures in the common room as they are strictly guarded by Frank and Sister Mary Eunice._

_Suddenly the middle-aged nun's body was betraying her as she couldn't stay awake any longer once the imbibed alcohol flooded her body and affected her muscles, weakening them._

_She turned to the en-suite bedroom's direction, yawning whilst dallying up to the door as her inebriated gait inked perfectly in what condition she was. She was panting, hoping to reach the bed as soon as possible, flumping on it to take a rest until the alcohol in her blood cleanses and her condition improves._

_She hoped either Mary Eunice or the Monsignor don't catch her in such critical condition especially intoxicated just like now. Once she stepped up in her en-suite bedroom, the blonde toddled, almost incapable to keep her balance anymore and seconds later she laid back on her small, frugal bed, closing promptly her eyelids._

_A half an hour later, a door tap didn't wake up the slumbering sister as a tall, masculine figure in clerical attires stood outside, his fists rapping on the hardwood door, educing her name a few times:_

_"Sister! Sister? Sister Jude?"_

_It was actually Timothy as he wanted to check on the sister, besides her suspicious absence in the common room caused bind where some of the patients were missing, whilst a handful of ones were going insane. Briefly, the common room sunk in ruckus._

_As his mammoth hand was met with the doorknob, twisting it as he let himself to enter in her office, closing the door behind._

_Jude stirred up as she heard shoes' clicking her office's floor, rubbing her eyes with fists, whilst Timothy snuck up in her office, peeping at the en-suite bedroom's direction, checking from far away if somebody was there. Then he tiptoed to the armoire where she kept her canes with which she punished the rebellious inmates. Once he opened it silently as the armoire's door creaked, Jude realized she wasn't alone, whispering in the darkness:_

_"Who's there?"_

_Her whisper sounded like velvety, nevertheless like a sound in the void._

_When Timothy picked up a cane which will lastly be more painful once it smacks anyone's flesh, he strolled up to the en-suite bedroom, holding the cane in one of his hands, his calluous, insensitive chocolate eyes which used to be once warm, radiant and indisputably benign changed drastically its overtones in no time._

_ **To be continued...** _


	170. Incubus 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is describing the other part of Jude's nightmare. It won't end this chapter.   
> Jude notes Timothy's bizarre demeanor.

 

_Once Timothy was slowly, gradually approaching with each step Jude's bed and body in the same time, she shook her head as her initial vision after waking up was blurry unlike now, when it was lucid, irrefutably recognizing the tall, masculine silhouette that strolled, perhaps tiptoed. Her precarious hazel eyes were fixed on Timothy as her eyes wandered up and down, noting he held one of her canes with which she punished the wayward patients._

_She was astound what brought him to storm off in her office and most of all, to open the tall, antique cabinet with a collection of whips and canes and gather one of them by his personal choice, and now, entering in the same room where's the sister of the church. Not only the astonishment he floated to her as she was almost paralysed to move a single muscle, moreover opulent questions flooded her mind, unable to answer for herself until they are being found responded at last._

_"M-Monsignor?" The blonde stammered, slurring the title she addressed the revered holy man as she wiped her temple with a forearm, gaping flabbergasted at her favorite priest. On one hand, his arrival was unexpected, whereas on other hand, it fueled her felicity. "I am pretty pleased for your arrival." She furthered optimistically as a slight, propitious smile crawled on her face._

_"I am even pleased to see you, my ray of sunshine." He chuckled mischievously as a reliable smile distort across his lips, his darkened eyes darted down to her figure as the moonlight dimly illuminated the en-suite bedroom. Her face peppered in ruddy tingle when he called her for first time **my ray of sunshine**. "Let's be informal from now on. I mean," He paused as he lifted down the cane as Jude recognized the weird demeanor of the holy man which rendered her a tad apprehensive in this moment. Perhaps hesitating._

_"calling each other with our actual names, if you don't mind, Jude?" The monsignor carried on as he was a few inches away from her body._

_"Sure." The nun affirmed as her heart raced when their proximity wasn't approximately a feet. "Timothy?"_

_"Mmm?" He enquired in a hum._

_"What brings you here?"_

_"I just wanted to check you and there's a bind in the common room."_

_"Oh my...what exactly?" Jude asked in reluctance, arching an eyebrow as her voice undertone was blotto, shaking her head once again, managing a hand up to hold her temple, rubbing it on circle and sensing a smidgen headache, tormenting her head._

_"A few patients are missing and some of them tried to escape by excusing themselves though they returned back, all soaked from the rain to bones." He declared seriously though her booziness was intentionally oblivious for him, due to the fact he informed her about the common room's hubbub._

_First and foremost, Jude expected Timothy to menace her to lose her position or comment her drunkness, howsoever, the things turned in other direction. Disquietness infected her as she didn't know what to say, besides setting free a reluctant chuckle, lowering her head as he stood before the bed. Her irresponsibility for the patients was thanks to her insobriety._

_Timothy loved her and he would give her another chance to not ruin it since he has chosen her as his right hand though the devil inside him wanted something more from her tonight. The years of forbearance were the crucial issue, virtually neither of the both sides have confessed to one another their damned, unconditional mutual feelings. They were stashed inside them with a special key which might unlock them one day, when their confessions are admitted. The evil that found its new home especially inside the vulnerable priest's body not only knew everything, moreover knew what Jude wanted and wanted to reward her but in hyperbolically different way. Perhaps she would like it, according to him. On other hand, she would be exceedingly astounded when she beholds his other side or to be exact...his much different side. The younger clerical face's side which she has never confronted ever before since they collaborated for years._

_Jude and Mother Claudia were the sole nuns who knew the best Timothy. First of all, he was known as a pure, innocent, bashful, self-conscious and benevolent man of the cloth, who has a strong and persistent personality. Nonetheless...especially from today, Jude didn't contemplate the same coruscation, oozing from him anymore. It was all of a doodah for her. He just significantly changed for one night. The affable, caring, soft-voiced Monsignor transformed in a cold-blooded, obnoxious, sinful and secretive. As an addition, he didn't pay a visit to her office occassionally._

_"Oh!" Jude cried embarrassed. "I think it's better to..." Jude got from the bed as she stretched her arms, aiming her direction to her office, opted to leave until Timothy got on her way as she was incapable to pass his way, lifting up the cane. "...check 'em! Urm, T-Timothy?" She inhaled inconvenietly, sensing her cheeks heating and heating as her eyes looked up at his darkened chocolate ones as an importuning smile loomed on her face._

_"Not so quickly, rare bird!" The cane slapped his other palm as she took a step backward, gasping as she hardly blinked, recognizing his unutterable demeanor lately. A smirk threatened to form on his fresh, youthful face. As Jude was taking a step backward, the more Timothy stepped forward._

_"But Timothy, I must check them. I am so..." He cut her off as she wasn't able to end her sentence like she wanted._

_"Don't worry, they will be fine! You can check them sometime later." The younger man attempted to reassure her as his tempting, deep voice swam in her ears, jingling unknown tunes, whether pleasing or outlandish for her. Shivers down her spine of feeling wanted and inflicted bizarre._

_"Timothy, I am sorry for my intoxicity, however, let me go." She didn't want to harm him in physical way, nevertheless, her current opportunities were limited as she felt belittled as their roles switched. The weak, shieldless nun and the potent, possessed priest. Jude insisted stubbornly. "Please!"_

_"Shu, shu, rare bird! You are safe. Believe me, I am really looking forward to be with you." After her response, he shushed her as he took steps forward to her, trapping her as she was unable to escape his claws, leaning his head as his soft lips captured her feminine, luscious lips in a kiss, snaked an arm around her waist as she surprisingly threw her arms around his neck, pulling him to her as their proximity plummeted. Jude's heart raced, rapidly throbbing in her chest._

_As soon as their kisses grew breathless and ferocious, their wet tongues commenced dancing against each other as their eyes were closed, his forehead resting against hers as he dangled his another arm with the cane around her waist, holding her closer to him. They deepened the kiss as she ran her fine, subtle fingers through his dark hair, relishing their unexpected moment. A hand of his moved up to her wimple, yanked it from her head, tossing it carelessly on her nightstand, releasing her long silky wavy hair, a mane of gold waterfall glistening in the almost pitch-black bedroom, dropping down to her upper back. Her curly strands brushing the rigid wool fabric that clothed her shoulders. Afterwards the same mammoth hand of his shifted up to her amorphous habit, unbuttoning it from her chin down to her bottom until pooled down her chunky heels, sensing the freedom of her flesh when the conservative clerical attire peeled off her shoulders and making its own way below._

_The lust was a sin but the love wasn't. They had always a platonic and professional relationship in chaste along especially as a priest and a nun. The church has deprived them from having their own family, romantic relationship, personal life and being intimate. Jude has dreamt of Timothy spate times as her impure thoughts infused her minds for years, fantasizing for abundance of sultry dreams between them. For example, tasting his lips, hearing and listening the sacred anthems of their soft, sensual moans, ringing in their ears, their sweaty, stark bodies rubbing together, embarrassing address of their names from the top of their lungs, hoverboarding their lips._

_It seemed now Jude's miracle accomplished. The moment she yearned for years...to kiss and experience the passion with the man she loved and vice versa, arrived at last. The unusual between them is they have never kissed each other, dated each other and being intimate ever before._

_When the nun wore nothing but her bloody red negligee and chaplet, her fingers were idly playing with his clerical shirt, politely reminding Timothy to take it off as he removed his hands from her waist as he rolled his garment up his torso, pushing it to his broad, muscular shoulders and pulling the neck over his head until he tossed it on her nightstand with her wimple. In the meantine, she released her feet from her habit, kicking it away from her as a handful of inches divided her with her rigid robe. Once they broke off the kiss, they withdrawn their faces as her arms were still around his neck, whereas his hands cupped her face, admiring one another's faces._

_Jude's hazel eyes with sparkles of love, desire and lust shimmered, eyeing up and down his figure as she was beyond mesmerized of his torso which he concealed it with an ecclesiastical garment. Initially, she thought he was skinny and his torso and arms were flabby. Howsoever, she was bewitched by his charm as her eyes were met with his toned chest and muscular, strong arms. A malicious, seductive smirk curled up in the corner of her lips. She didn't want to temporize if either it was a dream or a nightmare. All she wanted was to be in the reality and she realized it's the reality itself as the blinking wasn't necessary at all. She hoped she wasn't living in a lie._

_"I didn't know you were so..."  Jude was interrupted in the middle of her sentence when Timothy held the cane in the hand which cupped her creamy cheek._

_"You are so beautiful, my rare bird! My Jude!"_

_She blushed as she humbly nodded her head, murmuring:_

_"Thank you but you are so handsome!" The nun admitted candidly._

_He smirked as he pushed her on the bed, unzipping his trousers as she spread her legs, positioning herself in the middle of her compact bed, gaping at his swiftly undoing of his slacks until they established on the floor with the rest of the trousers until he was clothed in nothing else than plain white boxers. Further, Jude couldn't be more patient to feel his length inside her as her folds were already drenched due to their first kiss. Her elbows propping her. When he joined her in the bed, he flipped her as he pushed the hem of her ravishing red slip, hugging her magnificently slender body for a middle aged woman, who's still in shape. She was positioned in doggy pose as the younger priest was met with her scarlet knickers which scarcely covered her buttocks. He lifted up the cane as Jude dared to look back as she was already aware what awaits her as his other hand held the silky hem, pushed up to her ribs._

_"Before the special part, we shall begin with this, dear." In the interim, she bit her bottom lip once he called her dear as her cheeks heated even more, beginning to acquire more rosy tint. As an addition, he stated with a deep, husky voice which drenched her folds even more. Nevertheless, his voice sounded much different to her especially today._

_He didn't need her consent at all since he knew she will approve it, regarldess the circumstances. First and foremost, Timothy commenced to cane her stark cheeks as she slightly flinched, a first moan and groan of pleasure escaped her plump, rosy-coloured, wine stained lips and sailed up in her en-suite bedroom. The holy man couldn't be more smug with himself, sensing brazeness, oozing from him._

_"Don't worry, Judy!" His other hand that held the cane, dropped it on the bed he ran  his thin, long like piano keys fingers her buttock that endured the cane, sensing beneath his fingertips her milky, flossy skin, whispering in her ear in velvety voice. He stroked it gently. "It won't hurt at all. I assure ya."_

_The former promiscuous nightclub singer couldn't be more spellbound and believe what Timothy was doing to her. He was actually doing wonders to her and her body. The other men with whom she used to get laid, craved for her youthful curves and were stripping her off her garments in a matter of seconds without hesitancy and patience, could no longer wield their longanimity unlike Timothy. He was patient, kindhearted and down to earth man though the evil has already smitten his body, commanding him to do unbelievable things. He preferred to be more delicate and considerate when he was giving his virtue to a loving woman...namely Jude. The both lovers have already broken their vows and they overlooked the God's judgmental glares that scrutinized the both pious faces of the church, huffing as they have committed a crime. Furthermore, the glee of the priest was evident by experiencing his first time with a woman who she cared for him, placed every missing part of his puzzle for his golden Rome marvel, cooked for him scrumptious dinners every Friday and had an entertaining dinners along, besides she loved him and had infernally potent feelings._

_ **To be continued...** _


	171. Incubus 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The possessed Timothy in Jude's nightmare does wonders to his favorite nun as she's heartbroken due to the fact he's the devil, according to his confession. On other hand, she enjoys the night with him. What would happen on the next morning?

__

 

 

_After he removed his hand from the welt on her buttock as he tucked her golden curly strands behind her ear, scrutinizing her face, pursuing for her pleasantly surprised hazel eyes as her glimpse transformed in a transifixion at his darkened chocolate orbs. Once their eyes met, he locked up her eyes, noting the smug smile she wore once he canned her. Moreover, Jude can feel his warm, mint breath brushing her face though her wine stained breath was doing wonders to him, pinching his complexion._

_The both lovers just stared at one another, admiring their exceeding beauty and gleaming smiles on their faces. He pressed his lips on her for a light kiss, assuring her the impending times with the canning process won't be as sorely aching as the first time when she just flinched and jumped a bit._

_In the interim, his hand moved up to her long sparse golden hair, caressing her soft curls, combing them between his fingers as they tangled in cords._

_"You don't know how bloody happy woman you make me, Timothy!" She confessed candidly as she blinked as he observed how her long dark eyelashes unfurled like butterfly wings. He couldn't oppress a wicked, inward chuckle. Further, he was doubtlessly smug with his achievement, in account for her glittering felicity, oozing from her like a fountain. "Don't you know how much I love you?" She asked him as she yielded to test him though they both knew how potent her love was for him. Answering her question wasn't exactly necessary at all. They already realized what they have caged inside them for years due to the tormenting abstinence, which didn't help them at all as the things developed in arcane way._

_"Sweetie, you should know how bloody happy man you are making now." He replicated in a deep, slightly diabolic voice that sent chills her body. "Of course, I know. I know everything." His conceited smirk emphasized his fiendish ecstasy. He winked at her, still stroking her stunning silken mane. "I am the devil!" The possessed priest replied mischievously as Jude commenced to tremble of fear and panick, struggling to move away from the grip that held her satin hem of her slip though the success just flew away._

_Lastly, the nun realized what was actually wrong and she really can put finger on it, factly, everything was explained in two single sentences. Timothy knew everything. Literally everything. Even Jude's regretful, sinister secrets of her sinful past. Hence, leading to the conclusion he's the devil. The evil inhabited inside his body. Every cell of his is unreservedly corrupted The vicious circle brewed around him. The Pandora's box was already opened by an uninvited guest, who has the least expected a sheer madness and bane._

_No, this couldn't be the man she loved and craved for. He's unrecognizable. The man, who she knew once as the innocent, vulnerable and kind-hearted member of the clergy wasn't the same again. All she can think of to escape his malicious , foul claws of the evil. It broke her heart he was possessed and the benevolence was no longer prevailing once the vices prédominated with the evil. As an addition, the blonde was beyond dumbfounded and undeniably flabbergasting. She knew perfectly him. She has loved Timothy for years and there's no doubt she's still madly in love with him, in spite of the brutally obnoxious circumstances. He loved her too but her love was authentic. The love blinded them, nevertheless Jude was the prey of the blinded love. On one hand, she adored this moment when Timothy is willed to give his virtue to the love he loves and vice versa. On other hand, her mortified condition and the devil startled her and having the ginormous impatience to flee as swiftly as a rocket._

_Alternatively, one of her questions found its answers. The pious sister of the church was pondering, absentmindedly eyeing Timothy's darkened irises, recognizing glimpses of bright yellow. He earned a slight, loving smile, distorting on her face._

_"I love you!" He said in profound, secretive voice as he couldn't resist to stroke Judy's soft hair. Icy tears betrayed to well in her eyes as they built in her hypnotizing hazel orbs which were darted to Timothy._

_No one has told her they loved her even how much they yearn for her. It was possibly the first time a man to admit his love and desire for her. Frosty tears began welling in her eyes, tumbling down her cheeks as she quietly sobbed to herself, wiping with a thumb some of them, averting her gaze as Judy didn't want Timtohy to see her in such condition and her puffy and sanguine eyes. Meanwhile she lowered her head as he grabbed her chin, tilting her head to his angle._

_"No, no, no, rare bird!" The priest opted to comfort her as he wiped a handful of gushing down tears.  Her bawls weren't easy for handling. "Shu, shu, shu, Judy! It's alright." He carried on to comfort her. It was heartbreaking for the both lovers whenever Jude's sorrow vaporized her._

_"I am okay, Timothy." The pious nun lied, responding as she smoothed her bawl._

_"No, you are not. Spill the tea!" He insisted to listen her motives for her._

_"Nobody has told me how much they love and want me." The blonde started desperately. "The evil loves me. I am in love with the devil." She kept on._

_"There's nothing wrong to be loved even by the devil, darling." Timothy ran his long, thin like piano keys fingers through her scalp, reassuring her with his velvety, deep voice. "The evil has feelings too but they are specific just like every being."_

_Jude swallowed a heavy lump in her throat after hearing these bitter words. She couldn't believe Timothy can speak in such peculiar manner and way. It wasn't common at all. It was an unacknowledged, offbeat phenomenon for her. Something undiscovered. Something out of its depth. She omitted a gasp, wiping the last drying tears of her face. She has never felt so remarkable ever before. The evil was known for its manipulations, compulsive lies, mysticism and loathsome. The love, warmness, radiance and optimism were unknown episodes for the world of the vices._

_"But...don't violate me, please." She begged as he withdrew his face off hers, his mammoth hand stilling the pushed flossy hem of her slip as he dragged down her lacy bloody red knickers to her lovely round knees, grasping the wooden, lacquered cane again. Jude has never felt that potentless physically though she was stoic and has fought with bigger monsters than Dr.Arden how she avouched once. Timothy was her heel of Achilles. Or perhaps one of the heels of Achilles. Her fists clutched and balled the cotton blanket with which she wrapped up her half naked body every night._

_"I won't. I promise." The juvenile priest promised as he lifted up the cane above his head, dividing inches. He shushed as he ran his sole colossal free hand all over her back, his fingers lingering through her elongate, creamy spine. "Shu, shu, sweetheart!" Then he peeped down at her soaked folds as he spread a bit her legs to make sure how undoubtedly aroused she was. "It looks like somebody is really drenched, aren't ya, sistah?" Timothy chuntered sensually as he plugged a few fingers inside her core and abandoning the pushed hem as his hand snuck , thrusting in and out whilst lashing her buttocks weakly, thereafter increasing his strength with every lash._

_She didn't jump at all afterwards. Jude was effortlessly relishing this moment being punished, chewing her lips arousedly like a schoolgirl. Dozens of moans and groans of pleasure sailed out of her lips, swimming in the room. More lashes, more painfully it turned out to be. On one hand, she wanted to make love to Timothy since she couldn't suppress it anymore. Whereas, on other hand, something urged her whether to scram or confront him and get him out of her office, although, according to the first alternative, he will always haunt her down. Or rather, the second one, could be the worse one: he won't give up and impudently not fleeing her office until he gets what he eventually wants. There's a danger she would be physically bruised or hurt by him, leaving a deep-rooted mark on her body, leaving a track of his._

_Riposting his rhetorical, enticing was pretty surplus, in fact, she enjoyed and felt a tad pain in the same time._

_Hushing provoced Timothy to break it as the ice melted due to the intense heat's escalating between the both pious members of the Roman Catholic church._

_"Cat got your tongue?" He halted to lash her after the 15th time, leaving a handful of sanguine welts on her buttocks and plugging out his fingers after thrusting inside her core, licking greedily his fingers, savouring her juices. In the meantime, she turned to look at him without changing her position. "You liked it?"_

_She nodded her head, affirming an agreement or otherwise he would be amusingly disappointed of her disapproval. Her silence was sufficiently frustrating for the smitten priest, acnkowledging something was out of its borders._

_"Anything wrong, Judy?"_

_"N-no!" She stuttered, shaking her head as she earned Timothy's arching eyebrow._

_"But do you know what will make you feel real so good, honey?" Then he flipped her as he got rid her off her slip and knickers, slinging them at the wall, pinning her body as she clasped her legs around his waist when he yanked his boxers as his erected manhood sprung up, running a hand all over her milky, smooth torso, his finger indicating her spots. His overshadowed eyes darted down to her beautiful face, magnificent mane of golden hair, a couple of curl strands dropped down out of the bed's area. Her hazel eyes were transfixed on the possessed man, who had control of her body. He chucked the cane at the wall as it laid in the pill of bright red garments- knickers and negligee._

_What he recognized instantly the look on her face she delivered him was intricating. Mingled with pleasure, apprehension, love, slight disgust, perplexion and lust. He didn't know which either of them predominated out of them._

_In addition to his inquery, no response was returned back. Jude exasperated him without peeling a single word. Then he forcefully positioned his hard cock inside her core as his big, stronger hands held her waist as she didn't know how big he was. Seconds before thrusting in her, he stared at her face and body, his cold-blooded, standoffish chocolate eyes eyed her up and down, meanwhile she felt his length, filling her as she couldn't recall when was the last time when she had a sex. Howsoever, it was actually years ago even a decade and a half._

_Consequently, he commenced with faint and painful thrusts as she groaned in pain and pleasure in the same time, shutting tightly her eyelids, abiding stoic. Unless his thrusts became fiercely vigorous and faster as she mustered up._

_"Oh fuuuuckk! That feels so good." Jude couldn't oppress the strong language she spoke, incapable to protest and refrained to combat the man she loved and the devil that resided his body. Meantime her round, full breasts bounded up as their hips grinded and rotated._

_"Oh, Jude! You are so goddamn tight." He whispered as it was enough audible for the sinned nun to hear it. The moans and groans that diffused in the room were like curved waves, colliding in the dull walls of Jude's bedroom, fulfilling her room with life and transforming it in a love nest, a sanctuary for two lovers, sharing the forbidden fruit along._

_Their climaxed were approaching as Timothy verged to spill his seed inside her core where he tasted her juices via his fingers once._

_"Oh fuck!" The both said in unison when his last aggressive thrust finished her, spilling his seed inside her as she felt the walls that once tightened around his manhood were slacking as he pulled off his member._

_Then Timothy collapsed on Jude's chest after watching her excited face as his head rested on her shoulder, smelling her cologne that allured his nose, taunting his tender nostrils as they started to pant, almost unable to catch their breaths._

_Not only the evening signficantly meant a lot to the priest and nun as they united intimately, but also the swearing words that they uttered were against their vows as they should renounce them, ignoring God's ferocious glares at them._

_In spite of the evil has already done its his own job, Jude's delirious happiness shone on the horizon as she hasn't been at peace with herself for years. The judgmental words that Jed called her murderer and whore didn't bother her anymore as her memory erased them, due to the overwhelming night she had with Timothy, besides her inebriated condition illegalized her to think of anything else but she wasn't as intoxicated as moments after gulping in a single sip the communion wine._

_The both lovers peaked to fall asleep as Jude's erected nipples sensed the toned torso that pressured them, squeezing them. Jude's heavy eyelids were partly blinking as he peppered breathlessly kisses on her neck and collarbone, nibbing them as he used his sharp teeth, setting free moans and groans as her hands were dangled around his head, running her fingers through his chestnut hair. Until she suddenly fell asleep as seconds later he did as well._

_** To be continued... ** _


	172. Nightmare ends: Atonement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Jude's nightmare, the nun realizes the possessed priest just used her for her benefit, besides realizing he will leave Boston in a matter of months, abandoning her and her unborn child on the threshold until Frank participates to help her in raising the child. Timothy returns to see his children 5 years later.

__

 

 

_The next morning_

_2nd of November, 1964_

_The morning after the both members of the clergy get laid and experienced along a sultry, lovely night, Jude's content smile lingered on her lips as she had found peace with herself at last. The cotton blanket barely covered up any inch of her creamy, slender naked figure as she laid on her back on her small bed. her arms spreading as her legs were closed. Shut eyelids like blinds, shielding her eyes from the daylight that bathed her en-suite bedroom with a light via the miniature wall window. It was all silent in her room. Outdoor tweeting birds jingled in her ears natural anthems._

_Nevertheless, something was out of borders. It was lukewarm as the cold climate in the madhouse was a common phenomenon. Her mossy, pale skin overflowed with goosebumps, due to the habitual coldness encompassed her again and again._

_Once she came to her senses as she opened reluctantly her eyelids, rubbing with her petite fists her drowsy hazel eyes, omitting a yawn, she rose her body as she propped on her elbows, her mane of glossy golden waterfall descending her stark upper back as she scanned around her en-suite bedroom in an ordinary eyeing, realizing she was desolated._

_The bed where she shared a sweet, elating evening with the priest who has chosen her as his right hand, calling her proudly a rare bird, was empty. No trace of another being. The once tossed clothes of the juvenile priest which temporarily laid on the cool floor were all gone. She was desolated just like before. No alive surroundings encircling her. The forlornness predominated in the both rooms: her office and her bedroom. Luckily, she found one of her lacquered, wooden canes with her knickers, habit, wimple and ravishing red slip in different corners of the room, spilled._

_The smug, radiant smile which once stilled on her fresh face vanished when she expected to wake up next to her lover, snuggle in his strong, secure arms, to tell him good morning as he was the first person to hear it after waking up. The scorching temperature that her heart absorbed, yielded drastically to cool as it frozen as the frostbites embodied her heartache, genuine disappointment, grief and desolation. The reason why her body was coated in goosebumps was deliriously obvious. She wore nothing. She glimpsed down quickly at her long, drop-dead gorgeous legs were stark as she startled, concluding with the circumstance to keep her wits about her embarrassing nudity. The nun refrained to render a random sound as she didn't know how versatile and venturesome was the possessed holy man, with whom they broke their vows and did unholy things against God, the vows, the church, their imperiled reputation and careers._

_On one hand, she felt smug, loved and prominent, due to the fact, he was virgin and he gave his virtue to a loving woman, in spite of the evil that obscured the real Timothy. On other hand, she felt foul, forsaken, unloved, lonely and melancholic. She felt like a thrown garbage and unwanted whore, or rather, his whore to degrade her since the devil possessed every fragment of his body and corrupted each cell of the vulnerable ecclesiastical man, and had a secret plan to use her for his benefits as he was already aware of her feelings and emotions._

_Jude deeply loved him and he already knew that about her as it was the truth itself. The middle aged woman restrained to weep and let the barrenness to distress her to an unpredictable level. Anyway she motivated herself like always, despite her depressing isolation, to get up, pick up every garment of hers as she drews up swiftly in no time, preparing for her regular daily work that awaits her in a matter of minutes._

*******

_7 weeks later_

_Late December 1964_

_The weeks passed promptly like a summer breeze. The last autumn's crispy leaves fell off the grand trees, blanketing the ground as the days were shorter and chillingly colder with the approaching winter and its soon holidays' vibes._

_Jude was astounded by the fact that she encountered symptoms of something phenomenally unusual for her. The daily morning sicknesses from more than a month, tormented the childless, diligent nun. The frequent morning sicknesses were not only her issue, but also she was being nauseating when the aroma of food toyed her sensitive nostrils, food cravings, the slight weight gain and significant, circuliar change in her mood from one into another: from happy to exasperated to desperate and so forth._

_Furthermore, these symptoms clarified her she was actually pregnant by noting a small bump every time she unclasped her habit's buttons. The former promiscuous nightclub singer acknowledged the fact that she was infected with syphilis by her fiancé and ceased her fertility, and believed all this for 2 straight decades until she came to the conclusion she can be impregnated by nobody else than Timothy himself since the night they slept together. It was murderously unpredictable for the future mother as she hesitated for a long time what to do forward in her life as she's pregnant in the first trimester. She didn't even know the baby's gender or rather if they are going to be twins, even triplets in rare case._

_Once the pregnancy hit her, she kept her wits about her by not telling anyone about the life that grew inside her. Neither Mary Eunice, Frank, Mother Claudia, nor Timothy knew about it. Fortunately, they better not find out why until the moment fates her to confess one of her deepest secrets which she should keep for months until the baby's delivered at last. She stored it for herself as she was the sole person, alive soul in the lunatic nuthouse, who savvied about her condition. If anyone acknowledged her pregnancy, otherwise her goose is going to be cooked and she should resign off the church as soon as possible._

_In the last weeks, Jude's demeanor has conspicuously changed as she wasn't the same nun, the old Sister Jude her staff knew even the people, who she trusted mostly and loved them. She was prone to be more agitated, upsetted and irascible whether the pettiest or the hugest issue that affected her, her beloved last hopes or the mental hospital in general point._

_Although the blonde seldom met her tutor, Mother Claudia, who eventually rescued her from the alcohol, sex and Bohemian way of life by ensuring her a new home under God's wing and responding to her prayers, the Mother Superior, herself, noted something leery about her protege. Her hazel eyes glistened with sparkles of uneasiness, lividness and depression which concerned Mother Claudia and attempted to fish for the truth without a result._

_The younger nun, Timothy and Frank weren't exceptional either too. They opted to talk in private with the middle-aged sister of the church though she never delivered them the answer they're looking for. She was evading to talk about her behaviour or she just changed the topic, moving from one to other without hesitancy. As an addition, there were times when she didn't want to speak to anyone even leave her office, confronting a great depression, overtaking her on periods. Likewise the evill still resided Timothy's body as he was the same after the exorcism's  night._

_As she was seating in her cold, spacious office, equiped with a pair of eyeglasses on her nose as she checked some recently committed patients' files, studying their biography, outside the facade was snowing, snowflakes tumbling down as they sheeted the blanket in snow._

_First and foremost, the loneliness was such a complex, however, a curable and pertrubing medicament for her, factly, she wanted to be loved, being told she is loved, comforted and sensing warmness, love and desire as Jude yearned for it. Whilst, the loneliness was healing her bleeding spiritual wounds as she felt better on her own rather than anyone causing her multiple issues._

_******* _

__

_When Jude, pressumably future single mother, arrived in the church to pray for her sins as she was being encompassed by a handful of nuns and priests. Within minutes, silence fell in the church as the place emptied exceedingly._

_The blonde walked up to the altar, praying for her sins over her lust and sake:_

_"Hail Mary, full of grace. The Lord is with thee. Blessed art thou amongst women," She commenced with her prayer after taking a deep breath, closing her eyes as she lightly bowed her head. "and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus. Holy Mary, Mother of Go-" The immense church double doors opened like wings, cutting her prayer off as oxford shoes clicked the marble flooring inside the hallowed place as it was the single sound, producing a sound._

_Jude's heart raced as soon as the tall, masculine figure was behind her, approaching her with each step until she sensed somebody was there. The holy woman wasn't obligated to check who it was as it was indisputably apparent. It was the Monsignor._

_"Good afternoon, Jude!" The accented, solid British accent gave her a hint immediately as she opened her eyelids, span as she turned to the younger priest, a coy, reassured, relieved smile crawled on her face._

_"Afternoon, Timothy!" He smiled as soon as he noted her charismatic smile. "What brought you there?" The former promiscuous jazz nightclub singer posed the question beyond seriously, curiously._

_"What brought me there is the question, huh?" The priest's oddness provoced Jude's inquisitiveness within milliseconds. She nodded her head humbly, confirming his rhetorical question. "Oh, Judy, Judy! What brings you here in the church? For what?" He kept on haughtily as the sister of the church eschewed to argue blandly with the member of the clergy._

_"I was just praying since the Christmas holidays passed."  The blonde justified slyly though Timothy's cunning chocolate eyes were darted to the petite figure's face, examining her detailed. He recognized something eccentric in her speech manner as if she was a little girl, hiding something from her parents and lied to them instead of admitting her mischief._

_"Oh!" He emitted a deep sigh of a relief. The nun was slightly irked, due to that, Timothy has left her question without a direct reply. "Praying, right?" He questioned suspicuously. "Hmm, are you sure?"_

_In the meantime, he lifted down one of his mammoth hands to her abdomen, pressing his palm on her belly as he sensed a small bump underneath her wool habit, rubbing her mildly swollen stomach as she looked down with pale face at her bump and hand, sending shivers down her spine of anxiety._

_He momentarily knew right away she concealed something more than a profound, abysmal, foggy enigma. Suddenly her smile faded away as he thrummed to himself as she looked up at his darkened chocolate eyes, a smirk growing on his plump, rosy-coloured lips._

_"You are keeping a secret from me, aren't you?"_

_Intense arch of silence fell between them. She didn't dare to peel a word._

_"I didn't know the sisters of the church can be such secret keepers." Timothy's deep, fiendish voice accented on his scoffing utterance to his favorite nun. Jude arched an eyebrow in perplexion, placing her smooth, petite hand on his larger, sensing the power they have together as a bond and hopefully future parents. "Especially you, rara avis."_

_She swallowed hard as she grasped his hand, bittersweet tears betraying her to well in her eyes too soon. Jude didn't want him to walk away like a random stranger, leaving her a single mother with no one to turn to in aid, jobless if she is willingly determined to flee the church and Briarcliff, all because of her unborned child. She was doubtlessly dumbfound by his crystal intelligence that can acknowledge anything that surrounded him._

_"Do you remember our golden Rome dream?"_

_"I do." She said softly in a smile, afterwards inhaling._

_"I have been appointed as a Cardinal of New York and I am going to leave in a matter of months Boston."_

_"But...Timothy..."_

_"There are no buts, dear Jude. Since you are pregnant, I have the immense wish to bring you with me in New York and being team players, howsoever,"  He paused as his other hand cupped her jawline as she eagerly fixed her gaze on his face. "your chances are weaker to come with me, factly, we will be in an enormous trouble once they acknowledge I am going to be the father of the child that you carry inside you. The choice is yours if you want to be still the pious nun or otherwise resign off the church, abstaining from the hazards which will stay on your way." He patted lightly her bump as Jude couldn't handle it anymore. Crystal, bitter tears began streaming down her face._

_It broke her heart she cannot be with the only man she craved for to bones and loved him deeply. Furthermore, it was obnoxiously evident that his career much mattered to him rather than about his right hand, who he has chosen to collaborate with and has unconditionally loved, respected and supported her, besides most of all, impregnated her. Imprimis, the aspiring, stubborn and relentless smitten holy man didn't want to abandon his opportunity of becoming a Cardinal and afterward a Pope , subsequently destroying his reputation and career just because of one beloved person, who took a major part of helping him to peak at his progress. Secondly, his selfishness verged, breaking Jude's heart even more, tearing it down on trillions of pieces._

_The sister of the Roman Catholic church couldn't waver anymore as she must resolve, biased in a dilemma. Her life was not only endangered and compatitable with Briarcliff's onerous conditions, further, her unborn baby didn't make an exception as well. It was definitely obvious Briarcliff is a burden for both of them and not the right place where a child should be raised._

_"No, no, honey!" He wiped her tears with a thumb as he shushed to her, while she abided quiet. "Please, don't cry!"_

_"How I cannot cry!" The blonde retorted instinctively livid out of nowhere. She casted a piercing glare on his face. "You leave Boston after months and you are coming to me with an offer whether to leave the church or be a nun as I am struggling with a pregnancy. How selfish you can be since I love you to death and I am in love with a selfish fool, who all cares about his reputation and career rather than about the unwed future mother and the love child we made together!"_

_He just watched her composed, supervising her reaction. He wasn't offended by the language she used at all. He was used to it._

_"And guess what I am going to do, thanks to your council, Timothy!" Jude bet Timothy knows everything as she started to explain herself and what's willing to do very soon. "I am going to resign off the church, pack up my luggage and leave tonight without returning in this snake pit ever again. The conditions aren't suitable for me and our illegitimate creation. Whether she or he is," She exhaled sharply in frustration. "mustn't and wouldn't wish be associated with Briarcliff, factly, the father of this precious child will be involved in scandal and doom his reputation, and obligate him to give up his golden Rome miracle as you will be left on the threshold like a strayer."  Timothy has almost never confronted his right hand's sinister side where her berserkness flowed from her, pouting offendedly her mesmerizing lips. She was appalled by his future plans where Jude is going to be absent, being completely oblivious for him, forgetting about her far from sluggishly._

_"Jude, I promise to return back for you one day. In the near future."_

_"The cruelest thing of all, Timothy, is false hope."_

_"I sincerely promise! Jude, please! I respect your..."_

_"It's too late, Timothy. You told me what you needed to. Everything is clear." She pushed him away in ferocious way, turning back to the double church doors, aiming to the exit as she didn't want to see him ever again since he declared formally his decision. The juvenile priest didn't give up as he opted to approach her as he sped up a bit. "There are no rare birds or to be exact, your rare bird will fly far far away from this bog!" She stated her final words as if they were her last for him to hear from her irritated, feminine voice, pushing forcefully the church double doors, exiting._

_******* _

__

_Tap tap tap. A door knock wasn't audible sufficiently for her ears as a melancholic church songs swam in her en-suite bedroom, playing in the background as she folded her garments and stored in her leather suitcase, where she kept her recently boxed belongings and garments._

_Consequently the door opened as the security guard, Frank, one of Jude's friends stepped in her office, shutting the door as he tiptoed as his presence was oblivious for the former nun who spoke with Mother Claudia, clarified her why she leaves and explaining to her that her impending baby is progressing, besides the elder nun promised Jude to aid her with clothes for the future baby, regardless if it's a girl or a boy._

_"Sistah Jude?" Frank evoked questionably as he snuck up in her office, scanning her now former office until his eyes ocassionally scanned her in a black with boat neckline, knee length with long sleeves, hugging her still attractive, slim body. A slight smile curled up in the corner of the former cop's lips. "Sistah?" He ambled up to the bedroom's doorframe, rapping faintly on the askew opened door._

_All of a sudden she noted a middle aged man in security guard uniform with gray hair watching her as she startled, hence, stopping the radio as she didn't expect guests at all. Especially in such a somber hour._

_"Oh Frank! I haven't been expecting yar so far, pardon me." The blonde cried as Frank moved up in her old dorm room, approximately a handful of inches dividing them._

_"Don't apologise, Sister!"  It was unwitting for the former cop she is no longer part of the church and the mental hospital's responsiblity, besides the awaiting news she will announce him will shock him._

_"I am not a Sister anymore. I am leaving the church."  His winter blue eyes wandered up and down her figure until his gape was transfixed on her bump that sprung up like a toy out of the box. He rubbed nervously his head, overlooking Jude's quizzical stare at his face, focused on the Pandora's box she kept. "F-Frank, what are you doing?" Her face all flushed as the blonde stuttered, struggling to utter a syllable._

_"It's beautiful." Frank mumbled, wondering what a former nun impregnated her during her nunnery. An optimistic, radiant smile waved up in the corner of his lips._

_"It's beautiful, you are right, Frank!" Petite hand managed to knead slowly her bump, caressing the unborn infant as the security guard glanced at the former sister of the church. The brief, smug smile she wore, now vanished in the void. In the meantime, she closed vigorously the suitcase with the other hand momentarily. Then she lowered her head as the ex-cop walked up to her as their faces weren't inches away anymore._

_The widower recognized perfectly from distance that something was wrong especially with his friend, breaking his heart and eager curiosity aroused him to seek out what bothered her lastly. He snaked an arm around her shoulder, pulling her towards him as he tilted her head as he grabbed her chin. Glacial tears commenced to well in her gorgeous hazel eyes, reflecting her melancholy and crying need of love, warmness, affection and understanding though there're seldom people, who would put themselves in her shoes and experiencing the apocalypstic tragedy: somebody comforting her when she will live on the streets as a single mother of a love child, inhabitating inside her._

_"Shu, shu, Judy! You shouldn't be upset. It's a God blessing to have this wonderful child."  Frank emboldened her, lifting down his hand to rub her pregnant belly. His warm, muffled in mint breath lightly brushed her face and her tied in messy updo honey hair. "What encumbers you?" He questioned concerned._

_"I am upset I have no family even almost being friendless to turn to for help. It's all over for me. I am going to," She began to sob uncontrollably, self-pitying herself to put in danger her and her unborn baby's life. "be on the street with a love child." The former hallowed woman struggled to speak as her blubbers boated up in her en-suite bedroom which will resemble barrens minutes later._

_"Don't be a pessimist, dear!" He removed urgently his hand from her bump as he threw his another strong, affectionate arm around her shoulder, embracing her tightly and warmly as she clasped her both arms around his upper back. The former promiscuous nightclub singer babbled: "I am not. I am pragmatic for the cataclysm that awaits me." Her chin rested on his shoulder, her face buried in the crook of his neck._

_After they broke off the hug, Jude rubbed and amiably swatted his shoulder as her sobs hushed._

_"It's okay, Judy. You can cry anytime but remember," The middle aged man paused as he inhaled the alluring cologne of her amorous perfume. Judy's eyes were puffy and reddish, explaining a lot about her current desperate condition. "I am yar friend and you know what?" He tried to catch her attention with his enquery._

_"I am leaving Briarcliff too and not gonna forsake you to live like a stray hobo on the streets with a child. You and this unborn precious," He released his arm from her shoulder as his mammoth, potent hand shifted down to her pregnant belly, patting it once again as he kneaded it gently, his warming palm beneath her dress's fabric. "angel will be part of my family officially, regardless everything else. But...but..." All of a sudden her eyes widened when Frank stammered, awaiting her a tad apprehension and uneasiness, cooking inside her as feelings and emotions. "I am wondering who's the father of this child, if you don't mind to tell me."_

_"You won't believe me, because it will sound like a bullshit to you."_

_"Hey, don't speak like that!" He cautioned her patiently. "I believe you."_

_"It's the Monsignor...Timothy!" Once she reminisced about him, the anguish reborned as it knocked on the door, infecting her like a plaguing epidemy._

_"Oh." He gasped as he wasn't amused at all. What Frank already knew was about the former pious nun and the future Cardinal having stealthy, arcane affair together or according to his perceptions as well. "He's the father of your future baby?" The middle aged future mother nodded. "Ah, screw him! You will forget about this man who abandoned you, because of his sacred, blinding dream."_

_"T-thank you so much, Frank! I have never acknowledged how you would react to these news." In addition to the former member of the clergy's overwhelmness that conquered her, she was deeply touched by Frank's selfless, loving and benevolent nature. A content smile distort on her milky face._

_Frank, himself, he has always disliked Timothy, but after realizing the future father who's appointed as a Cardinal of New York within months, the security guard commenced to loathe the young priest even more. Essentially because of hurting Jude in such way which she might never forget, besides the most tragic of all to leave a former nun to look after her child and tramping around like nomad until she finds a home with moderate conditions, sufficiently bearable for her and the child._

_******* _

__

_5 years later_

_November 1969_

_Timothy's life as a revered Cardinal, a future exalted Pope didn't satisfy him at all. He was unnerved with what fate he has chosen to keep on with his life. To still his hallowed duty as a member of the clergy, instead of choosing earlier to take the life in different direction- becoming a family man. What his vice was his actual pride he possessed as a trait. He blindly believed in his ambition to earn the people's respect, pursue his lunatic miracle and become an eminent Anglo-American priest. The devil inside him left his body as it transported directly in another living soul's frail skeleton. He wasn't a happy man. The holy man was far from gleeful to embrace the day though he refrained to be emotionally expressive in front of the other priests, priestesses and nuns in New York's church._

_As soon as he thought about the woman who helped him to become a remarkable Cardinal of New York, he realized what he was currently missing in his life. Jude. His Jude. And his unidentified child's name as he has never seen it ever in his life. The weeks of November even the last months, every time he returned from the church and got back in his compact, nonetheless, richly adorned apartment, located somewhere in a small neighbourhood of New York, known its for dead silence, the young priest poured himself a glass of whiskey, addicting gradually to the alcohol just like Jude in her younger years. Every evening after the tipsiness wrecked him up, he was yelling and grumbled about his remorse of forsakening the love of his life and their love child. After the third glass of alcoholic beverage, he passed off whether on the kitchen table or his bed, coming to his senses within hours, feeling utterly relaxed though the alcohol wasn't the solution to his problem at all._

_The days when Jude's absence was contrasting the period of time when they runned together an asylum with criminally insane patients as they shared a dream together. It wasn't just the same without his rara avis._

_Once he posed himself a couple of questions about the rare bird he let her to fly away far away from Briarcliff, for example, he wondered:_

_"What's her life nowadays?" First echo jingled in his ears inwardly, rendering him to ponder about his right hand._

_"With whom she lives, besides with her child?" Another echo called._

_"How our precious love child is alook like?" Third echo evoked in his mind._

_"Most of all, where I can find them? I am just...lost." One more voice of his burst out._

_Until one of the bright days of November which he might never seal it in an oblivion was when an old friend of the Cardinal informed via a voice message on his domestic phone, giving a further information about the current residence of the former Sister Jude, the contemporary woman who lived with her birth name as always- Judy Martin._

_Although the nerve-racking traffic as he was leaving New York for Boston, Massachusetts, the unflagging man of the cloth little did he knew the immense impatience that invaded him in general. The less kilometres divided him with Jude and his child, the more overwrought he became._

_What anticipated him years after abandoning her and then return back in her life, he delayed if she's going to embrace him ever again, or on the contrary dump him how he fled after their sexual intercourse in the night of the big storm, and she dumped him back in the church, not letting him to resume his sentence and recalling her razor-edged words that penetrated his chest, piercing his heart as it bleeded a thick, dark red blood:_

_**"The cruelest thing of all, Timothy, is false hope."** _

_Jude's motto was planted in his head like a bedeveling seed, reminding him about his promise to her for come back one day in the near future, irregardless what she thought of him yet. At last but not least, he regretted every fragment of his grim past especially Jude with an exception of giving his virtue to a loving woman though he was possessed back then. He wanted to have a time machine to travel back five years ago in the universe and erase almost everything especially the words the remorseless priest told her then. Still and all, Timothy still blamed himself for what he has told his most special person especially a woman, with whom he had 2 years of indubitable happiness, genuine friendship and superb alliance as colleagues. Briefly, these 2 years of happiness were the best of his life, brilliantly contrasting his contemporary life as a lionized Cardinal._

_Hours after the insane, tiresome traffic that exhausted him, he was in Boston at last. He had written on a seperate sheet of paper the address of Jude's current residence as he little did know it wasn't actually her home- it was rather the former cop's one._

_Alternatively, the former nun lived with Frank and the twins, which changed her life, rotating it on 360 degrees. She gave a birth to twins in the beginning of August 1965 as they are both perfectly healthy and normal children though the second twin was slightly tinnier than her sister. Initially, Ms.Martin thought she is going to give a birth either to male twins or just one child, whether a girl or a boy._

_The first twin resembled her mother, inheriting the majority of her facial features though the smiles she wore on her thin lips were Timothy's. Whereas the second infant inherited her father's with exception of the smile, eyebrows and ears. Frank was actually the godfather of the second twin as he wanted to help Jude to name them when it was high time to give a name for each infant as the first child was named by the former pious nun- Savannah. While Savannah's sibling was named after Frank's deceased wife, Aurora. Additionally, the both twins attended regularly a kindergarten since their 4th birthday as Frank couldn't be more proud of himself, being something like a stepfather to the twins as his children were already grown up adults and the life was in their own hands. However, the former cop and the former member of the clergy have a platonic bond and they were just friends, and partners. They weren't a couple, nor wed to one another._

_Minutes after driving in the small city of Massachusetts in attempt to find the address of Jude's residence, he parked in front of a vintage, good-looking two story house with large yard, embellished with variety of flowerbeds, garden gnomes, trees and wooden swing. He was completely it was the house where she lived now._

_As soon as he stopped his car and got out of his car, locking it, he strolled up to the front door, stomping the crispy blanket of multicoloured leaves until he stepped on the wooden porch and approached the stone threshold, knocking on the front door, awaiting for response until he heard masculine footsteps, abiding silent as he exhaled suddenly until the sound of unlocking door clicking taunted his ears._

_The front door opened lastly as Frank held the doorknob._

_"Oh, Timothy!" The former cop gasped frustrated as he hasn't expected the Cardinal to return. He casted a glare on the younger man. "What do ya want now?"_

_"I came here for one thing." Timothy replied beyond calmly, not being bothered by Frank's hostility. Then the security guard sighed a sigh of relief, frowning as his temple creased._

_"I don't believe you. You want to use her for your benefits and impregnate her as the evil resides your body again?" Frank menaced as he clutched his other hand's fist, incapable to believe the priest's words._

_"It's not about that. I am truly sorry for all this." Then the both men just emitted a simple sigh as Timothy's hands were in his pockets, feeling rattled as his face blushed. "I just want to see Jude and..." The man of the cloth stammered until two joyous little girls ran around the house, laughters spreading infectuous disease in the house as the exceeding curiosity of the uninvited guest aroused them._

_All of a sudden, Timothy beheld two little girls who eerily alooked like him and Jude especially the second twin as the first twin wore a long sleeved baby pink dress, her curly hair tied in pigtails, framing her pure angelic face. Whereas the other young gal was dressed up in a pale green dress as her straight chestnut hair descended her upper back, formalizing ideally her beautiful face. He looked down at the twins, being uncertain what to do as he was dumbfound by their grace and the resemblance they shared with their biological parents. In return, they offered him innocent smiles as he couldn't oppress a smile, shaping on his lips. Frank fixed his bewildered look on Timothy, nothing his distraction._

_"Is there anything wrong, Tim?" Frank inquired concerned as the little girls couldn't take their eyes off the man who their mother told him about once. The man she loved and vice versa though the heartbreak._

_"No, Frank! Wait a minute." He gestured with a palm to hang on as he pierced his warm, affectionate chocolate eyes on the siblings. "Hi!"  Timothy said shyly as Frank let the juvenile priest to enter, opening widely the door._

_"H-hi." The twins exclaimed bashfully in unison. Frank was beyond astounded by Timothy's engendered self-sacrificing, munificent nature. The former Irish cop witnessed the priest's soft spot for the children or rather foible._

_"I am your father, little angels." He crouched down to them, throwing his arms around them in a tight, warm hug. Frank couldn't contain a genuine smile, spreading across his lips. After they broke off the hug, he planted kisses on their temples and caressed their smooth, vanilla cheeks. "I love you with my heart!" He didn't know what to say as he didn't want to hop up in abysmal details about his absence for 5 years._

_"I love you too, Daddy!"_

_Afterwards a cheerful chuckle omitted from his lips. Unless a middle aged woman walked away from the kitchen after preparing a roasted chicken and baked potatoes with garlic, wearing a plain white apron._

_"The lunch is read-" She wasn't able to carry on with her sentence until she beheld Timothy with Savannah and Aurora, witnessing one of the most deplorable moments for a father to encounter his children for first time ever in their lives especially years later. Frank turned to Jude, offering her a smile. "What's going on?" In the interim, Jude's irritated words drew Timothy's attention as he shifted his gaze on the woman he loved to death though his career and reputation once mattered to him more than anything in this world._

 

_Hence, she ambled to the both men and her lovely angels as the first thing she did, she casted a glare on Timothy for the betrayal and his egoism. She clutched teeth as she felt powerless, besides she didn't know should she forgive the man she craved for and worshiped once. The twins immediately looked up at their mother._

_"Timothy, what are you doing there?"_

_"I returned for you, Jude. As you can see." Timothy replicated serenely as his optimistic smile saturated on his youthful face. He scarcely believed Jude would look much younger out of the wool, tiresome clerical attires which she used to cloth her still magnificent, slender body as she has the ultimate freedom to wear whatever she wants since she's out of the church._

_"To return for me?" A raspy chuckle escaped her subtle, alluring lips as Frank gestured the twins to flee as a ruckus was about to occur._

_"Come on, Savannah and Aurora! Your parents should talk alone." He warned them pleasantly as he guided them to go upstairs as they bolted up to their room, whereas Frank fled, leaving Jude and Timothy to discuss their issues on their own. The twins didn't protest and whine at all._

_"Jude!" He rose as he put his hands in his pockets, feeling agitated. "I told you I will come back one day and here I am. The whole me!"_

_The former promiscuous jazz nightclub singer coughed dramatically, faking it as she cleared her throat._

_"Should I believe you...since you abandoned me and I verged to live on the street as a single mother with our love child...made from flesh and blood?"_

_"At least, you have a home." He responded optimistically._

_"It was thanks to Frank. He was always next to me, no matter what I used to be in my past. He fled Briarcliff with me. He's the only loyal friend I have got when I lost everything, in case, to rescue me and my children's lives."_

_"Good for you! I am genuinely delighted you have a home, a boyfriend and children with whom to store your memories for the rest of your days." Timothy expressed though inflicting zealousy elicited when he uttered the word **boyfriend** as it was oblivious to him Frank was just a platonic friend to Jude. Nothing more!_

_"Frank's not my boyfriend." She retaliated furiously. "First of all! Second, he's a stepfather of the children as he's proud with this fact. And finally, what happened to you? What brought you there to return for me as you once promised me?"_

_"Oh, Jude!" He inhaled abruptly. "It's really complicated to tell you but I thought of you every day since the day you left Briarcliff. Literally every day! I prayed for you and Frank. I prayed for our creations, made from flesh and blood. Jude, look what my decision led me to," He wiped his soaked forehead as his chocolate eyes eyed the cute knee length, white floral skirt she wore, followed by a cotton black blouse with middle sleeves, glossy golden wavy hair, tied in a messy bun as a strand of her hair was tucked behind her ear. "I started to booze and pass out. To recover from the gloomy, sinister decision I took five years ago, leaving you behind in the darkness. Jude, I became an alcoholic, dependant on whiskey. That's what the destiny granted me to. Look, what a lonely, desperate man who regretted and still regrets for his stupid decision to become a Cardinal, even a Pope...became. Not a man of the cloth anymore. Nothing but a drunken bastard."_

_Jude couldn't be more than desperately boggled by his woe that corrupted his life for a half a decade. The former pious woman of the clergy vacillated whether she should believe him or otherwise throw him away like a trash, and never see him again and find somebody else as a love partner who will value, love, respect and support her, disregarding her sometimes determined crazy decisions. She arched an eyebrow, figuring out what the love of her life delivered her as a piece of information about the nightmare he lived in five years prior until nowadays. She hardly could imagine Timothy's downfall in such portentous way. It ripped her heart on galore pieces, spilled everywhere. When he called himself a drunken bastard, she couldn't handle the grieving pressure as she pitied him for ruining his life in such way, concluding to the fact, it was partly her fault to lead him to his alcoholism and depression though through the years, the middle aged mother of twins tried to forget everything that has to do with her past even Timothy. It was impossible. He was like a ghost of the past, roaming in her head and reminding her with the hope the Cardinal will reborn one day, regardless if it's going to be either after a day or even 10 years later._

_Timothy couldn't suppress a quiet sob as Jude did either too, throwing her arms around him as he clasped his strong, muscular arms around her in attempt to comfort each other._

_"Do not call yourself drunken bastard, Timothy!" She rubbed his shoulder, burying her face in the crook of his neck as her tender nostrils smelled his tempting scent of masculine perfume. "I am sincerely sorry to hear all this for your downfall. It's my fault." He tapped her upper back, grasping their embrace._

_"Do not blame yourself, Judy! It's my entire fault for making this dumb decision to go in New York as a Cardinal instead of giving up my miracles, just because to be with you. Don't you know how morbidly I missed you?"_

_"I know." She shed a crystal, bittersweet tear, tumbling down. Subsequently they broke off the hug as they took their time to admire one another's beautiful faces. "Because I have missed you to death so much. I was sickly yearning for your return and there you are. You were absolutely right! I was the stubborn then, barely believing you, due to the disappointment you earned from me."_

_After Timothy beheld Savannah, Aurora even Jude as he was beyond relieved they were still alive and made it out without him than Frank, he has determined himself what he actually wanted in the long run. What he has determined himself to do is actually to resign off the church, reject his colleagues' offer to become a deified Pope, in order to become a family man. Jude was the woman, his rara avis, the love of his life, who taught him by uniting again that the family, the love and the ordinary life were more important and rewarding with happiness than a childless, unwed, divine priest._

_As their reunion was a datum, Jude couldn't believe in her eyes Timothy was still handsome just like she remembered him five years prior unlike Timothy's infective thunderstruck of her irresistable grace. She looked not only younger, but even more gorgeous into his eyes. He literally perceived her as the most beautiful he has ever encountered and seen in his life._

_"I love you, Timothy! Please, do not leave me ever again."_

_"I promise I will never repeat this mistake ever again."_

_"You promise me?"_

_"I do. I love you, my rare bird!"_

_** To be continued... ** _


	173. Salem 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Father McKenzie spots occasionally his mother in the church. Valerie and her family are willed to have a trip to Salem.

 

 

"And that's what you dreamt of?" Timothy enquired concerned as Jude was in his arms, cuddling on the bench as she rested her head on his broad, muscular shoulder as Jude held the coat by the lapels which Timothy gave her as the chilling nocturnal climate yielded her to tremble. "How I was possessed after the exorcism and I used you for my benefits and pleasured you, and impregnated you? Therefore, you went in the church to pray though I knew right away you kept a secret away from me and you resigned off the church, in account for you and your unborn children's lives, living along with Frank and eventually I came back for you as we reunited?" 

 

"Mhm. Indeed!" Jude affirmed his words as she scarcely nodded her head, their mesmerized eyes darted to the full moon hovering up in the nocturnal sky with abundance of twinkling stars. "It was particularly strange nightmare with a happy ending." She furthered, forehead creasing.

 

"Oh, Judy! You know I will never abandon you like in your reverie." He commenced reassuringly, kissing her head. "Because I am not that dumb to throw you away just because of this divine miracle which I has been offered, due to my diligent work as team players...as you remember."

 

"Exactly, Timothy! I know you will never do such fautous thing to me to pedestal yourself as an exalted Cardinal even Pope." Her plump, lukewarm lips omitted a raspy chuckle as he joined her, rubbing her collarbone. "But the important thing of all...is I have you and you have me, instead of being a childless, unwed holy man, who yearns for power...with nothing left after his generation." She kept on boldly in velvety voice, relishing the nocturnal's silence and mutual desolation as they were the sole people, survived the apocalypstic disasters.

 

Whilst the couple were outside, watching the night view, seating on the bench, cuddling together, the twins and Agnes were already asleep as they were wrapped up warmly from an hour ago.

 

 

*******

 

_2 weeks later_

_27th of October, 1969_

 

 

The days passed like the time was flying by. 

The first 2 weeks since Father McKenzie's arrival in Salem, the days were brightly contrasting the ones in Boston, where his life was a scorching hell especially the days when Lana paid a visit to his former office and Briarcliff's exposion, besides exposing the juvenile priest's ghoulist past about the rape case in the former church where he served, taking its place in his dorm, the compounding conditions of the madhouse. 

His professional collaboration with the other priestesses, priests and nuns in the local Salem's church cheered him up, disconnecting him from the issues and his old foes, which he confronted once in the past weeks, months and years. He was feeling like home in Salem since it was his birth place.

As the young, aspiring, stubborn priest was wandering around the gothic church's facade in the verdant yard all alone, whereas the other members of the clergy were occupied with their own engagements, fulfilling their daily schedule, he was thrumming himself a song he recalled from a long time ago as he listened to it as an adolescent, stuck in his head for years and singing to himself, humming when the loneliness encompassed him. 

His music taste wasn't usual at all since he hasn't listened to the contemporary music for the late 60s. Alexander was prone to listen to classical and vintage, however, not romantic at all. The love songs weren't his cup of tea at all. He has never thought of girlfriend even about creating his own family with children and marrying an adorable woman. What was midst his most important things or rather priorities were the priesthood, the power he possessed in the society as a revered, but notorious holy man and the money, of course. His family's fortune wasn't always enough for him. He infernally craved for more and more as he idolized himself and everything he possessed, regardless the past, rivals and everything else as if they didn't exist in this world and oblivion overlayed them. 

 

 _"They stepped so high and they made their bugles ring. We stood behind our cotton bales and didn't say a thing..." The priest sang to himself in soft voice, closing his eyes, humming, relishing the late October ambience that predominated the small city as he stomped on the crispy dark green leaves, sheeting the ground. "_ _We fired our guns and the British kept a'comin'._ _There wasn't nigh as many as there was a while ago._ " He furthered to sing, sensing the nature's serenity purging his soul, setting free from binds and horrifying memories.

 

All of a sudden, he opened reluctantly his eyelids, coming to his senses as his mouth was agape, noting a lady in her late 50s, dressed up in black with slighty grayish tingles highlighting her medium curly hair, dropping down to her shoulders. She wore her pair of expensive eyeglasses and ambled up to one of the gravestones, holding a bouquet of chrysanthemums, roses and marigolds as she wanted to mourn once again over her mother's grave.

He recognized her instantly, without a tad wobble. It was his mother Laura.

Laura was a woman in her late 50s with a fair skin color, slender body build, deep blue eyes, medium chestnut curly hair with grayish tingles, highlighting it. The old woman wasn't tall at all. She was 5'5 only as she usually wore brand, multicoloured garments, depending on the occasions as well.

The last time when the man of the cloth encountered and saw his mother was actually years ago, just moments before leaving for Boston.

 

"M-mother?" Alexander mumbled awkwardly as his face flushed, his heart raced as it scarcely throbbed in his chest, fixed eagerly his sapphire eyes on the older woman.

 

Afterwards he snuck up to her without being caught as she crouched down to her mother's grave, adjusting the beautiful bouquet on the soil, a few inches away from the tombstone, bowing her head as Laura took off her eyeglasses to blubber, without puddling the glasses with her tears. Frigid tears betrayed to fall down as they welled up in her charismatic dark blue eyes as she prayed for her mother's soul.

Once the priest approached the person who loved him mostly, nevertheless how sinful, self-centered and smug he was, he stood bashfully, abiding motionless. It was anyhow unproblematic for her. What it was tearing his heart down were her sobs and tears as he casted a gaze on her, extending a hand to touch timidly her shoulder.

Laura felt a masculine hand poking her in pusillanimous way as she turned to the figure until she figured out who it was. It was her beloved middle child whom she loved to spoil him when he was younger. She was beyond dumbfound and being strucked by his sudden presence. Furthermore, little did she know he was part of the Salem's church, resuming his divine duty. She gave him a wide-eyed look up at him, scrutinizing him in awe, almost unable to believe how he has changed a bit physically for the past years. 

 

"Mother?"

 

"Alexander? My boy?" She rose as she threw her arms around the young priest's upper back as he snaked his strong, muscular arms, encircling her shoulders as he pulled her to him, slightly rubbing her back. Nostalgic memories which he stored up with the person, who loved him mostly unlike the majority of the humanity, remanented intact. 

 

"What brought you there, mother?" He enquired after breaking off the hug as they scanned their faces, admiring each other's facial features. 

 

"I came to place a bouquet of flowers on your grandmother's grave and mourn over her..." Bittersweet smile crawled on the older woman's rosy-coloured lips as she paused to pepper her son with kisses on his ruddy cheeks, making the young man smile broadly, radiantly. "...but it looks like I won't leave there soon, unless you have to do something urgent." Laura kept on as she wiped the last tears of her face.

 

Alexander couldn't contain a smug, loving smile, distorting on his youthful, pale face. The smile on his face was ultimately rare. He has always never worn it. The loving, smug, warm, genuine and illuminating the true shades of his happiness instead this fake, loathsome, overweening smile, saturating his tough cookie character. The smile he wore now, was a treasure, he stashed, keeping it for prominent moments. It molted their hearts to behold one another especially years after he left his family, in order to go somewhere else to live, deliriously independent from somebody's responsibility. The priest disliked to be dependent of somebody and guide him what's the right and what's the wrong. 

The truth is Laura's mother, Father McKenzie's grandmother, Bianca passed away a couple of years ago, due to her old age as she was 96 years old, when she embraced the death with opened arms. When Bianca died, the priest was 17 years old adolescent back then. He truly loved his grandmother and she was amongst his favorite people with his mother. His grandmother spoiled him a lot when he was younger with his favorite confitures. 

 

"It's lovely the bouquet." He confessed as he peeped down at the flowers, adjusted on the soil. "I like it very much!"

 

"It is! For your grandmother Bianca, if you remember her."

 

"I remember her, of course. She was your role model and you learnt plenty of things altogether, thanks to her."

 

"I did, my baby boy! I couldn't be so joyously lucky to encounter you there in the church since you wanted to become a priest from a young age." She locked up his azure blue eyes, answering in velvety voice. 

 

"I do! And look where I am nowadays." He swatted lightly his mother's shoulder as a grin flashed on his face, liting her face up of glee to witness her son's happiness, inked on his face. Cheerful snigger escaped his lips. "In the church, independent and powerful." 

 

"That's my boy! However, Alex," She drew his attention instantly by addressing him with his shorter name. "Would you mind to pay a visit to our mansion to have a family dinner together?"

 

"When it's going to be the family dinner?"

 

"It will be after two days tonight."

 

 

*******

 

"It looks like somebody is going in witch city, ha?" Frank exclaimed, scoffing his friend as he stood alongside Valerie, folding her garments in her suitcase for her short trip to Salem with her daughter  for the Halloween holidays. 

 

"Yeah! Just for few days, Frank." She responded after folding the last garment, storing it in her suitcase whilst Shona was already done with her luggage, awaiting for her mother who had a couple of minutes behind herself to be ready. "To relax, to breath fresh air and...witches, and Halloween." The maid furthered. 

 

"When are ya going to return here and drink some beer together again?" The former cop questioned, rubbing his head as he observed her swift actions in packing the necessary items for her trip to Salem. 

 

"Oh, Frank! After Halloween, I am immediately returning in Boston. My father will drive me to Salem as we will stay in a hotel." She inhaled leisurely as she cleared fakely her throat, couldn't oppress a snicker.

 

"That's wonderful. I bet you will have so much fun in Salem with your daughter and your father." Frank said optimistically as the young woman concluded with her baggage, closing her suitcase.

 

"Thank you!" The red-haired lady turned to the gray-haired, taking him in her arms for a tight, warm and amiable hug, resting her head on the crook of his neck, although she eschewed to smell his cologne as the security guard's arms were encircling her upper back, rubbing her shoulder. "It's not going to be my first time, fleeing this miniature place."

 

"You have been somewhere else?" The middle aged man posed the question between the hug. 

 

"Mhm. New York!"

 

"Tell me about New York, Val." They eventually broke off the embrace.

 

"Splendid! Profusion of tall facades, luxury and a lot of people. It was just breathtaking, trust me!" Valerie replied chipperly as he didn't peel a word, whilst he listened attentively her words. "Lana brought me in New York with our children. It was a miracle."

 

"Mhm!" He nodded. "I am glad for you. At least, you had a hypnotizing experience." 

 

"I did. Have you been in New York?"

 

"What?" He arched eyebrows, shaking his head, disagreeing. "No, no! Unfortunately, no" The housekeeper paid utterly attention to his speech. "Nonetheless, I was in Minnesota, Ohio, Pennsylvania, Connecticut and New Jersey."In the meantime, he pursed his lips. 

 

"You will like New York, I am particularly persuaded." Ms.Volkova evoked proudly. "You have been in these 5 states?" Meanwhile Frank just nodded simply his head. "How the experience in these states was?"

 

"I like all of them but I enjoyed mostly New Jersey, Connecticut and Minnesota." 

 

"I have never been in these states which you listed." Valerie cautioned truthfully until her daughter's yelling in the living room was enough audible to warn her about her delay.

 

"Mom! Grandpa is irritated." 

 

"Oh, I am so sorry Frank...but I should go." She apologised discreetly, without offending her friend. "My daughter and father wouldn't be happy if I am delaying yet."

 

"It's alright, Val. Do not miss your trip to Salem and to share your experience!" They embraced for last time for farewell just before leaving the room together.

 

"Thank you! I am wishing you to have a nice and peaceful day. I will truly miss you!"

 

"Me too!" After they broke off the hug, she grabbed her suitcase's handle, walking away from the bedroom as Shona was in the living room, playing with her braid neurotically, pouted her lips, whilst her rucksack with her baggage laid on the top of the sofa.

 

"Oh, little princess! Mommy's ready and uncle Frank is going to say goodbye." The both adults stormed in the living room as Valerie clarified her daughter, whereas Frank hugged the little girl who stopped to play with her braid.

 

After the friendly embrace, they told one another bye as they left the house with their luggage and Frank went back in his home, whilst the Russian-American maid locked up her house whilst her daughter went to the car, opening the door for the back seat, sitting as she placed her rucksack exactly next to her. Then Valerie joined her family as they talked with Maksim, discussing along the trip to Salem and their reserved hotel room. 

Valerie was really looking forward for her trip in Salem with her family to relax and her daughter to dispose of school, studying and bullies, briefly to be far away from the pressure in Boston. The young single mother has planned this excursion to the other Massachusetts's small city a week ago and she has informed every person of her inner circle even Shona's classteacher and headmaster. They were pleasantly surprised by her wise decision to go travel somewhere for a handful of days, in account for achieving some natural and spiritual peace with herself. She had a couple of reasons why she has chosen Salem and her daughter, and her father Maksim didn't disagree with her at all: to discover more about the mystically aesthetic city, to relax, the witches' history and Halloween, of course.

Apart from her motives to go somewhere else for a personal reason, she was beyond excited to acknowledge more information and experience.

 

 

*******

 

"What is Mrs.Howard doing right now?" Timothy snuck up behind Jude as she wore a plain white kitchen apron, standing beside the oven, waiting patiently the pumpkin cake to bake to the end. The former nun felt two pairs of strong, muscular arms snaked around her slim waist, his nostrils inhaling the jasmine hair fragrance.

 

"Ah, Timothy! You scared me!" Emitted a raspy, reluctant chuckle as she flinched as it was her primary reaction. "I am baking a pumpkin cake in the oven. How about ya?" She threw her head as her hair was tied in a ponytail. 

 

"It's sounds delicious." He confessed as he licked greedily his lips, planting feather kisses on her neck as she set free soft moans. "I brought Ellie and Tristan back at home from the kindergarten, whilst Agnes is napping in her bassinet." She rubbed her palms in her pantyhose thighs as they were slightly sweaty.

 

"Excellent! They will except a piece of pumpkin cake for dessert after dinner." As Timothy's hands lowered to her black, knee length skirt's, attempting to tip it as she understood what awaited them. "Agnes has been so sleepy and lazy girl lately."

 

"She isn't attending a kindergarten yet...just like her siblings." He pushed lightly up her skirt, gradually, Jude froze, abided paralysed, sensing his delicate, adroit fingers.

 

"Darling, the pumpkin cake will be ready in a quarter an hour." She said coldly, decisively, biting her lip. Then she turned to Timothy, facing him, locking up his gaze as he removed his fingers from her skirt. 

 

"Pardon me, rare bird! But the pumpkin cake will wait for us or it can be ready until we sort up some things along." He pushed her on the counter top as she seated, spreading her legs, untying her apron, tossing it on the kitchen table. Hence, his lips captured hers in a luscious, positioning his mammoth hands  to hold her round knees to not lose her balance.

 

"Are ya sure you want this?" She said between the kiss, closing tightly her eyes, relishing their intimate connection, throwing her arms around his neck, his fingers kneading her knees and thighs through the thin pantyhose's dark fabric.

 

"More than anything to please my rare bird." He whispered as her tongue urged to open his mouth, deepening abruptly the kiss, shifting her fingers up to his head, running them vigorously through his chestnut hair. 

 

Consequently their kisses grew ferocious as she plugged out her tongue of his mouth, their wet tongues started dueling together as his hands moved up under her skirt, dragging off the pantyhose, layering her drop-dead gorgeous legs with lacking marks of aging. His lips glided down from her lips and jaw until they peaked to her neck, pecking feather and light kisses in the beginning until they grew aggressive as threw back her hair, running her fingers through his hair yet, arching her back as he stripped her skirt off her hips, dropping it with her pantyhose on the kitchen flooring. 

His subtle fingers started rubbing her clitoris through her black lacy panties' fabric, sensing her folds already damp as the steam escalated suddenly. Her moans and groans sailed in the kitchen as he used his teeth to nibble the sensitive skin of her neck. 

 

"Oh fuck!" She murmured.

 

He quickly get her rid off her panties and top as they concluded on the floor with the other garments as she shifted her fingers to his shirt, undoing his buttons as he glided his lips from her neck, slowly to her breast,  his tongue swirling around her areola, sucking her erected nipple as he pawed the other round, full breast in his palm. Her uncontrollable, lustful moans and groans of pleasure and pain fogged the room as nothing else in this world mattered to them and the other surroundings were too oblivious for them, forgetting where they were actually located. After his shirt peeled off his torso and established on the floor, she moved her hands down to his belt, unbuckling it swiftly and unzipping his trousers until they fell off his legs, pooling his ankles as he released himself from any further garment that clothed his still attractive body. In the meantime, his hand held her hip, squeezing it as his other hand's fingers were working on her clit, massaging it on circles, hallowed angel anthems floated in the kitchen. While he was massaging her hard clit, a hand of her propped her weight on the counter plot whilst her another one caressed his hard manhood, squeezing it as his groans and moans escaped the top of his lungs. 

 

"Oh fuck! Don't stop." They evoked impulsively all at once. His darkened chocolate eyes with sparkles of lust, love and desire were darted to Jude's overwhelemed face with pleasure, desire and lust. 

 

"You are so goddamn amazing, Timothy! I want to feel your skin." The blonde retorted breathlessly. Her thumb circled his cock's tip as he moaned louder than her.

 

"Fucking Christ!" Subsequently he put a few fingers inside her soaked core, thrusting in and out. "You are so tight, honey!" Meanwhile, she chewed her bottom lip.

 

"Not as tight as your hard cock, sweetie!" She uttered naughtily.

 

"Oh my, Jude! Do not make me come earlier before it ends." He gasped aloud.

 

Jude didn't answer him as she resumed to squeeze and jerk off his hard member as he moved his lips from her erected nipple to her clit, sucking it as he plugged off his fingers of her core, grabbing her buttocks as he lifted her up from the countertop, holding her in the air as her dangled her arms around his head, cocking back her head whilst her legs snaked around his neck.

 

"I am urging you to not stop. I want to come in your mouth."

 

Her climax was approaching as it almost hit her like a lighting bolt, bucking her hips to help him to aim his tongue where she exactly desired to feel him. Seconds later, he got his tongue out of her mouth as he already tasted her mouth-watering juices as she came into his mouth, savoring her as he dropped her off as they commenced to pick up from the floor their discarded garments and underwear.

 

"That was goddamn marvelous! We can do it later on before bedtime." Jude said in velvety, tempting voice.

 

"Definitely! I loved it. I wish it lasted for longer."

 

_**To be continued...** _


	174. Salem 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valerie and her family are already in Salem. Father McKenzie is finally finding peace with himself as he achieved it for more than 2 weeks. How the future events will develop in Salem?

 

_**Author's note: On the picture, that's how Valerie is supposed to look in the book- possessing similar appearance like Kaylee from Coven though Valerie is prone to wear darker and goth clothes. :)** _

_Later tonight_

The moon hanged in the nocturnal sky with the sea of twinkling stars. The sky wasn't lucid at all. Mild, mist clouds sailed, slightly diminishing the clouds and the full moon's opacity. The night, itself, was far from clamorous, troublesome. Salem was peaceful in the evening hours.

Father McKenzie has already finished the dinner union with other priests, nuns and priestesses. Some of them blathered. Others ate in silence, relishing the meal that was served on the large dining table. Briefly, the dinner passed perfectly normal. Without argues. Without heated debates. Without quarrels. Without yelling. Without screams and shouts.

After the dinner, Father McKenzie returned back in his dorm, he prayed and prayed his heart out just like every evening. The night hours passed like an eternity for him. He loved not only Salem, but also his mother Laura and deceased grandmother, the church and God, ensuring him a home where to hide from the binds which he dragged with himself in Boston.

The second week was passing amicably, without encountering old foes.

It was already midnight as he couldn't fall asleep easily. The reason why the insomnia sinisterly tortured the young, ambitious priest was the thought of his mother Laura, who attended the church's yard earlier to venerate her mother's death. His mind was all occupied with the thought of the unpredictable reunion of a mother and a son which seemed to be like centuries have passed since the last time. He has never felt such a genuine bliss, oozing from him like a fountain of the happiness. Alexander was roundly looking forward for the family dinner where he's invited and to unite with his big family as he recalled his older brothers and younger sister even his biological parents. 

He was more than eager to figure out how's their lives nowadays especially during his absence.

As the juvenile man of the cloth didn't have any intentions to crawl into the bed, he sat on the desk as the candlelight illuminated partly his dorm, his silhouette reflected on the wall as if it was shadow of a beast. He determined himself to write a diary of his life, starting from his early years as far as he recalls the events. Father McKenzie rummaged one of the desk's drawers, searching for a pen as he picked it up by finding a blank sheet of paper and began scribbling on it, thinking pensively, considerately what to write down. 

His mind worked violently as the brain cells aided him to dunk in the abysmal, cryptical seas of his memories, whether discovered or obscure ones. 

 

 

*******

"Father, what are you doing?" Valerie questioned her father, who was currently sitting on the ottoman, reading a magazine as his mammoth, vaguely wrinkled hands were wrapped around the magazine's pages, whilst Shona was drawing a painting with pastels on the desk, buzzing a song of the Beatles she loved.

 

"Oh, Val!" He sighed dramatically. "Reading cock and bull stories in this magazine!" Maksim replied dryly.

 

In the meantime, she walked up to him, leaning down to pry what he was reading in this moment. As he flipped a page forward, something grabbed the young housekeeper's hazel green eyes, cooling down as their temperature drastically dropped. An article's header under the name  **Father McKenzie's fortunate days in the church** caused her blood to boil briskly, scorchingly, without halting. A frown crawled on her youthful face as her temple creased, due to the article's name that sounded murderously sarcastic, in fact, little did she know how contrasting was the difference of Alexander's reputation in the both small cities.

 

"Ha? I didn't know the media in Salem can write good things about him. They are such hypocrites." She stated sarcastically as her father couldn't help but chuckle.

 

"What, father?" Valerie rubbed lightly his shoulder, her fingers kneading his flesh. Moreover she enquired wondered.

 

"Your commentary made me laugh. What I can do about it?"

 

"Nothing. Since it renders you laughing, I am glad for you." She crossed arms, strolled around their reserved hotel room in sluggish pace, shaking her head as she barely believed in her eyes this fanatical, hypocritical, dreadful man of the cloth could be so likeable though Salem was unknown place. It was as mysterious as Pandora's box.

 

"Exactly! But have you ever wondered how everyone like him in Salem unlike in Boston?" The young woman furthered as her father shifted his eyes to her, shaking his head, pursing his lips. 

 

"It's simple. They know nothing about him. Neither about his wrongdoings in Briarcliff, nor what he has caused to some people." Then the older man nodded his head in humble manner, listening to his daughter. "He appears like another person there. The one who means no harm." She progressed with her explanation, spreading her arms as she clapped ironically victoriously.

 

"Probably it's your second nature...if you say so." In the interim, she earned his inquering look, imprinted on his face. "I mean...to read speculations in this garbage magazine and to believe them blindly."

 

"Hey, Val!" He rebuked, peeping over the magazine, casting an exasperated, narrowed eyesbrows at his sole daughter. "Sometimes the magazines are trustworthy. Even beneficial."

 

"It depends of the information they jot down." Her barrier was activated, blocking the others' opinions as a cocky smirk blossomed on her youthful, beautiful face, admiring her youthfulness. "You cannot trust anything nowadays." She winked gamely, platonically at him.

 

"Let's not talk about 15 years later what would happen with the medias."

 

"Oh, we are going far in the future. Let's go far far away in the future," The red-haired lady paused as she fakely cleared her throat. "30 years later!" 

 

"Let's change the topic." Maksim insisted persistently as he was evidently weary of keep commenting the topic about the media. "What do you think about this city?"

 

"It's aesthetically mystic and amazing." The Russian-American housekeeper admitted, sitting on the edge of the bed, unfolding her arms, her hazel green eyes darted to her father's light coloured orbs. "Don't you think like that, father?"

 

"Of course, I do. I have been there twice." Radiant, optimistic smile curled up in the corner of his lips. "The first time before your birth and the second is...actually 5 years ago."

 

"Splendi-" When the young mother was about to resume her utterance, all of a sudden Shona got from the desk as she rushed up to Valerie, demonstrating her masterpiece.

 

"Mom, what do you think about this?" The maid's hazel green irises shifted down to the drawing, snaking an arm around the little girl's neck, running fingers through her silky scarlet red's braid, tipping it. 

 

"It's pretty, my little artist." Then she pecked a kiss on her cheek, rubbing her back. "Who's that?" She pointed with a forefinger at the other figure with the shaggy grayish hair, indicating his position. 

 

"Uncle Frank!" The single mother nodded, affirming her words as she chuntered "Mmhhmm!".

 

 

"You did a great job but his hair is a bit shaggy." Valerie refrained to inform her daughter about her obsession over Frank in mocking manner though it was true the both females loved him in platonic way. Nothing more!

 

"Thank you, Mom!" Afterwards the young girl moseyed to her grandfather. "Grandpa, what do you think?"She stood alongside him.

 

"I like it so much." He couldn't oppress a blooming gradually smile, liting up his a tad wrinkled face. "I haven't seen such an authentic drawing since you were younger."

 

"Thanks!" Shona responded demurely. 

 

*******

 

The Howard children were already in their beds, sleeping and wrapped up warmly. The midnight hours loomed on the horizon as the motion of the night was as swift as a jab, rendering them to pass in haste. 

Satin slip, garments and pairs of lingerie were tossed on the floor. In exceedingly lax way. Lacking of considered manner. Perspiratory bodies breathing fresh air. Cigarette dim spreading in the room. Jude's mane of unkempt golden curls spilled on her cotton pillow. An arm under her head. Throbbing encumbered hearts in their chests, due to avidly breathless, passionate and sultry motions and inclinations. Heavy eyelids are kept opened and blinking. Their sweet mouths already savored each other. Heavy breaths were audible. Everything took its place a couple of minutes ago. They yearned to last for eternity. It stretched probably hours in the universe, seeming like seconds or just 5 minutes. For sadly, the time couldn't be brought back. They weren't capable of setting it backward, rewinding in the past and extend their remarkable moment together.   

Jude and Timothy laid naked in their king-sized bed after making love to one another as the former nun held between her fingers a cigarette, whilst the gramophone was currently playing a serene, vivid song, blaring in the background:

 

" _Only fools rush in. But I can't help falling in love with you._ "  

 

Jude couldn't contain a raspy chuckle between the puff of her cigarette as Timothy had an arm dangled around her waist, their dark orbs casted a blissful stare up at the ceiling.

 

"I love this night so much." She confessed, grinning unrestrainedly. "This roleplay acting like a couple on a first date was bloody amazing, wasn't it, Timothy?" The blonde scoffed.

 

"It was definitely one of the most romantic nights we have ever had after attending the party in Ireland in the hotel and so forth romantic nights which weren't like this one." Naturally blossoming smirk distort across his lips. "I cannot disagree with you, honey!" He promptly agreed with her.

 

"Oh yeah!" Jude burst out, recalling one of the most extraordinary romantic nights when the both of them were pretty intoxicated and made passionately love to one another, and returning in Boston, she found out she was pregnant with Agnes at last. "Ireland..." Jude exhaled elated. "...and our sexy inebriated night after dancing, and speaking to Val on the phone." She closed her eyes, imagining for a while this overwhelming experience that heaped in their memorable, marvelous memories which they have ever had as a couple. 

 

 

" _Shall I stay? Would it be a sin...If I can't help falling in love with you?_ " Elvis Presley's song carried on to be sang, swimming in the background like a melodious wave, colliding in the walls.

 

Jude and Timothy couldn't suppress a guttural laughter, escaping their lips. The Irish memories that have populated their minds, intoxicating them with gleeful cackles and casually discussing them, their obvious euphoria escalated. 

 

"I remember it. When I phoned her to make sure if our kids were alright and you started to grind on me, and tried to seduce me though the alcohol prevailed your rationality." Timothy retorted through a snicker as they faced, a pair of chocolate irises met hazel ones, locking up her eyes. 

 

"Exactly! And when I told her in soft voice. 'And we will have so much fun extremely soon. Just two of us.' And then she helplessly blushed, feeling uncomfortable to hear my dirty talking." The former nun couldn't restrain, however, guffawing impulsively as she took another drag off her cigarette. Dim quitting her mouth and frail nostrils like smoking chimney. 

 

" _Like a river flows. Surely to the sea. Darling, so it goes."_

 

 

"It was quite embarrasing, to be honest. You were actually the kinkier then." He exclaimed in jesting, blunt manner. 

 

"Hey!" She took a puff of her cigar length, pressing her soft, flamboyant lips on his in foolhardy way as his body reacted, pulling her to him in a cuddle, their foreheads resting against one another, his hand moved up to her ruffled hair, dragging it off the pillow as it descended her stark upper back, caressing its honey softness. "I am always in charge everywhere, remember that, darling."

 

" _Some things are meant to be. Take my hand, Take my whole life, too._ "  

 

Response wasn't necessary at all. Timothy acknowledged the fact she was in charge everywhere. Jude's grin glistered, omitting a wicked, tempting chuckle.

 

"W-what, sweetheart?" Timothy enquired as he couldn't help, joining her, running his fingers gently through her untamed curly tresses, tangling them between his fingertips. 

 

"Nothing. I just love to chuckle." She inflated the cigar, stumping it out in the ashtray on her right nightstand table. "You are making me very happy woman. That's all!"

 

"I couldn't be more glad and proud of pleasing you, because in front of you there's as equivalently wonderful circumstance as your happiness that I beget." 

 

" _For I can't help falling in love with you. Like a river flows. Surely to the sea. Darling, so it goes._ "  

 

"A happy man, rare bird!" They nuzzled as their lips were hardly centimetres away from one another. Muffled, sweet moans dwelled out of their lungs. 

 

" _Some things are meant to be. Take my hand, Take my whole life, too..._ "  

 

Afterwards he cupped her face in his both hands, his palms warming her complexion as they admired one another's faces in a continuous, magnetic stare, unable to take their eyes off each other as they never got enervated as her arms were thrown around his neck, running her fingers through his dark hair.

 

"I love you very much, my love!" Jude stated boldly, seconds before kissing.

 

"I love you more than anything, rara avis!" 

 

" _For I can't help falling in love with you. For I can't help falling in love with you."_ Eventually the song still played in the background, whilst their muffled, slurped sensual sounds of kissing invaded the bedroom as their lips crashed, capturing one another's mouth-watering lips as their kisses suddenly grew ferocious without opening their shut eyes as it was time their moist tongues to dance against one another until Timothy plugged his tongue inside her mouth, deepening the kiss, their heart racing. 

 

 

*******

_Flashback_

_A few hours prior_

 

 

_"Timothy, please, don't stop!" Jude was unbuckling his belt as she was sitting on his lap after the dinner, his secure, strong arms, encircling her waist as she straddled him. She urgently cried in the hollow between the passionate kiss._

 

_He didn't answer as he was eagerly focused on holding her, grinding together as she unbuckled with ease his slacks, unzipping them as he wore still his plain shirt, clothing his toned chest. Their passionate cries were sailing in the kitchen, unable to pare down, tasting one another's mouths in a deep, French kiss as his tongue was put inside her mouth._

_Ellie, Tristan and Agnes were put to sleep with a lullaby from an hour ago._

_Suddenly the phone was ringing on the counter top as Timothy held her waist as they got of their chair, swaying lightly her hips as they were approaching the counter plot, placing her to seat as she took the retro phone's earpiece after his trousers and belt established on the floor, nigh the kitchen table. His lips were brushing her collarbone, planting kisses on her cleavage as she was dressed up in a black dress with long transparent sleeves and plunging neckline, the hem dropping down to her knees, her legs as long as tower, layered in a knock-out thin dark pantyhose._

_"Timothy, Valerie is phoning." Her moans and groans escaped her ravishing red lips as she lifted up the earpiece, running her fingers through his dark brown hair. "H-hello? Val?" She echoed through the handset, attempting to control her voice undertone._

_"Oh hi, Judy! How are ya?" The younger woman replied enthusiastically._

_"I am excellent." In the meantime, Timothy's hands lowered to her dress hem, pushing it as he peeled off her pantyhose of her legs until it pooled her ankles as she released her feet from the classy black stilettos. "Hooow about you too?"_

_"Oh god, Judy? What's the matter?" The red-haired woman posed the question concerned, noting something fishy as the unpredictable, sultry moans which were impossible for regulating for frequency's deficit aroused her inquisitiveness to ask._

 

_"I know it's very awkward." Timothy's hands moved under her dress's hem after her pantyhose was already on the kitchen flooring, his colossal, smooth hands reaching up for her bra, pawing her breasts as he squeezed them in a single grip as she buckered her hips, sensing her folds already soaked. "Tell me briefly how is in Salem because...Ooh! I am so busy. We should hurry up, Val."_

_"It's wonderful in Salem. Thanks! How is your evening passing?"_

_"Perfect!" Then Jude removed her hand from his head as her hand shifted up to her back, unzipping her dress as much as she could, whereas her other hand was with a handset._

_"If I am worrying you Jude...we can talk again tomorrow or probably later on."_

_"Alright! Good night!"_

_Hence, she set the earpiece on the phone without hesitancy, her another hand holding his shoulder as she squeezed it to steade her balance, her legs spread like wings._

_"Honey, take me upstairs!" She cautioned softly as he dangled an arm around her spine, whilst another one under her legs, lifting her up in a bridal lift as she clasped her arms around his neck. He obeyed her immediately, without expostulating her exclaimation._

_ **To be continued...** _


	175. Remorseless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valerie and Sally attempt to assault the priest. The Howards receive a letter from the priest for being sued.

_2 days later_  
_29th of October, 1969_

"Valerie, it's unbelievable this masterpiece." Her father Maksim squealed joyfully as he, his daughter and Shona seated somewhere in the dining room, eating a slice fo vanilla cake with peanut butter cream. Thereafter he jabbed with the silverware fork the sliced part, putting it in his mouth, relishing the sweetness's taste. His light eyes fixed down on his plate.

"I should make this cake one day when we get back at home." She said plainly, hence, munching, humming velvety. "Mmmm!" Her heart was molting as a chocolate bar in savoring something sweet as she loved sweets though she rarely afforded, due to the fact they were peculiarly addictive, gaining weight and acne emerged on her face. "You are absolutely right, father."

"I love this so much." Shona praised afterwards leaving the fork in her plate as she clapped jubilantly with her hands, gesturing she is finished as she has emptied it just moments ago. "Probably there will be more tonight."

"Shona, you can have even now with the entire paradise. It's only up to you." Maksim responded in return with a shining, affectionate smile, blooming on his face.

"Father?" The maid snapped.

"What is it, honey?" He inquired. "Did I do anything wrong?" He shrugged bashfully.

"Don't be ridiculous! She will wait up to tonight for one mroe piece of cake. I don't want her to be spoiled way too much and be obese at age 10." She retorted, arching an eyebrow, whereas the young girl played with her fork, annoyingly ticking the plate.

"She's just a child, Val. Embrace the fact the children adore sweets." He shifted his stare up at the young woman's hazel green eyes, radiating her slight exasperation and adrenaline, flowing out of her. An infectious smile distorted across her lips. "You used to be like that even your gluttony couldn't rescue you from craving sweets."

"I know, I know!" Her answer was as sharp as a razor, unraveling each bone and flesh as the thick, somber blood fluid baptized the razor's silver edge. "I care about her health and she ate not only a slice of cake, moreover ice-cream and a Salem waffle weren't exceptional."

"Oh, yeah. I remember. I am so sorry. I am not that young man who I used to be anymore, my daughter!" He apologized, tilting his head, sticking out with a fork the piece as he put it directly in his mouth, cheaing it.

"It is alright since you are adequately thinking!" In the meantime, Valerie's hand reached for Maksim's, cupping his knuckles as she offered him an amiable, loving smile. "At least!" She emphasized additionally,patting lightly his surprisingly creamy knuckles.

"Yeah especially for a man in his late 50s." He couldn't oppress the punchline that rendered him to laugh as his raspy, guttural chuckle escaped his lips. "However, let's be straight. On Halloween, Shona will eat tons of sweets which you are going to collect from trick or treat together." Meanwhile, the housekeeper sighed as she shifted her stare to the young girl, offering her a smile as their hazel orbs linked together in a long-lasting eyeing.

"What's it, mom?" The infant asked, leaving the fork in her plate, rubbing her sweaty palms on her skirt.

"Do you remember when we are going to trick or treat along?"

"Of course, I do." Shimmering smiles loomed on their fresh-faced complexions. "After 2 days!"

"That's my girl." Valerie rapped faintly her shoulder, raspy chuckle vamoosed her lips. "Under one condition only." She maneuvered with an index finger, looking straight up at her glimmering hazel eyes. "Don't eat all candies on Halloween night, okay?"

"Mhm." Shona nodded, buzzing agreeably, consequently pursing her lips.   
  


*******

The serene afternoon hours dawned in Boston as Timothy was beyond busy with raking the leaves in the Howards mansion yard, inhaling the fresh, clean countryside's air as the fresh air bathed his nostrils with its cleanness. The mailman was overlooked by Timothy as it was oblivious to him, whilst Jude noted the trivial detail as the postman passed approximately their mansion a couple of minutes ago. She supervised this from the kitchen's window after watering some flower pots, motionlessly sitting on the countertop. 

Whereas Ellie and Tristan weren't at home as they were at the kindergarten unlike Agnes Jude, who was drowning in an afternoon, leisure catnap in her bassinett from a quarter an hour. 

The former priest was thrumming himself, whistling as the autumn breeze blowed his elegant chestnut hair, utterly focused on raking the leaves. 

"Timothy, did you just check the mailbox?" Jude held a message that she took it out from the mailbox as the mailman passed in their neighbourhood a handful of minutes ago, aiming up to him as he was cleaning the crispy, chromatic leaves by raking them in the yard.

"Oh no!" He cried, wiping with his forearm his damp, clammy temple. "I am sorry, darling. I have been busy with these little friends named crispy-chips leaves for a half an hour." He hyperbolized when he portrayed the leaves as the couple couldn't contain for a single second as they snickered altogether, accidentally dropping the rake on the grassy ground.

"Timothy! God sake!" Tears of genuine, dewing happiness in her slightly soggy hazel irises, tumbling down her cheeks. Guffawed out loud along as she grasped the message, standing a couple of centimetres away from him. Her stomach sufficiently hurted of a good laughter. "Stop making me laugh even for the pettiest thing." She cautioned during the laughter, unable to control herself as she caressed her wee stomach, her fingers tipping her floral blouse's fabric, bowing her head.

"I cannot. It's probably your fault for laughing for such petty...petty stuff."

"Do not put the blame on me!" Subsequently they halted to laugh as she tilted her head, reading the message as her eyes scanned in leery manner the message's text, silence arching them. "Sometimes even a faint mock can cause such a wildfire of laughs. A total disaster!" She justified persistently, without taking her gaze off the message, shifting it somewhere else when her smile faded, being replaced with a grotesque, mortified frown as she kept on reading the letter. The silence wasn't oblivious for the couple at all. What was bothering Timothy was the hushing ambience that encompassed them.

"Judy? Sweetheart?" He rocked her shoulders though she abided paralyzed by resuming the message's blank that caught her attention promptly, unable to resist its urge to look at Timothy's reassuring, warm chocolate eyes. "Are you alrigh-" He stammered as he pried, glancing below, surveying the text in secinds, assimilating it as the former priest came to the conclusion why she seemed bitter. Their hearts froze in their pulsating, brisky chests as the nemesis dawned. The blood in their veins boiling constantly with searing frequency and strength.

"Do you think it is, judging by this message?" She snapped slightly vexed, incapable to believe about that even the postman will deliver the Howards such a message from the young, pigheaded priest who's currently residing Salem.

"Oh! This imbecile will sue us."

"For sadly, yes." Jude cried, sighing resentfully as she peeped down at the sheet of paper. In the meantime, she swallowed a lump in her throat. "However, we have a better solution to this problem, darling."

"You mean who will testify against him?" Timothy questioned.

"Of course! You already know who will join our combat against him and Father Malachi."

"Lana and Frank!"

"Definitely! We won't be all alone against this priest with his puppet." Smirk crawled on Jude and Timothy's faces like snakes, saturating their bliss as she shifted her gaze up to Timothy's warm, benevolent chocolate orbs, locking up his eyes. "We will be a tough team against them." 

"Exactly! Further, he hasn't got enough evidence to prove us as guilty, if we need to be more objective." Timothy cautioned seriously as he grabbed Jude's chin, tilting her head as they have more accurate eye contact. "Let's not forget once this mouse named Father McKenzie loses the case against all of us, the jail bars are going to be his new home...paying for his deeds." The couple couldn't help but chuckle in guttural manner. 

"Indeed, he has no idea what we are capable of...not only both of us as a couple, but our allies who have some piece of evidence to prove him guilty." In the meantime, the former nun rapped faintly, kindly Timothy's broad shoulder as her other arm cupped his creamy cheek as her thumb kneaded on circles in sluggish manner his cheekbone, her smirk glistening as the daylight illuminated their palish complexions and hairs.

"We will always win against the patriachal sadism."  
  


*******

_Later tonight_   
  


As Valerie wanted to catch some fresh air and hike around Salem as she already kept her wits about the small city, she passed grandioze partly stark oak trees, her heels clicking against the cemented path, inwardly whistling to herself, imagining one of her favorite the Beatles' songs and humming in the same time. 

Her father Maksim and sole daughter Shona were in the booked hotel room as the middle aged man was on the balcony, watching the aesthetic nocturnal scenery from high. Whilst the young girl was coloring one of her drawings with multicoloured pastels, seated on the hardwood desk. 

The young woman relished the nocturnal's serenity that predominated the small city, known as the house of the witches. She inhaled the fresh, clean air as her long glossy scarlet hair was bouncing up and down with each step, each click of her heels, producing a sound. Her obsidian capelet coat was hugging her slim torso, shielding it against the evening cold climate. 

All of a sudden, she was neatly dressed, surprsingly scarcely dressed up in clerical attires. Father McKenzie. He was walking down the somber neighbourhood of Salem as he was about to visit his family house where he was born and being raised. The juvenile, aspiring, hypocritical priest was a few feet away from the housekeeper.

Once her hazel irises noted his presence, she couldn't be more livid for contemplating one of her friends' rivals as her blood briskly, turbulently boiled in his veins and body, oozing the impending woe that will hit Alexander, who was strolling beyond peacefully. All she wanted was to have a revenge on the fool who not only is far from inconclusive to sue the Howards, but also for his vicious crimes and remorseless deeds which he has never regretted for yielding them at all. 

The red-haired lady snuck up as she tiptoed with her heels as the priest was walking peacefully, far from cautiously what will stand on his way as a hazard until she grabbed him astonishingly powerful by his throat, barely able to heft him up as he chocked, unable to breath, panting as he attempted to release himself from her grasp, in spite of his doubtless failure. Meanwhile, she exploited this moment to rapidly push him against one of the trees, hiding somewhere where isn't crowded at all. 

"Chris-" He swore as she clamped with a hand his mouth, barely benefiting his ability to speak as she cut him off, sensing his soft, dry lips mumbling as his spine mildly hurt once his back met one of the oak severe trees barks, yelping as the maid's body roughly pressed her slender body against his, trapping him desolated and incapable of escaping her claws.

"Shu, shu, Father McKenzie! That's our secret place, okay?" She opted to cause awkwardness to him and test his patience and his sexual arousment though he instinctively even promptly recognized she wasn't actually heterosexual. He nodded, affirming agreement. 

Little did the housekeeper herself know how potent she was physically, although she was a fragile woman whose adrenaline verged once she beheld the loathsome man of the cloth in the middle of the Salem's streets. 

She detested almost every man in this world as Frank, Kit and Timothy were exceptional, nonetheless, the rest of them were particularly disappointing, in her opinion. Whilst the priest was struggling, the bizarre oracle Sally was wandering around the Salem streets until she witnessed perhaps one of the best things she has ever seen- her sexual predator's torment especially a woman combatting him. A smug, malicious smirk curled up in the corner of Sally's plump, naturally rosy-coloured lips as she approached the protesting holy man and the maid she has encountered once in her life.

"You won't escape from there, you stupid idiot." Valerie whispered menacingly in his ear as she omitted a wicked, quiet cackle from her throat. "It's unbelievable what have you planned to do with my friends. To sue them for something which is nothing compared to the crimes you have committed as an irresponsible adult with no moral."

"Val!" Suddenly the younger woman reluctantly evoked as she was centimetres away from the struggling priest, surveying swiftly as she was able to put a finger on the recent situation. 

In the interim, the brunette earned the red-haired woman's quizzical glimpse whilst Father McKenzie casted a glaring, uninterrupted eyeing on her rape victim. 

"You slut!" Alexander addressed lividly the brunette as she swallowed a lump in her throat as her face all flushed, vapoured in ruddy tint as her adrenaline striked her.

"Contron your foul language, Father!" Valerie clarified him as she narrowed viciously her eyebrows as she had more strength over him. The more fear he demonstrated, the more the Russian-American lady acquired more might.

"Father, you should apologize me for calling me a slut because I am not the slut who offered you this. You were actually this one who violated me and used my body for your benefits."

"Lies!" He shrieked, wriggling though the older woman's grasp was far from flimsy, feeble. In the meantime, the both women smacked his face with two searing slaps as welts and tingles of pinkish marks abided on his face as he growled in pain, clenching his teeth in wrath.

"What are the lies, Father? For addressing a rape victim a slut?" The maid paused as she cleared her throat in frustration as Sally coughed coldly, dryly. "You were the rapist and the manwhore." 

"Do not approach this filthy face at me!" He muttered as he earned one more smacking, sufficiently igniting slap as he caressed with his long, subtle fingers the trace of the powerful slap. "Fucking Christ, lesbian! I didn't know the lesbians were such daredevils." 

"I am not a lesbian but I am part of her team." The single mother of rape case daughter hissed through her clutched teeth, showing her snaking tongue to embarrass the man of the clergy in degrading, unseen way like before as a nemesis. 

"Somebody help me, please!" He attempted to catch his breath though Sally's elegant fingers dragged him roughly his light chestnut's hairs, pulling his rotated face to hers as her mint breath pinched in disgust his face. 

"Nobody will help a rapist and criminal!" 

"If you dare to harm somebody from our inner circle, I promise you a hell for you for eternity, Father. Even the purgatory won't rescue your lunatic, stomach-chruning and peccant soul." Ms. Whigham threatened through a huff as if she was playing the role of the adult and he was the infant." Am I clear, Father Asshole?" He swallowed hard after hearing the venomous impendences, coming from his prey's mouth. He nodded his head, without blandly debating the both women. 

"And let's be clear, Father Alexander Stanley McKenzie!" The red-haired lady commenced with her grave monologue, her fingers firmly wrapped around his throat as her hazel green eyes were darted like honed arrows in his azure blue eyes, gouging them in a cunning peep. "You are more than determined to sue Judy and Timothy as he hasn't left his signature on Jude's document for her release. And let's not forget by the way you called them. You...cannot call them like that ever since you are a priest for goddamn sake." 

"You will pay for your crimes sooner or later. I am completely sure about it." Sally exclaimed.

Subsequently, the both ladies released Alexander as he rushed up to flee as fast as possible. As far as he could from the both women's infernal game, meanwhile they couldn't oppress a mischievous snickering altogether, watching him hastily running away like a wounded, shot hare. 

"From where do you know I am here?" Valerie enquired the younger woman with a smug, content grin spreading across her plump, naturally rosy-coloured lips as their hazel orbs met, locking up their gapes.   
  


"I know everything. I am an oracle." The brunette winked self-consciously. Meantime, the scarlet-haired couldn't contain the snigger that escaped her lips as the another woman joined her,swatting her shoulder. "But you did a great job in threating him. To realize the women are in charge everywhere!" 

"Mhm! Exactly, Sally! I hope he figures out his pathetic manners sooner or later."

"He will! It's up to the time when he is being taught what disasters await him with ginormous impatience." In the meantime, she placed her both hands on her shoulders, pulling her in a short-lasting embrace. 

_** To be continued  ** _


	176. Sleepless Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valerie and Sally are arrested. Maksim is beyond distressed over his daughter's disappearance. Jude advises Maksim.

 

"Val!" Sally evoked softly after they broke off the hug, admiring their facial features in platonic manner. "I trust you!" As her hands were on the maid's shoulders, locking up her hazel green orbs.

The housekeeper couldn't help but smile warmly, broadly as it lit her face up, glowing as the hanging in the nocturnal sky moon dropped its moonlight below, partly illuminating the both young women's complexions and hairs.

"But...Sally...due to the fact we have a common enemy, that doesn't mean-" Valerie was cut off by the oracle as she gestured with a hand as the older lady sighed dramatically.

"Val...Father McKenzie is our enemy. Even the Howards. I trust you as an ally because I strongly believe we will crush him and the prison gates will be his new home one day."

"If you say so," Valerie paused as she cleared her throat, in the interim pursing her rosy-coloured, natural lips. "we will do it!" Venomous smirks shone on their faces.

All of a sudden police sirens jingled exasperating in their ears as they placed palms behind their ears, mildly bowing their heads. Unless the police car parked before them as it was a couple of inches away from the both ladies, red and blue glowing as thry illuminated and highlighted their figures as two police officers got out from the car, aiming to them. 

"Ladies, you are under arrest for attacking and menacing a priest." The first cop commenced as the other one sped up to Valerie and Sally, their iron handcuffs clicking in the background. 

"Sir, you have no clue how dangerous is this man and how many lives he has affected negatively." Sally began explaining as their wrists were being cuffed by the authorities as they didn't seem in playful mood at all, besides the oracle's words were like a whisper in the desert- enveloped in an oblivious shadow.

"That's absolutely nonsence, Miss!" The both cops were guiding the both women to the police car as they refrained to struggle and wriggle as their wrists were already handcuffed, unable to escape their claws. One of the cops who was in his late thirties with dark skin color retorted as he spat on the asphalt, seconds before entering in the car.

"Even if you think Father McKenzie is a good, pious man of the cloth, therefore if you visit Boston and read the newspaper articles...you will be..." Valerie opted to defend her ally in return as the both ladies attacked though the failure and the disbelief which the authorities' conscience vomited.  

"Keep your mouth shut, ladies! Chin up! You will be released after 24 hours of the arrest." The other policeman who was in the beginning of his 30s with fair skin color, tall and muscular body structure, amber brown eyes, short dirty blond hair reassured them as he opened the passenger's door as Valerie was seating on the backseat whilst Sally seated next to her ally. 

"That's impossible! I have a ten-year-old daughter and father in a reserved hotel room. They will sickly worry over my absence." The almost middle aged single mother went in further but laconic details though the police officers totally ignored her jeremiad. 

"Please, release her because of her family, sir!" Sally tried to protest in defending the Russian-American though the authorities got in the car and fell on deaf ears as the both women's voices sounded like whispers of ghosts.

The fact that Salem's authorities were much different compared to the Boston ones was nauseating Valerie and Sally, because little did they know how revered and loved is the priest in his birth city, without having any idea to regard him with aversion and disgust. 

The difference between the Bostonians and native Salems was obviously whopping. The Bostonians knew the hypocritical, lunatic and barbaric priest for years and regarding him as nothing but a liar, hypocrite, fraud, manipulator and tormentor, besides he harvested tremendous notoriety and perceived as a danger. Whilst in Salem, the things were much different, besides contrasting the other small city located in Massachusetts. In his birth city, the people loved him and venerated him, besides he didn't harvest ill-fame. He was like a hybrid or being with two faces- hated in Boston and worshiped in Salem.

Valerie knew right away how fishily and afflictingly worried will be her father Maksim and her sole daughter Shona, and they rather will begin to enquire her about the night before when she vanished and didn't return back at home until the next day. 

 

 

*******

The evening hours were passing slowly especially for the single father and his grandchild. The hours seemed like days even weeks, months, years and centuries. The time, itself, gave the impression of being an eternal universe. With no timeline. No pauses. No rewinding. No Skipping. Once the seconds proceed, there was no way to go back in the past even with a single second.

It has been a few hours since Valerie left the hotel and hasn't returned even for a single second. 

Shona was already asleep, wrapped up warmly to tranquil the turmoil that has dwelled in her fatigued mind behind her mother's disappearance tonight.

The insomnia racked Maksim as he kept awake himself, scarcely blinking his light coloured eyes as he was sitting on the chair on the balcony, already lit up a cigarette, holding it between his two fingers, reclined on the chair as if he was on vacation. His eyes were darted down as the scenery was astounding though there was no track of his daughter, who's presupposed to roam the Salem's streets or somewhere nigh the hotel. 

He took a puff of his cigarette as dim emitted his nostrils and mouth, diffusing in the thin air. The midnight hour dawned. 

There was something dubious behind Valerie's disappearance. With each passing hour, his concern drastically escalated, starting to wonder if something has horrid happened to the young mother. His mind was flooded with prejudical, stomach-churning thoughts if she was actually beaten, raped, kidnapped or even murdered whether in less sore or the most brutal way, plauged every cell of his. If she wasn't even a little girl with no supervision, he was still concerned for her and his questions weren't answered to the end. Their answers would be evident sooner or later. Whenever Valerie emerges. 

 

"I hope she returns either sooner or later. I hope she's alright!" Maksim thought to himself, opting to soothe himself though the upheaval was gnawing him. 

 

 

*******

The both women were dressed up in mere, howsoever, ratty prisoner's uniforms, hugging their well-built bodies, contrasting each other in distinct manner. They wore orange with white strips slack gowns with round neckline, revealing partly their palish, creamy collarbones and necks. Ruffled short sleeves, revealing their biceps and forearms as the gown dropped down to their ankles. Their feet were shoed in inmate, white, down-at-heel slippers, protecting their small feet from the cold climate and the glacial flooring inside the prison. 

After arriving in the police's station, they were being inquired about the attempted assault over Father McKenzie though they won't be sued at all. They were lucky to get away with being sued for a petty hooliganism and threating the juvenile priest. Further, a couple of mugshoots were took of the maid and the oracle though they will lay behind the jail bars for less than 24 hours. Only one day. Even less than a day. 

Valerie and Sally shared a cell together as they were prisoners and inhabited sufficiently spacious, nonetheless, grotty furnished with two tattered beds on the both sides of the chamber, besides nightstands encircled the other side of the beds which were stained. The white pillows weren't in good order at all. They were blemished in yellow and light brown permanent stains of former inmates, who used to occupy this place. There were a couple of marks on the dull, greyish walls. The dim light illuminated each cell as there was an immense, exceedingly responsible and diligent security, supervising the prisoners, without leaving them under no inspection. A single sink was in the middle of the cell with a half scrapped mirror with wooden frame above the sink. The wee fence window dispersed moonlight, bathing it with a tad light. 

What Valerie was doing right now was actually reclining her back on the grayish, mild lukewarm wall as she was sitting in the middle of her bed, staring blankly at Sally who laid on her bed as her hazel eyes were fixed on the ceiling, frowns crawled on their fresh, youthful faces, airbrushing them in grotesque, somber tint. 

What the both aspiring, persistent women craved for to go back in their homes or where's actually their families located. The oblivious, afflicting pain of not seeing their children was downheartening them as Valerie realized how bedeviling were Maksim and Shona's lacking. 

 

 

*******

After the conflict with Valerie and Sally, Alexander couldn't really put a finger on how they emerged from somewhere and assaulted him like predators. As he fled from the area where he was lastly trapped, he wasn't sprinting anymore as soon as he heard nearby the police car's glowing, vociferous sirens, encircling the neighbourhood, reassuring the man of the cloth.

He dusted off in swift, considerable motion his neat, formal suit he has almost never worn in his life since he joined the church. Father McKenzie has worn it only once. It was all saved. All spick and span. No stains, adorning the preserved costume. It seemed like a new, unworn though it has been already worn by the man of the clergy. 

Afterwards he carried on with his journey up to his house where he was born and being raised as a child and adolescent. During the wander, he lifted his hand up to his face as his fingertips brushed lightly the spots of Valerie and Sally's violent slaps which hit across his face. Every time he tipped his bruised complexion, contacting his skin with his own, the iginiting pain didn't flee in a matter of seconds. It abided for minutes...perhaps hours. 

Minutes later, he found a three story mansion with an expansive yard with plenty of chromatic flowerbeds, garden gnomes, orchard pear trees, goth, painted in onyx iron fence, protecting the property's territory. 

His azure eyes were glued to his house as he couldn't suppress the nostalgia that slugged him since he fled at age 18. Alexander perfectly remembered every petty detail behind his huge mansion. Like a solved puzzled. He removed his hand from his cheek, exhaling sharply in the arching silent neighbourhood as it didn't have bunch of houses with exception his, two neighbours the next door. He was vigorously looking forward for the family dinner that awaited him within a couple of minutes. 

 

*******

 

"Timothy, have you considered-" The former nun was about to keep on with her sentence as the couple were seating on the kitchen table in the late night hours, having a tea party by themselves as they were equiped with sheer, ordinary mugs of hot, boiled, mouth-watering herbal tea. 

 

All of a sudden, the phone rang on the counter top, interrupting their conversation as Timothy's hands were tipping the table's sky blue tartan cover.

 

"Oh!" The both partners cried all at once as they gasped amused, arching an eyebrow as Jude gestured with a palm to hold on for a second. "Just hold on for a second, sweetie! I will take care of this business." In the meantime, she got from the kitchen table, casting a tempting glimse on Timothy through her smug, cattish smirk, formed on her plump, naturally rosy-coloured lips.

 

"You aren't always obligated to do this, darling." He willed to go answer the phone but Jude went first instead. He wasn't lucky this time at all. Meanwhile, he winked at her gamely as his grin saturated his concern.

 

"It's alright everything, Tim! I got everything under my control." She cautioned him in stubborn manner as she gripped the earpiece, keeping it behind her ear as Timothy couldn't take his eyes off her, admiring each facial feature of hers as her grace was predominating her over the mild wrinkles which inked on her face, the slight dark circles, under her ravishing hazel orbs. The invisible slight weight she gained after her both pregnancies, affecting her magnificent body figure. "Hello?" She echoed through the handset, lowering her head a bit, pushing her scalp backward.

 

"Hello, Judy! I need your urgent counsil, please." Valerie's father, Maksim exclaimed hastily.

 

"Oh, Maksim! What's wrong there?" She questioned, sensing something leery, wiping his the back of her hand her creased temple. "Aren't you supposed to sleep right now?" The former nun wondered, inhaling unnervingly as Timothy didn't drift his chocolate irises off her as he grapped by the mug's handle, sipping his herbal, searing tea, melting the dryness in his throat. 

 

"Not exactly since my daughter has disappeared." 

 

"What's pressumed to mean all this? She isn't a little girl to be that concerned. Spit it out."

 

"She told me she will hike around the hotel and Salem, in fact, for clean, fresh air." The older man paused as he cleared his throat in dramatic manner. 

 

"Val disappeared? It's up to her what she wants." The blonde stated firmly, anxiously. 

 

"Isn't it up to her if somebody has kidnapped her, raped her even murdered her?" The Russian himself lost his temper as he couldn't handle the sickening heartache that he felt when the chances of seeing his daughter very soon subjugated the deficit. 

 

"I am sorry to hear that, however," Jude flipped her golden hair strand back with a palm. She diminished, subdued her voice undertone. "I can assure ya she will be back sooner or later. You should have still hope. She isn't an adolescent. She's a young woman. I don't want to repeat myself."

 

She expected a response in return, nonetheless, instead, Maksim put the phone down on Jude as he was fed up of being told and persuaded over his daughter's disappearance. Consequently, Jude put the phone down, reclining on her spine on the counter plot, wiping her forehead, sighing disappointed.

 

"He doesn't want even to hear me!" Jude declared defeated, clapping her hands, casting a peep at the kitchen's tile flooring. 

 

"Oh! He's probably stubborn and beyond desperate when we are talking about Val." He said in velvety voice, getting from the dinner table as he left his mug on the table, walking up to Jude, factly, to comfort her, incapable to shift his gaze away from her.

 

"He's! I gave him a piece of advice and he returned it with rage." The blonde evoked frustrated, sighing dryly.

 

"Everything will be okay! I doubt Valerie would be murdered or viciously violated." Meanwhile, the former priest clasped his arms around Jude's upper back as she threw her arms around his shoulders, pulling him in a firm, warm embrace as their ribs were pressed together, absorbing warmness and love as Timothy's chin rested on her shoulder, whilst her face was buried in the crook of his pale, creamy neck. 

 

"I somewhat doubt it, howsoever, if she's," Jude was cut off in the middle of her sentence as Timothy comforted her yet, rubbing her back with his mammoth, stronger hand.

 

"It's alright, sweetheart! Do not lose faith in her survival. She's a strong woman." Jude couldn't understand Timothy's optimism which brightly contrasted her pragmatism. 

 

"She's a strong woman, regardless everything else."

 

"Exactly!" Subsequently they broke off the hug as they withdraw their faces, taking their time to admire one another's enchanting facial features as Timothy offered a loving, upbeat smile, curled up in the corner of his lips as Jude couldn't help but smile as he removed his hands from her upper back, thereafter moving them up to her face, cupping her cheeks. "I want to see you happy with an enthralling smile. Not a miserable with a grotesque frown, embodying your upsetness, rare bird." He whispered as the whisper came as a tremble from his lips. 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	177. Father McKenzie's Dinner with his Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valerie and Sally are chatting in their prison cell. Father McKenzie has a dinner with his family years since his emigration in Boston. How the family dinner passes?

"Val?" The younger woman mumbled her inmate's name through ticking, plump, naturally roseate lips, partly blinking her hazel orbs, darted to the dim light ceiling as her eyelids were heavy, accumulating its weary ounce.

 

"Mmm?" Valerie turned to Sally, playing with her manicured in charcoal black nailed fingers, folding her fists as she was swaying carelessly her hips as the long gown revealed her as long as Eiffel tower legs, tanned, lean.

 

"Have you ever been in prison before?" The  oracle enquired with immense inquisitiveness, vomiting in her undertone.

 

"No, I have never been." She slapped her thigh through the gown's cotton fabric, gasping. "It's my first time." She confessed truthfully. "What about you too, Sally?" The maid inquired in return, pursing her lips as she nervously incessantly rapping in playful manner her thigh, showing signs of distress for being locked up in a miserable, almost pitch black chamber.

 

"Me too! I was never in the cops' paws until this attempted assault and menace towards this rapist." The brunette retorted, clearing her throat as she flipped back her glossy, unkempt chestnut hair, losing its spruceness. "I wish the Salem authorities were aware of this monster instead of ignoring the truth."

 

"I cannot disagree with you!" The housekeeper stated through a sigh of relief, an infectuous, sarcastic smile honing on her lips like razors with double edges. "They should visit Boston one day and ask a few Bostonians who he is actually and they will deliver them immediately the answer they're looking for."

 

"That's right! But I doubt it they will believe the Bostonians."

 

"If they don't since they are so blind or I don't know what else, thus they are as the same cuckoos as him." The redhead scoffed in taunting manner, wiping her temple with a forearm. "Singing the anthem of the cuckoos that he's their hero and he means no harm at all." The maid chanted in desirive manner as the both women couldn't suppress a cackle, omitting it fluently. 

 

"Val, you are killing me!" Sally evoked through a settled grin, crawled on her face as joyous tears pooled the oracle's eyelids, gushing down her cheeks as her stomach hurted, lowering one of her hands, massaging it on circles. 

 

"I can't complain. Probably my sense of humor is too sassy."

 

"It's doubtlessly! But I like it. "

 

"Thank you! The first thing I thought was...you won't like it." Valerie expressed her gratitude as a vivid, contagious smile bloomed across her lips. "Sally?"

 

"Yes, dear?" The oracle questioned through buzzing.

 

"I know it might be awkward but what's your actual sexual orientation?" The older single mother posed the question as her face flushed as she felt agitation vomiting from her voice.

 

"My sexual orientation?" The younger single mother enquired unsure. In the interim, Valerie hummed, nodding her head, rapped her thigh. "Urm, I am a bisexual. I have preference for both genders though I am quite unsure for which one more."

 

"That's interesting. You didn't seem hetero from first sight." The redhead confessed firmly, drifting her hand from her thigh to her hand, playing with her fingers. "I didn't mean you alook like lesbian but everyone is different, you know." She kept on though the rosy tint peppered her face especially her cheeks were targeted.

 

"Yeah, it's okay to be whether a bisexual, hetero or even a lesbian." The brunette murmured softly, narrowing an eyebrow. "I bet you aren't a hetero either too."

 

"Hey! From where do you know, Sally?" The housekeeper rose her hands in defeatist manner, giggling inwardly as a grin flashed on her face.

 

"I know everything. You don't need to ask right away."

 

"I know you are an oracle and you are supposed to have knowledge about everything that surrounds us." Meamwhile the younger lady nodded her head, agreeing with her inmate's utterance. "And you are correct. I am lesbian. I have never been attracted to males with one exception."

 

"Oh, Val! It's okay to be whatever you are. You don't need to be specific in what are you saying." Sally reassured her with soothing voice, a charming smile honing in the corner of her natural, untouched lips. "At least, you are so wise to be protective when it comes to men and boys." The maid understood momentarily what she meant.

 

"I don't want them as lovers even... to tell me what to do and I cannot stand them." She exhaled dramatically. "Of course, I can trust few of them even if they are wee quantity." She gestured with her fingers, her forefinger being a handful of centimètres away from her thumb.

 

 

*******

The young priest has arrived in front of his house as he remembered it ideally each detail about the mansion where he used to live. He reshuffled his shoes, coughing dramatically as he cleared his throat, tapping on the front door as Alexander stepped on the stone threshold, hence, waiting patiently for somebody from the McKenzie's aristocratic family to arrive and embrace him with open arms. 

He felt somewhat uneasiness and turmoil, due to the fact he hasn't seen his family for years and little did he know what impression they will imprint from him a couple of years later, inking their memories. 

All of a sudden, he heard footsteps and variance of voices, sailing inside the three story's mansion walls.

 

"Yeah, I will serve the roasted chicken on the dining table while you can take care of to check who's on the front door." Laura clarified as her footsteps aimed to the kitchen, wearing slippers. 

 

"Of course, mom!" One of Father McKenzie's siblings responded diligently as he walked up to the front door, unlocking it until the door opened by itself and for his surprise stood his slightly younger brother.

 

"Oh hello, Jemery!" Alexander greeted through a cocky smile, formed on his youthful face.

 

"It's has been years since we have seen each other." The both brothers couldn't help as Alexander stepped inside, throwing his arms circa Jeremy's shoulders in a tight, warm embrace. 

 

Seconds later, they broke off the hug as Father McKenzie's older brother announced him:

 

"Come on, Alex! Let's go in the dining room as I will take care of the front door." 

 

Alexander just smiled mischievously as he strolled up to the dining room in the long hallway with a couple of doorframes with doors, leading to different rooms such as the kitchen, bathroom, dining room and living room. 

 

"Hey, look who's there, Helga!" The second older brother of Father McKenzie, Charles exclaimed in taunting way as he was sitting against his youngest sibling Helga. In the meantime, Helga, Charles, Arthur, the third older brother and Michael, the father in the family, turned to the invited guest who moved up inside the dining room with the richly ornamented grand dining table with opulent empty plates of the family members, followed by filled glasses with Bordeaux, hypnotizing fragrance toying with the juvenile priest's tender nostrils. 

 

"Alexander!" The five adults said jubilantly in unison. "We are so happy to see you!" they carried on as they couldn't contain a blossoming content smile, saturating their glee. They fixed their eyes on the priest.

 

"My lovely family! Hi!" In this moment, Michael got from his chair as he zinged up to his youngest son, throwing his flabby, thick and fleshy arms around his shoulders, pulling him in a short, loving and warm embrace, embodying nostalgia, the years of absence and unshared love.

 

"Father!" Alexander whispered between the hug.

 

"My son! Alex!" The elder man patted in amiable, platonic way his son's shoulder whilst earning the rejoiced gapes in awe of the priest's siblings. Shortly after they broke off the hug as they locked up their astonished gazes.

 

"It has been years when we saw each other the last time." Father McKenzie stated mirthfully.

 

"Hi Helga, Arthur and Charles!" He waved at them, offering them a genuine, rare smile he has given to certain people who deserved his benignity.

 

"Hey Alex!"

 

"Have a seat, my dear son." The much older man ordered as the youngest man seated next to Helga, pushing the chair towards the grandiose table. Consequently, Michael sat in the left end of the table.

 

They chatted usually for personal stuff the siblings as Father McKenzie received affluence questions even by his father until Laura arrived in the dining room with the plate of roasted chicken as she was prone to be mildly sluggish and postponing, due to her age.

Alexander was always excellently getting along with his family especially his mother, his younger and sole sister Helga and third older brother Arthur.

Helga was a young woman in the beginning of her 20s with medium bob dark blond hair, peaking to the nape of her neck, intelligent azure blue eyes, pale skin color and always dressed up in variety of green hues garments as she was tending to wear more conservative clothes. Her height was short as she was approximately 5'3 tall with petite body structure.

Arthur, the third older brother in the McKenzie's family, was circa 29 years old with tall and lean body, fair skin tone, dark blue eyes and shaggy chestnut hair, hatting his head. He always was clothed in lighter garments, matching contrast with his deep blue eyes and chestnut hair.

Whereas Charles was in the beginning of his 30s, slightly shorter than his youngest brother with a few inches behind, besides his skin is olive tanned, faintly highlighting his sapphire eyes and light chestnut hair. Further, he was prone to wear contemporary outfits.

All of a sudden, Laura arrived in the room with a plate of roasted chicken as she placed it in the middle of the table, announcing proudly:

 

"And here comes the chicken!"

 

She drew promptly the others' attention as they glanced at the meal, whilst Jeremy entered in the room as he sat against Alexander. They poured themselves variety of drinks in their glasses as they commenced with alcohol and when it was turn to pour in Father McKenzie's empty glass, he shook his index finger, shaking his head, rejecting the offer:

 

"No, no! I cannot drink alcohol."

 

"Why, Alex?" Michael questioned skeptically, arching an eyebrow in perplexion as it was oblivious for him his son was a priest and man of the cloth. Little did he know how much it might influence his vows- negligently breaking them. 

 

"I am a priest. You haven't forgotten that, father?" The holy man responded courageously, smirk spreading across his lips. 

 

"Oh! Pardon!" The elder man scratched his head in quizzical manner. "Pardon me but we drink wine almost on every dinner there." He explained as the brunette nodded his head, paying attention to his exclaimation. "And I almost forgot you are a priest."

 

"It's alright, father! At least, I warned you."

 

After their glasses were filled with alcohol even non-alcoholic beverages, everybody else with exception of the member of the clergy, toasted with their glasses of wine as they raised a toast, clinked with their glasses and sipped a few sips red alcoholic beverage, eventually leaving the glasses of wine aloof. 

The dinner, itself, passed beyond serenely and trippingly in the same time. There weren't any heated debates between the family members as well. Father McKenzie received opulent of questions not only by his parents, moreover by his siblings from Helga to Jeremy. The track of slaps and rosy tints abided oblivious and unheeded by the others, fortunately. If they questioned the hypocritical priest about it, otherwise he would prefer to talk in private about it especially with the people he loved mostly and trustworthy ones. 

After they served in their plates the dinner such as the roasted chicken with salad and potatoes, they began eating in silence, without interrupting one another. It was a tradition in McKenzie's family during the dinners, nobody to speak as the heirs of the aristocratic family were trained and extraordinarily disciplined to to not speak, or on the contrary, that's against their domestic constitution and it's deemed as particularly manerless. 

In the middle of the dinner, Laura gestured with a hand as she raised it, pointing directly at her youngest son to get from the dining table as they flee the room and talk in privately as soon as possible. He followed her instructions obediantly and meekly, neither whining, nor squealing crudily. 

Helga and Michael goggled their eyes into Laura and Alexander as they aimed to the hallway as they didn't want to be disturbed. The both adults raised eyebrows in bewildered way, incapable to detest what was going on, whereas Jeremy, Arthur and Charles were eating peacefully, without prying in nosy manner.

 

"Hey, Father?" Helga questioned through a whisper as she leant her face against his ear.

 

"What's it, sweetheart?" He inquired in return, muttering. 

 

"Why they are leaving in the dinner process as we are in the middle?"

 

"I don't have any clue. It's not part of our business to pry, Helga." He retorted inwardly as they resumed to finish their meal. 

 

"So what's that on your face, sweetie?" The elder lady scrutinized her son's face as she noted from far away the sanguine tints and track of fingers, imprinted on his young-looking face, her fingertips caressing the bruised marks as she fixed her azure eyes on them.

 

"It's not important, mother. Everything is alright!" The juvenile holy man lied, justfying childishly as his mother wasn't that indecesively empty-headed to disregard the remarkable marks which made her even more dismayed.

 

"Come on, son! Spit it out. I am your mother," She paused as the both adults exhaled in unison as the priest casted a glare on his mother, dissatisfied with her inquistiveness to inspect the backstory of his face's suspicious marks. "You aren't supposed to lie me in such coward manner."

 

"Oh okay! I will confess." He riposted through an irritated voice undertone as he felt ounce in his heart after the attempted assault, sensing the urge to share it with the most beloved person who supported and loved him to death. "Two insane women clugged me to a tree, slapped me and threatened me, besides they accused me in saying words which I have never said." 

 

He went in further details, telling his mother as he clarified her who are they and their friends who were after him, even he didn't forget to inform her about the entire situation in Boston, the rape case, Briarcliff's exposion and the aggravate conditions which were caused by him. Laura listened to him attentively, affirming his words. She couldn't be more than dumbfound by what he revealed about himself rather than before it was too late, as a result of somebody else to leak information about his wrongdoings, deeds and crimes even his foes. He earned her forgiveness for what he did, of course.

 

"Son, it's okay to be a sinner and imperfect!" His mother replied optimistically, dangling her arms around Alexander's upper back, pulling him in a tighter, warmer and more affectionate embrace, comforting him after he exposed and opened himself in front of her. Her chin rested on his broad, muscular shoulder, sensing underneath his suit's extravagant fabric. "But you have no right to call them insane women. They have their own reasons why you are actually wrong." Laura whispered between the hug as she rubbed his back, opting to reassure him as he tried to catch his breathing.

 

"They try to ruin my life...to doom my career and reputation. I am not supposed to pay for their sins." He mouthed as he clutch his eyelids, shutting his eyes. "For women who hate men and don't attend a church."

 

"Everybody has their own right where they want to attend, Alex." The middle aged lady answered wisely, shortly after breaking off the hug as they looked up at one another's light eyes, gleamed by the well-lit hallway.

 

"Nevertheless no one has the right to control my life if everything depended of me." A mischievous smirk distorted across his plump, subtle lips. "If you spread the word about what I told you in the entire family or somebody else," He paused as his tone drastically changed. "I swear to God, somebody will be harmed with no guarantee!" He menaced through clenched teeth, patting faintly Laura's shoulder. 

 

In the interim, the older woman swallowed hard after hearing her son's imminence, omitting it right away like a stormy wave in the abysmal sea. Silence arched between them as they just looked up at each other's faces, without peeling a word afterwards. Suddenly the silence's bell tolled at last.

 

"Deal, mother?" The juvenile, aspiring, manipulative priest of the Roman Catholic church inquired, feeling relieved after he lifted the weight off his shoulders. 

 

"Deal, my heart!" She evoked sternly, their pinkies hooked as they lifted their hands up, locking his eyes up. 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	178. Halloween 1969

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valerie returns back at the reserved hotel room on the morning after. Valerie and Shona are trick or treating around the Salem neighbourhoods, whilst the Howards are having a Halloween party at their home.

 

_The next morning_   
_30th of October, 1969_

The pale wee lights of the early morning in Salem settled as they brought with itself cloudy sky, concealing the sun with crowding solid, sombre clouds.

The last, howsoever, crispy, multi-colored autumn leaves were tumbling down from the grandiose trees with its crowns, coating the ground with path of leaves. A mild gusty wind blowing and blowing.

Lastly Valerie and Sally were set free from the jail bars as they have already spent the entire night doubtlessly. They were deliberated and have dressed up themselves in the garments with which they were brought in the police station.

Sally got back in Boston, whereas Valerie aimed to the hotel, keeping her wits about her father and daughter's unhealthily anger and frustration which she might earn from her father mostly. She realized how heartbroken she was when the young woman thinks of her family even if her absence is more sickly murder and predominating in the reserved hotel room where are her father and daughter.

As the maid entered in the hotel facade and took an elevator for the sixth floor, she waited patiently inside the empty elevator, contemplating the door and thrumming to herself. Once the elevator stopped on the sixth floor, she left it and tiptoed until her hazel eyes peaker on room 606.

As soon as Valerie reached the room, she stepped in front of the door as her small, creamy hand met the lukewarm handle, consequently, pressing it aa the door slightly yielded to creak, peeping through the ajar through pursed lips. The young woman scrutinized quickly, cunningly the hotel room, noting Shona and Maksim are still slumbering in unconscious condition.

In the meantime, Valerie sighed inwardly, having opulent of questions, flooding her mind within seconds:

 

_How they are supposed to leave their hotel room unlocked? If thieves or somebody enters just like they are feeling home, what they can do about it? If they wake up and notice me, how they might react?_

Without hesitancy, the young lady stepped in the booked hotel room, closing the door in cautious way as she tiptoed, evading to render any sound with her stilettos, fixing her eyes whether on Maksim or Shona, taking off her coat as she hanged it on the coat hanger and sat on the ottoman, kicking off her stilettos. The housekeeper tried her best to be as quiet as the grave.

Shortly afterwards, a catnap hit her as she closed her eyelids, flattering in the slumbering condition.

 

 

*******

_The next day_   
_31st of October, 1969_

The day after dawned at last.

Valerie explained to her father even her daughter over her longer disappearance a few nights ago, due to the fact she spotted occasionally Father McKenzie and clugged him to a tree as Sally joined her. They imperiled him, besides a handful of slaps were smacked across his face and eventually they released him. Initially, Maksim thought about it, nevertheless, he abstained from overreacting, due to the fact he couldn't stand the juvenile priest and thinks he earned what he genuinely deserved. Furthermore, he was ridiculously astounded by the fact that the both women were imprisoned for less than 24 hours.

 

 

_Flashback_

_Yesterday_

_"So Val, what happened over your disappearance?" The three of them seated on one small, round table in the hotel's cafeteria as Maksim sternly, dryly questioned his daughter as he ordered for himself a Cappuchino coffee without sugar, sipping his hot caffeine beverage._

_The young maid exhaled sharply after munching sea food soup, molting in her mouth, placing her spoon in the bowl with the soup, whereas Shona was focused on the slice of pumpkin cake, munching it as she grasped the silverware fork, averting her eyes during the adults' serious discussion though she listened attentively._

_"Father, I was just roaming around the Salem streets until I saw this imbecile, dressed up in a neat costume and there was nobody circa us, thus I decided to have a revenge on him for what he had done to Sally and plans to do to my friends. We told him what awaits him and we slapped his face after he addressed Sally "slut"  for no reason as she was his rape victim."_

_"Mhm! Go on." The older man insisted, sipping his morning drink as he paid utterly attention to his daughter._

_"And seconds later after we let Father McKenzie to be set free, subsequently, the police arrived on place abr arrested both of us for an attemtped assault over a priest escept we threatened him." The young lady inhaled calmly, sipping her fresh, natural orange juice as a smug, vile smirk crawled on her face._

 

_"Oh!" He held the fork, pushed in it the fork, gasping unsurprised as he chewed the cucumber slices of his salad. "He got what he deserved though I think it's a bit radical what you have done to him."_

_"Excuse me, father?" She enquired in leery manner, sipping her juice again as she left the glass of orange juice aside. "I tried my best to persuade him he's actually the wrong. I don't think you understand my concept." The housekeeper carried on as her voice was rather jiving for Maksim._

_"I utterly comprehend you, Val! But," He paused as he savored his cucumber salad again and again, wiping his perspiring eyebrow. "There are other methods to prevent hazards from him." He cautioned her  wisely, a sarcastic grin blossomed on his wrinkled face._

_"I cannot disagree here!" The redhead snapped, concluding in a single gulp her fresh, lukewarm beverage, closing her eyes for a while, sensing the amorous, extraordinary sensation of the juice slither down her throat. "However, everyone has their own tactics to deal with such hustlers like Father McKenzie!" The young woman muttered, halting with the scorching, aggressive debates between her and her father._

 

_"That's right, my dear daughter! I support you there with Sally and I respected your decisions, and," Maksim cleared his throat, drinking a couple of coffee sips within seconds. "I am supporting every decision of yours in the same time, of course! Nevertheless, I think it was particularly unnecessary to be arrested for twenty-four hours, due to the fact you haven't harmed him much."_

_The redhead couldn't contain her gradually growing smirk, flashed on her young-looking, fair tanned complexion, resuming her breakfast._

**_***_ **

****

Valerie and Shona determined themselves to leave the hotel for a few hours, in fact, to wander around the Salem neighborhoods for trick or treating, collecting sweets from strangers and children, besides disguising themselves in something peculiar even spooky.

For this purpose, the night approached way too quickly as the both females's patience was significantly drained with the passing hours.

What Maksim has decided was to not celebrate Halloween, due to the fact, he wasn't a keen fan of it, besides he thought it's for little children holidays. At last but not least, while his daughter and granddaughter are out of the hotel, he will stay in the reserved hotel room, chill and relax eventually.

Valerie liked Halloween, howsoever, she loved it when she was younger, because of the eerie ambience, the horrid costumes in which the children and other people who celebrate it, are disguised in. By not forgetting, the pumpkin lanterns which she liked very much as a piece of decoration and trick or treating with her daughter for candies and sweets which every child couldn't reject irrevocably as well. As an addition, she celebrated it essentially because of her sole daughter she had.

First and foremost, Shona adored Halloween and it was her favorite holidays with Christmas and Thanksgiving along though she can't rely on how small is her family even her inner circle as narrow as a wink. Second, she had the same motives just like her mother why Halloween is midst her favorite holidays. And in general she celebrated it every year.

After the small Russian-American family had a dinner in the dining room of the hotel, Valerie and Shona commenced to dress and prepare for tonight as the redhead dressed up herself as a vampire as she had a long black gown with bloody red satin, transparent long sleeves with ruffled cuffs, V neckline, the hem flaring down to the ankles, black and scarlet red cloak, mantling her back, followed by black chunks, shielding her pantyhosed feet as the thin, dark pantyhose layered every inch of her long, drop-dead gorgeous legs. In addition to her Halloween outfit, she apprended ruby and onyx jewelries, made from silver as well. Her mane of scarlet straight strands cascaded her waist as her lips were painted in ravishing red and she applied black eye shadows on her eyelids, and some perfume before culminating it.

Shona was clothed as a princess of the darkness with knee length goth violet dress qith long, cotton sleeves, tiara with onyx, earrings pierced in her earlobes, black goth strapped shoes. Her hair was tied in ponytail this time as the majority of the time, it was braided.

Once they finished with dresisng up as they went in the bathroom to prepare themselves, they peeped up at the mirror, checking their current looks as they couldn't be more mesmerized by the way they look.

 

"You are so beautiful vampire, mom!" Shona spoke her mind.

 

"Thank you, darling!" The young mother crouched down to her daughter, planting feather kisses on her cheeks, cupping her face. Thereafter she glued her eyes on the young girl, admiring her natural beauty.

 

"I want to be as beautiful as you, mom!" The young redhead huffed, refraining to weep as her eyelids weren't pooled in crystal dew of dampness.

 

"Of course, you are beautiful, Shona!" Valerie whispered in her ear. "You are a pretty girl, dressed as a princess of the darkness." The single mother of a daugher emboldened her proudly, patting lightly her cheeks as the pre-teen couldn't oppress a growing, blooming smile in the corner of her lips. 

 

"Does grandpa thinks I am a pretty girl?"

 

"Of course, he does." Shortly after the Russian-American rose up as she checked her face promptly in the mirror, making sure her make-up isn't smudged and ruined at all. "Let's go show in front of your grandfather." 

 

They momentarily fled the en-suite bathroom as Maksim was reading a non-fictional book for distraction, sitting on the leather ottoman until the both females stepped in the reserved hotel room as he averted his eyes off the book's pages as his light eyes were fixed on his daughter and granddaughter. A small, humble smile formed on his lips. 

 

"Oh, here are the Halloween ladies." He commented ironically, his fingers wrapped around the book's covers.

 

"Yes, father. How do we look?"

 

"You look wonderful both of you! Beautiful girls."

 

"Thank you!" Valerie and Shona said all as one. 

 

 

*******

 

Valerie held the pumpkin basket as they haven't collected candies and sweets yet as soon as they left the hotel facade, headed up to the Salem neighbourhoods or the rambling strangers, disguised as spooky creatures for Halloween. 

The nocturnal ambience, itself, was far from apprehensive even muddling. 

Group of adolescents and children even adults trekked circa the neighbourhoods, laughters fulfilling the Halloween night, interweaving with their voices.

As the minutes were passing smoothly, more candies and sweets the both females assembled in the pumpkin basket from house to another house, constantly changing their locations. 

 

 

*******

 

"Hi, my beautiful angel of death!" Timothy encircled with his strong, muscular arms Jude's waist as she was checking her own reflection and Halloween outfit as she determined herself to be the angel of death for this Halloween, her hazel irises watched through the reflexion Timothy's tall figure in front of her, peppering her head with a kiss.

 

"Oh hello there, warlock!" She winked at him, grin flourishing on her fresh, light-coloured complexion as her vivid, exquisite bloody red lips spotlighted her face, giggling demurely. "Handsome as always!" The former nun complimented him.

 

"Thank you! You are even hypnotizingly beautiful." He rested his chin on her shoulder, sensing underneath the silky white fabric faintly tickling his sensitive skin of his jawline. 

 

Jude couldn't oppress a sheepish, inward snigger, escaping her throat as Timothy joined her. 

 

"Are you ready?" The former priest inquired her.

 

"Of course, I am!" Gamely smirk inked in the corner of her crimson lips as Timothy grabbed her by her waist as he positioned an arm under her legs, whereas his other one was snaked around her shoulder, holding her in a bridal lift as they fled dashed out of their bedroom.

 

"Better to not be late for the Halloween party as Frank is supervising Ellie, Tristan and Agnes!" He cautioned when they left their bedroom, headed towards the stairs, descending them in a couple of steps.

 

The couple couldn't suppress giggle as Timothy carried her in his arms as he was tremendously considerate until they stormed off in the living room, squealing in unison:

 

"Surprise!"

 

Frank was sitting on the couch as he cooed, gaping in awe at Jude and Timothy as he couldn't help but guffawing, admiring his friends' marriage and their heavenly bliss, oozing from them. 

The former cop was caparisoned as a cowboy, wearing a leather, chestnut cowboy hat, followed by a sheriff navy shirt with denim brown slacks with a belt, a badge on his shirt and leather sheriff boots, knee length. 

In the interim, the twins were chatting, talking about their toys as they were sitting on the leather goth sofa, a few inches away from the security guard, whilst Frank rocked Agnes in his affectionate, secure arms as their faces were turned to the gleeful couple.

 

"Oh, Jude and Tim! You are so excited." Frank added a commentary.

 

"Of course, we are!" Timothy dropped Jude off his arms as she stepped on the floor, their shoes clicking against the floor as they strolled up at their old friend, wearing radiant smiles. 

 

"Has somebody rung on the door or not yet?" The former pious sister of the church posed the question to the slightly older man, glimpsing at Ellie and Tristan as she returned her gaze on Frank and Agnes. 

 

"Not yet." He answered cordially as Agnes was giggling in her uncle's arms.

 

"Hopefully they will arrive soon!" Timothy declared defeated, checking the coffee table if they have missed something to adorn it as on the table itself sat empty glasses, food and bottles of wine, bourbon and natural apple juice. 

 

"How is the little angel doing?" 

 

"She is doing well."

 

"It seems she loves her uncle." Jude exclaimed contently. 

 

*******

 

As the hours proceed, the invited guests for the Halloween party in the Howards mansion had already arrived, whether disguised or not as they were Sally, Kaitlyn, Kit, Allison, Thomas and Julia, Ramona and Charlotte. 

The children were playing, dancing and talking to one another as they preferred to spend their time, during the party in discussions about toys, kindergarten, some of them about school and the sinister event.

They drank, ate even spoke to one another.

Whereas as the adults were dancing in pairs, regardless if they were randomly chosen or not. Sally invited Ramona to dance with her as they got along since their first encounter which was literally today, while Charlotte danced with Frank unlike Kit, Allison, Jude and Timothy who were sitting on the couch, talking and getting drunk especially Jude and Kit. Music played in the background, sailing up in the living room, terminating the entertaining atmosphere.

 

"Hey, Kit! Don't booze way too much." Kit's new girlfriend warned him as she placed a hand on his shoulder as she seated alongside him, attempting to protect him from embarrassing himself though he couldn't eschew his indulge during the party.

 

Meanwhile he held his glass with bourbon, lifting it up as he couldn't help but chuckle, eluded her warning, earning Jude and Timothy's amusing looks on their faces especially Jude's though they were concerned for him and his condition.

 

"Your girlfriend is right, Kit! Listen to her!" The former monsignor clarified Kit, patting lightly in amiable manner his broad shoulder as Timothy obtained his glare.

 

"I am just having fun, can't I?" The much younger man questioned as his inebriation conquered his body and nerves. 

 

"Having fun with boozing isn't actually having fun." Allison advised the young brunette, clasped an arm around his shoulder, looking up at his chocolate eyes. 

 

"No shit, Ally!" Jude gnarly evoked instinctively as she controlled herself though the insobriety wasn't exceptional phenomenon for her, earning Timothy and Allison's exhilerated stares whilst Kit's incensed facial expression, indicated on his youthful face, arrowed directly at her. 

 

"But Judy," The Howards' old friend riposted as he slurred his utterance. "Don't be a hypocrite! You are drunk too...just like me." He rapped faintly his chest, designating himself as the other three adults chortled, beatific tears damping their eyelids as they gushed down their faces as their bellies hurted of such a good laughter. 

 

"At least, I am not boozing constantly just like you. I am sipping my bourbon per a handful of minutes." The blonde clashed him in two simple sentences, defending herself. 

 

"Good for you!" Kit gulped in a single sip his bourbon, slamming the emptied glass on the coffee table as he got from the sofa, offering Allison's hand for a dance as she just smiled modestly and took his larger hand in her smaller, smooth one and got from the couch either too. In this moment the middle aged adults stared up in awe at the young couple, admiring their authentic and true love. 

 

Once Kit and Allison went up in the middle of the room, they started dancing just like the others while Jude's hazel orbs met Timothy's chocolate ones, locked up their gazes as Jude rested her head on his shoulder, gripping her glass of bourbon as it was her third one for tonight, sipping it and leaving it on the table. 

 

"Have you ever thought of taking photos of our Halloween party?" The former nun suggested.

 

"I do but I should find the camera."

 

"It's next to your thigh." She guided him as she glanced at the polaroid camera, positioned alongside his pant's leg. 

 

"Oh, I am sorry but this party is so overwhelming and I haven't noticed the camera unless you guided me." Timothy said in mocking way, chuckling together as he took the camera, commenced to snap a couple of polaroid photographs not only of Jude, seating next to him, moreover of the dancing guests and the children altogether.

 

"It's alright!" Jude winked at him after he photographed and show the polaroid photos to his wife, glued eyes on the photos as she clamped her hand with a mouth, being boggled by the way they were snapped. "Oh, look at our photographer Mr.Howard!" The middle-aged mother teased him as he didn't take her teasing seriously, sensing his warm palm a tad dabbing on her upper back. "It's a masterpiece, sweetie!" 

 

"Thank you, rare bird! I have never thought of being a good photographer, besides I have never practiced ever before." 

 

"Oh, come on! You are doing a fantastic job as a photographer. Why didn't you become instead of pursuing your fallen divine dream of being a Cardinal?"

 

"I wasn't sure of my skills." He confessed as he lowered his head, fixed his warm chocolate eyes on the photos, a sheepish smile shaped on his naturally plump lips. "If I was a photographer, I would have never met you, Jude!" He lowered his voice abruptly. 

 

"Timothy, do not underestimate yourself! We would probably have encountered even if you were a photographer." She grabbed his chin with her other free hand, whereas she snaked an arm around his upper back. The former nun tilted his head, pursuing for his desperate, doubtlessly downhearted aura which his eyes currently reflected. "You should relax, honey." Her bourbon stained breath pinched his face as he locked up her gorgeous, loving honey brown eyes. Their temples rested against each other, their lips a handful of centimetres away.

 

"I am trying." Timothy replied serenely, cold-bloodedly.

 

"No, you are not trying." Resilient silence arched between them. Meanwhile she momentarily crashed her lips on his as she removed her fingers from his chin, dangling her other arm around his neck, bringing their proximity closer. Presently, they suddenly lost themselves in the kiss, overlooking their bids, problems and surroundings as they were cardinally focused on themselves, their covetted eternal moment to last for longer. Timothy had his arms, thrown around Jude's waist as he left the photo camera on the coffee table. Shortly after they broke off the kiss as they withdrawn their faces, admiring one another's grace. 

 

"I love you very much, darling!"

 

"I love you too so much, rare bird!" Meantime he extended his hand as he got from the couch, offering her a dance as she couldn't reject his offer and took instantly his hand, headed up to the other dancing pairings, relishing the party moment together, without taking off their glistening eyes with sparkles of love, desire, lust, genialness and felicity, fixed on one another's faces and interminably smiling, flashed on their lips. 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	179. Bombshell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura betrays her son's kept secret as she tells Helga about it, besides a flashback reveals about Alexander during his adolescence's brutality which he has comitted. Jude's birthday is even much different compared to the other ones.

 

_A few weeks later_   
_25th of November, 1969_

The autumn days passed reluctantly swiftly. Almost the winter dawned as the days were getting colder and the cold climate wasn't as tolerable as the days prior.

The Howards' Thanksgiving was celebrated excellently as the family assemble gathered along, had a scrumptious dinner together by talking, eating and drinking.

Howsoever, today was Jude's birthday as she was marking her 50th anniversary since her birth.

For this purpose, Timothy was gone downtown as he gathered the family's car to drive to the music store and buy a classy gramophone disk, choosing wisely something that's a recent and unquestionable valuable and extraordinary.

Whilst the twins were attending a kindergarten, leaving Jude home alone with Agnes Jude, Jude was cleaning the house, tidying, dusting and vacuuming every room with the aid of her hired housekeeper, Valerie. When the both women were collaborating in cleaning the mansion, the youngest Howard waddled as the ajar door of her room permitted her to flee, her light footsteps stamping the lacquered wooden flooring, drawing Jude and Valerie's attention promptly as they were in the library, vacuuming the polluted floor.

 

"Val, you heard any footsteps?" The former nun questioned as the maid stopped the vacuum cleaner, harking as she heard an infant footsteps, approaching the library.

 

"I think yes." The redhead affirmed, admitting truthfully as she wiped her forehead with her sleeved forearm, averting Jude's hazel orbs as her hazel eyes arrowed right at the white exquisite door, which was presumably shut. "Probably it's Agnes." She furthered, hearing the young girl's giggle, floating in the hallway like an echo.

 

"Agnes?" The blonde enquired as the library's door squeaked, catching the both ladies' attention as they froze up, darting their four pairs of hazel irises to the door, wandered down to the petite figure that wore a bashful, innocent smile honed in the corner of her lips. "Agnes, darling?" The older woman walked up to the little girl, crouching down to her in hasty, short steps. In the meantime, she cupped in the palm of her hands Agnes's plump, pale cheeks, resting her temple against her, locking up her hazel eyes.

 

Valerie just stood, offering a genuine, genial smile to the youngest Howard heir.

 

"Mommy, I don't want to be alone." The infant mumbled shyly, shrugging.

 

"Aww, sweetheart! Of course, you aren't alone now. You have your Mommy and your aunt Val."

 

"What were you doing?" The inquisitiveness that Agnes possessed, enthusiastically twisted Jude's mind as the innocent question sounded somewhat awkward.

 

"Oh honey, we are cleaning and the house wasn't as clean as a week ago. Let's not forget it will be disappointing to leave the house to flood in its filth and dust." The former sister of the church reassured her daughter, shifting her hand up to her scalp, running incessantly smoothly her fingers through her mane of honey curls, descending down her upper back. "It is unhealthy for us...who live there and step here and there." She explained wisely as she got in further details.

 

"Your Mommy is right, Agnes! But you can stay here with us and learn how to vacuum with a vacuum cleaner, besides to clean." Valerie comprehended Agnes's agonizing pain of being all alone and she couldn't neglect the child like a stray animal as the young girl glimpsed up at the housekeeper.

 

"Val suggested something awesome and beneficial. It will be very helpful for your future and your responsibility towards your chores and housework."

 

The child couldn't oppress a flourishing smile on her juvenile, childish, soft complexion as she giggled uneasily, accepting the both adults' offer to stay with them in the library and keep an eye on being trained from early age with the housework.

 

 

*******

"Mom?" Helga tapped lightly on the parents' bedroom door, without receiving the accurate answer but hearing her endless sobbing and sniffling in the same time. "Mom? Could you please," The young woman was cut off when the bedroom's door creaked sluggishly, initially startling Helga as she didn't expect all that.

 

"Mom? Please?" The light brunette propped her shoulder on the doorframe, glued her light eyes down on the older woman, who was sitting on the edge of the king-sized bed, her face in her hands. "Might you tell me what's bothering you?" The youngest heir of McKenzies enquired as she stepped in the room, shutting the door and strolled up to the king sized bed, sitting next to the helpless lady.

 

"Helga, you don't have any clue what Alex turned out to be after this dinner night." She stated dramatically, still sobbing perpetually. "All of us gathered on the dining table." The older woman felt arms encompassing her shoulders, pulling her in a warm and platonic embrace, her heart racing in her chest.

 

"Mom, I noted something the same strange phenomenon about him either too." The younger woman confessed, rubbing her shoulders in attempt to soothe her as Laura's howls suddenly hushed as she wiped with her palms her drying tears, sniffling.

 

"Did you really, Helga?" She removed her small, damp hands from her face as she snaked arms around Helga's torso, a small, infectious smile splashing on her ruddy face, her swollen and reddish eyelids blinking like twinkling stars.

 

"Mhm, for sure! Alex was so suspicious."

 

"He was but I love him!" The elder lady jabbered. "My sweet Alexander! Look at what a danger he turned out to be for each of us." She paused, clearing her throat. "The church, the religion and God even the fortune transformed him in something different. Something mystic." The pouring rain outside plashing in the closed windows and the women's voices were the sole sound sources in this moment. "Something horrible. Something disturbing."

 

"It is alright, mom. Just spit it out!" Helga stubbornly insisted to hear out the truth at last.

 

"If I tell somebody else about something I promised to keep as a secret between us, otherwise," Laura couldn't help, nonetheless whimpering desperately, sensing a profound heartache hitting her as an emotional crysis due to Alexander's threats which she still ideally recalled a month ago. "Our goose will be cooked!" She kept on courageously, timidly.

 

"Mom, mom!" The sole daughter of McKenzie's family opted to comfort her mother as her wails interweaved with the rain drops, splashing outside. "I can't recognize him anymore. He isn't the same brother I knew before ever again."

 

"Me too especially before to leave for Boston."

 

"Do you still remember what he had done when he was 15 years old only?"

 

Meanwhile Laura nodded humbly with her head, closing her eyes as she felt the bitter tears streaming down her cheeks.

 

 

_Flashback_

_1960_

_The McKenzies were struggling to look after Alexander as his parents thought he was still an adolescent to rely on him and his trust, besides his younger sister Helga unlike the other three older brothers who are officially independent and take care of their lives on their own._

_Whilst Laura was busy baking cupcakes in the kitchen as Michael was working in the vanilla factory, Helga and Alexander were home alone with their mother and the newly hired housekeeper Rae._

_Rae was an open-minded, wonderful and versatile woman in her late 40s as she had a chubby body structure, possessed average height, olive tanned skin tone, amber brown eye color, followed by long silken dirty blond hair, dropping down to her upper back. As an addition, she wore her casual maid's outfit._

_Helga and the rest of the family loved Rae unlike the fractious Alexander himself. He hated her since the beginning, in fact, she spoiled him as much as his parents and ensuring him everything though the lack of love which was oblivious feeling for him._

_When Laura was being busy in the kitchen, Helga was in the garden, crouching down to the flowerbed and watching the mesmerizing scenery of chromatic lavishness of variable colorful flowerbeds, embellishing the yard and admired its natural comeliness._

_Alexander was in his bedroom, reading downheartening poetry in the middle of his bed, shedding a couple of tears, trinkling down his face as he kept his razor next to him._

_Rae towered the stairs as she walked up with a platter of warm milk, buttered banana bread sandwiches and cookies, entering through the double bedroom door of the boy as he sighed,muttered to himself whilst Rae was ambling up to him, her hands were occupied._

 

 

_"It's fucking depressing." He hissed through frustrated voice, clenching his teeth as he chucked the book at the wardrobe, earning the middle aged woman's flummoxed facial expression, inked on her face._

_"Alexander? Alex?" The blonde left the platter on the nightstand, trying to warrant him, although his desperation he wore on his face didn't scrubbe off easily. "Your afternoon breakfast is already being served."_

_"I am not hungry!" He got from his bed, grasping the razor as he concealed it behind, sneaking up to Rae, who gaped up at him. "I want love but," He cried as Rae looked up at him in distressed manner. "I am not made for love." The teenager yelled in the maid's face, startling the middle aged woman._

_"Oh, Alex! I am so sorry." The blonde said in defeated way, raising her hands in the air, scrutinizing the adolescent in front of her. "I wish I could," Alexander cut her off as she wasn't able to resume her sentence._

_"You shouldn't be sorry," He lifted up the razor as its silver edge was wrapped around Rae's throat, glaring up at her mortified face once she peeped what he held. "Because it's their fault." Under their fault he meant his parents as well. "You don't realize not only how much I hate them and this fucking house, and my life, further, I hate you." Shortly afterwards he slit her throat swiftly as she caressed with her fingers the spot where he snapped with his razor in her final seconds of her life, widen eyed looked blankly at her murderer and slumped as spurting thick, vicious blood diffuse in the room._

_Once the teenager witnessed the maid's death by killing her with his razor, he couldn't contain a smug, malicious smirk, distorting in the corner of his lips. His winter blue eyes, radiating abhor, nemesis and pride were fixed on the corpse, bathed in blood pool._

_"I couldn't be more proud with myself over this. Nobody has never granted me love! Nobody dared to prove me what is love!"_

_A couple of minutes later, Laura held a tapper with a handful of cupcakes, exclaiming loudly:_

_"Alex, you might like thes-" Once the middle aged mother entered in the room, she dropped promptly the tapper with cupcakes on the floor, clamping with her both hands her mouth, goggling eyes down at Rae's dead body, clothed in blood stains. "Oh God! Oh my God!" The middle aged lady couldn't suppress the urge of blooming anguish, cooking and boiling inside her. At last but not least, she omitted a high pitched cry once she promenade up to him._

_The elder woman's heart was enveloped in somber tint of distress and unpredictable turmoil. In the meantime, Alexander tilted his head as he looked up at his mother's face as their eyes met, his smirk flashed on his face, still grasping the razor as its edge is baptized in blood._

_"What have you done to her?"_

_"Nothing unless I don't get what I want." He bellowed furiously, stomping as he hurled up to the door, fleeing the room as his mother fell on her knees._

_Laura's eyelids were pooled with dew of dampness, bathed in crystal, bittersweet liquid as soon as tears began welling in her azure eyes, expressing her lament over the benign woman, who just deceased by being gashed her throat in relentless manner by her own son._

 

*******

 

"Yes, I remember all this tragedy!" Laura professed as she wiped her last drying tears from her face. "This menace which he delivered me on the dinner night, I am never going to forget it." Helga removed her arms from her mother's upper back as she was capable to rest her head on her shoulder. 

 

"Just tell me what is it, okay?" The young woman averted to hear what was bothering her mother.

 

*******

 

"Jude?" Timothy was back from downtown in the urban part of Boston after driving in the traffic, holding the packaged gramophone disk as he was sufficiently considerate to not cause any damage to the recently bought item for Jude. He had already parked the vehicle in the yard.

 

The former priest noted their mansion's yard empty, briefly nobody was around once he approached the front door. He delved in his slacks' pocket, rummaging for the key as he picked it up, putting it inside the keyhole and unlocked the front door simply, letting himself to enter as he shut the door and kicked off his shoes.

 

"Judy? Mrs.Howard?" Timothy yelled as he tiptoed, attempted to surprise his wife for her birthday though her absence on the first floor was readily apparent. 

 

All of a sudden, his nostrils were taunted by a fragrance of mouth-watering food, coming from the kitchen as he headed up to the kitchen to check in, recognizing the adorned kitchen table with plates, served in them coq au vin and empty, unfilled glasses yet sitting on the table carpet, followed by small, lit up candles, bottle of cognac and cherry natural juice with silverware eating tools. In brief, the dining table was sprucely embellished with everything necessary for the forthcoming dinner. Little did he know where were the children as Agnes's high chair and the other chairs were emptied yet.

Then he went upstairs as he recognized one petty, howsoever, distinct detail. The bedroom's door was askew opened as a wee gap was visible. Somebody was there.

He tiptoed as he didn't want to ruin the bombshell as well. He licked his lips in jumpy manner, blinking his chocolate orbs, fueled with glee and a tad jitteriness concurrently.

 

"Will she like it?" A frequent thought span around the former monsignor's head, wondering yet if Jude is going to like her present. He usually mustered to take aback her on every birthday of hers even Christmas with romantic dinners, garments, accessories. Nonetheless, the things were different on her 50th birthday and Timothy wasn't sure about her opinion. 

 

What was audible for his ears was feminine voice, thrumming a melodious hum to herself as Timothy, himself, queried what she was doing in this moment. Coming like a siren's song from the bedroom, cajoling the sailors and they conclude with a brutal ending, as a result of being drowned, manipulated and eaten to bones. 

Meanwhile he peeked through the door gap, noticing Jude sitting before the dressing table, fixing her make-up as she was applying her conservative mauve lipstick, contacting her soft lips.

Timothy's blooming smile honed in the corner of his plump, natural lips as he admired Jude's beauty as he beheld her in black dress with satin long sleeves, boat neckline, slightly cascading down to her mid-thigh, showing her perfect, long and still lovely legs for her age with lacking marks of aging and wrinkles, layered in thin black pantyhose. Her mane of old Hollywood golden curls flowed down to her upper back. Her acute perfume reached Timothy's nose as he pushed the door ajar, stepping in their bedroom, lurking as he left the gramophone disk on the king-sized bed. 

All of a sudden, the blonde saw through her reflection something usual. It was Timothy himself who snuck up in the room as she flinched initially, dropping the lipstick on the floor.

 

"Tim, sweetheart!" She evoked, sensing her heart racing as it heavily throbbed in her chest when he wasn't obligated to tiptoe anymore since he was detected at last. "You scared me." 

 

"I just wanted to surprise you since it's your birthday."

 

The both adults couldn't oppress a giggle, emitting fluently from their throats as Jude opted to lean to pick up the discarded lipstick as Timothy snaked arms around her shoulders, pecking kisses on the back of her head.

 

"You are drop-dead gorgeous for today." In the interim, the former sister of the Roman Catholic church couldn't help but chuckle as her face was vapored in sanguine nuance.

 

"Thank you, darling! I am almost finished." She conluded her sentence with a smug, affectionate smile, shaped on her mauve lips. 

 

"But also I bought something you might like."

 

"Oh and that's why you were gone a half a day?" She enthusiatically enquired as she applied her perfume, hence, turning to Timothy who walked up to the bed, gripping the grand gramophone disk with simon-pure classy songs. 

 

"Of course, honey!" He said in velvety voice as he walked up to Jude again as the blonde couldn't contain an astounded grin, spreading across her lips as she tipped the packaged disc, inspecting it.

 

"That's much different, however, I love it and I can't wait to listen to it on the gramophone record." 

 

*******

 

After they ate in silence during the dinner and they wished Jude happy birthday earlier today, the twins and Agnes were already put in their beds to sleep and bathed before bedtime, besides they were changed in their pyjamas, hugging their brittle skeletons. 

As the couple were desolated in the living room, they put on the gramophone record the freshly bought disc as the needle was stuck in the wee hole.

Silver-tongued music played in the background as it sailed up in the room like lullaby for Jude and Timothy, who were currently cuddling on the goth sofa, drowning in one another's caresses and warmness.

 

" _Expresso coffee tastes mighty good._ _That’s not the reason why I’ve got to get back._ " The song played as the eloquent, exuberant vocal was ringing in Jude and Timothy's ears, utterly relaxing as Jude 's body laid on Timothy's lap, holding their hands as they fit a smaller and a larger one. Jude felt much safer and loved in Timothy's arms for sure as his other hand was playing with the softness of her glowing, beautiful honey hair. His warm chocolate brown eyes stared down at Jude, admiring her grace in slumbering condition.

 

"Rare bird, it's unbelievable you have turned 50 years old and you are still my gorgeous and young-looking Jude, regardless how cruel is this I.D. card to calculate your years." The former priest said under his breath very softly as Jude's eyelids were closed, shielding her frail eyes from the artifical lights. "You were supposed to be young just like me but only four or even five years is our approximate difference."

 

" _To that sugar shack, whoa baby. To that sugar shack. There’s this cute little girlie, she’s a’workin’ there._ _A black leotard and her feet are bare._ "

 

Fortunately Jude grumbled something as she opened reluctantly her eyes, sensing Timothy's warm, cognac stained breath brushing her face. 

 

"You are awake." He whispered through a genial, loving smile.

 

"Good evening, Mr.Howard!" Bone to picked with him in ribbing way, chuckling gamely.

 

"Good evening, the birthday wife!"

 

"For how long have I napped?" She enquired, grunting as her cognac stained breath pinched the former priest's face, still caressing her golden hair, admiring its softness and natural pulchritude. 

 

"An hour!" Then he earned her apprehensive, panicked facial expression, airbrushed on her complexion. "It's okay, sweetheart! At least, it's your night and what do you think about the gramophone music?"

 
    
    
    " _I’m gonna drink a lotta coffee, spend a little cash. Make that girl love me when I put on some trash. You can understand why I’ve got to get back. To that sugar shack, whoa baby._ "

 

"I love it very much! I haven't been expecting you are going to surprise me in such splendid way for my birthday!"

 

"I have ever spent hours in the music store, searching and vacillating between some gramophone discs." He inhaled calmly, being relieved she appreciates, cherishes and loves her birthday gift. "It was such a tough choice whether which one was the better and that's why...I have chosen this one."

 

"At least, you have chosen something wisely which I love it even more."

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	180. Winter Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Howards are celebrating uniquely Christmas and New Year.

__

 

 

_A month later_

_25th of December, 1969_

The final days of the decade itself were driving up promptly with each passing day. 

The twins including Agnes Jude were growing forthwith as they were not only bigger compared unlike a couple of months ago, moreover their parents taught them on beneficial stuff since young age especially Ellie and Tristan as their fifth birthday was in a matter of months and they can attend regularly school at young age.

As the Howards were at home and have amply shopped the day before, the entire family was gathered altogether circa the embellished Christmas tree, sitting on the carpeted flooring in the living room, the fireplace's flames were dancing, igniting the wood, keeping the room still warm and convenient. Suitable for celebrating and bearable climate to abide on one place for longer. 

Millions of wee snowflakes were tumbling down, following its rhythm outside, blanketing the ground and the stark trees with snow bed. It has been snowing for a couple of days though there weren't snowy days at all. Everything depended. 

They were unpacking with immense impatience and euphoria the presents especially Ellie, Tristan and Agnes as the youngest heir of the Howards was in Jude's secure, loving arms, being swayed. 

 

"Let's check what the obediant Ellie has got for Christmas since the children shall go first." Timothy stated jubilantly as he omitted a joyous chuckle, sitting on the carpeted floor.

 

For the moment, the young girl grabbed her present by the subtle red envelop, dragging it towards himself as she started unboxing it until she concluded and her huge, elated hazel eyes were in awe once they met the item she received for her fourth Christmas. It was new toys such as plastic toys for a tea party collection. The eldest Howard infant couldn't be more intoxicatingly buoyant.

 

"Just look at our little princess what she has got!" Jude appended a comment through blissful voice undertone, caressing Agnes's soft mane of golden curls, resembling exactly her mother's. Her hazel orbs, radiating felicity, warmness and love were pierced into the ecstatic face of the brunette. A genuine contentness oozed from them. 

 

"She seems very happy!" Timothy affirmed his wife's words, a merry smile blossomed on his plump, damp lips. Had an arm wrapped around Jude's shoulder, his fingers tipping the wool fabric of her casual beige cardigan. 

 

"Aren't you, sweetie?" The former nun muffled inquiry towards her twin daughter as her incessant flourishing content smile radiated her doubtless felicity.

 

"I am, Mommy and Daddy!" The brunette girl evoked boldly. Radiant, jaunty grin distorted on her thin, spectacular lips. Meanwhile the former priest ran a hand through the older twin's chestnut scalp, stroking her silky chocolate straight tresses, cascading down to her mid back.

 

"We are truly delighted to hear that with your Mommy!" The former monsignor stated sereny, still stroking the little girl's hair, admiring her cuteness and realizing how much she resembled him by possessing exactly the same hair color, hair texture, nose and smile.

 

"Tris, it's your turn too." The blonde commanded as Tristan was by the left side of the grandiose Christmas tree, adorned in chromatic garlands, including velvet balls in variety of colors, glowing lights and sitting on the top of the tree- a bright yellow shining star. 

 

In this moment, he grasped by the ocean blue silken envelope the present, dragging it off towards him as he commenced to unpack the box until his big, mesmerized chocolate eyes were met with the present he received as his weeny palms of his hands grasped by both sleeves a sea blue vintage T-shirt and his parents couldn't be more flabbergasted by Tristan reaction once he realized what was behind the box. It was their first Christmas to buy something different for the young boy and little did they know what would be the younger twin's reaction.

 

"Oh wow!" Tristan inhaled inbriated as he lifted up the T-shirt, grasping it cautiously, his chocolate eyes, fueled with gaiety. He wandered up and down in laggard eyeing. Effulgent smile curled up in the corner of his lips. "It's wonderful!" The young boy furthered, pulling it towards him as he managed up to test on himself. His eyes lowered to the recently bought garment.

 

"We're so happy for you, honey!" The blonde uttered bullishly.

 

"It's our first Christmas when Santa Claus gave you something else, nevertheless, you were an obediant boy, Tris!" 

 

"But it's still wonderful, Mommy and Daddy!"

 

"Santa answers your prayers, dear child!" Jude sneered as much as she didn't want to hurt verbally the second twin. Furthermore, she abstained from heartache, due to the nightmare she experienced a couple of years ago in Briarcliff with the serial killer, known as the murderous Santa Claus.

 

It was actually the first untroubling Christmas not only for Timothy, but also for Jude, herself. She has never been at peace for a couple of Christmases ever before. After the incident with Leigh Emerson, who opted to rape her and violate her during her nunnery, the prominent holiday wasn't perceived in the same way like before for the former nun. It haunted her for years just like phantoms of the past, wandering around and bitterly cold stalking her for the rest of her days unless one evening when the Howards came to the conclusion Frank is still alive, even though committed as a patient and treated below the belt, hence, rescuing him from the madness and the former promiscuous nightclub singer stabbed with a pocket knife Leigh though the failure to commit homicide against him until Timothy shot him in the least anticipated moment, protecting his wife from the criminally insane foe. 

In addition to Leigh's death, the couple can ultimately celebrate in perturbed way Christmas, without having any concerns about Leigh Emerson anymore. 

Afterwards the Howards proceed with unwrapping the Christmas presents as it was Agnes Jude's turn though she was in her mother's secure, loving arms. What the youngest heir of the family has got was actually a new Barbie dolls with collection of garments and accessories for them including a doll house. 

Consequently, it was the couple's turn to test themselves what they have gifted one another for the holidays. Once they unwrapped their Christmas presents, Jude concluded with the recent album of the Beatles as she couldn't be more contended with what she has just received. Whereas Timothy had an antique watch which would ideally suit with his outfit. 

 

"Merry Christmas!" They wished to each other all in one, their voices interweaving like hallowed anthems.

 

 

*******

 

_A couple of days later_

_31st of December, 1969_

 

 

At last but not least, today was the last day not only of December, further, sixties' decade. The entire family's heavenly bliss couldn't be more reanimated of the impending decade that will dawn within moments. 

At any rate, Jude and Timothy weren't enduring to embrace the new decade at all as they were as excited as school children to find out what's going to be their last exam's result. Little did they know what's going to happen to them and what a fate awaits them in the 70s when they are no longer living in the 60s with the past and clouds of upsetness, ire, nirvana and panick which have overcasted them, gushing down millions of rain drops whether if they were distressed or agitated. 

All they hankered for was bona fide happiness, harmony and love. Nothing else mattered to them than their children, family and friends! Just nothing more! 

As the kitchen table was luxuriously trimmed with a bottle of champagne and natural pineapple juice for the children, followed by empty glasses for drinks, plates with salads and gourmet meals with vanquishing aroma, levitating all over the kitchen and the first floor, the radio's music in the kitchen on the counter top was playing whilst the children have already took their seats unlike their parents who danced. 

Ellie and Tristan watched with exaltation Jude and Timothy, relishing the slow rhythms of the music that jingled in their ears, while Agnes gaped at them as she put nervously her thumb in her mouth, sucking it on, cooing to herself. They admired their parents' sheer and true love they have for one another. 

Minutes until midnight hours were zipping.

 

" _He's the big affair I cannot forget. Only man I ever think of with regret. I'd like to add his initial to my monogram._ " Ella Firzgerald was currently singing in the background as her eloquent voice spread like radioactive waves for the surrounders, being encompassed by the pearly aura of the singer's voice, ringing in their ears angelic hymns. 

 

Jude's chin was resting on Timothy's broad, muscular shoulder, whereas his face was buried in the crook of her creamy neck, smelling her cologne as her hair was tied in casual swan, pinned up a couple of strands which rebelled to be seperated from the hairstyle. Their arms were snaked around their shoulders, rotating their hips.

 

"It's wonderful, isn't it," Jude paused, closing her eyes to cherish the swanky mutual moment they experienced along. "Sweetie?" Her fingertips lightly tipped his cotton plain shirt's fabric as she felt she was falling asleep in his arms and in the music's cadence. Bewitching both of them especially Jude.

 

"It's, rara avis." He confessed truthfully as his velvety voice with accented British accent affected her in aguishing manner.

 

" _Tell me, where is the shepherd for this lost lamb. There's a somebody I'm longin' to see. I hope that he turns out to be. Someone who'll watch over me._ "

 

"Look at Mommy and Daddy! Their dances are pwetty!" Agnes cheered them up as her high-pitched inspirit caught her twin siblings' glimpses for a while as they couldn't oppress a childish, vigorous chuckle, escaping their throats.

 

"They are a wonderful couple." Ellie admitted.

 

"I love them! It's rarely when they have danced in front of us like that." Tristan added a comment. 

 

"But aren't they more than lovely?" Ellie kept on, admiring each motion they have interpolated in the slow rhythm. 

 

" _I'm a little lamb who's lost in the wood. I know I could, always be good. To one who'll watch over me. Although he may not be the man. Some girls think of as handsome. To my heart he carries the key._ "

 

"Just imagine how our life is going to be in a matter of less than a year even during the entire 70s decade." Jude scoffed through a raspy, soft voice. 

 

"Judy, I am strongly persuaded it will be marvelous since we united." The former priest declared optimistically, without doubting in the prejudices and obstacles which they should overcome sooner or later in the forthcoming decade.

 

" _Won't you tell him please to put on some speed. Follow my lead, oh, how I need. Someone to watch over me. Won't you tell him please to put on some speed. Follow my lead, oh, how I need. Someone to watch over me._ " The song's apogee was approaching. 

 

"Timothy, I hope the 70s are as splendid as our marriage and the time after we left the hellhole." 

 

"Let's believe it will be not only as splendid as our marriage and the time when we weren't in Briarcliff anymore," The mildly younger man inhaled sharply as he felt how his rapidly throbbing heart in his chest was pulsating against Jude's ribs, sensing her throbbing heart too. He pecked a kiss on her temple. "Moreover as our eternal powerful bond, Judy! Never forget that!"

 

"I will never forget this, Tim! I promise."

 

" _Someone to watch over me._ "

 

All of a sudden the song stopped as its instrumental slowly faded in the background until a masculine voice announced out loud through the radio about the new year as the children applauded with openmouthed facial expressions in awe the former devoted members of the clergy.

 

"You are brilliant!" They cheered up as if Ellie, Agnes and Tristan were the audience, while Jude and Timothy were actually famous performers, demonstrating their artistic skills on the stage.

 

"Thank you, sweethearts!" The both proud parents expressed their gratitude, bowing in front of them as they zinged up to the table as Timothy grabbed the champagne bottle, waiting exceedingly impatient for the new year's formal declaration, whilst Jude stood alongside him, accompanying him as she bended down, peppering the children with affectionate kisses on their cheeks and foreheads. 

 

"Until midnight there are...10...9...8...7," 

 

The entire family were preparing for the moment as their hearts were heavily, invigoratingly beating in their chests. Dubiously halting its function. 

 

"6...5...4...3...2...1...Happy New 1970 Year!"

 

"Happy New Year, my lovely angels!" Timothy popped the tap off the champagne as he poured some of the alcoholic beverage liquor in his and Jude's glasses. Shortly after, Agnes, Ellie and Tristan were giggling softly whilst Jude and Timothy poured completely their hearts in kissing their cheeks and temples.

 

"Happy New Year, Mommy and Daddy!" The both adults didn't successfully suppress an euphoric chuckle, escaping their moisten lips as they gripped momentarily the glasses with champagne liquid, faintly clacking together once the both glasses met, colliding as they raised a toast. 

 

"Happy New Year, darling!" 

 

"Happy New Year, my love!" After they savored a couple of champagne sips as the alcohol burned in the corner of their mouths and livers, hastily gushing down, fueling them with energy, they left their glasses aloof on the decorated table as Timothy captured Jude's lips in a sensual, sweet kiss as two steamy, champagne stained lips crashed along as Jude threw her arms circa his upper back, whereas he clasped his ones around her waist, pulling her towards him as they tightly shut their eyes, relishing the kiss as they mustered up their children to witness their loving times but not as much as their intimacy, which proned to be in private and mutual as well. 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	181. 5th Wedding Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback of Kit and Allison is showing their wedding and honeymoon plans. Jude and Timothy remark their 5th wedding anniversary together.

__

 

 

_2 months later_

_6th of February, 1970_

 

The first two months of the new decade as a fresh start have excellently passed not only for the Howards, moreover for Valerie, Lana, Frank, Kit and Allison. 

Kit and Allison discussed along about the wedding since they were madly in love with one another. They couldn't be any longer patient for the wedding day, besides to experience an extraordinary marvel together and go on a honeymoon.

 

 

_Flashback_

_A month ago_

 

_"Allison, we need to talk!" Kit insisted as he gestured with a hand to his girlfriend on the doorframe of their bedroom, where she Jullia and Thomas were drawing on the bed as they sat in the middle of the large bed, their hands were occupied with pastels unlike the other ones which propped the blankets._

 

_"Just a second, sweetie!" She glimpsed promptly at him as she returned her dark eyes to the children, stroking their hairs with her both hands. "Julia, Tom! Your father insists to speak to your mom. I will be right back soon. I promise!" Meanwhile she pecked kisses on their heads, hence, getting from the bed as she walked out of the bedroom where she shared with Kit for months._

 

_Afterwards she escorted the young man out of their bedroom as they headed up to the kitchen table, taking seats next to each other as the young woman exhaled sharply._

 

_"Ally, sweetheart! I know it's overwhelming once we start to discuss all this but we should do."  The father of two children from two different women said beyond seriously, taking his girlfriend's elfin, creamy hands into his larger, handy ones, his thumbs kneading her knuckles in delicate manner, offering her a soothing, angelic smile._

 

_"I know, darling!" She confirmed, utterly paying attention to him as their four pairs of chocolate orbs met, locking up their stares._

 

_"We have been dating and being together for a year, if I am not mistaking." He commenced to utter as when he noted her remarkable smile, distorted in the corner of her plump, naturally rosy-coloured lips, it reassured him and revitalized him to carry on with his speech. In the meantime, she nodded her head, affirming his words. "That's right! And...as you can notice how our relationship has been developing and improving with the passing weeks and months," He paused as he cleared his throat in instictive way, without diverting from one topic to another, suddenly switching them. "I know how much you love me, Ally, because I love you too!"_

 

_"That's definitely true! I love you, Kit!" The young lady enounced fluently, courageously as Kit's radiant smile bloomed on his youthful face._

 

_"Nonetheless, I want to propose you and you," The brunette giggled inwardly to herself like a schoolgirl, without peeling a single word. "You are my ray of sunshine, you are the woman who helped me to overcome the deaths of both mothers of Julia and Thomas. You are the woman who renders me a happy man and you are a loving, wonderful mother to Julia and Thomas. It's clearly visible how much they love you with their whole hearts." He removed one of his hands from hers as his hand lowered down to his slacks' pockets, delving inside it until his fingers clumsily tipped a miniature velvet crimson box. "I am grateful you came in my life and you drastically changed me from the miserable man, who grieves over the deceased women that I used to love too, howsoever, not as much as you!" He concealed under the kitchen table the miniature box with the proposal ring until he got from the chair as he was on his knee, demonstrating the box as he opened it, wearing celestially auspicious facial expression, ideally indicating his happiness of seeing his future wife's elated face as she clamped with her both hands her mouth, joyous tears streaming down her cheeks like a perpetual crystal waterfall._

 

_"Oh, Kit! You couldn't be more sweet." She murmured euphorically. Initially, she thought it was some kind of a joke until she concluded it wasn't actually a dream. It was the reality itself._

 

_"My beautiful Allison Clarkson, will you marry me and spend the rest of our days as my wife?"_

 

_"Aww, of course, I do, my handsome future husband!" She couldn't help but cheerfully chuckle as she put the ring on her finger. Neither it was small, nor that big. It was brilliantly fabulous. Her eyes lowered down to the ring which currently slipped on her finger. "It's so beautiful."_

 

_"I am truly glad you like this ring and that's why yesterday I wasn't at home for a half a day." He stated as he rose by leant, throwing his arms around her upper back as their hug endured for a half a minute until they broke off the embrace soon. In this moment, he resat back on the chair as Allison removed her hands from her mouth. "When do you prefer to organise our wedding?"_

 

_"How about one summer day to gather everybody from our inner circle on the wedding," She paused as she took a deep breath before resuming her reply, her dark brown eyes glancing in awe at the proposal diamond ring. "For example in the beginning of August this year?"_

_"It's perfect! Who are we going to invite on our wedding?" Allison posed the question enthusiastically._

_"Oh sweetie, of course, not only the Howards are going to be there, but also Frank, Lana and Valerie with their daughters, and Sally with Kaitlyn, her daughter."_

_"That's awesome! I can't wait up to our wedding."_

_"Me too!" The both young adults emitted a rejoiced chuckle. "I know it's a bit early to discuss about the honeymoon that awaits us on the horizon," Kit said optimistically as he hesitated if they should discuss the imminent plans about their honeymoon and where's going to take its place. "Have you ever thought where we shall go for our honeymoon?" He proceed sympathetically as his girlfriend's face all flushed after the proposal, the wedding plans and now, ventilating about their honeymoon. It was not only immensely staggering for Kit, furthermore for Allison herself._

_"What a good question, honey! I have always wanted to go somewhere in Minnesota and Maryland, for example. It's such a dilemma, to be honest!"_

_"Maryland? Minnesota?" Meantime, the brunette nodded her head, proclaiming his words. "Really?" He asked with igniting verve. Allison nodded again. "I wish I could visit them too though Louisiana couldn't be a bad place." She chewed her bottom lip as she listened attentively her fiancé._

*******

 

Lana invited Valerie and her sole child Shona to spend a couple of days together under one roof in her luxurious, compact apartment in New York. The both females were beyond astounded once the aspiring, persistent journalist offered them a handful of weeks ago. 

 

 

_Flashback_

_A handful of weeks ago_

_Mid January 1970_

_"It's just a wonder to have a sleepover in your apartment, Lana!" Valerie, Shona and Johnny waited patiently Lana to unlock the apartment's iron front door._

_"It will be exciting. I cannot disagree with you, sweetie." Lana said softly after a click of unlocking door hovered up in the background as the door opened broadly, letting the guests to enter inside the building as they waited for her to shut the door and escort her up to the floor where she lives._

 

_After effortlessly climbing the stairs as they prevailed an adversity altogether, they eventually arrived on the front door of Lana's apartment as she unlocked the door, subsequently Valerie, Shona and Johnny stepped up in the hall, starting to remove their coats._

_"Home sweet home! Welcome Val and Shona!"_

_******* _

 

Today was Jude and Timothy's fifth anniversary since their ethereal marriage and union as a wed couple. Finally the day arrived as swiftly as an arrow. They couldn't be patient anymore to mark their wedding anniversary. 

As the afternoon dawned and the shining sun rays penetrated the lucid window glasses as the curtains were opened, they illuminated the living room, bathing it in saturating light though the weather outside was quenching cold.

Jude and Timothy seated on the leather goth couch as Agnes and Tristan were sitting on their laps whilst Ellie was by her mother's side, her wee arms clasped around her mother's biceps as they watched their parents' polaroid, vintage  photoalbums altogether, incorporating the recent polaroid photographs. Intrigued eyes focused on the pictures, watching them with vast ardor. Flourished smiles on their fresh, sanguine, ruddy tinted complexions. 

 

"Sweethearts," Jude addressed them through a solicituous smile, formed on her lips as she drew momentarily their attention as their eyes glistened of genuine glee and interest. "That's your mother with your father, actually me and Tim, when I was pregnant with you Tris and Ellie around the first trimester." She carried on cheerily, stroking with one of her free hands Ellie's soft chestnut straight hair, admiring its softness. Fingers combing through dark tresses. 

 

"You look so pwetty, Mommy and Daddy!" Agnes confessed truthfully, giggling quietly to herself. 

 

"Aww, thank you, sweetheart!" Jude planted a kiss on Agnes Jude's creamy cheek as she advanced with showing the family photos as she flipped on the next photo with Jude and Timothy in front of the fireplace. "Another photo during my first trimester pregnancy."

 

"You are so happy here." Ellie pointed with an index finger, tipping on the photo especially the middle aged woman's face. 

 

"Couldn't I be? Even your father is happy and smiling on the photo, sweetie."

 

 

*******

_Later tonight_

 

 

The evening hours accommodated at last. Spectacular moon hung up in the nocturnal sky with the trillions of twinkling stars. 

The couple have determined to go on a restaurant to spend their evening some time together, although they have spent the majority of their leisure time with the children and ensured them affection, attention and warmness. For this purpose, they hired somebody to look after them as Sally was the one who was responsible to look after the twins and Agnes along, in spite of her daughter Kaitlyn participated the young mother's company. 

After the former members of the clergy dressed up neatly and nicely for tonight, they peppered their children with kisses on their cheeks and temples moments before fleeing lastly as Sally promised diligently to supervise them during the couple's absence. 

Once Jude and Timothy left their mansion, they got inside the cab as Timothy drove themselves up to the restaurant, where the former sister of the church used to work as a waitress until the first pregnancy she experienced ever in her life.  Soon after driving, the car was parked in the parking lot as a couple of parking lots were available yet. At least, they were lucky. 

Furthermore, what they speculated was there weren't opulent of people nearby and that's the essential reason the parking area wasn't full at all. 

After they got out of the car and locking it up, they headed up directly at the retro restaurant where Jude once worked as a waitress for months. As soon as they walked up inside the facade, they took their seats against one another towards the window. They ordered for themselves some food and alcoholic beverage, in fact, to remark their 5th anniversary together in prominent way. 

As they waited unflappably for their orders during the waiter's omission presence, they were talking, laughing and relishing the romantic dinner's ambience that welcomed them with open arms as the restaurant wasn't crowded at all. It was particularly almost silent and a classy, nevertheless, amorous song played in the background, jingling in the couple's ears like angelic anthems: 

 

" _Goin' to the chapel. And we're gonna get married. Gee, I really love you. And we're gonna get married. Goin' to the chapel of love._ "  

 

The song itself reminded of Jude and Timothy's period of time when they were unwed bond, besides the middle-aged mother's pure, almighty love for the man she yearned to have next to her for years and irrevocably she's not only with him, but also they are married for a half a decade. 

It has been five years since they are lawfully husband and wife together and they couldn't be more over the moon, and most of all, believing after years of struggling and abstinence for confessions and restrictions, due to the fact they used to be dedicated holy faces. The years passed like seconds as the hourglass's sand was gushing down, calculating their still remaining time for life in the world, nonetheless, never interrupting and wracking an inseparable bond. Their love was skyrocketing with each day. Despite the misadventures and the searing conflicts they have had between one another, they couldn't leave with each other even for a single second. It was one of the toughest stage whenever they were ultimately desolated and being encompassed by no one else than the glacial loneliness, cuddling in its icy, abhorring and deplorable arms the vacuum and melancholic numbness conquested. 

 

"Here are your orders!" The waiter, himself, was sufficiently hospitable and open-minded, hosting affiably the married couple as they were already equiped with glasses of white wine, Boston salad for Judy, whereas Timothy desired to order for himself a sea salad. 

 

"Thank you a lot!" They expressed their gratitude in unison as they grabbed promptly the glasses of white wine, raising a toast for their anniversary as soon as the waiter made his own way up to the bar.

 

" _Spring is here, the sky is blue, whoa. Birds all sing as if they knew. Today's the day we'll say "I do". And we'll never be lonely anymore._ "  

 

"Happy 5th anniversary, rare bird!" The brittle glasses clinked along once a glass met glass, colliding faintly. 

 

"Happy 5th anniversary, my love!" The blonde stated cheerfully as they sipped a couple of sips from the alcoholic beverage, savoring its smoldering, sweet taste, burning the corners of their mouth and surging down their bodies after their mouths tasted it, consequently leaving their glasses aloof.

 

"It's a miracle for being married for over 5 years." The former monsignor evoked smugly, grabbing his fork as he commenced to savor his sea food salad. 

 

"Yeah! I have never thought it might become a dream come true until you rescued me from the madness for which I am exceedingly thankful."

 

"I did it not only for me, but mainly because for you. You didn't belong at the nuthouse at all."

 

"Neither you!" Jude riposted wisely, defending him as she has mustered since she was fond of him. 

 

" _Because we're goin' to the chapel. And we're gonna get married. Goin' to the chapel. And we're gonna get married._ " The vocalists in the song still sang in the restaurant's background, filling the building with its retro, picturesque atmosphere, melting the both fools in love's hearts to basics like doomed sandcastles, reluctantly toppling. 

 

Then they omitted a short-lasting, joyful, instictive chuckle, setting free from their lips. 

 

"This song reminded me," Jude placed a hand on her chest, sensing beneath her palm of her hand the hammering heart beat in her ribs like incessantly pressed piano keys, playing its piano instrumental, expressing the true colors of the piano song. Her hazel eyes, filled with childish glee and excitement, stared up at Timothy's chocolate ones. "When I used to be a nun and you were still my boss, I mean Monsignor," Then they couldn't oppress a snigger, escaping their throat as Jude's snigger was husky one. "So I was madly in love with you then and all I wished was to confess everything to you from the bottom of my heart, and to marry you," Blinking her eyes a couple of times as she took a deep breath. "Just like in this song. It's the poem of our love story especially mine, dedicated to you."

 

In the meanwhile, he sipped his white wine as he couldn't oppress a growing, content, loving smile, curled up in the corner of his damp lips. She removed fleetingly her hand from her chest as it drifted down to her glass of white liquor, drinking a couple of sips until she returns it back on the reserved table.

 

" _Gee, I really love you. And we're gonna get married. Goin' to the chapel of love. Bells will ring, the sun will shine, whoa. I'll be his and he'll be mine._ "

 

"The only sin is," All of a sudden he caught her attention immediately as her eyes widened after emphasizing the word sin as her mouth was agape. "We didn't marry earlier. We missed earlier years behind us to reach up to here or who knows!"

 

"Exactly! If we were earlier married, otherwise we wouldn't be together as a married couple just for 5 years," She paused, gesturing with a hand as she munched her Boston salad as the lettuce was slowly but surely smelting in her mouth. "Probably for approximately 10 years!"

 

" _We'll love until the end of time. And we'll never be lonely anymore. Because we're goin' to the chapel. And we're gonna get married._ "

 

"Definitely! If we weren't part of the church and eschewing ourselves from confessions, on the contrary we would be still there and we would have started dating around the first weeks."

 

"Absolutely! But I don't know how our unfair abstinence prevailed to make us to wait for years until we admit our mutual feelings."

 

"At least, we overcame it and let's not forget," The former holy man inhaled merely as his fingers clumsily, idly tipped his glass of white wine as his fingers met the lukewarm glass underneath his smooth skin. "We did it! Perhaps God granted us when the revelations are going to come to light at last.

 

" _Goin' to the chapel. And we're gonna get married. Gee, I really love you. And we're gonna get married._ "  

 

"You have the right to say whatever you are pleased to but I think, God helped us to unite us as alliance of angels to serve for him and told us not only to unite professionally," Meantime, she momentarily bit her bottom lip, layered in ravishing red for the special occasion, embodying her past life as a licentious nightclub singer, her passion, adventorous, dynamic and stalwart character which she developed and improved with the years and the mistakes she has ever done in her life as the majority of it was airbrushed in fiendish phantoms of the past and her sins, besides sillhouette of paltry life, hovering over her as a somber, inflexible cloud, gushing down its rain drops of desperation, depression and once attempted suicide to be committed which was a fortunate failure. 

 

"Further, as a couple, noting something special about us, because you are much different man than anyone who has ever intervened in my life. You have no idea why your different nature is appealing to me and makes you so unique!"

 

Timothy just smiled broadly, happily to her as he was falling for her eloquent voice and by the way she spoke, and sang any fragment. 

 

" _Goin' to the chapel of love. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. Goin' to the chapel of love. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah._ "  

 

_**To be continued...** _


	182. Bullseye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude and Timothy celebrate their St.Valentine together.   
> Father McKenzie has his own revenge on his family for the spread word and the betrayal. What's his eventual nemesis?

__

 

 

_A week later_   
_14th of February, 1970_

 

 

A week passed aftee the grandiose and spectacular 5th wedding anniversary.

Today was one another prominent day for Jude and Timothy, besides for other people who are in love.

As Ellie and Agnes were fighting over a rag doll as the whimsical older sibling didn't allow her younger one to play for a while, Tristan attempted to stop his combating sisters as the flooring in the living room became rather a battlefield for the children.

Timothy was being busy with embellishing the kitchen with candles and rose petals, spilling them from the kitchen up to the wooden stairs, hallway on the both floors, carpeting with abundance of rosy rose petals until they ended up to the king-sized bed, located in the bedroom. In this moment, Jude was setting the radio in the kitchen until a squeal sailed up to the children from no one but Agnes Jude, herself.

 

"Ellie and Agnes, just stop fighting!" Tristan tried his best to stop his sisters, preventing them from struggling though his failure.

 

"Please, sister! Give me your rag doll for a while." The blonde young girl insisted, dragging towards her the rag doll, in spite of Ellie's mulishness.

 

"No! You have already your own dolls." The eldest Howard child fought back, squirming the rag doll's other hand, pouting her thin, rosy-coloured lips. "That's mine!"

 

"Kids!" Jude stormed off the kitchen as she headed up directly to the living room as Timothy followed her to pry what was going on between the girls. "What are these squeals?" She furthered as she questioned in leery manner. She attempted to control her voice undertone. 

 

Once the concerned parents darted their eyes down to the fighting siblings as Tristan was trying to help, Timothy crouched down to Tristan, stroking his short curly golden hair, his fingers underneath its hair softness.

 

"Tristan, don't try to!" The former priest clarified as their four chocolate orbs met, offering him a reassuring smile, formed on his lips. "They won't stop fighting but you are so wise for trying to stop them."

 

"What's going on girls?" Jude crouched down as she was on her knees on the carpeted floor, inquering slightly irritated. 

 

"Mommy, she doesn't wants to give me her rag doll." Agnes complained in self-defense though she gave up as she released her hands from her older sister's toy. "She's so selfish and mean." The youngest girl huffed. 

 

"Ellie, let her have your rag doll for a while. She means no harm for your favorite and desired doll." Judy protected Agnes as she squirmed from Ellie's arms, giving it to the younger girl the rag doll, whereas Ellie folded her arms, casted an infectuous, glaring glimpse at her sister, muttering something under her breath. 

 

"But mom, she has her own rag doll. Why she wants mine?" The brunette girl enquired a plea, clutching her tiny fists. 

 

"Tris, are you okay, sweetie?" Timothy asked his son as he fondled gently his plump face.

 

"Yes, I am, father. But I am worried for my sisters." Tristan responded courageously, lightly bowing his head as he sensed a turmoil cooking inside him. "Just imagine if somebody was hurted." 

 

"Oh, Tris!" In the meanwhile, the former monsignor pulled his son towards himself as he threw his hands around his neck as the young boy dangled his wee arms around the nape of his neck. "They will be fine. You are smart children, however, Ellie should be a bit more generous towards you and Agnes...you know." He whispered between the hug.

 

"Ellie and Agnes, you are wonderful children," The middle-aged mother glanced at her both daughters, scanning in swift motion their faces until she shifted her eyes to Ellie. She inhaled in jittery manner, unable to rest for a single second as she glared down at Ellie. "Nevertheless do not fight over toys which whether your sister or brother doesn't wants to give you. They should have some mercy and give you the toy that interested you to play it for a while until you get tired of it." Jude lectured the eldest twin, stroking her both daughters' hairs, caressing them as her long, subtle fingers combed their tresses. "Learn that from me and show some generosity, at least." 

 

"Thank you, Mommy!" Agnes expressed her gratitude towards her mother as she can finally play with her older sister's rag doll, cuddling it. "You are so nice."

 

"You don't need to thank me, sweetheart! I don't want any pandemoniums to bother either of us." In the interim, she peppered their baby pinkish tinted cheeks with feather, loving kisses as the both males in the family broke off the hug at last as Timothy started to peck kisses on his son's both cheeks. 

 

Sometimes there were scorching and devastating conflicts between Ellie and her younger twin even sister, scuffling in infantile way over toys and petty stuff which exasperated Tristan and Agnes, of course. Counting Jude and Timothy as they tried to advise their rays of sunshine to calm down. Although the parents' lectures and words, Ellie was still the riot amidst her siblings and detested the rules, besides she was a mutinous little girl. 

 

In the meantime, Ellie's frosty tears almost betrayed her to tumble down her creamy cheeks as her eyelids were flooded with dew, soaking them as she sniffled quietly to herself.

 

"You think my sister and brother can have everything I have?" The young brunette posed the question desperately as she held her face in her both hands. 

 

"They aren't trying to take your toys and dolls away from you, darling! They just want to play with your toys for a while." The elder blonde comforted her daughter as she took her both daughters in her arms, soothing them with her velvety voice.

 

 

*******

 

"Who's there?" Laura asked as she headed towards the front door to unlock and check who's disturbing her during the St.Valentine's day.

 

Once the old lady stepped before the front door, she twisted the golden key until another click floated in the background until her hand moved up to the doorknob, rotating it until the door opened and who to behold in the late afternoon of Saturday. Her youngest son as he concealed something behind his back as he grasped it.

As soon as the door opened broadly, their light eyes met as she locked up his azure blue eyes, radiating conflicting, cataclysmic feelings and emotions, brewing inside the juvenile priest. 

Over the past days even weeks and months, the native Salems denigrated behind Alexander's back about his menace towards his mother and the spread word about his crimes and wrongdoings, commited back in Boston. Reckoning the rape case a couple of years ago. Laura couldn't live with the remorse of hiding secrets anymore since the devastating dinner night back on Halloween and his menace as she informed not only her children and her husband about Father McKenzie, furthermore the citizens of Salem were already informed as they heard occasionally one of the McKenzie's family members discussing the youngest one and about his notoriety in Boston. Immediately after, he became one of the most notorious priests in Salem though he tried to hoax the others when they inquired him about his past in Boston and his deeds. He successfully got away from the troubles. 

When the youngest heir of McKenzies figured out his notoriety befell him again especially in his birth city. Alexander kept his wits about him as he yearned for a vengeance over his family for spreading the word in the entire small city and for this purporse, he is more than determined to achieve it in relentless way, without regretting for it later on in the time. The bottle of envenomed red wine that he held behind his spine was for his family to savor it and die slowly but surely as their cells are being plagued, numerating their organs. He plotted this for days and to yield it in discreet way. Without somebody's acknowledge. What the holy man hankered after was nobody in Salem to acknowledge his nemesis over his family. 

After he found out about everything, he felt not only betrayed by his whole family, but also he abhorred them to bones and wanted them to suffer whether quickly or slowly, without hampering himself with burden of rumors and comments behind his back as he was all ears and in charge everywhere. 

 

"Ah, Alex! Hi, my sweet boy!" Laura answered optimistically as a genuine, radiant smile curled up in the corner of her painted crimson red lips. "What a surprise for your arrival on St.Valentine's day!" 

 

"Mother, the reason why I am here is," He paused as he fakely cleared his throat, rendering the atmosphere dramatic as he wore a charlatan smirk, distorting on his lips. Meantime, he showed the bottle of red wine as it seemed untouched, completely harmless for Alexander's mother as her eyes were in awe, admiring the bottle with alcoholic beverage since she was a keen fan of the wine and on every dinner with the family, she afforded to drink a single glass of red wine. "To give you something I know you adore." He momentarily handed the bottle of wine to Laura as she scrutinized the bottle, sensing the lukewarm glass underneath her palms and fingers. 

 

"Thank you, Alex! But we have enough wine at home."

 

"Oh, come on, mom! Don't be rude! I wanted to do a favor for you," Her eyes widened as he took a deep breath, seconds before resuming his sentence. When he mentioned that he wanted to do a favor for her, she was beyond dumbfounded. "It's like a gesture for an apology from the last time when I threatened you about our little secret. And let's not forget, this wine is special and it's not only for you, it's for everybody else in this family." 

 

"Special? Hmmmm!" She was pensively dithering whether to accept her son's offered bottle of wine or otherwise reject it though it might be obnoxiously coarse if she declined it. Further, she abstained from doing the opposite which is against Father McKenzie's will. Little did she know what if she tinctures a single sip of the red wine which her son proffered her. As an addition, she wasn't aware of the repercussions of it. "What do you mean under special, Alex?"

 

"It's not an ordinary red wine. It's nor the wine you usually drink on every family dinner." He pointed with a hand at the drink as if he was advertising the bottle itself. Then he released a wicked, instictive chuckle. "It's an extraordinary one." The juvenile, stubborn priest lied. 

 

"If you say so, thank you very much, my heart!" Then she snaked arms around her son's upper back as he wrapped his strong, muscly arms encircling her shoulders.

 

*******

 

" _The entire McKenzie family was found dead, as a result of poisoning after drinking a glass of wine. The perperator is unknown yet and the police is currently investigating the three story mansion, looking for some traces and piece of evidence though the results are a total zero for this moment."_ The radio that the local Salem church was equiped with, spoke and announcing the recent news during the nuns and priests' dinner as they were gathered altogether even Father McKenzie was part of their company as well.

 

" _Eventually according to one witness, a young man, dressed in ecclesiastical attire, was spotted on the front door of McKenzies' mansion, holding a bottle of venomous red wine. He's for sure the one, who delivered to the family a nemesis._ " All of a sudden, Alexander earned the priests, priestesses and nuns' sceptical glares, fixed on him as if he was a yob and his parents verged to ground him, depriving him from the things he desired for mostly. 

 

In the meanwhile, the young priest proceed with the dinner as he gave them the brush-off, utterly focused on the dinner meal which molted in his mouth, filling his nostrils with its striking aroma. He snappishly pretended like they didn't exist to him as they had a sea of questions that will let him down. What he was currently planning to do to finish his dinner as swift as possible and flee, and go back in his dorm, pray and lastly crawl to the bed. 

 

"He seems suspicious." One of the nuns added a commentary as she whispered to the other nun by her side, during the dinner as she glanced scowlingly at the member of the clergy, who's pressumably the perperator. 

 

"He's doubtlessly! I don't know how he's approved to be part of us." The second nun evoked inwardly, gossiping behind Alexander's back. 

 

*******

 

"The cheesecake which you baked is scrumptious. It's lovely, my rare bird!" Timothy complimented Jude's cooking for sequential time as a smug smile flourished on his fresh, still young-looking face as his cheeks were sanguinely airbrushed. 

 

The couple were having a romantic dinner in the kitchen after the children had an early dinner and were put to sleep with a lullaby for extra good night sleep as they were way too young to be awake whenever they want. 

Jude and Timothy were celebrating St.Valentine with a romantic dinner at home instead of going on a restaurant just like on the day, when they finally marked their 5th wedding anniversary.

Hours ago, the blonde was being busy with baking classic vanilla cheesecake and spend a handful of hours in the kitchen just because of the sweet that she baked, following properly the cooking book's instructions. 

In addition to the St.Valentine's romantic and superb atmosphere, the radio was turned on as it played currently a lovey-dovey song, levitating up in the background, jingling in the both former devoted members of the clergy:

 

" _Before the day I met you. Life was so unkind. But you're the key to my peace of mind. 'Cause you make me feel._ "

 

"Thank you! I cannot clearly recall when it was the last time when I baked a cheesecake." Jude confessed as she couldn't suppress a guturral, raspy chuckle, escaping her applied in ravishing red lips, grabbing her glass of white wine, sipping it as she left it aloof on the kitchen table.

 

"Don't be too modest, sweetheart!" Timothy scoffed at her as she couldn't help but burst laughing at his peculiar sense of humor. "Whether if it's the first time or not actually the first time you are baking it, it's still wonderful. I cannot lie!"

 

"I believe you!" The former nun responded, savoring the cheesecake slice in her plate as her fingers were firmly rearranged around the silverware fork, seconds before masticating. "The music is marvelous. The atmosphere is marvelous and romantic. The food is yummy. But guess how our kisses might taste after all this!" She asked a rhetorical question in mocking, seductive manner, winking at him as his face all flushed suddenly, sensing his skin's temperature burning if it was doused in lava. 

 

" _You make me feel. You make me feel like a natural woman (woman). When my soul was in the lost-and-found. You came along to claim it. I didn't know just what was wrong with me._ " Aretha Franklin was still singing eloquently in the kitchen's background, fueling the romantic ambience. 

 

"Honey, aren't you hungry anymore?" Timothy questioned concerned once when Jude reclined on her chair, leaving the used silverware fork in her plate with her unfinished cheesecake slice, gasping in fatigued way. 

 

 

"I don't want to exhaust myself since it's coming a bit too much for me. A lot of food, but no movement." She explained as her hands crawled down to her small belly that formed after eating and drinking, her fingers lightly rubbing on circles her vaguely swollen belly, lowering down her hazel orbs to peep how her belly looked through the exquisite bloody red evening dress which she wore specially for Timothy especially for this remarkable occasion. 

 

In the meantime, Timothy's chocolate brown irises shifted down to Jude's hands, following the motion of her fingers by the way they gently kneaded her abdomen, wearing an optimistic, composed smile, honed in the corner of his wine stained lips. 

All of a sudden, Timothy's eyes widened once Jude got from her chair, aiming in strolling, elegant gait up to him as her hazel eyes, radiating sultry aura and passionate energy were launched down at his astonished facial expression. 

 

" _Till your kiss helped me name it. Now I'm no longer doubtful. Of what I'm living for. And if I make you happy I don't need to do more._ "

 

*******

 

"The cruelest thing of all is false hope!" Alexander muttered to himself as he was scribbling down notes in his diary, keeping for himself and describing his daily life in general, besides behind the four walls of the church. "Damn it, hypocrites!" Under the emphasized word hypocrites he meant not only his family, but also the rest of the clergy in the local Salem church who glared at him during the dinner. 

 

He was all alone in his dorm room, being encompassed by the cold climate and the partly pitch black room as the flame of the candle was the sole light source, dimly liting up the dorm itself. 

Father McKenzie not only felt betrayal from his own people who he loved with his entire heart and has never hurted, further, he felt desolation, his mind sinking in the abysmal, funereal seas of worrisome, arduous thoughts, resourfacing inside like halfly destroyed wooden boats in the ocean. 

He wavered whether to flee Salem and run away back in Boston again or otherwise stay in his birth city until the authorities commence to be after him. After each step of his. If the young, manipulative holy man flees in Boston sooner or later, it will be easier for the Boston police to snatch him and enquire him plenitude of questions over Briarcliff, the rape case and his deeds as well. 

On the contrary, his contemporary life in Salem wasn't as easy as he thought. It was just similar in Boston or perhaps slightly better. 

He was secretly celebrated solemnly when he realized his plan has worked successfully though the native Salems are already aware, who delivered the bottle of toxic red wine earlier today. At last but not least, Alexander is more than determined to scurry away from Salem as much as possible, returning back in the small city of Massachusetts, where his fame was rotting. His family was already empoisoned. 

Notion of pride, polished in gold, settled in his heart as it hammered in his chest in the thought of having a revenge on his family though it significantly damaged his reputation, drastically affecting the people's opinion on him. 

 

 

*******

" _These arms of mine, they are burning. Burning from wanting you. These arms of mine, they are wanting. Wanting to hold you._ " Another romantic song played in the background as the couple were already drowning in their own desires and passion, fulfilled with passionate cries, escaping the top of their lungs and sweet lips.

 

"Oooh, your lips taste wonderful on my neck!" A muffled moan set free from the top of the former nun's lungs as she straddled Timothy's legs, sitting on his lap as her frail arms were thrown around his neck as she cocked back her head, arching her milky neck, shut tightly her eyelids, relishing the voluptuous moment they shared whenever they are solus. 

 

Timothy's smooth hands held her waist in grasp, tipping her abdomen through the dress's fabric as her mane of old Hollywood golden curls cascaded down to her mid back as she arched her neck. His soft, wine stained lips were assaulting her neck with nibbles the silken skin of her neck, besides peppering in the beginning with feather and lovely kisses until they escalated ferociously. In this moment, her pubic bone was rubbing against his crotch, sensing his boner beneath her straddled legs.

 

"Your neck tastes better with the wine that lingers on my tongue and lips, sweetie! You have no idea how sexy is this." He whispered as she chewed her bottom lip in tempting manner as she ran fingers vigorously through his chestnut, neatly combed hair. 

 

" _And if you would let them hold you. Oh how grateful I will be. Come on, come on baby. Just be my little woman._ "

 

"Oh, Tim! Stop talking and just fuck me, because you don't have any clue how real good I can make you, my sweet boy!" She passionately cried, unable to resist the urge to increase her voice tone's decibels as a savage beast. As their dirty talks proceed, Jude's folds were soaking and soaking even more, whereas Timothy's crouch got tighter as his manhood was being aroused by the magic words she spilled. 

 

"As you insist, my rara avis!" He compliantly obeyed her as he continued to attack her neck with streamy, enticing kisses as he used technically his teeth to tease the sensitive skin of her throat.

 

"Once we are in the bedroom, I will beg ya to fuck me harder so that ya will fuck me to blood until bloody juices ooze from my core." Their insobriety peaked as they couldn't control themselves anymore as the desire and lust prevailed, whilst the alcohol in their blood infected them to be prone to say and do things which they might be less rougher if they were sober eventually.

 

" _Just be my lover, oh. I need me somebody. Somebody to treat me right, oh. And I need your arms, loving arms._ "

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	183. Regular Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Father McKenzie is finally in Boston. Timothy speaks with his older brother John via the phone.

__

 

 

_A day later_   
_15th of February, 1970_

 

The overwhelming day after not only his notoriety in Salem verged, but also he was the speculated perpetrator of his family's poisoning with a bottle of red wine, he eagerly determined to leave the small city as he moved in Boston though the trouble awaited him even in the first city where the notoriety embraced him with open arms.

As the young priest woke up in the early morning approximately 4 o'clock before the others to figure out about his sudden awaken condition, whether if he didn't want to or so, Alexander must flee Salem as soon as possible.

Once the pale blue lights dispersed through the pale beige blinds in the wee hours of the morning, the holy man couldn't suppress an instinctive yawn with a morning breath as he rubbed with his fists his drowsy sapphire eyes, yet fueled with fatigue and burden.

He was sleeping with his plain undershirt and boxers as they were his common pyjama outfit as well. Alexander's eyes blinked and blinked like ticking antique clock. He insepcted promptly his surroundings within seconds until he utterly comes to his senses at last. His heart lightly hammered in his chest.

Then he got from the bed, making it, hence, picking up his leather suitcase from his chair as he moved it on the bed, opening it as there were paraphernalia, stored as a luggage. He was relieved it won't take him a quarter an hour to pack everything which he owns.

First and foremost, he began to pick up the items he possessed, followed by a couple of ecclesiastical attires in his wardrobe, folding them in proper manner until he gathered them altogether inside the leather suitcase. It took him a couple of minutes for his preparation as he gripped momentarily his car keys and left the dorm room without any hesitation.

As soon as Alexander stepped inside the empty church, he opted to be exceedingly cautious to not cause any trouble and ado. For this purpose, his leather oxford shoes scarcely clapped the floor as the young priest tiptoed as he was approaching the double polished church doors.

His forehead creased as his body's temperature drastically increased, goosebumps bathing his flesh as the murderous silence made his hairs stabd up on the back of his neck. Grotesque, cunning frown, crawled on his yet youthful face, peppered in palish tint. Pursing his lips as his sly sapphire blue eyes were essentially focused on his journey to escape. One of his hands was occupied with holding the suitcase unlike the second one that supported the man of the cloth, capable of doing other actions which the active one couldn't at all. His hopes were to not being spotted in the wee hours of the morning, as a result of rebelling against the Salem church.

Once Father McKenzie pushed the double doors, he made his own way towards the car as his sole free mammoth hand delved in his slacks' pocket, searching for the car keys until he found them lastly and unlocked the door, setting the baggage on the back seat and afterward he got inside his car, starting its car engine and to drive, having ultimate control over his vehicle.

 

 

*******

"Oh God!" The blonde grumbled something under her panting once she woke up in the early hours of Sunday, laying under the blanket as Timothy was still asleep, fortunately. Her eyelids opened reluctantly in the partly coal black bedroom.

 

When she finally came to her senses, she looked at the clock by her nightstand's side reading it properly "5:15AM" in the morning. A hand dabbed her forehead lightly to not harm her own delicate, silken skin and rosy tints to colorize partly her skin. Her tousled wavy honey hair was ruffled on the cotton pillow, hardly blinking as the alcohol didn't abide any longer once she fell asleep.

The night before after the romantic dinner in the kitchen and the sultry neck kisses and nibbles, the couple made love to each other even if they were inebriated and the wine affected their lust.

Jude collected sufficient memories as explicit and graphic scenes she recalled from the last night with Timothy.

All she remembered how rough was Timothy when he thrusted inside her drenched core. His creamy skin, contacting her. His darkened chocolate orbs with desire, love and lust fixed on her face. Muffled, sensual moans and groans of pleasure and pain levitated in their love nest in unison. How sweet, luscious their mouths tasted!

It was overwhelming for the former sister of the church. What she thought about was the white wine that affected her mind and she commenced with the sexy dirty talk, seducing the former monsignor and incapable to control her language. Moreover, discarded garments and lingerie can be found on the floor. Spilled negligently.

Once she glimpsed quickly at the other side of the bed as she felt a hand encircling his waist, Timothy was still sleeping, luckily. A sensation of relief sent electroshocks through her mossy, milky body as she verged to have a heart attack if she recognized in Timothy hints of being awake.

A slight, affectionate smile bloomed on her lips as the red lipstick smudged embarrassingly under her chin circa her lips, losing its ravishing red hue. The bed sheets underneath their bodies were wrinkled, as a result of the events that took in the bedroom the night before.

In the meantime, she opted to wriggle and not wake up her husband until he pulled her towards her as he mumbled something in his slumber. Judy was trapped and couldn't escape his colossal hand's grip, clasped around her waist until he comes to his senses either too.

What she wanted to do is to go in the bathroom and clean herself though the former sister of the church wasn't able to do it right away. In addition to, she needed urgently to go in the en-suite bedroom.

Then Jude stubbornly squirmed as she removed gently his hand from her waist as a frown flourished in the corner of Timothy's plump lips as soon as she got from the bed, got clothed in cotton peignoir, tiying its belt around her waist and hopped up in comfy slippers, proceeding up to the restroom, leaving the former holy man sleeping all alone for a while as his hand rested on the empty rumpled bed sheet.

A couple of minutes later, she walked away from the en-suite bathroom, moving up inside the bedroom, tiptoeing as she untied the belt from her silky scarlet red peignoir, wrapping its sleeves on the chair as she crawled back in the bed, cuddling qgainst Timothy's stark, muscular body, absorbing its warmness.

In the interim, her hand lowered to his veiny, relaxed one as if it felt like dead weight, grabbing it as maneuvering it to her waist. Suddenly she felt a grasp as Timothy couldn't subside the growing, smug smile, curling up in the corner of his motionless lips.

 

 

*******

_A few days later_   
_18th of February, 1970_

The days passed as swiftly as an arrow.

Father McKenzie has already established in Boston as he returned back at the local Boston church which is the nearest located to the Howards mansion. Not only he let his beard grow longer and stubble, moreover he went a hairdresser to make a different haircut of the juvenile priest, although he wasn't affably welcomed in the hair salon in Boston. All he wanted to do is to impose some changes in his appearance so that to not get in trouble by the police and interrogate him over his deeds and crimes. 

Alexander opted to ignore the harsh comments and hoaxes behind his back, besides the hostility which the Bostonians proned to towards him.

When Sister Molly accepted him again she was beyond flabbergasted for his reborn in the small city from where his notoriety emanates at first.

 

 

_Flashback_   
_15th of February, 1970_

_"Father, what are you supposed to do there?" The older nun questioned suspiciously, arching an eyebrow as her amber eyes wandered up and down, surveying the young man of the cloth standing before her.  "You shouldn't be there. Why you are back?" Sister Molly inquired skeptically, narrowing her eyes._

_Father McKenzie spotted Sister Molly, his tutor in the local church's yard, dawdling and praying until he striked a conversation with her as she was his last hope to rescue him from the madness of police, investigation and hazards that are going to damage his mentality, progressively evacuating his physical energy and stamina._

_Inside the church was crowded with a couple of nuns and priests though some of them were in the yard, relishing the mid-winter's ambience and vibes. The cold Boston climate was unbearable even for the ecclesiastical faces of the Catholic church. Despite almost every inch of their fragile skeletons were clothed in wool, rigid attires, they were enough warm to keep them for a certain period of time._

_"There was an upheaval in Salem and they involved me in something relentlessly. The police tried to look for me then. And that's why I am back in Boston." He explained, getting away, a daredevil, cocky smile distorted on his lips._

_"You are back in Boston," The elder woman paused as she was beyond speechless once she listened to his motives for his arrival. Father McKenzie nodded seriously, paying attention to the older lady. "Because of the authorities in Salem and the notoriety again?" Molly kept on gravely as her tone was peculiarly dry, cold and emotionless._

_"That's right! And for this purpose, I am already here."_

_"I see." The sister of the Roman Catholic church responded slyly. "Welcome back in Boston, Alexander!" In spite of the sixth sense which the middle aged member of the clergy had, she enrolled Father McKenzie, returning him back in the game again._

*******

 

" _When I look into your eyes, your love is there for me. And the more I go inside, the more there is to see. It's all too much for me to take. The love that's shining all around you._ " The Beatles's song played in the background of the living room. 

 

 

"Val, have you ever thought of leaving Boston for a couple of days again?" Frank asked enthusiastically as he shared a beer can with one of his best friends as the Russian-American accompanied him in 

 

"Probably after 2 months for Easter." Her cold-blooded response equalized her mind as sharp as a razor, sipping her beer, licking greedily her lips as she savored the salty taste of the beer, readjusting her sitting position on the left armchair whereas her guest was sitting on the right one.

 

The both adults were having an affable evening together with beer cans, drinking and talking to one another. 

Not only they relished the time they spent together in discussions and just drinking, moreover in listening to music, experiencing along the affable atmosphere as close friends. 

Valerie afforded to invite Frank over her one story house for beer can nights in friendly talks triple times a week or it depended of them as well. They managed these evenings once Frank finishes his shift and wants to chill with a friend, sharing a beer beverage in the maid's house. During this time, Shona was usually in her bed as she wasn't prone to go bed later promptly after her dinner, keeping her schedule regular in strict manner. After the dinner, the pre-teen was either brushing her teeth or showering and then crawling in the bed without dithering. 

 

" _Everywhere, it's what you make. For us to take, it's all too much. Floating down the stream of time from life to life with me. Makes no difference where you are or where you'd like to be._ "

 

"Hmm!" Frank pursed his lips, thrumming quietly to himself a melodical tune for himself as he locked up her hazel green irises. The former cop uneasily gasped.

 

"Anything wrong, Frank?" The redhead posed the question concerned, diminishing her tone as she controlled it as much as she could. Frank momentarily shook his head, disagreeing with her rhetorical statement. "Alright! Do you have any plans for Easter, although it's a bit early?" She raised an eyebrow as she left on the coffee table her beer can, picking up her cigarette pack by collecting an untouched cigar and liting it up within milliseconds until she blew out dim, dwelling out of her nostrils like spectral, leaving the corpse's body.

 

"Actually yes." His reply drew instantly the younger lady's attention as a magnet. "I am going to celebrate it with Dorothea and Matt and their children, of course!" In this moment, the housekeeper took a drag off her cigarette, listening attentively the middle-aged man.

 

" _It's all too much for me to take. The love that's shining all around here. All the world is birthday cake. So take a piece but not too much._ "

 

"It's awesome to hear it, Frank! What a genius idea of celebrating Easter!" Valerie commented cheerfully as she left her cigarette in the glass ashtray as she gripped fleetingly her can, sipping the weak alcoholic beverage with immense pleasure, hence, wiping her damp mouth and jaw with the back of her elfish, mildly tanned hand. Then the both adults couldn't help but snigger in unison. "Haven't you actually planned to celebrate it in the outskirts of Boston or somewhere else?"

 

"Nah! Matt and Dorothea have always resided there, thus I am staying with them in Boston." The security guard answered truthfully, a grin flashing across his drenched lips of beer, beer stained breath fueling his mouth. 

 

"Oh! I thought you would have gone somewhere to celebrate just like some people, during the holidays." Valerie took between her forefinger and middle finger her lit up cigarette, effortlessly, slapdashly taking a puff off it though she knew Frank wasn't a smoker like her and she shielded his health by avoiding to permit the cigarette's smoke to diffuse towards him.

 

" _Sail me on a silver sun, where I know that I'm free. Show me that I'm everywhere, and get me home for tea. It's all to much for me to see. The love that's shining all around here._ "  

 

"I would pleased though it won't be the same just like at home."

 

*******

 

The twins and Agnes were already put to sleep with a lullaby after being bathed and had a decent, scrumptious dinner meal with their parents.

The former sister of the church was beyond occupied with washing the dishes, while the former holy man was closing the windows' curtains and participating in the housework as ten o'clock was passing.

Suddenly the retro phone was ringing, coming from the living room which aroused a tad vexation in her as she couldn't do plenty of stuff in the same time. 

 

"Somebody's ringing!" Jude cried out loud as she wasn't sure who was calling, washing the filthy and used dishes and silverwave eating tools, whereas Timothy was wandering circa the first floor, closing the windows' curtains to prevent robbery and thieves sneaking in the luxurious, extraordinary two story mansion. The middle aged mother of three children couldn't answer the phone pronto as Timothy was the other alternative. 

 

"Just a moment, rara avis!" Timothy yelled, scuttling up to the living room not until he took the earpiece, answering the phone at last. "Hello? Who's calling?" The former monsignor slightly bowed his head, holding his lukewarm temple as his sole free hand's elbow propped on the classily lacquered dresser, his chocolate orbs goggled down into the carpeted floor. 

 

"Tim, it's you, my brother!" John exclaimed joyously, sufficiently euphoric to hear his brother again as it has been months, perhaps weeks since the last time when they have heard one another. "We haven't spoken for weeks even months, if I am not mistaking."

 

"John! Hey, my brother." Timothy responded gleefully. "Yeah, it has been or probably I have forgot."

 

"Because of your lovely wife Judy, is that correct?" Timothy's older brother inquired in sneering way, without offending his younger sibling. All of a sudden the former priest's face all flushed, peppered in sanguine tinge as his cheeks were greatly affected.

 

"Oh, John! It's not that the reason." He retorted.

 

"Don't lie! Don't play it stupid, my brother," Timothy's younger brother paused, clearing his throat as the older Howard heir paid attention to his words, biting his bottom lip in unsettled manner. "Judy is your Achilles Heel!" In the meanwhile, the slightly younger man riposted wittily.

 

"She is, she's my rare bird." The former priest stammered. "By the way, how are you?"

 

"I am doing great and I am excited for your arrival very soon. What about you too, Tim?"

 

"Oh, that's wonderful. I and Judy are doing well even our children. Eventually yes!"

 

"What eventually yes?"

 

"We are coming soon in London to see you and the rest of my family as I want Judy to adapt a bit to us, you know."

 

"Of course! When do you actually plan to travel for there?" The younger brother posed the question beyond thoughtfully.

 

"That's a good question, John! We are thinking to travel up to London in early March or probably mid-March," Timothy thought twice which alternative would be better and suitable. "I am already aware of your response."

 

John plainly, cunningly released a guttural chuckle. "Bettah in early March, Tim! Because I am so eager Judy to meet our family."

 

"It will be an enormous pleasure for her, of course! I believe she's going to be approved."

 

"She will be doubtlessly! You shouldn't be worried at all."

 

"I am slightly worried because of Anna, mom and Daniel," As Timothy was in the middle of his sentence, he wasn't able to carry on with it when his brother lastly curtly cut him off. 

 

"Oh, screw them, Tim! They will approve your rare bird. They shouldn't underestimate her, because she's an angel, sent from God and the heavens for you." John opted to encourage his younger sibling, not allowing him to lose faith. "They will be actually the losing team if they throw her out like a garbage."

 

"I absolutely agree with you, John! She's the angel sent for me and I am so lucky and happy to have her, regardless our past experiences and the pain I caused to her for which I am substantially regretting for, howsoever, I assure you, it's just the past that divides us with the present and the future, contrasting times in the universe."

 

**_To be continued..._ **


	184. Eye-opener

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude and Timothy's mere romantic life. Furthermore, Timothy celebrates his birthday.

__

 

 

_A couple of days later_   
_25th of February, 1970_

A week after Father McKenzie's return in Boston, neither the Howards, nor the people from their inner circle were moderately passing. Without any turmoils. Nor any occured issues.

When Shona finished her school, Valerie attended the institution as she got her daughter and went back at home as the young girl aimed to her bedroom to do her homework unlike her occupied mother, who was managing up to prepare the dinner meal for herself and her daughter. Not until the young lady found her phone ringing on the counter top, abandoning the bake process for a while until she joins the battlefield for cooking.

Once the maid sighed, due to the realization of ringing phone, she walked up until grabbed the earpiece as her other hand's fingers lowered down for the black cord, playing with them idly.

 

"H-Hello?" The redhead evoked an echo through the earpiece, wiping with the back of her petite hand her sudoriferous forehead, lowering her head as she fixed her hazel green eyes on her comfy, fuzzy slippers.

 

"Hi Val!" The young woman immediately recognized the person's voice as it was feminine, a genuine smile blossoming on her still fresh, youthful face.

 

"Oh hi, Judy! Tell me how your day passed." Valerie responded enthusiastically once she spoke with the former nun.

 

"It hasn't been something special, however, it passed well as I and Timothy spent our leisure time with Agnes whilst Ellie and Tristan were in the kindergarten until either of us went to the kindergarten to drive them to home." The blonde uttered rejoicing. "How about your day, Val?" She furthered as she cleared her throat.

 

"Oh, I am currently baking potatoes and chicken in the oven, while Shona is in her bedroom, doing her homework. In general, you know how I spent my day, if you are not mistaking." Valerie sneered amiably, without taunting her friend.

 

"Shona is such a workaholic especially after she gets back at home from school." The middle-aged mother attempted to not offend the housekeeper's sole child with her exclaimation, omitting a chuckle in low voice. "At least, she's excellent student!"

 

"She's undeniably an excellent student with brilliant marks though she isn't fan of Math."

 

"That's wonderful, but it's going to be fine with Math."

 

"Yeah, howsoever, it depends of her, Judy!" Valerie declared hastily, pragmatically as she removed her hand from the phone cord. "Her potential is great." In the meanwhile, she glimpsed at the oven, scanning how much time remains until it eventually bakes the dinner meal.

 

"I cannot disagree! The children have a lot of opportunities and potential though some of them are way too lazy to show it until something chimes them to do it."

 

"Correct! It's up to them generally but I cannot judge anyone's choice since I am not their parent."

 

"You seem some kind of antsy." Jude noted something leery behind the younger mother's identity as the former sister of the church was beyond concerned about her friend, showing interest to discover what's it.

 

"Well, I am checking the oven and I don't want to end up in setting on fire by an accident the kitchen." The redhead replied, chewing her bottom lip instinctively, blandly. "And I would like to apologise for my hasty voice but the dinner is going to be ready within minutes." She expressed her apology without dithering.

 

"Ah, it's okay! You shouldn't apologize at all, Val." The former holy woman accepted her apology. "It's still baking as you are nearby and you can glance at the oven's timer anytime."

 

"Exactly! What did you have for dinner?"

 

"I cooked tomato soup earlier and we ate this with Boston salad that I made."

 

"That sounds mouth-watering!" In the meantime, the maid licked her lips greedily as she could no longer wait for her dinner to be ready and sit on the kitchen table and share a remarkable dinner meal with Shona. Furthermore, she couldn't resist the hunger that hit her abruptly once the both women commenced to discuss the topic food. Clammy slombers betrayed to flow down, slithering her jawline until they verge to the ground, tumbling down like a crystal rain drop. "Mmmm!" The young lady hummed inwardly, melodiously.

 

"It is," Jude confessed cheerily, pursing her plump, rosy-coloured lips through her broad, charming smile. "And it's very healthy."

 

"No shit, Judy! I am sorry for interrupting you but the dinner is going to be ready approximately in a few minutes."

 

"It's okay! Good night and send greetings to your daughter!"

 

"Thank you and send greetings to Timothy and your beautiful little angels!" The Russian-American took a deep breath, blinking. "Good night, Judy!"

 

Then they hanged up as she set the headset back, stepping in front of the oven by reading properly the remaining time until it finally bakes as five more minutes until the dinner's ready. Subsequently, the housekeeper started to prepare the kitchen table for dinner by setting two empty, unused on the counter top for serving the dinner meal.

 

 

*******

_A day later_

_26th of February, 1970_

Whilst Shona was at school and the twins were attending regularly kindergarten, Jude, Timothy and Valerie were home alone in the two story mansion with Agnes Jude.

Timothy was brewing coffee not only for himself in the kitchen, but also for his wife and the housekeeper. For this purpose, he has already prepared on the counter top three clean, mere mugs.

Valerie and Judy were sitting on the goth leather couch as the redhead held the infant in her arms as she was allowed by the blonde.

The daylight dispersed through the French window in the living room as the curtains were opened, bathing the room in pale light. The days were scarcely sunny though it hasn't been snowing for a week. Although the circumstances, the climate in Boston was obnoxiously chilly.

 

"Just look at you, little beautiful angel!" Valerie complimented the young girl, running her fine, long fingers through Agnes's golden scalp, tangling the tresses between her fingers, looking down at the her plump, childish face, admiring her beauty.

 

"Nana!" Agnes addressed the maid, followed by a chirpy giggle.

 

"It seems she's fond of you, Val!" Judy added a commentary as she couldn't contain a raspy chuckle, planting a kiss on the top of Agnes's head as her other hand rubbed the little girl's back, fixing her hazel eyes on her youngest daughter.

 

"Just as her friend and aunt." The redhead replied, grin distorting in the corner of her plump, naturally rosy-coloured lips. "I am slightly young for aunt how I think." The Russian-American carried on as her sense of humor bashed to hysterical, uncontrollable laughter Jude and Agnes Jude.

 

"Oh come on, Val! You are approaching your early thirties."

 

"I will be 30 in late April."

 

"I know. I am already in my fifties." In the interim, the former monsignor arrived with two mugs of coffees for the ladies, leaving them on the coffee table as he drew instantly the both ladies' attention.

 

"The ladies first!" Timothy exclaimed merrily, a content smile curled up on his lips.

 

"Thank you, sweetheart!" Jude expressed her gratitude.

 

"Thank you, Tim!" Valerie responded joyfully as she couldn't resist her instictively growing smile on her young-looking face.

 

"No need to," Timothy answered, winking at the both ladies as Agnes was cuddling in the maid's chest, resting her head on her ribs, her ears hearing the hammering heart. "I will be right back." He promised by walking away from the living room as his imminent destination was the kitchen to re-enter the room with a mug of hot caffeine beverage.

 

"Okay." The both females said in unison.

 

"So you are the most beautiful little angel I have ever seen with your sibling twins, Agnes!"

 

"Mama!" Agnes Jude evoked as she cooed jubilantly, sensing her heart molting after hearing her mother's voice especially by the way she spelled the sentence, addressed to the youngest Howard. Smug, affectionate smile flourished on her lips.

 

"Your mom is right, Agnes! I mean the rare bird." Valerie said in teasing manner her friend's nickname that Timothy addressed her. Once Timothy stepped inside the living room and heard  _rare bird_ he couldn't endure the growing motion of his gleeful smile. He buzzed in melodic way, locking up their stares.

 

"Val!" The blonde swatted lightly the redhead's shoulder without causing further damage to her skin and abiding incessant welts, and pinkish tints. The both adults snickered vigorously. The former monsignor strolled up to the sofa as he relished the moment of drinking his morning coffee with a pleasant company. "Timothy has the right to call me like that." The former pious member of the church scoffed the housekeeper.

 

"What to call you?" He proudly enquired his wife, catching the both ladies' attention momentarily.

 

"Mommy and Nana," Then three adults stared down at the young girl, paying utterly attention to her. "What's a rare bird?" Timothy instantly realized for what the both women cackled moments ago. At last but not least, little did Agnes know what does rare bird means as she has heard it amidst her parents though the family's friend mentioned the significant word.

 

"It's actually rara avis, sweetheart! Rara avis is the latin word for rare bird and it means an exceptional person. Someone unique! Someone different!" Timothy began to explain to Agnes as he seated next to his wife with a mug of hot coffee in his hand, grasping it. Whilst his other hand stroked Agnes's still growing mane of honey curls, descending down to her shoulders. 

 

"Is Mama a rara avis?"

 

"She's undeniably a rara avis, honey!" The middle-aged man responded boldly, ardently. Jude couldn't resist herself from growing content, glowing smile across her plump, natural lips.

 

 

*******

_A several days later_

_7th of March, 1970_

 

 

"Happy Birthday, Daddy!" Ellie, Tristan and Agnes said jubilantly all at one as the youngest child was in her mother's arms, her wee arm clasped around her mother's shoulder. 

 

It was Timothy's 46th birthday as he wasn't aging at all. Not only his complexion was hardly inked in natural wrinkles of the aging process, but also his appearance hasn't changed at all with a handful of exceptions as well in the past years. It has been approximately a half a decade since he left Briarcliff with Jude for better life and building a family together, starting from the zero. The last time when he wore a clerical attire was years ago, when he rescued Jude from the sinister madness and he was lastly seen in a conservative, rigid, dark priest's garments, embodying the devotion to the church and God, besides spotlighting his ecclesiatical title which he was once addressed. When Jude was no longer part of Briarcliff's responsibility and was residing in Timothy's owned mansion, he never dressed up himself in the garments which he usually had on himself ever again. His charachter and demeanor were peculiarly changed since their arrival in Boston's countryside, accomplishing a mutual atonement for his wrongdoings and unacceptable deeds towards his rare bird.

Further, the kitchen's table was adorned with slices of cakes in the plates, glasses of beverages as the twins were sitting on their chairs with Jude and Timothy. 

 

"Happy Birthday, my love!" Jude bucked up in felicity, blooming smile on her lips.

 

"Thank you so much for being part of my birthday," He paused, clearing his throat. "As I am very proud to call you my family with the lovely little angels that I love and the beautiful wife I am so lucky to meet her, and share this remarkable moment together, besides I love her." The former priest carried on as he stroke his youngest daughter's hair and Tristan's crispy short golden one, admiring their physical features as much as his wife's. 

 

They couldn't oppress smiles, crawling on their lips. In the meanwhile, Timothy got from the chair as he leant to peck kisses on each child's warm temples and cheeks as he concluded with a passionate though short-termed kiss by capturing her mellow, luscious lips as he cupped her cheeks in the palms of his larger, elegant hands, closing their eyes to relish the sweet moment. 

After the couple broke off the kiss as they drew forthwirth their children's attention as they admired their parents' perfevid love, giggling inwardly for themselves.

 

"Mommy and Daddy are a wonderful couple, aren't they?" Ellie inquired rhetorically.

 

"They are, Ellie! They are so special couple." Tristan commented optimistically, arching an eyebrow idly.

 

"I love you, darling!"

 

"I love you too, rare bird!" Jude and Timothy took their time to admire one another's faces once they broke off the kiss and eventually opened their eyes.

 

"Timothy, I have something for you." The middle-aged mother cautioned plainly.

 

"What's the surprise?"

 

"You should wait." She got from the chair as she set Agnes on her seat, occupying it as the former sister of the church pressed lightly her lips on his. "I will be right back, sweethearts!" Then the blonde walked away from the kitchen as she towered the stairs up to the second floor, galloping in the bedroom by rummaging one of the drawers of the dresser unless the present she has got for Timothy is being found.

 

The children and the former monsignor waited patiently downstairs in the kitchen. A handful of minutes later, the middle-aged woman returned in the kitchen as she hided behind her spine the present for her husband, holding it in her both hands as she was gamely approaching him. Grin flashed on her face when she was gradually ambling up to him. Little did Timothy know what she was concealing behind her rear, having the sixth sense what she would have brought for his birthday. 

Without any hesitancy, she showed to her husband what she has exactly brought for his birthday, flabbergasting him.

 

"That's," The younger man stammered, in fact, he was dazed by the tickets Jude has reserved not only for them, moreover for their children for Elsa Mars's show. His chocolate eyes lowered down, inspecting the tickets'. "Spectacular! We are going to attend Elsa Mars's show on 27th of March." He proceed with uttering as his utterance tended to be more murmur. 

 

What astounded the former holy man was actually his wife bought tickets for the entire family altogether to go watch Elsa Mars's show on live and listen to her songs. He kept his wits about Jude's opinion on the former freak show owner. It was overwhelming for Timothy since he knew Jude disliked the German emigrant, due to the fact it reminded her of the woman which Judy used to be a few decades ago before joining the church and finding God in the churlish, eerie darkness. 

The children couldn't suppress, nevertheless, overhear what their father evoked out loud as Jude nodded her head through an effloresced innocent, radiant smile. 

 

"Elsa Mars!" The twins and Agnes squealed euphorically, raising their hands in the air as their high-pitched in euphoria voices levitated in the kitchen. "We will see her on live!" They resumed to squeal excitedly, catching their parents' attention puntucually. 

 

"We will see your idol, of course!" 

 

** _To be continued..._ **


	185. Foes in Bond 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter includes Father McKenzie and Casey though Jude's mentioned in one flashback.

Door tap interrupted the occupied Sister Molly, who was recently praying her soul out in front of the altar as she was being encircled by other nuns and a handful of priests.

As she was approaching the double wooden doors, she sighed and wondered who was currently disturbing the middle aged woman of the cloth.

When she was diving barely any centimetre approximation with the double door, she pushed it and realized lastly who was the intruder. A man in police uniform stood before the double door. Grotesque frown crawled on his face. His cold winter blue eyes pierced a glare into Molly.

What Sister Molly felt was her heart racing as the anxiety hit her abruptly. She sensed an impending heart attack, due to the cop sudden presence.

 

"Good evening, how may I help you?" The nun enquired enthusiastically, playing it cool outside though the exasperation and self-consciousness were boiling inside her, cooking its toxicity.

 

"Good evening, Sister! I am there for one priest under the name McKenzie." The police officer responded dryly, emotionlessly. In the meanwhile, he abided obnoxiously serious and professional, without giving hopes for optimism and affable conversations.

 

"Oh," The sister of the church gasped as she felt presence in front of her who was prying. It wasn't a nun. It was Father McKenzie, who has just raised eyebrows in perplexion, idly biting his bottom lip. Meanwhile Molly turned to the younger man as she couldn't help, nonetheless, flinch and clamping a hand behind her mouth, abstaining from mumbling a swear word. "Oh, Alexander, you have a special guest over there!" She furthered.

 

"Seriously?" Alexander rubbed his head as he took a few steps until he was alongside his tutor. The older lady nodded her head, affirming her seriousness. "Okay, okay!" He snapped curtly, shifting his sapphire blue eyes to the police officer. "Good evening, sir! It seems there's an occured issue so that to bring you over there."

 

"That's right, Father! We should talk in private because as I know already, Sister Molly was interrogated months ago by the authorities, taking its place there." Casey cautioned gravely, scarcely changing his tone until he turned to the elder nun, offering her a sham smile, distorted on his lips. "Sister, could you please leave us with the Monsignor?"

 

"Yes, sure!" The holy woman answered, walking away from the endangered territory where the policeman and the man of the cloth discuss grave questions. 

 

 

As soon as Sister Molly fled, Casey gestured Father McKenzie to leave the hallowed facade without warning him where they shall go and talk in private. 

When Alexander followed the cop's instructions, he escorted Casey up to the backyard of the local church, rambling under the moonlight, dropping its pale light below them, illuminating their faces and figures. 

The night, itself, was serene unlike some other nights. Mystic. Unexplainable. Quiet. The twinkling stars in the nocturnal sky embodied the extraordinary beauty of the nocturnal atmosphere and the night in general.

 

"So sir, are you going to enquire me over Briarcliff and my deeds?" Alexander posed the question beyond soberly, barely showing any kind of an emotion in his speech, glimpsing for a while at Casey's face. 

 

"Oh, Father! That's not the reason why I am here." Casey retorted, glancing back at the younger man, arching an eyebrow.

 

"Then what are your motives, bringing you here to speak to me in person?" The juvenile, aspiring priest wanted to acknowledge what the middle aged man brought him in the middle of the night and being surprised by his arrival especially after the authorities came over in the local church's area months ago, questioning Sister Molly. 

 

"Well, I know by far the Howards are generally hostile towards you as I know somebody who's part of this family."

 

"Oh, really?" The member of the clergy responded rhetorically, gasping boggled as he couldn't imagine somebody else to have a rancorous relationship with the Howards especially with the couple itself. "I find it hard to believe it, sir." They still sauntered leisurely, their eyes darted to the path which they have crossed with each took step. 

 

"Oh, come on, Father! Stop calling me sir and just address me Casey, okay?" Casey preferred to be addressed informally as he felt strangely platonic bond, yielding a compatitability though a couple of minutes haven't even passed fully and they just felt aura, uniting them as a vile bond that are capable of doing malevolent things to the others. 

 

"Alright!" Slight, timid smirk loomed on the priest's youthful, pale face. "Casey!" He called his name out loud fluently.

 

"Exactly! May I know your name, if you don't mind?" In the interim, the police officer's mammoth, veiny hands were in his cotton dark navy blue slacks' pockets. 

 

"Alexander Stanley McKenzie!" He declared his full name without being cut off in the middle of his brief sentence.

 

"Alexander, right?"

 

"Sure!"

 

"As far as I know, you are going to sue the Howards because Timothy hasn't signed the documents for Judy's release out of Briarcliff." Casey uttered mischievously through a smug, puckish grin, spread across his lips. 

 

"That's correct! It's against the law. They fled like mice out of the madhouse months before my election as a head of the mental institution." Hence, Alexander took a deep breath, inhaling the relaxing, sheer nocturnal air, cleansing his nostrils from the stenches. 

 

"I am not surprised what outlaws they are."

 

"But seriously, how you are hostile with them?" Alexander brought back the topic about his foes, opting to control his voice undertone.

 

"I am just hostile with them especially Judy is the main problem in this case." Subsequently Father McKenzie couldn't oppress a wicked chuckle, glancing back at the older man, casting an amused look on his young-looking face. Scarcely daring to peel a single word during his monologue. "The whore, who found a sugar daddy to ensure her a mansion and give him children who are going to be tramps like her." Casey carried on as he couldn't contain a growing, malicious smirk on his lips. 

 

"It's clearly apparent, Casey! I cannot lie she's such a freeloader," He paused to clear his throat. "And it's not occasional she is being surrounded by naive, flexible puppets who believe her nonsence instantly." 

 

"Exactly! I haven't accidentally thrown her away from my life. Well," In the meanwhile, he earned a puzzled stare by the man of the cloth. The former Jude's fiancé became somewhat uneasy once he peaked at the apogee where he hasn't plenty of opportunities to lie, howsoever, be himself and spit it out directly. "She used to be my girlfriend, we used to be such a splendid and loving couple." He confessed accurately without missing a single detail behind his previous relationship. 

 

 

 

_Flashback_

_May 1943_

_"Hey, Judy! What brought you there again?" Casey asked the blonde who stood apprehensively beside him as her washing machine broke down again and relied on him to repair it as he was her last hope since she was struggling with the money._

_Judy knew Casey as she met him on her high school graduating party though she was sneered by her own peers, due to her frugal life and couldn't afford luxurious, exquisite garments for the ball but Casey pitied her back then and realized she was much different from their peers. Far from being a bully and disdaining the others whether for petty or clueless reasons._ They befriended and liked one another as a company after the school's graduation.

_They were close friends and she relied on him to repair her washing machine since she scarcely had any idea of engineering and repairing stuff. Further, in the past weeks she felt some kind of a thrill towards him and was gingerly falling in love with him. Their mutual feelings and emotions escalated._

_"Well, this time the washing machine broke down again." She responded bashfully, her face all flushed, bathed in sanguine tint. "I know it isn't the first time coming for this." Judy proceed with her utterance, lowering her voice._

_"It's alright. I will take care of the washing machine again as well." He forgave her for her banality. In the meanwhile, he approached her as she took a handful of steps back, not realizing what was going on. He extended his mammoth hand to stroke her mane of glossy golden curls, admiring her grace as her body temperature inflared suddenly, sending shivers down her spine of shyness and pleasure. In this moment, a sheepish, subtle smile honed in the corner of her naturally plump pinkish lips, radiating her glee and embarrassment in the same time altogether._

 

_"C-Casey, what do you think you are doing?" The blonde questioned shyly. She was trapped by him, sensing the hard tree crust injured lightly her back as she wore her cotton floral white top with short sleeves and round neckline by resuming to take steps backward. She lowered her head._

_His other hand reached up for her chin, tilting her head to meet her hazel eyes, admiring her mesmerizing gaze. "Shu, shu, Judy! Don't be afraid of me!" He sensed her demureness, enveloping her entire body and soul with black bow of the fear, diffidence and iron-will, unable to escape its tight knot. "I got everything under control."_

_She didn't understand what he truly meant as she wasn't capable to run away. Millimetres divided their proximity as the young lady felt her friend's warm, fresh breath, faintly punching her face. Casey captured her soft lips in a deep, longer than the expected and sweet kiss as they reluctantly shut their eyelids like blinds._

_******* _

 

"You had a nice love story!" The juvenile priest stated ironically through a malicious, sly smirk.

 

"Don't be such a joke, Alexander!" Casey teased him with his snakish tongue. 

 

"I know, I know!" The man of the cloth retorted. 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	186. Foes in Bond 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback reveals how Casey broke Judy's heart. In spite of Father McKenzie's hostility towards the Howards, he confronts Casey.

 

"I am not a joke. I was trying to impose some irony to render it silly." Father McKenzie kept on, wearing optimistic facial expression on his youthful, pale face which was not only rare, but also authentic and sparkling, illuminating his face by exposing the genuine hues of his mood and emotions. 

 

"It's not hilarious. You shouldn't be even that silly!" Casey snapped at the younger man, glaring at him by huffing offended, pursing his baby pinkish lips. The thought of his former relationship with Judy as a boyfriend and a girlfriend popped up in his mind like a dynamite, causing a ginormous explosion of execration and disgust, ruins abiding inside his already plagued mind. "I am serious this woman disgusted me and our relationship doesn't even exist anymore for a long time." The cop furthered with his dramatic, emotional monologue.

 

"I know, I am seriously apologizing for the irony. I can't get it how you are willed to not possess any sense of humor, Casey!"

 

"It wasn't even necessary this sense of humor, because this whore is the main problem here." The middle-aged man retorted as he shifted off his gaze to the path, admiring the nature's natural beauty, oozing from it innate, alluring aesthetics. The darkened bare trees as they were overally bathed in buds, yet starting to blossom as the spring was coming and the winter shall be gone, leaving traces of the final winter days as soon as possible. "Just imagine if you had a relationship especially with a woman who put the blame on you for infecting her." In the meanwhile, Father McKenzie gasped and inhaled calmly, remaining composed yet without being triggered by Casey's raised tone.

 

"Oh really? She blamed you for infecting her," In the meantime, it caught instantly the member of the clergy's attention, stuttering due to his state of being speechless of what he's hearing with every passing second. "If she had to, then you have caused something to her." Initially, Alexander scarcely believed it and it seemed questionable this topic as they discussed Jude. He sensed something sceptical behind Casey's words, ideqlly recognizing the lack of evidence to prove himself right.

 

"What do you think I am supposed to have done to her?" The police officer responded with a question, unable to resist its urge to raise his voice, his complexion utterly peppered in sanguine tingle, reflecting his spontaneous, unconditional anger, imprinted on his ezasperated facial expression he gave to the priest. "To cheat on her?" He commenced listing the first rhetorical question though Father McKenzie hushed, paid attention to the authority. "To lie her? To slap her? To hide anything from her?" Casey furthered to list a handful of rhetorical questions as his enraged nature didn't permit him to chill for a single minute. Not only he detested Jude and the Howards with Valerie, moreover he couldn't stand the blond whom he forsaken her many years ago, flowing out of her sombre heart breaks, melancholy and lugubrious suicidal thoughts and attempt, although the failure and leaving her like a bleak area, encircled by its barrens and desolation.

 

"You have something to do with either of these reasons, Casey! There's always reason why she put the blame on you for infecting her." Alexander uttered sternly, without capturing the other man's glaring stare. "You cannot get away with that."

 

"How do you think I detest her? She's just a damn whore and freeloader with a sugar daddy by her side to spoil her and her mini Judy."

 

"Stop diverting from the topic! Just spit it out!" The younger man obdurately insisted.

 

"Alright! Well, after our friendship, we became a couple for approximately 1-2 years," The cop paused, catching his breath until he proceed with his monologue. "I was going out in clubs in the late nights as she didn't wish to come with me, because it would hurt her enough if she sees me with another gal and getting drunk, and embarrassing. Well, it's true I slept with some other gals and returning back at home in intoxicated condition. One day, we started to discuss our wedding plans and just a day before the wedding as I have already got laid with her," Meanwhile Casey inhaled coldly, then exhaled. "The poor hen came out of the doctor, announcing her she lost the baby, as a result of heavy bleeding and pool of fresh blood pooled around her."

 

"Hmmm!" Father McKenzie listened attentively and sensing something leery in the policeman's utterance. 

 

  
  


_Flashback_

_1945_

_"Oh, Casey! I am relieved you are at home." Jude omitted an infectious chuckle as a couple of oozed blood drops came from her core, couldn't endure the heartbreak she experienced with losing the child and she was infected by him. Casey glared at her, narrowing his eyebrows and noting her odd demeanor. "The wedding is approaching and we couldn't be even happier for tomorrow. Ha?" She walked up to the kitchen's counter top, grabbing an empty glass and pouring herself some whiskey, yearning for its sweet taste, lingering on her lips to cure her inner severe depression and savor its sweetness of the medicament which is called_ **_Martin's family cure!_ **

****

_Casey has been at home since 5 o'clock in the afternoon from work and has seated on the kitchen table, awaiting for his future wife to return from doctor. He didn't take his eyes off from Judy, observing each action of her._

_"At least, you are lucky I haven't smacked another slap across your face!" Casey maliciously menaced through gritted teeth, hissing his snakish tongue._

_"What, sweetie? Is everything alright?" She turned to him as her hand was occupied with a glass of whiskey, sipping the alcoholic beverage. "You should be happy we are marrying tomorrow and I will be officially Judy Martin Goodman."_

_"Don't be ridiculous!" He laughed right at her face as a vile snigger escaped his damp lips. "Just sit the fuck down!"  The young man commanded as she did it immediately without any pleas and pretentions, still grasping the scotch glass, filled with whiskey, reaching her senstive nostrils, filling it with fragrance of her Achilles' Heel. Greedily licking her lips as she paid attention to his speech, without interrupting him and proving to him her indisputable disrespect towards him. "Look into my eyes instead to glue them to this scotch glass!" Casey carried on with his command as she drifted her apprehensive hazel eyes up to his as their eyes met, capturing one another's stares. "Now tell me what the doctor said."_

_She swallowed a solid lump in her throat, sensing ounce, burdening her brittle heart that hammered in her chest, sipping her whiskey to soothe her nerves. Inhale escaped her nostrils. "The doctor said I have lost the baby, as a result of an atrocious disease and lost big amount of blood, I have," Glacial, crystal tears almost verged to tumble down, in fact, her eyelids were flooded with dew, pooling them and to bawl her eyes, essentially because of the heartbreak she felt once the doctora informed her and she consulted them. Furthermore, the young woman couldn't suppress the pain anymore. It felt like razors, jabbing in her chest gradually aa thick, dark blood spurt, diffusing from her chest. "Been told I am ceased to bare a child!"_

_Sudden silence arched in the small, howsoever, sufficiently spacious kitchen. All of a sudden, the young man's face scowled as it radiated his indescribable wrath and disgust. The blonde's face blushed gradually as she went ahead with her monologue as the intensity escalated momentarily. The more insecure Judy got, the more Casey acquired power._

_"We were intimate a month ago and you concluded me by not only murdering our child that used to grow inside me," Her other hand timidly reached for his larger one, placing it on his by pursuing for his eyes that glanced down at the tile flooring as they reached up for hers again. "But also you cheated on me and you infected me with syphilis." She cleared her throat, abiding strong to not cry enough in front of him or otherwise his infuriating insanity peaked as his adrenaline unlocks his impulsivity to attack her. "I am forgiving you!" In this moment, blood gushing down from her core, flooding the tiled flooring under the table with pool of blood,  still grasping his mammoth hand as her other one gulped greedily in a single sip the rest of the whiskey that was left in her scotch glass. "We can work it out and," As she was about to carry on with her sentence, Casey snapped at her in curt, horrid manner._

_"You fucking lying bitch!" He roughly pushed away her elvish, creamy hand from him, yelling at her, glaring at her as he slammed a fist on the kitchen table. In the meantime, Jude's heart raced as she got from the chair, glimpsing down at the pool of blood which she made. "How dare ya to put the blame on me for infecting you as you were actually the murderer of our child? Ha?" He got from the kitchen table promptly by gripping the emptied scotch glass as Judy attempted to flee the kitchen by scuttling as much as she could and the stamina she possessed can survive. He opted to throw it right at her as she dodged it with her swift, versatile steps, heading up to the front door by turning the key until another click to signal whenever it's unlocked. The glass shattered, spilling thousands of miniature glass pieces on the living room's carpeted floor._

_"You murdered it by infecting me with this disgusting sickness! And see for yourself this pool of blood under the table. That's a proof of the life that used to grow inside me and thanks to you it's destroyed." She raised her voice after turning the key for final time and tried to flee through the front door of the one house where they lived together, he was out of the kitchen and tugged at her silken long golden old Hollywood hair, shrieking in pain as his other colossal hand clamped her mouth to repress her screeches in pain as her utterance was rather mumbling once the palm of his hand sealed her mouth._ _He dragged her towards him as he slapped her face as she grabbed her slapped cheek, her fingers caressing beneath the scorching imprinted traces in rosy tint on her white like milky skin._

_"Ouchhh-" She expressed her morbid physical pain, gelid tears were already built in her eyes as they started to well in as Judy hardly blinked, incapable to handle the pressure she was lastly. Before having the opportunity to say anything else, Casey outrunned her, unfortunately._

_"Pathetic whore! I have never slept with anyone else than you. You did it to yourself!" He yelled in her face in coarse way, without taking his cunning, filled with fierce adrenaline his eyes of her, glaring at his girlfriend's mortified hazel green eyes._

_"I never slept with anyone," Judy was about to keep on with her exclamation though Casey's blood boiled igniting as he smacked other slap across her face, still tugging her hair. "Oucchhh!" She yelped in agony once again, her fingers caressing her cheek as she closed her eyes, tears gushed down her heated cheeks. Her boyfriend growled ferociously. "You are the monster who killed the life that used to live inside me."_

_Then he removed his hand from her hair, releasing it as the young man pushed her  against the wall as she couldn't help, but collapsing on the floor defeated and looking up at him with pleading eyes on her tear stained face._

_"Once a whore, always a whore, Judy!" He headed up to the coat hangers and took his leather one as he started to get dressed to leave._

_"Please, do not leave me! We can work it out." The blonde begged, still panting. She was not only mortified by Casey's aggression and calling her bad names, moreover  she was even more scared when he was about to leave their home and her for the rest of her days._

_Instead of answering her pleas, he spat on her and concluded:_

_"Go to hell, you fucking lying whore!"_

**_***_ **

****

"So it seems it's not her fault at all, because you hurted her by cheating on her and you murdered the life that grew inside her." Father McKenzie casted a sly gaze at the older man, a fake grin curled up in the corner of his lips.

 

"Total lies! I thought you defended me instead of this town pump."  Casey retorted, clutching firmly his teeth.

 

"Well, at least, she was loyal to you and she forgave you."

 

"Loyal?" Hence, the cop mischievously chuckled. "She killed the baby inside her. It's not me." He furthered with sarcastic tone.

 

"You have probably done something wrong. I can smell it!"

 

"Well, Alexander, you aren't a saint either too because I can tell you what," The police officer evoked plainly, earning the man of the cloth's vicious glare. "You raped a young woman and you have never seen her ever again!"

 

"Ha! At least, if I were you, I would never slap Judy." The juvenile priest confessed honestly. "I don't beat women and ladies. That makes you an abominable monster, Casey. That's my point!"

 

"You are lying to me!" He eventually realized how tremendously stubborn is Father McKenzie and declined to go further in bland, searing argues.

 

"A monster like you is the reason why she transformed in a whore and she's looking for sugar daddies. Don't you realize what kind of an asshole are you?" Casey was rather surprised how Alexander defended Judy instead of him as he has expected since the first moments together.

 

"Don't you ever dare," The policeman recited each line slowly, gritting his teeth as he abstained to assault the member of the clergy with physical attack since it's immoral and he has a great chance of losing his job. "To address me like that, Alex!"

 

"Or what?" A vile grin honed on his lips, gazing ironically at the older man. "What are you going to do?" He said calmly, without being bothered what the authority would reply him.

 

"Do not...try to scare me!" Casey's apprehension was pretty evident once Father McKenzie's malice bloomed, cooking inside him.

 

 

*******

"Are you awake yet, honey?" Judy heard hysterical cries, coming from the children's room as for this purpose she got from the bed in the middle of the night and aimed to the room as soon as possible. The middle-aged mother lifted up Agnes by taking her in her protective, loving arms, looking down at her face in the dim lit room, whereas the twins were still asleep, fortunately.

 

"Yes, Mommy! I can't sleep." The young girl said in defeatist manner, rubbing her drowsy eyes with fists.

 

"Aww, sweetie! It's alright, my baby girl!" She pecked kiss on her temple to reassure her as the infant sunk in her mother's warmness, feeling safer. Rocking her in her arms. "Did you have nightmare?"

 

"Yes, I did!" The youngest Howard admitted frankly, her head rested on Jude's chest, her ears jingled once her mother's heart beat sent an electroshock through her wee, frail skeleton. "Can I sleep with you and Daddy?"

 

"Of course, you can!" The blonde headed up to the door as she fondled her anxious daughter's mane of unkempt golden curls by turning off the lights in the children's room and walking up to her bedroom. "You shouldn't be anxious at all, Agnes! Every child has nightmares." Judy opted to encourage her daughter though the vague failure. Smiles distorted across their lips.

 

When the former nun entered in the bedroom by shutting the door, she strolled up to the king-sized bed as Timothy was slumbering profoundly, drowning in his own dreams. His light snores were somewhat soothing and strange for the little girl in the same time.

 

"Why is Daddy doing this?" Jude was kicking off her slippers. Agnes Jude didn't know the word for snore and she just questioned plainly, meaning it.

 

The former sister of the church glanced down at her unconscious husband, couldn't oppress a growing, radiant smile on her face. Then she shifted her hazel eyes to her little ray of sunshine.

 

"Your Daddy is just snoring. It's common amidst the adults." She explained in laconic way. As soon as she laid down to sleep with her daughter, Agnes positioned herself in the middle of the huge bed as she earned kisses on the cheeks and forehead. "You need to rest, Agnes! Good night and have sweet dreams!"

 

"Good night, Mommy! And have sweet dreams too."

 

Thereafter they quickly fell asleep, sinking in their slumbering dream world.

 

*******

 

_The next morning_

_8th of March, 1970_

 

 

When Jude and Timothy woke up in the wee hours of the morning, they gathered their children to have a breakfast altogether and ate in silence though they exchanged comments from time to time.

What they actually ate for breakfast was fruit salad as they drank hot herbal tea along on the kitchen table. 

 

"Aren't you excited for visiting your grandparents in a matter of days?" Timothy enquired Ellie, Tristan and Agnes in the same time as a genial smile flourished on his fresh face.

 

"Yes, of course!" They responded in unison after munching the sliced apples and bananas, humming to themselves a melodious tune, relishing the moment of the family gathering together for breakfast and any time of the day for the meals. 

 

"With enormous impatience!" Ellie declared optimistically as she giggled afterwards, incapable of suppressing it. The eldest child was beyond impatient to go in England and see her grandparents even the rest of the Howards. 

 

"It will be exciting." Jude said blissfully as she sipped her hot herbal tea, sensing the natural beverage gushing down through her organs and resurrecting her body, bringing it to life. 

 

"It couldn't be more since you have never seen my parents and siblings." Timothy commented as he was barely in the middle of finishing his fruit salad.

 

"Are Granny, Grandpa and your siblings friendly?" Tristan posed the question, his eyes fixed on the fruit salad as he was eating it slowly.

 

"Of course, they are, honey!" The former monsignor answered cheerfully, reassuring his twin son. "I doubt they are going to be mean to you."

 

"If they yell, does that mean they are mean?" Agnes asked bashfully.

 

"No, no, sweetheart!" Judy replied as she left the fork in her plate, turning to Agnes as the little girl was sitting next to her mother. Her mother managed her hand to stroke her disordered waterfall of honey curls, her fingers combing through the saturating tresses which were haloing her angelic, white like vanilla complexion. Jude's hazel eyes met her daughter's ones, locking up her gaze. "When they yell at you, that doesn't mean they are mean or something. When an adult yells at you, they usually try to help you and tell you you are doing it incorrectly. While there are adults who yell impulsively just because their nerves peaked and they are quick-tempered." The youngest daughter nodded her head, enthusiatically listening to her mother as a humble, affectionate smile formed on her thin, baby pinkish lips. "In general, you aren't a bad girl so that to deserve to being blamed for anything. You are a pure angel!"

 

"Thank you, Mommy! I am your angel." Agnes Jude emphasized with joyous tone the word  _angel_. 

 

"Not only you are mine angel, but also your father and your sister and brother's angel. Remember that, Agnes! Everybody in this family are special." 

 

Timothy and the twins couldn't help as their smiles rapidly grew on their shining faces, sensing their hearts melting as much as the youngest Howard. In the meanwhile, Jude leant as she peppered Agnes's temple and cheeks with gentle, loving kisses, still stroking her hair, admiring its natural softness and beauty. 

 

"Mommy?" Ellie inquired boldly, drawing her mother's attention instantly.

 

"Yes, sweetie?" The former sister of the church turned to her oldest daughter, facing her as she yet fondled Agnes's head.

 

"Am I angel with my brother?"

 

"You are definitely angels! Who couldn't be an angel when you are such little sweethearts?" 

 

Ellie and Tristan were undeniably flattered by their mother's kind words as Timothy couldn't endure a faint chuckle, escaping his soaked lips.

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	187. Family Together 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Father McKenzie discusses with Sister Molly the conflict between him and Casey. Although Jude's anxiety, the Howards pay a visit to England and encounter Timothy's siblings.

 

_A couple of days later_   
_12th of March, 1970_

The days passed quickly as the Howards were eagerly impatient until the day to their trip to England to visit Timothy's mansion, located in London and currently housing his siblings and parents as well. The children were beyond straining at the leash. Further, they wanted to see their grandparents mostly.

Whilst on other hand, Jude was peculiarly agitated about the impending trip to London and future encounter with her mother-in-law and the rest of the Howards, who aren't residing there. The middle-aged mother was not only agitated, moreover little did she know what's kind of an impression she will make to them and is her mother-in-law going to like and accept her, or rather reject her.

Timothy wasn't exceptional either too. He was uneasy about his forthcoming encounter with his parents and siblings a decade and a half later. He wasn't particularly sure whether Julietta is going to like his wife and accept her as a part of the family or otherwise disapprove her as if she was nothing in the vacuum limbo. On one hand, little did he know his parents and Anna and Daniel are going to think about him being a family man with a marvelous wife and adorable children by his side, whereas, on other hand, he was irrefutably excited and happy to behold his relatives years after emigrating in the another part of the world not only due to his golden divine Vatican dream that whirled in the limbo, further, due to the fresh start in his life on a different continent. In a different country. Being encompassed by people who scarcely have any clue who's he.

In addition to their impending trip, their tickets were booked a several days ago as their flight was at 1 o'clock in the afternoon.

Once the morning sun rays dispersed through the opened curtains of the windows in the two story mansion, bathing the rooms in fresh, undimmed daylight, resurrecting within seconds, the Howards woke up early, as a result of their flight which they shouldn't miss in a matter of hours.

First and foremost, they got up in 7 o'clock in the morning as the first thing they did was having a breakfast downstairs along so that to invigorate them for the rest of the day, besides granting them sufficient physical strength and stamina to pack up their luggage in suitcases.

They ate in silence breakfast and shortly after breakfast time, the couple commence to store their belongings such as garments, shoes and beneficial items inside their suitcases.

Whereas Jude and Timothy were being occupied with their baggage as their suitcases reclined opened on the edge of the bed, Ellie peeked through the ajar bedroom door as she was in the hallway, prying what her parents were doing as her chikdish inquisitiveness verged. In spite of they weren't doing anything special than setting their luggage hours before their flight.

In the meantime, Tristan was teaching his younger sister Agnes Jude in their room, holding a children's book in his tiny hands, their studious eyes darted down to the papers with pictures of objects and their actual names.

 

"Agnes, repeat after me!" Tristan encouraged his younger sibling cheerfully, his forefinger tipping as he pointed directly at the picture, glimpsing at her, making sure if she followed his instructions as well. Then his gaze shifted to the paper. "Snore!" He began as the both children were seating on the carpeted floor.

 

"Snore!" The little girl repeated after her older brother, following his instructions properly, hence, she giggled inwardly to herself as she sensed pride, enveloping her heart.

 

"Bravo, little sister! You are incredible." Tristan complimented Agnes's skills as she was a quick learner and didn't struggle to gain knowledge. He felt two wee pair of arms clasped around his shoulders as he couldn't help but startle as the hug was unpredictable. His big chocolate brown eyes widened, sensing his sister's embrace tightened fleetingly. Additionally Tristan refrained to spill a comment which might offend Agnes.

 

"Timothy?" Jude was folding her pair of casual cotton trousers with her dexterous hands, sighing coldly, frustrated. Frustrated, factly, she might not impress well her mother-in-law and the rest of the Howards. In the meantime, Timothy helped her with packing their luggage.

 

"Yes, my rara avis?" He questioned engrossed her current condition and it was part of his responsibility to acknowledge it. As an addition, the former priest sensed something was out of its borderline and her anxiety invaded his wife, without leaving her soul like a spectral, roaming around a godforsaken, demolished façade. "Is there something encumbering you right now?" He left his responsbility by walking up to her after she stored her folded trousers, wrapping arms around her waist as she span, turning to him as their eyes met.

 

"I think you know already." She threw freely her arms around his neck, encompassing him in a tight, loving hug for a while. Her face all blushed as her heart beat decelerated in her throbbing chest, her ribs pressed to Timothy's. A heart beat decelerated once she thought about the upcoming hours when she's going to meet not only Timothy's siblings, further, his parents. The former nun shut her eyes for a several seconds, relishing the moment of being loved and comforted. "I don't even know if yar mothah will approve me and accept me as a part of the family, I swear." She said very softly between the hug, resting her head on his broad shoulder, couldn't resist the urge to smell his alluring cologne, emanating from his garments and creamy skin.

 

"Judy, you shouldn't be that agitated about it at all! I am definitely sure my parents and siblings will like you." He opted to encourage her though his sparkling fiasco, looming on the horizon. "They are going to realize what a unique woman are you, no matter what I have done to you and," He paused, rubbing her back with his long, fine fingers, tipping her turtleneck's fabric. "What dismal past you shared with yourself! They won't judge, I promise."

 

"Don't you realize how tough is it? It's one of the hardest stages in the marriage to be accepted by your man's mother-in-law so that to be in peace with yourself." She confessed in velvety, desperate voice.

 

"We will overcome it!" After they broke off the hug, they withdrew their faces as their faces' proximity was barely inches, admiring one another's enthralling facial features. He offered her an affectionate, boosterish smile, bloomed on his complexion. "Let's take for example my older brother John. He liked you from the first time. It wasn't that difficult at all."

 

"He understands and supports you, Timothy! I remember," She swallowed a lump in her throat as she locked his soothing, glistening chocolate orbs. "When you planned to emigrate there, the majority of your family disagreed with your decision and perceiving it as a madcap until you did it."

 

"Not only he respected and supported me back then, but also my father Timon." The former monsignor confessed, patting Jude's upper back. "They were the people from my family who supported me and didn't care whether Anna, Daniel and Julietta are disagreeing or not. Although their opinions matter."

 

"It's alright." Then he captured her soft, luscious lips in light kiss, relieving her to feel less antsy. She blinked, closed her eyes for a couple of seconds, relishing the kiss as she took a deep breath. "At least, their opinions are being heard by both sides."

 

"Absolutely!" He affirmed her words as they withdrew, proceed with storing their items and folding garments.

 

When Ellie peeked through the ajar door as she observed the turmoil of her mother and beholding Timothy comforting Jude she couldn't oppress a growing, rejoiced smile, distorted across her lips.

A little after finishing with preparing their baggage as they closed their full suitcases, Timothy lovingly cupped her cheeks in his palms, admiring her ethereal, natural beauty as she placed her hands on top of his shoulders. Gleaming smiles crawled on their fresh, shining faces. Their brittle heart throbbed in their chests. A sudden, hectic silence arched between the couple as the chirping birds were the sole sound source for this moment. 

 

"What's it, sweetheart?" Judy whispered softly as her whisper was sufficiently audible for Timothy's ears, ringing angelic anthems. The silence meant something fishy occured.

 

"You are just beautiful, my love!"

 

The blonde just gave him a content smile, pressing her lips on his.

In the interim, Ellie couldn't contain a vague giggle, escaping her thin lips.

 

*******

 

"Fathah, what was that heated debate a couple of nights ago?" Sister Molly held a teacup, filled with hot green herbal tea as she seated in the dining room with the juvenile priest all alone. No nuns, priests and priestesses disturbed the both pious members of the church. Her amber brown eyes were fixed on Father McKenzie's azure blue eyes, sitting against one another.

 

"From where do you know, Sister Molly?" He posed the question seriously in low voice. 

 

Sister Molly and Alexander have not only a profound platonic relationship as Alexander perceived his tutor as his mother figure, but also they shared along even their deepest, grimmest secrets they kept away from the others, keeping for themselves only as if they were the sole people, who should acknowledge whether their vices or strong points. 

The truth is Sister Molly inspected cautiously the scenery between her favorite priest and the police officer who came remarkably for the holy man. She gained a lot of information about their conversation when they saw each other  these days. In addition to that, the middle-aged woman couldn't help but overhear the conversation between Alexander and Casey. She was on Father McKenzie's side for sure. 

 

"I couldn't help but overhear the conversation between you and this policeman." The older lady sipped her hot beverage, sensing its liquid reviving her body and arousing it, fueling it hydrously. "He seemed suspicious and aggressive, Alex!" She furthered skeptically, leaving her teacup on the large wooden table, fixing her wimple with her both handy, elvish hands. 

 

"Oh!" The man of the cloth cried, taking a deep breath. "He's! Not gonna lie." He admitted honestly, glimpsing down at his fingers as he played with them. Consequently, he shifted his gaze to the older woman's eyes. 

 

"I know what you did but he wasn't a saint neither too. Neither of us is saint, Alex! He tried to manipulate you."

 

"I know!" He diminished his voice tone, pursing his lips until he popped them up. "He shouldn't slap her and abuse her physically when they used to be in a relationship. I even smelled something wide of the mark." Meanwhile Molly arched an eyebrow in puzzled manner, modestly sipping her tea. "He did things to her which aren't particularly okay."

 

The nun just listened attentively her protege, without peeling a single word and digested his monologue. Inhaling a stiff air in the dining room where she was desolated with the member of the clergy. Little did she know about the former nun's biography, nevertheless as far as she listened about her, she was neutral because she wasn't a keen fan of judging people without knowing them in person. 

 

"He cheated on her. He murdered her baby not only with his infidelity and unbearable ire as scorpions dwelled in his skin, poisoning each cell by stimulating his adrenaline, craving for laying the blame on the perperators," The younger man paused, attempting to control his tone. On one hand, he was strongly against Casey's actions a few decades ago and sided with Judy, factly, the physical abuse she experienced back then was way too much and didn't solve the solution at all as significantly aggravating it. On other hand, he abhorred bimbos and the woman she transformed into after all this. All this agony, attempted suicide, sorrow, desolation and heartbreak. An epitome of plagued woman with demons, haunting her from the past and the present. "Further, he passed an atrocious sickness to her and addressed irrelevantly, therefore turning into the whore he called her."

 

Sister Molly panicked after hearing these severe words, coming from her protege's mouth. She emitted a dramatic sigh as she wanted to acknowledge more about Father McKenzie if either he was being encroached or not. Then she plainly sipped from her teacup by grabbing it over again. 

 

"I have no words what to say about this. Jude doesn't seem a horrible person at all."

 

"I don't even know her personally, however, I know it's not her fault she depended on the high class prostitution back in the time."

 

"Did he try to attack you or do something to you?" The middle-aged lady posed the question dryly, changing the topic as she felt embarrassed to talk about prostitution.

 

In this moment, the young holy man got from the dining table, sauntered around the table as his hands were behind his spine, inhaling, then exhaling sharply.

 

"I will tell you something, Molly!" He stated coldly. "I swear for million, trillion times he did not touch me!" 

 

 

*******

 

"Timothy, look at our little angels!" Jude exclaimed merrily in velvety voice, holding Ellie in her secure, affectionate arms as she was already asleep in her mother's arms for a handful of hours, without interrupting her slumber. The blonde couldn't suppress a rapidly growing smile on her plump, naturally rosy-coloured lips, looking down at her eldest daughter. 

 

The couple were with their children in the plane for 3 straight hours as the infants had fallen asleep shortly after establishing in their parents' arms and embrace. Jude and Timothy were widely awake, keeping their eyes open constantly as they supervised their rays of sunshine, soothing them with their presence, warmness and love.

 

"They are as beautiful as you, Judy!" The former priest evoked gleefully, holding Tristan and Agnes in his arms as Jude seated next to the window. Their genial, doting eyes were staring down at the asleep little angels, admiring their natural beauty and cuteness. 

 

She chuckled raspily, looking up at Timothy's chocolate irises as their eyes met, locking up his stare after pursuing for a direct eye contact with him. 

 

"Let's not forget they are as beautiful as their father, darling!"

 

"Of course, rare bird!" Subsequently, he captured her lips in a light, amatory kiss. 

 

 

*******

 

 

"Gosh, they must be there in a matter of minutes!" Anna said disappointed, sitting on the bench with her brothers Daniel and John, waiting for Jude and Timothy's arrival as the flight to London was delaying with a several minutes behind. 

 

Midnight hours loomed on the horizon, as a result of the empty London streets and the airport was hardly crowded during these hours. Timothy's parents, Julietta and Timon were at home, already asleep since they strictly followed their daily schedule and crawling in the bed no later than ten o'clock in the night. 

Anna, Daniel and John were lucky they were still awake, due to the fact their guests will arrive within minutes. They were more than as excited as little children for their new toys on their impending birthday. 

 

"You shouldn't be concerned about it at all, Anna!" John opted to reassure his younger sister, patting lightly her shoulder as he checked his watch, currently reading accurately half past midnight. Daniel grew discreetly impatient to meet his brother and his splendid wife with their precious mini them at last. "They are going to be right there in a matter of minutes. I pressume their luggage is being checked." He speculated sanguinely.

 

"Come on! These flights are pain in the ass." Daniel admitted as he earned his siblings' mortified gazes especially his younger sister's one. Initially, she gaped at him as if he threw the bombshell, then her facial expression transformed momentarily in a glare, gritting her firm, yet white like vanilla teeth.

 

"Language, Danny!"

 

"Oh, I am so sorry, Anna!" Daniel owed an apology to his younger sibling, as a result of delivering it instantly without hearing her complains anymore, muting them in the vacuum. "It's just," He stammered, realizing what foreword he would spill reluctantly, abiding his sister's presence oblivious for him. "You know!" A mischievous grin curled up in the corner of his lips, scarcely being capable of oppressing it. 

 

"It's okay." She pecked a kiss on his cheek, comforting him. "I know how painful is doing nothing but waiting there like night birds."

 

All of a sudden, the double doors were being pushed with entire strength, grabbing immediately Anna, Daniel and John's attentions as they watched in awe the married couple with three children approaching them, being guided with their peripherial visions. Charming, content smiles sparkled on their faces altogether like falling stars in the nocturnal, ebon sky. Heart raced as they exhilaratedly braked in their pulsating chests. 

Agnes Jude's legs were wrapped around her mother's neck, sitting on her neck, whilst the middle-aged mother struggled to hold her suitcase including the miniature ones of her children, storing their garments and necessary stuff altogether. The twins held their parents' hands, grasping them as Timothy's other hand was occupied with another suitcase, his stuff and clothes repleting it. 

Once the twins beheld three adults sitting on the bench, recognizing their faces, in fact, they resembled Timothy whether a bit or overally. Little did they know how elated they were, accelerating by pulling the couple's hands towards the former monsignor's siblings.

 

"Dad, are they your sister and brothers?" Ellie questioned curiously as she wanted to confirm whether they were though a tad hesitancy hit her abruptly. 

 

"Correct, sweetheart! It's them." Timothy replied hastily, unable to catch his breath though his stamina.

 

"Slow down a bit, Ellie and Tris!" Judy sniggered gaily, sensing her cheeks heating promptly. "I completely understand how eager are ya to meet Timothy's family, howsoever, don't act like there's an ice-cream truck!"

 

"You must be Judy and," Anna started as her chocolate brown eyes wandered up and down the couple with their little angels, scrutinizing them as quickly as possible. The slightly younger woman was in awe once she beheld Timothy's wife, who was beyond mesmerizing with her natural beauty. "What are your names, cupcakes?" She asked the children.

 

"Ellie!" 

 

"Tristan!"

 

"Agnes!" The youngest Howard answered rather bashfully, lowering her head as she tried to hide her face, burrying it in her sparse mane of silken honey curls. 

 

"I know you!" John declared jubilantly as he got from the bench, crouching down to the twins by throwing his arms around them, tugging them in a tight and warm hug that didn't even last for a several seconds. "Beautiful children of beautiful parents!"

 

Jude and Timothy chuckled as the other three adults joined them either too. "They are for sure!" Daniel answered cheerfully as his honey brown eyes were lowered to the twins by drifting them up to the bashful little girl, offering her an appeasing smile, honed across his lips. 

 

"It's true." The former sister of the church riposted joyously, nonetheless demurely. "We are so lucky for having them!"

 

"Of course, my rara avis!" Timothy set the suitcases on the floor by wrapping an arm around Jude's upper back. "Anna and Danny, that's my wonderful wife Judy Martin Howard!" 

 

"Hi Judy! It's nice to meet you." Daniel stretched his hand, offering a handshake as he shook a hand with his brother's wife. "I am Daniel or just call me Danny." In the meanwhile, he winked at her through his subtle grin, formed on his mildly wrinkled face.

 

"And Anna!" The brunette turned to her older brother, smiling cryptically.  "That's Judy, my ray of sunshine!"

 

"Hey Judy! I am Anna, Timothy's younger sister." The brunette handshaked with the older lady, exchanging radiant, vivid smiles.

 

"It's a huge pleasure to meet you, Anna! It's Judy Martin Howard, Timothy's wife."

 

"Splendid!" The younger woman murmured content as she fondled the twins' soft hairs, admiring its freshness and youth, oozing from them. 

 

 

**_ To be continued... _ **


	188. Family Together 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude and Timothy arrive with their children in England at last. They are warmly welcomed.

 

 

 

"You seem pretty tired all of you!" John commented casually as he seated next to his brother Daniel, who was utterly focused on driving through the dark streets of London.

 

"They are!" Anna declared formally, chuckling with her decent British accent, accenting her undertone. Timothy's younger sister sat next to Jude as she was permitted to hold Tristan, becoming quickly fond of him.

 

The truth was not only the Howards' children were tremendously sleepy and fatigued as they fell asleep in the adults' arms as soon as they got inside the car, falling asleep deeply, moreover Jude and Timothy as they spent hours in the plane without resting for a single minute and all they craved for was a warm bath and crawling in the bed at last.

The former pious members of the clergy threw their backs back as they reclined on the backseats, holding in their arms one child at least.

Briefly, everybody were ready to drop and flump on the beds like heavily thrown rocks, and have extra good night sleep until the morning after.

Jude and Timothy's eyelids were burdening with its ounce, almost ready to fall asleep in the middle of their way to the mansion as the car's engine rang in their ears, wearying them even more by interweaving with the midnight hours and the car's functioning engine.

The blonde didn't expect a warm welcome from Timothy's siblings with exception of John since he had met her only once, besides they had a couple of times the chance to speak to one another via phone conversations. John was the most amiable in Timothy's family which was a fact.

Anna and Daniel welcomed warmly the former nun and have already accepted her as a part of the family though an hour hasn't even passed yet. They became fleetingly fond of Agnes Jude, Ellie and Tristan as Anna's favorite was Agnes, whereas Daniel's favorite child was actually Ellie since she was bold and scarcely afraid to express herself.

Little did John know how bigger were the twins as the last time when he saw them was in Jude's bump, during her tough, nonetheless first pregnancy. Ellie and Tristan grew as rapidly as vegetables and it was doubtlessly evident.

When Daniel met Jude for first time, he was not only mesmerized by her still attractive looks for a woman in the beginning of her fifties, further, he was attracted to her though her marriage to his younger brother was intoxicatingly oblivious. Daniel was slightly older than the former holy woman and he lost his wife in a fatal car crash a decade ago, as a result of her inebrated condition, prevailing her body's physical strength and the alcohol plaguing her blood. Fortunately, he had one child as it's already grown up and living on his own in other English city.

 

"Timothy, are you already falling asleep?" Judy questioned her husband, rocking his shoulder, attempting to keep his awake as much as possible until they arrive at their destination. She omitted a raspy, ironic chuckle, escaping her damp, plump lips.

 

"N-no! I am not." He lied, justifying himself in silly manner as he released a reluctant guturral cackle, hardly blinking as the ounce, built in his eyelids was tormenting the former monsignor and he verged between not falling asleep in the car or otherwise falling asleep.

"Do not lie to me, darling! It's visible because I am in such state too." The middle-aged mother confessed, swinging Ellie in her secure, doting arms.

"I know!" Timothy's eyelids betrayed to shut like blinds, closing the window, reflecting the aesthetic nature. "At least, we are in the middle of our destination to home." He furthered with drowsy voice as his head rested spontaneously on his wife's shoulder as she glimpsed and didn't resist the urge to chuckle inwardly for herself.

"You know but it's going to be mildly awkward if you fall asleep now."

"Big deal!"

"Tim, it's better to not fall asleep and embarrass yourself." Anna cautioned by turning to her older brother, slapping lightly his broad, muscular shoulder. A smug grin bloomed across her layered conservative mauve lips. "Think about sleeping in the car until the next morning." She carried on sternly, cold-bloodedly.

Then he pouted his lips, glaring at his younger sibling, without peeling a word as he was somewhat affronted by her warnings as if she was his mother and he played in the role of the child.

"A quarter an hour until we are at home." John stated jubilantly, turning back to glance at Jude, Timothy, their children and Anna, offering them a reassuring smile, distorted across his lips.

"Oh Gosh!" Timothy sighed a sigh of relief.

 

 

*******

 

 

After a quarter an hour, Timothy's siblings and the Howards lastly arrived in Timothy's three story mansion with a few acres land and a grandioze yard, adorned with orchid trees, extraordinary flowerbeds with variety of beauteous flowers in different colors, a couple of garden gnomes, two lacquered wooden benches and porch, linked with the threshold and the front door.

Once they got from the cab, they collected their luggage as they were escorted and being helped with carrying it until they towered the stairs for the second floor with the bedrooms not only for the couple, but also for the children.

The English mansion contained only one kitchen, located on the first floor, while there were six bedrooms, two living rooms, three bathrooms, balconies connected with the bedrooms, possessing an ethereal view from high scenery to the garden and the forest, encircling the mansion.

Judy was beyond astounded how huge was her husband's home where he used to live until he emigrated in Boston. In the meanwhile, Ellie, Tristan and Agnes were asleep, drowning in a deep sleep, incapable of escaping it until something urges them.

When John helped the couple with their suitcases up to one of the bedrooms where they are going to spend their night until the morning after, there was a children's room for the twins and the youngest Howard, unpacking for them their baggage as they were placed considerately in their compact beds to rest until tomorrow.

As Jude and Timothy began unboxing partly their stored luggage, John paid a visit to their room for a handful of minutes, talking to them as he opted to not violate their personal space at all.

 

"So what do you think about our home, Judy?" John sat on the scarlet royal armchair, reclined by cocking back his head leisurely, staring at them, admiring their potent bond and formidable love. A cheerful, childish smile blossomed on his pale like milk complexion, rubbing with his fists his eyes.

 

"Oh God, it's hypnotisingly beautiful home you have with Timothy! To be honest, I have never lived in such palace like this and Timothy's owned one in Boston before." She responded elated, unfolding her black silky neglige which she's determined to wear for bedtime. A content smile honed in the corner of her naturally rosy-coloured lips.

 

"Oh really?" John questioned expressively, arching eyebrows in perplexion. "You never used to live in a decent house, at least? Huh?" He resumed uttering, surprised by Jude's reply, in spite of his knowledge about her regretful, grim past.

 

"As you know my past, how do ya think, John?" She asked slyly, turning to him with an infectious glance as she shifted her gaze to the stored baggage and unfolding certain clothes.

 

"You used to live in a motel?" He proceed with the questions, scratching his head with his fingertips. Timothy couldn't help but overhear the conversation between his brother and wife though he heeded, focusing on the suitcases as well.

 

"Not exactly, however, random men used to take me on mere and luxurious motels and I had my own fumble apartment, hardly surviving and having trouble with paying the month rent." She answered in low, ashamed voice.

 

"That's awful. I am so sorry for hearing all this shit." John apologized humbly, his smile fading as it transformed in a grotesque, pitying frown.

"You shouldn't apologize, John! I don't like to be pitied at all." The blonde retorted as she detested to being pitied.

"It's alright! Samantha is the same like you, Judy!" He cleared his breath, crossing a leg. "She hates to be pitied and she's quite stubborn, believing in herself she doesn't needs a help."

"Oh, I did not know your wife is like me."

"By the way you speak and act, you remind me of her!" He emphasized remind.

"Oh!" She cried as she didn't know what to say else as a reply.

 

 

*******

 

 

"Where's Mommy?" Agnes enquired desperately, pouting her subtle, adorable lips. She was being laid down to sleep on her small bed as her siblings were seperated to sleep on the other two beds.

"Shu, shu, shu, Agnes!" Anna sternly tried to comfort the youngest heiress, stroking her head as her twin siblings were already asleep. "Your Mommy and Daddy will come here. You shouldn't be worried, little angel." The middle-aged lady furthered calmly, admiring the child's golden hair softness.

She just cooed and nodded her head, affirming her words as a slight, hopeful smile crawled on her mildly flushed face. The young girl was no longer patient to receive a good night kiss by her parents.

As soon as the brunette re-adjusted the little girl's crimson cotton blanket, the former members of the church entered in the children's room as they shut the door and Anna stared into Agnes's parents, offering them a vivid smile.

"Did you finish with unpacking your luggage?" She inquired with her decent, firm British accent as they strolled up to the slightly younger woman, wearing sparkling smiles on their faces. Faces, oozing from them endless fatigue, lack of energy and bliss in the same time. 

"We did for sure, Anna!" Judy replied enthusiastically as she stepped past the small bed, leaning her head to the young girl as Agnes couldn't help as her big hazel eyes met her mother's honey brown orba, locking up their gazes. In the interim, the former priest moved up alongside Jude as the three adults encompassed Agnes's bed.

Once the couple made their own way into the children's room, they couldn't help as they came to their senses at last. Reluctantly opening their eyelids that shielded them against the lit up lamps. Elegant smiles bloomed across their lips. Their parents' voices sounded like a genuine, heavenly paradise for them, melting their brittle hearts.

"Sunshine, aren't you sleeping, are ya?" Timothy asked his youngest daughter, stroking lightly her golden, vaguely shaggy golden hair, spilled on the pillow.

"No! I just want to be with you, Mommy and Daddy!" The little girl commanded, contemplating them in awe.

 

"Am I bothering you, Judy and Tim?" Anna inquired self-consciously as her temple creased.

 

"No, no, Anna! It's fine." Timothy didn't obligate his younger sister to leave the room unless when she wants.

 

"You aren't problematic to us. You can stay with us." Judy responded in the same time. "Do you like it there, little angel?" She kept on by asking her youngest daughter. 

 

"Yes, Mommy!" The youngest Howard heiress replied back in low voice as she was beyond enervated. "Very much." 

 

"Mom and Dad?" The twins joyously evoked in unison as they drew the 3 adults' attention in no time. 

 

"Tris and Ellie!" Timothy ambled up to the other compact beds as he didn't want to neglect them in the limbo, whereas Anna accompanied the former nun. "My hearts, what are you doing?"

 

"We couldn't help but wake up once you came there." Tristan answered his father's question as a smile distorted across his lips. 

 

"Oh really?" He leant his head to pepper their lukewarm temples and cheeks with light, affectionate kisses as each kiss they earned from either of their mother or father was an ethereal paradise for them. Thereafter his both hands lowered down to caress their heads, delicately running his fingers through their a tad unkempt hairs, admiring its softness, cripsness. "We will always come here to wish you good night, baby boy."

 

The twins didn't respond as Ellie giggled in peppy manner. 

 

"You are as beautiful as your mother, Agnes. Haven't you being told so?" Anna posed the question joyfully.

 

She nodded her head, confirming the younger lady's words in coy way.

 

 

*******

 

_The next morning_

_13th of March, 1970_

 

 

As soon as the morning dawned on the horizon as the moon and its abundance of flickering stars vanished in the vacuum, the weather in London was bearably cold, besides it was cloudy as a swarm of clouds hovered in the pale sky. 

First and foremost, Timon and Julietta woke up first, whilst Anna and Daniel were in the kitchen, preparing an affluent breakfast for the entire family including the guests unlike Jude and Timothy with their children and John who were still in their beds.

As Jude was lying in the bed as her discarded nightgown was under her pillow after they made love to one another after wishing good night to their children and everybody else who were awake yet the night before, she unwillingly opened her eyelids as her ruffled, wild long glossy honey hair was spilled on the crimson aristocratic pillow as her vision periphery peeped at the clock on her night stand, reading properly  _8:30AM_  in the morning.

She inhaled, then exhaled sharply as Timothy was still asleep. The blonde observed his face and body language as she couldn't opress a blossoming, radiant smile across her naturally plump lips. Her arms were clasped around his naked, toned back. Back where she left a bunch of welts and scraps of her manicured  ravishing red nails that digged deeply in his skin, due to the rich pleasure and their approaching climaxes they had the night before, taking its place on the king-sized four posted bed. Fortunately, scarlet red velvet blanket blanketed from their shoulders and below their stark bodies. 

All of a sudden, the former sister of the church heard and noted her husband stirring as her honey brown eyes were darted to him, inspecting his moves as he stretched his muscly, bare arms as he released a yawn, followed by his morning breath and rubbed his drowsy eyes with his knuckles.

Shortly afterwards when he beheld Jude, he brightly smiled to her as she offered him a smile as his mammoth, veiny hand grabbed her chin, tilting her head to have a better access to look up into her warm hazel irises.

 

"Good morning, darling!"

 

"Good morning, rare bird!"

 

Intense silence arched between the both pious members of the church, taking their time to admire one another's fresh, yet young-looking faces. 

Timothy admired the sight of his naked wife by laying next to him with her mane of long old Hollywood golden curls, her pale angelic face with its sui generis facial features, her charming smile, her brutally honest, unarguable hazel eyes, radiating endearment, lust, desire and tenderness. Her creamy, mussy, as white as vanilla skin. 

She resembled an angel, sent from God specially for Timothy. 

 

"The night before was just mesmerizing." She whispered seductively through a husky chuckle in low voice, eyeing his magnetic chocolate brown eyes as her naked, full breasts were pressed on his muscular torso. 

 

"I can't agree more." His thumbs kneaded her cheekbones in delicate manner, admiring her unearthy beauty, oozing from the middle-aged woman with whom he shared five years marriage. She closed her eyes like blinds, relishing the moment of its diaphanous caress.

 

"You have a magnificent mansion right there, Timothy!" The blonde responded softly. "But it's always better at home."

 

He just smiled, merely nodding his head in agreement with her words until he heard footsteps lurking in the long hallway of the second floor, ideally recognizing them as it was his mother's ones. Julietta was humming a beautiful tune for herself as she walked past in the hallway as she wanted to check her son and her daughter-in-law without hesitation as well.

Once the elder woman stepped in front of the room's door, she rapped a handful of times in faint way until they heard the door raps, coming to the conclusion they were no longer alone in the room until they burst out all as one. "Yes? Come in!"

Consequently Timothy's mother, Julietta stepped up in the couple's temporary bedroom until they leave for Boston as she wore her floral seafoam green cotton robe as a belt was tightly knotted around her waist, keeping the robe steady as her sparse straight chestnut hair was tied in a messy bun. She propped on the royal crimson wall, gazing down at the married couple as a slight smile curled up in the corner of her lips, admiring their undeniable love and desire. 

 

"Good morning, birds in love!" 

 

"Good morning, ma'am!" Judy greeted warmly the much older woman, giving her a genuine smile, formed on her lips.

 

"Good morning, mom!" Timothy faked his panting as they turned to Julietta. "We arrived the last night." He resumed as he explained to his mother about his arrival.

 

"Oh, that's wonderful!" She strolled up to the bed without getting too far as she didn't want to startle the couple especially her daughter-in-law. "You seem happier and more extraordinary together, if I need to be honest." 

 

"It's true!" Jude whispered humbly, sniggering uneasily as her heart throbbed rapidly in her chest. "We couldn't be more."

 

"I am glad for you." Suddenly the older lady commenced to scrutinize even more detailed the both couple especially her daughter-in-law as she noted something a tad leery though she didn't want to appear brash at last. Then she just omitted a casual, embarrassing snicker as the both former holy faces of the church wondered why she snickered without explaining herself, noting her somewhat suspicious demeanor. Little did they know in what kind of a fishy situation they were recently locating at.

 

"Is there anything wrong, mom?" 

 

"Why, my dear son?" The both adults joined her as they snickered in their own embarrassment. "Of course, there aren't any binds at all."

 

"Do not lie!" He retorted in low, sarcastic voice as the former nun abided quiet, paying utterly attention between Timothy and Julietta's conversation. "Just spit it out."

 

"All I can say why you appear so happy and glowing this morning is," She inhaled by rambling around their bed idly, rolling her eyes by setting free another chuckle again. "It smells of sex there."

 

"Mom, you shouldn't be that direct!"

 

"At least, I am mentinoning a fact, Tim! The breakfast will be ready soon."

 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	189. Family Together 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback reveals about Timothy's adolescence. Valerie, Frank and Sally are desperate over Jude and Timothy's absence in Boston.

 

 

When the elder woman fled the couple's extraordinarily aristocratic bedroom, she left them in peace without prying into their personal space way too much anymore. She paced up in the long hallway by paying a visit to the children's room where they still laid in their miniature, howsoever, convenient beds.

As Jude and Timothy were desolated together, they couldn't oppress guttural snickers in their embarrassment after Julietta's words when she mentioned the room's smell.

 

"I can't believe how astute is your mothah, Timothy!" She exhaled sharply, releasing ounce off her ribs. "Jesus Christ!" The blonde kept on ironically.

 

Little did the blonde know how cunning is Julietta, Timothy's mother and Judy's mother-in-law.

In general, the elder lady was not only indisputably intelligent and sly, moreover she had a high-quality education and attended a medical university as she used to be a nurse in one of the London hospitals, hence, earning filthy wealth from her profession though she was currently retired from a half a decade ago. Eventually Julietta was in the beginning of her 70s as grayish tingles highlighted her chestnut, sparse medium hair, cascading down her shoulders as a forehead fringe covered her temple, subsequently rendering her younger looking.

 

"She's!" Smug, snakish smirk blossomed on his plump, baby pinkish lips. "It's not occasional she murderes one of the housekeepers we hired a long time ago when I was an adolescent." He furthered in low voice.

 

"Oh! That's horrible." She cried out desperately, arching a puzzled eyebrow. "It's impossible."

 

"It's possible everything and do not say it's horrible!" Jude's heart raced, faking her panting as she widely eyed her husband's content, mischievous face. Little did she know about Julietta and she was a murderer. "The housekeeper was a child molester. I mean, she's rapist!" He retorted, attempting to control his tone though this painful memory of his youth haunted him like a ghost of the past, bewitching him eerily.

 

 

 

_Flashback_

_November 1937_

_14-year-old Timothy was reading a classic literature in his bedroom, where he was fully independent and hardly sharing it with either of his siblings as they had their own bedrooms. The adolescent was sitting on the royal armchair, reclined as he crossed his leg, his mammoth, veiny hands wrapped around the book's antique covers, his studious chocolate eyes darted down to the old pages of the book, relishing the loneliness that encompassed him._

_He was home alone with his younger sister Anna and the hired maid to dust, tidy and clean after the aristocratic British family's enormous household named Alicia Clarke. She was being hired in the Howards household since the last autumn. In the first weeks, she made a good impression of the family until the past weeks Alicia was not only eccentric in her demeanor, but also she opted to sexually harass and assault Timothy's older brothers as he was victim of it though they evaded the appaling, uncanny employer and they weren't capable of attacking her physically as they were taught to not physically harm any female, regardless if it's a woman or a girl. Although Timon overlooked the fact that Alicia was a danger as she was tremendously revolting with her actions and by the way she spoke to the younger males in the family, Timothy, Daniel and John told Julietta about Alicia as the middle-aged woman plotted to kill their maid in arcane way without the authorities to find out about the intentional homicide._

_Anna was in her bedroom, studying and preparing for the next school day as she was hard-working, persistent and diligent student. What it wasn't occasional was actually the circumstance the eight-year-old girl's ambition prevailed her sloth._

_All of a sudden, when Alicia tapped on Timothy's bedroom door, in the interim the teenager responded simply. "Yes?"_

_As soon as the maid entered in the room, she commenced to dust the nightstand by ambling up to the nightstand in the left side of his four-poster bed, humming a vibrant tune to herself, Timothy peeped over his book, surveying the middle-aged woman in leery manner, noting her eccentric demeanor as well. He stared indifferently with contempt at her, pursing his lips by not rendering any sound as he didn't want to draw attention promptly._

_"When this defiler will leave my room?" The young man wondered, abstaining from peeling a word as Alicia's humming was the sole sound source with her dust brush, grasped in her elvish, mildly wrinkled hand._

_"As you wonder what's on my mind, darling," Alicia turned to the young man as he averted his gaze to the book, sensing the tempting sea blue eyes looking up at him as she bended down as the night table's level, offering the adolescent a predatory, conceited smirk, honed in the corner of her ravishing red lips. "Leave this book away and just have fun with me!" Alicia begged, pouting in sultry manner as Timothy couldn't endure heated cheeks and sanguine, inked on his face. He tried to ignore Alicia's taunts._

_Alicia was actually a widow in the beginning of her 40s as she had a mane of strawberry red tresses descended down her waist with fringe on the left part of her temple, sky blue eye irises, olive tanned skin tone. She wasn't tall at all as her height was only 5'5 and weighting no more than 130lbs. Furthermore, she was a keen fan of wearing pastel garments especially exquisite ones and opting to tempt the Howards'  young men though they were peculiarly disgusted by the way she dressed herself up. She was a single mother of two grown up young men, who are independent from her responsibilites for a half a decade. Additionally, Alicia lost her husband due to an airplane crash._

_"Oh, come on, Timmy! Don't act like a boring nerd, who's addicted to books!" Alicia left the dust brush on the nightstand by walking up to him in sexy gait though he disregarded the single mother. Once she gripped the book by its cover, she tossed it backward, colliding in the royal wall, consequently establishing on the floor with its opened pages whereas Alicia leant her head, cupping his cheeks as he pushed away her hands from his face without making a sound as he averted his chocolate eyes, radiating apprehension, disgust and contempt in the same time altogether. "I guarantee you you will be pleased."_

_"Alicia, please, leave me alone!" He riposted as he got from the royal armchair, stepping backward, opting to escape the creepy housekeeper. "I am too young for your taste. Go find somebody around your age or who's an adult to fill your needs."  He furthered, although she didn't give up easily at all and pigheadedly approached him with each took step forward._

_"Oh, Tim, dear Tim!" She whispered sensually in low voice, winking at him.  "The young men like you are the best lovers, no matter what the others think."_

_"You are disgusting! Keep your mouth shut!" He clutched his fist, menacing her to hit her, in spite of his well-trained, benevolent and bashful nature. The adolescent could no longer control his voice undertone, factly, Alicia irritated him in particular way. Fiercely glaring at the much older woman than him in self-defense. On one hand, he wanted to punch her right in the face to defend himself and ask for aid by calling the police. On other hand, Timothy didn't want physically harm any female, whether a girl or a woman. Despite his radical aversion to Alicia._

_"You aren't interested in me?" She placed a hand on her sweaty chest, feeling beneath her palm her hammering heart in her ribs, thrumming a steamy tune to herself. Her plump, ravishing red lips trembling under its tune. At last but not least, Alicia acted like she was heartbroken by his words. "Aww, you sweet boy! The boy toys are even better than the rest of the men."_

_Timothy verged to nauseate and throw up, in fact, the redhead's words were plaguing him, almost unable to harm her though his attempts to persuade her he isn't attracted to her and so forth, it didn't help at all._

 

_"Alicia, just stop or," He was cut in the middle of his sentence, remaining unfinished. The boy cautioned through gritted teeth as his bile rose in his throat._

_"Or what? Ha!" A husky chortle omitted from her throat. As an addition, the housekeeper didn't accept his threat seriously. All what she can think of Timothy was a pathetic joke. Nothing else! "What do you think you are capable of? To hurt me?"_

_Silence arched in the room as her light footsteps were the sole sound source_ _, jingling in the adoelscent's ears._

_"I warn you once again, I swear!" The young man warned, walking backwards until his back was clung to the wall._

_"Don't be ridiculous, Timothy!" Suddenly she raised her voice, growling in passionate manner, her fingers went up to her strawberry red tresses, combing them up with her fine fingers idly. Pouting her lips. "Of course, nobody won't rescue you! Are you willing to punch me? To kick my ass?"  When she approached him as he wasn't capable to escape her anymore since she momentarily shut the door, locking it up, Timothy scrambled up to the nightstand, opening one of the drawers as he took the letter opener, lowering it down as thw young man was more than determined to stab her._

_"I am not afraid of you. I won't hurt any lady." When she approached him as their proximity significantly diminished_ _, an artifical grin slowly crawled on his pale face. "But do you know what's worse than a humiliated woman?" All of a sudden she stared up at him, hushing as she was focused on his words. "A victimized man!" The adolescent  mildly snuck up his hand, gripping yet the letter opener in considerate way so that to not drop it unintentionally. Stabbing the razor right in her spine as thick, marvelous dark blood spurt from her slit as Alicia caressed with her fingers her stabbed area, yelping in endless pain, her mouth agape as she rolled her widened azure blue eyes._

_"You deserved it for attempted sexual assault, creep!"  Timothy furthered, crossing his arms for a while, relishing the extraordinary scene of his maid being hurted and viciously manipulating her._

_"You, stupid son of the bitch," Alicia stuttered, groaning in low voice, opting to gain control over her voice as Timothy set free a wicked chuckle, rushing to the shut door by unlocking it in haste, without turning back ever again and fleeing his bedroom." C'mere, you little asshole!" The redhead yelled in berserk manner as her blood vigorously boiled in her veins and body. Gory pool stained partly the carpeted floor. The pungent stench of blood precipitately overspread in the room._

_In spite of the afflicting pain, searing her spine, the middle-aged lady didn't give up at last. Once she fled Timothy's bedroom, she aimed to the running figure, ideally recognizing him without hesitation._

_"Ha! Gotcha ya, Tim!" She shouted as the boy ran through the long hallway on the second floor. Breathlessly, restlessly exiting the redhead's venomous claws._

_As soon as she paced up directly towards one of the youngest Howard heirs, all of a sudden Julietta shot Alicia as she stood in the other end of the hallway as her antique revolver's trigger was pressed with two fingers, a bullet shot up to Alicia's back of her head, fumbling on the floor helplessly as  if a heavy rock was flinged in the lake._

_The teenager witnessed their housekeeper's final moments, panicking after the sound of the revolver, clamping his mouth with a hand, squatting in the right wing of the hallway as he hided behind the wall, catching his breath._

_"Tim!" The middle-aged mother of a couple of children ran towards the right part of the corridor, crying out loud her son's name. "My boy!"_

_In the meanwhile, he rose as he stood and ambled up until his mother thrown her arms around his upper back, clung him to her, their hearts hammering in their ribs and pressed to one another. What the middle-aged mother felt was disquietness invading her mind, unable to be in peace with herself, factly, she just shot in the back the raunchy maid and rescuing her sons' lives especially Timothy's since he was the most endangered for the moment. If the brunette didn't polish off the danger in the mansion, otherwise who knows what would happen to her youngest son._

_"Oh, Tim! Gladly you rescued your skin from this predator." Julietta murmured desperately._

_"I couldn't help but stab her with the letter opener and hopefully we got rid of her at last." The adolescent muttered._

_"At least, you and your brothers are safe for now!" They broke off the hug. "Just imagine if I didn't kill her otherwise."_

_"Don't make me to imagine this nightmare!" He responded, panting as he opted to catch his breath. "Alicia is dead and she won't harass us anymore."_

_"Yes without further ado!" Julietta replied smugly, content smirk curled up in the corner of her rosy-coloured lips._

_"What are we going to do with her body and what if the authorities find out about the homicide?"_

_"Don't worry about it, Tim! We are going to cremate her by burning her body and remains." She maliciously winked at him, gazing down at the corpse of Alicia that lied on the carpeted hall's floor, eyeing it._

_******* _

 

"So is it true she sexually harassed you?" Judy questioned skeptically, believing her husband's words.

 

"Not only me, but also my brothers as I was often victim of her libido though I was too young and I was just a teenager, not an adult." He explained. "Let's not forget, she's a compulsive rapist though I never allowed her to touch me!"

 

"I am happy your mother got rid of that lustful bitch, although It's appaling what kind of a person was Alicia."

 

 

*******

_The night before_

_12th of March, 1970_

_"Frank, have you ever wondered," Valerie paused as she took a sip of her glass of red wine, reclining leisurely on the leather sofa as Sally was sitting next to her and Frank was sitting on the left armchair. Then she left aloof the glass of red wine on the coffee table, licking greedily her soaked lips. "What hell is without Judy and Timothy with their angels?" She furthered her sentence, crossing her legs in sitting position._

 

_"Unfortunately, yes! I wish they were part of our company to drink with us some red wine." The security guard answered truthfully from the bottom of his heart, sipping his red wine and savouring its mouth-watering taste._

 

_The three adults were gathered altogether in the living room of Valerie's one story house, having a wine evening together, whereas Shona was with Kaitlyn in the other room, playing and talking together._

 

_"At least, they will return in Boston in a matter of days, Frank and Val!" Sally addressed the older adults' names in soothing manner, opting to comfort them as she left her glass of white wine on the coffee table by clasping her both arms around the older woman's shoulders as she was being encircled by Valerie's arms. The brunette rested her chin on the redhead's shoulder, her nostrils couldn't resist its captivating fragrance of the redhead, inhaling it. "Everything will be fine!" She rubbed the older woman's back as Frank couldn't help but watch the both women comforting each other and drowning in each other's affable hug. In a jiffy, they broke off the hug as they shifted their stare to the former cop._

_"It looks like the wine is our sole medicament for our grief over Judy and Timothy's absence." Frank uttered in mocking way, couldn't contain a guturral guffaw as the both ladies participated too._

_"For now until their return as well." Sally remarked, gripping her glass of wine, gulping it in a single sip._

_******* _

 

"I told you the breakfast is already done," Daniel tried to diminish his voice decibels as he cautioned the guests as Anna and John were just taking their seats on the large, richly embellished dining table in the dining room as he was done with serving the plates and glasses of liquid. Initially, the rest of the family thought Daniel was just being coarse and he was unarguably hot-tempered, whereas the children startled once they heard his raised voice unlike Jude and Timothy as Timothy sensed igniting zealousy, oozing from his older brother.

 

"I am sorry, Danny! Do not yell at us and don't try to be dominating!" Timothy defended himself and his wife as well as soon as they sat next to each other, whilst Ellie and Tristan sat against their parents as Agnes was placed in her high chair.

 

"Please, Daniel, don't be mad at Timmy! It's okay to be late." John intervened as he couldn't help, nevertheless protect his brother. In the interim, the both elder adults, Julietta and Timon ignored their sons' heated debates as they set free a dramatic sigh until their eyes peaked down to the twins and Agnes, admiring how adorable they were, subsequently earning their astounded looks as they offered radiant smiles, spread across their thin lips. 

 

"Don't you know how beautiful are you little angels? Just like your parents." Julietta complimented Ellie, Tristan and Agnes as Ellie couldn't endure a childish, blissful giggle. 

 

"It's okay to be late for the breakfast, however, it's never too late to smell the sex that comes from your bedroom where you slept the night before." Daniel said through a mischievous grin, sitting in the right end of the grand dining table. Afterwards he earned glares and panicked looks as Timon verged to experience a heart attack whenever Daniel starts to argue with somebody and demonstrate his conflicting nature. 

 

"Danny! Do not embarass me in front of my wife, children and the others who sit right here, right there! Am I clear, Mister Jealous?" The former priest emphasized the nickname that he exceedingly addressed his older sibling, abiding calm as he didn't raise his voice. In this moment, Julietta and Timon were talking to the children, shrugged off the uproar on the table, fortunately. 

 

The truth is Daniel's actually ferociously envious, due to the fact, his younger brother possessed the woman he was attracted to and scarcely can own as his own lover. Little did Timothy know why his older sibling commenced with the bland, ignorant and loutish yelling, ruining the family's harmonic atmosphere. At last but not least, Jude preferred to abide quiet as her whole face flushed, indicating ideally her self-consciousness as well. She couldn't be more embarrassed by her husband's brother. 

Daniel just nod his head in defeated, mousy manner without peeling a single word after his brother's direct, witty riposte as he began to assault his breakfast and the rest of the family ate in silence, despite they talked from time to time, breaking the dead silence. 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	190. Jealousy 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy is pleasantly welcomed by her husband's family, besides they become quickly fond of her. Danies's jealousy of Jude verges. What he plans to do once he drags her off the library?

 

 

As the afternoon bright sun rays dispersed through the young priest's dorm room as the curtains were opened, Father McKenzie was leisurely reposing on the small, modest bed, staring up at the ceiling. Grotesque frown has already loomed on his face. Heart throbbing in his chest. He wasn't occupied with any engagements at all. 

In the past days, his life in the church was regulated, besides he didn't struggle at all. Even more they weren't hectic as his daily agenda wasn't fatiguing him. In his leisure time, he can be found either speaking to Sister Molly if she wasn't busy at all or otherwise in his dorm room, relaxing and contemplating the serene atmosphere that encircled him. In addition to the past days, since his last encounter with a policeman especially Casey, he hasn't encountered another authority, disturbing him with its severe presence and disputable questions. 

All of a sudden, something interrupted the silence in the sufficiently spacious dorm room due to a couple of raps on the wooden door, as a result of an uninvited guest who currently disturbs the juvenile priest's peaceful jiffies. Little did he know who it was until he responded plainly "Yes?", subsequently one of the clerical members made its own way inside his dorm room, shutting the door as it was Sister Molly, his mother figure. 

 

"I am sorry for disturbing you, Alex!" The older woman apologized politely, ambling up to the chair to take a seat. A vague, soothing smile curled up in the corner of her lips. In the meanwhile, Alexander stared up at his mother figure as a slight, instinctive smile grew across his lips, couldn't endure its gradual growth. "I didn't mean to," As she was on her way to resume her sentence, the man of the cloth cut her off reluctantly. 

 

"It's alright, Molly! You aren't obligated to apologise for your arrival there." He forgave her, stretching his arm as his arms were under the back of his head.

 

"Oh," She gasped instinctively as her amber brown eyes were darted to the younger man. "You seem to relax a lot lately." The middle-aged woman confessed, chuckling gingerly. 

 

"Not exactly," The holy man couldn't help but cackle as his smile drastically transformed in a smug, wicked grin. "I am not busy like the other days, Molly! And that's why." 

 

"I see." She played uneasily with her fingers, a girlish, coy smile honed on her pale face. "But also let's not forget any intruder hasn't questioned me over Briarcliff and the priest and the former nun."

 

"Ah, this toyboy and his freeloading cow?" The suddenness of the vanished smile on the holy woman's smile, consequently transforming in a skeptical, huffy frown flashed on her light complexion, saturating its true colors of her recent emotions.

 

"Alexander!" 

 

"What's it, Molly?"

 

"In the first minute of your conversation with Casey, you spat on her and right on the second minute, you defended her and accused him in insulting her and physically abusing her."

 

"That's right," He paused, exhaling, then inhaling dramatically. "But that doesn't mean, the both sides are perfect, I mean, she isn't a flower for smelling and I cannot support Casey's actions towards her."

 

 

*******

"Just look at you, Ellie!" Julietta held the eldest twin daughter as she was sitting on the royal armchair in the living room as the grand Victorian fireplace's flames danced inside the working fireplace, igniting its chopped woods, sorted by their size. 

 

"Granny!" The little brunette giggled in her grandmother's arms, feeling secure and comfortable in her presence as well, her big hazel eyes locked up her hazel ones. 

 

In the interim, Jude and Anna were having a tea party with Tristan and Agnes in their room, whereas Timothy was busy with his brother John, watering the flowerbeds in the yard unlike Timon, who was boiling water for tea for his wife and oldest granddaughter. 

 

"What are you attending now, little angel?" The elder brunette posed the question kindly to the little girl, pinching teasingly her button nose, wearing a broad, merry smile, shaped on her plump, rosy-coloured lips.

 

"Kindergarten with my brother." 

 

"That's so sweet! Do you have any friends from there?" 

 

"Not many but a few." Ellie and Julietta got pretty along as a grand-daughter and grandmother, in fact, their platonic relationship significantly developed and improved. Additionally, the older lady was pleasantly flabbergasted by Ellie's fluent speech in expressing herself though she was almost five-year-old ray of sunshine. 

 

"Tell me about them!" 

 

"They are Kaitlyn, Gloria and Johnny though Johnny isn't attending the same kindergarten."

 

"What about him, sweetheart?"

 

"He lives with his mother in New York." She explained laconically what exactly the things were with Johnny though her vocabulary was decent enough for almost five-year-old kindergartener, besides she was slightly young to discover more about Lana's tough life and her experience in Briarcliff in details and how she was impregnated, due to a rape case. 

 

"Oh, I thought he was living in Boston like the rest of your buddies." 

 

 

*******

"Elsa," Agnes turned to her favorite rag doll, who sat alongside her as the both adults sat on the carpeted flooring in the children's room, whereas Tristan rubbed his head idly. "Tell Mommy how beautiful is she!" 

 

Then the former nun and Timothy's younger sister couldn't suppress snickers, escaping their lips as Jude slapped reluctantly her round knee. "Rare bird, you are so beautiful, according to Agnes's words!" Tristan imitated the rag doll's voice in mocking manner as the both adults's incessant snickers as the both children joined them, levitated up in the room, fueling it with sanctuary of the life, muting its remorseless silence that spontaneously might arch between the family members anytime. 

 

"Elsa is right, Judy! Even your daughter and son." Anna replied cheerfully, optimistically.

 

"Well, there are prettier women than me. Not gonna lie!" The former sister of the church confessed modestly, playing it as a demure, insecure young lady who has never dated anyone and hasn't received any compliments. A coy, humble smile distorted across her lips.

 

"Mom!" Tristan and Ellie snapped viciously, pouting their lips. They were beyond disappointed by their mother's pessimism and humbleness in the same time. They abhorred when she thought negatively about herself and not cherishing the ethereal beauty which the former holy woman possessed at age fifty.

 

"Judy, do not say this! My brother is so lucky and thinks you are the most beautiful woman he has ever laid eyes on." Anna riposted, winking at her gamely. Further, her voice was composed. All of a sudden, the blonde's face flushed, peppered in ruddy tintas her cheeks rapidly heated, due to Anna's words.

 

The truth was the former monsignor really thinks and perceives his wife not only as the most beauteous woman in his opinion, moreover as a unique person and couldn't be proud and lucky of meeting her in a place where he would the least expect his fate to reward him with a mere nun, subsequently being fond of her and feel a profound, spiritual connection with her. A mere nun, who bewitched him from first sight with her potent and tough cookie character. They were peculiarly destined to be for one another. Although the relentless circumstances that delayed their marriage and to unire them as a romantic couple, due to their abstinence and took vows, they were perpetually happy for not only being a married couple, but also they were an inseparable family.

 

"I know what he really thinks of me but that doesn't changes my opinion about myself.

 

"Oh, Judy, Judy!" Anna exhaled sharply as the former pious nun cleared her throat momentarily. "Everybody else thinks you are gorgeous, no matter what this wee, inner voice in your mind tells you."

 

"Aunty Anna is right. Listen to her!" Tristan attempted to persuade his mother. Meanwhile Agnes imitated grabbing a plastic teacup, sipping of it as if it was real.

 

"I know what do you mean for which I am grateful, but," The former nun paused by taking a deep breath, stroking lightly her daughter's mane of golden curls, cascading down her shoulders. "During a nunnery, no one hasn't complimented me."

 

"Oh come on, Judy! It was a different time back then." Anna sighed a sigh of relief, offering a benevolent smile to the mildly older woman as their eyes met. "But I still believe you were drop-dead gorgeous as a nun."

 

"Excuse me?" The blonde couldn't help but sarcastically chuckle. "I used to be a nun. Wearing wool, rigid habit and wimple which covered almost every inch of my skeleton. It's not attractive at all." She raised her shoulders. 

 

"You shouldn't be that modest at all, dear! Even if you were a nun, no matter you used to wear, but if you have fascinating facial features, you are still lovely even in the frumpiest clothes."

 

"You want to say even as a nun I was still pretty?" The middle-aged mother of 3 posed a rhetorical question, arching an eyebrow in perplexion, chewing her bottom lip.

 

"I truly mean it. Timothy saw it with his own eyes when he used to be a priest and worked with you." The brunette flipped her side fringe. "It wasn't necessary to be out of your wimple and dark robe so that to show off and receive tons of compliments. It was enough to determine your beauty in these attires of the church what belle are you."

 

The former sister of the church couldn't contain a growing, charming smile as she was beyond flattered by her sister-in-law's compliment, accepting it from the bottom of her heart. Then Agnes swatted faintly her mother's shoulder as she looked down at the little girl, smiling radiantly to her.

 

"It means my mom is extraordinary in everything." Tristan added.

 

"That's right, Tris! Your mother is unique. You are even unique." In the meanwhile, Jude slightly bowed her head, closing her eyes as she emitted a light chortle, holding her temple as her fingertips caressed the silken skin of her forehead.

 

 

*******

"Here you go with the tea, mom and Ellie!" Daniel handed miniature mugs, filled with hot black tea. A subtle grin honed in the corner of his lips.

 

"Thank you!" The both females expressed their gratitude in unison.

 

"No need to!" He sat on the other royal armchair against Julietta.

 

As the both females sipped their hot teas, hence, they left their mugs aside on the coffee glass table.

 

"I luv tea." The young brunette confessed enthusiastically, giggling half-heartedly.

 

"Me too. Do you, Ellie?" The elder lady replied joyously.

 

Daniel just observed his mother with her granddaughter as they relished each other's company.

 

"Ellie is beautiful just like her mother and father." The older brother of Timothy commented in taunting manner, readily drawing attention.

 

"She's doubtlessly gorgeous little princess." He earned Julietta's blissful glimpse, remarking with a blooming, radiant smile. "I just cannot lie! Aren't you gorgeous my little princess, are you?" She posed a rhetoric question to Ellie, staring down in awe at the kindergartener, admiring her inherited naturally stunning facial featutes.

 

"I am a little princess." Ellie responded, patting excitedly her grandmother's shoulders.

 

"But our little gorgeous princess especially yours and your mesmerizing parents as well."

 

"And Danny, do not bring the topic of your jealousy of my daughter-in-law. Am I clear?" Julietta turned to her son, scorching glare at him as her forehead creased. Her husky voice sounded particularly menacing, despite her wit.

 

"But mom, I am not jealous. I just admire her beauty and couldn't I be a gentleman towards her?" He justified, playing it a silly as he pretended little did he know how searing is zealousy, oozing from him and it seemed hell for Julietta, Jude and Timothy. Im the meantime, Julietta listened to her son as she averted her eyes directly to her granddaughter, pecking light, loving kisses on her pale temple as she giggled childishly.

 

The former nurse couldn't be more exasperated inside though keeping it cool more than her own son's pretty lies, opting to persuade her otherwise. On the contrary, the elder lady knew the truth and little did she know how might she affect him with her razor-sharp, cold-blooded words as well.

 

"Don't be childish, Danny! Everybody knows you are obnoxiously zealous of my daughter-in-law."

 

"But that's not," The older son of Julietta's sentence remaimed unfinished in the limbo as he tried to have control over his voice although its vague change.

 

"There are no buts. Since my son and his wife's arrival with their children,"The former nurse handed the teacups for her granddaughter and herself as they sipped the gradually cooling beverage. Then she left her teacup aloof on the coffee table,drifting her hazel eyes up to Daniel. "You laid eyes on the wrong woman, I mean the one is already married and has her own children."

 

"It's true I laid eyes on her," The young man confessed, playing with his fingers as a cocky, subtle grin flourished on his face. "However, it's essentially because of her beauty and maternal nature."

 

"Freaking bullshit, Danny! It's not easy to fool me in such ridiculous way. Just don't try it, okay?" He nodded in defeatist manner. "Everybody in this house knows what you think of her and what do you actually want." She winked at him in vile way, staring slyly up at him as the young girl gaped uncertainly at the both adults, pursing her baby pinkish lips and abiding quiet for this moment.

 

Timothy's brother just set free a frustrated sigh as his mother progressed with her utterance, infuriating her and rolled his hazelish brown eyes. 

 

"Granny? Granny?" Ellie opted to caught her grandmother's attention as she accomplished it for a little while. 

 

"What's my heart?" Julietta looked down at the young girl, smiling to her and enquired her in velvety voice. 

 

"I luv you!" The little girl spilled the tea.

 

"I love you even more, Ellie!" The elder lady admitted her genuine, platonic feelings and emotions she felt for her granddaughter. Then the both females cuddled as Ellie's face was buried in her grandmother's chest. 

 

"This comment which I spilled this morning, I expressed my frustration over their delay for the breakfast time."

 

"Danny, do not bring this topic again! It was total embarrassment to talk about them like that." She averted her eyes, whilst Daniel commenced to speak. Furthermore, she was beyond disgusted by her own son's comment earlier today as well which was definitely evident. 

 

"Wasn't it true they made love to each other the night before? Huh?"

 

"And what? It's not a big deal."

 

"It's and that's why they cuddle in one another's arms."

 

"Is it bothering you, Danny? And that's why you spilled the comment bluntly? To embarrass them?" The elder woman began to list provocative questions, pinching lightly the young brunette's button nose. "You desire to take away Judy from Timothy? Is that you want?" 

 

A malicious grin blossomed on his lips as he listened his mother dramatically inquering him, wiping his sweaty palms in swift motion in his pant's legs. 

Julietta knew right away Daniel yearned for her daughter-in-law and to seperate them in peculiar way. What she knew more about his jealousy was that he ached for sleeping with the blonde and Jude break Timothy's heart though Jude would never do such abominable things to her husband since she was undeniably loyal to him, besides her doting the former monsignor. 

 

"If you dare to spread the word over the mansion and they mention it came from you, I will rip your lips off, mum!"

 

Then swallowed a heavy lump in her throat.

 

 

*******

 

"Tim, I have trouble believing Daniel is adequate lately." John exclaimed as they held colorful watercans by watering the flowerbeds' soils in the large yard, lowering their heads as their eyes were focused on the flowers. 

 

"Me either!" The former holy man confessed briefly, inhaling carelessly. "The comment on the table earlier today was awful and awkward."

 

  
"Yeah! At least, he hasn't touched your wife yet." John tried to be optimistic.

 

"That's right! He shouldn't dare even thinking of touching my rare bird, you know!" Wiping his creased, mildly clammy forehead. "I don't want to hurt him but I would think of cutting his arms if he does it."

 

"If I were you, I could rip his lips off."

 

"It's almost the same."

 

"Not exactly, my brother Tim!" John finished with watering the first two flowerbeds, cackling ironically. "There's a specific difference between ripping his lips and his arms as well."

 

"So what?" Then the both men couldn't oppress their giggles in the corner of their mouths. "He will be prevent either from talking or touching things."

 

*******

 

"Val, do you remember our first intimate act?" Ghost of Velika was being summoned, thanks to the oracle Sally in front of the middle-aged woman's gravestone, located in the maid's yard. 

 

"I do. Wasn't it actually on the 6th month of our relationship?" Valerie inquired boldly as she crouched down to the grave, cupping her partner's ghost cheeks in the palms of her hands, her hazelish green eyes darted up to her transparent face as Sally was watching the both women talking, couldn't contain a growing smile in the corner of her brown lips. 

 

"Exactly! And from the sixth month and forward, I couldn't help but falling in love with you even more than the months prior, sweetheart!"

 

"I wish you were still there. To share with you daily the story of my life and vice versa." The redhead confessed through wry shed tears, tumbling down her creamy, white like vanilla cheeks. 

 

"I wish I was there with you, Val! Unfortunately, the sickness kicked me out of the world but I am immortal spiritually." 

 

"Definitely! You are going to dwell always in my heart, sweetie!" The housekeeper carried on, concluding with a bittersweet smile, curled up in the corner of her lips. "And Shona loves you too very much. She misses you sincerely!"

 

"Aww, that little cupcake! I miss her and love her cordially!" Sally inhaled, relishing the moment of the both former lovers discussing together for a while until the brunette's spectral vanishes. "Bless her and her wishes with yours!"

 

*******

 

As the late afternoon hours dawned, Anna and John were cooking along as they collaborated in preparing the dinner, whereas Julietta and Timon were supposed to watch photographs with their son Timothy from their younger years unlike Jude, Daniel and Howards' children.

Ellie and Tristan were being taught as they watched the both adults how they cooked and proceed with dinner's preparation, sitting on the chairs and sipping their natural apple juices. Agnes was napping in the children's room as she was fatigued and slothy as well. She has been napping for a half an hour. 

As soon as the former nun went heard ringing phone, coming from the library, she couldn't help, nevertheless speeding up to the library, located on the third floor, towering the stairs in easy as she wore her comfy slippers until the blonde entered in the library, shutting the door, being completely sure nobody would intrude her and doubting somebody might come and harm her as well. 

Once she grabbed the earpiece, she answered immediately the person who currently wanted to speak to her.

 

"Hello? Who is it?" She wasn't sure who was calling her in five-thirty o'clock in the afternoon.

 

"Hi Judy!" Valerie echoed jubilantly, delighted to hear her friend's voice. "It's been almost a day since we have heard one another's voices."

 

"Yeah, Val! It's pleasure to hear you now." The middle-aged mother guffawed joyously, tucking some hair behind her ear. "How are ya?"

 

"I am well but it's a hell since you and your family fled to England for a while. And what about you too, fella? Tell me more about your first two days in London."

 

"It's amazing. Timothy's parents and siblings are not only being kind to me, moreover they are wonderful." The former sister of the church's elbow propped on the lacquered dresser, bowing her head as her honey brown eyes were fixed on the dark blue wall against her. 

 

All of a sudden, due to Jude's oblivion to the uninvited guest's presence that just established inside the library, Daniel snuck up inside the library on the third floor, tiptoeing without his brother's wife knowledge and barely dared to render any sound that might draw promptly her attention. 

What Timothy's older brother planned was to drag Jude off the room where's her recent location and made love to her whether with her consent or otherwise without. His fiery zealous peaked. He wanted to possess a woman he might never have in his life and would never have in his next three lives. 

 

"Great! It seems your anxiety evaporated suddenly. I told ya they will accept you for whatever you are." 

 

"That's tru-" As the blonde was about to keep on with her sentence, a clamp on her mouth of a masculine, colossal hand as another knaggy hand was on her abdomen, dragging her with entire strength as the earpiece hung, thanks to the cord that kept its balance. "Noooo!" She glanced over her shoulder, coming to her senses as it was her husband's sibling Daniel. The man who had vicious, unpredictable plans what to do with her.  "Somebody help me!" She opted to cried out loud in case somebody to hear her roar, despite its failure as her voice was almost muted, due to the hand on her mouth, keeping her from its pleas.

 

"Judy? Where are you?" Valerie spoke through the handset awkwardly, realizing something was out of the borders.

 

"Ha! Gotcha you, heina!" Daniel seductively whispered in her ear as he leant down to her head as he was dragging her off the library until they left the room.

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	191. Jealousy 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valerie quickly discovers something suspicious behind the cut off phone. Jude escapes her predator's claws and gets reassured though the trauma. What's the verdict of Daniel?

 

"Judy, where are you?" Valerie yelled through her earpiece. The young woman couldn't help once the anxiety hit her like a sandstorm. Her other hand's fingers absentmindedly combed through her scarlet straight tresses as she was in the hall. Fortunately, her daughter wasn't nearby as she was with sleepover in Kit Walker's house with his children and their mother. "Please, don't tell me, something is wrong." The redhead carried on to cry out loud, pouting her plump, naturally rosy-coloured lips.

 

All of a sudden, the phone cut off as they were in the middle of the conversation without continuation as well. It pipped and pipped as Valerie's ears verged to bleed from the tiresome sound that rang in her frail ears.

 

"Judy! Noo!"

 

Hence, she adjusted the earpiece back on the phone as the Russian-American fled up to the kitchen to pour herself some whiskey to calm her nerves. Shortly after, taking the first sips of the scotch glass, she headed to the hall and tried to dial the numbers for the second phone number of Howards when they are in London.

She wasn't sure what was going on, nonetheless the things didn't aim to the right path at all. Especially after the spontaneous Jude's disappearance in the vacuum and all she can hear seconds before the end of the phone conversantion was particularly the blonde's pleas and high-pitched screams.

Once she dialed the numbers by leaving the scotch glass, filled with whiskey, she held the earpiece close to her ear, waiting patiently for the impending call. In the interim, the redhead took a deep breath, unable to rest for a single second.

Suddenly masculine, soft voice can be heard:

 

"Hi, Val!"

 

"Hi, Tim! Thank God, you are answering right away!" The single mother couldn't suppress the overwhelming struggle she recently experienced after Jude's sudden missing.

 

"Is there anything wrong?" He enquired in clairvoyant way, sensing prejudice.

 

"Yes and that's why I am calling for. It has nothing to do with me but," She placed a hand on top of her chest, feeling her rapidly hammering heart. "It has to do with your wife. We were just in the middle of our conversation and all I heard were high-pitched screams and pleas just a jiffy before the phone was cut off."

 

"Oh no! Do you know who did this?" Timothy promptly understood what his old friend told him as a frown crawled on his pale face.

 

"I don't have any clue! You should check who's done it."

 

"I will momentarily. Thank you for telling me, Val! I trust you as a friend."

 

"Thank you!" She blushed as she sensed her cheeks vaguely heating.

 

"No problem ! Bye for now.

 

"Bye!"

 

 

*******

"We will have so much, babydoll! I guarantee you." Daniel whispered in tempting manner in her ear as a mischievous, dark grin distorted across his lips. The more Jude was feeble, more might Daniel acquired from her sheer weakness that oozed from her. She looked over her shoulder. Her hazelish brown eyes radiated apprehension, insistent.

 

"Daniel, do not do this! I am not attracted to you." He was dragging her up to his bedroom as he changed the pose he dragged her by placing an arm under her hips as the other strong one was under her waist, lifting her up a in a bridal lift as she incessantly drummed his shoulders with her clutched fists, gritting her teeth though the former sister of the church's pleas which were like whispers in the deserts.

 

"Do not lie to me," He paused by rolling his honey brown eyes, gasping frustrated. "You sex toy!" Then she couldn't contain as her whole face flushed, peppered in sanguine tint. Frosty, wry tears betrayed to gush down her face once the thought of having fun with him flooded her mind with prejudicial thoughts and explicit speculations what he's capable of doing to her when she was the least powerful. Her heart throbbed heavily in her chest as it almost was ready to sprung up from her ribs. Moreover, her eyelids sunk in a dew of dampness. "You are even not strong enough to punch me or escape my claws, beautiful!"

 

"You aren't supposed to be such jerk, Daniel! I am married with children. What do you want from me else?" She inquired deadly serious, abstaining from showing her impotent side which might drain the rest of her vitality and strength as well.

 

What Judy actually never thought was being Daniel's husband even a lover. She can hardly imagine herself, sultrily making love to him and not regretting afterwards. Even if she wasn't married to the former monsignor and having these precious little rays of sunshine, she would still be no more than an acquaintance to her brother-in-law.

 

"Who said you might be not my babydoll otherwise? Don't be afraid of me!" As the man held her with great effort up to his bedroom, located on the second floor, he descended the stairs until he stepped on the lower floor.

 

He heed attentively her emotional pleas and screams somebody to rescue her, although her high-pitched voice swam in the long corridor like radioactive waves in the vacuum. Consequently Daniel sensed the hints of apprehension and disturbance, brewing inside her as glacial blood flowed in her veins and body. It aggravated the situation as much as possible. Jude's mind stopped functioned as the thought of being kidnapped and being rapped by her husband's brother, nauseated her, yet drumming with clutched fists his shoulders to release her.

 

"I am not afraid of you. All I want is to release me and stop this abuse!"

 

"Ha! What abuse, Judy?" The middle-aged man posed the question by sneering at the blonde. "What you call abusive about me?" Subsequently, Daniel couldn't oppress a wicked chuckle, escaping his lips. "Tell me right away!"

 

"Not only you addressed me a sex toy a few minutes ago, but also you dragged me off the library and want to rape me without my consent." She explained truthfully, averting her gaze by avoiding his hazelish-brown eyes which were fixed on her from time to time. "I can tell you right away, I am not a sex toy and you don't know my story, Daniel. You really don't know it!" She emphasized the word story twice.

 

"Don't you dare to say such bullshit!" He smacked a light slap across her face with the back of his mammoth hand as she couldn't help, however, caressing with fingers her scorching slapped spot, crying out loud for help. "Of course, it's not abuse!"

 

"You don't realize what are you even doing, Daniel! You don't realize whose life you are tearing down to pieces." She wriggled in his bridal lift, although the obnoxious failure. Further, she refrained from yelping in pain once he smacked a slap across her face. "Don't you have a wife or woman who's cheering you up in your life instead to confront a married one?"

 

"Shu, shu, shu, Judy!" He whispered in her ear very softly as it was solely audible for her. Suddenly, he opened the door of his bedroom though the footsteps that approached the stairway, leading for the second floor were oblivious for Timothy's older brother as well. They were like hazy tracks of a crime scene.

 

As soon as he threw her on his double bed without any hesitancy, the middle-aged woman got from the bed by trying to flee the room, despite his immediate reaction that prevented her escape. He blocked her way.

 

"Where do you think you are going, sexy?" Daniel questioned slightly irritated, flirtatious winking at her as she just casted a darkened glare at him. She was beyond exasperated to be called and abused like that. It was the eternal, igniting hell that encompassed the former nun with an army of demons, incapable of finding help even God. First and foremost, Jude, herself, was beyond ashamed by her brother-in-law's abhor actions.

 

"It's not your business, Mister!" She snapped at him by attempting to pass through the blocked way though without any success. "Please, let me out! I need to see my daughter Agnes."

 

"Not too quickly, beautiful." He charged as he pushed her on the double bed again as Jude had a better plan.

 

Silence fell between the both adults as Daniel began undoing the silver buttons of his plain white shirt as he was with turned back, ignoring the blonde's facial expression which she currently wore. What her face radiated was a sheer repugnance and trepidation as she has always conjecturing the worst. At last but not least, the former sister of the church refrained to render any sound as she omitted another piercing scream, escaping her throat:

 

"Timothy! John! Somebody to help me!"

 

"Nobody won't help you, Aphrodite! Why you still remind me of the Greek Goddess Aphrodite, Judy? Huh?" 

 

"I have nothing to do with her except to possess long golden wavy hair. That's all!"

 

"Bullshit, Judy! You are mesmerizing like her and no woman can challenge you in beauty." After Daniel undid his shirt's buttons, he felt the thin fabric of his shirt sliding his mossy skin until the garment established on the floor as Jude watched in horror his undressing process until she heard heavy footsteps, coming from the hall.

 

"I hope it's either Timothy or somebody coming for my salvation." She whispered to herself, strongly believing it might be somebody else from the family, who might rescue her from the venomous claws of her brother-in-law.

 

"Do not hope too much, sweetheart!" He had almost no time to strip the rest of his garments as he ferociously jumped on her as he pinned her with his heavier, howsoever, mildly tonned body, incapable of moving single muscle of her light-heavy and fragile body. 

 

In the meanwhile, she averted her stare of the scenery being kissed and violated by man who isn't even her friend. He commenced to assault her neck by peppering it with aggressive kisses as he held her wrists as she squirmed and kicked him in the crotch when he flumped backward and releasing her gripped wrists, holding his aching spot through his trousers and groaning in sore pain. 

In this moment, the middle-aged lady had limited time to flee the room before Daniel to come to his senses and get from the carpeted floor and chase her.

 

"You, bitch! Arghhhh!" His incessant growling in pain floated in the room as Jude couldn't contain a crawling mischievous grin, flashed on her face as she set free a nefarious snigger, looking down at him with crossed arms, relishing the moment when her attempted predator was experiencing endless anguish. "Please, help me, Judy!"

 

"I don't know much about you but I know you are a desperate widower, seeking for women and I won't be your candidate." 

 

"Do not leave me to suffer, Aphrodite!" In the meanwhile, the blonde left her brother-in-law's bedroom, panting by contemplating masculine figure running towards her in the abysmal hall as she momentarily recognized who it was.

 

"Timothy! Darling!" She slightly sped up without hesitation, spreading her arms.

 

"Judy! What happened?" As soon as the both adults's proximity diminished, she threw her arms around his shoulders by pulling him to her as her chin rested on his broad, muscly shoulder. Whereas she felt his colossal hands on her waist, his fingertips tipping the fabric of her white wool top with boat neckline and long sleeves. The former priest enquired his wife softly, sensing her inquietude, flowing from her. "Is it alright everything, rare bird?" Dew of moistness pooled her eyelids as wry tears verged to gush down her face, feeling foul and ashamed of herself for not being physically strong enough to stop Daniel though the kick in the crotch rescued her and saved her valuable time. Not only she was shamefaced and feeling the loathsome waterfall, flowing in her veins and body, further, the blonde didn't want to be touched or receive kisses on the neck not until she doesn't takes either a fresh, hot shower or bath, scrubbing the filth off the silken skin of her neck and where Timothy's older brother dared to touch her without her consent. 

 

"Not at all!" Jude replied desperately as her tears vaguely soaked his shirt's linen fabric, her heart severely throbbing in her chest due to the sinister moment she experienced a handful of minutes ago. "I am feeling so dirty and abashed." She whispered in his ear as her face was buried in the crook of his neck. Fortunately, the older woman felt much better and comforted in her husband's arms and presence.

 

"What happened? Tell me right away, rare bird. Who dared to dispirit you?"

 

"It was your brother Daniel." Initially, she responded timidly, stammering as she sniffled, running her fingers through his chestnut hair. "Daniel!" Once Timothy heard his brother's name as it was he actually, who embarrassed Jude, the former monsignor was beyond flabbergasted by hearing this. He wanted to figure out what happened eventually. 

 

"All I know is that you were being dragged off the library when you spoke to Val and you were in the middle of your phone conversation." 

 

"That's right!" Jude's puffy, reddish eyes widened once she heard Timothy mentioned their old friend's name, pursing her lips as they broke off the hug and admired one another's facial features, his thumb wiping her streaming down tears. "Wait a second! Is that what Val told you? When it was?"

 

"A few minutes ago. She spoke hastily and urgently."

 

"The poor Val! She seemed extremely worried for me." 

 

"Shu, shu, shu, rare bird! I am here. Val is worried, of course, because she's our friend and she cares about you." She removed her petite, frail hands from his hair as Timothy grabbed them in his larger, smooth ones, lifting them up to his mellow lips and pecked gentle kisses on her milky knuckles. 

 

"Of course, she's!" Jude exclaimed slightly irritated, staring up at his warm, genial chocolate brown orbs that reassured her as the haunting dreary ghosts of the past just left her heart. 

 

"Spill the tea about it. I mean what happened next?" They ambled up to the children's room to check on Agnes, ignoring their surroundings.

 

"After Daniel dragged me off the library as he clamped my mouth with his big hand, he held me in a bridal lift and threw me on his double bed as I tried to escape the room, despite the failure and he was unbuttoning his shirt. I told him I need to see my daughter but he didn't allow me to leave the room. When we heard footsteps, coming from the hallway, he couldn't help but jump on me like a savage animal and assault my neck with kisses as I gained my chance to kick him in the crotch. He was aching in pain and called me bitch and Aphrodite a handful of times."

 

"Oh! I am terribly sorry for coming in the moment when it was a tad late." He apologized as he held her creamy, elvish hands in his, planting a kiss on the top of her head, his thumbs massaging the back of her hands. 

 

"It wasn't late. At least, you questioned my condition and wanted to hear the truth."

 

"It's better late than never, Judy! I assure you, if it wasn't Val to tell me about this, otherwise," The younger man paused by clearing his throat dramatically, glancing at the blonde's face. "I don't want to know with what he might try to harm my rara avis."

 

*******

 

"Val, is everything alright?" Sally was sitting alongside her friend, taking her hand into her elvish, soft one as the both women were sitting on the chairs in the kitchen.

 

"How do you think, Sally?" The maid posed the question as her other hand was occupied with a scotch glass of whiskey, sipping of the alcoholic beverage to smooth her nerves, hence, leaving the scotch glass, filled with whiskey aloof on the kitchen table. 

 

"Judy is safe and she kicked in the crotch the butthole, who tried to rape her." The younger lady started with her monologue in velvety voice, opting to comfort the redhead. "She fled the room and saw Timothy in the corridor as she was safe and sound." 

 

"Oh Jesus, I am relieved she's finally safe and in Timothy's arms at last." Valerie answered relieved, placing a hand on her chest, sensing beneath her palm the frequently hammering heart in her ribs, blinking a several times as she locked up Sally's hazelish-green eyes. "That's all what I want to know about it."

 

The both women were in the kitchen as the housekeeper invited over her house the oracle to pay a visit to her with her adorable kindergartener Kaitlyn, who was currently in the bedroom and drawing sketches on the desk, having by her right side on the wooden desk a glass of natural apple juice. 

Sally and Kaitlyn were there for a half an hour. 

 

*******

 

Before dinner, Jude looked after her daughter Agnes Jude as she was beyond relieved and peaceful for her normal condition by spending some time with her until she went in the bathroom to take a hot, fresh bath by desolating herself for a while from the encircling people, who resided there. She wanted to spend some time with herself. Timothy completely comprehended her needs and knew right away how offensively hurted she was after the attempted rape by Daniel. All she hanked for was a temporary freedom and not peeling a word to anyone else with a handful of exceptions as well.

After the former holy woman finished with bathing her body, she changed herself in clean black lacy lingerie, ideally matching together, then she put on her half-naked body a floral peach dress with square neckline and long sleeves, dropping down to her knees as it revealed partly her long, slender legs. Afterwards, she tied her hair in messy updo and hopped up in comfy slippers by descending the stairs for dinner since the entire family was already gathered on the dining table including Timothy and Ellie, Tristan and Agnes. 

When she sat next to her husband as she was seating between Timothy and Anna, she readjusted her chair as Julietta was serving some of the plates with the dinner's meal for tonight. The table was adorned with a several plates with food, glasses of beverages such as white wine for the adults and natural juice for the children, bottle of white wine and natural juice.

Once they raised a toast and sipped the lukewarm white wine, they left their glasses aside as some of the family members ate in silence unlike the others, who spoke to one another and drowning themsleves in abysmal, complex discussions.

Timothy got his chance to raise the topic about Jude's attempted rape a few hours ago not only in front of his older sibling Daniel, but also the others to be informed about the happened earlier tonight, in spite of the children aren't supposed to hear about this taboo topic as they were too young to assimilate why their mother was so moody and less talkative now.

As they were in the middle of the dinner, Jude informed their children to leave with her the dining room as she guided them to their children's room as soon as they concluded their scrumptious dish.

 

"Come on, Ellie, Tris and Agnes! Let's go." She evoked jubilantly as she got from the chair when they walked up to her, obediantly following her instructions and took their pint-sized hands in hers, walking away from the room in a matter of seconds.

 

"Alright, Mommy!" They responded all at one, without expressing huffs and protests. "Where we are going?"

 

"In your room to read fairy tales and spend some time together, while your Daddy has a serious discussion with your brother for something important." She didn't jump in afflicted, nevertheless, profound details about their impending discussion as yet they were young to understand. "I promise ya, we will have so much fun together, sweethearts!" They stopped walking in the hall as she crouched down to them, kissing their plump cheeks as she released a husky, soft chuckle. 

 

"Definitely, mom!" Ellie replied with tremendous enthusiasm when they carried on with their imminent journey up to the children's room, imposing the stairs, leading to the second floor.

 

"Why's that sudden silence and why Jude left with the kids?" John inquired perplexed, arching eyebrows in puzzled manner, shortly before munching the vegetables and meat in his mouth.

 

"Timothy is very angry with Daniel and that's why." Julietta explained laconically, sighing as she rolled her eyes.

 

"Ah, I see. I don't have any clue what Daniel has done." John whispered very softly in Julietta's ear as he leant his head forward to the next person, who seated next to him. "But I can smell something suspicious, lurking around him as spirits."

 

"So what kind of purpose are you livid for this, Tim?"

 

"Danny, you don't understand how you hurted her. Your imagination is so poor to put yourself in her shoes for the happened earlier tonight." The younger man snapped at his older brother, gritting his teeth as he tried to keep cool outside unlike the vigorously boiling blood in his veins persuaded his adrenaline to wreak his being otherwise. 

 

"I just dragged her off the library when she spoke on the phone as she was in the most vulnerable condition back then. Without recognizing me. Without having any idea who's there. She's so stupid for not locking herself in the library, Tim!" In the interim, everybody else listened attentively the widower as he earned glares as Timothy's glare was the most piercing, wearing vexation on his pale, youthful face. He sighed when he addressed his wife stupid.

 

"Who you dare to call stupid, Danny? She wasn't stupid, of course."

 

"Well, hot goddamn, Timothy! I didn't know how horrible and jealous you are when you realized I kissed your wife's neck a couple of times until she kicked me in the crotch and I fell on the ground like a wounded hare." Daniel furthered with his utterance, crossing his arms. "She watched me how I suffered. She didn't care how much it hurted. She grinned. Judy even left the room carelessly. Just like I don't even exist for her." He concluded with a dry, sarcastic chuckle. 

 

"I know how tremendously zealous you are of her, however, she's married for our sake. Conform with her current status and I hope you never hurt her like that ever again. Am I clear, jerk?"

 

Daniel immediately nodded his head as a slight, vile smirk honed up in the corner of his damp lips as he sipped his white wine. He didn't even peel a word. Timothy surveyed his brother's actions and body language with intense detestation. He's never going to see Daniel in the same light ever again since the incident that took its place in their own mansion. In a light, which the former man of the cloth would perceive his brother as a prosperous factor for his family especially his marriage that tended to be endangered even blasted to basics like sandcastles. The whole family kept on with their dinner process by eating and drinking in silence without discussing the vexed question about the accident. 

What Timothy's older brother, Daniel always perceived his younger sibling as a sedulous, intelligent, diplomatic, strong-willed man with great potential to accomplish his dreams until their biles rose up in their throats and combatted one another mentally as Timothy won. Nonetheless, today Timothy not only outraged the widower, but also he drastically changed his opinion about him within seconds.

Additionally, the youngest man left the dinner table by leaving the rest of his family eating as they raised eyebrows in quizzical way as his genuine motive to flee the dining room was oblivious for them.

 

"Tim?" They shouted his name as if he was crowded by abundance of keen fans of him.

 

No response followed by the exclaimation. No reaction too.

 

"Where are you going?" Timon and Anna asked concerned, noting his condition as Timothy cared more about the love of his life and their children rather than what the others would think so. 

 

"Nah, leave Tim alone! Give him a break." Julietta turned to her youngest child and her husband, patting their shoulders lightly by convincing them. "He needs more time to be with his family."

 

"But we are his family." Daniel riposted in the least predictable moment, earning his mother, sister's and father's cunning, incisive glares, imprinted on their faces. "What is it now, people? What's wrong with ya?" He raised arrogantly his shoulders.

 

"He's not the problem, Danny! You are the fool, who made our guests to leave the dining table earlier. It's your bullshit that made them to flee like birds."

 

"If you say so," His plump, drenched lips trembled by gulping in one sip his white wine, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Deal with yourselves and I need to feel something once in my life. You can't control my life. You aren't the law." The widower got from the table, heading up to the door in the east side of the dining room.

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	192. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude and Timothy are disgusted by Daniel. Valerie encounters her ex.

 

Shortly after the former monsignor left the dining room, where's his family pressumed to have a dinner altogether, he went upstairs as he wanted to check on Jude and their children.

As soon as he towered the double winder staircase in ease, Timothy strolled through the profound hallway, taking a deep breath though his hopes for Jude's serenity weren't glinting at all. At least, he hoped she's fine for now unless she recovers from the sinister incident.

Once he stepped in front of the children's room door, all he can was the former nun's eloquent, lovely voice, reciting a fairy tale for the children. According to what her voice undertone, Jude seemed neither upset, nor infuriated. It was perfectly normal, in spite of leery, in fact, she concealed the shame, disgust and frustration she experienced earlier tonight. Concealed the whirlpool of negativity that whirled in her.

 

"Once the prince crossed the," The blonde read to Ellie, Tristan and Agnes as they encircled her, rejoicing her as her mood ameliorated suddenly. It melted Timothy's heart, when he heard his wife's smooth-tongued voice, he rapped lightly on the wooden door, awaiting for Jude's approval.

 

"Rare bird! It's me." He yelled out loud so that to make sure Jude has higher chances of recognizing the person behind the door. "May I come?" Timothy wasn't feeling comfortable whenever Jude was feeling down or she prefered to be isolated for a while until the melancholy vanishes in the limbo, no longer disheartening her.

 

"Yes, definitely! You shouldn't feel unwelcomed, darling." The former sister of the church exclaimed joyously, permitting her husband to enter in the children's room.

 

When his mammoth hand met the cold door hang, he opened the door by closing it behind him, a slight, radiant smile blossomed on his lips.

 

"Daddy!" Agnes squealed euphorically as she spread her arms as she was by Jude's left side, looking up at the tall masculine figure that approached.

 

"Dad!" The twins evoked beyond merrily.

 

"Aww, sweethearts!" Timothy crouched down to them as he took Agnes first in his secure, loving arms as his hands were on her upper back, mildly rubbing her back as Ellie and Tristan placed their tiny hands on top of Timothy's larger, creamy ones. "Are you having fun with your Mommy?" He furthered by speaking to the children, making Jude instinctively, raspily chuckle.

 

"Yes. It's fun when Mom reads fairy tales for us." Ellie confessed as Timothy threw his arms around the twins' backs, pulling them in a warm, tight hug.

 

"Glad to hear it!" Then he planted affectionate kisses on their foreheads, stroking lightly their heads as he glanced at them as he couldn't suppress a growing, charming smile, spread across his lips. "You and your mother should be happy as always. The smiles make you prettier as well." He assured them in wise way. In the meanwhile, he broke off the hug with Ellie and Tristan, rubbing their shoulders.

 

"Timothy, why you left the dining table?" Jude questioned him in leery manner, closing the book's covers by leaving it by her right side untouched.

 

"After I listened to Daniel and I burst with anger at him, besides I expressed my total frustration of him, I couldn't help but had the enormous wish to check on you as I wasn't hungry anymore and wanted to make sure you are alright."

 

"Oh! I thought so." She speculated that was the genuine reason why he left the dining room earlier, although she felt deeply touched by him for paying a visit after the dinner, besides it unlocked promptly his beneficent nature, fulfilled with benevolence and versatility. "It's so kind and sweet for checking on me after the dinner." The blonde optimistically kept on with her exclaimation, pursuing for her husband's damp, luscious lips.

 

In this moment, the twins were playing with their dolls as they were beyond distracted by the current activity they were doing with Jude a handful of minutes ago, whereas Agnes asked them politely:

 

"Ellie and Tris, do you mind if I play with you?"

 

"Of course, we don't mind, Agnes!" Ellie replied dauntlessly, smirking gamely.

 

"You can play with us anytime, Aggie." Tristan didn't mind Agnes to participate in the games where he played with his older twin sister.

 

Timothy captured Jude's amorous lips in a light, lovable kiss as his colossal hands cupped her smooth cheeks in the palms of his hands as her both arms were dangled around his shoulders as her fingers managed to comb his dark hair, shutting their eyes like blinds, shielding the room from the scintillating sun rays. Relishing the romantic moment of uniting spiritually, physically and mentally. What it was oblivious for the both adults, who were insanely in love with one another was actually their surroundings as they were being encircled by three infants whose joyous screams and shots overspread in the children's room, resurrecting it.

As their sealed lips were occupied with a lustful, intensifying kiss grew aggressive as their wet tongues began dancing against one another until the blonde plugged her tongue inside his mouth, deepening the kiss as she ran vigorously her fingers through his chestnut hair. In this moment, Jude reclined on Ellie's luxuriously polished footboard.

 

"Oh, Tim! You know always how to please me." She muffled a whisper, overlooking the twins and Agnes who were recently playing, although the specific embarrassment and a tad discomfort they experienced to kiss passionately in front of their children. When the couple captured one another's lips in passionate, brief kiss, it partly healed Jude's pierced wound that bled, in spite of it required more time to heal.

 

"I know though we aren't supposed to do this in front of the kids." He whispered velvety, biting her bottom lip as she released a muffled, inward moan, audible only for Timothy's ears, jingling angelic anthems.

 

"You are right!" In this moment, they broke off the kiss abruptly as they withdrew their faces, taking their time to admire one another's dazzling facial features. They exceedingly opened their eyes.

 

"Are you feeling better?" He cupped her cheeks yet, his thumbs kneading her well-defined cheekbones.

 

"I think so." The former holy woman nodded her head, evoking quietly. She couldn't oppress a growing alluring smile, blooming on her face.

 

 

*******

 

_The next morning_

_14th of March, 1970_

 

 

As the impending morning approached quicker than the expected, Valerie determined herself to gather Sally, Frank and their children on picnic in the woods with Kaitlyn and Shona.

The maid hasn't seen her girlfriend Lana since the beginning of the month, although they usually had phone conversations twice a day. The crucial reason why they were rarely seeing one another was Lana's engagements as her career of journalist and reporter were playing major time in her daily schedule, whilst Johnny was regularly attending kindergarten and was supervised by their hired babysitter when the reporter's absence lasted for longer, as a result, returning back at home in the late hours of the night.

The redhead organised the picnic in the woods, thanks to Frank's idea of improving their platonic friendship not only with themselves, but also with Sally and gathering their children as well.

As Sally was sitting on the navy blue polka dot picnic blanket with Sally and Frank, discussing together logical topics, whereas Matt and Dorothea were teaching Shona how to climb trees as they were sufficiently well-equiped and Kaitlyn watched them with a childish, naive smile, honed up in the corner of her subtle lips. Valerie, Frank and Sally had seperate picnic baskets, containing food and drinks as some of them were unboxed and placed on the blanket.

Nevertheless, the weather in Boston was sunny as the winter's apogee was looming and the days were longer and warmer unlike the last month. The flowers and the trees commenced to flourish ever again, embellishing the forests and cities like decorations of a grand Christmas tree.

Although Valerie permitted Dorothea and Matt to teach her daughter how to climb trees, she was exceedingly concerned about her welfare, hoping she won't injure herself during the extreme activity.

 

"It's so magnificent out there." Sally inhaled in elated manner, incapable of resisting the nature's aesthetics, holding a glass of fresh, lukewarm water as she sipped it. Her hazelish-green eyes were darted to her daughter, whose big hazel eyes scrutinized the both adults and the pre-teen with them.

 

"I can't agree more, Sally!" Valerie added enthusiastically, tapping faintly, kindly the oracle's thigh, making the both women burst out chuckling. "But your daughter seems so interested in extreme activies such as climbing." The redhead furthered with her scoffing monologue, setting free a raspy chuckle as the both adults joined her.

 

"Kaitlyn is for sure, isn't she?"

 

"Probably she's a daredevil." The security guard commented gleefully. "And she's actually into this stuff."

 

"Just imagine her as Tarzan as these kiddos on the tree." The housekeeper pointed with a forefinger at Matt, Dorothea and Shona.

 

"Val! Stop making us laugh so hard." Sally yelled cheerfully as she verged to choke with the sipped water, couldn't help but guffawing with the former cop. "You guys are so wonderful." She emphasized the word wonderful as she addressed the Russian-American and the Irish.

 

"How to not thank you, Sally!" Valerie and Frank replied in unison, smug grins flashed across their faces.

 

"Shona, you should put follow our instructions." Matt cautioned sternly the young girl as she followed meekly the instructions of the both adults, utterly focused on the climbing expedition.

 

"Matt, she's doing great." Dorothea sat on the big, thick branch, waiting for Shona to face her demons- her fear which is the vice that the majority of the people struggle to confront unless they pluck up courage. "Just give her a bit time, Matt!"

 

"I couldn't agree more but improvement is necessary." Matt mounted the tree by sitting next to his sister, stating firmly.

 

All of a sudden, as the three adults were drowning themselves in abysmal, complex discussions, a man in his late 20s trekked in the forest, humming to himself a melodious tune, relishing the nature's serenity and chirping birds, levitating in the background. Ringing in the ears.

Initially, the maid and the other two adults ignored the hiking man not until he approached them as he recognized the housekeeper, in fact, it was nobody else than Carlos himself. Valerie's ex-boyfriend. Carlos trekked up to the in aloof manner, a grotesque frown crawled on his still youthful, olive tanned complexion.

 

"And you are supposed to," He drew instantly the 3 adults' attentions without hesitancy as they turned to him, earning Frank and Sally's quizzical looks, imprinted on their faces unlike Valerie's glare, casted on him. "Having a picnic together." The younger man uttered through a fake cackle. 

 

"Who are you?" Sally inquired in nonplus way, arching an eyebrow. "Aren't you Val's ex?"

 

"That's right, gal. And that's why I came for Val."

 

In the interim, the maid couldn't contain a hostile growl, yet glaring at Carlos.

Carlos was actually tall man circa 6'2 as his body was mildly muscular with dark blonde hair, chocolate brown orbs glinting of the saturating sun rays. He was in his late 20s as well, besides his skin tone was olive tanned. At last but not least, the dark haired man usually wore casual garments in navy blue.

 

"What brings you here, Charly?" The older woman posed the question exasperated with indifference.

 

"I came for you and Shona." He glimpsed up at the tree, noting the pre-teen climbing the tree with Frank's both grown up children, scrutinizing it for a while by sensing befall over his biological daughter. 

 

"You came for us? Why now, Carlos?"

 

When Valerie and Carlos were speaking to each other, Frank and Sally got from the picnic basket by hiking in the woods, nearby their luggage and their company, leaving the both former lovers to talk in peace without perturbing them at all and respected their privacy.

 

"I realize what an idiot I was a handful of months after our daughter's birth to abandon you," He paused, inhaling then exhaling sharply by crouching down to his ex-girlfriend. "I am so sorry for being the idiot I used to be when I was like no longer father to our precious daughter. But I don't know do you forgive me."

 

The Russian-American chuckled sardonically, scarcely believing the man's words and accepting his apology. 

 

"Am I supposed to be moved by that pathetic tale of woe?" Consequently the redhead narrowed her eyebrows as her hazelish-green eyes were glaring at his face as she locked up his chocolate brown orbs, unable to be spellblinded by his manipulation and compulsive lies. "Of course, not, Carlos! Once you abandoned me like a stray dog with this little fragile angel, you will be abandoned by both of us like how you did. Do you want to repeat it again?"

 

"I swear, I don't want to." Trepidation highlighted his face as his face became pale. "I promise I don't want to peril you and Shona."

 

"The cruelest thing of all, Carlos, is false hope!" She took a cigarette from her cigarette pack, lighting it up by taking a casual puff off it, blowing dim at his face as he omitted a cough. "I don't want creaked hearts ever again, thanks to you." 

 

"Val, you don't know what I am capable of making you to believe me."

 

"You think so?" The maid asked cunningly, a dry, roguish smirk formed on her lips. "I am not a fool, who tries to manipulate minions to believe me or at least, persuade them what's the right!" She retorted, hardly believing any word he has peeled until this moment.

 

"You are such a tough cookie, Val! What's wrong with you? You didn't seem that obdurate a long time ago when we were still together."

 

"Bullshit! I was always strong and I have dealt with bigger freaks than you." She took a drag off her cigarette, blowing an immense dim in his face, diffusing up to his tender nostrils as he coughed again. "Let's move on, instead of listening to your horseshit." The young woman hissed as her lisp hovered in the background. 

 

He sighed plainly, dryly, without arguing with her anymore since she has drastically changed, in his opinion. 

 

"So how's your life?"

 

"It's wonderful. I have a girlfriend. I have many new friends and Shona is attending regularly school." His chocolate eyes widened once he heard she wasn't definitely straight as his mouth was agape.

 

"Are you a lesbian?" He muttered in enquiring manner as she nodded her head, earning his snakish glare. "That's disgusting. I didn't know what you transformed in, Va-" As the dark-haired man was in the middle of his sentence, abiding incomplete, she stubbed out the cigarette in his knuckles as the housekeeper wasn't even in the middle of the smoking process, causing cigarette burn injure on his colossal hands as Carlos yelped in agonizing pain, caressing with fingers the burnt spot of his skin. 

 

The redhead watched him with substantial contempt, crossing her arms as she threw the cigarette butt on the ground carelessly. Complacently grinning to her ex. 

 

"No one shall says this ugly adjective, labelling us the homosexuals! It's abomination." Valerie whispered wickedly.

 

 

*******

 

"Judy, may I come?" Julietta asked amiably as she stood before the couple's bedroom as the former nun spent the entire day in the bed, encircled by her children and Timothy paid a visit to the room per a half an hour or eventually.

 

"Yes, ma'am." The former nun responded exhausted as she caressed each child's head.

 

"Thank  you, dear!" The elder lady stepped up in the spacious room, shutting the door behind her as she drew exceedingly Ellie, Tristan and Agnes's attention as well. "Oh hello there, little angels!"

 

"Granny!" They shouted blissfully in unison as she approached the former sister of the church, who was resting and spending her time with the children. 

 

"Aren't you actually lovely just like your creators, are you?"

 

"Indeed, we are!" Ellie answered pluckily.

 

Since Jude was awake, she spent the majority of her time in the bed, as a result of the befall that happened between her and Daniel yesterday and she didn't want to see him for now. The sole times when the blonde wasn't in the bed was actually when she went to the restroom to clean herself, to breathe fresh air for 5 minutes only and somewhat eat in the kitchen, avoiding any contancts with her brother-in-law. 

The both women spent some time together as Julietta wasn't that instrusive to her daughter-in-law, besides she paid attention to the twins and her youngest grandchild, smiling, talking and laughing along. Moreover, the former nurse conformed with her needs, although it was Jude and Timothy's final day in London until they leave tomorrow the afternoon as their flight back for Boston is for 2 o'clock in the afternoon. 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	193. Allay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy doesn't leaves her bed during her last day in London. Father McKenzie is being questioned over Briarcliff and his deeds.

 

After the entire family had a scrumptious dinner though they ate in silence, due to the turmoil that took its place yesterday, Jude rushed with finishing her dish as well and get back in the bed to rest until her downhearted condition improves as soon as possible and it was her final day in London with her husband and children. 

She just laid in her bed, reading a classic literature by sitting on the bed as the thick silken wine red blanket blanketed almost every inch of her body that was clothed in black satin nightie, mildly above the knees. 

Agnes and the twins were already gathered in the children's room and wrapped up warmly to sleep after being bathed and their garments were changed after dinner. 

Anna watered the flowerbeds in the grand yard, whilst Daniel was having a grave discussion with Julietta and Timon in the living room and John was with Timothy in Daniel's bedroom, rummaging for additional piece of evidence that has to do with his abhorring actions the day before. 

A half an hour later after the blonde got weary of reading, she left the book on the left nightstand as a door tap caught her attention immediately, evoking plainly:

 

"Yes? Come in." 

 

In the meanwhile, Anna, Jude's sister-in-law stepped up in the couple's bedroom, closing the door in front of her, wearing a sheepish, sympathetic smile, honed up in the corner of her naturally rosy-coloured lips.

 

"Oh hi, Anna!"

 

"Hi Judy! Is your mood improving?" The slightly younger woman enquired concerned, approaching the king-sized bed by seating on the edge of it.

 

"A bit better than before." The former pious woman confessed truthfully, sighing a sigh of relief as she took her sister-in-law's smooth, petite hand into her. "It's for now."

 

"I am relieved you have a little improvement. Nonetheless, it's still worrying you are in the bed almost the whole day with a few exceptions as well." The brunette replied anxiously, grasping the blonde's hand as she placed her sole free hand on her chest, feeling her hammering heart in her chest.

 

"I don't want to see this disgust predator," The former sister of the church muttered out as she fixed on her hazelish-brown eyes on Anna's hazel orbs, wiping her vaguely sweaty forehead with the back of her hand. "Don't get me wrong, please!"

 

"I am not getting you wrong, dear! You shouldn't be worried at all." The younger lady attempted to reassure her brother's wife in velvety voice. "At least, you are leaving tomorrow with Tim and your lovely rays of sunshine."

 

"I know how much I am going to miss you but I will be fine once I am home." 

 

"You should rest and not pressure yourself with overthinking about the attempted rape yesterday." Her thumb kneaded the back of Jude's creamy, elvish hand. "All you need is to think about something else. Not recall this accident."

 

 

*******

"Rare bird?" Timothy addressed her very softly, looking up at his exceedingly vulnerable, impotent wife, whose hands were covering her face, concealing her puffy, rufescent eyes as she couldn't suppress the sore feeling of staying in the bed almost for the entire day by getting from it for a handful of occasions. Wry, crystal tears streamed down her pale cheeks as Timothy clasped his muscular, strong arms around her upper back, pulling her in a tight, comforting hug as his chin rested on the top of her head. "Is anything wrong?" He furthered with his inquiry. 

 

"I am so sick and tired of it." The menancholy hit her like a jolting lighting bolt in the somber sky, unable to control herself as she removed her hands from her face by snaking them around his neck, burying her face in the crook of his neck. She was beyond hurt by Daniel and his plan, plotting to take away her from Timothy, in spite of Jude wasn't feeling the same thrill as Daniel for him. "It's tiring me to be in bed for almost twenty four hours as I get from the bed only for food, using the bathroom and that's it." It was her turn to cry, expressing her dissatisfaction of the consequences of Timothy's older brother predatoric demeanor that traumatized her to edges. 

 

"Judy! Honey, I understand how tormenting is it but we will be back at home tomorrow and you will be able to wander around our castle whenever and wherever you want." Their hearts were pulsating against one another's ribs as their torsos were pressed together, absorbing mutual, loving warmness. Further, her incessant bawls and sobs swam in the room as they were luckily all alone. "This period of time will pass once we are out of here."

 

She released her fountain of bawls, her gushing down tears moistened his mere T-shirt's cotton fabric not until they broke off the embrace as she managed up to wipe her drying, last tears that fell on her face, sniffling as Timothy moved his mammoth hands to her face, cupping it in the palms of his hands as his thumbs kneaded gently her perfect cheekbones. Then her sobs diminished as it vanished in the limbo, no longer existing.

They took their time to admire one another's fascinating facial features as the former monsignor's radiant, benevolent smile shaped on his face as she couldn't help, but returning the smile that blossomed on her face. 

 

"Thank God, we will return in Boston tomorrow." The middle-aged woman chattered softly as she lowered her rest as her forehead rested against his. "I love you very much, darling!"

 

"I love you too much more, rara avis!" She captured his luscious lips in hers, sealing them with a lustful, hypnotising kiss, shutting their eyes as they relished the wonderful, breathtaking moment of their potent connection.

 

 

*******

_A few weeks later_

_27th of March, 1970_

Hours before the Howards to leave for Boston a handful of weeks prior, Jude was feeling much better, in fact, her impatience couldn't endure anymore the pain to see her friends and release herself from the sore bind, she was trapped in its venomous spiderwebs on the second day after their arrival in London. 

She genuinely missed Anna, Julietta, John and Timon, although she hasn't forgiven Daniel yet after the incident that took its place in the grandiose, three story mansion. He hasn't even dared to face her to ask for her forgiveness as well.

As the days approached quickly than the expected as the Howards are going to attend Elsa Mars's show to watch it tonight, the children were unbearably eager to attend it and watch their enthralling idol on live for first time instead of watching her on the television screen as enthusiastic viewers. 

As the saturating, gleaming sunrays dispersed through the large French window in the living room, bathing the room in sunlight, Jude reclined on the sofa as she held Agnes in her secure, affectionate arms as the both females were asleep, whereas flattering in the serene atmosphere that invaded the living room, the gramophone music played in the background.

In this moment, Timothy was playing with the twins as he supervised them in general, while they were riding a bike in the yard as their rejoiced laughs and screams diffused like a contagious epidemy, infecting its surroundings.

 

"Dad, look at us!" Ellie cried out merrily, focusing on her path as she was still riding her violet bike in the yard, being cautious to not fall from it.

 

Timothy omitted a cheerful chuckle, escaping his plump lips that trembled its angrlic anthem.

 

"I am very proud of you, my rays of sunshine!" The former priest responded jubilantly as he was watching the twins, a charming smile distorted across his lips.

 

"Slow down, Tris!" The young girl opted to cheat by persuading her younger twin brother to decrease his speed.

 

"It won't be fair at all." Tristan replied dryly.

 

"We will see." Ellie scoffed him by showing a tongue in teasing manner as she glanced at the light-haired boy until she unintentionally collapsed in a tree, hitting her head as she fell on the grassy ground, yelping in severe pain, as a result of not payimg attention to her road.

 

"Ellie!" Tristan and Timothy shouted all as one as the young boy got from his bike, rushing up to the injured brunette, who held her knees, curled up in a ball on the grass, weeping uncontrollably. 

 

"Sweetie, are you alright?"

 

"I'm not." Bittersweet, sore tears tumbled down her plump face, her hands held her complexion. "It hurts." The kindergartener whined as her injured knees scorching ache sleeved her scraped knees. 

  
  


"Everything will be fine, little angel! I will be back in a matter of seconds. Tris, look after your sister. " The former man of the cloth promised as he scurried up to the front door by leaving the door askew as he rushed up to the kitchen hastily to gather frozen food from the freezer.   
  


In the interim, the blond boy stroked delicately his twin sister's head.   
  


"Shu, shu, shu, Ellie! You are going to be fine." The little boy reassured his sibling.   
  


" _Spinnin' wheel all alone. Talkin' 'bout your troubles and you never learn. Ride a painted pony let the spinnin' wheel turn. Did you find the directing sign on the,_ " The gramophone's music played in the living room's background eloquently, high-spirited. 

Suddenly Jude stiffed with Agnes, coming to their senses at last, opening their eyelids reluctantly.   
  


"W-what's going on?" The former pious member of the clergy grumbled in husky voice, partly blinking as she was disoriented as soon as she heard the stomping footsteps in the kitchen.   
  


"Daddy's in the kitchen!" The little blond girl cautioned as they looked over their shoulders by making sure if somebody was inside the kitchen from far away as they beheld the former priest scamper by holding a nonirritating soup, heading up to the yard by opening the door, without closing it. "Now he's gone."

 

"For crying out loud, we should check on what's going." She peeped at the window, noting her injured older daughter lying on the grass as she curled up in a bad, being encircled by her slightly younger twin brother Tristan and Timothy. 

 

" _Straight and narrow highway. Would you mind a reflecting sign? Just let it shine within your mind and show you the colors that are real._ " Blood, sweat and tears' song still played, ringing hallowed hymns in the both females' ears as they were rather focused on the current issue that affected them. 

 

"What's it?"

 

"Your sister had an accident. It's better to make sure if she's doing alright. We are missing so much." The blonde walked off the living room as she vaguely sped up, holding Agnes in her arms. 

 

*******

 

"You will need some rest, Ellie!" Jude comforted Ellie as she and Agnes were the sole family members, who currently surrounded her as the eldest daughter laid in her bed in the children's room, wrapped up warmly in a blanket after the bike accident. Further, the blonde seated on the edge of her bed since a few minutes ago.

 

"Mom, does that means we will attend Elsa Mars's show tonight?" The inquisitiveness of Ellie about the tonight's plans worried her as she was eager to watch her idol's show on live and having the opportunity to meet her in person. 

 

"Of course, we will, sweetheart." The former pious member of the clergy stroked her daughters' heads, admiring their hairs' softness, offering her a beneficent smile, flourished across her lips. Tingles in their stomachs especially Ellie's infected her body with shivers down her body of sweetness and pleasure, relishing it. "What you need now is to rest and relax!" She furthered. 

 

"Alright!" Ellie pouted her lips as her head collapsed on the pillow as Agnes crawled to her older sister considerately as their eyes met, developing an intense eye contact. "Sissy Agnes!"

 

"Ellie! I luv you."

 

"I love you too." Meanwhile Agnes peppered with delicate kisses on her sibling's cheeks, emboldening her to feel better than before as the middle-aged mother couldn't help but gaze down at them in awe, admiring their sorolal relationship as her smile grew on her complexion.

 

When Jude found out what happened to her older twin daughter, subsequently she clarified her to not do this ever, as a result of her childish stupidity. 

At last but not least, Ellie, Tristan and Agnes were beyond impatient for tonght's show of the spectacular and talented German emigrant.

 

 

*******

 

 

"Monsignor McKenzie?" Lana and a couple of colleagues of hers cornered the juvenile, strong-willed priest on the parking area as he had an engagement in New York as he was back from paying a visit to a hospital. 

 

"I have nothing to say to you, Ms. Winters!" He replied dryly, aloofly by trying to evade as much as possible the journalist and her crew that chased him until Alexander walked loftily towards his car, disregarding his surroundings. 

 

"With or without your comments, I'm airing a report tomorrow night on Dr.Ursula Becker, a woman you hired to run the medical unit at Briarcliff. We finally gained access to her files." The brunette menaced, grasping the microphone as she didn't give up as well. Escorting restlessly the man of the cloth. "Did you know she was conducting human experiments? We found some very disturbing evidence. Monsignor, would you mind switching that off, please? A number of patients disappeared under her care."

 

"You can't expect me to remember anything about patients I wasn't responsible for. I'm afraid you are responsible." Father McKenzie kept on with his compulsive lies, utterly focused on his destination up to his car and leave New York for Boston in no time.

 

"Everything that happened at Briarcliff happened under your authority. And there is no statute of limitations on murder, Monsignor McKenzie. The police have found remains, human bones in the woods outside Briarcliff. They're going to start asking hard questions. And since the notorious Dr. Becker has disappeared, they're going to be looking to you for answers."

 

"Get out of my way!" The younger man retorted bluntly, averting his stare from Lana and her colleagues.

 
    
    
    "What are you running from, Father McKenzie?"
    
    
    "Out of the way, Miss Winters!"
    
    
    "What are you running from?"
    
    
    "Happy Easter." The final words which he uttered moments before getting in the car hit Lana and her crew like a jolting lighting bolt as she didn't give up to ask about his commentary on the vexed questions over Briarcliff.
    
    
    "Answer the question." The middle-aged woman persisted as he bucked his belt inside the car once he sat and commenced to drive away, distancing himself from her.
    
    
    "What a moron!" He set free a plain, derisive chuckle, driving around the big New York neighbourhoods if he was encompassed by kingdoms. "She thinks herself for so smart to question me over this shit that took its place no longer than 2 years in the nuthouse. And let me say something." Alexander began chanting to himself, thrumming a melodical tune, fitting his carolled lyrics. "I am above the law. Beyond the law." In the interim, he cleared his throat, blinking as he was utterly focused on his driving. "I am the law!" Emphasized the word law in the end of his sentence, concluding it through a vile grin, spread across his dry lips.
    
    
    Today he was occupied with paying a visit to New York so that to visit one hospital, located downtown and return back in Boston.
    
    
    First and foremost, the member of the clergy was doted of the moments when he hears his own echo, inflating his ego. Hence, he determined himself to turn on the car's radio to listen to serene music. 
    
    
    " _The continent of Atlantis was an island. Which lay before the great flood. In the area we now call the Atlantic Ocean._ _So great an area of land,_ " The eventual first song that came on the radio while he was driving otherwise was actually Atlantis by Donovan, ringing buoyant tunes. 

 

"I have actually discovered everything on this planet. Atlantis is mine." He whispered in chanting manner to himself. 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	194. Bright Eventide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa Mars perfoms a show in Boston tonight. Father McKenzie encounters an unknown, however, similar figure that blocks his way in the middle of the night.

 

 

 

As the evening hours advanced as Jude and Ellie had a catnap, shortly after waking up the couple helped their children to get dressed quickly in a matter of minutes. Consequently they left the children to have fun in the children's room not until it was high time to leave the mansion.

Moreover, Jude had two hour nap as she was looking forward for tonight since they are prone to be awake until midnight hours when they are going to attend the downtown restaurant where Elsa is going to have one night show since she was in Boston for two days and she has already reserved a hotel room for her and her children, who are going to be supervised by a babysitter, hired by the German.   


"Looking good, Tim!" Jude winked at him as she was applying some make up such as red lipstick on her plump, alluring lips and a tad quantity mascara on her long like flattering butterfly wings eyelashes, noting his figure as he was putting on his formal shoes by sitting on the edge of the king-sized bed. In the meanwhile, the former nun seated beside the dressing table as she had finished with dressing up herself though she hasn't even shoed her feet yet and sprayed perfume.  


"Thanks! You look stunning as always." He complimented her in genuine way, incapable of lying to her and twisting the circumstances. A smug, elegant smile honed up in the corner of her lips as she grasped the lipstick.  


"Aw, darling! It wasn't even necessary at all." She scoffed, releasing a raspy guttural chuckle. "You are the one who's more stunning. I haven't finished with the preparation yet."  


"Don't be too modest, sweetie!" Once he concluded by putting his shoes on his feet as he wore an exquisite, appealing, nevertheless, mere pale blue shirt, followed by a black blazer and navy blue slacks, Timothy got from the bed by approaching Jude as he bended by pushing away on one side her mane of silky old Hollywood honey curls to her left shoulder and assaulting the nape of her neck with feather and loving kisses, his colossal hands pawed her shoulders as she couldn't contain muffled moans, escaping her lips. Relishing the prominent, breathtaking moment as she closed her eyes, mildly lowering her head. "Regardless what you wear or put on as a make-up, you are still dazzling and unique! You shouldn't underestimate yourself."  


"I am not underestimating myself. I am just mentioning a fact." The former woman of the cloth whispered in sultry manner, chuckling raspily in low voice after she finished with applying her make-up and commenced to spray certain body parts with perfume. In the interim, the former priest slowly pecked kisses on her bare back until his hand lowered to her zipper, helping her by zipping her rosewood sheath dress with long satin sleeves and round neckline, exposing partly her pale neck, dropping down slightly above her round knees.   


"The fact even doesn't stops you from being gorgeous." He concluded as he rose his head, darting his warm chocolate brown orbs to the dressing table's mirror, looking up in their own reflexion, admiring her ethereal beauty that oozed from her like a fountain of grace as its brilliance bedazzled his eyes. "Just look at you!"  


"You are more handsome, I can tell." Meanwhile, she got from the dressing table by sitting on the edge of the bed by putting on her black classy stilettos, perfectly matching with her evening outfit after she put on some jewelries, dark thin pantyhose, layering her slender, long legs, applied and fixed her make-up.   


"How to not thank you, Judy!" Content, radiant smile blossomed on his white like vanilla face.   
  
  


*******  


"I can't wait to see Elsa on the stage." Ellie exclaimed jubilantly, beyond eager to watch on live her idol with her family as the children were sitting on the back seats in the car, whereas Jude next to Timothy as he placed a hand on the top of her knee and he was driving in the same time.  


"Me either." Tristan and Agnes evoked all as one, merry grins spread across their thin lips as the former monsignor was peculiarly focused on the driving process.   


The Howards were inside Timothy's black car for a quarter an hour as the downtown restaurant where's Elsa Mars's show going to be perfomed tonight required a half an hour more time as her show begins right in eight o'clock, although they family left their home directly in 7.   


"Timothy?" Jude addressed him sensually in low voice, glancing at his readily thorough look that was imprinted on his still young-looking, light-colored face.   


"Mmmm?" He mumbled as he stopped on the red light as he had a half a minute until the traffic light's colors change, turning to his wife as their eyes met inside the partly darkened vehicle, locking up her honey brown orbs, admiring her down to earth grace. A sympathetic smile formed on his lips.  


"Are you excited for Elsa Mars's show tonight?" She inquired enthusiastically, pressing her lips on his lightly as they broke off the kiss momentarily once Timothy noticed the traffic lights indicated green.   


"Well, I am not a keen fan of hers but I can tell it's going to be interesting." In the meanwhile, the twins frowned once they heard Timothy's opinion on their favorite singer as they couldn't help but overhear the conversation between the both adults.  


"I really don't know. All I want is the children's happiness rather than to conform with our opinions." Jude declared, rubbing her head idly as she reclined on the front seat, assisting Timothy and their children. When Ellie, Agnes and Tristan heard all this, they couldn't oppress flourishing glowing smiles across their lips.  


A half an hour later, they lastly arrived near their destination as the younger man found a free parking lot to park his car as there were a handful of free parking lots. Perhaps some people are either indisputably excited for tonight's show of the German emigrant or otherwise they are somewhere nearby.

Once they got from the car as the entire family established outside, Timothy locked the car as the twins held one another's hands, uniting as siblings, whilst Agnes's both hands were grasped by her parents, aiming up to the building as they entered inside and sat on the second row that was facing the cabaret a feet and half proximity dividing as well.

When they took seats as Jude sat against Agnes as she had a special seat since she was almost three-year-old girl, whilst Timothy seated between Tristan and Judy. Ellie was sitting alongside her younger sister. Subsequently, a waiter arrived with the menu by handing it to each family member to choose wisely what to order for themselves as he fled promptly afterwards. It didn't take them a long time to choose what they actually wanted to order for themselves.

In the same time, the façade wasn't crowded at all since the Howards's arrival was mildly early, although they were being encompassed by other people, taking seats in the other parts of the restaurant whether in the south, north, west or even the east direction. As soon as they finished with surveying the menu's drinks and food, they ordered for themselves what they exactly wanted and waited circa five minutes for their order as they drowned themselves in logical, profound discussions until their ordered food and beverages were served on the booked table at last.

In a matter of minutes later, Valerie, Frank and Shona entered inside the restaurant as they recognized the sufficiently big family that has reserved a table for themselves, wearing exquisite garments, laughters diffused in the restaurant like the chirping birds' silver-tongued songs during the wee hours of the day.  


"Mom and Frank, look who's there!" Shona recognized via her vision the couple with their 3 adorable children as they ambled up to a free table to take their seats especially nigh the Howards before somebody else takes their seat.   


"Hey, that's Judy, Tim and their little angels!" Frank said cheerfully as he patted instinctively the maid's shoulder as the both adults couldn't suppress giggles, omitted from their throats.   


"No shit, Frank!" The redhead responded in cocky way, a smug, joyous smirk honed up in the corner of her nude lipstick. "I can tell ya anything." She leant against Frank's ear once they stopped walking, seconds before reserving a table for themselves by occupying it with their presence. "We will surprise them since I know Elsa Mars isn't yar cup of tea singer and actress but I love this woman, honestly. I mean I admire her talent and the darkness she had struggled in through the years."   


It was true the Russian-American and her daughter were fond of the German lady, admiring her talent and in general as well. Frank was just like Jude and Timothy. He didn't like the middle-aged artist at all.   


"Fantastic idea! I don't know how your mind sparkles even in the darkest days when somebody might even struggle to overcome with something bright and genuis." The security guard added, when they sat next to one another, forming a triangle with the pre-teen.   


"Well, the darkest minds have the brightest ideas." The housekeeper winked gamely at the security guard until the same waiter stepped up beside their table, taking notes by scribbling down in the compact notepad.   


Shortly after ordering for themselves food and drinks as they awaited for their order patient, all of a sudden they turned to the former pious members, scrutinizing them in general. Their exuberant faces, showing the genuine hues of their emotions and feelings. Their rejoiced voices, jingling joyful tunes in their ears. Crowding cheering up multi voiced vocals. The motion of the gulped sips of bourbon liquor inside their throats. The children's euphoric voices when they spoke and expressed their immense impatience to see the bright, spectacular star of tonight.   


"I have no idea if she's going to have dancers and other perfomers, collaborating with her until," The younger man uttered unsure until he shifted reluctantly his chocolate irises to the people on the other reserved table, ideally recognizing them as he arched an eyebrow. Meantime, Jude, Ellie and Agnes followed his gaze, while Tristan turned to Frank, Valerie and Shona a couple of seconds later. "Oh, Val, Frank and Shona! Hi!" He furthered awkwardly.   


"Hey guys!" Valerie greeted them warmly.  "It looks like somebody is a fan of Elsa Mars." The younger lady carried on teasingly, giggling inwardly.   


"Hi auntie, uncle and Shona!" The Howards' future heirs evoked in unison as Shona offered a benevolent smile, curled up in the corner of her lips.   


"Hi!"   


"Oh hey there, fellas!" The former holy woman jeered affably, without offending her friends. "We aren't mainly here because we like her. Agnes, Tris and Ellie are keen fans of her." She riposted cheerfully.   


"I see." The redhead winked in frolicsome manner, biting her bottom lip. "Not gonna lie, I love this woman. I have been her fan for years. Probably when I was," Meanwhile the waiter served the plates and drinks for the maid, the former cop and the young girl. As she turned to the waiter to express her gratitude, thereafter momentarily turned to the family that seated alongside them. "12 years old! That's when she was famous for being a freak show owner and she had wonderful shows with freaks until you know what befall trapped her."  


"For sure!" The older woman and her husband nodded their heads, listening attentively their old friend. "It was such a pity she left the Freak show by selling it, but once she was in Hollywood, I was so happy for her reborn."  


"I know how painful it is but I don't care about this woman." Judy responded pessimistically as a frown crawled on her face, taking her scotch glass of bourbon, sipping of it as she felt the severe alcohol liquor burning inside her body and in the corner of her mouth, licking greedily her lips as she fixed her hazelish-brown eyes on the younger woman. "If you know what do I mean." Valerie instantly understood the former sister of the church's words without trying to question them as she was excellently aware of her past and her deeds.   


"Indeed, I do."   


"Ladies and gentlemen," The restaurant was getting overcrowded with sea of people, eager to watch tonight's show of the German emigrant. The host appeared on the glittering pedestal, wearing jubilant face as his outfit was sumptuous, shimmering from first sight as the man's radiant grin glowed in front of the viewers, immediately floodlighting the audience and liking him. "Tonight there's a special star of Hollywood who's not only a former freak show owner, but also let's not forget," His grayish green eyes kept glued to the applauding, exulting audience as he was roving in a circle on the cabaret. "A legendary actress, singer and perfomer!" The Howards and their friends' eyes were pierced into the host and clapping their hands as he was introducing tonight's show, seconds before Elsa Mars to step up on the scene.   


"I am looking forward for this evening." Valerie whispered in the security guard's ear as she leaned her head against his ear.  


"It's actually the second Elsa Mars's show in Boston and for your attention ladies and gentlemen," In this moment, the former freak show owner took a couple of steps on the floor show as a unruffled smile blossomed on her rosy red lips. "Elsa Mars!"  


More rejoicing shouts and applauds diffused in the restaurant like a viral epidemy as Elsa's confidence escalated, fearlessly wandering on the podium as she wore a bright pink gown with V neckline and sleeveless, ankle length with black fur collar, cascading down to her cleavage, followed by luxurious and shining jewelries, her heels clicking the podium as the host disappeared somewhere behind the gargantuan velvety red curtains, leaving the star all alone on the stage. She held a silver microphone in her gloved hands, contemplating the audience with admiration, melting her heart as well.

As soon as the twins and Agnes beheld their idol, their dream came true at last. They couldn't be more overwhelmed by her beauty and having the chance of seeing her on live, quietly giggling and whispering to one another about her in general, whilst their parents watched the German woman. Shona and Valerie were beyond ecstatic for Elsa Mars's arrival on the stage though they refrained from being emotional as well. Jude was watching indifferently though with vague enthusiasm the artist, grabbing the silverware fork by savoring her mouth-watering dish. Whilst Timothy and Frank noted something about the slightly dark-haired woman on the stage. She eerily resembled Jude and little did they know what's their actual relationship whether sister twins or another family member.   


"Hallo everyone!" She spoke with her firm German accent that accentuated in her first word, clearing her throat twice as her hypnotizing voice allured the audience at once, earning more cheers and applauds. "Well, it's ginormous pleasure to be here in Boston not for first time as the gentleman himself said." She carried on with her foreword monologue.

"Yeah!" Murmuring spread in the restaurant as it wasn't enough audible for the actess's ears though she was all ears.   


"As you know, tonight it's going to be a very remarkable one with you, Bostonians and non-Bostonians." Husky chuckle escaped her rosy red lips, flaring her gown's hem by swaying lightly her hips. "It's visible how excited are you. It's my enormous pleasure to be here and bring smiles on your faces. What shall I sing for ya?" The artist enquired uncertain. All of a sudden, variance of voices swam in the audience. "So last you insist to start with either  _Bottle of Wine_  or  _Put a little love in your heart_? 

 

Majority of the audience insisted Put a little love in your heart, whereas Jude and Frank preferred rather Bottle of Wine. 

 

"As you say, ladies and gentlemen! Let's start with  _Put a little love in your heart_. Are you ready for the show?"

 

"Yeah!"

 

"Let's start then." The background music's instrumental played in the cabaret. Abundance of applauds encouraged the middle-aged single mother of 2 to begin. " _Think of your fellow man. Lend him a helping hand. Put a little love in your heart. You see it's getting late_."

 

Ellie, Agnes, Shona, Tristan and Valerie gaped at the floor show as their attention was utterly focused on Elsa Mars's swaying hips, subtle hand gestures and her extraordinarily honey-mouthed voice, molting their hearts and filling them with undeniable pleasure and bliss. Whereas Timothy was savoring his salad while Jude played idly with her manicured fingers, still listening her pressumable doppelganger, according to her husband and old friend. 

 

"She's awesome. Oh fuck!" Ellie exclaimed though she earned her parents' mortified looks, inked on their faces as she offered them a vicious grin. "What?"

 

"You just said a word with f, miss Ellie!" Jude cautioned, coughing.

 

"It's not okay to swear, darling. It's not your fault at all." Timothy's hand  managed up to the little girl's shoulder, rubbing it as a sympathetic smile honed up in the corner of his soaked lips of the bourbon. 

 

"You want to say it's my fault, Tim?" 

 

"I said it's not Ellie's fault for being taught to swear."

 

"Tim, for goddamn sake! Don't you think, thanks to our discussions where you swear you taught something beneficial the little princess?" The blonde bickered the dark-haired man, ironically giggling. 

 

"It wasn't me the person who swears that much as you."

 

"Tim! You want our children to swear like sailors?"

 

" _Oh, please don't hesitate.  Put a little love in your heart. And the world will be a better place. And the world will be a better place. For you and me. You just wait and see._ " Elsa's eloquent voice conquered the audience, rambling arond the stage, closing her eyes for a while, relishing the moment of being acclaimed and crying out loud her name. 

 

"It's not my fault their mother swears more than an educated priest, Sister Jude." Timothy attempted to tease Jude through his malicious grin as she faked her grimaced face when she was being addressed Sister Jude. 

 

"Hey, Judy and Tim! What are you thinking you are doing?" Frank questioned sheepishly as he turned to the arguing couple, sniggering at their petty, infantile chatter.

 

"Frank, we are just discussing something personal about the children."

 

"Oh pardon me!" He spread his hands in defeated way, furthering with watching Elsa Mars's show. "I didn't mean to."

 

"It's okay." The former sister of the church forgave him.

 

" _Another day goes by. Still the children cry. Put a little love in your heart. If you want the world to know. We won't let hatred grow. Put a little love in your heart._ " The German lady chanted joyously, entertaining the audience. 

 

*******

 

As Father McKenzie was yet driving on the highway as ebony shadows prevented him from seeing the nigh objects clearly though his car's lights illuminated partly his path, thrumming to himself a tune. He was already in Boston though on the border of Boston and Marlborough. His car's radio played inside the car, entertaining him: 

 

" _Don't you know it's gonna be alright. Alright, alright. You say you got a real solution. Well you know._ " The Beatles sang to him. 

 

Once Alexander was driving and he was cardinally focused on his path, suddenly one dark figure emerged in the middle of the path as his foot pressed the petal, stopping driving as he verged to be involved in a car crash, hitting a hit-and-run person. The figure looked similar to him. It wasn't a masculine one. What blocked his path was actually a woman, gazing down at his relieved face that he currently wore. Relieved of not hitting the unknown figure yet.

 

_**To be continued...** _


	195. Requital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sally invites her predator over her tent for a secret vengeance. The Howards and their friends are still enjoying Elsa Mars's show.

 

" _We all want to change the world. But when you talk about destruction/ Don't you know you can count me out? Don't you know it's gonna be alright?_ "   
  


"Who are you supposed to be?" He murmured to himself, removing his hands from the steering wheel, blankly gaping at the feminine figure as she slowly, gradually approached the car door where he currently seated.   
  


Little did he know who it might be, pursing his lips thoughtfully as he wasn't able to take his cunning winter blue eyes of the woman until Alexander realized it was actually his rape victim. Sally. 

The oracle was dressed in Boho beige gown with silken long sleeves, sleeving her slender, dexterious arms; V neckline, exposing partly her fleshy chest as a topaz pendant contacted her creamy cleavage; ankle length, concealing her beige strapped pumps as her manicured hands tapped on his car's door glass, drawing his attention instantly.

In the meanwhile, his mouth was agape, gawking at the young woman. The man of the cloth was overwhelmed of encountering his prey again especially in the middle of the night, besides his downfall was another factor that immensely stressed him and he couldn't really put a finger on it. His frail, youthful heart yet throbbed in his chest. Without resting for a single second. Her cattish hazelish-green eyes looked down at her predator.  
  


"Father, may I speak to you?" He eventually heard her persistent voice, ringing in his ears to speak in person with him.  
  


In this moment, he momentarily opened the car's door how the young woman insisted, crossing her arms. Their eyes met, locking up her stare. Grotesque frown crawled on her grimaced face as he arched an eyebrow. What flabbergasted the aspiring, pigheaded holy man was actually his rape victim's appearance again! He opted to sort his mind what are going to be his first words from this moment though Father McKenzie kept his wits about her intense abhorrence towards him.   
  


" _Alright, alright! You say you got a real solution. Well you know. We don't love to see the plan._ " The Beatles sang in the background yet.  
  


"You listen to the Beatles, right?" He nodded his head, affirming her words as the truth itself as a wicked smirk formed on her plump, nude painted lips. "You have a great music taste. I didn't know the priests like such music." The brunette responded in deriding manner, setting free a scoffing chuckle. Meanwhile Alexander couldn't oppress a chuckle, joining the other adult as he wiped his sweaty eyebrow as his face was sheeted in dew of perspiration, glinting in the partly light car once he stopped driving.   
  


"Do not...Do not chuckle, you predatory bastard!" She snapped at him furiously, incapable of overcoming the pain she experienced 6 years ago when he raped her in his dorm room in the local Boston church. Sally ferociously glared at him without feeling any remorses of her antagonizing demeanor towards him. He shuffled his feet in unsettled way, wearing a scowling facial expression, imprinted on his young-looking face. "You have not the right to laugh into my face. Into the face of your prey. The prey, you violated and left to root all alone with an unborn child ages ago." The lady rambled up to him, grabbing him by his clerical collar as she pierced a glare into his unpredictable apprehensive sapphire blue eyes, earning his respect as he gritted firmly his white teeth.   
  


"Release me from this grip, Sally!" He pleaded plainly, shutting tightly his eyelids as his hands shifted up to her both elvish ones, squirmed them away from his collar. "Have some respect for a man of the cloth!"  
  


"Ha! Man of the cloth?" She removed her hands by crossing her arms again, a smug grin honed up in the corner of her lips. "You are joking with me, Father McKenzie. You haven't got the right to call yourself a man of the cloth. You broke your vows. You are just a criminal, who deserves to be in jail for his deeds. Not a lunatic like you to be released and be carte blanche at all! Stop overestimating yourself, rapist!"  
  


"It's as disrespectful as to owe me an apology for these ugly words, miss Whigham!" He riposted cleverly as she gasped frustrated. Meantime the member of the clergy couldn't suppress an instictive guffaw into the young woman's words, perceiving them as preposterous. "I am neither your friend, nor somebody you know well enough to talk to me like that."  
  


" _You ask me for a contribution. Well, you know. We're doing what we can. But if you want money for people with minds that hate. All I can tell is brother you have to wait._ "  
  


"Nonetheless since you disrespected me back then, I have the ultimate right to speak to you in whatever manner I desire."  
  


"Okay, stop this shit, Sally! I would like to know why you are here."  
  


"Take it easy, Alex!" She winked at him gamely, answering beyond calmly his protest. "I am here because I want you to come in my tent and speak to you in person urgently. If you don't mind?"  
  


"To speak to me in person? Why do you want it, Sally?" He questioned her twice as she nodded on his first question.   
  


" _Don't you know it's gonna be. All right, all right, all right. You say you'll change the constitution. Well, you know._ "  
  


What Father McKenzie sensed promptly was actually a prejudice, awaring his mind by flooding it with profound, malignant thoughts, resurfacing like boats! Little did he know why she insisted to speak to him in person since years have passed when they were hardly close to one another and he used her with malicious intentions, besides she suffered for years.   
  


"No stupid questions! Just drive me to my tent and I will tell you right away what we are going to discuss together."  
  


She walked up to the other side of his car by sitting next to him as he closed his car door, waiting for her to buckle her belt and drive to her tent in a matter of minutes where they are supposed to negotiate as well.   
  
  
  


*******   
  


"Thank you for this beautiful night, ladies and gentlemen!" The former freak show owner expressed her gratitude after singing the fifth song for tonight, bowing on the cabaret in front of the vigorously applauding audience.   
  


"You were fantastic, Miss Mars!" Somebody from the merry audience cried out loud.   
  


"I love you, Ms. Mars! Your songs resurrected me." The redhead yelled jubilantly, clapping her hands yet as she earned the German lady's stare and radiant smile.   
  


"Thank you, guys! You were great especially when we sang the chorus together. It emboldened me to carry on and come to the conclusion how awesome you were." The German emigrant expressed her gratitude once again, stretching her arm idly.   
  


In the interim, the couple sipped their lukewarm bourbon, relishing its alcoholic liquor streaming down inside their bodies.   
  


"How many of you insist for the next song if you have the wish to travel in different world with me," The German woman paused, taking a deep breath and wiping her sweaty forehead with her gloved forearm. "To go in non-existent world to cleanse our minds from the detrimental thoughts and fuel our hearts with warmness and pleasure? Huh?"   
  


"Yes, we want more."   
  


"Okay, okay, okay! The next song is with us, of course." The song's instrumental commenced to play in the background as the majority of the people clapped their hands incessantly, cheering up the artist, encouraging her to entertaining the sea of people who are eager to listen more and more songs of the inspirational German emigrant, oozing with tremendous talent and doubtless charisma she possessed. "What do you want me to sing for you?"  
  


Some people from the audience avered Elsa to sing Marlene Dietrich's song Where have all the flowers gone, whereas, there was another part of her admirers who prefered something else than the first request for 6th song. Instead of conforming of singing the second song, she chose the first song request.   
  


" _Where have all the flowers gone, long time passing? Where have all the flowers gone, long time ago? Where have all the flowers gone? Young girls picked them, every one!_ " The single mother of 2 children began singing as her eloquent, breathtaking voice allured forthwith the horde of fans and not exactly fans of the German emigrant.   
  


Ellie, Tristan, Valerie and Agnes were falling in love all over again with the former freak show owner's vivid voice, melting their hearts to edges as they sipped their beverages, whilst the former members of the church were drowning themselves in deep, logical discussions and watching Elsa in the same time. 

On one hand, the couple and Frank liked and admired the artist, while on other hand, they were rather appalled by her past and her deeds back then, when she used to be in Germany before her emigration. What astounded the couple was actually there were a handful of dancers, who assisted the singer twice, consequently rendering the show even more intriguing and mind blowing.  
  


*******

"I would like to thank you for driving here, Alex!" Sally thanked from the bottom of her heart as the priest helped her to get from the car by opening the vehicle's door, offering her a mischievous, cocky smile, curled up in the corner of his lips. "I know how strong is our hatred, however, the forgiveness and diplomacy are the keys for not holding eternal grudges."   
  


"That's right, Sally! I am still wondering why you are so kind to me, although the happened a long time ago." As soon as the both adults got from the car and Alexander locked up his vehicle with a padlock key, they exceedingly ambled up to the grandiose tent.   
  


"Screw all this!" Sally pretended like she was forgiving him though she had another plans tk manipulate him otherwise, gaining mutual temporary trust. "Don't be too brashful, Alexander!"

  

What the oracle's alternative plan was actually to manipulate the holy man by inviting him in her home and mortify him with sinisterly haunting predictions! Little did the priest know what might happen to him and how dangerous may appear Sally especially years after the incident. Perhaps there were other ways to express hatred.

  
As soon as they entered inside the grand tint palace, Alexander followed his rape victim without blandly bickering her. When they entered through the first door, leading to the oracle's room with the crystall ball, they seated against one another.

 

"Do you want a cigarette?" The young lady offered a cigarette by handing her cigarette pack to the member of the clergy through the table as the fingers of her other hand were occupied with holding the lighted one.

 

"No, no, thank you!" Alexander answered, giving her a wrily sly smile, shaped on his lips as their eyes met, locking up her gaze.

 

"Oh, Alex! You are such a master in the lies. Why do you reject a cigarette especially from the person who's forgiving you?" She gasped reluctantly, rolling her eyes, yet grasping the cigarette pack by offering a cigarette the young man.

 

"I just can't believe how nice are you especially after what I did to you." He smelled something eccentric in his prey's demeanor. "But I will take the cigarette. Thank you!" In the meantime, Father McKenzie took a cigarette from the cigarette pack, hence, putting it in his mouth as he bended so that Sally can lit it up until he took a puff of it, rising his torso.

 

"There's a difference, Alexander! At least, I am offering you a cigarette and that's not such a big deal. At all!" Sally chewed her bottom lip in dismayed manner. The least she expected was actually to earn her predator's kindness and to treat her normally for straight 5 minutes. She took a drag of its length.

 

"Okay, Sally! What brought me there to speak to you?"

 

"Oh, Alex! Your presence is exceedingly urgent to be right there. I have to tell you something serious," Then she took another drag of her cigarette, blowing dim that overspread quickly in the room. "And it has to do with something which might scare you for the rest of your days once I begin. However, before that,"

 

"Are you trying to spook me?" The priest cut her off and arched an eyebrow in questionable way, taking a puff of its length by releasing dim from his mouth and nostrils, diffusing. 

 

"Do not interrupt me! You are so ill-behaved." The brunette hissed a lisp, leaving her cigarette in the plain ashtray, playing with her fingers seconds before starting with wrapping them around the glossy violet crystall ball. "Don't you dare to interrupt me again, Alex!" She furthered with her menacing warning.

 

"As you say!"

 

"Good! Let's begin then." She spread her elvish, creamy hands around the crystal ball, darting down her hazelish-green eyes right to the ball, taking a deep breath. 

 

First and foremost, Sally commenced to recite the magic words in Latin as Father McKenzie gaped at her in awe as he was dumbfounded by her intelligence and speaking different language than English especially a dead language. He lastly abstained from peeling a word or otherwise his goose is going to be cooked by the oracle, who was ultimately focused on her task. 

All of a sudden, something emerged inside the violet crystall ball for predictions as she contemplated some explicit pictures which were solely visible for her unlike for the rest of the ordinary human beings, who aren't specialized in occult and enchanting studies. 

 

"What happened?" He inquired as she shifted her hazel eyes up to his azure blue eyes.

 

"Well, since your family's death, as a result of poisoning as its perpetrator is known," Meanwhile Father McKenzie's face became palid and feeble as he sensed his heart rapidly, briskly hammering in his chest as his heart dropped in his stomach and taking another drag of his cigarette, blowing dim. "Their ghosts who haven't found peace with themselves, they are haunting the one who gave them the wine bottle with the venom." Then he realized it was him, who had such relentless revenge on his family without regretting his personal choice. 

 

"Excuse me, how it's possible?" Alexander cleared his throat as he placed the cigarette back in the ashtray as he lowered his colossal hands down to his pant's legs, wiping the sudoriferous palms of his hands. The priest, himself, didn't believe in ghosts and spectral figures though his career was involved in priesthood. He thought they were actually myths and has nothing to do with the religion and God. "I don't even believe in the existence of ghosts, who might hunt me down, regardless what I have done."

 

"There are definitely ghosts, who either smile to us or glaring at us. Ghosts of people, who passed away and left their tracks in the limbo." Afterwards Sally took the cigarette between her both fingers, taking a puff of its length, omitting stenching, pungent dim. "However, I haven't finished and let me tell you about these spectrals. They know everything about the person, who is behind their nemesis. They glare at him. Constantly. Hoping this soul one day arrives in the sky and owe an apology to these dead souls."

 

"Is that what you actually want, Sally?" The man of the cloth retorted rhetorically, growling as he casted a malicious glare on the oracle's olive tanned complexion. "To scare me away from the ghosts, who exist in your tiny head? In your narrow mind?" In the interim, he instantly earned her piercing glare as if he felt two razor-edged, honed razors gouging his eyes as they thickly, marveously bleed, flowing unremitting warm blood. "You lied to me and wanted to make me some kind of a joke and embarrass me."

 

"That's not what you expected, asshat!" She crossed her arms as she couldn't suppress a significantly growing smug smirk across her lips. "It's true what the ghosts are doing. They haunt you. They are inspecting deeply your downfall with grins, inked on their faces. Your nemesis which will bring you down. Your destiny that will reward you with something splendid in the end of this year. Especially soon."

 

Then he got from the table, taking his unfinished cigar by throwing it into Sally's face as she dodged successfully, emitting a vile chuckle.

 

"You are so horrible in throwing things, Alexander." He aimed to the door to exit the tent as soon as possible, whereas she was still sitting. "You are such a pathetic bully."


	196. Grudge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valerie and Agnes Jude's birthdays scenes are short but fun. Timothy is in the police station over Briarcliff, Father McKenzie's charge. What this conflict between him and Jude will result to?

__

 

 

_A month later_

_26th of April, 1970_

A month has passed since Elsa Mars's show that took its place in Boston and she was being encircled by an immense crowd of admirers and people, who like her, at least. Not only the audience were doted with her, moreover after the show ended as she was back in her dressing room, her keen fans entered in her dressing room for a couple of minutes to talk with her, being photographed if they have gathered their cameras and ask for a personal autograph. Valerie, Shona and Howards' children had their opportunity to meet in person the German emigrant as they were photographed, collecting it as a piece of memory, besides receiving an autograph from her and talk along in a matter of a few minutes. Factly, they have limited time to keep in touch with the middle-aged woman, because there was a sea of impatient fans and admirers of her, who wanted to see her as she spends her final minutes in Boston with her fans as well. It was such a spectacular night for them.

Today was Valerie's birthday as she had invited only people of her inner circle to celebrate with her 30th anniversary. In the wee hours of the morning, she, Shona as Lana and Johnny helped her with tidying and sorting her one story house since the guests' should arrive in 4 o'clock.

Lana and her son were in Boston essentially, because of the redhead's birthday and marking a remarkable anniversary. They arrived in the small city of Massachusetts the day before.

After they concluded with cleaning and tidying, subsequently they took a break.

As Shona was teaching Johnny to read more fluently as he struggled to read, due to the fact, his mother didn't have enough leisure time to spend every valuable, golden moment with him, Valerie and Lana were drinking lemonades in the yard, relishing the spring ambience since the weather improved, factly, the days were warmer and emerged to be sunnier than the past weeks even months.

Bright sunrays dropped down, bathing below in saturating daylight its surroundings and ground. The sky, itself, was sufficiently lucid. No trace of whether solid or misty clouds, overcrowding the sky, concealing the scintillating sun. The both women seated on wooden chairs.

 

"It's so beautiful and breathtaking." The Russian-American confessed, inhaling the fresh air that cleansed her tender nostrils, closing her eyes as she sipped the lukewarm lemonade.

 

"Not as much as you, birthday gal!" The journalist evoked, seconds before sipping the cool beverage, resuscitating her body from the remorseless dryness. She momentarily glanced at her girlfriend.

 

"Lana!" She burst out, chuckling raspily.

 

"What's it, darling?"

 

"Thank you!" The younger woman couldn't suppress a growing wicked grin across her lips as the both women giggled inwardly. "But you are more beautiful," In the interim, the reporter cut her off curtly.

 

"Shu, shu! It's not true."

 

"Come on, sweetie! You are but it seems it's invisible to you."

 

"Not gonna lie, Lana! I am already 30. I am not young anymore."

 

"It doesn't matter how old are you, but the women once they age, they become like the wine." The aspiring journalist gulped in a single sip her lukewarm, sticky lemonade, leaving the glass on the grass aside, wiping with the back of her petite, smooth hand her drenched lips. "They are better." She concluded her exclaimation with a lisp.

 

*******

"Happy Birthday, Val!" Her invited guests cried out loud euphorically in unison as she couldn't help but chuckle uneasily as she blushed, incapable of hiding it.

 

As the afternoon hours dawned quicker than before, the guests arrived eventually in the maid's house as the first guests were Frank and his children. Shortly after their arrival, it was the Howards, Sally, Charlotte and Ramona too.

 

"Thank you very much for making my 30th anniversary so special everybody!" The housekeeper expressed her gratitude from the bottom of her heart, wearing felicity on her face, exposing its genuine hues of her current emotions and feelings.

 

"You don't need to thank us! We are mainly here because of you." Charlotte said as she was sitting on the sofa with Ramona and Sally.

 

"Don't you realize how much do you respect me, thanks to your presence here?" Valerie enquired enthusiatically as she clasped an arm around Lana's shoulder as the both women's hands were occupied with glasses of champagne. "I truly cherish and appreciate it." She carried on with her utterance.

 

"Val?" All of a sudden, the middle-aged mother stood behind the redhead as initally she startled, refraining to squeal of the least predictable moment.

 

"Yes, Judy?" In this moment, the both women turned to the former nun, plainly responding her with a question.

 

"I don't want to sound too brash but could you please turn on the gramophone and we share a dance?"

 

"Of course, Judy! You mustn't blame yourself. You aren't brash." Valerie unclasped her arm from Lana's shoulder by strolling up to the gramophone, putting the needle in the wee hole of the disc, consequently music started playing in the background.

 

Shona and Johnny were playing outside on hide and seek with Kaitlyn and the twins, while Agnes was in Frank's arms as he was supervising her by seating on the left leather armchair, smiling to her as he admired her ethereal facial features which she has inherited from her both adorable parents. Timothy was sipping his champagne as he stood beside the coffee table.

The recent song that played on the gramophone was actually  _I'm Gonna Make You Mine_  as the instrumental commenced to play in the beginning until the main vocalist's voice dawned on the horizon:

 

" _I'll try every trick in the book. With every step that you take, everywhere that you look. Just look and you'll find. I'll try to get to your soul, I'll try to get to your mind._ " 

 

Jude ambled up to Timothy as her heels clicked against the carpeted floor, snaking arms around his shoulders as he assaulted her waist with both colossal hands, whereas Valerie and Lana were dancing with their glasses of champagne in their hands and thrumming to themselves in tipsy manner. 

In this moment, Ramona, Charlotte and Sally were talking to each other as they still seated on the sofa.

 

"I am wondering why Frank is with Jude and Tim's youngest daughter." Charlotte whispered in Ramona's ear, eyeing the middle-aged man with silver hair skeptically.

 

"What's wrong with that, Charlotte?" Ramona asked her friend, glimpsing at the infant and the security guard as she couldn't contain a content smile, spread across her lips, hence, returning her gaze to the young blonde. Sally stared suspiciously at Charlotte, holding her glass of champagne. "He loves children and has a paternal instinct.

 

"It's not okay to throw a random, nonsensial leery comment about something which seems perfectly normal." Sally added, arching an eyebrow, sipping her champagne.

 

"What? I am just expressing my opinion." The young waitress retorted. 

 

"It's alright to express yourself and your opinion but let's not get in bland discussions, Charlotte." The chubby young woman suggested. 

 

" _I'm gonna make you mine. I know I'll never give up, I'm at the end of my rope. From the morning till suppertime, you'll find. I'll be waiting in line, I'll be waiting in line._ "

 

"You are such a pretty little angel, Agnes!" Frank complimented the infant as the youngest child couldn't help but giggle in her uncle's arms, looking up at his adoring sapphire blue eyes, fueled with warmness, platonic love and effulgence.

 

*******

_A few weeks later_   
_15th of May, 1970_

Almost a month has passed since Valerie's birthday.

Today it was the youngest Howard's heir. Little did Jude and Timothy know how much bigger was Agnes Jude though her siblings weren't exceptional as well. They were mortified due to their youngest sister's rapid growth for 3 years.

While Jude was gathered with Ellie, Tristan and Agnes in the living room, sitting on the leather goth sofa, Timothy was being hard-pressed in the police station, due to the fact, he was urgently called to arrive in no time and inquire him over Briarcliff and some of his deeds, during his priesthood. He hasn't arrived at home yet. Factly, he was for a half an hour and being questioned by the police officers.

 

 

_Flashback_   
_A handful of hours ago_

_The late morning hours were passing peacefully with no ados at all. While Jude and Timothy were spending their time with the twins and Agnes as the entire family was gathered altogether in the living room, the both former pious members of the clergy were narrating their little rays of sunshines about their jaw-dropping youth and childhood memories, sitting on the goth couch._

_"I remember, when I was around first grade, I started reading the Bible for first time." Timothy rocked the birthday girl as she laid safely in his affectionate, secure arms as Ellie was on Timothy's right side while Tristan- Jude's left side. "And when I begun reading the Bible for first time at such brittle age, I somewhat understood it though I was just," He shrugged as if he shook like a leaf. "I was just a child then."_

_"You were destined to be a genius, Timothy!" Jude clarified, pitching teasingly his nose as the both adults released titter from the top of their throat. "Almost no child won't dare to read the Bible at age 7."_

_"Mommy and Daddy?" The three-year-old future kindergartener addressed her parents._

_"Yes, baby girl?" The both former pious members of the clergy turned to the youngest child, looking down at her cute, rotund face as the blonde caressed Tristan and Agnes's hairs, running her long, fine fingers through their silky scalps._

_"What's the Bible and what's about?" She has heard via her parents' conversation the word Bible though little did she know what kind of script contained the thick ecclesiastical book._

_"Aww, sweetheart! This hallowed book called Bible is the Christians' book. A collection of sacred text or to be exact scriptures." Timothy pecked a kiss on Agnes Jude's forehead, seconds before starting to explain to the young girl._

_"Should you read it?" The little girl's inquisitiveness was perpetual and escalating, although her parents perfectly comprehended the birthday girl's words._

_"Well, it depends but if you aren't a religious person, otherwise it won't be bad to read the Bible once in your life at least." Agnes instantly assimilated her parents words, memorising their rational replies. "Having a basic knowledge won't underestimate the topics you discuss with the others and it will be a big plus for ya." Jude explained this time in wise, simple way._

_All of a sudden, somebody rang on the front door, drawing promptly their attention as well as they were all ears for the least predictable moment._

_"Who's this?" Ellie questioned, peeping over the sofa._

_"I don't have any idea. I think I should check who is it." Timothy was more than determined to check the current uninvited guest, who perturbed the family's serene, composed atmosphere that flooded the Howards two story mansion._

_"No, no, my darling! I got it." Jude got from the couch, peppering with kisses on the children's cheeks and Timothy's luscious, mellow lips, persuading him to stay with the children as a better alternative. "Stay with the kids if something happens to me."_

_"Alright." He affirmed her words as Jude fled the living room, sauntering up to the front door by unlocking the door until a bombshell was thrown right at her as a police officer stood beside the front door._

_"Good day, ma'am!" One of the cops stood before the opened front door with grimaced face_ _. Neither exposing any kind of an emotion. The tints were timeless grayish. Face, if the death itself masked the policeman's._

_"Oh, hello sir!" Luckily, the authority who was on the front door wasn't Casey. It was a paroxysme for Jude when his presence was the least expected thing which hit her like a bolt. A coy, pragmatic smile honed up in the corner of her lips. Her brutally honest hazelish-brown eyes met his amber brown, locking up his gaze. "With what might I help?"_

_"I am looking for Mr. Howard especially if he's right there._ _" He cautioned sternly, dryly as he needed urgently to meet in face-to-face the former priest. In the meanwhile, Timothy got from the couch, warning the children to look after one another for a while._

_"Urm, he will be right there in a second."_

_"Excuse me, what's going-" Timothy verged to resume his sentence until he was beyond dumbfound a cop was on the front door, speaking to his wife. "Hello sir!" The former man of the cloth stepped next to the former nun with grimaced face._

_"Hello, Mister! Aren't you actually Mr.Howard, are you?"_

_"Indeed, I'm. What brings you here?"_

_"We're looking for you to come over the police station and discuss some issues together. Just us!"_

_"Okay! Is it necessary my wife to come with me and ask her questions?" He didn't blandly protest or question the other man, dressed in a police uniform._

_"No for now until we come there for more questions to ask them directly both of you soon."_

_******* _

 

"Mommy, you were so beautiful baby." Agnes indicated with her forefinger the polaroid vintage photo with Jude as a baby, where's she was scarcely 1 year old. 

 

"Thank you, Agnes!" She planted a genial kiss on her temple. 

 

"Agnes is right, Mom! But you are still undeniably charming." Tristan confessed as a sheepish, modest smile waved up in the corner of his lips. "Ellie even thinks that."

 

"It's true, Tris. Mom is the prettiest woman in the world."

 

"You are so sweet, sweethearts!" The middle-aged lady accepted the compliments from the bottom of her heart without hesitancy. 

 

"Where's Daddy?" Agnes posed the question desperately as she was fueled with melancholic, bleak thoughts in her mind once she thought of the younger man's absence which was a fragment of the family. 

 

"Daddy's busy. I think he should be back soon at home." Jude tried to find the best lie so that to not upset her children especially the youngest daughter by ruining her birthday.

 

"If he's not," Tristan was cut off curtly by his mother, unable to resume his sentence. The sole son in the family was wondering yet why his father wasn't home and what he's supposed to do in the police station on such a remarkable day. 

 

"Shu, shu, shu, sweetie!" The former nun shushed in low voice, opting to reassure her children and persuade them the things will be okay even if Timothy's absence endures for longer. "Sooner or later, he's going to be home."

 

*******

 

"Rare bird, I am home!" Timothy was beyond overwhelmed once he arrived at home from the police station two hours, enquiring him in details over Briarcliff, his deeds and the unsigned document for Jude's release, as a result of Father McKenzie's charge. Mystic silence flooded the Howards mansion. 

 

The silence, itself, was neither merciful, nor peaceful. It convinced him somehow the things weren't alright at all. Little did he know what might happen in a matter of minutes as soon as he towers the stairway to the second floor and discover for himself the worst may happen to him as a family man. 

 

"Judy?" He cried out loud her name as he glimpsed like lighting into the other rooms on the first floor, checking either for Jude or the children. 

 

No one was found in the living room, nor in the kitchen. He took off his leather jacket, hanging it on the hangs with the rest of jackets and coats. No traces of any inhabitants were left in the both rooms. 

What the former holy man thought was to check upstairs what's wrong as his final hope. When he imposed upstairs to the second floor, he heard sounds of storing up garments, however, he wasn't particularly sure where she exactly stored them up. 

Fortunately, the bedroom's door was askew opened, having somewhat the opportunity to peek through it by observing what's going on.

When he saw Ellie, Tristan and Agnes in the middle of the king-sized bed as Jude wasn't dressed domestically as she wore a cotton pale yellow shirt with a handful of undone buttons and short sleeves, hugging her bony torso, followed by ordinary white three-quarter practical trousers, outlining ideally her slender, long like tower legs though they were almost layered in the garment; black sneakers, shielding her feet. She wore a vintage bandana, pushing up her fringe on one side as she was with turned back, packing her and the children's clothes, lingerie and some valuable belongings in her grand leather suitcase. 

What the younger man thought was actually distressing him, heartbreaking him to edges. Abundance of questions sailed in his mind, sinking in a bleak, dingy profound sea, full of dangers. He has never expected such despondency and his rare bird to box her luggage and flee within seconds his mansion without warning. Furthermore, he was uncertain what chimed her to do it otherwise. 

The truth was Jude was indisputably livid, due to the fact, instead Timothy to spend the rest of the day with her and the children by celebrating and marking 3rd birthday of Agnes Jude, he's being asked by the authorities to inquire him over things where he's involved for almost three hours.

When he faintly pushed the ajar door as he stepped up in the bedroom where he shared with the woman he's doted on for years, he couldn't believe he won't share it anymore whether for a couple of days or remorseless, grim eternity, corrupting his mind with desolation, lack of love and warmness. 

 

"Jude, what are you," He was in the middle of his sentence as she sensed his sudden presence in the room, interrupting her packing process by turning to him, casting a malicious glare on him, crossing her arms as she narrowed her elegant dark eyebrows. Grimaced, palish face was imprinted on his skull, foreboding prejudices thumping him. 

 

"It's over, Mr.Howard! You didn't bother to not spend the entire day with us by celebrating Agne's birthday." She raised a voice as icy, wry tears betrayed to fall down on her cheeks, staining her face in crystal dew. Her frail eyelids were already pooled with invisible liquid. In the interim, the twins were somewhat certain why their parents argued and they genuinely abhorred their scandal that burst out recently, whilst Agnes abstained from peeling a word. "And you just went in the fucking police station."

 

"They asked me to come urgently, Jude. You don't understand how exceeding it was!" He explained rather calmly which pretty amused the older woman as he ambled up to her, attempting to comfort her and subside her unforeseen anger. "They questioned me over Briarcliff, the unsigned document where the bastard Father McKenzie accused me in unsigning it and most of all, you know." 

 

"Do not act like two-goody shoes, Timothy! I can't believe to whom I am married to." Her hands  lifted up to her temple, tipping the silken skin of her head, sighing waxily, incapable of resting for a single second, lowering her head as she was beyond ashamed for marrying a man and dedicating her entire life and heart to him when the least he deserved it. "A murder! A man who hired a former Nazi war criminal, who was the essential reason why there are so many missing and killed innocent patients. He and this poor, fragile," Bursting out weeping, sobbing inwardly as Timothy extended a hand to her chin until she pushed away it aggressively, tilting her head as she glared at him with her puffy, reddish eyes. "Once lovely nun whom I perceived as a daughter figure when the asshat demon dwelled in her body after the exorcism, tried to abdicate me and you just helped them by blindly believing them as Leigh was their team player."

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	197. Art of Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude and Timothy's conflict sequel is in the beginning and the both partners are seperating for a while, giving each other some time until the art of forgiveness is expressed. Are they forgiving one another?

 

 

 

"Sweetheart, I was blind and stupid back then. I believed in the wrong people until," He answered curtly as he opted to clasp his both arms around her upper back until she interrupted him, pushing them away, fiercely glaring at him. "The devil inside her violated me and it came out, you were absolutely right about everything!" Timothy concluded with a bittersweet smile that might soothe the angered former nun though the situation aggravated as well.

 

"Do not sweetheart me!" She huffed, turned her back by packing the last belongings and items in her suitcase which she might need, focused on her baggage. "I can't believe who's standing in front of me. You are the same selfish, stubborn and ambitious heartbreaker who I know from Briarcliff. How dare ya?" Jude couldn't suppress a raised voice, escaping her trembling like piano keys dry lips. 

 

"Jude, it wasn't my fault why I wasn't home for a few hours." Timothy was fed up with her bullheadedness as her adrenaline glinted, consuming it. Ellie, Tristan and Agnes watched the infuriating dramatic conflict between their parents as they were beyond heartbroken of the pugnacious scene they witnessed right away. "Once I realized my stupidity after I was violated by the devil and I played in the wrong team against you, therefore here I come by devoting my whole heart to get you out of the misery and creating together this marvelous family. I am not the man who was a priest. I am myself. A family man. A mere man with his own needs."

 

"You are nothing. I am leaving now." The older woman snapped at her husband by closing the leather suitcase, finishing up with its packing process by ushering her children to come with her without blandly questioning her why they are leaving.

 

Then she momentarily grabbed her suitcase as the twins and Agnes escorted their mother, while Timothy was after them without giving up and letting them to run away like they don't exist.

 

"Jude, you are everything for me! Do not do this to me!" His plea was disregarded by her, feeling her gradual gnawing remorse, she opted to mute and yield to oblivion his voice that echoed in the desert. He walked after them as soon as she fled the bedroom with the children and descended the wooden stairs.

 

"Go away!" The blonde yelled exasperated without turning her back as she aimed to the front door as an exit and leaving the mansion's area at last.

 

All of a sudden, the former holy man felt peculiarly, rather obnoxiously powerless to stop his wife as his attempts to persuade her to stay and explain to her particularly failed.

On one hand, the love of his life hurted him to bones and broke his heart once he saw her in the direct moment when she was preparing her luggage to flee with the children somewhere he doesn't know at all. An unidentified mystery for him yet. On other hand, conflicting thoughts of her flooded his mingled, frozen mind. What he thought as first thing was actually she won't return ever again and there's somewhat chance to divorce him and let him see their little rays of sunshine once a week. Then another thought resurfaced as an iceberg inside his hazy, profound mind, convincing him she needs time to relax and liberate herself from the abrupt bombshell and hopefully her return is going to be sooner or later.

Afterwards he mildly sped up towards the middle-aged woman and the children, opting to grab one of their attention as well. As he yielded a jog Ellie's shoulder, she turned to him as Timothy couldn't be more delighted and content with earning his oldest child's attention as their eyes met, developing a platonic intense eye contact. She offered him a sweet, symapthetic smile as she didn't assist her mother and siblings, due to the fact, the young brunette wanted to be with her father, despite Jude's immediate disapproval.

 

"Daddy!" The eldest twin said timidly as he crouched down to her and pulled her in a short, warm embrace by throwing his arms around her.

 

"Ellie, please don't leave me!" The former man of the cloth whispered softly as they were beyond lost in the hug that won't last for a long time and keep its blazing flame inside their hearts. "I will miss you terribly with Tris, Agnes and your mum."

 

"I hope we return one day. I don't want to leave you," As the little girl was in the middle of her utterance, suddenly Jude noted Ellie hasn't followed her, consequently returning back inside the mansion by cautioning Tristan to look after his younger sister not until she's back.

 

"Ellie, what are you," Jude dragged Ellie by her wrist, incapable of releasing her as Timothy watched his wife and their children walking away like ghosts that left its haunted place. "Let's get out of here." She exclaimed seconds before slamming the door as Timothy's eyelids were pooled with severe dew as wry, glacial tears betrayed to tumble down his face.

 

He has almost never cried in his life unlike some times when he just needed it as the former man of the cloth abided way too strong. And subsequently he needed time to experience a temporary sorrow. His heart was already cracked on thousands of miniature pieces as if a hammer whacked his chest.

 

"Why my rare bird flied away?" Timothy whispered as he struggled to utter as he stood up.

 

"Mommy, why is this? I wanted to say goodbye to Daddy!" Ellie evoked mildly irritated, pouting her baby pinkish lips.

 

"Mommy and Daddy need some time to solve something which isn't your fault at all, sweetheart!" The blonde abided composed by explaining it in simple way to the young girl. "Your father deserves nothing for now."

 

"But I hate it to see him alone and upset." Ellie complained by huffing as her hazel orbs were focused on the dark path, sunk in shadows. "He deserves love."

 

Then the former sister of the church released a raspy, sarcastic chuckle as soon as they left the mansion's yard.

 

"Don't worry, honey! We need some time to decide some stuff and figure out what's the best for us." Jude replied reassuringly.

 

"If we are leaving now, where we are going?" Tristan inquired.

 

"Frank!"

 

"Why not auntie Val?" Ellie enquired rhetorically.

 

"Because her house isn't big enough for more people." The former holy woman carried on. "Frank is a hope for every one of us."

 

"He's nice but isn't his house big enough for us, is it?"

 

"It's, Tris."

 

 

*******

"Oh, hi Judy and cuties! What brought you there?" Frank tried to bring some merry mood though his failure by welcoming warmly his old friend and her children.

 

"Hi uncle!" The children answered in unison.

 

"Hi Frank! I am just upset and I am not into the jokes." She lowered her head suddenly, glancing at the ground by pursing her lips for a while that formed a grotesque frown. "I am so sorry."

 

"Aww, Judy! It's okay. You mustn't apologize for such petty things. The children can enter." He maneuvered the twins and Agnes to enter inside as he stepped aside, letting them to move on until the last child has already established inside. "I am your friend for years and I have always been there for you." He said in low voice as he clasped his strong, muscular arms around her shoulders, whereas she left the suitcase on the ground by throwing her arms around him, pulling him in a tight and warm hug.

 

"Frank, you have always been polite, loyal and helpful even when the least I needed it." She confessed shortly after breaking off the hug as her vaguely puffy, reddish eyes met his winter blue eyes, filled with platonic affection and doubtless concern, her petite, frail hands pawing his shoulders.

 

 

*******

Two hours have passed since Jude left the mansion where she was rescued from Briarcliff's sinister madness, thanks to Timothy.

The former man of the cloth couldn't be more downhearted after the happened a handful of hours ago, taking its place in front of his eyes.

He had no motivation to go to sleep, nor doing something else which he and his rare bird to do with immense pleasure. His absence of appetite invaded him. His heavy eyelids that built its severe ounce barely blinked.

As Timothy was all alone, his two story mansion sunk in numbing hush, bashing him relentlessly. He felt defeated. He was mightless to persuade Jude to stay with him. His yet pulsating heart, enveloped in ashes of melancholy after Jude's hot-tempered demeanor concluded him by blazing the fragments of his shattered heart, he felt nothing but a sheer heartache in the limbo.

The holy man has always forgiven Jude, handled her mood swings and when she struggled emotionally, nonetheless, once he contemplated her how she was packing her paraphernalia, Timothy's heart instantly cracked on trillions of pieces not until she informed him she leaves with the children and thanks to the conflict as thry confronted one another, subsequently the pieces of his broken heart were actually scorched to edges.

Timothy was sitting on the right armchair by reclining, watching polaroid photos from their wedding upto nowadays. He was mesmerized by the way she looked on the polaroid vintage photos, admiring her ethereal grace as a wry, subtle smile spread across his lips, pouring down bittersweet tears as he grieved over her and the children's sore absence. His index finger softly tipped her face on the photograph where she was pregnant in the yard as his hand trembled, when he recalled her wrath was cooking and brewing inside her as her glaring face haunted him for 2 straight hours. 

At least, what molted his fragile heart was when he said goodbye to Ellie as she was his last hope and last source for arrant happiness as an ill-defined smile crawled on his pale, fresh complexion as soon as the thought of Ellie popped up in his mind, besides contemplating the photograph with him and Jude together back in 1965, when she carried in her bump the twins and at first they thought their first child is going to be just a girl. 

 

"You are so beautiful, rara avis. Why are you doing this to me?" He questioned in low, forlorn voice.   
  


 

*******

After Jude unpacked partly her belongings with her children's ones as she had a separate bedroom, while the twins and Agnes had their own room to sleep and play in the same time as it used to be Dorothea's bedroom when she was a young girl, Frank and his guests had a dinner and she explained to him about the complicated situation between her and Timothy.

Moreover the security guard permitted his old friend to stay at his home for how she's pleased and solves the family problem with Timothy.

When Jude told Frank about earlier today, he would scarcely believe it was actually the authorities' fault for ruining Agnes Jude's birthday by calling urgently the former monsignor to come in the police station and enquired him over not only Briarcliff, but also other questionable topics. Frank was actually neutral.

As the children were already put to sleep warm and cozily, Jude was laying on the large bed on the second floor in her independent bedroom, eyeing blankly the ceiling, pouting her plump, rosy-coloured lips as she grasped the velvet blanket that blanketed her body which was clothed in nothing than a rosewood négligé.

The former sister of the church didn't know what she felt anymore or rather, what conflicting emotions and feelings collided. They resembled an unborn child's incessant, violent kicks in her belly.

First and foremost, the blonde was undeniably distressed all over the happened and cogitated about her behaviour and words then. Behaviour and words which were far from cultural. She felt somewhat remorses for what she has done to him, as a resulf of her blunt rage she demonstrated when it wasn't necessary at all. Howsoever, the middle-aged woman cannot blame him for that he needed to go in the police station when they needed him the most. At last but not least, she was still livid and let her rage command her body as if it wasn't hers any longer.

All of a sudden, a door tap snapped her of her thoughts as she yelled plainly. "Yes?"

In the meanwhile, the former cop entered in the room by closing the door behind him. 

 

"Hi again!" She replied softly. 

 

"Hi, Jude. Are ya still grumpy over the happened?" The middle-aged man asked concerned by sitting on the edge of her bed. His warm sapphire blue eyes were arrowed at her beautiful face, admiring its natural beauty. 

 

"How do you think, Frank? Am I actually?" She replied with a handful of rhetorical questions as her elbow propped her chin, averting her eyes from the ceiling by shifting them to his sapphire ones. "Indeed, I am." She nodded her head in humble manner.   
  


"Judy, do not let your remorses and anger eating you slowly. They are like scars on your heart." He advised wisely by placing his smooth, large hand on top of her petite one. "Please, don't allow it! You are a strong woman." The security guard resumed his utterance in low voice as the thumb of his hand managed to knead the back of her hand. 

 

"That's what I am trying, Frank. It's the worst birthday that my daughter have ever had for her 3 years anniversary. It's just unbelievable." 

 

"No matter how moody or distressed you are, you have my support even when we have disagreements as well." He pecked a kiss on her hand by lifting it up to his soft lips as she relished the kiss on her creamy knuckles by Frank's lips, despite it wasn't the same without Timothy. What she hankered for was Timothy's sensual caresses, loving and cute cuddles and sultry kisses. Little did she acknowledge how much she missed him though her searing ire that had control over her body, mind and conscience.   
  


"Frank, it's not about that. I can't really blame him for that. I know how petty and dumb it was, but I couldn't help once he disappeared from home and went in the police station exceedingly to ask him serious questions." She added, sighing coldly. "We just need some time."   
  
  


"It's okay. Give yourselves some time and you will be bloody happy woman with him again."  
  


 

*******

_A several days later_   
_28th of May, 1970_   
  


 

The days passed like a summer breeze.

The both married partners could no longer stand the isolation from each other that tormented them yet. Not only it affected them sorely painful, further, it was gradually destroying them.

She terribly missed his gentle and rough caresses that contacted her mossy, vanilla skin. His lustful, intoxicating kisses as his lips sealed hers with a luscious, endless kiss, feeling like a heavenly paradise. Her heart was aching and bleeding from her actions which she felt a guilty conscience 2 weeks ago. She hasn't had sex with him for almost 3 weeks. What the blonde was feeling was emptiness in the vacuum unless the love of her life breaks this curse.

The days as they progressed, hell was for her. 

Valerie and some of Jude's inner circle friends were already informed about the morbid 3rd birthday of the youngest Howard. The majority of them assured her to apologize him and the both former pious members of the church haven't spoken to each other for 2 weeks after the happened.

As Jude was sitting on the wooden crawling chair in the living room as Agnes was safely laying in her arms, fell asleep as the currently playing music on the gramophone in the background was still oblivious for the unconscious bodies, Frank was teaching the twins how to bake sweets in the kitchen.

What the middle-aged man adored about the twins was their ability to learn quickly as they studiously followed each instruction gingerly, without distrscting themselves so far.

 

"Ellie and Tris, are ya watching how the circle shaped dough should be kneaded, correct?" They were sitting on the kitchen table as they were equiped with aprons, protecting their garments from being stained accidentally.

 

"Yes!" They joyfully shouted all at one, inspecting in scrutiny way the older man how he was kneading the circle shaped doughs with his dexterious fingers as thry were seating alongside one another.

 

Ellie and Tristan commenced kneading the dough as they were utterly focused, giggling inwardly as they loved to be taught in the cooking and couldn't be more intrigued to learn them in ease. In the interim, Frank observed by the way they kneaded the dough without averting his stare. What mesmerized him was they pugged it perfectly without being criticized. At least, they were kindergarteners and they had a lot of time behind themselves until they are adults and it would be shame then if they didn't have any clue what to cook as a meal. 

 

"Hey, you kiddos!" Frank evoked in mocking manner as he loved to demonstrate his childish side in front of his friends and children, besides people whom we can trust whether fully or somewhat. "You are doing a great job!" They stopped paralyzed as initially they thought they weren't doing it properly as he applauded them for kneading the dough how it should be. "Why you stare at me like wounded hares?"

 

"I don't know. Probably it's because we are novices in this." Tristan stammered.

 

"Oh, baby boy! Everything is fine. You are just young and curious. It's okay to make mistakes and be unsure whether you are doing the right thing or not exactly." The former police officer swatted faintly in amiable way his shoulder, convincing him everything is okay. 

 

All of a sudden, they were interrupted as somebody rang on the door as the former sister of the church came to her senses with Agnes at last, opening her eyes reluctantly as she was wondering, who terminated her afternoon nap. 

 

" _Étrangère au paradis. Et je sais qu'en chemin. Le danger dans un paradis. C'est de rencontrer un ange._ " The French song on the gramophone disk played yet in the living room background as Frank bought it a long time ago to have it as a piece of memory since his French wife passed away. 

 

When Jude and Agnes opened their eyelids, the scintilatting sun rays were even blinding her when their eyes were shut tightly.

 

"Wait a second, sweethearts!" Frank peppered their foreheads with gentle kisses as he walked away from the kitchen by walking up to the front door, unlocking it until the door opened after the another click. 

 

Timothy stood beside the front door, holding something behind his back as he wanted to surprise his wife, come to see her and discuss along the issue they encountered no longer than 2 weeks. 

 

"Hi Frank!" Timothy greeted affably his old friend as he offered a benevolent smile to the older man.

 

"Oh hi, Tim! What brings ya here, fella?" 

 

"I came for Jude and our children to see them," He blushed lightly when he thought of his wife and her haunting grimaced face as its grotesque frown swelteringly contrasted. "I hope you don't mind at all."

 

"I don't mind for sure, Tim! It wasn't your fault this happened."

 

Meanwhile Jude got from the rocking chair as she strolled up to the gramophone, removing its needle that was pinned in the wee hole as the French song halted to play in the background, sailing in the room. 

 

"May I come on?"

 

"Definitely!" Frank stepped aside by letting the former man of the cloth to step up inside his two story house as he heard cooing, coming from the living room as it gave him a hint, who was actually there. "You can find her in the living room."

 

"Alright! Thank you for guiding me, Frank!" Timothy walked up to the living room by pushing the double doors as he beheld his wife and youngest child in her arms as he concealed behind his spine a special bouquet with flowers from the flowerbed of his mansion. "Jude?"

 

"T-Timothy, what are you," As she was about to keep on with her exclaimation, he mildly sped up to her as he threw his arms around her upper back as she couldn't help but embrace him back. "I missed you horribly so so much! You don't have any idea what I did to myself."

 

"It's okay, sweetie!" After they broke off the hug, Timothy bended his head as he planted a kiss on Agnes's rotund cheeks as she giggled content, her big hazel eyes darted up to him, watching him in awe. "It's the cops' fault they ruined our little angel's birthday."

 

"Yeah, I really cannot blame you." Jude was beyond dumbfound when Timothy showed the bouquet with flowers from his mansion's flowerbeds, handing it to her as she handed him immediately Agnes to spend some time with her. "Oh my god! Darling, that's so magnificent. I am speechless."

 

"I truly believe you like them."

 

"I just don't like them. I love them!" She snuggled the bouquet towards her ribs as she leaned her face against the dazzling flowers, sniffling its alluring fragrance, inhaling quietly as she closed her honey brown eyes. "They are stunning. I couldn't believe your return will bring me a smile."

 

Then the both adults couldn't oppress a gleeful chuckle, escaping their lips as Agnes was chattering. "Daddy?" 

 

"I am so happy you love them. I have chosen your favorite flowers or something that's eye-catching and simple." The younger man winked gamely at his wife as his content smile blossomed on his lips. "My little angel, how are you?" He pinched lightly Agnes's button nose as she sniggered.

 

"I am happy, Daddy. And you?"

 

"I am either." Then he shifted his warm, loving chocolate brown eyes to Jude as she suddenly opened her hazel eyes as their eyes met, locking up one another's stares. "Jude, I am owing you an apology for the happened two weeks ago."

 

"No, no! Timothy do not blame yourself. It wasn't your fault, of course." She forgave him instantly as he couldn't suppress the smugness that fulfilled his heart. "I should directly apologize you for being mad at you when you were gone for a few hours in the police station." Then their faces approached she captured his lips in a kiss until they broke off the kiss, slightly withdrawing their faces as they took their time to admire each other's enchanting facial traits.

 

"I am so glad you forgave me. You don't deserve to be angry and I hate to see you anger enveloping your heart and emotions. I love you very much, rare bird!"

 

"I love you much more, sweetie!"

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	198. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude and Sally's children are having trouble with their kindergarten's teacher. Jude and Timothy unite together at last.

 

 

Shortly after Timothy earned Jude's apology for her searing ire 2 weeks ago, she promptly packed her and the children's luggage, thereafter leaving Frank's house as the Howards returned back in their mansion at last. Especially after reuniting again.

Afterwards they had a scrumptious dinner together and unpacked their baggage, hence, they spent some time with the children until it was bedtime for them by bathing them, changing their garments and wrapping up them warmly as they fell asleep with a lullaby.

When the couple had more leisure time since the children were eventually slumbering and they forgave one another, they yearned to feel each other's soft, mossy skins contacting and connecting in the same time. Their essences linking along as they interweave. To savor one another's luscious lips, releasing sultry groans and moans from the top of their lungs. Inhaling each other's ravishing fragrance of their perfumes and hairs. Shutting tightly their eyelids, relishing its sexy moment which they hankered to experience since days.

When Timothy was in the bathroom, contemplating his own reflection on the mirror that hung over the sink, his chocolate brown eyes were fixed on the razor he used to shave his stubble beard, keeping his appearance neat. Once he was done with shaving his facial beard, hence, he stepped in the shower naked until the en-suite bathroom's door opened as Jude was wearing nothing than her lacy bloody red lingerie, covering almost her stark body.

Her mane of honey old Hollywood curls peaked her shoulders, framing her gorgeous, hardly wrinkled face. Smug, megawatt smirk, honed up in the corner of her naturally rosy-coloured lips, glowing in the dim lit bathroom where they were all alone, fortunately. Honey brown eyes fixed on his youthful, fresh face.

 

"You should have knocked, sweetie!" Timothy mumbled until she approached him in seductive manner, trying to be as sexy as much for him, placing a forefinger between the gap of his lips, piercing her breathtaking hazel eyes into his chocolate mist pools.

 

"Shu, shu, shu, darling! It's okay." The blonde shushed in tempting way in soft voice. "At least, I am the only awake for now." She opted to soothe him without any further reluctance and ado.

 

Meanwhile the former nun cupped his cheek with her other hand as she replaces her index finger by removing it, capturing his lips in kiss, sealing their lips by closing their eyes. He got exceedingly aroused as his manhood got tight once he saw Jude wearing nothing but her lace red lingerie that drew his attention, besides her soft shush rang in his ears as an angel anthem. Sensual sensations sent electroshock through their bodies.

 

"Just imagine if it wasn't you." Timothy scoffed, omitting a brisk chuckle as she joined him. Feeling the potent of her hazel eyes, beaming into his chocolate brown eyes with desire, love and lust. He was cupping her cheeks in the palms of his hands. "It would be," He struggled to utter.

 

"Sweetie, of course, I won't let ya bleed and die in a pool of blood if an intruder invades our home," She paused as her only free hand snaked up to her back, unclasping with ease her bra and discarding on the tiled floor with a single click. "I would get the gun and shoot the bastard until he doesn't leaves us in peace." The older woman winked at him as a smug, tempting grin spread across her lips.

 

"You are so dangerous and protective." He added as she pressed her bare chest on his toned chest. He could no longer bear the abstinence as a barrier between his venereal and in general needs and the patience that blocked the way. Her erected nipples squeezed by the pressure of one another's torsos had a mesmerizing effect as Jude sensed her folds already soaked, howsoever, crying for his manhood being inside her and grant him the pleasure he deserves.

 

"Especially if it comes up to family and friends." She silenced him as she crashed her lips into his, moving her hands up to his shoulders by clasping them circa as he shifted his mammoth hands by gripping her by the hips, lifting her up during the passionate kiss, shutting their eyes as they relished the moment. 

 

As their kisses were growing ferocious, their wet tongues began dueling against one another until Jude's tongue won its domination, plugging it inside his mouth by deepening the kiss, whereas his fingertips caressed her inner thighs as he held her by the hips. Muffled groans and moans were set free like spirits of a haunted house that roamed all over the cursed building, swimming in the bathroom. Fortunately, the children's room wasn't linked with the bathroom and the couple's bedroom as the passionate cries were colliding in the four wall bathroom, clunged to one another. 

Then he switched as she was pressed against the tiled bathroom's walls as his lips slithered from her lips as its tongue lingered her neck, peppering it at first with feather and gentle kisses until they escalated up to ruthless and savage, as her muffled, soft moans were louder as soon as he nibbled the silky skin of her delicate neck.

 

"Goddamn! You are doing it great." The blonde emboldended the younger man as she couldn't any longer bear the void that overspread inside her core which hasn't felt the motion of his skin thrusting in and out. Running fingers through his chestnut hair as she cocked back her head, arching her assaulted neck with kisses and nibbles as he left obscurely a handful of hickeys on her collarbone and neck, inked on her palish skin.

 

"Don't you know how I longed for this?" Timothy whispered sensually as his tongue slided from her neck, slowly down to her chest until he wrapped his drenched lips around her erected nipple as his other hand caressed her thigh slowly, sultrily until his fingers felt something lacy beneath its touch, provocing his adrenaline that boiled inside him as if a malevolent storm was coming. 

 

"Oh fuck!" She moaned softly as she talked under her breath in low voice, relishing its arousing sensation that conquered their bodies as her folds were soaking and soaking. She craved for his length inside her core at last. Then her petite, creamy hands lowered from his hair to his back, digging her manicured nails in his muscular back, leaving tracks of her wild side which she rarely demonstrated. Especially for her one of a kind or to be exact her Achilles' Heel.

 

He sucked and licked her nipple as she removed her hand from his back by pawing her right breast, while his other hand managed to yank with ease her lacy underwear which was the sole thing that covered her almost stark body until it established on the tiled flooring with her discarded bra. 

Afterwards he dropped her considerately out of his grip as she stepped on the lukewarm tiled floor as her bare feet contacted its vague coldness which was sufficiently endurable for her. Meantime, they opened their eyes as Timothy didn't take his chocolate orbs off her as they were filled with desire, lust and love as a flame blazed into his eyes, exposing its genuine tinges. Smug, unremitting smirks distorted across their lips. 

He knew what he was exactly doing. 

 

"Fuck me under the streaming shower!" The former nun's plea was satis audible for his ears, jingling a joyous tune.

 

"As you wish, Sister Jude!" He jeered at her by addressing her the title and the ecclesiatical name which the blonde used to be under once as she faked a grimaced face by mischievously grinning at him, approaching him as she tried to be as much as bootylicious for him. Just for him.

 

"Oh!" She felt the warm shower water's relaxing stream by showering their naked bodies and hairs, drenching them to bones as she grabbed him by the shoulders, spinning him in a single motion as their eyes met, locking up his voluptuous gaze which she scarcely can resist and look away from it. In the meanwhile, his hands cupped her cheeks, admiring one another's fascinating facial features. "Monsignor, your imagination is so poor what your honeying utterances are causing to me!" The middle-aged former nun responded in mocking manner without breaking their intense eye contact as she removed her hand from his shoulder by ebbing down to his hard manhood, caressing it and jerking it as his groans and moans in pleasure and pain were interweaving with what he exactly felt in the same time. Shutting firmly his eyelids.

 

"Your caresses and touchs are driving me crazy. Insanely crazy!"

 

"Shush, sweet boy! I know how to make you feel real so good." The former woman of the clergy shushed to him as he grabbed her by the hips, pressing her against the wall without hurting her back abruptly as she positioned his member at her entrance as her legs were clasped around his waist, giving each other time until Timothy commences to thrust inside her.

 

"I missed you so much, rare bird!" The former man of the cloth mentioned as he gasped, feeling his manhood inside her, filling the emptiness she has achieved for 2 weeks, compensating the sorrow and grief they experienced during their absence of seeing one another. Her arms were wrapped around his upper back, keeping her balance steady. "The idea of being without you was killing and destroying me in every way."

 

"I missed you much more than ya think, darling! It was unbearable being without you." They looked up at each other's darkened faces with overtones of perennial libido, torturing them not until they re-united again and were able to pleasure themselves. They were more than ready to feel their skins linking altogether after throbbing days of loneliness and lack of romance. 

 

The former holy man began thrusting in and out inside her core as he felt already her walls contracting as with each thrust, less painful was for her as groans and moans were incessantly overspreading in the en-suite bathroom. She clawed hawkishly his back as welts and scratches traced his bare toned back as her full, round breasts bounced up, shutting her eyes as Timothy relished the sight of Jude as she resembled an angel. By the way her breasts were bouncing, cocking back her head as she arched her neck, his cock's baptized in her juices and her face were arousing him even more, aggravating everything else. 

 

"Oh fucking God! You are a beast. Wow!" She was overwhelmed with their concupiscence which they mutually shared and connected, their essences splicing. 

 

"You are so tight. Do I make you feel that good, my sexy angel?"

 

"Indeed! Why do you even ask when the answer is apparent?" Jude struggled by stammering as she muttered.

 

No response was followed after her inquiry after all. Their climaxes were approaching as his thrusts accelerated, moaning and groaning in endless pleasure as she ran her long, elegant fingers through his chestnut hair, tangling them. Seconds later he planted his seed inside her core as their hindmost moans dwelled out from the top of their lungs as  their hearts drastically raced.

 

"Oh God! That was the best." Jude exclaimed plainly.

 

"You were fantastic as always, Judy!" The younger man rejoindered as he dropped down the older lady, stepping beside him under the splashing jet that drenched them from head to toes, opening her eyes at last. 

 

"You were either." She commented optimistically in encouraging way. 

 

*******

_A couple of days later_

_4th of June, 1970_

As the days advanced and the summer's season was coming soon with its sweltering days and weeks, the kindergarten days for the twins and Kaitlyn weren't the best at all. The twins were always being teased by their peers their parents used to be devoted members of the church, besides Kaitlyn was notorious because of her father, who had never the chance to see his daughter even once. Their kindergarten teacher noted something even bizarre behind their peers, who bullied Ellie, Tristan and Kaitlyn as they tried their best to stand for them, although without any success.

Today it was Jude's turn to go to the kindergarten with Sally and get their children since it was passing five o'clock in the afternoon, while Timothy decided to stay at home with Agnes and teaching her to read and write.

The scintillating sunrays which were dazzling the both women's eyes as they paid attention to their path and drowning themselves in long, logical discussions about adults and their issues, they walked up to the kindergarten, relishing the late spring's vibes that embraced them outside. The daylight bathed with its pale light everything below as if its sunlight carpet was sheeting. 

What it was bothering the both ladies was actually the discrimination against their children which were like stained scars on their souls, racking them relentlessly, restlessly. 

 

"I can't believe these rascals can be that mean." Sally commented frustrated as she wiped with the back of her forearm her perspirating forehead. 

 

"I know how do ya feel, Sally. Because I am struggling with the same issue either." The former sister of the church confessed as her heart was hammering in her chest through the heating days as if she was in the barrens of a desert. 

 

"Let's not forget Ms.Morrison called me the last night about my daughter, who was being mocked by the rowdies." 

 

"What she said about Kaitlyn?" The blonde enquired concerned, glancing at the oracle's face that shone once the sunlight airbrushed her complexion. 

 

"She mentioned that my daughter is being bullied and she's distancing from her own peers as the only children she plays with are Ellie and Tris." The younger woman commenced to explain plainly, licking her lips in unsettled manner since it concerned not only the Howards twins, but also Sally and her sole daughter. "And she needs to socialize more and more with other kids on her age." In the meanwhile, Jude listened attentively her friend without peeling a word as she entirely respected her not only as a friend, moreover perceiving her as a strong, persistent, unarguably intelligent and caring young woman, who has confronted plenty of monsters in her life. 

 

"It's logical to isolate herself from them. It makes sense why she doesn't wants to interract to children who share exactly the same age." The older lady cleared her throat, holding her black purse. "They sneer at her and that's why she doesn't have many friends at all."

 

"Ellie and Tris have the same problem just like my daughter."

 

Then the former pious member of the clergy couldn't contain a husky chuckle, escaping her damp, perfectly shaped lips, disdaining the circumstance that as mothers they faced with the same issue they encountered since their children attend regularly a kindergarten and they are no longer at home for all day with their families. Their heels clicked in bustling way. 

 

"It's goddamn true but it's not our fault why our children aren't that sociable or having more buddies with a couple of exceptions." The blonde resumed her utterance, pouting her plump, rosy-coloured lips.

 

"Indeed! Judy, has Ms.Morisson ever called you?"

 

"She did."

 

"When?"

 

"The last night too."

 

As soon as the both mothers were nigh the kindergarten's area by contemplating its brisk, life-like scenery of sprinting, laughing and screaming children that restored to life its area, in the meantime, the both women saw from far away the twins and Kaitlyn being lambasted by nobody else than their tutor Ms.Morrison, herself.

A handful of feets divided them from their children. 

 

"Listen, Tristan and Kaitlyn!" The kindergarten's teacher wasn't actually an affable lady at all. She yelled with contempt at the more bashful and more introverted kindergarteners like Tristan and Kaitlyn for example. "This anti-social behaviour can no longer be tolerated once you are part of this facility and its responsibilities. I don't even know to whom I am talking to anymore." She lifted a forefinger right into their eyes though their proximity was centimetres. 

 

Ms. Bartholomew Morrison was actually a woman in the midlife age especially in the beginning of her 50s. Bartholomew had a pale skin tone, followed by neck length chestnut bob haircut with fringe, covering her entire forehead, short height around 5'2 with chubby body structure, roundabout face, piercing ocean blue eyes with rosewood-coloured lips. As usually, the kindergarten teacher was keen fan of wearing pastel yellow and green and in each hue garments by wearing them daily. Bartholomew was divorced woman with 3 children as they are already grown-up, besides she  lived alone. She has been a kindergarten teacher for 2 straight decades.

While Bartholomew spoke with contempt at the infants, Jude and Sally narrowed furiously their eyebrows, gawking skeptically at the dramatic scene that grabbed promptly their attentions. Mutually chattering about the obnoxious middle-aged woman along.

 

"It's not our fault why they neglect us." Ellie opted to defend her twin brother and friend by whining, crossing her tiny arms, glaring up at her mildly wrinkled face as her baby pinkish lips pouted. She was fed up yo being blamed with her brother and Kaitlyn for the discrimination. In the interim, Tristan and Kaitlyn gawked blankly, emotionlessly at Bartholomew's face, abstaining from adding a comment as otherwise their goose is going to be cooked, besides 

 

"Oh, shut up, you little rascal!" The elder lady  rejoinder as she scowled, rolling her eyes.

 

"Sally, we should hurry up and speak to Ms. Morrison!" Jude cautioned as the both women vaguely sped up up to the kindergarten yard's area, a tad raising her voice since her ire was cooking and brewing inside her like strenuously jolting lighting bolts down, shaking the earth.

 

"This bitch hasn't got the right to touch her." The oracle hissed through gritted teeth as soon as the both ladies zinged up to the kindergarten's fence door that was askew opened.

 

"Until you don't socialize, you won't pass even your first year in the kindergarten!" Ms.Morrison menaced until she sensed the presence of the both mothers of the mentally harassed children standing alongside her, piercing a glare into her face.

 

"Ms.Morrison?" The both outraged women cried out loud the kindergarten teacher's last name, drawing her attention in no time as she turned to them.

 

"Good evening, ladies!" She faked her smile on her darkened face of malice, imprinted on the look which is undeniably recognizable. 

 

"It's not that good, Ms!" Sally muttered out as Kaitlyn immediately dangled her tiny arms around her calves in awkward manner, evading as much as possible her tutor's vicious glares which horrified and haunted the little girl. 

 

"Mrs.Howard and Ms.Whigham, the problem isn't in me for your anti-social children. It's all their fault for their odd behaviour."

 

"I don't see anything wrong with distancing themselves from problematic kids, Ms.Morrison!" Jude was beyond jaded and livid by the exasperating woman that was trying to manipulate and twist the mothers' minds otherwise by putting the blame on Ellie, Tristan and Kaitlyn for disassociating. 

 

"Mrs.Howard, do you think it's okay to see your children interracting to nobody else than Kaitlyn?"

 

"At least, it's just one child and they gradually improve their communication and interraction with the others especially their own peers."

 

"I am sorry but the things won't work like that." The older brunette clarified, placing her hands on her hips as she glared haughtily Jude and Sally. 

 

Whilst the 3 adults disputed restlessly, the twins and Kaitlyn were supporting their mothers for standing for them especially when they needed them the most, besides they contemplated them by the motion of their lips which quivered as they evoked exclaimations. 

 

*******

" _Held you tight. 'Cause I love. Love you so. Promise I'll never!_ " Music played via the gramophone, sailing in the background.

 

"Ms.Morrison is really big-headed woman, thinking Ellie, Tris and Kaitlyn for unsocial kids just because they weren't able to interract with them, due to their arrogance and discrimination." Jude stated frustrated by sipping her glass of wine as the couple were cuddling on the sofa, their glasses of Italian red wine sat motionlessly on the coffee table. She propped on her elbows as she reclined on his chest, his strong, muscly arms snaked around her slim waist, throwing back her head as it rested on his shoulder. 

 

In this moment, songs were looping on the gramophone, playing in the living room background as Jude and Timothy were lastly available to spend some time together, while their children were tugged in their beds from 2 hours ago. 

 

"It's unfair but try to relax, sweetheart!" The younger man opted to soothe his wife though she was inundated with opulent pressure and stress from earlier today, blinking her eyes as he kissed the back of her head as its apple aroma of her hair was taunting his nostrils, toying with him.

 

"How am I able to relax when she's trying to tell me what are my children even Sally's daughter without realizing even 1 child is enough to play with if they are about to finish their first kindergarten year?"

 

"It's understandable, however, probably she's either dumb and playing it silly or otherwise she's overbearing woman."

 

" _Let you go. In the still of the night. I remember. That night in May. The stars were bright above. I'll hope and I'll pray._ "

 

"Perhaps she's both, if you ask me." The blonde replied dryly, heaving a gasp.

 

"I think she's just an arrogant woman. It's not ocassional her children left her when they turned 18."

 

"It makes sense." Raspy chuckle escaped her drizzly lips as her wine-stained breath nipped his face. "I hope she lets them pass the first year."

 

"I truly believe they're going to pass toughly until there's always way how they are going to pass the kindergarten year."

 

 

 _ **To be continued...**_   


	199. Hallowed Weeding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Howards adopt a new stray kitten in their home. Kit marries Allison. Jude bumps into an old friend.

 

_A month later_

_7th of July, 1970_

 

A month passed since the Howards and Sally's problem with Ms.Morrison and they eventually concluded the conflict as Ms.Morrison gave a second chance to the twins and Kaitlyn to pass the kindergarten's year though her ginormous wish to not let them pass otherwise.

Kit and Allison's wedding was in a month and the couple were no longer patient to experience something marvelous. Something aesthetically mind blowing. Something they were looking forward with immense enthusiasm for the development of their relationship even taking a step forward in their relationship.

As Jude was sunbathing on the scorching sun outside as she was dressed up in nothing more than appealing ravishing red bikinis which suffieciently covered her most intimate parts, supervising the rejoicing twins and Agnes as Ellie and Tristan were grasping the jumping rope from both sides, stretching it to be as longer as much, whereas Agnes was jumping merrily. Childish laughters and screams yachting in the grand yard's background. Meanwhile, the former nun's eyes were shielded with retro sunglasses from the scintillating sunrays which gouged her frail eyelids. In the interim, Timothy was mowing the grass in the backyard, taking care of the yard since the lawn wasn't mowed for a week.

 

"1...2...3," The twin siblings were counting as Agnes was vigorously jumping on the rope, without her ankles contacting its rope and stumble suddenly. Content smiles crawled on their pure angelic, childish faces. "4...5...6," They resumed to count after her, calculating the quantity of jumps which she yielded in a matter of milliseconds. In the meanwhile, the young girl was breathlessly jumping and dodging as much as possible.

 

All of a sudden as Valerie left the mansion via the front door as she has finished with the housework and cleaning after the wealthy family, she was strolling up leisurely by wearing nothing than her housekeeper's summer outfit as her black and white ballerina flats stomped the short glass, tickling the sensitive, slightly tanned skin of her feet. The redhead was thrumming a tune to herself, closing her eyes as the children's laughters and screams interweaved with the lawn mower's buzzing in the background's area.

When she proceed with her leisure destination in the yard, suddenly she unintentionally bumped into Jude's summer chair, faintly hitting her knees as she opened reluctantly her eyes, looking down as Jude looked up at the Russian-American, offering her a sympathetic, angelic smile, curled up in the corner of her plump, rosy-coloured lips.

 

"Oh my holy chics!" Valerie swore unwillingly as her mouth was agape, widening her eyeing as her hazelish-green eyes wandered up and down from the blonde down to her vaguely bruised knees. "Excuse me, Judy!" She apologised directly without oscillation at all.

 

"It's okay, Val!" The former sister of the church forgave the maid, rapping lightly her left knee as the both women couldn't oppress chuckles, escaping their lips. "At least, you didn't stumble your toes in the bed."

 

"That's right!" Then she scrutinized Jude and by the way she was dressed, bewitched how the bikinis hugged her still extraordinarily attractive body with lacking signs of aging, wrinkles and stretch marks which curbed her ethereal grace to ooze from her. "Well, Judy. All I can say you look amazing even for your age."

 

"How to not thank you, Val! You are so gracious."

 

"No need to thank me! I was truly meaning it." The younger woman winked at her as Judy's heart raced in her ribs. "Also did you check the mailbox?"

 

"No! Why?"

 

"The court's case is going to be on 22nd of December this year with this Tartuffe." Valerie added as her smile vanished, replaced with a grotesque frown, honed up in the corner of her lips once she thought of the foe of the Howards, Sally and Frank.

 

"Good! I, Timothy, Frank and Lana won't be alone. I mean, Sally's going to be with us." The middle-aged mother commented cold-bloodedly, wiping her clammy temple with the back of her brittle, petite hand.

 

"Yeah, no shit! He's going to team with doddering Father Malachi." The redhead and blonde couldn't contain guturral cheerful guffaws as the older lady's stomach hurted from the joke which Valerie made about the elder priest, who was no longer a tutor of Timothy.

 

"Yeah, yeah!" Jude evoked plainly until she realized how Valerie called the elder man of the cloth in sarcastic manner. "Val, that was pretty rude!" She carried on with her soreful guffaw, incapable of halting and controlling herself.

 

"What's the rude? I am just saying the things how are actually, Judy."

 

"I comprehend you. But at least, try to be nicer."

 

"I can't! I am a wayward and brutally honest rebel. I don't care how offended are going to be the others as much as the truth is once being told and hurted them."

 

 

*******

 

 

"Lana, I have wonderful news for ya." Valerie called her girlfriend via the Howards' retro phone in the living room after beholding her friends and their children, combing her fingers through her glossy crimson tresses, spiraling them.

 

"Tell me, Val! Spill the tea!" The brunette insisted to spit it out immediately as she was having a short break, seating in her office though not having enough time to take a break from the overwhelming tasks that await her in a matter of minutes.

 

"You, Frank, Sally and the Howards are going to court a few days before Christmas. Against Father McKenzie and his cuckoo minion!" The housekeeper replied, grasping the earpiece, keeping it to her ear.

 

"Ah, great!" The journalist gasped in ironic way as a derisive grin spread across her peach stained lips. "On Christmas happen the miracles."

 

"Exactly, sweetie!" The both women couldn't help but titter as well. "If we win, his Christmas present is going to be in jail for the rest of his miserable life." The redhead kept on, closing her eyes for a while.

 

"We will win, Val! For sure our victory will sparkle as a twinkling falling star." The reporter responded encouragingly, sipping her lukewarm lemonade as it resurrected her body abruptly as its fresh liquid gushed down.

 

"I wish this madness ends as soon as possible." The younger lady complained, huffing.

 

"Me either! He will pay for his deeds." Meanwhile infant, joyful squeals rang in Valerie's ears as she was beyond distracted for a couple of seconds, peeping out the window, noting the children encompassing a stray kitten, whereas Jude and Timothy promptly ran over them to check what their children have found in the yard.

 

"Val, Val?"

 

"Urm, yes, Lana?" Then the redhead unsettled snickered. "I was just distracted. I'm sorry."

 

"It's okay. I think I should get back to work and send greetings to Judy, Timothy and their little angels. Also don't forget Frank and Shona."

 

"Of course! Bye and send greetings forward to Johnny."

 

Then their phone conversation cut off as the maid adjusted the earpiece by zing as swiftly as possible by walking away from the living room as she went outside, speeding up a bit.

 

"Mommy and Daddy, look what we have found!" Ellie cautioned as she ran her elvish hand, petting the stray kitten's head as it meowed anxiously in the beginning since it was so small, vulnerable, innocent and lovely.

 

"Ellie, don't you remember the family policy about the animals being adopted at home?" Jude loved the animals, of course, although what it bothered her was the additional care and time they should invest in taking care of an animal.

 

Meantime, the both adults crouched down as Tristan and Agnes were encircling their older sister. Slight, benevolent smiles flashed on their fresh faces.

 

"Oh come on, honey! Let our rays of sunshine be happy at least once during their early years." Timothy rejoinder calmly as he placed a colossal, smooth hand on her shoulder. "Adopting a kitten for example!"

 

"Please, let us have one pet along. We promise we will take care of it. We will be responsible." Tristan protested persistently.

 

"Yes, Mommy! Daddy's right. Let us be happy."

 

"Well, how we are going to name it?" Valerie questioned spontaneously with massive interest, oozing from her.

 

"Yeah, auntie Val! I have wondered if we name it Blossom." Tristan exclaimed joyfully.

 

"No,no! How about naming her after our idol Elsa?" Ellie persisted in pig headed manner, pursing her lips as she still stroked delicately the kitten's soft head.

 

The stray kitten that occasionally was spotted in the Howards yard wasn't actually occasional. It was black one with white spots on her belly and legs. It looked as old as a 6 months old baby. It was compact which was readily obvious. So compact. So innocent. So vulnerable. So cute. It was actually a female one.

Ellie, Agnes and Tristan were the first who spotted the kitten. They instantly became fond of it and hankered to adopt it though the oblivion of their parents' opinion on this question was questionable and arcane for them. 

Jude, Timothy and Valerie fell in love with the kitten, despite Jude somewhat disagreed by fostering it. 

 

"Elsa? You have a doll named after your idol." Timothy enquired perplexed, scratching his head with his sole free hand. "We cannot name everything after something which we are obsessed with." He resumed with his explanation, hardly disagreeing with her. 

 

"Your Daddy is right, Ellie! Listen to him." In the meanwhile, Ellie giggled gleefully as she listened attentively her parents' advice. 

 

"Then we can name her Leah?" The little girl suggested another name for the stray animal without wobbling. The idea of naming it Leah was not only liked by Ellie, but also of her siblings, parents and aunt. 

 

"Leah! Sounds wonderful name for her." Jude declared emphatically as her berry-coloured lips motioned. 

 

In the meanwhile, the children couldn't be more than content as having a young cat at home was like a dream come true for them. Their parents and Valerie were happy for them either. What it mattered to them was the younger ones' shimmering happiness.  
  


 

*******

_A month later_   
_7th of August, 1970_   
  


The month advanced pretty quickly. The summer days were not only scalding and longer, even more they were beyond peaceful and slacking.

The Howards' new pet Leah drastically grew in a matter of a month and the entire family couldn't be more doted on the wee, impotent animal. Not only them, further, Frank, Valerie, Shona, Kit, Lana and Sally.

As a few days left until Kit and Allison's wedding, Jude determined to leave home as she went on shopping for wedding gowns with Kit and his fiancé, Allison. While Timothy and the children stayed at home as he was able to spend more time with them.

The 3 adults visited the nearest store where they can search for the perfect wedding gown for the younger woman, who's going to be officially Kit's wife in a matter of days. 

They spent hours inspecting some of the wedding dresses which whether caught their eyes or occassionally scanned them within seconds until they move on. 

 

"I don't know about you guys, but I think this gown looks ideal." Jude held by the cloth hanger that hung a strapless wedding gown in white like snow with velvet belt and diamonds decoration. She drew instantly the both younger adults attention in no time as they were surveying some of the nigh wedding dresses as they stood 2 feet away from the former nun. 

 

In the interim, Kit and Allison turned to Jude as their dark eyes wandered up and down, studying the wedding gown that the blonde recommended as triumphant smiles kissed their plump lips as their chocolate brown eyes glistened by ambling up to Jude.

 

"What do ya think about this wedding gown for the future beautiful bride?" Jude inquired wholehearted as she offered the both adults her juniors a benevolent smile, spread across her naturally magnificent lips as a crescent. 

 

"That's wonderful, Jude! I don't know how you are finding them. So beautiful." Kit commented as the 3 adults couldn't repress chuckles on a cloud nine, escaping their dry lips. He and his future wife watched in awe the wedding dress which Jude thought might suit the best the younger lady. 

 

"It's necessary a good discernment and to have a good eye on the things around you, observing them and assimilate them by the way whether if they are suiting the others or otherwise are," The older woman paused by taking a deep breath, biting her bottom lip as she glanced at the dress as she was complacent with finding something which is eye-catching. "Nah!" Then she shifted her honey brown eyes up to the young couple's orbs. 

 

"It's gorgeous, Judy. It's unbelievably gorgeous." The brunette evoked optimistically as she help as her smile was growing on her young-looking face. "I think I should try it."

 

"Well, we should search a bit more before the final results are evident, Ally!" The former pious member of the church advised slyly, winking at her as the 3 adults furthered with surveying the other wedding gowns until they find something else which might be a better choice as a wedding outfit the young woman. 

 

A half an hour passed in searching other wedding dresses and scrutinizing them until they were deliriously disappointed, due to the fact, the others didn't seem as dazzling as the dress which the former nun has chosen. At last, Allison went in the fitting room and trying the wedding gown as Kit and Jude waited outside the fitting room until she demonstrated by the way she looked in the wedding gown. 

Once she pushed the abstract curtains that concealed her if she was actually in a magic show, Kit and Judy clapped their hands jubilantly as Allison bashfully questioned them:

 

"How do I look?" What the younger woman wanted was their approvement, spinning around as the wedding dress looked spectacular on her slender body, hugging it in well-defined way, highlighting her parchment skin tone as she resembled a pure angel. 

 

"My love, you are so perfect!" Kit responded enthusiatically without being a bootlicker. He gaped in awe his future wife that was dressed up in the wedding dress which she's going to wear unconditionally in a matter of days. 

 

"You look gorgeous, dear."

 

"Thank you very much! It's so kind from both of you." Allison humbly nodded by taking their compliments from the bottom of her heart, molting it. "We are going to purchase this one since this looks the best, in my opinion."

 

"That's right! We will wait." Jude added joyously. 

 

 

*******

 

After they successfully shopped the 3 adults, thanks to Jude's counsil, then Jude went on a hairdresser to cut her hair slightly shorter than she used to keep it to her waist as Kit and Allison expressed their gratitude and went directly at home before the former pious member of the clergy to go on a hairdresser salon.

When she arrived in the hairdresser salon, she spent a half an hour in cutting her hair length to her shoulders though Timothy might be not fond of this idea at all since he genuinely appreciated the length of her mane of old Hollywood golden curls especially when it descended down her waist. Length which she could indulge years after being a God servant and the nunnery didn't allow her a carte blanche for her hair's length as the middle-aged woman should attend a hairdresser salon a couple of times a year, keeping her hair length as moderate as possible, in fact, the nuns aren't allowed to have long hair at all. 

Regardless, if the former nun had a short hair or as long as Rapunzel, Timothy will still see her as the most beautiful woman in the world and appreciate and admire the length of her mane. 

Afterwards, she left the hairdresser salon by heading directly back to home by roaming around the Boston countryside's serene streets until an old friend of her from a long time ago bumped into her by an accident as they detected one another by momentarily recognizing each other. It was nobody than Terry, her former boss in the jazz band where she used to sing a few decades ago as a nightclub jazz singer and her Bohemian, disenthrall life prevailed her morals. Morals which were nothing than as weak as the lack of control over the insane amounts of boozed alcohol and the quantity of men with which she get laid for one night back in her sinful, iniquitos past. 

 

"Oh, I am so sorry for all this." The middle-aged former sister of the Roman Catholic church apologized the darker man.

 

"It's alright." He rubbed his head uneasily by attempting to release himself from its disorientation that oozed from him, shaking his head until he eyed the blonde that stood before him, wearing a timid smile, distorted across her lips. "Judy?" Suddenly Terry lowered his voice.

 

Terry was actually a gracious gentleman, who opted to help his old friend in the combat with the severe alcoholism which she fought with for years though he fired her one night when she missed to attend the night club where her jazz band was, besides her inebriated condition and chuntering the song lyrics were the reasons, why she was kicked out of the band. 

 

"T-Terry?" The mother of 3 stuttered, lowering her voice as she instantly recognized the man that stood before her, offering him a good-natured smile, honed up in the corner of her lips. "It's been a long time since we have seen each other." 

 

"Yes, Judy! But you haven't changed at all though I can tell you don't seem as miserable and wretched as ages ago." 

 

"Definitely! I am having a family with a splendid husband and beautiful children." Then a husky giggle escaped from her throat. "I couldn't be more happy after years of fighting this old demon that tortured me."

 

"I am extremely glad you made it up to here. I mean you are no longer the forlorn woman I knew back then."

 

"Yeah, I think the right time tells us when we should control our vices." The blonde exclaimed plainly in velvety voice. "Tell me more about your current life, Terry!" She abstained from telling him what she became after the boozing nightclub singer she used to be, because it might be a haze of bewilderment for the man who was as the same age as Jude and scarcely believe any word of her as soon as she tells him she became a nun and took her vows by resisitng herself from the urge and the sweet taste of the alcohol that lingered on her tongue.

 

"Well, I am still part of the jazz band and you know me. I am a married man with 2 wonderful children." Terry replied in sanguine manner. "It's nothing special at all."

 

"Come on, Terry! You have a marvelous life as a family man and working in a jazz band."

 

"How about you too, Judy?" She swallowed a heavy lump in her throat once it was her turn to talk about herself a bit. "Spill the tea about your contemporary life."

 

"Urm, I married 5 years ago and I and my husband are having adorable children. Three of a kind as well. I am jobless after giving a birth to twins, as a result of my first pregnancy."

 

"It sounds amazing, Judy! I am truly pleased you are having our own family with children which you love to death and a man, who accepts and loves you for who you are."

 

*******

 

An hour later after Jude lost herself in amiable discussions with her old friend Terry, she returned back at home lastly as she flabbergasted Timothy and Ellie, Tristan and Agnes when they saw her with shorter hair though she was almost the same. 

While Timothy was feeding Leah in the kitchen, whereas teaching the twins and Agnes how to look after and feed a pet especially a cat, meanwhile the sound of unlocking door was sufficiently audible for them as they were unarguably sure it was Jude. 

As soon as she opened the front door and shut it behind her, she kicked off her stilettos, sighing a sigh of relief as Timothy walked away from the kitchen with the children as Tristan was holding cautiously Leah in his tiny arms as the little kitten was meowing in honeyed way.

 

"Sweethearts, I am home!"

 

"Oh hi, rare bird!" Timothy took exceedingly his wife into his arms as they giggled softly, whilst the children and the kitten joined them until the couple broke off the hug and the blonde crouches down to her little rays of sunshine by pecking kisses on their foreheads, besides fondling Leah's head in delicate manner. 

 

"Hi sweetie!"

 

"Hi Mommy!" Ellie and Agnes exclaimed.

 

"Hi Mom!" Tristan greeted warmly his mother.

 

"Leah is such a cutiepie." 

 

"I can't agree more, darling!" Timothy commented until he noted something much different about his wife. Especially a mild change in her appearance. "Hold on a sec," All of a sudden, Jude rose up as she turned to her husband, earning his shocked though staggered look, imprinted on his juvenile-looking and handsome face. 

 

"What's it, honey?" She questioned, faking her panting.

 

"You cut your hair?" His mammoth, parchment hand reached up for her vaguely shorter hair length, taking its tresses with his long, fine fingers by eyeing them for a while as a modest smile formed on his lips.

 

"Yes, I did." She confessed truthfully without exaggerating. "Is there anything wrong?"

 

"No!" Then he shifted his warm chocolate brown eyes up to her hazelish-brown eyes, locking up her gaze as they admired one another's facial features, while the children went outside to play with Leah. "You are still beautiful even with slightly shorter hair."

 

"That's so sweet of you! Thank you! I thought you wouldn't like me even with shorter hair which you have never seen framing my porcelain complexion."

 

"I know, nevertheless, how long is your hair, I still see the most beautiful woman in front of me. A sheer angel!" They couldn't contain growing radiant smiles on their yet youthful faces.

 

 

*******

 

_A handful of days later_

_10th of August, 1970_

 

The days passed exceedingly as quickly as a shooted cupid arrow in somebody's heart. Kit and Allison's wedding was actually today. 

The Howards and the invited guests on the wedding arrived slightly earlier in Kit's house than the usual though the future married couple weren't bothered by that circumstance at all. It took a handful of hours for prepation for the young couple in love to dress up themselves in exquisite outfits and Allison's make-up being done by Jude though she wasn't usually wearing make-up and wasn't expert. 

Hence, they attended the nearest church for Kit and Allison's marriage where it shall take its place as their children and the Howards children were accompanying the invited guests. When they arrived in the church, the Howards and the children took their seats on the wooden pews as they listened attentively the priest's reciting of sacred songs for young couples which are going to be wed very soon. Afterwards, the elder priest posed a grave question to Kit and Allison are they going to take one another as a husband and wife and they smugly accepted by kissing each other in front of the cheering up guests. 

Then the Walkers' family as their inner circle guests were photographed by a professional photographer, collecting partly wonderful memories of their wedding, besides the wedding ceremony advanced in dancing, eating, talking and celebrating most of all. 

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


	200. Nemesis (Epilogue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the things are supposed to end in favor of the Howards and their friends and allies? How about the essential antagonist Father McKenzie?
> 
> What kind of an ending the protagonists is impending them? How about Father McKenzie and is he going to end how he should be?

 

_How the things are supposed to end in favor of the Howards and their friends and allies? How about the essential antagonist Father McKenzie?_

_What kind of an ending the protagonists is impending them? How about Father McKenzie and is he going to end how he should be?_

_Unfortunately, that's the final chapter or rather the epilogue of the first book The New Beginning which I commenced to write a half an year ago. :((_

_Read it for yourselves, my dear readers! xoxo_   
  
  


 

 

_******* _

__

_A handful of weeks later_

_2nd of September, 1970_

Almost a month has passed since Kit and Allison's wedding.

Not only they had so much fun on the wedding ceremony as they danced, talked, drank and ate, moreover they were photographed a couple of times, in fact, collecting swam of memories altogether.

In the past weeks, the Howards decided Agnes to attend regularly kindergarten just like her twin siblings and Kaitlyn since it was high time she was no longer a baby at all. Furthermore, Jude and Timothy grieved over one more heir who's going to be a half a day outside and not spending their entire day and leisure time with the youngest daughter.

The first day when she attended a kindergarten, the day passed perfectly normal for her as she was usually hanging out with Ellie, Tristan, Kaitlyn and one more child which was getting along with the horde.

Ms. Morrison was hostile even towards Agnes in the beginning until she complained afterwards and consequently her parents reacted as soon as possible. It's highly problematic for Agnes Jude being yelled at right on the second day.

When Timothy and Sally walked up to the kindergarten to gather their children, the both adults discussed along personal stuff that intrigued them.

 

"I don't have any idea why it upsets me their absence for a half a day. They grow up so quickly and become bigger within weeks and months." Timothy complained by glimpsing up at the lucid, scarcely cloudy sky as the sun was shining yet, dispersing its scintillating sun rays bathing in bright light everything below.

 

"Yeah, I'm having the same issue there, Tim." Then the younger lady inhaled in unsettling manner, hardly blinking her eyelids like butterfly's flattering wings. "It's sad once you realize your child was yesterday a newborn one just like caterpillar until tomorrow it transforms into a mature, mesmerizing butterfly as this child is no longer a baby and stands in front of you like a titan." Sally resumed her utterance as her hazelish-green eyes were shielded with Boho style eyeglasses with ivory frames, glistening.

 

"It's sad but true, Sally." The former priest replied desperately, wiping his perspiration that accumulated its clammy dew on his forehead with the back of his hand, subsequently fanning with a palm against his face. "I didn't know the early September days in Boston are mercilessly hot." He evoked idly.

 

"I know. And for this purpose, I wear garments that cool down my body."

 

"It looks like somebody has a warm blood, boiling in its veins and body."

 

"Well, Tim," The oracle couldn't oppress a guttural giggle as the former man of the cloth joined her. "I am amongst these people. It's just a little too much for me to handle it."

 

"As you say, Sally!" Megawatt grin honed up in the corner of their lips as they wickedly chuckled by peeping at one another's faces.

 

"Oh hello there young girl." Father McKenzie crouched down beside the light brunette girl as she was accompanied by the twins and Agnes, gawking blankly at the young priest. Offering them a sympathetic smile, formed on his lips. Meanwhile Kaitlyn put a thumb in her mouth as she sucked it on in uneasy manner. "Don't be too shy, sweetheart! Aren't they your friends?" Father McKenzie momentarily recognized his sole daughter he had though he had never the chance of knowing her name as well.

 

Father McKenzie arrived slightly earlier in the kindergarten's yard, as a result of wandering around Boston, due to an engagement until he noted a young girl that mildly eerily resembled him in facial features.

In the interim, Kaitlyn nodded her head in humble manner, offering an altruistic, naive smile, hugging her berry-coloured lips as she was eyeing her biological father, while Ellie and Tristan stared in indifferent manner at the priest, discerning something leery about the man of the cloth unlike Agnes, who pursed her lips uneasily.

 

"That's splendid. Would you tell me what's your name?"

 

"Kaitlyn." The little brunette responded sheepishly, shrugging as if she felt electroshock and shivers down her spine of embarrassment and diffidence hitting her.

 

"Kaitlyn! That's a beautiful name." The priest stated confidently as a coy smile distorted across his lips, rubbing his head until Timothy and Sally noted the priest they were hostile with, was rather interracting to their children and the both parents couldn't be more livid for witnessing this scenery in front of their eyes.

 

"Father McKenzie? What a surprise!" Timothy exclaimed as he raised an eyebrow. He and the young woman stood in front of the holy man's crouched body.

 

"It's unbelievable a rapist is interracting to children especially my heart." Sally crossed her arms, fiercely glaring down at her predator.

 

"How," In the meanwhile, Alexander rose as he turned to his rivals, glaring at them by chewing his bottom lip. "Dare you, Sally and Timothy?" He hissed through gritted teeth.

 

"Take it easy, Father! I think it's unhealthy for you daring to keep in touch with these little fragile angels, because they don't seem to like you." Sally commented by trying to control her voice tone as her entire spleen airbrushed her young-looking face as her piercing glare was gouging the most hated priest in Boston's cunning sapphire blue eyes.

 

"Oh!" The younger man gasped by glimpsing down at the horde of children who gaped at him queerly. Then he shifted his sapphire blue eyes to the both adults, feeling the tremendous abhor that embraced him within seconds. "They are sweet and friendly. I doubt there's something specific about them to think of me."

 

"Don't play it silly, Father McKenzie! You are not only a danger to Boston, but also to the children. I don't have any clue if you have even raped once a child since you raped a young woman and you act suspiciously." Timothy clarified, furrowing his thick eyebrows whereas Sally went up to the children, cautioning them to not listen to the men's conversation, factly, some words won't be appropiate to being heard by them and ring in their ears like tunes.

 

"Little rays of sunshine, ignore what they are saying! I am here with you." The oracle encouraged the group of children as she pecked kisses on their temples, stroking their heads as she stroked in general her daughter's glossy long light brown hair, cascading down her shoulders.

 

Sally attempted to persuade Ellie, Tristan, Agnes and Kaitlyn to not pay utterly attention to Timothy and Alexander's words, in fact, some of them would arouse their peculiar inqusiteness and once they receive the answers on their questions they're looking for, they are going to conclude with abhorrent invading their minds and bodies when they realize these words are ugly and disturbing.

 

"If you are doubting my behaviour towards the children, I can tell you what, Timothy Howard!" Father McKenzie disesteemed the former priest, lifting a forefinger right at his face as their faces were scarcely inches sharing a proximity as well. "I have never raped or even violated a child."

 

"You are a compulsive liar!" The older man retorted.

 

"But let's not forget, who killed 2 innocent souls even imprisoned your own wife in the same asylum and then you got her out of the hellhole without signing the documents."

 

"That's just in the past and she wasn't my wife back then when we were in Briarcliff."

 

"Oh goddamn it!" Father McKenzie rolled his eyes in weary manner by licking greedily his lips. "You are such a hypocrite, Mr.Howard!"

 

Then Timothy glared resentfully the member of the clergy with contempt as the children didn't dare to peel a single word.

 

"He isn't a hypocrite. He's a friend and he's trying to help you to heal your lunatism, Alexander!" Sally rejoindered beyond calmly as she turned to peep at her predator.

 

"Oh shut up, you witch!" Meanwhile Sally gasped inwardly as she gaped in exasperated manner at Alexander, scowling as the single mother wore panic on her youthful, feminine face. She couldn't be more hurt by hearing such flabbergasting words, coming from the rapist's mouth." Not only you are detrimental, but also you are ruining everything." Thereafter Timothy vigorously slugging his face as he partly broke his nose due to its physical strength which he possessed, when his berserk adrenaline was cooking and brewing inside him as its scorching blood boiled in his veins and body like volcano.

 

The reason why the former man of the cloth punched Father McKenzie was crucially because he was fed up with listening to his obnoxious utterance which nauseated not only him, moreover Sally and the people from their inner circle. Their hearts raced as Sally clamped with a hand her mouth, being shocked by Timothy's suddenness in his impulsive reaction.

 

"Christ, you almost broke my nose!" Alexander abided stoic, turning a deaf ear to the igniting pain of Timothy's fist, clenching his teeth by abstaining from wailing as he avoided touching his halfly broken nose, bleeding and bleeding incessantly.

 

"You deserved it, asshat." Sally grasped her daughter's wee hand, fitting ideally in each other's grip.

 

"You deserve no apology and your whiny voice being heard any longer in the limbo." Timothy walked up to the twins and Agnes by crouching down to them to plant affectionate kisses on their temples and hug them tightly. "Hi sweethearts! Ignore this cuckoo." He carried on as he warned his children to overlook his foe.

 

"Hi Daddy!" Ellie and Agnes answered emphatically in unison.

 

"Hi Dad! He's a weirdo." Tristan affirmed immediately his father's words by considering the stranger juvenile holy man as nothing than a dubious danger for their welfare.

 

"You haven't got the right to talk to me in this manner, Mister Howard and Miss Whigham!" Father McKenzie yelled as his voice undertone vomited frustration, whereas Timothy and Sally walked away with their children without turning their backs and taking the injured younger man's words at all. "C'mere and repent for your sins!"

 

 

 

*******

While Jude was home alone by baking a roast chicken with caramel potatoes in the oven as the radio played rejoicing, rhythmic music in the kitchen's background, she was swaying her hips and humming in melodious way a tune as its buzzing vibration faintly her throat. In the meantime, Leah, the adopted kitten was meandering around in the extensive mansion, meowing mirthfully as she was fed with a cat food a quarter an hour ago.

 

" _I won't forget all those things you have told to me. Praise in my heart won't let me forget your love! Oh what a night, to love you dear! Oh what a night, to hold you near! Oh what a night, to squeeze you dear!_ " Jubilant music played in the background as it commingled with the saxophone.

 

She was home for the entire day as it was Timothy's turn to drive the children back at home from their kindergarten.

All of a sudden, she turned off the radio as soon as she noted Timothy's parked vehicle in the yard, taking a deep breath by anticipating readily patient for the baking dinner's process, chewing idly her bottom plump lip by turning off the radio. A few more minutes were required until the roasted chicken and caramel potatoes are baked lastly.

 

"Come on, little angels! Let's find your mother." The former member of the clergy got from the car by specially opening the car door for the twins and Agnes as a paternal, loving smile cralwed on his face, embolding them.

 

"Of course! I can't wait to tell her what a task our teacher gave us today." Ellie clarified optimistically when she got out of the car by slamming its door, meantime the former man of the cloth locked his car as the children marched up to the front door, eager to see their mother and their soonly adopted pet.

 

"Wait for me, kids." Timothy warned as he was rambling up to the twins and the youngest child by unlocking the door with its rusty keys, keeping his tongue behind his teeth until on the imminent click, the door eventually opened as Ellie, Agnes and Tristan stepped up in the corridor with Timothy at last.

 

"Rare bird, we are home!" The younger man yelled merrily by shutting the front door as shortly after he kicked off his shoes as the children did and hopped up in comfy slippers by approaching Jude, who was wearing her plain apron yet.

 

"Aww, here we are!" Initially, she crouched down to pepper their children's temples with softhearted kisses, embracing them altogether in a brief, warm embrace until they broke off quickly and then she rose, snaking her slender arms around his upper back as she felt colossal, smooth hands, holding her waist. She felt secure and loved in her husband's arms as well, besides the blonde could do nothing than melting in its hug.

 

"We missed you so much, Mom!"

 

"I missed all of you too. I know how heartbreaking is staying at home with your father, while you are keep growing as we spend less time together." She buried her face in the crook of Timothy's neck by inhaling quietly his alluring cologne by not missing the opportunity of eyeing down their little rays of sunshines as they wore content smiles, distorted across their lips. Then they broke off the hug as she pursued for his soft lips, capturing them in a lustful, light kiss as they closed their eyes, relishing the moment.

 

"How your kindergarten passed?" 

 

"It passed nice." Tristan responded as the adults broke off the kiss as the kitchen table was already adorned with silverware tools, empty plates and glasses. 

 

"Mmm, what a nice smell!" Agnes emphasized nice smell as she meant the dinner meal that was currently baking in the oven, while Ellie walked away from the kitchen as she wanted to find Leah. "What's baking in the oven?"

 

"Aww, sweetheart! It's caramel potatoes with roasted chicken." Jude dusted her unblemished apron with the palms of her hands. "Aren't you excited for it?"

 

"Indeed!" The brunette young girl nodded her head, completely agreeing with her mother's words. 

 

A couple of minutes passed until the dinner was ready eventually and it was served in its plates as the entire Howard family seated on the dining table, eating, drinking and talking in the same time, discussing their mere daily stuff. 

 

"Mmm! I didn't know these caramel potatoes were so delicious." Ellie said softly after munching the tiny caramel potatoes, molting in her mouth. A glorious smirk curled up in the corner of her lips. 

 

"Honestly, I have never eaten these in my life." Tristan confessed as he sipped his natural orange juice. 

 

"Well, when I was almost in my second trimester, I remember," The middle-aged mother commenced with her speech, raising her glass, filled with white wine liquor as its mouth-watering aroma taunted their nostrils with the scrumptious dinner meal. "I baked caramel potatoes when you, Ellie and Tris, were in my belly." Afterwards she chuckled.

 

"And then what happened?" The elder blonde earned inqusitive looks, casted on her as she studiously listened her exclaimation as Timothy was masticating his caramel potatoes by slicing partly his chicken meat as he couldn't help but overhear Ellie's questions towards Jude.

 

"You liked it though it was odd since it has been ages when I cooked caramel potatoes with roasted chicken altogether as a dinner meal." 

 

"Oh!" Ellie cried, seconds before putting some chicken meat in her mouth by munching it continuously. "That's wonderful."

 

"Indeed, it was back then. At least, your violent kicks in my belly were keeping my wits about what I was eating for our sake, Ellie!" The former nun commented as Agnes ushered by wanting more orange juice as Jude passed it to her in a matter of milliseconds. 

 

"I think I liked it." Tristan added humbly as he sipped his natural apple juice, seconds after champing some meat and caramel potatoes, melting his mouth and resurrecting his childish body. 

 

"Yes, especially when you were in Mommy's bump and I protected each of you until you appeared here."

 

"Mmm! I luv this so much." The youngest Howard mumbled by wiping with the back of her hand her clammy jaw, earning Timothy's arcane stare as their eyes met, locking up his stare. "What's it, Daddy?"

 

"It's inappropiate to wipe your mouth with the back of your hand. Wipe it instead with a handkerchief aside." He smiled resplendently by ushering, raising eyebrow as he guided the little girl what's the difference between appropiate and inappropiate.

 

"Oh!" Agnes Jude gasped by noting the handkerchief by her side, taking it by wiping her mouth, gazing up at the warm pools of chocolate brown orbs which were rather soothing for her. "I am so sorry, Daddy."

 

"It's okay, baby girl! You are just young and you need time." 

 

 

*******

A several hours after dinner, spending their leisure time with the children and watching television, the parents bathed and changed their garments by putting them to sleep warmly in their beds in the children's room, while the couple had a shower shortly before bedtime.

After the former sister of the Roman Catholic church concluded with brushing her teeth and cleaning herself lastly, she eventually joined Timothy without hesitancy.

 

"Timothy, is there anything wrong?" Jude crawled in the bed as she noted Timothy's sudden grumpiness he wore on his young-looking, handsome face.

 

"I think yes." The former monsignor answered as he turned to Jude, throwing his arms around her slim waist as she had her hands on his shoulders as they slowly, smoothly traveled down to his pyjama top, tracing with her fingers his toned torso which he concealed under a sleeping garment.

 

"Tell me what's bothering you, darling!" The blonde insisted to hear most of all what bothered her husband as she deliriously can't put a finger on it.

 

"Oh, when I and Sally went in the kindergarten to get Ellie, Tristan, Agnes and Sally back at home, Father McKenzie was before us as he was speaking to Kaitlyn in general. I mean his daughter though he has never acknowledged her name until today." 

 

"I see!" The older lady whispered in velvety voice as her hazelish-brown eyes were darted to his warm chocolate brown eyes which radiated his inevitable fatigue and down in the dumps. "Did he do anything harmful to our precious mini us?"

 

"No, of course, not!" In the meanwhile, his fingers tipped the satin fabric of her black nightgown that hugged her still appealing and sylphlike body. "He was just talking to Kaitlyn and Sally couldn't be more livid when Father McKenzie was interracting to their son, whilst I stood for her, of course. Even he dared to exasperate me."

 

"Was he rewarded for," Jude verged to keep on with her sentence until Timothy cut her off, unable to comprehend and assimilate what she wanted to say crucially.

 

"Rewarded for what, honey?" He questioned.

 

"You know!"

 

"Throughout he started insulting us and charged me in killing 2 innocent souls though it was just in the past." The former holy man furthered by explaining the events that took its place in the kindergarten yard earlier tonight. "After he called Sally a witch, I punched him in the face as his nose was halfly broken. I was just fed up with listening to him and his whiny voice."

 

"It's okay, sweetie." Jude was tipping by playing with his pyjama top's buttons. "He got what he deserved for all this." She resumed her honeyed utterance, burying her face into his chest, inhaling inwardly.

 

"But we should find a lawyer and consult with him very soon." Timothy giggled as one of his hands managed up to her unkempt mane of golden curls, running his fingers through them by relishing and appreciating its natural beauty and softness.

 

"We will for sure. Just these days are going to be our solution to this issue soon."

 

 

 

*******

_A handful of days later_

_5th of September, 1970_

 

 

The days progressed as swift as an arrow, shot right in the target. 

Father McKenzie hasn't seen his tutor Sister Molly who's for a few days in Connecticut as her engagements were the essential reason why her daily schedule was hectic lately. He hasn't spoken to any single ecclesiatical member of the church about the occured accident which took its place these days, besides Alexander opted to hide this circumstance as much as possible though it wasn't easy at all. It was particularly burdensome for concealing it for too long. Sooner or later, it won't be disregarded by the other nuns and priests especially Sister Molly.

As the middle-aged sister of the church was returning back in the local Boston church by pushing the grandiose hardwood double doors of the church, she entered inside the façade as her dark chunky heels clicked against the aisle flooring, eyeing blankly her path as she exhaled sharply. 

All of a sudden, one of the novice nuns evoked, blocking her path as she wanted directly to speak to the elder nun without second thoughts at all, chewing her bottom lip as she stood in skittish way as their eyes met, intesifying its eye contact.

 

"Sister Molly, we have an issue!" The younger nun, who was recently part of the Roman Catholic church evoked anxiously, playing uncomfortably with her brittle, skinny fingers as her pale complexion was imprinted her bashfulness, as a result of blushing and her nervous voice tone.

 

"What an issue, dear?" 

 

"Father McKenzie is so secretive lately. He isn't speaking to anyone of us."

 

"Perhaps he has his own periods of not speaking to anybody. He prefers to isolate himself from the others from time to time." Molly defended her protege, fixing her wimple. 

 

"It's weird. I mean, he's hiding something or who knows?"

 

"I am going to speak to him, Sister Gloria! Go in the altar and pray for yourself." 

 

"Thank you, Sister Molly!" 

 

 

*******

"Alex, are you fine?" 

 

"How do you think?" He snapped as he laid in the middle of his bed in his dorm room, clamping with his mammoth hand his halfly broken nose as it no longer bleeded, flowing from his nostrils blood fluid, shutting firmly his eyelids, relishing the loneliness that encompassed him. Shut eyelids, protecting them from the blinding bright sun rays that dispersed through his window.

 

"I am coming back from Connecticut and do you mind to pay a visit now?" 

 

"Sure!" 

 

In the interim, his dorm room's door opened, a tad creaking as the older lady entered in the room by shutting the door immediately, scarcely taking her eyes off the younger man who laid on his back onto his bed. 

 

"W-what are you hiding, Alexander?" She stammered as she was beyond dumbfound by thinking prejudices of what he's been discreetly hiding from now on. 

 

"It's alright, Molly. You shouldn't be concerned about me at all. I think I am having a flu and need to blow my nose more often."

 

Meantime the nun was approaching her protege as she yanked in swift motion his hand from his nose by scrutinizing his halfly broken nose, clamping with her both elvish, milky hands her mouth, widened her amber eyes once she saw Alexander's nose, realizing eventually what he has been hiding. Hence, he sighed dramatically, gaping up at her porcelain elderly beautiful face with its unique facial features. 

 

"You don't look like okay with that nose. Who did this for heaven sake?"

 

"You won't believe me."

 

"Just tell me its name."

 

"Timothy Howard!"

 

"The former Monsignor?" She sat on the edge of his bed, inspecting his nose in a simple eyeing. 

 

"Exactly!" The juvenile, aspiring priest confirmed.

 

"What concerns him for doing this to you?"

 

"I called Sally a witch and they didn't allow me to interract to their children especially my daughter as I figured out how beautiful little angel she is!" A cocky smirk formed on his face, highlighting his genuine emotions' hues. The older member of the clergy couldn't contain a growing, charming smile on her plump, berry-coloured lips. "Just like her mother though Sally is such an asshat!"

 

"Alexander! Do not talk like that!" Molly riposted, controlling her tone. She was beyond livid when he addressed the oracle an asshat. "You haven't got the right to call her like that. If she was right there, otherwise she would sue you for this sore, ugly word."

 

"I know but I hate her as much as the Howards and their schizophrenic allies." 

 

"At least, control your language!" The middle-aged sister of the church advised wisely. "I pressume this little girl which you talked about is pretty."

 

"She's unarguably beautiful! For sadly, I can't be the person who drops her to kindergarten or something or otherwise Sally is going to break my arms once I touch or keep in touch with Kaitlyn."

 

 

*******

_A handful of weeks later_

_14th of October, 1970_

As the weeks advanced, less weeks even days were until the courtroom's case against Father McKenzie, who's going to confront a several plaintiffs, in spite of its difficulty as well.

Valerie was cleaning and dusting after the Howards in their mansion, while her daughter Shona was attending regularly school and hanging out with Kit's children, Thomas and Julia. Whereas the twins and Agnes were already in the kindergarten and playing with Kaitlyn and a few affable kindergarteners.

Jude, Valerie and Timothy were drinking their morning coffee outside as they seated on the bench, watching its aesthetically autumn scenery that encircled them. Variety of colourful, crispy, frail leaves tumbled down from the trees, leaving them with nothing than stark branches where they were housed once until the summer season was dying as it was high time for the autumn to dawn on the horizon. The crispy leaves sheeted the ground with its majestic, elating carpet.

Leah was catnapping in her tiny bed, located in the living room.

The redhead was smoking with Jude and Timothy, discussing together whatever was on their mind.

Although it was in the middle of the autumn, the weather was still enjoyable and serene, fueling with genuine, jaw-dropping atmosphere, soothing the 3 adults. The eloquent songs of chirping birds, jingled in their ears.

The maid arrived in the mansion 2 hours ago as she was doing her job though she was having a brief break, shortly before getting back to work.

 

"It's still magnificent this weather. Why the autumn is so dazzling with this carpet of leaves?" Valerie exclaimed plainly, sipping her hot caffeine beverage as she took a drag off her cigarette and subsequently blowing its dim somewhere.

 

"It's wondersome this beauty. I can't agree with ya more, Val." The blonde replied, taking a puff of her length, emitting a tad dim from her nostrils and mouth. "I am wondering what made you to pierce your nose." Then she shifted her honey brown eyes up to the housekepeer as Valerie has pierced her nose a month ago, frowning wrily.

 

"I like it so much and I wanted to be different. Do not take me for a fool!" The maid admitted, reclining on the outdoor chair, crossing her legs elegantly as she earned the former sister of the church's surprised gaze.

 

"If either of our little rays of sunshines dares to pierce whether their eyebrows, noses or lips, I might have a heart attack." Jude remarked as she wasn't a keen fan of piercings and tattoos since she was an old school fan. When they raised the topic about Valerie's nose piercing, subsequently she felt tinge in her stomach, feeling its nauseating sensation conquering her. She wouldn't allow the twins and Agnes to do it until they turn 18.

 

"Jude, then do you think I will be alive and can handle this pain?" Timothy spitted out the punchline, taking a drag of his cigarette length. He pinched playfully her gracious button nose.

 

"Definitely not!" The both women snickered joyously as their bellies hurted so damn much, due to the punchline. In the meanwhile, the middle-aged man joined them. "If they don't do this disgusting piercing on their noses, I would be still alive."

 

"The rare bird gets a heart attack. Her fosterer could no longer bear the pain and the desolation as he ends his life." 

 

"Do not say this, Val! It's sickening me." The couple said all as one, cackling rejoiced as Valerie joined them either. 

  
  


"Anyway Val this piercing looks amazing though I am not into this." The former holy man commented, grasping his mug with warm caffeine beverage that moltened his mouth and organs.   
  


"How to not thank you, Tim!" The young mother paused as she gulped in a single sip her coffee, arching an eyebrow. "Well, since you aren't piercing fans, thus do you have any scars? Anywhere on your bodies?"   
  


"I don't want to disappoint but these were stained on my skin not because of accidents. The murderous Santa Claus did them to me." 

 

"Where exactly?" Valerie enquired with immense curiosity through a sly smile, flashed on her face.

 

"On my back, somewhat my buttocks and legs." The blonde swallowed a solid lump in her throat as soon as she responded the housekeeper's question, confessing the morbid nightmare, caused by Leigh Emerson how it affected her skin, leaving traces of scars. 

 

"Ouch, that sounds very painful!" The redhead cried out, taking a final drag off her cigarette before stubbing it out in the ashtray, consequently blowing dim, diffusing. In the meantime, she stared up at the blonde's face, putting herself in her shoes if a psychopath did this to her, otherwise it would be stoic for her talking about the scars he left on her body and frail soul. "I wish no one of us experiences such agony just like ya fellah." The housekeeper swatted faintly in amiable manner the former promiscuous nightclub singer's shoulder. 

 

"It was a nightmare then. Fortunately, the madness ended once he was shot dead." The former clerical woman uttered with a slight stutter, lowering her head as her face sunk in flush.

 

"Rare bird, everything is alright!" Timothy tried to reassure his wife as he left his cigarette in the ashtray, taking her fragile, small hand into his larger, veiny, fitting ideally together. His chocolate brown eyes met her, locking up her stare as he offered her a benevolent smile as she tilted her head. 

 

"Tim is right! This hobo psychotic Santa Claus is already dead. I know how painful experience it was back in the old days."

 

"Yeah, these scars are going to haunt me as much as back then." The older woman muttered, biting her bottom lip, while the thumb of his hand massaged the back of her hand. 

 

"Tim, do you have any scars?"

 

"I have only one and it's on my left biceps." The former man of the cloth replied clearly.

 

"What's the story behind your scar?" 

 

"Well, when I was a teenager and before Alicia's homicide, she tried to kidnap me in the basement in our mansion and to shave any body hair as Alicia started with my left biceps, using a mere razor. Then when she tried with the other biceps, I just kicked her in her loins though I squirmed as I was strapped on an old, tattered mattress, incapable of escaping until I cried out and cried out. Julietta, my mother came to rescue me though Ms.Clarke fled seconds before her arrival." He inhaled, then exhaled, lifting up Jude's hand up to his soft lips until he pecked a kiss on her vanilla knuckles, afterwards grasping her hand. The maid nodded excitedly, without peeling a single word as she listened Timothy's monologue. "And it bleeded in the beginning until it stopped and It stained like a scar on my skin. Remembering about this psychotic maid."

 

"Oh, Lord! Keep us from psychopaths! Well, she's no longer alive like Leigh." 

 

"It's true, Val! Let's not even forget I and Jude consulted with a lawyer, guiding us how to win and process with Father McKenzie's case in 2 months."

 

*******

 

_2 months later_

_22nd of December, 1970_

 

 

A handful of days left until Christmas. Nevertheless, today is going to be not only exhausting and overwhelming day for the Howards, Frank, Lana, Sally and Father McKenzie, moreover it's determinative for their destiny whether the notorious, manipulative, lunatic holy man will be behind the jail bars for the rest of his life or otherwise being released, while his foes lose the case against him in the courtroom. 

In the past days, Jude and Timothy were beyond high-strung especially Jude, in fact, she was overthinking about the case against Alexander, speculating the worst to befall them. Their high-strung condition wasn't underestimated by their children and inner circle friends, noticing their overpowering heebie-jeebies, inquiring themselves if there's anything wrong with them though they were too young to understand its concept behind the courtroom case and their hitched up anxiety.

As soon as the Howards, Lana, Frank and Sally crowded the building's hallway, sitting on the chairs until the defendant arrives at last, they were drowning themselves in long, logical discussions as the former nun's disquietude verged, tormenting her physically and mentally in general. 

She was sitting between Timothy and Sally, while their children were at school and kindergarten.

 

"I am so anxious. I don't really know if we are going to win or on the contrary this bastard is going to play his cards right." Jude mumbled, resting her head on Timothy's shoulder as her face blushed, sunk in sanguine tint as soon as somber, irrepressible thoughts, resurfaced in her mind and afflicting her.

 

"Judy, ya shouldn't be concerned at all. We are 5 against 1." The security guard added optimistically as a gleaming smile kissed his pudgy lips.

 

"Do you think it's possible one lame man of the cloth to confront 5 of us in front of the judge since he cannot acquit himself, factly, he possesses lack of evidence against each of us?" The brunette exclaimed, crossing her legs. 

 

In the interim, Sally cleared her throat momentarily as she was eyeing the journalist, viciously grinning at her. 

 

"If you know what, the more evidence we have against this heinous criminal, greater chance to get rid off the garbage." The oracle responded boldly, earning glorious gazes by the other adults as they were the sole people, who were in the hall, reckoning her. 

 

"Exactly, Sally! That's the point." The former sister of the Roman Catholic church said in low, nonetheless, unflappable voice. 

 

All of a sudden, the sound that drew instantly their attentions was actually when the juvenile, pigheaded and notorious member of the church entered in the hallway of the façade, earning sudden glares, darted directly to him as he struted smugly, pretending to overlook his rivals. What he wore on his fresh, youthful complexion was a malicious, complacent smirk, distorted across his dry lips. 

 

"Here comes the rapist!" Sally retorted, arching eyebrows gamely as she couldn't take her eyes from the predator, testing his temper as well. 

 

"Oh wow! Chin up, everybody! You know who's going to win against 5 of you." Father McKenzie approached the horde of his foes, offering them a haughty smirk, highlighting his pale, parchment face.

 

"You mustn't be that confident, Father! Because it's too obvious who's already the winner." Timothy stood not only for himself, further, for his wife and his friends.

 

"I doubt it, Mister Howard! The man, who took 2 innocent lives with his own bare hands." His damp tongue clicked, darting down his winter blue eyes down to his chocolate brown eyes, linking contrasting gazes. "A man, who locked up his own whore in a nuthouse and then helped her to get out and then the two-goody shoes former security guard was rescued by both lunatical former members of the church. It's abominable to think yourself for so smart." The glares which were casted on him were even more vile, intense if the death, itself, faced him. Furthermore, Alexander spoke with contempt by hissing.

 

"You have no borderlines, Father McKenzie! You are so childish and disgusting." Jude spat it out by getting from the chairs and heading up altogether inside the courtroom as it was high time their case to begin.

 

*******

 

_A few hours later_

 

An hour and a half passed since the beginning of the case against Father McKenzie. Not only the judge listened the both sides' stories and collecting more information behind the notorious, iniquitous man of the cloth, who once ruined Briarcliff by accumulating its mortifying conditions, starving patients and lack of staff members, but also the judge condemned Father McKenzie, sentecing him in prison for the rest of his days, due to the rape case with Sally, Frank, Lana, Jude and Timothy's complains, gathered along, besides Briarcliff's investigation. Thanks to these charges, the plaintiffs gained greater chance of winning the case and pleading guilty for themselves.

In the final minutes of the case, their hearts were tempestuously hammering in their ribs, as a result of their insecurity whether they will leave the courtroom as winners or otherwise as defeatists.

The Howards, Frank, Sally and Lana couldn't be more content with themselves by concluding the year with more honoring news than these. They were in the seventh heaven after the case, leaving proudly the courtroom's walls as smug smiles sparkled on their faces. Their eyes glistened with glimmering, euphoric scintillas, exposing its kosher nuances. 

Whereas the young priest's hands were handcuffed by the authorities, transferring him promptly to prison as soon as they were fleeing the courtroom and marching in the hall.

 

"You cannot left me to root!" Alexander burst out, wriggling as he wasn't capable of escaping the law's claws, clenching firmly his teeth while Jude, Timothy, Frank, Lana and Sally watched the comical scene of Father McKenzie being the victim of the law, besides they couldn't repress wicked, content grins curled up in the corner of their lips, expressing their endless pride, felicity oozing from them. "I'll give you money to get me out of here." Then the arrested priest shifted his winter blue eyes to the cop that arrested him. 

 

"You are going to die. We always win, regardless the circumstances!" The older man replied, crossing his arms as he gawked at Alexander. 

 

"It's looks like somebody's going to have so much fun in prison." The cop exclaimed as he giggled inwardly.

 

"We should go home and celebrate this." The middle-aged mother of 3 declared, averting her hazelish-brown eyes from the struggling holy man by moving them up to Timothy's soothing, loving chocolate brown eyes. "Especially with you!" She whispered sensually as her rosy-coloured lips motioned her quiet lisp.

 

*******

 

"It looks like somebody's goose is cooked." Casey, Jude's former boyfriend emphasized the idiom, his long, handy fingers tipping the old, iron rusty jail bars as the former priest of the Roman Catholic church was currently dressed up in prisoner's uniform, hugging up his lean toned body as he was seating on his ragged, grubby mattress as their eyes met, connecting. Further, a couple of criminal mugshots were took of him, posing seriously for his criminal file. 

 

"Yeah! They were 5 against 1. It was unfair." The younger man propped his jaw.

 

"At least, you confronted 5 of them."

 

"I wish I wasn't here. I have the money but," Suddenly the former man of the cloth lowered his voice, lowering his head in the same time. "They ignore me. The authorities, I mean!"

 

"Alex, I wish I could help you but when I do this, I could be fired and being jobless for releasing a notorious former member of the church just because he has the money eventually!"

 

"I am completely sure I will never see the light again. My fate determined my life, aiming me to the darkness. Trapped in the darkness, full of venomous scorpions and hyperbolical suicidal hints."

 

 

*******

 

_3 days later_

_25th of December, 1970_

 

 

Three days have smoothly proceed since the enervating court case as Christmas dawned at last. 

From a handful of days up to nowadays, the days for the Howards and their inner circle friends were not only fueled with sacred light, granted as a God blessing for them, moreover they couldn't be more gleeful for defeating one of the most cold-blooded, stubbornest and toughest enemy they have ever confronted. They even teached him a lesson, apocalypstically ruining his life as his career and reputation was entirely destroyed from everywhere, unable to resume his bland career as a devotional servant to God and the church. What the jubilant winners were incessantly wearing on their faces were coruscating smiles, shaped on their lips.

Valerie, Ramona, Charlotte, Jonathan, Kit, Allison and the rest of their friends and acquaitances acknowledged about the mesmerizing news as they couldn't be more satisfied, due to the fact, Father McKenzie is imprisoned lastly, destined to contemplate the darkness behind its vacuum grate. Place, where he exactly belonged, because of his loathsome and unscrupulous crimes which he has commited and he shall pay for them infinitely. 

While the entire family was home for Christmas with their adopted kitten Leah as she was almost a year old, they were gathered together in the kitchen, sitting on the kitchen table as it was richly adorned with scrumptious dishes and glasses, filled whether with natural juices or wine. 

In the meanwhile, the radio was turned on, playing either news or popular songs.

 

" _Earlier today, the former notorious priest, known as the last McKenzie heir, Alexander Stanley McKenzie was brutally murdered by a serial killer. The perperator was actually a woman, known as a serial killer, who uses men for her own needs and then kills them. Her criminal records are several as she has a rich criminal past, known for her murderous homicides, commited against her victims as they are men in general._ " The radio journalist declared formally one of the news, involving the most detested priest of Boston. 

 

"Woohoo! He got what he deserved." The both former pious members of the church shouted solemnly, sipping their glasses of Italian red wine as the alcohol burned in the corner of their mouths, earning the twins and Agnes's blissful stares, inked on their infantile faces.

 

"So the Bostonians won't be any longer bothered by anyone else than him since he's no longer amidst us." The younger man said buoyantly, wiping with a handkerchief his moisten mouth, abiding wine-stained yet.

 

"Definitely! For sure let's not forget Briarcliff is going to be shut down in January the next year."

 

"Yes and that's another wonderful piece of news for both of us and for the sake of the poor wretched souls, who are going to be housed in another better functioning facility." Hence, the radio news changed in a Christmas song, playing in the background of the kitchen as the children couldn't contain any longer their patience by getting from their chairs and commencing to dance by forming a circle along.

 

" _The bells of saint mary's. Ah, hear they are calling. The young loves, the true loves. That come from the sea. And so my beloved when red leaves are falling._ "

 

"Not only for them," The blonde approached her face as a muffled inhale omitted from the top of her throat, pursuing for his luscious lips by occupying them with hers in an eternal, elating kiss. "For the Bostonians' sake either!" Then she interrupted Timothy as he hasn't even peeled a word after pressing her rosy-coloured, mellow lips on his, closing each other's eyes like blinds, completely ignoring their surroundings as their children's presences were oblivious for the couple. They couldn't help but relish the sweet moment, flourishing between them. 

 

"It's thanks to us and our friends, who helped us to shut down this mental facility where every nightmare which we have experienced together is over. No more madness! No more Father McKenzie!" Meantime they giggled between their ever-lasting kiss as Jude cupped his cheeks in the palms of her creamy, petite hands, while his hands lowered to her waist. 

 

"I can't believe, we protected Boston from an aristocratic brat, wearing titles of horrible names which perfectly suit him."

 

"The fools in love are the true heroes of Boston, although we're sinners and we weren't the most liked at all."

 

"That's right! I love you very much to death, darling!"

 

" _Love bells shall ring out. Love bells shall ring out. For you and me. The bells of st. mary's. Ah, hear they are calling!_ "

 

"I love you much more than anything, my rare bird!" Consequently their kisses were growing ferocious and intense as their wet tongues began dancing against one another as their eyelids were tightly shut, relishing its sultry, romantic moment they shared with one another until Timothy's tongue won its dominance, plugging inside her mouth by deepening in a French kiss. 

 

"Look at Mommy and Daddy! They are so beautiful together, aren't they?" Ellie inquired jubilantly, grasping her siblings' hands as they ideally fit together by dancing and humming themselves its song's instrumental, ringing hallowed anthems in their wee ears. The eldest daughter in the Howard family looked up at her kissing parents, smiling in a daredevil manner.

 

"Of course, they are! They are the most beautiful couple I have ever seen." Tristan confessed, giggling. 

 

"I luv them so much!" The youngest sibling burst out, swaying her legs in the rhythm of the song, following it how it should be. 

 

The eventual truth was actually Jude and Timothy were doted on each other since the beginning, despite the relentless circumstances that abstained them of earlier marriage when they fell in love with one another when they actually realized, they were exactly made for one another. Not only the church and their took vows were substantial issues, troubling them by uniting them as more than a platonic bond, even more Jude's self-doubt of telling Timothy about her grim, disreputable past troubled her and she was afraid of informing him unless their relationship grew into something more than just friends and colleagues. What it actually burdened her was whether if the love of her life acknowledged from somewhere about her past or she told him earlier in the first years since their collaboration, otherwise he would never desire to be near her ever again. 

When Jude was institutionalized in the same institution where she shared golden Rome dream with the man she hankered for, subsequently she didn't lose a hope in being rescued and the crucial motive why Timothy got her out was peculiarly evident. He realized his childish naivety when he believed Jude's foes without asking her counsil and demonstrating the point of her view over the Leigh Emerson's attempted rape and the rest of the stuff where she was being involved as well. He deeply loved her and wanted to rescue her from the hellhole as soon as possible as his plan worked successfully without hesitation. What the former nun regarded without surcease in the man, she had unholy, sexual thoughts of as he visited her dreams every night, teasing and pleasuring her in every way without discomforting her, was Timothy's drastic change not only in his manners, most of all in his demeanor. From the aspiring, strong-willed and self-centered holy man he transformed signifcantly into a family man, known as a loving, caring, bashful, selfless and authentic man she has always craved. He wasn't like any other man she has ever encountered and get laid with in her entire life. After fleeing Briarcliff, they made their own family with 3 lovely children, made new friends and rescued Frank, Jude's old friend, besides they collided with a couple of antagonists, who were particularly detrimental not only for them, furthermore for the innocents' sake.

Their love had no borders. Their love was like eternally blazing flame, liting up their indisputable aura and passion. Brighter days were awaiting them as the old, unwelcoming days have already died.

 

_**The End** _

 

 

**Author's Note:**

**I would like to thank everybody for taking of their time in reading my first ever longest book I have ever written. I would like to express my gratitude for not only reading my book, but also voting and commenting. It genuinely means a lot to me and I appreciate it how much its readers are enjoying each fragment of the story where I spilled my entire heart in writing it not only for these who're interested in such fictional Literature with romance, drama, comedy, somewhat mystery and thriller, mixing these genres altogether, moreover other Nunsignor shippers, Jessica or AHS fans are reading this which brings me a smile, honestly.**

**When I began writing this long book what I can recall is actually my immense motivation that oozed from her to start its roller coaster how Timothy rescues Jude then it slowly descends as their relationship develops and from enemies or frenemies they are already friends, thereafter lovers and they are eventually married, creating their own family, more friendships and confronting more dangerous or as dangerous as antagonists such as Leigh Emerson (although his short appearance), Father McKenzie, Casey (he emerged in some chapters from time to time) as they were the marionettes of the vile and interest especially Father McKenzie and Leigh himself.**

**First and foremost, as the chapters advanced rapidly as in the beginning I was publishing whether once or twice a day, there were days when I skipped to publish a chapter due to various reasons which are ideally comprehending especially as an author of a story whether a short or a long one with complex story. Don't get me wrong! It was fatiguing and fun writing it in the same time.**

**Well, if you are curious who are my top characters from the book, here you are:**

**Judy/Jude: As you already know, she's my favorite AHS of all time, Jessica and Asylum character, besides she's my role model. She was merely the easiest character for writing in the book since I knew her history from the tv series perfectly well, memorizing each detail though some things are changed in the book. Well, she's taking the gold as my favorite character from the book, although there were times when I disagreed with her actions in certain situations in the story.**

**Timothy: I have never hated him even in Asylum. He was interesting character back in Asylum, despite his character is much better and improved there unlike the tv series which is Ryan's ginormous mistake for ruining Timothy's character in general especially in the end of the season. To be honest, I prefer him a bit more in the book than Jude though I rank them as my number 1 favorite characters in the same time. In general, he was beyond calm and docile from first sight and generally, in spite of it's never too late to behold him in much different spot light like some other characters who have already showed their darker side as well.**

**Father McKenzie: Not gonna lie, in the beginning I disliked him in the chapters where he appeared for first time until the chapters progressed and his character's development was one of the best things about him, to be honest. What was embodying him was actually his portrayal, similar to Tartuffe's one as I prefered to portray him in slightly different way than some of the villains, who play whether a minor or major role in the story. Although he can be detested by the majority of the readers or the story's fans just because he relishes the scenery of mortified and tormented preys, that doesn't renders him the worst character at all. He's the best antagonist and one of the best characters from the story, in my opinion. Despite the fact his morals and manners aren't my cup of tea at all. He was actually somewhat comically Let's not forget one more thing- he was the most intriguing and fun character for writing.**

**The children (Ellie, Tristan and Agnes Jude): What I can say about them more than they are adorable as they are different and unique in their own way? They are actually Jude and Timothy's treasures which satisfied them especially Jude since we know her soreful past, thanks to the tv series. :(**

**Valerie Volkova: She was one of the best LGBT characters in the book, in my opinion. Not only she was a bizarre personality (by the way, I love weird/bizarre stuff, don't get me wrong!), but also Valerie has persevered and grew up with a single mother, 2 years before achieving a glorious victory with her friends, she lost her lover. Valerie was another interesting and fun character for writing, if I need to be sincere.**

**Dr. Velika Azarova: Well, she's another bizarre character as much as Valerie or probably more. At first, I didn't like her when she acted bluntly when she came to the conclusion Val opted to kiss Jude and cheat on her though Velika wasn't perfect at all. Gradually my love for this character significantly escalated, due to her deplorable story as she has lost her husband in a car accident when her son was a little boy and she attempted to help her son combatting the worst addictions in the world and befriending with riots until he realized how messed was his life after establishing in the same hospital, where she exactly worked. What it was the most tragic about this character, besides her past and story with her son was actually the apogee which she didn't deserve at all since she was too young to die.**

**Frank McCann: He's one of my favorite Asylum characters though he was docile, hilarious, witty and sensible in this story. He deserved much better when he was institutionalized and I couldn't believe I revived him in this story after the possessed Mary Eunice slit his neck back in the Asylum series. I loved him so much and that's why I included him as a protagonist in the later chapters of the story.**

**In general, I love almost every character with a couple of exceptions as well and the abundance of variety personalities were swarming this book by exposing people in different lights and their philosophy.**

**Of couse, there are going to be other future stories of mine and I can say there's going to be a second book or to be exact a sequel of the New Beginning!**

 

**Thank you once again for following my story!**

 

**Wishing you the best and see you in my future book/story projects!**

**Alex** 💕


End file.
